Attack on Titan: A Blacksmith's Tale (REMASTERED)
by crod42
Summary: When Wall Maria falls to the titans, a young blacksmith from Wall Sina enlists in the 104th Training Corps, determined to make a difference for the survival of humanity. But he didn't expect to catch the interest of a cold blond girl named Annie, who carries a terrible secret. It's a good thing he holds his own power to even the odds. OC/Annie
1. The Blacksmith of Yarckel

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Remastered Edition of Attack on Titan: A Blacksmith's Tale. Special thanks to Necromancy101 for helping me remake this story and do much-needed edits on this. I will point out various times when he, or any of the other co-writers, has done lines for this story. They all deserve recognition. For all the people who have come from my old version, I will point out at the end of every chapter what I've changed and why.**

 **Without further ado, let's all dive into this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Blacksmith of Yarckel

" _Hello. My name is Dil_ — _"_ "No." _"Hey, anybody who happens to be reading my_ — _"_ "That's just stupid." _"To whom it may concern, if you are reading this, then…"_

Letting out an annoyed sigh, the thirteen-year old placed the pen down. Starting his first journal entry was much harder than he thought. The beginning was the most important part of anything, and already, he was screwing that up. At least the carriage wasn't going over bumps.

"Regretting your decision, kid?" the driver asked as they past Wall Sina towards Wall Rose.

"No," he answered. "Just trying to figure out how to start this journal."

"With the frustration I'm hearing, sounds more like you're writing an essay."

He simply shrugged. "Well, it's more like an autobiography… just in case something happens."

The carriage driver glanced backwards at him. "How old are you, twelve?"

"Thirteen."

He sighed. "Kids writing memoirs. Definitely a screwed-up world we live in." He paused for a moment as he mulled it over. "If you're looking for some advice, I've got some for you."

"…I'm listening," the boy replied after some hesitation.

"Save the introduction for later. Start off with explaining what led you to enlisting."

 _That sounds logical,_ he had to admit inwardly. "Thanks, sir."

"Hey, your parents paid me a hefty sum. Least I could do."

"Fair enough." Taking a deep breath, the boy began writing, feeling a little more confident this time.

" _It all started in the year 845. It was a day like any other in the Interior. Actually no, it wasn't. It started off with something interesting. I mean, not to say that_ — _."_

 _This is going to take while._ The boy thought grimly as he crumpled up the piece of paper and pocketed it.

* * *

(845; Yarckel District)

Living in an inner city was considered by many to be a dream come true. In the districts of Wall Maria and Rose, making ends meet was a difficult task, but within Wall Sina's districts, the more fortunate dwelled. From the upper class to the obscenely rich, from the hard workers to the spoiled brats, they came in all shapes and sizes. The one thing these people had in common with the rest of their country was that they could enjoy a beautiful day. While the sun beat down upon the city, there was a pleasant wind in the air, balancing things out. So, a stroll throughout the district seemed to be on the minds of Yarckel's residents.

Amidst the busy streets, a boy sat at a vacant table, reading the daily newspaper. His well-groomed, brown hair was one of the giveaways that he was of the upper class. His brown eyes were fixated on the paper, yet his ears were alert for something or someone. Normally, boys his age would either be playing in the streets, working, or sitting around at home like a prissy noble, but he was in the middle of something far more important.

His waiting was rewarded when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a particular man walking down the street who furtively glanced left and right as he went. Unlike the civilians that came by, this person wore a uniform with the emblem of a green unicorn apparent on the left side of the chest and more so on the back of the jacket. He was one of many Military Police officers, the ones that were supposed to be protecting the people and enforcing the laws, but those kinds of officers were too few. Abuse of power, black market trading, drug trafficking, and all sorts of things were what most MPs were engaged in. Anything to get far in their lives.

 _Our finest scum in uniform._ He thought. _Question is: what kind of scum is he?_

The officer glanced around, checking to see if he was being watched, but the boy busied himself with the newspaper. It wouldn't do good for anyone if he got caught. While he was keeping up appearances, a thought occurred to the boy. He was in the prime position to get the information he was looking for. All he needed was the find the right one.

Unbeknownst to anyone, the eyes of the child began to emit a silver glow. While he looked at the paper, his focus was completely on the officer, who was trying to hail a carriage.

 _Okay, Trey, take a deep breath._ He heard in his mind. _It's almost over._

 _He gets on a carriage, I'll lose him,_ the boy realized. _Looks like I'll need to dig deeper._

His eyes shined brighter as he began searching. A thought attached to a memory would be the best thing he could look for. Sure enough, he began to hear words that would easily land him in jail. _Deal… can't get caught… codaime._

 _Drug deal. Wonderful, but where's the deal taking place?_

The boy began to feel a headache come onto his mind about the same time as the officer felt it. He could force his way in, but it would result in internal damage that couldn't be explained. Last thing he needed was to be found out due to his impatience. There was a memory linked to his thoughts, and he needed to unlock it. His eyes glowing just a bit more, he found it: an address and a time. Sealing it away in his own mind, the boy ceased his mental infiltration.

Trey massaged his head as he was hit with a migraine, but he needed to fight it off, especially since a carriage finally pulled up. Quickly, he entered it, muttering something about police business and a vague location. The carriage driver proceeded down the road, none the wiser as to his true intentions.

Once he was out of sight, the boy tossed the paper into the nearest bin and proceeded down the street. Paranoia flowed through his veins as he began to wonder if that officer had any friends that were keeping an eye out for suspicious activity, like a curious boy trying to get to his own meeting place after watching an officer take off. Logic kicked in as he realized that there's no way the MPs would make a convoluted strategy like that. They were conniving, but not crazy.

"You look like you have a stalker on your tail," a voice stated after a few minutes, taking him out of his thoughts.

The boy halted in his tracks, facing a table with a woman sitting at it. Brushing the black hair out of the way of her face, the woman's eyes gazed at him in a way that made him on edge.

"There's no one following me… I think," he replied nervously.

"No one's following you," she assured, gesturing for him to sit down. "What have you got for me, Dillon?"

"Officer Trey is heading straight for that warehouse that burned down a couple of years ago," Dillon explained after taking a seat. "Considering how he was checking for anyone suspicious, he's probably making his move now. But there's one more thing: whatever he's doing involves codaime."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"I heard him use that word, Kyler," Dillon answered. "Could be referenced to something else, but it might not be."

"I'm not taking any chances." Kyler stood up, nodding to him. "Nice job, Dillon."

He grinned at her, feeling proud of what he did. "Thanks. Can I—?"

"Go home and not get caught instead of coming to a dangerous location where you'll be put in more danger?" she interrupted with a smile. "Why, of course you can!"

The grin was replaced by a frown, but she had him there. The downside to being a temporary snitch was that he couldn't watch the arrest take place. His mom already made the MPs their enemies thanks to her job, and he would make it worse. Which was a shame, because watching them get their comeuppance would've been quite satisfying. "Yes, ma'am."

"That's Corporal to you," she corrected, ruffling his hair. "Now get out of here."

He swatted her hand away, smoothing his hair out. It had taken him a while to get his hair in the right style, and he didn't want it ruined.

As the chuckling woman headed down the street to hail a carriage, Dillon went in the opposite direction towards his home. Most of the time, he didn't have to worry about the Military Police causing him trouble, but his paranoia remained. Last thing he needed was to get arrested and face their wrath due to his actions today. That being said, he trusted Kyler to keep his identity anonymous and he was careful enough not to be seen.

Those comforting thoughts helped him relax as he went down the street. It was a beautiful day outside anyways and it seemed the people around him were taking advantage of that. The marketplace was bustling with activity, people selling all kinds of expensive jewelry. Normally, Dillon would browse and see what his options were, but he wasn't in the mood. All he wanted to do was get home.

After twenty minutes of walking, he came upon a two-story house with a sign in front that read: **Amsdale's Forge.** Technically, the forge itself was behind the building, but it was still a catchy name. A relieved smile appeared on his face as he drew closer. He couldn't wait to tell his father about what happened today.

After letting a man who carried two, sheathed daggers out, Dillon entered the store. An assortment of weapons ranging from daggers of many types, to swords, and even a mace surrounded him on the walls, though some were put in glass displays for all to see. The weapons were locked down tight to prevent any thieves from getting ideas, and even if that happened, they wouldn't get far. The signatures engraved on them made it easier to track down the morons who thought stealing from here was a good idea.

Dillon faced the only person currently in the store: a brown-haired man with a small, well-trimmed beard. His muscled frame was intimidating to most people, but the boy knew him well enough to feel less nervous around him.

"Hey, Pops," he greeted with a smile.

Matthew Amsdale was very pleased to see him as evident by the hug he gave him. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"I busted a codaime sale," Dillon bragged. "Well… technically, Kyler's doing it as we speak, but I still helped."

His father gave him a pointed look. "Uh-huh. And how exactly did you uncover this fact?"

He shrugged, being coy. "Well, you know how MPs let things slip from time to time."

" _Slipped from their minds, perhaps?"_ Matthew pressed without moving his mouth to talk.

A smirk appeared on the boy's face as he responded in kind. _"You know it."_

Matthew shook his head. "Just tell me there's no chance you got caught."

"I checked for tails and made myself out to be a typical civilian reading the newspaper," he assured. "Don't worry. We're safe."

He smiled, gripping his shoulder affectionately. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks, Dad." Straightening out a few weapons, he asked, "Did we get any orders today?"

"Believe it or not, we got an order from the Reiss family."

Dillon froze, staring at him in shock. _"_ They contracted us?"

"That's right," he answered, handing him a piece of paper. "A custom-made short sword with the best metal we've got along with a full tang hilt, and ancient lettering that leads from the cross guard to about halfway up the sword."

The boy let out a whistle. "Looks like we've got our hands full today. How much did they—?" If there was ever a moment that Dillon's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, this was it when he saw the bottom of the paper. "F-Five hundred thousand!?"

"And that was the price they suggested," Matthew added, shaking his head as he thought about that encounter. "I tried to get them to go down, but they wouldn't accept it. I don't think I need to tell you to be _very_ careful with this one."

"I will," Dillon promised, a grin appearing on his face. "Let's get to work."

* * *

For hours, the blacksmiths began construction on the sword. They had to make sure this would be the best of the best. Trial and error was common in their business, but today, a lot more errors began appearing during the hammering process. Forging a basic sword shape should have been simple were it not for Dillon's anxiety. 500,000 was not a number to be brushed off lightly, especially when that number was connected to a Noble Family.

"Dillon, don't be nervous," Matthew had urged after the fourth screw up. "I know you want to do a good job, so just do what you've always done."

Once that pep talk had been given, they finally got the metal into the proper shape.

 _About time._ Dillon thought as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "So far, so good?"

"You tell me, Dillon," Matthew replied, getting a wet towel to cool himself towel.

The boy stared at the sword for a moment, analyzing how they hammered it so far. "Yeah, we did good."

"I agree." He tossed him another damp towel. "Make sure you don't get another heat stroke."

He rolled his eyes. "Dad, that only happened twice."

"Dillon."

Wisely, Dillon conceded. "Okay, okay."

Suddenly, there a knock on the door. "Hello? Are there two, handsome men inside?"

"Only if there's a beautiful woman that wants to see them," Matthew answered in a coy tone.

Chuckling, the door opened to reveal Carolyn Amsdale in her typical brown ponytail, putting down her briefcase so she could hug her husband and kiss him. "Hello, dear."

"Hello, sweetheart," he replied.

"Hi, Mom," Dillon interrupted, embracing her once she was done with his father.

After giving him a kiss on the cheek, she pulled back. "Well, you're becoming more like your father every day."

Without his shirt, they could see muscles developing on the child's body very well. Naturally, his physique paled in comparison to his father's, but he would eventually get there. The scars and burns from their job were very apparent, some more recent than others. They were lessons that were learned the hard way.

"Thanks, Mom." Then, he remembered the events from this morning. "Hey, did Kyler catch that corrupt officer?"

"I'll tell you about it during dinner," she promised, giving them stern looks. "And after you shower."

* * *

"After I read the guy's mind, I informed Kyler where he was going, and she sent me home," Dillon finished, taking another bite of the beef.

"Good, because if she took you to the arrest, I would have words with her. She was able to catch Trey in the act and shut down the codaime sale." She let out a snort. "Good riddance."

The boy smirked. "Should be a friendly reminder to those morons that this is Kyler's District."

"Does Kyler suspect anything?" Matthew asked.

"When she questioned Trey, he denied ever saying where he was going," Carolyn explained. "Fortunately, she played it off as him being a good liar." Her eyes drifted to Dillon. "That being said, young man, while your father and I are proud of you, that will be the only time you do something like that."

Dillon stopped eating, staring at her in shock. "What? But why?"

"Dillon, it's too risky," Matthew stated. "Forget the fact that Kyler almost figured out that you misled her. If the Military Police found out you were the snitch, it would only fuel the fire."

"I already put our family at risk on a daily basis," Carolyn added. "We may be under Darius's protection, but all it takes is one person to go over the edge."

The boy looked away, his scowl all too apparent, but his parents were right. Even if they weren't, he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Carolyn decided to change the subject. "So… I hear you two are making a sword for the Reiss family."

Not wanting to ruin dinner with a sour mood, Dillon followed his mother's lead. "Yeah, we are. It could be the biggest payday we ever get."

"Not to mention all the business it would bring," Matthew added. "If that happens, I'd be able to hire some more people."

"Let's focus on the sword first," Carolyn suggested. "Then we can worry about the future."

Before they could continue their conversation, there was a frantic banging on their door. Carefully, Matthew stood up approached the door, levitating a flintlock to his hand. Keeping it out of sight, he opened the door to see a young man carrying a stack of newspapers with a look of horror on his face.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Matthew questioned before getting a response he never imagined would happen.

"Wall Maria's been breached!" he shouted, handing him several papers before taking off. "The Titans have invaded!"

Matthew froze, horrified by the news. The Titans were one of the biggest reasons he and his wife moved to Wall Sina. To learn of them breaking in was unthinkable. How could that be possible if they weren't strong enough to get through the Walls before?

He stared down at the article, and the truth became clear. A Colossal Titan that was not only taller than any other Titan in existence but was taller than the Wall appeared and broke down Shiganshina's gate with a single kick. Shortly after that, an Armored Titan appeared that was immune to cannon fire and busted down the other gate, allowing the Titans to get in, roam Wall Maria's territory, and eat every human in sight.

"Matthew…" Carolyn whispered, holding his hand tightly. It was clear she was afraid like he was.

"They haven't gotten to Wall Rose yet," he said once he managed to find his voice.

Worst yet was Dillon's reaction. He was petrified with fear, imagining that any second, those horrible monsters he was told about would bust in any second. He could see it now: giant, humanoid beings with frozen smiles on their faces. Eating every screaming human in sight, they're mouths becoming drenched with blood. All efforts to run would be in vain as they were surrounded. Nothing could save them from—

"Dillon."

The boy recoiled, falling backwards onto the couch behind him, though his head hit the wall before he landed.

"Are you okay?" Carolyn asked, helping him up while checking the back of his head for injuries.

"They're coming, aren't they?" he said, looking at them, feeling like he was about to panic. "Are we gonna die?"

Shaking her head, his mother hugged him tightly. "It's going to be okay, Dillon. I promise."

Matthew just stared into the distance, seeing the Wall that loomed above them. He wondered if it was even possible to keep that promise anymore.

* * *

" _It was the first time I truly understood the threat of the Titans, creatures that defined fear. They don't hesitate, they don't feel, and they don't reason. All they do is eat every human in sight. And then, there were two Titans that could break down the Walls. It took a month for me to figure out that we weren't going to die any second, but that fear still remained. I have never seen a Titan except when I dream._

" _Humanity's suffering, however, would get worse. A year later, the refugees from Wall Maria piled into Wall Rose, trying to survive in a new environment. Tension was rising, food was getting scarce, and the districts were getting too populated for them to handle. So, the government made a decision to fix those problems, a decision that changed my life…"_

* * *

Once again, Dillon found himself staring at the newspaper article, feeling nothing but anger and sadness. All those people sent out to "reclaim Wall Maria" were nothing more than sacrifices to the Titans. The government gave that order, and Dillon hated them for it. They weren't protecting the people; they were protecting themselves like they always did. Monsters on both sides, and there was no escape.

How he wished he could take the fight to the bastards in power. They didn't deserve it. All they did was step on the people they deemed were beneath them. Nothing would give Dillon more satisfaction than to vindicate all the victims and end the government's corrupt ways once and for all. He had special powers, so why not use them to bring actual justice for a change? He scoffed at his childish dream. It could never be that simple. All he would get accomplished is a long and painful death, knowing that he would bring his parents down with him. He wasn't completely stupid. Still, it brought him no end of grief knowing that there was nothing he could do. Despite his power, he was trapped just like the rest of humanity.

But it didn't have to be that way. There was still a chance for him to do some good. It was risky with a high chance of getting killed, but he would have a better chance than anyone else.

Suddenly, a door knock brought him out of thoughts. "Dillon? Can we come in?"

Recognizing his mother's voice, he put the article aside. "Yeah."

His parents entered his bedroom, carrying concerned expressions.

"Dillon, it's been four days," Carolyn said. "Please don't shut us out. We want to help you."

He found himself unable to talk as he looked down.

Matthew sighed, deciding to take the blunt approach. "Dillon, your mother and I know you're upset, and we don't blame for it, but there's nothing you can do about it. What's done is done."

Those statements sparked a fire within Dillon. "You're wrong."

His father didn't expect that. "What?"

"There is something I can do." Finding the strength within him, he locked eyes with them. "I'm going to enlist."

His parents looked at each other for a moment. They had a sinking feeling that this was the direction he would be heading in, and it wasn't easier hearing him say it. There were three factions he would be allowed to join and one of them took the fight to the Titans.

"Son, you need to think this over," Matthew urged. "Life as a soldier is drastically different from the life you're leading here. They will beat you to the ground."

"It's a small price to pay," he countered. "Besides, you've been training me since I was eight. I know what that's like."

"That's different, Dillon."

"If you want to help people, there are better ways than becoming a soldier," Carolyn pointed out quickly. "Organizations that help the people from Wall Maria. You could do them a good service."

"That's not good enough, Mom!" he shot back.

"Then how about the fact we don't want to lose our only son!?" she demanded as she struggled to contain her emotions. "You have a wonderful gift, Dillon, but one mistake and you will die! I can't lose you!"

Her words impacted Dillon, his determination giving way to sorrow. "I… I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want that. But..." He took a deep breath and began letting his frustration. "I can't pretend I didn't read the newspaper. I can't pretend I don't know what happened. I can't pretend that we're safe when those Titans are out there." He clenched his fist, anger expelling from his heart. "250,000 people are dead! Not just any people, but most of the Wall Maria refugees! Why did they have to be sacrificed!?"

"What would you rather, Dillon?" Matthew questioned calmly, giving him a pointed look. "For the government to send people from the Interior to die? Would it have been better if we died? Or maybe the corrupt Military Police? Maybe they should've sent all of them to their deaths because they deserve it."

Sufficiently cowed, Dillon tore her gaze away. "That's… that's not…"

He sighed, kneeling to his level. "Son, there's not a single decision in the world that would've made things better for anyone. Mass starvation or mass sacrifice. We both know what happened was wrong, and we can only guess the motives of the people in charge of that order but losing twenty percent of our population was the lesser of the two evils."

"Your father's right," Carolyn added, getting her composure back. "Especially in the military, decisions aren't usual made with right and wrong in mind; they're made with what people deem to be logical and important. It's called being pragmatic."

"Pragmatic," he repeated, testing the word out as he thought about the concept. He hated that the world was like this, forcing people to become bad to achieve something good.

"And those are the kinds of decisions that await you if you join the Scout Regiment after Training," Matthew finished.

Doubt gnawed at him as Dillon's tone got quiet. "I don't want to become a bad person, Dad."

Carolyn sat on the bed and wrapped her arm around his shoulder in an effort to comfort him. "Being pragmatic doesn't make you bad, Dillon. It hurts, but if you make a call like that, you're not evil. In the end, you just want to help as many people as you can. Does that sound like something a bad person would do?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then you won't be one. You have strong convictions, Dillon, and they're going to be tested, but your father and I believe in you. And even if you slip up, if you make mistakes, we'll never stop loving you. Do you trust us enough to do that?"

Dillon looked at his parents and gave a sincere nod. "Yes."

She kissed him on the forehead and embraced him, hoping that would help.

Then, Matthew spoke after mulling this over, making the hardest call he had ever made. "Dillon, I want you to wait a year. Four days is too soon to make a life-altering decision. If you still want to enlist, if you're willing to go through everything training throws at you, and you'll follow through with your decisions… then your mother and I will support you."

Carolyn was taken aback by that deal, and she gave her husband a look that promised a _very_ long talk with him.

Dillon, however, took it to heart as he nodded in return. "Deal."

* * *

" _The days seemed to go at a snail's pace just to make the wait even longer. I still did my job, I fulfilled my obligations, but my heart wasn't completely in those things like it once was. My resolve to join the military got stronger with every day. Once the year had finally passed, I didn't even have to say anything for them to know my mind was made up. I was going to enlist."_

Dillon gulped as he stared at the carriage that would take him away to Training. He had been waiting so long for this, and now that the path was before him, taking the first step was much harder than he thought it would be. He looked back at her parents, who waited for him to depart. His mom was trying to keep it together and his father, despite him calm exterior, couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes.

Heaving a sigh, the teenager walked away from the carriage and gave his parents one last hug. "I'll come back," he promised. "Whatever happens out there, I'll come back."

"Don't forget to write," Carolyn urged, sniffing. "I want to make sure you're doing okay."

"Yes, ma'am." He looked at his dad. "I'll put our training to good use."

"I know you will," Matthew replied. "We love you so much."

"I love you, too."

With every ounce of effort, Dillon backed out of the hug. He ignored the voice in his mind telling him not to go, to stay with his family, but he refused to listen. It was time to go. He stepped inside the carriage, taking a seat as he stared at his parents. He gave one final wave which they returned as the driver pulled on the reins. He was on his way at last.

"All right, kid, this is your stop," the driver announced, bringing the carriage to a halt. "Not too late to turn back now."

"You seem a bit adamant in taking me back home," Dillon noted with a raised eyebrow.

"You're leaving the safety of your home to put your ass on the line against creatures that'll eat you without a second thought," the driver pointed out. "Forgive me if I'm a little concerned."

"I appreciate the concern, sir, but my mind's made up," he said, putting on his pack of necessary items. "We can't fight Titans if there's no one to fight them."

"Whatever you say," the driver sighed. "Good luck out there."

"Thank you."

Once he stepped outside, Dillon gazed at his home for the next few years. So different from Yarckel. Instead of buildings clustered together, it was a large section of rocky terrain all around him with only a few buildings. He had never seen anything like it. For a moment, he wondered how humanity created this before realizing this was just the natural Earth his people had adopted. His regrets upon leaving home were fading.

One step took him further from his house. The second step took him further from his parents. The third step took him away from his former life. The fourth took him towards a new one.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Everything. The expositional journal entry? One of my biggest blunders that I needed to fix. By the end of all this, I might just make a Top 10 Biggest Blunders list.**

 **Feel free to leave your thoughts on this chapter and I look forward to seeing you all in the next one.**


	2. Sina Brat

Chapter 2: Sina Brat

 _"Keith Shadis. I'll never be able to forget that bald-headed, yellow-eyed, loud-mouthed bastard. He was one of the few people I have ever met that I respected_ and _despised. It came with the territory since he was a drill instructor. There were days I wanted to break his jaw so I wouldn't have to hear his damn voice yelling in my ear, but self-control was one of the many tests I had to pass. He might've been an asshole, but he was one of the key people in my life that shaped me into who I am today. I owe him that."_

* * *

"Straighten those spines, piss-ants!" the drill instructor shouted. "The 104th Cadet Corps Boot Camp starts now. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Commandant Keith Shadis and you _will_ grow to hate me. Training is gonna be a white-knuckle run through Hell. If I've done my job, you'll be waking up in a cold sweat from memories of this place every single night for the rest of your miserable lives. Right now, you're nothing. Livestock! But over the next three soul-crushing years, you'll learn to take down your own goliath. Remember this moment when you come face to face with him, cause here's where you ask yourself: am I a fighter, or am I feed? Am I gonna be ground up to human, pulpy crisp between boulder-sized incisors, or am I gonna be the one to bite?"

Many of the cadets how to hand it to him; Shadis knew how to simultaneously make them terrified of their future and pumped up for it. Sadly, for them, it was time for the hazing.

"Hey, Mop Top!" Shadis exclaimed, looking directly at a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy that Dillon thought was a girl at first.

"Sir!" he replied, saluting.

"What do they call you, maggot?"

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina, sir," he answered.

"Seriously?" Shadis asked, feigning wonder. "Why would your parents curse you with that ridiculous name?"

"It was my grandfather, sir."

The drill instructor leaned in, not granting the boy personal space. "Cadet Arlert, why is a runt like you here?"

Armin's voice started cracking, terrified, and even closed his eyes. "To help humanity defeat the Titans!"

"That is delightful to hear," Shadis replied, not at all delighted. "You're gonna be a great light snack for them." Grabbing Armin by the head, he forcefully turned him around. "Row 3, about face, runt."

He moved on to the next victim—uh, cadet, who had short blond hair and brown eyes. "What do you call yourself?"

"Sir, my name is Thomas Wagner. I'm from the Trost District."

"I can't hear you!"

"I'm from Trost, sir!" he repeated, louder. "I want to—"

"Nobody here gives a damn. Next!" Shadis interrupted, quickly moving on to another cadet, this one being a black-haired, gray-eyed girl. "You!"

"Sir, Mina Carolina from Karanes," she quickly introduced.

"Is a pathetic worm like you the best Karanes has to offer!?" he roared.

Like Armin, she, too, closed her eyes in fear. "Sir, I'm afraid that's the case, sir."

"Tell your district they can burn in Hell for sending you here," the drill instructor ordered.

"Yes, sir," Mina replied.

"You."

 _Crap, he noticed me._ Dillon realized as the yellow-eyed terror approached him.

"Who the hell are you?" Shadis demanded.

Saluting, he responded, "Dillon Amsdale from Yarckel, sir."

"Yarckel? Step forward, Amsdale!"

He followed orders without hesitation, but he had a very bad feeling about this.

"Take a good look, maggots," Shadis said, his voice becoming patronizing. "A Sina brat has decided to grace us with his presence today. You should all feel honored. Tell me, Sina Brat, how many times a day do you ask your servants to bend over and lick your shoes?"

"I never had servants, sir," Dillon assured, starting to really hate this guy.

He leaned into his face, spit flying out of his mouth. "Are you suggesting that I am wrong, pretty boy?"

"Yes, sir," _Well, he's gonna kill me now._

Shadis's glare made his soul want to flee his body. "Then bend over lick my shoes, Sina Brat!"

"Yes, sir!"

Dillon got down on his knees and lowered his face to his shoe, hoping that all he would taste was dirt and whatever the shoe was made of. Instead, Shadis kicked his foot right into his face, sending him backwards. He landed on his back with blood pouring from his now-broken and bent-upwards nose, crying out in pain.

"Keep your filthy tongue away from me," Shadis demanded. "On your feet!"

Slowly, Dillon did as he said, covering his bleeding nose with his hands in an attempt to stop said bleeding.

"Remove your hands, Sina Brat."

Reluctantly, Dillon uncovered his nose, presenting his first of what would be many injuries he would get while he was here. With the gentleness of a hammer to the face, Shadis gripped his nose and set it back straight. Dillon couldn't help but yell in response again, but at least that solved one problem with his nose. Now he just had to get it looked at by an actual doctor and he would be fine.

"Get back in line. Row 4, about face!"

Or he could continue bleeding and let the wound simmer. That worked too. At least he could still breathe.

Once Row 4 turned around, Shadis came face to face with a brown-haired male with equally brown eyes. "What do we have here.?"

"Jean Kirstein, sir, from the Trost District," he responded, saluting.

"And why are you here, Cadet?"

Relaxing a bit, he answered, "To join the Military Police, sir, the best of the best."

 _Considering how he reacted to me mentioning I was from Wall Sina, this will not end well,_ Dillon noted, concerned for the guy's safety.

Naturally, Shadis took this in stride. "That's nice. You wanna live in the Interior, do you?"

"Yes."

Instantly, Jean was head-butted by him, crumbling to the ground and holding his head.

"No one told you to sit, recruit!" Shadis shouted. "If you can't handle this, Kirstein, then forget about joining the military police!"

 _At least he didn't break_ your _nose,_ Dillon thought to himself as Shadis moved on.

"What the hell is wrong with your face, you smiling idiot?" Shadis questioned a black-haired male with freckles.

"Marco Bodt, at your service, sir, from Jinae, south side of Wall Rose," he replied in one breath. "I am to join the Military Police and give life and limb in service to the king."

Shadis knew just how to respond to that statement, lowering the volume of his voice into a creepy whisper. "Well then, that makes you an idealistic fool… and a rube. You want the truth?" Marco gulped uncomfortably as Shadis leaned in with a deadly stare. "The only use the king has for your life and limbs are as Titan fodder."

 _That is the saddest truth you could make, Shadis,_ Dillon thought grimly.

With the cadet frozen in a state of shock, the drill instructor moved on to a bald-headed male that was one of the shortest people in the Corps. "Hey, Cue Ball, you're up next."

"Uh, me?" Quickly composing himself, he saluted…on the wrong side of his chest. "Sir, Connie Springer from Ragako Village, sir."

Enraged, Shadis grabbed the boy by the head and lifted him off the ground, pressing his hands into his skull. "You have it backwards, Connie Springer. That was the first thing you were taught. This salute represents the resolve in your heart to fight those bent on the systematic destruction of our people. Is your heart on your right side!?

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

It was like the entire world just froze for two seconds. Standing nearby, as if nothing important was happening, was a girl with reddish brown hair eating a potato…in the middle of formation.

Completely flabbergasted, Shadis dropped Connie, who was on the verge of passing out. "Hey, you there. What do you think you're doing?"

The girl did not give any indication that she heard him and took another bite out of the potato.

Shadis took it well. "YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Mortified, the girl quickly swallowed her bite and saluted, potato still in hand. "Sasha Braus from Dauper Village at your service! Reporting for duty, sir!"

"Sasha Braus, huh?" he repeated, glaring down at her. "Then what is that you're clutching in your right hand?"

"A steamed potato," she answered. "It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten, sir."

For the first time today, the drill instructor seemed like he was trying to restrain himself. "The theft I understand, but here? Why eat it here of all places?"

Sasha wasn't taking the hint. "It looked quite delicious, and it was getting cold, so I gave it shelter in my stomach, sir."

His voice dropped so low that the other recruits had to strain their ears to hear him. "Why? I can't comprehend. Why would you eat that potato?"

Now she was confused. "Are you… asking me why people eat potatoes. I'm surprised you don't know, sir."

The temperature seemed to drop 50 degrees as the cadets stared at her in utter horror. Was she trying to get herself murdered on the first day? Surprisingly, Shadis didn't immediately rip her to shreds and just stood there, silent. Some of them wondered if he was contemplating how he was going to kill her and get away with it.

Sasha was getting uncomfortable by the sudden silence and tried to rectify things. She broke the potato in half, though one was bigger than the other, and held out the smaller half to him. "Here, sir. Have half."

Slowly, Shadis took the piece as if it was the nicest thing someone had ever done for him. "Have half? Really?"

The girl smiled as if she did a great deed, and that was the last straw.

Roughly, Shadis grabbed her by collar, making her drop the rest of the potato in surprise. After tossing his half of it aside, he spoke in the deadliest whisper he could manage. "Listen to me carefully, you little bitch. The minute I drop you, you will start running around the base and you will not stop until you pass out." His voice started to escalate quickly. "For the next five days, your meal privileges will only consist of one meal, and if you ever eat in formation again…" He picked up the big half of the potato and crushed it right in front of her eyes. "That will be your skull! Do I make myself clear, Maggot!?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Sasha stuttered, properly terrified.

"Get moving!" he ordered, dropping her.

Once she was running as if Titans were coming after her, Shadis had one more loose end to tie up. "Sina Brat!"

"Yes, sir!" Dillon replied.

"Fall out to the infirmary," he commanded.

"Thank you, sir." _Oh, so he_ does _care about my well-being._

"The rest of you, on the ground!"

* * *

Dillon could not believe how lucky he was. The fracture was in just the right spot so that it wouldn't cause him to stop breathing. It wouldn't do good for a cadet to die on the first day. It took a while for the bleeding to stop and the swelling to go down a bit, but the doctor was finally able to patch up Dillon's nose. Unfortunately, it was going to leave him with a feeling of lightheadedness for a while among other things.

"So, how do you feel, Cadet?" the doctor questioned once the bandages were applied.

"Like I got hit in the face with a stone," Dillon answered in a very nasally voice.

He shook his head, bemused. "Well, you're not the first person Shadis has sent to the infirmary, and you won't be the last."

"If his prejudice is anything to go by, I might win the record for how many times he sends me here," Dillon muttered.

The doctor stared at him for a moment. "You really think he did it because he's out for your blood?"

"I followed his orders, and he kicked me in the face."

"I think you're taking this a little too personally."

Dillon raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Shadis almost sent me away in a casket and you think _I_ have the problem?"

"He knew what he was doing," the doctor told him. "The fracture was in just the right spot. You weren't in any danger of dying, though perhaps I could've worded my diagnosis differently." He sighed. "Cadet, I'm going to level with you: we don't get many people from Wall Sina here. You're one of the rare ones."

"I know. People my age are either working, rich brats, or whatever the hell people my age do," Dillon said.

"You never interacted with people your age?" he wondered.

The blacksmith shook his head. "Kind of hard to make friends when your last name puts a target on your back. Long story."

"Well, let me put things in perspective. Half of these cadets are from Wall Rose, and the other half came from Wall Maria. What do you think their initial reaction will be to a guy from the Interior?"

Dillon paused as he thought it over. He never gave any consideration how his status would make him stand out in the eyes of his comrades. "So, Shadis had me go through all that for my benefit?"

The doctor shrugged slightly. "Possibly. If you acted like a spoiled kid, you'd probably be in here with a cracked skull."

Dillon grimaced. "Terrific."

"Just follow orders and don't act like an actual Sina Brat and you'll be fine. The ones who don't get washed out quick, so don't give Shadis more reason to beat you until his hand in soaked in your blood."

Wide, brown eyes met the doctor's. "What the hell kind of doctor are you?"

"The kind who's keeping you from doing anything draining for a while like say… doing drills?"

"Well, in that case, keep talking."

He chuckled. "Sorry, Cadet, but I've kept you long enough. The dizziness and the lightheadedness should have receded by now. Try not to strain yourself too badly and don't purposefully strain yourself to get out of drills. If you do, I've got some bags that need filling."

Suddenly, Dillon valued his health more than anything in the world.

* * *

True to his word, Shadis put the recruits through rigorous training. 50 push-ups here, 50 crunches there, and jumping jacks that never seem to end. Anytime someone collapsed or was too slow, the gentle tones of the drill instructor were enough to get them back to exercising. Naturally, one of those exercises including running laps around the base ten times. Poor Sasha had to dodge the recruits when they caught up with her every single time. Halfway through, Dillon returned and ran the rest of the laps and exercises with them. He stumbled a bit due to his injuries, but he continued to press on. To his surprise, he wasn't called out on it. A few hours later, the sun was finally setting. The cadets, exhausted and beat, were dismissed at last. Shadis, briefly, summoned Dillon to his office for the medical report. Stiff as a board, he relayed the information to the commandant and was told to pace himself before getting dismissed. Closest to an apology he was going to get.

Once he was free, the first stop Dillon wanted to make was to the mess hall. He was starving beyond belief. Hopefully, the other cadets didn't eat all the food before he got there. Once he located the building, he spotted the familiar faces of Connie, Marco, Mina, and Armin standing outside, relaxing from today's activities. The one person he didn't recognize was a green-eyed boy, who found the sunset very captivating.

"Well, looks who's here," Connie greeted with a grin. "The Sina Brat himself."

Dillon could tell the boy meant it in jest… he hoped, and said, "Just call me Dillon."

Connie couldn't help but snicker at how bad Dillon's voice sounded.

"I didn't expect for you to get hurt like that today," Mina mentioned, looking at his injury with concern.

Dillon shrugged. "Well, he wanted to break me down and started with my nose. It was just bad luck for him I had to get it patched up before it got worse." He decided to introduce himself to the one person he didn't know, holding out his hand. "Dillon Amsdale. You?"

"Eren Yeager," he answered carefully, shaking his hand.

"So, what's it like living in the Interior?" Armin asked.

"Lots of noise," he replied. "I worked as a blacksmith in Yarckel with my dad. Noise was something I had to get used to very fast. If I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing, I got hurt."

"Sounds dangerous," Marco observed.

Dillon nodded. "It can be unless you know what you're doing at all times." He spotted Sasha continuing to run and changed the subject. "So, Potato Girl's still running?"

"I thought Shadis was going to kill her," Connie commented.

"I know," Eren added. "One hell of a first day." He chuckled. "It's funny. Being told to run until she passed out didn't seem to bother her nearly as much as being told her meals were being dropped to one per day for the next five."

Dillon snorted. "Maybe next time, she won't eat in formation."

"Hey, what's that?" Eren asked.

The group looked where he was pointing at and saw a horse dragging a cart of trainees away from the compound.

"They're dropouts," Mina explained sadly. "They prefer to work in the fields."

Marco was confused. "But… it's only the first day."

Dillon could understand why they left. "Not everyone can be a soldier. Shadis put us through one hell of a workout today."

Eren looked at the dropouts with disgust. "I can't believe anyone would rather pull plants than fight."

The blacksmith turned to him with an annoyed look. "Those plant pullers help feed people, Eren. They may not be in the front lines, but they are doing a good service to humanity."

The green-eyed boy glared at him. "And I bet you've enjoyed a good meal in the Interior because of them, haven't you, Dillon?"

Like the doctor said, this was happening. Most of these trainees were orphans due to the Titans or some other tragedy. They'd experienced homelessness, starvation, and wondering how they were going to make it to the next day. He, on the other hand, had a secure roof over his head, a job that paid well, delicious meals, and a family that loved him. He could sympathize with these kids, but unless he experienced half of what they did, he could never fully understand it. Whether he liked it or not, Dillon was going to be an outcast for a while until he changed the reputation that was already made for him.

That being said, Eren's statement was still stupid beyond belief. Fortunately, someone else called him out on it before he did.

"His point still stands, Eren," Mina pointed out. "Maybe they aren't killing Titans, but they are still going to be providing a valuable service."

Eren didn't look convinced, but to his credit, he chose not to say anything in response.

Marco decided to change the subject. "I know about some of us, but you never mentioned where you were from, Eren."

"The same as Armin," he answered, putting on hand on the blond boy's shoulder. "From Shiganshina."

Dillon's eyes widened in horror. "Shiganshina? That means-."

"You were there that day," Connie finished, less shocked and more…excited.

"Quiet!" Marco warned, realizing what he was about to say.

Connie didn't heed his advice. "The Colossal One. Did you see him?"

Eren didn't look insulted by his lack of tact, but his voice grew darker as memories surfaced from that day. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

Before anyone could stop him, Connie ran inside the mess hall, dragging Eren along for the ride, and announced, "Hey, guys! This is Eren. He was in Shiganshina that day. He saw the Colossal Titan!"

Like vultures swooping in on a carcass, a crowd of cadets gathered around Eren, asking him over and over again if what Connie said was true, if he really was there when Wall Maria fell. At least they gave Dillon space so he could get his food first.

Rolling his eyes at the display, Dillon quietly gathered some food before trying to find a place to sit. He noticed an empty spot next to that Jean guy from earlier (the bruise on his forehead was a dead giveaway), and asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead," he answered, making a little room for him.

"Jean, right?"

He nodded in confirmation, shaking his hand. "And you're Dillon. Good to meet you. How's your nose?"

Instinctively, Dillon brushed his fingers against it, still sensitive to the touch. "Still swollen and a little fractured, but it'll heal. Shadis really had it out for me today."

"I guess I should be thankful I only got bruised," Jean commented, indicating his own present from their drill instructor.

Dillon raised his mug of water. "Here's to our first of many battle wounds."

Chuckling, Jean toasted him, downing whatever was left in the mug. "So, you said you're from Yarckel, huh?"

"Uh-huh," he confirmed, knowing what was on his mind. "Don't bother asking me if I have connections to the Military Police, Jean. My family and the Police are not on good terms."

That piqued his interest. "What happened?"

"My mother is the reason several corrupt officers are rotting in jail," he explained, eating some of the soup he got. "Corrupt or not, they see each other as brothers and sisters, and they kind of want us dead for it."

Jean whistled in awe. "Geez, man."

Dillon would've gone on, but a recent celebrity's voice caught his attention.

"Yeah, okay? I saw the big guy," Eren confirmed, sounding exasperated.

"Whoa, seriously?" Thomas asked as if he hadn't said it the first two times.

One guy, Samuel, wanted details. "Okay, exactly how tall was he?"

"He stuck his head over the outer wall," he explained.

The comments started flying.

"Whoa, wait! I heard he stepped over the wall completely."

"So did I."

"That was the rumor in my village too."

 _If that happened, we'd be dead,_ Dillon thought to himself.

"He was big, but not that big," Eren corrected.

"So what did it look like?" Mina dared to ask.

"It had a mouth like a corpse," he described. "And no skin. Just muscles."

"And the Armored Titan?" another cadet questioned. "The one that broke through Wall Maria?"

Eren didn't seem impressed. "Is that what they're calling it? In all the panic, it was just another Titan to me."

Samuel was flabbergasted like everyone else. "No way. So, what were they like?"

Eren stopped eating, gasping as the memories of that horrible day hit him. Dropping, his spoon, he put his hand over his mouth, sounding like he was about to vomit. Dillon looked around for a bucket, or something like that in case the poor kid needed to let it out.

Marco finally had the decency to put an end to it. "Come on. That's enough questions, all right? I'm sure he'd rather not relive everything he went through."

 _A voice of reason at last,_ Dillon thought, relieved.

"We're sorry," Connie apologized, feeling ashamed for putting Eren through all that just to satisfy his own curiosity. "We didn't mean to—"

"It's not like that," Eren assured, composing himself and taking a bite of bread. "Those stupid Titans. They're really not that big a deal."

 _Congratulations, Eren,_ Dillon thought, clenching his fists. _Not only did you just spit in the face of everyone who's been killed by those monsters, but you also just made number 2 on the "people I_ really _don't like" list._

Eren wasn't done. "If we focus on mastering the Omni Dimensional Maneuver Gear they give us, then it's Titan payback time. I've waited years to be trained as a soldier. All of a sudden, the reality's sinking in. I'm joining the Scout Regiment, then I'll send the Titans back to Hell. I'm gonna butcher them all."

Eren's demeanor had completely changed from a monotone voice to a bit unhinged. Dillon couldn't blame him, given all the hell he went through that day, but it was a little unnerving.

"Hey, are you crazy or something?"

The attention was on Jean now, who was smirking due to Eren's tirade. "Not that it's my business but signing up for Reconnaissance is like a death sentence."

Eren eyed him carefully. "I guess we'll see. Or, at least, I will. You seem content hiding in the Interior with the MPs."

Dillon couldn't help but respond to that. "And you seem content to insult anybody who chooses to be an MP."

The green-eyed boy scoffed at him. "Being part of the Military Police is a nice way of saying, 'you get a chance to hide and be safe while everyone else gets to die.'"

"Not everyone has the guts to throw their lives into certain-death territory," he reminded Eren, getting really sick of his attitude. "You have to deal with the fact that some people just want to survive."

"The only way we survive is if we beat the Titans!" Eren exclaimed angrily. "Why can't you people see it?" He glared at him. "Then again, why should I expect someone from the Interior to understand what we've been through?"

Dillon sighed, standing up. Quickly, Eren got to his feet, prepared to fight if he needed to despite Dillon having a couple of inches above him. A hush fell over the mess hall, the cadets watching the scene unfold. Out of the corner of his eye, the blacksmith noticed a black-haired, Asian girl giving him a look that said, "touch him and I will kill you."

Dillon, however, refused to stoop that low and asked a simple question. "Eren, why do you think I'm here?"

That question caught him off-guard. "Uh…"

"Let me elaborate. I had a home in the Yarckel District. I had a roof over head, a loving family, warm meals, you name it, I probably had it. So why would I leave a life of luxury and choose to suffer for the next three years?"

Before Eren could attempt to answer, the bell rang, signaling the time for them all to disperse to their barracks.

"You've got three years to come up with an answer," Dillon said, "but I think you're smart enough to figure it out sooner."

Finishing up his food, the blacksmith made his way to the barracks. He was more tired than he thought and wanted nothing more than to get some sleep. It was going to be a long three years.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Shadis explaining Dillon his motivations was another blunder on my part. I don't think drill instructors, much less Shadis, would take time out of their day to do that. Having a doctor with a slightly sick sense of humor seemed a bit more logical and added some humor to the mix.**

 **So, yeah. That's it. Enjoy refreshing your memory on this moment.**


	3. The Girl with Cold Eyes

Chapter 3: The Girl with Cold Eyes

(The next day)

When Dillon awoke the next morning, he was faced with two things he didn't see coming. The first were group showers. Privacy was going to be a thing of the past every time he stepped in there naked with everyone else. At first, he was more than a little uncomfortable, but he just decided to deal with it. That being said, comments about his size or anyone else's could die, and it would be a blessing. Good thing these weren't coed showers.

The other thing was the surprise, at least for him, was the ODM gear test after breakfast. His commanding officer left that part out when they spoke the day before. Apparently, part 1 to getting into the Training Academy was dealing with Shadis for the first day. Part 2 was seeing if the cadets could handle using stationary gear at a moment's notice. This was the crucial moment, as Shadis eloquently put it.

"It's aptitude test time, so listen up! There is no place for you here if you cannot perform. Fail, and you'll be shipped to the fields."

Judging by the look on half the cadets' faces, it was clear they were extremely nervous. They weren't the only ones. Dillon may have helped craft some of the swords they use for the ODM gear, but he never used the gear in his life. There was no reason to…until now.

 _You know, in retrospect, maybe I should've trained myself to use equipment to fight Titans_ before _entering a military academy training people to fight Titans._

Since there were only four harnesses to practice on, everyone divided themselves into five random groups. Dillon decided to wait it out and watch others do it to get an idea of how to do it himself. Hopefully, Shadis would not force him up there before he was ready, especially after the broken nose incident. At least Dillon was able to be bandage-free today. Until then, he wouldn't be idle. Now was the time to learn about his comrades.

He realized he was standing next to the two tallest people in the Cadet Corps. One of them was short-haired blonde with gold eyes, and the other guy had slightly longer black hair and brown eyes. The second had a couple of inches on the first guy. Time to start earning some respect.

"Um, hi," Dillon greeted a little nervously. "I'm Dillon Amsdale. I don't think we've met."

Blondie looked at him and held out his hand. "Reiner Braun. This is Bertholdt Hoover."

He shook both of their hands, noticing how strong their grips were. "Nice to meet you."

"So, you're the guy from Sina," Bertholdt said.

Dillon chose not to comment on how the tallest guy in the Training Corps had a bit of a timid voice because he was smarter than that and decided to answer his question. "Born in raised in Yarckel. I actually helped my dad make weapons."

Reiner raised in eyebrow in surprise before smirking. "You're a blacksmith, huh? Not bad, kid. That explains why you had a firmer grip than most people I've shaken hands with."

"Uh…thanks, I guess," he replied. "So, where are you guys from?"

"Sina Brat!"

Dillon hung his head in resignation. _Here we go._

Sure enough, he felt a strong hand jerk him to the left where the wonderful face of Shadis was waiting for him. "Does this look like a recreational area to you? Is this test boring you?"

"No, sir," he answered, his voice jumping an octave.

"Get up on that rig, maggot!"

 _Screw you, Shadis._ "Yes, sir!"

With a salute, Dillon sped-walked to the harness as another instructor strapped him in. The belts were as tight as they could be around his waist and legs to ensure security. That was a sensation he'd have to get used to. As least he didn't have to go soaring through trees just yet.

"Lift," Shadis ordered.

As the harness began to rise, Dillon took several deep breaths to remain calm. Panicking would earn him a meeting with the ground and a sentence to the fields. That being said, how the hell was he supposed to work this thing?

 _I had to have read about ODM gear at one point._ He thought to himself as he felt himself slowly being raised. _I need to find it._

His eyes flashed before his feet left the ground.

* * *

 _He was standing in a corridor surrounded by sections of boxes. Each section had signs helpfully labeling what he was looking for. The sections with the most boxes covered things like "Family" and "Training with Dad," but one that he could hear was getting bigger was the "Military" section. Quickly, he ran over to the area, checking every single label for the one called "Glossed Over." It wouldn't have all the information, but it should have words that popped out to him that he saw in a book somewhere._

 _After a few minutes, he found it, ripping the box open. Best thing about the mind was that it could clean up his messes. Inside were very few folders that were blank, so he checked them all. On the second one, he found what he was looking for: one word. Balance! It didn't say how to achieve it. Just…balance!_

 _His relieved grin faded when he felt the world slowly start tilting. He was falling in the real world._

 _"Oh, crap," he swore, quickly getting out of this place._

* * *

When he came to, Dillon's eyes widened as he realized in one second, he would hit the ground. With a grunt, he righted himself back up. It took a little wobbling, but he managed to stay up the air as calm as he could be. Slowly, he moved his arms, transferring weight to other parts of his body to acclimate to the changes. If he was going to be swinging swords, now was a good time to experiment.

"Congratulations, Amsdale," Shadis said. "It seems you are capable."

"Thank you, sir," Dillon replied, happy that he passed.

After about ten more seconds, the harness lowered back to the ground. Once the belts were undone, Dillon shook off the soreness he felt. It was constricting, but necessary.

As Bertholdt went up next and Shadis went off to yell at someone else, Reiner clasped his shoulder. "Nice recovery, Dillon. Thought you were gonna crash for a second."

"Same here," he agreed, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Good to know that this 'Sina Brat' is capable of being a soldier."

"I don't care where you're from, and no one else should, either," he said seriously. "Status means nothing in this place."

Dillon shook his hand gratefully. "Appreciate it, Reiner. I look forward to getting to know you."

"Likewise," Reiner responded.

 _Well, that takes care of two people that could obliterate me in a fight. Now for everyone else._

Curiously, they watched to see how the others were doing. Jean was a little wobbly, like he was earlier, but he managed to stay up. Sasha looked like she pulled a muscle, and yet she still remained upright. And then there was Mikasa, the black-haired Asian girl that looked like she was planning to kill Dillon last night. It wasn't the fact that she was doing the test perfectly, no wobbling or anything that could resemble a mistake, but her face was completely emotionless. Hell, she looked bored. If he didn't see her get angry at him last night, Dillon would think she was incapable of feeling anything.

"Got your eyes on a girl already?" Reiner teased, noticing how long he was staring at her.

"Not for the reasons you'd think," Dillon answered.

There was a yelp, catching his attention to the last harness. Poor Eren was hanging upside down with his eyes widened in horror. To make matters worse, he was getting laughed at by his peers. What were they, in grade school or something?

Shadis, as usual, wasn't helping matters. "What is your major malfunction, Yeager? Straighten yourself up!"

Dillon sighed at the spectacle. As much as he disliked Eren, he didn't want to see him suffer, so he turned around.

* * *

(Later that day)

 _Combat training. Finally!_

This was something Dillon had been looking forward to since day one…which was yesterday. It would give him a chance to challenge cadets and be challenged. Rule number 1 to life: no one stops learning until they are dead. Shadis was briefly going over the rules to the sparring, but the only parts Dillon listened to was "no permanent damage" and "two people: one armed, and one not."

Once the drill instructor finished his speech, the recruits quickly split off into pairs. Unfortunately, it seemed everyone found a partner save for himself. He wandered around the area, looking for someone that was either going to finish soon, or that someone else was having as much luck finding a partner as he did.

Fortunately, the answer came in the form of a short, blond haired girl. She, too, was wandering around the area, seemingly disinterested in the exercise. Dillon figured she was only like that because she couldn't find a sparring partner either. _Time to fix that before Shadis breaks something else in my body._

"Excuse me," he greeted.

The moment the girl turned to face him, he noticed a very striking feature about her: her eyes. They were a combination of silver and blue, for one thing, but he also noticed how cold they looked. When he looked at someone's eyes, he always saw some form of emotion, like happiness, anger, or sadness, to name a few. Hers, on the other hand, were indifferent, and for some reason, that made him a little nervous.

"What do you want?" she questioned as if she had something better to do.

 _Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine?_ "I don't have a sparring partner. Mind being one for a bit?"

"If I must," she answered in a monotone, leading him towards an empty spot in the training field.

 _Cold eyes, cold tone, and cold personality. Good to know she's consistent._ "I'm Dillon Amsdale, by the way."

"I know who you are," she said, not caring. "Do you want the knife or not?"

"I'll take it," he replied, a little put off by her demeanor. "Got a name?"

Once they reached a spot that wasn't taken, she turned to face him with an annoyed look. "Yes."

There was an awkward pause between them. "And are you going to tell me?"

"No."

Dillon smirked, getting an idea. "Well, in that case, I'm gonna call you Cold Eyes…or would you prefer Samantha Short Stuff?"

It was here he figured out why her eyes made him nervous. It was so easy for them to shift from cold indifference to deadly, almost as if he was going be incinerated by them. The glare she gave him was the second-scariest glare he had ever seen. Shadis was number 1, naturally. What really added to the creepiness factor was how she was the same age as Dillon and she was able to pull that stare off. Something told him pissing her off was _not_ going to help him in this fight.

Hiding his anxiety, Dillon held the wooden knife in a left-handed reverse grip while Cold Eyes got into a fighting stance, both fists raised. She had combat training, that he could see, but so did he.

Dillon made his first move, slashing at Cold Eyes twice. She quickly backed away until he attempted a third slash. She pulled him close and slammed her knee directly into his gut. His eyes bulged out in shock as pain shot through his body with the wind knocking out of him as a result. Once the knee was removed, Dillon fell to his hands and knees, wheezing harshly. This was not what he expected from his first training partner. He looked up at her, finding not a twinge of sympathy or regret in her eyes. Just sheer, cold determination.

Trying to push past the severe pain, he staggered to his feet and returned to his fighting stance. Without a word, she did the same. Dillon decided on a different tactic as he rushed her. The speed should have thrown her off once he went for a kick to the gut, but found himself surprised once more as she effortlessly sidestepped his attack, almost as if it was predictable. He had no time to react as Cold Eyes spun around, lifting her leg so high that it caught the side of his head like a sledgehammer. Down he went, his body hitting the hard ground. Two hits. That was all it took.

This was nothing like the training he had with his father. Whereas Matthew was careful about truly hurting his son, Cold Eyes had no such reservations even though this was only training. She was fighting to hurt him, to disable him, to… even kill him. Dillon found himself staring at her once more to find that same expression on her face and this time, a cold shiver ran down his spine. Unfeeling, unremorseful, and more than willing to destroy him by any means necessary. She was not a sparring partner; she was his enemy.

A second later, she was moving towards him, his eyes widening when he saw her objective: the knife. It had fallen out of his hand. If she got it, it would be all over for him. With a grunt, Dillon twisted his ribs to the right and lifted his leg. He relished the brief look of surprise on Cold Eyes' face as it bashed into her side, knocking her to the ground as a result. With no time to lose, he scrambled towards the knife and grabbed it, standing up about the same time as she did. He nearly lost his balance as he felt the world spin, but he regained it just as the terrifying girl charged him to take advantage of his injuries.

Dillon sidestepped her attempt to grab him and tried slashing her neck only to miss by a couple inches. He wondered what the hell kind of training she had to be able to do that so effortlessly. The sidestep became a roundhouse and Dillon couldn't stop it. He didn't have time to think about getting out of the way. He just raised an arm and braced, his momentum carrying him into the blow. He took it without it building to full power and was close enough to feel his knuckles meet the skin and bone of the girl's cheek. She staggered back, giving him the opportunity he needed to finish her off. His moment of optimism was as short as her height when, in a swift move, his legs were kicked out from under him and he hit the ground back first. The knife was in her hands quickly which led to her stabbing his chest.

"You're dead," Cold Eyes stated, looking down on him with that same, damn look on her face.

A groan escaped his lips as he let out a couple of harsh coughs. He gazed at the girl that decimated him and said, "You're one hell of a fighter."

"And you fall too easy," she sneered.

That put him on the defensive. "Hey, I hit you twice. That has to count for something."

"Right, because when you're dead, I'll be thinking, 'Hey, that moron hit me twice.'"

Dillon opened his mouth to respond, and then promptly closed it. In a real battle, it wouldn't matter. "In that case, as my dying wish, can you tell me your name?"

She rolled her eyes at his attempt at humor, but she decided to give him at least that. "Annie Leonhart."

"Nice to meet you, Annie," he said as he finally started to get off the ground.

"You had some training, didn't you?" Annie noted without making a single move to help him up.

"Yeah, my dad taught me."

"So, he taught you how to spar and not to fight."

Dillon gave her an annoyed look. "Are you saying all this all because I called you short?"

"I'm saying all this because it's the truth, not for something so petty," she answered, getting back into her fighting stance. "If you want to fight, prove it."

Gulping, he took a couple steps back. "Uh, I think you made your point."

His words fell on deaf ears as Annie went for him.

Panicking, his eyes flashed as he struck her mind. Her concentration was thrown off as she stumbled, allowing Dillon dodge in time. He followed up by slamming his elbow into the back of Annie's head as she passed by with enough force to send her into the ground. She spat out dirt that got into mouth as she stood up, holding the back of her head. The moment her eyes landed on him, he could see she was pissed and pain awaited him. _The hell is she mad at me for? She attacked me._ He barely moved away from her slash before another leg sweep brought him down. That was really getting annoying.

"Dead," she said after another stab to the chest.

A pained grunt left his lips as he made no effort to stand.

"Get up," Annie demanded.

"So you can use me as your punching bag?" Dillon questioned. "Sorry. Not interested."

He regretted saying that as her foot slammed onto his chest, pressing down on his bruised ribs. That anger still remained. "You really are pathetic, Amsdale. Giving up the moment you start feeling pain? If you want to be coddled so badly, go back to the Interior."

Dillon would never forget the moment he truly took Annie by surprise with a smirk and a sentence despite the pain she was currently putting him through. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"What?"

"I didn't know if you were trying to help me or not," he explained.

She stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was trying to be funny. Despite him turning the situation around, Annie could see that the blacksmith was being serious. Once that glimmer of surprise vanished, she removed her foot and walked away.

Groaning once more, Dillon sat up, staring at the retreating girl. Just when he thought he understood what was going on, a new wave of questions appeared. Curiosity began to take hold of his mind and the focus was Annie Leonhart. That being said, he lost the match, but he won a trip to the infirmary again.

* * *

That night, after grabbing a bite to eat from the mess hall and avoiding a sentence to a body bag (the doctor was thankfully sick,) Dillon was on his bed in the barracks, staring at the ceiling. The injuries, though patched up, were keeping him awake, making him realize the severity of the situation. The Cadet Corps was becoming a do or die situation, so if he broke something, he would be sent home and everything would have been meaningless. There was no question that he and Annie would cross paths again, something that he dreaded, but he wouldn't get pummeled again. He needed to be ready, and he needed to win.

His thoughts were interrupted by the barracks' door opening. Coming in was Jean and Connie, both wearing grins.

"There you are," Connie said. "We didn't see you in the mess hall."

"I ate early," he explained. "I wanted to heal up from today's sparring session."

"That was the quite the performance you put on," Jean pointed out, leaning against the side of his own bunk. "It looked like the two of you were fighting to the death."

Dillon sat up, groaning a little bit from being sore. "Consider that a hard lesson learnt. In a real fight, no one is gonna hold back unless they are so good, they decide to toy with you. Why should I spar any differently?" He looked at both of them. "I can tell you two want something from me."

"We thought it would be neat if you could teach us a few things," Connie stated, eyes full of hope.

"That, and I wanted to know more about the Interior," Jean added. "It'll be nice to have a leg up three years from now."

"Why ask the guy who got his ass handed to him?" Dillon questioned. "You'd be better off asking Annie."

The looks on their faces said it all.

"Ah. Creeps you out, too." Dillon shrugged. "Sure, why not? Haven't taught anyone before. Give me time to come up with a few lesson plans and we'll get started." He turned to Jean. "So, what-?"

The door slammed open, revealing Eren, who seemed to be at the end of his rope, and Armin, who was chasing after him in an effort to calm him down. Dillon raised an eyebrow at the fact there was a bandage wrapped around Eren's head, but he decided not to question it.

"Please, you need to tell me how you did it!" he begged. "How did you stay upright? What's your secret?" If Eren was desperate enough to ask Jean for advice on how to use the ODM, he was literally losing hope.

"Eren, calm down!" Armin urged before explaining the situation to the three. "Eren's been trying to work the ODM gear, but all he's got to show for it is a head injury. He needs help."

Connie and Jean and exchanged glances and snide smiles appeared on their faces. Dillon decided to wait it out until it was time for him to intervene.

"What's the trick to posture control?" Connie asked in a patronizing tone. "Hard to say. Guess I've got the gift. You've just got to feel it, you know."

Jean didn't help matters. "I'm trying to figure out your trick. You've screwed up every way imaginable, short of an accidental, equipment-related asphyxiation."

Eren continued to plead his heart out. "Please, guys. You gotta help me. I'm begging you!"

Connie's smirk widened. "That's funny. Wasn't it just yesterday you said, 'If you can't handle the pressure, you gotta leave?' No, wait. Was it 'if you're a complete idiot, you gotta leave?' Something like that."

"I think you two fit the last one pretty well," Dillon stated, getting off his bed while glaring at them. Another groan left his mouth thanks to him aggravating his injuries, but he didn't really care. "He asks for help and you mock him for it, when less than a minute ago, you wanted my help with fighting. Hypocritical much? Eren, Armin, follow me."

Surprised, the two followed Dillon outside and shut the door.

"Okay, the advice I'm about to give you is advice you've probably heard today. You need to have balance." Seeing his expression look downcast confirmed his suspicions. "You _did_ hear it today. Okay, how about advice I have trouble following myself? Hope for the best, prepare for the worst!"

A look of determination filled Eren's face. "I'm not giving up!"

"Good," Dillon congratulated. "I don't expect you to, but you need to be prepared for a scenario you don't want. I know you don't want to be shipped to the fields, and I don't expect you to be happy about it if it happens, but…sometimes there are battles you can't win."

He quickly realized who he just said that to as he received a deadly glare from him. "I'm not going to lose, Dillon. I'm going to master the ODM gear! Just you wait."

"Eren, he's not our enemy," Armin pointed out firmly before facing him. "Thanks."

"Get some rest," he advised. "You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Dillon entered the barracks and closed the door when he realized the two weren't coming in. Now there was just one more problem to deal with.

"I'll let you two know when I'm ready to teach you," he said to Connie and Jean. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to sleep."

Satisfied, the two went to their own beds as he clambered into his own. He was going to be feeling it tomorrow.

* * *

(The next morning)

 _Work through the pain._ He coached himself as getting food felt like a hassle. Last time he felt like this was last month when his dad put him through a final training session. At least he didn't have to use the ODM gear today.

"Hey, are you okay?" a small voice asked.

Dillon turned around and saw a girl that proved that heaven was indeed missing an angel. Her blue eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen and her blonde hair was short enough to accentuate that fact. Speaking of short, though, she happened to be the shortest cadet he'd seen, her height only coming up to his neck, but he had no problem with it.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he answered, "Um, yeah. I was just trying to get over my injuries. Still a bit sore from yesterday." _More like a_ lot _sore!_ "Dillon Amsdale."

"Krista Lenz," she introduced with a smile. "I hope you have a speedy recovery."

"You, too." He paused for a second, catching himself. "I mean, in the event you go through what I went through, I was just, uh—" When he noticed Krista chuckle, he gave up. "Never mind."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, containing herself.

Dillon let out a chuckle too. "Don't be. It was kind of funny."

"You two gonna sit or make out?" a female voice wondered, an air of teasing in her tone.

Sitting at a table nearby, he saw another girl with long black hair, some of it tied up in a ponytail, smirking at him. Her golden eyes watched them, almost as if in anticipation of what might happen next.

Krista's face turned red with embarrassment as she sputtered out, "Y-Ymir!"

There was nothing Dillon could think of saying other than, "Uh, I'm gonna… sit somewhere."

He ignored her chuckle as he walked away. Girls weren't a priority back home, which made things a little difficult when interacting with them. He could only imagine how stupid he looked to everyone else. A relatively handsome blacksmith with a good build fleeing from two girls.

He scanned the room, looking for somewhere to sit, and was surprised to find Annie sitting at a table alone. That curiosity began to take hold as he thought about joining her. On the other hand, Jean's table had room for one more person, and he was less likely to try and kill him. Then, he remembered he was still annoyed with him from last night and decided to live dangerously, sitting down at Annie's table.

"Sleep well?" he asked, munching on a piece of bread.

"As well as I could," she answered without looking at him. "What do you want?"

"Can't a guy exchange small-talk with someone every once in a while?" Dillon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Annie stopped drinking her water and faced him. "You want something from me. Spit it out!"

 _Sheesh, do you need a doctor to get that stick out of your ass?_ "All right, Cold Eyes. I have decided to put myself in your presence in order to execute an exchange of dialogue in an effort to trade intel."

Annie gave him a blank look, unamused. "You're not funny."

Dillon chuckled. "No need to treat me like a thorn in your side, Annie. I'm just interested in getting to know the girl that kicked my ass yesterday."

She sighed with annoyance. "There's nothing to talk about. I'm just one of the lucky refugees that fled Wall Maria."

His smile vanished at that statement. "I'm sorry that happened."

Annie scoffed. "Don't be. You had no hand in what happened that day. Why bother feeling guilty for something that wasn't your fault?"

Dillon's eyebrows raised. "I get the feeling there was a double meaning to that."

"Maybe, maybe not." She snatched his piece of bread before he could finish it.

Part of him wanted to comment on her theft, but he decided to let it go and be more productive. "So, how the hell are you that good at fighting?"

"Years of training from my father," Annie answered after she swallowed.

"Sounds like he put you through hell."

"Whatever it was, it made me who I am." Her eyes locked onto his, that cold indifference ever so clear. "Friendly warning, Amsdale: I fight to win, not to spar. If you're not prepared for that, then it's going to hurt a lot. However…" She hesitated for a moment, pondering her next statement before going through with it. "…there are a couple of techniques that you'd do well to learn if you're willing."

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks," Dillon replied surprisingly.

"Why? Because you want to start avoiding me now? Aren't you the gentleman?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Because I'm not going to make it easy for you to beat me next time. I will have a rematch with you, and I will win on my terms."

She raised an eyebrow, but it vanished just as soon as it appeared. "If you insist. Just don't start moping when you lose."

Dillon couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

Now, Annie was confused. "What?"

"That word," he answered. '"Mope.' It's a funny word."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It's not that funny."

 _Challenge accepted._ "Oh, really? See it from my point of view." Clearing his throat, he did his best "Annie" impression. '"Hey, everyone. My name is Annie Leonhart. This is my friend, Dillon. He likes to mope."'

Annie's mouth started to twitch upwards. "It's… still not funny."

Dillon grinned, going in for the kill. "Annie, will you mope with me? Will you be my moping buddy?"

Never in his entire life did he ever see someone try so hard not to laugh. She covered her mouth to hide the smile and there were weird noises coming from her nose, though it wasn't loud enough to try attention. Despite her efforts, he heard a soft sound coming from her that came and went: a giggle. The girl that nearly gave him a concussion yesterday was giggling. His work here was done.

She looked up at Dillon, who had an impish smile on his face, and glared at him. "I really hate you right now," Annie stated, removing her hand.

"Completely worth it," he replied.

Before she could fire a retort, the bell started to ring, signaling the time to meet Shadis at the ODM training area.

"Let's go see if Eren can pull it off this time," Dillon said.

* * *

"Eren Yeager," Shadis said once Eren was strapped in. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," he answered.

There were a lot of cadets today that hoped Eren would be able to pull this off, Mikasa and Armin being the biggest supporters. Dillon was among them, wanting his determination to pay off. Dreams being crushed were never good to watch.

"Proceed!" Shadis commanded.

Thomas nodded, turning the lever.

Slowly, the harness started to rise into the air as everyone waited with bated breath to see what would happen. Eren's determined look intensified the moment his feet left the ground. With a loud grunt, he kept himself upright for the first time. The cadets cheered loudly for him, thrilled that he accomplished what he wanted.

Unfortunately, that joy only lasted a few seconds. With a surprised yell, Eren toppled to the ground, upside down yet again. No one laughed this time around. Not even Jean was smirking at his failure.

The minute Shadis started towards him, Eren started panicking and begging. "No! Not yet! Once more! I can do it!"

"Lower him," he instructed, disappointment in his voice.

The minute he was on the ground, Eren fell to his knees in agony. There were even tears in his eyes. "I—I'm finished."

"Wagner, please exchange belts with Mr. Yeager."

Two things went through everyone's minds: "wait, what?" and "did Shadis say please?"

"Uh, yes, sir," Thomas replied, confused.

Once the belts were exchanged, the old one given to the drill instructor, Eren was lifted into the air again. This time, it was the complete opposite outcome. The green-eyed nut was achieving balance as if it came easy to him. It was so different that he almost toppled because of how easier it was.

"Your equipment was defective," Shadis explained, holding the now-apparent broken belt. "If given a piece of functional gear, you might not be worthless after all. Quartermaster didn't notice this broken clasp. Might have to visit the supply depo and crack a couple skulls."

Murmurs broke through the crowd. For broken equipment, Eren actually pulled it off for a little while. All Dillon could think about was how much he pitied the supply depo that would face Shadis's wrath soon.

"So, you mean I... I didn't wash out?" Eren dared to hope.

"You made the cut," he confirmed. "Now keep training, Cadet!"

A huge grin broke out on Eren's face, the happiest anyone had ever seen him. He was going to be what he always wanted to be: a soldier!

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: The fight scene between Dillon and Annie went a bit differently than in the original. I was pointed out that while the two were trained extensively by their fathers, they had different ways about sparring. Annie treats it like life and death, Dillon treats it like a spar. The following conversation they have in the morning is also a bit different.**

 **On a minor scale, Dillon's brief interaction with Ymir has been changed to something a bit more akin to his personality, and Eren has not figured out why Dillon enlisted.**

 **Anyways, feel free to comment how you see fit and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. The Fools With Hope

Chapter 4: The Fools With Hope

 _"848. Now_ that _was a very interesting year for me."_

* * *

A full year had passed, and Eren could feel himself getting stronger. The small, lanky boy was fading into the past and a more determined, slightly muscled teenager became more evident. Two years remained in his training, and that day couldn't come sooner. How Eren longed to get into the Scouts so he could do what he vowed in Shiganshina. Kill every single Titan and reclaim the lands that were taken by those monsters? That's all that mattered.

He was so deep in his musings that he almost didn't notice Reiner charging at him with the wooden knife. It was thanks to the yell his opponent let out that he was brought back to reality. Planting his feet, Eren turned just as Reiner reached him, grabbing his arm in the process. Using his momentum, the green-eyed boy had little trouble in flipping Reiner onto his back.

"Sorry, man," Eren chuckled to the groaning cadet, holding out his hand. "I've really got to learn to hold back."

Reiner immediately took his hand and he was pulled to his feet. "It's all right. Let's see how you do as the rogue." He held his knife out to him.

Reiner was definitely one of a kind. He was like the cadets' big brother, always looking out for them. Like Eren, he wanted to be a soldier to reclaim the home he lost to the Titans, and he was one of the few that seemed to understand him… unlike a certain, brown-haired nuisance he knew.

The moment he thought of Dillon, a wave of annoyance cascaded over him. That self-righteous, privileged jackass was getting on his nerves. Always with the lectures as if he was better than them, managing to say just the right thing to rally more people to his side whenever he and Eren argued about something. The end result was usually the same, with Dillon winning and Eren looking like an idiot. The green-eyed boy longed for the day to kick his teeth in.

"Eren," Reiner said, getting him back to the present.

"Right, sorry," he replied, taking the knife.

"Let me guess: brown hair, good looks, and gets under your skin?"

Eren snorted, confirming his suspicions.

"Figured as much. Whatever gripes you have with Dillon-."

"-is something I don't want to talk about," Eren interrupted.

Reiner sighed. "Fine, I won't push you."

Glad that he dropped the subject, he moved onto the next one as he became fixated on the knife he held. "This training doesn't make sense. We're not exactly picking fights with someone our own size. A guy would have to be stupid to use this. I mean, a knife?"

His thoughts took him to an abandoned cabin where two corpses surrounded him. The cause of their deaths were precise stab wounds, and he was holding the weapon. They deserved it. He could kill them over and over again if he could.

"What if there's not an option?" Reiner asked, yanking him out that memory. "The fight doesn't give us a say. If it wants to get ugly, it gets ugly. It's our job to be prepared. The enemy comes in many forms. Artillery's not always gonna be the answer. Soldiers, the ones worth their salt anyway, are ready for anything." He smirked, looking past Eren. "Don't believe me? Look."

The green-eyed boy turned and resisted the urge to find a way out. Annie was walking around, refusing to practice it seemed. After her match with Dillon, she was steadily gaining a reputation of being cutthroat, cold-hearted, and dangerous. Needless to say, not many people wanted to be around her.

"What about her?" Eren asked, hoping that he was hiding his anxiety.

"She's slacking off again," he said, watching her like a hawk. "Someone should give her a talking-to. Give her a little hard knocks lesson in preparedness."

"You have a death wish, Reiner?" Eren couldn't help but ask. "You saw what she did to Amsdale."

Reiner chuckled. "Come on, Eren. How are you going to kill Titans if you're afraid of someone a few inches under you?" He didn't even wait for an answer as began his approach towards the blonde girl.

Eren resisted the urge to groan and followed him.

Once Annie was intercepted, Reiner stared her down. "Commandant not beating you down enough? Keep it up and you'll be as flat as the dirt you walking on. I suggest you think back to why you enlisted in the first place."

Eren couldn't believe this was happening. "Reiner, what the hell is wrong with you?" For a moment, he glanced at Annie, who was glaring at him with murderous intent. _Well, it was nice knowing you, Reiner._

Before he could make his escape, Reiner grabbed him by the shoulders. "Okay, now go get her."

"Hey, what the hell?" he exclaimed as he was pushed towards her. "You were the one who antagonized her. Leave me out of this!"

"That will make an impression," Annie sneered. "You claim you want to kill the Titans yet you run like a coward."

Eren froze, glaring at her. If she wanted a fight, then he would give it to her.

Annie took up her typical fighting stance, looking bored as usual. Obviously, she expected him to be a weak opponent compared to her. Not if he could help.

"Don't expect me to hold back," Eren warned, charging for her with the intent to impale her. "Heads up!"

Annie simply moved to the side, throwing her foot out which hit precisely on Eren's shin. Predictably, he fell to his knees, wounded.

"Son of a…" Eren grit his teeth in pain as he tried to stand. "That was a dirty move." His leg gave out, almost making him collapse.

"Are we done here?" Annie asked, looking over at Reiner.

"Not just yet," the taller blonde stated. "You know the drill. Take up the dagger."

She let out an annoyed sigh and turned back to her weakened opponent. She almost felt for the terrified kid. Almost.

"Wait, this isn't how-." Eren almost had a heart attack as she moved in for the kill. "Oh, crap!"

Grabbing him by the chin as she went by him, she kicked his legs out from under him, making him land on his back. Unfortunately, he fell in such a way that his legs went over his head, making him look like a human ball.

"There," Annie said, tossing the fallen knife to a surprised Reiner. "So, are you ready to take me on yourself yet, or what?"

"Uh, not exactly," Reiner replied nervously.

"Don't you dare," Eren growled. It was Reiner's fault for him getting stuck in this mess and Eren was going to make him pay for it. "She's got a lesson coming, right? You go get her."

Reiner let out a defeated sigh and said, "Yeah, a soldier can't really afford to back down, either." With a steely gaze, he prepared to fight. "Get ready. Here I come!"

By the time Eren unraveled himself, Reiner was stuck in the human ball like he was. The guy was one foot taller than Annie was and she took him down as if he was nothing. Well, he had it coming, so Eren's sympathy for him was barely present.

"That's some technique," he complemented. "Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"My father did," she answered.

"Did you… pioneer it, or—?"

"Does it really matter?" Annie interrupted. "It's pointless. Just like all this."

Now, Eren was confused. "Wait, you mean the training in general?"

She looked at the other cadets that were sparring. "Hand-to-hand combat doesn't really count against our final grade. The smart ones blow it off. It's a crapshoot anyway. Only the top ten cadets get to serve in the Interior. The rest of us? Forget it! Point is, only the idiots like you take this part of boot camp seriously."

Annie stopped talking when she spotted one of the most insulting things she had ever seen. Sasha and Connie were not only not training but making outlandish versions of certain fighting styles. Connie even had the wooden knife in his mouth. If Shadis didn't grab him by the head and yell expletives at him for that stunt, she probably would've started breaking their bones herself.

"Idiots, and whatever they are," she said.

Suddenly, she whipped around and attempted to plunge the wooden knife in Eren's heart, but he brought his arm just in time to keep it away from his chest.

"First rule of this life, kid," Annie continued, her tone becoming darker. "The better you are at dropping the bad guys, the more distance the powers-that-be put between you. That's what this whole stupid farce is about."

"Sure," Eren replied with gritted teeth, trying to push her arm back with his other hand. "Whatever you say."

Naturally, whatever plan of attack he had was foiled by a low spinning sweep kick that brought him back to his new friend: the ground. Now, he was trying to keep the knife by plunging into his neck.

"Face it. You don't fight the nature of things and win."

At this point, he honestly believed Annie was trying to kill him. The two locked eyes for quite a while, one pair full of fear, and the other full of apathy.

Finally, Annie stood up and stared down at him. "Look around you, Eren. All the sons of bitches really expect us to do is play the game. Don't be a pawn."

On that note, she walked away only to nearly run into Dillon, who had been watching the "fight."

"Quite the pessimist, aren't you?" he commented.

"It's called being realistic," Annie corrected with an annoyed look. "I'm not an idealistic fool who thinks the world will be saved because I have determination, willpower, and all that crap."

"Are you talking about Eren, Marco, or me?" Dillon questioned, a little offended.

"You tell me," she challenged, circling him with the knife still in hand. She was sizing him up. "What drives you, Amsdale?"

That question caught him off guard, and it made him a little nervous. "Mind clarifying what you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean," Annie stated frostily as she glared into his brown eyes, a slight sneer on her lips. "Why are you here with the 104th? Is it guilt that drives you? Perhaps you think that coming all the way from the Interior helps the dead refugees rest a little easier." Even with that monotone, she could still sound patronizing.

Dillon glared at her, clenching his fist. "I will admit that guilt played a factor. Nothing wrong with that, is there, Leonhart?"

Annie fixed a glare on him and stopped circling him. "Get over it. They're dead. Nothing you do will change that. But if that doesn't drive you fully, what does? Why are you here?"

He didn't speak for a moment. By all rights, Dillon had no reason to be here. Like his mother said, he could've taken volunteer work to help the refugees. That would be wholesome, worthwhile actions. Then, he remembered the Titans that lurked outside. Two Titans with the ability to break through the gates and allow the beasts to come lumbering in, jaws wide with anticipation.

"Because someone has to fight the monsters outside these walls," Dillon answered finally. "I'm here to fight and make a difference, to make the world a better place."

Annie scoffed at his response. "Congratulations, Amsdale. You're a typical, idealistic idiot. I'm disappointed. You think you can change the world because what? You have heart? You have morals? You have determination? If you think any of that matters to a Titan, you're not only an idiot, but delusional as well."

"Maybe it's because I'm one of the few people that has hope," Dillon growled, his temper flaring for a second. "That's been in short supply since the moment Wall Maria was breached. It's what gets me up every moment. It's what guides my actions. The hope that whatever I do will make a difference."

Annie's eyes narrowed dangerously at that response, her tone becoming ominous to the point of being sinister. "Do you really think you can go against the nature of the world, that you can bend the strings of reality to match your desires?"

She was testing him to see how confident he was in his statements, to see if he would falter. It wasn't going to happen.

Dillon leaned in, matching her glare with his own, and spoke in a low tone. "Who knows, Leonhart? I just might surprise you."

Annie was shocked at how much conviction there was in his tone. He honestly believed that he had the ability to make a difference in this war. It wasn't just hope. There was something else, something he wasn't telling her. What was this surprise he mentioned? Was it possible that he was…?

"Your turn," he said, crossing his arms. "Why are you here?"

Annie paused, staring at the wooden knife in her hand. "I want to survive."

Dillon nodded his head. "I figured as much. You've been through hell. There's no shame in that."

This time, he was the one to walk away while Annie pondered their conversation.

 _When I think I have you pegged, you surprise me. I don't know who you are, Dillon Amsdale, but I will find out. Count on it._

* * *

Later that evening, Dillon found himself at the same table as Jean and Marco. When inquired about their sparring earlier, they revealed Jean got the upper hand on Marco a lot more, though he did suffer a few losses due to some quick thinking on Marco's part. Still, the training with Dillon paid off so far.

Rapidly, the subjects of their conversation were changing. Right now, Jean was explaining how he managed to do cool things with the 3DM gear and still conserve gas. However, given how often he was eying Mikasa, it seemed like he was trying to impress her more than anything. While he had Marco's attention, Dillon wasn't listening, still mulling over the conversation he had with Annie earlier. He couldn't get over how downright menacing she was towards the end, almost as if she was planning to be the obstacle trying to stop him. Why was she so creepy?

"Just for a second. That's how you conserve fuel. Let your momentum do the work for you."

"Still, that's pretty advanced," Marco said, impressed.

Naturally, Jean's ego was growing by the second. "Duh. It's called having a sixth sense for the finer points of your gear. You gotta do the strut if you wanna make the cut. The MP only recruit the best."

The minute the word "MP" left his lips, Dillon became fully invested with the conversation.

Marco sighed wistfully. "Man, that'd be great. Working within a stone's throw of the king. No greater honor than that."

"I think taking down corruption should rise a little higher on your list, Marco," Dillon pointed out. "I mean, if you want to go work for the king, that's up to you. It's just that I feel that every time Mom comes home and tells us that after days of fighting, she managed to put those smug bastards behind bars. Now, that's a treat."

There was a gleam in Jean's eye. "I can see it now, Dillon. The two of us fighting side-by-side to bring down the bad guys and pick up a few girls along the way."

Dillon planted his face in his hands with a groan. "Oh, God, I created a monster."

One thing that he constantly brought to Jean's attention when talking about the Military Police was the corruption within their force. He theorized how the easy life in the Interior could've been Phase 1 of getting the MPs to slowly start looking the other way before they were neck-deep into the hole they were slowly digging themselves in. Now, Jean had a new motivation for joining the Military Police: fighting crime including the dirty officers. Apparently, he was also deluded into thinking that was going to help him get laid too.

"Think about it," Jean urged, leaning in with a grin. "With your fighting skills, my charisma, and your mom, the DA? We'll be the greatest crime-fighting team that ever existed!"

"Easy there," he said, leaning back a little from getting his privacy invaded. "Let's try to make it in the Top 10 first. Then we'll talk about this… team." _It's not a bad idea._

Satisfied, he turned to Marco. "And you can drop the misty-eyed BS."

Marco's eyes widened in shock. "Huh?"

"Honor doesn't have any damn part of it. You just want a nice, cushy job in the Interior playing sentry."

"That's not true!" he protested. "That's not true at all." _Stop looking at me like that. You're creeping me out._

Dillon's eyes widened. _Why did I just hear Marco's thoughts?_

Naturally, Eren had a bone to pick with them. "Listen to you guys. Interior? Five years ago, this part of it."

"You got a point to make, friend?" Jean questioned. "I'm right here!"

Eren chuckled, setting down his drink. "Poor Jean. So misguided. And besides…I don't think your head will fit in the Interior anyway."

That comment sparked a few chuckles.

"Very funny," Jean said, not amused.

"Eren Yeager making a joke?" Dillon asked, genuinely surprised. "I think someone flew to the moon today." _Though, to be fair, it wasn't a very good one._

Eren ignored him. "Seems a little backwards to me. Fine-tuning your Titan-killing skills so the brass will station you somewhere you'll never see one."

"You'd rather I was good at getting killed?" Jean retorted. "Thank you, but I'll pass. Better to play the system than get gnawed on."

Dillon's eyes flashed unintentionally as he felt a disturbing memory rise to the surface.

 _He was in the ruins of a city that was overrun by Titans. He was being carried by someone, but he couldn't tell by who. However, what captured his attention was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen. It was a Titan, a rather large one, raising a human up to its terrifying, grinning face._

 _"Mom!" he screamed, his eyes blinded by tears._

 _The monster opened its mouth and bit down._

Dillon yanked himself out of his memory, more than a bit shaken up. It was first time he had ever seen a Titan, and it was worse than his nightmares could conjure up. It made so much sense as to why Eren was the screwed-up individual he was.

"You son of a bitch!" Eren shouted, getting up.

"Bring it on, you little bastard!" Jean taunted, meeting him halfway.

"Eren, please stop it," Armin pleaded as Eren grabbed Jean's shirt.

"Enough!" Dillon exclaimed, stepping in between and shoving them both back, his hands holding them by their shirts. "Stand down, both of you!" He jerked his head a little bit, various thoughts getting louder in his head. One, however, was the loudest.

 _You think you can tell me what to do!?_ Eren thought furiously.

Jean snorted, but he did what he said. Last thing he needed was to get more bruises.

Eren, however, started yelling louder. "You rip my shirt and you're dead! Let go!"

"Not until you get a grip," Dillon stated firmly, trying his damndest to ignore the cacophony in his mind.

 _You think just because you're from the Interior makes you better than us?_ Eren thought. _Try this on for size!_

To his surprise, Eren grabbed his hand that was holding him by his shirt and pushed it down. Simultaneously, Eren put his other hand on his neck in an effort to move him backwards. One quick look at the floor told Dillon his plan: he was going to try to kick his legs out from under him in a similar way Annie did to him earlier. To the untrained eye, that would've worked. Not so much to the trained eye. Quickly, Dillon wrenched his hand out of his grip, making his own move. With one hand, he grabbed his shirt again. With the other, he grabbed the hand around his neck. With both hands, he flipped Eren onto a table back first, scattering what was on it in the process.

"Nice try," he complemented, staring down at Eren's angry face, "but that's not the grip I meant."

Of course, Dillon forgot one detail in regard to Eren Yeager.

 _BAM!_

He found himself crashing against the wall and sliding to the ground. Mikasa had come to her adopted brother's rescue.

"Back off," she warned while helping Eren up.

"I can handle myself, Mikasa," the green-eyed boy protested, shaking her off.

Dillon wasn't paying attention, his mind becoming a complete wreck. The voices were now louder and stronger, drowning out everything that was going on around him. With a groan of pain, he held his head, trying to calm his brain enough to get himself out of here without causing an incident.

Unfortunately, everyone started to gather around him. He couldn't hear them, but their thoughts quickly shifted to concerns about him. That he could hear!

 _"He doesn't look okay."_

 _"What's the matter with him?"_

 _"Mikasa couldn't have hit him that hard."_

 _"Maybe we should get help?"_

 _"What's wrong with him?"_

 _Shut up. Shut up! Shut up!_

Regaining control over the volume of the thoughts for a moment, he assured, "I'm fine. I…" He felt a little blood from the back of his head. Perfect. "I seem to be bleeding from my head."

Suddenly, the door slammed wide open, catching them all by surprise.

"What's going on here, maggots?" Shadis demanded. He stalked towards Dillon with that nightmare-inducing glare. "Sina Brat, why are you lying on the ground!?"

"I slipped, sir," Dillon lied, not wanting to cause trouble. "I don't think it's that bad."

"Bullshit!" he exclaimed. "Either you come clean, or it's fifty laps around the compound for everyone except you!"

Dillon grimaced. If he went with that option, he would get a lot of hate from the cadets. Looking out for his comrades was one thing; getting everyone punished when most of them had nothing to do with the incident was another.

Quickly, he summed it all up. "Eren and Jean had another lover's spat. I broke it up. Eren attacked me. I defended myself. Mikasa kicked me in retaliation. The end, sir." _I have to get out of here._

"Is this true?" Shadis demanded, looking at the cadets that were mentioned.

Reluctantly, the three said, "Yes, sir."

"You three have earned yourself 10 laps around the compound! I expected better from you, Ackerman. Move!"

Quickly, the three ran outside.

Shadis looked back at Dillon, who was back on two legs. "Is another trip to the infirmary necessary, Amsdale?"

 _That's the last thing I need!_ "No, sir."

"Then get the hell out of my sight. All of you!"

Like mice scurrying away from an angry cat, the recruits bolted. Dillon tried not to stumble down the stairs and barely succeeded. He ignored people asking him if he was okay and made a beeline towards the barracks.

Once inside, he climbed into bed and started concentrating, putting several fingers in precise places on his head. The blocks on his mind were starting to wear off. This happened every year or so as he grew older. The insane overload of thoughts was only the beginning. If this kept up, he would start bleeding from the ears and nose. That only happened once and he was going to keep it that way.

Slowly, the voices started to die down until they came to complete silence. He felt a little rejuvenated with the blocks updated, and good thing too, for a lot of the guys crowded around his bed.

"Dude, are you okay?" Connie asked. "You looked like you were about to vomit."

"Headaches," he told them, telling most of the truth. "Every couple of years, I get them. I just needed to get to somewhere quiet so they would go away. Mikasa's attack didn't help things."

Marco nodded in understanding, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest, Dillon. We don't want you to go through more than necessary around here."

"No need to dote on me, Marco," Dillon chuckled. "I'm fine now. Now, unless you all are about to attempt to sleep in the same bed with me, I would like my personal space back."

Getting the message, the boys backed off, heading to their own bunks.

Dillon sighed, staring at the ceiling of the bunk above him. No matter how hard he tried, he could not take his mind off that memory. It all made sense now. Eren was so traumatized by his past that he turned it to near insane rage. Dillon doubted anyone would have fared better in that situation.

It was that line of thought that made his next decision. With a grunt, he hoisted himself out of his bunk.

"Hey, where are you going?" Thomas asked.

"I need some air," Dillon said in passing as he stepped outside.

Thirty minutes of waiting proved to be worth it as he spotted the familiar figure of Eren heading towards the barracks with exhaustion ever so apparent. Ten laps was no joke, especially at this time of night.

"Eren."

The boy in question stopped and glared, green eyes brewing with a storm of anger. "What do you want?"

Dillon raised his hands in defense. "I just want to talk."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What about?"

"About us not being at each other's throats anymore."

A glimmer of surprise appeared in Eren's face. Then, he responded in that stubborn tone of his, "I'm not apologizing for wanting to kick that horse-face's head in."

 _Horse-face? I don't see it._ "I'm not talking about Jean. I'm talking about you and me."

It seemed like Eren would refuse, but he took Dillon off-guard with a simple, "I'm willing to talk."

"Believe it or not, I don't wake up every day with the goal of making you miserable," Dillon began.

"I didn't think so. That would mean thinking about something besides yourself," Eren said, his expression wary and his voice sullen.

"You think I'm that conceited?" he asked.

"You are. You're just like everyone I've ever met from Wall Sina."

"How so?"

Eren glared at him, clenching his fist. "You can't even see it. You just open your mouth and point out how everyone else doesn't see things right. You even talk about the Titans like you understand. You don't; you've never even seen one. You just hide behind a damn wall. But go ahead. tell people off about things you don't understand. Dillon's from Wall Sina. He knows what's right and what's wrong."

Dillon's eyes traveled to the ground, a little ashamed. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He never realized how arrogant and insulting he sounded to someone who witnessed the horrors of the Titans first-hand, and yet he accomplished those things. A sigh left his mouth. "You're right. I've never seen a Titan. I wasn't in Shiganshina like you were." Slowly, his eyes went back to Eren's. "But if you think that everything I have said is me thinking about myself, you're wrong."

Eren looked at him impatiently, challenging him. "Go on."

"Eren, I want to take the fight to those monsters," Dillon said.

Nothing prepared the green-eyed boy for that declaration. Not once did Dillon talk about what branch he was going to join upon graduation. The way he carried himself, he seemed to be the type to become part of the Military Police. "You're going to join the Survey Corps?"

"Yes."

The surprise quickly turned to suspicion as Eren asked, "And why would I believe a Sina Brat would join the Scouts?"

"Why else would you think I'm here?"

Eren scoffed. "It's all about your status. You don't give a damn about what we've been through. You just want to look good to your rich brethren."

Dillon gave him a look of disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Eren, have you heard nothing about my family? The Military Police wants our heads on a pike because of what my mom does. And the Garrison? I'm not the kind of guy who would spend his career guarding Walls. So, with all that in mind, Eren, what's the most logical conclusion you can make?"

Now it was Eren's turn to feel cowed. Dillon Amsdale, the privileged blacksmith from Wall Sina, someone who had never seen a Titan before, was leaving the comfort of his home to join the Scouts. That had to take guts to make that step. Eren sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I suppose if you're going to be an asshole, better an asshole that's going to do something about it. Guess I'm that sort of asshole, too. Sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," he replied. "I never wanted to make enemies, least of all with someone who's been through hell."

"It's just so different when you see it. When it's your family. When it's your home." It was like some of the fire in him had consumed the reserves, revealing an exhausted boy in its wake. "When it's some you care about..."

"You lost someone?" Dillon asked quietly.

Eren looked down. "My mom." He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "When the Colossal Titan kicked through the gate, the rubble landed all over the place. As soon as we knew what was going on, I ran with Mikasa back to my house, but it had been smashed. My mother was trapped in the rubble. We weren't strong enough to get her out. Guys like that horse-face…" Eren clenched his fist as his mind followed its own special trail of logic. "There was a soldier there, someone who could have helped us and her. There was a Titan coming our way. I can remember its smile. It was just one all on its own. I guess the others were busy eating someone else. The bastard, Hannes, he charged it. Then he froze, turned tail and ran. He grabbed us up and left our mom behind."

"And the Titan killed her," Dillon finished sadly.

"That's what kind of soldiers people like Jean turn out to be. That's what caution gets you. You get to live. Someone else gets to die."

"So why try to get people like them to join the Scouts?" he pressed.

"There's not many of us left." Eren tried not to focus on the memories of more than 250,000 people walking out of the gates to their deaths. "We need everyone they can get. I guess for the same reason you're trying to talk to an idiot like me, huh? Everyone's got something to offer. We're here to get better. To be ready for them. I guess I just want us to actually be ready for them."

"Eren, if you want people to rally to fight Titans, you're going about it wrong," Dillon said carefully, trying not to anger him. "A lot of people think that if they follow you, you're going to get them all killed."

"And if we don't fight we're going to get someone else killed. That's what happens when you don't think you can win. If I'm going to give my life for something, I want to be making a difference."

"If you want people to follow you, you need to convince them." He gave him a pointed look. "Eren, no one is denying your passion to fight them, but when you talk about sending the Titans to Hell and that _you_ are going to butcher them all, they think you're crazy, and I don't blame them." He sighed. "They think the end of the world is coming, and that they'll be eaten by those monsters. They want to live out the rest of their lives the way they see fit. I can't stop Jean from joining the Military Police, but I can give him a dose of reality on those bastards."

"There are only two options: kill them all or let them eat us. I'm going with kill them all." There it was again, much to Dillon's annoyance. "You think you can convince Jean, fine. But I don't want to hear that bastard run his mouth like he knows what he's talking about."

"The only thing he has to go on about the Scouts are the few numbers that return from the Expeditions and you," Dillon said calmly. "You can't fault him for having a negative perspective."

"That's exactly what you do to people who let others die for them," Eren shot back before reining it in. "I shouldn't take that out on you though."

"I appreciate that, Eren, but I know I don't make things easy." Dillon sighed as he sat down on the steps of the barracks, giving enough room in case Eren wanted to sit. "Sometimes, I wonder if they're proud of me."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah. They really didn't want me to enlist, not after what happened to Wall Maria, but I couldn't afford to stay in Yarckel. For one, the Amsdale family isn't exactly admired."

That perked Eren's interest. "You said the MPs want you dead. Why?"

He chuckled. "My mom is a defense attorney who doesn't take crap from those bastards. If an MP is guilty and they are up on the stand, she ensures they are convicted. If it wasn't for Darius Zackley putting us in his protection, the MPs would have killed us all a long time ago."

That explained a few things concerning Dillon's behavior. "So, your mother has more balls than horse-face, too?"

Dillon still couldn't see Jean looking like a horse, but he ignored it. "More than a whole lot of people."

Eren shook his head, imagining the hell his mother could rain down. "I think I'll start with something easier."

"You sure? She could use a new secretary. Just fill out a last will and you'll be good to go," Dillon offered with a smirk.

"No, no. I'd rather try and fight Annie again." He paused and looked around as though afraid she might here. "Never mind. I'd be dead either way."

He shrugged. "Eh, Annie's not that bad."

"I didn't say she was," Eren said a bit too quickly.

"Easy there, Yeager. I think we'll be okay." Another sigh left his mouth. "You know, I told Annie that I enlisted because I want to make a difference. That's only half the reason."

"What's the other half?"

There was hesitancy in his voice now since it was hard to admit. "Because I'm afraid."

"What?"

"That day when the Titans invaded, I spent nearly a week believing I was going to die, that everyone around me would be devoured. I'm afraid to be eaten by a Titan. I'm afraid for my family. I'm afraid the Titans will get in again. I'm afraid of what the government will do in response if it happens again." He closed his eyes for a moment. "If I can kill one of those things, then maybe I won't be anymore."

"Come on," Eren responded, the fire back in his eyes. "After this training, we'll be armed and ready to take them on no matter how many of them show up. If those things invade again, we'll destroy them. When we go out in the..." He trailed off and dropped his arm to his side. He stood there silently. The energy was gone as quick as it came. "I get it," he eventually said.

Dillon looked up at him in surprise. "Huh?"

"I saw that thing look over the wall. I saw a guy with the same training we have piss himself and run at the sight of one of those things. I saw another one just smash through the interior gate, killing everyone in its way. I saw it all. Then I nearly starved to death. I only made it because Armin led and Mikasa dragged me along. I'm nothing in the end compared to what's out there." He sighed, remembering the days before the invasion. "When I was a kid, Armin and I would get bullied all the time. Mikasa couldn't stop it permanently. I was helpless then, too. The only thing that gave me a fighting chance, the only thing that could get them to back off when she wasn't around, was the fact I didn't let myself quit. It's all I've got. And if I start thinking I can't win, then I won't. I have to try. It's the only way I can fight them."

"So many people here have given up hope. Jean, Thomas, Mina, Annie, and many more. I honestly don't know what it will take to convince them otherwise." There was a part of Dillon that wondered if revealing what he was would help, but he decided against it. Too many questions, too many paranoid conspiracies about him, and probably a trip to the dissection table would be at the end of that road.

"If I didn't have that, I guess I wouldn't be any different than Jean. But Annie? Come on, she could take them."

He nodded in agreement. "She could, but she doesn't see the point. That dead look in her eyes? Hopelessness."

Eren nodded back. "I've seen enough of that look."

"Won't be an easy fix. I can tell you that." Dillon stood up, stretching a bit. "So, are we good?"

"Yeah." Eren held out a hand. "So, what do you say we make sure to help them get rid of that look, even Annie, and cut the rest of the bullshit?"

He smiled, gripping his hand tightly and shaking it. This wasn't the result he expected, but it was welcome nonetheless. "I like the sound of that."

"See you around then, Dillon."

"See you..." His voice trailed off as his eyes widened. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"She has been watching us."

"Shit!" Eren whirled around, a panicked look on his face. However, there was nothing there, prompting him to turn back to the smug bastard with glare. "Not funny."

Dillon chuckled. "I bet if all the Titans had Annie's face, you'd be running for the hills in a heartbeat."

"That would do it," he begrudgingly admitted. "Don't scare me like that. That's just beyond what's okay."

Dillon laughed a little harder. "Yeah, that would be terrifying. Come on. Let's get back inside before our wonderful commandant comes after us."

As the two entered inside, they processed everything that occurred. To think that just a few hours ago, they were at each other's throats. Now, they actually felt like comrades. Still, Dillon couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: This chapter deals with a very significant change. Thanks to Necromancy101, he helped me realize the untapped potential I missed out on. I let my bias against Eren get in the way of actually doing something with him and Dillon. Don't get me wrong: my issues with Eren aren't going to change, but in the end, I think the two needed to come to a mutual understanding of each other. Also, it gives me the change to undo how badly, in my opinion, I screwed up Chapter 4 in the original.**

 **Feel free to comment on this one, and I hope to see you guys again in the next chapter.**


	5. The Gift of Practicality

Chapter 5: The Gift of Practicality

" _Annie Leonhart. Now there was a girl that was shrouded in mystery. There were days where she and I were on friendly terms. Well, as friendly as she could get. Those were the moments where I could finally get her to open up a little more instead of her being on the defensive so much. Her mother passed away when she was younger, though she never liked talking about it. I could tell when she talked about her father that she missed him a lot. I'm hoping that she'll get the chance to see him again. When this was all over, maybe I could try helping her find him._

" _However, those days were rare for her. Most of time, she was cold, always wanting to push people away. Except for me it seemed. I've seen her smirk, but I've never seen her smile, except for the time I made her laugh, and that was in 847. I always wondered what happened in her life to drive her to this point. So, I concocted a plan that I hoped would finally make her days a little brighter. There were advantages to being a blacksmith._

" _Unfortunately, there was one obstacle that I had to get pass first."_

* * *

(March 20)

"You wanted to see me, Commander?" Dillon asked.

Shadis pulled out a brown box from his desk that had clearly been opened recently. "Open the box and tell me what's inside, Amsdale."

Nodding, Dillon took off the lid, revealing two, black knives with six-inch blades. There were in perfect condition, indicating that they had never been used. There were also two, small letters engraved on the hilt: **D.A.** He gulped, realizing where this was going. "These are boot knives I made, sir."

"How do you know these are yours?" he interrogated.

"Every weapon I made has the initials **D.A.** on the hilts," he explained. "My father does the same thing, except his are **M.A.** It's not just an artist signing his work; it's doubles as an insurance policy in case someone decides to kill someone else with our weapons. Makes tracking them down easier."

Shadis walked over to him, his stare as menacing as ever. "Then explain to me why these weapons were delivered to you and what you are planning to do with them."

Taking a deep breath, Dillon said, "I asked my parents to send them to me so I can give them to Annie Leonhart for her birthday. I thought she would appreciate them, sir."

He snorted. "The gift of weapons. How romantic."

 _Careful, Shadis. I can smell your sarcasm._ "It's not like that," he explained. "You see, I've known Annie for a while, and—"

"Save it, Amsdale," Shadis interrupted, returning to his desk. "I'm holding you personally responsible if I find one of these knives in the back of a soldier. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Dillon responded, but then a thought came to him. "Uh, sir, if you don't mind me asking… when is her birthday?"

Once again, he was on the receiving end of the yellow-eyed glare. "Figure it out yourself, Amsdale. I'm not about to reveal personal information to help you get laid."

Dillon blushed in embarrassment. "That's not my intention, sir."

"Get out of here, maggot!"

Taking the box, Dillon dashed out of Shadis's office before the commander entertained the thought of throwing one of the knives at him. He should have thought out his plans more. He couldn't ask Annie herself. She would get suspicious and the surprise would be ruined.

He took another look inside and noticed a letter. He opened it up and only found two words on the paper: **"** Good luck **!"** Short, brief, and to the point. Definitely his father. Needless to say, Dillon had to come up with an idea fast in case Annie's birthday was right around the corner.

Then, an evil grin appeared on his face. There was one girl who, with the right motivation, would get him exactly what he wanted.

* * *

"Another piece of bread, Sasha?"

Sasha gratefully took it, chomping it down. "Thanks, Dillon." It was her fourth piece.

Dillon considered himself lucky. Annie wasn't in the mess hall at the moment, giving him the chance to say her name without her hearing it. She had incredible hearing after all. The first two pieces were for if Sasha knew when her birthday was, but she didn't know. The next two was for his Plan B.

Once Sasha swallowed the bread, she reiterated what she was told. "So, let me get this straight. You want me to ask the scariest girl in the Corps when her birthday is so you can surprise her with your gift. Is that what I'm hearing?"

Dillon nodded.

"And she can't know that you're planning to tell me. The minute she finds out, she'll know what I'm up to.

"If she asks why I'm asking her, what's my reason?"

"Anything that doesn't put her on the path towards me," he answered. "Maybe you want to throw a party for her or something like that."

"I'll think of something," she assured. "How long do I have?"

"Get the date as fast as you can," he replied, equally serious. "For all I know, it could be tomorrow. The second you find out, come find me without Annie seeing you relay the information to me. I'm counting on you."

Sasha patted him on the head, smiling. "Don't worry about it, Dillon. Sasha Braus has got it covered. You just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

 _Why do I get the feeling those are the last words I'll ever hear from you?_

* * *

Not many people knew this about Sasha, but when she was sufficiently paid for a mission, nothing would stop her from completing it. Give her a piece of meat and she would take on the Titan army herself. Four pieces of bread was enough to get her to retrieve the information for Dillon as a down payment. It was going to be tough with a minor chance of injury, but she was confident she could get it done.

She spotted Annie leaning against the side of the barracks, looking bored and apathetic. So, nothing out of the ordinary.

 _Commencing Operation: Breaking the Ice. Plan A: Casual Conversation._ Sasha thought as she approached the target. "Hi, Annie."

The blond-haired girl barely gave an indication that she heard her other than a mumbled, "Sasha."

Sasha leaned on the barracks next to her and started talking. "You know, I just realized something. I don't know a lot about you."

"So?" Annie asked, her tone indicating that she wanted Sasha to leave.

"So, I thought it would be fun to get to know each other," she said, ignoring Annie's unspoken request. "Let's see. I'm from Dauper Village, south side of Wall Rose. Where are you from."

"Wall Maria," she answered bluntly.

Sasha sucked in a nervous breath. "Okay, scratch that off the list. Um, oh! I'm 14. How old are you?"

Annie rolled her eyes and gave a begrudging answer. "Almost 14."

 _The trap is set, and the prey draws near._ "Really? When's your birthday?"

"Why does it matter to you?" she questioned, annoyed.

Sasha groaned. "Oh, come on. You can't give me at least that? It's just a date. I just want to know something about you."

Annie stared at her firmly. "Here's a fact about me you should've picked up on a long time ago: I don't like talking to people that waste my time with pointless questions. Go be a bother to someone else."

Normally, those words would sting a normal person, but Sasha was not normal. As Annie walked away, she called out, "I'm not giving up, Annie. I will know the truth!"

 _Plan A: Failed._

* * *

(Later)

 _Plan B: Casual Dialogue as a Distraction._

Among the many things that cadets had to be trained in, horseback riding was essential. In order for the Survey Corps to elude the Titans and conserve gas when they ventured into Titan territory, they had to learn how to ride at high speeds and maneuver quickly. If someone fell of their horse, their days were numbered by minutes. The instructors set up an obstacle course, the obstacles being cardboard Titans. The path that was set before them would take them close to the Titans and they would have to dodge them by the skin of their teeth to get a feel for what it's like out there. Ymir learned the hard way that too much of a sharp turn could make things worse. She turned so sharply that she flew off the horse and broke her leg on the landing. Her chances of getting into the Top 10 were dwindling.

Surprisingly, Sasha was a master at high-speed horseback riding. It helped that she was from Dauper, a village that was well-known for its hunters. She's tracked down beasts of all sizes so she could help her father bring food to the table. That explained her obsession with a food that was becoming rare in Wall Rose: meat.

Unfortunately for a certain blond-haired cadet, that meant she could multitask.

"I still don't understand why you can't at least give me a date!" Sasha shouted over the wind as she made a clean, sharp turn. "Look how easy it is. July 26. That's when mine is."

It was like Sasha was sent to this planet to get Annie to snap, but she was stronger than that. There was only one way to deal with a nuisance like her: ignore her while galloping away.

"Okay, how about this?" Sasha offered. "If I guess the month of your birthday, tell me. Same goes for the day when we get there! So, March!?"

 _Does she ever shut up!?_ Annie wondered, getting more and more aggravated by the second.

"April? May?"

(Later, back at the starting point)

"October? November?"

"Shut up already!" Annie yelled, finally reaching the end of her rope. She came to a stop and glowered at the tormentor. "You've circled through the months three times. Get this through your thick skull, Braus: we are not friends and we will never be friends. Just leave me alone."

She jumped off the horse and stalked away for the second time today to the astonishment of her fellow recruits. They had never seen Annie lose her temper like that before. They made mental notes to stay away from her even more than usual.

Sasha smirked at the spectacle. _I'm wearing her down._

 _Plan B: Failed_

* * *

(That evening)

 _Plan C: Too Exhausted to Resist_

"How about January?"

Annie let out an animalistic growl, trying to get to sleep. "They will never find your body, Potato Girl!"

 _Plan C: Failed._

* * *

(March 21)

 _Plan D: Bargaining._

"Hey, Annie!"

Annie wanted nothing more than to scream to whatever deity was out there to consume Sasha Braus in a fireball, so she let out a groan. "What now, Sasha?"

To her surprise, the irritant tossed a wooden knife to her. "I want to fight you."

Annie caught it, realizing where this was going. "Let me guess: you win, I tell you when my birthday is?"

"No," Sasha answered, stretching out her arms in preparation. "If I hit you once, you tell me when your birthday is. If I don't hit you, I'll never ask that question again. Do we have a deal?"

The blond-haired girl sighed. "Fine."

Quickly, she stuck out her hand. "Shake on it."

Slowly, Annie shook her hand. "I'll make this quick." She didn't give Sasha a second to prepare. Annie tackled her to the ground and jammed the knife into her chest. She really wished it was a real knife. "We're done here."

Then, Sasha did something she didn't expect: she flicked her on the nose.

"Got you!" she exclaimed happily.

 _Seriously?_ "I already killed you," Annie pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure I'm still alive," she replied, moving her fingers to make sure.

She shook her head in annoyance, feeling a migraine coming on. It was like talking to a five-year old. "For the purpose of this exercise, when my knife penetrates your chest, you lose."

Sasha would not stop grinning. "You said I had to hit you once. You never said I had to beat you… or live. I flicked you on the nose; therefore, I win."

Annie stared at her as if she grew three heads. _Did I just get played by Potato Girl?_

"To shake my hand is as binding as a blood oath," Sasha pointed out seriously. "I fulfilled my terms of the bargain. Now, fulfill yours."

Annie would never admit that what she did was well-played. She got off her and finally came clean. "My birthday is tomorrow, March 22nd."

Sasha hopped back up, a feeling of accomplishment passing through her. "Thanks, Annie. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The feeling vanished the moment she was given the infamous stare that was usually followed by a major beating. Then, the evilest of all evil smirks appeared on her face, sending shivers down Sasha's spine. If she survived this encounter, she would be seeing that in her nightmares tonight.

"You should've quit while you were ahead," Annie said darkly, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Groaning, Dillon threw himself off the bed after putting away his journal and opened the door that something was slamming against repeatedly. What he saw caused him to stagger back in shock. It was Sasha, but her face, which was incredibly swollen, was covered in bruises and scratches. Judging by the way she was standing, it looked like she had a limp too. Nevertheless, she was still smiling as if she was promised a lifetime supply of meat…which Dillon was smart enough to not promise.

"Annie's birthday is tomorrow," she announced happily. "Mission accomplished!"

"Thanks, Sasha," he replied hesitantly, a little concerned for physical health. "Are you, uh, okay?"

She brushed it off. "Oh, please. If Shadis could make me run 'till I passed out, I can handle a few scrapes."

Dillon shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

 _Operation: Breaking the Ice: Successful!_ _Reward: ten steamed potatoes._

* * *

(March 22)

 _Okay, Dillon. You can do this._ He coached himself as he stood in front of the girls' barracks. _Just knock on the door and ask to see Annie Leonhart._

 _Let's think of all the ways this could go wrong._

" _Hey, Annie. I made you these knives," Dillon said, handing her the gift._

 _Annie looked pleased with the gift, but no smile. "Thanks, Dillon. This is just what I needed."_

" _Really? What for?"_

 _Without blinking, she stabbed him right in the heart with a sadistic grin on her face. "I'll give you one guess!"_

 _The last thing Dillon heard before he succumbed to his injuries was the sound of Annie laughing maniacally._

 _Okay, that's probably not gonna happen. But there are other people who might take it the wrong way._

" _But, Commander, I swear I wasn't planning on assassinating you!" Dillon protested as he was being led away by two soldiers. "The anonymous tip was lying, sir!"_

" _Defiant to the end, maggot!?" Shadis roared. "When I'm through with you, you're going to be singing like a majestic eagle!"_

 _Nobody noticed in the background Annie tossing one of the knives in her hand, smirking._

Dillon shook himself out of those thoughts. _Get a hold of yourself! Annie isn't a monster. She's a human being. Just knocked on the damn door._

"Hi, Dillon!"

With a high-pitched yelp that he would later deny making, Dillon whirled around to see sweet, beautiful Krista with a smile that could make anyone feel better about life.

"Hi, Krista," he greeted, panting from shock.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she said.

"It's fine," he assured. "I was just lost in thought. How's Ymir?"

A frown creased her face. "She won't be walking for a couple of weeks. At least she didn't get discharged to the fields."

While Ymir wasn't his favorite person, Dillon still sympathized with her. "Well, at least you two can be thankful for small blessings."

Curious, Krista gestured to the box in his hand. "Who's that for, Dillon?"

"Oh, this? This is for Annie," he explained.

The smile blossomed right back on her. "Aw, that's so sweet."

Blushing a bit, Dillon stared at the door as if it was a great obstacle. "I've been trying to muster up the courage to knock on the door and ask for her, but the worst-case scenarios keep popping up in my mind. I thought that giving her this gift would finally make her smile for a change, but what if she doesn't? What if she gets annoyed with me? What if by wanting her to be happy ends up backfiring somehow?"

Krista placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Dillon, didn't your parents ever teach you not to focus on what-ifs?"

"Yes," he answered, happy that Ymir wasn't around to go ax-crazy on him for being near her.

"It's hard to, isn't it?" she asked.

"It is," Dillon agreed.

"Here, I'll help you." Before he could stop her, Krista opened the door and exclaimed, "Annie, Dillon wants to talk to you about something important!" She turned around and mouthed, "Good luck," before vanishing into the barracks.

"I wasn't ready,"he mouthed back, inwardly panicking.

In about three seconds, Annie walked out of the door and stared at him blankly. "What is it, Dillon?"

Hoping that he wasn't sweating and taking a deep breath, Dillon held the box out to her. "Happy birthday, Annie."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Wait, this… is for me?"

 _Okay, you can roll with this._ "Don't tell me you've never had a birthday gift," he said.

"I can't remember the last time I had one," she admitted, taking the box into her hands.

Dillon's face fell for a moment. "Oh. I didn't know. Well, I hope you like this."

Before she opened the box, Annie looked at him, realization dawning on her. "Wait a minute. It was you. You put Sasha up to it yesterday."

"Guilty as charged," he replied with a smirk. "She was the only one I could think of that could get the information out of you without you figuring out that it was for my benefit. Go ahead. Open it."

Annie tossed the lid off the box and stared at the knives. "Are these boot knives?"

Impressed, he replied, "Good eye. I made them myself. I figured you were the type of girl that would like something with practicality. If there's ever a need to defend yourself, you've got two knives to whip out."

Carefully, she stuck the knife in her boot next to her foot. "Fits like a glove."

"The knives are standard issue for soldiers," Dillon added. "You should see how many we have at the Forge." _Oh, come on, Dillon. What was the point of saying that? It bears no relevance to the conversation._

Annie was about to do the same for the other knife when she paused. She glanced back at him, suspicion on her face. "Why are you doing this, Dillon?"

He tilted his head, confused. "Huh?"

Putting the box down, she crossed her arms, her eyes going cold once again. "What's the catch?"

Dillon couldn't help but groan in annoyance. "Seriously? Are we really doing this again?"

"No one has ever done something like this for me unless they wanted something from me in return," she shot back. "So, what is it? You want my life story? Are you expecting me to give you a gift in return? Or maybe you want me to have sex with you. I wonder how long that has been on your mind."

That crossed the line. Instead of shouting at her like he wanted to, Dillon settled for the sarcastic approach. "Yes, Annie. In exchange for these knives, I want your painful backstory. Leave nothing out." He snapped his fingers as his tirade full of mockery continued. "Actually, I have a better idea. I get to have sex with you because obviously, giving you sharp weapons was going to be a prelude to a night of sexual pleasures. Is that what you wanted me to say, Leonhart? Does that answer satisfy you?"

"You're mocking me," Annie stated, eyes narrowed yet again.

Dillon opened his mouth to say something really stupid that could mean the end of him and pulled back from the brink. He took a deep breath and he explained his motivation. "Annie, the reason I gave you those knives is because I wanted you to be happy. That's all there is to it. You know, I've gotten to know you for over a year, and save for the one time I made you laugh, you never seemed to have anything to smile about. I just thought that this would cheer you up a little."

Annie's anger slowly dissipated as the words sunk in. Like last time, she could tell that he was being sincere. He truly meant it as a gift, and she spit in his face in return.

He sighed, disappointed at how things turned out. "I'm sorry I made you mad, and I'm sorry I wasted your time."

Dillon turned to leave, but Annie quickly grabbed his shoulder to prevent him from walking away. "Dillon, wait!"

Surprised, he turned back around and noticed how… nervous and hesitant Annie looked. This was a side to her he'd never seen before.

"I learned at a young age that there are a lot of people in this world with ulterior motives," she explained, finding the ground to be an interesting sight. "They give you something to make you feel secure and safe…and then they own you."

Dillon's eyes widened, shocked. "Annie, please don't tell me this is going where I—"

Her head shot back up, realizing the implications behind that line. "No! That never happened to me! It's just… when I was a refugee in Wall Rose, I had to do favors for several people to survive. Sometimes it was stealing money, and other times it was delivering packages to certain people."

"Drugs?" he questioned.

She nodded. "I was good at what I did, and I got rewarded with food. My 'gifts' always came at a price back then."

That made a lot of sense to him. Combined with the trauma of the Titan Invasion, getting separated from her father, and the fall of Wall Maria, she also had to deal with assholes who took advantage of beggars. No wonder she was so cold and angry most of the time.

"I'm sorry I accused you, Dillon," Annie continued, feeling a little ashamed. "I should have known better by now."

"Just promise me you won't start stabbing cadets with the knives and we'll call it even," he replied.

Then, she did it. Annie gave a small, genuine smile. "Thank you for the gift."

Something about that smile made Dillon feel like he won the grand prize in a tournament. It made him feel warm inside. "My pleasure, Annie. Happy birthday!"

Once Dillon left, Annie headed back into the barracks where Krista was waiting with a cute smile.

"Aw, wasn't that sweet of him, Annie?" she asked.

Normally, Annie wouldn't have said anything, but she decided to oblige the girl this one time, taking the knife out of her boot. "Yes, it was."

However, she wasn't finished. "You know what I think? I think he has a crush on you."

That caught her off guard, her eyes widening. "Wait, what?"

"Think about it," Krista said, listing off the facts with her fingers. "Whenever he eats, he usually tries eating with you, the two of you seem to enjoy each other's company most of the time, and he went through all that trouble with Sasha just to find out when your birthday was."

Annie shook her head in disbelief, putting the knife back in its box. "You're delusional, Krista. There's no way someone like Dillon would…I mean, why would he…?" She was faltering as the facts started to come together in her mind. "Son of a bitch. He has a crush on me."

Krista frowned at how she said that statement. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

Annie scoffed, stashing the box underneath her bed. "In case I haven't made it clear, the only reason I'm here is because I want to survive. Last thing I need is some guy choosing me as his crush. Besides, why me?"

She shrugged. "I can't answer that, Annie. You'd have to ask him yourself."

Once she was done securing the knives, she faced Krista. "Look, just do me a favor and keep your theories to yourself. I don't need people gossiping about things that aren't true. I'll deal with this myself."

Krista's face fell, feeling sad for Dillon, but she had to be sure. "You don't have feelings for him, do you?"

Annie sighed. "Even if I did, it wouldn't work out. The only thing I would be good at is hurting him." She paused as a thought came to her. "Wait a minute. Why am I telling you all this?"

"Because you trust me enough to keep quiet about it?" Krista suggested, resisting to urge to laugh.

She groaned. "Never mind. Just go do whatever you want. I don't care."

Krista took careful notice that Annie did not say she _didn't_ have feelings for Dillon.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: I removed Dillon calling Annie stupid. Not exactly the smartest thing to say to her.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this trip down memory lane because the next chapter is a completely new one.**


	6. Wounds of the Past

**Remastered Edits: Never seen before chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Wounds of the Past

 _"The average life consists of equal amounts of good and bad memories. Sure, you may get that one good moment that you can reminisce about for years to come. However, there will always be that one bad memory, that one bad day, that sticks with you for the rest of your life."_

* * *

Dillon looked over at Jean's table and couldn't bring himself to sit with him and Marco again. He just wasn't in the mood. Even sitting with Annie didn't sit right with him today. So, he picked a random table and sat down. Coincidentally, he was sitting next to Mikasa and across from Eren and Armin, but he wasn't paying attention. He found the food on his tray much more interesting.

Armin and Eren chatted away while Mikasa listened to them quietly. Though her attention strayed to the newcomer at the table every now and again, as though unsure of just why he was there.

Armin, a bit more observant than Eren, turned to Dillon with a winning smile. "What do you think, Dillon?" Armin realized a second later that Amsdale hadn't been paying attention to their conversation, so he added. "About the rankings. We were trying to figure out who's going to take the top spot."

Dillon's head popped up, staring at the trio. it was the first time it hit him that he was sitting with them and he was right next to Mikasa. Hoping they didn't notice his immediate reaction, he quickly covered it up with, "Uh, I'm thinking Reiner. I mean, he's got everything: a good personality, willing to help others, and incredible strength and endurance. He's got my vote."

Eren nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess that's a given." Dillon had picked one of the few people Eren wouldn't contest being better than him.

"And Mikasa a natural," Armin said as he feigned bright enjoyment while studying Dillon closely.

Mikasa took the comment gracefully and quietly.

"Then there's Annie." Eren marked a 3 on his fingers. "I should be able to beat Bertholdt and horse-face at least."

"Speaking of Annie," Armin interjected, taking advantage of Eren's words, "you normally sit with her."

"Well, I wanted to give her some space in case she's sick of seeing this mug every morning," Dillon answered, pointing at his own face for enunciation. "And, Eren, you gotta level with me: how does Jean's face look like a horse? I don't see it. A buck-toothed rabbit? Maybe."

Quickly changing the topic. Interesting.

Eren gesticulated at his face. "You're getting close. It's just so long and he has those big teeth and eyes."

He shrugged. "I've seen bigger eyes." He glanced over at Mikasa, who was looking at him intently. "Uh... you want me to go away, don't you?"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. Then shook her head. "It's okay."

Dillon breathed a sigh of relief, then realized how inappropriate that came across. "Sorry. I honestly thought after my spat with Eren, I was close to the top of your 'hate' list."

Mikasa fixed him with a gaze only one or two degrees warmer than Annie's. "You're blunt, aren't you?"

Eren and Armin immediately went quiet.

He gulped, his nervousness apparent. "I just screwed up again, didn't I?"

"No. I appreciate it."

It was like Eren and Armin deflated in relief.

"You don't have to look after me anyway, Mikasa," Eren said in a huff.

Dillon was also relieved, so he decided to engage in something he never thought he would with Mikasa: casual conversation. "If you don't mind me asking, Mikasa, how is it you're so good at... everything? Prior training?"

She shrugged. "It just comes to me."

Eren scowled. "It really does. Everything."

Mikasa's shoulders slumped a bit, the only sign of sadness she'd ever given in front of Dillon.

Dillon glanced at Armin, giving him a look that said, "I just tapped a sore subject, didn't I?"

Armin gave him an alarmed look that confirmed his unasked question.

"I'll just have to get better then." Eren shoveled some of the food into his mouth for emphasis.

Dillon gave a sad smile and decided to help out without it sounding like he was helping. "You three are lucky to have each other, you know?"

"I think so, too." Armin gestured with his fork. "I wouldn't have made it this far without either of them."

"You do get into a lot of trouble." Eren nudged Armin.

The blonde let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, kind of do."

"Don't sell yourself short, Eren. You get in plenty of trouble as it is," Dillon assured good-naturedly.

"It's not like I go looking for it," he mumbled.

Dillon smirked. He knew it wasn't completely true, but he didn't push it. "That being said, I think it's kind of cool you have someone to pull you out if you get in too deep."

Some of the cadets briefly glanced at their table, a bit surprised by what was occurring. Dillon and Eren were usually butting heads almost as much as Jean and Eren were. To see him casually interacting with them, almost like he was part of the group was astonishing.

Eren rolled his eyes. "I'd be fine. I'm not a kid any more. Besides, the way Shadis likes to pick on you, maybe you need the protection."

"He's not focusing on you as much, right?" Armin asked Dillon.

"No, he's not," he said quietly. The comment Eren made wasn't made towards him, but he could still feel it's sting.

"That's something. Besides, if he's every being too hard on you, I'll just screw up again. I'm his favorite. He'll leave you right alone." Armin's voice was quite cheerful.

Eren was quick to remind him, "Actually, Sasha is his favorite. You're number 2, tops."

 _Would I have been like that?_ Realizing that he couldn't change the subject from Eren's problem with Mikasa, he decided to do something before he got involved in something that wasn't his business. "I need to go. We can talk later." Something was definitely wrong.

"Yeah, okay," Eren said absentmindedly. "Hey Armin, do you think you could show me how you did that navigation thing. I want to raise my grade in the classroom. The written stuff counts for something."

"Oh yeah, sure. It's actually pretty simple when you think about it..." Armin started to drone on about the subject.

Mikasa tuned them out as she watched Dillon. Like Armin, she had noticed something was up with him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Making a decision, Mikasa got up a few seconds later, leaving Eren engrossed in his lesson with Armin as she followed Dillon out the mess hall.

As Dillon was about to descend the stairs, he turned around once the door opened and saw Mikasa, of all people, walking towards him. "Mikasa?"

She was wrapping the red scarf she always carried around her neck as she did, her face placid as usual. "You seem troubled."

"Eren upset you with his comments," he explained. "I noticed. I wanted to address it but meddling into something that doesn't involve me would've made things worse."

Mikasa nodded. "It is an old conversation."

He sighed. "Eren told me what happened in Shiganshina, how you both lost your mom."

She tightened one hand on the red scarf. "Yes. I had so few family left. Losing her was hard, but it was even harder on him."

"I can only imagine." He looked at her. "Does he know?"

Mikasa gave him a questioning look.

"That he's hurting you by pushing you away like that?"

The Asian glanced away for a moment. "I don't think he does."

"Mikasa, I don't have any brothers or sisters, so I don't have the same experiences you guys do... but the only thing I can say is that if you don't talk to him, he'll never know, and things won't change."

"He's not ready to change, to grow into that person yet. He's too full of his need to try and make it right."

"If he can't make things right with his own family, what chance does he have out there?" He froze, thinking he crossed the line. "Sorry."

Mikasa leaned up against the wall. "He's too much like his father. He looks to without for answers. I'm afraid he might never be ready to come home." She gave Dillon a pointed look. "I wanted to thank you though."

"For what?"

"That night he talked with you. That was the closest he's come to admitting why he's doing this to himself. To growing."

"...You were the one watching us that night, weren't you?" he realized.

Mikasa nodded. "You were fighting at first. I needed to be sure you wouldn't hurt him."

"I understand. I'd probably do the same thing." He looked at Mikasa sympathetically. "Deep down, Eren does love you. He talks about how much you hold him back, and sometimes, I can see that, but if you talked to him, I think he'd listen. Do whatever you think is best, okay?"

Mikasa hesitated a second before nodding. "I don't know what to do. I just know I need to keep him safe."

"You'll be able to do that better when he stops hurting you." He held out his hand. "So, you and I, are we good, Mikasa?"

Mikasa took his hand in hers. "I suppose we are. I still owe you, and I do not forget that."

"Thanks." With as much effort as he could, he gave her a smile before heading down the stairs. "See you later."

Mikasa didn't follow. She headed back up the stairs to the dining area. It was time to start repaying the favor.

* * *

Not many things could surprise Annie, but Mikasa coming to her table was one of them. She raised an eyebrow at her approach. "Can I help you with something?"

Mikasa stared Annie right in the eye. "I came to ask a favor."

Now, the blonde was intrigued. "You want _me_ to help _you_ with something?"

"I want you to help someone else with something," Mikasa deadpanned in their meeting of the deadpan.

"Does it have something to do with your brother-boyfriend?" she asked. "If it's about those lessons I'm giving him, get over it. He asked me to teach him."

Mikasa's eyes narrowed. "It's about Dillon."

"Is that so?" Annie asked, taking a sip of water. "Since when do you care about Dillon? Last I checked, you threw him into a wall when Eren was acting like a brat."

"I did. But I was able to see past that. You did not. Otherwise, you would have noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Dillon is troubled. You are his closest friend here. You should talk to him."

Annie scoffed. "And why would I do that? If he has a problem, he can deal with it himself. Unlike you, I'm not some bodyguard who follows him around to make sure he doesn't stub his toe, and I don't plan on starting now."

"Whether you care or not is your business. I'm not here to fight you today." Mikasa left to go back to the table with Eren and Armin.

Annie began playing with her food as she thought about what Mikasa said. She wasn't stupid. She knew something was up with Dillon the moment he entered the mess hall. But why should she get involved? It wasn't affecting her. Then again, Dillon did make her birthday special, something that hadn't happened in years. He didn't want anything in return except to see her happy, and today, he was miserable. She tried telling herself that he would work it out himself. He didn't need her butting into something that wasn't her business. On the other hand, he'd probably try to help her if she was visibly having a bad day.

"Damn you, Dillon," she growled as she got up to leave.

* * *

It took a while for Dillon to find it, but after about 20 minutes of wandering the forest, he stumbled into a clearing with a tall, beautiful tree. She would've liked it very much. Maybe even try to climb it. He sighed, pulling out his boot knife and began carving into the tree. He sharpened earlier to make sure it would be good enough to do what he needed to do.

Annie lurked in the shadows for a while, as was her usual. She watched him carve, debating how best to approach him.

He pulled back, seeing the "E" he put in. He smiled a bit. "What do you think, Eve?"

Well, that was an opening if ever there was one. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

He gasped and turned around, knife at the ready. "Annie? What the hell are you doing here?"

Annie gave him a slight smirk. "Saw you leave. Your other girlfriend pointed it out."

His eyes narrowed as he lowered the knife. "She's not my girlfriend." Not even a blush or a stutter. Definitely not like Dillon.

Annie put her hands in her pockets and trudged over to him. "E for Eve?"

"Yeah."

"So, who is she?"

He looked away for a moment. Part of him wanted to send Annie away, but at the same time, he felt like getting it off his chest. "She's... my sister."

This day was full of surprises. "You never mentioned her before. You've only ever talked about your parents. You talk about them a lot."

He closed his eyes as the memories came back. "Because she's dead."

Annie stepped a bit closer. "I'm sorry." She even surprised herself by meaning it.

He sat against the tree trunk, fiddling with the knife. He didn't know what prompted him to talk about it. Something he wanted to get off his chest probably. "I was four when it happened. Mom told me I was going to be a big brother, and I was so excited."

Annie stood there, listening quietly.

He chuckled. "Mom got big enough so that when I hugged her stomach, it was like hugging my sister. I told her how much fun we were going to have, and I couldn't wait to see her. Sometimes, I could feel her kick, almost as if she was excited, too." His voice was beginning to shake. "I hope she heard me. I hope she knew how much I loved her."

Annie had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"The day came, and I went to the hospital. I stayed in the waiting room for hours, but I was restless. I was jumpy. I was excited. She was coming." Tears began to fall down his face. "Something went wrong, and... she was stillborn."

Annie bowed her head. She knew something like this could happen, but imagining how devastated Dillon and his parents were made it worse. "I'm sorry."

"I couldn't rationalize it. I couldn't figure out what went wrong," he went on. "I'll never forget what I asked Mom once I was able to talk about it." He hesitated, remembering that day like it was yesterday, like he did every single year. "Did I hug her too hard?"

Annie let out a sigh, edging closer to Dillon. "It doesn't work like that. Things happen in the body. The world is a cruel, uncaring place. And people? We're just the idiots who try and make sense of it. But it wasn't your fault."

"I know... but it's still hard. I miss Evelyn so much, and I wish I knew her." He brushed off his tears as he began getting up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you with this."

"It's not a bother." That sounded like the right thing to say. It was what grieving people said to each other when she listened in on their conversations.

He sighed, putting away the knife. "I saw the way Eren treated Mikasa when she's trying to keep the only family she has left alive, and it was sickening that he couldn't see how he was hurting his own sister. I guess I started wondering if Evelyn was alive if she would think of me that way."

"Maybe. You'd probably be the protective type." Annie didn't see the point in what-ifs, but Dillon seemed to want to go down this road. "But not everyone is as thick as Eren."

"That's true." He stared at the engraving he made. "Every time this day comes, it hurts. I try to get it out of my system by talking to Evelyn alone, telling her all the things that have been happening. I make engravings in spots I think she would have liked. It helps sometimes."

"I get having that sort of day."

He looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Annie blanched. She couldn't believe she let that slip. "Y-yeah."

Dillon noticed how uncomfortable she looked and backtracked. "Sorry. I won't pry if you don't want me to."

Annie didn't answer him at first. She just reached forward and traced the "E".

"Annie?"

Annie flinched at the sound, realizing she'd gotten lost in thought at just the wrong time. "Sorry."

"Did you lose someone, too?" He hesitated in asking, hoping that she wouldn't pummel him for that.

"Her name started with an 'E' too."

"A sister?"

"Mother. My mother. Emma Leonhart."

"It's a beautiful name," he said quietly. "Did you know her?"

She closed her eyes briefly, thinking back. "I did for a while. Long enough. She was my hero."

He couldn't help but smile a bit. He knew all about having a hero for a mother.

"She died six years ago."

"I'm sorry."

She didn't face him. "Me too."

"What was she like?" Dillon wondered.

"Grumpy, passionate, hopeful, optimistic, and determined. She was loyal. Even people who wanted to hate her loved her. Didn't stop her from looking for a fight wherever she could. But she never for a moment doubted her righteousness. I'm only one of those things."

"Which one?"

"Grumpy," Annie said, turning to him with a sad smile.

"You're also passionate and determined," he told her. "I could see it when you tried to kill me."

Annie gave a shrug. "I was just bored."

"I could see it in your eyes, Annie. There was passion when we fought and determination to beat me when I counterattacked."

Annie looked a bit more alive at that. "It was a fight then. I always do…" She trailed off. "So did mom."

"Now you have three things," he said.

Annie looked away for a moment. "I never… thank you."

Dillon had no idea what compelled him. Caught in the moment was the most likely answer. It was obvious that his sense of self-preservation was gone. Otherwise, he wouldn't have wrapped his arms around her, giving her a firm hug.

Annie stiffened at the contact, eyes widening. She was not used to this sort of contact at all. However, she began to relax just a bit, knowing that he cared enough to do this for her. "I have one guess what Eve might have been like."

"What?"

Annie wrapped her arms around him, surprising him. "One of the few people I'd have liked to have met."

He smiled softly, resting his on top of hers. Her hair felt nice but being able to find comfort in her felt far better. Wherever Evelyn was, he hoped she'd be happy knowing she had someone else that would've been a great friend to her.

* * *

A few days had passed since that moment, and Dillon was back to his usual self as if nothing happened. When asked by Jean about what was going on, he only told him it was a personal matter that he didn't want to talk about. While Jean dropped that subject, he did have a slight bone to pick with him.

"So, what the hell's going on with you and Eren?" he had asked.

"We came to an understanding," Dillon had answered. "Not exactly the best of buds, but it's a start."

Jean sighed. "And there goes my fun of watching you taking down that punk."

"Like or not, we're on the same team, but don't worry." He patted him on the shoulder. "He's all yours now."

"Very funny."

However, the one most affected by that day was Mikasa. She never stopped thinking about the things Dillon told her, the concerns he had. As usual, Mikasa followed Eren about for those few days while working through things in her own mind. Eventually, she didn't even consciously decide to speak up to Eren. The words just escaped her mouth one day while they were sweeping the armory together. "Eren." She swept the broom in even strokes.

"Yeah?" he asked without really paying attention.

"Do you find me so much a bother?"

That stopped him as he slowly faced her. "What?"

Perhaps that was too blunt. "Do I bother you?"

"Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Never mind," Mikasa said on reflex.

For a moment, the two stayed in an awkward silence, but Eren was the one to break it. "You treat me like a little kid, as if I can't do anything on my own."

"I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"By what? Constantly keeping me down?"

"Eren?" Mikasa looked aghast. "That's not what I'm trying to do. Ever."

"And yet, you do it," he growled, clenching his broomstick so hard, he thought it would break. "I get into a fight, you're always there to save the day. God forbid I actually take care of something myself."

"I don't doubt you, Eren. There's just so many things that can go wrong. One punch, one kick, one mistake, and someone could..." Perhaps she wasn't helping her case.

His eyes narrowed. "Well, you don't see me worrying about you. Perfect. Worth a hundred soldiers when you haven't even finished. You don't even have to try to be good at everything."

Mikasa clutched her broom to her chest, those comments hitting her hard. "That's not my fault."

"But you won't let me get better because you want to constantly be there to protect me from every, stupid thing," he raged.

"Eren, you've come so far along the way in your training," she assured, trying to placate him. "You've done that."

"And I could've gotten farther if you stopped pretending to be my mother, damn it!" he exclaimed, tossing the broom into the wall. "She's gone, okay? I don't need you to try and take her place!"

The silence between them was deafening, Eren's panting being the only thing that broke it. So much anger and resentment that had been built up these past few years. He really did view her that way. As for Mikasa, it was like getting shot in the chest. All her efforts to try to help Eren, to keep him safe, and he spat in her face.

Mikasa mumbled something under her breath, her hair obscuring her eyes.

"What?" he questioned. "Just spit it out already."

"I lost Carla, too!" Mikasa shouted as she tossed her broom aside, the words echoing in the empty armory and making him stagger back. It had been a long time since she let it out. While her voice got softer, her words had no less the impact. "She was my mother, too. My family. My mom and dad are gone. Carla is gone. You're all I have left."

Eren didn't understand how this happened. "Mikasa-."

"What if something happens to you, too?" she asked.

He desperately tried to salvage the situation. "Mikasa, nothing is going to-."

Eren only accomplished in raising her ire as Mikasa stalked towards him to the point they were nose to nose. "People said the Walls would keep the Titans out, but they didn't. Hannes said he was going to protect us, but he didn't, and he had all the training we're getting. My parents said they'd always be there for me, but they couldn't be because someone took them. Carla took me in as her daughter, she promised me the same thing my parents did, and I believed it that time to. Things happen." She just kept going, saying more words at one time than she'd shared with everyone combined over the past few days. "I've already had to grow up faster than I ever should have, and so have you. You want to so badly that you're taking risks with yourself, the last person I have left. I can't grieve for you too. I just can't."

Mikasa grabbed him by the collar so he could see her eyes. There was less anger and more grief contained in them that she never truly showed. "They tell us every day in training, 'you can't do everything on your own.' You just can't. You're a part of a team. _We're_ a team. We were since the day you saved me. You gave me back this life and I'd do anything to keep it, Eren. You're all I have left." Tears were sliding down her face now as she began to break down like she did when they first met. "They're all gone."

Eren didn't know what to say in the face of all that. He never really took the time to consider how she was going through. Sure, he and his parents were there when she lost her parents, but after Shiganshina fell, and his mother died… how alone did he make her feel? He felt lower than he ever had in his entire life, and it was his fault. He couldn't take it anymore as he hugged Mikasa as tightly as he could. "I'm sorry, Mikasa," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I have to keep you safe, Eren." Mikasa's hug was even tighter as sobs wracked her body. "That's why I have to keep getting better too."

"I just... damn it." They sunk to the ground. "I miss them so much."

"So do I."

"Those damn Titans. They all deserve to die," he snarled angrily as tears streamed down his face. "I want something back!" And there it was.

"Eren, revenge can't come at the cost of losing you. Not for me."

"Then what am I supposed to do? What's the point?"

"I can't tell you how to find your own peace with this."

"Peace?" he asked quietly. "I can't find it, Mikasa. It doesn't exist. I'll... I'll never be free."

Mikasa didn't say anything as they held each other. This wasn't something that could be fixed. Not for a long time, at least. They were too broken, too angry, to try and move on from the pain the Titans caused them. But, for once, they felt closer to each other than they ever had in a long time.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, there's a whole lot to talk about, so let's get to it.**

 **First, I want to thank Necromancy101 for writing Mikasa, Annie (for the most part), Armin, and Eren (first half of the story). I couldn't have done this without your help. Now, let's talk about this chapter. Also, I completely forgot to credit him, but he also did Eren during Eren and Dillon's chat in Chapter 4.**

 **Dillon having a stillborn sister was something that I've wanted to canonize for a long time. I just never knew how to properly bring her up. I once considered doing a one-shot, but after going through these edits, Necromancy gave me an opportunity, and we were both very surprised how it turned out. Roleplaying is its own art, and it shows when done right. Not to mention Annie having some common ground with Dillon and a way for them to get closer.**

 **And while I'm glad that this scene finally happened, it pales in comparison to Eren and Mikasa. Arguably, my biggest problem with Attack on Titan, at least for Season 1, is that these two don't go through character development. Things happen to them, but Eren remains the same, and Mikasa remains the same. It also shows my problem with Eren, that he seems so focused on his own pain that he shuts everyone else's pain out.**

 **I hope that we didn't make Eren and Mikasa too out of character and this was a more natural way to go about it. I'd love to know what you all think, so don't hold back.**


	7. Survival Training

Chapter 7: Survival Training

" _It was supposed to be a simple exercise."_

* * *

Dillon lost track of how many times he wiped the sweat off his forehead. The merciless sun was bearing down on him and the other cadets as they traveled through the desert on horseback. He hoped the speed from the horses would've cooled them down, but his hopes were dashed. Still, it was better than traveling on foot.

The purpose of this exercise was to establish how well the cadets could sustain themselves during a time without a crisis. They were split into two groups, traveling two different paths that led to the same destination. From there, they would exchange reports on how well the cadets did written by a cadet on each team that would observe them and journey back. The good news was they had plenty of rations and water to last them the journey to and from their destination: a forest, which had plenty of freshwater lakes inside. The test was a birthday gift and the cadets would reap its spoils. Heck, even Shadis pointed out how easy it this would be when he gave them the assignment, though he reminded them that whether in the battlefield or not, a soldier is always a soldier.

Team A consisted of Eren, Marco, Dillon, Armin (chronicler), Jean, Mina, Connie, Sasha, and Krista.

Team B consisted of Thomas, Mikasa (chronicler), Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Samuel, Franz, and Hannah. Ymir would've been on Team B if she hadn't broken her leg a week prior.

However, there was one thing that concerned Dillon: Marco Bodt being the team leader. He didn't think badly of Marco. The guy had optimism that was seriously needed in these dark times, and he was friendly enough to get along with the other recruits. It's just that he couldn't see him as a person who could lead others. It was possible Marco could prove him wrong and prove his worth as a leader. Deep inside, though, Dillon knew he was a little sore about not being picked to lead the squad, but Shadis probably knew what he was doing. After all, a person can't grow without giving them the chance to grow.

"So, we're not allowed to go faster?" Marco asked Armin.

"Uh, yeah," the assigned chronicler answered.

"It'd be stupid if we did," Jean pointed out, sounding slightly more relaxed than the rest of the team. "For once, we can just take our time."

"Of course, you would say that," Eren sneered. "If you're gonna fall behind, I'm moving ahead."

 _And here we go again._ Dillon thought to himself with a roll of his eyes.

"Eren, wait," Armin exclaimed as the green-eyed boy moved up ahead.

Fortunately, Marco stopped Eren albeit meekly. "Eren, we need to keep the formation. Jean, what should we do?"

"I don't care," Jean stated, annoyed. "Besides, you're the leader, Marco. You make the call."

Marco heaved a sigh, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Let's just continue this exercise."

 _So much for that upbeat attitude._ Dillon thought with a frown. _Must be the heat._

"Will you get a move on?" Eren demanded to Jean. "Don't you have any endurance for this?"

"Do you ever shut up?" he shot back, irritated.

Connie groaned. "And there they go again."

"We have a long road ahead of us," Sasha said. "I'm not sure I can last the trip if the two keep bickering like this."

"You're not the only ones," Dillon added in a low voice only they could hear. The temptation to start punching them was rising.

To their credit, Eren and Jean quit going at each other's throats… for the next fifteen seconds.

Jean noticed to their right a giant, gray lizard walking with them. "Check it out. Seems like that lizard is heading our way."

"It's rare to see lizards around here," Marco noted.

"They're delicious, you know," Sasha mentioned. When a couple of cadets looked at her strangely, she elaborated. "Seriously, they are. My family and I used to eat them. They taste like chicken."

"I don't think I've had a lizard before," Dillon said. "Then again, I doubt lizards are commonplace in Yarckel." His mouth watered a little. It had been over a year since he had meat.

"You can cook?" Jean asked.

'"Can I cook?' he says," Sasha replied with a huge grin. "Easily."

"Well, in that case…"

Jean hit the horse with his foot, causing it to speed up to a gallop. He was going to hunt down that reptile.

"Hey, wait!" Marco protested.

"Sasha, get your cooking skills ready," Jean exclaimed excitedly. "I'm gonna get that lizard!"

"No, don't," Krista protested.

"I'll go after him," Eren sighed, giving chase.

"This won't end well," Dillon mumbled, riding up closer to Marco. "I'm going after them before they get into another lover's spat."

Reluctantly, the squad leader nodded. "Hurry."

The lizard, realizing that it was being chased, made a run for it, but the small reptile was no match for the speed of a horse. When he was upon the lizard, Jean raised his sword to impale it, but instead of cutting through its flesh, it was blocked by another sword. Eren had caught up with him after all. Seizing the opportunity, the lizard fled.

"Are you serious, Eren?" Jean demanded furiously.

"At least I'm taking this seriously," he shot back.

"Can we just have one day with you two not trying to out-dick each other?" Dillon asked once he caught up to him.

"I wasn't the one who decided to go off track to chase a lizard," Eren muttered.

"It's called taking an initiative, dumbass," Jean shot back.

Dillon's face met his hands in frustration. It was like talking to brick walls. Loud and obnoxious brick walls.

Finally, Marco, once the rest of the group made it to their position, intervened. "Enough! You're acting like a bunch of children."

"Back off, Marco," Jean demanded.

Marco stood his ground. "Get a hold of yourselves, all of you! If we delay, this incident will be reported." Quickly, he turned to Armin. "Armin, don't write this down yet."

"O-Okay," he stuttered.

Annoyed, Jean spoke his mind. "Write down, 'Jean Kirstein tries to find food during the exercise, but an annoying little shit prevents him."'

"Say that again," Eren dared, looking like he was ready to draw his sword.

"You let him get away!"

All eyes, which were filled with surprise, were now on Sasha, who was giving her version of a glare to Eren and Jean. She really wanted to eat that lizard. Dillon resisted laughing at how adorable she looked when she was upset by disguising it as a cough.

Sighing, Marco said, "Let's go. We're wasting time."

"Fine," Jean conceded, continuing the long march to the forest.

Before he went back to his own spot, Dillon turned to Eren. "Look, I know you two have a lot of issues with each other, but you're not helping anyone."

"How are you even friends with the guy?" Eren wondered.

"He may be self-centered half the time, but he can be a nice guy when he wants to be," he explained. "Kind of reminds me of you at times."

"Hey, don't start comparing me to that horse-face."

Dillon chuckled as he made his way back into position. Riling people up was fun.

* * *

That night, the squad made camp in the forest. With the lack of any meat, they were forced to eat the food rations that were given to them. Considering the type of food Dillon was accustomed to in Yarckel, this slop they called stew was one of the worst things he had ever tasted. He wasn't the only one with those thoughts.

"So, this is what food rations taste like," Connie muttered in disgust.

"If we caught that lizard, we could be eating real food," Sasha pointed out.

"Maybe we'll see him again on the return trip," Dillon said, trying not to vomit out the contents. He would have to get used to this stuff fast.

"If I hear the word 'lizard' again, it'll be too soon," Jean grumbled.

"Funny," Eren snorted. "You were desperate to catch it earlier."

Jean sighed. "If it makes any difference, I was pretending I was hunting down a Titan."

The green-eyed boy didn't buy it for a second, getting angry once again. "Oh, please. You don't give a damn about the Titans."

The group had the same thought: _Not this shit again._

He stood up aggressively, causing everyone to back up a little. "Why don't you tell them all the reason you joined the Training Corps? That you're nothing but a coward who'd rather hide than fight."

"Will you give it a rest already?" Dillon asked, tempted to bust a few capillaries if it meant shutting them up.

"I can handle this, Dillon." Aggravated, Jean got to his feet, looming over him. "Unlike you, I actually want to live to see another day."

"There won't be another day if we don't—"

"Defeat the Titans," Jean interrupted, waving him off. "We know. Guess what? I don't care anymore. If you keep that attitude up, you're gonna be Titan chow like your mother."

With a scream, Eren tackled Jean to the ground, punching his face as hard as he could. "You son of a bitch!"

Quickly, Marco and Connie pulled the teen off Jean, holding him tightly so he couldn't go at him again. For once, Dillon gave Jean an unsympathetic look as he clutched his bloody nose. He had that coming for that low blow.

"I'll kill him!" Eren raged, struggling to escape. "Let me go!"

"Not on my watch," Marco said, giving the two a stern and disappointed look. "You two are going to be sleeping far away from each other as you can. If I hear one more argument between the two of you, I will make sure Shadis hears about this. In fact, don't speak to each other for the remainder of the exercise."

 _Nice job, Marco._ Dillon complemented inwardly.

"Works for me," Jean replied with a scowl, looking through the supplies for a first-aid kit.

Eren stopped thrashing like a wild animal, conceding to the terms. "Fine." Once he was released, he grabbed his sleeping bag and moved it to the far side of the camp.

"That was a close one," Mina commented, unsettled by that scene.

"Hopefully, they won't try to kill each other while they're sleeping," Connie added.

"Let's not give them any ideas," Dillon suggested, knowing the subjects of their conversation could hear them. He was about to start turning in for the night when he noticed Krista looking worried. "What's wrong, Krista?"

"I think I saw someone watching us," she answered nervously.

Instantly, a shiver went down Dillon's spine, but he retained his cool. He spoke in a whisper. "Don't point. Where did you see this person?"

Krista barely gestured to the left of her.

"Go tell Marco and the others, but keep it quiet and natural," he instructed. "If we're being watched, we need to take them by surprise."

Nodding, the blond-haired girl stretched a bit before heading over to other cadets. Dillon, meanwhile, slowly walked into the forest to look around. Without a torch, he couldn't see very well, so he decided to use his ears to pick up any leaves rustling or twigs snapping. He pulled out one of his boot knifes just to be safe.

 _Come out wherever you are._ Dillon thought as he scanned his surroundings of anything out of place.

After five minutes of looking around, he returned to the camp where everyone seemed a little on edge for obvious reasons.

"Anything?" Marco asked concerned.

Dillon shook his head. "Sorry, Krista. I didn't see anyone."

Several of the cadets breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was probably my imagination," Krista said, reassured that there was nothing out there.

"Say, did you by chance see any lizards while you were—"

"Enough with the lizards, Sasha," was the chorused response.

Dejected, the meat-obsessed girl sank into her sleeping bag.

As Dillon set up his own bed, he couldn't get the feeling of being watched out of his mind. Still, he decided to shrug it off as paranoia and decided not to dwell on it. He should have, for if he investigated the ground, he would've noticed a footprint embedded in it.

* * *

(Later that night)

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Dillon's eyes shot open immediately, his heart nearly stopping from that scream. "Krista!"

He scrambled out of his sleeping bag only to find himself face to face with the barrel of a rifle. He slowly looked up at the owner, who was garbed in dark green clothes and a sack over his head.

"Don't move," he warned.

Dillon gulped. Last time he had a gun in his face was when he was twelve and the forge was being robbed. Unlike last time, his dad wasn't around to save him. He slowly moved his head and analyzed the situation. There were four other armed men, aiming their guns at the cadets. They were surrounded. The way they stood and the way they carried their guns revealed they were professionals. One false move and someone would die.

"Get their ODM gear." one of the men ordered.

"What are you gonna do with them?" Eren demanded.

 _Shut up, Eren._ Dillon silently pleaded.

"Let's just say you rookies just made us rich men," the man standing over Eren answered. "There's not a chance we can beat the Titans, so we might as well get rich while we still can."

Angered, Eren grabbed the gun and shoved it upwards to keep himself from getting shot. He began to wrestle for the gun and shouted, "Now, everyone!"

Dillon resisted the urge to facepalm. The rest of the men had them completely covered. There was too high a chance of someone getting shot. He was also unsure if he could attack all five of them mentally at the same time. Unlike Eren, he wasn't about to gamble with everyone's lives.

"Eren, don't!" Armin yelled as the man behind him shoved the gun deeper into his back.

Panic overtaking him, Jean attempted to make a run for it. Seeing this, one of the men fired a warning shot and the bullet grazed his cheek, leaving a scratch on it. Jean stopped dead in his tracks, shaking with fear. Eren, distracted by the sound of a gun going off, was hit in the head by the butt of the rifle. As expected, nothing had changed except for the injuries Eren and Jean sported and the tension rising higher.

"Don't be an idiot next time," the man Eren wrestled with advised. "Unless you want a bullet in the head, I suggest you stay down."

Eren growled angrily but complied with the order. There was no sense in getting shot.

"What did you do to Krista?" Dillon asked as some of the men began taking the ODM gear.

"We'll be taking her off your hands," the green man chuckled. "She'll have a lot of buyers lined up for her. Such a pretty thing, she is."

The blacksmith clenched his fist, doing everything he could to resist attacking them. It was one thing to take their gear. It was another to engage in human trafficking. "You scumbags are going to regret this."

"You hear that?" Green Man asked in a mocking tone. "This little shit says he's gonna make us regret our crimes. Ooh, I'm scared now."

The others laughed at Dillon's empty threat just as Green Man hit him in the stomach with the butt of his gun. He fell to his knees, groaning in pain. In hindsight, he probably should have seen that coming.

"Anyone else want to say something?" Green Man questioned to the other cadets. When no one responded, he said, "That's what I thought."

Once the men gathered the equipment, horses with carriages arrived on the scene. Seemed like they were part of some sort of gang or something like that. While they loaded up the ODM Gear, another man walked out of the forest carrying Krista, who was looking completely terrified. The instinct to go save her was high, but the idea of getting shot in the process was higher. To make matters worse, they scared off the horses the cadets were using a long time ago, removing an advantage they had.

"Today, we have decided to spare your lives," a man in red, clearly the leader, announced after they tossed Krista in the back of one of the carriages. "There's no point in wasting our ammunition on you. But if you follow us, we will kill you."

Quickly, the men entered the carriages and rode off down the road, leaving behind the traumatized cadets. This was the first time something like this had happened to most of them. Dillon was accustomed to scumbags like that back in Yarckel. Eren, however, seemed more angry than traumatized.

"You cowards," he snarled, his rage letting loose. "If we all attacked them, we could have prevented this."

Reaching the end of his rope, Dillon grabbed Eren and slammed him against the trunk of a tree. His eyes were blazing with fury, but his voice was low. Good thing Mikasa wasn't here. "That stunt you pulled almost got us killed. If you do something like that again, you'll have me to deal with. Got it?"

Eren glowered at him, but he slowly nodded.

"Let him go, Dillon," Marco commanded, his voice weary. "This exercise is over."

Releasing Eren, Dillon asked, "So, how are we going to rescue Krista?"

"I… I don't think we can," the squad leader admitted. "If we hurry back to Shadis, maybe we can—"

"By then it'll be too late!" Eren interrupted, stalking up to Marco. "I'm not gonna let them take her. If I have to, I'll get her back myself."

"Not alone, you aren't," Dillon stated. "I'm going with you, but we need to come up with a plan first. We can't rescue Krista if we're dead."

Eren shouldn't have been surprised Dillon would be the first to volunteer.

"I owe them for this scratch," Jean added, his fingers lightly brushing the wound. "Count me in."

Soon, the rest of the squad voiced in their agreement. They were all going to save Krista.

"How do we catch up with them?" Connie asked.

"I don't think we can find them even if we split up," Mina pointed out.

Sasha snapped her fingers, getting an idea. "That's it. Let's get to a high point. 'When you get lost in the mountains, get to the top. If you get lost in the forest, climb a high tree.' That's what my father taught me."

Marco smiled at her idea. "Good idea, Sasha. Let's move."

The cadets gathered what supplies they needed and stashed them in sacks. They would have to carry them for the rest of their journey. The map indicated a rocky path they would have to scale in order to reach the top. Without wasting any time, they hiked all the way to the top, though that was exhausting. Traveling uphill was always a challenge.

Once they reached the top of the slope, Jean was able to spot smoke in the distance. It seemed the kidnappers were at a rendezvous point of some kind. With no time to lose, the cadets slid down the slope, Sasha treating it like some sort of fun slide, and ran towards the campsite. When they got close enough, they wisely used a vantage point to spy on the kidnappers. Dillon pulled out a spyglass from his share of the supplies and looked at the site below him.

"I count eight men," Dillon announced softly, handing over the spyglass to Eren. "All armed. They're gonna travel with ODM gear in one carriage and Krista in the other."

"Once we load everything, we leave," the leader announced suddenly. "Hurry."

"Now what?" Eren asked, passing the spyglass to Jean.

"We'll be too late at this rate," Jean added.

"If we go in now, we'll get shot," Marco pointed out.

"I have an idea," Armin said, examining a map. The guys observing the thieves slid down the slope to listen to his plan. "Since they're going to sell the stolen goods, they'll probably take the wide exit here." He pointed at a crossroads where two roads diverged. "We need to ambush them before they get there."

Connie examined the map, pointing out the flaw in the plan. "Without our horses, we won't be able to catch up with them."

"The fastest way to a destination is a straight line," Dillon stated. "They'll be traveling on the road while we cut through the forest."

Armin nodded in agreement. "We're going to have to run to make it there in time. If they take the wide road, we won't be able to ambush them. That being said, we need to find a way to get them on the narrow path."

"Do we have any rope?" Mina asked.

Eren pulled it out of his bag and handed it to her. "Here."

She smirked, coming up with a plan. "If we tie this around a tree and pull it down to the road, that should keep the kidnappers from going in that direction. This will require at least three people. A spotter, someone to pull the tree down, and someone else to back us up."

Connie grinned at Sasha. "What do you think, Sasha? Shall we join Mina on this excursion?"

"You can count on us," she exclaimed happily.

One problem down.

"And if things go according to plan?" Jean questioned.

"We need to attack them from the trees," Eren said. "It's the only way to take them by surprise."

"Risky, but possible," Dillon pointed out, figuring out Eren, Jean, and himself would be doing the ambushing. "If we don't time our jumps just right, we'll end up with broken legs."

"Armin and I can signal you guys," Marco suggested. "We still have those empty cans from our dinner."

Jean grimaced as another thought occurred to him. "Wait, if the three of us are gonna attack both carriages, someone is going to have to fight alone."

"I'll do it," Dillon volunteered, turning to face them, "but on one condition: can we count on you two to put your differences aside long enough to get the job done?"

Eren and Jean stared at each other for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement. Krista's life was far more important to let their personal feelings get in the way.

"Failure is not an option," Marco stated firmly. "Let's get Krista back!"

* * *

 _Don't look down! Don't look down!_ Dillon coached himself as he stood in the trees, waiting like Jean and Eren. Heights were something he found uncomfortable to say the least, but he had to push the fear aside. In fact, he could channel that into energy he would use against the kidnappers. There weren't any wheel tracks on the road meaning they beat them to their destination, giving Marco and Armin enough time to set up the cans for the signal and for the three ambushers to take a few minutes to catch their breath. The constant running was exhausting, but they kept Krista in their thoughts to keep them going. Right now, all they had to do was trust that Mina, Connie, and Sasha could do their part.

He was relieved when the sounds of horses clopping down the road broke the silence. The trio came through. Now came the hard part: waiting for the signal. He spared a glance at Jean and Eren, who were both prepared to leap off the trees at a moment's notice. There were two carriages, one for Krista, and another for the ODM gear. They had no idea which cart held which, but that didn't matter. It was almost time.

 _Come on, Marco._ Dillon pleaded inwardly while taking several deep breaths to calm his nerves. _Don't be late._

The vehicles were directly below them when Marco activated the signal.

Clang! Clang! Clang!

On cue, the three cadets leapt from the trees into the carriages. Once Jean and Eren were inside, they noticed four guys. One was driving the carriage, and the others were unarmed save for the stupid expressions on their faces. Krista was nowhere to be seen, meaning this was the ODM cart.

"What the hell?" one of the men yelled, charging at Jean.

Jean brought his elbow up sharply, smashing into his chin. He didn't give him a chance to recover, so he shot out his foot, kicking him out of the carriage.

 _Looks like those lessons paid off,_ He thought to himself.

Enraged, the two other men attacked the teens with the intent to kill. Sadly, for them, these teens were soldiers. With great speed, Eren grabbed one man's arm with one hand, grabbed his collar with the other, and tossed him to the ground as if he was nothing, heading towards the carriage driver. Jean's next opponent found himself on the receiving end of several punches to the face. To finish them off, he grabbed Eren's fallen opponent and tossed him right into the other guy, sending them careening out of the carriage.

As Eren got the driver into a headlock, the carriage shook violently as it ran over something large. Judging by the sick crunch, it was a human. Jean looked to the other carriage and dropped his jaw at the madness that was going on.

* * *

(One minute earlier)

Dillon tore through the roof and landed with bent knees to avoid breaking his bones. There were four men in this carriage. The leader was driving the carriage, another had a weird hat on, but was armed, Green Guy was there too, and some guy wearing brown. All of them had one thing in common: he took them all by surprise. Gasping in shock behind him was Krista, her bound arms attached to a hook on a pole. At least he didn't land on her.

"Remember me?" he asked with narrowed eyes, getting into a fighting stance.

Imminent danger first. Dillon kicked the Hat Guy back, loosening his grip on the rifle, before engaging the other two. Two-on-one fights were difficult for obvious reasons, but as long as he stunned one of them, it wouldn't be that much of a problem. He elbowed Green Guy in the chest and delivered a hard punch to the nose on Brown Guy solved, making it bleed. Unfortunately, Green Guy wrapped his arm around his neck, constricting his breathing.

"I've had enough of you damn brats," he snarled.

Bam! A foot smashed into the guy's head, sending him off of Dillon and to the ground. The teen gave a grateful look to Krista before leaping back into a fray, boot knife at the ready this time. Ironically, the spot where she was held captive was safest spot for her. All that changed, however, when the wheels ran over a rock. It shook the entire carriage enough to toss Krista off the hook and into Brown Guy.

"Get off," the smuggler ordered, tossing the still-bound blonde off him.

Dillon stumbled right into Hat Guy, who was attempting to shoot him point blank. Fortunately, Dillon jammed his knife directly in his shoulder to prevent that. A quick kick to the groin kept him down while he cried in pain. Now armed, Dillon took aim at the remaining two goons, but Green Guy had Krista in a headlock and Brown Guy was standing next to him.

"Put the gun down, or I snap her neck," Green Guy threatened.

Dillon had an unsettling smirk on his face. "I told you I'd make you pay, didn't I?"

His eyes began to glow, and the two men started to cry out in pain. It felt like someone lit their minds on fire. Blood poured from their ears and noses, causing them to collapse to their knees and release Krista, who was completely confused as to what was happening. Dillon charged forward and slammed the butt of the gun right into Green Guy's head, which shattered on impact. From that day forwards, Dillon didn't know what killed him: the blow to the head or getting run over by the other carriage when he fell out.

"You all right?" he asked her.

Krista stared at him with wide eyes. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," he lied. "I got lucky."

After Dillon cut the rope tying her hands together, he gave a swift kick to Brown Guy's face, knocking him out. With those guys out of the way, and Hat Guy having to deal with his injuries, the blacksmith approached the Leader, pointing the knife at the back of his neck.

"Stop the carriage," he ordered.

"No," was the only response he got.

Suddenly, he felt his legs get kicked out from under him, losing his grip on the knife. Hat Guy wasn't down for the count after all. The wounded man, with his good arm, attempted to stab his head with the knife, but Dillon quickly exploited his weakness. With one hand, he held the knife arm back. With the other, he started punching his wounded shoulder several times. Unable to take the pain any longer, Hat Man stumbled back, giving Dillon enough room to kick him against the side of the carriage.

"And stay down," he demanded, tossing the Leader away from reins.

"No!" the man cried, attempting to get pass Dillon, but Krista came up behind him and slammed what was left of the rifle in the back of the head.

"Nice one," Dillon complemented.

Krista's eyes widened when she realized why the Leader wanted to get back to the reins. "We're gonna crash."

Sure enough, the horses were heading straight towards a sheer drop with no sign of turning.

"Whoops!" Dillon exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Krista just as the carriage went over the edge.

The vehicle was a crappy one because it detached itself from the horses on landing. Also, the fall shattered the wheel on impact. Without the wheel, the balance of the carriage was dislodged and it fell to its side along with the passengers inside. It slid across the ground until it came to a stop at the base of a rocky slope, never to be used again.

Slowly, Dillon opened his eyes, his back feeling incredibly sore. He couldn't believe that he was still conscious after all that. A quick look to his left and his right showed the Leader groaning in pain and Hat Guy out cold. Brown Guy was nowhere to be seen.

 _He must've fallen out during the crash._ The teen theorized before turning his attention the blonde in his arms. "Krista, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Just a few scratches."

"You know, if Ymir saw us in this position, she would probably try to kill me," Dillon assumed.

Krista chuckled. "Yeah, she probably would."

Releasing his grip on her, the two cadets got on their feet, relieved that they survived all of this.

"You go out front," Dillon said. "I'll go out back."

Nodding, she carefully stepped outside, checking to make sure she wasn't gonna get ambushed. As Dillon headed to the rear, he kicked the Leader several times in the head before he was unconscious. He did not want to get dropped on again.

So, naturally, the moment he was outside the broken carriage, someone tackled him to the ground. The back of his head hit the rocky surface hard enough to daze him. The punches hitting his face weren't helping, either. Seemed like Brown Guy had a personal vendetta against him, though how he regained consciousness so quickly was beyond him. The world was spinning and turning blurry.

"I'm going to kill you!" Brown Guy shouted, though his voice sounded far away.

 _I never would have guessed._ Dillon thought sarcastically.

He picked up something, probably a rock, and it raised high to beat him to death with it.

Brown Guy suddenly recoiled at the same steel meeting flesh sounded. A familiar boot knife pierced his head, killing him instantly.

"Dillon," a voice called out as the body fell backwards.

The last thing Dillon saw before he passed out was a blonde-haired cadet rushing over to him.

* * *

"Hey, I think he's waking up."

"Shh! Not so loud, Jean. He's still hurt."

"Sorry."

Groaning in pain, Dillon slowly opened his eyes. His body felt sore and his head felt like something was pounding against it. Judging by the nice bed he was laying on and the bandages around his head, he correctly guessed that he was in the infirmary. Standing over the bed was Jean, Krista, Eren, Mikasa, and, surprisingly, Ymir. Seemed like she was finally off her crutches.

"Hey, guys," Dillon greeted weakly.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Dillon," Jean replied with a grin.

"How are you feeling?" Krista asked.

"Like someone hit me in the head with a hammer," he answered. "What happened? Last thing I remember was getting attacked."

"Annie saved your life," Eren explained. "She threw a knife right into the guy's head."

It was slowly coming back to him. He remembered a knife lodged in the scumbag's skull, and someone with blonde hair shouting his name. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Wait, how did Annie even get there if she wasn't on our team?"

"Armin shot a flare after Eren and I retrieved the ODM Gear," he replied. "It didn't take long for the other team to meet up with us."

"And the other kidnappers?"

"They were arrested by the Military Police," Krista answered. "They're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I gotta say, Dillon," Ymir said, smirking. "Taking on four kidnappers alone to save Krista was pretty badass." She wrapped her arm around Krista protectively. "Just keep in mind that she's taken."

Dillon rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Understood, Ymir."

"You could've gotten yourself killed," Mikasa admonished finally, seeing that no one else was addressing that fact.

"It wasn't the ideal situation, but there was only three of us. Someone had to make that sacrifice."

"Don't worry, Mikasa," Eren added. "He held his own. He knew what he was doing."

"Besides, would it have been better if Eren was alone or Jean was alone?" Dillon pressed.

She let out a sigh. "Fair enough, I guess. I just… I don't want you to get hurt, Dillon."

Ymir raised an eyebrow at that statement. Usually, Mikasa was fussing over Eren and Armin. Now, Dillon was added to the mix. Interesting.

Krista gave Dillon an apologetic look before asking, "Can you all give us a minute please?"

Jean nodded. "Shadis is waiting on my report on what happened out there anyways. See you later, Dillon."

"See you, Jean," Dillon said.

"Thanks for what you did," Eren added as he and Mikasa left.

When they exited the room, Ymir did something no one expected. She limped over to Dillon's side and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Dillon stared at her in shock, his face turning red. Did that just happen? "Uh… anytime?"

Continue to smirk, Ymir left the room as well, putting a finger to her lips. Clearly, she didn't want anyone to know she was capable of being nice to people outside of Krista. _Whatever._

With everyone else gone, Krista sat at the end of his bed. "So, care to tell me what you did to those men?"

Dillon knew this was coming, and he still tried to deny it. "Krista, I have no idea—"

"Please don't lie to me," she requested. "I understand if you're scared I'm going to tell someone, but I promise you that I won't."

The blacksmith gestured for her to come closer. Slightly confused, she walked over to his side as he grasped her hand tightly. He wanted to make sure she understood the severity of the situation. "Krista, I want you to swear to me right now that what I'm about to reveal to you will never be spoken to anyone unless I say so. Do you swear it?"

Slowly, she nodded her head. "I swear not to tell anyone, Dillon."

Satisfied, Dillon said, "What you saw in the carriage was real, Krista. I attacked their minds with my powers to distract them long enough to win."

Krista's eyes widened in astonishment. "How is that possible?"

"I have no idea," he confessed. "My dad has the same abilities, but he doesn't know where they came from either. I can remember anything I've ever seen or heard if I can concentrate, I can read minds, and I can attack them. There's probably more, but I haven't figured it all out yet."

Slowly, she processed the information, but then an unfortunate implication came to mind. "Dillon, have you been using your powers on any of us?"

His eyes widened in horror. "What? No! I would never do anything so stupid." He stared at her with hurt in his eyes. "Is that what you think I've been doing to everyone? Subtly controlling their minds so that would like me?"

Krista's eyes widened at what she practically accused him of. "Dillon, no. I mean…"

"Controlling people to do what I want, bend them to my will. Do you have any idea how much the idea scares me, Krista?" He stared at his hand. "If I did that, then I'd be no better than those monsters that tried to kidnap you." A sigh left his mouth. "I shouldn't bash you too much for wondering that, though. I'd be scared, too."

Now she really felt bad and sat next to him on the bed. "Dillon, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright," he assured. "It's just an accusation I need to get used to. Never had friends growing up, so this is my first time confessing to one."

"You never had friends?" she asked, surprised. "But you're so… social."

Dillon chuckled. "Try having a defense attorney as a mother and a man who makes and sells weapons to customers as a father. You tend to pick up on a lot of things that prepare you. Also, the whole 'Amsdale Family hated by MPs' thing probably keeps them away." A sad look appeared on his face. "It would've been nice, though."

"Well, you have friends not." Krista gave him a reassuring smile as she placed her hand on his. "Don't worry, Dillon. Your secret's safe with me." Then, she kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you for saving my life."

On the outside, aside from the intense blushing, Dillon kept his cool. "No problem, Krista." On the inside, _Oh, my gosh! I got kissed by two girls today! This is amazing! There's hope for me after all!_

"I'll go let Annie know you're awake," she promised. "Just to let you know, she stood by your side until we got you into the infirmary."

She winked at him before leaving.

 _Why did she wink at me?_ He wondered. _Oh, well. At least I can thank Annie for saving my life soon._

"Well, look who's back?"

Dillon's eyes widened in horror, recognizing his voice. "Oh, crap. It's you."

The doctor walked inside with a grin on his face. "I was unavailable the last time you were here, so I think it's time we made up for lost time."

"I want a new doctor!" Dillon shouted.

* * *

(One week later)

 _Whoever came up with the definition of boredom was probably in this exact situation._ Dillon inferred, glaring up at the ceiling in annoyance.

Over the past one week, he had spent his time staying in this exact room, sleeping in this exact bed, and staring at the exact same four walls. Granted, moments where he had to relieve himself were always welcome, but those moments were few each day. He kept having to take things slow and steady. However, all that was changing when the doctors announced that if he passed one of their examinations, he would be discharged and be able to return to his fellow comrades. Then, he could finally get away from that doctor. Making jokes at the blacksmith's expense about how things could've been worse, explaining said outcomes graphically, really got under his skin. He did not need to know what happened when a human's head was run over by a carriage.

However, what was bothering him the most was that Annie hadn't come to visit in all this time. He received several visitors from his class, all wishing him a speedy recovery, but Annie was nowhere to be found. If she saved his life and stayed with him until he reached the infirmary, why was she avoiding him now? Did he do something wrong?

"Dillon, you have a visitor," Dr. Get-Out-Of-My-Life-Already announced. "Annie Leonhart?"

 _Finally!_ "Thanks, Doctor. You can send her in."

A couple of seconds later, his five-foot savior walked through the door. For some reason, it didn't matter why she didn't come sooner. She was here now, and that was all that mattered.

"There she is," Dillon greeted with a wave and a grin. "How are you, Annie?"

"I'm fine," she answered, approaching his bedside. "How long until you get discharged?"

"Hopefully soon," he guessed, unsure. "I'm getting sick of lying in bed doing nothing."

"Could've been worse," Annie pointed out, her hands by her side. "They could've been preparing your body for funeral arrangements."

"And I have you to thank for that," Dillon said sincerely.

He didn't see it coming. Annie's fist launched right into his cheek, leaving behind a nasty bruise. Despite the pain, Dillon let out a low, "Ow!" to keep the doctors from rushing in.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded, sheltering his injury with his hand in case there was another punch in store for him.

Annie, yet again, was glaring at him, though he was spared the evil eye this time. "That was for being a complete dumbass. What the hell were you thinking going after those criminals alone?"

"I made a calculated risk," he explained, still shocked by her actions. "It paid off, didn't it?"

"You dependedon dumb luck to get you through," Annie shot back, annoyed that he wasn't getting it. "It doesn't matter that it paid off. You can't accomplish missions hoping that something will save you at the last minute! If I had been a second slower, you would've been dead, too. So, let me ask you again: what were you thinking?"

Dillon contemplated his actions that night. He was tempted to let her in on his secret and explain that he was capable of taking on those monsters. He could've chosen to explain how, logically, he was the best choice of the bunch to pull something off like that. Instead, he took out the logic and went with the emotional appeal. "I just wanted to make sure that the only person at risk of injury or death was me."

Wrong answer.

Annie grabbed him by the collar and jerked him up close to her face. Her low voice indicated he was in serious trouble. "You listen to me and listen carefully. I can't believe you have the audacity to be so selfish."

"Annie, what—"

"Don't interrupt me," she ordered, scaring him into submission. "There are people in your life that depend on you, that care about you. Jean, Connie, Sasha, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Krista are the ones I can think of at the top of my head. What about your parents? Did you think about how they would feel if they found out their son perished trying to take on armed goons alone? No, you didn't. The only one you thought about was yourself!"

Dillon lowered his head as the words sunk in. The excitement of being able to save Krista and live to tell about it changed to the cold, harsh truth. Looking back, he realized how careless and foolish he was. The disappointment on her face made it worse for him.

"Look at me, Dillon," Annie said, albeit with less of a commanding tone. Once his eyes were back on hers, she decided to wrap things up. "Next time, I might not be there to save you. Don't pull a stunt like that again."

Finally, she released her grip on Dillon before heading towards the door.

"Annie!" he called before it was too late.

She stopped and looked back. "What?"

"You're right," he admitted sadly. "I was reckless... and stupid. The only reason I'm alive is because of you. I'm sorry."

The blond-haired girl sighed, walking back to him. "Dillon, just keep in mind that your life is valuable to a lot of people. Next time, use your head and think things through." She frowned when she noticed the purple blotch she left him. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Dillon responded, feeling the sting. "Damn, that hurt. What are you, made of steel or something?"

She shrugged. "Something."

"Still, it takes a good friend to point out when I screwed up badly, so thank you for that."

Annie's eyebrow raised in confusion. "Friend?"

Dillon nodded slowly. "Yes, friend. A person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection—"

"I know what a friend is, smartass," she interjected, annoyed yet again. "I just… really?"

"Well, why not?" he asked. "I mean, we respect each other, we talk to each other in a pleasant way… occasionally, and you saved my life. I'd say that qualifies for us to be friends."

"Do you really want someone like me to be your friend, Dillon?" she questioned.

"I think you'd be a very good one," Dillon answered honestly.

Annie thought about it for a moment, wondering how she got to this point. She could just say no and walk away, and yet, she felt something inside telling her to go for it. After all, she could have worse friends. "Don't expect any "Get Well Soon" notes from me."

He chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it, Annie."

Annie walked back to the door, but ended the conversation with, "See you soon, Dillon," before leaving. Once she was away from the eyes and ears of the infirmary, she facepalmed repeatedly.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed to herself. "What is wrong with you? Why did you agree to be his friend? It's not like you—" Her eyes widened in horror as the reality of the situation hit her. "I care about him."

Not. Good.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Eren and Mikasa have been updated to reflect their amicability towards Dillon now. I know I might get some comments how Mikasa has seemingly brought Dillon into her circle of "people she doesn't want to get hurt at all" friends. Considering everything Dillon has done for her and Eren, despite him not knowing just how much of an impact he made, I figured it'd be the most logical step she would take. After all, she believes she owes him. Don't worry, though. Eren is still king over Mikasa overprotecting him.**

 **Also, the conversation between Dillon and Krista went a little differently. I hoped it shed more light on who Dillon is as a person.**

 **Anyways, I look forward to your comments and I shall see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. The First Confession

**Here's something I'm gonna do every now and then: song cues. The way this works is that when you see a number like this (1*), you play the song listed in the AN next to the number. When you see that same number again, stop the music.**

 **1\. Mr. Hans Kung Fu from The Karate Kid Soundtrack**

* * *

Chapter 8: The First Confession

" _It was 850. Graduation was drawing near. I was not the same boy that stepped into the Training Corps all those years ago. Now, I'm stronger, smarter, and a soldier. Whether or not I made it into the Top 10 was irrelevant, though becoming an MP to help take down the corrupt sons of bitches in the Military Police was a nice prospect. Then again, my chances of getting into the Top 10 were very slim. I didn't know everyone in the 104_ _th_ _. For all I knew, there were 10 other people that were as strong as Mikasa Ackerman. I knew she was going to make it in. We all did._

" _I have many memories that I have yet to jot down. I could talk about how I took on Jean and Connie at the same time and they beat me out of sheer dumb luck. I could also bring up the most embarrassing moment during these three years: being given The Talk. Those were images that I did not need in my head. However, one memory stands out as being the one that, in my opinion, changed everything._

" _It was my birthday. I had turned sixteen, and I had the craziest dream that night. Needless to say, I didn't sleep well. I stumbled into the mess hall with dark circles in my eyes…"_

* * *

Dillon rubbed his eyes, trying to ward off his sleepiness. What he'd give just to take the day off. He didn't realize he was mindlessly wandering around until he bumped into Marco. "Oh! Sorry, Marco."

"It's fine, Dillon." Marco said, although he looked concerned. "You don't look too good. Did you sleep at all last night?"

He answered with an open-mouthed yawn. "I did, but the dream I had last night wore me out."

"So, you're tired? But you still have—" Marco was cut off promptly.

"What!?" Came a yell from behind him. All of a sudden, a hand turned him around and Dillon found himself face to face with a worried Sasha. "What do you mean you're tired? Your rematch is today. You can't be tired."

"What re—oh shit," Dillon swore, his eyes bulging out. "It's today?"

"Yes, you idiot," Sasha said, shaking him. "Oh, God, we need to get you coffee now. Hold on, let me go see if I can steal some!"

Once again, Dillon found himself cursing his stupidity. He promised Annie that today would be the day he defeated her in a sparring match. Naturally, word got passed around, and now everyone was looking forward to watching the two fight again. Heck, Jean even started a betting pool… secretly of course. No need to get the always-so-pleasant Shadis involved in any illegal activities.

Marco shook his head as Sasha ran off. "Dillon, I know how much this means to you, but you can still walk away. There is time. And despite what some people say, knowing when to stop shows wisdom just as much as being able to win the fight."

"Normally, I would agree with you," Dillon replied with a sigh, "but this is Annie we're talking about. She treats any sparring session as if she was actually fighting someone no matter the circumstances. If I back down now due to fatigue, any respect I have from her will vanish."

"Do you really believe that, Dillon?" Marco asked, moving beside him and putting his arm on his shoulder. "Annie likes you, Dillon. And I mean, likes you. If you just explain the situation to her, she'll understand. I know she will."

Dillon gave him a look of astonishment. "Wait, what did you say?"

"What, that she'll understand?" Marco asked, confused. "You honestly don't think she will?"

"No, before that."

"That you believe she'll lose respect for you?"

Either Marco was playing dumb or seriously not getting the point. Whatever the case, it irritated Dillon. "Did you say Annie seriously likes me?"

"Well, yeah," he answered with a shrug. "Everyone knows that, much as she tries to hide it. I thought you did, too."

The blacksmith frowned as he thought about their interactions over the past two years. They were friendly, she was opening up a little more, and they seemed to get along fine together. In fact, it was like she was… enjoying… his….

A grin broke out on Dillon's face. "Oh. My. God. She likes me!"

Marco chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "You are staring down the barrel of her kicking your ass, and that's your reaction?"

"This is my chance, Marco," Dillon said after he made sure the girl in question wasn't around. "If I defeat Annie, it will not only increase her respect for me, but it shows that I can handle myself against a trained opponent. It will prove that I'm worthy of her affections!"

Marco put one hand to his face, groaning. "Dillon, that attitude is going to get you killed. You don't need to prove yourself worthy of her affections."

"Nonsense," he assured. "We're using fake knifes. I'll live."

"No, that's not what I—"

"Dillon," Sasha shouted, coming running up to the duo, carrying a cup covered in a saucer. "Here, I got this coffee from Shadis. Don't ask me how."

He wisely accepted her generous offer and gulped it down. He almost spat it back out as he felt his throat light on fire. What kind of person puts himself through a torturous drink to stay awake? Swallowing the bitter taste, he said in a raspy voice, "Well, that was something."

"He might have spiked it, I honestly don't know." Sasha chuckled nervously, thinking about how she obtained it.

* * *

"Commandant Shadis," Sasha said as she walked into his office and saluted. "I am sorry to interrupt your morning, sir, but it is a matter of life and death!"

Shadis turned to look at her, and she shrank back under his icy glare. "It better be nothing less than that, Cadet. Speak quickly."

She gulped and stood up straight. "Cadet Amsdale is challenging Cadet Leonhart to one hand-to-hand fight. However, due to a dream last night, he is fatigued and irrational."

Shadis closed the distance between them fast and spoke in a dangerous, low tone. "You'd better pray there's more to this story, Braus."

Her pupils shrank in fear, backing up against a shelf. "Well, uh, I was thinking-."

"Thinking requires intelligence, something you lack, maggot," Shadis continued. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be wasting my time. Now, here is what will happen: I'm going to sit down in my chair and forget this incident. You will take two seconds to get out of my sight, or I will shove my boot down your throat until you love it! Is that clear!?"

"Yes, sir!" Sasha bolted out the door.

If Shadis had investigated the shelf, he would've noticed a small bag of coffee beans missing.

* * *

Marco facepalmed. "Sasha, please tell me you didn't-."

"Regardless, you need to have it," Sasha interrupted, ignoring him. "Otherwise you are screwed in this fight!"

With a disgusted look, Dillon downed the last of the drink. To its credit, the coffee did make him feel more energized. "Well, it's doing its job. Thanks, Sasha." As he handed her back the now-empty cup, he said, "You know, you were in my really weird dream last night."

She blinked. "I hope you don't mean what I think you do by 'weird'. I don't want Annie using those knives of hers on my throat."

"Not like that!" Dillon took a deep breath and began his tale, getting more rapid and energetic as the story went on. "So, what happened was you and Jean got into a fight over something stupid. I can't remember what it was about, though, but then Commander Pixis ordered you two to settle your differences with a cooking competition. You killed a giant boar with a bow and arrow for its meat, Jean was a complete asshole to his mom, but then he created an omelet to fight against your boar meat. Then Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, and Krista transformed into Titans and Jean won the cooking match."

Marco and Sasha just looked at him. "Oh, my God," Sasha said, putting her hands to her head in panic. "Shadis did spike the coffee. He's gone insane."

If Dillon's stupid grin was anything to go by, the caffeine was kicking in. "If by insane, you mean ready to kick Annie's ass in an epic duel that will have me as the victor, then I _am_ insane!"

"You sure sound confident," came a voice from behind him. Marco and Sasha both froze and promptly ran away. Annie walked around to the front of him. "If you couldn't win before, why do you think you can win now?"

He began listing out the reasons with his fingers. "Let's see: I've been training for this moment ever since I lost, I'm not gonna screw up this time, and coffee."

She raised an eyebrow at the last one. "Coffee? You expect me to believe that? Cadets don't get coffee during training."

"Shh! It's a secret for some reason."

Annie shook her head. "You're going to lose this, Amsdale. I don't know why you think otherwise."

"Because I'm not gonna hold back," Dillon answered, crossing his arms. "Last time, I underestimated you, but not today."

"Right… well, I'll try to remember that when I dislocate your shoulder."

He smirked. "Think you can reach it from down there?"

She gave him one of her patented glares. "Say that again, and I won't even wait for breakfast to be done."

Dillon's eyes widened when he remembered something important. "Oh, crap. I didn't have breakfast yet!"

"You're right. I did, though." She moved around him and patted him on the back roughly. "Eat up. Don't want you at a disadvantage."

"Aw, you do care!"

Annie rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Just eat."

As Dillon went off to get his meal, he paused as horror etched on his face. He just made fun of Annie's height before their match… again! Forget trying to win her affections. By the time she was through with him, he would be sent home in a box.

* * *

After breakfast, they had leisure time due to it being Sunday. But instead of relaxing, everyone had gathered in the training yard in order to watch the two go at it.

Nervously, Dillon did a few stretches. The coffee wore off several minutes ago, and he was already preparing a five-minute apology speech for his behavior to Annie, who was currently eying him like a hawk. He hoped that she wouldn't make him suffer too much. Taking a breath, Annie walked towards the center and put her arms up in her usual stance. She wanted to get this over with, preferably without killing him, but at the same time making him hurt for the joke about her height earlier.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it, Cold Eyes?" Dillon asked as he tossed the fake knife up and down. _Yeah, that name will never catch on._

She didn't reply, hardening her gaze as she prepared herself for his charge.

At the same time, the audience were chatting amongst themselves about who would be the winner.

"No offense to Dillon, but I think Annie is gonna beat him," Mina predicted. "She's too good."

"Yeah, but Dillon is a good fighter as well." Jean replied. "He taught Connie and I both."

"Except Annie has the best footwork I've ever seen," Eren pointed out. "Trust me. I've been on the receiving end of it every time she trained me."

"It's an even match," Mikasa commented. "It could go either way."

"Bullshit!" Connie said. "He can kick her ass from here to Utopia."

"I'd like to hear you say that to Annie's face, dumbass," Ymir muttered.

"Don't be rude," Krista scolded.

Gulping, Dillon stepped into the ring, knife at the ready. This was the moment that would change everything. Either he lost and Annie would view him as she did before: a pathetic nuisance, or he won and earn more of Annie's respect. Like Mikasa said, it could go either way. Unfortunately, his mind started to wander to the worst-case scenario where he was on the ground, battered and broken, with Annie staring down at him with disappointment. _"I thought you were better than this!"_

"I'm not pathetic," he stated suddenly.

This caught her off guard, causing her guard to drop slightly. "What do you mean, you're not pathetic? Who said you were?"

Wait, did he say that out loud? Dillon's guard dropped slightly as he realized there was no going back. "I'm not going to lose, Annie. Your respect is too important to me."

There was no response until she chuckled. "Is that really what you think?" she questioned. "You deserve this beating, if that's the case."

Dillon gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Dillon, you're one of the smartest people here, but, bright as you are, apparently, you aren't as perceptive as I thought."

"Then would you please tell me what I'm missing?" he asked.

"If you're too thick to see it, I'll just have to pound it in," Annie said, retaking her stance.

 _All right, Annie._ He thought to himself, getting ready to attack. _Let's rumble._

 **1*** Dillon made the first move, aiming for her neck with the knife. Surprised by his speed, Annie was forced to back from his slashes and jabs. He was aiming to end the fight quickly. Once he got close enough, she grabbed his wrist and tried to sweep him off his feet with her leg. Prepared for that, Dillon jumped over it, trying to stab her. They wrestled with the knife, with Annie pounding his side with her fist. He got out of her grasp by punching her in the face, making her stagger back. A spin kick, however, knocked the knife out of his hand.

"Damn it," he swore, moving in front of the knife while holding his wounded hand. He took a risk by kicking it back so that neither of them would get it.

"Easily breakable as ever, Amsdale?" Annie questioned, taking her stance again.

"Fight's just started, Leonhart," he said.

Annie charged at him, throwing several punches and kicks at him, though it was mostly kicks. Dillon blocked each one, stepping backwards. He knew he couldn't let Annie get the knife, but if he kept moving back, that's exactly what was going to happen. So, to rectify that, he grabbed her by the shoulders and kneed her in the gut. Then, he shoved her back and spun around, his foot crashing against the side of her head.

As Annie got back to her feet, Dillon was already on her, throwing several quick, precise jabs at her. It was like fighting a completely different opponent. Any preconceived notions she had about him vanished as she actually struggled to stay on the defensive. She ducked under another spin kick and she kicked him right in the chest. Now, she was on the offensive. Quickly, she tried aiming for his shins, but he was blocking each blow. And he was smirking too. With a growl, Annie finally landed a punch on his face, making him stagger back. She grabbed him by the wrist and performed a successful leg sweep. What she didn't count on was him rolling backwards, wrapping his legs around her neck, and pulling her down to the ground with him. He kicked her away before she could try anything else and got to his feet. However, his smirk vanished the moment he saw her pick up the knife.

"Whoops," he said sheepishly.

'"Whoops' indeed," Annie replied with an evil smirk.

Naturally, the blond-haired girl was the first one to charge, slashing at him. He was barely able to block the knife from hitting anything by grabbing her wrist. She almost got him, but he managed to get behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. With a loud yell, Dillon lifted Annie up in the air and bent backwards, slamming her hard into the ground. Dazed, Annie lost her grip on her knife, which the blacksmith promptly snatched up. By the time she was back on her feet, she felt the wooden blade slice her throat in a quick movement. It was over! ***1**

Annie was panting, eyes wide as she realized that he had defeated her. Instead of disappointment, as most were expecting, she gave a small smile to Dillon. "Just like Shadis said: you are capable."

The 104th spectators applauded, even the ones that bet on Annie.

"That was awesome!" Connie exclaimed.

"He's…really good," Eren admitted.

That smile alone made the entire fight worth it. "Good fight, Annie. I think it doubles as your birthday gift to me, too."

"If I had known, I'd have gotten you flowers," she teased.

"Flowers aren't my thing," Dillon chuckled, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Will you two get a room already?" Ymir interrupted, looking miffed.

If Jean's smirk was anything to go by, she lost the bet.

Annie's smile dropped as she blushed, clearing her throat. "Good job, Cadet Amsdale. It is nice to see one person took it seriously."

Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. "I wouldn't have lost your respect if I lost because I take this seriously. Is that it?"

She rolled her eyes. "It took you long enough, Dillon. Do all blacksmiths have hard heads? Or are you just especially thick?"

He shrugged. "Take your pick."

"I think the second is more applicable." she said, walking past him.

"You always know what to say, don't you, Annie?" Dillon joked.

"I'm smarter than you. Of course I do."

Dillon couldn't help but appreciate the way she swayed her hips as she walked away. Wait, when did she ever do that?

Jean wrapped his arm around him. "You, my friend, are getting a birthday celebration tonight."

"Um… okay?"

* * *

(That night)

The party at the mess hall was about the same as any gathering, except when the blacksmith arrived, they all toasted to his victory and for turning sixteen. Naturally, he faded into the crowd after a while. Even after thirty minutes, the subject of the conversation was still on Dillon and Annie.

"I can't believe how incredible Dillon is at fighting," Mina commented.

"He took on Annie and not only lived, but beat her," Samuel added.

Ymir scoffed. "Please. Blond, short, and cold was pulling her punches. The two clearly rigged the whole thing."

"Better not let Annie catch you saying that," Connie stated with a smirk.

"Watch it, Springer," she warned.

"I'm impressed he was able to beat her," Mikasa commented.

"I haven't seen a fight like that that since you and Annie went at each other," Armin added. "Evenly matched, properly trained, they are a force to be reckoned with."

"Shame that their hand-to-hand combat isn't going to mean much against Titans," Eren said sadly. "That being said, Annie seemed to be enjoying herself in that fight."

Armin nodded in agreement, mulling it over. "It's quite a contrast to how she usually acts around us."

Eren snorted. "Not exactly a 'pointless skill,' is it?"

Sasha and Krista, on the other hand, were having a different conversation.

"So, you risked bodily harm just to get her birthdate?" Krista asked.

"It was completely worth it," Sasha responded. "The two are made for each other."

"That is so true," she agreed with a smile. "I never thought I'd see the day when Annie Leonhart would fall for someone, but it happened. I thought she was going to end it before it began, but she never did go for it."

"She'd better go for it," Sasha warned. "I did not get busted up just so that the two would never become a thing."

It was then Jean, after bragging about how good Dillon was, realized something. "Hey, anyone see Dillon?"

Marco shook his head. "No, and I don't see Annie either."

A smirk appeared on the brown-haired boy's face. "Someone is about to get lucky tonight."

Marco sighed. "Jean, I doubt either of them would go for something like that. You saw Dillon's face after he walked out after hearing the Talk for the first time."

He chuckled, remembering that incident. "Yeah, you're probably right, Marco. I'll go find him."

* * *

(Outside)

 _I'm gonna do it._ The blacksmith in question thought to himself as he searched for Annie. _I'm gonna tell the truth, that I have mind powers, and that I like her. I'm sure things will be fine, but what if they aren't? What if she rejects me? What if she stabs me in the—no. You are not pulling this stunt tonight. Keep. Calm._

Finally, he spotted her, sitting absentmindedly on the steps of the girls' barracks.

"Hey, there you are!" Dillon greeted, getting her attention. "I didn't see you at the party."

"I don't do parties," Annie responded in her usual monotone. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Firstly, I was missing you," he answered. "Secondly, I wanted to talk to you about something important." He took a seat on the steps, making sure there was enough room for her sit down.

Annie had a huge suspicion about where this conversation was about to go, and she had been dreading it. She cursed herself for not ending it at the start, but she could never find a way to do so…or she wasn't looking hard enough. Now, Dillon had provided the best, and worst, opportunity for her, and she was going to take it. But first, a false sense of hope.

She sat down next to him. "What's going on, Dillon?"

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "To be honest, Annie, I'm not sure how to tell you this and I'm don't know how you're gonna react."

"Just say it," Annie urged calmly. "Get it over with." She had never seen him this shy.

"Uh, okay," Dillon replied, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Well, um, Annie, we've known each other for almost three years, and, uh, we've been through a lot, haven't we?"

She nodded cautiously. "Yes."

He was fiddling with his fingers as he tried to find to right way to admit the truth. "You see, Annie, I figured that since I trust you and I like you, I want to tell you something."

…

…

"Well?"

He cleared his throat nervously. "Right. Uh, first things first." Finally, he looked and spoke in a serious tone. "Before I say anything, I want you to promise me that you will never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

Annie was a little taken aback at how different Dillon was acting. She had a feeling that this wasn't a confession of his feelings towards her. This was something else entirely. _Wait a minute…_

" _Who knows, Leonhart? I just might surprise you!"_

She kept her expression neutral when she answered. "Fine. I promise not to tell anyone, Dillon."

"Thank you," he replied, realizing there was no turning back. "Annie, I have an…ability that I've had since I was a kid. You see…um…" _Take the plunge you moron._ "I have mind powers!" He blurted out that last part before he could stop himself.

Slowly, Annie raised an eyebrow in disbelief as she repeated what he said. "'Mind powers?'"

Dillon nodded quickly, realizing he was about to lose her. "Yes. I know you think I'm crazy, and I don't blame you, but before you write me off as insane—"

 _Too late._

"I can prove it to you."

It was so tempting to just walk away and leave the crazy teen to his own delusions, but Annie was curious to see if he could prove it. "Okay, Dillon. I'll humor you, but if you waste my time, I will kick you so hard you're gonna lose some teeth."

Dillon's anxiety increased when he could tell she wasn't kidding. _Wait, why am_ I _nervous? I know I'm not lying!_ Deciding to grow a backbone, he began to speak in a confident tone. "I want you to think of four random numbers. I want them to be so random that it would be impossible for me to guess. Tell me when you're ready."

It only took her a few seconds before she said, "Done."

"Just to warn you, you might feel something…weird in your head," he told her, looking at her intently.

Annie stared right back at him, wondering what he was going to do, and then his eyes glowed briefly. She wanted to lean away, but something kept her from doing so. It was as if she was locked in this position. Suddenly, she felt something tap her head from the inside.

"17," he said.

Another flash of his eyes and another tap.

"93."

Tap.

"48."

Tap.

"956."

When his eyes died down for the last time, Annie was finally able to break away from his stare via clambering to her feet in shock. "What the hell!?"

"I know it's a lot to take in," Dillon admitted, slowly getting up, "but I'm not your enemy, Annie."

"Stay out of my head," she demanded while backing up, but then a horrifying thought occurred to her.

Dillon stiffened as he was given the infamous Leonhart Stare. Last time he was given that was when the two first fought almost three years ago. This was not going to end well. "Annie, I know what you're thinking right now." _Real poor choice of words._

"I wonder how long you've been doing that for?" she asked in a sinister tone, approaching him one step at a time.

He needed to pacify her fast, that image of him getting stabbed by her coming to mind. "Until tonight, Annie, I have never read your mind!"

She scoffed in disbelief. "And what makes you think I would believe you?"

"Remember that sensation you felt in your head?" Dillon questioned. "The tapping? That's how you would know if I was trying to get something from your mind whether you knew it or not. A memory, a passing thought, things like that. If I was being aggressive about it, it would be far more painful than a tap."

She crossed her arms, still unconvinced. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Carefully, Dillon approached her, hands raised in surrender to show he wasn't gonna try anything. "All I can tell you is that I never invaded your privacy like that. Whether you believe it or not…" He sighed, a little downcast at how things were spiraling down. "I can't do anything about that."

For a while, Annie looked at him, trying to decide if what he was saying was true. He was right about one thing: he couldn't prove it to her. This was a choice she had to make on her own. She thought about the interactions they had and how he just wanted to get to know her a little better each time.

She massaged her forehead, getting a headache from all this new information, though another thought came to mind. "This is how you were able to take on those kidnappers."

"That, and my skills as a fighter," he added, trying not to brag. His next statement helped. "I got cocky, and I would have died if you didn't save me. It was a much-needed reality check."

"Does anyone else know?" Annie wondered curiously.

"Only Krista," Dillon told her. "I made her vow not to say a word to anyone, too."

The blond-haired girl sighed, coming to a decision. "I'm going to trust that you haven't done anything to invade my mind." She held up her hand to stop him from saying anything. "But, there is one thing I need to know: why did you tell me this?"

Once again, his anxiety came back for revenge. "Um…because…" _Come on, Dillon. Man up and say it._ "I really like you, Annie!"

And there it was. The words she feared he'd say. "Why?"

 _Calm down, Dillon._ He composed himself properly before explaining himself. "Annie, I think you are an amazing girl, and you've helped me get better while I've been here. You are also beautiful, and when you smile, it makes you even more beautiful."

Blushing, she turned away, fiddling with her hair a bit. "I'm not that beautiful."

"Yes, you are," Dillon assured. "I wish you saw what I see right now."

 _So do I._ Annie willed herself to look at Dillon, finding it harder and harder to do what she needed to do. "Dillon, stop. We can't do this."

His face fell a bit, but he wasn't about to give up just yet. "Why, Annie?"

She sighed, her expression morphing to one he hadn't seen on her before: sadness. "Dillon, I'm not good for you. I'm not someone you should like, let alone love."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" he asked calmly.

 _Please walk away._ "I'm only going to hurt you!" she protested.

"If you don't _want_ to hurt me, I can roll with the punches," he replied. "Heck, the only time you've hurt me intentionally was when you slugged me in the infirmary." His eyes widened when he realized what was wrong with her. "Annie… why are you so afraid?"

The walls around her heart chipped away by the second. Dillon was getting a glimpse at the real Annie Leonhart: someone who was afraid to get close to anyone. He had no idea why, but he had to venture this guess.

"Do you think _I_ would hurt you?"

Annie shook her head, turning away from him. She didn't want him to see her turmoil anymore. "There are things about me that you don't know, Dillon. Things that I've done that I'm not proud of. I can never tell you what I'm hiding because when you find out, you will hate me for the rest of your life, and I won't blame you for it." She tuned back around, her eyes glistening with tears. "So, please, save yourself from me."

Slowly, Dillon approached her with that caring expression on his face and placed his hands on her shoulders. He wanted her to feel his sincerity. "Annie, I am going to promise you two things right now. First, I will never force you to reveal your secrets to me, with or without my powers. It is up to you to tell them to me on your own terms. Second, when that day comes, when you decide to tell me the truth, I can't say I won't be mad at you if your secrets are as bad as you say they are…but I won't leave you. I will be there for you despite them and we'll take it one day at a time. Do you believe me when I say that?"

 _Stop doing this._ Annie pleaded inwardly. _Stop being… you!_ "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm gonna do my damndest to keep them," he said.

The two stared at each other for a long time. Annie looked up at those brown orbs that stared down at her with compassion. She felt inferior to Dillon in ways he could not comprehend. She couldn't believe that out of all the girls in the Training Corps, she was chosen to be his special somebody. On his end, Dillon was lost in her beautiful eyes. It was like looking at the sky, except it paled in comparison to her. He knew she wasn't perfect, and neither was he for that matter, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was be there for her and be with her.

He didn't realize they were leaning in until their lips met.

The two felt a surge of energy within their bodies as if their own bodies were approving of their first intimate moment together. There was a rush a warmness that flowed through them that made it all feel so… right. There was truly no way to fully describe their very first kiss, but, needless to say, it was something they both enjoyed.

Dillon was the first to pull away, blushing furiously. "So… did I do okay?"

Annie chuckled, which helped her own blush start to disappear. There was a word to describe him right now: dork. "Yes, Dillon. It was a good kiss." With a sigh, she decided to throw caution to the wind. "All right. Let's do this and see where it goes."

The blacksmith wanted nothing more than to do a happy dance right then and there, but that might be a little too much. A grin, however, broke out on his face as he realized Annie Leonhart was officially his girlfriend. "This is gonna be great." He embraced her, taking her by surprise. "Thank you so much, Annie!"

"Easy there, Dillon," she responded, hugging him back.

It was like he received the greatest gift in the world. Then again, he probably thought he did.

When he ended it, she could tell he wanted something from her. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. "You want to kiss me again, don't you?"

"If that's okay?"

If there was any evidence to prove Dillon had never been in a relationship with another girl, this was it. The kid who could take on four adults was shy about wanting to kiss his newly-established girlfriend. It was hilarious, and kind of adorable. He'd have to work on that.

"Don't ask," Annie advised. "Just do it."

Before he could respond, she initiated their second kiss. Judging by the looks on their faces, they were really enjoying this.

"Hey, Dillon, there you—huh!?"

The two pulled away from each other and looked at the person who dared interrupt this moment. Of course, it had to be Jean, who looked completely dumbfounded at the sight he stumbled into.

"Umm…" The brown-haired intruder scratched the back of his head nervously due to the glares he was getting. "I'm gonna go somewhere else and leave you two alone."

"No, stay," Annie offered, pulling out her boot knife with an evil grin. "In fact, this would be a good time to get to know you better, Jean."

Never in their lives did they see a human disappear out of sight so quickly.

 _I definitely chose right!_ Dillon thought before he busted out with laughter. In a few seconds, Annie soon followed, though hers was less vocal than his.

That morning, they started out as friends, and now, for better or for worse, they ended their day as a couple.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Some blink-and-you'll-miss-it moments from the fight scene, the Shiganshina Trio having a different conversation about the fight, and the biggest change is how Sasha obtained the coffee. Seemed more in character that way.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this trip down memory lane, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	9. Graduation Day

Chapter 9: Graduation Day

" _News about Annie and I being a couple was met with surprise by very few people. Marco was right. The Corps knew about our feelings for each other. According to Annie, Krista was outright cheering when she found out. On my end, I was being congratulated by everyone. Eren was impressed that I managed to get through to her cold exterior, but I knew that underneath all that was a woman I could count on and care about._

" _Over the next few months, Annie was becoming a little more friendlier and was smiling a little more often. People were asking how the hell I managed to pull a feat like that off, but I simply answered that I cared a lot about her. Out of all the cadets she had come to know, it seemed her best relationships outside of mine were with Eren and Armin. Eren, because they had a student-teacher thing going on, and Armin because he was smart. I don't get jealous because I know Annie. She would never abandon me for someone else._

" _Finally, the three years of hell came to a close. On the day of graduation, it was over. The Top 10 List was revealed, too… and I was on it."_

* * *

"Number 5," Dillon said, staring at the chart. "Beaten by Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, and Mikasa. I can live with that."

Everyone was talking about this moment. Lowest to highest, this was the Top 10: Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Marco Bodt, Jean Kirstein, Eren Yeager, Dillon Amsdale, Annie Leonhart, Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun, and, to no one's surprise, Mikasa Ackerman. And, as usual, she was barely fazed by it. Lots of people were extremely disappointed that they didn't make it, but it was what it was and there were no second tries.

When he saw Shadis's evaluation of him, though, he didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted. _"Dillon Amsdale. Easy to dismiss as a spoiled shitling from Wall Sina, it's shocking to see he has decent aptitude. He displays good hand-to-hand combat ability, and has gained the trust of his comrades through sheer sincerity alone. His ideals and recklessness, however, could prove to be detrimental in his military career, but that remains to be seen."_ Shadis had good points, and Dillon would take these to heart, but he had a feeling no one else was graced with the honor of being labeled a shitling in their evaluations.

Looking around, he noticed that Annie wasn't around. Knowing her, she probably came by earlier, saw where she was placed, and left. Moving passed the people that congratulated him, he remembered a spot just outside the compound where Annie and he spent some time. They even brought a bench over so they didn't have to keep sitting on the ground. Sure enough, he found her sitting there, contemplating things.

"Is this seat taken?" Dillon asked with a stupid grin.

Annie rolled her eyes, but she moved to her left to give him enough room.

"Thank you," he replied, sitting down. "You know, now that I look at you, you remind me of someone I know."

"Your imaginary girlfriend?" she questioned.

"She's more of the real kind," he replied, sipping his water. "She kind of looks like you. Blond, blue eyes, good-looking body, and is a really good woman."

"Sounds like a total skank," she commented. "So, what does that say about you?"

"Don't let her hear you call her a skank," he warned. "She could kick your ass faster than you can say, 'Whoops.'"

"Fine. She's not a skank. She's just a bitch."

 _Choose your words_ very _carefully._ "Depends on how she's feeling. She can be a bit cold, but you know why I like her so much? She challenged my convictions and helped me become a better man. I gave her something I've never given anyone here: my complete trust. She's one of a kind and I'm lucky to have her in my life." He took a sip for that declaration.

If Dillon was paying attention, he would've noticed Annie flinch slightly before forcing a smile. "Glad to hear it"

He returned the smile. "So, number 4. How does that make you feel?"

"Like you should have tried harder," she answered bluntly.

And just like that, the smile was gone. "What?"

"Let's see: picking fights with Eren at the start, making reckless decisions that almost got you killed, fraternizing with a fellow comrade-."

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point," Dillon muttered. "I wasn't the model cadet. Still, I didn't enlist so I could be number 1."

"I'm not surprised Mikasa won," Annie said. "Abnormal piece of work if I ever saw one."

"And what does that make me?"

"A freak of nature."

Dillon rolled his eyes. "Aren't you the flatterer?"

Annie briefly smirked at him before she went back to her neutral expression. "In any case, I know you plan on using your powers a lot out there on the Titans. I don't blame you, but you need to be careful. One false move and the Scouts will come at you with everything they've got."

 _And here we go._ "I'm not gonna be joining the Scouts, Annie."

She stared at him surprised. "What?"

"I'm going to join the Military Police," Dillon said.

Her eyes widened at that declaration. "Why? I thought the Inner Wall was dangerous for you."

"The Inner Wall is dangerous for a lot of people, Annie," he explained. "That's why I'm going. I want to make the world inside the Walls safer, especially when it comes to the MPs. Lots of corruption to weed out."

"But Dillon, you'll be a target," Annie protested. She remembered him mentioning how many MPs his mom helped put away and how much the MPs hated the Amsdale family because of it.

He frowned a bit, realizing something. "And if I go, you'll be a target too."

"Wasn't even thinking about that, but yeah," she agreed.

He sighed. "Damn it. I want to be with you, Annie."

"And I want you with me."

"So, maybe it shouldn't matter. If we're targets, then that makes our jobs easier. With my powers and your skills, they won't stand a chance."

She sighed, massaging her temple. "Dillon, we can't just join up and fight everyone."

"Wouldn't I be doing the same if I joined the Scouts?" he asked. "Instead of fighting Titans, I'm fighting humans."

"At least Titans can't get in the Walls," she growled, looking over at him. "Are you that naïve?"

Dillon wanted to point out that Titans already got in the Walls thanks to the Colossal and Armored Titans. "Annie, I want to help people. Shouldn't you be happy that I'm trying to stay alive so that you and I can actually make this work?"

"Trying to stay alive by vowing to ultimately try and destroy the ruling body? That makes sense," she spat sarcastically.

He refused to get angry and settled on a calmer approach. "Annie, have you ever been to the Interior?"

"No, I haven't," Annie responded, wondering where he was going with this.

"I've spent my entire life there save for the past three years. I've seen MPs do horrible things. Assault people for looking at them funny, make shady business deals, knowing that no one is gonna call them out on it, and if any of the cases Mom told me about are anything to go by, they think they can do anything they want and get away with it." He clenched his fist. "People are suffering here, Annie. Even if we take out the Titans, we would still have to deal with a poisonous branch of the Military, and unless people take a stand against it, it's going to remain poisoned."

Annie didn't say anything for a moment, taking the things he said in. "You think one man can do that on his own?" she asked

"No, but I won't be on my own," he informed her.

"And who's going to support you?"

"My mom and Jean," he listed out instantly. He didn't list her because of her asking that question. His instincts turned out to be right.

"Not me," she said quietly. "I care about you, Dillon. You know I'd help you out with anything, but this? It's too dangerous."

"You don't have to," he assured. "Once we become MPs, I'm not gonna force you into this."

"Thank you," Annie replied gratefully.

"However, I expect to hear all about how you single-handedly took down an entire drug ring."

She raised an eyebrow. "Beg pardon?"

"Too much?" Dillon asked, trying to think of something else. "Okay, how about a gang of notorious thieves?"

She rolled her eyes more out of amusement than annoyance.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I can see the headlines now: 'Annie Leonhart, after two weeks undercover, brings down notorious thieves and returns very rare artifacts to the museum.' Then next week: 'Annie Leonhart rises to the rank of Captain for her incredible deeds!'"

Annie turned to him and gave a small smile. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm hoping it involves kissing," Dillon answered.

"If you insist."

She leaned in and gave him a nice kiss which the two were enjoying profusely, until...

"There you guys are! I've been looking for you!"

 _Damn his timing._ Dillon thought grimly as the kiss came to an abrupt end.

Annie glared at Jean. "What?"

He raised his hands in defense. "Shadis is rounding us all up to practice what's going down in Trost tonight. I didn't want you two to be late."

Dillon sighed. "I forgot we have a dress rehearsal."

"Trost? What's going on in Trost?" Annie questioned. "I thought we had the graduation ceremony."

"Annie, the graduation ceremony _is_ in Trost," Dillon reminded her.

For the first time, the blond-haired girl was lost. "I thought we were having it here at the compound."

"The _dress rehearsal_ is in the compound," Jean explained.

"Oh," she said, shaking her head. "Sorry. Didn't sleep well."

"Jean, we'll catch up in a second," Dillon assured.

Normally, Jean would come back with a crude joke, but considering the company that was before him, he settled for, "Don't take too long," before running off.

"Annie, there's one more thing I want to do," Dillon said.

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

His eyes flashed, cutting her off. There was a strange sensation inside her mind, as if a part of her was opening up. Once his eyes stopped glowing, she still felt it, but it didn't bother her.

" _Can you hear me?"_ he asked without moving his mouth.

" _Y-yes,"_ she stuttered, eyes wide.

" _I established a mind link with you,"_ he explained. _"This can allow us to talk mentally. We can give each other helpful advice during a combat situation, or you can give me answers to a math test."_

" _You could have asked first, Dillon,"_ she rebuked, not used to it. _"It's strange."_

Eyes wide, he quickly shut off the link. "Crap! Annie, I'm so sorry." _Oh, this isn't good. I didn't ask._

"You're fine," Annie assured. "Just let me know next time, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay. Should I reestablish it?"

"Yes," she answered. "I need to get used to it."

Dillon's eyes flashed, and that sensation was back.

" _So…is this a permanent thing?"_ she asked.

" _I can shut it off at any time,"_ he assured. _"Also, I won't be able to hear your thoughts unless you're trying to contact me, and the same goes for me."_

" _So, if I want to shut off the link…?"_

" _Just concentrate on getting rid of it and you can do it too,"_ he replied.

Annie took a deep breath and focused on the feeling, trying her best to shut it out. It took a few seconds, but it was gone. She decided to test it out. _Dillon? Can you hear me?_

"Well? Did it work?" Dillon asked.

"Guess so," she said, deciding to give it one last test. _You're an idiot._

"The downside is that I'm the only one that can reestablish it," he added.

"Can't you keep it open and just give me a switch, or something?" she questioned.

"Uh, I don't know how," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, ask your dad. It'd be really useful."

"Once we get to the Interior, I'll ask him," he promised. "Shall we head back before. Shadis breaks my nose for old time's sake?"

"If he does, just fill his head with thoughts of his mother in a swim suit," Annie suggested.

Instinctively, Dillon started to gag. "Oh, God, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Don't. It's a turn-off."

"There are some things people must never think about," he stated. "That is one of them."

"You'll live," Annie replied in an unsympathetic tone.

"Let's just double time it and avoid the situation altogether."

"Fine by me. Ready, set, go!" she shouted quickly, running ahead of him.

"Hey, no fair!" he protested, giving chase.

* * *

(Trost District; Graduation Ceremony)

218\. That was the number of Cadets that were graduating from the 104th Cadet Corps. It was humbling experience for the top 10, who stood in a line in front of everyone else, that they made it despite so many people vying for it. It was honor that they did not want to go to waste.

"Do you have heart?" some head honcho commander Dillon didn't know the name of questioned.

All the cadets saluted. "Yes, sir."

"As of this moment, you have three options open to you!" he announced. "Choose wisely! The Garrison Regiment, whose job is to reinforce the walls. The Scout Regiment, who rides out into Titan Country to take back what was once ours. And the MP Regiment maintaining law and order—"

 _Bullcrap._ Dillon thought.

"—under orders from his Royal Majesty! Those cadets eligible for the MP have already been named. The rest of you? Take a look. These are the top of your class!"

Dillon allowed himself a small smile he felt so many eyes upon them. He, like everyone else, worked hard to earn this position. It was a moment he didn't see coming. In fact, many things in his life in the Training Corps he didn't see coming, but it was all behind him. Now, they were truly soldiers for humanity.

Once the ceremony ended, the cadets split off into various locations across Trost. They would be taking a week off before they had to choose between the branches. The section Dillon was a part of entered a pub. Naturally, none of them were allowed any alcoholic drinks at the time, so they all settled with water or some type of juice. Dillon was thrilled to find apple juice, a drink he loved since the moment he could drink liquids.

As he downed his fourth cup, he approached Jean, who looked dejected.

"Hey, buddy, why the long face?" Dillon asked, sitting down next to him. "You made it in the Top 10. You should feel proud."

"How in God's name did I get ranked under Eren?" he questioned, downing his drink that he wished was alcoholic.

"It doesn't matter, Jean," he replied. "You beat 208 people. That should cheer you up. I didn't beat Annie, and I'm fine."

Jean would've responded to that, but he noticed something. "What's up with Bertholdt?"

"Come again?" he asked, looking at Bertholdt who quickly looked away when Dillon saw him.

"He's been shooting you dark looks lately," Jean stated.

Dillon sighed. "I've seen it from time to time. I asked Reiner about it, but he wouldn't explain it to me, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Annie."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"More like ex-crush," he answered. "He never told her how he felt, and he resents me for beating him to the punch. He'll get over it."

Jean stared at him. "So, Reiner _did_ explain it to you."

Dillon paused to think about it. "Yeah, he did."

"Are you insane?" the loud voice of Thomas exclaimed.

That stopped all conversation as all eyes looked at who Thomas was talking to: Eren.

Realizing that everyone was paying attention, he spoke quieter, but still had that fear. "How many people have died? We're talking a fifth of the population. If that doesn't paint a picture for you, I don't know what will. This is our life now. We can't beat them."

Dillon just shook his head. _Thomas, do you have any idea who you're talking to?_

"Yeah, so what?" Eren growled. "We buckle, take it all lying down? Things have changed. Maybe not a hell of a lot, but enough. They aren't the mystery they were five years ago. There's still a long way to go, but we've made progress. Every battle we lost taught us a lesson, gave us the tiniest inroad towards something like hope. You're telling me it's better to just cut our loses, let all the death and destruction be meaningless? Just to ball it up and accept it!? Not on your life!" By now, Eren was shouting. "Humanity's future lies just outside the Walls, and I'm gonna clear the way! I'm gonna take back what was ours! I'll drive them out, and as long as at least one of us can say that, we're not done."

When no one spoke, Eren furiously charged outside, not wanting to be in the pub any longer, with Mikasa and Armin running after him.

Slowly, the cadets returned to their conversations, though it was far more subdued. Dillon didn't say anything for a while, continuing to enjoy his favorite drink. He was surprised that Eren was actually trying to motivate people. Sure, the whole, "I'm gonna kill all the Titans," rhetoric snuck in, but it was serious progress. Dillon considered chasing after them, but he decided against it. As much as he was friends with them, this seemed like something only the three could deal with. When he saw Annie get up and leave, he followed her outside the pub.

"Quite the speech Eren gave, wasn't it?" Dillon noted as he leaned against the wall. "Didn't think he had it in him."

"I knew he was capable of good things," she replied.

"So, the pupil has impressed the teacher at last," he said. "I know you took him under your wing for a while."

"I saw potential."

"Well, if he keeps this up, it's gonna lead to good things." Dillon pulled out a newspaper and tossed it to her. "Once we get into the MPs, I found our first case. Someone's been smuggling weapons and selling them to the Underground. Could be someone looking to make easy money, or it could be someone trying to start a riot, a gang war, or a revolution. Lots of possibilities."

"Probably just money," Annie figured as she looked it over.

"Well, in a week, we'll find out," he stated with a grin.

She shrugged. "You don't have to come with me, you know."

"I want to," Dillon pointed out, moving closer to her.

"Why, though?" she asked, putting it aside. "I thought you wanted to make a difference."

"Annie, we talked about this already," he reminded her. "Weeding out the corruption in the Military Police is just as important as going out there and killing Titans."

"Is it, though?"

"Annie, why do you want me to not join the MPs so badly?" he questioned. "Wouldn't you rather have a relationship with me where you can see me as opposed to riding out into Titan Territory where the survival rates are low?"

"I'd rather not worry about you getting a knife in your back," she stated, crossing her arms.

"Well, the alternative extreme seems to be inside the stomach of a Titan," he said.

"At least you can cut out of a Titan's stomach," Annie pointed out.

Dillon was getting really sick of this argument. His attempts to make Annie and himself happy at the same time were failing. He thought it was settled this morning, but clearly, he was wrong. Then, as he thought of it, Annie would probably send most of her time trying to keep Dillon safe like a bodyguard, something that would make her miserable in the long run. He also began to wonder if Annie wasn't his girlfriend that he would even consider the MPs.

"Would it make you happier if I enlisted in the Scouts?" Dillon finally asked.

"No," she answered bluntly. "The Garrison, preferably."

He scoffed at that suggestion. "And what am I gonna do in the Garrison? Sit around and wait for the Colossal Titan to break down the Wall?"

"And there it is," Annie said, giving him a stern look. "Dillon, you're trying to have it both ways. You want to be with me, but I know you well enough to know what you really want. You still have that dream of changing the world with your powers, making that positive difference you think you can make. Tell me the truth: do you really think you'd be happy to be in an environment where everyone hates you and wants to kill you no matter what your feelings are for me?"

There was some hesitance before he answered. "No."

"Then don't enlist in the Military Police. I've already made my choice. You need to make yours. I want you to stay alive, Dillon. I wish you would give up this dream of yours and stay alive… but I won't force you to do something you don't want to do."

He let out another sigh, not wanting to ask this, but he had to. "Annie, if I join the Scouts… would you break up with me?"

She gave him a shocked look. "What? No!"

"Oh, thank God," he replied in a relieved tone.

"Why would you ever think that?" she demanded, sounding insulted.

"Because I wanted to do something risky even though you don't want me to," Dillon answered.

"Dillon, I would never break up with you," she assured. "Granted, I might try and kill you, but never break up with you."

"Wait, what?" he questioned, confused.

"Nothing. Just venting."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Annie shook her head. "You didn't. Trust me."

And the confusion was back in an instant. "Then why did you say you might try and kill me?"

"Because you might catch me at a bad time… of the month?" she answered lamely.

Dillon tilted his head at her. "Annie, you've been acting really strange today. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Dillon. Just nervous," she admitted, looking away.

He sat down on some stairs. "Annie, why don't you sit down and tell me why you're nervous."

"Because I don't want anything to happen," Annie replied, sitting down with him.

Once again, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Annie, no matter what happens, I'm gonna do everything in my power to stay alive."

"Please do," she pleaded. "I can't lose you."

"You won't," he promised. "Annie, there is something I want to know: are you ever going to tell me what you're hiding?" Ever since she told him about the fact she was hiding a dark secret, he had been more than a little curious as to what she was keeping from him. Maybe now that graduation happened, she would tell him.

Unfortunately, all he got was a hesitant, "Someday, Dillon. I promise."

 _Well, it's a start._ "Remember what I said: I won't leave you when you tell me."

"I know that, Dillon," she assured.

He kissed her on the lips. "Just wanted to remind you."

There was a silent moment between them as Dillon continued to hold Annie the way he did. It was nice for them to be able to do this and enjoy each other's company.

"Dillon. Do you care about me?" Annie suddenly asked.

Normally, Dillon would joke, but he had been around Annie long enough to know that now wasn't the time. "Yes, Annie. I do."

He could hear the hesitation in her voice. "Then I'd like to tell you a secret. Promise me you won't get upset."

"I'm not gonna promise something I can't keep," he informed her, "but I will still be here."

She sighed, deciding to just say it. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "I just feel like something bad might happen."

He gave her a confused look. "I'm missing the part where you didn't want me to get upset."

She took a deep breath. "I… I think it might be the Colossal Titan."

For the first time in his life, Dillon gave her a look of suspicion. "Annie, why would you say that?"

"I don't know, Dillon. It's… it's just a feeling I have. I can't explain it."

Then it hit him. "Is it almost that time? The time when Shiganshina fell?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's been five years."

He sighed. "That explains it. You saw him, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"That explains it. The trauma is surfacing up again," Dillon explained.

"Dillon, please, just promise me you won't do anything hasty if something happens," Annie pleaded.

He sighed. "I'll be careful. I won't pull a stunt like I did to those kidnappers."

"Thank you," she replied gratefully, leaning into him.

"If the Colossal Titan shows up, we'll take him together," he stated.

"Agreed."

The two leaned against each other, finding comfort within each other. If Dillon paid more attention, he would've noticed that Annie didn't believe she deserve this from him.

* * *

(The next morning)

Okay, so Dillon might have been a little off with saying that they would get a week off. While their workload had been greatly lessened, they still had things to do, like wall maintenance. Sections of the 104th would be divided among parts of Wall Rose to clean up the cannons to make sure they're in working order and spruce up the wall a little. Some of them believed the Wall Worshippers had something to do with the latter.

Until then, a crowd had gathered around the road to greet the prominent members of the Survey Corps: Commander Erwin Smith, the blond-haired leader of the Corps, Hanji Zoë, a Squad Leader who also happened to be a scientist, and Captain Levi, the short, black-haired soldier who was apparently Humanity's Strongest Soldier. If the rumors behind him were even a quarter true, humanity was in good hands.

"Heads up," some random guy announced. "The main unit of the Scout Regiment is back."

"That's right, Commander Erwin," another guy yelled. "Did you give those ugly bastards a thrashing!?"

"Look, it's Captain Levi," yet another guy pointed out. "They say he's like a one-man army."

Said one-man army just scoffed and mumbled, "Spare me please."

"Do you feel how excited everybody is?" Eren asked, looking happy for the first time in years. "It's like the crowd just has a different energy now."

"Well, we are going on five years without incident," a red-headed cadet named Hannah pointed out. "Seems like a good omen."

"And you should check out all the cannon upgrades," the tan-skinned cadet next to her, Franz, added. "The sight alone oughta be enough to scare them off."

"That's the truth," she replied.

"That's a load of bullcrap, you idiotic couple!" Eren raged.

 _Lord, give me one day without Eren bitching about something,_ Dillon inwardly pleaded.

Said couple started blushing furiously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This isn't what it looks like," Hannah protested, looking away.

"Knock it off, man. It's embarrassing," Franz added.

Dillon just rolled his eyes at the spectacle. The two were lovesick dopes. In his own relationship with Annie, _he_ was the lovesick dope.

While Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were greeting that Hannes guy Eren told Dillon about, Dillon took the time to read again a letter he received from his parents that morning. It was an apology from them for not being able to be here today, but they promised to show up tomorrow and invite him and Annie to the Interior for dinner. When he told her about, she was intrigued to meet his parents. He had a sinking feeling that it would consist of 25% eating, 25% getting to know Annie Leonhart, and 50% embarrassing him. In other words, he was looking forward to the get-together and dreading it.

About an hour later, several cadets that consisted of Eren, Sasha, Dillon, Mina, Connie, Samuel, and Thomas finally began their work on their section of Wall Rose. The majority of them were assigned to cannon examinations while the others were attending the wall via dusting or removing objects that didn't need to be there.

Of course, given that Eren was there, he had to shout about something, but for once, it wasn't something bad. "What the hell do you mean, 'you're joining the Scouts!?"' Eren demanded, bewildered. "What happened to the MP? That was your whole thing!"

"Don't worry about it," Connie replied. "A guy's allowed to change his mind, okay?"

"Same here," Dillon added. "Annie and I had a long talk, and I've decided to join the Scouts as well." _Now, how do I break the news to Jean?_

"Wait, you weren't gonna join the Scouts?" Eren asked.

 _Crap._ Dillon chuckled nervously. "I, uh, was going to, but then Annie came into the picture, and since she was going to be an MP, I thought she would've liked it if I was with her, and, well, we talked. So… here I am."

Eren stared at him and the others. "What's going on?"

"I think your speech yesterday lit a fire under them," Mina suggested.

 _I'd give an eight out of ten._ Dillon thought. _Points off for the "I'm gonna kill every Titan" part._

"Ain't nobody talking to you!" Connie shot back, turning to face them. "His temper tantrum had nothing to do with it!"

"Take it easy," Thomas advised. "It's not like you're the only one."

"What? Are you serious?" Eren asked, calm for a change.

Before he could answer, Sasha walked over to them holding her jacket tightly over her. "Can you guys keep a secret?" She opened it to reveal a huge slab of raw meat. "Because I totally helped myself to the officer's pantry."

Dillon slapped his forehead hard while everyone just looked at her in shock.

"Sasha, they could throw your ass in the clink for that," Eren exclaimed.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Samuel questioned.

"What _isn't_ wrong with her?" Connie snarked, sounding defeated and annoyed.

"It'll be fine," Sasha assured, drooling while sounding like she was about devour the whole slab herself. "I'm willing to share. Oh, can you imagine the sandwiches?" She started chuckling madly.

Dillon slowly started backing up, a little unnerved by her.

"Put it back," Connie ordered.

"Yeah," Mina agreed, worried. "Do you have any idea how rare meat's been since the Titans took Wal Maria?"

"Um…little bit," the food addict answered. "Yeah." She knelt down and opened a hatch to stash the meat in. "Look at it this way: pretty soon, we'll take back all the room we'll need for livestock."

Samuel took a whiff of the meat and said, "I would really like a slice, please."

"Hey, if he gets one, so do I," Connie stated, changing his tune completely. "Just so you know."

"Me too," Mina added. "I want in on it, too."

Eren looked at the group as if they were insane as they split off to continue working.

"Come on, Eren," Dillon stated with a grin. "Let's get back to work before the powers-that-be notice us slacking off."

"See you guys at lunch time," Mina said as she went to clean off the cannon closest to her.

Eren smiled and stared out at the wonderful city of Trost. A downward look revealed barricades and cannons ready to shoot anything that dared to come through the gate. _Has it really been five years? Look at us! Ready to stand tall once again. We can do it! Mankind didn't start this fight, but we're gonna—_

"Hey, slacker," Dillon said with a smirk. "If you're done staring at the city, could you—?"

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashed behind them and instantly appeared a creature that caused everyone to stare in horror.

It was massive, standing about 60 meters. Steam billowed from its body, creating a slight fog. There was no skin on its body. Only flesh. The only skin that was on it was pink and covering its face like some sort of mask. There were no lips on the thing, so they could all see its giant teeth as it seemed to glare at them.

The Colossal Titan had returned.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Not much except for three things: I finally added an evaluation for Dillon thanks to GodzillaFollower1998. I changed a bit from both conversations Dillon has with Annie. I cut out the "you could've done better than anyone else" thing because Necromancy101 pointed out how that's the type of thing to avoid when you don't want to write an overpowered character. I also hammered a bit in the second conversation about Dillon's motivations for wanting to join the MPs, and I had Annie point out that he's trying to have it both ways.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one. The Trost Arc is going to go down a little differently. More changes are in store and they are gonna be good ones.**


	10. The Invasion of Trost

Chapter 10: The Invasion of Trost

Never in his entire life had Dillon been so terrified. This skinless monster that towered over Wall Rose was looking at them as if they were nothing but insignificant insects. Before any of them could do anything, steam jetted out of its body like a current, knocking the cadets off the Wall. To make matters worse, its large foot smashed through the gate, large pieces of gate and Wall flying. Quickly, most of the cadets managed to attach themselves to the Wall and stop their fall except for Samuel, who was clubbed in the head by the debris. Thinking fast, Sasha detached her cables, ran down the Wall, shot a cable into his leg, and fired the other one into the Wall, securing them both.

"Try not to move," she yelled. "Understand?"

All Samuel could do was groan.

"That was too damn close," Eren commented.

"Oh, God, no," Thomas said, looking at the wall. "Not again!"

The cadets stared in horror at the newly formed hole in the Wall that would be big enough for invading Titans.

"They're gonna get in," Thomas continued, his panic overtaking him. "They're gonna get in. They're gonna get in!"

None of soldiers were more horrified by the turn of events than Eren Yeager. He was there when Wall Maria fell to the same, damned monster. He was there when the Titans invaded and proceeded to kill so many people. He was there when….

"No," he snarled in defiance. "This is over. I'm gonna put a stop to this. I will. This ends now!" Drawing his swords, he began making his way up as he yelled to his fellow comrades. "This is it, people. Do or die!" Quickly, he started giving orders. "Mount the cannons, Squad 4. Take out the Colossal Titan! This is our chance! Don't let it slip away!"

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Dillon trailed behind him. He was a soldier and he was not going to cower from the thing he spent three years training to kill. Unlike everyone else, Dillon had mental powers and he was going to use them to their full capacity. If Eren was right, they could end this all now. As he got closer to the top, lots of pieces of the Wall fell towards him including a couple of cannons. He barely dodged the wreckage by swinging around them, having several close calls and the scratches to prove it. Seemed like the Titan was getting rid of the defenses.

 _Crap, it's intelligent._ Dillon realized when he reached the top.

He spotted Eren attach a cable into the Colossal Titan's back as he swung around, but then the Titan's gaze fell on him. Gulping, Dillon was about to attack when he noticed something in the monster's eyes, something different: a faint twinge of recognition. The blacksmith shook his head furiously. There was no way the Titan knew him. They just met today. Surely, he was seeing things. However, he saw something else in its eyes that made his anxiety rise: anger.

 _How the hell is it displaying human emotions?_

"Dillon, move!" Eren shouted.

Snapping out of it, Dillon jumped away from its palm that slammed down where he was. Running a safe distance, he noticed Eren swinging around and landing on its arm to run up towards the head, but the Titan, to his surprise, was ignoring him. Dillon prepared to hit it with a mental attack, but steam shot out from its body and hit him. It wasn't enough to send Dillon off the wall, but it was enough to make him grunt in pain as he felt his body heat up. He couldn't see anything, but the worst part was that he felt like he was being boiled alive. Instinctively, Dillon leapt off the wall and it was a good thing too. A second later, the Colossal Titan's fist smashed down where he was standing a second ago.

After falling for a bit, Dillon latched himself to the Wall and just hung there, leaning against it. His skin felt like it was on fire even though it wasn't, he was sweating up a storm, and he was panting heavily.

"Dillon, are you all right!?" Connie exclaimed, shocked.

"Ask me… later," he responded, out of breath and his voice hoarse.

There was a loud scream courtesy of Eren and then silence.

Concerned, Thomas zoomed up to the top and noticed that the Colossal Titan had vanished and Eren was hanging off the other side of the wall, dumbstruck. "Eren, where'd he go? Did he get away, or did you take him out?"

"He's gone," Eren answered, trying not to panic. "Exactly like five years ago. He's here one moment, then gone the next. Just like that."

Mina quickly made her way towards Dillon. "We need to get you to HQ fast."

Still panting like a dog, he just nodded.

"I'll get you there." She turned her back to him. "Get on."

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her neck and she took off towards HQ.

"It's going to be okay," Mina promised, trying to stay strong for his sake. "We're going to survive this."

"Need… water," Dillon stated weakly.

"You'll get it. Just hang on."

After about ten minutes, the two reached HQ as she slowly lowered herself down to the ground. Placing Dillon in a sitting position against the Wall, Mina grabbed an empty canteen.

"I'm filling this up with water," she said, doing just that.

He barely gave a nod, still panting.

Once it was full, she handed it to him. "Drink slowly."

With shaking hands, he lifted it up to his mouth, taking a few sips. Then, he poured the whole thing on his face to cool him down.

"Feeling better?" Mina asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Might need another one though."

"I'll take care of it," she assured, taking the empty canteen to refill it.

"Cadets!" a commanding voice exclaimed.

Mina instantly snapped to a salute as a tall man with brown hair, eyes, and beard stalked up to them, glaring angrily. This was Kitz Voormin, a Captain of the Garrison troops. Dillon struggled to stand, so he settled for a salute on the ground. They noticed a young, gray-haired woman wearing glasses standing next to them, giving them a stern look. They had no idea who that was.

"Are you deserting your posts?" he questioned, looking ready to shoot them on sight.

Mina explained their actions quickly. "Sir, as you know, the Colossal Titan breached the Wall. Cadet Amsdale attempted to attack him, but he was nearly boiled alive by the steam that Titan produced. To keep him from passing out, I brought him here to hydrate him."

"Judging by how he looks like a dehydrated dog, I think she's telling the truth," the woman stated.

 _You're too kind._ Dillon thought sarcastically.

"Rico, get him to interrogation room for questioning," he ordered.

"Yes, sir." With the gentleness of a crab, Rico hoisted the teen up. "Come on. Let's go."

"I need water," Dillon said, nearly falling over.

The woman growled, putting his arm on her shoulder and walking him inside the building. "Quit your whining, Cadet, or I'll feed you to the Titans myself."

Voormin turned back to Mina. "Cadet, get your ass inside and fill up your tank!"

"Yes, sir," she replied, heading to the refueling station quickly.

Inside, Rico put Dillon down in a chair and gave him a canteen of cold water. "Anything else, Cadet? Perhaps a soft pillow or a warm blanket?"

Seeing that she had a higher rank than him, he chose to answer respectfully. "No, ma'am."

She snorted, pulling out a notepad, ready to write the report. "Good. Because I have better things to do than to babysit recruits."

At this time, Voormin stepped into the interrogation room, getting right in Dillon's face."Tell me everything about the Colossal Titan."

Taking a sip of water, Dillon said, "It was huge and skinless, but it was intelligent."

"What do you mean by intelligent?" he questioned.

"It knew to take out the cannons first," he explained. "Once it was finished, it disappeared." He looked at him dead in the eyes. "The Colossal Titan's singular purpose was to bring down our defenses and let the Titans in. Nothing more."

Rico raised her eyebrows, interested. "According to the reports five years ago, all the Colossal Titan did was kick down the gate before disappearing. And you say that it used steam against you?"

He nodded. "Think of it like a tidal wave of steam coming at you. Mina Carolina, the cadet that brought me here, wasn't kidding that it tried to boil me alive."

The captain sighed. "It's not much, but it's more than we had five years ago. Can you continue to fight?"

"Five minutes, sir," Dillon requested. "That's all I need."

"Granted. Let's go, Rico."

The woman followed him out, leaving Dillon alone to his thoughts.

 _Why didn't I say anything about that Titan wanting to kill me?_ Dillon wondered. _Maybe because I was seeing things…right?_

Closing his eyes, he traveled right back to that very moment, the moment the Colossal Titan saw him. He studied the memory, watching as how it immediately turned its attention on him. He wasn't imagining things. The Colossal Titan had it out for him.

 _It doesn't make sense._ He thought, drinking his water. _None of this makes any sense._

With a sigh, the teen stood up and headed towards the refueling depot. The time had finally come to fight Titans, and he needed to go after them with everything he had. Everything depended on it.

* * *

The entirety of the 104th had gathered in the courtyard of headquarters. Most of them were terrified, but they managed to keep it together. This was what they were trained for and they were going to defend their homes.

"I want everyone divided into four squadrons just like we practiced," Voormin ordered, though it sounded like he was on the verge of panicking. "All squadrons are responsible for supply readiness, message relay, and enemy combat under the command of the Garrison Regiment! The intermediate squadron will be taking the vanguard, the cadets will be taking the middle guard led by the support squad, rearguard will go to the elites. I expect you all to man your posts knowing the advanced team was wiped out!"

There were several shocked gasps from the cadets. Things were getting bad quick.

"That's right!" His voice was cracking just a little. "The outer gate is history. The Titans are in. This means the Armored Titan is likely to reappear. If, and when, he does, the inner gate will also be history."

There were whispers scattering throughout them all about how this was horrible and thoughts about how they were all gonna die.

"Quiet!" Voormin ordered. "Those of the vanguard be ready! Your mission is a very simple one: defend the Wall until the evacuation's done." He glared at all of them. "Now, be aware, all of you, that desertion is punishable by execution. If it comes to it, lay down your lives. Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir," they all responded.

With the debriefing over, many of the cadets ran off to their respective squadrons to prepare for battle. Unfortunately, there were a lot of them that were beginning to panic, including Jean.

"Why did this have to happen now?" he asked in fear. "Just one more day and I would've been heading for the Interior."

It didn't help when he watched another cadet vomiting his guts out while Krista attempted to comfort him.

Not even Dillon was immune to the fear that was slowly consuming him. He sat against the wall, staring at his shaking hand. Almost dying wasn't new to him, but that fear was far more evident today than ever before. He had encountered his first Titan and he was almost killed. Never in his life had he come so close. Never in his life was he so terrified. He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he ran into and over a warm body. The person in question squeaked and fell to the floor. Her brown hair was tied back now, but it looked messier than before. Sasha was tanner than almost all the other girls, but her face was deathly pale and sweaty.

"Sasha?" Dillon asked, shocked to see her in that condition.

She scrambled to her feet, clawing at the wall for her support. "I'm sorry, I..." Her mouth opened and closed a few times. He could hear her heavy breathing. She closed her mouth, gritting her teeth slightly. She tried to talk again, but still no words. She gestured at him, perhaps asking how he was or flailing about for help.

Dillon's eyes widened in horror, thinking she was having a seizure. "Sasha, you need a medic." He was about to turn and find one.

Sasha seized his arm, gripping it tightly.

Dillon grunted in pain. "Sasha, let go. I'm trying to-"

She shook her head, trying to compose herself. Then she blurted the thoughts on her mind. "Are we going to die?"

So, that was it. A panic attack. He kicked himself for not seeing the symptoms sooner. He was like this when they broke through Wall Maria, a scared and panicked kid, and he was on the verge of another one now. He wasn't going to lie to her, so he told her, "Whatever happens, we're going to fight, and we won't let them win." He needed to be strong for her.

"That's just what people say," Sasha whispered, her hand going limp. "I..."

She stood there for a few moments as soldiers bustled around them. Some were frantically checking and re-checking their gear. A few huddled into corners to say final goodbyes or to offer prayers to whatever they believe in. A few even cried. Most had a stricken, trance-like look about them as each was haunted by the thoughts that plagued men and women facing death.

"My stomach hurts."

Dillon gripped her shoulders. "Listen to me, Sasha. I know you're scared. I'm terrified. That Titan almost killed me twice, but we have to beat our fears together. If we don't, we are all going to die." Dillon prayed that she would understand. He was on the brink of losing it like the rest, and he needed to get something accomplished.

Sasha's lowered look quivered, but she nodded her head. "R-right."

 _Thank you, Lord._ "How's Samuel?"

"They've moved him to a field hospital here in Trost. I think the grapple went through his femur. He can't fight like that. They say they'll move him out with the others when they can."

"You saved his life, Sasha. You had better reaction times than any of us."

"But what if he's not evacuated in time? We're soldiers, but we're hardly one of their priorities." She looked about to cry. "We're their shields, but we don't even get the same food they do."

"Sasha, don't focus on the what-ifs," Dillon said desperately. "We can't. Please."

"They'll throw us all to them if they have to," Sasha mumbled, her voice oddly monotone for food being the subject. "Then they'll eat well. You can tell a lot about people by how and what they eat compared to those around them. I miss it... like it's a part of my soul and if I can have it, I'm okay." She never said what it was. "Krista nibbles like she grew up some place where people had to be fancy, but stuffs it when no one is looking like she's desperate. Ymir likes to act all selfish, but I know she stole food to give to kids who didn't have better. Eren doesn't care about taste and treats whatever is in his way as an inconvenience. Then there are the people who send us to die. They take the best and send us to those things who'll eat us. I notice more than people think I do." Her voice became a whisper as she brushed a stray hair aside. I know what's going to happen."

Dillon was at a complete loss. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He couldn't help her, much less himself. Helpless. That's what he was.

She gave him a look that mirrored that helplessness. "You eat like… you're alone in some ways. You share it like you share yourself, but you never get back what you need. I knew that when you traded your food to me for..." She trailed off for a moment. "You ate better when she was around you after that. I think she made you happy." Sasha grabbed his shoulder. "Dillon, Annie eats food with... I dunno. Like she doesn't think she deserves it, like someone begrudges her every bite. She looks lonely all the time. You've got to find her, Dillon. Don't let her feel that right now."

Dillon felt pulled in so many directions. He was trying to help her, but she was trying to help him instead. "But, Sasha, you're... I can't just leave you." _Sasha, tell me how to help you._

Sasha stood up straighter and tried to put on a brave face. It looked more like her "I have an upset tummy" face. "I'll be..." She deflated a bit. "Just be safe, and, uh, remember, that big ugly thing pulverized our meat in that box, so let them have it."

He gave her a brief hug and immediately went to go find Annie. He found her walking through the crowd, craning her head this way and that. She was already kitted up. "Annie!"

Her head snapped in his direction and she pushed through to him. Despite her height, no one stayed in her way for long. Once they got close enough, Dillon immediately hugged her tight, wanting nothing more to collapse at this very moment. Hell, his legs nearly gave in. She held him just as tight without hesitation. A rare display of affection from someone so recalcitrant at times about holding hands or much else.

"Annie," he whispered. "I... the Colossal Titan. It... oh, God."

"I saw," she said into his shirt. "Everyone did."

"I was on the Wall. He was right in front of me."

Annie pulled away sharply and looked him up and down. "Are you hurt?"

"Some slight burns from the steam and a few scratches, but that's... that's not important." He hesitated, afraid she would think him insane. "Annie, that thing looked at me and... it tried to kill me."

"What?" She shook her head. "But last time it just went for the gates?"

"It did go for the gates. It knocked off the cannons so we couldn't use them, but when Eren tried going after it, it still targeted me. It _wanted_ me dead."

"Dillon, how could you know that? It's an aberrant titan. Why you?"

"I don't know!" His voice was a little louder than he meant. "I could see it in its eyes. Recognition. Anger. Human emotions. I didn't imagine it. I swear. I've never seen a Titan before... so why did it know me?" He let out a shaky breath. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

She stared at him and for a second there was no coldness. He could see raw fear shining in her eyes. Her shoulders slumped, and she appeared almost feeble. "It was a life or death situation for you. You'll think all kinds of things. Doesn't make you crazy. Just cause they have people's shapes doesn't make them think like people."

Dillon shook his head. "What am I supposed to do, Annie?"

She looked at a loss. "I don't... stay alive. That's what you do." She reached up to touch his face. "Are you listening to me? Stay alive. This isn't us sparing, these aren't training dummies, and for god's sake none of us live in the world that Eren Yeager pretends we do. When you see them, people will freeze. That's when people die."

Dillon placed his hands on top of hers, trying to commit her touch to memory. "I won't freeze."

"Yes, you will," she said in a hollow tone, as if she had prior experience. Her home had disappeared to the Titans. Maybe she had. "Every one of them will, but recover and survive. Don't attack them from the front, and whatever you do, don't descend into a group of them, even if someone you love is in their hands. And if you have to, run."

Dillon opened his mouth to respond, but then he closed it. All he did was place a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." It was the first time he ever said those words to her.

"I..." Annie looked, if anything, more shaken than before. "Please don't die. I know you don't want to use your powers, but if you have to, do it. Survive. I can't... that can't be how today ends. That can't be the thing that haunts me most of this day. Please."

"I won't die. I'm coming back."

She nodded, but still shied away from his touch. "Then go. Don't say goodbye. Just go."

"Why can't I say-?"

"Because it can't be goodbye." Her voice fluctuated with emotion just for one moment.

It hit what she was saying, and he simply nodded, a sad expression in his eyes. Heaving a sigh, he let her go and began making his way for his squad.

Off to the side, he could see Eren and Mikasa having a talk, and judging by their expressions, it wasn't a pleasant one. He wanted to go over there, but there was no more time. He could only pray that they would all make it out alive.

Once he got close to the squad, Dillon realized was composed of Franz and Hannah, but there were also two other people with them. One was a black-haired boy with a stocky appearance and hazel eyes. The other was a dirty blond-haired girl with brown eyes.

"All right," Franz said, gulping. "Let's, uh, introduce each other quickly. Franz Kefka."

"Hannah Diament."

"Dillon Amsdale."

"Elsa Glöckner."

"Vaughn Hoffer."

"Captain Voormin has assigned me as team leader," Franz explained. "As stated, our main objective is to hold the Titans back by any means necessary."

Hannah gulped nervously as the thought. Even though she trained for this, she was not keen on dying today.

"Can it even be done?" Vaughn asked quietly. "There are so many of them."

Dillon sighed. "We won't get anything done if we just stand around here talking about it."

Elsa nodded in agreement. "If we die, we die for humanity. That's all there is to it."

"Squad 31, move out," a nearby officer ordered.

"That's us," Franz realized. "Time to go."

Though they were nervous, the five were determined to do everything in their power to keep humanity safe. They just hoped it would be enough to make a difference.

* * *

Squad 31's position was about two miles east of Squad 34, which was Eren's group. In the distance, they could see Titans of all shapes and sizes walking around the city looking for humans to eat. While the Colossal Titan was frightening on its own, seeing these beasts wander the streets was something else. The way the Titans moved, almost like they were drunk at times, the cemented grins on their faces, they truly were creatures out of their worst nightmares.

"Freaky as hell," Vaughn commented.

"What's the plan, Squad Leader?" Dillon asked, trying to hide his own fears.

"Charging in isn't going to work against these things," Franz stated. "We're gonna need a much better approach." He paced back and forth, trying to think of one.

"Maybe we should let them come to us," Hannah suggested nervously. "I mean, we could hide out in these buildings and strike when they get close."

Her clearly-not-her-boyfriend gave her an encouraging smile. "That's actually a good idea. We can split off into two groups. One group will have to draw the Titan in, and the other swoops in and kills them quickly."

"It's a risky plan, but I'd choice that over charging in like a suicidal maniac," Dillon said.

Elsa, who had been quiet this whole time, added, "I'm in."

The squad zoomed forward, drawing closer to the Titans. Their first target was a twelve-meter Titan that had a stocky appearance. Quickly, they split off into two different buildings via the windows. Vaughn, Franz, and Hannah one the left side, and Dillon and Elsa on the right.

"Get ready to move," Elsa whispered, swords at the ready.

Nodding, the blacksmith prepared his weapons as well as the thumping sounds drew closer. His heart raced with every step of the Titan. It was like drums coming from Hell itself.

The twelve-meter could smell them. That much was clear. The question was which group it would go for. Suddenly, it roared and charged to right side. The humans inside were closer.

"Move," Dillon shouted, jumping out of the way of a hand that almost grabbed him.

"Come and get us, you bastard," Elsa taunted, trying to keep its attention on them.

It reared its head back in preparation to slam into the opening face-first, but the sound of flesh being cut made it freeze for a moment. Slowly, it fell to the ground, its nape having been split open. The other three landed inside, Franz's sword covered in blood.

"You two okay?" he asked.

"Next time, you're the bait," Dillon replied, just a little shaken up.

He chuckled and stared at his sword. "My first Titan kill."

"Good job, Franz," Hannah complemented.

The moment was interrupted by a rumbling sound and the ground shaking violently.

"Three Titans incoming," Vaughn announced after looking outside, horrified. "Two ten-meters and one fifteen-meter."

Switching out the blade for a new one, Franz said, "Stay together and take them out quickly."

"Yes, sir," they all replied.

Firing their cables, Squad 31 zoomed out onto the nearest rooftop to get a better view of the situation, but it was too late. The fifteen-meter was the first to reach them, lunging at the building they were standing on.

"Run," Franz yelled.

Barely, the five jumped away as the Titan crashed into the building, demolishing it completely. Most of them were able to grapple to a different building. Franz, however, flew right into the side of the building, falling to the ground in a heap.

"Franz," Hannah cried, throwing caution to the winds as she descended to the ground to help him.

Dillon watched the scene begin to unravel quickly. The two ten-meters were closing in fast and the fifteen-meter was reaching out for Franz. Hannah managed to slice its fingers off and attempted to pull Franz away, but he was too heavy. She was too caught up in despair to notice the fifteen-meter reach with its other hand. Vaughn looked like he was about to try and bolt, and Elsa was prepared to go down fighting.

 _I once said that I thought I could be a good leader._ Dillon thought to himself as he steeled himself for what he was about to do. _Time to find out._

His eyes started to flash as he shouted out orders. "Vaughn, Elsa, hold the ten-meters off! I'll take care of the big guy."

"You got it," Elsa replied, going for the one on the right.

Vaughn was more reluctant. "But, Dillon—"

"Go!" he ordered, focusing all his energy on the monster in front of him.

The Titan stopped, instinctively clutching its head in pain. Blood began leaking from its face as Dillon made the capillaries in its brain burst. Given that this thing was bigger, it took a lot more mental strength to do so. When he noticed Hannah finally pull Franz away from the Titan, Dillon swung around on the cable and sliced open the nape, killing it instantly.

Elsa and Vaughn were doing pretty well. Surprisingly, Vaughn was a better fighter than he let on once he let go of his fear. He managed to blind the ten-meter Titan he took on before slicing its nape. Elsa cut open the Achilles Heel on hers, making it fall to the ground. She quickly killed it before it could get up. With the Titans dead, Squad 31 managed to scramble to a high rooftop as the bodies left behind began to decompose quickly.

"Is everyone all right?" Dillon asked.

Franz nodded, rubbing his sore head. "I'm gonna have a wicked headache in the morning."

Suddenly, Elsa stalked up to him and pointed a sword at his neck.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Vaughn questioned.

"What are you?" she demanded.

"Elsa, I don't—" The point hit his neck.

"You stared at the Titan, and blood began to pour from its face," Elsa stated, glaring at him. "So, I'm gonna ask again: What. Are. You!?"

Gulping, Dillon answered, "I'm a human with psychic abilities."

"Psychic abilities?" Vaughn repeated.

"You know, mental attacks, levitating objects, things like that."

Elsa's grip on her sword tightened, the tip nearly touching his neck."How is that possible?"

"It's a long story!" he replied quickly.

"Condense it," she ordered.

"Elsa, there's no time for that," Franz interjected, walking over to them. "As much as we all want to ask him questions, we have more important things to worry about."

"Squad Leader, you've seen what he's capable of," she shot back. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"I just saved Franz's life," Dillon pointed out, frustrated. "Are you seriously going to forget that?"

"There's an angle," Elsa growled. "There has to be. How can anyone trust you with that kind of power?"

"Elsa, please," Hannah said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He saved Franz's life."

"And do you really think I'd use my powers to hurt humanity when there are Titans that will do whatever they take to eat us?" Dillon added.

It was a long ten seconds, but after that passage of time, she sighed and lowered the sword. "Fine, but if you try anything-."

"I get it." Dillon turned to Franz. "What's our next move?"

"How long can you do that for?" he asked.

"I don't know," Dillon said, "but I'm gonna go all out."

Hannah rushed over to him, taking out a handkerchief. "You're bleeding."

Dillon was about to retort, but she wiped the blood from his nose. Once she was done, he finally spoke. "It happens if I go too far."

"So, it's not gonna last long," Vaughn realized.

"I was high on adrenaline, but now that I'm not, I can take it easy. I can give the Titans some nasty headaches and you guys can deliver the killing blow. The more I strain to use these powers, the more likely I'm gonna get dizzy and lightheaded."

Franz nodded. "We'll keep an eye out if the strain becomes too much for your mind."

"Got it."

* * *

What went from an attempt at a cloak-and-dagger plan turned into a hit-and-run tactic. With Dillon's abilities, they could actually go search for Titans to kill. Granted, there were Abnormals, Titans that displayed bouts of intelligence, to worry about, but it was thanks to the blacksmith that their lives were made a little easier.

"12-meter dead ahead," Vaughn announced, growing a lot more confident as of late. "Who wants that one?"

"I'll take it," Hannah said with a grin. "You guys have been having all the fun."

"It's only been fifteen minutes," Franz informed her.

"And I only got one Titan kill," she stated.

Dillon rolled his eyes while making them glow. "Go for it, Hannah."

She charged towards the Titan as it held its head in pain and slashed its neck. Unfortunately, the cuts were too shallow.

"Circle around and try again," Franz exclaimed.

"You holding up there, Psychic?" Elsa questioned.

"Can't stay on this guy much longer," he said. "Hurry up."

Quickly, Hannah circled around and cut the nape, striking a killing blow. "Yes!"

"There we go," her not-boyfriend congratulated.

"What's the tally so far?" Vaughn asked.

"Four for me," Elsa answered, "five for Franz, three for you, and two for both Hannah and Dillon."

"I should point out that I assisted on most of your kills," Dillon reminded them, "so my number is above all of you."

Suddenly, drops of water began to fall from the sky. It quickly increased to many as a downpour of rain fell on them.

"Feels nice," Vaughn commented, letting the rain wash over him.

"Let's take a couple of minutes," Franz suggested.

Dillon sat down and rested against the window, finally able to relax for a bit.

"Hey," Elsa said, standing next to him. "Sorry about earlier."

"You were confronted with something you couldn't comprehend," he replied. "Sure, I'm just a little ticked off, but I can't completely hold it against you." _Wouldn't be the first time._

She sighed. "This whole thing is so insane. Right after graduation, we immediately get attacked, and now I'm standing next to the only human with abnormal abilities."

"It's a lot to take in," he agreed. "You should've seen my girlfriend's reaction."

"What's her name?" she wondered.

"Annie Leonhart. Cold at first, but she warms up after a while."

She chuckled. "Glad you have someone to live for."

"I'll introduce you if we run into her." He looked up at her. "What about you? Have anyone special in your life?"

Before she could answer, the bell began to ring in the distance.

"The civilians made it out," Hannah realized, smiling.

That's when the reality of the situation hit Vaughn. "At what cost?" When the squad looked at him, he explained himself. "I mean, we're the only ones in our squad to have someone like Dillon. Everyone else had to fight these Titans without the advantage we have. Can you imagine how many have died already?"

Dillon looked down at the street and noticed that some of the puddles were mixed with blood. Whether it was Titan blood or human blood, the point was made. Soldiers have been giving up their lives all day to make Trost safe. It was a sobering thought.

"They won't be forgotten," Franz promised as he looked at Headquarters from afar. "Let's head back to Headquarters and regroup with the others. Gas is good on my end. How about you guys?"

"Good enough to make it," Dillon answered.

"I'm good," Elsa assured.

"Same as Dillon," Vaughn stated. "I'll make it."

"I have enough," Hannah said.

Dillon stood up…and promptly stumbled, the world spinning.

"Easy there," Vaughn warned as he and Elsa held him back, concerned. "You okay?"

Shaking his head to ward off the dizziness, he answered, "I think I reached my limit."

"I can carry you the rest of the way," Franz offered.

Once again, Dillon found himself piggyback riding his way to safety, and he was sufficiently annoyed. "Twice in one day. This better not become a regular habit."

"Wait, this happened before?" Hannah asked.

"Later," he replied with a sigh.

Squad 31 was on the move again except it was a little quieter this time around. Some of them began to notice the dead soldiers lying in the streets, and they were grisly sights to behold.

"I recognize some of them," Vaughn whispered. "People that I knew in Training."

Worried, Dillon made a mental call to his girlfriend. _"Annie, are you there?"_

There was no response.

He was about to try again, but the lightheadedness got worse. Seemed like communications would be shot for a while too. Until then, he would have to hope that he wouldn't see Annie among the bodies.

"We're about halfway there, guys," Franz stated. "Let's keep up the—"

There was a loud roar that came from their left, causing their eyes to widen in horror. A thirteen-meter was coming at them, full speed. Instantly, Dillon tried a mental attack, but he didn't have the strength to do it.

"We can't lead that thing back to HQ!" Vaughn stated. "We have to kill it now."

"I've got it," Elsa assured, pulling back.

Before anyone could stop her, she dodged a bite attempt and circled around, ready to cut open the nape. Then, it happened. Her tank ran out of gas. Thrown off balance, she made a cut that wasn't deep enough to kill it. She crashed against the side of a building, which shattered her gear. She fell to the ground as she cried out in pain, her arm twisted at an odd angle. Elsa was completely vulnerable.

The minute that happened, Franz put it all together. Elsa lied to them. She knew that she had the least amount of gas, but she pretended everything was fine. She didn't want to be a burden and was willing to sacrifice herself if it meant getting the rest of the squad got to safety.

She didn't want them to save her.

With a pained look, Franz made the hardest call of his life. "Keep going!"

Hannah, who was about to turn around, stared at him in shock. "Are you crazy? That thing's going to eat her!"

"Damn it, Hannah, I know," he shot back, his eyes glistening with tears. "We're running out of gas, and we have to make it to Headquarters without delays!"

"Please, don't make me leave her," she begged.

"Run!" came the final cry of the woman they were leaving behind as the Titan lifted her up.

"I'm sorry," Franz whispered as they continued forward towards their objective.

"Elsa, no!" Hannah shouted, about to turn around.

"Don't you dare go back," Franz commanded angrily, though there was pain in his words. "I won't lose you, too!"

Part of Vaughn wanted to go back and save her, but more Titans were coming their way. There was no time. He felt like a horrible person as he obeyed his squad leader. Hannah was openly crying, and she still followed her squad away from her friend.

All four of them could hear her screaming as the Titan crushed her body in its hands. The pitch of her voice got higher and higher until it suddenly stopped. Aside from the cables pulling them forward, there was dead silence. Elsa Glöckner was no more.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Props to Necromancy101 for writing Sasha and Annie's lines in the middle. I really liked how that turned out. You can also see a reference to the Attack on Titan 2 game. Also, also, I emphasized a bit more on the emotional toll this is taking on everyone, that no one really has it completely together. I hope I did that a bit more justice.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one. If you think these changes were big, wait until you see the next chapter.**


	11. The Price of Survival

**Apologies for the longer wait time. I didn't expect the edits to take as long as they did. Be prepared for that for the rest of the chapters. If I take too long to post something, most likely it's because of all the changes I'm making. Here's 10,000 words to make up for that.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Price of Survival

The rain didn't last very long in the city of Trost. Within twenty minutes, it had subsided, but its work was finally done. The blood of the slain soldiers had spread throughout the city like a river, as if wanting to constantly remind the survivors that sacrifices were made today. They didn't need such reminders, for the memories of their comrades getting killed by the Titans were branded into their memories.

The 104th gathered on a collection of rooftops, exhausted and traumatized. They had seen so many horrible things today that they would never forget. Lives snuffed out at a moment's notice, screams of the dying echoing in their minds, and the thought that they, too, would suffer the same fate.

"Hey, Jean," Connie said. He was one of the few that put aside the trauma. "What are we gonna do?"

The brown-haired teen didn't even look at him, finding the roof a far more interesting sight. "We can't _do_ anything. They finally gave us the order to withdraw, and we're all out of gas. Of course." He sighed. "I can't believe this is how it's gonna end…because of those damned cowards."

"You mean the supply depot?" Connie asked, confused. "What is going on? Where are they!?"

"They all lost their will to fight," Jean explained. "I can understand why…but they abandoned their duty to supply us, barricading themselves inside HQ. And, of course, Titans have swarmed the place which means we can't get the gas ourselves."

Connie was getting more aggravated by the situation. "Then why are we waiting? We gotta go! Start thinning their numbers so we have a chance! Sitting here on this roof is completely pointless. Eventually, the Titans are gonna come for us."

Jean didn't say anything and only gave him a cold look.

"We don't have much gas left," he went on. "We'll just waste what little we've got if we try to run. And without our mobility, we're completely screwed."

"You're using your head for once, Connie," he noted. "Nice going, but I'm not sure if we've got the numbers needed to pull this thing off. The veterans in the vanguard force have all been killed. How exactly do a bunch of rookies pull off a suicide mission like this? I mean, let's assume half our forces survive the initial assault. Then what? The supply room is probably crawling with Titans in the three to four-meter range. I don't see us accomplishing much there."

The words sunk in as Connie lost the drive he had. "It's… hopeless."

Jean let out a sigh. "God, what a dull life this turned out to be." He looked up for a second. "Any sign of him?"

He shook his head. "Annie asked me the same question not too long ago."

Jean chuckled a little. "Bastard's too stubborn to die. If anyone has a chance of making it, it's him."

On another part of the roof, Sasha attempted to rally the troops. "Come on, guys. We can do it! Right? Let's go. If we all work together, we can make this happen. I know we can. All right? I'll take the lead."

Her words fell on deaf ears. The cadets were too traumatized to even move. They had seen horrors they never imagined in their worst nightmares.

Discouraged, she looked around for a kindred spirit and found Armin sitting in a corner, looking down. She quickly ran over to him. "Armin, it's time to go!"

He was just like the rest of them: petrified and motionless.

Nearby, Annie kept a sharp eye out for any sign of Dillon. She knew he wasn't dead given that their mind link was still open, but her attempts at contacting him mentally were met with silence. There were lots of reasons why that could be, so she kept her ears and eyes out.

"It's not like you to hope," a voice said.

She forgot that she was standing next to her squad. "He's still alive, Reiner."

"How can you be sure, Annie?" Bertholdt asked, giving her a confused look. "None of have seen him since the debriefing earlier."

"I can't explain it… but I know he's not dead," she replied.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Reiner realized.

Annie didn't answer that for a moment, but then she said, "He's my boyfriend. Of course I do."

"Must be nice to have someone like that in your life," Marco stated, giving that same traumatized look everyone else had. "Someone that cares about you, someone that loves you. When I die, I'll have no one."

"Hey, don't talk like that," Bertholdt rebuked. "We're gonna get through this."

"It's no use," Marco replied, lost in despair. "There's too many of them. I don't think any of us are going to survive this. I've come to accept my impending demise." He looked up at the wall ahead, so close but not close enough. "I just… wanted my death to mean something."

At this time, there was nothing they could do to help Marco. Not while he was like that.

Their ears perked up at the sounds of ODM gear being used. Some of the cadets look over to see four other cadets arrive at the scene, practically crashing onto the rooftop. They recognized this group as Squad 31, but one of their members was clearly injured as he was carefully lowered onto the—

"Dillon," Connie said, running towards him.

Jean and Sasha's eyes widened, quickly joining him.

The blacksmith didn't look injured save for some blood running from his nose.

"He got dizzy and nearly passed out," Franz explained. "He needs water." He turned to Hannah. "Hannah—"

He knew the slap was coming and made no effort to dodge it. Seeing that look in her eyes, that look of betrayal, it hurt him more than the slap. Unable to look at him anymore, Hannah sat on the edge of the rooftop, burying her face in her hands.

With a sigh, Franz sat next to her, his face still stinging. "I know you're furious with me, Hannah, but I had no choice."

"We could've saved her," she wept.

He shook his head sadly. "No, we couldn't. The tanks were too low to attempt attacking the Titan and Dillon was too incapacitated to help. I didn't want to leave Elsa either."

"Then why did you?" Hannah questioned, giving him that same look. "Why did you tell us to leave?"

"Because we had to live," he answered, pulling her close.

She couldn't find it in her to resist his attempt to comfort her, so she just let him.

Connie handed him his canteen. "Here."

Like earlier, Dillon knew to take careful sips as he sat up in a sitting position. "Thanks."

"Move!" Quickly, his friends moved aside to make way for Annie as she knelt down next to him, worried. "What happened?"

"I didn't…recover fully from the Colossal Titan's attack earlier," he lied openly, but on the mental side… _"Too much strain on my powers."_

She let out a sigh. "You just don't know your limitations, do you?"

Normally, Dillon would've had a snarky comeback, but not this time. Not after losing Elsa. He was still shaken up over her death.

Annie picked up on his pain. "Something happened."

He nodded sadly. "We lost someone: a girl named Elsa Glöckner. She… she didn't tell us that she was almost out of gas and… she was eaten." A tear fell from his face. "I can still hear her screams."

Doing the only thing she could do, Annie embraced him gently, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry, Dillon."

"Why are they doing this, Annie?" he asked quietly. "Why do they hate us so much?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"There is no reason," Reiner stated, kneeling down to their level. "The Titans are feral monsters who want to kill us all. That's what they want."

"Thank you for your help, Reiner," Annie spat, annoyed.

He sighed, ignoring her. "Amsdale, I know today has been hard on you. It's been hard on all of us—"

 _Fricking. Understatement._ Dillon thought to himself.

"—but you've gotta put all of this aside. We have a mission to complete."

It was really strange for him to get sympathy from Annie and a dose of reality from Reiner. Nevertheless, he nodded. "You're right. We're not done yet."

"Annie!"

The blond-haired girl glanced at Mikasa, who had just arrived on the scene. Seemed like she decided to abandon the rearguard after they evacuated the civilians.

Mikasa slowed down upon seeing Dillon's condition. "Dillon, what happened?"

"I had a very long day," he answered, turning around to face her. "I'm shaken up and dizzy, but I'll live. Appreciate the concern."

"You need to get to a medic."

"Great idea. How?"

Mikasa was taken aback by his biting tone.

He let out a sigh. "Sorry. I… I just want this day to be over."

She nodded in understanding as she went back to talking with Annie. "I know how bad things have gotten. It's selfish, putting personal matters on the forefront, but have you seen Eren's squad?"

"Some squads made it back," Annie answered, "but I don't know about Eren's."

Reiner pointed his thumb to Armin. "We found Armin. He's over there."

Seeing the blond boy, Mikasa ran towards him. "Armin!"

He continued to stay silent, and even curled himself into a ball as she stopped in front of him.

"Armin, are you okay?" she asked gently as she knelt down in front of him. "You're not hurt, are you?" With every second of his silence, she grew more worried. "Where's Eren?" Her voice took on a tone of desperation. "Armin!"

Finally, Armin looked up with her, tears falling down his agonized face.

Inside, Mikasa felt her life being torn apart as she finally realized the truth.

At this point, many of the cadets had gathered around, wanting to know what happened.

"They were…" Armin spoke, his voice breaking. "The cadets of Squad 34: Thomas Wagner, Nack Tierce, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina—"

Dillon's head popped up at that name. _No. Not Mina._

"-Eren Yeager."

His heart nearly stopped.

"These brave five… upheld their duties. They died valiantly in the field of battle." Unable to take it anymore, Armin broke down completely.

The cadets grieved with him, though none of them had the strength to break down like Armin did. Many of them bowed their heads in mourning, and some were staring at Armin, trying to comprehend the things he said. They couldn't believe that Eren Yeager, of all people, met an untimely end.

Mikasa felt like someone pulled out her heart and crushed it before her eyes. She failed. She failed to take care of him when she needed him. She broke her promise to his mother, and now he was dead too. Once again, Mikasa was alone, and this time, it would stay that way.

Dillon wasn't better off. Everyone seemed to disappear as he remembered the times he had with Eren. The first time they managed to come to a true understanding that blossomed into a good friendship. And now, after everything the boy went through, he died at the hands of a Titan? Then, there was Mina. He remembered how she was the one to come with a good plan to help save Krista from those kidnappers two years ago. How she carried him to Headquarters after the Colossal Titan attacked him. How she was more… hopeful about things.

One of his hands turned into a fist. The Titans. Those monsters. How dare they come here and take innocent lives? Nothing mattered to them except how many humans they can shove down their throats. Dillon's hatred for them began increasing. They didn't deserve to exist in this world and prey upon the weak. He was going to-.

"Dillon!"

The blacksmith snapped out of seeing red and slowly faced Annie, who was looking at him with worry. He felt his face getting drenched by his own tears, struggling to cope with the loss of his friends. "It's not fair," he found himself saying.

Annie could've delved into how life wasn't fair, but it wasn't the time for that. All she said was a simple, "I know."

"I'm so sorry, Mikasa," Armin wept softly, wrapped up in survivor's guilt. "It should've been me that died. Not Eren. I couldn't do a thing. I'm worthless."

Letting out a sigh, Mikasa knelt down and placed her hand on his. "Armin, calm down. There's no time to get emotional right now."

Armin looked at her and nearly flinched at the sight. Mikasa's eyes were completely devoid of… anything. It was like they were dead.

"On your feet," she ordered, pulling him up. She began walking to the other side of the roof. "Marco, if we eliminate or bypass the Titans at HQ, we can refuel our gear and get over the Wall? Is that assessment correct?"

"Well, uh, yeah, I guess so. Sure," he answered, a little put off by the change in demeanor, "but there's just too many of them out there, even with you on point."

Mikasa stopped and glared at him. "I can do it!"

Marco instinctively back up.

"I'm strong," she stated, pulling out her sword and raising it in the air. She had everyone's attention now. "Real strong. None of you come close. You hear me? I am a warrior!" It sounded like her voice was beginning to break.

Dillon felt his heart shatter at the girl trying to remain strong even after everything. He wanted to say something, anything, but found himself at a loss for words.

"Know this," she went on. "I have the power to slay all of the Titans that block our way…even if I have to do it alone. As far as I'm concerned, I am surrounded by unskilled, cowardly worms."

The cadets stared at her, surprised. Some were upset that she had the gall to insult them, though it was getting them out of their traumatic state. On Dillon's end, he just stared in shock, wiping his face until the tears were gone. What the hell was going on?"

The rant continued. "You all can just sit here and suck on your thumbs and watch how it's done!"

"Wait, Mikasa, are you out of your mind!? That's crazy," Hannah protested, brushing away the final remnants of her tears.

"You can't be serious, trying to take them out by yourself," a male cadet added.

"Mikasa, we have to stick together," Dillon interjected at last, realizing what she was really going to do. "You can't just go off and—"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Dillon," Mikasa warned, glaring at him, making him recoil. "If I can't be beat them, then I'll die, but if I win, I'll live… and the only way to win is to fight."

Before anyone could stop her, Mikasa took off, ready to kill or die trying.

"She can't be serious," Dillon said, eyes wide.

Jean scoffed. "You know, I was expecting something more motivational. Her way with words was kind of a letdown." He drew his swords, shaking. "I blame everything about this on you, Eren."

Newfound energy coursed through Dillon's energy as he found his drive. The time to mourn was over. It was time to fight. _"See you at HQ,"_ he said mentally, drawing new blades.

 _"Be careful,"_ Annie warned.

"Hey, don't just stand there," Jean shouted to all the cadets. "We weren't taught to let our comrades fight alone. Unless you _are_ a coward, in which case, stay out of my way!"

With that, Jean and Connie dived off the roof, heading towards their objective.

"Squad 31, move out," Dillon ordered, taking charge again.

The remaining members looked at him, shocked.

"For Elsa," he stated.

Nodding, they gathered around him. "For Elsa."

Giving Annie a smirk, Dillon charged off the building with Squad 31 right behind him.

"Never expected that from Jean," Reiner commented as he, Bertholdt, and Annie followed them.

With a sigh, Armin put one foot in front of the other, catching up to Marco who waited for him.

"Hey," Sasha shouted while on the edge of the roof. "Seriously, come on, you bunch of chickens!"

Properly motivated, the rest of the cadets gave a shout of determination before following Sasha off the roof. Even the sun was starting to shine its way through the clouds.

The entire group followed Mikasa, who was taking down the Titans that came near them, towards the path to Headquarters. They had to avoid fighting to conserve gas and blades, and they did their best to jump from rooftop to rooftop, using gas sparingly. Dillon aided by launching quick, precise, mental attacks on the Titans Mikasa didn't get, stunning them long enough for the rest of the cadets to get through.

 _"Don't overdo it,"_ Annie warned.

 _"We're going to make it,"_ he swore.

Then, it happened. He felt time slow down as he watched Mikasa, who was far ahead of them, run out of gas. She crashed onto a rooftop before falling to the street below.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_ Dillon couldn't take it anymore as he broke off the group, making a beeline for the girl. He was not gonna let Mikasa get added to the casualty list.

 _"Dillon, what the hell are you doing?"_ Annie demanded.

 _"I'm done watching my friends die!"_ he practically shouted.

 _"You're going to get yourself killed. There's nothing you can do."_

 _"Watch me,"_ Dillon growled, his mind made up.

There was a spike in frustration and anger through their link. _"You thick-headed, idealistic idiot!"_

Whatever else Annie said, Dillon ignored. He was going to save his friend.

* * *

Mikasa didn't quite understand how she survived the fall. Some sort of sheet she fell on, but she didn't care anymore. She stared at her broken blade, the blood of the Titans gone at this point. It was her last kill. She killed three today, maybe more, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Nothing she could do would bring back the boy who gave her that scarf she always wore.

With a sight groan, she managed to get up and move a few steps. However, her legs gave out, forcing her to her knees. First, her parents, then Eren's parents, and now Eren himself. Despite her strength and abilities, she couldn't protect the people that mattered most to her. In the end, she was a useless little girl that wanted the suffering to just end.

Then, the sound of ODM gear attracted her ears as someone landed next to her, hoisting her up. "Come on. Get up. We've got to move."

Mikasa's eyes widened as she turned her face to Dillon, who, despite the exhaustion coursing through his body, had that fire in his eyes. A fire that she no longer had. She managed to wrench herself out of his grip. "Dillon, what are you…? The ODM isn't made for two."

The ground began to shake with slow, rhythmic beats.

"I can carry you," he assured. "Get on."

Mikasa hesitated, giving him a sorrowful look. Why was he making this so hard for her? "I don't want to get killed, too."

"What are you talking about? Just get on. It's so simple."

"Get out of here!" Mikasa urged, pushing him away.

Behind him, she saw a fourteen-meter rounded the corner. It was a good distance away, but that wouldn't last long.

Dillon stared at her, putting the pieces together. "You were never planning to make it to Headquarters. This… this was your plan."

She couldn't stand to look at his mortified expression. It only made things worse. She wanted to be alone. "Just leave me already."

Anger coursed through Dillon's veins as he pulled his swords out. "So, that's it? You're just going give up and throw your life away because Eren's gone? What about Armin, you dumbass? You're really going to commit suicide instead of helping someone who needs you?"

"Why can't you just go?" Mikasa begged, her voice cracking again.

The Titan drew closer to them.

"Because I'm not going to leave someone I care about to die!"

She froze, staring at him with a slack jaw. "What?"

Dillon refused to let up as he glared at her. "Tell me something, Mikasa: is this what Eren would want for you? If you really think that, then you never knew him at all."

Mikasa wasn't in Trost anymore. She was six years younger watching a man strangling Eren, the boy who rescued her and killed two of her captors. Despite how tight the man held onto his throat, he managed to speak to Mikasa. "Fight," he said. "You have to fight." He wanted her to live from the start. Even if he didn't survive.

Then, there was Armin. Another important part of her life. He was always the voice of reason among them, using his intellect to figure out solutions instead of trying to bash skulls like Eren tried to. He was always there for them… and she was willing to leave him alone in this cruel world.

Finally, there was Dillon. By all rights, he should've left her to her own demise, but here he was, standing in her defense against an incoming Titan. He was the one who managed to help Eren come out of his shell a little more, and he was the one who inspired Mikasa to speak her mind back in Training. He really cared about them, and this was the thanks he was getting? Throwing his life away to ensure she would live?

The Titan's hand reached out for Dillon as the blacksmith prepared to fight, but he wouldn't get the chance. Mikasa pulled him back, slicing off the fingers of the monster. It didn't seem to register the pain and it slammed its other hand where she was. The girl jumped away, landing on her feet as she stared at her opponent. Like the rest of its kind, the Titan was persistent, going for another attack with its regenerated hand. However, Dillon intervened, leaving a large gash in its hand to distract it from her.

"Dillon, stay back," Mikasa urged.

Before he could respond, the Titan swung its hand once more. The blow barely missed them, hitting the wall instead, but the wind from the attack sent the two flying, crashing further down the street. Mikasa coughed harshly as she got to her knees, scratches across her face now. Dillon didn't fare better, his face having his own set of scratches and his eyes glowing. If they didn't do something quickly, the Titan would—wait, his eyes were glowing?

She blinked, wondering if she was seeing things, but there was no mistaking it, especially when the sun came out again. His eyes had turned into a silver glow, staring intently at the Titan. The monster's nose bled some as it stumbled to the ground in an awkward heap, its face smashing into the brick road. Dillon received another nosebleed as the glow died down, his face paler and panting heavily.

 _Did… did he just…?_

Mikasa was beginning to form a question when loud stomping from behind jerked her out of the distraction. Another Titan, about fifteen meters, had appeared on the other side of the street. The two cadets were sandwiched in as the Titans drew closer. It was too late to try and escape on Dillon's ODM gear.

"Annie's gonna be so pissed," Dillon said, drawing new blades. He was steeling himself, ready to fight until the bitter end.

"Live long enough to see it," Mikasa replied, doing the same thing. Her eyes hardened as she let out a battle cry, preparing to attack with everything she had.

The new Titan from behind stomped hard, forcing Dillon and Mikasa into the air as its foot went through the brick road. It swung its fist directly at the smaller Titan's face so hard, bones shattered. The smaller Titan went flying as it slid across the road upon landing. Aside from a few more bruises once they hit the ground, Dillon and Mikasa were fine as they stared wide-eyed at their unexpected savior.

"What was that?" Mikasa asked, shocked beyond belief.

"That Titan… just saved us," Dillon said, almost at a loss for words.

This Titan was quite different than the Titan they usually faced. Its body was lean and so ripped that any bodybuilder would be put to shame. Its ears were pointed, and its eyes were green. Letting out an exhale of steam from a lipless mouth, the Titan roared at the top of its lungs that sounded more like a high-pitched screech, forcing Dillon and Mikasa to cover their ears. To their rising shock, this Titan ignored them, charging right at the Titan. It lifted its foot and began stomping on the Titan's neck over and over, roaring with each stomp. A Titan was killing its own kind.

"Is this even real?" Dillon wondered aloud, unable to take his gaze from the scene.

Mikasa had no response, her eyes fixated on this moment. She was so focused that she didn't even hear Armin swoop in and take her off the ground until they landed on a rooftop. Connie did the same for Dillon, dropping him off as well.

"Mikasa, are you okay?" Armin asked, worried.

"Are you guys all right?" Connie added.

Dillon nodded. "We're still alive."

"Then we'd better get out of here," Connie advised. The ground shaking immediately caught his attention. "Crap! Two fifteen-meter Titans."

Seeing that one of the Titans was the newly-dubbed Rogue Titan, Mikasa said, "No. That one's different."

"It saved our lives," Dillon pointed out, indicating the corpse of the Titan it killed.

Armin's eyes widened. "What? How…?"

The blacksmith shook his head. "I have no idea."

The Rogue Titan let a challenging roar, prompting its opponent to roar back. As if things couldn't get any weirder, the Rogue Titan took up a fighter's stance. It was intelligent. The Titan charged at it only to receive a fist to the side of the head. The monster's head soared away from its body, crashing into a nearby tower and destroying it in the process. The Rogue Titan stared at its hand, which was nothing more than bones thanks to that punch. However, the regeneration took care of that problem. As for the now-headless Titan, it tried to get up, only for a stomp to the nape to keep it down.

"It… it just finished it off," Armin said, almost in a daze. "It knew exactly where the weak spot was!"

Connie had enough of this. "Come on, guys. It's time to split. Last thing we need is him coming our way."

The blond boy, however, was completely focused. "No. He has no reaction to us. Any other Titan would've been on top of us by now."

"It seemed to understand the skill of hand-to-hand combat," Mikasa added. "What is that thing?"

"A freaking miracle if we're lucky," Dillon answered. _Maybe, just maybe…_

"Just chalk it up as another Abnormal," Connie urged. "Hell, they're always an unpleasant surprise, right? Forget about it. Let's get out of here."

"Connie, her tanks are empty," Dillon reminded him. "She can't exactly go anywhere."

That took him off-guard. "Huh? Then what are we gonna do? We can't clear HQ without your help!"

"There's only one thing to do." Armin knelt and removed his tanks. "I know there isn't very much left in them, but it's better than your empty ones."

"Armin!" Mikasa responded, eyes wide.

"This is our only choice," he replied, filling her tanks up. "It'll be a complete waste if I keep them. But… use this gas more sparingly. Everyone's lives are riding on you."

She gasped as it dawned on her what she had done. She had led the cadets to their deaths in an effort to die killing Titans. Who knew how many were killed by her recklessness? Tears glistened in her eyes, forcing her to look away so no one could see them.

"There! Got it!" Armin exclaimed upon finishing. "The ODM gear's functional and I restoked your blades. Just… just leave me this one, okay?" He held the single bled, shaking. "It's just that I would rather this be my end, not-."

A single slash of a sword knocked the blade out of his hands and onto the streets below.

"The next person to even think about killing themselves will get a broken nose," Dillon growled angrily, ignoring the looks from his comrades.

Mikasa winced, seeing him glance at her briefly.

"I don't… why'd you…?" Armin stuttered.

"We're going to make it to Headquarters together," he went on. "I don't care how, but it's going to get done, okay?" He let out a pained groan, holding his head as the lightheadedness and dizziness returned with a vengeance.

"Whoa, man." Connie caught him as he stumbled. "You're still injured."

This prompted Mikasa to think back to a few minutes ago. She didn't imagine things. Somehow, Dillon caused the Titan to fall without touching it. She wanted to question it, find out everything about this strange power that Dillon was hiding, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Now wasn't the time. Right now, they had to get back to HQ. She knelt to Armin's level, taking his hand into hers. "Armin, I will not leave you behind!" The fire had returned to her eyes, and she would be damned before she let it die again.

* * *

Not much could steer Annie into rage, despite her expression being contrary to that, but Dillon's antics did just that. The idiot was risking his life on the off-chance he could save a girl that had a death wish. If Mikasa wanted to throw her life away, that was her business, not Annie's. So, naturally, Dillon had to get involved by wasting more gas to reach her and despite the fact he was already wounded. Part of her wondered why she didn't go after him if she was that concerned for him. Survival seemed like the logical choice, but by doing so abandoned Dillon to whatever fate would befall him. It was that thought that prompted some guilt to build within her. It quickly faded when she continued thinking about how stupid he was being, and once he made it back, she was going to let him have it.

As Annie drew closer to Headquarters, the cadets grew more confident and began to split apart to reach HQ a different way. Unfortunately, by doing so, a couple of them plummeted to the Titan-infested streets below. Seeing the fallen soldiers as easy meals, Titans of various sizes charged at them, jaws wide open and arms outstretched. Jean, who landed on a nearby rooftop, could only watch in horror at the carnage that was about to commence.

"Tom, hold on," a cadet cried out, jumping into the fray.

"We're coming," that Vaughn guy promised, joining them.

Annie winced as an eight-meter snatched Vaughn out of the air, snapping his spine in half. He was killed instantly, his body going completely limp in its grip. The soldier that the cadets went to save, Tom, was bitten in half, his blood coursing down the hand of his devourer. She couldn't avert her gaze as she listened to the death throes of the cadets, begging for help. The worst one was seeing a girl get her arms torn off as she screamed in agony. They were taking their sweet time eating her, and the cadets had to listen to it too. A terrible, horrible way to die.

"Annie," Bertholdt said, concerned.

Snapping out of the daze she was in, she turned her back, unable to look at him or the carnage that was occurring. Any second now, Dillon could be one of the cadets. She could feel his fear, his anger, his exhaustion, and so much more. She was terrified that she would feel him die.

"Let's go!" Jean suddenly shouted. "Make a break for HQ while they're distracted!"

It seemed that he came to a difficult conclusion: sometimes sacrifices had to be made in order for others to survive. Checking her gas supply one more time, she followed in the direction of the cadets. The others trailed behind her, ready to be done with this horrible day.

"Give it everything you got!" Jean shouted to everyone that could hear him.

As they got closer to Headquarters, they had to use their ODM Gear to get past a group of Titans that were waiting for them. Jean got caught by a Titan, but a quick slice of the pointer finger allowed him to escape and keep going. Annie navigated around the monsters almost like a dance, focused solely on her objective. No matter what happened, she was going to survive.

Never in all their lives did the cadets try so hard to get to safety. The building was practically an arm's stretch away… with at least a dozen Titans between them. The soldiers' numbers began to dwindle as the creatures managed to catch them with their hands or run out of gas at an ill opportune time. Ignoring their screams, the surviving cadets pressed onwards.

Finally, the window drew near, and Annie used the rest of his gas to reach it. Shielding her hands and face, she smashed into and through the window, landing unceremoniously on the ground. Several other smashes indicated that more of the cadets made it as well. She had to move out of the way as a few went through the same opening she made. At long last, they arrived where they needed too.

"How many of us made it?" Jean asked, holding his face in horror. People died from the orders he gave, and he had to live with that for the rest of his life.

Sniffling caught his attention, causing him to look under a desk. There were two soldiers, a man and woman, curled up in balls and hiding. The woman's face was covered in blood, but it didn't appear to be hers.

Slowly, Jean stood. "Hold on a sec. You guys with the supply team?"

"Yeah," the male soldier answered.

Jean hoisted the man up and punched him dead in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"Jean, stop," Marco exclaimed, holding him back from going further.

"You cowards," the teen roared. "You left us out there on our own! People are dead because you didn't have the guts to do your job."

"The Titans were coming at us from every angle!" a female soldier tearfully wailed, shielding her fellow comrade from further harm. She was almost incoherent when she spoke. "They drove us out of the supply room, okay!?"

"It's your job to deal with it and back us up anyway," he shot back.

Suddenly, they were cut off from an unearthly roar. It sounded like a howling wind containing the souls of the damned. The Titans were not finished with them yet.

"Hit the deck," a cadet shouted as a wall exploded, sending that cadet flying down the hallway.

Two Titans smashed their heads into the building, attempting to eat whatever came near to them. Panicking, the soldiers attempted to flee for the exits, but there were so many of them, it was a jumbled mess. If they kept this up, everyone was going to die.

Then, a giant fist slammed into the Titans' heads, sending them flying away from the building.

Annie's jaw dropped at the sight of their savior. It was a 15-meter Titan with green eyes and pointed ears like an elf. It wasn't trying to attack the soldiers; It was going after the Titans that were attacking them.

"Did… did that just happen?" Reiner asked.

"Yes, it did," Annie replied, equally shocked.

A window smashing caught their attention. They looked to see Mikasa, Armin, Dillon, and Connie entering the building scratched up, but alive.

Relief coursed through Annie's body as she saw her boyfriend alive and well… until she remembered that he was the idiot who nearly got himself killed.

Jean was the first to say something to them. "Mikasa, Dillon, you're—"

"Man, that was a close one," Connie interrupted, sounding a little excited. "I was running on fumes. We made it here, though. It was crazy, but we did."

"Armin, that plan was completely insane," Dillon added, shaking his head while panting. "I can't believe it paid off." He started to stumble again only for Mikasa to catch him.

Connie started patting Armin on the back, a wide grin forming on his face. "You're a certified genius! As far as I'm concerned, your word is law." Finally, the bald cadet looked up at them. "Check it out! We found an Abnormal that's got a bone to pick with its own kind. And the best part? He couldn't care less about us! That's right, you heard me! This big, beautiful S.O.B. is our ticket out of here!"

Jean looked at him as if he was insane. "Are you serious? A Titan's not gonna help us. You're out of mind if you think this can work."

"It _is_ working," Mikasa shot back. "For whatever reason, he's rampaging against them. Stand back and let him do it. Trust me. You'll see. Either way, what choice do we have? Right now, that thing is our best chance at survival."

The Rogue Titan, gave a loud roar, drawing the Titans closer to it.

"It did save our lives," Dillon reminded him simply.

Jean brushed his hands through his hair, trying to come to grips with everything, so he just gave a frustrated grunt and headed towards the exit along with everyone else.

"I'll take him off your hands," Annie said, using her weight to support Dillon as they trailed behind the others. "Low gas, bleeding face, diminished abilities, and you thought the best course of action was to attempt to save Mikasa?"

"I had to try," Dillon protested, going weak in the legs.

Grunting, she slowly lowered him into a sitting position, which gave him the chance to see her glare. "How did you make it out? With your intellect? Your fight prowess?"

"…The Titan saved us," he admitted glumly.

"What a surprise," she sneered. "If you weren't so injured, I'd start knocking sense into you because it's clear that you lack it. You can't just keep throwing your life away like that and expect everything to turn out fine." She clenched her fist. "I watched cadets die pulling the same stunt you did. I listened to them scream as they were turned into bloody mush. That could've been you, Dillon."

Dillon looked down. "I'm so sorry I put you through that. I just... Eren's dead, Annie. And Mikasa? I didn't-"

"Want her to die, too," Annie finished for him. "Dillon, I get that, but I want you to live. I… can't watch you die, too." Her voice was trembling a bit. "I just can't."

Weakly, he managed to wrap his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

She managed to rein in her emotions just in time as she hugged him back. "I need you to stay close to me. I'll do whatever I can to keep you alive."

Taking a deep breath, he responded with a simple, "I will."

Annie helped him up as they continued their walking, her expression not betraying the feelings she had.

"Did my squad make it?" Dillon asked.

There was an uncomfortable pause. "Franz and Hannah did. The other guy, Vaughn… a Titan got him."

Dillon closed his eyes, another wave of grief hitting him. "Damn it."

"Just hold out a little longer. It's almost over."

They entered a room where the lift had descended into the refueling station. According to the others, Armin and a few other cadets went down there to see how many Titans occupied the area while Jean took a few others to go look for some guns. For now, they could rest.

"Can you walk?" she asked.

Dillon righted himself, his pain dying down a bit. "Yes."

Annie joined Reiner and Connie, the latter continued gushing about how amazing the Rogue Titan was. Dillon would've made to join him, but noticed Bertholdt was sitting in the corner alone. With a sigh, the blacksmith walked over to him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked politely.

"I thought you'd want to be with Annie," Bertholdt replied.

"I figured you and I could talk for a bit," Dillon said.

He paused for a moment before relenting. "Fine."

Satisfied, Dillon sat down next to him. "Bertholdt… I've noticed you've been giving me dark looks lately. What's going on?"

"Didn't Reiner already tell you?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Maybe, but I want to hear it from you," Dillon responded. "Bertholdt, I consider you my friend, and when a friend of mine is upset with me, I have the right to know why."

With a sigh, Bertholdt admitted it. "I wanted to tell her so many times… but I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because… I didn't know how she would react," he confessed sadly. "I doubted she felt the same way, and I thought it would upset her."

Dillon phrased his words carefully. "Look, Bertholdt, I'm sorry things didn't work out for you, but I'm not sorry for becoming Annie's boyfriend. I hate to say it, but you need to get over it."

"What's so special about you, Dillon?" he asked suddenly. "Why you?"

The blacksmith paused, thinking it over. "I don't know, and if I did, it's not my place to tell you."

"I don't want her to get hurt," Bertholdt said. "How do I know you aren't going to hurt her?"

"Because Annie would break every bone in my body if I did anything to her," he answered. "I'm going to do my damndest to make her happy, Bertholdt. That much I can promise."

Bertholdt didn't respond this time, just sitting there in silence.

Dillon decided it was best to leave him where he was and returned to Annie. Just as he did that, Jean's team returned with crates of rifles while Armin's team came back from their scouting mission.

"Good news," Jean announced, putting down the crate he was holding and opening it. "Courtesy of the Military Police." He let out a couple of coughs. "And covered with a layer of dust."

As Armin laid out a map of the refueling station, Jean cleaned out the rifle and checked to see if it was still functional. Once the inspection was complete, Jean asked, "Are you sure buckshot is the way to go? Seems like we might as well throw spit wads. Come on, guys. Are guns even effective?"

"I don't know, but they're bound to be better than nothing," Armin answered as he presented his plan. "We're looking at seven Titan in the supply room of the four meters tall variety. If we time this perfectly, this much ammo ought to be enough to do the trick. Step 1: we lower a group into the area by a lift to get the Titans' attention. Step 2: when the Titans come within range, the group fires in all four directions simultaneously, blinding them. Then, the hard part. The moment of truth, as it were.

"Before the Titans have enough time to recover, seven of us swoop down from the ceiling and strike their vital regions. That's it. That's the plan. It puts all our lives on the line. If we screw up, we're dead. That's a hell of a risk for one attack, but it's our only chance. Seven people have to slay seven Titans in one blow at the same time. We're gonna need the best of you. The seven soldiers most physically gifted and adept with their parring blades. You'll be the difference between life and death for the rest of us. I'm sorry. That's how it is."

"Seems like a sound plan," Reiner said with a smirk.

"When you get right down to it, the risk is the same for everyone," Annie pointed out. "Doesn't really matter who goes."

Armin started faltering. "Look, I'm, uh… ready to be talked out of this. One half-baked strategy can't be our only option, right?"

Ever the encourager, Marco stepped in. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Come on. With what we're looking at? If this is our only option, it's a well-thought out plan. If we give it our all, we might just pull it off."

"It'll be fine," Mikasa assured. "You just have to be confident. You're a better strategist than you give yourself credit for."

Armin gave her a look of surprise.

"I'm serious. Your mind saved Eren and me more than once."

"When did I ever save you?" he asked, confused. "I never-."

He was cut off by the lift doors opening loudly.

"All right! The lift's ready to go," Franz announced. "Guns are loaded in the stocks. Let's go kill some Titans."

"You didn't realize it at the time," Mikasa explained, helping him up. "We can talk about it later."

Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Dillon, Connie, and Sasha all volunteered to be the seven soldiers that would take out the Titans. Of course, Annie made sure Dillon was in good enough condition to pull such a feat before letting him join. While the rest of the cadets lowered the lift into the supply room, the group of seven filed down the stairs.

"So, I'm gonna ask the obvious question," Connie informed them. "Can we do this without ODM gear?"

"No problem," Reiner assured. "These guys are only four meters tall. Their weak spots are not that far above eye level."

"Size isn't the issue," Dillon stated. "The spot's still one meter high and 10 centimeters across."

'"Back of the head to the nape of the neck,"' Sasha reiterated from their lessons.

"Worst comes to worst, you can always shove one of these up their ass," Reiner joked, holding up his sword. "That's the other weak spot."

"Seriously?" Connie asked.

"Did I miss a day of training?" Sasha wondered.

Dillon cracked a grin. "Is there a backstory to that claim, Reiner?"

"Remind me to tell you about one day," he answered.

"And as a bonus, he'll talk out his ass," Annie snarked.

Connie looked at her as if she grew a second head. "Did…did you just make a joke?"

She turned her head and gave him a deadpan expression. "What? Was it not funny?"

His eyes widened in fear and quickly answered unconvincingly, "No, it was hilarious! Ha ha ha! See?"

 _"Okay, that was pretty funny,"_ Dillon admitted.

 _"You could learn a thing or two,"_ Annie pointed out, turning her head back to the front.

 _"Are you implying I'm not funny?"_ he asked.

 _"I'll let you wonder."_

With a snort, he changed the subject. _"Why did you let me volunteer?"_

 _"Because I know you can handle it, and your aim with a gun is shit."_ Blunt as always.

Dillon rolled his eyes. _"Thanks a lot."_

 _"That's what I'm here for."_

The seven grew quiet as they drew closer to the ground floor. Quietly, Mikasa opened the door, signaling the others to follow her cautiously on the walkway. The loud footsteps of the Titans unnerved them, but they remained calm. Everyone was counting on them to succeed. Carefully, the seven soldiers split off, stepping onto different rafters. The timing had to be perfect in order for this to succeed.

Amidst the stomping, they heard the lift getting closer before it came into view.

"Good," Marco whispered. "We're still at seven."

Immediately, all the cadets in the lift pointed their rifles in four directions as planned.

"Okay, nice and easy," Marco continued.

A blonde-haired Titan started walking by, but then it caught their scent. It turned quickly to them, frightening a few of the cadets.

"Don't lose your cool," Jean exclaimed quickly. "Fire only when they're all within range."

Slowly, the seven Titans approached them, ready to make meals out of them. The soldiers in the rafters waited patiently for the attack to begin. As Marco repeated for them to stay steady, the Titans had them completely surrounded. There was no chance of them escaping. It was do or die.

"Fire," Marco yelled.

All the guns went off, blinding all seven of them at once. With determination, the seven soldiers launched themselves off the rafters and slashed as hard as they could when they reached their napes. Five Titans fell down dead, but Connie and Sasha didn't cut deep enough on their Titans. Sensing them, the two Titans turned around, looking like they were glaring at them.

"I'm sorry," Sasha said nervously, backing up a lot. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Oh, crap," Connie swore, terrified.

"Sasha, move," Dillon shouted.

The brown-haired girl lunged out of the way as the Titan attempted to body slam her. Quickly, Dillon ran to its nape while it was down and delivered several slashes, killing it. Annie got to a higher point and killed Connie's Titan in one precise slash.

"Dillon," Sasha cried, burying her face into his chest as she cried. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's, uh, all right," Dillon replied uncomfortably. "Um…"

"Get off him, Sasha," Mikasa ordered.

Nodding, she brushed away her tears as she walked away.

"I owe you one," Connie said to Annie.

"No worries," she assured before turning to Dillon. "You only needed one slash."

"I wanted to make sure it wasn't going to get up," he explained.

"Fair enough," she conceded.

"They're all dead," Jean announced. "Start loading up supplies!"

"It worked," Armin exclaimed happily.

Marco grinned before falling backwards, nearly fainting. Fortunately, two cadets caught him in time.

Once the lift was lowered to the ground, everyone immediately started refueling their tanks. The ones that finished first kept an eye out for anymore Titans in case more tried to invade their Headquarters. If there were, they'd be ready this time.

Sasha, however, was in the middle of a breakdown. "I caved in front of the whole gang. I'm never gonna be able to face any of them ever again!"

"Damn it, feel sorry for yourself later," Connie demanded. "Focus on escape."

Dillon rolled his eyes as he filled up the tanks. All that was left was to get over the wall and then it was over. Of course, there was still the hole in the Wall to worry about, but one problem at a time. The fact they had survived this long spoke volumes. He was surrounded by good soldiers, and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Almost done?" Annie asked, putting her gear back together.

"Just one more tank," he replied. "It's been a long day."

"We just need to make it over the wall," she assured. "How's your head?"

"Still healing. Give it a day or two, and I should be back to normal."

Annie kissed him on the lips. "Does that help?"

Dillon grinned. "Maybe another one might do the trick."

Smirking, she gave him another kiss.

"Aw, you two are so cute together," Hannah interrupted.

Dillon sighed, looking at the remaining two members of Squad 31. Normally, he would be irritated, but he was just mildly annoyed this time. Hell, he was relieved to see them. "Glad you guys made it. How are you two holding up?"

"We're good," Franz answered. "We've… worked it out."

Hannah nodded in agreement before introducing herself. "I'm Hannah Diament, and you must be Annie Leonhart."

"I remember you two," she replied. "Did Dillon cause you any trouble? He can be a handful."

"Quite the opposite," Franz stated. "He saved our squad earlier today."

Dillon blushed a bit. "It was nothing."

Annie punched him in shoulder. "Don't be so modest, Amsdale. You did good today."

He looked down a bit. "I heard about what happened to Vaughn. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help him."

"It wasn't your fault," Hannah pointed out, sadness coming into her voice. "You were trying to save your friend. I can't blame you for that."

"All right, let's get out of here!" Jean exclaimed.

Dillon sighed, getting up. "Music to my ears."

Once the rest of the tanks were filled, the cadets busted out of HQ, free at last. Many of them made a beeline for the Wall, but some of them saw Mikasa get on another rooftop, staring down at something.

"Mikasa?" Armin asked, joining her. "What are you doing? We have to leave now!"

"Look down there," she said.

His eyes widened in horror as he watched two thirteen-meter Titans pin the Rogue Titan to the Wall. They were chewing on its body, attempting to devour it.

"Cannibalism?" Armin questioned as the Titan roared in pain. "Can it not regenerate like the others?"

"This sounds stupid, but I was hoping he'd be the key for us," Mikasa admitted. "That he'd help mankind break the cycle. Turn the tide long enough just to give us a ray of hope."

"She's right," Reiner agreed as he, Bertholdt, Annie, Jean, and Dillon joined them on the rooftop. "He's too valuable to just let die. There's too much we can learn from him. I think it's perfectly clear should be to get the scavengers off him. He's no good to us picked apart."

"Don't even think about volunteering, Dillon," Annie warned.

"I wasn't going to," he replied.

She gave him a look.

"Anymore."

"Are you out of your mind?" Jean asked. "We have a path out of this nightmare and you wanna stay?"

"Think about it," Annie said. "Having an Abnormal as an ally would be an incredible advantage, right?" _"I mean, we already have one already."_

 _"Love you, too, Shorty,"_ Dillon replied in a deadpan tone.

 _"You are very lucky you're my boyfriend."_ "The cannons have nothing on a Titan that likes to rip apart its own kind."

Jean could not believe what he was hearing. "Do you hear yourself? You make him sound like a new friend!"

Armin gasped suddenly. "Oh, no. It's the one that ate Thomas."

As if he heard them, the Rogue Titan charged at the blond-haired Titan, roaring loudly. Its arms were pulled apart by the two that were chomping at him, but he still ran for that Titan. He fastened his teeth around its nape and lifted it up in the air by its jaw alone. A crunching sound indicated that he crushed its weak point, killing it. Seeing a Titan coming for him, he tossed the lifeless body in it, knocking it into a building.

"Holy shit," Jean whispered. "What was that you were saying?"

With a final roar, the gravely wounded Rogue Titan fell on its knees and crashed to the ground, seemingly dead.

"Because I think it's a moot point now," Jean finished. "All right, enough of this. Let's go while we still can. We're lucky the ugly bastard didn't get bored. We'd have been next on the menu."

"Whoa!" Dillon exclaimed, staggering back.

The brown-haired boy got a closer look. "What? What's wrong?"

The blacksmith simply pointed at the body, and like the others, their eyes were widening.

Something was pulling itself out of the nape, something… human. The flesh did not want to release him, but after a good pull, the pieces were detached. Amidst the steam the corpse was emitting, they could see a brown-haired boy that they all recognized.

"Is that… Eren?" Dillon asked quietly.

Mikasa launched herself down there despite Armin calling out to her. She ran towards him and embraced him the moment she got close enough. Dillon quickly followed her up to the Titan's corpse, much to Annie's chagrin. At least she could watch his back. Mikasa held Eren against her for the longest time before feeling something. Lowering her head to his chest, she could hear… his heartbeat.

"Mikasa, is he…?" Dillon couldn't even bring himself to finish that question.

"He's alive," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Her composure shattered within seconds as Mikasa began to sob uncontrollably. Dillon climbed onto what was left of the corpse and gripped her shoulder tightly, a few tears falling. He couldn't believe that Eren was alive after all this time. After all the darkness that enveloped this day, an impossible miracle finally shined through. Mikasa barely registered the physical contact as she continued to weep. She wept for losing Eren, she wept for finding him, and she wept for knowing that his life had been changed forever.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Well… where do I begin?**

 **Simply put, now that Dillon and Mikasa's relationship had changed, he decided to try and save her life. I was going to go somewhere in this chapter where Mikasa confronts Dillon about his powers like Krista did, but considering they're trying to make it out alive and the appearance of the Rogue Titan, that fell by the wayside very fast. I hope you all enjoyed their interactions.**

 **Naturally, his reaction to Eren's death and revival was different. Since the two are friends, he could stand to be upset about it.**

 **Writing from Annie's perspective was a lot more fun this time around. After a year and a half, I think I'm getting the hang of writing her. When it came time for Annie to rebuke him, I didn't want a repeat of what happened when he went after the kidnappers, so I added some vulnerability to Annie, that she doesn't want to lose Dillon. That constant remains clear.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	12. A Chance to Strike Back

Chapter 12: A Chance to Strike Back

 _"Eren Yeager the Titan. And here I thought I was special, but low and behold, Yeager surpassed me in that regard. I can only wonder what the hell happened to make him turn into one of those things. According to Armin, he lost his leg and arm before he was devoured by a Titan, so he had regeneration abilities like a Titan. Wish I had regeneration. Would go well with my powers._

 _"Naturally, the whole event spooked the Garrison Troops, so they planned on "interrogating" Eren about whether he was human or not, and whether he was a threat to humanity or not. Honestly, I couldn't blame them. Over 100 years of Titans killing them and considering that the Invasion of Trost had been so recent, tensions were extremely high. That being said, their version of interrogation meant a bullet to Eren's head at the end, and that was something the human race couldn't afford to let happen._

 _"And it was out of my control."_

There were certain situations Dillon never expected to be in. He didn't expect to rank five in the 104th. He didn't expect to be attacked by Titans just after graduation. Most of all, he didn't his friends to be literally up against the wall with several squads of Garrison Troops surrounding them.

After the cadets made it over the wall, the soldiers who witnessed the whole thing slapped a gag order on them all under threat of being charged with treason. As Dillon followed Annie, he knew that Eren was going to undergo a field interrogation. He didn't have to be a mind reader to sense the paranoia in the air. They were probably gonna find any excuse to kill him along with Mikasa and Armin, who stood by his side despite the odds. And if nobody stopped the Garrison…

"Annie," Dillon finally said, coming to a stop.

She turned and looked at him, her eyes cold. "What?"

He let out a sigh. "I... there's something I need to do, and you're not going to like it."

She continued to stare at him, waiting for him to get on with it.

"Those soldiers are going to look for any possible reason to kill Eren. Hell, the fact that he was... a Titan-" He still couldn't believe it. "-is probably going to be the reason." He stared at Annie. "I can't wait around, Annie. I... I need to make sure he and the others make it out alive."

"Don't be stupid," she replied bluntly. "They're scared, they're under attack, and they have guns."

"I know, but they're my friends."

"And how will you be helping them if you get yourself killed?" she asked, stepping up to him. "It's not like you can do anything anyway."

"Yes, I can. I'm strong enough to be able to hold off the cannon men." He looked down at her. "Annie, Eren is the best chance that we have at not only winning the battle but turning the tide of this war. Think about it: we have a better chance of surviving now than ever before. If Eren dies, that hope dies with him." Dillon closed his eyes. "He's my friend, and... someone who could save us all."

Annie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Hold off the cannon men? Are you thinking of fighting them? Don't be a fool. That's treason. Hell, if they tell you to stand aside and you don't, that's disobeying an order in a time of war. They'll kill you just for that."

"But Annie-."

"This isn't a courtroom and you are not a commanding officer," Annie interrupted without hesitance. "When you took an oath as a soldier, you promised to be a good little boy who nods his head when his superiors tell him to do something. You are a grunt." From her end, it looked like she was getting through. "Say you can hold off the cannon men. You've used a power no one understands because it'll be obvious it was you. What if he transforms and kills you all? Doesn't really matter, cause once they realize you've used force, you're dead."

Then, there was a fire in his eyes. "I swore an oath to protect humanity. If I have to become humanity's enemy..." His voice trailed off, the fire all but extinguished. Whatever facade he had vanished as he spoke. "I can't make the difference Eren can. Even with my abilities, I'm not good enough. I've watched people die like you have. I need this, Annie. I need to believe that Eren can give the hope we all need."

"You're only remembering the convenient part of your oath. It doesn't matter what you need. They need to feel safe and they'll kill anyone to do it. There's nowhere you can run if things go bad, and your plan to use Eren to save humanity? It's not worth shit if humanity's best and brightest don't agree."

Dillon's knees were wobbly to the point where he almost fell to them. He knew she had a point, a very good point. By all rights, he needed to listen to her and walk away. And yet, he took a deep breath and let it out. Things couldn't be this way. "It's a risk I'm willing to take, Annie. I have to take it."

"Don't be stupid, Dillon." It felt more like a plea this time.

His mind was already made up as he looked at her. "I'm sorry, Annie. I know I hurt you when I went off to save Mikasa and now I'm doing the same thing again." He clenched his fist. "But I'm not gonna let my friends die. Not when there's a chance I can do something about it. I just can't. Because if I stay here and they die, I'll live the rest of my life wondering if I could've done something."

Annie glared at him. "Get over yourself. The whole world doesn't turn on you. Their lives? They don't depend on you either. Look after yourself, damn it!"

He looked back where he left the trio. Eren was still unconscious with Mikasa and Armin by his side. There were too many unknowns. This wasn't a simple matter of rescuing a friend anymore. With the Garrison bearing down on them, what could he really do to fix things? "I..."

"Don't do it."

He turned back at Annie, a look of hopelessness on his face. "I can't do anything. I can't fix this. I can't save them."

"Welcome to being human," Annie muttered.

Dillon tried to cling onto something, anything, that would give him hope for the future, but he couldn't find it. All he could see in his mind were his friends getting blown to bits by paranoid soldiers. His eyes were wide and his breathing rate increased dangerously.

Annie stared at him, at first not comprehending. "Dillon?"

His body jerked with a gasp, almost as if he just registered that she was there. His wide eyes and breathing rate, however, remained. It was like he was caught between reality and something else. Something harmful.

Annie's eyes widened ever so slightly, and she stepped forward. It was rare for her to be the one to initiate contact between the two of them. Sparring was one thing. That was violence. She understood that, but this? This was something else entirely. Her fingers brushed up against his sleeve, gently grasping his upper arm. He just stared at her, not saying a word. It was like he couldn't talk. She held his gaze, her cold eyes suddenly mesmeric. But within the coldness she displayed, there was concern, a small spark of warmth. She guided him out of the way of traffic to the side, moving slow and steady. She listened to his rapid breathing. It sounded louder to her than all the distant shouting.

Then, within their mind link, an image appeared almost like a nightmare. She watched as Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were gunned down mercilessly, their pleas falling on deaf ears. First, Mikasa got in the way, swords drawn, and the rounds would pierce her body first. Blood poured her chest as she sunk to the ground. Armin, horrified, tried to drag Eren away, and their bodies became filled with holes. The back of their heads exploded as they, too, fell. The bodies of his friends were lying there as their blood sunk into the ground. Then the situation repeated. And then it happened again. And again. And again. And again.

"Dillon, look at me," Annie spoke slowly and softly. "Listen to me and what I have to say. We don't know what's going to happen. You don't know what's going to happen. You can't. What you can do is be here with me, now, in this moment. Listen to my voice. You're going to be okay. I can't tell you what's going to happen, but you're breathing in this moment right now, and I need you to stay in this moment with me, into the next moment, and then the next."

The more he stared at her, the more he regained control of his breathing. The image was fading away from the link, though whether he still saw it or not was a mystery.

She guided in him into a sitting position on a box, moving beside him. She then reached down to slide her hand under his, slowly enclosing it in a loose grip. "You feel that?"

Dillon nodded. He opened his mouth to talk, but aside from a few noises, he couldn't reach that moment yet.

"I can't make promises to you about what is going to happen. But I'm here now."

Another nod followed by a word at last. "Okay." His throat felt very dry all of a sudden. "Water. Where can I get water?"

Annie stood back up. "Come with me." She kept ahold of his hand.

"Okay." He let Annie guide him while he managed to come back to reality. "Did I hurt you?"

"What?" She looked puzzled.

"That... moment I had. I could tell you were reacting to what I felt."

"It's fine. I've seen it before. You're not the first today and you won't be the last."

The relief Dillon felt was little, and then he saw the 104th cadets had gathered around nearby. Sasha was caterwauling about something, Marco was holding down a freaking-out cadet named Daz, Connie was engaging in a conversation with Krista and Ymir, the former of which looked extremely worried, Reiner and Bertholdt were off to the side, and Jean was watching Marco trying to calm down Daz until Dillon and Annie approached. He turned to face them, his facial expression unreadable.

"Where have you two been?" Jean asked. His tone was almost even.

"Trying to get over the fact that I can't do anything about Eren, Mikasa, and Armin," Dillon answered glumly. His own expression didn't betray what he just went through.

"What?" Jean looked back and forth between the two of them. "Look, that's beyond our level right now." He scratched the back of his head. "I still can't believe... what we saw."

Annie helped Dillon over to one of the boxes, only releasing him so she could hunt for some water.

He took a seat, staring at Jean. "You look like shit, buddy."

"So do you, man." Jean tried to give Dillon a smile, but he couldn't manage it.

Dillon sighed. "They're worse than I thought. Damned monsters. Why can't they just...?" He shook it off. "Forget it. We've got bigger problems." He spoke a little softer so no superior could hear them, gag order be damned. "If the military acts on their paranoia, we're going to lose the best chance humanity has at surviving. I know what you think of him, Jean, but you saw it, too. He's what we've been needing."

Annie reappeared with a canteen and stopped Dillon from going on by holding it up for him.

Jean shook his head. "Damn it, I don't..." He ran a hand through his hair. "He turned into one of those things, Dillon. I've been seeing what those things do all day. Our friends." He shook his head. "We've lost too many already. I don't know what to make of any of this."

"Normally, this would be the moment I say something inspiring or meaningful." He scoffed, taking a sip of water. "I've got nothing."

"It was never supposed to be like this. Only a couple more days and I'd be in the Interior." He grimaced, like he was surprised that thought didn't make him feel any better. "Why now? Why after all this time?" Jean took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then let it out.

Annie said nothing as she quietly kept an eye for anyone who could report to the Garrison for the conversation that was being had.

Once he finished taking a drink, Dillon responded with, "Who knows? I'm just worried the Armored Titan will come back." He paused. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen that bastard today. According to the newspaper, it showed up shortly after the breach in Wall Maria, but it's been hours."

"You think that it'll come again? That they're acting in coordination?" Jean leaned in close. "I mean, the first part happened just like last time."

"It's too coincidental," Dillon agreed. "Somehow, those two Titans are working together. And get this. The Colossal Titan didn't attempt to eat a single human. That goes against the fundamental nature of the Titans." The moment those words left his mouth, an image of Eren came to mind. A human being able to transform into a Titan and defy the instincts of other Titans. "Oh, God."

"What?"

"Give him some space," Annie interjected, stepping in. "Take a breather, you two. They're probably going to send us out again soon."

"Annie, wait a minute. Listen." Dillon's voice dropped to a whisper. "Those two Titans, the Armored and the Colossal... what if they're like Eren?"

Eyes widening, Jean started to say something, but Annie stopped him.

"There's a reason we were ordered to silence. You start spreading things like that, paranoia follows. Can you imagine what people will do to each other once they start to believe their neighbor might be a Titan?" She looked between the two of them. "They could tear each other apart."

Dillon sighed, holding his head. It was still healing from how much energy he exerted. "You're right. We need to keep this between the three of us for now. At least, until we can figure out a better way to prove this theory." _Of course, that means I'd have to wait until one of those Titans show up again._ _I think I'd like to avoid that._

"I just want to know what the hell is going on," Jean said with a grunt. "I just want to figure this damn thing out."

"We'll find answers," Dillon assured. "One way or the other."

Jean let out a chuckle, a real one. "There's your inspirational, idealistic statement right there."

"I have a quota to fill," the blacksmith snarked as went for another sip.

The two leapt off their boxes in horror when there was the sound of an explosion.

"What the hell was that!?" Dillon yelled, looking down the direction where it came from.

There was a large plume of steam rising to the sky. The only way steam would be rising from that was if there was a Titan. Already, the cadets around them were panicking.

"Came from where they took Mikasa." Jean shot towards the commotion.

Ymir must have heard him because she shook her head in irritation. "Of course, that's who would come into his mind."

Reiner and Bertholdt soon went after him, taking the rooftops.

Annie started to follow, then stopped. She then held out a hand to Dillon. "Can you stand?"

Dillon managed to stay on his own two feet and nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on."

It took just over a minute for them to reach the source of the smoke, which was the area where they were forced to leave Eren, and what they saw dumbfounded them.

Reiner asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "What the hell is that?"

Amidst the shroud of smoke and steam, there was a half-formed Titan sitting there. Its bones were completely exposed and there were only scatterings of flesh on its body. It even had eyes. To add the disturbing display before them, the Titan started moving a little, freaking out the soldiers that were there.

"It's alive," one of the soldiers said fearfully.

"Captain Voormin!" Rico was not above being terrified, but she was able to keep herself from losing it.

Unlike Voormin, who was on the verge of losing it, especially when the Titan's single eye looked right at him. "Let's see what it does. Maintain your distance! All squads remain alert. It can strike at any time. Artillery crew, get that cannon reloaded!"

"It's gotta be Eren," Dillon muttered, moving to the side.

"Dillon, what are you doing?" Bertholdt asked, concerned.

"Trying to see if our friends are alive," he answered, his eyes glowing for a brief moment before fading. He moved, making it look like he was trying to get a good view on them while not getting spotted by the Garrison. _"Mikasa, don't freak out. It's me. Talk mentally."_

Amidst the chaos, he thought he heard a sharp gasp. Then, an anxious voice penetrated his thoughts. _"D-Dillon?"_

 _"Yes, Mikasa. I'm here."_

Poor girl was trying not to succumb to her hysteria. _"I-I wasn't imagining what I saw. You… you attacked that Titan without touching it. How is that possible, Dillon? What are you?"_

 _"I'll explain everything later. Are all of you still alive?"_

 _"Yes. Armin's with me, but I don't see-."_ She was cut off when a plume of steam erupted from nape of the creature. _"He's inside the Titan!"_

 _"Listen. The Garrison still has you all pinned down. This little steam show should by you some time. If things get bad, I will blast as many soldiers that I can so you can escape."_

 _"But Dillon, you'll be-."_

 _"I don't care,"_ he responded. _"You three have to survive this."_ He saw Annie coming for him. _"I need to go."_

Once again, he found himself face-to-face with a glare. "Did you just forget what I told you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Did you eavesdrop on my conversation?" Dillon asked back, staying quiet.

"No. You're too predictable. If I have to knock you out so you won't do something stupid again, I will. Don't test me. Especially after everything that's happened today."

"Listen," he urged. "Just one more second. This is a last resort plan only. The Garrison won't be able to figure out that I'm the one causing the problem. I'm only going to interfere if they try to kill them again. Honestly, I'm hoping they'll come up with a plan before things go straight to hell."

Annie let out a sigh, knowing that she wouldn't be able to deter him. "If that moment comes, you do what you have to. Just like I will."

Dillon didn't dare ask what that would entail, mostly because he nearly had a heart attack when the Titan's skull crashed to the ground, causing more steam to fog up the area. "That bought them some time."

As they returned, Reiner immediately asked, "Did you see them?"

"Yeah, I did," Dillon lied. "Briefly, but I caught sight of blonde hair that was moving. They're still alive."

"Captain Voormin," Rico said from below. "The cannon is almost reloaded. We're ready, sir. What are your orders for the next attack?"

"A-All troops will await my signal!" he shouted.

"Yes, sir."

"This is not good," Jean muttered. "That trigger-happy captain is going to kill them all."

"If that happens, we're all dead," Reiner added unhelpfully.

Dillon said nothing, eyes on the two people in charge of the cannon. He needed to take them out first. The simplest plan would be to use his powers to block the cannonball from leaving the cannon. However, he knew those two would not survive the explosion. There was no way in hell he was going to start killing soldiers. The only way he could buy time and get them out alive was a mental assault. It would hurt like hell, but it was better than the alternative.

Sure enough, they finished reloading the cannon, giving a wave.

"Artillery crew has reloaded, Captain," Rico confirmed. "It's your call, sir."

The captain didn't answer, eyes locked on the scene before him.

 _Voormin and Rico would go next._ Dillon planned. _With the chain of command crippled, it'll fragment the troops. And then… I pray we all make it out alive._

Then, he heard a clanking sound and the sound of running footsteps. The Garrison soldiers looked ready to panic as Armin charged out of the smoke.

"Halt, halt, halt!" Voormin ordered as the weapons were aimed at the blonde.

Once Armin skidded to a stop, he raised his hands in surrender to keep their guns at bay.

"Is this supposed to be your true form, monster?" Voormin demanded, losing it. "I don't buy it! I'll give the signal to fire! I mean it!"

 _Cowardly, paranoid, and stupid,_ Dillon thought, preparing himself. _That's an interesting combination._

"Eren is not a foe of humanity," Armin professed. "We're willing to cooperate with military command and share everything we've learned about his powers!"

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears," the captain shot back, spit flying out of his mouth. "He revealed his true form and because of that threat he cannot leave here alive. If you insist he's not an enemy of ours, show me proof! Otherwise, we'll blast him back to whatever hole he crawled out of!"

"You don't need any proof," Armin pointed out desperately. "The fact of the matter is it doesn't matter what we perceive him to be!"

"What?"

"The reports say hundreds of soldiers saw him," he explained. "And those who were there saw him fighting other Titans… and that means they saw him get swarmed by Titans as well. To put it plainly, the Titans saw him how they see each and every human being: as their _prey!_ And it doesn't matter how else you look at it! That is an irrefutable fact!"

Dillon couldn't help but smile a bit. One thing he always admired Armin for was his way of talking through situations. He had a feeling Mom would draft him into being a defense attorney if she could.

Some of soldiers started lowering their weapons, believing Armin's statements. They realized that he raised a very good point.

Unfortunately, Voormin refused to accept it. "Prepare to attack! Don't let yourselves be swayed by his cunning lies!"

 _You have got to be kidding me._ Dillon was tempted to go down there and punch the captain in the face.

"The Titans' behavior has always been beyond our comprehension. I wouldn't put it past him to assume human form. He's… speaking our language in an attempt to deceive us! I refuse to let them continue this behavior anymore!"

Mortified, Armin briefly turned around to the two cadets behind him. They didn't say anything and remained impassive. They were ready for anything. However, Eren gave him a brief nod of encouragement. Gritting his teeth, Armin whirled around and slammed his fist right onto his heart.

"I am a soldier!" he declared. "And I have dedicated my heart to the restoration of humanity, sir! Nothing could make me prouder than to die for such a noble cause! If we were to use his Titan ability and combine it with the manpower we have left, I believe we can do it! We can retake this city! For humanity's glory and what little time I have left to live, I will advocate his strategic value!"

Armin's voice seemed to echo throughout the city it was that loud and powerful. The pride the cadets had for him soared hearing him say all that while facing down the guns pointed right at them.

"Captain Voormin," one of the Squad Leaders said, "his words are worth considering. Maybe we should-."

"Quiet!" Despite all that he heard, Voormin refused to listen to reason. Once again, he began to raise his hand to signal the cannon to fire.

It was as if time slowed down. Eren's hand went for his mouth, Mikasa's hand went for her sword, Armin's eyes widened in horror, and Dillon's eyes began to glow. It was going to be complete chaos in just a few seconds.

Then, a firm hand grabbed Voormin's arm, preventing him from going any further.

"That's enough," a grave voice stated. "You should really do something about your nervous disposition, Captain Voormin."

Stopping Voormin was a much older gentleman with a bald head and a gray mustache. Unlike the other soldiers, this man was more interested in talking things out.

At first, Dillon was shocked, but, as his eyes returned to normal, a smirk appeared on his face. They were saved.

"C-Commander Pixis," Voormin stuttered.

Pixis moved past him and stared at Armin, who somehow managed to stay still with his hand still on his chest. "Can you not see this soldier's heartfelt salute? I've only just arrived, and I'm quite aware of our situation. Gather our reinforcements. I think we can give these young soldiers the favor of hearing them out."

Armin's response was to sink to his knees, a relieved smile on his face.

"Cadets, I would like to have a word you on top of the Wall in ten minutes," he stated. "Should be enough time to get some water. You all look thirsty."

"Th-thank you, sir," Armin stuttered, feeling like he was about to faint.

Then, Pixis looked at the rooftops with a smile. "Ah, do my eyes deceive me, or is that you, Dillon?"

Surprised the attention was on him, he quickly saluted. "Yes, Commander. Good to see you again."

The older man chuckled. "My, my, have you grown. Tell me, is your mother still with that father of yours? If she's divorced him, I'm happy to be a shoulder to cry on."

Dillon's smile faltered. "No, Commander. They are still happily married."

Pixis let out a laugh. "Just my luck. Well, send them my well wishes when you can and tell your dad he's a lucky old dog."

The blacksmith resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The man had not changed. "Sir, permission to accompany my friends?"

"Request granted. Nine minutes."

Dillon let out a sigh of relief as he turned to the others. "That was too close."

"You're telling me," Jean replied. "So, why are you going with them?"

"Well, I want to help with the planning." It wasn't a lie, but that was only half the story.

"Try not to fall off," Annie warned. "It'll take weeks to clean up that mess."

Now, he rolled his eyes. "Love you, too, Annie."

* * *

Nine minutes later, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Dillon all approached Commander Pixis, giving him a salute.

"Let's take a stroll for a bit," he requested, walking down the path on the Wall while sipping something out his plastic flask. From the smell, it definitely wasn't water.

Quietly, the cadets followed him.

 _"Hey, Mikasa, can you still hear me?"_ Dillon asked.

 _"Yes,"_ she answered. _"I told Eren and Armin what were able to do."_

It was so hard not to react to that. _"You what!?"_

 _"They won't tell anyone,"_ Mikasa quickly promised. _"In case things fell apart, I wanted them to know what you were willing to do, and they're grateful for it. We all were."_

Since Dillon couldn't audibly sigh, he settled for a mental one. A flash of his eyes later, and all of them were linked. _"So, she told you?"_

 _"Yeah,"_ Eren responded. _"This is weird."_

 _"Happens to first-timers. You get used to it."_

 _"How is this possible?"_ Armin wondered.

 _"I inherited these abilities from my father. He's always had them, but his father died when he was young. Maybe it runs in the family."_

 _"This is an incredible ability,"_ Armin said. _"Dillon, you could do so much with this."_

 _"That's what I'm planning on,"_ he assured. _"By the way, don't worry about Commander Pixis. He's a good and reasonable man."_

 _"You sound like you know him,"_ Mikasa pointed out.

 _"Met him once when I was nine,"_ Dillon explained. _"Can't remember off the top of my head the circumstances, but it had something to do with one of my mom's cases. He said something about me having potential, and then he left. He's weird, but Mom thinks well of him."_

Pixis turned to the edge of the Wall and looked down. Below him was a horde of Titans, arms outstretched towards him and jaws wide. The commander simply clicked his tongue, sounding disappointed. "Nope, not any of you. Eaten by a Titan wouldn't be so bad…if it was a sexy lady one."

 _Right, because gender is very important when your being grinded into mush._ Dillon thought, shaking his head in annoyance.

Taking another sip of his drink, Pixis turned around. "Now, tell me what this is all about."

So, Eren began to divulge his life story as fast as he could, about how his father somehow turned him into a Titan after the fall of Wall Maria, and how he had the key to the basement which contained the secrets of the Titans.

"And that's that," Pixis said once he finished explaining. "So, visiting this cellar should clear everything up?"

"Yes, sir," Eren answered. "Well, at least I think so."

"For the moment, there is no way to validate all of the claims you've made." Pixis turned his head and pointed at his head. "For now, I'll just catalog them in here. With that said, I can usually tell the difference between the disputable and the sincere… which is why I personally guarantee your safety."

The cadets breathed sighs of relief.

The commander's eyes landed on Armin. "You're Cadet Armin Arlert. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," he responded, saluting.

"You mentioned the plan to harness this so-called Titan ability and then utilize your friend's power to retake the city," Pixis pointed out. "Do you believe it could work, or were you grasping at straws trying to save your hides?"

"Well, both, Commander," Armin admitted. "I was going to suggest that Eren, using his strength as a Titan, to lift that giant boulder."

 _"What giant boulder?"_ Dillon asked.

 _"There's a giant boulder that's a landmark in this city,"_ Mikasa explained quickly.

"We could use it to block off the Titans' entry point." Armin let out a sigh. "That was the best idea I could come up with on the spot. I just wanted to make everyone see how Eren's ability might provide a solution to the problem we all face."

Pixis simply turned around, thinking about his solution.

"Granted, I was pretty desperate to survive," he admitted.

'"Desperate to survive,' huh?" Pixis repeated as he continued drinking. "That's as credible a reason as any, son." Wiping his mouth from any traces of drink, he walked to Eren and kneeled to his level. "What do you say, Cadet Yeager?"

"Say, sir?" Eren asked, confused.

"That hole," he elaborated. "Do you think that you can plug it up, son?"

Eren hesitated to give a definite answer. "Well, I-I don't know. It's possible… but at the moment, I don't understand my power any more than you do. It's just I feel that any answer I give would be irresponsible because I don't know."

"Ah, yes. Of course. My apologies. I asked you the wrong question," Pixis replied with sincerity, before a serious look invaded him. "Are you willing to, Cadet Yeager, or not?"

His green eyes widened as he felt the responsibility of the task come crashing down on him. Subtlety, Pixis gestured behind him and Eren looked back. So many houses with people living with them, and so much life that were contained in just Wall Rose alone. If he failed his duty, then every single person within Wall Rose would die. He made an oath to protect and serve humanity, and he couldn't let his doubts get in the way of that.

"I'll do it," Eren promised. "I'll do it! I don't know if I can seal that hole, but… I'll do it."

Pixis grinned, patting his soldiers. "Excellently said. You have the heart of a lion." He walked to another part of the wall and yelled, "Staff Officers, up! We have a plan to flesh out!"

Armin's eyes widened. "Wait, we can't actually be going forward with this-?"

"Armin, it's a good plan. Stop doubting it," Dillon interrupted, having enough. "If Pixis believes in your plan and Eren, then we're going through with it."

"He seems like a guy who knows what he's doing," Eren agreed. "He has it all under control, like he has a bird's eye view of the situation. Either way, we've got another problem to deal with before we can get your plan off the ground, and my gut tells me the commander's keenly aware of it."

"Which would be?" Armin wondered.

"Titans aren't our only foe," he said.

Immediately, Dillon thought of the MPs. Once they found out about this, things would get really interesting really fast.

Before they could ask him to elaborate, Pixis interrupted them. "Look sharp, soldiers!"' He was back with several officers behind him. "The fate of mankind rests on your shoulders."

The cadets thought the same thing: _No pressure._

* * *

"ATTENTION!"

The soldiers that had been gathered at the base of wall were instantly silenced by the commander's shout.

"Take note," Pixis ordered. "The blueprint of the Trost Recovery Operation is this: our primary objective is to reseal the hole. Yes, you heard right. What's more, it will be done manually."

That caused several mutterings that doubted his claims.

"As for how the task will be done," he went on, indicating Eren, "that's where this fellow comes in. Allow me to introduce Cadet Eren Yeager!"

The teen simply gave a salute in response.

Dillon allowed himself another smirk as he thought about what the rest of the 104th was thinking right now.

"Don't let appearances fool you," Pixis warned. "This young man is in fact the successful product of cutting edge science. Fantastic as this may sound, Cadet Yeager possesses the ability to fabricate and control a Titan body at will. Recall the massive boulder roughly a league from the gate. Having assumed Titan form, Cadet Yeager will hold said boulder on his back, take it to the hole, and voilà! And this is where you all come in! Your job will be to defend him. Yes, defend a Titan against its own kind."

"They're lying," Daz screeched out from below. "I'm not gonna be drawn into sacrificing myself for this crap! We're just disposable tools to you people! You expect us to live and die by whatever comes out of your mouth!?"

This caused a domino effect where a sizable section of soldiers all started muttering their disbelief of this situation and started walking away. Some were too emotionally compromised to deal with this anymore, and others wanted to spend what time they thought they had left with their families.

Naturally, Voormin's response helped no one. "Traitors! I'll shoot you all where you stand!"

 _If this keeps up, there's gonna be a riot on our hands._ Dillon thought with worry.

Pixis once again called for attention. "Anyone who wishes to leave…will by my personal order not be charged with treason! Those who have seen a Titan firsthand will not be expected to revisit such horror again! Whomever this applies to, you may leave with my blessing. Additionally, anyone with family or loved ones they would spare from the same problem may also leave. The crown will continue to recognize your service. Thank you, and good luck!"

The soldiers that were prepared to leave stopped dead in their tracks before turning back around and fell back into formation. They did not want to leave their loved ones to suffer at the hands of those monsters.

The commander went on. "Now, think back four years ago, namely the operation to retake Wall Maria!"

Dillon snorted. _Is that what they called it?_

"I bring it up because you all deserve to have your suspicions confirmed. Officially, we labeled it reconnaissance, but, in fact, as probably most of you know, it was little more than a purge. A thinly disguised exercise in population control. We knew this in our hearts. Of course we did, but we turned a blind eye. We supported the state-sponsored myth because the deaths of our fellow human beings allowed us to survive, pure and simple.

"The guilt is ours, and we share the blame. All of us. The citizens of Wall Maria sustained themselves on the wholesale slaughter of the refugees who'd flown to us for help, but turnabout is fair play, is it not? If Wall Rose succumbs, the population will fall by a whole other order of magnitude. The lands comprising Wall Sina would only support half the people now living. If we're wiped off the face of the Earth, the culprits will not have been the Titans, let me assure you. No, no, we'll have done it to ourselves! If the line isn't drawn now, it won't be drawn at all. If we must die, let us die here!"

Slowly, Dillon looked over the Wall behind him. He saw countless hordes of Titans wandering the city, looking for humans to devour. He saw the hole that allowed them to get in in the first place. Everyone would be counting on Eren to lift that boulder and seal the Wall, but so many people would die today. That being said, if he had to die to save humanity, so be it.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: I didn't expect it this time, but after looking at it, I decided not to have Dillon stay with Mikasa and Armin. It wouldn't have really added to anything. Instead, I've decided to add some more flaws to Dillon as he struggles on the hardest lesson he has to learn: he can't control everything. Also, this gave way to some much-needed time for the friendship between Dillon and Jean. I'm hoping to continue on improving that friendship.**


	13. The Battle of Trost

Chapter 13: The Battle of Trost

Shortly after Pixis's speech, every single soldier who wasn't critically injured got to work. More cannons were mounted on the wall and aimed at the horde of Titans that were increasing in number. Armin came up with a good plan to have many of the soldiers lower themselves close to the Titans so that they would be lured away from Eren as he sealed the wall with the boulder. Not to mention that they would be in just the right spot for the cannons to take quite a lot of them out. On the other side of things, Eren was getting an elite squad of his own that would protect him: Rico Brzenka, Mitabi Jarnack, and Ian Dietrich, the leader. Admittedly, the Shifter was concerned with having the woman that was more than willing to kill him on the spot, but Pixis swore that unless things went horribly wrong, he had nothing to worry about.

"I'm so sorry, Eren," Armin apologized like he had been doing for the past few minutes. "I was just talking out of my head. It wasn't my intention for you to be pulled into all this."

"Stop apologizing," he said. "The fact is you have a gift for strategy and you know it. I believe in you, Armin."

Mikasa finally spoke up. "Eren, I really think I should-."

"I know," Eren interrupted, staring at her.

She couldn't help but flinch. Last time they talked, she was attempting to defy orders to be closer to Eren, and he set her straight via a headbutt while telling her off. It was the last conversation they had before…

"This plan has the chance to go straight to hell," he told her, surprisingly subdued. "You're strong, Mikasa, but we're going right into the heart of the Titans."

"So are you." Mikasa hoped the pain wasn't visible in her eyes.

Eren shook his head. "It's not up to me."

"Ackerman," Ian interjected. "I want you on the squad that will be providing Yeager with backup. We'll need your skill."

Her expression considerably brightened up. It had been too long since Eren had seen her like that.

While Eren wished Mikasa would stay behind for her own sake, he was still feeling a bit down about everything that happened. In all his efforts to try and take care of himself, he ended up in the belly of a Titan. He shuddered, still remembering those high-temperature acids that burned his skin and sought to dissolve him. He decided to let Mikasa have this moment, just this once, because he wasn't going to let it happen again. He would get stronger, and he wasn't going to depend on people like a parasite.

* * *

Refueling his canteen and his gas tanks for good measure, Dillon took several deep breaths. He truly felt that he was going on a suicide mission this time, and, despite his convictions, the last thing he wanted to do was die today. He had so many reasons to live now, one of which was blond and short. Still, if it came down to it, he would swallow his fear and give up his life in service to humanity.

"Hey, there you are," a familiar voice said, interrupting his thoughts.

Dillon smiled a little and greeted, "Hey, Marco. How are you holding up?"

"About the same as the rest of us," his freckled friend answered.

The blacksmith let out a sigh. "So… this is it."

"Yes, it is," Marco agreed, humbled by the situation they were in.

"Still thinking of joining the Military Police when this is over?" Dillon asked.

"I don't know," he admitted sheepishly. "I'm a little conflicted now, all things considered."

"I understand." Dillon frowned a bit, the worst-case scenario coming to mind.

Seeing the change in expression, Marco clapped his hand on his shoulder. "We're going to make it. Sure, this plan is risky, but I think we'll pull it out."

Dillon chuckled. "That's what I've always liked about you, Marco. Your optimism is a welcome change to this environment."

"Don't lose your optimism, okay?" he requested.

He nodded. "I won't."

Giving each other a brief hug, the two grappled on top of the inner wall just in time for Pixis to give his sendoff speech to all the soldiers.

"Not once in this century of terror has mankind risen above the Titans," he stated. "Their every craven, bloodthirsty advance has left a wake of inestimable loss for us. Lives taken, territory abandoned. However, should we succeed, we'll make history. Today is the day lands taken by our greatest enemy _will_ be reclaimed. For the first time, we will know what it means not to run, but to meet the Titans head-on and win! Now, it may seem an insignificant lot of land compared to the vast tracts of former glory long abandoned, but as a symbol, as an idea, Trost's regain shall stand as a reclamation of pride and hope beyond measure. A leap greater than we have ever taken!"

The soldiers let out a soldier's cry with pride and determination. Their fears meant nothing to them at this point. Now, they were ready to fight.

The elite squad guarding Eren, with Mikasa added to the group, took off running along the path on top of the Wall. It was too dangerous for them to use their ODM gear without attracting the Titans to them. Sure, the soldiers were doing a good job keeping the Titans distracted by climbing down the Wall and staying just out of reach of the monsters. It was like luring a bunch of dogs to a juicy steak just out of their reach. Still, it wasn't a risk worth taking. And even that wasn't enough. Several squads of soldiers were doing their best to corral the Titans into that one corner spot. It worked, but a lot of the soldiers were killed.

About ten minutes later, a green flare shot into the air, signaling the start of Eren's mission. Suddenly, there was a bright flash as yellow-green energy crackled in the distance. Given the roar they heard afterwards, that was how Eren transformed into a Titan.

 _What are you looking at?_ Dillon asked inwardly with a sneer as one of the Titans stared up at him. _You know, it makes me wonder what's going in that head of yours. Why does your kind want to kill us so badly?_

It occurred to Dillon that he never actually tried to read the mind of a Titan considering every single one tried to eat him. He began to wonder what was going on in that beast. Maybe he could find something that gave him answers. However, just as those thoughts came, they left. Now was the worst time to experiment. He needed to focus on the task at hand and not get sidetracked, especially since the fate of humanity was at stake now more than ever.

Then, the soldiers gasped at the sight of a red flare emitting in the distance. That meant… the plan failed. They started muttering to themselves, wondering if this was going to be end of them after all, that the half-baked plan was all for nothing.

Even Marco couldn't resist falling a bit into despair. "It's over. We failed."

Dillon shook his head, unable to believe this was happening. After everything they've gone through, after all the lives that were sacrificed, it was over?

"What the hell?" Armin asked himself, clenching his fists. Before they knew it, Armin ran down the path. _"Dillon, come with me."_

"Duty calls," Dillon said to Annie as he followed the blonde-haired boy, a little caught off guard by his demand.

"Armin, Dillon, what are you two doing?" Marco questioned.

The two didn't answer as they went as fast as they could towards Eren's position.

"What the hell happened over there?" Dillon demanded.

"I don't know," Armin shot back, worried. "We need to get over there and figure out what's going on. We can't fail. Not now!"

 _Damn it._ Dillon swore inwardly. _If this plan blows up in our faces, humanity will never recover. The downfall of Shiganshina led to the downfall of Wall Maria. If Trost falls, so does Wall Rose. If you're dead, Eren, I will find a way to bring you back so I can kill you myself._

For ten minutes, the two cadets continued running down the path. Titans weren't close to their position, but they couldn't take the chance of drawing them in with their presence. Too much was at stake to pull any stunts like that.

Seeing a familiar Titan corpse sitting on the ground in front of the boulder, the two grappled over, panting heavily.

"Eren," Armin gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Eren, what are you doing? Wake up!"

"Are you kidding me?" Dillon asked, getting aggravated fast.

Unfortunately, the situation was growing steadily worse. Titans were trying to get close to Eren, though the elite squad was keeping a few of them at bay. The problem was that the number of Titans moving towards Eren was growing, and there were too few soldiers to kill all of them.

With a growl, Armin grappled down to Eren's shoulder and started yelling at Mikasa, who just killed a thirteen-meter that was on a nearby rooftop. "Mikasa, why'd the plan go belly-up!? Why on Earth is he slouched here like this?"

"Armin, get away!" Mikasa warned. "It's dangerous. Something went wrong. He lost control and wound up like that!"

Dillon clenched his fists in anger. To think that everything that had led up to this point had been for nothing. Would this really be how it would end? A plan that failed to even start and the continuing end of humanity?

Then, a thought occurred to him. If there was no verbal way of reaching him, there was only one alternative. It was risky, especially since he hadn't done something like this in a while, but he had to try. It felt like it had been so long since he had been useful.

"I tried to snap him out of it, but he wouldn't respond," Mikasa went on. "He's been out like this for the past few minutes."

"But the plan," Armin protested.

"Guys, calm down," Dillon interrupted. He glanced to see that Rico and the others were occupied before going on. "I think I can reach Eren."

"How?" she demanded.

Dillon tapped his head. "I'm gonna try and reach his mind, try to work things out. Armin, I'm gonna need you help with this."

That took Armin by surprise. "Me?"

"I'll explain when we get inside." The blacksmith stared at Mikasa. "I need you to keep that Titans off our back. Can you handle that?"

She gave a firm nod.

"Right, stupid question."

While Armin was prepared to help Eren in any way he could, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do. "Can you pull it off?"

"I will pull it off," he swore, his eyes beginning to glow. "Hang tight, Armin. This is gonna feel strange."

To Armin, he began feeling the sensation of being pulled down into something before his vision went black.

* * *

 _Groaning, Armin opened his eyes and found himself lying down on a brick road. Slowly, he looked up and his eyes widened at the sight before him._

 _This place was Shiganshina, which was completely in ruins. It was completely deserted and oddly quiet save for his own breathing. Curiosity compelled him to open the nearest door, which revealed a six-year old Eren being spun around by his father, looking happier than he's ever been. Suddenly, there was a brief flash and the people were replaced by a Titan that had the most unsettling grin on its face. Before it could lunge at him, he closed the door, his chest heaving from that sudden shift._

 _"This is Eren's mind," he realized._

 _"Yup," Dillon answered as he came into view. "Everything you see here reflects who Eren is and how he came to be."_

 _"And the houses contain his memories," Armin realized._

 _"Some are easily accessible, but others are locked and bolted down. That's where he hides his secrets."_

 _Armin looked around in awe of the world he was in. "This is incredible."_

 _Dillon's eyes began to glow as he searched for something. "I know it's a lot to take in."_

 _Armin flinched when he heard the sound of a rumble nearby. Looking up, he spotted the source. Dark, ominous clouds approaching, the thunder sounding very similar to a Titan's roar. "What the hell is that?"_

 _"Probably his mind registering us invading," he answered. "It won't be long before his mental defenses kick in."_

 _"Defenses?"_

 _"We're foreigners invading a mind, Armin," Dillon explained. "It's going to treat us like an infection that it has to fight off."_

 _Armin gulped, staying on guard. He needed to stay focused and not let this whole thing overwhelm him. "We probably don't have much time, then. What's the plan?"_

 _"Right now, we have to find Eren and snap him out of whatever's going on."_

 _"Find him? What does that mean?"_

 _"Since Eren is unconscious, we have to find him and wake him up. He's essentially the center of his own mind. Once we do that, we give him a nudge into consciousness."_

 _"I think I know where he could be," Armin said. "This is Eren's hometown. He might be at his house right now."_

 _"If you know where it is, lead the way," he ordered._

 _Nodding, the blonde walked quickly towards the house. "This way."_

 _Dillon followed, keeping an eye out. "Armin, there's something I need to warn you about. If the defenses manage to kill you in this place, you'll be thrown out along with some nasty side effects."_

 _Before Armin could question what kind of side effects, the ground started to rumble. "Now would be a good time to run."_

 _The two dashed down the road as the rumbling got worse._

 _"What kind of defenses are we gonna run into?" Armin questioned, stumbling a bit._

 _"Probably something Eren associates with strength," Dillon answered as the street started to crack. "Could be panthers, could be creatures that don't exist like golems-"_

 _He was interrupted when, up ahead of them, two human-sized Titans crawled out of the ground and let out their roars._

 _"Or they could be human-sized Titans," Dillon finished as two more popped out from behind him, much to his annoyance. "I should've known."_

 _"We're surrounded," Armin cried out, wishing he had weapons right now._

 _Normally, Dillon would try to educate Armin on how to use the mental world to his advantage, but now was the worst time to do it. "Armin, sword or gun?"_

 _He gave him a confused look. "What?"_

 _"What do you prefer?" Dillon elaborated frantically as the Titans drew closer. "Sword or gun!?"_

 _"A gun!"_

 _Concentrating, a bright light shined in Dillon's hands and two weapons appeared: a sword and a revolver. Quickly, he shoved the gun into Armin's hands. "Start shooting and start running!"_

 _Armin fumbled with the gun, still in shock by what just happened. "But I don't have-!"_

 _Letting out a frustrated grunt, Dillon's eyes flashed and the two Titans in front of him were sent flying back by an unseen force. He pulled Armin back as he dismembered the other two Titans before slicing open their napes._

 _"I'm only going to say this once," he said, panting a bit. "We have ways to fight back, but you've got to put aside parts of reality. That gun you have? I want you to honestly believe that you don't need to constantly fill it up with bullets because if you don't, you will run out and get torn apart by the defenses. Reach Eren and don't die." The ground started shaking again. "I'll try to keep Eren's concentration on me. Go!"_

 _Nodding quickly, Armin hit the ground running just as more Titans started manifesting._

 _"Come on, you cannibalistic monsters!" Dillon taunted as another sword appeared in his hand. "Show me what you can do!"_

* * *

 _"What's…where am I?"_

 _Darkness surrounded him and the silence was eerie._

" _What am…what am I doing? Am I sitting?"_

 _His voice sounded so weak and he felt like his entire body was running a fever, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't even move no matter how much he strained himself._

 _"I can't see. What day is it?"_

 _Suddenly, light opened up to him, showing him exactly where he was._

 _He was sitting on a chair with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. His father was sitting at the dinner table, waiting for his food. Mikasa was cleaning their dinner plates with his mother, chatting about something that he couldn't hear._

 _"That's right. Of course." He let out a yawn. "Weird."_

* * *

 _With a yelp, Armin barely dodged a Titan that lunged at him. That was way too close. Up ahead, he could see the stone stairs that led to Eren's house. Once he got there, he would do whatever he could to save his best friend. He was not going to fail him or humanity. They were going to win._

 _However, that victory was going to be hard to obtain, for a Titan tackled him down, prepared to bite his neck off. Quickly, Armin brought up the revolver and pulled the trigger. The brain of the Titan exploded and slumped its body on the blonde. Whether the same rules applied in the physical world or not in regards to their regeneration abilities, it didn't matter. Armin shoved the Titan off of him and continued his way up the steps. A couple more Titans came at him and he instinctively let out several shots. Six rounds, two (hopefully) dead Titans. Armin panted heavily, staring at the gun. He couldn't believe it worked._

 _Passing by their steaming corpses, Armin thought he heard very faint voices coming from inside the house. Familiar voices. He tried to open it, but it was locked tight. He fired a shot at the doorknob, prompting two things to happen. The bullet bounced off the doorknob, and the world around him shook like an earthquake. If the groan he heard was anything to go by, it hurt Eren more than helped him. This was definitely the center he was looking for._

 _"Okay," Armin muttered nervously. "Probably not a good idea to use brute force."_

 _He dashed to the window and saw Eren's family: Grisha, Carla, and Mikasa. It looked like a happy memory he tried to intrude on, so why the locked door? This wasn't a traumatizing moment. He looked down and noticed a pillow against the window with dark brown hair sticking out of the top. It was Eren, but something felt off. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like Eren was the outlier in this memory._

 _And then, realization struck. This was where Eren was currently trapped._

 _"Eren, can you hear me?" the blonde yelled, placing his hands against the window. "You've got to pull it together. If you stay like this, we're all going to die. Whatever this body's doing to you, fight it. You're Eren Yeager, damn it! What's this steaming hunk of flesh have on you, huh!?"_

 _There was a brief pause as he waited for Eren to respond. Armin was about to start banging the window to get his attention, but then he heard his friend's voice, coming from everywhere._

" _What is he talking about? Fighting? What?" He sounded exhausted and confused. "So tired."_

This is bad. _Armin thought to himself as he hit the window with his fist. "Come on, damn it! Wake up! Get out of there! We need you! Eren!"_

 _There was no response from him._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Dillon was unleashing his fury upon the human-sized Titans, and it felt good. After everything these creatures did to his race, this was payback in its finest form. Granted, none of these were real, but it still felt good nonetheless. Pieces of flesh flew all over the city thanks to his sword techniques, blood stained the road and buildings, and the number of Titans attacking him were dwindling. However, he had to be careful. Sure, his telekinetic powers were greater in the mental world than they were in reality, but he couldn't use them a lot. It drained him faster, and he needed to concentrate on staying inside Eren's mind until they were done._

 _After beheading the last Titan, the ground shook again, but it was a rhythmic shake. Dillon's attention was on the storm that was nearly upon him as well as the new mental defense that came to confront him. He couldn't help but feel nervous at the sight of an eight-foot Titan that resembled Eren's Titan form. It gave the intruder a roar, demanding battle._

His defenses are adapting. _Dillon thought as he shook the blood from his blades._ This isn't gonna end well.

 _Taking the initiative, Dillon charged at the Titan, swords at the ready. He swung down and Rogue caught them with his hands. Surprised, the blacksmith tried to pull his weapons away, but his grip was two strong. With a grin, the Titan lifted his foot and kicked him right in the gut. The force of the blow sent him flying into the nearest building, crashing into the wooden wall hard. Tossing the swords away, the cuts on the Titan's hands regenerated quickly._

 _As Dillon gasped for breath, for the wind was knocked out of him, he yelled in pain as random memories assaulted his mind. They were going too fast without context, making him disoriented. Quickly, he got out of the house, and the images subsided after a few seconds._

I wish I wasn't right. _Dillon thought as Rogue approached him._

* * *

 _Frantically, Armin hit the window harder, more desperate than he ever felt in his life. "Your mom, remember? Remember what they did to her! You were hellbent on avenging her death! You swore to massacre the Titans!"_

 _Finally, Eren turned to face him, looking exhausted. "You're not making any sense, Armin. Open your eyes. Mom's not dead."_

* * *

 _Cracking his neck, Dillon charged again. This time, it was time to fight the old-fashioned way: good old unarmed combat. Dodging a right cross, Dillon struck out hitting Rogue twice in the face, using his powers to make the blows worse. Thanks to this world, his powers were stronger. The Titan growled back and started punching back, his fists having the strength of five men behind him. When Dillon blocked, his arms were instantly injured and bruised and wasn't long before one of the punches connected, hitting him right in the face. Not only did he nearly cough out blood, but the world started spinning, a clear sign of dizziness. With a psychic blast, Rogue flew backwards, impacting another house, but he was barely fazed by it. In fact, the attack only served to piss him off._

 _This time, the Titan charged, and before Dillon could react, he was tackled down by the beast. Pinned down, he received a severe punch to the face, breaking his nose. Another punch gave him a black eye. Another punch had him bleeding. Each felt like getting punched by heavy stones._

 _Finally, Rogue stood up and grabbed him by the throat. He was strong enough to lift him up into the air. The blacksmith tried kicking him, but he was losing oxygen fast. With a roar that rattled his eardrums, the Titan tossed Dillon headfirst against a window, shattering the glass on impact. He fell to the ground, bleeding from the back of his head now. Once again, memories flashed through his eyes, but this time, for one second, he caught a glimpse of a black-haired, green-eyed woman that was staring at him. However, he had no time to ponder that woman. His grip on this world was lessening by the second. If he passed out or died, Armin would be left at the mercy of the mental defenses._

* * *

 _Tears of fury welled up in Armin's eyes as he tried so hard to shatter the illusion. "Eren, please! You have to push through it! It's not real! Listen to me! If you don't get a move on, the Titans are going to kill us! It will all end right here!"_

 _"Armin, seriously, what the hell's gotten into you?" Eren asked. "What's this get-a-move-on crap? Don't wanna move anything. Right here's good enough for me. It's not like I… wanna be a Scout." For a moment, he grew hesitant of his statements._

* * *

 _Rogue was about to deliver the final blow via a foot stomp on his head when the world began to shake a little, catching his attention. He realized that Dillon was just the distraction, and that someone else was hurting his master. He let out another roar, this one full of fury, and began making his way towards Armin's position._

No… Armin… _Dillon thought weakly as he did his damndest to try and stand up._

* * *

 _Armin did hear that roar, and he fell to his knees, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Eren, please. For me. Wake up." Tears streaked down his face. "Remember when we were kids? All we could talk about was the world outside. You know… beyond the Walls."_

* * *

I will not give up. _Dillon told himself, forcing his battered body to stand. He called his swords to his hands._

* * *

 _"Frozen tundra that stretches to the skies," Armin continued. "Sand dunes, the oceans, forests, the world my parents wanted to see."_

* * *

 _"Eren!" Dillon shouted, levitating a brick right at the Titan's head._

 _Rogue stopped and turned around, growling at the interloper._

 _"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted through bloodstained teeth._

 _The Titan, predictably, gave a roar in response._

* * *

" _I've always thought you've outgrown that dream," Armin said. "I was kinda sad it didn't come up anymore. But then I realized you've decided to let it go because you didn't want me to join the Scouts."_

 _"No, I… just…" Eren finally stood up, dropping the blanket he had on him. The reality was sinking in._

* * *

 _Dillon picked up his swords, the blades glowing bright orange like they came out of a furnace. It was sapping more psychic energy than usually, but he had no choice. "Come on!"_

 _Rogue charged at him, ready to rip him to shreds with his bare hands this time._

 _This time, when the blacksmith slashed at him, the swords easily cut through his arm, amputating it. The Titan let out a roar in pain, but Dillon was far from through with him. He continued to cut him apart as the world's shaking grew more violent._

* * *

" _Tell me, honestly, even though your first step beyond the Wall meant hell on Earth, even though it meant risking your life gambling on the possibility of dying like my parents, why?" Armin questioned, driving it home. "Why throw caution to the wind and venture outside?"_

 _Eren slowly turned around, staring at Armin in shock. "What kind of question is that? Don't play dumb. You know damn well why." The shaking was so bad that Armin almost toppled over as the house Eren was in erupted in flames. "Because... the world outside the walls is my birthright!"_

 _"Dillon, get us out of here!" Armin exclaimed, trying to get away from flames._

* * *

 _With a single slash, the nape was cut and Rogue fell dead at last, its limbs scattered away from its body. "Finally," Dillon said in a raspy voice. "Hang on."_

 _With another flash of his eyes, blackness began to overtake them. And then, he heard something._

 _ **"Such power…"**_

 _"What?" Dillon managed out, but it was too late._

* * *

"-up. Come on, Dillon. Get up. Wake up!"

Dillon's eyes popped open and he shot up in a sitting position with a loud gasp, catching Armin off guard. He felt a lot of warm liquid on his face, and a quick rub revealed it to be blood. He felt it coming from his nose and ears, but fortunately, his eyes were blood free.

"How long was I out?" he asked, coughing.

"Only a couple of minutes," the blonde answered, having his own bloody nose thanks to that trip. "Listen, it worked. Eren's carrying the boulder to the breach right now!"

Dillon looked past him and saw it with his own eyes. The Rogue Titan was carrying the boulder over his head, walking slowly. He came through at last, though one could only imagine how much weight was boring down on him right now. If the steam he kept emitting from his body was any indication, it was a lot.

"We did it," Dillon said with a smile. "It's happening."

"I'm gonna get you to a medic," Armin assured.

"No," he stated firmly. "I'm seeing this through."

"Dillon-."

"I'm not wimping out over a few, burst capillaries," Dillon interrupted. "We have to give it our all, and I have no right to walk away from this. Not now."

Armin sighed, knowing there was no way to convince him. "Stay close to Mikasa and I."

"That I can do," he replied, but then his eyes glowed briefly. "I severed the mind link with Eren. I don't want him to get distracted by our thoughts while he's carrying that boulder."

Quickly, the two grappled over to the rooftop where Mikasa was standing on with a group of soldiers, including Ian. Mitabi and Rico were nowhere to be found. They were all watching Eren in complete shock. They couldn't believe he was pulling it off.

"Mikasa!" Armin called out, getting hers and the others' attention.

"Armin, Dillon!" she exclaimed, eyes widening. "You're hurt."

"Don't worry about it," Dillon said. "It'll pass."

"He came out of it somehow," Armin announced. He couldn't say out loud what really happened near all the soldiers. "We're set. He's determined to see the mission through to the end. As long as we've got his back as he heads for the wall, victory will be ours!"

"Then let's give it our all," Dillon responded, drawing his sword.

"Defend him!" Ian commanded. "To the last man if that's what it comes to! Eren must reach the gate! I don't want a single Titan anywhere near him!" He turned to the three cadets. "The three of you, go! I want you near Eren immediately! Hop to, soldiers! That's an order!"

"Sir, yes, sir," the trio responded.

Ian moved forward to attack the five Titans coming Eren's way, but he froze when he caught something. On the ground, three soldiers were running after the Titans.

"Team Mitabi, what are you doing?" Ian demanded.

"The ugly sons of bitches lost all interest in us!" Mitabi shouted back. "We need to get close enough to grab their attention."

"Hey, big guy, over here!" a soldier next to him yelled.

"You walking away?" Mitabi challenged. "Maybe you want us to shove our blades right up your smelly asses!"

The ploy partially worked as the two closest Titans turned around and went after them.

"All right, make a beeline for those buildings," Mitabi ordered, swallowing his fear.

"They're insane," Armin commented, horrified. "Going on foot down there is suicide. If they get cornered somewhere, there will be nothing they can do!"

"That's the idea," Dillon said quietly, Elsa's sacrifice coming to mind.

"Let's move out," Ian interrupted, sounding a bit melancholy. That quickly changed the moment he landed on the ground with his team. "Everyone follow Team Mitabi!"

"Come on! We have to go," Mikasa said.

Ian's team managed to lead the remaining three Titans away from Eren, who now had a relatively clear shot to the hole.

"I'm going to help them out," Dillon exclaimed, taking to the skies.

"Dillon, wait!" Mikasa protests fell on deaf ears.

Mitabi's team continued to taunt the Titans until the beasts reached them. One of his comrades was quickly devoured, and Mitabi himself was crushed by falling debris. All that remained was Ian's team. With a scream, Dillon cut down a nearby seven-meter Titan, saving a soldier in the process. Sacrifices had to be made, but at least he could prevent unnecessary death if at all possible. Unfortunately, because of his weakened state, that was the only person he could save. Ian's team was quickly devoured by the other Titans, including Ian himself, who kicked a guy out of a Titan's hand in exchange for himself.

 _We're going to live._ Dillon told himself as he tossed his boot knifes into the eyes of a Titan, blinding it. _Humanity will survive to fight another day. You can do this, Eren!_

There was a loud scream, and he looked to see the final Titan blocking Eren's path fall dead thanks to the assistance of Rico and Mikasa. He was so close.

"Go!" Armin screamed.

With the loudest roar he could muster, Eren slammed the boulder right into the hole, sealing the Wall at last and causing the ground to shake for a moment.

 _We… we did it._ Dillon thought as he felt like the day just got brighter. _We beat them!_

He couldn't celebrate the victory that long, even as the yellow flare pierced the sky. There was another Titan on his tail. Quickly, he grappled to the top of the roof, but the monster was just as tall as the building, and it was too close for him to escape. He was far too weak to attempt a mental attack at this point.

Miraculously, a green blur zoomed by, cutting the nape instantly. The lifeless Titan collapsed to the ground as Dillon's eyes followed the blur. Whoever that person was, he effortlessly took down two Titans that were converging on Eren's position.

Dillon decided to sit down, exhausted from today's events. He felt like a little bit of rest wouldn't hurt now. His eyes began to close and the last thing he heard was someone he didn't recognize asking if he was all right.

* * *

(Two days later)

With a groan, Dillon slowly opened his eyes. His head was hurting like hell, no surprise there, and he felt some pressure of them. A quick forehead touch revealed that his head was wrapped with a few bandages. He must've suffered some head trauma, but he had a feeling it would be gone in a few days. Looking around, he realized he was in a medical tent with a doctor standing over him. A very familiar doctor.

"Well, look who's finally awake," he noted.

Another groan left his mouth, one of irritation this time. "Why does it always have to be you?"

"Believe it or not, my life doesn't revolve around you," the doctor said. "I volunteered since Trost was having a shortage of doctors. It's just a happy coincidence I ran into you."

"Happy," he grumbled. _You enjoy my pain too much._

"So, let's get on with me doing my job. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore," Dillon answered. "How long was out for?"

"You've been in and out for the past couple of days," the doctor told him. "Fortunately, you weren't in critical condition, but you did suffer some head trauma. I can't pinpoint the source of it. Do you remember how it happened?"

"No," Dillon lied. Wasn't the first time he was asked that. "The last thing I remember was Eren sealing the Wall."

"I see." The doctor wrote down that response. "Well, you should stay here for one more day, and then you should be discharged provided you pass our examinations."

"Thank you, Doctor," he replied sincerely.

His eyebrows rose. "A thank you that wasn't begrudging or sarcastic? Progress."

"Don't push it."

The doctor chuckled. "By the way, Cadets Annie Leonhart and Jean Kirstein are waiting outside the tent," he informed him. "That is, if you want to—"

"Send them in," Dillon interrupted, wanting to see his friends.

The doctor gave a single nod before exiting the tent, letting the two in. Both of them looked completely worn out. He wondered how much sleep they've gotten recently. He sat up just in time wrap his arms around Annie as she embraced him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"I was afraid I wouldn't see you again," Dillon told her.

"So was I," Annie replied. _"Armin told me what you did. Nice job."_

A small smile appeared on his lips. He let out a relieved sigh, enjoying the comforting presence of his girlfriend, when he noticed Jean was standing in the back, looking forlorn. "Jean, are you okay?"

His friend didn't speak for a moment, but when he finally met his gaze, it was full of defeat and bitterness. "Marco's dead."

Those two words snapped Dillon out of whatever relief he was feeling. "What?"

"I… I found his body during the clean-up," Jean added, trying to keep it together. "He… it was him."

Dillon relinquished his hold on Annie and turned around, facing the ground. He couldn't believe that Marco, of all people was dead. That optimistic, freckled guy he considered a good friend was gone.

 _"Don't lose your optimism, okay?"_

The words he spoke seemed oddly prophetic, almost as if he knew he was gonna…

"They're dead," Dillon said quietly, tears streaming down his face. "Elsa, Vaughn, Marco, and… everyone who died to…"

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He buried his hands into his face, the grief hitting him brutally. So many people died that day thanks to the Titans, and he wished desperately there was more he could've done. Deep down, though, he knew that he did all he could, and yet that made him feel worse.

Annie hugged him tightly. "Let it out, Dillon. I know it hurts, but I'm here for you."

Humanity managed to strike back and gain a victory at the cost of hundreds of lives. Such was the nature of war.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Not much this time, but I hoped the changes were substantial. I decided to show that Mikasa and Eren's relationship was a little bit different in a way that didn't revolve around Dillon. I gave a bit more detail into how the mindscape works, but I suspect that won't be the edit you all will be talking about. Someone's taken an interest in our resident psychic user. I look forward to hearing what you all think about that. Also, the good doctor has returned**

 **I look forward to your comments and I shall see you all in the next chapter.**


	14. The Trial of Eren Yeager

**AN: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. My co-writer and I were discussing at length about how to make the chapter better, and we started going in a direction that didn't really pan out after a few days. So, I kept the majority as is. Don't worry. There are still some major edits. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Trial of Eren Yeager

(Four days after the Battle of Trost)

Prison wasn't kind to its inmates. In many cases, the cells were just there to keep the prisoners slated for death row. They didn't have to suffer the environment very long. The ones that were going to be there for a long time had to deal with two meals a day consisting of stale bread and a mug of water each day. Not to mention that there were little to no regulations on how the Military Police can treat the inmates. They could give one of them a beating, and no one would bat an eye. After all, prisoners were the lowest of the low.

Occupying a cell in an isolated section of the prison was Eren Yeager, who had been there in a coma since Trost. Instantly, after making sure he was still alive, the MPs had him brought to the dungeon and chained to the wall. Since he was underground, he couldn't transform successfully, not that he wanted to. When he eventually awakened, he was visited by Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. They wanted him to use his abilities to retake Wall Maria and find out if his father was telling the truth about the secrets of the Titans lying in his basement. At first, Levi was skeptical, but when Eren declared that he wanted to join the Scouts so he could kill the Titans, it was enough for Levi to put a little bit of trust in him. Granted, he made it clear that if Eren betrayed them in any way, he would personally cut his head off. Before they left, Erwin urged Eren to hold on just a little bit longer until he had his trial.

Until then, the Shifter had to deal with the MPs that were keeping watch over him for the next few days. While Eren understood why they were doing this, the insults the guards gave him really got under his skin. Whenever he asked them for something, or they gave him his meals, they would always say something like "I hope you burn in Hell, freak" or "to think the people of Wall Rose are praising a monster." Again, he knew that deep down, they were terrified of him, but it was getting on his nerves.

 _Why is it taking so long?_ Eren thought, staring at his chains again. _Are they really planning on leaving me here? I didn't do anything wrong! Damn it, why can't they—_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening nearby. Either these were more guards coming in to replace the current ones, or someone was paying him a visit.

"What are _you_ doing here?" one of the guards demanded, glaring at whoever came in.

"I'm here to see my client," a female voice responded in a clipped tone.

"Of course, it had to be you defending this freak," he snarled.

"Noted. I am obligated to be alone with my client, so take your leave."

Begrudgingly, the guard signaled the others and walked out. Once they were gone, the mysterious female came into view. She had brown hair that was tied up in a sleek ponytail, brown eyes that were slowly losing their stern gaze, and a black one-piece dress with the skirt ending just below the knees. Definitely a civilian, but what would a civilian want with him, especially one from Wall Sina? Then, he noticed her carrying a briefcase in one hand, a clipboard in the other, and a pencil in her ear. There was only one reason someone with all that would pay him a visit.

"You're my… lawyer?" he guessed, confused. He hadn't asked for one yet. He didn't even know he got one.

"Only if you want me to be," the woman answered with a warm smile, confirming his suspicions. "My name is Carolyn Amsdale, Mr. Yeager."

He raised an eyebrow. "Amsdale? You're Dillon's mom?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

"He mentioned you were a lawyer for the Kingdom," Eren said. "Why are you defending me?"

"Because you are wrongly accused of treason," she explained, taking a seat on the chair in front of him, "and you saved our lives. I have no reason not to help you." Carefully, she placed the briefcase down.

"I can see where he gets it from," Eren said.

"What do you mean?" she wondered curiously.

"Dillon doesn't usually hesitate to save people, especially his friends, if he thinks he can make a difference. Like how you're trying help me, a freak."

"Eren... do I have permission to call you Eren?"

He nodded.

"You are not a freak, Eren," Carolyn told him in a sincere tone. "You have an incredible ability and it's because of you that we're alive."

"I guess you know a bit about unnatural abilities," he inferred.

She was surprised that Eren knew, but she let it go. "Yes, I do." She sighed, thinking about Dillon for a moment when he was in a related situation. "When my son discovered his abilities, he was terrified. He begged his father to take them away, that he didn't want to have an ability that almost killed him."

That caught Eren off guard. "He never mentioned that." _Seems like we have a bit more in common, then._

"It's something he doesn't like talking about," Carolyn explained. "It took my husband weeks to convince him he wasn't a freak, that his powers were a gift." She looked at him in the eyes. "I know you're scared, and you have every right to be, but that's why I'm here. I want to help you, Eren."

"Well, thanks, I guess. But I don't exactly have high hopes for a positive outcome," he replied in a pessimistic tone.

"Leave that to me. Now, before we get started, I'm legally obligated to ask this: do you want me to defend you in court? And before you ask, I do not care what they say about me after this."

Now Eren realized where Dillon got his determination to do the right thing no matter the consequences. "If… if you don't care about what they think, then I'd welcome the help."

She smiled. "Let's get started. And Eren? You can call me Carolyn or Mrs. Amsdale. Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"Alright, Mrs. Amsdale. What do you need from me?" he asked.

"There are a lot of questions I need to ask you," she said. "The MPs are ruthless and they will use anything they can find to bury you. For me to properly defend you, I need you to be completely open and honest with me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, ma'am," Eren answered.

"All right." She took out the pencil so she could take notes on the clipboard. "So, let's start off with some easy questions. In 847, you enlisted in the military. Why?"

"Because I wanted to join the Scouts and kill all the Titans," he explained. "Sure, they have a high death rate, and joining their branch sounds like I'm asking for a death sentence, but they are the only ones fighting for what we need."

"And what is that?" Carolyn pressed, writing it down.

"Freedom," Eren said. "Freedom from these Walls, and from the monsters that lurk outside of them."

"And even when you had a chance to get away and be safe in the Military Police, you declined that offer instantly, didn't you?"

"I would never take that offer," he stated. "Not if it meant making a difference out there."

She smiled knowingly at that familiar statement before she continued the questioning. "Let's move on to the meat of the issue. When did you first discover you could transform into a Titan?"

"I didn't even know I could before I saved Mikasa and Armin from the cannon ball," he replied.

"So, you have no recollection of the first time, then," Carolyn deduced.

"No, not really," Eren admitted, looking away for a moment. "I just remember the Titan biting my arm off, I landed in his stomach and it went black."

"Oh, my God," she said, horrified. She could only imagine how horrible that was for him to be inside a Titan's stomach and bleeding to death on top of that.

"The last thing I remember before Mikasa and Armin waking me is saying that'd I'd kill every Titan," he added, hoping that it would help.

Quickly, she jotted that down. "That might be useful. So, you focused on that goal and you transformed?"

"Yes, and it was similar when I rescued my friends. I put my hand to my mouth an—" He stopped there, wide eyed at what he was saying. _How do I know all of this?_

Carolyn waited patiently for him to go on. "And what?"

He shook himself out of his stupor and looked at her. "What?"

Her concern was growing. "Eren, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

"No, I'm fine, it's just… I don't know how I know this," he said, confused.

"Eren, whenever you've transformed, are you conscious?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not the first time. The second time, I wasn't fully enveloped."

"And the third time? When you carried the boulder?" Carolyn pressed.

"I wasn't at first. Armin and Dillon broke me out of it, though."

She sighed. "That's a double-edged sword right there."

He turned his head back to her. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Carolyn hesitated. If she didn't tell him, then if they brought it up, they would see that he was legitimately surprised, but he could lose control of his emotions and get himself killed. If she did tell him, he would remain calm when they brought it up, but would think it was intentional. _Let's hope this works._ "Eren, according to the report, when you transformed in the Trost for a third time... you lost control and attacked Mikasa Ackerman."

His eyes widened in horror, pulling against the chains instinctively. "What?"

"She's fine, Eren," she quickly assured, raising a hand to ease his worries, "but I wanted to tell you now because they are going to use that against you today."

"Why did I attack her?" Eren demanded.

She needed get him to calm down before he did something he would regret. "Eren, from what you've told me, this was the first time you've been able to transform. All that power, I can only imagine how hard it would be to stay in control. The problem is that the fact that this all so new to you, and they want to use that as an excuse to put you to death."

He shook his head, the frustration he had been feeling coming to a head. "But I sealed the wall! Doesn't that show them anything?!"

"Eren," Carolyn exclaimed sharply, losing her gentleness. "Take a deep breath and calm down!"

Taken aback by her demand, Eren did as she said.

"This is a very delicate situation," she explained. "Right now, humanity is afraid of you. They don't know you, so they don't understand you. If you lose control of your emotions…someone in there is going to retaliate. And, as much I will do everything in my power to protect you, I am not bulletproof."

"I—I'll do my best," he said quietly, feeling like a scolded child.

"That's all I can ask for," she replied before frowning. "Eren...there is one more thing I have to ask you."

"What is it, ma'am?" he asked.

"Looking over your records, I found a… disturbing piece of information about you, something that, were it any other situation, I wouldn't pry, but I have to. Did you kill two men when you were nine years old?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation

"Why?" Her tone wasn't judgmental in the slightest.

"Because they were nothing but animals," Eren responded with a snarl.

"What did they do you, Eren?" She knew something of this nature was quite sensitive, but to defend him properly, she needed all the facts.

"Nothing. But they killed Mikasa's parents and kidnapped her. They were going to sell her for a high price because she's one of the last Orientals in the wall. I did what I had to so I could save someone."

Carolyn let out a sad sigh. "I know. Believe me, I know. I'm sorry I brought that up, Eren, but I know your character is gonna come into question. I've been in Wall Sina long enough to know that. I needed to hear your side so I can defend you if they attack you in that way."

The teen gave a small nod. "I understand."

"Now, let's move onto your friends and family starting with Mikasa Ackerman."

(The next day)

After the complete clean-up of all the bodies of soldiers in the streets to prevent disease from infecting people, the members of the 104th had their funeral that Dillon unfortunately missed due to his injuries. The minute he got out, he went to the smoking pyre and paid his respects. He was forced to say goodbye to Marco, Mina, Elsa, and Vaughn, the four people that he got to know that were gone too soon. The images of the dead were so engrained in his mind, it made him lose his appetite. He couldn't believe how many of these cadets were able to stomach food after what happened. As for Annie, she was a different story.

She sat as far as she could from anywhere else, her food sitting untouched in front of her as she stared off into space. She was always quiet and a loner, but her cheeks looked gaunt and her eyes were hollow. Her gaze was lifeless, like she stared into an abyss. That brave, comforting face she had on when he woke up was nonexistent.

The others weren't much better. Everyone took grief, horror, worry and loss their own way. Armin might have showed an inner bravery at Trost, but now he was as shaken and small as he appeared to be their first day of training. Mikasa was more animated than before, though hers was no doubt born of worry. It was like she could barely sit still.

Dillon had tried to approach Annie, wanting to comfort her in some way, but his words fell on deaf ears. She even told him to leave her alone, closing herself off the mind link in the process. As for the blacksmith himself, he needed something, anything, to talk about. That feeling of helplessness was crawling through his body and he needed to get away. So, he moved his tray over to Mikasa and Armin's table.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. "Can I join you?"

Armin glanced at Annie, then quickly looked back to Dillon, as if he'd accidently answered the question he'd been about to ask. "Sure." He shifted over to make room.

Mikasa glanced up at the question, her movements not fluid and graceful like they usually were.

"Thanks." He took a seat. "How are you two holding up?"

"We're doing..." Armin deflated before he could even get the reflexive lie out. "We're doing."

"Yeah, me too." Dillon glanced over at Mikasa. "Eren's going to make it through whatever the MPs throw at him."

Mikasa gripped her fork a little tighter. Her fingers shook the implement ever so slightly. "Do you really think that?"

He nodded. "Trust me. Mom's going to be right there with him."

Mikasa made a small noise in the back of her throat and glanced around. "They tried to shoot him even when they needed him. These people... they're scared idiots..."

"I can't exactly blame them," Dillon muttered, telepathically talking to them for a moment. _"If word got out what I was, they'd be thrown into quite a frenzy then, too."_

" _Someone who could see their corruption and ferret out their secrets? You're a threat they'd kill in a heartbeat."_ Mikasa set the fork down. _"_ _Or they'd try to use you. Either way, I wouldn't let it happen. I would…"_ Mikasa sighed. _"_ _I'd be useless in that situation too wouldn't I. Like I am now."_

" _Well, if I ever need to be broken out of prison, I'll let you know."_

" _We need to make sure it is kept secret,"_ Armin reminded them, ever the source of logic. _"_ _There's not really anywhere to run and hide around here. And if the Titans attack again, and win, that ability to run and hide gets harder. We have to get them to see that Eren is useful. That's our only hope."_

"The dogs won't even part with their belongings to save their skins or others," Mikasa said.

"What?" Armin asked.

Dillon tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Just something during the attack."

"Mikasa, what happened?" Armin pressed.

Another sigh left her mouth. "The reason the evacuation took so long. There was a merchant trying to move all of his precious belongings through the gate. The carts were completely loaded down and too wide to get through. So, he stalled survivors trying to escape." Mikasa grimaced in frustration. "Those are the kinds of people with money and power around here."

Dillon raised an eyebrow. "Wait, this merchant... was he an overweight, bald man?"

"That could describe a lot of them," Armin found himself muttering.

"He was."

"And was this man saying he owned a bunch of companies in Trost?"

Mikasa nodded. "He was pushing a lot of bullshit like that, yes."

Dillon sighed. "I should've known. Dimo Reeves."

"Who?"

"You don't know who Reeves is?" Seeing their confused looks, he said, "Right. You're from Shiganshina. Reeves is the head of the Reeves Company, a merchant organization that's located in Trost and operates all over the Districts."

Armin flinched. "That's not a good enemy to make." He looked to Mikasa. "What did you do?"

"Made an enemy," Mikasa answered with a shrug.

Armin put his face in his hand.

"I'm guessing your charm included threatening his life?" Dillon guessed, praying he was wrong.

His prayers weren't answered. "That and a sword."

Now it was Dillon's turn to face-palm. "Great."

Armin mumbled something unintelligible into his hand.

"Then I had his cart tossed so people could get in. Lots of valuables in there. Since it was at the gate, what people didn't steal was probably destroyed by cannon fire." Mikasa looked somewhat pleased by the thought.

"You're not helping your case," Dillon muttered. "It's 841 all over again."

That piqued her interest. "Oh?"

"The Reeves company is the import/export of Amsdale's Forge. They help us get materials and deliver our products and we pay them a reasonable sum. Simple as that. In July, we found out that we were getting less money from our products and all evidence pointed to the Reeves Company taking more than what they were owed."

"What'd you do about it?" Armin asked.

"I was eleven. I couldn't do anything, but my father took it to Reeves himself and... he may or may not have broken Dimo's nose."

Mikasa smirked. "It couldn't have happened to a nicer man."

Dillon fixed her a pointed look. "That stunt almost cost us our livelihoods, Mikasa."

The smirk fell right off her face, her eyes drifting to her food.

"He was ready to destroy our lives. Lawsuits, medical bills, ending the deal, it was a really bad time for us." He sighed. "Fortunately, thanks to the records we kept, my father managed to find out who were the ones in the company doing the skimming and made a deal with Dimo. Dad would pay for the medical bills, and, in exchange, Dimo would disown the thieves from the company and keep the original deal with us. If he didn't, word would get out how the Reeves Company were stealing money from everyone, whether it was true or not. They could destroy us, but we would take them down, too."

Armin stared at him in shock. "Your father blackmailed him?"

"Trust me. I'm not proud of it. Mom gave him quite the earful when she found out what he did, but there was no backing out." He fiddled with his fork. "My father made a mistake and it almost sunk us."

Mikasa sighed, her eyes not leaving the food. "I was so angry. I wasn't thinking about the consequences. Battle makes those moments feel like they don't matter. Then we're back in the world where they do."

"If it makes you feel better, a lot of witnesses saw what Dimo was doing. He tries to make a move against you, Trost comes after him."

"I don't think it would be that simple." Armin finished off the last of his soup. Whereas most of the cadets seemed to lose their appetites, Armin ate more.

Dillon shrugged. "We'll deal with that problem if the time comes."

Before she could say anything in response, the door opened loudly with an officer standing in front of it. "Cadets Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, and Dillon Amsdale. Hop to!"

The three cadets in question stood up and saluted. "Sir!"

"You're ordered to attend and act as witnesses in today's deliberation!" he announced.

"Sir, permission to attend as well?" Annie requested suddenly, getting up.

The officer gave her a scrutinizing look before nodding. "Granted. Head on out."

Quickly, the four cadets followed him outside where there was a carriage waiting for them.

At first, Dillon was confused about why Annie was coming with them out of nowhere until he remembered Trost. "Annie, do you seriously think I'm gonna get myself into trouble?" Dillon asked, opening the carriage door and letting Armin and Mikasa in.

"Dillon, you have a natural tendency to throw yourself into the thick of danger and hope for the best," Annie answered bluntly, giving him a pointed look. "I'm not about to let you get shot because of your recklessness."

He let out an annoyed grunt as he stepped inside. "Great. You're turning into a bodyguard."

"Use your head once in a while, and maybe I wouldn't have to be."

A small smile, however, appeared on Armin's face. "Familiar, isn't it, Mikasa?"

She fiddled with her scarf uncomfortably. "I'm not that bad."

Ever the tactful one, Annie replied, "You're right. You're worse."

* * *

"Excuse me, I've gotta pee," Eren stated.

"No, you just went," one of the guards stated.

The Shifter frowned. "Then can I have some water?"

"Hey," the other guard cut in, having enough. "You're not getting a damn thing, got it!? Damn monster!"

He was going sir-crazy after being in this cell for so long. It wouldn't have been that bad if he wasn't chained to the wall. He couldn't move from his bed, and he couldn't even stand. Every time he wanted to do something, he was forced to ask the guards that hated him to help him. His only hope for anything changing was the trial that was happening today.

 _Can Mrs. Amsdale really help me?_ Eren asked himself. _I mean, she seemed sincere, but—_

Whatever his thoughts were fled when he saw a female face slam in between the bars and stare at him like she was going to devour his soul. He let out a frightened gasp as he backed up quickly.

For a moment, the woman with glasses just stared at him before grinning. "So, you're Eren. Are you well? How are things?"

"Uh…" was all he could say.

"I'm sorry you've been waiting so long," she said sincerely, "but here's your chance to finally get out."

That got his attention as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"One thing," she quickly pointed out as she pulled out a pair of shackles and held them out to him. "You'll have to put these on me, okay?"

With a sigh, Eren nodded. At least he wouldn't be chained to the wall anymore.

Pretty soon, he was released from those chains before getting attached to the new ones. He noticed that there was a blond-haired man with her, who was eying him suspiciously, but Eren ignored that. He figured he would have to get used to that treatment for a while. The woman, the man, and the two guards began escorting him out of the cell block with the woman striking up conversation.

"My name is Zoë Hanji," she introduced. "Section Commander for the Scouts."

Suddenly, Blond Man leaned down and started sniffing him.

"This is a fellow commander, Mike Zacharias," Hanji added nonchalantly.

Eren made his disgust known, trying to get away from him.

She chuckled at that. "Oh, don't mind him. He has a habit of giving people a thorough sniff. Tends to laugh through his nose a bit, but I don't think that he intends it to be derisive."

It didn't help that Mike chuckled, almost looking appreciative by his smell.

 _I never thought I'd say this, but I think I want to go back to my cell._ Eren thought, clearly uncomfortable to be around these people.

"Quirks aside, he's still a skilled Section Commander," Hanji assured.

 _Sure…._ "So, uh, where's that woman that was going to represent me?" Eren asked.

"Carolyn?" A grin appeared on her face. "Let me tell you something, Eren: you're being represented by the best lawyer in the Walls. If there's anyone that can get you into our good graces, it's her. Granted, she's the only lawyer we know, so there's that."

"You know her?" he questioned, surprised.

"I've seen a few of her trials. She's good." Then, she let out a sad sigh. "Aw, crap. I've been prattling on with small talk and now we're here."

His eyes widened when he stared at the double doors in front of him. _What?_

She shrugged. "Well, I'm sure it's fine. It's probably better if I _don't_ explain anyway."

The two guards moved in and started shoving Eren inside the doors, much to his displeasure.

"Hey, hold on," he exclaimed, looking back.

Hanji's expression turned completely serious. "It might seem callous, but remember: we've all put our faith in you, Eren. Best of luck." With that, she slammed the doors behind him despite his protests.

Eren was forced to face forward and saw a staggering sight. The prison, or at least the holding cell he was held in, was underneath the courthouse, which was filled to the brim with people staring at him in complete silence. He stared down the aisle which ended with a podium that was meant for the judge and his aides. In the middle of it all was a pole that was clearly meant for restraining prisoners, meaning him. Standing near it was Carolyn, who was waiting for him. Her expression was completely neutral at the moment, making him hope he was right to trust her.

Seeing that he wasn't moving, one of the guards shoved him forward with his rifle. "Move it!"

Once they got close enough, the guards took off the pole and forced Eren to his knees. They put the pole back in the gap between his arms and back, restraining him completely. It was the most uncomfortable position he had ever been in, but he had to deal with it.

To the right of him were the MPs, the merchants, and a few Wall Worshippers including the head one, Pastor Nick, wearing his usual black robes. The fact that these cultists gained so much influence over the years astounded him, meaning that he was in trouble. With them was the Commander of the Military Police, Nile Dok. The man had reputation of being cruel and short-tempered. What was interesting was that he was glaring at Carolyn, so he had no idea if that was good or bad for him.

On the left were the Scouts, including Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. He was a little surprised that Commander Pixis was there as well, but given that it was his operation that helped seal the Wall, he might be there to vouch for Eren's skills. However, what caught him off guard was the fact that a few of his friends were here: Armin, Mikasa, Dillon, and even Annie. They had all come to see him…or maybe they were ordered to.

Finally, the door opened near the judge's stand, revealing an older gentlemen with a gray beard and hair. His coat bore many medals, indicating that this man was Darius Zackley, the Commander-and-Chief of the Walls, and the one that held Eren's fate in his hands. Folding his jacket neatly and placing it on the stand, he sat down.

"All right," Zackley started. "Shall we begin? Carolyn Amsdale, you have chosen to defend Eren Yeager. Is that correct?"

"Unashamedly, Your Honor," she answered. "I believe that this is the right thing to do."

This caused a few murmurs throughout the crowd and Nile cleared his throat to get her attention. "Carolyn. I see you're defending traitors instead of prosecuting soldiers. What happened?"

"Today will determine whether that is the case or not, Mr. Dok," she stated in a clipped tone.

Mr. Dok. Already, that carried so much meaning. She completely disregarded his rank.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Whether or not what is the case?"

"Whether or not Eren Yeager is actually a traitor. Please, keep up."

Nile fixed a glare on her. "He's a Titan in human form. How is he not a traitor?"

"Order!" Zackley interrupted, though Carolyn caught a very quick twinkle of amusement in his eye. "Mrs. Amsdale, are you fully aware of what will happen to you if you lose this case?"

Eren's eyes widened a bit. Carolyn never mentioned that she would be punished if she lost, too.

"Yes, Your Honor," she answered, "and it's a risk I'm willing to take."

He sighed. "Very well. The revelation of Eren Yeager's existence could not be contained. In the end, we need to publicly disclose the facts to the people, or we will be facing widespread civil unrest. The regiment that I will place you in will determine your fate: Military Police, or the Scout Regiment. To begin, the Military Police will make their statement. Commander Dok, if you would."

"Yes, your Honor," Nile said. "Our recommendation is that, following a thorough investigation into Cadet Yeager and his anatomy, he be terminated immediately." He looked at the report before looking back to Eren. "While his presence and abilities did assist us in this recent campaign to reclaim Trost district, as previously stated, his mere existence is causing rebellious and seditious thoughts and speech. After gathering everything we can for him, we would see him made a fallen warrior for Humanity."

"Unacceptable!" Pastor Nick exclaimed. "This verminous fiend has defiled the mighty Wall; therefore—"

"Pastor, please control yourself," Carolyn requested, her annoyance for the head Wall Worshipper made clear. "This verminous fiend has fixed up the mighty Wall. If anything, you should be thanking my client."

The pastor started sputtering angrily. "How-how dare you speak to me that way, you immoral whore?"

"Says the pastor who just called me a whore. Truly, you are the bigger man here."

"Your grievances with each other will have to wait," Zackley demanded, but he stared directly at Nick, "but if you call her a whore again, Pastor, you will be thrown out of here. Am I understood?"

"Y—Yes, Your Honor," he stuttered, giving the stink-eye to a smirking Carolyn.

"Now, I would like to hear the Scout Regiment's Proposal. Commander Erwin?"

"Yes, sir," Erwin replied, taking a step forward. "I, Erwin Smith, as commander of the Survey Corps, propose the following: We welcome Cadet Yeager into our ranks. Reinstate him as a soldier and the Scouts will utilize his Titan abilities to retake wall Maria."

While the people were whispering among themselves, the Commander-in-Chief asked, "Is that it?"

"Yes, sir," Erwin answered. "With his assistance, I am wholly convinced we can retake wall Maria. Ergo, I think our top priority is perfectly clear."

"Quite bold," Zackley responded. "Assuming you were given clearance, where do you plan to launch this operation from? Commander Pixis, the gates in Trost have been completely sealed. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Pixis answered in a grave voice. "I doubt its gates will ever open again."

"We will depart from Karanes district to the east," Erwin explained. "From there we will move towards Shiganshina. A new route can be established as we move and—"

"That's preposterous!" a merchant interrupted. "Our time and money is best-spent sealing up all the gates. They're the only parts of the Wall that the Colossal Titan can break, right? Let's reinforce the damn things and wash our hands of the entire affair!"

"Shut up, you merchant dog," a Scout shouted. "With this power, we can finally return to Wall Maria!"

"We can't afford anymore childish antics or delusions of grandeur," that same merchant shot back.

Carolyn was about to interject, getting a headache, but someone spoke up.

"Squealing louder won't help your case, pig." Levi interjected. "While we're bolstering our defenses, do you think the Titans are going to stand idly by? And when you say 'we', are you speaking for anyone besides than you and the other fat merchants?"

Carolyn gave an appreciative nod to the captain. She could always count on him to take the MPs and the merchants down a peg, but enough was enough. "Your Honor, if we can please focus on the matter at hand?"

Zackley slammed his hand down several times, catching everyone's attention. "Enough! Save your squabbles for a more appropriate setting." Once they've been sufficiently cowed, except Levi, he addressed Carolyn. "Do you wish to answer a question I have for Mr. Yeager, Mrs. Amsdale?"

"Eren?" Carolyn questioned. "It's up to you."

"I'll answer it, sir," Eren said, understandably confused by what was occurring.

"Mr. Yeager, as a soldier you have made a solemn pledge to answer humanity's call! Can you still serve by controlling your ability?"

 _Don't lie, Eren._ Carolyn pleaded inwardly. _Tell the truth._

"Yes! I will sir!"

 _I can work with that._

"Really?" Zackley asked skeptically. "The mission report I have from Trost contradicts that statement. After transforming, you tried to crush Mikasa Ackerman."

"Your Honor, he's aware of that," Carolyn stated. "I informed him."

"I wasn't in control at the time, sir." Eren explained. "But as soon as I regained control, I was able to seal the wall effectively."

Carolyn flashed him a quick smile of approval. He listened. She had too many bad experiences where her clients thought they knew better.

"Where is this Mikasa Ackerman?" Zackley questioned, scanning the courtroom.

"Here, sir," Mikasa said, raising her hand as she glared at Rico, who filed that report.

"Did Eren Yeager assault you in Titan Form?" he questioned.

Carolyn noticed Nile Dok was ready to pounce on something. _Oh, Nile. You think you have us beat. How adorable._

"Yes…he did, your Honor," Mikasa answered hesitantly, "but prior to that, he saved me twice using his abilities! Once when I was about to be attacked, and then again when we were about to be shot with a cannon. I'd like for you to take that into consideration."

 _Come on, Nile. Don't disappoint me._ She taunted.

"Objection," Nile called. "I have evidence and a reason to believe that Cadet Ackerman's testimony may be biased!"

 _Gotcha!_ "Objection!" Carolyn shot back, keeping a neutral expression. "While we can only take her word for it on the first instance, there were at least forty witnesses for the second one. Mr. Dok, do you think the Garrison Troops will all be biased as well?"

"You mean the Garrison troops who saw him summon a Titan body from nothing?" he shot back.

"It protected Mikasa Ackerman, did it not?" she asked simply.

Nile growled, but he didn't have a single response to counter it. "That doesn't change what kind of person Yeager is!"

 _I knew he would bring this up._ "Then please enlighten the court, Mr. Dok. What kind of person is Eren Yeager?"

"A killer," he stated coldly, picking up a piece of paper. "After the Yeager family adopted Mikasa Ackerman, we launched a full investigation into the circumstances behind it. Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman, at the tender age of nine, took down three adult kidnappers by stabbing them to death."

There were a lot of concerned murmurs at that statement, but Carolyn crossed her arms. "Would you rather let the kidnappers sell them like human property to be abused and molested, Mr. Dok?"

Nile winced from that underhanded blow. "No. But the fact that this boy decided to take the law into his own hands and kill three people rather than wait for the proper authorities, who arrived soon after the incident, combined with the fact he can barely control his abilities, supports the fact that he is dangerous."

"So, attempting to dissect said dangerous boy is a clever idea?" she retorted.

"The process would be carried out under heavy guard and with the boy under anesthesia," he assured.

Carolyn sighed, deciding to compose herself. "Mr. Dok, and everyone else, I think you have all forgotten crucial details regarding my client."

"Like what?" Nile asked angrily.

"Let's look at the facts, and I'll go slow just for you."

"Might want to make sure it's slow enough for the pigs to understand as well," Levi suggested.

"Thank you for your suggestion, Captain, but I believe we would be here for the next two hours," Carolyn replied.

"Mrs. Amsdale, if you please?" Zackley interrupted.

"Fact Number 1: Eren Yeager is a Soldier. He has trained in the 104th Training Corps for three years and graduated in the Top 10. And despite the opportunity to live the luxurious life of an MP, safe from harm and worries, he has chosen to fight Titans instead. That should speak volumes about his character."

 _Thank you, Mrs. Amsdale._ Eren thought to himself with a slight smile on his face.

"Fact Number 2: Eren Yeager can transform into a Titan. While I will concede that his lack of control as of right now is troubling, I believe he possesses the willpower to control his emotions and remain focused. If I was wrong, we would all be dead and the Titans would have taken over Wall Rose by now!

"Fact Number 3: Eren Yeager is a fifteen-year-old boy, and he has done more for humanity than any of have in the last 50 years. He has gone through Hell several times in the last six years. He lost his parents in Shiganshina, he was forced to kill two kidnappers at age nine, he was eaten by a Titan, and was almost killed by the people he swore to protect, and despite all of that, he did something no one has done for us as of late: he gave us hope. Hope that we can finally fight back against the Titans. He sealed up the Wall and saved our lives. Instead of condemning him to death, we should be thanking him for his service. With all that said..." To everyone's astonishment, Carolyn turned around and saluted Eren. "…Thank you, Eren Yeager, for saving humanity."

"That's a mighty fine salute," Pixis commented quietly, his respect for her all too apparent.

Everyone's eyes were wide at what just transpired before them, save for Levi and Erwin, both of whom looked rather apathetic to what was going on. Murmurs started running through the crowd about how she was right and the fact that Eren could help. Meanwhile, Nile and the reverend were looking around at the others in confusion.

" _She has a flair for the dramatic,"_ Annie noted.

" _That's my mom for you,"_ Dillon replied. _"Puts on a performance of a lifetime and the people will find her more favorable."_

"Mrs. Amsdale," Zackley intoned. "While you make good points, you have yet to address the crucial one."

Carolyn faltered, but it was so subtle, no one could see it. "Yes, Your Honor?"

"How can we trust that Eren Yeager will not lose control at another crucial moment?"

 _Uh oh._ Carolyn thought as she backed up, giving an apologetic look to her client. She knew what was about to happen. "I'm sorry, Eren."

Eren gave her a confused look. "Sorry for—"

He was cut off by a foot slamming directly into his face. It was strong enough to send a tooth flying out of his mouth. Eren looked the assailant, who was Levi, in shock only to get kicked in the ribs twice. He finished it off by slamming his foot onto his head, practically making him eat the ground he walked on.

"Eren," Mikasa exclaimed, murder in her eyes. She stood up to go save him, but Armin held her back. It wouldn't do her any good if she tried to kill Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

"Personally, I live under the philosophy that showing is better than telling," Levi said coldly as he kicked Eren a few more times.

"Levi, wait," Nile protested, eyes wide with fear.

Levi pressed his foot against Eren's face and asked, as if bored, "What?"

"If you keep this up, he'll… he'll transform."

"Is that so?" Another kick. "You wanted to dissect him, Nile. Where was your concern then?" He grabbed Eren by the hair and held his beaten face for all to see. "I heard that when he was a Titan, Eren took out 20 Titans before collapsing from exhaustion. His intelligence makes him dangerous, but he doesn't have the experience I have. Killing the brat won't be an issue if he gets out of hand. Can any of you say the same? Is that enough for you?"

Zackley nodded. "Considering all the evidence and the testimonies, I hereby transfer Eren Yeager to the custody of the Scouting Regiment, effective immediately! Should Eren Yeager prove his worth, humanity will accept him. If not, he will be transferred to the Military Police. This court is adjourned."

Carolyn breathed a sigh of relief and ran to Eren's aid. "Eren, are you all right?"

"Hurts," he answered.

"That was the point," Levi said.

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "I'll be with you all in a bit. I have a few people I need to speak with."

"Thank you, Mrs. Amsdale," Eren quickly said.

"Anytime, Eren," she replied with a smile.

Picking up her briefcase, she walked over to Dillon, who embraced her. "Thank God you're safe."

"Hey, Mom," he said with a grin. "You have no idea how much I missed seeing these."

Carolyn shrugged. "Just another day on the job for me." She looked at the MPs with concern. "Though I think they might be a little ticked this time." For now, she put it aside and asked, "Are you and your girlfriend able to make it for dinner?"

"Yes," he assured. "Bring out your best work. I want this dinner to be a memorable one."

She smiled. "It already is. My little Dillon has grown up."

He blushed furiously, thankful that Annie was talking to Armin and Mikasa. "Mom…"

"Sorry. I'll see you two tonight."

First things first: she needed water. As she poured some in the cup from a nearby pitcher, she noticed the MPs giving her the evil eye. Considering how many corrupt officers she helped put away, that wasn't surprising; however, these carried a lot more weight. In their eyes, she defended a Titan, the sworn enemy of humanity. She had a sinking feeling that this might be the case that will push them over the edge, and if that happened…

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of such thoughts. This happened often after the trials she won, and it was no different now. Her name would still be tarnished by the MPs, but they wouldn't try anything… hopefully.

Once she made sure she wasn't needed for anything else, Carolyn entered the private room Erwin managed to get. She almost ran into Hanji, who was holding a tooth while running outside, claiming that she needed a bag. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're quite alright," Erwin assured as she closed the door. "We were simply explaining our strategy to Eren."

"How are you feeling, Eren?" she asked, still concerned for him.

"Sore," the Titan Shifter answered.

She sighed. "Sorry I didn't warn you about that. It kind of slipped my mind."

"And here I thought you were the smart one," Levi snarked.

Carolyn rolled her eyes, sitting down next to him. "Normally, I wouldn't do this, but I need to ask a favor of you."

"Go on," Erwin said.

"Tensions are usually bad between the MPs and my family, but this trial made things far worse than before." She sighed, massaging her forehead as she tried to hide her anxiety. "I know I sound paranoid, but… if anything happens to Matthew and I-."

"Your son is one of us, Mrs. Amsdale," Erwin told her. "We'll do what we can to help him if the worst happens."

"…And if someone tries to get to me through him-."

"You really think we'd let some asshole kill him?" Levi interrupted. "They'll be Titan vomit by sundown."

She nodded as she stood up. "Thanks for your help in there."

"Try not to sound like an actress attempting to win an award next time and we'll be even."

"How about I rope you two into having dinner at my house instead?" Carolyn suggested the captain and the commander.

"You've been asking us for years," Erwin told her with a little bit of mirth in his tone.

"And you've been dodging me for years."

"Sorry, but we'd rather get killed by Titans, not by food poisoning," Levi said.

She rolled her eyes. "You're hilarious, Levi. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to beat my son and his girlfriend home so I can get dinner started."

"Go," Erwin insisted.

"It was nice to meet you Eren," Carolyn said warmly. "Good luck out there."

"Thank you," the boy replied as she left. "I can't believe someone like her exists in Wall Sina," he replied.

"She's a rare breed in Sina, but let's focus on the matter at hand," Levi grunted.

"Uh, right," Eren responded nervously.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: So, something my co-writer pointed out to me was that Annie was still going through a lot after Trost; therefore, she wouldn't be in the right mindset to try and cheer Dillon up. So, I decided to replace that with bonding time with Mikasa and Armin. I also added more of Levi when it came to beating up Eren. Carolyn addressed most of the worries except for the most crucial one. I also cut out unnecessary statements from the last part of this chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this and I shall see you all in the next chapter.**


	15. The Next Step

**AN: As promised, the new title page has arrived. Please look up Dreamangel-ren on Deviantart and support her.**

 **I apologize once again for keeping you all waiting. Lots of things happened. I went to my very first anime convention, got some things signed by the voice actors who did Annie (YES!), Ymir, and the Beast Titan, I had to house sit for over a week, but in the end, I didn't exactly focus on this story. However, during this time, I made a very important decision: I turned off my Patron account and removed the moments where I tried to link you guys to it in previous chapters.**

 **I went into that account very naïve and ignorant about what I was doing, and I needed to be called out on it which my co-writer ended up doing. Making money off of YouTube video reviews is one thing. It's your own content. However, making money off of Fanfiction, where you are piggyback riding on borrowed material and using at least half of the scenes and lines from the anime, it's unethical. Once again, I thank Necromancy101 for being a friend that was willing to call me out on what I was doing. I made a mistake, and I rectified it. Any money given to me was returned (granted, it was one patron, but still.) I hope you all understand, and I am sorry for making that decision in the first place.**

 **Also, if anyone who is reading this currently makes money off of their Fanfiction, just keep in mind that due diligence must be done to the original creator and their work must be supported first and foremost. It is our duty as fans who are borrowing their stories to pay them homage. That's is all I will say on the matter.**

 **In the meantime, we have a chapter to get to.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Next Step

Back before he enlisted, Dillon always found carriage rides boring. The way they moved so slow through the districts annoyed the hell out of him. Now, though, he didn't mind boring. It gave him time to process so many things, like the fact that he was going to introduce Annie to his family. He wasn't worried that they wouldn't like Annie; he was more concerned with how many jokes they were going to make at his expense.

 _Just roll with it._ He coached himself. _Besides, I'm an Amsdale. I can take a joke._

Yarckel was quite different from the other districts. Located on the west edge of Wall Sina, the town was where most of the industry happened. It wasn't just weapons being manufactured. Building materials for homes, packaging meat and other foods properly for the safety of the consumers, creating and fine-tuning the ODM gear, and much more. Considering how much the people of the Walls depended on these things, the workers were paid handsomely for their services. To many people, they have earned their keep.

Dillon's heart skipped a beat when he saw the familiar street. The reality of returning home was hitting him with the force of a Titan's fist. Three years was a long time, and he was worried about how things have changed. Still, part of his anxiety was curbed after seeing his mom in action. She still had it.

Once the carriage came to a complete stop in front of his house, Dillon opened the door, taking in the atmosphere of his old home. "Welcome to Amsdale's Forge, Annie!" He breathed in the familiar air and let it out. "It's good to be home."

Annie hopped out and looked up at the building. "Sure is nice to live in the Interior," she said in a bland tone.

"Well, that's what you get to look forward to now."

Annie smirked a bit. "That a proposal or are you just talking about the food?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, I meant since you're joining the Military Police, you get to live in the Interior."

"Too easy," she muttered.

"I don't understand," her clueless boyfriend said.

"Guess you don't." She put her hands in her pockets. "So, do we knock?"

"Considering that the bottom floor is the store, no." He opened the door, a bell ringing in response with his girlfriend following him quietly.

Finally, Annie found the person to put to his name. He had a very good physique, confirming that Dillon did indeed train under him. His brown hair was well-kept, and there was a small beard on his face. He managed to make the unshaven face look nice.

"Welcome to Amsdale's Forge! You looking to–" Matthew stopped what he was doing and stared at his son in surprise. "Dillon?"

"Hi, Dad. I'm home," he said sheepishly.

The older man closed the distance between them, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Thank God you're all right!"

"I'm alive, Pops," he assured. "I'm alive."

Annie stared at the two quietly, an unmoving statue just standing in the entryway.

She got noticed when Matthew's eyes drifted to her. "Give me a second, Dillon." Releasing him, Matthew walked over to her while clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, Miss. How can I help you?"

Her reaction was delayed, as though he shook her out of a daze. Then, she looked him up and down. "I'm with him," she said with a jerk of her head.

Matthew's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait... you're Annie Leonhart? The one that my son liked to write about in his letters?"

"Didn't Mom tell you we were coming?" Dillon asked, confused.

"Of... Of course." The older man shook his head in annoyance. "I've been in the Forge too long." He held his hand out. "Matthew Amsdale."

Annie looked down at it for beat, then withdrew one hand from her parka to take Matthew's. "Letter Girl," she deadpanned.

"Catchy name."

"I guess so." She pulled her hand back, a slight smirk coming to her face. "Exactly what was in these letters?"

"Lots of things, actually." His own smirk was much wider.

 _And it begins._ Dillon grumbled to himself.

"Why don't you show Annie around the shop?" Matthew suggested heading to a back door. "I'm gonna go check and see if his mother is finished with dinner.

"Uh, sure." Once the man was gone, Dillon gestured around him. "So… this is the shop. What do you think?"

Annie craned her head to look around. "It's different than I imagined." She walked over to one of the walls and inspected the display.

Her eyes swept the line of weapons, and she paused at one in particular, something that seemed outside the norm. Her cold eyes reflected the gleam of the metal and she leaned in close. It was a hammer like object with a spike on one end. Definitely not a typical weapon to be used. "It's a war hammer," Annie said softly. "May I?"

Dillon had a feeling she would be drawn to that first. Most customers were. "Of course. Be careful. It's a bit heavy."

She hefted it easily, but she didn't swing it. Instead, she guided it through the air in slow motions, then ran her fingers over it. "You family made this?"

"Yeah, we did," Dillon answered, walking over to her. "One of the hardest projects we've ever done. Getting the weight right, using the right amount of resources, it was a challenge."

"Why?" Annie said, then paused. "It's not a very... practical weapon in the interior, is it?" She reached up and pointed out the spike on one end. "This is for piercing armor. It wouldn't do a thing against titan skin. Then there's this." She tapped the head itself. "This will kill any unarmored person by cracking their skull. But even if you wore a helmet, the stress it would put on the head and the neck... are you expecting armored opponents?"

He chuckled at how her mind was trying to process its existence in the shop. "No. We built three of them. This was the first, and the other two were commissioned by weapon collectors."

Annie set it back into place. "Did they commission it after they saw this piece and wanted it for themselves?"

"Yes. We didn't sell them this one because..." He sighed wistfully. "It was the first project my dad and I did together." He traced his hands over it. "Heavy materials, trying over and over to get the right shape, so many burns and scratches, but we came out on top in the end."

"It's a hard piece for a first time."

She scanned the wall, seemingly unaware she'd become more talkative and less guarded. "This I can understand." She traced the dull side of a long falcata almost to the tip. "It's designed for flesh and light armor."

"Do you like it?"

"Very much," she murmured. "It's practical. Not for ceremonial use or mere dueling." She gestured to a set of thinner blades nearby.

"Would you like to have it?" he offered.

"Huh?" She blinked as though brought out of focus for a moment. "What?"

Dillon detached the sheath from the wall. "You like it, and I want to give it to you. Consider it a late birthday present for you."

She gaped at him in disbelief. "That sword has to be worth more than all I own and the clothes on my back."

"I've got it covered," he promised, putting the falcata in the sheath and handing it to her.

She took it gingerly and stared at the sheathed weapon. "It's beautiful." Then she shook her head. "Where would I keep...?" Her practical side warred with a side of her Dillon didn't know she had. "I'll make it work." Her fingers tensed and relaxed and she clutched the weapon to her chest. "Thank you."

He smiled back. "You're welcome, Annie."

"Come on up, kids! Dinner's on," Matthew yelled from upstairs.

"Coming, Dad!" Dillon called back. "Annie, leave the falcata here. We'll get it on our way out."

"Kids," Annie scoffed under her breath as she took his advice. "Anything I should know before I stick my head in the wolves' den?"

Dillon chuckled, leading her up the stairs. "You'll be fine, Annie. If anything, I'm gonna be the one on the chopping block."

Her smirk was short-lived as she said, "Wait," while grabbing his shoulder.

He stopped, looking down at her. "What's wrong?"

"Dillon… are you still going to join the Scouts?" Annie asked.

The blacksmith was tempted to tell her that now wasn't the time to ask that, but he just decided to nod. "I can save more lives that way."

"If you're sure," she responded with a sigh.

"You're upset with my decision."

"A little," she admitted. "I know I pushed you to join, but that was before Rose got invaded."

Dillon resisted the urge to groan. "In other words, we're back to square one."

She shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

He sighed, leaning against the wall. "Ugh."

"Let's not ruin dinner with that, though," she said, wishing she didn't bring it up.

"Yeah, we can discuss it later," he agreed, opening the door to the dining room.

Basic tables were made of dull wood and the chairs would be no different. The wood for the table, however, almost seemed like it could reflect the sun when it would shine through the windows. One could imagine how much work went into creating one. Even the chairs seemed to be of the same design with padding on the seats no less.

"There you are," Carolyn greeted once they entered the dining room, hiding their dishes under lids. "Glad you two could make it."

"Hi, Mom," Dillon said, gesturing to his girlfriend. "This is Annie Leonhart."

She walked up to the blonde, holding out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you at last, Annie."

Annie reached out her hand. She at first went for a firm grip, then found herself second-guessing the move, leading to the most awkward mid-change handshake she'd ever been a part of. "Hi. Uh, I'm Annie... Leonhart... like he said."

She smiled sweetly at her, letting go. "You two hungry?"

Dillon breathed in the fumes of the familiar food, his mouth watering. "Three years since I've eaten in Yarckel."

"Try my whole life," Annie said under her breath. She tried not to look impressed, failing miserably.

"You can relax, Annie," Carolyn assured. "No one's going to bite."

Annie gave a stiff nod.

"So, how did you beat us here?" Dillon wondered. "I know we left before you."

"I borrowed a horse," she answered. "It was a lot faster than a carriage."

 _Fair enough._ "Well, we're ready to eat!" Dillon announced, clapping his hands with excitement.

"Uh-uh," Carolyn said sternly. "Wash your hands first, young man. You, too, Annie."

He made his way over to the faucet. _Oi, I have_ not _missed being told to do something that is so simple_ _._

"Hear it is," Matthew said, holding out one of the letters.

Dillon's eyes widened. "Dad, please don't!"

"Oh, I want to hear this," Annie stated with an evil smirk.

All Dillon could do was glare at Annie as his father read his first letter.

"Let's see, let's see. Ah, here we go. This letter is dated to when you two first met."

Once he finished washing his hands, Dillon was looking for an escape route, but there was none to be had. He was trapped in the bowels of humiliation.

Annie washed her hands quickly and practically ran to the table.

'"Today, I had my first day of combat training, and I came across the creepiest girl I've ever seen,"' he read.

Dillon buried his face in his hands, sinking into his chair.

'"I mean, she looked nice and all, but her eyes. Cold and unnerving. One would think she was about to kill someone at a moment's notice.'"

"Night is still young," she commented, glaring at Dillon.

'"She calls herself Annie Leonhart, easily the—"'

"No!" Dillon interrupted. "Do not finish that sentence."

"The what?" Annie asked, having a feeling she knew what was at the end of the sentence.

Matthew went on as if nothing happened, enjoying this immensely. '"—easily the second shortest person I've seen here.'"

There was a loud thumping as Dillon hit his head on the table.

"Short, huh?" Annie repeated, eye twitching.

"Honey, that's enough," Carolyn scolded, snatching the letter from him.

"And there goes my fun," Matthew lamented, though he was still smiling.

"Annie, please don't be upset at him," she urged.

"Oh, don't worry," she assured, smiling wide. "I won't do anything… yet."

Matthew brought out another one. "There's more where that came from."

"Matthew," Carolyn warned. "You're getting the couch if—"

"Trust me, honey. It'll be worth it." He opened it up. '"Dad, I need your help. Remember that Annie girl I told you about? I want you to send over two boot knifes that I've made for her birthday. I think someone like her would like a gift that has a practical use. You're probably wondering why I'm doing this for her. See, the thing is I want to brighten up her day a little. When I talk to her, she seems sad most of the time, and I feel bad that I can't do anything about it. I only made her laugh once, and that was nearly a year ago. I just want to make her happy just once and let her know that I care about how she feels. I want to see her smile. I bet you anything it's a beautiful smile."

He did indeed receive a smile and a blush from said girl as she looked away.

 _Balancing humiliation with heartwarming content. Well played, Pops._ Dillon thought.

"Thank you for saving my son's life, Matthew," Carolyn said in a deadpan.

He chuckled. "I may be cruel, but I'm not that cruel."

"All right. Let's dig in!" Carolyn removed each of the lids, revealing fresh boar steak, surrounded by green beans, potatoes, and corn coated with lemon-brown butter dressing.

Annie unconsciously licked her lips. She hadn't had meat in years.

"First things first." Matthew stood up, raising his glass. "A toast to the men and women who fought in Trost to keep humanity safe. May the survivors find solace, and may the dead be at peace, knowing that their deaths were not meaningless."

"Here, here," Dillon said, clinking his glass with them.

"H-here here," Annie agreed, clinking her glass with theirs quickly before gulping down a drink.

Dillon took a sip and instantly winced. "I am not gonna be a drinker any time soon."

Once they all sat down, they dug into their meal.

One bite of the steak made Annie's eyes widen. She chewed slowly, savoring the taste and trying not to make any noise. The moment she swallowed, she looked to Dillon. "I owe Sasha an apology. She isn't crazy."

He grinned, knowing that not even his stoic girlfriend could remain that way after having meat like that.

"You like it?" Carolyn asked, hoping she did.

"Yes." Annie was already cutting herself another piece.

"Careful, Annie," Matthew warned. "Some of it is getting in your mouth."

In a choice between glaring, giving a biting comment, and eating, Annie chose the latter.

Dillon rolled his eyes, but he changed the subject. "So, how have things been in Yarckel while I was away?"

"I hired a couple of experienced smiths to help me out with the Forge temporarily," Matthew said.

"Temporarily?" Dillon asked.

Matthew sighed. "They thought it best to leave after a couple of months."

A frown creased the boy's features. "Sorry, Dad."

"Downsides of being an Amsdale?" Annie decided to ask.

"Unfortunately," Carolyn admitted. "My job does not make it easy on Matthew and Dillon."

"There's a reason I had my education at home," Dillon added, sounding a bit glum.

 _That explains a lot._ Annie gazed at Carolyn. "Why do it? If it causes you grief, then maybe you should consider another line of work that doesn't involve putting your lives in danger."

The bluntness surprised Carolyn, but she didn't think too much about it. "Because if I don't do it, things will remain the same. More MPs will continue to abuse their power and hurt the people that get in their way. I know what I do is dangerous, but it's something that has to be done."

Annie's look seemed to bore into Carolyn until Matthew decided to change the subject.

"I can't believe the Titans got in again," he said.

"That Colossal son of a bitch," Dillon growled. "One minute he's there, and the next, he's gone after making a hole in the wall."

"You saw him?" Carolyn asked, worried.

"He was hard to miss," he replied, not wanting to give details.

"Honestly, your mother and I are relieved you made it out alive," Matthew said.

"You and me both." Dillon would never forget that moment for as long as he lived.

"Can you imagine having that power?" Matthew asked. "To transform into a Titan?"

Dillon shook his head. "Pass. I wouldn't be able to handle the power. I think I'd be freaking out for days."

Carolyn couldn't help but notice Annie had a downcast expression on her face now. "Annie, are you okay?"

"We lost good friends that day," Annie answered quietly. "Eren couldn't save all of them."

Matthew sighed. "It's a terrible price to pay and I'm sorry you two had to go through that."

That downed Dillon's mood instantly as the memories of his fallen comrades came into his mind. "Thomas Wagner, Mina Carolina, Vaughn Hoffer, Elsa Glöckner, and Marco Bodt are the people I can think of at the top of my head. They were good people that were gone too soon."

"They'll be happy knowing that the battle is over and that the Titans can't get through for a while," Carolyn said as she looked to her son. "Dillon, have you decided what you're going to do now?"

Dillon didn't want to face Annie, wanting to stand firm in his decision. "I'm going to join the Scouts like I originally planned."

Carolyn's sadness was very apparent. "There's no shame in the Garrison."

"And work with a coward like Voormin?" he growled. "Not a chance in hell." He composed himself quickly so he didn't go off on a tangent. "You all know what I can do. I was able to give the Titan a hard time out there. I killed some of them." His eyes brightened up a bit as he spoke, his eyes fixed on Carolyn. "After all that, how can I not go through with my plan? If I do nothing to help people with my powers in the best way possible… then I don't deserve them."

Annie didn't respond to that, though her normally cold eyes were now tinged with melancholy. "You really believe that, don't you?"

Dillon nodded. "Yes."

Matthew sighed, but he was expression was that of understanding. "We had a feeling you would say that, and we'll still support your decision."

Dillon looked at them, a little surprised. "You guys aren't mad at my decision?"

"Son, you're an adult now," Matthew stated. "This is your life, and you're free to choose how you live it. I think you've made a good decision. Granted, we're very worried about your safety, but we'll support your decision. Honestly, I think it's better than joining the Military Police."

That made him smile a little. "Thank you."

"So, Annie, what made you decide to enlist in the MPs?" Carolyn asked.

Swallowing her meat, Annie said, "Because I want to survive. Staying in the Interior means I'll stay as far away from those Titans as I can. Not everyone has an ability that can put the odds in their favor."

"I see," Carolyn replied. "Just be careful. It's easy to become… complacent in that line of work."

Annie stopped, putting her fork down. The icy look had returned, now directed at Carolyn's mother. "What, you're planning on arresting me, too? Another corrupt MP to add to your collection?"

"Annie," Dillon said quickly, taking her hand into his. He needed to salvage this situation before things got out of hand. "She didn't mean it like that. Before I left for training, they warned me about not falling into a bad crowd. You know how that is, right?"

At the urging of her boyfriend, she started to calm down a bit despite the thoughts in her head about his mother. "Sorry. Shouldn't have said that."

"It's my fault. Dillon trusts you and I shouldn't have implied that there was a chance you would…" Carolyn let out a sigh. "I don't care how many MPs I've managed to convict over the years, Annie. We all know how bad things are in that regiment. When MPs abuse citizens, I need to stand up for them."

"And how many clients survive you standing up for them?" Annie asked.

Carolyn hesitated before speaking again. "Sometimes, they'll try to intimidate my clients to stay quiet or call off the whole thing. Their families, their friends, their businesses… it's all fair game to them, and there's no concrete proof linking them to the crimes." Then, a small fire appeared in her eyes. "But if I let them intimidate me, intimidate the people I'm trying to help, the Military Police wins. I will never let them do that."

Annie locked eyes with her almost like she was having a staring contest. "Then you'll be happy to know I'll be keeping my nose clean." It was small, but the edge was there.

Once again, Matthew was there to turn things around. "Well, it's nice to know we'll have another friend in the MPs."

She raised her eyebrows. "Another?"

"Not all MPs are horrible people," Dillon pointed out.

"Corporal Kyler Hauer," Carolyn explained, feeling a bit more relaxed. "She's a good woman. It's thanks to her I was able to help indict many of the corrupted officers. She wants to fix the Military Police as much as I do.

"Unfortunately, Annie's stationed in Stohess," Dillon told them.

"So is Kyler," Matthew said.

His eyes widened. "Wait, what? When did that happen?"

"A month ago, Kyler was approved a transfer," Carolyn explained. "She thinks that Stohess has a lot more corruption than Yarckel now, so she's going to try and straighten the MPs out over there. You can trust that woman with your life, Annie."

An idea came to Dillon with this new information. "You know, while I'm in the Scouts, I could send letters to Annie through her."

"That's a good idea," Annie admitted, "provided I don't put her in danger."

"Talk to Kyler and ask for advice on that," Carolyn stated.

"I will," she replied, continuing to eat her meal.

"Unfortunately, MPs who actually want to make a difference are hard to come by," Matthew pointed out.

"But one day, things are going to change for the better," Carolyn said. "I just hope we're there to see it."

"I'm sure you will be," Annie said.

"Hey, Dillon, would you mind stepping outside for a bit?" Matthew requested.

Nodding, he got up, though he gave Annie's shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving the kitchen.

"Annie, perhaps you could tell us a bit more about yourself," Carolyn suggested, both pairs of eyes on the blonde.

Feeling on the spot, she asked, "Hasn't Dillon told you everything he knows about me?"

"Nothing too personal," Matthew assured. "You don't have to tell us your life story."

"There's really nothing to talk about. I escaped Wall Maria when it fell, I had to survive for a couple of years, and I ended up in training so I could get out of my hellish life."

"And Dillon?" Matthew pressed. "How does he fit into your life?"

Annie paused for a moment. "I never planned on someone like him to come into my life, but now that he's there, it's hard to see him out of it. He's a good man, but he's so damn foolish."

"In what regard?" Carolyn wondered.

"He's too idealistic," Annie explained.

Carolyn sighed. "I think he got that from me."

"What is it about his idealism that bothers you, Annie?" Matthew asked without sounding judgmental.

She shook her head. "The fact that he thinks he can change everything. I know he has psychic abilities, but even they have limits. It's almost like he's desperate."

"Examples?"

"He was prepared to go stand in front of cannons in an effort to save his friends," she explained bluntly.

Matthew facepalmed. "He thought he could take out the people holding the cannons, didn't he?"

The blonde gave a simple nod.

"Annie, has this been a recurring thing?" Carolyn asked.

Another nod. "Yes. Yes, it has. Chased after kidnappers with guns alone, went after someone who fell in Titan territory while having low gas and weak abilities, and I had to basically drag him away from betraying the oath he swore in an effort to save Eren." She shook her head. "It's going to get himself killed."

"Annie, going after the kidnappers, saving lives with low resources, preparing to stand in front of a cannon... it has nothing to do with idealism, no matter what he said," Matthew revealed.

Now, she was surprised. "What do you mean? What other things could it be?"

He let out another sigh. "It has everything to do with a fear he has: a fear of failing."

It was like all the pieces of the puzzle started coming together for Annie.

" _I just wanted to make sure the only person at risk of injury or death was me."_

 _"I'm not going to lose, Annie. Your respect is too important to me."_

 _"I can't do anything. I can't fix this. I can't save them."_

" _Annie, if I joined the Scouts… would you break up with me?"_

"It all makes sense now," Annie said.

"Growing up in the Interior has been good to Dillon," Matthew explained, "except when it came to the MPs. Seeing the horrible things they did to civilians took a toll on him, especially after his powers began to manifest. When a child is forced to watch a man have his leg broken by a 'servant of the people,' it cuts deep. If Dillon believes that he can make a difference, he's going to dive in head first because he's afraid that if he doesn't, someone will get hurt or die. He's afraid to fail the people around him in that regard."

"Has Dillon told you about the time my husband accidentally dislocated his arm?" Carolyn asked.

Her eyes widened a little bit. "You did what?"

"It was an accident, and I tried to set it back immediately," Matthew said quickly. "Dillon refused and told me to teach him how to set it back himself. Why? Because if it happened to him in a combat situation, he didn't want to burden anyone with his injury and fix it himself. For context's sake, this happened a few months before he left for the Training Corps, so imagine what was going through his mind. His arm gets dislocated, a comrade comes over to help him set it, and both are promptly eaten as a result."

Annie shook her head. _Dillon, you moron…_

"Annie, are you planning on talking to him about it?" he asked.

"If I don't, he's not going to survive in the Scouts," Annie answered. "Don't worry. I'll handle it." _Because, apparently, you two haven't._

Carolyn smiled. "I can see why he likes you so much. Which brings us to something we are legally bound to say."

"If you break his heart, we're coming after you," Matthew promised.

Annie nodded, knowing that these two would follow-up on that threat should it come to that. "I expected as much."

"Dillon, you can come back now," Carolyn called out.

After a few seconds, the young blacksmith came back into the kitchen. "So how much of my reputation did you destroy while I was away?"

"None," Annie assured, rolling her eyes. "As if anything they could say could ruin how I feel about you."

With a grin, he kissed her on the cheek.

The four of them continued to eat, chatting about various things like stories that Dillon left out in his letters courtesy of Annie. She would not let the opportunity to embarrass her boyfriend pass her by. When dinner came to a close, Dillon told them that he had given Annie a falcata.

"I'll pay for it," Dillon assured once Annie retrieved it.

Matthew held up his hand. "Think nothing of it. Consider it a thank-you-for-staying-alive gift."

He paused for a moment. "In that case… can we use the guest house tonight?" Dillon requested after waving down a carriage. "It's getting late and Ehrmich is closer than Trost."

"No one's using it at the moment, so sure," he answered. "Make sure you leave it as you found it."

"Yes, sir," he promised.

"Thank you for the dinner," Annie said. "It was delicious."

"You can thank me by dropping by for a visit whenever you feel like it," Carolyn replied.

"Maybe," she replied in a noncommittal tone, stepping inside the carriage.

"I'll see you guys next time," Dillon assured, embracing his folks. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Dillon," they responded.

With a wave goodbye, Dillon departed, the carriage going down the street.

"You have interesting parents," Annie commented once they were out of view.

He nodded in agreement. "Best in the world. Wouldn't trade them for anything."

"You guys have a guest house?" she asked, trying to take her mind off them.

"It was an investment that surprisingly paid off," Dillon explained. "Helped us stay out of debt for years. Then again, when you live in the Interior, you're bound to make a lot of money somehow."

"By now, your family's probably loaded," she noted.

"You could say that," he agreed.

Annie sighed, deciding to address it now. "Dillon, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What about?" Dillon asked, concerned.

"It's about a trend I've been noticing about you since I've known you," she explained. "I didn't really put the pieces together until I addressed it to your parents and… it makes sense."

 _Oh, Lord, what did they say?_ "Go on."

"Dillon, you are afraid of failing the people around you," she stated. "Especially me."

"We're in a relationship, Annie," he replied. "Shouldn't I try hard to not upset you?"

"The problem is when you do upset me, or when you think you'll upset me," Annie went on, pressing onwards. "The times where you did reckless things and you felt crushed that I got rightfully upset with you. Then, there was the moment when we sparred on your birthday, where you thought I would call you pathetic if you lost. And then you asked me if I would break up with you if you joined the Scouts. That's not normal, Dillon!"

Dillon looked down, heaving a sigh. She was right, and there was nothing to defend himself with.

Annie placed her hand on his. "Look, you're going to upset me. It's going to happen whether you like it or not. And I'm going to upset you. It's only human. When those times come, you need to be able to handle it and move on. Unless you do something incredibly immoral, I'm not going to break up with you. Trust me, it won't be that easy." She gently lifted his head to face her. "Do you believe me?"

He stared into her compassionate eyes and nodded, squeezing her hand gently. "I do."

"And whether you're in a relationship with me or a soldier in the Scout Regiment, you're going to fail, Dillon. You're going to fail badly, but a good soldier doesn't let that get him down. Pull yourself up by your bootstraps and keep moving forward. Got it?"

He gave her another nod, committing this advice to his memory. "Got it."

Satisfied, Annie gave him a short, sweet kiss before she leaned back, resting her eyes for a bit.

A couple of hours later, the sun had set over the horizon, giving way to the night sky. Save for a few clouds, the stars were out in their full glory, shining down on the Earth's inhabitants. It was nights like this that reminded many people that there was still beauty to be found on this planet. Though, in Dillon's case, the beauty was closer to him than the stars.

After paying the carriage driver, the two entered the guest house. It was a quaint, two-story place with all the necessities. A look at the furniture showed that most of the money went into getting the nicest things. Then again, it was a Wall Sina house, so it wasn't that surprising.

"Here we are," Dillon said, putting his stuff down. "Home away from home."

"Definitely a house fitting for the Interior," Annie noted, placing her newly-acquired weapon on a table.

He grinned. "Yeah, the pillows here are some of the best, and this place has a nice view."

"Yeah…" Her voice trailed off as she began scuffing the floor nervously.

Dillon took notice. "Annie, are you okay?"

She didn't answer, her gaze fixed on the ground.

"Hey, talk to me," he said, stepping closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"I never expected this to happen," Annie said quietly. "I always repelled people, and yet here I am."

Dillon looked lost. "I don't understand."

She shook her head, though it wasn't clear if it was out of annoyance or pity, but she finally looked up at him. "Honestly, you probably could've done better with Mikasa. She has a body men want. Hell, Jean foams at the mouth just watching her."

Then, it clicked in his brain, and his eyes widened. "Wait, you thought I was bringing you here to… um…?" Dillon's face turned redder than it had ever been.

Now, Annie was perplexed until she began to realize what Dillon was thinking… or wasn't thinking. "Wait, you didn't bring me here to…?" Even she couldn't prevent the blush from appearing on her face, though it was more out of embarrassment for jumping to conclusions.

Dillon was getting more than a little flustered. "Well, I, uh, didn't mean to imply that I was, um, you see, Ehrmich was closer to Trost, and I didn't think of how this would look to..."

The two fell into a very awkward silence, purposefully avoiding each other gazes. They never truly thought about this before, even when the cadets had to hear the Talk. However, Dillon would be the first to say that Annie was a very attractive girl. Granted, on a technical level, Krista probably had everyone beat, but he didn't see it that way. Despite the coldness, despite her sometimes-off-putting personality, he found Annie beautiful. She let him see who she was, and he cared about that girl. On top of that, there were times he began to wonder… certain things about her. Even Annie wasn't immune to those thoughts. She knew Dillon had a good physique on him, but to actually see it seemed very appealing. His personality might've been a detriment before, but she started to appreciate that more about him, though she would be there to knock sense into him.

Annie made the first move after taking a deep breath. "Dillon, if you want to… I'm ready."

Dillon didn't expect that, his surprise being a dead giveaway. "What? Are you serious?"

She sighed. "You're going to be joining the Scouts in a few days, and you'll be going on the next Expedition."

"So, you're doing this just in case," he summed up.

Annie nodded. "But it's something I want to do, too."

Dillon let out his own deep breath. "Okay, I was not prepared for this…change of plan. Uh…"

"I'm guessing you've never done this before," she said, that awkwardness hanging in the air.

He shook his head. "Never."

"Neither have I."

Another pause passed between them.

The blacksmith looked behind him at the awaiting bedroom. "Let's head to the bedroom."

"That's a good start," Annie replied, following him inside and closing the door behind them.

"So… this is happening," Dillon said nervously.

"Dillon, if you don't want to do this, I'll understand," she assured. "No hard feelings."

"No, I do want this," he said with a bit more conviction. "I just…" He let out a sigh. "Let's take it slow."

She nodded in agreement. "Whenever you're ready."

Taking another deep breath, Dillon slowly brought his lips to hers. It was a simple kiss the two were very familiar with, but something changed. He felt like his body was compelling him to do more with that kiss, to go deeper somehow. Their kiss became more passionate, more vigorous, and it felt good if their moans were anything to go by.

Their jackets were taken off quickly, along with Dillon's shirt. Annie knew that he had been training hard with his father, but his chest showed it. He had definitely worked out for most of his life. Faded scars indicated the injuries had suffered over the years, including a few burns from working in the Forge.

Without saying a word, Annie ran her hands slowly over his chest, causing him to shiver a little. To have a girl explore his body like this was… there were no words for it. She loved how his muscles felt, how strong he felt. She could add that to the growing list of things she loved about him.

"Relax," she whispered, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. "It's just me."

After he nodded, the two continued to kiss each other with an added sense of exploration. Her shirt was the next to come off, leaving her clad in a gray bra. He noticed there weren't nearly as many scars on her, which surprised him. From what she told him of her training, it was very similar to his, yet her body didn't show nearly as many scars on him. How the hell did she pull that off?

"Do you… like what you see?" Annie asked in a bit of a sultry tone, despite her own blushing.

"Yes," Dillon answered after a brief pause.

"Let's take it to the bed," she suggested, walking past him with a slight sway in her hips.

This was a completely different side of Annie Leonhart. He had seen her cold, happy, and vulnerable, but here she was… wow.

Once again, he followed her and once she laid herself on the bed, he laid himself on top of her, pressing his body against hers. They stared into each other's eyes, taking each other in.

"You're so beautiful," Dillon said softly.

Annie smiled back. "Come on, Amsdale. Don't keep your girl waiting."

The minute his lips fell onto hers, their night got far more enjoyable.

* * *

As Matthew finished closing up shop for the night, his eyes widened in horror. "I gave two teenagers who are in a committed relationship the keys to the guest house… alone."

…

…

…

…

"What the hell was I drinking?"

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: So, instead of push knives, Annie gets a falcata. I, once again, thank my co-writer for giving me a hand with some additional weapons that could be found in Amsdale's Forge. Lord knows I needed a variety than just swords and knives.**

 **The dinner scene has quite a few differences that people might notice. One of my problems with my story was that everything was about Dillon. If you compare this story to the old version, you'll definitely see the difference. Adding tension to what Carolyn does and what Annie wants to be seems to be the right call.**

 **And lastly, due to learning more about Annie's personality, the lead-up to the bedroom scene was changed.**

 **I hope you all liked what you read, please leave reviews should you choose to, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	16. Into the Scouts

**AN: This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last few chapters. I apologize about that.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Into the Scouts

As the morning light shined through the windows, Dillon slowly opened his eyes. He felt worn out, like he ran a lap or two on the Wall. For a moment, he couldn't remember why he felt that way until he noticed Annie's head resting on his bare chest, her normally combed hair in a mess. Last night's events quickly came to mind, making his face flush red. He still couldn't believe that he and Annie had sex. There were so many things that happened, things that he couldn't understand, things that he actually freaked out over. It was awkward, to say the least, but there were some things to like.

Gently, he stroked her bare shoulder, causing her eyes to flutter open a bit.

"Morning," Dillon whispered.

For a moment, Annie just stared at him, almost as if confused by what was going on until she, too, remembered last night's antics. "Dillon? Did we really…?"

He gave a slow nod. "Yeah, we did."

Slowly, she got off him, purposefully avoiding his gaze as she stared at the ceiling. Her normally cold eyes were filled with shock and regret.

Whatever good things Dillon thought about vanished just by seeing that look on her face. "Annie, I'm-"

"Don't go there," she said quietly. "I just… I never expected this to happen."

"Neither did I," he admitted. "I didn't expect a lot of things last night. Sorry for freaking out."

"For what it's worth, I understand." Annie grimaced. "I thought it was bad when we had to sit through sexual education last year."

Dillon looked away, though his thoughts were broadcasted to her. _I couldn't even get it right._

"That's not what I meant. I mean, you didn't do bad. It was just awkward. There were things I liked, and I know you liked some things, too."

"Maybe we should change the subject," he suggested as his face turned red again.

"No, we need to talk about this," Annie said, turning towards him. "I don't want to leave here thinking we made a mistake."

He was quiet for a moment, thinking about this whole situation. They had given themselves to each other, and there was no turning back from that. They were far from being masters of something like this, but still… "It wasn't a mistake. I'm glad we did it."

"Because got the chance to see me naked?" she asked.

"Because it was with you and not someone else," he answered.

Now, Annie was blushing, too, though sadness crept into her expression. "I'm going to miss you, Dillon."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, but I'm going to make it back." He stroked her bare shoulder. "And when I do, I'll take you out on a real date."

In took her a bit, but Annie closed the distance, pressing her lips against his. "I'd like that very much."

They stayed in a bed for a little longer before hitting the showers. It was the longest they ever had, but the hot water in Wall Sina felt much better than the water during Training. After the shower, Dillon and Annie quickly got to work on the bedroom to remove as much evidence as they could of them being there. It took about an hour, but they managed to remove all evidence of them being there. However, Dillon was dreading the eventual conversation he would have with his parents regarding their… actions. They were smart enough to put two and two together.

Once that was finally done, the two took a carriage back to Trost. Upon arrival, they went their separate ways. Annie had to pack up her room for her eventual move to the Interior, and Dillon wanted to speak to a few of his comrades. Trost was still undergoing repairs, but the city was slowly getting repopulated. The talk among the civilians was how a Titan saved their lives and how the idea of retaking Wall Maria didn't seem so out of reach anymore. Some went far as to start praying to the Rogue Titan for deliverance from the evil monsters beyond the Walls.

 _Great. Another cult._ Dillon thought with a grimace. _As if the Wall Worshippers weren't enough._

The sour thoughts were quickly quenched when he spotted the two people he had not seen in a while. "Franz! Hannah!"

"Dillon," Franz greeted with a grin, giving him a hug. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Same here," the blacksmith responded, returning the hug as well as giving one to Hannah. "I'm glad you two made it."

"So are we," Hannah said. "There were a lot of close calls, but we survived."

It was easy to tell that the Trost Invasion had an effect on the two. After what happened, Dillon believed more people were gonna sign up for the Garrison instead of the Scouts, and he didn't blame them. If it weren't for his powers, he wondered if he would be as confident to join the Scouts as he was now.

"I'm guessing you two are gonna join the Garrison Regiment?" Dillon asked.

Franz nodded. "We've seen enough Titans to last a lifetime, but if they break in again, we'll be ready to fight."

"Well, I'm happy for you two," he said with a small smile. "You deserve to have time for each other."

This time, they didn't deny it. In fact, Hannah smiled at that, though there was a blush coming upon her. "We're going to look out for each other from here on out."

"Good." Dillon let out a deep breath. "I'm going to join the Scout Regiment. I can put my powers to good use there."

"It still baffles me," Franz admitted. "A guy with psychic abilities and now a human that can turn into a Titan. What the hell is going on?"

"No idea," Dillon said, shaking his head in amusement. "Who knows? Maybe the next abnormal person that comes around can breathe fire or something."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," he responded nervously. "I'd rather not have to get my sanity checked on a regular basis."

"In any case," Hannah interjected, "the Scouts are lucky to have someone like you."

Dillon blushed in embarrassment.

"I know I should have said this a long time ago, but thank you for saving our lives," Franz said sincerely. "If it weren't for you…"

Dillon looked away for a moment. "I wish I could've done more." Before the two could say anything else, Dillon put an abrupt end to the conversation. "I'm going to look for the others. It was good seeing you guys again."

"Take care, Dillon, and good luck," Hannah finished as they departed.

The blacksmith sighed as they disappeared. This was one of those times where he didn't want to think about that day and all the people that were killed by Titans. It was moments like those that made him wonder if joining the Scouts was a good idea after all. Despite his promises, there was no guarantee that he would be able to survive the Expeditions. He shook his head in annoyance. Now wasn't the time for paranoia. He made his decision and he was going to stick with it.

As he wandered around the city, his thoughts drifted to that woman he saw in Eren's mind. There was something about her that seemed… strange. It didn't feel like a memory where Eren was interacting with her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the more he thought about that woman, the more he wanted to know who she was and why she existed in Eren's mind. And then there was that voice. He could've sworn he heard someone before he left Eren's mind.

 _Knock it off, Dillon._ He rebuked himself. _You're about to be joining the Scouts and you're more interested in trying to figure out a random woman and random voices. Priorities._

There were many things he needed to think of, the most important one being his mind blocks. Annie was right about one thing among others: he needed to be at his full strength if he was going to be fighting Titans. He needed to remove a block before the Expedition. His mind had finally healed up since the invasion, so there wouldn't be added dangers to the process. All he needed to do was figure out the opportune moment to do so with his dad.

"Dillon," a familiar voice called out.

He turned around to see Jean walking towards him. "Hey, Jean. How are you?"

Jean sighed. "Barely hanging in there."

Dillon gave a sympathetic nod. "I know the feeling. I'm sorry I missed the funeral."

"Don't be," Jean replied, leaning against the side of a building. "There was nothing you could do about it."

"So, what are your plans now?" Dillon wondered.

"I've decided… that I'm gonna join the Scouts," Jean answered, though it was hard for him to say that.

That surprised Dillon. He honestly believed that after everything that happened, Jean would be far less inclined to join any other branch than the Military Police. "What changed?"

"Reality punched me in the gut," he explained. "It's like Eren said: we have to fight or else Trost will only be the beginning."

"I see," Dillon said as he stood next to Jean. "You know what the last thing Marco said to me? 'Don't lose your optimism.'"

Jean chuckled. "Marco was one of a kind. Outside of Reiner, he was one of the most likeable cadets in the 104th." He let out a sigh as he thought about previous events. "He saved my life in Trost. Part of me wonders… if that's what killed him."

"It wasn't your fault, Jean," Dillon assured. "The battle was a high-risk high-reward situation. We were all prepared to die so that humanity could continue to survive. If it wasn't for the timely arrival of the Scouts, you'd be adding my name to the list of casualties."

"I know," he responded. "It's just hard to move from what happened."

"I don't think anyone's moved on from Trost, Jean," Dillon told him. "It's gonna be a while before that happens."

The two men stood in silence. They would be joining the Scouts soon and be facing the danger head on. They could only hope that things would change with Eren's abilities. That thought alone gave them a small measure of comfort. With Eren's determination to kill every last Titan, those monsters would rue the day they invaded Shiganshina all those years ago.

* * *

(The next day)

 _Of course this had to happen._ Dillon thought grimly as he stood with his friends.

After the Battle of Trost, two Titans were captured to be researched and experimented on. For six days, the scientist of the Scouts, Hanji Zoë, spent as much as she could with the two so she could get some answers regarding them. However, last night, someone killed them, effectively destroying any hopes humanity had of learning more about the Titans. The 104th was ordered to turn in their ODM gear and be questioned about their activities by the Scouts.

"When did you last replace your shaft?" the male Scout questioned as he perused documents pertaining to Sasha's ODM gear.

"After the mop up, sir," she answered. "That was six days ago."

The female Scout crossed her name off the list. "She's clear."

"Okay, you're good," he stated before addressing the rest of them. "Who's next?"

Krista spoke up. "I'm with Squad 42. Krista Lenz, sir."

As they questioned her, Dillon watched the scene with crossed arms. The cadets were tossing around theories as to why someone would kill the only Titans they had. The most common one was that a soldier was consumed by his hatred to the point where he slaughtered the Titans for revenge. It wasn't implausible, but it was highly unlikely. The consequences of killing the captured Titans were far too great that someone with the most vitriolic hatred for the monsters would think twice.

Dillon, however, had another theory in mind, and it was a frightening one: there was a traitor in their midst. The job was done professionally and quietly, so it wasn't a random soldier consumed by rage. This event had been planned from the start. Killing the Titans ensured that humanity would not discover anything useful about them. But what possible reason would anyone work with the Titans, creatures that ate humans? What could they possibly gain?

 _A soldier seeking revenge, or a traitor working with Titans._ Dillon concluded, shaking his head. _This whole thing is a complete mess._

"Guess someone hated looking at those Titans more than I did," Connie said.

"The sad thing is that they may have helped the Titans more than anything," Armin replied. "All that knowledge lost and for what? Someone's personal revenge? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Well, it might sound dumb, but I'm glad they did it," Connie confessed.

"What?" Dillon asked, slowly turning to his bald friend.

"Before I actually saw a Titan, I was convinced I wanted to be a Scout and take them all on," he explained. "Now I never want to lay eyes on one again. And today, we have to pick which regiment to join."

"Whatever you think is best, Connie," Dillon answered quietly.

Connie sighed in annoyance. "Hey, Annie, do you think Jean meant it? You think he's serious about signing up for the Scouts?"

Armin looked at him with surprise. "Wait, Jean said that?"

"Who cares?" Annie questioned in that cold tone she was known for.

"So, you're sticking with the MPs, huh? I'm starting to think I might go that way, too," Connie admitted.

"Tell me something," Annie said. "If someone ordered you to die, would you do it?"

Dillon wondered if that question was directed at him too. The lives lost in the Scouts were not to be taken lightly. It was very possible that men and women died because they were ordered to so that the others could live. If it came down to it…he wasn't sure. It was like having to choose between humanity and Annie, a choice he never wanted to make.

Connie's eyes widened. "What? Of course not."

"Well… then my advice is that you do what's best for you," she said. "And what about you, Armin?"

"I think I might," Armin answered. "If the situation truly called for it and my sacrifice might save others. Not that I'd want to."

"So, you've decided then." Annie sounded saddened from Armin's response.

"I've planned to join the Scouts from the start," he said.

"Come on. Not you too, Armin," Connie pleaded.

"I'm impressed," she admitted. "For a mouse, you've got guts. I'll give you that."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Armin replied with a bit of a smile. "You know, you don't have to hide that you care anymore, Annie."

Annie raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh?"

"You're trying to discourage us from the Scouts. You're looking out for us," he explained. "Is that why you're joining the MPs? I bet you think you can do some good there, too."

"Can you guys see those headlines?" Dillon asked with a small grin forming on his face. "How Annie Leonhart singlehandedly takes down the drug lords hiding within these Walls?"

"I think that's a little much," Connie said with a shake of his head.

She rolled her eyes at them. "Whether I do that or not is irrelevant. I just want to live and give myself and Dillon a chance at living a good life together." She let out a sigh. "Look out for him, will you? He gets himself into trouble when I'm not around."

"You can count on us," Armin assured.

"Thanks, Mom," Dillon muttered.

Annie gave him a look of warning, but she didn't respond.

Connie still had trouble wrapping his head around it. Ever since he knew Annie, she was always the cold creepy girl that could stab him in the middle of the night if she wanted to. Now here she was, looking out for them like she actually cared about them. The reason for that was standing right next to him.

Once everyone was cleared, Dillon, along with many of the cadets, headed straight for the platform where Commander Erwin was going to try and persuade the 104th to join the Scouts. He had a sinking feeling that more were going to say "No" than enlist. With the dangers of the Titans exposed to them in the worst way possible, all of them were terrified of those creatures. Whether or not that fear would overcome them was up to them.

"Hey, Amsdale," Reiner called out as he got closer. "Come here!"

"What's up, Reiner?" Dillon asked once he reached him and Bertholdt.

"Bertholdt has something to say to you," he explained, nudging the tall cadet to talk.

Bertholdt cleared his throat and sighed. "I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me to treat you like the bad guy."

Dillon nodded. "I understand why you were upset. No hard feelings." He held out his hand. "Truce?"

Hesitantly, he shook it. "Truce."

"With that out of the way, what Regiment are you two joining?" Dillon wondered.

"Military Police and Garrison Regiment never really appealed to us," Reiner said. "We want a chance to strike back at the Titans, so that's what we're going to do."

Dillon remembered these two lost their homes to the Titans. "Scouts it is, then. You know… we just might have a chance now."

"Because we enlisted?" Bertholdt asked.

"Of course not," he answered bluntly. "We've got a Titan on our side now."

Reiner chuckled at that. "That we do, Dillon. That we do."

"Cadets, fall in," a nearby sergeant ordered.

Quickly, the cadets started filling up the space in front of the platform. For about an hour, they waited for Erwin and the other Scouts to show up. By that time, night had fallen upon them. Torches were lit throughout the area to provide light for everyone. Once everything was set, the commander stepped out onto the platform.

"Good evening," Erwin greeted. "I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps, also known as the Scout Regiment."

 _How many names does this regiment have?_ Dillon wondered.

"Today, you will choose your regiment," he informed them. "Let's cut to the chase here. The Scouts need you. We need all the warm bodies we can get. After the recent Titan attack, you now know firsthand the horror of which they are capable…as well as the limits of your own skill. However, this battle's aftermath gave humanity a big chance for victory. I refer to Eren Yeager. After selflessly risking life and limb, he has proven beyond a doubt his unwavering loyalty to our cause. Hope live in him. Eren didn't just help deter the Titan invasion; he's offered us a means to discern the truth of their origin."

That caused a stir in the 104th. Eyes were widened, and whispers were voiced throughout them. To learn the origin of the Titans could lead to their ultimate destruction. Humanity's freedom could be just within their reach. However, there were some who doubted his claim, brushing it off as a propaganda stunt to get more people to join the Scouts.

Erwin went on. "Intel suggests that the cellar of Eren Yeager's home in Shiganshina holds a vital secret regarding our enemy. We will form an expedition to find this secret. We find it, and use it to break free of the Titans' tyrannical hundred-year reign once and for all."

 _Shouldn't be that difficult._ Dillon thought. _A straight shot to Shiganshina, we find out the truth, and we're back home._

"Before we can reach the aforementioned cellar in Shiganshina," he continued, "another problem must be dealt with. We must retake Wall Maria. Of course, this is much easier said than done."

On cue, Mike and a female Scout stepped out of the shadows holding a crude map of the Wall cities. Dillon recognized her as the Scout that saved his life in Trost.

"Now that the gate in Trost has been rendered inaccessible, we'll be forced to stage future operations from the Karanes District further east. Thus, the battalion route we've been establishing is now completely useless to us."

Dillon raised an eyebrow. _Why are you telling us this stuff? Wouldn't that information be best told at the Scout briefings?_

"Over the course of those four years, we've incurred losses in an excessive sixty percent. Sixty percent in four years! That's a horrifying figure. A month from now, we will conduct a recon mission outside the Walls. Recruits among your ranks will be expected to take part. I estimate a third of them will die. After four years, most will be dead."

And just like that, the cadets went from being excited at the prospect of winning the war to being mortified by the reality of the situation. Erwin wasn't pulling any punches and he wasn't about to glorify life as a Scout. The best Scouts were the ones who knew the risks and still joined up anyway.

"But those who endure will amongst the most capable soldiers alive," Erwin assured. "Now having heard this dismal state of affairs, whoever still wishes to put their life on the line and join us…remain here. But first, ask yourself: can you give your heart? Can you give everything for humanity!?"

To have that be demanded of them was a tall order. Unlike the other branches, this one truly required for soldiers to be willing to die for their people. It was a burden that whoever joined would not take lightly.

"That is all," Erwin finished. "Those who want to join other regiments are dismissed."

And just like that, people started leaving the area in flocks, Annie being among them. As she passed Dillon, he grabbed her arm for a brief second, making her face him for the last time.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Annie said softly, kissing him on the lips. "You'd better come home."

"I will."

With that, Annie joined the cadets without a backwards glance.

For a brief moment, Dillon felt a surge of fear rush through him. He had seen what the Titans were capable of, and he had seen people get eaten by them. He truly realized that he could be next, that he could end up as nothing more than Titan fodder, begging and screaming for his life as giant teeth came down upon him.

 _No!_ He told himself. _You are not going down that road. Not now. You are a soldier of the 104_ _th_ _Cadet Corps. You have incredible abilities. You are going to live._

In less than a minute almost all of the cadets had left except for 18 soldiers. Among them were Mikasa, Armin, Ymir, Krista, Jean, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie, and Dillon. While there weren't many people here, the fact that most of the Top 10 stayed behind spoke volumes to the Scouts.

"I ask you," Erwin said. "If you were ordered to die, could you do it?"

"We don't want to die, sir," Jean shouted.

A small smile appeared on the commander's face. "Of course. Let us hope that you don't, then. You who stayed? You are now one of us! Allow me to welcome you to the Scout Regiment! This is a genuine salute, soldiers!" He slammed his fist against his heart. "Together, we give our hearts!"

All 18 cadets saluted, most of them trying and failing to stay composed. Most of them were terrified of staying and half of those people had tears streaming down their faces.

"Joining the Scouts," Jean muttered. "This is so stupid."

"I just want to go home," Sasha cried.

"Oh, man," Connie stuttered. "What the hell?"

Hearing Krista softly cry was enough to break Dillon's heart.

Naturally, Ymir offered her "helpful" advice. "If you're gonna keep crying, then don't stay."

Dillon was about to tell Ymir to shove it when Erwin spoke again.

"Those of you standing here have worked through your fear," he stated. "You have proven yourselves courageous. Each one of you has my respect."

 _I… I made it. I'm a Scout._ There was no turning back.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: I decided to make the morning after a little more awkward between them, especially given the context. I adjusted the dialogue a bit with Franz and Hannah to replace any statements that didn't sound like something that would be said. Other than that, there weren't many edits.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I shall see you all in Chapter 17… another old-shame chapter.**


	17. The Calm

Chapter 17: The Calm

It had been over a week since Dillon had joined the Scouts. The first thing that happened was that the Wings of Freedom emblem was added to his jacket. While that was cool and inspiring, it was nothing compared to the green cloak he was issued. He had no idea what it was made out of, but it felt so nice and looked so cool. Not to mention the fact that it kept him warm during the cold days and nights, so there was its practical use.

After the introductory week, the cadets, now labeled as rookies, were sent off to different squads throughout the Regiment. During the Expedition, the rookies would have to depend on these squads, completely, to keep them safe. In order for them to reach the point where they could depend on their respective squads, they needed to work with them and get to know them.

Currently, Dillon was following Section Commander Dieter Ness to his squad via horseback. The horses the Scouts had were much faster than the ones he used back in Training. He almost fell off when his horse took off with great speed, but he managed to adapt quickly. Ness told him that he would need to train with his horse often so that his steed would get used to him and follow his commands. He would also need to come up with a name for him.

Fifteen minutes later, Ness pulled on the reins, making his horse come to a halt. Dillon did the same as a black-haired man who looked older than Ness approached him.

"Morning, Darius," Ness greeted, dismounting.

"Dieter, what a nice surprise," Darius replied, shaking his hand as he eyed the teen behind him. "So, this is the rookie you've forced upon us."

He let out a chuckle. "This is Dillon Amsdale. Ranked five in the Training Corps."

"Number five, huh? Maybe the Titans will taste the difference."

A frown quickly appeared on Dillon's face.

Ness rolled his eyes. "Try not to test that theory during the Expedition. We need all the soldiers we can get."

"I'll whip him into shape," he swore.

Ness, after dodging his horse's attempt to eat the white bandanna on his head, turned to Dillon. "Amsdale, this is Darius Walbrunn, you're new squad leader."

Instantly, the blacksmith saluted.

"At ease, kid," Darius responded. "We'll take it from here."

Nodding, Ness got back on the horse and took off, leaving Dillon along with the squad leader.

Darius smirked, seeing how rigid he was acting. "Relax, kid. This isn't boot camp, and I'm not Captain Levi."

"Yes, sir," he replied, trying to loosen up a little.

"And don't call me 'sir,'" he ordered. "Makes me feel old. Bring your horse to the stable and I'll introduce you to the rest of the squad."

"Yes, si—Squad Leader."

Once Dillon got his horse settled in, the rest of the squad made themselves known. Two of them were black-haired males, though one had a mousey face. The last one, however, was young woman with light brown hair.

"Dillon Amsdale, meet your comrades. Jensen Auttenberg," Mouse Face, "Marcus Brotz," The other guy, "and Maria Adler." She was the only woman in the squad.

"I'm looking forward to working with you," Dillon said sincerely.

"Let's get one thing straight, rookie," Marcus stated, stepping forward with a glare. "There are three things I hate in this world. Titans, horse poop, and ass-kissers. If I wanted my ass kissed, I'd go find a prostitute, so don't even bother trying."

Dillon gulped, thinking that he just made a terrible start.

The glare quickly receded followed by a chuckle. "Easy there, rookie. It was a joke."

"Don't mind Marcus," Jensen advised, rolling his eyes. "Take everything he says with a grain of salt, and you'll be fine."

Dillon chuckled awkwardly, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Easy there, rookie," Maria told him. "Unlike Titans, we don't bite. And before you ask, you're not my type."

His eyes widened at the sheer bluntness of that statement. "Uh, I already have a girlfriend."

"All right, cut the chatter," Darius interrupted. "We've got a lot of training to put him through before the Expedition, so let's get to it."

Jensen nodded, taking the initiative. "Come on, Dillon. I want to test your combat skills."

 _This squad is strange._ He thought as he followed him.

* * *

(18 days before the Expedition)

Despite the weird start, Dillon began to feel more comfortable around these guys. True, they had all been through hell in previous Expeditions, but the fact they were able to crack smiles and tell jokes every now and then was refreshing. Then again, Dillon could do that despite his own trials in Trost.

When he wasn't with the squad, Dillon was in class with the rest of his friends. Combat training was at a minimum and most time was spent studying that long-range formation Erwin came up with. All the rookies were being assigned as horse suppliers or running relay signals. However, where Eren would be in the formation was very unclear, almost as if it was just an afterthought.

Once classes were done, the cadets would file out and head to their respective squads. The more time spent with their squads, the better cohesion there would be between them. There were passing by the castle when they heard it.

"Hey, Mikasa, Armin!"

The two cadets froze at the familiar voice. It had been far too long since they heard him. Armin turned around with a grin on his face and Mikasa looked worried and relieved.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys," Eren said.

Mikasa grabbed his hand firmly. "Eren, did they mistreat you in any way? Like subjecting you to cruel experiments or some sort of mental anguish?"

"No, not at all," Eren answered.

Her eyes darkened as she thought back to the courtroom. "That pipsqueak took things way too far. I will make him pay for it one day."

"Easy, Mikasa," Dillon urged. "Assaulting an officer isn't gonna look good on your record." He patted Eren on the shoulder. "Nice to see you're holding up."

"Same to you," he replied.

"Hey, Eren," Connie greeted as the rest of the cadets came back.

"Long time no see," Sasha added.

Eren's eyes widened, scanning his group of comrades. "Wait, if you're all hear does that mean… you've all joined the Scouts."

"No, we all decided to come get your autograph now that you're famous," Dillon snarked.

"I bet those Wall Worshippers would appreciate that," Ymir added dryly.

"I see," Eren said. "So, does that mean Jean, Annie, and Marco joined the Military Police?"

Dillon winced as Jean came up behind Eren, catching the Shifter's attention as he turned around.

"Wait, you joined, too?" It was a day of surprises for him.

"Marco is dead," Jean told him.

Eren staggered back at the news. "What… what are you saying? Marco's not dead. You're just kidding around, aren't you?"

"Why the hell would he joke about something like that, Eren?" Dillon growled, clenching his fist.

His green eyes widened in horror. "No, it can't be."

"I wish I could tell you he died heroically or honorably," Jean went on. "Truth is, I don't even know how he went out. He died alone. There was no one there to see it happen."

"Marco's dead…" Eren whispered.

"All right, rookies, form up!" Ness ordered, a soldier carrying stacks of green cloaks and uniforms. "Your new uniforms are here."

It didn't take any of them long to get changed, the blue and white wings now ordained on their shoulders and backs, but the tone was very somber. The deaths of their friends, especially Marco, weighed heavily on them. Trost was not something they could easily get over, and it would be in the backs of their minds for a very long time. They also wondered how long they would last out there before a Titan ate them.

Once he was fully changed into his uniform, cloak and all, Dillon stepped outside, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, are you okay?" Krista asked, following him outside.

"Trying to be," he answered with a sigh. "I can't believe I'm here right now. We're about to go on a risky Expedition, and I don't know if I'm going to make it back alive."

Looking around to make sure no one would hear, she said, "Well, you have your powers. That has to count for something."

"Not much. If they were more, I could've saved more lives."

"Dillon, anyone who knows you knows you did the best you could," Krista pointed out. "I bet Annie has told you that."

"Many times, but…" He looked down. "I can still hear Elsa scream. I can hear the Titan eat her. I can hear Hannah begging Franz to go back."

She didn't say anything for a moment, but she finally asked, "Have you talked to Annie about this?"

"I didn't want to burden her about this," he said.

"She's your girlfriend, Dillon," she reminded him gently. "If you don't talk to her, you're not going to get anywhere."

"I wanted to, but she thought that I invited her over to-" Dillon immediately froze. _Oh, son of a bitch!_

"Dillon, what are you talking about?" Krista wondered curiously.

He could not prevent the blush coming onto him. "Um…"

Her eyes widened as the implications settled in. "Oh, she thought you wanted to… sleep with her. I can imagine how awkward that must've been." When Dillon didn't respond, her jaw fell open. "Oh, my God. Dillon, did you-?"

"Did Dillon do what?" Ymir interrupted, stepping outside. Like Training, the two were attached at the hip.

"Oh, um, nothing," Krista lied in a vain attempt to save him.

"Oh, sweetie, you're a terrible liar," Ymir said sweetly as she looked at Dillon. Seeing how red his face was helped put the pieces together. The smirk on her face was evidence enough that she figured it out. "Well, well, well, has the boy finally become a man?"

"What-What's that supposed to mean?" he sputtered defensively.

Ymir grin widened. "Holy crap. You actually did Annie, and you lived to tell about it." Before anyone could stop her, Ymir grabbed Dillon's arm in pulled him inside.

"Ymir, stop," Krista demanded, following them. "Leave him alone."

"Hey, everyone!" Ymir said loudly, getting their attention. "I've got news for you all: Dillon banged Annie!"

 _Someone please kill me right now._ Dillon begged inwardly.

Shock covered the cadets' faces as they stared at him.

"You did what?" Eren asked with wide eyes.

Ymir slapped Dillon on the back. "Innocent, naïve Dillon finally remembered where to put it."

"Ymir!" Krista pulled her away, face red out of embarrassment. "Stop it."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before that happened," Jean said, smirking. "So, Dillon, how'd it happen?"

Dillon just sunk to the ground, his hands covering his reddened face, causing most of the cadets to laugh.

"That's enough," Mikasa intervened, walking towards Ymir until they were nose-to-nose. "Whatever Dillon does in his personal life is none of our concern, Ymir, so leave him alone."

Ymir was silent for a moment as the Asian stared her down, but she relented. "Sheesh, it was just a bit of fun, Mikasa. Loosen up for once in your life."

She glared at her before returning to the others, giving the ones who laughed at Dillon a warning look. Clearly, their enjoyment at Dillon's expense touched a nerve with her.

Sasha, however, was more focused on the result of this revelation. While she was surprised that Dillon went as far as he did with Annie, she also noticed that, for a moment, everyone's moods were lifted save for Bertholdt's. _Was that your plan all along, Ymir?_

* * *

(13 days before the 57th Expedition)

 _"…So, unfortunately, everyone knows about what happened that night,"_ Dillon wrote, heaving a sigh. _"I'm really sorry I screwed up, and I hope you aren't completely pissed off at me. On a slightly positive note, I'm getting my next block removed in a few days by my father. That should open a few more doors with my abilities. Wish me luck. Dillon."_

"You seem a bit on edge, rookie," Jensen noticed, looking up from the book he was reading. "Girl troubles?"

"When she gets this letter, there probably will be," Dillon answered glumly.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No offense, Jensen, but this very personal."

Jensen rolled his eyes, holding up his hand to show the ring Dillon never noticed before. "Married with a kid on the way, Dillon. I think I might know more than you about these things."

"I appreciate the credentials, but I really don't want to talk about." Dillon put the pen down, staring at the letter he wrote. "Why the hell are you here and not with your wife?"

"You know, I could be a jackass and tell you it's personal, but I won't," Jensen responded. "This is my last Expedition. I tried to leave sooner, but Commander Erwin needs as many soldiers as he can get. She's only a few months along, so I'll be able to support her during the other half of her pregnancy."

"That's good, I guess." It was clear Dillon's focus was on his troubles more than what his comrade said.

"You know, if you made a mistake, and she's all that she's cracked up to be, I think she'll realize that you're only human," he said. "I mean, spilling the beans about your first time isn't the end of the world."

Dillon's head shot up, staring with wide eyes. "How did you know that?"

Jensen smirked. "I overheard some girl blabbing about how you were getting it on with your girlfriend."

 _Ymir, I am going to kill you!_

* * *

(10 days before the 57th Expedition)

One of the upsides to being in the Scouts was that visiting family members and loved ones were welcome unless something important was happening at the time. Sadly, the reason was that the Scouts wanted to give their families a happy moment just in case they didn't come back. In this case, Dillon going to visit Matthew served a greater purpose than just creating a memory.

That being said, his squad leader wanted to make sure Dillon was properly educated on the way there.

"Red flare," Darius began as he and Dillon rode their horses down the path.

"Titan spotted," he answered.

"Purple flare."

"Emergency."

"Yellow flare."

"Mission is terminated, be it successful or a failure."

"Black flare."

"Abnormal Titan spotted."

"Green flare."

"Formation change."

"Blue flare."

"Retreat."

Darius nodded, pleased with his answers. "Good job. You didn't get purple and blue mixed up this time."

Dillon smiled as they came to clearing. Standing in the middle was his father, who was clearly waiting for him. "Hey, Dad!"

"Nice cloak, son," he complemented.

"Thanks." He hopped of his horse, who whinnied a little. "It's all right, Maximus."

"You have two hours, Amsdale," Darius informed as he turned to leave. "Don't be late."

"I won't."

Satisfied, Darius cracked the whip and headed back into the forest.

"You sure you want to do this?" Matthew asked once he was out of earshot, concerned.

"I have to," Dillon stated. "If I'm gonna be fighting Titans, I need to be stronger."

He sighed. "All right. Remember, this is going to be painful, but I'll do everything I can to help you through it."

"How isolated are we?" Dillon wondered.

"A half mile radius from everyone," Matthew answered. "Get ready."

Nodding, Dillon closed his eyes trying to relax.

His father did the same as he stretched out with his powers. He perused his mind, though it wasn't intrusive. All he was doing was looking for the right block to remove. In less than a minute, he stumbled upon it.

"I found it," Matthew announced. "It's time."

Dillon's nervousness level increased drastically in response.

"Son, you need to relax," he urged. "The more you stress about this, the more painful this is going to be. You have to calm down. Take a deep breath."

The young blacksmith did as he said, inhaling deeply, and exhaling calmly. On the exhale, Matthew quickly made his move. Like ripping a bandage from a wound, he struck the block, destroying it instantly.

Dillon cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground and holding his head. He felt a rush of energy flowing in and out of him as a result, and it didn't feel right. Various sticks around him started levitating in the air automatically. Without concentration, he wasn't able to control his abilities.

"Dillon, you have to focus!" Matthew exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders. "You need to concentrate and let the power flow through you naturally."

"I'm trying," he stated through gritted teeth as blood ran from his nose.

"You have to relax. The pain is only temporary."

Dillon started panting heavily as he tried to think of something, anything, to distract him from this unnatural change happening to him. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block it all out. Then, he started to imagine what Annie would do or say if she was here. How would she try to help him?

 _Come on, Dillon. They are counting on you._ She would probably say. _You've got to pull this off. I know you can do it. You survived Trost; you can damn well survive this._

He started taking deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling slowly. With every breath, the sticks that were floating in the air started to lower to the ground. The pain started to recede into a headache, indicating that it was working. Once the sticks hit the dirt, Dillon slowly opened his eyes, wiping the blood off his nose.

Matthew was staring at him in surprise. "That went smoother than I expected."

"What, did you think I was going to explode?" Dillon joked, a little exhausted.

He shook his head, giving him an amused look. "You did good, Dillon. I'm proud of you. What did you focus on?"

"I started thinking about what Annie would be saying if she was here," he replied.

"I see. I've been meaning to talk to your current relationship."

His eyes widened a little. _Oh, crap!_

Matthew sighed, not wanting to ask, but felt like he needed to know. "Son…"

"Yes," Dillon answered instantly, deciding not to deny it, and save his father from asking the most awkward question a parent could ask their child.

"I had a feeling it would escalate to that," he said. "I'm not judging you on your actions, and I don't think your mother will either. It's normal for relationships to become sexual, especially during these times. Just… how do I say this?" Pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts, he continued. "How do you feel about Annie?"

"I love her," Dillon responded.

"And I can tell she loves you, but I want to know what you are planning to do with that in mind."

He pursed his lips for a moment. "I want to marry here in the future, but I don't know when the right time for that is. Right now, she's in the MPs, and I want her to go somewhere stable before I discuss wanting to spend the rest of my life with her."

"And what about your commitment to the Scouts?" Matthew pressed. "It's something you can't simply walk away from."

"I know, Dad," Dillon said, massaging his sore head. "Look, we just started all of this. Our new positions in the military and our relationship going to new heights. Once things settle down a little, then we can start talking about our future together."

Matthew paused for a moment before giving a single nod. "All right, Dillon. If you need any advice, your mother and I will be there. Just do me a favor: don't use the guest house next time."

Dillon's face flushed a bit. "I, uh, wasn't intending to at first, but, um…"

He quickly held up his hand. "I don't need to know."

Dillon nodded. "Yeah, let's end this conversation here and move on to something a little more important right now." With a flash of his eyes, one of the sticks flew towards him. "Whoa!" He dodged out of the way as the stick went passed him and shattered against a tree.

"Looks like your levitation skills have improved," Matthew noted with a smirk.

"This is going to take a lot of practice," Dillon said, "but it should be enough for me to help my squad more frequent this time." He began getting excited. "Just think, Pops. This was just removing one block. Think of what could happen when they all go!" _I can see it now._

 _He would be standing in the middle of a large field as hundreds of Titans would rush towards him with the intent of eating him. Would he let them? Not a chance in hell. With a single flash of his eyes, all the Titans would stop dead in their tracks. Then, one by one, their heads would explode. Victory, at last!_

"Dillon!" Matthew said loudly, snapping his fingers to get his attention.

Dillon shook himself out of that daydream. "Oh, sorry."

"I know what you're thinking, and right now, it's far too dangerous to try and remove your last blocks," he stated. "You can't forget about your limits, Dillon. The bar may have been raised, but there's still a bar."

"I won't forget," he promised before staggering a little, the world spinning.

"Had a feeling that would be a side effect," Matthew said before handing him a canteen.

As Dillon gratefully drank it, he hoped that the removal of this block would give the Scouts a better chance to survive along with Eren.

* * *

(3 days before the Expedition)

 _—and with the block removed, I can finally levitate objects without straining. Granted, they're small objects, but it's still progress._

 _Hate to say it, but this the last letter you'll get from until after the Expedition. In the next few days, I have to focus solely on preparing for this. Don't worry. I'm coming back home, and when I do, I'm gonna find you, and then I'm going to kiss you. Also, I'm definitely going to introduce you to my squad. I think you'll like them._

 _I love you with all my heart._

 _Dillon_

Annie let out a sigh as she put the letter down, rubbing her eyes as conflict entered her mind. There was so much that she wanted to tell him, that he deserved to know the truth, but she couldn't. If he knew, he would endanger everything that she worked so hard to get to… no matter how much she didn't want to do this.

"Is that from your secret boyfriend?" her roommate asked annoyingly.

Out of all the people Annie had to room with, she had to room with Hitch Dreyse, the resident gossip. Ever since the first day, the girl had been bugging her time and time again, trying to dig her claws into her personal life, especially when it came to the letters. She was far worse than when Sasha tried to squeeze her birthday date out of her, the difference being that she tolerated Potato Girl's existence. Not so much for this girl.

"Shut up, Hitch," Annie said coldly.

The girl had the gall to pout. "Aw, come on. Can you at least tell me he's cute?"

Her response was to get up and walk out the door, stuffing the letter in her jacket.

"You're no fun!" Hitch shouted at her.

Annie let out a deep breath, putting all thoughts of murdering her roommate aside and walked straight to Kyler's office, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" a woman asked from inside.

"Annie Leonhart, Corporal," she answered.

"Come in."

Annie entered the office, taking in the scenery once more. Several paintings were hung on the wall, gifts given to her for her services. There were several books in her shelves, many of them on the history of the Walls, the ones that weren't forbidden, that is. Near her window was a carrier pigeon, chirping happily as he waited to deliver the next letter.

The black-haired woman in her early to mid-forties stood up from her chair. "Come to deliver another letter?"

She nodded, pulling out a different letter that was already sealed. "It's going to be the last one for a while."

"I understand," Kyler replied, taking it and putting it inside the bird's pouch. "Dom has gotten quite the workout this month." Taking the pigeon in her hands, she tossed him out the window, causing him to fly back to the Survey Corps Headquarters. Once that was done, she turned back to Annie. "Something wrong, Leonhart?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," Annie answered, but then she decided to give her something. "I'm not a fan of hiding."

"It's a sad part of life right now," Kyler said sympathetically. "Unless you and Dillon want to head to the Utopia District and start a new life, you're gonna have to get used to it for a while."

The blonde nodded, turning to walk out. "Thank you for your help, Corporal Hauer."

"One more thing, Annie," she said as she sat down in her chair. "Secrets tend to make themselves known. I hope you're prepared when the time comes."

 _That was oddly specific._ "I assume you're talking about me and Dillon?"

"Whatever is outside of that is none of my business," Kyler said. "I'm just warning you as a friend."

"I'll keep that in mind," Annie responded as she left the office. _That woman is weird sometimes. That being said, she's right. I have to prepare…_

* * *

(Nightfall)

"…and then Levi walks up and asks me, 'What the hell were you thinking?' And I answered, 'I was thinking that I needed to replace my shoes.'"

The squad cracked up at that joke save for Dillon, who gave a forced chuckle. As far as funny stories went, that one ranked close to the bottom. He quickly took a drink from his mug before he voiced what he really thought of his "humorous" story. A tradition that this squad did was go to the nearest bar and drink beer before the Expedition. They were smart enough not to do this the night before the Expedition, so whatever hangovers they would have would be gone by then.

"Geez, Amsdale," Marcus said. "That's your fourth mug. You're gonna get one hell of a migraine tomorrow."

"That's true," Dillon agreed. "If I was drinking alcohol, that is."

"What?" Darius exclaimed, looking at him with shock. "What are you drinking, then!?"

"Apple juice," he answered simply, showing them his drink. "The nectar of the heavens."

"It's a drink for wimps," Darius stated with a shake of his head. "You disappoint me, Amsdale."

Dillon rolled his eyes. "One, alcohol tastes disgusting to me. Two, you guys are gonna be walking around with migraines tomorrow. I think I have the advantage over you."

"It's all part of the experience, Dillon," Maria told him as she sat down next to him with her second mug.

He shrugged as he took another sip. "You know, I've been with you guys for nearly a month, and I don't know much about you."

"What, do you want our life stories or something?" Jensen asked, his speech sounding slightly slurred.

"Whatever you guys feel like sharing," Dillon responded nonchalantly. "I mean, I already know a little about Jensen, but no so much everyone else."

Putting down his mug, Darius began. "I've been in the Scouts for nine years."

The blacksmith let out a whistle. "Nine years? How the hell have you survived this long?"

"Skill and luck, rookie," he answered with a sigh. "I've been thinking of leaving once my tenth year comes around. Head on to the Training Corps and become a drill instructor like Keith did."

That name struck a chord. "Keith Shadis?"

Darius nodded. "The same. He was the previous commander of the Scouts until about five years ago after a botched expedition. Seventy percent of our forces were slaughtered by the Titans before we made it back home, and Keith just… broke down."

Hearing that story put so much into perspective for his former instructor. "Damn."

"He's a good man," Darius said, taking another drink. "It's a shame what happened."

With a sigh, Marcus decided to spill. "I've only been a Scout for a few years. I wanted to get into the Top 10 so I could be an MP, but I ranked eleven. Since I couldn't get into the Interior, I figured joining the Scouts would be fun." He let out a mirthless chuckle. "Some days, it _is_ fun. Other times, not so much."

"I see." He turned to Maria. "What about you?"

She sighed. "I joined the Scouts so I could get away from the Wall Cultists."

"It's because of your name, isn't it?" Dillon guessed.

"Being named after a Wall was considered heresy in their eyes, and it made me the subject of their attempts to shame me," she stated in a slight bitter tone. "The Scouts don't give a damn about your name; they only care about if you have the guts to give your life for humanity."

 _This got depressing fast._ Dillon thought sadly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. If it's any consolation, I know a bit about what you went through. Unfortunately, it was the _MPs_ that had a problem with the Amsdale family."

Jensen chuckled. "Oh, trust me. We've heard the stories about your mother. The Scouts think very highly of her."

"No pressure, then," Dillon muttered.

"Carolyn fights her battles in the heart of the corruption within the Walls," Darius reminded him. "We take the fight to the corruption outside the Walls. Whatever you do will not be considered less than her actions."

"Don't worry, Darius," he assured. "I know. It was just a joke."

The squad leader frowned a bit. "Well, I just wasted a lecture on you."

"Most of your lectures are wastes," Marcus teased.

Darius gave him a withering glare.

Before things could escalate, Maria cleared her throat, raising her mug. "How about a toast to the Wings of Freedom for finally having an opportunity to avoid being Titan chow?"

"I second that," Jensen replied.

The soldiers clinked their mugs together before downing their drinks. Things were going to be different this Expedition, and they were looking forward to it for a change. The only certainty was that Dillon was going to come home no matter what. He promised Annie several times, and the last letter fueled that promise.

 _Stay safe. I love you._

 _Annie_

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: So, before I get into the edits, I want to talk about the original chapter. At the time, I was posting one chapter each day or two days, and I really wanted to get to the next one, so I REALLY rushed this chapter. I wasn't a fan by how little content and development I put in the chapter, so this is something that needed to change. Granted, it's still a montage but with some meat on its bones this time. I feel a lot better about it this time.**

 **Big change, of course, is the added scene of where the 104** **th** **briefly reunites with Eren. I figured that would be a good time to drop the ball about what Dillon did with Annie a couple of chapters ago. I also made the following scene with Jensen different in light of that.**

 **So, unless I change my mind, there won't be major changes in the upcoming chapters save for a few exceptions.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter far more than last time, I look forward to your reviews, and I shall see you all in the next chapter.**


	18. The 57th Expedition

**Happy Father's Day!**

 **AN: So, here's a question that I'd like to get an answer on whether you're a newcomer or someone that has stuck with me since the old version. Should I bring over the old Author's Notes so you can get my first impressions and reasons for the chapters or just stick with explaining the Remastered Edits? Please let me know in either review format or sending me a message.**

 **Anyways, since this is a special chapter, I'm bringing back the music. Here's a reminder on how the song cues work: when you see a number like this (1*), you play the song listed in the AN next to the number. When you see that same number again, stop the music. If you see a time on it, stop the music at that very second. You can find all of this on YouTube. I'll list the channel names they are under. Also, you may have to either repeat the song, or slow down your reading depending on where I placed the end marks.**

 **1\. Mikasa vs. Female Titan on Mr. Clean's channel.**

 **2\. Female Titan Theme by Yurilica**

 **3\. Addicted to a Certain Lifestyle from Sherlock: Original Television Soundtrack Music from Series Three.**

* * *

Chapter 18: The 57th Expedition

At long last, the day had finally come. It was time to start the Expedition that, if successful, would change everything. The Scouts had mixed feelings about this one. On one hand, they had a Titan fighting for them and his basement contained a valuable secret they needed. On the other hand, they had to get through hordes of Titans to reach Shiganshina first, and that came with all kinds of risks. The biggest one was the flat ground they would be traveling through. It was the least optimal situation the Scouts wanted to be in considering their ODM gear would only be good for grappling on trees or the Titans themselves. Still, at this point, it was a risk worth taking.

In the early morning, the Scouts had gathered everything they needed for the Expedition and rode off towards Karanes District's gate. Dillon was stuck in the middle along with squad, and he couldn't tell who was who with all the green cloaks in the vicinity. All he knew was that Eren was in front and he probably won't run into him until they reached his hometown.

As he thought of the Shifter, his mind drifted to a conversation Jean had with Eren not too long ago, something that had be gnawing on him.

* * *

 _"Hey, Eren, I heard that while you were in Titan form, you intentionally tried to crush Mikasa," Jean said, making his disdain very clear. "Mind telling us what that's all about?"_

 _Eren stiffened, remembering how the courts accused him of doing just that._

 _"You're wrong," Mikasa lied quickly. "He thought he was just swatting a fly, nothing-"_

 _"Mikasa, don't lie," Dillon interrupted quietly. "Jean has the right to know the truth. They all do."_

 _"Like how you got that scar on your cheek," Jean added. "Looks pretty deep."_

 _Dillon's eyes widened, noticing the wound on her face for the first time. Either Mikasa purposefully hid it from him to prevent any questions arising, or he was so caught up in his issues, he didn't even notice. Probably the latter._

 _"Apparently, it's true," Eren confessed. "When I was a Titan, I—I tried to kill Mikasa."_

 _The confirmation intensified Jean's ire. "Apparently!? As in you don't remember whether you did or not? So, basically, you can transform into a 15-meter Titan at will, but when you do, you don't actually have full control over it?"_

 _"Not yet, but that's right."_

 _Jean let out a sigh, looking at his fellow cadets. "Do you hear that everyone? What a fine situation this is. Our lives and the fate of all mankind rest on his shoulders. I'm guessing we'll all end up like Marco, dead before-"_

 _"That's enough, Jean," Dillon interjected, walking to him. "This isn't ideal, but it's the only chance we have and you know it."_

 _"Am I wrong, Dillon?" Jean asked, looking right at him. "Can you say beyond the shadow of a doubt that you can trust Eren with our lives, with humanity's future?"_

 _The blacksmith froze, finding himself at a loss for words. With everything he heard about Trost, the good and the bad, after knowing Eren as long as he did, could he actually do it? He could feel the gazes of Eren and Mikasa on him as he was unwilling to face them._

" _That's what I thought," he said when Dillon took too long to respond._

" _Stop it!" Mikasa demanded. "Why are you chastising Eren about it now? Just give it a rest."_

 _Jean turned to face her. "Listen, Mikasa, unlike you, most of the rest of us aren't willing to just throw our lives away for him on a whim. We need a reason. The truth. We want to know what we're laying our lives down for. Otherwise, we might hesitate when the time is at hand. What we want is a guarantee from Eren. Show us what you're worth. Prove it to us. We're asking you to make us believe you're worth dying for!"_

 _Whatever kept Jean's composure at bay snapped as the brown-haired teen stalked towards Eren and grabbed him by the shoulders._

" _Jean!" Dillon moved to pull him away, but Armin held him back._

" _You think you can do that?" Jean demanded. "If you can, then we're with you. All the way!"_

 _Despite that declaration, Dillon still didn't have an answer to the question Jean asked him. Could he trust Eren because he believed in him, or because there was no other option left?_

* * *

"You seem nervous," Marcus pointed out, bringing him back to the present.

"It's my first Expedition," the teen explained, shaking it off. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Take a breath and calm your nerves," Jensen advised. "Last thing we need is for you to have an anxiety attack in the middle of the Expedition."

 _You look nervous for one second and then they immediately jump to the extreme._ He thought, but he didn't voice his displeasure. He didn't want to start an argument.

Suddenly, the bell started to ring, prompting the Scouts to clench their reins in anticipation.

"Titans have been lured away from the gate," a Garrison soldier announced. "Gate opens in thirty seconds.

Dillon began taking deep, calm breaths. _You're an Amsdale. You can do this._

"This is it," a Section Commander announced. "This is the day humanity takes a giant step forward! Now let's show those Titans exactly what we're made of!"

All the Scouts raised their swords, letting out a war cry.

"Open the gate," Erwin ordered.

The massive, stone gate slowly started to rise.

 _The Titans are not going to win this time._ Dillon swore inwardly, a look of determination appearing on his face. _Their days are numbered, and our freedom draws near._ We _will win!_

Once the gate was open completely, Erwin gave his first command. "Forward!"

With a crack of the reins, the Scouts took off, their horses giving out a widespread neigh.

"It's officially begun," Erwin continued. "The 57th Recon Mission! Scouts, move out!"

Dillon stayed as close as he could to the Scouts, but he could finally see glimpses of his friends. He hoped that they were in good hands and that he would see them again.

 _Quit worrying._ He rebuked himself. _They've trained for this day same as the rest of us._

A rumble caught his attention. To the left was a fat 10-meter, approaching them slowly. Two Scouts had already diverged from the formation to take care of it, so there was no need for Dillon to be concerned. However, his eyes flashed, giving the Titan a migraine on the spot to make their lives a little easier.

Erwin let out his next command. "Long range formation: go!"

One by one the Scouts split off into their respective squads. As the blacksmith rode with his, he spotted Ymir and Krista nearby.

"Good luck, guys!" Dillon shouted.

Krista looked and grinned at Dillon. "See you later."

"Leave some Titans for the rest of us, Amsdale," Ymir added with a smirk.

Nodding, Dillon continued onward, ready for whatever would come his way.

* * *

With the red flares being fired, the Survey Corps were able to track the Titans, and with Erwin firing the green flares, they were able to stay a course that didn't involve running into Titans save for a small few. However, there were unfortunate exceptions that they had to account for: Abnormals, which was what Ness and his partner, Luke Cis, were chasing after. It was trying to head for the center of the formation, but it wasn't going to make it if they could help it. Especially since Armin, whose job was to hold onto a spare horse for the duration, was going to be in its way any minute.

"The nape's all yours, okay?" Ness shouted. "I'll go for the legs!"

"You've got it," he yelled back.

Quickly, Ness drew his swords and fired a hook into the Titan's heel. He skidded on the ground towards him, performing a slash once he got close enough. With the Achilles tendon severed, the Titan crashed to the ground.

"All yours, Cis," Ness said once he landed back on his feet.

Cis let out a yell as he leaped into the air. Two slashes later, the nape was split open and the Abnormal was dead.

"Way to go," Armin complemented with a grin. "Nicely done, Ness!" Compared to how things were in Trost, seeing experts who had been fighting Titans for a long time take down the monsters was a relieving sight.

"Not so bad," Ness muttered as his horse galloped towards him obediently. "Hey, nothing scares you, huh?" He climbed on, petting its mane. "That's my little darling Charrette."

As the two rode towards Armin's position, they felt the ground rumble. Looking behind him, Ness caught a glimpse of a 14-meter running towards them in the distance, gaining up on them quickly.

"Aw, hell," Ness said in a dejected tone. "Not again. What are those right-wing spotters doing?"

"Looks like we've got another Abnormal on our hands," Cis stated. "It's not their fault."

The Titan was getting closer, its skinless form becoming clearer.

"Ugh, I hate these things," Ness complained, drawing his sword. "Fine, one more for the road, then."

Cis nodded in agreement. "Right."

However, Ness was far from being done with his venting. "Damn it. Someone gonna tell me why we deserved two in a row? Bad enough it's an Abnormal. It's gotta be fourteen meters. This is gonna be a pain in the ass."

When he looked back again, he gasped. The Titan was nearly on top of them. Quickly, the two soldiers split off just as a foot came crashing down where they were. Closer inspection revealed that this Titan was completely different from the other Titans. This one had a feminine build, its chest a dead giveaway. Her blond hair was nearly long enough to cover her eyes, and the speed she was going was almost faster than the horses. Shocked beyond all reason, Armin fired a black flare into sky, gazing at this Female Titan with wide eyes.

"It's moving so fast," he commented, trying so hard not to panic. "Too fast!"

"We have to keep it clear of Arlert," Ness exclaimed. "Cis!"

"On it," he replied, firing a hook into her back.

Cis grappled up with a yell, ready to slice open her nape. However, this Titan had other plans. She grabbed Cis just before he reached her nape, and with a single squeeze, crushed his body. Ness fired a cable into her back as well, but she pulled it out. All he could do was scream as the Female Titan slammed him into the ground, killing him instantly as she tossed Cis's body away.

Shock gave way to horror as Armin stared at the Female Titan, who came to a sliding halt. She just killed two soldiers, who spent half their lives fighting Titans, effortlessly and brutally. If there was more indication that this wasn't a simple Abnormal, that was it. He flinched when her head turned in his direction, and his blood ran cold when she started running at him.

Panic overtaking him, Armin grabbed the reins and urged his horse to get him out there while holding onto the reins of Ness's horse. The heavy stomping behind him was increasing his terror as he tried to urge his horse to go faster. His mind was racing, thinking about how this Titan showed intelligence like the Colossal Titan, like the Armored Titan, and like… Eren.

 _It's a human being wrapped in a Titan body!_ He realized. _Why? Why?_

Giving a quick look behind him, he saw that the Female Titan was so close to him. Thinking that he was going to die, he released Ness's horse, trying to at least save its life. It barely dodged her foot as it disappeared into the distance. Armin looked up and saw her foot raise directly above him. So, this would be how it all ended. A stain underneath the foot of a human in a Titan's body.

To his shock, her foot overshot him by just a little bit, crashing down in front of him. His reared back sharply and Armin couldn't hold on. He flew off his horse and crashed onto the ground. There were some scrapes on his hands as a result of the fall, but he was still alive…for now. As he tried to get up, the earth shook violently, making him freeze. The Female Titan was on her knees like he was, and her hand was reaching out for him. Every instinct was telling him to get up and run, but he was petrified, unable to move. Why didn't she kill him? She intentionally missed him, so what was the point?

Her fingers pulled his hood back carefully, exposing his head. Taking a risk, Armin raised his head and stared at the Female Titan. Her face was so close. He could see her eyes this time, blue with what appeared to be a silver tint. Unlike most Titans, she actually had lips, and her other teeth were mostly covered up. She seemed to be… smiling at him for some reason, and that just confused him more. What added to it was the fact she somehow looked familiar.

The seconds that ticked by seemed to go on forever until she released his hood. Carefully, the Female Titan stood up to her full height, making sure that Armin wasn't in her way, and started running again.

Armin was visibly shaking, putting a hand on his face. He couldn't rationalize this, couldn't figure it out. A human fighting against her own kind, killing them, yet she didn't kill him. All she wanted to do was see his face.

"Armin!" a familiar voice yelled.

Snapping out of his daze, Armin looked right to see Reiner galloping towards him with a spare horse, which was a good thing since Armin's took off out of fear. "Reiner!"

Reiner shook his head, untying the spare from his own. "What the hell are you doing? This is full-blown Titan country. You can't be without a horse. Climb on!"

Nodding, the small blonde got on, trying to shake off what happened. In a few seconds, the two were on the road again heading straight for the Female Titan.

"I came as fast as I could when I saw the black smoke," Reiner explained, his eyes drifting towards their quarry. "Nice ass for an Abnormal you gotta admit."

 _Reiner, this is_ not _the time._ "It's not an Abnormal," Armin corrected. "It's a person controlling a Titan body."

Reiner gave him a look of surprise. "Wait, what?"

"I'll explain in a second," he replied, pulling out his flare gun, which was damaged when he fell. He tried putting it back together, but it wouldn't take. "Come on. Work, you piece of garbage. It's an emergency!"

Fortunately, someone fired a yellow flare behind them.

"Well, look at that," Reiner assured, looking back at the familiar cadet. "Jean got you covered."

As Jean caught up with them silently, more shots were fired. Looking right, they saw several streaks of yellow piercing the sky.

"Shit," Reiner swore. "The right-wing spotters have taken too many casualties."

"Yeah, apparently most of them were wiped out by a Titan ambush," Jean explained. "I don't know how it happened, but it was bad. Sons of bitches were lightning fast. Whoever's left is trying to hold them off, but that means there's no one on lookout duty. Talk about a setback, right? If we don't watch our backs, we're all gonna get wiped out!" It sounded like he was about to cross the line into full blown panic.

Armin's inquisitive mind, however, was in motion. "Wait, _she_ came from that direction. Does that mean…?" He looked forward at the Titan in question. "Could she have led the Titans here like a commander?"

"Who, her?" Jean asked, confused. "Why the hell is she running from us? Is she an Abnormal?"

"No, she isn't," Armin answered. "I still don't know how it's possible, but she's another human who's taken Titan form, someone who has the same power as Eren!"

Jean glared at him. "Please say you're not serious."

"Why would you think that?" Reiner questioned.

"Titans eat people, but they're not murderers," he explained. "They just feed on instinct like any other creature. This one was different. When the others went for her nape, she struck them down in cold blood. Swatted them like flies. She didn't eat them; she killed them and moved on! That's out of character, even for an Abnormal. The Titans that took out the right-wing? I think she brought them here, just like the Colossal and the Armored when they struck. I just know it." He was talking to himself at this point. "She's not just simply satisfying her bloodlust; she has it in for us, or perhaps, more specifically, I think she's going after someone in particular. At that point, the question becomes who, and why."

 _Gee, I wonder who a Titan like that would be interested in?_ Jean thought sardonically.

"Hey, wait a second. Could it be Eren?"

 _Called it._

"Eren?" Reiner repeated. "He's with Levi Squad. They're spearheading the right wing… or they were last I heard."

That caught Jean's attention. "Wait, Levi's team? I'm pretty sure you're wrong there, big guy. My copy of the plan had them in the left wing."

"That's odd because my copy had them at the front of the right wing, too," Armin added, "which, now that I think about it, doesn't make sense. Putting them at the vanguard like that wouldn't be smart strategically."

Reiner tilted his head in confusion. "Then where exactly are they supposed to be?"

"Come on. Where else?" Armin asked. "The safest place in the whole formation, which I assume, at least, would be rear of the center rank."

"Armin," Jean exclaimed. "Now's not the time to be chasing our own tails about this. We gotta get word out on how dangerous this one is. Smoke signals aren't gonna cut it! At this rate, she'll cut down the command squad. We let that happen, and the formation goes to hell and we all die!"

"You have a plan?" Reiner asked.

"More like a wing and a prayer," he answered. "Look, we've got to try and distract her so that the platoon has a chance to retreat. If we're careful, from this distance, we should be able to manage it and make it out alive."

The two cadets gave him odd looks.

"Well, maybe," he added sheepishly. "She's smarter than the ones we usually deal with. You can take my word for it. From her perspective, we're little more than insects. One swipe of that arm and we're all flattened." _What I'd give to have Dillon with us. With his powers, we could manage something more feasible._

Jean grinned awkwardly, his panic rising again. "Is that a fact? Heh, what a terrifying thought."

"Seriously, what have you done with the real Jean?" Reiner wondered. "No offense, man, but the one I knew could only be counted on to look out for himself."

He chuckled. "Your people skills need work. Believe me, friends, I'm still all about number 1. I just don't want to end up as a pile of bones that no one can identify." His mind drifted to the funeral where he tried to determine which bones were Marco's. "The thing is, I get it now. I get what needs to be done if we're going to survive this fight, and last I checked, nobody forced us to take on this position! Now, are you with me or not?"

Armin and Reiner stared at him for a moment, seeing that Jean was being absolutely serious.

Deciding to add on to the plan, Armin pulled his hood over his head. "Pull your hood up all the way over your head. She won't try to kill you if she can't see your face." In response to their confused looks, he quickly elaborated. "If she's looking for someone specific, she won't mow us down unless she knows for sure we're not them."

"Good idea," Reiner replied, pulling his hood up. "As far as she knows, any one of us could be Eren underneath this getup. That's actually kind of an encouraging thought. You never know. Maybe we'll get lucky, and she'll be nearsighted to boot."

Jean had no idea what was going on through that guy's head, and he didn't really want to know. He decided to address Armin instead "Not gonna lie. The way you clung onto Eren like a security blanket all the time used to creep me out, but I always knew you were brilliant." He topped it off by putting on the hood.

"Uh, okay, thank you, " Armin replied, looking at Jean strangely. "Not sure how I'm supposed to take that, but thanks."

Keeping quiet, the three urged their horses to pick up the pace. Within a few minutes, they managed to catch up to the Female Titan. They had a feeling she could sense them, but it was possible she was waiting for them to make the first move.

 _She's slower than we she first chased after us._ Armin noted inwardly. _Tired, maybe? Let's hope. We slip up, and we'll lose her. We have to do this now before she gets her wind back._

Reiner stayed directly behind her, Armin moved to the right, and Jean moved to the left. The trio knew that she was dangerous, but they needed her alive if what Armin said was true. Jean planned to go for the Achilles heel quickly without any fancy moves. One false move, and he would be dead.

Kissing the hilt of his sword for good luck, Jean made the first move, firing a hook into the heel. Unfortunately, his aim was off, and it bounced off of her. Instantly, the Female Titan turned around, swiping her arm with her. She created a gust of wind that blew off Jean's hood, blowing his cover instantly. Seeing that he wasn't Eren, she quickly moved to the next one, knocking the horse right out from under Armin. He let out a scream as he crashed harder on the ground, shattering his ODM gear and causing his forehead to bleed. He was going to be feeling that for a while if he survived this time.

Facedown in the grass, Armin barely opened his eyes to see her looming over him again. His eyes widened, expecting her to crush him into bloody pieces, but she still didn't strike the killing blow. Why was she sparing him again? Then, a horrible thought crossed his mind, and if he was right…

"Armin!" Jean shouted, firing another hook.

This time, it managed to pierce her muscle and stick. Naturally, she turned around to face him, rearing her arm back. As he moved up, he was forced to detach his hook, and fire it into her side as she took a swing at him. Barely, he managed to dodge her attack as he zoomed around towards her nape. To his horror, she quickly put a hand over it, covering it up.

 _What?_ Jean shouted inwardly. _She's protecting her weak spot!?_

Now, the panic came as the Female Titan's eyes landed on him. Jean was completely exposed, vulnerable to any attack she had planned. Her free hand curled into a fist and she brought it back, ready to smash him to pieces.

"Jean, don't let that suicidal maniac die in vain!"

The Female Titan stopped, hearing Armin's words. Jean was flabbergasted, but he quickly landed on the ground behind a tree, getting to a safe distance… relatively, as Armin continued shouting.

"She did it," he accused with unbridled rage. "She's the one who killed him! I told him the right wing was suicide, but he went along anyway, and now he's dead thanks to her!"

Jean had no idea what Armin was talking about, but it was doing the trick, for the Female Titan remained frozen, almost as if she was contemplating her next move.

Having enough of all this, Reiner threw his hood off, charging straight for her.

"She crushed him with her foot! I saw it with my own eyes!" Armin continued. "His entrails were stuck to his foot!"

Reiner impaled his hook into her shoulder, heading straight for her nape, the most idiotic move he could make. She, unfortunately, was not an idiot. As he passed by her face, she gave Reiner a smirk before catching him with hand, trapping him. The blonde struggled to get free, but she was crushing his lungs and had his arms pinned, making it impossible for him to escape. She placed her thumb on his head, and there was a sickening pop, blood spraying everywhere.

Jean staggered back, mortified by his friend's death. "Reiner? Oh, God. No."

Armin stopped shouting, staring at the Female Titan in horror.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell, and her hand exploded, Reiner busting out of there with blood covering him. His swords were shattered, but he was free. Quickly moving behind the Female Titan, Reiner landed, picked Armin, and started running for their lives while she started at her regenerating hand for a moment.

Once the blood evaporated, Reiner spoke quickly. "That should buy the platoon enough time! I say we follow suit and get out of here! If, she doesn't have an appetite for people like you say, then I'm guessing she's not gonna follow us."

Sure enough, the Female Titan stood up, and started running southeast of their position.

"All right! Looks like she's in retreat!" Reiner noted, relieved. "Poor thing's running home with her tail between her legs.

Armin looked back, realizing that she was heading for the center rank, going for Eren. This was not over by a long shot. To make matters worse, there was someone she would run into before she reached Eren. _If I'm right about who she is… then God help Dillon._

* * *

(An hour later)

It started off so well. Dillon simply followed his squad and watched them kill Titans easier than he could. While he wanted to aide them outside of subtly using his powers, they didn't let him. It was nice thought that his squad wanted to keep him alive, but he wanted to more. Unfortunately, his time was possibly coming when a messenger rode up to their squad to give them bad news.

"The right wing's wiped out?" Darius demanded when he got the message. "Impossible!"

"It's the truth," the messenger said, equally distraught. "There's an Abnormal that's been taking the Scouts down like they were nothing."

 _This is not good._ Dillon thought, unable to comprehend how badly things have gone south in such little time.

To make matters worse, several black flares penetrated the skies behind them.

"It's right behind us!" Maria exclaimed.

"Keep it together," Darius demanded, looking ahead. "See that village? We'll lure the Titan in there." He looked at the messenger. "Get out of here."

Nodding, the Scout took off, leaving the Squad to fend for themselves.

"Lots of grappling points," Marcus realized with a grin. "We'll take the Abnormal down easily."

"Don't get cocky, Mark," Jensen warned. "If we're not careful, we're gonna end up like the right wing."

"Jensen, Maria head into the village and take vantage points to target her heel and nape respectively," Darius ordered. "Dillon, stay with me at all times. Marcus, stay behind and go for the spinal cord. When I give the signal, attack!"

"Yes, sir!" they all responded.

"And for the last time, don't call me 'sir!'"

"Darius, I can help," Dillon assured. "Maybe I can take another vantage point."

"Rookie, you're not as experienced as us," Jensen said. "Let us handle it."

"But I–" He stopped, letting his statement die in his throat. He wanted to reveal his abilities, but two things stopped him. They wouldn't believe him and they would ask too many questions. Neither of those things needed to happen right now. What also made him pause was the ground shaking violently.

"Go," Darius shouted. "Rookie, with me!"

Jensen and Maria went on ahead while Dillon stayed next to Darius. Marcus fell back, waiting for the right moment.

 _I need to trust that these guys know what they're doing._ Dillon thought as he put on his hood. The temperature was getting colder. _If things go south, I'll intervene with everything I've got._

After a few seconds, the Titan came into view, charging at them.

Dillon looked back and his jaw dropped in shock. _Is that… a Female Titan? When did those start coming around?_

"Eyes forward," Darius growled.

"Sorry."

As the Female Titan pursued them, Jensen quickly grappled onto a tall building, catching her attention for a moment. She covered her nape so he wouldn't get any ideas as Darius loaded his flare gun.

"Hey," he yelled, pointing it at her. "Look down here, you monster!"

She looked down just as he pulled the trigger. She tilted her head to the side, barely dodging it, but she started slowing down to a halt.

"Now," Darius commanded.

Jensen took the spine, Maria went for the nape, and Marcus went for the heel.

"Bring that bitch down," Darius added as he and Dillon circled her. "Attack!"

"For the soldiers you killed," Maria stated.

"We're gonna make this hurt," Jensen promised.

 _Come on, come on._ Dillon urged, thinking that they finally got her.

Then it all went straight to hell.

The Female Titan grabbed the hook in her spine and pulled it out as she jumped into the air, taking the others with her. Everyone's jaws dropped in horror. This Titan was far smarter than they believed and there was nothing they could do about it. Marcus could only widen his eyes as she landed directly on him, turning him into a puddle of blood and crushed organs. Maria tried to get away, but quick foot stomp ended her life quickly.

"Fall back," Darius commanded to a mortified Dillon.

Briefly snapping out of his frozen state, Dillon followed his squad leader

All that was left of the three was Jensen, who was dangling from her hand, and he did the only thing he could do. "Put me down! Put me down!" he pleaded.

Dillon brought his horse to a halt, looking back. The Female Titan was smiling at this, like a cat who just caught a squirming mouse. He shook his head, realizing what was about to happen. "No. Don't."

Then, she started spinning him around in her hand like some toy, increasing his horror. She was… she was enjoying it. She was reveling in it. Tears fell down Dillon's face as he watched his friend suffer the worst death one could from her. "Jensen," he whispered.

"We have to go," Darius said, trying to keep it together. "We have to get out of here."

Burning anger filled Dillon's body as he glared at the monster. He was taking her down now. With a yell, the blacksmith charged towards her, intent on avenging his friends' death. He couldn't hear the Squad Leader calling for him as his attention was solely on this thing. By the time his swords were drawn and his mind prepared for an attack, she suddenly slammed Jensen's body directly in front of him. Maximus, unable to maneuver fast enough, tripped over the body. Dillon flew off at a high speed, hitting the ground hard as his ODM gear broke apart on impact. He was lucky that none of his bones were broken, but he was bleeding from several areas of his body, including his head.

 **1.*** "No," was the last thing Darius said with wide eyes as the Female Titan's foot reared back. She kicked him into the air like kicking a ball, killing him and his horse instantly. As they flew into the air, she turned around and slowly started approaching the only survivor of this slaughter.

Dillon managed to get on his hands and knees as he stared at his dead comrades in horror. Jensen's body was the only one intact, and it was horribly mangled, mouth open in a permanent scream. He didn't know them long, but they were his friends, and now they were rotting in the ground. He was agonized, angry, and afraid, the three things he didn't want to be at this moment.

 _This Titan, she's… human like Eren._ Dillon realized, a moment of clarity hitting him.

The ground shook with every footstep the Female Titan made, forcing him to face her again. She was taking her time getting to him, that sadistic smile still etched on her face. She was planning on killing him, there was no doubt about that, but it seemed like she was gonna toy with him first just like she did to poor Jensen.

That wasn't the worst part; the worst part was the fact Dillon could've prevented this from happening. If he attacked her mentally from the start, his new friends would be alive demanding answers to his abilities rather than rotting in the ground. He underestimated the monster, and his squad paid the price. _What have I done?_

With a clenched fist, Dillon started to shake, his rage building with every second. The Female Titan was not gonna get the last laugh. Not now or ever again. He was going to find out who she was, and then he would destroy her. Pieces of the ground started floating into the air as his eyes glowed, fueled by his rage. Slowly, he got to his feet, and dared to glare at her. "If you're expecting me to run, get ready to be disappointed, you heartless bitch!"

Concentrating as hard as he could, his eyes glowed their brightest as he began his attack. He was wrapped up in his fury, his desire for revenge, that he failed to notice the Female Titan's smile turn into a look of horror. ***1.**

* * *

 **2.*** _When Dillon opened his eyes, he came upon something he had never seen before. There stood the gigantic brain of his enemy, but it was encased in blue crystal that sparkled. It was actually beautiful to look at. Shame it had to be wasted on the Female Titan of all creatures._

 _The plan was simple: uncover the identity of this creature and make it hurt while doing so. If he accidentally killed her, oh well._

 _Unsheathing his swords, he ran to her brain and got the first sign that this wasn't going to be easy. For starters, the area started to shake violently as he heard the angry growls of the Female Titan. That didn't take long. What he didn't expect were five, crystallized, human-sized versions of the Female Titan sprouting from the brain. First time he came across legitimate defenses that were charging towards him. Impressive? Yes. Dangerous? Naturally. Did he care? No…for about two seconds._

 _The minute his sword struck one the Crystal Titans, his weapon shattered into several pieces. A fist slammed into his face, knocking him to what constituted as the floor. Instantly, the Crystal Titans were on him, punching and kicking him as hard as they could. Adding to this was the sound of a deep voice yelling,_ _ **"Get out!"**_ _over and over. Finally, one of them grabbed his other sword and plunged it into his stomach, making him scream in agony. If they killed him here, the Female Titan would have the chance to kill him in the physical world. He was beginning to lose consciousness fast._

 _Memories flashed through Dillon's mind as he thought of Jensen, the man who had a pregnant wife to return to, being spun around like a kid spinning a rock attached to a string. He thought of Maria, the girl persecuted by the Wall Worshippers for sharing the same name as the outer wall, becoming a stain on the Female Titan's foot. He thought of Marcus, a man who wanted to help make the world a better place, sharing the same fate as Maria. He thought of Darius, the grizzled leader that was ready to leave behind the life of a Survey Corps soldier to teach at the Military Academy with Shadis, now under pieces of debris that was thrown at him. And finally, he thought of Annie, the love of his life, the woman he wanted to live the rest of his life with, waiting for him._

"You'd better come home!" _she had told him._

 _With a scream filled with determination, Dillon pushed himself up, throwing all the Crystal Titans off him. Pulling the sword out by the hilt, which hurt like hell, he spun in a very quick circle, decapitating all five of them at once. He stared at his hand, which was bleeding profusely like the stab wound in his body, but he couldn't allow himself to let them bring him down. They hurt like hell, but he had to keep going. If this was reality, he would be lying on the ground, dying, but this was his world. The pain was lessened greatly… for now._

 _He jumped to the top of her brain, still ignoring her voice, and brought his sword down. Like before, the sword shattered, but he wasn't giving up._

" _Nice try," Dillon exclaimed, his sword regenerating its blade and turning bright orange as if it just came out of the forge, "but you're only hurting yourself!"_

 _The burning sword was impaled directly into the Female Titan's brain. It felt like an earthquake was rampaging around him as a feral scream sounded. It was hurting her. Good! Twisting the sword, he started to see blurry images going through his mind without context. Now came part 2: latching onto the memory he needed, which was her identity. Unfortunately, she wasn't making it easy for him. More Crystal Titans were being summoned to stop him. This time, they were trying to pull him off the brain. Frustrated, Dillon blasted them off with his powers, but they just kept coming. They tried to drag him off, but he held on, more determined than ever to find the truth._

 _The images were beginning to slow down, showing signs that the monster was getting exhausted, though she wasn't the only one. That feeling of light-heatedness was coming back and the wounds he sustained were getting excruciatingly painful. Not to mention that the Crystal Titans' efforts were getting more frantic by the second. He needed something that could tell him instantly who the Female Titan was before he passed out._

 _"Who are you?" he demanded, shoving one of the Titans off him. "You can't hide from me forever!"_

 _Finally, he found the memory that he was looking for: a moment where she was looking in the mirror. At last, he would finally see who this was._ ***2.**

 _In two seconds, he figured out who the Female Titan was._

 _In two seconds, he faced a realization he never could have conceived._

 _It was if time itself came to a grinding halt._

 _Looking at him, or the mirror due to the memory he found, was a blonde-haired, silver and blue-eyed girl. A girl he thought fondly of. A girl who meant the world to him._

 _"No," Dillon whispered with a mortified look, his hands shaking._

 _He let go of the sword and the darkness consumed him._

* * *

In the physical world, Dillon collapsed to the ground, exhausted from that intense attack. Blood fell from his nose due to the immense strain. The Female Titan, on the other hand, stumbled backwards and fell right into a nearby house, destroying it. There was some blood coming from her ears and nose, but thanks to her regenerative abilities, her injuries would be healed soon. However, none of that mattered compared to the pain Dillon was going through. He was on his hands and knees with his head facing the ground.

"It's not true," he said on the verge of losing it. "It can't be true. You're back home waiting for me. It has to be a trick just to get me confused." He wasn't paying attention to the footsteps coming towards him as tears were starting to fall. "Please, don't. Don't do this to me."

The ground shook a little harder this time, forcing the blacksmith to look up. The Female Titan was now on her knees, staring down at him. Now, he noticed the resemblance. She had the same blond hair, the same nose shape, and the same silver-blue eyes as… as…

"Annie?" Dillon asked in a quiet, agonized voice.

Gone was the sadistic monster she presented herself as. Gone was the desire to complete her mission and kill all that got in her way. There was only sadness and regret in her eyes.

 _ **"I'm sorry, Dillon,"**_ Annie finally responded through their link.

 **3.*** His eyes widened when he heard her voice in his head. Only Annie and a few other people could use his mental link. It was slightly overlaid with the sound of the same deep voice he heard in her mind. Whatever doubts he had about her identity were instantly crushed the moment she spoke. The monster that killed so many people was the woman he loved. He clenched his teeth so hard, he thought they would shatter. Dillon never tried harder to not break down in all his life, and it was hurting him. The tears still fell, but they were restrained.

Out of the corner of his tear-filled eyes, he noticed the Female Titan's hand reaching out for him.

"Get away from me!" Dillon screamed, getting up quickly and slashing at her hand with his sword.

Instinctively, Annie retracted her hand with three less fingers attached to them.

Dillon backed up and pointed his bloodied sword at her while panting with rage. His emotions were boiling over beyond anything he had ever felt before, fury and agony leading the charge. He felt like he was going be consumed by them if the pain in his chest was anything to go by. He noticed that her expression had taken on hurt, but it wasn't because of the pain of losing three fingers, which were regenerating; it was because _he_ did that to her.

Seeing that made Dillon's rage spike. "No! You don't get to…. You don't…." He was losing his ability to speak as the hand that held the sword was shaking violently. "You…."

He couldn't hold it in any longer. The sword clattered to the ground as Dillon broke down completely, falling back to his knees. The tears cascaded down his face at an alarming rate as he wept loudly. The memories of his time with Annie flashed through his eyes, except now, her face was replaced by the Female Titan's. The memories were being tarnished by that thing! He was so caught up in them he didn't realize that her giant hand, now fully regenerated, had gently wrapped around his body. He gasped sharply when he felt her giant thumb brush against his face, taking away the tears that stained it. Her touch was full of tenderness, a stark contrast to the monster that murdered his friends.

Annie looked down at the human in her hand, an internal war raging within her mind. She knew that when the truth came out, Dillon was going to get hurt, but her imaginings of this moment paled to the real thing. Seeing him so betrayed, so vulnerable, so…broken made her want to put an end to her mission right then and there. The fact that she did this to him made it worse.

"Why?" Dillon asked, weak from the sobbing.

 _ **"You would never understand,"**_ she answered sadly.

"I can't understand if you don't tell me," he said, wanting answers. "Please, talk to me, Annie!"

 _ **"I can't,"**_ the Female Titan shot back, her raised voice stunning him into silence. Feeling more than a little guilty, she lowered it back to normal tones. _**"I never wanted to hurt you, Dillon."**_

"Well, that fixes everything, doesn't it?" Dillon replied with biting sarcasm. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I walk over the corpses you've made."

 _ **"This is war, Dillon,"**_ she countered, the coldness she was known for coming back. _**"It was going to end up this way."**_

"War?" he repeated, glaring at her. "You call this slaughter 'war?' You call what you did to Jensen 'war!?'"

" _ **Who's—"**_ Annie stopped as she remembered the young man she held by his cable… and what she did to him.

"You _smiled_ ," Dillon stated with utter disgust. "You smiled as he begged for his life. You could've just ended his life quickly like the others, but instead, you spun him around like a _fucking toy!_ "

There was no rebuttal to that statement. In that one moment of weakness, Annie chose to enjoy something so horrible and wretched. Like everyone else she had killed, she would have to live with his death for the rest of her life.

Dillon went on with the intention of twisting the knife. "You know what's so funny? This was his last Expedition. Jensen was going to be a father, and because of you, his wife is a widow, and the child will grow up fatherless. Then again, who's to say you give a damn about any of that? Nothing like a good killing frenzy to brighten up your day, huh, Annie?"

Annie's eyes narrowed at those accusations. _**"You think you know me so well, don't you?"**_

It was at this moment Dillon made the effort to stare at the Female Titan's eyes directly. He spoke softly, but his words had the impact of a punch to the gut. "I never knew you at all." He felt a wetness come into his eyes again as his voice quivered a little. "I don't know if the girl I fell in love with was real or not. What was the point of it all? A twisted joke? Was it!?"

Annie didn't blame him for thinking that. That was the image she was presenting herself as. She let out a sigh, steam coming out her mouth, and explained. _**"Falling in love with you was never supposed to happen. I was supposed to remain detached and friendless, so I could complete my mission without hesitation. I was going to end it on your birthday, Dillon. I wanted it to be so painful you would have no reason to try to seek me out. That failed miserably. Then, you provided the perfect opportunity with your reckless and suicidal actions in Trost. You gift-wrapped that breakup for me."**_ Her free hand clenched into a fist. _**"It was right there… but you couldn't give me that either, could you? How am I supposed to kill you if I still love you?"**_

Dillon's eyes widened in response to the admission. If that was the case, then there was still hope. "Annie…please stop while you still have the chance. There's still time. M-Maybe there's a way we can salvage this somehow. Maybe we can—"

 _ **"We can't,"**_ she interrupted sadly. _**"It's too late for me. I started this and I intend to finish it."**_ She started stroking his cheek gently with her finger, her lips forming into a sad smile. _ **"Being with you was the best thing that ever happened to me, Dillon. I can never thank you enough for the time we had together."**_ A couple of tears fell down her face. _ **"I wish things could've been different, but I'm going down a path you can't follow."**_

"Annie, please!" Dillon begged, the tears streaming down his face again. "Don't do this."

" _ **I have to,"**_ she replied, making his head sink. _**"I don't expect you to ever forgive me. Just know that I'm sorry this had to happen. Goodbye, Dillon."**_

Annie released her grip on him before backhanding him into the side of a house. As he crashed against it, the last thing he saw was the moment where he and Annie shared their first kiss. He blacked out on impact, crumbling to the ground. He was alive, but to be sure, she checked his pulse and was relieved to feel his heartbeat. Quickly, she stood up, realizing that she wasted a lot of time talking to him. She needed to get to Eren before he got away.

Hardening her expression and wiping away a couple of tears that she didn't realize fell, the Female Titan charged out of the village, leaving behind four corpses and a shattered soul. ***3.**

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: There were some dialogue changes throughout the story in an effort to make the dialogue flow a bit more smoothly. I also changed the "flick" to a backhand because a flick, realistically, probably would have broken Dillon's ribs. However, the biggest change was the flashback in the beginning. I was going to add it to the previous chapter, but I think that would've broken the tone I had there. And trust me, Dillon's statements and lack thereof regarding Eren aren't going to be forgotten.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I shall see you in the next chapter.**


	19. A Really Bad Day

Chapter 19: A Really Bad Day

The anxiety continued to rise in Eren as he and Squad Levi entered the Forest of Giant Trees. The right flank had been decimated by that Abnormal everyone was talking about, and now they were isolated in the forest. The entire mission seemed to be spiraling with no end in sight. He wondered if his friends made it out, but he couldn't dwell on that. Not when there were more pressing matters to discuss.

"Captain. Captain Levi!"

"What?" he asked, his annoyance made clear.

"Come on, sir. We're in a forest," Eren pointed out nervously. "We won't see a Titan until its right on top of us. The center rank's totally cut off. Something's coming up on the right, isn't it? So, what are we supposed to do? Avoid Titans or defend the wagons?"

"Quit whining and move from the obvious already," Levi ordered. "Neither of those is an option anymore."

Eren was beyond confused at this point. "What… what are you talking about?"

Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Haven't you noticed what's around you? Take a look at these big-ass trees. Perfect environment for ODM gear, wouldn't you say?" When he didn't respond, the captain went on. "Take my advice, Eren: calm down and use your head. The best survival tool is your brain."

There were more questions Eren had, but he wisely didn't voice them at this time. "Yes, sir."

"This doesn't make any sense," Oluo Bozado, the brown-haired man with the weird face, muttered. "What are we doing here? There's gotta be a reason. I mean, they know, right? They've gotta."

And just like that, Eren's nervous increased greatly at that. To think that Squad Levi, and perhaps even Captain Levi himself, were in the dark as to what was going on. Gunther Schultz, the black-haired guy in the squad, brought up the idea of a hidden objective within the Expedition days prior, so hidden that Squad Levi was kept out of the loop, but what could it be at this point?

As he puzzled his mind for any possible answer, a gunshot was sounded behind him. He looked back and saw a stream of black heading towards the sky. He had seen many of them today, but this one was much closer than he cared for. "Black smoke!"

"It's right behind us," Gunther growled.

"Damn thing's been on our ass since we came here," Eld Jinn, the blonde-haired man, noted.

"Blades drawn now," Levi ordered. "It'll happen in the blink of an eye. Be ready."

Instantly, each Scout pulled out a single sword, ready for the inevitable confrontation. There was a rumbling sound that was steadily getting louder. Sweat poured from their faces, both from being tired and from being nervous, but they were ready for this. This was what they were trained for.

The sound of ODM gear caught Eren's attention as he turned his head to see a Scout, facing whatever was attacking him. That something made itself known as the Female Titan charged out of the trees, snatching the Scout of the air. With her thumb, she punctured the gas tanks and she dropped him into some nearby bushes. With the Scout disabled, she ran parallel to the squad, preparing to intercept them.

"Go! Move it," Levi commanded.

Eren's mouth dropped as her hand nearly snatched him off his horse, missing him by inches. Skidding to a stop for a brief moment, the Female Titan charged at them, her prey finally in sight. He made the mistake by continuing to stare as an unsettling grin appeared on her face. That was going to be in his nightmares for a while.

"Oh, shit," Gunther swore. "How the hell are we supposed to use evasive maneuvers in here!?"

"It's catching up," Eld warned.

"Captain, engage the ODM gear?" Petra Ral, the ginger-haired woman of the Squad, questioned.

Levi didn't answer as he seemingly contemplated the situation.

"Captain!" she shouted, desperate for an answer, but she still didn't get one.

As the Female Titan pursued her quarry, three Scouts zoomed out of the trees, going after her.

"Reinforcements!" Petra pointed out.

Two of the three Scouts moved in to attack her directly. She moved her head to the side and caught a hook that was aimed for her neck. Slowing down a little bit, she tossed the soldier right into the trunk of a tree, knocking him out. She grabbed another hook, pulling the second Scout towards her. Once again, she punctured the gas tanks and dropped him onto the road, bruised, but alive.

"She's… she's sparing them?" Eren couldn't help but ask, his fear of the Titan lessening a little bit.

"That doesn't make sense," Gunther replied, equally surprised. "Why would she spare Scouts now of all times? It takes less effort to kill us then it is to keep us alive!"

Oluo shook his head. "She's still dangerous! We need to take her down now! On your word, Captain!"

Eld let out a snarl. "I don't care if she's grown a conscience in the last few minutes. I'll cut that bitch!"

Petra shook it off and tried getting Levi's attention again. "Captain, say something!"

In an instant, the entire squad minus Eren started clamoring, demanding to know what needed to happen. The green-eyed boy knew that this Titan still wiped out the right wing, and he was still enraged about all the people she killed, but her recent actions caught him completely off guard. It was clear that she was like him, a human in a Titan's body, hence why she was performing such intelligent actions. Why did she start caring about the blood on her hands?

"Cover your ears," Levi finally ordered, pulling out his flare gun.

Quickly, the Squad did as he said as he pointed it into the air. He pulled the trigger, releasing a shot that let out a high-pitched noise. Despite their efforts, the sound was still deafening to them. Fortunately, it wasn't permanent as it slowly went away.

"Was that an acoustic round?" Eren asked.

Levi ignored him and addressed his squad. "Remind me, what is our mission again? Is it to simply act on impulse in the heat of the moment? Let me answer that question for you: it's not. This squad's mission is to keep this brat alive whatever the cost. Don't forget it." He sighed. "I don't know what that Titan's game is, but the situation hasn't changed. We keep pushing forward on horseback. Is that clear?"

"As a bell, sir," Petra answered.

"But for how long?" Eren wondered. "We can't keep running forever. She's right on top of us as it is. If we don't do something soon-." His eyes widened as a couple more Scouts joined the fray. Yet again, she snatched them out of the air, destroyed their tanks, dropped them in some bushes, and continued forward. "Why is she doing this!?"

"Eyes front," Gunther demanded angrily. "Stop looking behind us!"

"Eren, we want answers as much as you do," Eld said, getting his attention, "but, unless Levi's planning to sit down and discuss the matter with her over tea, we stay the course!"

 _He's making jokes because he feels that risk of dying is lessened._ Eren thought. _She may be sparing the Scouts, but maybe that's just to lull in me into a false sense of security. Whatever her reasons are, she won't stop at nothing to get me, unless..._ He sheathed his sword and slowly raised his hand. _I can take her down myself. I don't need to depend on anyone. As a Titan, I'm practically an entire squad._ He put his teeth on it, preparing to draw blood.

"No, Eren!" Petra yelled before it was too late. "You're only to assume Titan form when your life's in extreme peril! That was the agreement! You swore an oath!"

 _There's a Female Titan trying after me,_ Eren stated mentally. _I'm damn sure this constitutes as 'extreme peril.'"_

"Eren," she pleaded.

"I wouldn't blame you," Levi surprisingly said. "Do as your conscience dictates…but Eren, listen. You are not inherently evil. Your ability to change doesn't make you a monster."

Eren was reminded of a moment when, a couple weeks prior, he accidentally transformed. It was a partial transformation, but still. Levi Squad was prepared to cut his head off, believing him to be a threat to humanity. Only the intervention of Levi and Hanji was he able to survive the encounter. Granted, Hanji was more interested in studying the Titan corpse he left behind. Despite his squad apologizing for their actions, it was still hard to forget that incident and how quickly they turned on him. It was one of the reasons why he was hesitant to trust them now.

"That said, it could be the other way around," Levi added. "How are you supposed to know when to draw the line? Whether you lose control or freely give it up. Maybe it's the same." He sighed. "Look, Eren, we don't agree because our experiences brings us to opposing views. That's life. At the end of the day, there's no reason to go against how you see it. The choice is yours. You can trust yourself, or you can trust the people who are willing to put their lives on the line for you. I don't know which way is better. I never have. Should I act on my own instincts, or put myself in the hands of my comrades and trust them? Either way, there's no guarantee. In the end, you choose what you choose. If afterwards, your regrets are at a minimum, good for you."

Now, Eren was truly conflicted. He didn't want to needlessly endanger his squad, no matter what the Female Titan was doing. On the other hand, if he did transform, that would show that he didn't trust them and could fracture whatever bond he had with Squad Levi. Not to mention the fact that these Scouts were the best of the best, and if they were confident enough to stay the course, then he figured that maybe he should to.

"Eren… please, trust us," Petra pleaded.

"Come on, make up your damn mind," Levi urged.

Gritting his teeth, Eren yelled, "I'm with you!"

The remaining Scout that was going after the Female Titan was trapped in her hand. She slowed down a little bit and slammed him into the tree hard enough to knock him out. With those Scouts out of the way, she continued her pursuit. In fact, she picked up the pace, sand and dirt kicking up behind her.

"She's accelerating," Gunther noticed, eyes wide.

"Keep going!" Levi responded.

 _At this rate, she'll catch us for sure._ Eren thought before shaking his head. _No, his squad trusts in him, and I have to as well. We're at death's door, and we've lost so many soldiers, but we push forward._ He looked up and noticed the Female Titan's hand was reaching out for him. She was so damn close. It was so tempting to sink his teeth into his hand.

"Fire!" Erwin's voice commanded.

Suddenly, the trees erupted with hooks firing from every direction. Hundreds of them penetrated the Titan's skin, but she had enough time to cover her nape with her hands. She was completely trapped and immobilized, her chase finally coming to an end.

"Everyone, hitch your horses a bit further on," Levi ordered. "Switch to ODM gear. I have to break away for a little while. Eld's in charge until I get back." Preparing to depart, the captain turned around. "Tuck Eren away out of sight, away from the Female Titan, and see to my horse!" With that, he fired a hook into the nearest tree and took off towards the capture site.

Eren was still in shock. They managed to capture the most dangerous Titan he had ever seen. Normally, he would be livid that they were taking her alive, but after she started sparing the Scouts, he wanted answers.

"What do you think of us now, Eren?" Gunther questioned. "We managed to outsmart the damn thing!"

"Let this be a lesson to you, greenhorn," Oluo added. "Don't ever underestimate the Scouts! Never again! Agreed?"

"Agreed," Eren answered.

Their stoic faces quickly melted into grins. It was finally over.

* * *

Back at the site, Levi grappled up next to Erwin. "She's not putting up much of a fight," he noticed.

"That's no reason to let our guard down," Erwin told him. "Good work leading her here. I'm more than a little impressed."

"Erwin, she spared the rear contingent," Levi informed.

The commander of the Scouts gave him a surprised look. "What?"

"She took the effort to make sure they would survive, but destroyed their tanks or knocked them out so they wouldn't interfere," he elaborated. "I'll be sending some Scouts to pick them up."

"I see." Erwin stared at the Female Titan from behind. Who knew what she was thinking. "It doesn't change much, but it is something to consider."

"I think it got to her," Levi theorized. "Her conscious is probably plaguing her right now, but what I don't get is what could have caused this."

"Perhaps we can use her regret to our advantage."

The captain snorted. "Planning on cutting a deal, Commander?"

Instead of answering him, Erwin turned to the rest of the cannon men. "Second and third waves, fire!"

As if there weren't enough hooks in her already, about 200 more penetrated her skin, making movement completely impossible.

"We need a little insurance," he explained.

Levi glared daggers at her. "I can't believe we're actually considering something so stupid."

"Levi, she has answers we need," Erwin reminded him firmly. "If we can somehow get her to cooperate with us—"

"The right wing is dead because of her! Are you seriously going to act like that never happened?"

"No!" Now it was Erwin's turn to glare at him, drawing the attention of the Scouts. "Do not think of me so callous as to brush of their deaths like they were nothing. We did what was necessary, and we have to live with the deaths of our brave Scouts. Right now, we have to decide the best way to deal with her. I'm keeping every possibility open."

Levi sighed, the day getting to him. "Do what you have to do."

Down below, Hanji was having the time of her life. "Poor thing. Can't so much as bat an eyelash, can she? Must be terribly frustrating. Get used to it, my dear." As whenever she was dealing with Titans, the more excited Hanji got, the creepier she became. "Biology can sometimes be a curse. Case in point, the more your wounds heal, the stiffer your joints become!" She let out a laugh before looking up at the trees. "Now, what in the world is the holdup for the extraction of our esteemed guest? It won't get any easier. Strike while the iron is hot, I say."

Deciding it was best to hold all the cards, Erwin ordered Levi and Miche to cut her hands off in order to leave her nape exposed. Both men drew their swords and plummeted towards her. To their surprise, a layer of blue crystal appeared on her hands just before their swords made contact. Their weapons practically exploded on impact, shattering into hundreds of pieces.

 _An impressive ability._ Erwin thought as the two men fell back. _She can harden portions of her body. Question is…how many blade strikes will it take to cut our way through? Too many in any event. Time is short._ With a single gesture, he summoned one of the cannon men.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Prepare an artillery round," Erwin ordered. "Should she refuse to cooperate, I want her hands blown up."

The Scout staggered back. "With… with all due respect, Commander, there's a risk if we use the cannons. The hands _will_ get blown off, but whatever's beneath them will too, sir."

"A fine point, soldier," he agreed, "which is why you'll aim carefully and sever them at the wrists." He put a hand on his shoulder. "On my signal, I want an all-out salvo."

"Yes, sir."

Replenishing his blades, Levi returned a landed directly on the Female Titan's head. "Knock, knock. We know you're in there," he said with a sinister tone. "Why don't you make this easy and come out and stop wasting our time?"

As expected from Titans, there was no response.

"Seriously, what can you hope to gain by stalling? If you're thinking we'll let you go, we won't. If you're thinking of trying to escape, don't. All you should be thinking about are the good men you killed today. That was on your mind when you spared the rear contingent, wasn't it?"

She let out a soft growl, confirming Levi's suspicions.

"Remorse stings, doesn't it?" Levi went on, sounding slightly sympathetic. "The minute you start letting it in, it snakes through your mind, refusing to let up. It's one hell of a curse. So, what the hell happened that gave you a change of heart?"

The Female Titan stayed silent.

He snorted. "Despite the blood on your hands, I'm trying to be nice here. So, here are your two options: you come out and we have nice, little chat, or we blow your hands off, drag you out, and force you to spill everything. What's it going to be? If you're smart as I think you are, this isn't a tough call."

For a moment, there was dead silence between them. It was almost like she was considering his words. Then, she opened her mouth and let out a loud, deafening roar. The forest seemed to shake in response and the Scouts had to cover their ears. Once the ran out of breath, the Female Titan went back to being silent.

"Nicely done," Levi complemented sarcastically. "I almost lost my composure."

Miche, however, smelled the air and zoomed up to Erwin's position. "They're coming."

"From where?" the commander questioned.

"From every direction," he answered. "Fast. Dozens!"

Erwin's eyes widened as he felt the ground rumble violently. They were coming. "Faster on the artillery, gentlemen!" he commanded, drawing his sword.

Miche growled. "There they are. First waves closing in on the east. They're coming in fast!"

Seeing them, Erwin tried to salvage the situation. "Wagon defense squad, intercept now!"

A trio of Scouts charged for the Titans, but to their surprise, they paid them no heed and continued to run. Their target seemed to be the Female Titan.

"What the hell!?" a Scout shouted. "They past right by us!"

"Three Titans have broken through," another Scout announced. "Captain Levi!"

"Hey, what did you do?" Levi demanded, slamming his foot on her head angrily. "You called in some friends, didn't you?"

With a growl, Levi launched himself at the Titans, cutting them down in a matter of seconds. He wasn't called Humanity's Strongest Soldier for nothing. However, a four-meter got past him and started biting the Female Titan's leg. To make matters worse, about a dozen more Titans showed up, intent on going after her.

"All hands, commence combat," Erwin shouted. "Defend the Female Titan at all costs!"

With a battle cry, the Scouts charged, slicing at the Titans with everything they had. Unfortunately, there were too many of them. Once the bigger ones reached her, they started dismembering her, biting off her arms. They were devouring her before them. No matter how many Titans died, more showed up to take their place. Once the Female Titan's head was removed, Erwin closed his eyes, realizing that the mission had failed. There was a time to fight, and a time to retreat. The time for fighting was over.

"All hands, fall back," he ordered. "Redeploy the formation! Fall back to Karanes District!"

Reluctantly, the Scouts withdrew, letting the Titans have the prize. They fled to the trees, watching the monsters cannibalize their own. All that remained were pieces of flesh and bones.

"We've been bested," Erwin said, sounding defeated.

"Don't give me that crap," Levi snarled. "Not now. Not yet!"

"Think about it," he continued. "The enemy was prepared to make sacrifices. Enormous ones. So committed to keeping her secret, she would rather let herself be cannibalized than exposed."

"That whole song and dance in the courtroom, and this is what we've got to show for it," Levi said, clearly upset. "We scurry back home with our tails between our legs, and Eren's right back in chains or worse. I doubt Carolyn can do anything about it this time."

"Don't go jumping off that bridge until we get to it," Erwin warned. "Right now, our only concern is getting back without sustaining further casualties however we can." He stared at the steam for a moment, contemplating the situation.

"I'll go gather my squad," Levi said, preparing to move out.

"Not yet," Erwin stated. "Replenish you blades and your fuel."

"I can deal with what I've got," he shot back. "We're running against the clock as it is. Why?"

"Because I said," Erwin answered in a tone that held no room for argument. "That's an order."

There was a brief pause before the captain spoke again. "Whatever you say, sir. I trust you implicitly."

As Levi left, the gears turned in Erwin's head. He saw the Titans devour the Titan, but the not the person inside. If his instincts were right, and they usually were, this day wasn't over yet.

* * *

Deep in the forest and wearing a stolen cloak with ODM gear, Annie brushed the sweat off her forehead. That was far too close for comfort, but it had to be done. She had to complete her mission now before it was too late, before Eren got away. It was true what Levi had said, that she was feeling remorse, but she had to put it aside. Every second she spent thinking about it drove him further away. Every second she spent thinking about…

 _"Annie, please! Don't do this!"_

She shook her head, trying to get him out of her head. Ever since that incident, his voice had been plaguing her mind, like he was manifesting into her conscious. The guilt was starting to eat away at her, creating doubt in her mind. Was this even worth it anymore?

 _Yes._ She answered to herself as she pulled out a flare gun. _I know what I'm fighting for._

Taking a deep breath, after all the blue flares signaling the retreat were fired, she fired a green flare into the air and waited. She hoped Squad Levi would believe her to be their captain and respond. Pretty soon, a streak of green filled the air. They weren't too far ahead.

 _Don't worry, Dad._ Annie thought as she tossed the gun aside and prepared to go after them. _I'll be home soon._

* * *

Up ahead, Eren flew with Squad Levi as they finished telling stories about their first encounters with the Titans. For once, he finally felt like part of the group, and was finally able to relax around them. It had been a hard mission for all of them, but the Expedition was over and the Female Titan's identity would be discovered. Despite the losses they suffered, in a way, capturing her was an incredible victory.

As he continued thinking about these things, Gunther noticed a cloaked figure zooming next to them. "Captain Levi?" he asked, confused. Then, his eyes widened. "Wait, that's not-oh, shit!"

The mysterious Scout quickly changed course, charging for him. Before Gunther could react, a precise sword slash severed one of his lines. He let out a scream as he fell, but the remaining line tightened, saving him from an untimely demise. However, due to his momentum, he crashed headfirst into a tree, out cold in an instant.

The rest of the squad turned around, flabbergasted at how quickly that happened.

"Gunther," Eren cried out, heading towards him. "Are you okay?" Once he saw that he wasn't dead, he announced, "He's still alive!"

"We'll have to go back for him later," Oluo stated, dragging Eren away quickly. "Keep moving!"

"We're just leaving him?" Eren shouted as he started grappling away.

Behind them, the traitorous Scout was following them quickly.

"Who is that?" Petra demanded, furious that they had been played.

"Keep her away from Eren," Eld ordered, realizing who was tracking them down.

"Damn it," Oluo swore. "Hey, Eld, what are we doing?"

"There isn't time to get the horses," he stated. "Make for HQ at full speed!"

To their surprise, the assailant headed away from them, disappearing into the trees.

"Is that the Female Titan, or did she have an accomplice?" Oluo wondered.

"Whoever it is, they're gonna pay if it's the last thing I do!" Petra promised, eyes blazing with rage. It didn't matter if Gunther was alive. Since her mission was take or kill Eren, the Female Titan was going to destroy humanity, so sparing them meant squat at this point.

Eren looked back along with the others, and a bolt of lightning crashed down, causing an explosion of energy that crackled around them.

"I hate being right," Oluo complained.

"No time to lose," Eld reminded them. "Move it! It's coming for us!"

Like something from their worst nightmares, the Female Titan emerged in her fourteen-meter form in an instant, chasing after them. Her eyes seemed to glow as she ran, giving off a very creepy look.

"Damn you," Eren cursed, furious. "Not again! I'll kill you! I swear I will end you!" He raised his hand to his mouth again.

"Eren, don't," Eld intervened. "We've got this. The three of us can handle her. You get back to base! Go, now!"

"I can fight, too," Eren protested.

"For the love of God, Eren, just go," Eld shot back. "This is our only course of action! We cannot afford to put you at risk!"

"Have you learned nothing?" Oluo questioned, insulted. "After all this, you still doubt our skill!?"

"Is that true, Eren?" Petra added, looking hurt by the unsaid statement. "I thought you had faith in us, that you trusted us!"

Eren gritted his teeth, but conceded and took off, sheathing his swords. "I have faith in the Levi Squad! Good luck!"

With Eren out of harm's way, the trio turned around to take on the Female Titan.

"You get one chance to stand down," Eld warned as he approached her.

She let out a growl as if she was saying, "Bring it."

"Take her down hard and fast!"

Eld charged forward, prompting her to take a swipe at him, but he pulled back, releasing an excess of smoke that blinded her. With her concentration briefly stilted, Oluo and Petra moved in, slashing out her eyes before she could stop them. With her eyesight gone, she was forced to cover her nape with both hands and back up against a tree so they couldn't reach it.

"There, that should buy us a minute until she regenerates," Eld informed them.

"We'll reach her well before then," Petra assured.

"To hell with capturing her," Oluo added. "We're gonna kill you!"

"We're gonna carve you up," Petra promised.

"We'll make you pay, bitch," Oluo finished. "Sparing Gunther changed nothing!"

Oluo and Petra once again made their move. This time, they swung up into the air before plummeting down, slicing her body just above the chest in two different locations, and that was just the beginning. Eld joined in the fray, cutting up her arms and severing the tendons within them. Soon, her arms went limp and fell down, useless.

"Now go for the neck," Eld ordered, going in first with blades at the ready.

"Take out the muscles supporting her head," Oluo advised.

"Let's carve our way to the nape," Petra said, eyes blazing with fury.

It was clear the Squad Levi was out for blood at this point, and there would be no stopping them.

However, one of the Female Titan's eyes popped open far sooner than they anticipated. Eld was in no position to dodge as she bit down on him, trapping him in her mouth. It was so tempting to bite him in half. She could do it and they could do nothing to stop her, and yet, she lowered her head, and spat him out. Eld went tumbling across the ground before slamming into the trunk of tree. Groaning, he was out in seconds.

"Eld," Petra screamed. Her gear started to malfunction, and she was unable to get higher than the ground level. "She can see again? That's impossible!" Then, it hit her. The Female Titan channeled all her regeneration abilities into reforming one eye, which was currently staring at her. Petra was next.

With a growl, the Titan charged at the ginger-haired woman, causing her to panic. Her arms were useless, but her legs weren't.

"Petra, pull yourself together," Oluo shouted, trying to get to her before the Female Titan did. "Pull up!"

It was no use. She couldn't get away. Yet again, the extension of mercy went to her as well, for once she got close enough, she simply stepped on her line, stopping Petra completely as she fell to her stomach. She looked up in shock just in time to get kicked aside. It was a very light kick, for Titan standards, but it was enough to knock her out.

That left Oluo, who growled angrily. Once again, Squad Levi was humiliated and played. He was not going to let her get away with this. Firing a hook into her neck, he zoomed towards her, intent on slicing open her nape. Unfortunately, her nape crystalized just before he slashed. The swords broke apart, leaving him defenseless. Quickly, the Female Titan grabbed his line by her teeth and slung him aside, her intention to knock him out as well. When he hit the tree, though, there was a sickening sound as his neck broke on impact. Her single eye widened as he fell lifelessly to the ground.

Eren, who came back when he heard Squad Levi failing, was beside himself. They had tried so hard to bring her down, but they were unable to stop her. And now, Oluo was dead. He may not have liked him as much as the others, but he was a good soldier. He was one of the best, yet there he was, lying lifelessly on the ground.

Something inside the Titan Shifter snapped. This monster killed so many soldiers just to get to him, and another soldier paid the ultimate price. He wasn't going to take it anymore. Not now, or ever again. He trusted them, and they failed. Now, it was his turn.

"I'm going to… KILL YOU!"

Biting down on his hand at last, there was another explosion as Eren's Titan form manifested around him. As he landed on the ground, he let out an enraged roar. For once, the Female Titan had the sense to look nervous as he ran at her like an out-of-control predator. Good, because he was going to rip her apart. The power felt so intoxicating, filling him with energy unlike anything before. She was nothing compared to him.

Forming his hand into a fist, he launched a haymaker, expecting it to send her flying. However, he underestimated her speed as she dodged out of the way. His Titan body was more sluggish than hers, giving her the opportunity to kick him in the ribs. It didn't do a lot, only serving to piss him off. She couldn't really fight back until her wounds were recovered, so she just had to stall for time. Eren pushed back, making her slam against a tree. Groaning a bit, the Female Titan moved to the left as steam erupted from her wounds. Just a little longer.

With a snarl, Eren launched a three-punch combo, but none of them hit her. She was too fast for them, even for the uppercut her threw next. Finally, the punch after that connected, sending her toppling to the ground. She managed to land on her feet and started running away, causing Eren to chase after her. His roars continued to shake the forest as his anger increased tenfold. He continued to attack her, yet she moved like a dancer, nimbly dodging his attacks. However, she slipped and fell backwards. Before she could get up, Eren was on top of her, pinning her down.

 _I made the wrong choice when you came after us!_ He thought angrily. _I made the choice to trust my teammates, and it got Oluo killed!_

He threw a punch at her, but she moved just enough for his hand to hit the ground instead, creating a hole in it. Eren yelled in pain as he felt his hand and arm break.

 _I should never have left it to them,_ He continued, clearly in anguish. _I should have fought her from the very start!_ He was losing control of his emotions. _It's all my fault! I should have killed her!_

With another roar, Eren slammed his fist into the ground, missing her again. Now, both hands were broken. The two Titans were locked into a staring contest, waiting to see who would regenerate first.

 _I should have changed into a Titan then._ He lamented, thinking about when she went after them the second time. _No, even before that. I should have fought back, and with Captain Levi there, we would've beaten her! We could've captured this monster! You think sparing a few Scouts changes what you are? Do you? You're nothing but a killer who wants to destroy humanity! I've made my choice and you've made yours!_ His voice was becoming more feral and his Titan form began shaking. Something was wrong, but he didn't care. _Once my hands heal, I'm going to rip you out, and I will devour you!_

Suddenly, her other eye opened, and she grabbed his arm, snapping out of whatever frenzy he was in briefly. Wrestling with Eren, she pulled back and kick him in the chest hard, sending him flying backwards and into a tree. Getting over his shock, he quickly got up, his attacks becoming sloppy and predictable. His punches missed, and he threw one so hard he actually tumbled to the ground. Eren tried so hard to hit her, but he kept missing her. Why the hell did she have to be so good at fighting?

Once he got close, the Female Titan hardened her hand, and delivered a nasty uppercut, destroying his jaw. However, he managed to bring it around and slam his fist into her gut so hard that she was sent flying into the air, hitting the ground hard. Considering the missing jaw he had, the bruised back she received was nothing. Getting up quickly, she moved out of the way of his knee, which slammed into the tree instead.

He was exhausted, and bleeding. The fight was starting to give out of him. Eren put up his fists for one final assault, and then she took a stance. A very familiar stance. His eyes widened in horror. _No. That's impossible._

The Female Titan took advantage of his hesitation and hardened her leg. When she swung it, his world went black.

* * *

The kick Annie launched not only cut the tree he was standing next down, but it beheaded him, too, making the body sink to its knees. She was relieved that she had beat Eren, but she also felt guilty. Despite what other people thought, she did think of Eren as her friend, but she couldn't think about that right now. All she had to do was collect him and get the hell out of this place. It would be hard to keep Eren under constant supervision and restraint, but she was prepared for that. It didn't matter if he hated her anymore; all that mattered was finishing her mission.

With a grimace, she knelt down next to the headless corpse and began opening her mouth. The strands of flesh keeping her jaw connected stretched beyond normal capacity and even snapped in some places. Her jaw was completely unhinged. She bit down on the nape and tore it out, exposing Eren to the outside. Spitting out the piece of flesh, she bended over, ready to trap him inside her mouth.

When she blinked, she didn't see Eren anymore, but Dillon, who had tears streaming down his face.

 _"Annie, please,"_ he begged.

Eyes widening, Annie recoiled away, slamming her jaw shut. She shook her head, trying to shake that image out of her mind, but it refused to leave her alone. It was like he was haunting her now, preying on her conscious again.

 _I spared those soldiers._ She thought angrily. _Isn't that enough for you?_

"Eren!" a familiar voice cried out.

Of course, _she_ had to be here. Quickly, Annie pulled Eren out of the nape just as Mikasa made her appearance. She gasped when she saw her best friend trapped in her grip and prepared to attack. The Female Titan roared, warning her to back off. Realizing what she was doing, Mikasa lowered her weapons, her glare fixated on this monster.

Satisfied that she wasn't about to be attacked, Annie stared at Eren, who was looking at her with fear on his face.

 _Stop looking at me like that._ She pleaded inwardly. _Stop making this so hard, Eren._

"Why are you doing this?" he asked weakly.

Annie growled, angry at herself for not just taking him and run. It was becoming harder and harder to do so. She had to do it. There was no other option. Why was she hesitating now of all times?

Then, the image of a brown-haired boy appeared in her mind. The stupid, smiling moron who challenged her to a fight and got his ass kicked. A persistent boy who began to sit next to her and strike up conversation. A naïve boy who thought he could make a difference in the shitty world they all lived in. A kind boy who, without anyone forcing him to, gave her a gift for her birthday. A reckless boy who fought to save his friends no matter how dangerous things got. A boy that gave her something that she never thought to get: her first kiss.

Her face contorted with rage, shaking. He did this to her. He made her feel this way towards these insects, these enemies, these… people. She hated him more than she ever had in this moment. She wanted to find him and crush him for this, feed him to the Titans, do everything humanly possible to rid him out of her life. She wanted nothing more than to make him pay for being the one she loved so much.

 _Damn you, Dillon. Damn you!_

Annie's eyes drifted down to her target once more, pitying him. Eren never asked for any of this and hurting him was the last thing she wanted. Still, bringing him home would finally put an end to this… wouldn't it? Couldn't things just finally be over? Her eyes closed as she thought about this whole thing. There was only one decision she could make.

* * *

Mikasa's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. The Female Titan, the creature that had torn through their ranks like they were nothing, moved towards her. She prepared for a fight, but she didn't get one. Covering her nape with her hand in case she tried something, the Female Titan gently lowered Eren to the ground, and opened her hand, letting him go. She wasn't toying with him or planning on stepping on him. She just simply released him. Carefully, Mikasa glided down to the ground, slowly approaching Eren. As much as she wanted the Titan dead, he was top priority. Any sudden movements could endanger him.

Said Titan Shifter couldn't understand it. After all she did to reach him, she changed her mind? He remembered that she started sparing the Scouts, and that, in retrospect, Oluo's death was an accident, but this made no sense. "Why?" Eren asked again, on the verge of passing out.

She just stared down at him for a moment before standing to her full height. Mikasa, who had reached Eren, stood in front of him, sword raised. However, there would be no fight, for the Female Titan turned and ran deeper into the forest. Within a minute, she vanished from sight.

"Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed, embracing him tightly. "Are you all right!?"

"I… I don't know," he answered weakly. "I don't know what's going on."

"Come on!" Levi interrupted, landing next to them. "Titans will be swarming soon."

"Captain… your squad…"

"They're safe," he assured. "But Oluo didn't make it." The captain was clearly grieved, but he remained calm. "Let's go. It's over."

Hoisting Eren over her shoulder, Mikasa took off. She looked back, thinking that the Female Titan would try again, but she didn't see her. She was just gone. _Whoever you are, you're dead._

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Very little in this chapter, but I edited Annie's mindset when she couldn't bring herself to take Eren. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I will see you all in the next one.**


	20. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 20: The Truth Revealed

Levi let out a sigh, massaging his head as he rode out of the forest with a team of Scouts. It had been half an hour since the fight, and he was exhausted. He considered his squad lucky that the Female Titan had started showing mercy, but the same couldn't be said for Oluo or the people she killed prior to the change of heart. Oluo had a rather large family, and Levi was not looking forward to telling them that he was dead. No matter the man's faults, Levi was honored to fight alongside Oluo, and Levi would never forget him.

Eren had passed out shortly after Mikasa carried him away, and Levi was greatly worried for the boy's future. None of what happened was his fault. The Female Titan was just too experienced, and he was too green. The Military Police wouldn't care about that as long as they got their precious Titan to experiment on and dissect. If worse came to worse, Levi would break him out of there and get him into hiding. He was humanity's last hope and a good kid, and he refused to let him suffer at their hands. He also decided to meet up with Carolyn to make sure she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire if things went south.

The minute he thought of Carolyn, he immediately thought of Dillon. No one had seen him since the Expedition started. He was with Darius's squad, a squad that he also hadn't heard from. If the Female Titan encountered them, and he was as headstrong as they said he was…

 _Am I going to find your body, Amsdale?_ He wondered. _If I do, will I recognize it?_

"Captain, we found more survivors," one of the Scouts announced, riding back with a couple wounded.

"Just like the others," Levi noted. "Injured, but alive."

"There's a village across the bridge," he continued as the wounded were led to a wagon to be checked on. "Seemed like there was a fight over there."

"Let's check it out," Levi suggested, riding forward.

Nodding, the Scouts followed him as they entered the village and what they saw made them stop. There were four bodies lying on the ground. One of them was a bloodstain, the second was crushed into a house, the third was horrible mangled with an open-mouthed scream, and fourth seemed to be in a sitting position nearby.

"We've got a live one," Levi stated, jumping off the horse and rushing to him. "Soldier, are you injured?"

There was no response.

"I asked you a question," he said, kneeling down next to him. "Are you–? Amsdale."

Sure enough, it was Dillon and looked like he had been through the worst kind of hell. His eyes were vacant, almost as if they were dead. His breathing was shallow, and he just sat there without moving. He didn't even give an inclination that he heard Levi.

"Kid, can you hear me?" Levi asked quietly.

Dillon still didn't move or talk.

The captain let out a sad sigh, looking at the other Scouts. "He's in shock. We'll have to carry him back."

"Yes, sir," the Scouts replied, helping Dillon onto one of their horses.

"The rest of you gather the bodies," Levi ordered. "We're bringing them home."

They saluted and got right to work.

Before he left, Levi took notice of something. This was the first carnage he had seen. These people were killed brutally and effectively, but outside the village, the rest became wounded. This was where the bloodshed ended. Whatever the Female Titan was doing before changed after she left this village, and something in his gut told him Dillon knew what.

 _What does the kid have to do with any of this?_ He wondered as he galloped out of there. _I won't know until he talks… if he talks._

* * *

For the next couple of hours, the Scouts were persistent in searching the fields for every wounded soldier or corpse they could find. Once they passed the boundaries of the village, that's when the bodies started piling up. They found Darius's corpse near his horse, what was left of him, that is. Many of the bodies were chewed up, but the majority of them were crushed in some fashion. It just reminded the Scouts of how easily hope could be taken away. They wrapped the bodies up in with cloth with the intention of burying them once they got back to the Walls. At least they could give them and their families that small shred of decency.

The rookies were all given separate tasks. Ymir, Krista, Connie, and Sasha were attending the horses, which meant bandaging their wounds and preparing them for the ride home. Jean and Armin, however, had the job of aiding the Scouts with filling up the wagons with bodies.

"This is the part of the job I'll never get used to," Jean said sadly.

"You're not alone in that," Armin replied.

The brown-haired teen shuddered. "Feels like death is just everywhere. All I can think about is how will it end? Which one of us is next and whether it'll be me?"

"Try not to obsess over it," Armin advised after a pause. "Only thing that train of thought is good for is breaking your nerve. Believe me. Push it out of your mind."

He let out a sigh as he and Armin carried in the last body. "I suppose you're right. No, I _know_ you're right."

As they put the body with the others, Captain Levi approached them. "Arlert. Kirstein."

The two saluted quickly. "Sir?"

"We found Dillon Amsdale," he said.

Jean's eyes widened. "You found him? Is he all right?"

"No," Levi answered. "Come with me."

Quickly, the two jumped out of the wagon and followed him with worried expressions on their faces. Their minds raced with possibilities as to why the captain wanted them to see him, the biggest possibility being he encountered the Female Titan and came out gravely injured. If that happened, Jean would make it his mission in life to find and destroy her.

"The squad Amsdale was a part of encountered the Female Titan," Levi explained. "They were all killed except for him."

"Why did she spare him?" Jean wondered.

"No idea," the captain admitted. "He's been unresponsive ever since we recovered him."

Levi led them to a wagon where Dillon was in. He was sitting on the edge and looking down on the ground. His expression nearly mirrored the stare Armin had when after Eren's supposed death in Trost.

"Dillon," Jean said, recoiling at the sight of his friend.

The blacksmith didn't respond, remaining motionless.

"If he says anything, report it immediately," Levi ordered, walking away.

Sighing, Jean kneeled down so that he could see his face. "Hey, buddy, can you hear me?"

Silence was the answer.

"Dillon, it's me, Jean," he urged, trying to find something to elicit a response. "Come on, man. Say something."

He continued to say nothing.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing," Jean muttered.

Armin finally spoke up. "Jean, I don't think there's anything we can do. I think the only people that can reach him right now are his parents or Annie."

"Yeah, good idea," Jean agreed before turning back to his best friend. "It's gonna be all right. Once we're back in the Walls, we'll get you some help."

Then, Dillon's mouth started to move, sounds coming out of his throat.

Jean's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting results so soon. "Dillon—"

"Jean, wait," Armin urged. "I think he's trying to say something."

The sound slowly turned into a soft "I…" There was a slight shift in his eyes, the despair getting more apparent. He still didn't look at them, though, but he seemed to be making an effort. "I… know who… she is…"

Jean's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at that startling revelation. "What?"

Armin didn't say anything, sadness creasing his features. Ever since the Female Titan reacted when Armin called Eren the "suicidal maniac," his suspicions about who she really was increased. With Dillon in the state he was in and being the only one left alive in his squad, it was obvious that he was spared like he was. The clincher was when he reacted the moment he said Annie's name.

"Who is she?" Jean asked quickly. "And how do you know?"

And just like that, Dillon returned to his silent state.

"Hey, talk to us, man!"

"He's gone," Armin said glumly. "I'm gonna go tell the captain what happened."

Jean clenched his fist with a growl, feeling completely helpless. He shook it off, though, grabbing hold of Dillon's shoulder. "Don't worry. We're going home soon."

"Dillon!"

Jean and Armin were surprised to see Mikasa, of all people, run up to the motionless blacksmith, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Dillon, please tell me you're alright," she begged, looking at his eyes, horrified by the emptiness in them. "Come on. Say something!"

Like the others, she was unsuccessful at pulling him out of his comatose state.

Armin sighed. "He's been like that ever since he was found, Mikasa. He needs time."

"…Who did this to him?" she demanded in a low, dangerous tone.

Jean felt a shiver go down his spine as he answered. "It was the Female Titan. Dillon was the only one who made it out alive."

"I should have killed her when I had the chance." The minute she found out who the bitch was, she was going to chop her into pieces until there was nothing left. Titan or human, she would die.

"Mikasa, there's nothing we can do about the Female Titan right now," Armin said, approaching her. "We need to get ready to leave before the Titans get here."

She exhaled the rage out of her mouth so she wouldn't do anything drastic. The idea of hunting down the monster sounded very appealing, but she had priorities. "I'll take care of him." Without hesitation, Mikasa lifted Dillon out of the cart and carried him towards Eren's. She would protect him and Eren with her life. On any other occasion, it would have been a hilarious sight, but there was no room for levity. All that mattered was getting home.

Once several Scouts reported Titan activity not too far from their position, the Regiment immediately mounted their steeds and took off for Karanes District. They knew the moment they reached the District, things would get worse, but there was nothing they could do about it. They needed to focus on getting to safety before it was too late.

"Wait," a voice called out from behind them.

A few of the Scouts looked behind them to see two Titans running after a couple of stragglers, one of which was carrying a body on his back. Several of the soldiers didn't take having to leave some of the bodies behind very well, so two of them decided to head out into Titan territory to retrieve one of them.

"Titans spotted at the rear," the Scouts announced as a red flare was fired into the air.

"Full speed, all soldiers," Erwin ordered.

"Our best chance might be to circle back," Levi suggested. "Make a beeline for the trees. We can't put up much of a fight out here."

Erwin shook his head. "No, our best option is to make for the Wall."

Levi growled, but he didn't debate the commander.

The soldier carrying the body, a man named Dieter, ducked under a Titan swinging his hand at him. Unfortunately, the wind from the attempted attack caused the body to fall off. His eyes widened in shock, but things got worst. The Scout that went with him was plucked off his horse, letting out bloodcurdling screams as he was mercilessly devoured. Dieter, enraged, attempted to kill the Titan singlehandedly only to be trapped in its fist. As he screamed in terror, Mikasa pulled back and launched herself at the Titan, cutting its nape quickly. As the beast fell, Dieter crawled out of his hand, terrified and ashamed. In his attempt to bring his friend's body home, he caused the death of another Scout.

The other Titan, on the other hand, was more focused on pursuing the Scouts who were riding along with the bodies.

"It's about to be right on top of us!" Armin exclaimed.

"Terrific," Connie replied sarcastically. "As if this day couldn't get any worse."

"Ground's too flat to engage ODM gear, and not only that…" He looked to his left and noticed three more Titans coming after them. "We'll soon be outnumbered."

"Come on, Armin," the bald teen pleaded. "There has to be something we can do."

Armin eyed the wagon that contained the bodies. With that added weight, the horses were slower than the usually were. There was only one thing to do.

"It's gaining on us," one of the two Scouts in the wagon stated.

"I'll jump behind the bastard and distract him," the second Scout said, pulling out his swords. "That should give you the chance to-."

"Don't bother." Levi, who slowed down to aide them, interrupted. "We've got to jettison the extra cargo. Dump the bodies."

The first Scout stared at him, flabbergasted by his order. "But…but sir-."

"Do you know how many corpses are already left behind?" the captain questioned. "These aren't special. Dump them. Consider it their last service to the cause." His brutal honesty hid the grief of doing this. Levi never wanted this to happen, but it had to be done.

"Are we doing this?" the second Scout cried out. "We can't be seriously doing this!"

The first Scout looked down before making up his mind. "I'm sorry, but there's no other way!"

With that, he kicked open the door and started tossing the bodies out one by one. The wagons were picking up speed, the gap between them and the Titans increasing. Levi had a feeling one of those corpses was Oluo, but he shook it off. He couldn't get sentimental when it came to survival. Once the last body was jettisoned, the survivors took off full speed, leaving the Titans behind. It was finally over, but nothing would ever be the same after this. The 57th Expedition was one of the greatest failures of the Scout Regiment, and humanity would never forget it. All thanks to the actions of a traitor.

* * *

Dillon groaned as his eyes opened, his blurry vision started to focus. He felt drained in so many ways, he thought he'd pass out. Once he could collect himself, he realized that he was in a room with Hanji sitting across from him, giving him a concerned, but relieved, look.

"Can you hear me?" she asked. "Dillon?"

"Where am I?" he wondered weakly.

"You're in Scout Headquarters," Hanji answered. "We found you in a village near the forest. Your eyes were dead, your breathing was minimal, and you remained motionless for the next few hours."

"Damn," was the only reply he could muster.

"However," she went on, "there was one moment where you said something. When Armin Arlert and Jean Kirstein tried to snap you out of your motionless state, you said, and I quote, 'I know who she is."' She looked at him dead in the eyes. "Dillon, I know what happened in that village was probably the worst experience you've ever gone through, and I wish that we didn't have to do this… but we need to know exactly what happened there."

He didn't answer right away, looking down at the ground. He could hear the bones snap, the bodies squishing beneath giant feet, and horrible, whishing sound as if something was being spun. "I can't."

"Dillon…"

"I said I can't!" Dillon shouted suddenly, glaring at her. "Just leave me alone!"

Hanji noticed it in his eyes: the fear. He was terrified. There were brief moments that he was looking around, expecting her to come busting through to get him. She gave him a sympathetic sigh and approached him slowly. She pulled her chair with her and sat in front of him. "Dillon, please look at me."

Slowly, Dillon attempted eye contact. He was visibly shaking.

Talking to people that suffered severe trauma like this was never easy since every person reacted differently. She needed to tread lightly to get the answers. "Dillon, she's not here. This is a safe place for you. You can tell me."

"It hurts," he whispered.

"I know it does," she said, "but you need to be stronger than this. It's the only way we can protect everyone. You need to tell me."

He let out a shaky breath, knowing that she was right. There was no other choice. "We… we just got word that… that the right wing had been killed. Darius ordered the others to split off and get ready for the attack and kept me by his side. I wanted to help, but he didn't want me to get killed. Then… she showed up."

'"She' being the Female Titan?" Hanji asked.

Dillon nodded quickly. "Yes. She was chasing after us and… they attacked her and…" Tears were springing to his eyes. "She killed them. And Jensen… oh, God." He buried his face into his hands as the memories resurfaced.

She really didn't want to ask, but she had to know. "What did she do to him?"

"She… held him by his cable," Dillon continued, his voice breaking. "He begged her to let him go and… she smiled." He could still see that smile. That horrible, sadistic smile she gave to him. "And then…" He closed his eyes, hearing Jensen being spun around and his bones snapping in the process. "She started spinning him around and she was enjoying it!" Dillon cried out, the tears falling down his face. He was breathing heavily, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

Hanji's eyes widened in horror. She hadn't witnessed the Female Titan killing people, but this went beyond sick.

"I tried to attack her," he went on, trying to regain his composure, but failing, "but she used his body to throw me off my horse before killing Darius. Then she was coming for me."

 _This is it._ "What did you do?"

"I got angry, and I prepared to fight her to the death," he answered, talking a bit quicker as if his life depended on it, "but then she saw my face… and I started seeing hers." He started shaking again, but it wasn't out of fear. "I recognized her."

"Dillon, who is she? You need to tell me right now."

His lips trembled for a moment and then he blurted out the six words he never wanted to say. "Annie Leonhart is the Female Titan!"

And just like that, Dillon completely lost it. It was far worse than when he was in that village. His sobbing was so filled with anguish that it sounded like he was screaming. She remembered seeing the girl at the trial and knew that the two had a relationship. This was the deepest level of betrayal one could ever experience, and it grieved Hanji to see Dillon go through it.

"Why?" he shouted, slamming his fist into the table. "Why did she do it? Why?"

"Dillon–" Hanji tried to get his attention, but he was gone. He wouldn't listen to anyone.

He continued to beat the table, almost as if he wanted to break it. "Why didn't she kill me? Why didn't she kill me!?"

Hanji stayed silent as she watched Dillon sink off his chair to the ground, asking "Why?" repeatedly. He curled into a fetal position, eyes slammed shut. He was unable to cope, unable to be free of his pain, unable to move on. Understandably, he just continued to cry.

Quietly, the scientist walked out, motioning for the two Scouts waiting outside the door to watch him. Once they were inside, Hanji approached Levi, who had been listening to the whole thing.

"It all makes sense now," the captain said in a monotone. "She hurt the man she loved, and she tried to make up for it." He snorted. "Lot of good that did."

She let out a sigh, shaking her head. "What do we do with him?"

"I'm putting him under temporary suicide watch," he answered. "When things settle down, I'm suspending him from the Scouts. He's no good to me in this condition." He wasn't disappointed in him; he was disappointed in the circumstances Dillon was shoved into.

Hanji stared at the closed door. "I hate to say it, but Annie knows that by keeping Dillon alive, her cover's blown. By now, she's probably long gone."

"I doubt it," Levi stated, sipping his tea. "She ran in the direction of the Walls. She's worn out, but she wants to keep up appearances."

"Why come back here if it's too dangerous for her?" Hanji wondered, confused.

"Hell if I know," he muttered. "She had Eren right where she wanted and she let him go. I have a feeling that if she's still here, she won't be for much longer."

"Do you think it's possible that Annie would be open to—"

"If she wanted Amsdale in her life, she would've taken him and run," Levi interrupted, knowing where she was going with that line of thought. "Besides, the kid's too broken to try and reason with her. All he'll accomplish is reminding Leonhart of the pain she caused, and she'll run faster."

Hanji massaged her forehead, trying to think of something. "We don't have the resources to go after her right now. Eren's too weak from the fight, and we lost forty percent of our forces. Not to mention the Military Police is going to take custody of him soon."

After the disastrous Expedition, Erwin was immediately summoned to the capital. Zackley, albeit reluctantly, revoked their custody of Eren Yeager. In a few days, he would be on his way to the Interior where the Military Police would be waiting for him. One could imagine what they would do to him.

"Then we stall for time," Levi said, putting the cup down.

* * *

(The next day)

With a tired yawn, Annie made her way back to her room. She spent the better portion of the night and the morning drafting up two letters. One was addressed to Dillon, telling him everything regarding who she was, where she came from, the secrets of the Titans, and everything else she knew. By the time humanity was hunting her down, she would be in hiding, somewhere they couldn't find her. Once they searched her quarters, they would find the letter and know the truth.

The second letter she sent out by a different carrier pigeon this morning. It was addressed to her comrades, asking them for an extra week to try and capture Eren before they moved on to the next phase of their plan. If her request was granted, it would buy humanity enough time to prepare for their attack. It was the least she could do after everything she did.

She sighed sadly, her mind never ceasing to return to the Expedition, to Dillon. Once she returned to the Walls, she felt the link between them sever. The last emotion she felt from him was fear. Fear of her.

 _I hurt you so much, Dillon._ Annie thought for the umpteenth time. _I'm sorry._

Finally, she entered her bedroom and was surprised to see a letter waiting for her on the bed. Curiosity overtook her as she took it, examining it. Her first thought was that it came from Dillon, but the handwriting on the envelope indicated someone else wrote it. Carefully, Annie opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. As she began to read it, her eyes widened in horror and she started shaking her head in denial. "No. No!"

* * *

" _Right now, the only reason she's leaving is because she believes that her identity has been compromised. Unfortunately for us, Amsdale will never have had a chance to tell us."_

* * *

"Officer Annie Leonhart,

I, Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scouting Regiment regret to inform you that during the 57th Expedition into Wall Maria, Dillon Amsdale perished. We tried to bring his body back for a proper burial, but we were pursued by Titans. We were forced to leave his body behind to give the survivors a chance to escape.

You have my deepest condolences and my apologies for bringing you such terrible news."

* * *

 _The scientist slowly faced him. "Levi, that is a very dangerous gamble to make."_

 _"If we let her run, we might as well spit in the faces of all the Scouts that died today," Levi growled. "They deserve better than that."_

* * *

For the first time in so long, Annie felt her entire world crash around her. It couldn't be true. Dillon had his powers. He could prevent the Titans from eating him with his powers… unless he was in a position where he _couldn't_ use his powers, like… being unconscious.

 _Oh, God._ She thought as she felt tears come into her eyes. _What have I done?_

The dam burst and Annie started to weep, the letter falling from her hand. She loved Dillon more than anyone else in the world, and not only did she betray him in the worst possible way, but now, he would never be coming home.

"I'm sorry, Dillon," she cried out, burying her face in her hands. "Please, forgive me!"

Her anguished cries drew the attention of her fellow officers, but she yelled at them to get away from her, which they wisely did. She wanted to be alone, to suffer in solitude. The world didn't take away Dillon Amsdale; _she_ did, and she could never make it right. She really was a monster.

* * *

 _"The moment Annie finds out we played her this way, she'll make it her mission in life to kill us," Hanji warned._

 _"Then she won't find out," Levi said simply. "As of right now and as long as she lives, Dillon Amsdale is dead."_

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Not a whole lot this time. I cut out the scene where we see Dillon hiding himself inside his mind. In the grand scheme of things, very unnecessary. I did add a little bit of Mikasa interaction since their relationship is different from the original.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	21. Breaking Point

Chapter 21: Breaking Point

(One day later)

Getting some actual sleep was unsurprisingly difficult for Annie. The people she killed in brutal, horrific ways, the terror she brought upon them as she was hellbent on completing her mission, and, of course, Dillon's accusations and agony, were memories that would not leave her alone. She could only imagine how his parents were suffering right now, knowing that their son would never come home because of what she did.

Despite all this weighing on her mind, she managed to climb out of bed and get ready for the day's events. She had to keep up appearances until she found another opening. With the custody of Eren being transferred to the Military Police this afternoon, it would give her plenty of opportunities to take him. All she had to do was wait and play her part.

As she descended down the stairs, Annie took note of the fact that her fellow officer cadets were standing in a line. She was late again.

Normally, Hitch would make some snide, snarky remark on her appearance, tardiness, or whatever came to mind. Today, however, she said in a gentle tone, "Hey. I didn't think you'd show up today."

Annie didn't respond, choosing to fall in with the rest of them.

"So… how are you doing?" Hitch asked.

"I didn't ask for your pity, Hitch," Annie said coldly, "so don't give it to me."

"I'm just trying to-"

"Leave her alone, Hitch," a black-haired cadet, Marlowe Freudenberg, rebuked. "You're not helping."

"You don't know that," Hitch shot back, sounding insulted.

"Knock it off," a silver-haired cadet, Boris Feulner, ordered quietly as he heard footsteps approaching their position

They saluted their commanding officer, Dennis Aiblinger, as he walked sluggishly towards them with a stack of papers in his hand. His brown hair was a mess and he didn't even have the decency to clean up his unshaven appearance. The fact that he smelled like alcohol made it obvious where he was last night.

"Thanks, guys," Dennis greeted, sounding exhausted. "I called you all here 'cause I've got actual work for you today, not just the same old crap. It's got something to do with the Scouts being summoned to the Capital. Sometime today, they'll be passing through town along the main street."

Annie raised an eyebrow, interested.

"HQ has already provided a security detail, so we're only being asked to assist until the convoy's clear. ODM use in city limits has been authorized. You'll follow beside the convoy as additional security. There's a barge waiting to take you to the starting point. Dismissed."

"Sir, a question, if I may," Marlowe said.

"Hmm? Go ahead," Dennis muttered.

"What exactly are we supposed to be protecting this convoy from, sir?"

The officer looked at him, seemingly confused by the question.

Marlowe decided to elaborate. "It's just that I've never heard of anyone defying the government. They're just glad to be safe."

"Unless your name is Amsdale," another cadet snarked nearby.

That got a few chuckles out of them, including Dennis.

Annie resisted the urge to tighten her hand into a fist.

Marlowe sighed in annoyance. "As I was saying, there are petty criminals, sure, but I find it hard to imagine any actual organization existing within the Wall to attempt a strike. I mean, what possible motive could they have?"

"Man! Aren't you serious?" Dennis responded in a patronizing tone before shoving the papers into Marlowe's hands. "You can be in charge of this. Everything you need to know is right here."

"Huh?" was all he could manage, staring in shock.

"We officers are busy enough as it is," Dennis explained as he began walking away. "Prove that you can handle this one yourselves. Oh, and you better not screw it up, got it?" Letting the rookie officers to take command of a situation seemed like a good way to test their aptitude… were it not for the fact Dennis entered a room that was in the middle of a poker game.

Annie had only been here for a month, but she truly understood why Carolyn wanted to take the fight to— _Stop thinking about it._ She berated herself.

* * *

Shortly after all that, the officers went to the courtyard, feeling quite glum about their situation.

"Damn, this stinks," Marlowe grumbled.

"Got that right," Hitch agreed. "The amount of slacking that goes on in this outfit is even more than I imagined. I mean, that's why I chose to join, but still."

Marlowe paid her no heed, furious about the whole situation. "Bastards. They're all irresponsible, self-absorbed imbeciles. All of them!"

"So, what does that make you, Marlowe?" Boris asked. "You chose the join the Military Police. You're a slacker just like the rest of us."

He gave him a withering glare. "You're wrong, Boris. I'm nothing like the rest of you degenerates." He turned to the rest of the officers now that he had their attention. "I joined up because the Military Police is in dire need of repair."

It was like fate was making fun of Annie. She killed her boyfriend, and now she was dealing with an officer who reminded her painfully of him.

Hitch clapped her hands sarcastically. "Wow, that was great, Marlowe. You sure your last name isn't secretly Amsdale?"

"She's one of the few people that actually do something," Marlowe said defensively.

"Aw, that's so cute. She's your role model."

"Seriously, Marlowe, what has she accomplished in the long run?" Boris asked. "Yeah, she helps lock up a few officers here and there, but nothing the MPs can't replace. Hell, the most she gets done is tightening the noose around her family's neck. That family's nothing more than a bunch of naïve idiots, kind of what you're being right now."

Annie didn't dare look in Boris's direction. If she did, he might end up on the ground with a few missing teeth. Granted, she didn't completely disagree with his statements, but still.

"I know I can make a difference," Marlowe shot back. "I'll work my way to the top, and then once I'm in charge, I can install a new system to make sure all those who are dishonest pay for their transgressions. It's as simple as that. The MPs just need a little discipline and nothing more. I'll shape back into the people they're supposed to be."

Hitch couldn't take it anymore. She busted out laughing, falling to the ground in a cackling heap. "Wow, that is something, and I thought you were a total buzzkill before!"

"It's a lofty ideal," Boris said. "Good luck with that."

"What's the point?" Annie finally interjected, getting their attention. "I think if a do-gooder like you was actually put in charge of this regiment, you'd quickly find yourself working alone."

"Really? That's the first thing you open your mouth to say?" Marlowe asked.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't doubt your sincerity. I know conviction when I see it." She let out a sigh. "You're not the first person I've met who thought they could take on the world and change things for the better. It takes a lot of courage to go against the flow. I respect that."

 _A lot of good that did for him._ The demons in her mind taunted.

She ignored them. "Of course, it could be that you're all just a bunch of fools."

"They might be, but don't go lumping me in with them," he ordered. "Is that understood?" When she didn't answer, he waved her off. "Bah! Enough chit-chat. Let's go!"

A fusion of both Eren and Dillon. Fate _really_ hated her.

* * *

"The escort wagons are scheduled to pass through the outer gate in forty-five minutes," Marlowe stated as the rookies, all armed with rifles, followed the canal. Once we arrive, everyone take up your positions. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hitch replied, bored out of her mind. She even gave out an exaggerated yawn until she bumped into Marlowe, who came to a complete stop. "Hey, watch it, bud!"

However, they all quickly realized what caught Marlowe's attention. A couple of MPs and a merchant stood in front of a ship with a giant crate that had the MP insignia on it.

"That's our gear," Hitch said, shocked.

"Shipping it to the Interior?" Boris suggested.

"Isn't it a bit strange, having the Merchants' Guild conduct the transport?" Marlowe asked, his voice low. "What are they up to?"

Once the crate was loaded into the ship with no trouble, one of the merchants handed over a white bag to the MPs, filled to the brim with something. The MP pulled a coin out, inspecting it, before putting it back in the bag with a grin.

Marlowe's rage reached a breaking point. "Those bastards are illegally selling government property!" Having enough, he stalked towards them.

"Hey, this isn't our assignment," Boris objected.

"Well, look at him," Hitch said with a grin. "Crusader Man's the genuine article."

Boris crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Well, I suppose we have time to spare. This should be entertaining."

The barge started sailing down the canal by the time Marlowe reached the oblivious MPs.

"I'd say we earned ourselves a drink," one of the said before noticing him. "Hey, what are you looking at, rookie?"

"You—you can't sell government equipment," Marlowe said indignantly. "It's against the law!"

"Is that so?" the other MP asked with a raised eyebrow.

Marlowe's anxiety was growing, but he maintained his stance. "Those supplies are the property of the hard-working citizens who pay for them with their taxes. And that means-"

The first MP started cracking up. "Can you believe this guy? A rookie blackmailing his superior officers. I'm thinking you've got a bright future ahead of you, kid." He took out one of the coins and slipped it into the boy's pocket. "Go spend it on a girl, alright? She'll help you unwind."

Marlowe was shaking, he was so angry. He grabbed the man's shoulder. "Hey! What you did was against the law!"

The man's response was a rifle butt to his gut. Marlowe doubled over before getting slammed on the head with the weapon, losing his own in the process.

"Why don't you go run to that Amsdale bitch?" the MP suggested, kicking him. "If it means so much to you." Another kick. "But the only place you'll end up is in the ground like their precious son." A kick to the face sent Marlowe hitting the ground hard. "You're under arrest for the treasonable offense against an officer."

"Blatant disregard for the rule of law-" Marlowe managed out, coughing out blood.

"-is standard procedure. So is this!" He raised his weapon to continue beating the poor kid.

Suddenly, an iron-hard grip caught the MP's arm, freezing him in place. He looked to see Annie, who was fixing him a murderous glare, before he got shoved back. "I think that's enough, _sir."_ She practically spat that last word.

"You little bitch," the MP snarled, preparing to give her the same treatment.

"Enough!" a voice from behind them commanded.

The two officers froze before turning around, saluting. "C—Corporal Hauer!"

The rookies saluted as well. Even Marlowe managed to despite the fact he was on his knees.

Kyler's piercing gaze was burning into them. "Trying to beat a fellow officer to death? I'd say that was conduct unbecoming of an officer. Wouldn't you agree?"

The second MP's face blanched. "Corporal, we can explain."

"I'm sure you want to." She snapped her fingers as two other officers got off a nearby bench, both wearing civilian grab. "Travis Lang, Mitchell Phelps, you're under arrest for illegally selling government property, taking a bribe, assaulting an officer, and resisting arrest."

"This is ridiculous!" Travis roared as he was shoved against a wall while being handcuffed. "That punk was blackmailing us. Arrest him!"

"Actually, he wasn't," Kyler corrected, crossing her arms. "Not a single word that came out of his mouth could be taken as blackmail. But, now that you mention it…" She removed the coin from Marlowe's pocket. "…I can add attempted bribery to the list. Get them out of here."

The two MPs were swearing abuse, threatening to make them pay, as they were led away to their imprisonment.

Kyler noticed that a crowd of civilians were gathering nearby, prompting her to waved them off. "Police business. As you were." Once they began dispersing, she helped Marlowe to her feet. "What's your name, rookie?"

"M—Marlowe Freudenberg, ma'am," he answered.

"You're lucky we were watching the deal go down, Marlowe," she said. "Otherwise…"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, why didn't you intervene sooner?" Hitch asked.

"Well, the added charges are a nice bonus for those two." Kyler's levity vanished as she stared at Marlowe. "But you need to know and understand the consequences of taking on those that outrank you alone. You want to fix the system? Don't dive in headfirst and think it's all gonna work out. Am I clear, rookie?"

"Y—Yes, ma'am."

"And Leonhart? Once your duties are done, I want you in my office."

"Understood," Annie replied.

"Carry on." With a nod, Kyler departed from the premises.

"Well, that was lucky," Hitch said, cracking a nervous smile.

"Definitely wasn't spontaneous," Boris observed. "She was probably sitting on that deal ever since she got word on it."

"I couldn't stop them myself," Marlowe muttered, staring at the ground in shame. "I was too weak to handle it."

"You're a lowly grunt compared to the monsters here," Annie responded, staring into the distance. "You do what they tell you to do, or there will be consequences. That's the life you chose when you entered the Military Police. But if you see a light at the end of this dark tunnel, go for it. I only hope you have a plan to reach it instead of reckless endangerment."

Marlowe sighed, looking at her. "Your friends. Did they… were they able to do it? Make that difference?"

"In some ways, they did. Maybe more than they realized. Those people, people like you, aren't called normal in any respect. You're called special. There were times I wanted to be that way." Her eyes drifted to the ground, the memories haunting her once more. "But that won't happen. I'm just an ordinary girl going with the flow of this world. If it means I live to see another day, then I have no reason to be different."

Marlowe had no idea how to respond to that, so he stayed quiet, letting it all sink in.

 _Just a little more time, Dad._ She thought.

* * *

Once the moment had finally come, Annie stood completely still as the convoy passed by, keeping her usual stoic face. It was the last place she wanted to be right now, but this was part of the job. She knew that inside one of the heavily guarded carriages was Eren being taken to the capital and she felt sorry for him. All he wanted to do was help humanity, but now, he was going to be executed by them. The irony was not lost on her. However, this was a golden opportunity. With Eren in Military Police custody, she could snatch Eren and run. Perhaps things were looking up after all.

Once the last carriage passed by, Annie began following the rest of the MPs back to their headquarters, going past an alley in the process.

"Annie," a familiar voice whispered.

She stopped dead in her tracks and waited for everyone else to pass by before heading into the alley. Standing there wearing a big, green raincoat was Armin himself.

"Hello," he greeted, sounding a little melancholy.

"Armin," she responded, looking more than a little surprised to see him.

"I'm sorry about Dillon," he said, looking down a bit.

Annie sighed, feeling that pang in her heart yet again. Everything today reminded her of Dillon so far, so why should Armin be any different? "Did they… did they find the Titan responsible?"

Armin shook his head. "No. We only found his body. We tried to return him home, but the Titans forced us to… we had to leave the bodies out there."

 _He doesn't even get a proper burial._ Annie was at a loss for words, her eyes welling up again. "You did what you had to."

To her surprise, Armin wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Annie."

She hugged him back, a couple of tears falling from her face. "I miss him so much."

It was killing Armin to see Annie in such a state. This plan made him stoop to levels that some would deem unforgivable, but he had no choice. Not when humanity's future was at stake. "I miss him, too."

Annie pulled back, wiping her face dry. "I should head back. We can talk later."

"Annie, wait," Armin interjected. "I… I need your help."

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Eren's being transferred over to the custody of the Military Police," he explained. "At least, that's what they think is happening. Right now, he's in hiding, and we need to get out of the Walls for a while. Unfortunately, that means we need to get past the checkpoints, and…I don't want to put you in such a position, not after everything that's happened, but—"

"I'll do it."

Armin's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what?"

She put her rifle down, leaning it against the wall. "It's the least I can do. Eren's my friend, too."

He smiled a little. "Thank you, Annie."

"Thank me when we get out of here," she replied, pulling out a gray ring and putting it on.

"What's with the ring?" he wondered.

"It's sort of my good luck charm," Annie admitted. "I have a feeling we're gonna be needing a lot of it today."

"Didn't know you, of all people, would need something like that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Armin," she said.

Armin couldn't help but wonder if they ever knew her at all.

* * *

(Scout Headquarters)

Like the past couple of days, Dillon had been sitting in the chair in his room, though he looked more depressed this time. Today was the day the Scouts would finally capture Annie. According to Levi, once that was accomplished, they would never see each other again, continuing the illusion that he was dead. Fortunately, the captain left behind the rest of Squad Levi to keep that from becoming a reality. It was kind of creepy how they kept a constant eye on him and how the room was stripped of anything that could be used to kill himself with. He didn't even have shoelaces. Still, it had to be done.

"What have you told my parents?" he had asked Levi.

"For now, they believe you died in the Expedition just like everyone else," the captain had answered. "In order for the ruse to work, only the Scout Regiment will know the truth. It's possible you may have to stay in hiding for the rest of your life should we succeed."

Dillon couldn't help but clench his fists. "So, I'm never gonna see them again?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Amsdale," Levi had warned, though he was calmer given the emotional turmoil he was going through. "They will know the truth eventually, but _only_ them. We can't let the truth reach Leonhart. Otherwise, there'll be hell to pay."

He didn't ask Levi if they were going to kill Annie, or worse. He couldn't think about that. Not anymore. So, he continued to stare at a bowl of untouched soup. He couldn't remember how long it had been there.

"You should eat," Petra said soothingly. "Trust the Captain. It's all going to be okay."

Eld nodded in agreement. "He's never let us down yet."

"I'm not hungry," he muttered.

"You haven't eaten in more than a day." Petra leaned just a bit closer.

"Why do you guys even care?" he asked glumly. "You know what my relationship was with... her." He couldn't even say her name.

"We've been ordered to protect you, so that's what we do." Eld stopped his pacing by the door. He'd been the most agitated being left behind.

"Look, kid, how were you supposed to know?" Gunther said. "No one did for years, including the rest of your comrades. Spies lie. It's what they do. Isn't your fault."

He scoffed. "I really thought she would be the one. I thought she wanted... forget it. It was stupid."

"Yeah, probably best to forget it." Gunther leaned back in the chair opposite Dillon. "Bitch is a stone-cold killer."

"How could someone enjoy it?" he asked suddenly. "How can anyone treat us like insects and take glee in our deaths?"

"She's crazy," Eld said at exactly the same time other two said similar things, though their words were "psycho" and "monster."

Dillon shook his head. "You know the worst part? She actually warned me she would hurt me before we became a couple."

"She what?" Petra asked, surprised.

"Should have listened to that warning," Eld muttered. "Big time."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he growled.

"It's called misery." Eld shrugged. "With side helpings of betrayal, crazy bitches and genocide. We're all dealing with it."

"Crazy what now?" Petra frowned at Eld.

"Female Titan?"

Petra nodded. "Yeah, point there."

"What I don't get is how anyone could do it," Gunther muttered. "They killed thousands. They let the titans in. Why? That kind of evil. Why?"

Dillon was tuning them out, his eyes not leaving the soup. It was a red color, similar to blood. There was a lot of blood spilled that day, especially when the Female Titan stomped out Marcus and Maria. Pieces were flying, the red liquid splattered everywhere...

"Dillon?"

He gasped sharply, standing up so fast, he accidentally knocked the soup over. He just stared at the group, gazing at each member as if they were going to attack him.

Gunther held up a hand carefully. "Hey, calm down. Do you know where you are?"

He swallowed despite his throat being dry. "I'm... at Scout Headquarters."

"You remember why you're here?"

Dillon closed his eyes, the images still engrained. "Because I'm messed up, right?"

"Hey, you're not the first one to... go somewhere else after the things you've gone through," Petra said in a surprisingly soothing voice.

Dillon shook his head. "I can't stop seeing her. She could come for me and I couldn't stop her."

"She won't be able to after today." Eld smirked. "They're going to catch that thing and chain her up. Then, well, I don't think it'll take the Captain long to learn what we need to know."

"Maybe." Dillon was a bit skeptical about the plan. Knowing Annie, she wouldn't go quietly. "I don't know if I said this, but I'm sorry about what happened to... Oluo. That was his name, right?"

Petra looked down.

Eld grimaced.

Gunther leaned against a wall and sighed. "Yeah, that was his name."

Seeing their reactions, he said, "Sorry," as he tried cleaning up the mess he made.

"We've all lost people. The point of this is to try and not lose more." Gunther slammed a fist into the wall. "Today, fucking today, we change the tide."

"How? What are we to her? She's a Titan. It's a miracle anyone survived that damn Expedition."

"We've killed Titans before. Erwin's got the brains, we have her identity, Levi, is, well, the Captain, and we've got the numbers. She'll be trapped before you know it." Eld crossed his arms.

Dillon shook his head. "She's too strong. She's too powerful. I don't even know how Eren stood a chance."

"That's why we've got speed, swords, and traps if she transforms. If all goes well, she won't be able to. Hanji theorizes she's got to bite herself to transform like Eren, so we know how to stop her too." It sounded like Eld was trying to convince himself as much as Dillon.

Dillon sighed. "Maybe you three should've gone to Stohess. You survived her."

"We've got our orders," Petra said once more. "What the Captain says goes."

"But you fought her. You have the skillset to take her on."

"I wouldn't say that. We lost." Eld shoulders slumped. "That's how we lost Oluo."

"She got all of us," Petra added, shivering at the memory. "Took us all down like annoying insects. We were helpless."

Dillon paused, catching onto that statement. "Wait, what?"

"When we fought her, we were like toys. She didn't even kill... most of the people she caught. Guess she'd had enough murdering by the time she got to us." Eld made a scoffing sound. "Could have just as easily been eaten by a wandering titan for all her mercy was worth."

"She... spared you?" _No, that can't be right. Annie's the Female Titan. The Female Titan is evil._

Eld nodded. "Yeah. Not dozens of our comrades or thousands of people behind the walls, but yeah. Us. I think Oluo's death was an accident."

Dillon stared at them in shock, unable to comprehend this new information. "But, she... that's impossible. She was hellbent on taking Eren, right? Why would she… what happened?"

"She just gave up. Surrendered him to Mikasa and walked off." Gunther shook his head as he thought about it. "Honestly, I don't get it. What was the killing even for if she was just going to give up?"

Dillon tuned them out once more as he digested their words. Annie, the same person that destroyed his life, the same person that slaughtered his friends with a smile, not only took the time to spare as many Scouts as she could but abandoned her mission. Why would she change? His mind went back to the village like it usually did, but instead of the scene that always played out, there she was, stroking his cheek tenderly with a sad smile. This time, he paid attention to the expression in her eyes: regret.

" _ **Being with you was the best thing that ever happened to me, Dillon. I can never thank you enough for the time we had together."**_

The wheels in his mind were turning rapidly. _If she abandoned her mission because of me… but now she thinks I'm dead._ His expression of disbelief turned into horror, his eyes widening. "Oh, no."

"Dillon, talk to us," Petra urged quietly.

"I need to get to Stohess," Dillon said, getting up and throwing on his cloak.

Squad Levi immediately sprung to action. Petra and Gunther stood behind him as Eld stood in front of the door, crossing his arms.

"You're not going anywhere," Eld responded sternly.

"Eld, you have to let me go," Dillon pleaded. "I'm the only one that can stop her!"

"We already have a plan, Dillon," Petra assured, placing her hands on his shoulders in an effort to placate him.

"The plan is going to fail, Petra," he said, moving away from her and towards the back of the room. "Now that she thinks I'm dead, nothing is going to hold her back."

"You're right about one thing, kid: she thinks you're dead," Gunther pointed out. "You go out there, and she'll smear you across the buildings."

Dillon clenched his fist, but he let out a deep breath. "I know. I know she can kill me easily. I've seen it up close and personal."

"Then why put yourself in a position where she can kill you?" he pressed.

"Because… because I love her," Dillon answered quietly. "And I know that it's not too late to make it right."

"Don't be an idiot," Petra snapped with a stern glare. "It's not that she can kill you. Once she finds out about how you lied to her, she's going to _want_ to!"

"I'm not stupid, Petra!" he shot back angrily. "I know damn well that she's going to be pissed to the point where killing me will seem like a good idea, but it's a risk I have to take. You three were willing to die to keep Eren safe. I'm willing to die to keep humanity safe and save Annie from herself. If I don't go out there and give everything I have to protect the woman I love, I'll regret it for the rest of my life." He had another reason, but he was cut off before he could say it.

"Then live with it," Petra said coldly. "There is more at stake here than your girlfriend."

"Start facing reality, Amsdale," Eld growled. "You're not leaving."

Dillon sighed before looking at them. He knew what had to be done, and he knew there would be no turning back. "I'm not a traitor. Remember that."

With a flash of his eyes, the door swung open, sending Eld toppling forward. Pushing the blonde man out of the way and kicking Petra away, Dillon quickly engaged Gunther, delivering two quick blows to his stomach before spinning around and elbowing his head, knocking him back. Petra moved quickly, dropping low and tackling him, slamming him into the wall. Bringing her head up under his, she smacked him in the chin and pinned him to the wall by his neck with her forearm. His eyes glowed again, making her clutch her head in pain. He pushed her back and did a spin kick against that hit the left side of her head, sending her crashing to the floor. He rolled under Gunther's attempted punch, but he was kicked in the gut, driving him close to Eld. Eld grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, pinning him down under his heavier weight.

"You're not leaving, Dillon," he repeated with gritted teeth.

"Hundreds of people are going to die, including Annie, if I don't go out there," he growled, trying to think of a way out of this.

Gunther was losing patience. "Annie won't die, you idiot. They want her alive."

"She won't let them," he said, struggling as hard he could. "Please, Eld. Let me go!"

"No," Eld replied coldly. "We have orders. As do you. And I'm NOT letting you endanger lives!"

Dillon let out a snarl as anger rose inside of him again. Their plan to capture Annie was endangering every single person in Stohess. The moment she transformed, the casualty rate would rise. And to think he went along with it. To think he wanted it. He wasn't going to let this happen.

With a yell, a blast of psychic energy released from him, sending Eld off of him and caused Gunther and Petra to crash against the walls. Furniture scattered across the room with the wooden chairs breaking upon impact. All in all, the room was wrecked. Dillon quickly got up, and landed a hard jab on Eld's nose, nearly breaking it. He snaked underneath a punch, jumped, and kicked Eld in the chest, making him fall to the floor.

"I endangered lives by going through with the plan," Dillon said coldly as he ran out the door and traveled down the corridor.

With a groan, Gunther was the first to recover as he looked around the dismantled room, flabbergasted. "What the hell did he do!?"

"I don't know," Petra moaned, holding her head in pain.

Gunther moved to go after Dillon, but he fell, his leg twisted by the impact. He also felt a sharp pain in his gut. "Son of a bitch."

"I think my ribs are broken," she groaned quietly, curling up.

"Mine, too. Eld, what about you?" he asked.

The only response was a low groan. He was barely conscious.

Gunther slumped to the floor, panting heavily. "That damn idiot's gonna get himself killed."

"By who? Annie, us, or the captain?" Petra asked with a growl.

"Preferably, us," he answered as he heard the distinct noise of a horse galloping away and people shouting.

"Wouldn't mind that. Get a medic," she requested just before she fainted.

"Medic..." Gunther moaned as he passed out too.

* * *

(Stohess)

Later, Annie and Armin met up with Mikasa and Eren, both of whom were disguised in their raingear. Naturally, the two gave condolences for Dillon's passing, but fortunately for her, they left it at that. Quietly, the four traveled down the back roads to avoid the soldiers, and so far, it was working.

"We made it," Eren commented quietly. "Can't believe it was so easy."

"Hush," Mikasa said.

Eren brought up a very good point. It was _too_ easy. In fact, there hadn't been a single person on this road in the time they spent going down it. Something was very off.

"The Military Police hard at work," Eren sneered. "I'm almost surprised they bothered to show up at all."

"Let's just keep moving," Mikasa urged.

"Hopefully they haven't noticed my stand-in yet," he continued, ignoring her. "He's not gonna hold up under close scrutiny. After all, Jean and I look nothing alike."

 _Here we go again._ Annie thought to herself, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. _Some things never change._

"It's close enough," Armin assured, sounding a little annoyed. "You both have that same angry scowl and the same boulder-sized chip on your shoulder."

"Yeah, but I don't have his horse-face," he protested.

"Hey," Annie interrupted, getting a headache from their bickering, "so if I had refused to help you guys out, then what was your Plan B for getting over the wall?"

"We would've used our ODM gear to barge right through the checkpoint," Armin answered.

"That's stupid," she commented. "Why didn't you just avoid all this trouble in the first place? You could've escaped before reaching Stohess, right? I mean, why wait until now?"

"I felt that this town's complex layout would allow us to squeeze a bit more time out of our body double ploy," he explained. "Of course, a head-on assault is ill-advised, so as long as the convoy acts like its following orders, then everyone keeps their defenses down."

Interesting assumption, but there was one gaping flaw: Armin was praised for his tactical prowess. If they wanted to get Eren out cleanly and effectively, he wouldn't have needed Annie to tell him the obvious solution. In fact, it seemed like his plan needed to have her be involved.

Suddenly, it all started to make sense. Armin begging her for help when he really shouldn't have needed it, the deserted streets, the sorry excuse for a Plan B, it all added up to one thing: she was being led into a trap. They knew!

"I see," Annie said coolly. "It's a very good plan."

Eren and Mikasa quickly glanced at each other, wondering if she was starting to catch on.

Armin gasped. "There it is."

The three followed Armin to a staircase that led underground, a place that a certain Titan Shifter wouldn't be able to transform in if she needed to.

"Here?" Annie asked.

"Yeah," he confirmed, walking down the stairs with the others following. "We'll pass through here. It's what remains of an underground city they were planning to build way back when. And, if I'm right, it should lead us to the vicinity of the outer gate."

"Nice work, Armin," Eren complemented. "It's amazing."

The three stopped suddenly when they realized Annie was still at the top of the stairs, making no moves to follow them.

"Annie, what's the matter?" Eren asked, confused. "You're not afraid of dark, crampspaces or anything, are you?"

"So what?" Annie replied as if insulted. "So what if I am? I wouldn't expect a suicidal maniac like you to understand. You don't know what it is to be an ordinary girl crippled with fear."

Armin cringed. She knew what they were up to.

Eren, however, was persistent. "A girl who can flip a full-grown man upside down has nothing to fear of the dark. Cut the crap. Let's move."

"No, I refuse," she stated firmly. "Above ground, I'll help. Otherwise, the deal is off."

There was a long pause between all of them, the tension rising. They all knew each other's secrets now.

"Quit being stubborn, damn it!" Eren yelled, losing his patience. "Just get the hell down here! Move! We're running out of time, and—"

"Stop shouting," Mikasa interrupted. "Someone will hear you."

"I'm sure it's fine, Mikasa," Annie said. "It seems that for whatever reason, this place… has been completely deserted." She gave Armin a look of disappointment. "That hurts me. It really does. The way you're looking at me now… if I didn't know better you didn't trust me, eh, Armin?"

Armin was clutching a gun in his hand at this point, but he kept it hidden from view. He was shaking out of panic, though. It was time to voice his suspicions the day when the Scouts inspected their gear when the two Titans were killed. "Annie, tell me, what were you doing with Marco's ODM gear?" When she didn't answer, he went on. "It had all the same dents and scrapes. See, I helped him with maintenance, so… I know you used it."

"Yes," Annie responded. "I found it. Found it and took it."

The blond-haired boy gulped. "Then, the two Titans we had in custody. It was you that killed them!"

"No one knows," Her monotone voice was becoming very unnerving. "But if you suspected this since last month, why did you wait this long to say anything? You could've warned Dillon if you wanted to."

"Because even now, it's difficult," Armin answered, his voice losing all confidence. "I just didn't want to believe I was right. So, I stayed quiet. But then, out in the field, the fact that you didn't kill me then and there, that's the moment that set us on the path to our current situation."

A deadly silence passed between them as the wind outside picked up speed.

"Yes," Annie said. "We're here because I let you live. Of course, I never dreamed you'd end up cornering me like this." Now she was talking to herself. "Why? Why didn't I do anything then?"

Having enough, Eren started to beg. "Annie, please! You've taken this joke far enough! Just tell us this was all some kind of horrible prank. It's not too late. Come on, we'll understand. Come down and let's talk! You can prove to us that we're mistaken by walking down these stairs. Prove we're wrong to accuse you!"

Annie lowered her head sadly. "We both know I can't. Like I told you, I don't have the constitution for it."

He continued trying to appeal to her humanity. "Annie, stop! We're talking about a matter of life and death!"

"Work with us, Annie," Armin pleaded. "We can reason this out like human beings!"

"Enough," Mikasa interrupted, unsheathing her swords. "I'm not listening to another word of this. No point!"

"Wait!" Armin yelled, taking the Oriental girl by surprise. "Think about Dillon, Annie. Would he want you to go down this road? You have the capacity to do the right thing." Now Armin really wished Dillon was with them right now. He could've salvaged this.

For a moment, something changed in her eyes, something that told Armin she was actually thinking about it.

Eren put his two cents in, desperate to put an end to this nightmare. "Out in the forest, you spared several Scouts when you could've killed them instantly. You let me go, Annie! Why did you let me go?"

Annie was now conflicted, remembering her contradictory actions that day.

Armin pressed on, hopeful that things could resolve peacefully after. "You knew what you were doing was wrong. Please, Annie. For Dillon's sake, you were willing to help us. For Dillon's sake, don't do this!"

The trio eyed Annie carefully, waiting for her to make the next move. They all hoped she would see reason and give up. She was even looking down, the guilt weighing heavily on heart it seemed. Armin cautiously took a step forward and then… she started to laugh. It started out small, like as if she heard a funny joke. Then, it escalated into a full-blown cackle, sending shivers down their spines. Even Mikasa was disturbed by the complete shift in personality. Right then and there, Armin knew that they lost the opportunity to solve this diplomatically.

 _We were so close._ He thought grimly.

Once Annie was done, she stared down at them as if they were beneath her. The deadpan voice was gone, replaced by someone they didn't know. "It always went back to him. That's probably why I spared Armin and Jean." Her gaze landed on Eren. "I let you go because I saw him, but I won't make that mistake again. Dillon is dead, and he can't hold me back. I'm glad you know, Armin." She sounded so sincere at this moment. "I can finally stop hiding it. So much different than the dread, the shame and the guilt I felt when _he_ found out. At least I could be a good person for you, Armin. For now, at least. It looks like you won your bet." She then grew a disturbing, psychotic grin. "But I'm going to gamble, too, and here's my wager!"

She raised her hand to her mouth, ready to bite down.

Realizing that she was a lost cause, Armin fired the acoustic round into the ceiling.

On cue, several soldiers in civilian garb charged out of the buildings and headed towards Annie. The shot Armin fired disorientated her long for her to be grabbed and gagged so she couldn't transform. She struggled as hard as she could, but there were too many of them. Quickly, she unsheathed a hidden blade from her ring, shocking Mikasa. Realizing what was about to happen, the Oriental grabbed both boys and ran down the stairs.

"What are you–" Armin protested.

"It's too late!" Mikasa pointed out, going deeper into the underground.

With one final glare sent to them that made it clear she was coming after them, Annie sliced her finger with the blade.

* * *

From outside Wall Sina, people could see the lightning descend from the sky. They felt the ground shake violently, almost as if there was an explosion.

"What the hell was that!?" a bystander shouted.

"Perhaps it's a gift from the heavens," a Wall Worshipper suggested with wide eyes. "A gift to the righteous and those who believed."

"Out of my way!" a voice yelled behind him.

The cultist quickly moved just as Dillon passed by, his stolen horse going at full speed. Releasing that psychic blast earlier did a number on him, but his determination and adrenaline rush kept him going. He knew that flash anywhere, the sign of a transforming Titan. He had a feeling that the Titan in question was Annie, and that thought alone made his anxiety increase once again. That meant he wouldn't just deal with a pissed-off girlfriend; he would be dealing with a pissed-off Female Titan.

 _Cross that bridge when you get there._ He told himself.

As he made his way for Wall Sina, he didn't know what he was riding to: a new beginning or a gruesome death.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: I never expected to add the scene with Annie and the Military Police, but I thought it would be interesting to have it focus a bit more on the fallout from the previous chapter instead of immediately kicking everything into high gear. It also gave me a great excuse to use Kyler again, a woman who needed more time to shine. I deleted the part where Armin said Dillon killed himself. That was needlessly cruel. I also changed the interaction between Dillon and Levi Squad to make it more realistic. After all, they just lost not only their comrade-in-arms, but the entire mission. They'd be rooting for her capture and death.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	22. Titans Unleashed

Chapter 22: Titans Unleashed

As Eren dashed down the stairs, he stopped for a moment, watching a transformation take place for the first time. As the bodies of all the people that tried to restrain Annie scattered, bones and flesh began to form where she was standing, growing at an accelerating rate. He saw her dive into the nape of the Female Titan as it stood to its full height. Something in his gut told him that this time, she would not hesitate, she would not show restraint, and she would never stop until she captured him.

"Oh, God," Eren whispered.

His eyes widened as the Female Titan's hand plunged into the broken corridor, missing Eren by inches. Mikasa quickly grabbed him and pulled him away as Armin quickly followed. Annie tried to reach in further, but her arm wasn't long enough. Realizing that her quarry had vanished, her arm snaked out of the corridor.

"Damn it!" Armin swore as they continued making a run for it. "That ring! She must've known I was lying to her from the very beginning. She knew we were leading her into a trap. I could've… I should've tried a different approach. We should've used Dillon to stop her!"

"Save the should haves until we get out of this," Mikasa ordered. "The question is what do we do next?"

Gritting his teeth, Armin nodded. "Okay. First, we rendezvous with Squad 3. Then, we get the hell above ground. We… we fight her out in the open." He looked at his best friend. "That means we're switching to Plan B. She's all yours, Eren. Got it?"

"Yeah," he answered, still reeling from what just happened.

"Over here!" someone up ahead shouted, waving his hand. It was Squad Three as the other members came into view. "What happened? Was Plan A a no-go?"

 _Oh, it went just wonderful._ Armin thought sarcastically before addressing them. "Afraid so, yes. As of now, we're going with the backup option."

The trio slid to a halt, take a moment to catch their breath.

Suddenly, a giant foot crashed through the ceiling, stomping on the entire squad. The force of the blow was so strong, it caused a dust storm that briefly covered the trio. Coughing, Armin opened his eyes to see the Female Titan's foot slowly rise back up, leaving behind crushed bodies.

"She caved in the ceiling," Armin said, horrified.

"We've got to pull them out of there," Eren said, taking a step for them before Mikasa grabbed his hood and pulled him back.

"Eren, get back," she told him, dragging him away.

"What? No, wait!" The Shifter tried to break free, but Mikasa wouldn't let him. Even if they were still alive underneath the rubble, it didn't matter. Top priority was keeping Eren out of her hands.

"What was that?" Mikasa demanded, trying not to start raging… yet. "Does she not care if she kills you, too?"

"She took a chance," Armin answered gravely. "It was risky, but she gambled on Eren being able to survive. We're dealing with someone who's been backed into a corner." He began running with the two trailing behind him. "She's desperate, which makes her all the more dangerous!"

They backtracked as quickly as they could, but they soon realized that what was left led straight back to Annie. Knowing her, she would keep stomping her way into the Underground if it meant getting what she wanted, what she needed.

"Damn it, we're cut off," Armin said, panting heavily. "If we try to get airborne with our ODM gear, she'll swat us like flies. If we-." He was cut off by another crashing sound and saw that she was getting closer to them. His voice started trembling. "If we stay here, it's only a matter of time before we're crushed."

Determined, Eren stood up. "I know what I have to do. I'll change. I'll shield you guys like that time with the cannon fire! Get in close!"

"But-!" Armin protested before he pulled them close to him.

"All right, brace yourselves!"

Taking several breaths at a rate that people would think he was hyperventilating, he bit his hand as hard as he could, digging into his flesh and bone. Judging by his muffled screaming, it hurt like hell, but the worst part was that nothing was happening outside of receiving a self-inflicted wound.

"Oh, no," Eren said, his eyes widening in horror. "Not again! Why now?" He collapsed to the ground in pain. "We don't have time for this! Just work, damn it!"

"Don't try to force it," Armin advised over Eren's angry growling. "You have to have a clear goal in mind like Hanji said. Come on, you can do this. We know you can!"

"Believe me, I'm trying," he raged, sinking his teeth into his hand once more and succeeding in doing nothing but causing himself pain.

Mikasa knelt down to his level, but instead of offering him words of encouragement, she was pissed. "Really? Are you sure you're not having second thoughts? Doubts about Annie?"

He didn't respond as if confirming what she accused him of.

"Eren…" Armin said softly, wondering what was going through his mind at the moment.

"It's her," she stated coldly. "The Female Titan. No matter how much you don't want to believe it, that—"

"I know that she's the Female Titan, damn it!" Eren yelled, catching Mikasa off-guard. "Get off my back! I know what she is!"

"Then what is it?" Mikasa demanded. "What the hell is holding you back from doing your duty as a soldier, from fulfilling the oath you swore?"

Eren looked away, his voice dropping to a whisper. "She…she let me go."

Armin sighed in response before nodding. "She did."

"She spared the rear contingent," he continued, his voice shaking. "She spared Levi Squad. Oluo's death was an accident. She's… she's not evil!" He shut his eyes tightly. "Why couldn't we find the right words to say? I know she can be reasoned with! I know we don't have to-!"

Mikasa grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to her face. She was furious. "Annie. Doesn't. Care. Anymore! Whatever actions she took back in that forest does not apply here. Did you not see what she just did? She stomped out those soldiers like they were nothing to her, and she'll keep killing people until she gets what she wants: you! She's a murderer, and a traitor. Get your head out of your protective shell and fight, damn it!" She glared right into his eyes. "Unless there's something deeper going on."

Eren didn't answer her, his mind a complete mess. It was so hard for him to rationalize Annie as this monster. Everything they went through, everything she had done for him, how could it all be just a lie?

* * *

 _Eren grunted as he rose to his feet, covered in scrapes and bruises, a little blood running from his lips. Thirty minutes he had been sparring with Annie, but it felt like hours. Despite his body begging him to stop, he refused to do so. He needed this. He needed to win._

 _"Still on your feet?" Annie observed, taking her stance yet again._

 _"I'm not giving up," he growled, charging at her again._

 _She backed up, blocking and dodging his blows. Usually, they were out of control at this point, but he managed to keep his cool. To his credit, he was pushing her back, keeping her on her toes, but eventually, he screwed up. He threw a wild punch, and Annie took advantage of that by using his momentum against him, tossing him to the ground. She even locked his arm behind his back._

 _"Damn it!" Eren swore, grunting in pain. "You always win."_

 _"I've been trained to do this for most of my life, Eren," she reminded him._

 _He sighed, frustrated with himself. "Of course."_

 _Annie raised her eyebrows, letting him go. "What's going on, Eren?"_

 _"Nothing. Forget it. Let's just keep going."_

 _She rolled her eyes, hoisting him to his feet. "Is it about that chokehold I put you in last week? I was trying to teach you a lesson."_

 _"It's not that," Eren said defensively._

 _"Then what is it?"_

 _He avoided her gaze. "I… I don't like wasting your time."_

 _Annie blinked. "What?"_

 _"You're trying so hard, and I keep getting tossed around," Eren explained, not wanting to admit it. "I'm trying so hard to use what you taught me, and I'm still failing."_

 _Her cold eyes bore into him. "Is that what you really think?"_

 _He nodded. "Yeah."_

 _"Then you're one hell of an idiot."_

 _Eren's head popped up, surprised. "What?"_

 _Annie put a hand on her hip, giving him a stern look. "You came to me because you wanted to learn from me. If I thought you would waste my time, I would've said no, but I didn't. I didn't come out of the womb as good as I am now, so stop with the pity party." Her expression softened just a bit. "You shouldn't let Mikasa get to you."_

 _"She never had to try," Eren said glumly. "She's always been… perfect. Always coming around to save my ass. I care about her, but it's difficult dealing with that."_

 _"Mikasa's a special kind of beast," Annie replied. "You don't find people like that walking around this place. And, just for the record, you_ _ **are**_ _learning, dumbass. You're more focused and concentrated, and you're starting to put me on the defensive. So, quit the pity party and open your eyes before I knock some sense into you the old-fashioned way."_

 _Eren couldn't help but chuckle, looking at her. "You're something else, Annie."_

 _She shrugged. "Thanks, I guess."_

 _Eren felt a bit more at ease now, and honestly grateful for her. Annie was someone that pushed him into being better than what he was, someone that didn't hold his hand. Mikasa was very protective, and Annie wanted him to take care of himself. He always appreciated that about her. It also helped that he was seeing life in her normally cold eyes. She really did enjoy fighting despite commenting how useless it was, and she seemed to enjoy teaching him, too._

 _"Uh, Eren, is there something on my face?" Annie asked._

 _"Huh?" Eren shook his head as if snapping out of daze. "Sorry. I was…"_

 _"You might have a concussion." She tossed him a canteen. "Take a few minutes. If you're too dizzy, we'll do this another time."_

 _"Um, okay." Before she could walk away, Eren quickly stopped her with a, "Hey, Annie?"_

 _She looked over her shoulder. "What?"_

 _Whatever he was going to say died in his throat, so he settled for a simple, "Thanks for helping me."_

 _A small smile appeared on Annie's face, if only for an instant. "I appreciate that, Eren. I really do."_

* * *

"Say something!" Mikasa demanded, snapping him out of it.

"Mikasa, stop!" Armin interrupted, pulling her back. She was becoming too emotional about this if her accusations were anything to go by and she looked like she was gonna start throttling Eren. "This isn't getting us anywhere." Quickly, he drew his swords. "I know what we have to do. Mikasa will head for that opening, and at the same time, I'll make a run for the exit! I'm sure Annie will go for one of us." Armin put his hood on. "When she does, run in the opposite direction for all you're worth!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Eren objected. "What the hell kind of good is it gonna do if one of you gets killed!?"

"If we stay here, all three of us will," he shot back. "Mikasa, you ready?"

Putting her cloak back on, she nodded. "Yeah, good luck!"

Eren was stunned as both his friends ran in opposite directions, and possibly to their deaths. "Mikasa, Armin, don't do this! I'm not worth it, you hear me? You don't have to go!"

Finally, Mikasa stopped, turning around briefly. "What choice do we have?" She closed her eyes, remembering the one thing that she was taught all her life. "The world is a cruel place!" Throwing her hood up, Mikasa left the corridor, leaving him completely alone.

Eren bowed his head, quietly sobbing at how horrible things were going. His friends were going to die to try and save him, humanity was vulnerable to whatever the Female Titan had planned, and Annie…

 _Please stop._ He begged inwardly.

It was the last thought he had as the ceiling caved in above him.

* * *

As Armin exited the Underground, his pupils shrank at the scene before him. Annie stomped into and through another house, but her foot was exactly where Eren was. If he wasn't dead, she just buried him alive.

"Oh, no. Eren!" he yelled in horror as he took to the skies.

The Female Titan paid him no heed as her eyes landed on Mikasa, who was coming at her full speed and swords drawn. Growling, she charged her, ready to bring her down. Once she got close enough, she trapped the Oriental in her hand, but Mikasa sliced her way through, dodging the falling fingers as she fell.

"I won't let you take him," she swore.

While Annie was preoccupied, Armin dived into the ruined house, searching for his friend. He found him lying face down with large pieces of rubble pinning him to the ground.

"Don't worry, Eren," he assured as he started lifting the large debris off of him. "Just stay with me!"

As Mikasa continued her deadly dance with Annie, she dodged an attempted swipe while leaving a tremendous gash on her arm. The swipe took out the rooftops of nearby houses including the hook Mikasa had embedded in one of them. Frantically, she tried to get out of there, but a large rock hit her square on the head, knocking her out as she plummeted to the ground.

Satisfied that the little irritant wasn't in her way anymore, Annie continued making her way towards Eren's position only for a squad of Scouts to start their attack.

"Detain her at all costs," the leader of the squad commanded. "Whatever it takes!"

Once her hand finished regenerating, the Female Titan glared at them. No one was getting in her way this time, especially not _him._ They made their choice, and they would die for it.

* * *

Further into Stohess, Nile Dok continued to walk with the wagons carrying Eren Yeager along with Erwin and Levi. Contrary to what they thought, he didn't like this any more than they did. For a while, he actually hoped the kid would be the key they so desperately needed to win this war against the Titans. However, the latest Expedition proved that the enemy was too strong, and Eren's powers were too unpredictable. Just because Nile was doing what had to be done didn't mean he felt good about it.

His silent musings were interrupted by the smell of smoke. He glanced up to see a large plume of it in the distance. "What the hell's going on?" he asked himself before giving an order to the nearby MPs. "Escort Squad, have a look! I'll hold this position!"

"Sir, yes, sir," Marlowe replied before grappling away with Hitch and Boris right behind him.

"This is bad," Nile said as he began planning his next move. "What the hell could be going on this far in?"

"Nile," Erwin called out, stepping out of the wagon with Levi. "Deploy all troops immediately! We should assume that a Titan has already appeared."

The commander of the Military Police was flabbergasted by his statement and his surprising calmness. "Are you out of your mind? This is Wall Sina. There's no way that a Titan would suddenly show up here!"

The situation started escalating when Eren quickly got out of the wagon he was held in.

"Who told you to move, Yeager?" the MP guarding him demanded, attempting to restrain him.

"How about this damn wig you should've noticed, moron?" Faux-Eren shot back, pulling off his black hair that revealed light-brown hair.

The MP staggered back in shock, realizing that he had been played.

"Call me Yeager again, and it's your ass! Got that?" Jean threatened as he grabbed his cloak and ran to Erwin's position. "Commander, what's the plan?"

"Ask Squad 4 for equipment," he answered.

"Sir," Jean quickly threw on his cloak and got to work.

"I like the brass balls but try not to swing them so hard you get yourself killed," Levi advised.

"Commander," another Scout called out, landing in front of him with a case containing the ODM gear.

Nile was too stunned to speak as the Scouts, Jean, and Erwin began putting on the gear quickly. He had been fooled, but for what purpose. This wasn't just an attempt to keep Eren out of the MP's hands. This was something else entirely.

Then, his suspicions began to rise as he remembered the mission report from the Scout Regiment, how a Female Titan displaying the same intelligence as the kid tore through their ranks with the intent of capturing him. The only explanation was that she was human like he was, and if that was the case….

 _She's here._ Nile realized. _The Female Titan is in Stohess right now!_

Now, his anger began to bubble as he put it together. Erwin lured her out into the open, out in a city containing thousands upon thousands of civilians. With no prior warning. If she was the cause of the attack in the distance, so many people would be killed.

"All right," Erwin exclaimed as he prepared for departure. "All of you with me! We're rendezvousing with the capture squad."

"No," Nile yelled, pointing his rifle right at Erwin's chest. "The hell you will!"

The rest of the MPs took aim at Erwin and Levi, preparing to fire.

"This is outright treason," he snarled. "I am well within my rights to shoot you where you stand!"

"Think, Nile," Levi said in a drawl voice. "I find it hard to believe you're actually as thick-headed as you look. You're a hair-trigger away from making the worst mistake of your life."

"Take off the gear before I shoot you!" Nile ordered.

It was a standoff, and any sudden move could mean the difference between life and death.

* * *

The battle with the Female Titan was going about as expected: horribly. The Scouts were trying to disable her and take her alive, but she was too quick for them. She knocked a Scout into and through a building and crushed another one in the palm of her hand. Mikasa, regaining consciousness, let out a battle cry and sliced her Achilles' Heel, trying to bring her down, but the wound was too shallow. Fortunately, they were at least buying time for Armin to get Eren out of his predicament.

"Just hold on," Armin pleaded as he finally moved the large piece of rubble off of him. "I'm almost there, Eren!"

"What the hell is going on?" Jean demanded as he landed behind him.

"He's stuck in here," he explained frantically.

Jean's eyes widened. "Why didn't he just change into a Titan?"

"He couldn't transform," Armin admitted. "Annie's actions during the Expedition is holding him back from taking her on."

The brown-haired boy clenched his fist. "You've got to be kidding me."

Shaking his head, Armin continued digging him out. "We'll worry about that when he's safe. Help me out."

Growling, Jean stalked over to Eren. "Enough of this bullshit, Eren! It doesn't matter what Annie did. The reality is that she's not letting anything hold her back." He glared down at his fallen form. "Look at yourself. You're humanity's best chance of living. We're putting our lives on the line out there, and this is all we can expect from out last, best hope? Is this what Marco…?" He gritted his teeth so he wouldn't breakdown. "Damn it!"

He would've gone on, but there was a loud crash nearby. The two men looked to see large pieces of rubble coming for them and they moved quickly. The landing sent the two flying and buried Eren deeper into the ground. This time, there was a large, wooden stake impaled in his chest. At this rate, he was going to die.

"Eren…" Armin whispered, trying to contain his panic.

Jean growled, drawing his swords. "We can't do a damn thing until we deal with her!" With that, he charged into the fray.

Armin sighed, knowing what had to be done, but he spoke to Eren one last time. "Listen, I said something to Jean recently: to rise above monsters, we have to abandon our humanity. What we fight, we become. Fire with fire. Look at her. Annie can do it. I don't know why, but there it is. It's simple: you have to match her heartlessness to win!"

There was a way to keep Annie from continuing her path towards Eren. It was going to be the lowest blow he could strike, but it was necessary if he wanted to keep him alive. As Annie smashed another Scout into a building, Armin ran out and called out to her.

"Annie!" he yelled angrily. "Dillon would be so proud of you, wouldn't he?"

The Female Titan's eyes widened at those words before growling at him dangerously.

"You should be thankful he's dead, so he'll never see what you've become!"

Annie clenched her fists as she let out an animalistic snarl. _Why you little…._

Suddenly, there was a loud yell behind her and she quickly crystalized her hand as she blocked her nape. Jean cursed loudly as his swords shattered, but he took off. "Armin, follow me!"

Quickly, Armin grappled away just as her fist landed where he was. The two were heading deeper into the city as a livid Titan charged after them. Sometimes, emotional instability was a good thing to take advantage of, especially when making the target focus on the wrong thing.

As Annie passed by a building, her eyes widened as she fell into another trap. Once again, several cannons fired at her, impaling her skin with the hooks and barbs. Some of ropes actually tied her up. She pulled as hard as she could, but instead, she slipped and fell to the ground with a loud thump, shaking the whole District. With her on the ground, the Scouts tossed a large, spiked net onto Annie, keeping her pinned. And somehow, she managed to keep her hand on her nape after all that.

"Nice work," Hanji congratulated, the mastermind behind this plan. "And here I thought having a Plan C was nothing short of paranoid. Oh, Commander Erwin, you genius." The scientist grappled down to Annie's level, approaching her without a shred of fear. "Now, do us a favor: behave yourself."

Annie's pupil shrank when she put the tip of her sword inches from her eye.

"Oh, calling your cohorts to dinner isn't an option," Hanji taunted, a manic look appearing in her eyes and her voice becoming sinister. "So, let's not waste that lovely singing voice. In fact, let's not waste anything. No, no, I'm going to read your entrails. Every part of you has a story to tell."

Eyes widening, Annie stuck her leg out and did a ground swipe, taking out many of the cannons that were keeping her down. The Scouts were forced to retreat as she freed herself from the confines and took off down the street.

"She got away," Mikasa snarled.

"Damn it," Hanji swore. "We didn't have time to set enough traps. Don't let her get away!"

The Scouts were in full pursuit as the Female Titan tried to head back to the area where she believed Eren was at. She tossed pieces of debris at them, knocking several Scouts aside, but the majority of them continued after her. Mikasa was out of control as she tried desperately to cut her apart, but a kick sent her flying, crashing onto the ground harder than before. She didn't get up.

"Mikasa!" Armin screamed.

* * *

Weak. Useless. Pathetic. Bleeding. Dying.

Five words that described Eren's situation perfectly. He had no idea how much blood he lost, but he knew that it wouldn't be long now. It'd be so easy just to die right now. Let the world go on without him. The weight was just too much for him to handle. And now, a friend he trusted, someone he cared about, was a traitor. How could she do that to him? To Dillon? To humanity? His vision was turning blurry as he felt unconsciousness slowly start to take him. There was no point in fighting anymore. He just wanted to leave this wretched place. Who knew? Maybe there was life after death, and he would finally be reunited with… his…

Eren's eyes shot open, a new wave of energy coursing through him. He watched her die, get eaten by a Titan with a sickening smile. He promised that he would avenge her. He would kill all the Titans and take back the land that was taken by them. Taken by… Annie. No, Annie wasn't like those creatures. She wasn't going off mindless instinct. She chose to slaughter her own people. She chose to sadistically kill them. She chose to break the only person that ever loved her. She chose to betray them all. She was a monster. She was a snake, pretending to be human and pretending to care. She was the Female Titan, and he would kill her if it was the last thing he did!

He began pushing himself against the wooden stake, trying to pull himself out. It hurt unlike anything he ever felt before, his body making a disgusting, squelching sound, but pain didn't matter. It never did. Every time he was knocked down, he got back up again no matter how many times he lost. He had the power at his fingertips to end this once and for all. No one would get in his way because he would kill Annie. No, rip her apart. Make her wish she died the moment she was born. Make her feel all the pain that she caused him.

An inhuman scream erupted from his throat as fire consumed him.

* * *

A gigantic lightning bolt descended from the sky, causing a massive explosion in the distance. Annie slid to a stop as she waited for the inevitable. Eren had transformed, and he would be coming after her. She was prepared for that eventuality, and she would take him down like she did back in that forest. The ground began shaking its loudest as footsteps drew closer to her. He was running so fast that the windows he ran past shattered.

Annie turned around to meet him head-on but was too slow to react to him punching her dead in the face. It was so hard she was sent flying into a chapel, destroying it completely and killing the majority of the people inside. Her eyes widened at the carnage beneath her, but she had to brush it aside. Eren was playing by her rules now, and that meant he wouldn't hold back. Hearing him roar, she quickly got to her feet and took off with an angry Titan hot on her trail. Just because there would be collateral damage didn't mean she wantedit, so she led him away from the civilians.

Eren, however, didn't give a damn where they fought. He was going to rip her to shreds no matter what happened. She would die by his hand one way or the other. By running, she was only delaying the inevitable.

Hanji, Armin, and Jean quickly followed them, ready to aid Eren if things went south.

"Well, looks like our boy's finally in control," Hanji noted.

"Still, there's no guarantee that things will end in our favor this time," Armin said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jean asked. "He wouldn't have transformed if he didn't think that he's got this, okay?"

"I don't doubt that," Armin replied, "but determination alone isn't enough to win a fight. You of all people should know that. It'll take more than that to beat Annie. A lot more."

Eren roared angrily as he continued his pursuit of Annie. She was taking him to level ground, a place not only away from the civilian population, but a place where the Scouts would be useless. She turned around, grabbing onto a building to slow down and dislodging whoever was too close to the edge. The two stared each other down, ready to end this.

 _Annie, always so cynical!_ Eren snarled inwardly. _Like everything around you was pointless! Nothing worth a second look. What you were to Dillon? Just another mask to hide behind as you used him for your own benefits. In the end, he means nothing to you just like we don't mean anything to you!_

As if she could hear him, Annie got into her fighting stance, ready for the battle.

 _But every now and then, I could see through the act, especially when you were showing off your fighting skills. Maybe hand-to-hand combat didn't count for squat in our final grade at the Academy, but for you… it was a different story altogether. Yeah, about that much, at least, it was obvious you were a liar. Fighting's your whole world, but what exactly are you fighting for? What could possibly be worth all this death and destruction!?"_

With the loudest roar he could muster, Eren charged. Annie hardened her elbow which she used to catch the punch. Unlike last time, though, his hand didn't break. He had gotten stronger. She tried to kick him, but he blocked it, grabbing her leg in the process. He lifted her into the air and tossed her into a building, dazing her. Her eyes widened as he charged through another building just to get to her. Nothing mattered except her, and if this kept up, the entire city would be leveled.

This was a far cry from every time she had fought with Eren. This wasn't even a person anymore. He had become nothing more than a rabid animal set on one goal: killing her. Before, she could've used that to her advantage, but this was different. He was faster, stronger, and barreling through every obstacle and person that got in his way. She could see glimpses of people being propelled out of buildings from their fight. For the first time in her entire life, Annie was afraid of Eren.

* * *

"You say there are two of them hashing it out in the streets?" Nile demanded, furious.

"Yes, sir," the MP who gave him the report answered. "The city's collapsing like a house of cards. It's just… it's horrifying. We can only guess how many casualties."

Growling, Nile pointed the rifle back to Erwin's chest. "Erwin, your arrogance has brought Hell to our door!"

"I know," the Scout commander replied as the screams of dying civilians filled the air. "I acted on my own authority, and I offer no excuses."

Lowering his gun, Nile grabbed him by the collar, speaking in a deadly tone. "You knew what this would do to us, you son of a bitch. You knew and our lives be damned! Why, damn you? Why?"

"For humanity," Erwin answered. "For victory."

"Don't give me that!" he yelled, pointing the gun at him again. "You're nothing but a traitor! I oughta kill you right here and now! None of the higher-ups would fault me."

He sighed. "Do as your conscious dictates. My post is yours."

That caught Nile off guard. "What?"

"The Female Titan must not escape," Erwin stated. "Deployment is through here and Byrer is in command of divisions. Work with them closely and do whatever is required to stop her."

"Shut up," Nile demanded, a look of panic appearing on his face. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with the situation alone. Despite how much he wanted Erwin's head on a pike for bringing death and destruction to his home, he knew that he couldn't handle the Scouts, not when they and the MPs were constantly at each other's throats. Maybe ten years ago, he could've, but now… "Do you… do you really believe that all this is for the good of us all!?"

"I have faith it's a step in the right direction," Erwin said, standing by his convictions.

Gritting his teeth, Nile lowered his gun. "Everyone, lower your rifles! Place this man under arrest. The rest of you, deploy immediately! As of now, focus on evacuation."

"Yes, sir," the MPs shouted, moving out.

Nile glared at him one final time. "Erwin, I wash my hands of you and leave you to the high court."

"I'll accept their judgement," Erwin promised as he was shackled. "Thank you, Nile." He turned to the captain. "Levi, for now, stay here. A pointless death wouldn't suit you."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "No, I doubt it would… any more than it would suit anyone else." He had to concede that if he tried anything, he would just get in the way. For now, he would wait. If his instincts told him to go help Eren, then he would do so in a heartbeat. He only hoped that things were going to come to an end.

* * *

The Scouts watched in horror as Stohess fell to ruins. Buildings were demolished, some of them were on fire. Corpses littered the streets, most of them being civilians. The two had been fighting for only ten minutes and already, they caused so much pain and suffering. Still, it needed to be done if Eren was going to take Annie down. Sacrifices had to be made for humanity's continued survival.

Eren roared and charged once again, but Annie hardened her leg and cut his off with a single swipe. He wasn't deterred as he continued the assault, punching her into another building. The two were getting exhausted, Eren more so than Annie. It was only a matter of time before someone gave out.

 _Annie… Annie…_

Clenching her fist, Annie slammed her leg into Eren, pinning him to a building. She knew that she had a home to return to, a father that needed her. The Rogue Titan sunk his teeth into her crystallized leg, keeping her from pulling away. Furiously, Annie hardened her fist and started pounding Eren's head as hard as she could. She had to get out of here even if it meant failing her mission.

 _Annie, I've always believed in you._ Her father had hugged her so tight, not wanting to let her go. _I've always been on your side._

With an anguish-filled roar, Annie bashed Eren's head so hard, it actually caved in. His jaw was loosened, and she was able to get free. His body was practically torn apart, steam coming out from everywhere. She gave him a sorrowful look before she took off, running for the Wall. She could scale it if she moved fast enough. It was over. She was going home.

"ANNIE!"

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: A lot more than I expected. Before, this scene was another case of rushing to the finish line. The following chapter was so important to me that this one took a pretty big hit. So, I decided to focus a bit more on Eren. One of my biggest complaints in the entire series is the lack of character development… at least for Season 1. How could Eren be so unwilling to fight Annie when up until that point, they only shared ONE conversation? Just one. A flashback was definitely in order, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I also added Eren's point of view as he transforms once again.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I shall see you all in the next one.**


	23. One Final Chance

**AN: So, I went to Animazement not too long ago, and I got to meet Elizabeth Maxwell (Ymir), Jason Liebrecht (Beast Titan), and, incredibly, Lauren Landa (FREAKING ANNIE LEONHART!). All three signed the cover page you see on my story. Trust me, it was a wonderful experience, one I hope to do again next year if I can. But enough about that. Time for the end of the Female Titan Arc.**

* * *

Chapter 23: One Final Chance

(Five minutes ago)

The view from on top of any of the Walls was one to truly behold. One could see so much of the Districts that surrounded him and come to the realization that the world was vast and he was a speck compared to it. Such insightful thoughts were not on Dillon's mind as he stared down into Stohess District. What was once a glorious city was now a city of fire, smoke, and death. Even from up here, he could hear the people scream in terror as they ran or died trying.

It grieved the young blacksmith to no end to see this. This was what the plan resulted in: hundreds of lives killed, and the survivors' lives destroyed. He let the Scouts go forward with this plan, and this was the price that was paid… because he wasn't strong enough to get off the floor until now.

In the distance, he could see Eren and Annie in their respective Titan forms battling it out. Judging from the roars and how the city shook with every blow, it was a brutal one, meaning that it would get dicey once he was close enough. He wondered briefly if he could stop them fighting long enough to plead his case. Could he actually pull it off?

 _Only one way to find out._ He thought as he checked his gas supply. _Not much left, but it'll have to be enough._

Before he took the plunge, a wave of fear passed over him. This was it. The moment he entered the city, he would be heading towards the battle, towards… her _._ So much of him wanted to just stay and wait it out, wait until Annie was _not_ a Titan. Then again, at this point, that wasn't going to happen. No matter what he wanted, he was getting the Female Titan.

Closing his eyes, he jumped off the Wall before the Garrison could question his presence. As he fell, he took a few seconds to enjoy the rush before impaling his hooks into the Wall. So much easier than taking the stairs, and more fun. However, there was no more fun to be had, for he had a mission to complete, a more-than-likely suicidal one. He grappled into the city as he began to smell blood, death, and fire. It reminded him of Trost, and for some reason, this felt worse.

 _Maybe it's because the woman you love caused this._ Dillon thought sardonically. _Just a thought._

As he traveled deeper, he began to see people hiding in their homes, terrified for their lives. He sighed, knowing that the only thing he could do help them was stop the person causing this no matter the cost. Quickly, the living humans started turning into dead ones as he drew closer to the fight. So many corpses, and so many horrible ways they died. Buried alive or stomped on without a second thought. He felt bile rise into his throat, but he shoved it back down. He could not stop for anything. Annie was the objective, and she was so close.

He managed to make it a block away from the fight as the ground shook with every blow. He couldn't see them, but he could damn well hear them. Unfortunately, it was at that moment his gas ran out, causing him to crash onto the ground. It hurt, but he could still move. Quickly, he ran down the block and peeked around the corner, his eyes widening at what he saw. The Female Titan had Eren pinned against the side of a building, continuously punching him with a crystalized hand while, for some reason, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Dillon's pupils shrank when he saw her for real this time. There she was, the being of his recent nightmares, the one that never ceased to haunt him. For a moment, he wasn't in Stohess, but he was back in that village, hearing the spinning… spinning… spinning…

Breathing heavily, he retreated back into his cover, sinking into a sitting position. He couldn't do it. He couldn't muster up the will to stop her. Once Annie realized that he deceived her, she was going to kill him. Petra was right. This was a foolish move, and he should never have come here.

 _Stop it._ He demanded inwardly, trying to seize control of himself. _You are stronger than this. You know what you have to do. You will not falter. You will not fail. Get off your ass and make this right!_

Determined, Dillon stood up and unhooked the ODM Gear from his body, letting it fall to the ground. At this point, it was unnecessary weight. He sighed as he prepared to step out there. He had to move fast as he felt rumbling footsteps coming down the street in front of him. Now or never. Dillon took several breaths and yelled at the top of his lungs just as she was running by. "ANNIE!"

The Female Titan's eyes widened as she stopped mid step, hardening her hand as she grabbed the building to slow down. It couldn't be him. He was dead! She was tempted to shake it off and keep running for the wall.

Dillon's eyes flashed and reestablished the mind link he severed days ago before she could brush it off as hearing voices in her head. "It's really me, Annie."

Annie shook her head. It had to be a trick! It had to be, but… she felt it. That connection in her mind that she missed so much. Slowly, she turned around, unable to believe her eyes as he stepped into her view. He looked exhausted, but he was alive. " _ **Dillon?"**_ she whispered.

Slowly, he nodded his head while approaching her. "Yes." He gave a sideways glance to a rooftop where Jean, Hanji, and Armin were watching this unfold. They were clearly astounded to see him now of all times, making him worry they were going to try to save him from her. He didn't want that to happen, especially considering the state he was about to put her in. Remembering the mind link he established over a month ago, he spoke mentally to Armin. _"Don't intervene unless she kills me or makes a run for it. No arguments."_ Hoping they got the message, he focused on the Female Titan.

Annie didn't know which emotion felt more real right now: the relief, or the sorrow at seeing him again. She had lost nearly everything when he died, but he was back. She wanted to hold him and never let him go as to never lose him again. _**"You're alive,"**_ she managed out.

Another nod of his head. "I am."

He was wary of her, still afraid like he was during the Expedition. Her actions in Stohess did her no favors. One thing, however, gnawed at her. " _ **How? They told me you died."**_

Dillon hesitated for the longest time, finding himself at a loss for words. Taking a deep breath, he admitted the truth. "I… we had to make sure you would have no reason to leave. If I was dead, if the loose end was taken care of… you would still be here."

In an instant, all those feelings she had towards him were replaced by a steadily growing rage. Dillon Amsdale, the man she loved the most, had not only sold her out, but faked his death to trap her. Annie clenched her fists, letting out a low growl. " _ **You**_ **lied** _ **to me?**_ **Manipulated** _ **me?"**_

Dillon was unable to face her as he said the one word that sealed his fate: "Yes."

The Female Titan let out an enraged roar and charged him. He couldn't help but let out a frightened yelp as he was scooped up in her hand as she passed by him. With another roar, she punched said hand into a building, dislodging pieces of it in the process. It wasn't hard enough to kill him, but enough for him to feel the impact.

After all that talk, all those idealistic convictions he stood for, he ended up being like the rest. A conniving soldier who would do anything to achieve his victories. She wanted to kill him, turn him into a pile of crushed flesh and blood. A hard-enough squeeze and it would be all over. She decided against it, looking down at the pathetic human with a glare. She would get answers, see just how he would try to worm his way out of this, and then she would make him regret not staying in the hole he crawled out of.

* * *

Jean's eyes widened in horror and prepared to launch at her to save his best friend. "I knew this was gonna happen. Come on!"

"Jean, don't," Armin interrupted, pulling him back. "We can't do anything."

"Why the hell not?" he demanded, glaring at him as he yanked himself out of his loose grip. "She's going to kill him."

"Because this is his choice," the blonde answered. "He's going to try and reason with her. Do what we failed to do earlier today."

"She's too far gone," Jean shot back, unable to believe they were considering this.

"If she was, Dillon would be dead right now," Armin pointed out quickly. "But if we intervene, she will kill him for sure. I don't like this anymore than you do, but we have to give him this chance."

"I can't believe he would be so foolish as to put himself in harm's way like this," Hanji said, shaking her head in disbelief. "He really thinks he can pull this off, doesn't he?"

Jean let out a frustrated grunt, staring down at the unfolding scene. "Damn idiot. He really believes it." Whatever luck was on the blacksmith's side, Jean prayed he would still have it. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to another friend.

* * *

The sheer helplessness Dillon felt was astounding. His arms were pinned inside her fist, trapping him, but that paled in comparison to the murderous glare that was fixed on him.

" _ **This is all your fault, Dillon!"**_ the Female Titan roared.

Dillon avoided her gaze, fear all too evident in his eyes. How could he respond to that? The images were starting to come back. He was in the one place he never wanted to be: at her complete mercy.

Seeing him avoid looking at her only fueled her ire. _**"If you want to live to see another day, look at me and tell me why, you son of a bitch."**_

It was becoming too much. He was losing himself, on the verge of a panic attack. He was going to die. It was all over.

"Dillon!"

He gasped, looking to his right. What should've been a welcome sight for anyone made his heart sink.

Mikasa had arrived on the scene with the others, her shock all too apparent, even from a distance. At that moment, Dillon knew what would happen. Mikasa would charge down there in an effort to save him, Annie would kill him and her, and the carnage continue. So much death and destruction that could happen in seconds.

No more.

 _"Don't you dare try and save me,"_ Dillon warned mentally.

Mikasa couldn't believe what she just heard. _"Dillon?"_

 _"This between me and her. Back off!"_

The Female Titan's patience was running thin as she slammed her fist again, jostling him. _**"Answer me!"**_

Dillon fought past the trauma that sought to unravel him as his brown eyes slowly met her giant, angry, blue ones. His own anger started to return as his quiet voice began to raise in volume. "I did it for Jensen. For Marcus. For Maria. For Darius. For Oluo. For Marco. For every single soldier youkilled!"

" _ **So, your brilliant idea was to put me in a position where I had to kill even more?"**_ Annie growled.

"You did all that on your own," Dillon shot back, not caring that he was arguing with someone who could pop his head off at a moment's notice anymore. "I may have forced you into a position where you had to make a choice, but, in the end, it was still your choice. You could have given yourself up earlier, but you chose to transform instead."

" _ **Because I have to get home, Dillon,"**_ she told him. _ **"I don't care if I have Eren or not anymore. I have to get out of here!"**_

He paused and gave her a confused look, his anger put aside for now. "What are you talking about?"

She stopped when she realized what she had said, what she revealed. She let out another growl, though it was more towards her own carelessness. " _ **Forget it. You don't need to know."**_

"And there you go again," he responded, frustrated with her. "'I wouldn't understand.' 'You can't tell me.' 'I don't need to know.' Enough already! Did you ever think if you tried to explain yourself earlier, maybe, just maybe, we wouldn't be in this situation?"

" _ **And if I told you?"**_ Annie retorted. _**"If I said, 'Hey, Dillon. I have a secret to tell you. I'm a Titan Shifter sent here to capture someone,' how would you have reacted?"**_

"That's not explaining yourself, and you know it."

" _ **What is there to explain?"**_ she yelled, doing everything in her power to not snap his body in half. _**"What do you want from me!?"**_

"The truth!" Dillon shouted back, catching her off-guard. He would not break this time. "I want to know what was so worth it to you to kill so many people as if they meant nothing to you. Forty percent of the Scouts are dead, and an entire district is stained with the blood of innocent people and for what?" Breathing heavily, his voice lowered, yet it had the same impact. "Why are you doing this?"

Annie didn't expect him to take her head-on like this, her brief expression of shock indicating that. She thought he would cave like he did back in that village, but here he was, hashing it out with her. She could feel his pain, his rage, and the fear he attempted to hide, yet _he_ was putting _her_ on the defensive. The shock vanished and the anger returned, though it was slightly diminished. _**"I want to go home. I want to go back to the home that I was forced to abandon five years ago, when I was sent here to get Eren."**_

One word stood out from the explanation. "Forced? You… you were forced to…?"

Now, her anger faded, replaced by a look of hurt. _**"You think I wanted to do this?"**_ Annie asked quietly. _**"To come here, kill all these people, take Eren… you think I wanted this?"**_

Dillon's eyes widened as the implications sunk in. Sure, he knew she felt regret for her actions, but he didn't consider that to be a possibility. "I… couldn't see it. I could only see that smile." _And everything else that went with it._

Annie snorted derisively at him. _**"Don't tell me you've never felt that way when you fought someone or when you killed a Titan."**_

For a moment, the image of a man in green attire came to mind. A scumbag that threatened to kill someone he cared about. Someone who thought himself above repercussions. Someone who didn't know what kind of hell Dillon would rain down on him for hurting Krista.

" _I told you I'd make you pay, didn't I?"_

Dillon shook himself out of that memory and glared at her. She had no idea what her brutality did to him, but right now, that didn't matter. He was not going to play a game to see who hurt who the most, though that statement pissed him off. "In case you've forgotten, Titans are trying to eat every single one of us. When I kill Titans or anyone else, for that matter, I'm trying to save lives. You're trying to end them."

" _ **No, I'm trying to get one person,"**_ Annie corrected. _ **"Only when I have Eren can I leave."**_

Dillon looked at her incredulously. How was she not getting it? "And then what!? You take away the one person that has given us any semblance of a chance to live, guess what happens? Without Eren, the Titans will kill us all. You'd be condemning every single person in these Walls to death. But you don't give a damn about any of that, do you? As long as you get what you want, we can all be devoured by Titans for all you care!"

" _ **No!"**_ With an ear-shattering roar, she slammed her fist against the building behind Dillon, narrowly missing him. The top floor was wrecked as a result, yet the structure was still standing. Panting heavily, she lowered her hand as she looked at him with pain in her eyes. _**"That's. Not. True, damn it. I care about you all. I may act cold, but that's all it is. An act! I care, but…"**_ She put her head down. _**"I just want this all to be over. I want to go home."**_

With the Female Titan's grip on him lessening, Dillon managed to free both his arms. He needed to calm down. Riling her up like that would make things worse. "The cost is too high, Annie. You could go home, but every man, woman and child would pay for it with their lives... including mine. I would not abandon my duty. I would kill as my Titans as I could if it meant giving humanity a chance to survive. Of course, I wouldn't last long, and I would eventually die. It's the only way it would end. You know that."

Annie didn't meet his gaze as those words echoed in her mind.

Dillon could feel her trembling just a little bit. He knew he was getting through to her. "Annie?" he asked when she didn't respond.

Letting out a sigh, she made eye contact with him, worn out from everything. _**"Dillon, what do you want?"**_

"I want the fighting to stop," he answered, "but I don't want to lose you."

" _ **Why? In the end, I've done things that can't be forgiven,"**_ she pointed out. _ **"I can't stay here. If I do, they'll kill me."**_

"And what about the people who sent you here?" Dillon pressed. "What do you think they're gonna do to you when you return as a failure, Annie?"

" _ **I'd…"**_ She struggled to find something to cling on to. _**"You're asking me to risk my life for these people. I'm drenched in their blood."**_

"Our best chance is to surrender into their custody," Dillon said. "If we can prove that we're more valuable alive, they won't kill us."

" _ **Who is we?"**_ she muttered. _**"They love you. They hate me."**_

"I just interfered with a military operation and outed myself as a mind reader, Annie. No matter what happens, they're coming after me too." He snorted as he thought about Eren's trial. "Knowing the MPs, they'll want to carve out my brain for 'Humanity's Cause.'"

" _ **Then we can both leave,"**_ Annie pleaded. _**"I can get us both over the Wall. We can escape this place!"**_

Dillon let out a sad sigh, shaking his head. "Annie, as relieving it would be to leave all of this behind, to leave the war for good, I have family and friends that need me, too. I can't abandon them to their deaths. I know what I'm asking you is beyond risky. It's practically suicidal, and after what I did you, I have no right to ask you this, but…" He took another deep breath. He honestly thought he wouldn't get this far, but now that he did, there was no turning back. "If I told you that I will not let them torture you or kill you, will you be able to trust me? Just one. Last. Time?"

She shook her head, more lost than she ever was. _**"I don't know what to do, Dillon."**_

"I know," Dillon said softly.

Taking a risk, he stretched his hand out towards her face. That surprised her, given how just a few minutes ago, she was ready to kill him, but here he was, trying to reach her.

Annie closed the distance, bringing him closer to her face. Once he was close enough, Dillon placed his hand on her cheek. She flinched, not used to this kind of contact as a Titan. Worried that he somehow hurt her, he retracted his hand only for the Female Titan to lean her head in just a little bit, indicating she wanted this. She needed to feel his touch. Cautiously, he placed his hand right back on her. He knew her body currently emanated heat, but her skin wasn't scalding as he feared it would be; in fact, it felt like she had fever all over her body. It was… surprisingly nice.

"Annie, please give me the chance to make this right," Dillon pleaded quietly.

" _ **Do you really think you can protect me from them?"**_ she asked him.

There was no certain way of knowing, that much was true. "I guess we'll find out together, won't we?"

" _ **I'm scared, Dillon,"**_ she admitted, holding him close.

"So am I, but I made you a promise… and I'm going to keep it." Not caring that they were being watched, and not caring that that their fates from here on out would be intertwined because of his actions, Dillon leaned in and kissed the woman he loved on her giant lips.

Annie's eyes widened at that. She felt it, that was for damn sure. But she honestly didn't know what to make of it. So, she did what came naturally: closing her eyes, she relaxed into it and kissed back.

Was it awkward that he was kissing a woman whose lips enveloped his entire face? Admittingly, a little. Did he care? No, he did not. Even after everything she had done, Dillon still loved her, and would continue to do so for the rest of his life. It wasn't just an action confessing their love to each other once again. It was laying down everything the two had gone through right at that very moment when words failed. It wasn't an intense kiss, but it was the best one they ever shared together.

* * *

Jean's jaw dropped, completely at a loss for words. There were so many questions he had. How was Dillon able to keep a steady conversation with someone who couldn't talk? Why was he able to call out Annie without getting splattered? And, most importantly, was Dillon Amsdale seriously making out with the Female Titan?

Mikasa had so many questions, but, like Jean, her jaw fell open the moment the two started to kiss. Did Dillon just to decide to forget the fact that his girlfriend was responsible for the deaths of many soldiers and civilians? And that was just today! She slaughtered soldiers in the Expedition and scarred him for life. She was responsible for all the lives lost in Shiganshina. How could he still love her after all of that? None of this made any sense to her.

Armin, while observing the situation carefully, was still surprised by Dillon's actions. Judging from the one-sided conversation he could hear, though, he was not trying to help her escape. He desperately wanted the woman he loved to stop on her own volition. He hoped that kiss wasn't a goodbye kiss. Unfortunately, he also knew that what Dillon did would have serious ramifications.

Hanji, however, had a grin stretched out to full capacity. Dillon's actions were making history, though she would be having a long talk with Levi Squad to find out what went wrong. When they started to kiss, however, her inner romantic started squealing with delight. True, out of all the people the young man could have fallen in love with, it had to be the Female Titan, but still. If Dillon came through, she promised herself not to torture the girl. There were far more possibilities to explore if both of them were willing. Right now, she had to wait and see.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, they pulled away as Dillon rested his head against hers, both of them closing their eyes. The warmth of her body was so soothing and so calming, it was like the rest of the world didn't exist. The only thing that mattered right now was each other.

"I love you so much, Annie," he whispered.

 _ **"I love you, too, Dillon,"**_ she whispered back, tears of relief and sadness sliding down her face.

"Oh, come on. The kiss couldn't have been that painful," he teased.

Despite the circumstances, Annie couldn't help but chuckle a little at the joke, wiping them away with her other hand. He smiled back, happy that they could share possibly their last laugh together before…

"It's your move, Annie," he told her. "What's it gonna be?"

The crossroads laid before her and it was time to choose. She looked up at the group, now joined by several more Scouts and soldiers from the Garrison, all eying her with apprehension and hands drawn to their swords. As expected, they all feared and hated her. Well, the crazy woman with glasses was grinning as if she was given all the wealth in the world, but she was the only exception. And, of course, Little Miss Perfect-Soldier was glaring at her, waiting for her to make a wrong move. For a second, her eyes landed on Armin, who visibly flinched when she locked eyes with him. Considering she was trying to kill him earlier, that wasn't very surprising.

Next, her eyes landed on Eren, who was still lying slumped against the building, though there was less steam coming out of his body. The regeneration process was almost complete, and he would be getting up soon. Once he did, all hell would break loose.

Then, the Female Titan looked over her shoulder at the Wall, close yet so far. That was the only way of escaping Stohess. She could just abandon the mission completely, leave, and never come back. If she was fast enough, she could make it. She could go back to her hometown, back to her father, but this was only the center wall. She still had to make it all the way to Rose, but the trip would be worth it once she got out… until she got back. When the people who forced her into this learned of her failures, she'd be killed.

Finally, her eyes went back to Dillon, who stood hopeful and fearful of her decision. He was the only reason that she was so conflicted right now. She wanted to hate him for it, for making things complicated for her, but at the same time, she felt grateful that someone like him was in her life. He came all this way and risked certain death just to make things right. He even stood up to her despite being in such a vulnerable position. There was no question as to whether he had a set or not, and she admired him for it.

Annie closed her eyes for a moment, trying to come up with the right decision. She heard the voices of the two people she loved battling it out in her head. Only one of them would win.

 _"Annie, I've always believed in you."_

" _I made you a promise, and I'm going to keep it."_

 _"Your dad is the one person who is on your side."_

 _"Annie, please give me the chance to make this right."_

 _"Promise me… that you will return."_

 _"It's your move, Annie. What's it gonna be?"_

A few more tears streamed down her face, finally making her choice. _I'm sorry, Daddy._ She looked down at Dillon and nodded. _**"I'm going to surrender."**_

Dillon allowed a small smile to enter on his face as he looked back and shouted, "Annie is giving herself up! It's finally over."

The soldiers widened their eyes in shock, some even dropping their swords. Did he just say what they thought they heard him say?

"He did it," Jean said in disbelief. "He actually did it."

Armin couldn't believe it either. He honestly thought that Annie would ignore his pleas and try to escape, but she didn't. He was never happier to be wrong in his entire life.

"I can't wait to see look on Erwin and Levi's faces when they see this," Hanji said, eager to get started with those two. "A human that can communicate with Titans? This is incredible!"

Mikasa, on the other hand, felt like wringing someone's neck as she continued to watch the Female Titan and Dillon carefully with narrowed eyes. "The day's not over yet."

None of them were more relieved than the human she had in her hand, who felt like he just fought tooth-and-nail for a stay-of-execution verdict. Come to think of it, that was pretty accurate to what was going on. With Annie choosing to surrender, he knew that he wouldn't lose her again… hopefully. Unfortunately, there was a new problem that Dillon would have to face. He just outed himself as a mind reader, and his actions today were going to be brought to court for examination. If his mom's actions brought intense scrutiny on their family, his actions would have even bigger ramifications.

 _I saved Annie and prevented more people from dying needlessly._ He reasoned to himself. _It was all worth it._ Still, it didn't stop him from being worried, and he wasn't the only one.

Like Dillon, Annie was concerned not just for his wellbeing but her own. She still believed that humanity would fight their hardest to get her executed no matter what her boyfriend could do. Worst-case scenario, the two would either die or have to run away (that would take some convincing) and live the rest of their lives as fugitives. And then, of course, there was the small matter of her abandoning the mission and betraying the other Titan Shifters in the process. Once they found out that she willfully surrendered, the clock would start ticking. Either they would run, or their plans would accelerate. She doubted the two of them could be convinced to stop. Mentally, they were too far gone than she was.

"We're going to get through this," Dillon said, interrupting her thoughts.

 _ **"I hope you're right,"**_ she responded.

Suddenly, a loud, rage-filled roar cut in. Shocked, Annie looked to see Eren standing up with his wounds regenerated and murder in his now-blue eyes. Not only that, his veins were glowing orange and parts of his body were on fire. He looked like something out of her worst nightmares. _**"What the hell?"**_

"Oh, shit!" Dillon swore, fear all too evident on his face.

 _ **"Get out of here, Dillon,"**_ Annie demanded as Eren prepared to charge.

"Can't. I don't have any gear," he said.

She groaned. _**"Of course you don't. Hang on!"**_

The street was too narrow for her to sidestep Eren's charge, so she had to take it. She held Dillon against her chest with one hand to protect him, which she hardened for good measure, and held out the other, ready for impact. The Rogue Titan crashed into her and tackled her to the ground, consumed with fury. With her free hand, she held his face back, but it was only going to be temporary.

Quickly, Annie placed Dillon on the ground and yelled, _**"Run!"**_

Once the teen was back on his feet, he ran as if the fires of Hell were about to consume him just as a fist from Eren smashed into her face, making it cave in. He wrapped his hands around her throat and began to choke her. The Female Titan tried to pry his hands off of her, but he was too strong. It was clear that Eren had no interest in taking her alive, and his fingers were trying to snake around to her nape. So much for giving herself up.

Hanji would not stand for it. "Cut him out! We need her alive."

Nodding, several Scouts, including Jean, charged towards the Titans, swords at the ready. Mikasa was more hesitant; she wanted Annie to die for what she did. That being said, she knew she had answers that they needed in order to win this war. With a frustrated yell, she followed her comrades towards the battle.

Seeing them on their way, Dillon chose not to stand idle. He needed to distract Eren long enough for the Scouts to do their job. Quickly, he reestablished a mental link with Eren and began to speak to him. " _Eren, that's enough!_ "

The Rogue Titan's eyes landed on Dillon, growling at him like a rabid dog about to pounce. The good news was that he had his attention. The bad news was that he had his attention.

" _Eren, it's over,_ " he said. " _There's no need to fight anymore. Let her go!_ "

The Titan's response was to roar loudly in his direction, forcing Dillon to cover his ears. It was clear that he didn't want to talk. He was worried that he would take a swipe at him for trying to save Annie, but, fortunately, he didn't have to find out. A precise slash from Jean cut open the nape, and Hanji pulled the exposed Eren out of the Titan's body, which was frozen in a state of fury. Once he was completely free and out of the way, Annie pushed the empty vessel off her and to the side before getting up in a sitting position. _Too close._

"Don't move, you monster!" one of the Scouts demanded, his voice riddled with fear.

The Female Titan analyzed the situation. The remaining soldiers had her surrounded with swords and rifles pointing at her. They were waiting for her to make the first move. Instinctively, she covered her nape to keep them from getting any ideas. She would come out by herself.

Eren was taking this as well as he could. "Why the hell did you stop me?"

"Because she surrendered," Hanji answered sternly. "We need her alive."

Panting, the Titan Shifter, who had red marks on his eyes, glared at Dillon, wanting nothing more than to beat the living crap out of him. Annie was the enemy and she deserved to die for all the things she did to them, and yet here Dillon was, keeping her alive. After everything they've been through, and the blacksmith threw it all away for a traitor. "You son of a bitch."

A look of shame appeared on Dillon's face for a moment. "I had to, Eren."

Unfortunately, things got worse when Dillon saw Mikasa's expression as she stood before him. He could see so much in her eyes. Betrayal, anger, confusion, and so much more. "How could you?" She didn't even raise her voice, yet it had the same impact

Dillon opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't give him the chance. She launched her fist right into his face, knocking him to the ground.

The Female Titan let out a growl of warning, glaring down at her. She was not above killing Mikasa if she had to.

Fortunately, Hanji intervened, walking towards them. "Stand down, Mikasa. It's over."

Mikasa looked at her superior with pained eyes. There was nothing she could do. Heaving a sigh, she backed off, checking up on Eren.

"You all right?" Hanji asked, approaching Dillon, who managed to get back on his feet.

He nodded, wiping the blood off his lips. "Yeah. Just tired."

"Aren't we all? You have a lot of explaining to do, but…" she gave him a brief smile, "you did good, Dillon."

"Thank you, Section Commander."

Patting him on the shoulder, Hanji approached Annie. "So, about the whole 'going to dissect you' thing..."

"What did you say?" Dillon asked, caught off-guard by that.

She ignored him. "Can we pretend that never happened and start over?"

The Female Titan rolled her eyes, but she gave her a nod.

"Excellent!" Hanji faced the soldiers, giving them all a stern look. "Anyone who assaults Dillon Amsdale or Annie Leonhart without provocation will be facing a court martial. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," some of them responded reluctantly.

"I said, 'Is that understood?"'

"Yes, ma'am!"

Satisfied, Hanji glanced at her newest asset. "Well, Annie, you can come out now."

 _ **"No turning back now,"**_ Annie said to herself.

 _"We'll get through this,"_ Dillon assured.

She sighed and hardened her fingers, slicing her nape open. Once most of the flesh was gone, Annie pulled herself out, landing on the ground and panting. She was just as tired as the rest of them. There were red marks on her eyes like Eren had, indicating that it was a momentarily side effect for Shifters. As Dillon helped her up, Hanji approached them with a pair of handcuffs.

"Dillon Amsdale and Annie Leonhart, you are both under arrest," she announced as the two were immediately shackled. "Any attempt to escape or transform will be met with lethal force."

"It's gonna be okay, Annie," Dillon promised.

"I know," Annie said.

Once they were secure, the Scouts began the march towards the capital. Nearby, Dillon saw Captain Levi eying them with eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure what was going through his head, and he had no idea if he would be advocating for their survival or their execution, especially once he heard about what happened to his squad. Hell, he didn't really know who was going to be on their side after all this.

He let out a sigh. He did what he deemed was right and he succeeded. Annie had surrendered, and humanity was getting another Shifter plus a guy with mind powers. However, Dillon knew that fight was far from over. So many people would be calling for their heads, whether they be Scouts, Garrison Troops, or MPs. At least he wasn't alone. He and Annie would go through this together and come out stronger. He didn't come all this way just get executed.

 _One day at a time._ Dillon thought. _One day at a time._

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Not much, actually. I added a bit more depth in pretty much everything, changed a few lines to make them more natural, but this is pretty much the same as it was when I first posted this chapter.**

 **AN: This has still been my favorite chapter I have ever written. Thanks to my first co-writer, Steel, he helped make this scene come alive. The response I got when I posted this a long time ago was astounding. It really meant a lot that people wanted to see a scene like this. I just never realized how much at the time. And the fact that all of you are still with me after all this time… you guys are awesome, you know that?**

 **So, next arc is the Project Psion Arc. Hoo boy. That got a mixed reception in the old version, and I take responsibility for that. Let me assure you all that you are not getting the same version that was in the original. The next two chapters will be roughly the same, but after that… it's going to be a VERY different story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	24. Trial of the Female Titan

**AN: I want to warn all the anime-only fans who reading this story. There are going to be a whole lot of MANGA SPOILERS that uncover the majority of the mysteries in the show. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Trial of the Female Titan

Growing up in a District like Yarckel, one quickly learns to grow accustomed to noise. It was hard to escape from it with everyone being so active and talkative. Even at night, parties were thrown that disrupted the peace, but with little to no regulation, there was nothing anyone could really do. They could only cope by letting the noise be a natural part of their lives. Because of this, there was one thing Dillon couldn't stand: silence. The world would come to an eerily stop every time this happened. No voices fill it, no wind to soothe the spirit, and no activity that could distract from the deafening sound of silence.

Fortunately, there was a small noise that helped break it. A dripping sound that occurred rhythmically and continuously. Even the flies provided aide to his plight, buzzing around the wonderful smell that drew them in. His eyes followed the little insects as they crawled into Marcus's mouth. At least that was intact for them. It wouldn't be long before vultures would show up and lay claims on the prizes that were before him. Jensen was probably the best of them all since his body was still intact. Perfect for any animal wanting to-

 _CLANG!_

Dillon released a frightened shout from his throat, trying to get to his feet. However, something pulled him back and brought him to the ground, resulting in a pained groan.

There was a snigger coming from nearby as a rifle moved away from the bars. "What's the matter, freak? Scared of your own shadow?"

Dillon let out a low growl, but he didn't take the bait. All he could do was get up and sit on the bed without pulling against the chains. Counting off the hours the guards changed their shifts, he could figure out that he had been imprisoned for two days, and the conditions here were terrible. Nothing he could do about them. Just enjoy the sweet aroma of his body odor, the bathroom bucket, and the most uncomfortable bed he had ever slept in.

 _Could be worse._ He reasoned to himself. _Could be a dissection table._

He let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes and feeling the bags under them. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long time. With the guards provoking him for laughs and water dripping from a nearby leak, rest was nearly impossible to obtain. Even if he was able to block those distractions out, he knew that when he closed his eyes, she would be waiting for him. Nothing he could say or do would stop her. The only thing she wanted to hear was his screams.

He shook the images out of his head so he could focus on something else. His thoughts drifted to Annie as he wondered how she was doing. The MPs split them up the second they were imprisoned so they couldn't "plan their escape." They sat him down in a room for a long time, interrogating him on his past, his family, his actions, and why he pulled all those stunts the day of the Stohess Operation. The MPs despised them both, suffice it to say, and they were looking forward to doing everything in their power to make the two suffer. However, Dillon decided to leave out the fact his father had the same powers and himself. No need to drag his parents through more mud than was necessary.

And then there was the long-awaited meeting with Commander Erwin and Captain Levi.

* * *

" _Let me be perfectly clear: you disobeyed direct orders and assaulted three high-ranking soldiers," Erwin said seriously, his piercing gaze seemingly staring into Dillon's soul. "You knowingly and willingly interfered with a military operation that was created to defeat the Female Titan."_

 _"I did what needed to be done," Dillon said, wincing at how tight his restraints were. Being chained to a chair by his arms and legs was quite uncomfortable, but he would have to suck it up. After all, in the eyes of humanity, he was a dangerous and unpredictable prisoner. "My intervention prevented more lives from needlessly being lost."_

 _"Perhaps you're right," Erwin admitted, "but the question remains as to why you would risk your life in such a manner. Why take matters into your own hands instead of letting the pieces fall where they may?"_

 _"I knew Annie enough to know that she wouldn't go down without a fight," Dillon explained. "She's a dangerous person to take on."_

 _"We already had contingencies for that," Erwin said patiently. "Again, why did you choose to step in?"_

 _He let out a tired sigh. Lord knew he hadn't had a decent rest in a while. "I was the only person who could talk Annie down and stop the conflict, so that's what I did. Having her as an asset to humanity and not a prisoner seemed like the more reasonable solution."_

 _"Or maybe you just wanted the bitch to keep you warm at night," Levi growled, glaring at the blacksmith._

 _"That wasn't my—"_

 _Levi immediately backhanded him, cutting him off. "Don't play games with me, brat. I spoke to my squad. You confessed your fucking heart out, saying how you still loved your precious blonde." It was subtle, but a look of disgust had indeed come upon him. "I hope you didn't trip over all the bodies she left on your way into her arms."_

 _Dillon spat out a mixture of saliva and blood off to the side before fixing his eyes on the captain. "You're right. I did save her because I loved her, but I also wanted to serve the people I swore to protect when I enlisted. You got what you wanted, and I got what I wanted. That's all there is to it."_

 _"You also put us in a precarious situation," Erwin pointed out, getting their attention. "The damage done to Stohess was severe, and the people are calling for Annie Leonhart's head. To appease them means we would sentence her to death."_

 _"That's not gonna happen under any circumstances."_

 _This time, it was a punch courtesy of the captain. "You don't get to decide her fate, Amsdale. Learn your place."_

 _By now, Dillon's nose was bleeding as he tried to stay focused. There was too much at stake for him not to. "_ _Look, we all know what happened out there. I was the one who got Annie to stand down. You don't need to kill either of us, not when we have so much to offer._ _You have Annie, someone who is extremely talented and versatile in her Titan form. Not only can she fight against the Titans, not only does she have valuable information, but she also can train Eren to use his Titan form better. These are not opportunities you want to cast aside."_

 _Erwin didn't say anything as he continued to stare. It was like he was looking for any possible weakness to exploit, any imperfections that could be capitalized on. "And what are_ you _offering, Cadet Amsdale?"_

 _"I can attack the Titans in ways that no one else can," Dillon answered. "I can levitate objects, I can read and attack minds, I can do a hell of a lot with my abilities. Granted, I could use a lot of improvement, but I know I have worth in this war. If that wasn't the case, you two wouldn't be here."_

 _"You and Annie could become great assets," Erwin agreed, "but I'm more concerned about your divided loyalties. Your loyalty to humanity and your loyalty to her. You're very fortunate that you stayed true to both without sacrificing one for the other. However, a time could come where you would have to choose one or the other. I will ask you a question, and if you lie to me, the deal is off. Should Annie betray us again, will you kill her for the sake of humanity?"_

 _Dillon's gaze hardened as he leaned in closer, speaking carefully. "This is her last chance. If Annie stabs us in the back after everything, I will make her regret it. I will fight her, I will bring her down, and I will kill her."_

 _The two men locked eyes with each other, trying to stare to other down. The seconds nearly turned into minutes before Erwin nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Very well. I'll see to it that you and Annie are released into our custody."_

 _Dillon resisted the urge to sigh in relief. It wasn't over yet. "However, in exchange for everything we're giving you, I want something in return."_

 _"How about you two get to keep breathing?" Levi responded with a glare. "You're in no position to-"_

 _"Let's hear them," Erwin interrupted._

 _Dillon nodded. "My parents. They'll probably be targeted because of my actions. I'm not sure what you guys could do, but I don't want them to get caught up in this mess."_

 _"We'll look into it," Erwin assured. "Anything else?"_

 _"As for Annie and myself, no torturing, we get to draw the lines on the experiments, and we'll share a room, not a cell."_

 _Levi's jaw tightened, but he didn't say anything._

 _Once again, Erwin was silent as he contemplated the boy's requests. "If you both cooperate, torture is far less likely to happen. I cannot make guarantees at this time for your other requests, but they are something to consider."_

 _"Understood, sir," Dillon agreed. "If there's nothing else…?"_

 _"Let me make something clear, Amsdale," Levi said, grabbing him by the collar. "If we had our way, that bitch would be getting sliced into pieces and you would be facing a court martial followed by a trial for treason, but since this world is full of shit, that's not going to happen. If she turns against us, if she even thinks about disobeying an order, you'll be joining her in an early grave."_

 _The strong façade was cracked with Dillon's eyes widening in fear. "Y-Yes, sir."_

* * *

Dillon let out a sigh, shaking his head. He may have convinced the Scouts to help him, but he still had to convince Zackley. After everything that happened, he wasn't to sure the man would be receptive to this. _This whole thing is a complete mess._ He thought to himself.

Then, he heard the door opening and footsteps coming towards his cell. "Leave us," a familiar female voice ordered.

"Yes, Corporal," the guards replied, vacating the area.

"Kyler, good to see you again," Dillon greeted in surprise as she came into view.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" she replied with a concerned look. "Conditions are as bad as ever, I see."

"Yeah, they are." He let out a sigh. "I'm surprised you're talking to me after everything."

"Considering what happened, you could use a friend or two," Kyler explained sadly. "Why didn't you or your parents tell me about this?"

"I didn't want to risk someone finding out," Dillon answered. "If the wrong people knew what I could do, I'd be heading straight for dissection."

"Ignoring the fact that I know how to keep a secret, after the stunt you pulled in Stohess, that option is gonna end up on the table."

"I had no choice," Dillon protested, defensive. "If I didn't intervene, a lot more people could've died and-"

"And was kissing a Titan all part of that plan?" Kyler interrupted, crossing her arms.

A blush came onto his face as he avoided her gaze. "That was… um…"

She rubbed her forehead as a headache began forming. "Dillon, I know that was Annie and I know you care about her, but you could not be in hotter water even if you tried."

"What about my parents?" Dillon asked, worried.

"I won't sugarcoat it. The Military Police shut down your father's shop and have been interrogating him and Carolyn for the past couple of days."

Dillon's eyes widened, shooting out of his bed. "What? They had nothing to do with this!"

"Do you really think the MPs are gonna let this opportunity slide?" Kyler responded sternly. "They've been waiting for a moment like this for a long time. The child of Carolyn Amsdale having incredible powers and made out with a Titan, the enemy? You gave it to them, Dillon!"

Words failed Dillon as he sat on the bed. The burden of all the lives lost weighed down on him but knowing that his parents' livelihoods were destroyed because of him, it was unthinkable.

The hardness in her eyes gave way to sympathy. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen, but it did. Carolyn has been forced into reclusion, so she can't defend you. You and Annie are on your own."

"How long until the trial?" he asked quietly.

"An hour. I volunteered to keep an eye on your mother until the trial is over. She'll be okay."

"Thank you." Dillon finally managed to look at her. "Kyler, can you tell my parents I'm alright and that I love them?"

She nodded. "I can do that. Take some time to rest. You're going to need a clear head today."

As she turned to leave, Dillon called out to her. "Kyler!" He hesitated, the question frozen inside his throat, but he needed to know. "How many people died that day?"

Kyler didn't answer at first, her back still towards him. She wanted to spare him from the truth, and yet, the words came out of her mouth softly. "354 casualties, most of them civilians." She didn't wait for a response as she continued her walk out of the cell block.

Dillon's eyes drifted to the ground, his mind going back to the carnage in Stohess. 354 souls taken. Men, women, and children. In the end, he had no one to blame but himself.

* * *

Annie was barely aware of the cold bite of the chains around her wrists, digging into the pale flesh of her thin wrists. She was aware of the guards outside her cell but paid them no heed. If she left them alone, they left her alone. She had spent enough time around the MPs to know that much. Her mind was no preoccupied by her impending trial, but of Stohess. Of her lover's resurrection. Dillon. Her heart clenched, and her stomach turned. Five years of living within these Walls, of lies and half-truths, of clawing her way up a mountain of corpses to reach her father. All of it thrown away… for _him_.

Annie loved Dillon, there was no doubt of this. But she also loved her father and everything he had taught her, everything she had promised him, she was now going against. For Dillon. It was unlike anything she knew. It went against everything Annie was taught. It scared the shit out of her. It was caught between two loves. One for her father and for Dillon. She told Dillon she trusted him and she did... but how much _could_ she? How _far_ could she let that trust go?

Footsteps echoed from the corridor.

"I'm here to speak to Annie Leonhart," a familiar voice informed the guards. "Alone."

"Do you have clearance?" the guard asked.

There was a rustling of papers. "Right here."

A pause ensued, but the guards nodded, exiting the block just as Jean came into view.

Of course. If anyone would be here to spit at her when she was at her lowest, to scream and rage, it would be him. Well, better his pompous ass than Eren or Mikasa. _Especially_ Mikasa. She met his tawny eyes with her icy blues and said nothing. What was there to say?

Jean stared back, a mixture of anger and something else she couldn't identify in his eyes. He looked weary, almost like he hadn't slept for days. However, when he spoke, his typical sneer when he argued with Eren raised its ugly head. "You look like shit."

"So do you," she said with no emotion. No way in hell would she break in front of him of all people.

Jean fixed her with a glare as he stepped closer to the bars that separated them. "You know... I almost smuggled a gun in. One shot and they'd be cleaning your brain off the floor. Maybe I'd get kicked out of the Scout Regiment, but these MPs would be more than happy to look the other way. The only reason you're still alive right now is because of my best friend."

It came to no surprise that he felt that way. The line of people wanting to kill Annie was exceptionally long. "And here I thought you came to kill me."

His hand curled into a tight fist. "I want to… but I need answers."

 _Marco._ That was the last thing Annie wanted to talk about. Among many, that memory haunted her. "The ones I have to give might not be the ones you need."

"I don't care!" Jean's raised voice echoed throughout the corridor. There was a significant amount of pain dripping from his tone. "I just need to know the truth. About Marco."

Annie sighed, and the chains rattled as she sagged. She knew he wouldn't leave her alone until he got what he so desperately wanted. "I suppose Armin told you I had his gear, too."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, he did. He also told me you were the one that killed him."

Distant screams and pleas echoed in her mind. She wished him no harm, but she had no choice. "I am."

"Why? What possible reason could you have for killing Marco?"

"What does it matter? I still killed him. I killed your friend. Would the circumstances or details change how you feel about that? I'm a murderer. I'm his murderer. You know that now. Leave it at that."

"Answer me, damn it!" Jean demanded angrily.

She still refused to face him. She couldn't. "I'm sparing you the details. You get the peace of having someone to hate. You don't want to know the why or the how."

Jena gripped one of the metal bars, almost like he was using it to keep himself standing. His voice went back to being low, but it was a bit shaky. "When I found Marco, there was only half of him left. The other half was bitten off. You fed him to the Titans. Didn't even have to balls to do it yourself."

Annie closed her eyes, reliving that terrible moment. "Most people wouldn't understand the terror. Not until they were on the ground with one of those things coming at them, unable to escape. I knew that fear years ago and I knew it again in Trost. You know it, too. What it's like to be their prey." She opened her eyes and gave him a pained look. "To be small. To lose all control. That's how he died. In absolute fear and agony. I took his gear. Then I watched it happen. He was begging for someone, anyone, to help him."

"And you let him die so you could cover your ass," Jean growled.

"Yes," she said in just above a whisper. If it had been up to her, she would have made Marco's death as painless as possible. She wouldn't have been able to look him in the eyes (eyes that said so much and expressed so much hope and care) and take his life. She'd have preferred to have made his death quick and without warning, through the back and through the heart. Less than Marco deserved. The act of a cowardly killer.

Jean was at a loss for words. He knew the truth, but he didn't know what to do with it. He didn't know what to say to make the pain he felt lessen. "The hell did we do to you, Annie?" he managed out.

"It's never been about that to me. I just want to go home." She sagged against the wall like a broken doll. "Knowing doesn't make it better, does it?"

He shook his head, glaring at her once more. "I want you to die, Annie. I want the trial to go wrong and watch as the Military Police executes you, but if that doesn't happen and you beat those odds, I'm gonna make sure you don't drag Dillon into the ground further. I won't let you kill him, too."

Annie nodded but didn't say anything.

Having enough, Jean began walking away, his mind swimming from everything. "The hell does he see in you?" he muttered.

"Don't know," Annie muttered to the empty air. Even now, she didn't know why Dillon was so stupid enough to go after her.

* * *

If there was one way to describe Dillon's current situation, it was like walking to his execution, which would probably happen if he lost. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. The day wasn't over yet, and the victor hadn't been declared. The time to fight was before him, and by God, he would fight to the bitter end.

"Keep moving," the MP ordered, slapping his back with the rifle.

 _Assholes._ He thought with a sneer, but continued to move at the pace they wanted him to.

Soon, they opened the doors to the courtroom, shoving him inside. The last time he was here, he was part of the audience. Now, _he_ would be the one tried and judged. What a strange life he led. A quick look around revealed that the benches were devoid of military personnel and civilians. This room was practically empty save for the commanding officers up ahead. They seemed like miles away, but at the same time, judgement was coming upon him and Annie. Nile would be after their heads and the Scouts leaders were in hot water after everything. If there was an obvious clue that the odds were stacked against him and Annie, this was it.

He let out a sigh as they chained him to a pole next to Annie, who got here before he did. He was not looking forward to this. The Scouts were on his side, albeit reluctantly, but they still had to contend with the wrath of Humanity. He looked over to his girlfriend who looked as terrible as he did and asked quietly, "Are you all right?"

She didn't turn to face him as she spoke. "No." Her voice was a dry rasp.

 _"We're going to make it,"_ Dillon swore mentally just as Zackley approached the podium, taking a seat.

The older man eyed them with an analytical look that gave Erwin's a run for his money. "We are now in session to determine the fates of Annie Leonhart, also known as the Female Titan, and Dillon Amsdale, the boy with his own unnatural abilities. Since this is a private trial, you will keep everything that is said and revealed in this room confidential, or there will be severe consequences."

Dillon swallowed nervously. There was no turning back now.

"Commander Dok, you may begin."

"I won't waste time on introductions, so I'll get right to it." Nile Dok's voice was tense as a tightrope. He glowered at the two, specifically Annie, with undisguised contempt. "We believe that Annie Leonhart and Dillon Amsdale should both be examined, thoroughly, before being swiftly executed. Unlike Eren Yeager before them, whom we will admit, was a rash decision to remove, these two have committed crimes against humanity. Death of soldiers, the destruction of Stohess and decent in the ranks. These are crimes that demand punishment."

Dillon almost protested against those accusations until he remembered what he did to Levi Squad. Even if Nile was wrong, he couldn't exactly go up against him. His status as well as Annie's were the lowest in the room.

Zackley nodded, turning to the Scouts. "And Commander Erwin? What do you have to say on the matter?"

Erwin Smith was calm, almost eerily so as he stood straight with his hands behind his back. His blue eyes were clear, and his voice rang strong throughout the room. "Let Annie Leonhart and Dillon Amsdale join our ranks. We will utilize their abilities to retake Wall Maria and fight the Titans. That is all."

"No, it's not, Commander." Zackley's piercing gaze was on Erwin. "I find it hard to believe that the Scout Regiment can handle both the Female Titan and Dillon Amsdale given everything that's happened."

Erwin met Zackley's gaze evenly, voice not faltering an iota. "What happened was a necessary step in the future of mankind. To push forward, sacrifices have to be made."

"Sacrifice?" Nile snarled, glaring lividly at Erwin. "The damage to Stohess makes what happened to Trost look like a minor skirmish! Homes have been wrecked, families have been torn apart, and people are lying dead in the streets. You call that necessary?"

Erwin's voice turned icy as he replied, "I've already answered that question for you, Commander Dok."

"And considering we're the only ones capable of fighting Titans unlike your band of idiots, Nile, we do what we have to," Levi added, his contempt for the commander all too apparent.

"Except you weren't capable," Zackley interrupted, holding up a sheet of paper. "The reports I have concerning both Expedition and Stohess show gross miscalculations, plans that fell through spectacularly, and the only reason the Female Titan is with us is because of dumb luck."

"With all due respect, Supreme Commander," Erwin said. "Luck is a factor that has walked hand in hand with the Survey Corps since its conception. Yes, our plans missed many marks, but in the end, we have bared fruit: We now have a second Titan Shifter, and a soldier with abilities the likes of which we've never seen."

"We'll get to those missed marks in a bit," Zackley told him. "For now, let's discuss the 'fruits' of your labor, starting with Dillon Amsdale."

Dillon gulped as he felt five pairs of eyes on him.

"Commander Dok, you and your men interrogated the boy when he was arrested. Tell me about him."

"His abilities make him just as dangerous as the Titans," Nile began. "To be able to penetrate minds with a thought, levitate objects with a glance, how can we risk the lives of humanity by letting a person like him roam free?"

"I've been roaming free for the past sixteen years, Commander, and I've never used my powers to hurt innocent people," Dillon assured carefully. "I only used them against those that meant to hurt me or my friends."

"Or whoever your family directs you towards," he accused with narrowed eyes, leaning closer. "In fact, considering the anti-Military Police crusade Carolyn is on, the sway you hold over minds could have been used against good men and women to further her agenda."

Levi responded in his typical, deadpan way. "Congratulations, Nile. That's the dumbest statement I've ever heard you make. You really think a child who sucks face with Titans is some mind controlling mastermind? And if he was, why wouldn't he be using his powers on us to get what he wants? This isn't a public trial where you can sway people with your paranoia."

"Erwin, for once, keep that dog of yours on his leash," Nile sneered.

"That's enough!" Zackley intervened before the captain could even think of breaking Nile's jaw. He gave them all looks of warning. "If none of you can keep it civil, I will send you all out and make the decision without your input. Is that clear?"

"Understood, sir," Levi answered.

"Yes, sir," Nile added.

Satisfied, Zackley's eyes landed on Dillon once more. "You have exceptional abilities, but do you have the will to use them for humanity?"

He nodded. "Yes, sir. I do."

"Commander Dok, ignoring the abnormal powers he contains for a moment, what is your assessment of Dillon Amsdale?"

"In a single word, sir: stubborn." Nile's gaze was loaded with disappointment, perhaps wondering how such talent could have gone to waste. "Though he diligently answered all our questions, he remains steadfast in his 'love' for the traitor. He is convinced that he can control and stop her, if needed. I cannot say if it is madness or not."

"Control her how, Cadet Amsdale?" Zackley asked.

"My powers allow me to attack Titans in ways they can't defend from," Dillon explained. "If Annie betrays us, I can bring her down with everything I've got."

"So, you are willing and able to choose humanity over the person you love should the case call for it?"

Dillon pursed his lips. "If the case called for it, sir."

A soft, choked sound reached his ears. Dillon dared to glance at Annie, seeing her lowered head fanned by her loose blonde hair. She didn't look at him. For a terrible moment, he wondered if she ever would again.

"Is there a problem, Cadet Leonhart?" Zackley asked, staring down at her.

She flinched at the sound of her name and Dillon heard her take a deep, calming breath that only slightly wavered. Without raising her head, her voice rang cold and firm as a hammer. "No."

Zackley knew she wasn't telling the truth, but he didn't press the matter. There were other concerns to be had. "I find your declaration hard to believe, Cadet Amsdale. According to the report submitted by Section Commander Hanji, after the events of the Expedition, you lost control of yourself and were put into suicide watch until further notice."

"What?" The word was choked and full of horror. Annie was looking at him through a curtain of her hair, a single watery eye staring at him with mute, horrified disbelief that he knew would quickly morph into blistering guilt.

Zackley went on as if there were no interruptions. "Why did you want to kill yourself?"

Now, Dillon avoided Annie's gaze as he spoke. "I... I was afraid, I was angry, and I lost so much that day."

"She slaughtered your entire squad and left you alive, correct?"

The ground was looking very friendly to Dillon, seeing that moment once more. "Yes."

"Dillon..." Annie sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. He didn't dare face her.

"And therein lies the paradox," Nile spoke up, sounding only slightly shaken by what he had just learned. "Cadet Amsdale has seen was the traitor can do at first hand. He _knows_ what she is truly capable of. And yet, despite this, he still retains affection for her. Again, I question his sanity with the utmost sincerity."

"As do I," Zackley agreed. "What possessed you to go back to Stohess?"

Dillon sighed. "I knew that I could talk her down, end it all without bloodshed. I believed that if I didn't go, more people would die, or Annie would." He finally managed to look up at Zackley, his determination coming back. "I truly care about her, Supreme Commander, but I know humanity needs her at this critical moment. Let her prove her worth as someone who can help us strike back at the Titans and put an end to this damn war."

Nile tsked, shaking his head. "The boy is clearly affected by his own personal feelings for the girl. His opinion of what's best for humanity only works for him if the girl is alive and by his side, somehow blind to the blood on her hands."

Dillon's head popped up, turning towards Nile with a look of barely-contained fury. "What?"

Fortunately, Zackley spoke in a stern tone, cutting off the impending argument at the pass. "Actions speak louder than words. While you were able to convince her to surrender, your mentality leaves much to be desired. You cannot be depended upon."

"Supreme Commander-!"

"Enough."

That single word was like a punch to the gut. His words were falling on deaf ears. He promised Annie she would be safe, and he was failing her.

He looked to the Scout leaders. "Commander Erwin, let's discuss the operation you conducted in Stohess. While you accomplished what you set out to do, hundreds of lives were lost. Was this the only course of action, or did you not consider all possibilities?"

"We did not consider the possibility of her managing to transform during her capture," he admitted. "We thought that even if she did somehow manage it, we would have Eren. But he was unable to shift."

Zackley raised an eyebrow. "Unable to shift? Explain."

"Annie Leonhart was a close comrade. He could not separate the girl he knew to the Titan that was hellbent on completing her mission."

Nile scoffed. "So even their supposed trump card didn't work."

 _This is bad._ Dillon thought, trying to keep it together.

"I'm afraid that this doesn't bode well for you, Commander," Zackley said. "A failed Expedition, unable to consider Leonhart being able to shift when you caught her, Eren Yeager being unable to do his duty, and the ensuing brawl that caused collateral damage and death."

Nile immediately followed up on that. "Not only does this prove a pattern of constant failure in numerous expeditions and excursions, but also one of neglect for the lives of their soldiers and the people inside these walls. From using one of their own as bait to being unable to catch Leonhart, in _both_ scenarios mind you, the Scouts have shown that despite their best intentions, they simply cannot do what they claim they are capable of. They claimed to be able to control Yeager, and yet HE is the reason for most of the destruction and loss of life in Stohess!" Taking a moment to calm down via a deep breath, Nile asked, "Can we, can humanity, actually trust the Scout Regiment after all this?"

Zackley didn't respond to the question, putting his hands together in deliberation. He eyed the two prisoners as if he was looking for something. Good or bad, no one could tell.

Dillon, on the other hand, was panicking, his breathing rate becoming rapid. After everything they've been through, it was all coming apart. There had to be something to say, something to prove, that would get Zackley on his side. So, he decided to do what he always did: swing for the fences. "Supreme Commander!"

Only Nile recoiled from his sudden shout. The others fixed him with a stare, though Erwin's eyebrows raised slightly.

Clearing his throat nervously, Dillon calmed down. "Sorry. If I could say something?"

Zackley nodded. "Go ahead."

"Annie surrendered," he began. "Remember? She gave herself up. If she was willing to do that, is it too much of a stretch to believe she would fight with us? Think of what she gave up, the risk she took. She could've killed me. It would've been so easy for her. Kill me, take Eren, and run, but she didn't. The hell is the point of pulling a fast one on us now? I'm not blind to the atrocities she committed, but I'm also not blind to the fact that we need Annie Leonhart as an ally, not a prisoner. This is not an opportunity humanity can brush aside. The Colossal and Armored Titans are still out there, and we don't know when they'll strike. Pumping her for information can only get us so far. We need her to live to we can live. And if you still doubt me because of my relationship with her, know this: I have always fought for humanity's best interests. Since the day the Titans invaded Shiganshina five years ago, I wanted to put an end to it. No more Shiganshinas, and no more Trosts. That's what I've always wanted." He finally looked at the woman he loved. "Without Annie, it'll just keep happening until all of us are dead."

There was no response from any of them. Not even Nile came back with a scathing remark like usually did, though he had a look that said he was wasting his breath. Dillon risked a glance at Annie and saw her still staring at the ground. Even through the mental link she was unreadable, clearly closing herself off.

"Your opinion is noted, Cadet Amsdale," Zackley said, putting the reports away. "We will reconvene in an hour. By then, I will have made my decision. Cadets Amsdale and Leonhart will return to their cells until then. Dismissed."

The two were promptly detached from the steel poles before being led out of the courtroom. Dillon risked looking back at Erwin and Levi, noticing their stoic expressions. He didn't know if they had a plan that would get them out of this mess. For now, all he could do was wait it out until it was time.

" _It's not over yet,"_ Dillon assured, trying to keep Annie's hope alive. _"There's a chance he might-"_

" _Just stop talking already."_

Dillon was taken aback by her voice. She sounded so defeated, as if she was already accepting her fate. He began to wonder if they lost the trial, if Annie was sentenced to die, what would he do. Stay loyal to humanity and let Annie die, or help her escape while betraying everything else he fought for?

* * *

To say that Carolyn was restless was like saying Titans made people uncomfortable. She was pacing back and forth waiting for any sort of news. With Matthew held in a separate room, neither him nor Dillon communicating mentally in the past couple of hours, she was isolated, practically going stir-crazy. Part of her wondered if the MPs had her confined here just so she could watch her son get judgement passed on him.

"You keep pacing like that, you're gonna wear out the floor," Kyler warned.

"I hate this, Kyler," she said, not making an effort to stop. "Dillon needs me, and I can't do a damn thing to help him."

"Even if your name wasn't mud, no one would let you defend him," Kyler pointed out, standing up. "I know this recusal sucks, but Carolyn, you and I both know you can't change this. It's the law."

"The law is gonna get my son killed!" Carolyn slammed her hand on the table, glaring at her friend. "What kind of parent allows that to happen, Kyler?"

"A shitty one, but that's not you," she reminded her calmly. "You're doing all you can by not barging in there like a lunatic. Not to mention the fact that Commander Erwin and Captain Levi are backing him up."

"I doubt it," she muttered, taking a seat as she held her head to soothe the migraine in some way. "Disobeying direct orders, assaulting three officers, interfering with a military operation, and fraternizing with the enemy. And those are just the charges I've heard. They have a lot of reasons not to help him."

Kyler gave her a look. "Carolyn, your cynicism is clouding your common sense. Dillon's abilities are not only unheard of, but they helped achieve something no one else has. We have the Female Titan. Imagine all the information we can siphon out of that bitch."

"Do me a favor and don't bring Annie up," Carolyn requested, an edge to her tone.

The corporal let out a sigh. "Sorry. I'm just trying to help."

"Thank you, Kyler."

She smiled a bit. "Don't worry about it. Your son's gonna be okay. No idiot would kill a Psion. The advantages of his powers are incredible to think about."

Carolyn nodded in agreement, but then something stood out in those words. "Wait, what did you say?"

Kyler gave her a confused look. "I said, his powers are incredible to-"

"No, before that." The lawyer's eyes bore into hers. "What did you call my son?"

Her eyes widened ever so slightly. "Carolyn, I think you need to take it easy for a bit."

Slowly, Carolyn stood up, her expression a mixture of suspicion and fear. "You called him a Psion, Kyler. I have never used that word in front of you, my son, or anyone else. So, how the hell do you know that word when Matthew and I are the only ones here who know it?"

Kyler didn't say anything for a moment as the two were locked into a staring contest. Then, her eyes narrowed slightly, and an unsettling smirk crossed her lips. When she spoke, her voice was different and slightly higher. "Well, I guess that means I can stop hiding now."

Carolyn staggered back, horrified. "That voice… it can't be."

Kyler stalked towards her, her smirk turning into a terrifying grin. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this day."

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Quite a lot this time around. Special thanks to GodzillaFollower1998**

 **As more information about Annie came about in the manga, I decided to shift towards that. It opened a lot of doors to possibilities, especially concerning the relationship between her and Dillon. It's going to be quite the rough road for them, which is one of the reasons I cut out the flashback from the old version and replaced it with Dillon conversing with Erwin and Levi.**

 **Jean's response to Annie's confession regarding Marco feels more believable instead of what I did before where he pretty much accepted what she did. At the advice of Necromancy, I turned the public trial into a private one as to not reveal Annie's identity to the public for the time being. It also allowed for there to a slightly better chance of saving Annie instead of an outright loss. And finally, Kyler revealing herself. Now that I gave her character development, it made sense to show what actually happened this time around.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to reading your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	25. New Reality

**AN: This chapter is a little shorter than the others I've written. I hope the content makes up for that.**

* * *

Chapter 25: New Reality

Two days. That's all it took for Matthew's life to get thrown into a frenzy. The forge he spent nearly half his life putting blood, sweat, and tears in was now the property of the Military Police until "their investigation was concluded." The weapons were also seized, probably to be sold to the highest bidders or kept for personal usage. To make matters worse, since the shop was also part of their house, the Amsdale family was officially homeless until further notice. Deep down, he knew a day like this would come, but he never imagined it being the fault of his own son. Matthew wasn't an idiot. He knew why Dillon did what he did just like why Carolyn did what she did. Good intentions with unfortunate consequences.

In Dillon's case, his good intentions happened to be attached to Annie Leonhart. Just thinking about the girl made his blood boil. He took her into his home, he let her sit at his table and eat his food, he gave her his blessing to continue dating in son, and she stabbed them all in the back. If he got his hands on her, he would break her neck and burn her body to make sure it would stick. Sadly, it was because of his son he wouldn't get the chance.

Instead, he was stuck in a room with a couple of guards for the duration of the trial. They had the decency to keep him uncuffed, but they were armed and ready in case he tried something. Their comments weren't helping either.

"Think the freak is gonna survive today?" one of the guards asked.

The other guard chuckled. "Please. A kid like him was practically begging for the noose."

"Shame it's not the bitch who's on trial," the first guard lamented. "I'd pay good money to see that."

"If you two morons are hoping for an excuse to shoot me in 'self-defense,' you're gonna be disappointed," Matthew interrupted coolly.

"What are you talking about?" the first MP asked, glaring at him.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Come on. Insulting my wife and son and cheering for their deaths in front of me? You're as subtle as the stench you and your ilk carry around."

The second MP snorted. "Go ahead and make your jokes while you still can. From where we're standing, you're about to lose that traitorous freak you call a son."

"From where I'm sitting, your 'scathing' insults are as juvenile as you are," he shot back, annoyed. "So, why don't you clods shut up and spare the world from your immaturity?"

Growling, the first MP punched Matthew in the face. A little blood fell from his nose, but the man looked more annoyed than angered by the wound.

"My son hits harder than that," is what he wanted to say, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Letting his emotions get the better of him, even if it was verbal sparring, was precisely what they wanted. It didn't end well with Dimo Reeves, and it wouldn't end well with the Military Police.

Suddenly, his mind was bombarded by terror seeping through a mental link. He recognized it immediately as his wife's, and sure enough, her voice cut through. _"Matthew, help me! It's–"_ Carolyn's shriek instantly cut off.

" _Carolyn? Carolyn!"_ Matthew fought down the panic that sought to overwhelm him. He was still linked with his wife, so she was still alive. How long that would be the case was up in the air. He needed to act fast, but first, it was time to cover his bases. "Officers, my son sent me an urgent message: my wife's been kidnapped!"

The first MP scoffed. "Right. Nice try, Amsdale."

Matthew looked down to keep them from seeing his glowing eyes as he slowly locked the door. There was no way to muffle the sound, so their attention went to the door in confusion. Matthew lunged out of his seat and slammed the first MP's head against the wall, downing him. The second MP attempted to draw his weapon, but he was too slow. A drop kick to the gut brought the MP to his knees and a knee to the face broke his nose. He was out in seconds, sprawled on his back.

Immediately afterwards, the door started shaking as the guards outside tried to get in. Matthew ignored them as he grabbed the wooden chair and tossed it out the window. With the glass shattered, he jumped out just as the MPs shot the lock off. He was very thankful he was kept in a room on the ground floor, but his thankfulness was short-lived. His eyes glowed once more as he used the link he had with Carolyn to locate her. He felt her moving west, probably being carried. Without wasting any time, he began sprinting in that direction, ignoring the shouts from the MPs. He only hoped he could reach his wife before they caught up with him.

* * *

While he didn't hear her voice, Dillon could feel the immense waves of terror coming from his mother. He only took a couple seconds to recover from the intense feelings before psychically breaking his shackles. The MPs were caught off guard as Dillon shoved the officer that had been pushing him forward into the others. As they stumbled, he dashed down the hall, shouting, "Mom!"

"Hey, get back here," one of the MPs demanded, charging after him.

Ahead, two MPs were making a move to intercept him, rifles drawn, but Dillon managed to smash into the room where his mom was being held. The first thing he noticed was the broken window and a missing chair. Then, he saw a little bit of blood on the ground. He had no idea if it was the kidnapper's or his mom's, but he couldn't help but wonder where Kyler was. He shook that thought off as he approached the window, looking for any sign of where they went. The panic was seeking to overwhelm him, his breathing rate increasing dangerously.

"Hold it right there, you freak!" a voice behind him shouted.

Dillon glanced behind him, seeing two MPs pointing rifles at him.

He had no time for this.

A single flash of his eyes and the door slammed right in their faces. If the painful grunts were any indication, it managed to hit them. He jumped out the window, bending his knees upon landing. It was only a ten-foot drop and he didn't break anything, though he had a feeling his legs would be sore after that sudden stunt.

"Dillon, this way!" he heard his father yell ahead of him.

The young blacksmith took off after Matthew while the MPs were scrambling to control the situation. _"Where's the kidnapper going?"_ Better to use the mental link than waste their breath shouting at each other.

" _There's a passageway that leads to the Underground,"_ Matthew explained rapidly. _"We'll cut them off before they reach it."_

Adrenaline coursed through their bodies as they ran faster than ever before. They weren't gonna let some lowlife get away with taken Carolyn. In fact, the two men were starting to plan how they would kill the son of a bitch. Maybe make use of a few pipes they could find, use anything sharp to start slicing critical veins, or hell, maybe even through the kidnapper off the roof. Probably not the last one. It wouldn't be quite as satisfying as the others. Hopefully, they would have time for something before the MPs caught up with them.

There was an obvious trail of civilians that were already out of the way, so Dillon and Matthew charged down that road. Carolyn's weight had to be slowing the kidnapper down. Combining that with Matthew being able to detect where his wife was, catching up was not going to be an issue.

Finally, the father-son pair saw the kidnapper almost arriving at the stairs that would take them Underground. The large emblem on the back of the jacket was the ultimate indication that the kidnapper was an officer, or someone that pretended to be one. The shoulder-length hair and the build indicated that this kidnapper was a woman, but that detail was currently irrelevant. Their eyes began to glow as they were seconds away from pulling her away from the stairs and into the beating of a lifetime.

Then, the woman whirled around to face them and the Amsdales were launched backwards. Matthew crashed into a food stand, obliterating it upon impact, while Dillon hit the ground hard, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. She didn't even lift a finger.

The teen gasped for breath as he tried and failed to get up, attempting to comprehend what just happened. His eyes locked onto the woman's, realizing that it was Kyler who had taken his mother. Kyler, the woman Dillon looked up to as a good person who tried to fix the Military Police in her own, special way, the woman his family trusted more than nearly anyone else, attacked his mother and took her. He couldn't understand why she would do this to them after all they've been through. Dillon locked eyes with her, staring at the face of a stranger. Where a stern, yet determined friend once stood was now replaced by a cold and ruthless individual. On top of all that, she had psychic abilities. None of this made sense. He wanted to say something, do something, but his voice and muscles failed him.

Kyler fixed her eyes on Matthew for a moment, a new emotion added to her features. It seemed to resemble… relief? Dillon risked a glance at his father and saw he was frozen to the spot with a wide-eyed expression. Not a single word passed between them as Kyler ran down the stairs with Carolyn, disappearing into the Underground.

Just as the Amsdales were recovering from the incident, a squad of MPs descended upon them, armed with swords and rifles. Instinctively, Dillon and Matthew raised their hands over their heads amidst the angry shouting. They were shoved to the ground face first, being shackled once more, but Dillon was practically numb. Someone he trusted, someone he believed in, betrayed him. As he was led away, his mind drifted to a blonde, skinless Titan that carried that same ruthlessness.

* * *

Not a lot could take Erwin off-guard. As the commander of the Scout Regiment, he had long since learned to expect things to go wrong. However, within the past few days, he felt the need to rethink what he thought was impossible, and it was all linked to the Amsdale family. By the standards set by the Interior, they were abnormal. Carolyn spent her career trying to bring down the corruption within the MPs, something that should have gotten her and her family killed a long time ago, yet they still lived. Erwin didn't put a lot of thought into it. After all, Carolyn was getting results, however small, with her actions.

Then, there was Matthew. While he ran Amsdale's Forge, he mostly kept to himself. All he did was create and sell weapons. Aside from that, he kept his head down. In fact, Carolyn seemed to be the face of the family and not her husband. That, in itself, was unusual.

Now came Dillon, the boy at the center of all this. In the span of one day, he managed to cause everything unravel. From interfering in the Stohess Operation to revealing his deepest secret, a power that tied the family together. Dillon had claimed not to know the source of his abilities, but after the stunt he and his father pulled, the evidence was starting to lead directly to his father. With Kyler kidnapping Carolyn, it was very unlikely for it all to be a coincidence.

Which is why Erwin made himself useful by approaching Matthew, who was shackled to a chair and guarded by three MPs who were prepared to shoot to kill. "Mr. Amsdale, I would like to have a word with you."

"Only if I speak to you alone," the man replied, glowering at him.

"Commander Dok gave us strict orders not to let the prisoner leave our sights," one of the MPs said.

Matthew shook his head, disappointed. "Then I guess we have nothing to discuss."

Erwin anticipated such a response and already, a counterpoint was beginning to form. However, before he could speak, he felt a strange sensation in his head, like something was opening up. Then, he heard Matthew's voice, yet his mouth wasn't moving.

" _If you want to talk, leave this room."_

His expression not betraying a single thing, Erwin sighed, standing up. "Very well. I will leave you be, then."

Once he was outside and casually walking down the halls, Matthew's voice was heard once again. _"Just think what you want to say as if we're talking normally."_

" _Quite the useful ability you have, Mr. Amsdale,"_ Erwin said.

" _They have their perks,"_ Matthew responded. _"If the MPs discover I also have psychic powers, there's a good chance they will kill me."_

" _So, you expect me to stay quiet about it?"_

There was a pause on the other end. _"Things are going to get a lot worse from here on out. You need all the help you can get. My abilities make me valuable, and I can give you something else you want: the truth about what I am, what my son is."_

Erwin raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the offer. _"In exchange for my silence, you'll offer yourself to the Scout Regiment."_

" _Unofficially. My business is dead as things stand, so I don't have much choice. However, there's one other thing I want."_ He could hear the desperation in his voice now. _"Help me get my wife back."_

Ah, yes. The missing member of the family. _"I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Amsdale, but I do not see how or why I should get involved."_

" _Don't play games with me, Erwin!"_ the man snarled. _"Carolyn stuck her neck out for you people when she defended Eren and has constantly supported your cause. You owe her this, damn it."_

Erwin reflected on Levi's words after that particular trial, how Carolyn was a rare breed found in the Interior. Someone who showed no fear in facing the battles she thrusted herself into. It was the closest she came to fighting Titans, though one could argue fighting Titans was easier than fighting the corruption within the Walls. _"The woman that took Carolyn… do you know who she is?"_

Once again, there wasn't an immediate response. At first, Erwin believed Matthew would remain silent on the matter, but, to an extent, he was proven wrong. _"When my son and I are exonerated for our crimes, I'll tell you everything."_

 _"You seem confident that the charges against you two will be dropped."_

This time, that sensation he felt in his mind disappeared. It seemed Matthew was done talking.

If that wasn't evidence he was hiding something, Erwin didn't know what was. Subtlety was not a trait that ran in the Amsdale family.

* * *

Most people believed Levi was always in a bad mood. Most people didn't know what it meant for Levi to be in a bad mood. Sure, he was irritated and annoyed with the world and its inhabitants ninety percent of the time and the other ten percent was reserved for sleeping, but that was just his typical charm. For him to get in a bad mood, someone _really_ needed to piss him off, which was exactly what that stupid son of a bitch did. And this time, he couldn't hide behind the excuse of "doing it for humanity."

"You are damn lucky these bars are separating us," Levi growled, eyes blazing with fury as he gazed at the idiot.

Dillon didn't even have the spine to face him as his eyes were fixated on the ground. "Kyler… she took my mom."

"Cry about it to someone who gives a damn," he said. "Did it even cross your mind that you put the fate of humanity at risk for the second time?"

He looked confused by that. "What are you talking about?"

Levi was running out of patience. '"What am I talking about?' I'm talking about Leonhart, you fucking moron!" He hadn't raised his voice in quite some time, but the boy was more than deserving of this special occasion. "Let me spell it out for you since you're too stupid to put two and two together. Your stunts gave her the perfect opportunity to escape and no one would've been able to stop her. Hell if I know why she didn't, but consider that your last lucky break, Amsdale. Do you have even the slightest clue how much Commander Erwin, myself, and the entire Scout Regiment is risking taking a chance on you and the bitch? Don't answer that. I might just cut out your tongue. Everyone is expecting this entire arrangement to go straight into the shit pile. If that happens, it's not just your head. It's not just Leonhart's. It's every fucking one of us, and if she fled, that's exactly what would've happened. We want a soldier that can be depended on, but instead, we have you. So, get your act together and grow up, or you'll be a liability I will not hesitate to kill. Is that clear?"

His words had quite the effect on Dillon. He was stunned to silence, staring with that wide-eyed expression of his. When he spoke, it was a soft, submissive, "Yes, sir."

Levi scoffed. "Pathetic."

The door to the cell block opened with two different MPs approaching, one of them holding out a key. "Captain Levi, the Supreme Commander has summoned you and the prisoner."

He gave a curt nod. "Let's get this over with."

Once the cell door was unlocked, Dillon was immediately shackled again, though Levi decided to add something this time around. The second Dillon took a step forward, the captain slammed his fist right into the boy's gut, bringing him to his knees in pain.

"C-Captain Levi?" one of the MPs asked, astonished that he would assault one of his own men like that.

"It's called discipline," Levi explained, hoisting Dillon to his feet abruptly. "Something you pigs lack."

* * *

Within minutes, Dillon was hauled back into the courtroom and chained to the pole once more along with a certain Titan Shifter. Annie wasn't completely worse for wear, but her blank expression had shifted to concern for him. The commanding officers were in their usual spots, though Nile look more disgruntled now. It didn't take long before Zackley returned to the stand, taking a seat.

"It seems that one hour was all that was needed for things to go wrong," he began, his eyes locked on Nile. "Commander Dok, can you explain the situation that has been brought to my attention."

Swallowing his nerves, Nile nodded. "Approximately five minutes into the hour, Corporal Kyler Hauer kidnaped Carolyn Amsdale and disappeared into the Underground. Despite the chase my men and the Amsdales gave, they were unable to catch her."

"You would find it in your best interests to review your security protocols in the future, Commander Dok," Zackley warned coldly. "Three people were able to escape custody under your watch. Consider yourself fortunate there weren't any casualties."

 _Except my own mother._ Dillon thought with narrowed eyes.

"I want a full investigation on the matter," he went on. "It is your responsibility to find Carolyn and apprehend Corporal Hauer by any means necessary. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Nile might not have reached the infamy levels of Erwin, but he wasn't in good standing either.

Satisfied, Zackley moved on. "Now, then, after careful consideration and weighing the consequences, I have reached a decision, albeit not an easy one. Because of the potential that's too great to lose, Annie Leonhart will be given over to the Scout Regiment where she can make good use of her abilities."

Dillon resisted the urge to breathe a sigh of relief.

"What!?" Nile could not resist blurting that out. "S-Supreme Commander—"

"Commander, compose yourself," Zackley ordered with a piercing stare. "I do not make this decision lightly, and I am well aware of the fallout regarding this decision. However, we live in desperate times, and in order to survive, we do what we must. That being said…" His gaze went directly to Erwin. "…should this all go south, I will have Annie Leonhart executed immediately, and you will be held responsible."

Erwin nodded in agreement. "Understood, Supreme Commander."

"I have also decided to drop the charges against Dillon and Matthew Amsdale, including their more recent crimes," Zackley added. "The boy completed the operation as dictated by the Scout Regiment, and, in recent events, was attempting to rescue his mother. I will not fault him nor his father for that."

Nile wanted to protest against these decisions, but there was nothing he could do. The decision was final.

"Commander Erwin, whatever information you gather, I expect it to be shared with me as well as any future excursions and operations you wish to commence. Keep anymore of them secret from me and you will find yourself chained in this courtroom as I decide your fate."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Erwin replied, keeping up his unreadable gaze.

If Dillon was a complete moron, he would've been ready to celebrate this victory, but there was just too much now. He knew the Scouts themselves would be pissed off that the Titan who slaughtered so many of them would be working alongside them now. Annie was a target now. To make matters worse, his mother was taken by someone with the same abilities as his, and his father knew something about this whole thing. For once, Dillon wished he could've remained that ignorant, idealistic boy that sought to fight Titans. Secrets were gonna come out, and nothing would've made him happier than sealing the lid shut on them.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: So, I made two big mistakes in the old version. I'll reveal the second one in due time, but the first one is Matthew. Despite the fact his WIFE was kidnapped, I fell into the trap by making it more about Dillon. Granted, the focus quickly gets shifted to Dillon, but it's high time I give his father the respect his deserves. He'll have plenty more opportunities to shine this time around. In the original, having Dillon and Levi chasing Kyler with consequences was bad enough, but then throwing in the Female Titan was too much. I figured just having Matthew and Dillon in this moment would make this more personal.**

 **Oddly enough, it was kind of fun writing the tongue-lashing Levi gives to Dillon. What Dillon did was something I think most of us would do in the heat of the moment, but Levi is also right in what he said. There are much bigger consequences now that Dillon has thrown in his lot with Annie.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	26. Project Psion

Chapter 26: Project Psion

One of the definitions of awkward was causing or feeling embarrassment or inconvenience. For Annie, sitting in a carriage with a boy, who also happened to be shackled, that she betrayed in the most horrendous way possible, the father of said boy who had an axe to grind with her, and the captain of a squad that was permanently short one member because of her seemed to go _beyond_ awkward. Levi had ordered her to be shackled and gagged as to prevent her from trying anything. Not that she would, but he wasn't taking any chances after everything that happened. It didn't help matters that Matthew kept glaring at her as if he was contemplating killing her with his mind. After all, he did promise to make her life a living hell if she hurt his son. Dillon was the only one that didn't look at her, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. She didn't blame him. If her mother was still alive and she was taken, she'd feel the same way before turning the entire country upside down trying to find her.

Despite all this, Annie was partially surprised that she was given over to the Scout Regiment. They were so desperate to seek the aide of a mass murdering monster like her if it meant winning this war. That being said, she knew very well that this didn't mean she was free. Far from it. Just as she was used to complete a mission, the people here was doing the same thing. She was a tool, a weapon to be used against their enemies. "Right side" or "wrong side" made little difference.

Soon enough, the carriage came to a halt, prompting Matthew to open the door and step out without a word. Levi grabbed Dillon and practically tossed him into his father, which left Annie alone with the captain. A shiver went down her spine as he advanced on her, knowing full well this man could slice her into ribbons if he wanted to. He stared at her without saying a word, but she saw the barely-concealed fury in his eyes. Then, he grabbed her by the throat and threw her out of the carriage where she fell face-first into the ground.

"Annie!" Dillon almost ran to her aide, but Levi stopped him.

"Stand down, Amsdale," he said, hoisting the Shifter to her feet while keeping a tight grip on her. "Shut up and follow."

As Levi took them towards the castle, Annie noticed more than a few Scouts cease whatever they were doing to glare at her. The cold reception was to be expected, but she kept an eye on them. Everyone from the veterans to the rookies were all potential assassins. No way in hell she was gonna let her guard down.

Inside, they were led to the meeting room, a place with only a single entrance and no windows. Perfect for keeping dangerous individuals in check.

"There will be guards stationed outside this door," Levi warned as he freed Dillon. "Don't do anything stupid. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," the boy replied.

"Got it," Matthew said.

Once the gag came off, Annie coughed harshly once she was finally able to breathe normally.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," Levi said as he walked to the door. "Don't take too long.

Once the door was shut, Dillon immediately rounded on his father. "We don't have time for this. We need to go after Kyler!"

"You think we're here for the sake of sitting on our hands, Dillon?" Matthew asked pointedly. "We need to make a solid plan to rescue your mother and in order to do that, you need to know the truth."

"Truth? What truth?"

He hesitated, for it pained him to start down this path. "You have no idea just how ignorant you are to reality, how blind this country has made you."

"What are you talking about?" Dillon was on the verge of begging. "Dad, what have you been keeping from me?"

Matthew gripped Dillon's shoulders. "Dillon, look at me." Once his son did that, he continued. "I need you to take a deep breath and calm down. I know this whole thing is overwhelming, but I'm going to explain everything. You just need to focus on what I'm going to tell you, alright?"

Slowly, the boy nodded, taking a few deep breaths.

Satisfied, Matthew sat down in a chair, gesturing for Annie and Dillon to do the same. "Bear with me. This is a long story."

"We've got time," Dillon replied, both he and Annie taking seats next to each other.

With a sigh, Matthew began with something simple. "The woman that kidnapped your mother wasn't Kyler. Her name is Elise."

A spark of hope flickered in Dillon's eyes. "Does that mean-?"

"Kyler is probably dead, Dillon," he interrupted sadly. "A person like Elise wouldn't risk keeping her alive unless it was absolutely necessary."

And just like that, the spark died. "How do you know her? You told me that we were the only psychic-users here."

"Obviously, that was a lie," Annie spoke up, eyes narrowing at the man. "You're from Marley, aren't you?"

Matthew didn't respond immediately as he was caught in a staring contest with her. Eventually, he relented and said, "I am."

"Marley? I've never heard of that place," Dillon said, understandably confused.

"Almost no one in these Walls have," she replied.

There was no going back as Matthew finally revealed the truth in a simple sentence. "Dillon, humanity isn't going extinct."

Dillon's eyes widened so much Matthew thought they were gonna pop. "What?"

"Out there, millions upon millions of humans are thriving," he explained. "This island is just a small population in comparison."

The young blacksmith couldn't find any words to say. Everything he ever believed regarding humanity's dwindling population was false. There were more humans out there. Their situation wasn't as hopeless as he was led to believe.

"Don't get too excited," Annie said. "What's out there are humans that want to kill everyone here."

That snapped him out of it. "What? Why?"

Annie sighed. "There's a lot of ground to cover, so, if he doesn't mind, I'll deliver the history lesson. You're going to need a lot of context."

Matthew gave a single nod.

"About 1800 years ago, a woman named Ymir Fritz discovered what many called 'the source of all organic matter,' and before you ask, I have no idea what that is. No one does, or ever did, except for her. All we know is that she used it to turn into the very first Titan and became the ruler of Eldia. History says she brought the Eldians into an era of prosperity and led many victorious battles against their enemies. However, the power did not make her immortal, so when her time came to die, she split her soul into nine pieces and divided them among nine people, many of them her descendants. They became the Nine Titan Shifters."

"When you say, 'the Nine Titan Shifters,'" Dillon interrupted, "does that mean there are only Nine Titan Shifters in existence?"

She nodded. "Yes. Eren, the Armored Titan, the Colossal, and I are just four of the nine that can exist, the nine fragments of the original. However, after Ymir's death, the Nine Shifters used their powers to conquer, enslave, or destroy other races or countries they deemed inferior. Marley was one of those countries. It went on for 1700 years."

Dillon stared at her with a slack jaw, mortified. "How could…?" He wasn't even able to finish his sentence.

Annie's response to that, however, was unexpected. "Don't act so surprised. You have the power to carve into the minds of your enemies, strike in places where they can't defend themselves. It must've felt good to prove yourself better than them."

Dillon's jaw tightened as he fixed her with a glower. "At least I was saving lives."

Her own eyes narrowed as she resisted the urge to curl her hand into a fist. "We're getting off the subject. The point is the Eldians had the upper hand on the world until the 145th king of Eldia, Karl Fritz, relocated the capital to the island of Paradis. That's when the Marleyans struck back. They managed to get seven Titan Shifters on their side and fought against the Eldians. King Fritz, however, rounded up the majority of the Eldians and created this city, protecting them from Marley and isolating themselves from the rest of the world. For the past century, he was successful in that."

"But why wouldn't we remember those things?" Dillon asked. "Why wouldn't this be talked about?"

"The King at the time possessed the power of the Founding Titan, and, from what I've gathered, used its abilities to wipe the memories of the people here. No war, and no memories of the past would give him a chance to let his people start over apparently."

He snorted, unsure how to feel about that. "I'm guessing the Eldians that weren't brought here were subjugated by the Marleyans in retaliation."

"That's right," Annie confirmed with a nod. "Eldians were placed in camps under Marley's rule and treated as second-class citizens. When the Eldians who were part of the war died out, the descendants of those Eldians were in a prime position to be controlled. In Marley, the Eldians within these Walls are an evil race that deserve to be exterminated. To make up for their sins, the Eldians in Marley have to serve the Marleyans."

"I'm guessing that when you and the other two Shifters come in," Dillon realized.

"Paradis still had two Titan powers in this country, the Attack Titan and the Coordinate." At Dillon's confused look, she quickly added, "Coordinate's another name for the Founding Titan. Our mission was to retrieve the Coordinate by any means necessary and return the power to Marley."

"Is that why you tried to take Eren?" Dillon asked, a slight edge to his tone. "Or was it because he was the only person keeping us alive?"

It was truly a skill for Annie's face to remain neutral after that. "Eren is the Attack Titan. That much is clear, but after spending five years in this place, we couldn't find the Coordinate, so Eren would at least be someone worthwhile to the Marleyans."

"And what's so special about this Coordinate?"

"The Coordinate can control Titans, Dillon. Imagine if Marley got their hands on that power. They'd be able to wipe this place out in less than a month."

Dillon was stunned to silence once more, imagining the destruction someone could accomplish with that power. Controlling Titans… it was almost impossible to believe.

"That's where I came into the picture." Matthew cut in, holding up a hand to prevent his son from interrupting. "I know you have a lot of questions, Dillon, but they need to wait."

Reluctantly, he conceded to his point with a sigh. "Okay."

Having their attention, Matthew began. "22 years ago, Elise and I were part of an off-the-books project called Project Psion. It was a dream many Marleyans wanted to make a reality: to give humans the abilities of the Coordinate without needing the Coordinate itself."

Annie stared at him in surprise. "That's a bold objective."

Matthew shook his head as he reminisced his old life. "Don't really remember my parents growing up. Most of the time, I was alone and didn't make any friends. On and on, the teachers would preach Marley's greatness and Eldia's sins, but it just made me resent the Marleyans more."

"You weren't the only one," she muttered in agreement.

"Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do to stop them. I was just a kid who was just trying not to get noticed. As I got older, I realized that I needed to do something useful or the Marleyans would have me killed, so I took a job working in a forge for about six years. Got pretty good at it if their complements were legit."

"Even back then, you were a blacksmith," Dillon noted. "What about fighting?"

"Every Eldian is permitted to learn to fight," Matthew said. "However, later in life, I stared teaching myself how to become more brutal, more lethal if someone were to attack me."

"Like Marleyans?" Annie asked.

He nodded. "Especially Marleyans. Sadly, that wasn't enough to stop them when they came for me. They arrested me on some falsified treason charge, ensuring that no one would help me. That's when they took me into that building… into that cage…"

* * *

 _"Get in there!" the guard ordered, shoving an 18-year-old Matthew inside his cell._

 _"I didn't do anything wrong," he protested, rushing to the bars. "I swear I-!" He recoiled when the guard hit him in the face with a baton._

 _"Quit your whining," he snarled as he departed from the cell._

 _"I don't understand," he muttered to himself, trying to stay warm. There was a fresh bruise forming on his eye. "I didn't do anything wrong."_

 _"None of us did," came a voice from another corner in the cell block._

 _Matthew looked to the left of him and saw three other cells containing two men and a woman. They looked tired and a bit malnourished, indicating that they had been here longer. "Who are you and where am I?"_

 _"My name's Elise," the woman introduced. "This is Jacob..." He pointed to the one with a scar going from his cheek to his jaw, the least friendly-looking of the bunch. "... and this is Atticus." She indicated the other man growing an unkempt beard. "As for where you are, this is a holding facility for lab rats."_

 _"You mean for becoming Titan Shifters?" Matthew wondered._

" _Sorry, kid," Jacob replied. "You're not that lucky. We're Marleyans."_

 _Matthew tilted his head in confusion. "Marleyans? But…"_

" _What, you thought every Marleyan was an Eldian-hating piece of shit?" he asked._

" _Most of us were chosen for trying to promote further freedoms for Eldians," Atticus explained._

 _"The government didn't take kindly to that, so they put us in here for the glory of the empire, or some bullshit like that," Elise added._

 _"Why are we here?" Matthew asked, trying to keep it together. "What do they want?"_

 _"Experiments. Catch the hell up," Jacob sneered._

 _"What experiments, damn it?" Matthew demanded._

 _"Calm down, Eldian," Elise ordered. "Keep shouting like that and you're gonna get worse than a baton tap. Trust me. We've all been when you are, and we all know what you're feeling, but you have to keep it together."_

 _Matthew sighed, running his hands through his hair in frustration, though he was a little calmer. "What kind of experiments?"_

" _How much do you know about the Coordinate?" Atticus asked back._

 _"The greatest Titan Shifter of all that was taken from the Marleyan Kingdom," he answered. "I thought Jacob said that this didn't involve Titan Shifters."_

 _"It doesn't," Atticus said with a nod. "But that doesn't mean they don't want the same power."_

 _His eyes widened, a horrible thought occurred to him. "Are you implying...?"_

 _"They're trying to turn us into something like the Founding Titan," he confirmed._

 _Matthew staggered back in shock. "But... how? That's impossible!"_

 _Jacob snorted at that. "Not entirely. Otherwise they'd kill us and get it over with."_

 _They were interrupted by the sound of someone screaming in agony coming from the ceiling._

 _"What the hell?" Matthew looked for the source of the noise. "Why are they screaming?"_

 _"They're being tickled and having pillow fights," Jacob said mockingly. "Why the hell do you think?"_

 _"No, I want to go home," Matthew begged, trying to kick his cell door open. "Let me out! I don't want to be here!"_

 _"Matthew, no," Elise urged, but it was too late._

 _The door slammed open and two guards armed in with batons came in, stalking towards Matthew's cell. They open the cell and stepped inside, blocking his escape. With savage brutality, they began assaulting him, slamming his head with their sticks. Quickly, his face became covered in bruises and blood before they moved down his body. After a precise strike on his groin, Matthew's body seized up, gasping for breath. Seeing that he was unable to get up and gasping for air, the guards left, slamming the door shut behind them._

 _Elise let out another sigh. "I tried to warn you."_

 _Jacob, meanwhile, had no sympathy for him. "That'll teach you to shut up."_

 _She turned to Atticus, shaking her head. "He's not going to last, is he?"_

 _"I doubt it."_

 _"Honestly, I can't blame him."_

 _"You know damn well shouting and bitching does nothing against armed, angry, Marleyan guards," Jacob growled._

" _And you have the scars to prove it," she shot back._

 _Jacob didn't give anything in response other than a grunt and just sat on his bed._

 _Elise decided to give Matthew something he needed. "Hey, Eldian, do you want to be free?"_

 _Slowly, he got off the ground and looked up at her. "What?"_

 _"I asked you if you want to be free one day," she repeated._

 _"Yes," he answered._

 _"If you want freedom, you must live," Elise told him. "We're going to escape one day, and I think you'll want to be there for that day."_

 _"H-How?" Matthew rasped out, coughing up blood._

 _"Wait for the opportune moment, and strike," she stated._

 _Slowly, he crawled onto his cot and stared at the ceiling. The idea of being free sounded so appealing right now, but he didn't know how they would obtain it. Still, he decided that maybe waiting would be a promising idea. "I'm Matthew."_

 _The bearded man nodded in response. "Good to meet you, Matthew."_

 _"Is she right?" he asked._

 _"It's a pipe dream, Eldian. Don't get your hopes up." Jacob grunted as he got into his own cot._

 _"Work on survival first," Elise advised. "The rest will come later." She gave him a smile of assurance. "One day, we're gonna be free, Matthew. Just listen to us and you'll make it to that day."_

 _Matthew grunted in pain, realizing that this would be his life now. Even though it hurt just as much as the beating, having that hope was nice._

* * *

"It took me a long time to adjust, but my cell and the corridor we were in would be my home for two years," Matthew said.

"So, Elise was there for you during those days?" Annie asked. "That must've been nice."

He shook his head. "She was always there to help me when I needed help, more than the others. Jacob was a man hardened by his experiences, but he taught me how to tough things out, especially if the guards beat me. Atticus was quieter than the rest of us, but he always sought to gain as much information from our captors as he could. It was like having a family."

"The conditions you guys lived in," Dillon muttered, imagining just how awful life was for the Eldians across the sea. All he had was two days of experience being in prison. His father had two years.

"Marley's full of sick people," Matthew said.

"Wasn't much better for us," Annie added.

"Yeah," he replied with a sigh.

"So, where does Mom fit into all this?" Dillon asked.

This was the part that he dreaded to explain, but now he had no choice. "Dillon, before I tell you, just know that... your mother and I love you, and we wanted you to have the best life we could give you."

Now, the teen's suspicions increased. "Dad, why are you saying this?"

"She was part of it," Annie realized. "Part of the project."

His nod sealed it. "Yes. She was a scientist."

Dillon shook his head. "No, that's not funny, Dad."

"I'm telling you the truth," he replied sadly.

"Mom would never... she could never be a part of a project like that."

"You think he'd lie about that?" Annie asked pointedly. "Now, of all times?"

"I'm sorry, Dillon, but your mother wasn't always the greatest lawyer the Eldians have ever seen," Matthew said, clearly pained to say it.

"She had to have been forced into this," Dillon protested, trying to cling onto any sort of hope that there was an explanation for her wrongdoings. "Maybe they threatened her family. That's what happened, right?"

"Dillon, stop living in denial," Annie stated sternly.

"Right, because he should be okay with it like he was with your little secret, right, Leonhart?" Matthew spat angrily.

Annie scoffed. "Elise took her for a reason. You give it to us and he's sitting here trying to convince himself it's not true. Unlike you, I'm not willing to let him live in denial and ignorance."

"Is that what was going through your mind when you destroyed him?" he snarled. "When his life meant nothing to you?"

She glared at the older man, her temper flaring. "At least I told him straight up what would happen. I told him I had a secret, and I told him it was horrible. I told him I'd hurt him. You? You've lied to him all his life, and only tell him about it when your wife goes missing. If she hadn't been taken would you have ever told him?"

"No, because, unlike you, my secret, at the time, wouldn't have resulted in his death."

She clenched her fist, trying to contain her anger. "Matthew, how about you get on with your story before I kick your damn teeth in and we leave to handle Elise ourselves?"

"Why don't you come a little closer so I can give you your own dental work, you little bitch?"

"Shut up, both of you!" Dillon interrupted, glaring at them. "You wanna hash this out? Fine, but I'm getting answers first!"

Matthew gave Annie a look of warning before turning to his son. "Two years into our imprisonment is when I met your mother. She was three months into the project at the time, but she was extremely intelligent. She brought life to the project, always optimistic about their chances." He would never forget that day…

* * *

 _Carolyn, taking a breath to contain her excitement, entered the last cell block. She had a good feeling about these people. Either that, or it was the coffee. "Good morning!"_

 _Groaning, Matthew sat up, a bit surprised at her presence. Most of the time, only the guards would enter the cells to deliver their food, water, and urinal buckets. "Who the hell are you?"_

 _"Carolyn Walters," she introduced, looking at her list. "Oh, you're the only Eldian here. Matthew Amsdale."_

 _"And I'm the king of Marley." Jacob snarked. "What do you want, lady?"_

 _"Jacob," Atticus warned before addressing her. "What is it you need, Miss Walters?"_

 _"I've come to inform you four that it's your turn," she announced._

 _"What, run out of people?" Elise asked, crossing her arms._

 _"I'm not at liberty to say," Carolyn admitted. "However, I can say that we have been making great progress."_

 _"So that's what all the screaming is. Progress! That's great news." Jacob said sarcastically._

 _"Well, we have to start somewhere," she explained._

 _"All due respect, but why us?" Atticus asked quietly_

 _"It's your turn," she repeated, locking eyes with Matthew. "We'll start with Mr. Amsdale."_

 _Atticus shook his head. "No, I meant, why are we here? All I did was disagree with a member of the senate regarding Eldians and their treatment." Perhaps there was a way for him to appeal to her humanity, he hoped._

 _"Let's see." Carolyn started scrolling through her notes before she found it. "Ah, yes. Here it is. You protested the treatment of Eldians, Miss Elise was found in a relationship with an Eldian, and Mr. Jacob was a member of the Eldian Restorationists, I think that covers it."_

 _Matthew started to chuckle darkly. "Of course. Why else would they put you with the 'inferior' race?"_

' _"Inferior' is a harsh word, Mr. Amsdale," Carolyn rebuked._

 _"Yet, you put us away for protecting or loving said race," Atticus mused_

 _"Sorry, Mr. Atticus. I don't make the rules." She snapped her fingers and three guards approached Matthew's cell. "You'll be happy to know that no matter what happens, you'll be doing your country proud, and, if things go well, make history."_

 _Two guards restrained Matthew while the third injected him with a fast-acting sedative. Within seconds, he was out cold, though not before Jacob had the last word._

 _"Don't give in, kid. Kick their asses soon as you can!"_

* * *

Dillon stayed silent, staring at the table for the longest time.

"Dillon, I know this is hard for you, and considering what you've been through already..." Matthew trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"If you don't want to hear this right now, we can wait," Annie assured.

"Keep going," he said in a low tone.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"Keep. Going."

Matthew nodded and continued. "When I regained consciousness, I was strapped to a chair. They gave me three injections: one for my spine, one for my neck, and one for my head. In five minutes, I started losing it." He closed his eyes, remembering how out of control he was. "I was like a wild animal, thrashing around like that with blood pouring from my face.

"I'm guessing it was like that with the others," Annie said, imagining how horrible that must've been for them.

"The lucky ones before us died within minutes due to aneurysms," Matthew responded. "The others completely lost their sanity, screaming like feral creatures that needed to be put down. Sometimes, I can still hear them." He shuddered and sighed, knowing he needed to go on despite the pain of the memories. "The Marleyans knocked me out and threw me back in my cell. When I regained consciousness, they had done it to my friends as well. For one week, we were bleeding, we were going through hell."

* * *

 _It was like his mind was set on fire and being stabbed at the same time. He writhed on the ground, clawing his own head in an effort to make it stop. On top of that, he could hear voices of other people talking over each other. He tried covering his ears, but he could still hear them. Nothing was working._

 _"Gah!" Matthew screamed, clutching his head. "Make it stop!"_

 _"I'll kill her!" Elise swore, blood pouring from eyes. "I'll rip that bitch to shreds!"_

 _"Both of you, shut up!" Jacob begged angrily. "I can't even focus without you all shouting."_

 _Elise gritted her teeth in pain, trying to find some way to stop this madness, but she collapsed to the ground, her body spasming like she was having a seizure._

 _"Has to be something to stop this!" Atticus shouted as he covered his head with his mattress, closing his bleeding eyes._

 _"Please, someone help me," Matthew pleaded. The thought of hitting his head against the cell bars until he was knocked out or dead sounded very good._

 _"Just shut up for a moment!" Jacob ordered, his voice rising over theirs._

 _The three, feeling like they had nothing to lose at this point, grit their teeth and tried to bear it for as long as they could, allowing him to focus._

 _Jacob closed his eyes and grit his teeth, trying his damndest to fulfill what he had said. He was working through the pain as best he could as he delved into his own mind. Finding where the voices were coming from he focused his mind and tried to erect walls, almost like dams, to keep the sounds out. It took a dozen of them, and dozens of tries, but finally... silence._

 _"Jacob..." Elise felt like she was dying._

 _"I've got it!" he announced. "The voices! They're gone!"_

 _Atticus practically lunged at the bars. "Tell us how!" he begged pitifully, his tears mixing with the blood._

 _"Go into your mind and find where the voices are coming from. Wall those areas off!"_

 _Quickly, the three got to work. For ten minutes the three concentrated, trying to erect their own walls. It was tedious, long, and, of course, agonizing, but they managed to get it done. Exhausted, they collapsed on the floor or on their cots._

 _"Holy shit," Elise gasped, panting._

 _Jacob had collapsed to his knees, head leaning on the door. "Damn, that hurts..."_

 _"I can't feel the power at all now," Atticus noticed._

 _"You son of a bitch. You saved our lives," Matthew said, shaking his head._

 _"You're welcome," Jacob muttered as he crawled into his own cot._

 _Elise did the same thing, chuckling. "Once I get out of this bed, I'm gonna kiss you, Jake."_

 _"Do it and you're dead," he growled._

 _Matthew didn't know why, but he started to laugh._

 _Elise turned over on her stomach, looking at the Eldian with concern. "Oh, God, he's starting to break."_

 _He shook his head, grinning. "I'm just happy, for once. We've survived the damn procedure, and we're Psions."_

 _Her eyes widened as she thought of the possibilities. "This could be our chance."_

 _Atticus shook his head, wiping the blood off his face. "Let's not get carried away. If we undo the blocks, the voices come back. And we can't use our powers with them in place right now."_

 _"I'm not about to stage a jailbreak right now," Elise assured. "But this is our first step towards freedom."_

 _Jacob looked at her incredulously. "You kidding? Once they realize we're not failures, they'll test us even further."_

 _"Guys, there are possibilities now," Matthew reminded them calmly. "Let's just keep that in mind here on out."_

* * *

"For once, there was tangible hope in our lives. When we went to bed that night, we finally had a reason to look to the future. Unfortunately, in just a few days it all changed."

* * *

 _"But, sir, I don't understand," Carolyn protested to her superior privately. "I was under the impression we had been making great strides."_

 _"Are four successes and over three dozen failures really a 'great stride' doctor?" he asked with a stern look._

 _"That's still four successes," she pointed out. "After all the people we've gone through, four people managed to pull it off! It worked!"_

 _"Four out of almost fifty."_

 _"Damn it, stop thinking about those failures," she demanded. "All our hard work has paid off!"_

 _"And for what?" he asked, picking up a clipboard. "You have a lowly Eldian. Then you have a disgraced member of the senate who committed treason. A teacher who decided to sleep with her Eldian janitor. And a noted_ _Marleyan_ _member of the Eldian Restoration movement."_

 _"Okay, maybe they're not the best successes, but if we figure out how they managed to do that, we can instruct Marleyans how to control themselves."_

 _"No. We have come to a consensus that the project is to be terminated and all subjects eliminated effective immediately."_

 _Carolyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You can't do this. History has been made! We don't need the damn Coordinate anymore. We don't need the Titans!"_

 _"You have no proof this will even work on standard Marleyans, much less defects like Eldians and the Titans. I'm sorry, doctor. But we will be pursuing the Warrior project."_

 _She clenched her fists, closing her eyes tightly trying to contain her emotions. "What about the data? It could still be valuable in the future."_

 _"The horse is dead, doctor."_

 _She shook her head, staring at the ground. "We were so close. Two years..."_

 _"Two years, and next to nothing to show for it. Meanwhile, the Warrior Project is almost guaranteed to get results"_

 _Carolyn looked so defeated as she felt her dreams just vanish. "I'll go pack my things."_

 _"We would appreciate your help with the Titan shifters, Doctor," he offered._

 _She paused at that. "Give me a few days to consider the offer... if that's all right."_

 _"Of course."_

 _With a nod, Carolyn marched down the stairs, her mind racing. They were terminating the project when it clearly succeeded. And now, the Marleyans were gonna go back to depending on those monsters to save them. It was madness and completely idiotic. To throw these successes away like they were nothing was the greatest mistake the powers-that-be could make, and she would not stand for it. She couldn't let all of them die._

 _Then, a plan started forming. She was going to save one of her successes before it was too late. She couldn't save all of them if she wanted to get out of Marley alive. They were going to brand her traitor, but it was too apparent that this was far more important than labels. She couldn't take Elise or Jacob, two people that swore to kill her when she had a chance. Atticus was too recognizable, but Matthew...was perfect. He was an Eldian, meaning that he already hated the Marleyan people, and she would give him what most Eldians craved: freedom. Her decision had been made._

 _Walking quickly, Carolyn entered the cell block, keys in hand, and opened Matthew's cell, rousing all four of them._

 _"Dr. Walters?" Matthew asked, groaning._

 _"The project has been terminated and all experiments are to be destroyed," she stated in a clipped tone._

 _"Oh, what a surprise," Jacob replied in a drawl tone._

 _"By experiments...?" Atticus asked to clarify._

 _"You," Carolyn answered, dragging Matthew out. "I can only guarantee one of you will survive."_

 _Elise shot out of her bed. "What did you say?"_

 _"You can't be serious!" Jacob shouted._

 _"Unfortunately, I am."_

 _"Doc, don't," Matthew pleaded softly, still weak. "Still a chance…"_

 _"Sorry, Mr. Amsdale," she said sincerely, walking him towards the exit. "This is all I can do." She tossed the keys and managed to make it in Atticus's cell. "You three are on your own!"_

 _"You bitch!" Jacob shouted._

 _"You're leaving us to die, Doctor. You're better than that!" Atticus insisted, but his words fell on deaf ears._

 _"You're dead, Carolyn!" Elise swore, panting with rage. "You hear me!? You're fucking dead!"_

 _Without looking back, Carolyn dragged Matthew out, slamming the door behind her._

* * *

Matthew flinched, and Annie grimaced when a nearby chair shattered into many pieces. They saw Dillon's eyes flashing for a moment before they receded back to their normal state.

"So, she ran with you, and you did nothing to stop her?" Annie asked once she was sure Dillon wasn't going to use his powers to tear the room apart.

"I tried, but I was too weak," he explained. "She knocked me out every time I resisted to keep me from doing anything about it. She took whatever valuables she had at home and then smuggled herself and I onto a ship heading for Paradis."

A look in Dillon's eyes showed that he was completely pissed off, but he didn't speak.

"Why was a ship going from Marley to Paradis in the first place?" Annie wondered.

"It was a scout ship that was heading to Paradis to check the lay of the land. We stowed away and when we were far enough away, we killed the people onboard. We used the supplies on the ship to survive the journey to the Walls, and I could use my powers against the Titans by slowly removing the blocks. Being so far from society helped with that. It took us months before we reached Wall Maria.

"Once we made it in, we slowly integrated ourselves into the cities. Carolyn researched as much as she could on what life was like in the Walls, and I started working so we could get food, water, and shelter. Another year later, Carolyn used her resources and intelligence to study up on law in a prestigious Academy within Wall Sina and I was given an opportunity to forge weapons for the military."

"I'm betting these resources were the valuables she had," Annie sneered. "Why not just bribe your way to the top like a couple of upstanding citizens?" She was making it no secret as to how she felt about this whole thing. "She actively chose, supported, and participated a project that killed at least 46 people. Or should I say subjects? Why humanize them, am I right?"

He glared at her. "You are in no position to judge, Leonhart."

"Of course, you loop it back to me," she snarled. "I did what I did because it was my mission. Carolyn just did it because 'she wanted to make history.' Cause she wanted to further science. Difference is, she doesn't give a damn about the lives she ruins whereas I do."

"People change," he shot back. "She knows what she did was wrong, and she has to live with it for the rest of her life!"

"Well, it's not going to be much longer because you didn't think of the possibility that someone else might've survived. Now, she's going to kill Carolyn and come after you and Dillon!"

"Don't pretend that you care about my son!" Matthew demanded with a raised voice, standing to his feet. Annie followed suit, glaring into his eyes as he stared into hers. "After everything you did to him, you have the audacity to claim that you love him!?"

Annie was getting real close to punching the man, as evidenced by her shaking fist. "I chose him in the end, and I know damn well what I did to him, so why don't you get off your high horse, you hypocrite, because you're responsible for this, whether you have the balls to admit it or—!"

"Did you know?"

The shouting came to an abrupt halt as Matthew faced the glare of his son. "What?"

"The Colossal and Armored Titans," Dillon said, slowly standing up with a dangerous look in his eye. "You knew what they were, didn't you? You lived in Marley, so you knew from the beginning that they were Titan Shifters."

"Dillon, calm down," Matthew urged.

He was stalking towards his father, far past the point of calming down. "Those 250,000 people that were sent to their deaths, the Trost Invasion, that _fucking_ Expedition…"

Annie tried to placate him. "Dillon, I know you're pissed off, but—"

"Stay out of this!" Dillon shouted, his eyes that darted to her flashing for a brief second.

Annie actually flinched, taking a step back. For a moment, she thought if she got closer, she would be sent flying across the room.

Matthew tried to salvage the deteriorating situation. "If your mother and I tried to tell what really happened, no one would've believed us and the government would've had us all killed."

"Seriously? That's your excuse?" Enraged, Dillon grabbed his father and slammed him against the wall, eyes blazing with his powers on brink of being unleashed. "You could've said something! How many people did you let die, you coward?"

Whatever was going to happen next was halted when a piece of the broken chair hit the side of his head. It was hard enough to topple him to the ground, groaning in pain. He looked up to see Annie staring down at him, holding the piece that hit him. Her eyes weren't cold this time; instead, they were full of sympathy. She didn't even say anything to him when the door opened, the guards having their swords drawn.

"What the hell is going on?" one of the guards demanded.

"Tell Levi we're done keeping him waiting," Annie said, looking at them.

Matthew knelt to his son's level, grieved by what he had done to him with the truth. "Dillon…"

"Leave me alone," Dillon begged quietly. "Just leave me alone."

He bowed his head. "I'm so sorry."

"He said to leave him alone," Annie said coldly.

Matthew looked ready to dive back into another argument, but after seeing his son in the condition he was in made him stop. Standing up, the man exited the room.

Carefully, Annie began to help Dillon up only to find his arms wrapping around her. It took her off guard, her eyes widening evident of that. She just hit him with the leg of a chair, and yet, here he was, clinging onto her. He wasn't thinking straight. That was the only possible explanation. However, she found herself hugging him back, closing her eyes. The world truly was a cruel place.

* * *

(Underground; Unknown location)

"Time to wake up, Carolyn."

A harsh slap caused her eyes to pop open as she stared at her kidnapper in shock. The woman standing in front of her no longer had black hair, but shoulder-length, ginger hair. Her hazel eyes had a gleam in them as if she had been given the keys to the world and that malicious smile that promised so much added to the image.

"E—Elise!" Carolyn stuttered, her eyes widening

"So, you do remember me," the Psion replied. "I'm touched."

Carolyn took notice that they were in a prison cell unlike any she had ever seen before. Stone walls surrounded her with only a single door that led out. Save for a single candle, there wasn't a source of light in this place, not even a window. She was completely chained to the wall, giving her no opportunities to escape. "I'm guessing you're here to kill me."

"Very good, Carolyn," Elise praised before awarding her a punch to the gut. She shivered in what could only be described as ecstasy. "Damn, that feels good."

The lawyer let out a harsh cough, gritting her teeth in pain. "What did you do with the real Kyler?"

"She's been disposed of in the industrial area of Stohess," she answered. "The toxic waste should have dissolved her body a long time ago."

Carolyn's face contorted with grief. Her most trusted ally and friend in the Interior was truly gone. "Kyler…"

"What's the matter, Carolyn? Mourning the loss of your tool?" Elise delivered a hard backhand that left a bruise on Carolyn's cheek. "20 years, and you're still the same opportunistic bitch."

"She was my friend."

"No, she was a useful weapon for your war against the Military Police. An officer who actually wanted to make some changes in that regiment and weed out the bad apples? You couldn't let that opportunity pass you by."

Carolyn glared at her, panting heavily. "Do whatever you want with me, but leave Matthew and Dillon alone."

Elise shook her head, letting out a mirthless chuckle. "After all this time, I can still hear it in your voice."

"Hear what?"

The Psion leaned in close, staring right into her eyes. "Matthew and Dillon are so precious to you, aren't they? Just like the project that you put your heart into."

By now, she was shaking with rage. "If you hurt them—" Carolyn was cut off as she felt her vocal chords tighten. She wasn't choking, but she was unable to talk.

"You've always been a resourceful woman, Carolyn," Elise said, a fire brewing in her glowing eyes. "Escaping from Marley with barely enough time to plan, making it through Titan-infested lands, though that was more Matthew than you, adapting to this backwards society, rising to a life a privilege, and, of course, seizing the opportunity to make your mark in this world just like before. But now, I'm going to take everything from you. Everyone will finally see what you really are: a snake who only cares about a mission, who walks over the corpses of good men and women just for the sake of your greater good. As for Matthew and Dillon, I'm going to free them from your influence once and for all. They will never see you as a wife or mother ever again, but a monster who deserves everything she's got coming to her."

Elise's hand shot out and fastened around Carolyn's throat, a sickening grin appearing on her face. "I've spent the last twenty years hunting down every single person involved with Project Psion. Scientists, guards, benefactors, every one of them dead." With her free hand, she pulled out a four-inch knife, placing it against the lawyer's bruised cheek. "With every death, I've harnessed my craft, Carolyn, both mentally and physically!"

Carolyn thrashed violently as the knife was sharply pulled down. A nasty gash appeared on her cheek, blood pouring out. She wanted to scream, but that was denied thanks to her lack of vocal chords.

Elise, on the other hand, breathed heavily as she stared at the blood dripping from the knife. "I've been dreaming about this moment for so long, and now, you're here with me. To think I was able to pass as the one person I bore a similar resemblance to here. I was meant to find you, Carolyn. If there is a God, I should thank him for this."

The grip on Carolyn's vocal chords were released, allowing her to say, "Elise, I'm sorry. I know what I did to you, to all those people, was horrible, but-"

"No, you don't," she interrupted, "but you will. You've been running for so long, Carolyn, but in the end, you're mine."

Elise's eyes flashed, and Carolyn felt this horrible feeling of something biting her mind. She grunted in pain, struggling against the restraints, but there was nothing she could do to stop. Then, she felt her mind get set on fire, making her scream. Blood started to pour as she was lost in a world of hell, her mind viciously assaulted without ceasing.

The smile never left her tormentor's face.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: While the general feel of this chapter remains the same from the original (i.e.: exposition chapter), I made a few adjustments to make this whole thing smoother and cleaner in terms of dialogue, reactions, and the fallout.**

 **From here to the end of this arc, though, major changes are gonna be afoot, so stay tuned for that.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to hearing your thoughts on it, and I'll see you in the next one.**


	27. The Struggles of Downtime

Chapter 27: The Struggles of Downtime

(The next day)

It wasn't uncommon for Levi to have trouble sleeping, but the previous night was a doozy. In just one conversation with Annie, everything had changed. Humans weren't going extinct, the other humans out there were trying to kill them, the Armored and Colossal Titans were hiding within the Scout Regiment, and there was going to be an attack on Wall Rose in just a few days. All in all, a lot of things that kept him up at night.

Having anticipated that Annie had allies within their ranks, Erwin had ordered a group of Scouts, including several cadets from the 104th, to be stationed at a Scout Outpost in the southern region of Wall Rose in civilian garb and no weapons after the Expedition. Considering how dangerous the Shifters were, trying to catch them or kill them now would be far too risky. Annie's letter to her superior bought them some time, and it was time that needed to be well spent. It was better to prepare for the eventual attack and then take them down when they least expect it. Of course, they had this Beast Titan to worry about, a Titan Shifter even Annie admitted was stronger than her, but thanks to her letter to him, they had time to plan things out.

However, none of that was what made Levi lose so much sleep. Rather, it was the bombshell Annie delivered after all that.

* * *

(Yesterday)

 _Levi felt as though the air was stolen from his lungs. It couldn't be possible. She had to be making it up as some twisted joke. The urge to throttle the bitch until she came clean with something else was rising._

 _"Levi."_

 _He felt a hand grip his shoulder, prompting him to glance over at Hanji. That look of concern on her face… he hadn't seen it directed towards him in a long time. He could only imagine what he looked like to her._

 _"So…" His throat felt dry as if he wandered through a desert for a couple of days. "Every Titan I've cut to pieces, every damn one I killed… they're human?"_

 _"All of them," Annie confirmed with a nod._

 _Hanji visibly blanched. The Titans she had experimented on, Sonny and Bean, the ones she sliced up to test their regenerative abilities. They were human beings that were transformed into mindless, gigantic cannibals._

" _So, how do humans become Titans, then?" Erwin asked._

 _"Some sort of serum," she explained. "The Marleyans wouldn't give us details on how it worked in case some moron decided to steal it. The Titans you've been killing? Punishment for any Eldians that step out of line."_

 _"And yet, you are a Titan Shifter," the commander pointed out. "The first and only Female Titan we've ever come across. How is that possible?"_

 _Annie shrugged. "Best way I can explain it is a modified version of the serum. Like I said, they wouldn't give us the details. Hell, I can't even remember what happened when I was injected."_

 _"Some sort of side effect, perhaps," Hanji mused quietly, writing the information down._

 _Erwin simply nodded, satisfied with what was provided to them. "We shall reconvene at another time. For now, you will be escorted to your quarters until further notice. We'll have food and water brought up to you."_

 _"Thank you." Annie's eyes drifted towards Levi. "For what it's worth, you're doing them a favor when you kill them. A life as a mindless Titan with only one basic instinct is hell."_

 _"Get her out of my sight," Levi growled._

 _Annie stood as two Scouts approached her. She was immediately shackled as they led her out._

 _Levi massaged his temples as he fought back the headache that sought to overwhelm him. Not even muttering obscenities under his breath was making it easier._

 _"You know, it does make sense," Hanji said, flipping through the pages of her notes. "I mean, when you think about they_ do _look human. Though, I wonder why they don't have-?"_

 _"Shut up, Hanji." His voice had a hard edge to it that demanded no argument._

 _She paused, looking over at the captain. "Levi…"_

 _Levi clenched his fist. "I thought I was done killing humans when I left the Underground."_

 _Hanji let out a sigh, staying quiet. Nothing she could say would relieve any of what he was going through._

 _Shaking his head, Levi looked over at his commander and he nearly recoiled._

 _While more so than Levi, a smile was something rarely seen on Erwin's face. He usually kept a stoic expression, never letting a hint of emotion betray whatever he was thinking. So, seeing an open-mouthed grin on his commander's face was startling, to say the least._

" _What the hell is wrong with your face?" Levi asked, visibly unnerved._

 _As if coming out of a daze, Erwin's face returned to its neutral position. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just… all this time, we've been wandering around blindly inside and outside the Walls hoping to find answers, catch a glimpse of the truth that has evaded us so long. Annie has given us what we've been needing for so long."_

"If _she's not bullshitting us," Levi said, crossing his arms. "We only have her word to go on, and I doubt she told us everything."_

" _Verifying all of her claims will take time," Erwin admitted. "However, there are some that can be proven. I'll send out a message to Section Commander Mike immediately so he can prepare for the Beast Titan's attack as well as contingencies for the Armored and Colossal Titans. Tomorrow, I'll be heading to the Interior to inform Zackley what we've discovered."_

 _Levi snorted. "You really buy it, don't you?" It was less of a question and more of a statement._

 _Erwin gave him that damned stare he hated so much. It was like the man could read his soul. "You're hoping that she's wrong, Levi."_

 _The captain just stared back, his face impassive. "Who wouldn't, sir?"_

* * *

Levi let out a sigh as he wiped away the sleepiness out of his eyes. He couldn't dwell on these things anymore. He had to rescue Carolyn from a psychokinetic bitch, and it would take all his focus to kill her. Despite how furious he was at Matthew and Carolyn, it didn't change the fact that Carolyn worked so hard to save innocent people and put the corrupt pigs behind bars. She still had his respect, and that wasn't going away anytime soon.

Shaking his head, Levi stepped into the room where his squad was waiting. They were still wounded from their scuffle with Dillon, but their recovery was going as smooth as it could go.

Petra instantly took notice of how exhausted he looked. "Captain, are you all right? You don't look well."

"I'll manage," he responded gruffly, sitting down and taking a sip of tea. "It's not every day your entire world gets shaken up."

Erwin had permitted Levi Squad to be in the know on the revelations, but the information had to remain confidential until further notice. So far, only Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Levi Squad, Matthew, and Dillon all knew the truth, and they would keep it that way.

"Yeah," Eld agreed quietly before moving onto what was more important. "So, what's the plan?"

Levi snorted. "The plan is get Underground, kill the bitch, and save Carolyn."

"We were hoping you could give us details," Eld elaborated.

"Why would I? None of you are going."

"What?" Gunther asked, shocked.

"You heard me," Levi responded dryly, putting his cup down. "You three are staying here."

"Captain, if this is about our injuries—" Petra started but she was cut off.

"In the state you're in, ODM gear will damage your ribs further," he interrupted. "I won't waste time dealing with wounded soldiers. Not for this mission."

His squad was sufficiently silenced by those statements. Liabilities were the last thing he needed to deal with.

"What are your orders?" Eld asked.

"With Erwin briefing Zackley on our findings, I can't leave the Scouts here unattended," Levi explained. "I need you three to keep the peace until I get back. Eld, you'll be in charge."

'"Keep the peace?"' Gunther repeated, having an idea of what he really wanted them to do.

The captain sighed. Now was a good a time as any to address it. "Whether we like it or not, Annie Leonhart is part of our team. Her information and skills make her an asset. Therefore, she's under our protection."

"You think someone's gonna try and kill her?" Petra asked.

"Considering how many of our soldiers she killed, I'd be more surprised if no one tried to," he said. "The same goes for Amsdale. His actions in Stohess resulted in a mixed reception."

Gunther snorted. "That's an understatement."

He gave them all a look of warning. "Whatever you three feel about them, put it aside. You will not act out against Leonhart or Amsdale, or I will make you regret it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" they answered.

"Good. Keep an eye out for anyone who attempts something so stupid," he stated as he stood up.

"Captain," Petra interjected quietly. "Be careful."

"Take care of the brats while I'm gone," was all Levi said as he walked out.

"Think Leonhart's on the up and up?" Gunther asked, eyes narrowed.

"If she isn't, we'll take care of her," Eld swore.

"Agreed," Petra added.

Levi stepped outside to greet two of the four soldiers that would be his temporary squad: Marlena Geissler and Mandel Schwarz. Both spent quite some time in the Underground before enlisting and their hand-to-hand combat skills were exceptional, essential for this op. Like him, they were garbed in civilian clothing to blend in. The other two soldiers would be MPs that Nile handpicked for the job, though Levi would be grilling them. He wasn't going to trust random soldiers with a mission like this, especially ones from that branch.

"Sir." the two exclaimed, saluting.

"At ease," Levi ordered. "We'll be meeting up with the Military Police at the underground entrance in the Capitol. It's likely that we'll be the only ones undertaking the mission. Are you two prepared for that?"

"Yes, sir," Marlena answered.

"Whatever it takes, sir," Mandel stated.

He nodded. "Good. Get ready to—"

"Captain Levi!"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Get ready to leave. I'll be a moment." He turned around to see Matthew walking towards him. "About time you showed up."

The Psion had a sheathed sword attached to his back, making it clear he wasn't going to pull any punches. "MPs ransacked my home and the forge. They got nearly everything." His anger was quite apparent considering he lost nearly everything. Having to go back to his home and seeing it in such a state, it was a lot to take in. "Took a while to find a weapon good enough against Elise."

"And what's the stop her from cutting us all to ribbons with a blink of an eye?" Levi asked. "She could just hide and kill all of us without showing her face."

"If she tries, she'll fall into my trap," the older man assured. "When you levitate and object, it has an invisible connection. You can't see it, but Psions can sense it. At least, ones who are trained for that sort of thing."

Levi gave him the once-over before stepping closer. "Let's get one thing straight: I am in command of this operation, Amsdale. You will follow my orders, and you will not deviate from them. If I throw you at your childhood girlfriend to keep her occupied, then you damn well better do it."

"I don't care what happens to me," Matthew said in a low tone. "I only want to save my family."

"Then don't screw up." Levi turned to the two Scouts. "Let's go hunting."

* * *

If there was one word to describe the atmosphere at Scout Headquarters, it would be tense. With the Female Titan now conscripted into their ranks, nearly everyone was waiting for the moment where she could transform and slaughter them all. Some soldiers were even contemplating killing her before she could have a chance to stab them in back. However, with Annie under heavy guard, that opportunity would be practically nonexistent.

Knowing that was precisely why Eren took to the stables after grabbing a quick bite to eat. Cleaning the stables and tending to the horses wasn't a desirable task, but it sure as hell gave him the chance to vent his frustrations. When he was feeding the horses, he fantasized all the ways he'd love to kill Annie. When he was brushing their manes, he was ranting at the stupidity of Dillon. When he was shoveling manure, he was spatting out obscenities towards Annie and Dillon.

"I didn't think I'd find you here," a familiar voice said as Eren cleaned his hands.

The Shifter let out a snort, not turning around. "I wondered if cleaning horseshit would help clear my mind."

"Did it work?" Armin asked.

"No."

"Didn't think it would." The blonde boy gave him a sympathetic look. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Eren paused before turning to face his friend. "What's the point, Armin? Nothing will change. I have to deal with it."

"Except you aren't dealing with it," Armin pointed out, petting one of the nearby horses. "I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work for long."

"I know that," he said with a huff. "It's only temporary until… until… I don't know. It's only temporary."

"You can't hide from Annie forever."

Eren narrowed his eyes. "Who says I'm hiding?"

Armin didn't say anything, but he stood firm as he stared at his best friend.

Eren was the first the falter as he sighed. "I guess I'm a coward, aren't I?"

"If that was true, then we all are," he said sympathetically. "Everyone is afraid of what Annie could do if she wanted to, what she's already done."

"Well, I shouldn't be!" Eren shot back angrily. "I'm a Titan Shifter, Humanity's Last Hope. Why the hell should I be afraid of that bitch?"

"Because she beat you," Armin answered in a sad tone. "She got to you."

The green-eyed teen couldn't help but face the ground in response. Slowly, he sat on an upside-down bucket. "I almost gave up, Armin. When she buried me… I wanted to die. Compared to her, what was I? A weakling. I've always been that to her. She thrived on my pain, my suffering."

Making sure that it was empty, Armin turned another pail upside-down and took a seat next to him. "It hurts when you don't know what to do. This past week has been confusing for all of us."

"I want to kill her," Eren said, clenching his fist and imagining Annie's crushed skull in it. "If Dillon didn't get in the way, I could've done it."

"Maybe," Armin admitted.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" he asked. "Annie slaughters his squad, breaks him, and almost kills him, yet he throws himself into the fire to save her?"

"He believed she was worth saving."

"He's wrong. She's a sadistic bitch that deserves to die. I only hope I get to be the one to do it."

Armin let out a sigh, knowing that nothing he said could make Eren feel better. However, he did ask, "Have you seen Mikasa?"

"Not since yesterday," Eren answered. "Why?"

"Odd. I thought she'd be with you."

"She's not."

Slowly, Armin glanced at Eren, a thought occurring to him. "You don't think…?"

The Shifter glanced back, his mind debating on the possibility. "No way Mikasa could reach Annie."

"What about Dillon?"

"No, she wouldn't go after him."

"You sure?"

The two sat on the buckets for a couple moments before abruptly standing up, making a beeline towards Headquarters.

* * *

Dillon had no idea how long he stayed in his room. He didn't come down to eat, drink, or interact with people. It was the only place he felt safe and secure. He could hide from his enemies, keep himself away from anyone that meant to hurt him. He didn't even register the door slowly opening.

Mikasa stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before she cleared her throat. "Dillon?"

He gasped, and his head turned sharply towards her with wide eyes. He didn't say anything and just stared at her, as if anticipating an attack.

Mikasa also flinched back at this, one hand flicking low for a second. Then she straightened up. "Are you okay?"

He audibly swallowed. "Are you here to kill me, Mikasa?"

She furrowed her brow. "What?"

"You probably have a knife stored on you, probably snuck it out of the mess hall, or it's one of your own. Silent kill. No noise if you strike in the right place."

"Dillon, I'm not going to hurt you," she assured cautiously.

"You could just be saying that," he said without missing a beat. "Lull me into a false sense of security, pretending you care, and then you strike. Clever plan."

Mikasa held up both of her hands. "I was checked for weapons before I came in here. Have you known me to ever be good at deception?" She lowered her hands slowly. "Or all that keen on it?"

He stood up suddenly, catching her off-guard. His breathing rate was increasing and getting deeper. "There are things about you I don't know, Mikasa. For all I know, the woman standing in front of me isn't the woman that really exists. A long con for a dark purpose. Hell, the same could be said for me. You don't know everything about me. I could be working with Annie to kill every single one of you, but perhaps unwillingly." He tapped his head repeatedly as he continued to ramble. "In here, a phrase that could bend me to the will of others. This life I live may not even be my life. A fabrication to hide the horrible truth that lurks within. And with my powers..." He stared at his hands, clenching them, his voice becoming ragged. "So much I could do. Break bones without a single touch, busting capillaries with a glance, carving out every single memory at my whim. Perhaps it is better for you to kill me. You'd be a hero."

Mikasa stared at him for a few seconds, her face unreadable. "I'm not Annie."

"You don't have to be Annie to be a lying, piece of shit!" His shout echoed in the room as he locked eyes with her, almost as if there was murder in them. It quickly faded as he sunk to a sitting position on the floor.

She looked down at him, trying to keep the grief she felt for him out of her face. "I've never lied to you, Dillon. And I'm not lying now."

He shook his head, his voice dropping to a whisper. "They pretended to care. They all did."

"All?" She took a step forward, then stopped herself from moving further.

"Annie, Kyler... my parents." He let out a chuckle as tears fell down his face. "It was all a lie."

"Kyler?" She looked uncomprehending. "What about your parents?"

"They came from the same place Annie did. My mother is a war criminal, and my dad was an experiment."

Mikasa opened her palms wide and slowly approached Dillon. "What happened?"

Dillon couldn't face her. "They're all liars. They all pretended to stand for something. They made me believe in them, and it was all for nothing."

A soft hand grasped his shoulder.

He gasped, facing her with a tear-stained, broken expression.

Eyes that were often cold gazed at him with soft sympathy. "I'm here to listen."

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked.

"Sit with me. Start at the beginning." Mikasa helped him up and guided him over to the bed.

Slowly, and with difficulty, Dillon explained what Annie and his father told him. About the fact that humanity isn't extinct, an entire country wants the Eldians dead, Kyler being an imposter, Project Psion, his mother's involvement in it, his father being a prisoner, and their escape to Paradis.

To her credit, Mikasa tried to keep calm. She gritted her teeth and listened, knowing she had to be the rock at this moment. "This is... your week for betrayals," she said lamely, unable to find much to say.

Another mirthless laugh shook his body. "Funny, isn't it?"

"Stop that." She kept her hand on his shoulder, gripping it tighter. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

She didn't know how to answer that.

"Who else, Mikasa? Who else is going to stab us in the back?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "It feels like it could be anybody now, doesn't it? I half expect even Sasha to turn out to be someone with a dark past."

He looked out the window. "Hanji is going to run tests on Annie... and she'll be there, too."

Mikasa's expression darkened. "I hope she cuts the bitch open."

"I won't let her," Dillon swore.

Mikasa sighed. "That's what I came to talk to you about. Dillon, she's bad for you. Especially now with all you've said. It's crazy to trust her. She's a liar, a murderer, and a traitor."

"She warned me," he protested. "She told me she was going to hurt me. And she... she trusted me."

She shook her head. "She used you to save her own skin. She would have gone down fighting or run back to people who probably don't reward failure very well. What options did she have? Don't mistake desperation for trust."

"Don't take this away from me, Mikasa," Dillon begged. "Please."

"I'm..." Mikasa grimaced. "I'm trying to protect you. You don't need any more betrayals. Any more disappointments."

Dillon didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the ground.

"Why did you try to save her when she...? Damn it, she left you for dead."

"Because it wasn't too late. Because the woman I loved was still there."

"Dillon, you loved who you thought she was. We saw what she did to those people, our people."

He closed his eyes. "I know. But what if it was Eren?"

Her expression hardened. "Eren never would do what she did. He never would have lied to us. He never would have destroyed thousands of innocent lives, not for any reason. Everything he's done, he's done to protect us. Everything she's done... would any excuse justify it? It would never be Eren."

"He killed innocent people, too."

Now, Mikasa's voice was clipped, an edge creeping in. "Because he was forced to do it to defend more from a traitor. She chose this. She chose to lie and kill every step of the way. Dillon, you're a good man, but the girl you loved never existed."

"She did it for her father. The Marleyans... they have him. If she didn't do her mission, they would kill him. She gave up her father to stay with me."

Mikasa gave him a look of disbelief, standing up. "All we have on that is the word of a known liar. Dillon, when will you stop falling for it?"

"Please, stop," Dillon begged once more.

"No!" Mikasa had enough as she grabbed him by the collar and flung him against the wall. His eyes widened in fear as she pinned him with her arm. The way her eyes were blazing, one could think she was a Psion, too. "Stop clinging onto her, Dillon. You owe her nothing!"

Dillon opened his mouth to talk, but he was swiftly cut off.

"Enough talking for once," Mikasa demanded, her tone getting a little bit shaky. "Just stop." She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a shuddered breath. "I saw you. When Levi brought you back. You… it was like you were dead. Blood all over you, eyes wide with terror, and I could barely hear you breathe, Dillon. I held you when we were in that cart. I stayed with you and Eren the entire time." She finally opened her eyes, full of the grief she tried to hide. "Annie abandoned you, but I… we never did."

Once again, the young blacksmith found himself at a loss for words. He didn't even know what to think.

Mikasa looked into his eyes. "Dillon, you need help."

He looked down at the ground, unable to stare back. "I don't think anyone can help me, Mikasa."

"That's not true. We can, but you have to let us in and stop pushing us away." Letting out a sigh, Mikasa headed for the door. She couldn't get through to him right now. However, she stopped as her hand landed on the doorknob. "When Jean asked you if you could trust Eren, you didn't answer. Ask yourself something: do you trust Eren or Annie more with the fate of humanity?" She didn't even wait for an answer as she walked out.

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes since Annie had been summoned to an open field a few miles away from Headquarters. She was surprised that there weren't any of those harpoon cannons, but then again, just because she couldn't see them didn't mean they weren't there. The Scouts were smart enough to have contingency plans in case something went wrong. Plan A was obviously the four guards that were keeping a keen eye on her while keeping their distance. They had learned their lesson about not getting too close to someone that could blow them all up with a transformation.

So, while she waited for Hanji to arrive, Annie passed the time by fiddling with her ring. When she flicked out the blade the first time, the guards immediately tensed up, ready to fight her in case she made an unauthorized transformation. All she did was smirk cruelly as she retracted the small blade. She continued to repeat the same motions, keeping the Scouts on edge in the process. She could tell they were afraid of her. Playing with their expectations and making them think she was going to shift any second was quite amusing.

At long last, the browned-haired, glasses-wearing demon arrived on the scene via horseback along with a brown-haired man.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said, hopping off. Her eyes were wide with excitement, the glasses magnifying that. "At last, it's happening."

Already, Annie was on edge, the woman's giggles not helping in the slightest. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is my assistant and executive officer of Squad Four, Moblit Berner. Come introduce yourself, Moby."

Moblit cringed at the use of that stupid nickname. It was only used when Hanji was really excited about something. Getting to run experiments on the first Female Titan fit the bill. He barely hid his exasperation as he shook Annie's hand. "I apologize in advance for anything the Section Commander does. She, uh, really likes Titans."

"I can tell." Annie didn't know where to find it comical or unnerving. Perhaps a little of both.

Hanji clapped her hands together, bouncing on her toes. "So, let's get—wait a minute." Her eyes shot over towards the Scouts that were keeping Annie company. "You're supposed to be watching from a distance. Science demands privacy and close study." She waved them off. "Shoo, shoo!"

The Scouts glanced at each other, worried. "But, Section Commander—"

"That's an order."

Begrudgingly, the Scouts withdrew the area until she couldn't see them.

Satisfied, Hanji turned back to her newest victim. "Now, then, show me what you can do."

"If I'm going to transform, you should both step back," Annie warned.

Hanji took only a single step back.

"Further."

One more step.

Heaving an annoyed sigh, Moblit grabbed the back of Hanji's collar and began pulling her away.

"What's minimum safe distance?" Hanji shouted, heels digging into the ground.

 _She's like the unholy combination of a mad scientist and a bratty child._ Annie thought as she waited about ten seconds before saying, "That's far enough. Cover your eyes in case I kick up debris."

Naturally, Hanji had a set of goggles that she put over her glasses. "I have to see this."

Moblit covered his eyes, muttering about getting a drink later.

Whipping out the blade, Annie slashed her fingers, and lightning descended on her. The rush of energy that coursed through her veins was nearly intoxicating. To have so much power at her fingertips was truly something to appreciate. She descended into the growing mass of flesh as it took form until the Female Titan stood tall and proud above everything else.

Instead of being intimidated, Hanji was squealing with delight. "Oh, my God, it's so amazing!" She darted for the dangerous Titan.

"Hanji, slow down," Moblit pleaded as he ran after her.

The Section Commander paid him no heed as she latched onto Annie's leg, hugging it tightly. "This is the best day of my life," she said, joyfully grinning.

Moblit just sighed before he began to sketch a picture of the Female Titan. Being Hanji's assistant for so long taught him what to expect.

Annie looked down with wide eyes at the small demon that was now attached to her leg. This was a far cry from the woman that swore to dissect her piece by piece in Stohess. Then again, Hanji treated her like an enemy at the time. Annie made a mental note to try and stay on her good side, even if that meant putting up with her… she wasn't she what to call Hanji's actions.

After a bit, Hanji let go, staring at her hands as if they contained so much information. "Her warmth is just the right temperature. It isn't scalding, and it feels so nice." Her manic chuckle did not help.

"Hanji, you need to ask first before you start touching her like that," Moblit said, intervening on her behalf.

Annie threw him a grateful look.

"Oh, right." Hanji then paused, realizing something. "Wait a minute. I thought you could talk. Why aren't you saying anything?"

The Female Titan tapped the side of head, hoping the Section Commander would get the message.

"Of course. Dillon." Hanji clapped her hands together, looking around. "Where is he?"

Annie let out a sigh, knowing what was going on. Dillon had been avoiding everyone even since yesterday. She couldn't blame him after everything he learned from his father. Still, she needed his help so she wouldn't have to play charades. _**"Dillon, if you can hear me, I need you to set up a link between myself, Hanji, and Moblit."**_

There wasn't a response from him.

However, Hanji said, "I feel something strange in my head."

"I feel it, too," Moblit added, confused.

 _ **"That would be Dillon setting up the telepathic links between us."**_

Hanji staggered back from the sudden voice of the Female Titan before quickly composing herself. "Incredible! He wasn't even here yet he could pull that off. How?"

 _ **"You'd have to ask him,"**_ she responded.

"Let's focus on one thing at a time," Moblit advised before Hanji could dart off to Headquarters to retrieve him.

"Right." Hanji looked Annie over. "Now, where to start? Where to start?" She snapped her fingers, getting an idea. "Your hardening ability. How does it work?"

 _ **"**_ _ **I use my high body temperature to change the structure of the carbon in my skin,"**_ she answered. _**"I assume you want me to demonstrate?"**_

She nodded, indicating a tree. "Let's see what you can do

" _ **Stand back."**_ Hardening her shin, Annie performed a spin kick at the base of the tree, cutting through it effortlessly.

Hanji was beside herself as the tree crashed to the ground, laughing excitedly. "Ooh, such power! Oh, we're going to have so much fun with you. Write that down!"

Rolling his eyes, Moblit jotted down the notes as fast as he could.

"Can I touch it? Please?" Hanji begged.

 _What are you? Five?_ The Female Titan knelt to her level and stretched out her hand, the crystal forming around it in the process.

The woman rubbed the massive hand, getting a feel for it. "It's so smooth. Beautiful, but deadly."

Moblit facepalmed, knowing what that sounded like.

"There's something I want to try." Hanji pulled out a small crystal from her jacket.

" _ **Souvenir from Stohess?"**_ Annie asked, raising her nonexistent eyebrow.

"In case you were sentenced to death, I'd at least have a piece of you to test," Hanji explained.

" _ **How thoughtful,"**_ she deadpanned.

Hanji didn't respond to that as she dragged the tip of the shard across the crystallized palm. It had no effect on her hand. "Not even a scratch. Hmm." She put her fingers to her chin as she contemplated why. "The crystal loses its potency once it's not fused with you. Interesting. Moblit!"

"Already on it," her tired assistant replied, writing that down.

"So many questions," she giggled with excitement. "You are quite the specimen, Annie."

"Hanji, please calm down," Moblit pleaded, praying she wouldn't do something stupid.

"Oh, Moblit, can't you see what a big deal this is?" Hanji questioned, staring him down. "We have a Titan who can communicate with her mind, a plethora of information just waiting to be divulged, hardening abilities that could give us an edge on the Armored Titan, and she's the first Female Titan in existence. Just look at her." She pointed at the Titan in question. "She has breasts, for crying out loud! No other Titan has those."

" _ **Yeah, Moblit. Just think of all the Titans I can seduce with my assets,"**_ Annie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hanji whirled around to face her, her curiosity peaked once more. "Can you? Wait, of course. That scream you let out in the Forest of Giant Trees. Was that a mating call?"

Annie stared at her for the longest time, stunned that Hanji would jump to that conclusion. _**"Those Titans ate my body, Section Commander."**_

Even Moblit stared at Hanji incredulously. "Why the hell would you even think that?"

"Every avenue has to be considered and explored, Moblit," she answered seriously. "No stone unturned."

A sigh exited out of the Female Titan's throat. It was better than being tortured for answers, but Hanji was starting to drive her towards taking up drinking. If the smell coming off Moblit was any indication, he already had a head start on that. _**"My scream summons Titans to me. As you saw, it made great cover for my escape, though I'm not fond of repeating that trick again. If a Titan gets lucky and bites my nape, I'm screwed."**_

"But in other cases, you can lure Titans to other humans," Hanji said, her expression turning stony.

She nodded slowly. _**"I'm the reason the Titans managed to get into Shiganshina so quickly."**_

The Section Commander nodded back. "Armin had a feeling that was the case."

A sad smile crossed Annie's features. _**"He was always the smartest of us… and the most cunning."**_

There was an awkward silence that passed between the trio. The grim reminder of Annie's sins reared its ugly head, and they wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

Surprisingly, Moblit asked, "Do you enjoy it? Being like this, I mean."

" _ **I do. It's hard to describe the rush that I feel whenever I'm in this body. I feel so strong, almost like I'm invincible. Nothing can get in my way and all who try…"**_ The Female Titan's voice trailed off a bit as her thoughts drifted to the Expedition, to every single soldier she killed, to the boy on his hands and knees weeping. _**"It feels good… and sometimes, I wish it didn't."**_

Hanji and Moblit exchanged glances briefly before the former cleared her throat. "Perhaps we'd better move on to something else."

Annie was more than happy to do so. Distractions usually helped in situations like these. It worked during the Cadet Corps, and it would work here. She noted, ironically, that the people she killed so many of were treating her better than the Marleyans did. She thought that the first chance they got, the Scouts would start amputating her limbs in order to get some form of payment for all the soldiers she slaughtered. Instead, the worse she had to deal with so far was the overenergetic demon known as Hanji. That being said, she wasn't blind to the reality. No matter who she was fighting with, she would remain what she had been since the day she was born: a tool.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Let's break it down!**

 **First off, having Matthew go with Levi this time around makes more sense. Levi's going up against a person with telekinetic powers. What better way to fight back than with someone who has the same powers. In this situation, our favorite captain wants to get the job done by any means necessary. Also, I figured revealing the whole "Titans are humans" bit deserved its proper reveal in a flashback (starting to see why anime and manga like using those) instead of it being contained to one paragraph.**

 **One of the things I felt like the show glossed over was the fallout from Stohess. I'm not talking about the casualty rate. I'm talking about Eren. He doesn't exactly change as a result of what he did, what he went through in Stohess (i.e. being betrayed by a close friend and killing innocent civilians in an effort to kill Annie), and that always bugged me. So, I decided to put in a bit more fallout.**

 **Arguably, my biggest change was the Dillon and Mikasa scene. People who have been here since this fanfic's inception know that I handled Mikasa… not so well. With the new relationship established between them, there's a lot more potential for emotional conflict rather than physical. Once again, props to my ever-awesome cowriter for writing Mikasa's lines, though from the point of Mikasa throwing Dillon against the wall to the end was all me.**

 **And finally, Annie dealing with Hanji on her own. As much as I loved the lightheartedness of the original, especially the chemistry between Dillon and Annie, it didn't realistically fit. Right now, they are both going through their own things and handling it in their own way. Still, I hope you all got a chuckle out of Hanji's antics and comments. Poor Moblit.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	28. Regrets of a Troubled Mind

Chapter 28: Regrets of a Troubled Mind

(Mitras)

Levi rarely visited the Capital itself. The place was crawling with all the things he despised: spoiled citizens, noblemen that had people that catered to their every whim, and, of course, the Military Police that usually failed to uphold the oaths they swore. All in all, fighting Titans sounded more pleasant than taking a stroll down the Capitol, but the Underground was below the city, so he'd have to suck it up and deal with it.

Unfortunately, there was another problem facing him and his men. Whenever high-ranking Scouts like Levi or Erwin entered the Interior, the entire place would know about it. That included civilians who had a bone to pick with the Scout Regiment. He could hear their angry shouts directed at him and his men.

"Get out of our city," came from a woman cradling her infant.

"I'll see you hanged, Levi," came from a merchant with too much time on his hands.

"Titan Sympathizer," came from another woman with a face that needed to be punched in.

That comment caused Levi's eyes to twitch, but he had to let it go. As much as he wanted to, beating up morons in the street would just validate their existence. He knew the only reason they were doing this was because one of their own districts was attacked. When it wasn't their problem, they delivered snide remarks to him, the commander, and the Regiment. One could hope that the tragedy would get their heads out of their asses and—

 _SPLAT!_

The remains of a tomato sunk down Levi's face and onto the road. His juice-stained head whipped to his right, seeing that it was a male civilian gearing up for another throw. That one action sparked the rest as produce started sailing through the air.

"Heads down and keep going," Levi ordered, ducking from a head of lettuce.

The Scouts and Matthew did as ordered even as they were assaulted by the food. Their clothes were quickly stained with all sorts of things except for meat. Even when angry, the people of the Interior weren't keen on throwing away their precious commodity. Untrained horses would be panicking and give the mob a chance to swarm them. Scout steeds, who were able to gallop towards lumbering giants, were not such horses. The group managed to lose the crowd easily enough, the angry shouts growing softer as the distance between them increased.

"I've seen civilians angry at us before, but nothing like that," Mandel commented, brushing a crushed pear out of his hair. "Damn, that hurt."

"Can you blame them?" Matthew asked, the one who was affected the least by the food throwing. Damn that Psion's powers. "One of their districts was attacked."

"If these cowards weren't so busy hiding in their cozy homes instead of growing spines, perhaps it wouldn't have come to that," Levi said, his cold stare piercing Matthew's for a moment. "But we'll never know for sure."

Matthew glared back, but he wisely held his tongue.

After a while, Levi brought his horse to a halt in front of two MPs that wore civilian clothes: Gretchen Dohman and Erik Feldt, along with a couple of cases of ODM gear. They awaited outside the Underground entrance, seemingly ready for this. He would be the judge of that.

"Captain Levi," they greeted respectively, saluting.

"What are the orders your commander gave you?" he asked immediately.

"To follow your orders without question, sir," Erik answered.

"If I told you to sacrifice yourself for the good of the mission, would you do it?"

"We are prepared for that, sir," Gretchen replied.

Levi dismounted, sizing them up. "Are you up to speed on the target?"

"We know it's a woman who has the same abilities as the Amsdale kid and that she has his mother hostage." Erik pulled out a notepad, flipping it to the correct page with all the relevant notes.

"Except the abilities aren't being used by idiots," Levi muttered. "What have you got for me?"

"I talked to a few of my informants in Mitras," Erik said. "A woman matching Elise's description spent an hour in the local bar before heading back into the Underground. Paid with gold coins for the good stuff. Other than that, there's been no sign of her."

 _She's celebrating._ Levi thought with narrowed eyes. "Any Underground informants have relevant information?"

"A couple of kids spotted her last night carrying something deeper into the city," Gretchen answered. "They haven't seen her since."

"Then we need to move quickly. She could be anywhere." Levi motioned his Scouts to get off their horses, which they did. "You have the acoustic rounds?"

Gretchen nodded. "Guns loaded and prepped."

"Good. Follow me and stay close." He glanced at Matthew. "You're with me."

The blacksmith nodded as he took his position next to Levi.

The five followed their captain as the descended down the stairs.

Six years since Levi had been here, had been a part of this world. Struggling to find food, doing whatever was necessary to make it to the next day, it was a hazard. At first, being in the Scouts was no different except the enemies were much bigger than before. But now, he couldn't turn over a rock without unleashing a conspiracy or a secret that would change everything he knew about the world. People who lived in ignorance truly needed to count their blessings.

Suddenly, Levi felt a strange sensation in his head, something he had never felt before. Then, he heard a voice that almost seemed to echo.

 _"Don't talk openly. Just think what you want to say."_

Levi didn't need to talk. He whirled around and slammed Matthew against the wall, eyes blazing with anger. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you an advantage," Matthew answered, bracing himself in case a fight broke out.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Marlena asked, hands on her blades.

Levi's eyes shifted over to the concerned soldiers briefly before letting the man go. Throwing him down the stairs wasn't the best move right now. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed the man. "Keep moving."

The soldiers looked at each other, understandably confused, but they followed orders.

 _"You start sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, and I will gut you,"_ Levi threatened mentally.

 _"I have no interest in getting to know you, Captain,"_ Matthew said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. _"I noticed you didn't tell those two about_ my _powers."_

 _"That's none of your concern, Amsdale. Focus on being competent enough to fight."_

 _"Fine by me."_ If it meant getting closer to rescuing Carolyn, Matthew would tolerate Levi's attitude towards him.

Levi had no idea of the scale of Matthew's abilities, though he doubted the man would last long against Elise. A cynical thought to be sure, but if the 57th Expedition taught him anything, it was to expect and prepare for the worst-case scenario. In his gut, he just knew that things were going to go wrong.

* * *

(Scout Headquarters)

Dillon closed his eyes as the hot water cascaded down his body. He couldn't remember the last time he had a shower. Lord knew he needed one badly. The troubles of today were disappearing, his mind being soothed by the calming effects of the water. What he'd give to stay in here forever, let the world pass by without him. In here, he was safe. No one could hurt him.

But even pleasant dreams had to have their end. Reality awaited him outside those doors and no matter how long he took, that was always going to be the case. Eventually, he would have to face her outside of his nightmares. He got lucky that she didn't look for him when she appeared. She only wanted a mental link, nothing more. Though, if she wanted to, she could attack Headquarters without a second thought and kill all who got in her way. Oh, how she loved the aroma of death. He would never forget how much it pleased her to-

The Psion snapped out of it. No, he wasn't going down that road again. He needed to concentrate on something else. There were things that needed to get done, people he needed to see. Jean, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were all owed serious explanations, and his dad… when he got back, he'd be able to work up the spine to speak to him. As for Annie, he had no idea what he was going to do, but that was a bridge that could be crossed later.

Then, his ears picked up the sounds of quiet footsteps. First thought was that someone else would be using the showers. After all, public showers were still common in the military. However, those were boots that were hitting the ground, not bare feet, and there wasn't a rustling sound of someone undressing. He concentrated on his hearing and noticed multiple steps, indicating that there wasn't just one person. Multiple people were in here and heading towards him.

Dillon backed against the wall, his heart beating faster. It was happening. He stifled a gasp when he saw the outline of a Scout on the other side of the curtain. He was armed with the ODM gear, two blades at the ready, He couldn't see the others, but that hardly meant they weren't there. The first move was going to mean the difference between life and death, and with Dillon cornered the way he was, he'd have to make it a good one.

His eyes began to glow, allowing him to unleash a psychic blast that sent the Scout and the curtain flying backwards. He heard shouts of surprise from the others and saw another Scout getting hit hard by the one Dillon attacked. With any luck, that Scout would not be getting up for the rest of this fight.

There were four Scouts in total, but only one of them was fully garbed with a cloak and ODM gear. It was easy to reason he used the cloak to smuggle the gear in. The other three, counting the human cushion, didn't have any weapons in their hands, but that didn't mean they didn't have knives hidden on their person.

The brief moment Dillon had, he used to mentally contact both Annie and Armin. _"I'm being attacked by Scouts in the showers!"_ He tuned out whatever replies they were speaking as he concentrated on his next goal. The door was on the other side of the room, and there were four assailants in the way.

The Scout closest to him broke out of his stunned state and charged first. Dillon ducked under the haymaker and shoved the man into the shower wall. He wasn't so lucky with the next opponent. This Scout kicked him against the barrier that separated the different showers. A boot to the chest always hurt, but considering Dillon was naked, the injuries were going to be a lot more painful. The Psion's eyes widened when the Scout pulled out a knife and barely managed to grab his wrist, preventing a stab to the gut. It was a contest of strength, one that Dillon was losing quite fast. He could feel the cold metal brush against his abdomen a couple of times as it drew closer, drawing some blood. Thinking fast, he levitated the bar of soap he was using earlier right into the guy's face. No matter how much of a veteran he was, eyes full of soap still hurt like hell. Dillon was able to push him back just enough to wiggle out of that situation.

Unfortunately, the Scout with the swords was back on his feet, swinging away. Dillon barely managed to dodge the initial assault, feeling the wind of the attack. He continued backing up, preparing to launch another psychic blast. Before he could, an arm wrapped around throat, locking him in position. Guess the human cushion wasn't out of the fight after all.

"You're done, freak," the Scout hissed in his ear.

Dillon grunted as he tried to wrench himself out of the grip, but it was too strong. Already, he was losing oxygen. If the swords didn't kill him, the chokehold might. He grunted as he managed to turn his body to the wall. Now, he could fight back. He jumped and planted his feet against the wall. With a hard push, the Scout that held him found his back hitting the sink, breaking the piece of furniture in the process. His grip loosened, Dillon managed to free himself, but he wasn't done. He punched the Scout in the face and followed up by slamming his head into the mirror. The glass shattered as the soldier slumped to the ground, taking him out for good this time. One down, three to go.

The three remaining Scouts advanced, angered by their fallen comrade. Dillon couldn't help but smirk as his eyes flashed. The blades detached from the hilts and clattered to the ground, catching the group off-guard. This gave Dillon the opportunity to turn and run for the door. However, due to his wet body, he found himself slipping and falling stomach-first. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up, but the soldiers got to him first. They surrounded him before beginning their kicking spree. With a lack of focus and have boots repeatedly smash into his body, all Dillon could do was curl himself as best he could to protect any vital areas.

"How do you like it, you bastard?" one of the Scouts asked, kicking as hard as he could.

Bruises quickly began forming over Dillon's body and some blood from his wounds started to stain the floor. Any longer and his bones would start breaking.

Suddenly, the door busted open, causing the trio to halt their actions.

"Oh, shit!" the Scout closest to the door exclaimed before a fist smashed into his nose. The remaining two Scouts attempted to attack the intruder, but the person kicked one of them in the chest and tossed the other one into an empty shower stall.

Dillon's vision was swimming as he was carefully hoisted to his feet, but the black hair was easily recognizable. "Mikasa?"

"I'm sorry I left you alone," Mikasa said, keeping him away from the Scouts.

"Why? Did you want to shower with me?" he joked.

The super soldier of their class gave him an unamused look, but her face quickly turned red with embarrassment.

For a moment, Dillon was confused until he remembered the fact that he was standing naked in front of her. His face flushed deeper than hers as he tried to think of something fast to cover himself with.

Mikasa figured it out first, yanking off the Scout cloak from the attacker and wrapped it around him tightly.

"Thanks," he said awkwardly.

"Don't mention it," she replied, feeling just as awkward as he did.

"Out of the way now!" They were not alone.

The three remaining members of Levi Squad came through the opening, staring at the scene in surprise. It seemed like Mikasa wasn't the only one Armin warned about the fight.

"What the hell happened here?" Eld demanded as Gunther and Petra approached the injured Scouts.

"I was attacked," Dillon answered, spitting out blood that built up. "I defended myself."

Petra knelt in front of the unconscious Scout, eyes narrowing as she checked his pulse. There were lacerations on his face thanks to getting shoved face first into the mirror. "He's still alive if you were concerned about that," she said in a clipped tone.

As if on cue, a groan emanated from the fallen man.

Dillon didn't say anything as a grim expression creased his features. He honestly didn't care about their wellbeing. They assaulted him while he was taking a shower. If they were crippled because of that, it was their own fault.

Eld had no time for this. "Petra, Gunther, Mikasa, round up the Scouts and take them to the basement cells. I'll escort Amsdale to the infirmary."

"Got it," Gunther responded.

As Dillon was led out of the shower room, he took notice of a group of Scouts that had gathered, having heard the commotion. They glared at Dillon out of disappointment, he presumed, for not having the spine to get killed. When he glanced right, however, he caught sight of blonde hair and cold, blue eyes staring at him in the distance. She wasn't in the front trying to reach him; she was in the back trying not to be seen.

"Let's go, Amsdale," Eld ordered, pushing him in the opposite direction.

Dillon couldn't believe it. He called for her help and she did nothing about it. After everything he did for her, the minute he was getting his ass kicked, she was off shuffling her feet. A wave of anger coursed through his veins, and it took all his willpower not to let it out.

" _Annie abandoned you, but I… we never did."_

Perhaps there was a grain of truth to Mikasa's words after all. As convictions were failing, only a dark place was left to go.

* * *

For thirty minutes, Matthew followed Levi deeper and deeper into the Underground. Natural light was quickly replaced by an abundance of torches that lit the way. It gave the place an eerie atmosphere, which didn't help Matthew's mood. He wasn't able to shake the bad feeling he had about this whole thing, and for good reason. Elise was powerful, and he, by comparison, was a novice. The woman had managed to find and sever the psychic link between him and Carolyn to prevent him from locating her. However, he refused to let his fears get the better of him. His family was counting on him. If he had to cut Elise's head off to save his wife, then he would do so.

Finally, they exited the torch-filled corridors and came upon the Underground City, prompting Matthew and some of the other soldiers to stop. It wasn't the buildings that made this place special but rather the lighting. On top of the torches, there were cracks of sun that shined down, allowing the city to be ordained in vibrant colors. Orange was the primary, but to the northeast and northwest, green and blue respectively came alive.

"It's beautiful," Marlena said, awestruck.

Levi scoffed, catching their attention. '"Beautiful.' It's an illusion. Nothing more."

"You lived here for a long time, right?" Erik asked.

He barely spared the MP a glance. "Let's get something straight: I'm not about to share my life story with a couple of snot-nosed, spoiled brats or play tour guide. We're here for a mission, so focus on it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," they all answered save for Matthew.

The Psion was concentrating on scanning his surroundings as his eyes glowed. "Where are you?" he muttered. "We're gonna have to get closer."

"That a fact?" Levi drawled. "And here I thought she would just walk up to us."

" _You know what I meant, asshole,"_ Matthew growled mentally, glaring at him.

As they drew into the city, they encountered the first of many signs that this seemingly beautiful city was anything but: the smell. A putrid stench filled the air so severe, it nearly gagged them all except Levi. Blood, body odor, urine, defecation, and all sorts of unpleasant aromas filled their nostrils. The sources became quite clear as the group came upon the citizens of the Underground city. Quite a few of them were lying against buildings, curled up in dirty, ripped-up blankets. They were so pale from the lack of sunlight, and their bodies were frail due to the lack of decent food.

"Oh, my God," Matthew said, horrified by what he saw.

"How the hell could anyone live like this?" Mandel asked, staring at kids in that same position.

"Because the only other option is death," Levi answered, refusing to face any of civilians. "In this place, you either survive on whatever failing hope you have on this planet, or you die as nothing more than a waste of space."

Gretchen let out a sigh as she decided to change the subject. "Captain, we have a lot of ground to cover. Where do you want to start?"

"We keep moving forward, but keep your guard up," Levi warned, analyzing his surroundings carefully. "She could be anywhere."

"If we spot her?" Mandel asked.

"Do not engage until I give the signal," he responded. "Element of surprise is the key."

 _Element of surprise for you, maybe._ Matthew thought. _I'm the one who has to draw her out._

Matthew's mind raced with possibilities as they traversed deeper into this city. If Elise wanted to keep Carolyn in her custody, it would have to be a place with a sturdy foundation and somewhere isolated enough so that any calls for help would not be heard. Complete control over everything and leave nothing to chance.

Then, he felt it. A mind unlike the rest of the population. So distinct, so different, so… close.

 _"She's here,"_ Matthew said. _"Northeast of our position. She probably senses me, too."_

 _"Keep her attention on you,"_ Levi replied, his grip tightening on his weapons. _"We only get one shot at this."_ He turned to the soldiers. "Get out your gear. It's time."

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, confused. "How do you know—"

"Did I stutter, MP?" he asked, eyes narrowing. "Put on your damn gear."

She gulped, nodding quickly. "Yes, sir."

Matthew's heart was pounding in his ears the closer he got to Elise's position. He knew what this woman was capable of, and he didn't give a damn. He was going to kill her, he would rescue Carolyn, and then they could all be a family again.

When he rounded the corner, there she stood in the alley. No longer was she disguised as Kyler. The ginger-haired woman he knew from so long ago had returned.

"Hello, Matthew," Elise greeted, watching his every move.

He stiffened and narrowed his eyes. "I'm only going to ask this once: where's my wife?"

"Somewhere you won't find her," she answered coolly. "We need to talk."

"Not interested."

Elise let out a sad sigh. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

The Psions' eyes flashed simultaneously. Matthew was propelled back, though he managed to keep his feet on the ground while chunks of the left wall smashed into Elise's side. She grunted in pain, her hip taking the brunt of the attack, but she was fine. Matthew ran at her like a raging bull, murder in his eyes, but Elise caught him and used the momentum to slam him against the wall. It wasn't hard enough to daze him as she learned the hard way when his elbow bashed into her face. A kick to her chest sent her crashing against the opposite wall.

Matthew stalked towards her and pulled out his sword. A stab was aimed directly at her heart, but her eyes flashed as she raised her hands. The sword stopped right in front of her hands, denying Matthew the kill he desperately sought, but he wouldn't be deterred. His own eyes began to glow as he pushed with all his might to overcome her powers. Elise gritted her teeth as she fought back, staring into his murderous eyes. For someone who didn't use his abilities nearly as much as she did, he was putting up one hell of a fight. One of them was going to break, and she wasn't keen on rolling the dice to see who would go first. Carefully, she began telekinetically moving his arms just a little bit before she let go. The sword impaled the wall instead, barely missing the original target. Unfortunately, thanks to Matthew pushing with his powers, his blasted a hole in the wall, stumbling through it. A psychic attack catapulted him into a table that broke on impact.

* * *

"You done?" Elise asked, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

The answer came in the form of a pained groan as Matthew tried to get up.

Elise wasn't surprised. Just by battling him, she could tell he wasn't very well-trained with his abilities right now. That was something that needed to change.

Suddenly, a shot was fired off and there was a loud, high-pitched ring as a result. Elise dropped to her knees, clutching her ears to get that noise out. Her eyes widened as she quickly dove inside house just as Levi landed right where she was standing, his swords missing their chance to draw blood. Captain Levi, the last person in this entire country she wanted to fight. He didn't waste time as he charged inside, ignoring Matthew's pathetic attempts to stand. He was of no concern to the captain. Elise scrambled away, lobbing pieces of the broken table at Levi, but he knocked them aside effortlessly. Once she reached the front down, it was pulled off its hinges and smashed into Levi, downing him for the moment.

Once Elise made it outside, she had to jump back from two swords that nearly bisected her courtesy of Erik. Seemed like the rest of the squad had come to play. She sidestepped the next slash and delivered a spin kick to the left side of his skull. As he went down, the others arrived with the intention of swarming her. Elise grabbed Erik and tossed him into Marlena, now only having to contend with two immediate threats. She dashed through the newly-created gap, jumping over Marlena's attempt to cut her foot off while the Scout was on the ground. However, Mandel latched onto a building ahead of Elise and soared overhead before blasting a gout of steam in her face. Being temporarily blinded forced the Psion to unleash a psychic blast from herself. Mandel went flying into a window, hitting a shelf hard enough for the whole thing to crumble. He did not get up. The three soldiers behind her only hit the ground, but they were still able to fight once they were back on their feet.

 _Uncoordinated morons._ Elise thought to herself as she felt a bit of blood drip from her nose. She needed to put an end to this now. And here she thought she'd be able to get out of this with no casualties.

Heaving a sigh, she levitated a blade from Gretchen's gear and impaled it directly into MP's skull. Erik's eyes widened in horror, which was frozen on his face when his own blade took his head clean off. All that remained was Marlena as the blood-soaked weapon was inches in front of her terrified face.

"You're not cut out for this, sweetheart," Elise said as the bodies slumped to the ground. "No one is." With a simple flash of her eyes, Marlena was tossed to the side, hitting her head on impact.

Then, the Psion was sent flying into the wall of a nearby house. As she recovered, she saw Matthew, who sported a bleeding nose now, and Levi running at her, ready to cut her to pieces. She levitated two more blades and managed to block their sword strikes. She stayed on the defensive, keeping them from reaching her with the blades. Telekinetic strength versus physical strength was always a challenge, but even more so when she had an abnormally strong man and a Psion going against her. To make matters worse, Matthew managed to perform a mental attack that made Elise lose focus, the blades clattering to the ground. As the two men advanced upon her, she unleashed yet another psychic blast that sent them away from her. However, her panting had increased and the blood falling from her nose became more frequent. If this kept up, they would be able to kill her. So, she seized the advantage the second she spotted one.

She levitated a gas tank from Gretchen's body and bashed it right into Matthew's skull. The man fell to the ground instantly, unconscious. One problem down, one to go. Taking Matthew's sword, Elise made a run for it as Humanity's Strongest Soldier gave chase. She jumped on top of a food stand and jumped through a window, once again missing death by inches as Levi zoomed to the roof of the house she was in. Thinking face, she brought down the section of the roof he was standing on, causing him to fall into the house. Finally, the man was dazed, giving her time to get away and recover. The only way to stop him was destroy his ability to fight.

* * *

With a groan, Levi rose from the rubble. He was bruised and scratched from the fall, but he was still alive and able to fight. That's all that mattered. There was no sign of the woman, and yet his gut told him she was somewhere in this house. Slowly, he crept around the room, eying everything that could seem off. Due to how wrecked this place was, she could be hiding anywhere. Once he cleared the room, he started moving down the hallway, making sure he was listening to anything that sounded like breathing or furniture creaking.

Then, there was a familiar sensation in his mind before hearing her voice. _"Why are you doing this, Levi? Surely you know the truth about Carolyn by now."_

Instead of losing his head at the sound of the voice he froze and craned his head around to take in the room, looking for signs of his enemy.

 _"You're trying to kill me. I have a right to know why."_

" _Not really,"_ he responded bluntly. _"Lots of people die without knowing why."_ What was the range limit on telepathy? He began to search the hallway, making sure not to give away his position quite yet.

 _"And yet I haven't killed you or your fellow Scouts. Surely that grants me a reason, or_ _are you just a mindless drone of the military who can't think for himself?"_

He was getting real sick of this woman. _"You've killed other soldiers and you've kidnapped someone under our protection."_

" _Considering how the MPs tried to get every single opportunity to strike back against the Titans killed, think of it as a favor."_ There was a brief pause as a thought seemed to occur to her. _"Wait a minute…"_

Levi took the moment of silence to peek in the bathroom. Still no sign. Then, he felt something clawing at his mind. He grunted in pain, but it went as quickly as it came.

" _You didn't tell the MPs about Matthew,"_ Elise realized. _"You_ wanted _me to kill them."_

If she thought she could get him to stumble by revealing that, she thought wrong. _"If you're feeling so talkative now, give yourself up and come with me to Headquarters."_

" _Not until I'm done with Carolyn,"_ she said firmly. _"But I know you won't walk away."_

" _Surprised?"_ Levi asked dryly as he scanned the last bedroom.

" _No. Disappointed."_

A window shattered behind him, causing him to turn around, but there was nothing there. His eyes widened and before he could retaliate, he was smashed in the head by a piece of wood from behind. He stumbled forward, but he shook it off, whirling around to see the Psion herself tossing the broken piece of wood aside and pulling out Matthew's sword. Growling, Levi sprinted forward, slashing away and forcing her on defense just like last time. Elise backed up, blocking quickly and barely dodging his attempt to gut her. He thrust his sword forward and she sidestepped, the weapon impaling in the wall. Before he could pull it out, she kicked him away, grabbing the blade and tossing it out the window.

While he wasn't used to using one sword, Levi quickly adapted as he blocked her attacks. He caught her wrist, restraining it. He tried to behead her, but she grabbed his wrist, both of them becoming locked in a wrestle match. Thinking fast, he pulled her down and headbutted her, sending her back. Quickly, he kept her on the retreat as he attacked her furiously. She was a decent fight, but he was far better. With all of his strength, he thrust his foot out, catching her in the gut. This time, he kicked her so hard that she crashed into and through the wooden railing, making her fall onto the first floor of the house.

Seizing the opportunity, Levi launched himself after her only for Elise to roll out of the way. Before he could stab her, he felt something stab into his mind. He cried out in pain, falling to a single knee as he clutched his forehead. Then, he was flung back into the fragile wall, almost going completely through it. He watched as Elise made her way to the back door, limping as she went. She was injured! This was an opportunity he couldn't let slide. With a grunt, Levi pulled himself free of the wall just as she exited the house. He didn't waste anytime as he followed her outside, sword at the ready. Not even the dense fog could conceal her forever.

Wait, fog?

Levi slowed to a halt as he looked around. No matter where his eyes landed, fog was all he could see. An Underground city couldn't have something like this. It was impossible. Then, there was a rumbling sound and rain started to pour. He could feel the wetness, feel the cold that this weather delivered to him, and yet he couldn't believe it.

"The hell are you doing to me?" he growled, clutching his head in pain.

For a second, he thought he saw the alleyway he followed Elise into before it returned to the gloomy state he entered into. There was so much pressure pressing down on his head, he thought something was going to give. In fact, he felt something drip from his nose. Looking down, it was blood.

"Big brother?"

Levi froze, unable to breathe. Only one person in his entire life had called him that. This was an illusion to get his guard down, nothing more. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Big brother?"

She sounded so weak, so scared. He needed to find her, let her know that things were going to be okay. He always looked out for her nothing would-.

"It's not real," he said fiercely, trying to find the will to move. "She's… she's not real."

In the distance, he could see a distinct shape in the fog. A very familiar shape. Fighting back the pain in his mind, he began walking towards it. Instincts were dulled and replaced by emotions that hadn't been felt in a long time. He needed to reach it. He needed to see her.

Humanity's Strongest Soldier sunk to his knees when he got close enough to identify the object.

It was a severed, woman's head, lifeless green eyes staring up at him. He recognized that messy, reddish-brown hair she bore anywhere. He had told her so many times to fix her hair and smooth it out, but she never listened. She always claimed that it was her special style no one, not even him, could take from her.

Tears streamed down her dead eyes as she pleaded for him. "Please… don't leave me."

"Isabel…" His voice was barely a whisper, unable to take his gaze off her.

"Don't leave me, big brother."

But he did. He abandoned her and Farlan in a foolish attempt to complete a mission, a mission he never should have taken. They were his friends, his family, and he left them as sacrifices for the damn beasts. He could still hear it chewing on Farlan's body. The Titan so desperate for a meal as it chomped on half of the man's body. What a delicious snack that must've been for that bastard.

Suddenly, something hard slammed into Levi's leg, eliciting a cry of pain from the captain as he went down. The pressure on his mind was lifted and the abnormal weather vanished without a trace, like it never happened. Standing over him with a solemn look was the bitch that did this to him. Her nose was bleeding and she looked quite exhausted. The attack must've taken a lot out of her.

"What the hell did I make you relive?" she asked, detaching the blade with her mind and sliding it away with her foot.

Levi stared up at her, panting heavily as he tried to stand up.

"In a couple of days, when I'm done, we can come to an arrangement," Elise promised. "I hope you and Commander Erwin are more receptive by then." She didn't wait for a reply as she limped away as fast as she could.

Levi's head faced the ground and saw that Isabel's head was replaced with a piece of debris. He thought he had moved on from that terrible day, the one that changed him into the man he was today. And yet, here he was. Humanity's Strongest Soldier emotionally compromised thanks to the prying of a psychotic freak.

His hands curled into fists as he thought of her, shaking with rage. She carved into his mind and made him see the worst moment of his entire life. He felt violated. How could someone make him feel that way? The fury skyrocketed, begging for release, and he allowed it. A feral scream that could be heard from half the Underground emitted from his mouth. The last time he was like this, the Titan that devoured his friends was torn to shreds long before he cut the nape. It was nothing compared to what Elise would face.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: A whole lot of them this time around.**

 **Let's start with the shower scene. I definitely wanted someone to kill Dillon since Mikasa wasn't available for obvious reasons. Originally, I was planning a lunch riot in a similar vein of The Raid 2, but I changed it to a shower scene to keep the fight more contained, easier to manage, and put Dillon at a severe disadvantage.**

 **But now, let's talk about the biggest problem I had in the original arc: Elise. Many veterans of the old version commented on how she was an overpowered lunatic and very one-note. I hope this chapter really changed that perception. While it was fun to write a Joker-like character, I saw where you all were coming from and I changed it accordingly, showing that she's not invincible. Gave me a chance to let Matthew show that he can actually fight. Also, the mind screw she does to Levi worked so much better than the original.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to hearing what you all thought about, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	29. The Truth Unsealed

Chapter 29: The Truth Unsealed

(Scout Headquarters)

Eld knew it was only a matter of time before someone attempted to kill Annie and Dillon. What he didn't expect was that they couldn't prevent the attack from happening in the first place. A quick investigation of the guards that were supposed to be protecting Dillon revealed that they took a bribe from the ringleader. Naturally, the guards and three of the attackers were imprisoned in the basement cells, but none of this was over. Word would spread among the ranks, and others would rise to make another attempt.

For now, though, he needed answers from the Scout who led the attack, the same one who smuggled the ODM gear in. Because they weren't stupid enough to borrow Levi's pristine office, Hanji allowed Eld to borrow hers on the condition she could help interrogate the Scout.

"Karl Dewitt," Eld read from the file he had. "Rank 41 of the 99th Cadet Corps. Originally joined Garrison but transferred to the Scouts after the Fall of Shiganshina. Nicknamed 'Dimwit' by your instructor and peers." He closed the folder, giving the Scout in question a pointed look. "I'd say you earned that nickname today, soldier."

"I was only doing my duty, sir," Karl replied simply.

Eld raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? And how do you see it that way?"

"There are threats within Headquarters, and they need to be eliminated."

"Save the fancy monologue for lawyers and politicians," he interjected, crossing his arms.

The Scout stared back, his determined expression unwavering. "If you're looking for regret from me, you're gonna be disappointed, sir."

"Don't worry about it," Hanji assured. "We weren't looking for a guilty conscience. We're just trying to figure out what to do with you."

"I'll accept whatever—" Karl was cut off when Eld's fist slammed into his gut.

"God, your self-righteousness is annoying," Eld muttered. _Great, now_ I'm _acting like Levi._ He was pretty sure Oluo was laughing his ass off wherever he was.

On his knees, Karl let out a harsh cough, trying to catch his breath. "You people made a mistake."

"Oh? Do tell," Hanji said, pulling the man up.

"Annie Leonhart is a—"

"Okay, we're good," she interrupted, waving him off. "It's just the same thing we've been hearing these past few days. 'Annie's a monster,' 'Dillon is a traitor,' 'They deserve to die,' yadda, yadda, yadda. It's getting old."

"We know why you tried to kill Dillon, but for a so-called patriot of humanity, you nearly damned us all," Eld added. "Tell me, if a Scout managed to kill Amsdale, what do you think Leonhart would've done? How many of us do you think she'd kill before someone managed to bring her down?"

This time, Karl didn't respond, only choosing to avert his gaze.

"That's what I thought." Eld stepped forward so that the man would have no choice but to look at him. "You're going to be facing punishment. How severe it is will be up to you. The sentiment you have is shared by a lot of the Regiment, but only a select few would be stupid enough to act on it. You're gonna give us the names of those soldiers right now."

"What makes you think I know?" Karl asked.

"Your operation consisted of bribery and smuggling ODM gear," he explained. "It's highly unlikely the four of you acted alone. If you cooperate, we can come to an arrangement that may not lead to your court martial."

The man snorted. "I'm not about to snitch on comrades."

Hanji latched onto that statement without missing a beat. "So, there are more than just you four?"

Karl faltered before glowering at the duo.

"Now we know why you're called Dimwit," Eld said. "Give up the names."

"Do whatever you want with me," he growled. "I'm not talking."

"Then I'll talk," Hanji responded, moving Eld out of the way. She gazed her narrowed eyes into Karl's ones, which were gleamed with discomfort from her being so close to him. "Do you know what happens to traitors in these Walls, Dewitt? The lucky ones are faced with a firing squad. Others are hanged in full view of humanity. I can tell you it's quite the spectacle. But the ones that aren't important, people like you, they face life in prison."

Karl's brave façade was starting to crack as she loomed over him. He couldn't even see her eyes anymore and just saw his reflection in her glasses.

"Now, that may not seem so bad, but imagine, if you will, a space that's half as big as this office. That would be the only space you'd occupy for the rest of your life. You won't feel the sun on your face, you'll only eat the slop they serve in your cell, and you'll never leave for any reason. Maybe they'll give you urinal buckets, maybe they won't. Either way, no one is going to clean up your mess. Just think of how that will smell. Covered in your own stench inside the small cell, the only way out is if you starve yourself. And trust me, that's going to take some time. So, if that's a fate you want, take it. Just say the word and we'll have you in MP custody before dinner."

Eld couldn't help but be impressed by the section commander. For someone that had an unhealthy fixation on Titans, she knew just the right things to say to a person… most of the time.

Sure enough, whatever conviction Karl had died as soon as he said, "I'll write them down."

Immediately, Hanji broke into a grin, giving the man a hearty slap on the shoulder. "There we go. I knew you could be reasonable."

Eld just rolled his eyes while procured a paper and pencil. He only hoped that Commander Erwin and Captain Levi would get back soon before the dissention in the ranks turned into a full-scale riot.

* * *

(Underground)

Pain wasn't something Matthew was accustomed to waking up to in recent years save for the occasional hangover. What he currently felt was as if someone bashed his skull with a brick. His memory was foggy as his vision started to return to him, everything dark and blurry.

"Easy, Matthew," a familiar voice warned in a soothing tone yet so far away. "You're still hurt."

Immediately, his eyes popped open to see that damn woman looking down at him. His first instinct was to move towards her but being chained to the wall prevented him. He went with his next instinct was to launch a mental assault. With his head in such a state, he'd be lucky if he could lift a pebble.

"With you in such a state, it wasn't hard to keep you down," Elise said.

"What the hell do you want?" Matthew demanded, glaring up at her.

"I told you before that we needed to talk. That's why you're here."

A snarl crossed his lips. "You think I want to hear anything you have to say, Elise?"

"I know that you need to hear it, and we're not going anywhere until I get it through your skull." Elise let out a sigh as she knelt in front of him so they could see eye to eye. Then, she smiled just a little. "I missed you, Matt."

He stiffened at the use of his old nickname. However, he couldn't help but ask, "Are the others still alive?"

"Jacob had a few contacts with the surviving members of the Eldian Restorationists, so he and Atticus went to ground with them," she explained. "We had a good operation going. Thanks to his former senator-hood, Atticus managed to secure the list of all the people responsible for Project Psion. Jacob and me? We handled the rest."

"You two killed them."

"Of course we did," Elise confirmed, sounding slightly annoyed. "You'd have done the same thing. You have more reason than us to want payback."

"You're right. I do," Matthew agreed, remembering everything the Marleyans did to him, "but I wanted nothing to do with them anymore. I just wanted to leave it all behind."

"I know," she said sympathetically. "After everything we've been through, it's only natural that you'd want to escape from it all. A shame that there's no way out this time." Her eyes began to glow.

Sharp daggers began to pierce their way into his mind, causing his body to start convulsing as if he was having a seizure.

"You're just going to spout over and over how you love Carolyn and how much she's changed," Elise explained calmly. "You're messed up, Matt, and I need to know why. It'll hurt more if you resist."

It didn't take long for the screaming to start.

* * *

Almost two hours had passed since the bathroom brawl, and yet the Scouts were still talking about it. Some found it cowardly the soldiers would try to kill Dillon while he was in the shower. Others wished that Mikasa was too slow so that by the time the assailants were done, all that'd be left of Dillon was a smear of blood. The air was thick with tension, steadily rising with every minute. One could imagine what spark would set off an unstoppable chain reaction within the Scout Regiment.

That was one of many reasons why Annie holed herself away in the basement. If anyone came looking for her with malicious intent, she'd have time to get into a defensible position. Granted, shifting was out of the question, but it was better than being out in the open where anyone could take a shot at her. Best to lay low until she could figure some things out.

Naturally, her thoughts drifted to Dillon, bringing a mixture of emotions up. He had been through a lot this past week, at least half of it her fault, but now, the Scouts were trying to kill him. The thought of him lying lifelessly on the ground in a pool of his own blood was a fate she dreaded facing. If things kept going the way they were, it was only a matter of time before someone got lucky. She let out a mirthless chuckle, shaking her head. These were the people that Dillon had been fighting for since the day he enlisted. Never said a bad thing about the Scout Regiment, but when the chips were down, they were no better than the rest of the world. He gave them a better opportunity to survive Marley and they spat in his face. Ungrateful bastards, the lot of them.

Then, an idea started to take hold. She remembered back in Stohess making Dillon the best offer she could think of. Climb the walls and escape this wretched country. They could find a place to live away from all this crap. Eldia, Marley, none of it mattered if they were just going to be killed by their supposed allies. Besides, if she and Dillon were the source of the tension, wouldn't removing it save the Scout Regiment? Maybe, maybe not, but if she knew Dillon, she needed to make the argument sound as appealing and positive as possible. Not her strong suit, but she had to try. Of course, there was the tiny issue of the Scouts that would do everything they could to prevent her from leaving. If they wanted a monster so badly, then she would give it to them. After all, she was the Female Titan. It would be amusing to see them try and stop her. Small irritants buzzing around, hoping their stings would bring her down. A simple swipe of her hand and it'd take weeks for them to recover all the pieces. She didn't even realize the unhinged grin that grew onto her face.

And then, her conscience decided to plague her once more, reminding her of all the people she hurt. Armin scared shitless when she pulled his hood back, Jean's rage after learning that she killed Marco, Eren's brokenness when she couldn't be what he wanted her to be: a good person or even a friend, and Dillon… well, just everything with him. She let out a shuddering breath, trying to smother her dark thoughts. Going down that path again would only make things worse, and she'd lose the man she loved for sure. If the Scouts attacked her, she'd try not to kill them. That being said, accidents happen.

Mind made up, Annie began making her way up the stairs. Best option right now was keeping her head low and avoiding eye contact. Her time in the Cadet Corps helped greatly with that. However, she could feel the eyes of the Scouts burning into her as she passed them by, though none of them were stupid enough to try and take her on yet. Still, she kept her guard up just to be on the safe side.

Ascending a couple of levels, she reached her and Dillon's room, a place she hadn't actually been to. With everything that happened, she figured he needed to be alone. The good news was that she recognized the Scouts guarding his room. The bad news was that the two were Gunther and Petra, the last Scouts she wanted to see.

The moment Petra saw her, the ginger-haired woman narrowed her eyes and stiffened. "Annie," she greeted tersely.

"Petra. Gunther," Annie replied just as clipped. She didn't miss how their hands were inching towards their weapons. "Is Dillon inside?"

"No, we just decided to guard an empty room," Gunther answered.

Annie snorted at his sarcasm as she meandered by Petra. Her hand touched the doorknob before she stopped moving, staring at the ground. "The man I killed… what was his name?"

"Why?" Gunther asked, defensive. "What's it to you?"

"So I can add a name to his face," she said quietly.

Petra was quite hesitant in letting her friend's killer know the answer to that question, but that thin line of logic reminded her that his death was an accident. That didn't excuse Annie's actions in the slightest, yet the Shifter at least tried. She let out a sigh, not believing she was actually doing this. "Oluo. Oluo Bozado."

"Thank you, Petra." Annie turned the doorknob and entered the room, closing it behind her. She was surprised that they resisted their urge to impale her.

The sight that greeted her was one she expected. Dillon being wounded was something she had seen many times, but not to this extent. Bruises covered his swollen face and his lip was split. There weren't any other visible injuries, but if she was a betting woman, underneath his clothes were many bandages

"Are you alright?" Annie asked, her eyes wide. She started for him but stopped herself, especially after seeing the look on his face. It was the same one he gave her when he was led to the infirmary.

"I got beaten by my supposed comrades," Dillon muttered. "No, I'm not alright."

She leaned in close, looking him over. She didn't know what she expected to find that the doctor hadn't. It didn't ease her concern.

"Though, I should thank you for your moral support," Dillon said.

She winced, knowing that was coming. "You think that your comrades would take well to your monster girlfriend trying to save you? That's the sort of thing that gets people to start killing each other."

"They were trying to kill me, Annie," he growled. "Or did you forget about the swords and knives they had? They were out for my blood."

"And they'll never stop if they look at you as the enemy. You've fought for the killer of their friends, you've slept with her, and you continue to take her side even though she is the enemy. The more tied to me you get, the more my crimes begin to infect you. It had to be some of your comrades that saved you, not the monster. Levi Squad and Mikasa moved to help you. I chose to let them."

He waved her off. "Fine. Whatever."

She was getting sick of his attitude fast. "You can't have thought they'd just look at you as one of them."

"Oh, what a surprise. Acting like I'm so stupid I couldn't see that coming. That's never been done before." His sarcasm was biting today.

Annie narrowed her eyes. "You've always labored under the delusion that believing that you're right renders you immune to consequences." She shook her head. "I told you there would be consequences. I told you to be careful."

"And how did that work out for me, huh?" he asked, standing up suddenly. The height difference between them almost made it like he was looming over her. "There were guards stationed outside the bathroom and they still got in. I knew damn well some idiot would try to kill me or you. I expected that. What I didn't expect was for the person I have sacrificed so much to keep alive just shuffling her feet in the hall while I was lying on the ground naked as they beat me. You kill Scouts like a fucking psychopath. What's so hard about taking on only four?"

It was as if time itself came to a screeching halt. The neutral mask Annie had worked so hard to keep over the years shattered into pieces. Now, she looked like as if he just slapped her across the face. Maybe it would've been less painful if he did that. Then, her anger started to boil as she asked in a deathly whisper, "What did you say?"

Judging by Dillon's expression, he realized what came out of his mouth. No amount of backpedaling, apologizing, or whatever the hell he could say or do would get him out of this. "Annie—"

"Don't you dare!" Annie's sudden shout made him recoil. There was no way out for him. Her eyes grew colder and her breathing grew slower, but shakier. All those comments that he made to her ever since she revealed who she was came to the forefront of her mind.

" _I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I walk over the corpses you've made."_

 _"I could only see that smile."_

 _"Is that why you tried to take Eren? Or was it because he was the only person keeping us alive?"_

 _"If Annie betrays us, I can bring her down with everything I've got." "So, you are willing and able to choose humanity over the person you love should the case call for it?" "If the case called for it, sir."_

"I can't believe I didn't see this sooner." Her voice was soft yet just as dangerous. "You're just like all the rest, you son of a bitch. No… you're different. You try to defend me to others, but you spit in my face whenever I try to talk to you. You show the same disgust the others have for me, yet you lie to my face and claim to love me. You only care when it is convenient for you. I've tried to talk to you again and again to explain, to try and get you to understand who I truly am, and why I did everything I did. You react with hatred, disgust, and revulsion. You hate that person. Well, guess what, Dillon? That person is Annie Leonhart. The girl you claim to love? She's not real." She let out a patronizing scoff. "I don't even know where you think you met that person. She wasn't who trained with the 104th. She wasn't who fought with you at Trost. She wasn't even the Female Titan. She's a figment of your imagination, who you want me to be. Who you want to love. Any time I open up to you, you just shut me down. Oh sure, hand your superiors all the information I can, pump me for useful facts and details, but do nothing that shatters the image of the girl you want to be with."

She stalked towards him slowly, inwardly enjoying how he backed up. "You never had to experience the world I did. You grew up in Sina, the place where you had loving parents and everything you wanted. When you joined the military, you were settling in beneath your station. You were a noble, put-upon brat who was doing his duty, even as people judged him unfairly. And now, here you are crying in the corner because Mommy and Daddy made you upset. Oh, poor you. In my home, I was a monster the moment I was born. I wore an armband that meant no one would care if a mob beat me to death with rocks or some drunk in an alley decided I was pretty enough to use and discard. I was trained to kill people long before your daddy stopped holding your hand, and I've had to lie to people I so desperately wanted to reach out to every damn day. And every damn day, I got to know them better, no matter how hard I tried not to. It made them all the more human to me.

"One thing you don't get, Dillon: I have to feel things. I have to love a boy who hates everything I am, who can't see me as me, who wants to save me, to rescue me, and mold me into his ideal perfect girl. One that only exists in his imagination, who can comfort him and abase herself before him in grief and guilt whenever he needs to feel better about himself. That's not a girlfriend, that's a mother. You've already got one of those, which is more than I have. I'd kill to be a psychopath. I'd love not to have to feel how I feel about all the killing. I'd rather dehumanize my enemies, because then I can crush them and feel like it is just a fight instead of war, like I'm exterminating a pest rather than ending a life. I'd rather enjoy it than have the nightmares that plague me. I'd rather be the monster you think I am, because if I was, all of this would be so much easier for me. I hate you for making me feel this way!"

After all this time, she had finally done it. Everything was out in the open for him to see. Now, he knew exactly how she felt, and he was flabbergasted to say the least. She knew damn well her words cut deep, and she didn't care. All she had to do was wait and see what he would do next. Maybe he'd cry, beg for her forgiveness like a pathetic bitch. That would be a sight to see.

Then, he lowered his eyes to the ground and admitted, "I made a mistake. I made a mistake believing I could make anything right. I've only made things worse." This was a Dillon that had never been seen before. Completely and utterly defeated. However, he took her by surprise by stepping pass her and heading towards the door, opening it. He stood there in the doorway, his voice devoid of cracking and his face free of tears. "I'm not a Psion, or a soldier, or even a good person. I'm just a useless piece of shit who's only good at causing problems." He closed the door behind him, leaving Annie in the room alone.

Seconds ticked by as Annie stared at the door at loss for words. He left. He just walked away. That was the last straw. The Shifter grabbed the nearest object she could find, a nightstand, and threw it full strength at the door. "Fucking coward!" she shouted. "You mope, you run, you do anything to avoid facing it. You can't stand to make a single hard choice like a real soldier! You snap like a twig, damn it!" She clenched her fist and slammed it into the wall, cracking it when she didn't get a response. Not like she really expected one. "Fucking coward…. Fucking coward!" She punched the wall one final time before she threw herself onto the bed, beginning to sob.

But this release of anger didn't make her feel any better. She was robbed of that, too.

* * *

Matthew cried out in pain as he slumped against the wall, panting heavily. He had a nosebleed, but it paled in comparison to what she was doing to his head.

"Damn it, I told you not to resist," Elise rebuked, glaring at him with eyes that were no longer glowing.

"Did you really expect anything less?" Matthew asking once he was able to catch his breath.

She shook her head. "No, but you can't blame me for having a little bit of optimism." She sighed, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Matt, why are you fighting me? Why won't you let me help you?"

"I don't want your help," he snarled, trying to move away from her. "I just want Carolyn back."

"Carolyn is a poison for you and for your son. I know it's hard for you to hear, but I would be a terrible friend if I just stood back and let this go on."

"A friend?" Matthew repeated, shaking his head. "No, you're a murderer. You killed those MPs. You… you killed Kyler."

"None of that was personal," she said. "Especially Kyler, but I had no choice."

He threw her a murderous glare. "There's always a choice. If you wanted to kill Carolyn from the start, you could've done it a long time ago. Instead, you murdered a friend and pretended to be her for who knows how long. What was the point of the charade, Elise? What was the fucking point?"

"I did it for you!" Elise didn't mean to lose her temper like that, but after everything, she needed to let something out. "That was my original plan: get in the Walls, kill Carolyn, and leave. It was so simple… but then, I found you." Her hand found his as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "You were alive, you had a son, and you were married to her. If I killed Carolyn right then and there, it would've destroyed you. I didn't want to hurt you, but I couldn't abandon you either. So, I spent a year as Kyler to know who you are, so I could help you. I wanted to tell you the truth when the time was right, but things happened the way they did. You're my friend, Matt. Always have been, always will."

For once, Matthew didn't have anything to say to that. He wanted to deny everything she said, claim she was lying through her teeth to get what she wanted, but no one could lie like this. In fact, it began to make some sort of sense to him.

She let out another sigh and said, "I think I've been looking in the wrong place."

Her eyes began to glow yet again as she felt around his mind. It wasn't really invasive or cutting this time, though it was a bit uncomfortable. And then, her powers hit something that made Matthew recoil and grit his teeth in pain.

"What the hell?" she muttered, pressing down mentally on the spot. She ignored Matthew's thrashing and focused on the abnormality. Inside, she could feel so much pain and anger, but it felt wrong. It felt… contained. Elise's eyes widened in shock. "Matthew, what did you do?"

"Get out of my head," he demanded, bringing up his mental shields as best he could in his condition. It had been a long time since Matthew had felt fear.

"No." Like a needle, Elise punctured that abnormal block.

The blacksmith started writhing in agony as a whole slew of emotions started coursing through his body. "No, no!" He frantically tried to rebuild it, contain everything that was just unleashed, but there was another presence preventing him.

"You were denying yourself the whole time," Elise said, putting her hand on his forehead. It allowed her to help his brain process these feelings regularly. "These feelings… they're for Carolyn."

His thrashing grew more violent. "Stop it! I love her." He desperately tried to focus on the wonderful times he shared with his wife. When they tearfully took their vows all those years ago, when Dillon was born, when she strapped him to a chair and injected him with the serum that distorted his—no! He couldn't let Elise infect him like this.

"Stop pretending to be something you're not, Matthew. Your feelings don't lie. You hate her for Project Psion like any normal human being would. That mattered to Carolyn more than you mattered. That's why she took you away."

No longer was he held against his will by Elise. He was on the island for the first time, holding a gun to Carolyn's head. All he needed to do was pull the trigger and the woman who made him the way would be lying on the ground with the back of her head missing. He wanted to do it more than anything else. Why didn't he do it?

"Why did you do it, Matt?" Elise asked, her voice piercing through the memories. "Why did you seal this part of you away?"

"Leave me alone," he pleaded. He lost count on how many times he woke up from nightmares of Project Psion. Having to relive those moments every single day brought him nothing but agony and being with the woman responsible just made it worse.

Elise shook her head. "Not until you tell the truth. Why did you put yourself through this?"

Matthew gritted his teeth so hard, one would think they would shatter. "Damn you." He made a choice one day, that one choice that changed everything.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to make the pain stop!" That single declaration brought him back to the present, his mind stabilizing just a little bit more. His voice was shakier than it had been in a long time. "I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't put it behind me."

Elise's eyes were now glazed with sympathy and sadness. "So, you used your powers to bury it all."

Matthew nodded slowly. "When we got inside the Walls, it was just us against the country. I… I was drawn to her and she felt the same way. We loved each other." Saying those words started feeling wrong somehow.

She shook her head. "No, Matt. That's not love. You wanted someone to hold onto, and she wanted to create a fantasy. Maybe in her own deluded mind, she believes it was love, but she was just playing pretend."

The blacksmith was shaking, unable to put away what he felt anymore. "It had to be love. It had to be."

Elise gripped his shoulder once more. "I know this is hard for you, but this is a good thing that's happened." She gave him a warm smile. "You don't have live a lie anymore. Matthew… you're free."

Matthew believed her.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Lots to unpack here, so let's get started.**

 **First off, I definitely wanted to increase the tension in the Scout Regiment. I made a mistake in the old version by not doing enough with that idea. It also gave Hanji a chance to shine in her own, creepy, special way. She may be hilarious, but she can be quite frightening.**

 **Then, there's Dillon and Annie. Oh, boy, this scene was intense. Once again, you'll have to thank my co-writer for that blistering rant she delivered onto Dillon. While some of the things she said may be exaggerations, if you look hard enough, you'll see the things she's talking about. And, I know it's small, but including Annie's dark thoughts was a necessity. Her sadism hasn't changed even if she switched sides.**

 **And finally, Matthew and Elise. It took me a while to get their dynamic right, but when I did, everything fell into place. I think some of the veterans from my old story will be disappointed I went in the direction I did concerning Matthew, but, in my opinion, it was the best direction I could go. More on that at the end of this arc.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to reading your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	30. Point of No Return

Chapter 30: Point of No Return

It had been a long time since Erwin had what could be considered as a good day. Arguably, the most recent good day he had was when Eren was discovered to be a Titan Shifter and sealed the Wall. It was that moment where everything changed in favor of humanity. Then, Annie Leonhart came into the picture, someone who had a wealth of information just begging to be shared. Unfortunately, that came at a price when he allied himself with the mass murderer out of necessity. No matter how anyone cut it, that's exactly what happened. He would not regret his decision, though the ones in the Interior were making it difficult for him to focus on the positive.

"The reputation of the Scout Regiment is dangerously low, Commander," Zackley had told him once they were alone in his office. "Wall Sina's inhabitants have been calling for your head and the immediate disbandment of your Regiment ever since the Stohess Attack. Allying yourself with the Female Titan only made things worse."

"It was a necessary evil, sir," Erwin had explained. "The information she has given proves we made the right call."

"For us, you would be right, but, we are dealing with a large breed of people that cannot be sated by these revelations. In fact, it would only serve to increase their panic and make their resulting actions far worse. You need something tangible that will calm the populace, something to prove that you are still fighting for humanity."

"Such as retaking Wall Maria," Erwin had pointed out. "It can be done, Supreme Commander."

Zackley had simply looked at him intently, easily rivaling Erwin's own stares. "This is not the first time you have said that, but this must be the last. The next time you go on an expedition, don't come back unless you complete your mission. If your entire regiment is devoured by Titans in your efforts, it's a better fate than the one that awaits you should you fail us again."

The ultimatum was a long time coming, yet it still infected Erwin's thoughts ever since he left Zackley's office. No more could he perform secret missions within the actual Expedition. There was only one goal that mattered, and failure was not an option.

"Someone kick your dog, sir?"

Erwin glanced at the drawl captain. "You should be resting."

"Get your leg broken and then tell me if you can rest after that," Levi said.

Humanity's Strongest Soldier was currently ordained with a cast around his leg and bandages on his face, yet none of that was what took Erwin off guard when he saw him. In the eyes of the captain, he could a mixture of primal rage and brokenness. Six years ago was the last time Erwin saw Levi in this state, making him wonder what Elise, a woman they never knew about until recently, could've done to bring that out.

Unfortunately, the fact of the matter was that the mission had failed. Both Mandel and Marlena were in critical condition, forcing those two remain in Mitras for treatment. They did the best they could under the circumstances, but Erwin doubted the two would ever be fit to fight for the Scouts ever again. Even the MPs that fought alongside them could be commended for going up against Elise. A shame that their deaths ensured that Matthew's secret was still intact.

The carriage finally came to a halt outside Headquarters where Hanji and Levi Squad awaited them. They saluted Erwin as he stepped out first, but their collective eyes widened upon seeing Levi in the condition he was in.

"Captain," Petra whispered as she and the others moved to help him.

"Back off," Levi growled, giving them all a look a warning. Using the crutches the doctors forced him to use for the rest of the day, he began making his way towards the castle.

"War room. Now," Erwin ordered, following the captain inside.

It didn't take long for them all to arrive and take their seats, Erwin at the center of it all as usual.

"I take it things didn't go well, then?" Hanji began awkwardly.

"What was your first guess?" Levi sneered.

"Levi, enough," Erwin ordered, fixing him with a stern glare.

The captain snorted, but he kept his comments to himself.

"The situation has gotten worse," Erwin admitted. "Matthew Amsdale is now Elise's prisoner."

Levi Squad and Hanji exchanged worried glances. If Elise was able to accomplish beating the captain and taking Matthew prisoner, their situation was grim to say the least.

Gunther decided to speak up. "So, where does that leave us, Commander?"

"With things as precarious as they are, we can't risk conducting another venture into the Underground," Erwin answered, his neutral expression giving way to the exhausted man that he was for a brief moment. "At this time, we are at an impasse. We're going to need some time before coming up with a plan to defeat Elise."

Petra nodded, though it wasn't without a wince. "Guess that means one of us will have to tell Dillon what happened to his father."

"No," Erwin interjected. "If he were to find out, he would attempt to go rescue his family himself no matter what order we give."

"We could always threaten to execute him for treason if he tries," Levi deadpanned.

"Right now, he's confined to the basement," Eld pointed out. "He won't be able to find out."

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "And why is he confined there, Eld?"

The temporary leader handed him the report. "Earlier today, four Scouts assaulted him while he was taking a shower. Hanji and I interrogated the leader of that assassination attempt and we learned that there's a hell of a lot of people who are planning their own opportunities."

Erwin skimmed the report, eyes narrowing for a moment. "Dissension in the ranks."

Eld nodded. "If we don't figure out a way to curb it, we'll have a riot on our hands."

Erwin placed the report down, focusing on his subordinates. "I will handle them."

"There's more, sir," Gunther interjected, albeit with some hesitation. "There was an… argument between Amsdale and Leonhart after the incident. Petra and I could hear it on the other side of the door. The result was Amsdale walking out and Leonhart flying into a sobbing rage. No transformation as of yet, but it's still possible."

"Can the idiot go one day without fucking things up?" Levi asked, annoyed. "At this rate, he'll cause this entire country to go belly-up."

"Perhaps," Erwin said. "I assume they are both being watched?"

Petra nodded. "Two guards each. I've made it clear that if the guards try anything against them, they will find themselves arrested for treason."

"We cannot risk Annie going rogue. She's too critical for our comeback against the Marleyans." Erwin put his hands together in thought. "Brute force might only succeed in pushing her away. Whatever edge she's on, we need to talk her down from it."

"Maybe Petra can talk to her," Gunther suggested.

"What?" Petra blanched at the idea. "Why me? I hate her." She shot him a dark look. "Is it because I'm a woman?"

"Well, statistically speaking, women are more comfortable around other women," Hanji said. "Of course, there are exceptions to that—"

"No one asked for your statistics, Hanji," Petra interrupted.

Hanji waved her off. "Gunther, you've got the right idea, but practically everyone will only make things worse. That's why I'll talk to her."

"Done," Erwin said before anyone could comment on that idea. "Do what you have to do."

For the very first time, Levi Squad pitied Annie.

* * *

The mess hall was quickly filled with confused and concerned Scouts. A meeting called on such short notice? Their minds raced with possibilities as to what could have prompted this. The most likely theory was that Titans had invaded once more, which was a distinct possibility. These days, it could be any moment that those monsters would come after them again. Didn't help that they had two in their ranks.

Erwin arrived 10 minutes after the meeting was called. He was on his own, without an aide. He ignored their chatter as he strode to the front of the hall, the sound dying off slowly in his wake. Almost immediately, the entire regiment saluted with one hand behind their back and a fist on their hearts. Erwin didn't return the salute. He simply turned and faced then, his eyes scanning the room and resting on several faces in succession. He just stared at them for a moment before he said, "At ease."

They all relaxed, silent as the graves their comrades filled as of late.

"Erikson." Erwin turned to a young recruit. "Do you know how many Scouts have fallen in the line of duty in the last year alone?"

The young man flinched, taken aback that he was called out. "Too many, sir."

"The exact number. Do you know the exact number?" Erwin waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, he continued on. "I do. I'm sure many of the veterans stopped counting a long time ago. I don't. What about the number of Expeditions we've made outside the safety of human territory. Can you answer me that, Wiesman?" He eyes landed on another Scout.

"57, Commander," was the answer that was given.

"How many of them were successful?"

"None."

Erwin nodded his head. "None. Do any of you disagree with my assertion that the Scouts hold within their ranks the best soldiers humanity has to offer? The MPs may get the top ten, but those skills atrophy or see use only chaining mankind. The Garrison, well, they wait for death. So, are we not the best?"

"Yes, sir," a larger group of Scouts answered passionately.

"Yet not a single successful Expedition, and only one victory against the Titans in our entire illustrious history." He shook his head. "We face odds no sane man dares again and again. We send our brothers and sisters into the mouth of death. We sacrifice the best humanity has to offer. Men in my role have always ended up asking 'for what?' For what?" He repeated. "Do you know?"

For a moment, no one answered, but then Armin spoke up. "For the freedom of humanity."

Erwin's lip twitched upward. "A fine sentiment, but only just words. How much closer have 56 of those expeditions brought us? What did all of those good men and women die for other than to remind the people of interior why they should stay prisoners? 'For the freedom of humanity.' Do any of you believe those words anymore?"

Naturally, the Shiganshina Trio did if their nods were anything to by. A few scattered Scouts also agreed, but they were a small minority.

"I suppose you all have your own reasons why you decided to sacrifice yourselves. I hope it's not for some vain hope that history will remember you or some notion of glory. Most of the Interior will not honor you either. Most of them have given up hope of that dream anyway. I suppose it is understandable that most of you will too." He fixed them with his iron stare. "I never have." He stood straighter. "In the last month we've seen monsters that were only theorized existing and new ones beyond that, yet for once, there is a light at the end of the tunnel. I don't intend to sacrifice myself for pride or in a hope to make the nightmare end for myself. I won't settle for anything less than sacrificing my life for victory." His eyes moved to the trio briefly. "And for the first time, I see such a victory as more than a dream." He let his eyes sweep over the room. "So, why then do you spit upon your dead brothers and sisters?"

The Scouts glanced at each other, feeling quite uncomfortable now.

"We realize now the face of our real enemy. They're intelligent, and they have powers beyond sword and musket. We're a small frightened people in a cage, in need of every advantage, of every brave soul. So, why do you swear an oath of service and sacrifice only to violate it on a whim?" Erwin pointed to a random scout. "Can you answer that?"

"'On a whim?'" one foolish Scout repeated, catching everyone's attention.

"Yes, on a whim." Erwin said without flinching. "A foolish, ill-considered whim."

"Like putting your trust in two traitors who have every opportunity to kill us?" The Regiment went deathly silent as another Scout stepped forward, a fire blazing in his eyes.

Erwin actually smiled. "Yes, one of them is a traitor. That's why I considered using her. It was a conclusion I came to after a great deal of thought. Tell me, do you have some idea that could bring us victory? If you have some amazing, secret plan I have not considered, how would you win this war?"

"How about killing the traitor instead of giving her a chance to kill us all again?" the Scout retorted, clenching his fist. "How many lives have you sacrificed on whims, Commander? How many of them actually paid off to make those deaths worth it?"

A few Scouts voiced their agreements.

"Every so-called victories we've had these past months weren't because of you. They were because of pure, dumb luck. Look at Yeager, for crying out loud. You didn't even know the guy until he saved all our asses in Trost."

More Scouts were agreeing with the man.

"After every failure you put us through, we've still stood by your side, but then you cut a deal with a dangerous traitor on the off-chance you can use her. If history proves anything, this will head straight down the crapper like everything else! How can the Regiment actually trust you after everything you've done to us?"

It was a standoff. Whatever movement or word came next would make the difference between unification or tearing the Scout Regiment apart. Judging by the glares the Scouts were sending to their commander, the latter started to seem like the only conclusion.

Erwin chose his words carefully. "All of you have a choice: be a part of my new plan or continue the old way of doing things. Remember this number though before you make your decision. Fifty-seven. Fifty-seven Expeditions, and this last one was the least costly of them all." He started to walk into the crowd towards the first man to speak up, his eyes fixed on him, singling him out from the crowd and cutting him off from its safety and energy. "Chance is indeed a part of battle. Luck as the foolish call it. Once such a chance falls into your hands, you have to decide what to do with it, and we've never had such an opportunity." He stopped in front of the scout. "Two Titans, at least one psychic in our ranks. Two more still out there. What do we do with them?" He paused. "She used to stand by you in every meeting, didn't she, Heinrich?"

He flinched, but he gave a quick nod. "Y-Yes, Commander."

"I heard she was on the right wing. We didn't even get to return with her body."

It was like every Scout had vanished and it was just the two of them. "I... I could barely recognize her. Half of her chewed off, the other half grinded into the dirt."

Erwin nodded. "Fifty-seven Expeditions of people like her, and they all died for nothing, Heinrich. Every one of them. What would you be willing to do to change that? What line wouldn't you be willing to cross?"

Heinrich couldn't respond. He was at a loss for words.

"Without victory, they'll all be chewed up and then vomited on the ground for the flies to finish just like she was. Just like many that gave their lives out there." Erwin left Heinrich behind as he walked to the front of the room. "Speak all the pretty words you want, but if none of you are willing to fight for victory, I don't care if you're willing to die for humanity. The people in these Walls won't survive to appreciate it for too much longer. Not with what we're up against. While you wear the wings, you will follow me. If you can't handle that, then go now. Join the MPs or Garrison corps if they'll take you. Do as your conscience demands right now."

Silence filled the room to the point a pin dropping could be heard. The ultimatum was before them and there were only two choices, two possible outcomes. Then, ten Scouts turned around, including Wiesman and Erickson, and walked out of the mess hall without looking back. No one else moved a muscle. Not even Heinrich.

Erwin fixed the remaining Scouts with a steel look. "If the rest of you stay, know this. Anyone else who goes after Leonhart or Amsdale faces the firing squad. If either turns up dead and we can't find the perpetrators, then you all face decimation. I read about it in an old book. The soldiers would draw lots. One out of every ten would be randomly executed by his comrades. Betray your brothers and sisters at your own peril. We win, or we die. It's as simple as that… and I don't intend to lose."

* * *

It was a bit of a blur after Dillon left Annie. One minute, he was speed-walking from his room, the next, he was in the basement with two Scouts keeping watch over him. From the Scouts to the MPs, this entire week someone was guarding him. Granted, they were all for legitimate reasons, but that didn't make it less annoying. Being alone was all that Dillon wanted, and no one was giving it to him.

Perhaps all of this was punishment. The assassination attempt, an outcast among humanity, the hatred most people felt for him, they were all consequences for how he treated Annie. He could not get anything she said to him out of his head, especially when she told him how much she hated him. In the end, he was nothing more than a failure to her, and he didn't blame her. He let out an exhausted sigh, emotionally drained from the incident. He just wanted to go somewhere, away from the Scout Regiment, away from the war, away from Annie. Just leave everything in the dust until he could recover. Now, if only he could get past the guards.

As if God was finally getting around to answering at least one of his prayers, someone knocked at the door. The Scouts sprang into action, swords at the ready. "Who's there?" one of them asked.

"Jean Kirstein," the person at the door answered.

Dillon's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't seen Jean in a while. Not since Stohess, at least. "He's my best friend," he assured them. "Let him in."

Easing up a little, the Scouts opened the door and allowed Jean to enter. However, the other Scout said, "Hold still," as he began to frisk Jean.

"Hey, what gives?" the teen asked, uncomfortable with being touched the way they were doing it.

"We're not taking any chances," the first Scout explained. "For all we know, you could be hiding weapons."

"Didn't you hear him say that I'm—"

"Jean, just shut up and let them do their jobs," Dillon interrupted, losing his patience.

Jean was taken aback for a moment, but he did as he said.

"He's clean," the second Scout announced, backing off. "What do you want?"

Brushing himself off, Jean answered, "I wanted to see if Dillon wanted to get some fresh air. Probably going stir-crazy."

 _Thank you, God._ "Sounds like a good idea," Dillon said, brightening up at the suggestion.

"Out of the question," the first Scout replied, giving the two teens a stern look. "Dillon Amsdale is a security risk that needs to be watched at all times."

"Well, I'm a Scout, so I can keep an eye on him," Jean pointed out confidently.

"You're as green as they come, rookie. You're not qualified for this."

"Then how about we all go outside?" Dillon asked, standing up. "You three can keep an eye on me there. Besides, it's probably a lot safer to be outside than trapped in a building full of soldiers that want me dead."

The Scouts opened their mouths to reply until they thought about it. They didn't like being stuck in a room as much as Dillon did. Going outside would not only be getting them a chance to stretch their legs, but they wouldn't be defying their orders. With a combined sigh, the two gestured to the door.

"You run off, and you'll be shackled," the first Scout promised.

"Duly noted," Dillon responded, exiting the basement with Jean.

The group wisely stayed away from the main corridors in order to avoid the majority of Scouts. Sure, it took longer than it normally would, but that wasn't a huge concern. Also, it gave Dillon the chance to speak with Jean the only way he could at the moment. _"Try not to freak out."_

Jean's sudden stumble and gasp was the opposite of what was supposed to happen.

"The hell is wrong with you?" the second Scout asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I, uh, tripped over something," Jean lied, face turning red with embarrassment.

The second Scout rolled his eyes. "Damn rookies tripping over their own feet. No wonder things are going to hell."

 _"Talk to me with your mind,"_ Dillon advised calmly, though he was amused by his friend's antics.

 _"A little bit of warning next time,"_ Jean replied, clearly miffed.

 _"I needed some humor today. Saw and advantage and took it."_

The deadpan tone of Dillon caused Jean to be a little unnerved. _"_ _Uh, I think your girlfriend's personality may be rubbing off on you a bit."_ Not even Jean could miss Dillon stiffen at the mention of Annie. Something clearly had happened. Still, he decided to bring up one of the many things he wanted to talk about. _"Why didn't you tell me about your powers?"_

Dillon resisted the urge to sigh. _"Call it caution or paranoia. Maybe I was afraid that if I told you, somehow, I'd get found out. Or maybe it was just stupid. Krista, Annie, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, my old squad in Trost, I revealed it to them one way or the other. Mostly because it was a do-or-die situation."_

" _So, all I had to do to be a part of that group was put myself at risk of dying?"_ Jean asked.

" _Probably."_

With a simple push of the door, the setting sun shined brightly upon them all. It was a pleasant day for once, the wind blowing just enough to be a soft breeze. Rarely did these types of days show up in the Walls, and the inhabitants would take as much as they could get out of them.

"We're heading into the woods," Dillon announced more for the guards' sake, making his way over there.

"Right, the woods." Jean heaved a sigh. "Not where anyone would try to hide our bodies." He followed anyway.

"Anyone tries to come after us, I'll be able to hear them," he explained. "Grass, leaves, lots of noisy things to step on. Besides, I want privacy."

"Gonna be hard to have a private conversation with our chaperones."

The Scouts, to their credit, kept their mouths shut.

"That's why I established a mental link with you, Jean," Dillon explained.

Jean shook his head. "Yeah, let's not. No offense, but the whole mental thing is really weird. Let's just talk like normal people."

"I'll not to take offense to that," Dillon muttered.

"Right." There was no way to increase the awkwardness Jean felt, so he just jumped right into it. "How are you holding up after, uh, the shower?"

"Well, besides the fact nearly everyone on this planet hates me including my girlfriend, I'm just fucking wonderful."

"Hang on, I get the feeling I've walked into something." Jean ducked low under a branch. "Plenty of people hate you sure. But everyone? Annie too?"

"Yeah, because I am the worst possible thing to happen to her," he practically snarled, full of self-loathing. "Because I'm nothing but a pathetic fool who thought he could actually mean something."

Jean was not qualified for this stuff. "So, I'm guessing there was a spat?"

"Understatement." Dillon sighed, but he pressed onwards deeper into the forest and knocked aside a tree branch in the process. "I got mad that she didn't help me when I was attacked and said that she had no problem killing Scouts like a psychopath before."

"Well, not untrue," Jean admitted. "Got to see that up close and personal myself."

Dillon actually stopped, turning around. "Wait, what?"

"She nearly killed me, and she tried squeezing Reiner to death." He shuddered, the incident having left quite the impression. "Took her sweet time doing it, too. Dude, your girlfriend murdered people in cold blood. Seems reasonable to tell her that to her face."

"But I'm supposed to love her," he protested. "I'm not supposed to feel so much hate for her." Yet again, he faced the ground, almost as if he was ashamed. "She tortured a man to death, Jean."

Jean nodded. "Yeah. That's who she is. Who she chose to be. I don't know about being supposed to love anyone, let alone someone you never really got to know except in a lie. I've stuck with you because it's you, not because you make great choices in love. Kind of hoped you'd realize what she was, honestly. Yeah, she tortured a man to death. Not counting all the people she probably fucked up bad for her amusement before she reached you."

"It could've been me," he whispered. "She was so close. If I didn't attack her, she would've..." His eyes grew wide again as he began heading right back to that village again.

"Or one of the titans she summoned could have eaten you, and she'd never have known." Jean leaned against the tree. "She put you in the line of fire knowingly, buddy. You have every right to not forgive that. That's not a shameful thing. That's called self-respect."

For once, Dillon was able to bring himself back as he faced his best friend. "Jean, why haven't you abandoned me?"

Jean raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean? We're friends, dumbass."

"You don't understand. I know what she did to Marco, and I still stuck by her."

Jean grimaced. "I try not to think about that too much."

Dillon shook his head, turning around. "I know Eren hates my guts. You should, too."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. "Eren hates everything for one reason or another. As for me, I don't have a whole lot of friends left breathing. Got to look after the ones I do have, even when they're morons."

The young Psion chuckled but it was very short-lived. "I'm scared, Jean. More than I've ever been in my entire life."

"Considering you've been nearly eaten by Titans, I suppose that's something." Jean shook his head. I don't what to tell you other than you got bad taste, but I'll still have your back."

He glanced back at his friend, a sad smile appearing. "I think I know why we became friends so easily back in Training. You're as much of an idiot as I am."

Jean gave him a smile, but it faded slowly. "Seriously, don't forget what she is. She's a murderer and a liar. I guess you can't help it if you love her, but you don't owe her your soul."

"I don't think she wants anything from me anymore. Not after—

" He froze, his ears perking up. "Someone's coming."

"I hear it, too," the first Scout said, both guards drawing their weapons.

Jean didn't jump this time, but he shifted his position so he could see who was coming.

It was a horse, the loud clopping giving it away. Dillon had his knife at the ready once more, but once the horse and the rider came into view, he dropped it on the ground. "Dad?"

Matthew brought the horse to a halt, dismounting it. There was a bandage around his head and he looked quite exhausted, but at least he was still alive. "Hey, Dillon."

The young Psion was about to ask about his mother, but then his eyes widened when he saw someone else get off the horse. A woman he unfortunately knew too well. "You!" He started towards her, but Matthew held him back.

"Hold on, Dillon," the man warned, keeping him away from Elise. "I can explain."

"What's going on?" Jean looked confused.

"I kidnapped his mom," Elise explained simply. "Long story."

The moment those words left her mouth, the two Scouts charged towards her. A flash of her eyes and the two flew backwards into two different trees, out cold. That simple action caused Dillon to struggle harder against his father.

"Enough of this." Matthew pushed him back, giving him a warning look.

"Hey, hands off." There was a click, and Jean raised a flintlock. Not many Scouts carried them, but Jean wanted to be prepared in case he needed to shoot something or someone.

Elise rolled her eyes and levitated it right into her hands. "Nice try, kid."

Jean's mouth hung open and he took a step back, his hand going to a knife. It didn't feel like much when his opponent had a gun and psychic powers.

Dillon glared daggers at his father. "What the hell is going on, and what is she doing here?"

"I told you this was a bad idea," Elise muttered with annoyance. "Look, kid, save your piss attitude for later. Your father and I need to have a chat with Commander Erwin so we can come to an arrangement."

"Elise, I can handle this." Matthew let out a sigh. "The situation has changed, Dillon. Elise isn't the enemy. Not anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Dillon couldn't figure out any of this.

His father grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact. "Listen. There will always be a time where you have to admit the truth, even if it's painful. Just as Annie is the Female Titan that destroyed your life, Carolyn is the woman that destroyed ours."

"What?" Dillon's voice grew softer, his vulnerability seeping into his tone.

"Every action that she has done was for her own benefit. Project Psion, taking me to this godforsaken island, our marriage, her job, you? She doesn't care who she hurts or kills to get what she wants." Matthew's grip became tighter. "We're all just a means to an end to her, and we have to break the chains, Dillon. It's the only way for us to be free."

Dillon's expression was frozen with mortification. He couldn't speak, and he could barely breathe. It was like his father just stabbed him in the gut.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Jean yelled angrily. "After everything your son has gone through, you're gonna pull this stunt?"

"While Matthew's parenting abilities leaves a lot to be desired, he's right," Elise answered. "So, take us to your commander so we can make our case to them."

"The hell you will." Jean started to walk towards her but froze when her palm raised.

"You saw what I did to those Scouts. Imagine what I can do to you if I wanted to."

"Elise, don't," Matthew said. "The more people we hurt, the less they will listen."

"They took in Annie, Matt. I think a few unconscious Scouts won't make a dent in our reputation."

"Matt?" Jean repeated in disbelief. "So, what? You two together now? I'm starting to get your son's taste in women now."

Angered, Matthew took threatening steps towards him. "None of this concerns you, Kirstein."

"You're hurting my friend, sir," Jean replied, standing his ground. _"_ That concerns me."

Their words began to fade, drowned out by Dillon's heartbeat that was steadily increasing. Every person he had ever loved, everyone he cared so deeply for stabbed him in the back. Liars, traitors, murderers, all of them. They always said they never meant to hurt him, and yet they always hurt him. This all had to be one big joke just to see how much he'd be able to take. Well, he wasn't laughing.

Voices began speaking in his head, memories from the close and distant past all clambering to be heard. He began to shake as fury began to build up, just begging to be released.

 _ **Being with you was the best thing that ever happened to me.**_

 _I hope you didn't trip over all the bodies she left on your way into her arms._

 _Your mother and I love you, and we wanted you to have the best life we could give you._

 _We want a soldier that can be depended on, but instead we have you._

 _354 casualties, most of them civilians._

 _ **This is all your fault, Dillon!**_

 _What's the matter, freak? Scared of your own shadow?_

 _I question his sanity with the utmost sincerity._

 _Annie abandoned you, but I… we never did._

 _I hate you…_

 _The situation has changed._

 _I hate you._

 _There will always be a time where we have to admit the truth, even if it's painful._

 _I hate you!_

An ear-shattering scream erupted out of his lungs along with a shockwave that shook the forest. Elise and Matthew flew backwards, slamming against two trees respectively. Even Jean was flung to the ground in a heap. Branches snapped off from various trees, and leaves were forcefully ripped from the limbs, causing them to descend to the ground. A crater had formed with Dillon at the center as he panted heavily. Raw power coursed through his veins unlike anything he had ever felt before. This what it must've felt like to Annie, to Eren. Finally getting a chance to cut loose without fear of repercussions.

He could see their shocked expressions even from a distance. They never knew what he was truly capable of if he just stopped letting his limitations worry him. So what if he bled? So what if his head was going to hurt? None of that mattered. It never should have mattered in the first place. The only thing that mattered was to take what he should have taken long ago.

His glowing eyes darted to the first target, the woman that tore his family apart. Everything was perfect until she came along. What little happiness he had left was stolen from her. For that, she would die. He charged towards her like a raging bull seeing red but found himself quickly immobilized. Elise was straining to keep him there if her pained grunts were anything to go by, but a quick attack to her mind distorted her focus, releasing him. He almost closed the distance between them only to be pinned to a tree by his father. In the end, the man who raised him was nothing more than a pathetic coward who was too weak to fight back. He could almost hear him demanding him to stop as if he had any control over him. No more. Another psychic blast sent Matthew flying back. He would be dealt with later.

Dillon's feet left the ground as he was psychically slammed into the tree. He tried to get up, but he was bombarded by sticks. Fucking sticks! Then, there was a gigantic flash of light in the distance, catching the adult Psions off guard. Perfect chance for a counterattack. He pulled Elise towards him and landed a severe punch to her face, downing her. Why wasn't this feeling good? He was dominating them for once. They took that away from him, too. He bent over and punched Elise in the face. And then he did it again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. He was screaming at the top of lungs, trying to get back what was taken from him. They always took from him, never stopping, never granting mercy. Yet again, he was denied retribution as Matthew tossed him off her. Dillon responded with a psychic, savage haymaker to his own father's face. It knocked both of them to the grassy ground.

Then, the ground began to shake, causing Dillon's head to whip towards the incoming figure. After all this time, she had finally come back. The skinless demon that started the whole, damn thing. She took nearly everything from him, leaving his father and Elise to pick up the scraps. Screw everything else. She would die first. With all the power he had, why should he have been afraid of her? She was only human.

He didn't even get two steps when an arm wrapped around his throat. He tried to struggle against Matthew, but his other hand clamped down on his forehead.

"Stop fighting!" Matthew shouted.

Dillon screamed in pain as he felt his mind getting impaled by a thousand daggers. It was searing hot to the point he couldn't even see. Amidst all this, he could hear a frantic cry of, _**"Dillon!"**_ Why was she calling his name, acting so concerned? She hated him and told him as much. Just hearing his name leave her lips hurt just a little more than what his father was doing to him. And then, he knew no more.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Commander Erwin got his chance to shine. Only the man with the greatest of all eyebrows could calm down the Scouting Regiment. Big thanks yet again to my co-writer writing his lines and Jean's.**

 **Speaking of which, it's been a while since Dillon and Jean actually had a scene together. In the original, they never had this kind of discussion. I felt it necessary to show Jean's feelings towards the whole situation and prove that he is a good friend to have.**

 **And finally, the rage-breaking point. It was inevitable that this would happen. It also gave me the chance to show the terrifying raw power he had within him if he just cut loose.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to reading your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	31. The Broken Psion

Chapter 31: The Broken Psion

(A few minutes earlier)

Annie stared at the mirror, her eyes red and puffy. It had been quite some time since she cried as long and hard as she did. Her mission, her father, all the people she slaughtered, Dillon, Marco, Eren, the list went on and on. None of it would ever end no matter what she did. And now, she succeeded in causing the one person she gave up everything for to walk away. Damn him. Damn all of this.

The idea of escaping this wretched place grew more and more tempting by the second. All she had to do was keep running. The Scouts would be too surprised formulate an attack plan in time. She just needed to reach Wall Rose, climb the Wall, and she'd be safe in Titan territory. An odd paradox, all things considered, but she'd rather deal with mindless beasts than the only people capable of taking her on. Maybe she could get back to her father in time, find a way to protect him before the Marleyans knew of her betrayal. She'd never stop running, but she would live. At least she'd be out of one of the many hells she was in.

Slowly, she pulled out the boot knives, staring at them. A gift given to a girl that never existed. He just wanted to make her happy that day, and he did. She was truly touched by his gesture and always kept them with her even if she didn't need the knives. She only wished she had her falcata with her, but it was in the custody of the Military Police. On second thought, it was probably for the best. Last thing she needed was more reminders of the boy.

Then, Annie gasped as she felt something powerful and primal pulsating through the mental link. For a brief moment, she thought Dillon was able to figure out her plans and was starting to make good on his threat from the trial. However, she quickly realized that this wasn't an attack. This was raw emotion erupting from him. She could feel so much rage and despair pulsating through the link, and none of it was dying down.

Whatever plans Annie had were immediately tossed aside as she kicked open the door. She ignored the guards, ignored how this looked in the eyes of the Scouts, ignored everything. She already failed Dillon too many times to count, and she would be damned if she did it to him again. Unfortunately, she crashed into someone, both bodies hitting the ground. A quick look made Annie discover that it was the insane scientist herself, Hanji.

"Annie, what the hell are you doing?" the Section Commander demanded, slipping on her glasses that were knocked askew from the impact.

Clambering to her feet, Annie knew that every second would make the difference between life and death, but the last thing she needed was the wrath of the Scout Regiment coming for her. So, she took one of those seconds to say, "Dillon's in trouble," before running straight for the window. She nimbly dodged a Scout's attempt to grab her as she jumped through the glass. Her skin was lacerated by the shards, but for good measure, she sliced her hand open with the blade in her ring.

The castle shook as Annie was engulfed in light. Pieces of flesh swarmed her faster than they ever had before and by the time she landed, the Female Titan was fully formed. It was truly a miracle that she didn't land on anyone, but she had no time to dwell on that. She could feel the emotions coming from inside the forest, so that's where she ran. The trees that got in her way turned into giant splinters, her ears picking up the sounds of screams. His screams. She moved faster, every step leaving behind a crater that couldn't even be classified as a footprint.

In the distance, she could see three figures engaged in a fight. She recognized two of them as Matthew and Dillon, the latter punching the former, but the third one she didn't recognize. She could tell it was a woman, but she was more concerned with the fact that Dillon was attacking his own father. From what little she knew of him, Matthew parenting skills were about as good as the toilets found in the seediest bars, but it was beyond her why his son would be attacking him like that. Dillon's head, then, whipped in her direction, and Annie skidded to a halt in shock.

The only way to classify his appearance was feral. His body was covered in dirt and blood, tears in his clothes revealing quite a few scabs. However, her attention was focused on his face. It was dripping with blood coming from his eyes, ears, and nose. His glowing, silver, bleeding eyes were locked onto hers, and they were filled with such raw hatred. Annie had only seen that look on Eren, but seeing it on Dillon, of all people, was horrifying. Not even during the Expedition was he like this. She wanted to say his name, yet her voice lost all ability to be sounded.

He started towards her with malicious intent, but Matthew caught him in a headlock. Despite Dillon's struggles, his father clung to him.

"Stop fighting," the man yelled.

Annie was taken aback when Dillon let loose a scream of agony. His own father was hurting him. Finally, she found her voice, and it was abundant in panic and fear. _**"Dillon!"**_

Dillon's body seized suddenly before hanging limply in his father's arms.

The Female Titan found herself unable to move, her eyes never leaving his body. She knew he wasn't dead, but he looked so lifeless.

"You overdid it, Matt," the mystery woman said with a sigh.

"I know, Elise," he replied, shaken up by what just happened. "We… we can find a way to fix this."

Elise. The Psion that had been pretending to be Kyler and kidnapped Dillon's mother. What was she doing here, and why wasn't Matthew pummeling her into the ground while demanding to know where his wife was? None of this was making sense to Annie. And then, an unsettling thought crossed her mind. Carolyn was nowhere to be seen, and Matthew was treating Elise as a friend and not an enemy. Those unbridled emotions that Dillon felt could've only happened if something terrible was going on. Finally, the conclusion hit her like a sack of bricks: Matthew betrayed Dillon. Matthew betrayed his son. Matthew hurt his son. Matthew hurt Her Boy.

That primal rage Dillon experienced was now seeking to consume her. His father was supposed to be better than this. He was supposed to care about Dillon, yet here he was, causing him pain. Hadn't he been through enough already? Was this whole week a contest to see who could make Dillon's life worse? Her low, dangerous growl was enough to catch their attention.

"He went ballistic, Leonhart," Elise explained. "We had to do something."

Very few people could cause Annie's anger to rise with every word, and Elise made that list.

Said Psion caught on quickly if her taking a step back was anything to go by. "Aw, shit."

The Female Titan slammed her foot down hard, causing a shockwave that toppled the Psions, including the unconscious Dillon. With Matthew unable to keep hold of him, snatching his body away was easy. Immediately, she rounded on Jean, who was just starting to get back up, and handed his body to him.

Jean was quite confused by this whole thing. "What the… Annie?" Clearly, the fall rattled a few things in his head.

Annie didn't have time for this and shoved Dillon's body into him and gestured for him to leave with a frustrated grunt.

Taking the hint, Jean hoisted Dillon onto his back and made a dash towards Headquarters.

The second that Dillon was out of harm's way, the Female Titan shot her fist towards the Psions. These people were made to replace the Titans. Annie would show them the futility of such a goal once she grinded them into mush.

* * *

Elise knew from the start that this was a bad idea. Walking into enemy territory was one thing. People did it all the time if they were shooting for a diplomatic approach or preparing to strike a critical blow. Running into Matthew's son on the way there was bad luck. Things happened that no one could predict. Telling Dillon that Matthew wasn't going to be rescuing his mother was utter stupidity, though she didn't expect his power to be that intensified. Combining that with the Female Titan currently trying to kill them, things were going to hell very fast.

So, yeah. She blamed Matthew for every single second of this.

The two had fought Titans before on their way to the Walls. Simple matter of making them lose focus so they would topple over like a bunch of drunkards. Fighting a Titan Shifter was going to be much more difficult than that, especially considering this was Annie Leonhart they were dealing with. Fast and deadly, a combination that spelled disaster for anyone going up against her.

They managed to split off, the massive fist creating a hole in the ground. The Female Titan's eyes zeroed in on Matthew and charged towards him. The Psion, however, used the Shifter's speed to his advantage. He used his powers to pull her forward, the momentum making Annie lose control as she crashed into several trees.

"We need to get out of here," Matthew said, looking around for the horse he rode here.

"Not until we disable big and blonde over there," Elise responded, tossing Matthew his sword. "Think of this as our audition for the Scout Regiment."

He would've snarked at that statement if he didn't see Annie slowly rising to her feet. "It's been a while since I fought a Titan," he muttered, focusing on the fight at hand.

Elise chuckled, an unsettling grin crossing her features briefly, as she levitated a couple of blades from the unconscious Scouts. "Who knows? This could be fun after all."

Instead of charging them again, Annie grabbed a couple of trees and lobbed them at her opponents. It forced the Psions to dive forward to escape the projectiles, but it put them right in the path of the Female Titan. Elise rolled out of the way just as her foot came down, launching her blades in the process. One created a shallow cut in the Achilles Heel and the other impaled her eye. Annie yanked the blade out of her eye and performed a sweep kick. The attack kicked up the ground which sent Elise tumbling across the ground. Matthew took a few steps back as he was the next target. Before Annie could do anything to him, he tossed the sword at her, making it spin inhumanly fast. She expected her eyes to be the target, but what she didn't count on was the sword slicing her throat open. On instinct, she covered the wound just as one of the fallen trees crashed into the side of her head courtesy of Elise.

All of this served to piss the Female Titan off, her angry snarl the dead giveaway. She tossed the blood from her slit throat at Matthew, blinding him. She reared her foot back and like a pendulum, it came back hard. Unfortunately, Elise just had to psychically push Matthew out of the way. Having enough, Annie threw a fast punch at the Psion only for the fist to barely stop in front of her opponent thanks to her powers. Annie would not be deterred as she pushed harder against this invisible force, making Elise's knees buckle under the strain. The Psion's eyes were wide with fear as the fist drew closer to her. One hit was all Annie needed to kill her, and if her own bloody nose was any indication, she'd succeed any moment.

Then, Annie roared in pain as blood poured from her face. It seemed that Matthew was launching mental attacks on her.

 _"Get the nape!"_ Elise ordered with gritted teeth.

Annie didn't need to be a Psion to know where they would target next, so she covered her nape with her hand. Unfortunately for her, Matthew's attacks disrupted her focus greatly, preventing her from crystalizing her hand. A sword slash severed her fingers completely, leaving her nape wide open, though the sword finally broke from the constant usage. All Matthew had to do was get a few extra blades and cut her open.

Suddenly, the temperature in the area started to increase exponentially. The source was obvious, but Elise was shocked that it was even occurring. The steam that emanated from the Female Titan's wounds was getting thicker and the body itself was starting to decompose. Large droplets of sweat poured down Elise's face, which had begun to dangerously heat up. The grass beneath started turning brown and black, catching aflame. Any second now, Elise would pass out from heatstroke before being burned alive. And here she thought the Colossal Titan was the only one capable of this.

She felt herself getting pulled away telekinetically, removing whatever separated her from Annie. The massive body hit the ground hard, created a geyser of steam that covered the area. Unintentionally, it created the perfect cloud cover for them to escape.

"Come on," Matthew urged, guiding her back to the horse.

Elise would've said something smart-aleck at a time like this, but she lacked the cognition to do so. She barely remembered being lifted onto the horse before fading into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Erwin stepped outside, the fresh, crisp air that he breathed was replaced with smoke, fire, and blood. A large plume of smoke was coming out of the forest, the wind driving it to Headquarters. There was no time to lose. "Eld, take a squad and put out any fires before the whole forest goes aflame."

"Yes, sir," Eld responded, ushering five Scouts to come with him.

"The rest of you with me." Erwin pulled out a blade. "The enemy could still be here."

No one was quite sure what enemy they would be facing. It could be Annie, it could be Elise, it could be anyone. However, according to Hanji, whatever Annie had done was in an effort to save Dillon, provided the Shifter was telling the truth. At this point, Erwin wasn't quite ready to give her complete trust.

As they ventured into the fog, a lone figure started to limp towards them. A human-sized figure, to be precise.

"Identify yourself," Erwin ordered, the Scouts around him ready to attack if need be.

There was a gurgling sound coming from the person, almost as choking on their own fluids, before a voice managed to rasp out, "Ann…ie…"

As the plume of steam began to dissipate, Annie's appearance became clear enough for several of the Scouts to recoil in horror. Her skin was charred off, leaving behind a skinless and black form that had steam pouring out of it. Her hair and clothes were singed, and she was even missing her boots. Her face took the brunt of it, gaps in her face revealing a permanent smile, and yet her eyes were still blue and piercing. It was as if the Female Titan managed to shrink to a human-sized, but it was far worse.

Despite this, Erwin remained impassive despite the Scouts gagging from the smell emanating from her. "What happened here?"

"Give me… a second." Annie stumbled and fell to her hands and knees, eliciting a pained scream from her along with many expletives that made half the Scouts blush. Gritting her teeth, she managed to stand, though more screams busted out of her throat.

Feeling an ounce of compassion for her, Gunther and Petra went to her aide.

"Don't touch me," Annie demanded quickly. "Nothing… you can do."

"Leonhart, what happened here?" Erwin asked once more, fixing her with a stern gaze.

"Elise was here," she answered, her flickering with hatred. "Matthew… switched sides. Hurt his son. I tried to kill them." Her eyes scanned the area, trying to see if she could find the bodies of her opponents. "Did you… find them?"

"We haven't cased the area yet," Erwin responded. "Get yourself to the infirmary. Petra, Gunther, make sure she gets there."

"Yes, sir," the two members of Levi Squad said.

As Erwin led the Scouts into the foggy mess, Gunther finally asked, "How the hell are you still alive?"

Annie let out a harsh chuckle that turned into coughs. "Too… stubborn to die."

"You never mentioned you could do this," Petra said, her tone slightly accusatory.

For once, Annie was glad they were asking these questions. Gave her something to distract her while her body was being put back together. "Look at me, Petra. Do you think… it's worth bragging about? Colossal Titan's the only one who can do it naturally. Anyone else gets turned into tenderized meat." Some color was beginning to form as her skin started to return.

"Annie!" a voice shouted nearby. "We have a—holy shit!"

The Shifter looked left, her unsettling grin making a comeback. "See something you like, Jean?"

Jean was sure he would be adding that to the nightmares he already had about her, but he shook off that thought. "It's Dillon. Something's wrong."

The grin instantly vanished. "Take me to him," Annie said as clearly as she could.

Petra shook her head in disbelief. "Annie, you're in no condition to—"

"I can persevere."

Seeing as how they weren't gonna win this argument, Petra and Gunther simply followed the limping Shifter as they were taken to Dillon.

"I tried getting him to the infirmary, but he started going nuts," Jean explained. "It's like he's being possessed."

Before Annie could ask for clarification, they came upon a clearing where Dillon's body laid, the Shiganshina Trio already there. He was twitching, almost as if he was having a seizure. His face was bleeding and his expression was twisted with agony. Mikasa was trying to reach him, but every time she got close, she was blasted onto her back.

"I don't think that's gonna work, Mikasa," Armin said, helping her up.

"We can't sit here and do nothing," she spat back before her gray eyes landed on Annie. "You. You did this."

"His bastard of a father did this," Annie snarled back.

"It's true, Mikasa," Jean confirmed before Mikasa could protest. "I was there."

"There's gotta be something we can do," Eren said, his feeling of helplessness felt by everyone.

Annie decided to take a stab at reaching her boyfriend, but she got as far as Mikasa before she flew back, landing harshly on her back.

"Annie," Armin exclaimed, rushing to her side.

Annie let out a strangled cry halfway between a groan and scream as she sat up. She gave Armin the murderous glare she became infamous for, causing him to back away. Her eyes had been the first thing she healed and now they gazed upon Dillon's spasming and bloodied body. She shook her head back and forth. The motion hurt so much she screamed again and started to punch the ground. She wanted to release the anger and felt so powerless to do so.

The others, wisely, kept their distance from the enraged Shifter while they tried to figure this whole thing out.

"If he keeps bleeding like that, whatever mental damage he has could get worse," Gunther said gravely. "Hell, he could even die."

"Don't say that," Mikasa demanded, glaring at him. "He's not going to die."

"You don't know that, Mikasa," he replied. "None of us are experts on this."

"If we were Psions, we could fix whatever's going on in his head," Armin pointed out. "When Eren knocked himself out in Trost—"

Said Shifter looked away in embarrassment.

"Dillon used his powers to get us both inside his head so we could revive him."

"If anyone is hiding secret mental abilities, now's the time to come clean," Jean said.

"This isn't a time for jokes, Jean," Petra rebuked.

"You think I'm joking?" he asked back, the desperation he'd been hiding revealing itself. "My best friend is dying, and I can't do a damn thing about it."

"Maybe I can," Annie interrupted, getting their attention. "Armin, all someone has to do is get inside his head?"

"In theory," the blonde boy answered. "I don't have a lot of experience in this field."

"Neither have I, but it's the only shot we have." She took a deep breath and let it out. "The mental link between myself and Dillon should be enough for me to get there."

"You don't know that will work," Eren protested.

"No, I don't, but I'd rather try it than stand around looking useless," Annie spat. "Armin, how'd you get Eren to wake up?"

"Well, we had to find Eren in the center of his mind," Armin explained quickly. "It'll probably be a location that has a lot of meaning to Dillon, but you'll be dealing with whatever mental defenses he conjures up. If they kill you, there's no telling what could happen."

"Then I won't let them kill me," Annie said, determined. "Keep your distance just in case." She didn't even wait for them do so as she got to work.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the link itself. This was all new to her, so it would take some trial and error. After telling herself a few times to go inside his mind and nothing coming from that angle, she had to think a little outside the box. She decided to treat the link as some sort of bridge she had to walk across in order to reach her destination. At first, nothing happened, but then she felt this weird sensation, almost as if she was beginning to be pulled into something. She concentrated as hard as she could on that feeling, making it intensify in the process.

Then, everything went dark.

* * *

 _Annie was blinded for a while, and once she was able to open her eyes, she wished she still was. The entire mindscape was fragmented, parts of the ground floating in the air and the sky itself looking cracked to hell. Her jaw dropped as she looked around, awestruck by the tornadoes and lightning that tore up the landscape, memories like floating rivers flowing by them. She saw flashes: their first time, the dinner with his family, and so much more._

 _So, this was how Psions perceived the mind. Being on the receiving end of an intrusion was one thing; this was another. Annie tore her eyes away from the strange sights around her, reminding herself she was on a mission, but she had no idea where to start. What were the rules of this reality? Could Matthew have done more than just damaged his mind? She reminded herself to find Dillon's center, something that was probably linked to her. That thought seemed egocentric, but given who she was dealing with, it was a good possibility. After that, she'd have to wing it._

 _As she walked around, Annie found herself clutching her head as a memory hit her. There was a little boy screaming in pain as blood flowed from his ears and nose, and then it vanished as quickly as it came. It was easy to guess that it was Dillon, and the voices she heard next confirmed it._

" _Papa, I don't want this." It sounded like the boy was crying._

" _I know you don't." She recognized that voice as Matthew's, stiffening on instinct. "But I promise you that I will help you through it."_

 _"Can't you make it go away?"_

" _I can't. I'm sorry."_

 _Annie let out a saddened sigh. "You didn't want something that hurt you," she said quietly. She doubted Dillon could hear her, though._

 _Seeing through the many memories that were passing by, she spotted a city in the distance. It was the only landmark she could see amidst all the madness around her. Hoping that it wouldn't be a waste of time, she started running for the city._

 _Suddenly, the ground started to shake, causing her to stumble. Her eyes darted around, looking for the source, when a five-foot tall snake busted out of the ground, hissing with its fangs bared. Annie barely jumped out the way as it snapped at her, grazing her heels. Of course, she just had to jump right in the path another one that bit her arm, latching on tightly. Annie cried out in pain as the other snake wrapped its body around her, constricting her. With no weapons on hand, Annie went to the only thing she knew as she bit her lip hard enough for the coppery taste of blood to fill her mouth. The two snakes were incinerated by the explosion as the Female Titan got to her feet. In retrospect, she should've done this first. She started running again, closing in on the city much faster than before._

 _The second wave of mental defenses came in the form of Crystal Titans that were about her current height. Clearly, Dillon was inspired by his journey into her mind. She ignored them, focused completely on the city. One tried to get in her way, but when the Female Titan rammed into it, the whole thing shattered into pieces. Dillon was adapting, but not fast enough to keep up with her. She could only hope that she wasn't hurting him with every mental defense she took down. Once she got inside the city, the defenses disappeared almost immediately. She hoped that meant she was very close to the center._

 _As she walked through the city to find whatever she was looking for, she couldn't help but feel like she had been here before. At first, she couldn't place it until she saw the destroyed chapel with the bodies of the Wall Worshippers crushed under debris. Her eyes widened, realizing that this place was Stohess. It was just as she remembered it; bodies strewn everywhere from the battle, buildings either on fire or crumbling, and, of course, the distant sounds of screams. Seeing this in front of her now that she wasn't fighting caused the guilt to return with a vengeance._

 _That feeling was short-lived when a black, shadowy arm wrapped around her throat tightly._

" _ **Leave,"**_ _whatever the thing was snarled._

 _Annie's response was to harden the back of her skull and headbutt the creature, forcing it to remove its grip. She turned around, eyes narrowing to see that it was the Female Titan, though a much more feral version of it. The thing had claws and sharper teeth, looking more animal than human. So, this was how Dillon truly saw her._

 _The Phantom Titan, as she chose to dub, charged with inhuman speed, tackling her to the ground. Annie punched it off her, rolling to her feet as it charged again. This time, she grabbed the creature and tossed it through a building. However, the thing dissipated before reappearing too quickly for Annie to react. Its foot smashed into her skull, sending her to the ground in a heap. She wiped the blood off her face and took her stance, hands raised. The Phantom Titan responded by taking its own stance; Dillon's stance. The two collided, throwing punches and kicks in a desperate effort to somehow come on top. She could feel such negative emotions pulsating off the creature, too strong to identify at the moment. The world they were in shook violently and the creature seemed to get bigger as a result. A punch to Annie's gut sent her flying and coughing up blood upon landing._

" _ **I said get out!"**_ _it ordered._

 _How the hell do I beat this thing? She asked herself as she struggled to stand. However, when she looked at it, she realized that the Phantom Titan was shifting to something else, something just as familiar. Then, it dawned on her that the voice it was speaking with, the stance that it took, the District they will battling in, it all pointed to one conclusion. This wasn't a simple mental defense; it was Dillon himself trying to keep her out!_

 _She could feel it so clearly now. The terror that coursed through his veins when she drew near. Even after everything, he was still afraid of her, believed her to be a monster that was coming to torture him, to kill him. She was suddenly there, watching the Female Titan spin that man to death with that horrible smile, watching her crush another as though he were an insect. She imagined her hands around her. Capturing her. Trapping her. She was more scared of the Female Titan than anything else there was. Elise, Matthew, the other Titans, the Armored Titan, even the Colossal Titan could never hope to compare. She needed to reach him more than ever, but she was so afraid. Her arms were shaking even inside of her own Titan. Her mind was clouding with Dillon's fear, now her fear._

 _Then, a sliver of a notion cut through the fear. If she could feel what Dillon felt, there was a connection. Maybe she could tap into that, connect to him somehow. The thought wasn't appealing though. Making that connection meant diving straight into the fear that was eating away at him, connecting to whatever was left of his shattered consciousness, the baser, primal things in a person's mind that were at the core. But she had to try. She would try._

 _The Titan and the girl inside and closed their eyes together. When she touched the emotions themselves, she attempted to connect to it as she did with the link Dillon left in her mind._ ** _"Dillon, are you there?"_**

 _She felt him. Then, she was somewhere else._

 _Her muscles went through the memory with ease. She was spinning something in her hand. The thing, whatever it was, was screaming. She felt powerful, in control for one of the few times in her life. The thing stopped screaming abruptly right before she slammed it right into a horse, catapulting the rider into the ground. The Female Titan, Annie, rounded on the rider. A boy. It was Dillon, his head bloody from the impact, looking terrified as ever. She remembered how this played out, how he carved into her mind in a fit of unbridled fury._

 _ **"Dillon,"**_ _she said instinctively, then stopped. She was in her Titan. She shouldn't be speaking, but she was. Side effect of the mind, probably. She found herself reaching out to him._

 _"Get away from me!" he shouted, slashing off her fingers again while scrambling back. Just like last time._

 _Annie looked at the mangled hand. It wasn't the pain that struck her but rather his terror and revulsion. She could feel it as though it were her own. It was so powerful it physically hurt. The Female Titan fell to her knees, clutching her chest with said hand._

 _"Why?" he raged. "Why did it have to be you?" The voice did not match his lips, and it seemed to come from everywhere around her. The memory flickered, going from the village memory to the Phantom Titan and back. His deepest thoughts were finally pouring out after all this time. So much he had hidden from her, but now he was letting it out._

 _She wanted to explain, to offer some excuse, anything to get this to stop._

 _Then they were in another moment. To her horror, it was one from her own memories. How was he doing this? She stood beside Bertholdt and Reiner as they argued with each other viciously. They were younger then. Dillon couldn't be allowed to see this. Annie desperately tried to move the scene on, but she couldn't. He was in control._

 _"You want us to waste what time we have left playing soldier?" Annie shouted at Reiner. "Are you crazy? I just want to go home. Let's just destroy the other two walls and be done with it. We'll find the Coordinate and we can go."_

 _"This is the better option." Reiner crossed his arms. "We get into the military, get the access we need. Then we can find the Coordinate."_

 _"You're not Marcel. You're not in charge. I don't know why you act like you are."_

 _"Annie." Bertholdt reached out for her._

 _"Don't." Annie stepped away from him, shaking her head. "We can find the Coordinate quicker if we just destroy the gates!"_

" _ **No,"**_ _Annie whispered._ _ **"**_ ** _I was wrong. I was wrong to say that. I was just afraid and tired. Everywhere I looked I was surrounded by the carnage I started."_**

 _"It's always been about you." The flickering continued as Dillon's voice echoed. She was unable to escape his rage. "It only mattered what you wanted, even during training where you played soldier. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to make you happy, give you a reason to smile in this life?"_

 _Scenes flashed to him giving her those knives, spending time with her as much as he could without being creepy, confessing how much he liked her. All wonderful memories pouring salt in the wounds._

 _"And you threw it all away because you were homesick!" Right back to the Expedition as she stained her hands and feet with the blood of soldiers. She could feel every crunch, hear every scream. "Was it worth it, Annie? Was it?"_

 _ **"Dillon, please,"**_ _Annie begged. It was becoming too much to bear._

 _There was another scream as her perspective changed once more. Her legs were gone, blood spurting out from the sockets. Massive fingers were constricting her body, her bones creaking and on the verge of breaking. A sobbing, pleading voice was being made. "Please! Please stop. I'll do anything. Just stop!" She looked forward to see the horrible face of the Female Titan lean in and rip off her arm with her teeth, grinning as she did so._

 _Annie was horrified, her body shaking._ _ **"No, no! I could never do that. Dillon, I couldn't…."**_

 _The nightmare ended as the images changed once more_ _._ _She was fighting Eren in the Stohess District, smashing through buildings and killing innocent civilians as they went. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, but it did. So many dead because of her._ _She watched the struggle unfold. Then, of course, came Dillon's arrival. There was her shock and fury. Then, she had seized. He was helpless and in her hand. She could crush him like so many others. She'd destroyed everything else to go home, so why not?_

 _ **"Stop,"**_ _Annie yelled, tears running down her face._ _ **"Please."**_

 _"I wanted you to stop!" he shouted as her sins continued to play out in front of her. "Jensen wanted you to stop, but you didn't. You just won't stop. They'll never go away because of you. You betrayed me, you killed so many people, you left me to die in that village, and you have the audacity to feel betrayed by my actions?"_

 _The scene shifted again to a motionless Dillon lying on the ground in that village. Her guilt dug deep into her soul as she saw it from a different perspective. He was surrounded by the bodies of his friends. The people Dillon was excited to introduce her to. The people she mercilessly killed._

" _You had the chance to end it all that day, Annie. Why couldn't you just kill me instead of forcing me to live through this hell!?"_

 _ **"I couldn't,"**_ _Annie sobbed, his grief quite literally her own in this moment. She could feel everything. It was too much to take. She curled up on the ground, crying._ _ **"I couldn't, I couldn't, I couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"**_

 _The images finally shattered, returning her back to where she was, still in Titan form. Then it was on her; the Phantom Titan—no, Dillon-had her pinned to the ground._

 _ **"You deserve this,"**_ _he hissed. It was so strong now, and she was still tethered by Dillon's terror and hatred._

" _ **Dillon, please,"**_ _she thought desperately. She reached out for any part of him she could._ _ **"**_ ** _I know you hate me. I know you fear me more than anything, but please, if there is anything in you that feels something for me, help me!_** **_Dillon, I'm begging you. You said you wanted me to smile. I have to live to do that. Dillon, please, help me!"_**

 _Dillon stared down at her, watching the terrible Female Titan breaking down, begging for mercy. It was something he had never seen before. He finally broke her down after all this time, and it made him feel sick to his stomach. He couldn't understand why this was happening. Mikasa's words echoed in his mind, demanding to know why he stood by her side after everything, the confusion from Jean, and being ostracized by his comrades for his decision._

 _Then, a memory pierced through it all. A warm, gentle kiss that ended a day of violence and death. A moment where the fighting come to a stop once and for all. The action that changed everything. All the terrible things that Annie did failed to change one thing despite the anger, hatred, and fear: he still loved her._

 _The Phantom Titan finally released its grip on Annie's throat and it began to fade away, revealing the host inside the chest. Wounds from many battles covered his naked body as he fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily. His face was covered in blood like he was in the real world, but he was still alive._

 _Gasping for breath,_ _Annie mentally reached out to him, that part of him still willing to connect to her._ _ **"**_ ** _Dillon, reach out to me. I'm here. I'm not going to hurt you. You have no reason to believe me when I say it, but I promise, I won't."_** _She slowly began to stand. She thought about divesting her Titan form, throwing it away, but that wouldn't change anything. She was not a separate being from the Female Titan anymore. It was her that he was afraid of. She slowly walked towards him. So far, no pushback. However, she could feel the mixture of emotions pulsating through him. Fear. Shame. Anger. Sadness._

 _ **"Dillon,"**_ _she said, still able to speak in this Titan form due to the nature of the mind._ _ **"I'm going to keep you safe."**_ _She eased her fingers towards him._ _ **"These hands… they will never be used to hurt you again."**_ _She kept a firm mental hold on the part of his mind drawn to her, the part that couldn't stop being hers._ _Then she touched him._

 _He flinched, moving back for a second, but he stopped. He stared at the hand and slowly looked up until he reached her face. He saw her brokenness, her shame, and the fact she was on the verge of her own breakdown. Finding the courage he had when he stood up to her in Stohess, he reached his hand out and touched her fingers._

 _"I'm sorry, Annie," he whispered brokenly. "I'm… so sorry." That did it._

 _Warm fingers enveloped him gently as Annie picked up like he was the most fragile thing in the world. She brought him to her collarbone, pressing him there. Tears fell down her face as she said,_ _ **"Rest, Dillon. Just rest."**_

 _Annie didn't know how to describe what she felt. It was like things were beginning to balance out a little more, like a cloud slowly being pierced by a ray of sunlight. She refused to let Dillon go now or ever again. While they were bent, they were never broken._

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: …Yeah… I've got a lot of explaining to do.**

 **Let's start with the simple one. The fight between Annie and Elise in the original was terrible. Back then, I thought it was a good idea to show how powerful Elise was against a Titan Shifter, but I made her overpowered on top of everything else I did with her. Here, it's a two-on-one scenario. It would stand to reason they would have a better chance at working together, and Annie, never dealing with such a foe before (Dillon attacking her during the Expedition doesn't count) forced her to improvise a victory.**

 **But let's talk about one of the biggest changes I made in this arc: the mindscape sequence. Back in the original, I had Dillon be fixated on the guilt he had on what happened in Stohess to an unreasonable point. I completely missed the opportunity that needed to be explored here. Props, yet again, to my co-writer for helping me construct this scene. To us, this is far more powerful and emotionally gripping than the original, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

 **As usual, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	32. The Female Titan and her Blacksmith

Chapter 32: The Female Titan and her Blacksmith

Groaning, Annie started to open her eyes, feeling like she just ran a marathon. Given everything she went through, it wasn't surprising she felt this way. At least her body was back to normal. However, when she remembered what happened between her and Dillon, she sat up abruptly, ignoring her body's protests. She didn't see him anywhere, so it was possible he was still unconscious from the incident.

The door opened without warning and in stepped a grinning Hanji, having heard her movements. "About time you stopped taking a snooze."

Annie could not help but still be wary around this woman, though she hoped her expression didn't show it. "How long was I out?"

"It's morning now," she answered, closing the door behind her. "You were quite the sight yesterday. Probably sent half the Scout Regiment to therapy by your appearance alone."

She let out a snort. "I tend to have that effect on people. Where's Dillon?"

"When he finally stabilized, we got you both to the infirmary. He woke up about an hour before you did. We debriefed him on the incident, but afterwards, he took a walk."

"Where is he?" Annie hoped she didn't sound too desperate.

"He's at the lake about a mile from here. I've got Moblit watching him from a distance," she assured, furrowing an eyebrow. "Can't believe he was able to function normally after everything. Must be a Psion thing." Definitely something she was gonna file away for later.

She sighed, knowing that now was the best opportunity to talk to him. "Hanji, I need your permission to shift."

Hanji raised an eyebrow. "And why do you need to do that?"

"If we're going to be working together, he's got to see me as me, or else all of this is pointless."

She drummed her chin, thinking it over. "I'll consider it, but under one condition: tell me everything that happened yesterday. Leave nothing out."

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Skipping stones across the lake was doing nothing to ease the torment Dillon felt or the migraine that pounded his head, the latter being the least of his problems. Ever since he woke up, he couldn't stop thinking about what he did to Annie, and it made him feel sick to his stomach. He was supposed to be better than this, be a decent person, not a lunatic. Come to think of it, he lost the title of "decent human being" a long time ago. The incident in his mind only confirmed it. Annie hated him. It was the only thing she probably felt for him, and he didn't blame her. He deserved it.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt the ground shake. Only one thing could make that sound, and one person who'd come for him. She was back. He took several deep breaths before he had the spine to stand up and turn around.

There she stood, looming over in a way that clearly displayed their height difference. The sunlight highlighted her inhumanness, the shadows emphasizing her muscle structure. _**"Hello, Dillon,"**_ she greeted.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

 _ **"** ** _H_ anji told me," **_Annie answered. **_"You didn't think they'd let you wander off alone, did you?"_**

"No, I didn't." He could not hide how uncomfortable he felt in this moment. One step was all she needed. "You're a Titan."

 _ **"** ** _Yo_ ur observational skills are impeccable." **_A slight smirk appeared on the Female Titan's face.

"Why?"

 _ **"** ** _I do_ n't want you to separate me from the Female Titan in this conversation. I thought a constant visual reminder would help with that." **_She knelt closer to his level, causing him to back up a bit. _**"I'm not going to hurt you, Dillon."**_ The neutral tone was finally gone as she spoke far more gently than she ever had in her life.

Dillon looked away from her giant eyes, staring at the ground. "I… I can't do this."

 _ **"** **Bullshit."**_ Annie gave him a pointed look, even if he couldn't see it. _**"You faced me in Stohess, Dillon. I know you have what it takes to deal with the woman that ruined your life."**_ She let out a sigh, letting some of the passion die down. _**"I will wait as long as I need to, okay? But in the end, you have to look at me and talk to me."**_

Dillon clenched his fist, trying to work up the courage to do just that. The images were still fresh in his mind, nightmares that refused to leave him alone, but she sounded so sincere. If she meant to hurt him, she would've done so already. With a deep breath, he slowly turned his head up so he could see her face.

Not even her expression was blank anymore. In fact, she looked rather sad just like she did in that village when the truth came out.

"I must look pretty pathetic, don't I?" he asked.

Annie stared down at him for a moment, her expression unreadable. Then, a giant toe nudged him. A Titan "nudge" was enough to catapult him into lake.

He quickly surfaced, sputtering out water. "What was that for?"

 _ **"** ** _You_ start with kicking yourself instead of talking to me again, I'll drop you in,"**_ Annie warned as she fished him out, letting the water filter through her fingers so that Dillon was all the remained. She didn't put him down, and instead, kept him at face level. _**"It's trauma, Dillon, and it's something that's not going to go away anytime soon, especially if you don't talk about it."**_

"What do you want me to say, Annie?" he asked, wiping the remnants of water off his face.

 _ **"** ** _An_ ything that's bothering you. If you're afraid of retaliation, don't be. I'm a big girl. I can handle what you throw at me." **_

Finding whatever ounce of courage he had left, Dillon finally opened up with, "I'm so sorry, Annie."

Annie knew that he was trying to placate her first, but she chose to let him. It was a process.

"You needed me, and I wasn't there for you. I just hid in my room like a little—"

 _ **" _You're_ doing it again," **_she interrupted. _**"Insulting yourself isn't going to get you anywhere."**_

He let out a frustrated groan. "Damn it, Annie. Just let me finish this."

She was tempted not to let him, but she didn't want this to devolve into an argument, so she simply nodded.

Dillon felt that the beginning was the best place to start, so he did. "When I first met you, I knew you were kind of screwed up. No offense."

The Female Titan snorted in amusement, sitting down while taking great care not to jostle him too much. _**"None taken, smooth talker."**_

He shook his head, a wistful smile on his face. "I don't know what drew me to you. You were attractive even if you couldn't see it. You had this way of… drawing me in with your mysterious nature, and I wanted to know more about you. Your eyes seemed cold and emotionless, but I ended up seeing them as sad. That's why I gave you the boot knives. That smile you had… it was truly beautiful, Annie." The wistful smile faded, replaced by a shamed look. "You asked me what I wanted from you that day. I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to be the one to make you happy. In hindsight, pretty selfish, isn't it?"

 _ **"** ** _It_ was the same way with my father," **_Annie admitted. _**"I wanted to make him proud, validate my existence in his life. He trained me to fight, and I fought harder with each day, trying to prove to him I was worth his time. One day, he pushed me so far that I… I lost control."**_ She let out a heavy sigh, her voice getting quiet. _**"The day that he the proudest of me was the day I crippled him for life."**_

He told himself that he shouldn't have been surprised by the kind of life Annie had, but Dillon could not keep the shock out of his face. "I'm so sorry, Annie."

" _ **Don't apologize for something you didn't do."**_ She shook off the bad memory. _**"Keep going, Dillon. I know there's more."**_

He nodded, continuing. "Like you said, you being happy validated me being in your life. I started to care about you more after that, and I realized you cared about me when you saved my life and tore me a new one while I was recovering."

 _ **"** ** _A_ nd look how far you've come. Jumping right between the Scout Regiment and a dangerous Titan Shifter on the off-chance I wouldn't kill you barely a week ago." **_It seemed that Annie's Titan form enhanced her sarcasm abilities along with everything else.

Dillon couldn't refute that, so he just moved on and ignored her commentary. "Then, I told you that I liked you, and you wanted me to 'save myself from you.' The promise I made that night… I didn't know what your dark secret was. Maybe you killed someone, maybe you were a recovering drug addict, I didn't know, but I know I meant what I said that I would be there for you… until push came to shove." He looked down once more, shaking a bit. "You slaughtered my squad, you made me feel more vulnerable than I ever had in my life. If I didn't attack you, what would you have done to me, Annie?"

 _ **"** ** _Y_ ou already dream of the possibilities, Dillon. I won't add to them." **_

He clenched his fist, not hiding the anger he felt anymore. "Sure, the Scouts faked my death, but I went along with it because I knew it would hurt you. I knew you'd be devastated to know that the person you 'loved' was in the stomach of a Titan because of you." A laugh escaped his, throat, but it was far from a pleasant sound. "It's funny. I tried so hard to be a better person in this world, and in the end, I'm no better. Not to you, not to the military, not to anyone."

Annie didn't say anything at first, wanting him to get it out of his system. When he didn't speak further, she pressed for details. _**"This is about Stohess, isn't it? It was the center of your mind for a reason."**_

Another nod as his voice got shaky. "354 people died that day because of me, Annie. Because I was too weak and afraid to do the right thing. You were right. None of that would've happened if I just grew a fucking spine."

There was only one thing to say to that. _**"Drop it."**_

That took Dillon off guard. "W-What?"

Her massive eyes weren't blazing in anger, but there was a fire in them. _**"**_ ** _You did not make me kill anyone in Stohess. I was fighting for my life. I am responsible for the deaths I caused. All of them, so don't bother carrying that weight for me. I was angry and hurt at what you did, but I shouldn't have blamed you for it."_**

"But if I—"

She put a finger to his lips, nearly covering his whole face. **_"I know what you're gonna say. Don't bother. You're not someone who was trained practically at birth to become a weapon. You're not someone who had to struggle to survive every day. You're a boy who chose to enlist to kill the monsters that scared him. There was no way in hell you could've fought through all the shit I put you through any sooner than you did. Disagree with me if you want to get dropped in the lake again."_**

Wisely, Dillon chose not to do just that and kept his mouth shut.

 _ **"** ** _No_ w, I'm going to talk." **_The Female Titan removed her finger and sighed once more. **_"_** ** _I've done things that are unforgivable. Some of them, I'm even okay with. Some things I regret more than others. When I fought in the field, I was a warrior doing…. I was in a war. But I left you to die."_** She looked at him with pained eyes. _**"**_ ** _That is unforgivable._** ** _You have every right to hate me for that. I couldn't bear to kill you because of how I felt about you, but I left you in a position where you could easily die, telling myself that Armin, Jean, or the others pursuing me would find you. I left your life up to chance._** ** _That wasn't a kid trying to survive. That wasn't a warrior in battle. That wasn't even a girl who betrayed her family for a guy she abandoned. That was a coward."_**

He still didn't say anything, allowing her to get it all out in the open.

 _ **"** ** _I_ tell myself if I wasn't a coward, I would've ended it with you a long time ago. I knew it was going to end badly between us no matter what I ended up choosing, but I still went along with it. Dillon, you were everything I'm not. You were strong to go against the tide, and I just went along with the tide. You can touch people's lives in a positive way while all I can do is end them." **_A dark look crossed her face. ** _"If I was half as dedicated to my mission as Reiner and Bertholdt are, I would've killed you when you revealed your abilities to me. There was a chance you could've read my mind, gotten everything you could about my mission, about who I was, but I did nothing. Instead, you made me happy, and it meant so much to me. I couldn't let it go. I couldn't let you go, and I still betrayed you."_** The Female Titan clenched her free hand. **_"Damn it, I'm ranting so I don't have to focus on it. I failed you! A Titan could have eaten you. I crossed... how fucked up is it that I still want to be with you after what I did to you?_** ** _I'd have nightmares about me too. Anyone with sense would have tried to kill me in that mindscape."_**

Once again, Dillon was unprepared for what she said. "You still want to be with me? But why? After everything I did to you-"

 ** _" **You'r** e precious to me, Dillon!" _**Tears finally escaped from her eyes and streamed down her face. **_"I've always been terrible at showing you, but I care about you. I love you."_**

He couldn't fathom what was going on. "What? But you hate me. You said it yourself."

 _ **"** ** _I_ 'm complicated, okay?" **_ Seeing the Female Titan look so frustrated with herself was quite the sight. **_"I don't really hate you. I hate the things that you've done, things you've said to me, but not you yourself. If I really hated you, I'd have killed you already. I was upset, and I needed to get it out."_** Since he was pouring out his feelings, she needed to do the same. ** _"You lied to me, sold me out to the Scout Regiment and almost got me killed by doing so, you called me a psychopath, and you promised to kill me at the trial if I refused the chance being offered to me. I was so furious. I was being turned into a tool again. I don't know how—"_**

"I lied."

Two words stopped her dead in her tracks. Annie wondered if it was her heart that leapt or if the Titan form actually had something that could perform a similar function. She needed to know for sure he meant what she hoped he did. _**"What did you say?"**_

"I just told them what they wanted to hear." Dillon opened his mind so she could see his thought process and emotions as he spoke. "I managed to fool Erwin into believing I would do it when we talked alone. It was easier than I thought it would be, though not by much. The emotions were real and still fresh. I just had to choose my words properly. Same with the trial. I honestly thought someone was going to catch on, but no one ever did. I was going to tell you sooner, but then all this crap happened with my parents."

Annie couldn't believe what she was hearing as she his emotions wash over her. If what he was saying was true, Dillon conned the military itself into believing his words… if he was telling the truth. **_"Dillon, I want to believe you, but you have made it very hard to lately."_**

He nodded in understanding. "I know. I did end up trying to kill you after all. Twice. I could point out that they weren't during my saner moments, that it was me going out of control, but that's up to you to decide. Honestly, all I can say is that if I was put in that position, I really don't believe I have it in my heart to kill you. I can't make you believe what I'm saying, and I won't blame you if you don't."

She wanted to believe that. Trust was so hard for her, especially when his actions and lies nearly led to her death. He gave away her identity. He knew what would happen because of that, but he also betrayed his comrades to save her in his own stupid-ass way. It saved her life. At the very least, a cage was better than death. She noticed that he didn't seal off his emotions. He wanted her to feel what was in his heart, the truth that he could never hide. _**"**_ ** _You… you really wouldn't hurt me?"_** Perhaps it was strange considering her relative size and power, but in that moment, the Female Titan seemed more fragile than he was.

"I mean, if you went on a rampage, I'd pull you out of your nape as fast as I could. That would probably hurt. With sparring, I guess I would have to as well, especially when you're the Female Titan. That's gonna take some getting used to. And if you were trying to do something wrong or stupid, I'd try stop you. Maybe I'd have to defend myself or other people if you took shots at us, and—"

His rambling was interrupted by a pair of lips consuming his face. Well, more like crashed into him. The force of the kiss had him pinned down to the palm of her hand, but she wasn't letting up just yet. So, he attempted to return the gesture, the key word being "attempted." He doubted she could even feel it.

When Annie finally pulled away, she said, **_"It's been too long since we've kissed."_**

"Y-Yeah," Dillon stuttered, still reeling from her affectionate gesture.

 _ **"** ** _N_ o more lies, okay? There's been too many between us."**_

He nodded in agreement. "No more lies. I'll be honest with you even when you ask me if an outfit makes you look fat."

Her eyes narrowed. **_"Something you've been meaning to tell me, Dillon?"_**

There it was. That damn smirk on his face.

 _ **"** ** _J_ erk. If I didn't miss seeing that look on your face, you'd be getting acquainted with my foot right about now." **_Annie simply bopped him on the head with her finger. **_"This will have to do."_**

Dillon rubbed his head, but it didn't take a mind reader to know that he missed this banter just as much as she did.

She let out a sigh. **_"Dillon, while we're being honest, I need to know something: why did you come back to me? You could have died. You could have been executed for treason."_** Her face creased with regret for putting him in that situation.

He didn't answer at first as he went back to the day. When he managed to figure out what he wanted to say, he spoke. "While I was under suicide watch, Levi Squad let slip that you started to spare Scouts after you left me in that village. And then it escalated into you abandoning your mission when you had the chance to take Eren. I couldn't believe it. I thought you were just a heartless monster, but I was wrong. No matter what you did, you were still the same girl I fell in love with back in Training." He looked away once more. "Unfortunately, I ended up trying to separate you from the Female Titan."

 _ **"** ** _T_ he Female Titan and I are the same person. You can't have one or the other, but… I want to become a better person, not someone who just says, 'I'm sorry' and then goes on hurting people, hurting you. **_**_I want to find something better with you. Something good._** ** _I want you to find it in me, but I need you to find it in the actual me, not an idea of me. I want it to be us in this moment, you know? Damn it, am I even making sense?"_**

"Yeah, you are," Dillon answered, gently stroking her cheek. "I want to be a better person, too, and be able to move on from all this."

Annie closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. **_"_** _ **I will help you through it. If it hurts or becomes too hard, come back to me and this moment."**_

"I will, but I will also help you," he promised, finding it easier to be drawn to her. "Annie… why did you take that chance with me? You could've just run without looking back, back to your father. Why choose me over him?"

 ** _" **Y** ou mean the hardest choice I've ever had to make? It's certainly not one without its own regrets," _**she admitted. ** _"I want every day to try and save him. There was a time and place I would have been okay with killing anyone to get to back to him, no matter how many bodies I left behind me. Most of the world is willing to turn to evil to protect what they love. Why shouldn't I?_** ** _Seeing the suffering of the people in the Walls hurt me. So much so I wanted sometimes to just kill them all to look away. The longer I was there, the more I found myself wanting to help them. I refused to let myself though. I knew what I was: a girl who'd do anything to get back home to people who loved her."_**

"So why didn't you?"

 ** _" **B** eing around so many strong people. Eren, Armin, you... I regretted not being that way. Every time one of you called me a good person, it hurt, but I also loved it. I wanted to be that good person. _****_It started as a moment of weakness. I don't know why I didn't kill Armin. You know why I couldn't kill you. Then it just kept happening. I couldn't turn them into things in that fight anymore._** ** _That was the start of something for me. Something I decided on in Stohess. That day, I just..."_** It was so hard to find the right words to say. _**"**_ ** _I wanted you to love me, monster and all. To look at all the horrible things I've done and still be able to love me. I don't know if I got that from my father before I left. He and my mother sentenced me to... it's complicated. I was my mother's instrument and my father's protégé. I was fashioned into a tool of war, and only when he sent me away did he hold me in his arms, give me that comfort I so desperately wanted from him. How do I know that was love and not guilt?_** ** _But you… you threw everything away in front of your comrades to declare you still love the monster you hate and fear more than anything else._** ** _You were my enemy, but you still loved me._** ** _You looked at me, tears in your eyes, and begged me to choose the only thing you thought could save me. You saved me."_** Even in Titan form, Annie's smile was still beautiful. **_"Dillon, you're the bravest person I've ever met."_**

"D-Damn it, Annie." His current tears flowed more freely despite his best efforts to prevent them.

Carefully, Annie cradled him against her cheek, letting her warmth soothe him. _**"I've got you. Don't worry."**_

The two stayed there for a while, finding the comfort they needed in each other. Their tears were that of relief, the nightmare finally coming to an end. No matter what happened, they would always have each other.

* * *

(Stohess)

Getting into the Interior was not a problem for Matthew. Since he lived there, he could come and go as he pleased. Explaining Elise, on the other hand, was a touch difficult. He eventually had to settle on Elise being a friend he visited every now and then, and she accidentally burned herself while they were together. The guards bought it while chortling at the fact the up-and-up Matthew Amsdale had a mistress. They let them in on the grounds that Matthew owed them a favor, or else the missus would get some very interesting news. A pity that their blackmail scheme was never going to work.

While Elise was recovering and resting, Matthew barely slept a wink, still shaken up by what he had done. He didn't mean to hurt his son that much. He just wanted him to stop fighting him and understand why he chose to join Elise. At this point, Dillon was in no position to listen to him. He hoped that would be able to get it once they could talk without all the drama and the baggage that weighed on their lives. In the meantime, Matthew made himself useful by keeping an eye out as much as possible. Sure, he got a few hours sleep, but he wanted to make sure no one got the drop on them.

"Security hasn't been raised around here," Matthew announced once he was back inside the house. "I thought there'd be a manhunt for us by now."

"Erwin isn't the type to show his hand," Elise said, splashing water on her red face to keep herself cool. "He has something planned for us. I'm sure of it. Hopefully, our little match with the Female Titan gave him something to consider."

"Right. Of course." He took a seat, staring at nothing.

She sighed, sitting across from him. "Dillon didn't leave you a choice, Matt. He was out of control."

"But I still hurt him," Matthew said, looking down at his hands. "What kind of father does that to his own son?"

"The kind of father who saw no alternative," she answered. "If you didn't stop him, he could've caused a lot more damage than just ruining my pretty face. Hell, you probably saved his life."

He let out a chuckle, though it was far from a pleasant sound. "I've had these powers for 20 years, Elise, and there is so much I don't know about them. I could've put my son in a coma, and I wouldn't know about it."

"I thought you two had a mental link between each other," Elise pointed out, confused. "Jacob and I used it all the time to make sure we were fine."

"We had a powerful connection when we first started out, but it waned when he went to Training for three years," he explained. "Now, it's just down to basic communication. I don't dare try to force myself into his emotional state, especially after what I did."

"Well, if the link is still there, that means he's alive." She took his hand into her bandaged one, making sure he avoided the burns. "Listen, I can help you, and if Dillon's hurt, we can find a way to fix him. So many possibilities have opened up with our powers. The things we could do if we really tried, if we really put our minds to it-" She laughed at her own joke. "I can teach you everything I've learned. I may not know all that we can do with these abilities, but in the time we have left, the possibilities are endless." She threw him a serious look. "But you have to do something for me first: you have to face Carolyn."

Matthew visibly stiffened at the mention of her name.

"I gave you the opportunity to end it, and you stalled with the excuse of talking to Dillon and the Scout Regiment first. Look how well that turned out."

"If I killed her yesterday, it would have been far worse between Dillon and myself," he told her.

"Or maybe you didn't want to confront her." Elise's stern gaze pierced into his eyes. "We can't let the past hold us back anymore. Today, no matter what happens, Carolyn dies."

"And then what?"

She smiled at him. "The next adventure."

* * *

(One hour later)

"Before we begin, I believe it is prudent to discuss the possibilities presented to us," Erwin started, eying his subordinates carefully. "After discussing each encounter we've had so far with Elise, we know that she does not wish to become our enemy."

 _Here we go,_ Levi thought with a sour expression.

"Her advanced powers, along with Matthew's, could prove to be useful in our campaign against the Titans and the Marleyans. Considering that she, too, is from there, she may have current intel that could prove invaluable."

"Except she doesn't give a damn about any of that," Levi retorted. "She's been fixated on Carolyn all this time."

Erwin put his hands together, deep in consideration. "Yes, and one can imagine what she and Matthew will do once the object of their hatred is dead."

Dillon bristled a bit at his mother being referred to as an object, but he wisely didn't say anything stupid. He was not of equal rank to either of them.

Annie, however, asked, "Permission to speak freely, Commander?"

"Granted, Leonhart," Erwin answered with a nod.

"Elise is powerful. They both are. You saw what I had to do to get them to retreat. They aren't invulnerable, but their powers are useful." She let out a sigh. "No way in hell I would trust them if I were in your shoes."

"And why is that?" Erwin asked, gesturing for her to continue.

"Like Captain Levi said, if she cared about the wellbeing of anyone in these Walls, she would've come to you with the information from the start and offered herself up as a military asset," she explained. "She didn't. She only cared about getting her revenge on Carolyn and getting Matthew to join her, which brings me to my next point. In one day, Matthew went from being hellbent on saving his wife to attacking his own son." Annie noticed all eyes on her and she addressed the elephant in the room. "Yeah, I know. I'm one to talk, but considering I had three years to get to that point and Matthew hadn't seen Elise in twenty years, it's a little different."

"You think she used her powers to sway him," Erwin inferred.

"Well, we won't know for sure until we capture her," Hanji said, finally getting in on the conversation with an excited giggle. "Oh, the questions I have for her could fill an entire book."

"That all depends on if you can keep her from escaping," Annie pointed out with a slight smirk. "No offense, but your plans could use some adjustments in that regard."

"Not yet," Dillon interrupted finally. "We need to find my mom first."

"Unless you know exactly where to find her, that's not gonna happen," Levi responded.

"I may have a way to do that," the Psion said. "I still have the mental link with my mom. I might not be able to pinpoint her location like my dad can, but I can try and access her memories… that is, if any of you are willing to help me save her."

"Supreme Commander Zackley gave us a direct order to find her," Erwin reminded him. "We are not planning on disobeying him."

 _And if he didn't give you that order?_ Dillon thought, but he kept it to himself. As long as they were going to do it, the why didn't really matter in the long run. He closed his eyes and began focusing on the faint link that was between him and Carolyn. He only caught a glimmer of the pain she was in, but he couldn't dwell on it. Once he reached her, accessing her memories was easy with her being in such a weak state. He treaded carefully as to not disturb her.

"Dillon, do you see anything?" Annie asked, ready to pull him out if things got out of hand.

"I see…. I feel myself chained," he answered, reliving the moment as if it was his own. "I'm against the wall. I can't move. There's an awful smell. Something rotting." His breathing rate increased as the sight of Elise with a terrifying smile filled his vision. "I'm scared. She found me after all this time. What is she going to do to me?" He winced, gritting his teeth in pain. "She's hurting me, and she enjoys it. She gets off on it. I can't do anything to stop her. It's too much. Make it stop. Make it stop!"

"Dillon!" Annie yanked him back, snapping him out of the memory.

He stumbled backwards and collapsed into a chair, panting heavily.

Slowly, Erwin approached him, staring down at him. "What else did you see?"

Trying to shake it off, Dillon thought back to the memory. "There were… torches. It was the only source of light in the room, but there was something else. Something… bars!" His sudden exclamation made Annie recoil. "There were bars on the door behind Elise. She's in some sort of prison."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "There's only one prison in the entire Underground. It's a death to everyone who's sent there. If Elise is down there, she'll have the run of the place and have the advantage."

"Not if we keep her from going underground," Dillon said, his face tightening into a scowl.

That statement caused the captain's eyebrow to raise. "And how do you plan by doing that?"

The blacksmith closed his eyes, knowing what had to be done. "By going after my father."

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Okay, the reconciliation scene between Dillon and Annie is my second-favorite Dillon/Annie moment in the entire story, first one being the confrontation in Stohess. I will, once again, tip my hat to my co-writer for writing most of Annie's lines during this scene. We roleplayed this scene four different times with four different scenarios. What you see is a combination of all of them to make this work. I've been dying to get this chapter out to you guys, but it was well worth the wait to make sure we did the best we could first.**

 **While minor in comparison, how Dillon managed to find Carolyn was changed since Matthew wasn't there to help him, and I wanted it to be a unique way for Dillon to use his abilities. Since he delved into people's minds a lot, using a recent memory seemed like the best shot.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	33. Sins of the Son

Chapter 33: Sins of the Son

With Levi Squad selected to retrieve Carolyn, Eren was more than willing to help. On one hand, he was upset that Dillon's parents purposefully kept humanity in the dark about the truth. On the other hand, Carolyn did not hesitate to help Eren when he was put on trial. The least he could do was rescue her from this prison she was being held in. As an added bonus, he could steer clear of Annie for just a little while longer. He knew he'd have to face her eventually but delaying the inevitable would work for now.

As Eren traveled with Levi Squad and Hanji, who was selected to lead the team, he couldn't help but be distracted by the sights. He had heard rumors about the horrible conditions of the Underground, but they paled in comparison to what he saw. "I can't believe how many of them are so..."

"Sick? Dying? Starving?" Eld finished, looking over his shoulder. "Trust me, Eren. You're lucky that you didn't grow up here."

"And the King does nothing about it?" he asked angrily.

"Not a thing," Hanji replied in a serious tone. "It may be a struggle to survive on the surface, but down here, there's even less hope."

 _And Captain Levi grew up here._ Eren reminded himself. _What did he have to do to make it out of here alive? I don't think I want to know._

"Petra, you look worried," Gunther noted.

"Oh, come on, Gunther. We're just trying to get inside a prison and retrieve Carolyn while dealing with whatever Elise has in store for us in the hopes we can complete our mission before she or Matthew return. Nothing to worry about." Sarcasm helped Petra cope with the situation.

"Could be worse," Eld reasoned. "We could be part of the team that's fighting them directly."

"I wouldn't have minded," Eren said, his voice darkening at the thought of what he'd do.

"If you were up there, you'd level more of the district," Gunther replied.

The group got uncomfortably silent as his words hung over the Shifter.

Realizing his mistake, Gunther tried to correct it. "Eren, wait, that was low. I shouldn't have—"

"Don't be sorry," Eren interrupted quietly. "I know what I did."

The more he transformed into a Titan, the more he was able to remember. His most vivid memory was when he focused solely on Annie in Stohess, desperate to kill her. He remembered the panicked screams of the civilians as they were crushed by debris or underfoot. None of that mattered to him as long as he killed her.

"Good job, Gunther," Petra growled.

"There it is," Hanji announced suddenly, pointing ahead.

Before them seemingly attached to the wall of the Underground was a massive prison. The cracks in the building itself was a dead giveaway that it was old and rundown, but it still carried an ominous look, almost as if it was haunted. There weren't many windows in the stone prison, making them wonder if what little light the Underground had was barred off for the inmates.

"Is it just me or is anyone else getting a little nervous?" Eld asked, a shiver running down his spine.

"Hate to say it, but it's not just you," Gunther said.

"We'll need to be careful, then," Hanji told them. "From what I've learned about Elise, she doesn't seem like the type of person to leave Carolyn behind without leaving behind any surprises along with her."

"We'll get her out of there," Eren swore.

The others sounded off their agreement as they continued towards their destination.

* * *

(Stohess)

Matthew's mind raced as he ran directly towards the Wall. Not two minutes ago, he heard Dillon over the mind link, telling him goodbye. He could feel the despair in his son's voice before the link between them was severed. Immediately after that, with the help of Elise, they searched for their son via his powers and detected him in Stohess, close to the Wall. He would've left sooner, but Elise had stopped him.

"Matt, this has 'trap' written all over it," she told him. "You go out there, and you risk getting captured by the Scouts."

"It's my son, Elise," he replied. "I'm not gonna let him die."

"What if he isn't in danger at all?" she pressed. "Dillon could be using you. You have to consider that a possibility."

Matthew narrowed his eyes at her. "Possibility or not, I'm going. Don't try to stop me."

She let out a snort. "Far be it from me to get between a father and his suicidal son, but I'm going to be nearby in case this whole thing is a setup."

Elise was currently hiding in a house near his location while Matthew approached the gathered crowd, looking up like they did. There Dillon stood in his civilian uniform staring down at the ground below. Stohess was where hundreds of innocents died, where the nightmare started. It only made sense for him to end it here. Fifty meters. One hundred and sixty-four feet to the bottom. Strongest adult or frailest child, a fall like this would kill them both. With no ODM gear, he would die for sure. Dillon didn't have the mental power to lift or slow his own body, not that he would anyway if this was his choice. Matthew tried again to penetrate his son's mind. He just needed enough to get in, to try and talk him down. There was a strong resistance, though, the natural abilities of his son thwarting his. He inched closer to the edge, causing the crowd to gasp in horror.

"Where the hell are the soldiers?" one of the civilians demanded.

Like those dogs could do anything. Would do anything. Suicides from the wall weren't a rare phenomenon, and more than once, Matthew had caught Garrison troops taking bets on whether they'd actually jump or not. Matthew tried to calm himself, to tell himself that Dillon wouldn't really do it. He couldn't take the risk, though. Instability ran in Psions. That much he knew from his wife's confessions and his own experiences, and Annie, that evil, blond bitch Annie, was already one betrayal too many. There wasn't much time. Dillon was preparing to take the plunge. A second slower, and he would fall.

Matthew started to push his way through the crowd. He didn't care about the squawks of alarm or the cries for him to watch where he was going. He had to get to the base of the wall before Dillon took that leap.

Then, Dillon spotted him, recoiling in surprise. "No, no, no, no! What the hell are you doing here?" His voice rang over the wall, echoing throughout that part of the District.

Matthew wasn't sure if he was yelling at his son to stop or not. His voice felt disconnected from his body even as the cold tendrils of paternal panic spread down his spine as he ran. He didn't feel quite human in this moment. He just needed to stop Dillon.

"Leave me alone," Dillon shouted back, the pain bellowing from his lungs. "Just go away!"

Matthew reached the base of the walls and looked up the corpse of the stone edifice at his son.

Dillon shifted, and he sunk to his hands and knees.

Matthew heaved. He didn't quite feel relief, but the immediate chances of the jump ebbed. It was then he had the wherewithal of mind to expand his senses over their area. He needed to know who else was here. At first, he couldn't detect anyone familiar, but then, a signature was closing in fast from behind. He turned to see Jean land next to him, staring up in horror.

"Dillon, don't do this," the so-called best friend begged.

Matthew raised a hand. "You should have looked after him." A rock smashed into Jean's legs from behind, causing him to crumple to the ground. Then the elder Amsdale was on him, pinning him onto his stomach. "Quit screaming and don't fight," Matthew ordered as he started stripping the soldier's gear with a free hand and his mind.

"Get off me, you psychopath," Jean snarled, trying to resist the man. "This is your fault!"

Matthew didn't hesitate. He punched the boy in the back of the head hard. "Stop struggling."

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Probably wasn't a good idea to assault a soldier in the middle of a crowd.

Matthew glanced over before lifting up that same rock and sending it at the offender. There was a sickening crunch and he no longer needed to worry about that one. He didn't have time to wonder if he'd regret it later. All that mattered was his son. The rest of these people that were fleeing in terror? They were cattle that never realized they were living on borrowed time. He could save them though. He, Elise, and Dillon could save them once they finished this. Dillon just had to be made to understand.

"You killed him," Jean managed out, the back of his head bleeding.

"I'd rather not kill you too. You're a good friend to him. Don't throw away your chance."

Matthew stepped back, the ODM gear now floating free of Jean.

Jean was at a loss for words, covering the head wound as he slunk back from the man.

The ODM gear fastened itself around Matthew's body like it was moving of its own accord.

Matthew's face was gaunt and haunted, and his eyes remained unfixed. "You could have a concussion." Then, he was off, shooting up the wall. While he may not have had the experience of a soldier on using ODM gear, the basics were easily grasped. He made it to the top, but he kept his distance as to not provoke his son.

"I told you to leave me alone," Dillon said, backing up, but making sure he was still close to the edge. "You can't just give me that, can you?"

"Dillon, I'm trying to help you," Matthew responded calmly. "I can't leave you like this."

"Help me? Help me?" Dillon clenched his fist, furious tears streaming down his face. "You and Mom were all I had left... and then you joined her."

Matthew felt his heart break by those words as he stepped slowly towards him. "I haven't abandoned you. I'm right here."

"Take another step and I jump," Dillon threatened. "You hear me?"

"Okay, okay." He raised his hands in defense. "I won't take another step."

"If you really cared so much, you wouldn't have turned your back on family. You would never have hurt my best friend!"

"Everything I have ever done was for you," Matthew said sincerely. "Sometimes, there are certain things that must be done to keep you safe."

"And what about Mom? She's my family, too. I know what she's done, but she's still my mother, damn it." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "It's messed up. It's all messed up."

"It's all going to be okay." Matthew risked taking a single step towards him. "You have to understand. Love isn't enough. I thought I could forgive. Let her sins go, even though I was among her greatest victims, but love isn't enough. It's just a feeling. In the real world, actions matter, and people who can do what your mom did, they don't change. They have to pay for what they did. You know that. You knew that when you learned what Annie was. You couldn't save her from her choices."

His son looked away, closing his eyes as tears fell down his face.

Matthew stretched his arm towards him. "Please, take my hand. You and I… we can still be a family."

"And what about Elise?" Her name was like poison to Dillon's mouth. "I suppose you want me to accept her."

"I know you don't trust her, and I understand completely," he replied, "but I need you to trust me."

Dillon didn't respond, his body shaking from everything he was feeling.

"Dillon, look at me, please."

Slowly, his son turned to his father, eyes red from crying so much. He was so broken, and Matthew would do anything to heal him.

"Do you trust me?" Matthew asked.

A fresh wave of tears cascaded down Dillon's face. When he spoke, his voice was soft and shattered, but his single word carried the biggest impact. "No."

Suddenly, a lightning bolt descended from the sky and within a matter of seconds, the Female Titan had returned, appearing not too far from the Wall. She swept her arm in a nearby house, a familiar house.

Matthew whirled in her direction, genuinely shocked. "What is she doing here?" How had he not sensed her?

Then, he felt something get torn off from the ODM gear. He spotted the piece fly into Dillon's hand before it was tossed off the wall. "That component was vital to firing your cables. Without it, you'll fall and die." His voice was still shaking, but there was a fiery determination in his eyes now.

Matthew was silent, letting the seconds tick by as he processed what happened. The emotions Dillon felt were real, and most of the words that were said he believed. The suicide attempt, however, was nothing more than a fabrication. Jean's random arrival gave him the ODM gear he needed to reach the Wall, but it also isolated him from Elise. Dillon closed his eyes many times during their conversation, giving him the opportunity to sense Elise's Psion signature without being seen and shield Annie's presence. Without the mind link, Matthew would be none the wiser.

"It was a trap," Matthew said in a strangely calm tone, but when he gazed at Dillon, there was murder in his eyes. "You—"

"Lied to you? Manipulated you? Turns out I'm really good at that," Dillon said, wiping away his tears.

"How dare you do this to me?" he demanded, clenching his fist.

"I had no choice," Dillon protested. "I had to get you away from Elise. I know it was wrong and horribly underhanded, but I had to do it."

Matthew let out a snarl as he turned his eyes towards the battle below. His own son betrayed him. The damn idiot had no idea what he was doing.

"Dad, please. Listen to me," Dillon pleaded. "Elise did something to you. You weren't like this when you left to save Mom. That bitch had to—"

"Even now, you're deluding yourself," he interrupted, his voice low. "I am the one who mangled myself, Dillon. I maimed my own mind to fool myself into loving my wife, I neutered myself to be the man she could be with." Matthew went from low to shouting in an instant. "I compromised myself again and again so she could be a damn crusader and fool herself into believing she'd changed."

"She did change," Dillon yelled back. "She fought for people who couldn't defend themselves."

"Those people were tools, remedies for what ailed her. Every evil she's ever done, every life she's ever thrown away, she's always believed it for the greater good. And the bodies her crusade against the Military Police have left behind bothered her just as little as it did me and all the others. Annie could feel sorry. Maybe she could even cry, but it doesn't really matter in the end because when push comes to shove, she'll kill and kill more people to get what she wants. It's always about them. They can devalue lives. That's what makes them what they are. They are the same kind of monsters."

"Like you?" Dillon shot back, livid. "Like you devalued that man you killed down there? Like you devalued Jean when you attacked him to get his ODM gear? Look at yourself. You're becoming exactly like them."

Matthew's eyes flashed, and Dillon flew right into his grip that fastened around his throat, squeezing. "Don't you _ever_ compare me to them." he growled. "You know nothing of the things you speak."

Dillon made gargling sounds, choking. His eyes were wide and fearful, for he couldn't believe his own father was doing this to him. He grabbed his wrist, trying to remove his hand. "Dad, stop… please…."

It seemed that Matthew was only considering letting him go, his furious eyes never leaving him.

The noises emanating from Dillon became higher-pitched until he was thrown to the ground, causing him to gasp for air. He stared up at the man in disbelief and fear.

Matthew took a deep, ragged breath. "I'm just trying to be a good father. Keep you from making the mistakes I made. I won't let you destroy your life. If I have to sever every tie you have here, I'll do that. If I have to cut the puppet free, I'll do that. After today, no more monsters." His hardened eyes flashed once more, and Dillon was sent rolling a good distance away. "Stay out of my way."

With that warning, Matthew jumped off the wall. Sure, the natural mechanism to fire the cables was busted, but he didn't need a machine to do his work. With a flash of his eyes, the cables erupted from the gear, obliterating a good portion of it in the process, and latched onto the roof of a nearby building. It slowed his fall and allowed him to glide across the ground before landing. He tossed the broken pieces of the ODM gear aside, leaving behind the blades and the cases that held them, before making a mad dash towards the battle. His quarry was in sight and he would tear her apart for the sake of his son.

* * *

(Underground)

Hanji opened the old door slowly, the scent of ancient dust and mold hitting their noses. The Section Commander went inside carefully, the rest following her with unease, a bit queasy at what they might find within. Their lanterns were the only defense against the suffocating darkness that awaited. They descended the worn stone steps cautiously, eyes alert for danger.

"This place gives me the chills," Petra muttered, voicing her dread. Her honey eyes glanced around nervously, wary of what might be lurking.

"Yeah," a tense Eld commented, looking as paranoid as he felt.

"I'm not surprised," Hanji replied thoughtfully from the front. "Many prisoners have died here in the past. Perhaps their spirits still haunt the place?" She laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're not helping," Gunther groaned.

Eren shared the feeling as well, but for other reasons. He couldn't transform in this confined space, and that made him feel trapped and helpless. But he steeled his mind and followed the others deeper within the dungeon. Carolyn's life was on the line, and he wanted to repay the debt he owed her.

As the time passed, they were soon greeted by a foul stench that made them sick to their stomachs.

"Gah! What's that smell?" Eren complained as he held his nose shut in disgust.

Hanji said nothing, a serious look on her face as she brought her lantern to a silent cell. The light revealed the skeletal remains of a prisoner inside, a look of torment on its face. "Rotting corpses," she explained with narrow eyes. "The former inhabitants were treated very poorly indeed."

"Makes me wonder if we'll find Carolyn's body next," Eld muttered with a grimace.

She shook her head. "I seriously doubt it."

"What makes you say that?"

Hanji turned her head to face him with an amused expression. "If she was dead, Dillon wouldn't have been able to access her memories."

Eld looked sheepish for forgetting that little titbit. "Oh. Right."

Unfortunately, that moment of turning around cost her. She took another step and the ground gave in. Hanji let out a frightened yelp as she started to fall, but Gunther and Petra quickly grabbed her and pulled her away from the edge. A sizeable hole was revealed as the pieces of the floor took a couple of seconds to hit the bottom. If she had fallen, it was highly likely she would've broken her leg.

"That was too close," Gunther said, panting a bit.

Hanji let out a nervous chuckle as she got her bearings. "She's clever, that woman."

Petra stared at the gap for a brief moment, sizing it up. "We should be able clear it."

Taking a few steps back, Hanji took a running start and jumped over the hole. "Should be good," she said, dusting herself off

Nodding, Gunther was the next one to go, and was quickly followed by Petra. Eren made the next leap, but when he landed, he almost fell backwards into the pit were it not for Petra grabbing him by the shirt.

"Thanks," he said, trying to shake it off after she pulled him up.

"Couldn't let Humanity's Last Hope have a pitiful death," Petra teased.

Eren let out an embarrassed chuckle as Eld made it to the other side easily.

"Eyes on the floor," Hanji advised as she pressed forwards. "Could be more traps."

"Are you telling us or yourself?" Gunther wondered with a smirk.

"Don't make me come over there," she warned

The squad shared a brief laugh, but the time for levity was short-lived as the darkness once more engulfed them. For what seemed like hours (though in truth it was only a few minutes) they continued to go deeper into the prison. The next, and final, trap was a simple trip wire that they easily stepped over. Once they were on the other side, they saw that the wire was attached to a rifle that Hanji simply detached.

"Maybe not as clever as I thought," she muttered, sounding disappointed.

"Over there," Eld announced, pointing ahead down a corridor that led to a barely lit room.

Carefully, the squad walked as quickly as they could while keeping an eye out for more traps. When they reached the other side, the sight before them made them drop their jaws in horror.

"Carolyn," Hanji gasped, running towards her friend.

Suspended in the air by four chains that were attached to four corners of the room was Carolyn Amsdale. But she was completely different from the woman they remembered. There were deep gashes in her face clearly from a knife alongside dried-up blood from her nose and ears. Though she was unconscious, her face was still scrunched up with pain. Her shirt was opened up to make way for shallow cuts and bruises. Clearly, Elise had been taking her sweet time with her.

"What did that bitch do to her?" Eld snarled, his fist shaking with barely contained rage.

Hanji didn't answer as she checked her pulse. "She's still alive, but her pulse is weak."

 _This is sickening._ Eren thought darkly. _If Elise somehow survives, I will hunt her down myself and tear her apart._

"Let's get her out of here," Gunther said as he and the others drew their swords.

"No, wait!" the Section Commander intervened. "There's no way Elise would make it so easy. Check the chains."

Though they were anxious to get Carolyn down, they followed Hanji's advice. Looking more carefully, the chains led to holes in each corner of the room, the holes seeming to lead upwards into the supports.

Hanji walked over to take a closer look, eye's widening as she recognized the design of the trap. "Clever," Hanji said grimly. "It's a weighted trap. The supports are weakened, off balance by just enough to be dangerous. Her weight is the only thing keeping them from collapsing. We free Carolyn, and this entire place comes down on us."

"Damn it," Eld swore in anger.

"We can't leave her here. What do we do?" Eren urged Hanji in panic.

"Shut up and let me think," she ordered, walking up to a room corner to study the trap while the others did what they could to tend to Carolyn's brutal wounds.

"We'll get you out, Carolyn. Don't worry." Petra's voice shook as she cleaned a section of skin for gauze.

After what felt like an eternity, Hanji walked up to them with determination. "I have a plan, but it needs all of us to work," she spoke with authority.

"Let's hear it. We don't have time to waste," Eld urged her.

"These chains are each held in tension by a spring of some kind. The spring snaps back, the force is going to be just enough to knock the supports loose. We have to remove the chains one at a time and keep them from reeling back inwards. If we fail, the supports collapse, and all of us die."

"Hey, we already risk our lives against the Titans. This is nothing in comparison," Eld encouraged.

Hanji let out a small laugh at that statement. "That's the spirit! Now, let's get Carolyn out of this hell."

"But how are we going to remove these chains?" Gunther pointed out.

"With this." Hanji held up a set of bolt cutters with a smug grin. "Luckily, I came prepared. Gunther, grab this chain and don't let it move. Eren, you support Carolyn's body."

The two nodded and did so. They waited tensely as Hanji squeezed the tool tightly to snap the metal. Two halves of a chain link clattered to the ground loudly, but to their relief, the prison remained standing. They repeated the process twice more, Eld and Petra grabbing another chain each. Eren and Hanji worked together for the last one. With the final chain cut and grabbed by Eren, Hanji was able to lower Carolyn to the ground.

"Well, now what? My arms are getting tired," Gunther groaned.

"One of us has to get Carolyn to safety first." To Eren's surprise, Hanji set Carolyn down on the stone floor and grabbed the chain he held. "That person is you, Eren. Carry her away from this room and back the way we came."

"What? Why does it have to be me?" the teen asked in confusion.

Hanji looked him in the eyes with utter seriousness. "Because you're far more valuable than us, Eren. We can't afford to lose you. You have to get Carolyn out of here, no matter what happens to us. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Eren managed to get out. With a hesitant look to the rest of them, Eren lifted the broken Carolyn into his arms and carried her slowly out of the sadist's room.

Hanji looked at the others. "Well, anything you all want to say?"

"This is a shitty way to die," Eld answered bluntly.

They all shared a chuckle, completely agreeing with that statement.

"When I say now, run," Hanji ordered. "Ready? One... two... three... now!"

The squad quickly released the chains.

They wasted no time and ran like hell, making it halfway out when thunderous crashes occurred, and cracks began forming in the walls around them. They just barely made it out as stone rubble from the ceiling crashed loudly into the room, the hallway behind them soon following. They didn't stop until they caught up with Eren and Carolyn on the 'ground' floor, the brunette teen filled with relief at their survival as the corridor they had just escaped came crashing down, bringing most of that section of the building with it.

"Well, that was fun," Hanji laughed madly.

"Hanji, you're insane," Petra said, panting heavily.

"Just figure that out?" Eld snarked.

"You know, I just realized something," Hanji said, tapping her chin. "We could have avoided that."

"What?" Gunther asked in disbelief, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, we could have walked the springs back in so they didn't snap. That'd disable the trap."

They each stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

She just continued on as if she was talking about the weather. "Or we could have bound the chains together with rope or tied them in a knot together. Might not have held, but it would have given us more time. Probably wouldn't have been as exciting, though."

Eld facepalmed. "I swear, Hanji, you're going to be the death of us."

The Section Commander simply rolled her eyes. "You four get Carolyn to a hospital the moment you get above ground. I'm heading straight to Stohess."

"Good luck out there," Eren replied.

Nodding, Hanji dashed towards the exit. She knew that there was an opening in the Underground that immediately led to the surface. She would use that to save hours of time she would've spent on foot, and travel through the city as fast as she could. Worst came to worst, she would take on Matthew and Elise. Hopefully, they would be too tired to melt her mind.

* * *

(Stohess)

Elise knew that a trap was highly likely. She knew that it was just too convenient for Dillon to attempt suicide in Stohess while they just happened to be in the same District, yet she still went along for the ride. Now, she was zipping across buildings with stolen ODM gear to avoid the damn Female Titan, who seemed more than a little pissed off at her. If she survived this, she was going to have a very long talk with Matthew about the art of not having a death wish.

Of course, things got more complicated when another hook from an alley latched onto a building. Elise looked to see Mikasa zooming directly at her, blades drawn and murder in her eyes. The Psion barely managed to block the attack, but the force of the girl's speed threw off the direction she was heading, making her crash onto a nearby balcony. Elise hopped to her feet quickly as Mikasa landed next to her. Thinking fast, Elise lobbed her two blades at Annie to keep her at bay and followed up by blasting Mikasa through the window of the house, going after her. She ignored the screams and running of the inhabitants inside the house and levitated another blade at Mikasa's neck.

"You really didn't think this through, kid," Elise said, panting a bit as she moved closer. "Really think Leonhart will attack with you in here?"

Mikasa simply stared back and answered, "Yeah, I do."

A giant foot came crashing through the side of the building in a sweeping motion. Eyes widening in horror, Elise barely had enough time to erect a psychic barrier as she was catapulted out of the house.

Mikasa didn't even flinch during that attack and simply put the fallen blade into her gear before taking off.

Elise, on the other hand, scrambled to attach her hooks to something. She got lucky when one of them embedded in the side of a house, managing to slow her descent. Simple as that. No reason to panic. Nothing to worry about except for the skinless abomination against nature making a beeline for her.

Suddenly, Annie clutched her head in pain, blood pouring from her face.

 _"About time you got here,"_ Elise said mentally, gathering her bearings for another round as she spotted a familiar figure running towards the scene.

 _"Kill her before Dillon gets here,"_ Matthew ordered, sounding very pissed off.

 _"What do you think I've been trying to do?"_ With Annie properly distracted, it wasn't hard for Elise to throw two blades right into the Titan's eyes.

Matthew jumped out of the way as Mikasa came for an attempted impalement from above. Before the girl could go for another attack, he smashed one of blade cases right into her head, knocking her down. He followed up with a telekinetic blast that sent her against a wall of a house and finished things off with four blades that pinned Mikasa to said wall by her arms and sides.

"You intervene again, and your hands come off," Matthew warned darkly as he ran towards the blinded Female Titan.

Gritting her teeth in anger, Mikasa struggled to get herself free.

As Levi Squad learned the hard way, just because Annie's sight was gone didn't mean her other senses were impaired as well. As Annie concentrated on healing one of her eyes, she knocked over part of a roof right at Elise, forcing her back. Annie felt both her heels get sliced open courtesy of Matthew, but she could still stand. She whirled around and slammed her fist down right where the man was. Unfortunately, he managed to evade her attack.

The window next to him exploded, shards of broken glass flying right at him. Matthew managed to hold most of them back with his powers, but one got through and impaled his shoulder. He cried out in pain as he pulled it out, blood oozing from the wound. The cause of this attack landed nearby and blasted him against the wall. It seemed the Garrison had a set of ODM gear to spare.

"I won't let you kill her," Dillon swore, keeping his father pinned.

Elise came to the rescue by tossing a blade right at the teen's head. He barely managed to deflect it, but the lapse in concentration was enough to free Matthew, who quickly grabbed Elise by the arm.

"Don't do that again," he ordered, eyes blazing with anger.

Elise jerked her arm out of his hand. "Fine."

Dillon retaliated by charging at them, though he had learned his lesson from last time. Before they could blast him back, he opened the gas canisters and let loose the steam within them. A thick fog covered the duo, blinding them. Elise blew it away, but she was unable to block the savage kick to her stomach that sent her cashing onto her back. He quickly turned to Matthew and fired his wires to blindside him, but then the wires betrayed him by wrapping around his body and making him fall to the ground.

Annie, now having regained her sight, attempted to stomp on Elise only for her foot to be barely held back. Elise's nose was bleeding again by the strain, but Matthew quickly aided her, adding his own powers to the mix. The combined forces sent the Female Titan stumbling back, demolishing a house in the process. Dillon managed to break out of the wires and began throwing pieces of his ODM gear at them. Dodging them, Matthew stalked forward and punched his son hard enough to make him back into an alley, isolating him.

"I told you to stay out of my way," Matthew raged, slamming him against the wall. "But you always have to be a stupid, stubborn son of a bitch." He punched Dillon in the gut and tossed him further down the alley. "Open your eyes and stop clinging onto monsters, Dillon. For once in your life, grow up!"

Dillon glared up at the man, spitting out blood. "You gonna start beating me into submission until I do?"

"If it keeps you safe in the long run, I will."

Slowly, the teen rose to his feet, getting into his fighting stance. "Then give me your best shot… Matthew."

Eyes blazing with Psion energy and anger, Matthew lunged at him. Dillon sidestepped his attack and kneed him in the stomach before punching him against the opposite wall. There wasn't a lot of room to maneuver so Matthew's retaliatory kick easily reached him. Dazed, but not out, Dillon responded with a leg sweep that downed his father. He jumped on top of Matthew, punching him in the face several times in an effort to knock him out. However, Matthew grabbed Dillon's head and slammed it against the wall, stunning him. Matthew stood up and hoisted his son to his feet to continue the beatdown, but a door handle hit the back of his head. Taking the advantage, Dillon slammed his elbow in Matthew's face, fracturing his nose. The teen went further by launching a kick fueled by Psion energy that sent his father through the door and onto the ground. The young Psion's energy was draining, and he suspected his father's energy was, too.

Dillon ran inside and was immediately assaulted by a set of pots in pans. He raised his arms in time, but the impact from the kitchenware was going to leave bruises. His eyes widened when Matthew came at him with a copper, frying pan. Dillon barely ducked from the first swing, but he could dodge the kick to his chest that sent him onto the table. He rolled out of the way as the pan came down, falling onto the floor. The teen scurried under the table, kicking Matthew's legs in an attempt to break them. He responded by upending the table and charging at the boy. Dillon blocked a few swings with his legs, crying out in pain in the process, until he managed to land a kick to Matthew's gut. While his father doubled over, Dillon spotted a three-pronged candelabra that fell off the table and lunged for it. When Matthew recovered, the two engaged in a pan vs. candelabra duel. Dillon's weapon of choice was long enough to hold with two hands and block with the middle section. However, Matthew got lucky and slammed the pan right onto Dillon's fingers. He nearly dropped the candelabra while recoiling in agony from his wounded left hand, but when Matthew charged again, Dillon jabbed the end of his weapon right into his forehead. Matthew clutched his bleeding forehead as he increased the distance between them.

"No more," Dillon begged in a pained tone. "Please."

"You still don't understand," Matthew responded, panting heavily. "They have to die so you can be free."

"That's not your choice to make," he shot back. "Not anymore."

Dillon used his powers to deflect the pan that was tossed at him, but Matthew came at him like a raging bull and tackled him out the window, the two crashing to the ground in a bloody heap. Even now, he managed to piss his father off further.

* * *

Elise was really getting sick of the Female Titan chasing her and lobbing debris at her. At this rate, she'd run out of gas and then the bitch would do whatever that twisted mind of hers compelled her to do. She needed to get out of range and take a breather. Fortunately, there was a particularly massive structure that could give her what she wanted. Changing course, Elise made a beeline for the Wall. She felt Annie's fingers graze her foot. So close, but not enough. The Psion smirked when she heard a growl emanate from her opponent before bringing herself up thirty meters onto the Wall, panting heavily.

Her instincts pleaded with her to scale the Wall and run. Live to fight another day and leave them all in the dust. Unfortunately, that would mean leaving behind Matthew and the object of her hatred. She was not done with that woman yet. She and Matthew would kill her and then, Marley itself would be next. That being said, Paradis was getting really close to going on her list at this rate.

Elise's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a roof coming at her. She grappled out the way, the wood shattering against the Wall. While the roof crumbled into pieces on impact, the Wall itself was perfectly immaculate as always. That gave her an idea. Concentrating, cracks began forming in the Wall until a piece the size of the Female Titan's head came off. She threw it at Annie, who brought her arms up and crystallized them in preparation. The piece hit her body, making her skid across the road, though she was still standing.

 _Gonna have to get a bigger one._ Elise thought, preparing to pull another piece from the Wall.

A zipping sound caught her attention as the black-haired nuisance from earlier came charging up the Wall. Having more time to prepare, Elise blocked Mikasa's strike and the two faced off. When Mikasa looked at the hole, her eyes widened, gasping in horror. Elise used the distraction effectively by psychically slamming Mikasa's head against the Wall.

"Next time, stay focused," she taunted, letting the dazed Ackerman fall. She wasn't about to waste a blade on the girl when there was a Shifter to contend with.

With Annie having to catch Mikasa, Elise was free to try and come up with a plan. Matthew was somewhere in the city fighting Dillon, so rejoining him would be a good option. That way, the two could escape together. Sure, security would be tight, but nothing the both of them couldn't handle. If the island of Paradis was declaring war on them, they might as well retaliate.

Unfortunately for her, the planning ceased when a gunshot sounded off, one of her wires snapping in the process. With the loss of one of the hooks, the other one couldn't sustain her, and Elise started to plummet towards the ground where a certain Female Titan was waiting with anticipation. "Shit!" she yelled, trying to impale the remaining hook in the Wall with no avail. Something snagged her line, making her come to a brief stop while hanging upside-down. Elise's expression was frozen in a state of terror as she was dangled in front of Annie's gigantic, grinning face.

Before the Psion could even think of attacking, she was whipped around, slamming back first against the Wall. The ODM gear shattered completely as she hit the ground. Her leg broke on impact and her spine almost snapped from the blow. Slowly, the Female Titan advanced towards her, malicious intent evident in her eyes and her smile. She was the predator and Elise was the pathetic prey.

"Get away!" the Psion shouted, trying to blast her back with her powers, but all they did was blow Annie's hair like the wind. All Elise could do was crawl backwards, frightened to the point of nearly wetting herself.

" _ **You thought yourself superior to Titans,"**_ Annie said, the ODM gear crushing beneath her feet. _**"Mindless ones, probably, but against me, you're nothing."**_ She lifted her foot and stomped right onto Elise's legs, moving said foot to grind them into the ground.

Elise's screams turned into broken sobbing as the bones and flesh were turned to bloody mush.

" _ **That was for humiliating me yesterday, and this-"**_ Annie picked Elise up by the head, holding her with two fingers. _**"-is for hurting Dillon."**_ She pressed her fingers together.

Elise's head exploded, blood and gore scattering across the area. With a satisfied look, the Female Titan dropped the headless, legless, dripping body onto the ground.

"Holy shit," a familiar voice said behind her.

She turned to see Jean staring at her with a dropped jaw, holding the gun he used to shoot Elise's line in one of his hands. He looked so repulsed, not that she blamed him, but she couldn't care less at the moment. _**"Take care of Mikasa."**_ She didn't even wait for a response as she dashed into the city. What she did to Elise was nothing compared to what she had in store for Matthew.

* * *

Groaning, Dillon slowly began to get up just at the same as Matthew. They were covered in scratches from the glass shards and their faces were still bleeding, yet they were still willing to continue the fight.

"Why do you keep fighting me, Dillon?" Matthew asked, spitting blood out of his mouth. "I know what's best for you even when you don't. I'm your father."

A wave a dizziness made Dillon nearly lose his balance as he answered him. "You're wrong. You let Elise get to you, and now, look what's happened. Dad, please. We can fix this if you surrender. I'll find a way."

"You think the Scouts are going to cut a deal with me?" he asked. "It was first come, first serve, and Annie took it. I'm dead if I give up now. You're right about one thing: we can fix this. All you have to do is come with me and let them all go. Your mother, your friends, Annie, everything and everyone. We can start over."

Dillon shook his head. "If you think I'm going to even consider that, even for you, then you've really lost your mind."

Matthew's eyes narrowed. "Then I'll take you by force."

The two reengaged slower than before, but their blows carried the same, brutal weight. A punch from Dillon caused blood to fly out of Matthew's mouth. A knee to the gut from Matthew nearly cracked Dillon's ribs as he doubled over. They traded blows like this, more blood spewing and bruises forming in the process until Matthew finally knocked his son to the ground. He pinned him down with both hands, eyes starting to glow.

"It's over," he said. "It'll hurt more if you resist."

Once again, Dillon began screaming in pain as he felt his father trying to knock him out with his powers. At this rate, it was possible he could die. He thrashed in the grip he was held, but Matthew held strong. Then, a desperate idea came to Dillon. His father would probably have his mind guarded, but not something just as vital. Dillon's own eyes began to glow as he stared into his father's eyes. Silver, just like his. Then, the right eye was violently yanked out. Matthew recoiled in agony, covering the bleeding socket. Frantically, Dillon pulled out one of his boot knives and jammed it directly into his father's chest.

Matthew froze, blood beginning to leak from his mouth. Dillon was equally frozen in horror, staring directly at the knife that was quickly turning red. It took all his effort to let go, allowing Matthew to crumple to the ground. Dillon staggered away until his back hit the wall of a house, panting heavily.

"Dillon… why…?" his father barely managed out.

Dillon couldn't answer, petrified in a state of shock.

Choking sounds emitted from Matthew as he attempted to say more, but the blood filling up his lungs prevented him. It didn't stop him from trying. The seconds passed by, the only sounds being his father's dying gargles.

Dillon mustered up whatever courage he had left and walked over to him, kneeling before him. "Dad, I…" What was he supposed to say? What could anyone say? There was one thing could do, at least. He took his father's hand into his, gripping it tight. Even as he laid dying, Dillon would not abandon him.

Matthew stared up at his son with his single eye. It briefly glowed as he established the link with Dillon. _"I will always love you… my son."_

Tears sprung into Dillon's eyes, bowing his head in shame and regret.

The glow and the link faded away as Matthew breathed his last. He would never get up again.

Dillon could not take his eyes of the motionless body of Matthew. Blood seeped out of the stab wound he caused, staining the street. He killed him. He murdered his own father with a boot knife Matthew helped him make so long ago. His breathing became dangerously rapid to the point of nearly hyperventilating. He felt so much pain in his chest, he thought it was going to kill him right then and there. He barely registered the ground shaking rhythmically.

" _ **Dillon?"**_

The voice made him turn his head towards the Female Titan. She was shocked to see Matthew's body, but the second her eyes drifted to Dillon, her eyes were filled with sadness and sympathy.

"I… I killed him," Dillon whispered, though she was still able to hear him. "He-he was trying to hurt me. I though he was-he was going to kill me. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I—"

Annie silenced him briefly by scooping him into her hands and bringing him to face level. Despite the blood on his hands that wasn't even his, she was still willing to hold him.

"What have I done?" he asked.

" _ **What you had to do,"**_ she answered solemnly.

Whatever kept Dillon's emotions at bay broke as he let out an anguish-filled scream, falling to his hands and knees. His Psion powers were under control this time, but it did nothing to ease the pain. The sound died in his throat as he was unable to keep going, though the tears continued to cascade down his face. He couldn't face Annie after what he did.

There was some movement before he felt himself get pressed against something warm. He was up against the Female Titan's face where her cheek met her nose. She didn't say a single word as she just held him there. Even now, she wouldn't abandon him to his grief. She would be there to grieve with him. That simple thought made the pain just a little more bearable.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: And now, we have finally reached the conclusion to the Psion Arc, or as another reviewer pointed out, the Traumatized Dillon Arc. Just as accurate. With some slight but effective changes, Levi Squad's mission was pretty much the same. With that out of the way, let's talk about the big stuff.**

 **I have a feeling that there might be some people who will label Matthew as an abuser after this. I'm not going to lie. As someone who suffered abuse for most of my childhood, it took me to a dark place when I wrote those moments to the point of tears. Don't worry. I'm alright now. The only thing I can say about Matthew is that he's a tragic character who didn't get the help he needed. Lots of factors drove him to this point. What he did to his son was wrong, no question about it, but what was done to him was also wrong. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a lecturer. I just felt it necessary, this one time, to make it clear how I feel about this.**

 **To everyone who was hoping that Dillon would kill Elise whether newcomers or veterans, sorry. Since Elise wasn't the main enemy of this arc, though she was the instigator, having her take on Mikasa and Annie seemed like the better solution. Hopefully, it all gave you a grim reminder about Annie, too.**

 **And finally, Matthew's death. Originally, I was going to have Levi kill him, but having Dillon do it was a lot more fitting after everything. This is something our favorite blacksmith is gonna have to live with for the rest of his life. He made a choice, and this was the consequence.**

 **This was a difficult arc to accomplish, but I'm feel so much better about this arc than I did in the original. It had everything the original was missing: a good antagonist, much better development with Matthew despite the tragic end I gave him, a massive improvement with the relationship between Dillon and Annie, and reasonable fight scenes that weren't completely one-sided. All in all, I enjoyed taking the journey a second time.**

 **I hope you all did enjoy the Psion Arc because it's time to go to the Clash of the Titans Arc. The Remastered Edits will probably be fewer in that area, but it's possible there might be some big differences. I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	34. The Beast Titan

Chapter 34: The Beast Titan

 _Well, at least most of the District's intact this time._ Hanji thought as she arrived in Stohess. True, there were a few destroyed houses and torn off roofs, but bodies weren't littering the street. She knew Nile would be relieved that the Scouts kept their promise about keeping the battle contained to the area near the Wall. Still, she knew better than to assume that there would be no casualties. No doubt they'd get called out for that on top of letting the Female Titan return to this disaster area of a District.

Speaking of which, she spotted said Shifter kneeling on the ground, holding something to her face. Definitely had to be Dillon. It was truly a stark contrast compared to the Titan that decimated the Scouts not so long ago. She made her way over, catching Annie's attention once she was close enough, but before she could debrief the girl, she took note of Matthew's body lying nearby with a knife jammed in his chest along with an eyeball not far from the corpse.

"Is Elise dead, too?" Hanji asked.

" _ **You'll find what's left of her next to the Wall,"**_ the Female Titan answered, pulling Dillon away from her.

Hanji clicked her tongue, disappointed. "That's a shame. I was looking forward to interrogating her, too."

" _ **If it's all the same to you, Section Commander, I need to take Dillon to the hospital,"**_ Annie said.

Hanji nodded. "Alright, but don't take too long. I need the details on everything that happened."

" _ **Understood."**_ The Shifter was to her feet and began walking towards the hospital, careful not to jostle her boyfriend.

Hanji let out a sigh as she knelt in front of Matthew's body. She could only begin to imagine what Dillon was going through, having killed his own father. Out of respect, she closed the remaining eye. It was the least she could do.

"Section Commander!" Jean shouted from behind.

She whirled around, seeing the teen along with a now-conscious Mikasa walking towards her. "You don't have to shout. I'm right here."

Jean was as white as a sheet, like he just saw a ghost. "There's a… you need to come to the Wall."

Tilting her head in confusion, Hanji asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Mikasa answered, just as shocked as Jean was.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she told the duo, "Lead the way, then."

Hanji followed the two as they all but ran to the area in question. What she saw once she rounded the corner caused her to skid to an abrupt halt, jaw dropping.

A small crowd of civilians that were stupid enough not to evacuate had gathered and were looking upward at the hole Elise made in the Wall. Inside was the skinless face of a Titan that bore similarities to the Colossal Titan. Its eyes slowly drifted downwards, staring directly at the people watching it.

"Tell me this is just a nightmare," Jean pleaded. "I'm just hallucinating because of my head injury."

Hanji shook her head with disbelief. She had seen and heard so many crazy things lately, but this was pure insanity. "That's impossible."

Hanji was caught off guard by a hand clapping down on her shoulder. The owner, Pastor Nick, was panting heavily, having ran all the way to the Wall.

"Pastor Nick?" she asked, surprised.

"Listen to me," he urged, doubled over. "Whatever you do, don't let sunlight touch it!"

Hanji's eyes narrowed dangerously. This wasn't a frightened man who discovered something horrific for the first time. This was frightened man that had something horrific discovered no one was supposed to find out about. However, she would have to wait on that. The sun was setting, and the light of its rays were edging closer and closer to the Titan's face. "You heard the man!" she called out, rallying the soldiers in the area. "Unless you want the end of humanity itself, cover the damn hole."

The soldiers immediately got to work. A group gathered about 50 blankets and began stitching them together to form a giant quilt that could cover the opening. The other group brought many ropes and spikes to keep the covering from falling off. Once the quilt was completed, the soldiers used their ODM gear to carefully hold it over the hole, ignoring a deep growl coming from the Titan every now and then. While they held it there, the rest of the Scouts pinned it down. For good measure, they lashed it on the other side, the makeshift tarp now secure.

Hanji watched the entire scene in silence. She was at a loss as to what was going on, and she had a feeling Annie could clear a lot of this up. However, what really interested her was the fact that Pastor Nick seemed to know about the Titan. It started to make sense as to why he and his band of Wall Worshippers were so protective of their precious Walls.

Once the Titan had been covered up, Hanji immediately rounded on him as he stared at the repairs. "All right. You wanna tell me what's going on? Why a Titan? What's its purpose? What on Earth's the point of having one hidden inside the Wall? And why choose to keep it a secret?"

Nick didn't respond, purposefully ignoring her.

The Section Commander was getting aggravated at her unanswered questions. "Look, it's been a long day, so I'll make it easy for you. I want answers, and I want them now."

Heaving a sigh, he stood up and brushed himself off. "I don't have time for this nonsense. I'm a busy man," He had the audacity to glare at her. "I have demanded restitution for the destruction of my chapel and the devastation of my flock, and my demands have gone unanswered. Your souls shall be forever damned for allying yourself with that beast. Now, let me down from here this instant!"

Hanji's eyes narrowed. "If that's what you want."

To everyone's surprise, she grabbed the pastor by the collar and dangled him over the edge of the Wall.

"Will straight down do the trick?" she offered, enraged.

Moblit's eyes widened in horror. He had never seen her like this before. "Commander-!"

"Hold!" she ordered to him and the rest of the soldiers before returning her attention to Nick. "Let me ask you something: do you have any concept of how many Scouts have laid down their lives fighting these monsters? More than you can count. They died fighting for your freedom!" Her anger caused her to start shaking. "I was with them. I was willing to lay down my own life. Now, you can explain, or you can take the plunge. Or maybe I should feed you to that same beast so you can join your precious flock. Your choice. I can always move on to the next blowhard."

Nick was desperately trying to get back up, but she was far stronger than him.

"As a matter of fact, they probably know more than you anyway," Hanji pushed him further off the ledge, his toes being the only thing left to give way. "Why am I bothering?"

"Let go," he demanded. "Unhand me!"

She scoffed at his poor choice of words. "That's kind of what I had in mind."

"Do it," he dared.

"Don't try and call my bluff," she warned dangerously.

"Please, don't," Moblit pleaded, trying to get her to come to her senses.

"You think I'm afraid to die in the service of my belief?" Nick asked. "We fulfill our duty whatever the cost. I don't care!" He stretched his arms out, making it harder for Hanji to hold onto him. "The Lord is my shepherd. Let his utmost servant fall!"

She was so tempted to give in, to drop him and let this nuisance leave this world for good.

"God, grant release," he prayed, shaking with fear.

Of course, if she did that, all the answers she sought would be gone in an instant. Heaving a sigh, Hanji tossed him back onto the surface with surprising strength, prompting him to immediately curl in a ball out of terror. She took a seat on the ledge, chuckling. "Lighten up. I was just kidding around."

The Scouts knew damn well that she wasn't.

"Come on, Pastor Nick," she said "Are all the Walls made of Titans? Just tell me that much." She paused for a moment. "Actually, you know what? You don't have to say a word, Nick." An unsettling smile appeared on her face. "We don't need you to talk to get what we need."

"Uh, Section Commander?" Moblit asked nervously.

She sighed. "How long has it been since I felt like this? It must've been since I stepped outside the Walls for the first time. Talk about terrifying."

"Makes me wonder what Annie hasn't told us," he replied.

Another unsettling chuckle passed through her lips. "Someone has been holding out on us." _Oh, Annie, what more could you tell us? What more can you reveal?_

Suddenly, the bell started ringing, signaling the rapid approach of a Scout on a horse bringing the news the entire Scout Regiment had been waiting for.

"Wall Rose has been breached! Wall Rose has been breached!"

* * *

(Scout Outpost; South of Wall Sina; 7 hours prior to Elise's death)

If there was one thing that Connie Springer knew above all things, boredom was never truly defined until this very moment. He, along with Reiner, Bertholdt, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, and several other cadets he didn't know the names of had been stuck in this outpost ever since they returned from the Expedition. Seven days of being stuck in a dreary outpost being debriefed constantly by the Scouts. Unfortunately, checking out their information was taking longer than it should due to red tape and bureaucracy also known as the Military Police. Until then, they would be stuck here.

Honestly, Connie believed it was a complete waste of time. What more could be said and discovered? The Expedition was a complete wash, there was a Female Titan lurking around (he was so happy he didn't run into her that day), and Eren was going to be handed over to the MPs. There was no point in keeping them here anymore. Hell, this whole place started to feel like a prison. They didn't even have their gear, and they weren't allowed to train until this whole mess was cleared up.

Needless to say, he wasn't the only one getting restless. The other cadets wanted to leave as well, especially Krista. When the description of the Female Titan came about; specifically, the blond hair and blue eyes part, she was immediately put on suspicion for a brief time. It was thanks to Reiner and Ymir's testimonies regarding her whereabouts that day that said suspicions were allayed.

Until such a time as they were released, all he could do was talk about places he'd rather be. "You know, my village happens just a little bit south of where we are now."

"Where I'm from is pretty close, too," Sasha added, sounding just as bored as he was.

The bald-headed soldier let out a sigh. "Why can't I go see my people? Maybe I'll just go sneak out after dark."

"My people told me not to bother coming back home until I'm normal, so no such luck for me," she informed him.

A smirk appeared on his face, reminiscing. "Folks that I grew up with told me I was too puny to be a soldier. No question I have the brains for it. I was in the Top 10 in my class, actually. Somebody's gonna be eating their words. That's a promise."

"Connie," Reiner interrupted, getting up from his fifteenth game of chess with Bertholdt. "I'll help you if you really wanna go."

"Yeah? Why would you?" Connie wondered, glancing over at him.

"Doesn't this feel a bit strange?" he asked back. "We're on standby in our plainclothes for a week, and they won't let us wear our uniforms. We can't even train." He walked over to the window, his eyes narrowing at the soldiers below. "What's even more suspicious is that our superiors are armed to the teeth. We're inside the Wall, not the front lines, so who exactly are we fighting?"

"Well, they've been asking us a lot of questions about that Titan chick. Maybe they think I'm the Female Titan," Connie joked.

Sasha nearly vomited at the thought. "Oh, God, Connie. Seriously?"

Even Reiner flinched, trying to get that image out of his head. "Dude, I'm the only one in this room who actually saw the Female Titan. You being her is just... no. Never again, Connie."

"Hey, look on the bright side," Ymir said with her own smirk. "If that's the case, we get to kill you."

"And who's to say that you aren't her?" Connie accused in jest.

Ymir let out a snort. "Definitely would be a much better sight than you."

"Can we please not have this discussion?" Krista requested quietly. "I may not have witnessed what she did, but, the idea that someone, possibly a friend, could be allied with the monsters that are trying to eat us all..."

"Krista, take it easy," Ymir said firmly. "Whoever that bitch is won't last long. She can't run forever."

"'Cause we're soldiers and stuff," Sasha mumbled, planting her head onto the table.

"That's one of way of putting it," Reiner replied dryly.

And just like that, the mood went straight back to absolute boredom.

On top of the lookout tower, Mike Zacharias stared at the forest, keeping his senses open. Today was the last day of Annie's requested week-long delay to the Beast Titan. He considered themselves highly fortunate that the Titan Shifter complied to her request so far. It gave them time to be prepared and have the opportunity to catch them by surprise for a change.

Per his request, Erwin sent some reinforcements for advanced teams to be used as warnings for the Titans' approach. They were given orders to lay traps such as barriers containing hidden cannons, or spike pits to trip them up. That being said, after the traps were activated and the flares were fired to signal their approach, the Scouts would retreat to a rendezvous point for further instructions.

With him stood a tall, blonde-haired woman named Nanaba and a man who resembled Mike but with black hair named Tomas. Both were senior members of the Scouts, having been part of the regiment since before the fall of Wall Maria. The three had been intensively planning out their defense and counterattack against the incoming attack and helped figure out what to do regarding the moles in their regiment: Reiner and Bertholdt. Tomas had been adamant about capturing them now, but the risk of them shifting during the attempted capture was too great. The original plan was to have Eren and Annie arrive with a large team of Scouts in order to subdue them if things went bad, but considering that they were dealing with their own problems regarding that powerful Psion, they were on their own for the time being. Once an opportunity arose, the Shifters would be taken down hard and fast.

"They're getting restless," Tomas noted.

"Unsurprising," Mike replied. "Confined to a single building will make one go stir-crazy."

"We've kept the charade on for this long," Nanaba added, "but I'm concerned that the Shifters will try something soon."

The Section Leader nodded in agreement. "A valid concern to be sure, but as long as they don't suspect that we know, they have no reason to blow their cover just yet."

She let out a sigh. "I hope so, sir."

"Don't let them see you sweat, Nanaba," Mike advised. "We can't afford to lose our nerve now."

"Yes, sir," she responded.

In the far distance, however, they finally saw what they've been waiting to see: several red flares firing into the sky along with a couple black ones.

Mike's eyes narrowed. "They're here. Tomas, ride out there. Take three couriers with you. Notify the districts. We've got multiple Titans coming in from the south. Wall Rose has been compromised."

"Yes, sir!" Tomas replied, zooming towards the ground quickly.

He turned to Nanaba. "Gather the 104th. It's time."

* * *

(Forward Line)

"Open fire!" a Squad Leader ordered.

From on top of a large, log barricade, three cannons took down a couple of ten meters that got close.

"Burn in hell, you bastards!" one soldier crowed.

A swarm of Titans had appeared roughly two minutes ago, about 15 of them, and, as ordered, the Scouts were ordered to delay them with the preexisting traps. Judging from the flares in the far distance, the other checkpoints were getting hit as well. At least the advanced warnings were gonna pay off.

However, one Titan, a thirteen-meter, came charging towards them at full speed.

"Go!" the Squad Leader yelled, grappling away from the barricade.

In the nick of time, the other Scouts got away just as the Titan smashed right into it, toppling the entire thing, though the mindless beast collapsed to the ground in the process, buried under the fallen logs. Seemingly inspired, some of the Titans started making a mad dash for the Scouts, who quickly started to flee on their horses. Fortunately, in the event of a chase, there was a backup plan.

One Titan stepped on a certain part of the ground, and it gave way, revealing a large pit of blades pointing up. Its foot was impaled, causing the monster to fall, accidentally tripping up the pursuing Titans behind it.

Satisfied, the Squad Leader dished out his next orders. "Fall back to the rendezvous point immediately for further orders."

"Yes, sir!"

 _This should have bought enough time for the Districts to get evacuated._ He thought. _We might just have a chance after all._

* * *

(Scout Outpost; South of Wall Sina)

Nanaba quickly grappled over to the building's window and opened it. "Is everyone here?"

"What is it, Squad Leader?" Krista asked, concerned.

"We've got company," she answered as she stepped inside. "Approximately 800 meters to the south and closing. Titans heading this way."

The cadets recoiled in horror, unable to believe it.

"There's no time to suit up in your ODM gear. I want everyone on a horse stat! Evacuate every home and settlement in the area. Get to it."

Connie's eyes were wide with shock. "The... the south? But that's-"

"Now!" Nanaba shouted to the frozen cadets.

As they were scrambling towards the stables, Mike continued to stare into the distance. He couldn't quite see them, but he began to smell them. If the advanced warning team did the trick, then they should've slowed the Titans down.

Finally, the Titans made their presence known, coming over the hill towards them. Almost all of them were the same giant humanoids, but with them was a three-meter Titan with an egg-shaped face and a pointed nose, easily claiming the ugliest Titan award.

"Nine Titans in that horde over there," Mike said once Nanaba returned.

"How could they have broken through Wall Rose without the Colossal Titan?" she asked.

"A mystery that will have to wait until later," he replied. "For now, we stay the course and keep an eye on the Shifters. Should they show any signs of becoming hostile, take them down quickly."

She nodded. "Understood."

Once the Scouts mounted their steeds, they took off down the road towards the forest.

"The second the Titans reach the woods, we split up!" Mike explained. "I want four separate teams, recruits and soldiers alike in each unit. When I give the signal, we'll scatter in different directions simultaneously. Get the word out to civilians. Do not engage the enemy!" He looked back at the recruits. "Which one of you is most familiar with the area?"

"Uh, me," Sasha answered, raising a hand. "Sir, my hometown's just to the north of here. I know this region like the back of my hand. Connie, too. Go on, tell them!"

He didn't respond, seemingly in a daze.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"My village," he said quietly. "My village is to the south. That's where the Titans are coming from."

There was a brief, solemn pause in response. If that was the case, that it was more than likely that his people were wiped out.

However, Connie was going to find out the truth himself. "I can lead you to nearby settlements, but afterwards, let me go home. Please!"

"Very well," Mike conceded. "Guide the Southern team. Then, go to your village."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll come with you," Reiner offered once more.

"What? No, you're crazy," he shot back. "They'll be everywhere."

The tall blonde smirk. "You think I care? I was gonna help you get home anyway, wasn't I?" He glanced at Bertholdt. "What about you? Coming?"

Bertholdt thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Once that was taken care of Nanaba spoke her piece. "As you have guessed, today marks the darkest hour in humanity's history. Look sharp! If you ever needed to give your all, that time is now. Give heart!"

"They breached the woods!" a soldier shouted. "The enemy is on top of us."

"Scatter now!" Mike commanded. "Ride for everything you're worth."

On cue, the cavalry split up into four teams, all heading in their specified directions.

The approaching Titans spotted the Scouts and stopped for a moment, as if contemplating the situation. Then, they charged towards them at alarming speed, ready to kill and eat.

"No, they're coming at us full tilt," Mike realized as the monsters were drawing closer quicker than expected.

"Holy shit,!" were the appropriate words that left Connie's mouth.

Mike narrowed his eyes, knowing what had to be done. "Gelgar, take charge of the Southern team." he ordered as he galloped straight towards the horde of Titans.

"Sir?" the man in question replied, confused for a moment that passed instantly. "Uh, understood."

"Tell me he's not going to use himself as bait," a female Scout pleaded, surprised.

"I'll go with him," a male Scout offered. "I can help."

"Stay where you are," Gelgar interjected. "We can't spare anymore soldiers. Give him some credit. That man's skill is second only to Captain Levi. He'll make it back alive. Count on it!"

Determined to get this done, the Southern team pushed forwards. Time was of the essence, and humanity's fate rested in their hands.

* * *

(Hospital; Present time)

Eren couldn't remember the last time he was in a situation like this. Normally, he was the one to be patched up while Mikasa waited on him. Now, it was the other way around. It was a stark reminder that, despite her abnormal strength and speed, Mikasa was still human. For once, he had to thank Jean for helping her get to the hospital. Then again, the guy had an insane crush on her, so he shouldn't have been surprised.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. "Mikasa, are you decent?" He didn't know the extent of her wounds, and he wasn't about to put her in an awkward situation.

"Come in, Eren," she answered.

The Shifter entered the room where he saw bandages around Mikasa's head and some patches on her arms before she rolled her sleeves down. "Are you okay?"

She seemed embarrassed to be in this condition more than anything. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Eren countered, closing the door behind him. "You took a beating."

Mikasa let out a sigh, sitting down on the bed. "I've never faced anything like them before. I hoped Annie would be the worst, but the Psions, they were… I'm lucky to be alive." She seemed to shudder a bit. "I've fought humans and Titans, Eren. I can handle that, but those two… I couldn't see their attacks. I couldn't counter them."

He sat next to her, giving her a sympathetic look. "Seems like we both had our fair share of lucky breaks recently." His eyes drifted to the red scarf she always wore, noticing the red was fading and there were some holes in it. "I can't believe you still wear that scarf. Next time we get a chance, I'll buy you a new one."

On instinct, she clutched it, her face turning red just a bit. "No, no, that's fine. I've always liked this scarf, Eren."

"If you say so, Mik." Girls were so confusing.

She froze, slowly looking at him.

He gave her a confused look. "What?"

"You haven't call me 'Mik' in years."

It dawned on Eren the reality of the situation. "That's true, isn't it?" He couldn't even remember the last time he used that nickname. Maybe it was before Shiganshina fell, but that was a lifetime ago.

Mikasa inched closer to him. "Eren, what's wrong?"

The Shifter let out a sigh, deciding to come clean. "Carolyn Amsdale is in a coma."

Coma. One of the few words that she never wanted to be associated with anyone she knew. Ninety percent of people who went into one never woke up again. It was practically a death sentence in the Walls. "Does Dillon know?" she asked quietly.

He gave a slow nod. "I told him. Someone had to. He just responded, 'thank you,' and asked to be alone."

"He's been through a lot lately," Mikasa said. "We all have." Her eyes narrowed when she looked outside. "I saw her out there picking up the debris from the battle as if that changes anything she's done."

"As much as I hate to admit it, she propelled humanity forward with the information she told us," Eren replied with a sour expression.

"It's only a matter of time before she makes her move. We'll be ready when that happens," Mikasa assured, her jaw tightening ever so slightly.

Eren found his hand go to his chest. No one looking at him would know a wooden stake impaled him less than a week, left him pinned to the ground. If Annie were to backstab them again, he didn't know if he'd be strong enough to beat her. Past experiences proved that she was the superior fighter.

She noticed his movements and took his hand into hers. "I won't let her hurt you again, Eren."

That should have been comforting, but it just made him feel worse. "Always there to protect me, huh?"

"Eren! Mikasa!" a voice interrupted from the other side of the door.

The two looked to see Armin bust open said door, panting heavily once he reached them.

"Armin, what's going on?" Eren asked, concerned.

"They've broken through Wall Rose," he announced frantically. "The Titans are coming!"

* * *

(Scout Outpost)

With a battle cry, Mike sliced open the nape of another Titan, its lifeless body plummeting to the ground. He landed on top of the rooftop, surveying the damage. Five Titans were killed and four remained. Two ten-meters, that weird three-meter, and... him.

There he was, circling the area as if on patrol. He stood at a height of seventeen meters or more, covered in fur. He resembled a giant ape and acted like an Abnormal, but Mike knew better. This was the Beast Titan, the leader of the Titan Shifters. The warning from the letter Commander Erwin sent him rang in his mind when told about this monster: " _Avoid a fight with him if you can."_

The Section Leader clenched his swords tightly, trying to figure a way out of this. His tanks were half-empty, and what spare supplies he had were destroyed during the Titan attack. Options were limited, and the chances of surviving were equally so. Worse yet was that he didn't want to let the Shifter know that they were onto him.

 _The only course of action left is to fall back._ Mike reasoned. _However, I must prevent these Titans from pursuing me._

Taking a deep breath, he launched himself to a tree, prompting one of the ten-meter Titans to pursue him. He quickly circled around and cut through its nape just as the other ten-meter came at him, jaw wide. Narrowly, he dodged getting eaten and slashed its eyes, blinding it. The Titan could do nothing as Mike followed up with the killing blow. He landed on another tree, panting heavily as the creature collapsed. That just left the three-meter and the Beast Titan.

He heard movement from behind and instinctively grappled away as a massive arm took down the trees. It seemed like the Titan Shifter was getting into the battle now. He went back to the building, staring at him with determination that masked his fear.

" **You humans are very resourceful,"** the Beast Titan commented in a deep voice, catching Mike completely off-guard.

 _He... he can talk._ The man thought, staggering back in shock.

The Beast Titan used his surprise to his advantage by picking up one of the fallen trees and swinging it at the building. Frantically, Mike jumped off in the nick of time as it was destroyed in a single blow. He was running out of high points, which was the intention of this creature. Barely, his foot escaped getting bitten off by that annoying three-meter and landed on one of the remaining trees. Deciding it was time to get out of there, Mike let out a loud whistle for his horse.

He spotted his steed in the distance just as the Beast Titan went at him again. Mike leapt off the tree and impaled his hooks into him. The Shifter was surprised by the bold approach and had no time to react as Mike slashed out his eyes. The monster let out a pained roar as he gripped his face. Quickly, Mike was able to get on his horse and made a full retreat with the three-meter hot on his tail. Of course, the Section Leader pulled out a flare gun and fired point-blank at its head. The Titan crashed to the ground, blinded by the attack, as Mike made his way towards the rendezvous point.

Steam erupted from the Beast Titan's eyes, initiating the healing process. He was impressed by how prepared the humans were for another attack, even more so at that human's tenacity. Yet, the fact that they were so prepared for them made him feel like something wasn't right. He shook off for a moment, deciding it was best to pursue that line of thought later. Right now, he had a job to do. With all this chaos, his comrades should have enough time to get the Coordinate and flee the Walls. Then, they could all go home.

 **Remastered Edits: Not much different from the original. The biggest change was Eren and Mikasa's scene, give them a bit of fallout from the previous chapter. Also, the term Wall Worshippers and "cause we're soldiers and stuff" came from Abridge on Titan. I apologize for not crediting them sooner. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	35. The Secret of the Walls

Chapter 35: The Secret of the Walls

(Ragako Village)

"Connie, slow down!" Reiner yelled. "Get a hold of yourself. There could be Titans around every corner. Wait for us!"

The bald-headed recruit paid him no heed as he rode faster towards his village. Even from afar, he could see the damage. The houses were demolished, indicating that the Titans did in fact tear this place up. It was unthinkable to see this happen to his home town. Still, he clung onto whatever fleeting hope he had.

"Hello?" Connie called out once he reached the middle of the village. "Can anybody hear me?"

There was no answer.

He was unable to take this as he began screaming at the top of his lungs. "Somebody, please! It's Connie! I came home!"

His voice echoed in the empty village and yet, there was still no reply. Desperately, he began riding towards his house.

"Dad, Mom, Sunny, and Martin… please just be okay," he begged.

He wasn't paying attention so when he looked up, he pulled on the reins sharply to avoid crashing into the one thing he never wanted to see.

Lying on its back and looking right at him was a yellow-eyed Titan with blonde hair. What made things worse was the fact that this thing was lying right on top of Connie's home. It couldn't be true, but there was the proof right in front of him: the Titans killed his family.

Reiner rode up to him with Bertholdt right behind him and tried pulling him back by the collar. "Connie, get back!"

"It's my house," he whispered, his eyes not leaving the Titan. "I—" He couldn't even finish the words.

Reiner sighed sadly. "Connie…"

Gelgar quickly caught up, getting between them and the Titan, sword raised. "Cadets, fall back!"

"I'll scout out the area," Lynne, the other Scout who went with them, said.

Gelgar circled the Titan, shocked by the sight of its shriveled arms and legs. "What the hell? This is new. It can't move."

"Not with those legs," Lynne added.

"I don't understand," Gelgar said, confused. "How did it even get here?" He shook it off for the moment. "Everyone, dismount and check for survivors. We need to give our horses a rest."

The next twenty minutes was a blur to Connie. He didn't remember Gelgar handing him an unlit torch since it was going to get dark soon, and he barely remembered checking a few houses for any signs of his people. All that mattered was that everything and everyone was gone. He was still at his home, head facing the ground. He couldn't stand looking at the monster that killed his family.

Finally, Bertholdt and Reiner regrouped with him, the former carrying a torch as well.

"Connie, did you find any survivors?" Reiner asked.

"No," he answered as his eyes welled up with tears. "No. It's… it's in ruins. My hometown has been completely wiped out!"

Grieved by this, Reiner approached Connie and gripped his shoulder tightly. There was nothing he could say to make him feel better about this tragedy. All they could do was move past this.

"Hey, something's wrong," Gelgar announced once their search was complete. "You find any bodies?"

"No," Reiner answered.

"No, not yet," Bertholdt added.

"How is that even possible?" their Squad Leader wondered. "Titans ransack the place and there's not a speck of—"

"Maybe they fled," Lynne interrupted hopefully. "The villagers, I mean. They all escaped. Uh, your family, too!"

Connie's demeanor changed as hope filled his body. "You think so? You think they're alive?"

"Um, yeah, sure. It's the only logical explanation why'd there be no trace of, well, carnage." Even she didn't seem convinced of her own theory.

Gelgar stared at the place, confused more than anything. The buildings were demolished, yet the horses remained untouched. If the villagers escaped, why wouldn't they take the fastest way out of here? There were too many questions, and none of them were gonna get answered at this rate. "Anyone not have a torch?" When no one spoke up, he went on. "Okay, let's move! Our mission is to evaluate the breach."

"Sir,!" Bertholdt replied as he and the others followed Gelgar.

Connie saddled up as quickly as he could, trying to get his mind off the worst-case scenario. He told himself over and over that Lynne was right, that his people were safe somewhere. It had to be the explanation. He mounted his horse, ready to take off after the others.

" **Wel… welcome home."**

Time came to a complete stop. A voice familiar yet foreign at the same time from behind him. Slowly, Connie turned his head back to his house, back to the Titan. It was grunting in what appeared to be pain, yet he heard it talk in a distinctly female voice. He began to really take notice the Titan's appearance; specifically, its yellow eyes. They were the same color as his.

A wave of horror passed through him as a terrible, impossible thought crossed his mind. "Did… did I—"

Suddenly, Reiner grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hey, snap out of it! We're falling behind Gelgar and the others."

"Did you hear that?" Connie asked frantically. "You had to! I swear that Titan—"

"It was only your imagination," he interrupted angrily. "I didn't hear a damn thing. Focus on the mission!"

Connie was a stammering mess. "But I… it sounded… I don't know how, but it sounded like my Mo—"

"Damn it, Connie." Reiner lost his patience. "Do you even know how serious our situation is right now? If we don't see this through, people will die in the hundreds of thousands! Just because your family escaped doesn't mean they're out of the woods yet. Now, do you wanna be a soldier or don't you?" He didn't even wait for a reply, taking off.

"Yeah, stay focused," Connie told himself, cracking the whip. "I'm a soldier!"

After that declaration, he chased after them, leaving behind his home for good and putting the Titan's voice out of his mind. It was just his imagination.

* * *

(Western Team; Seven Hours after Titan Spotting)

"The closer we get to the Wall, the less populated the area will be," Henning, the Scout paired with Nanaba, said.

"That's good," Nanaba replied. "It didn't take us very long." She glanced over at Krista and Ymir. "All right. Let's head to the south."

"What's the point?" Ymir asked. "Last I heard, there aren't any villagers south of here."

"We've raised the alarm for everyone in the region," she explained. "Now we pinpoint the breach. The idea is to ride along the Wall from the west until we do."

Ymir couldn't believe this. "Seriously? You know Krista and I don't have our battle gear, right? What are we supposed to do about Titans? The south will be crawling with them. If we can't defend ourselves, you might as well serve us on a platter. Why not let the two of us withdraw from the front?"

Krista looked over to her, surprised she would suggest such a thing. "Ymir!"

"Negative," Nanaba stated. "When we find where they're coming in, I'll need someone to relay it to HQ. I know you're scared, but like it or not, that's part of the job."

She let out a soft growl, but she didn't argue the point further.

Krista, however, decided to confront her. "Ymir, look, I'm aware of what I've gotten myself into."

Ymir glanced over her shoulder, giving her a look of disbelief.

"Hey, no one made me join the Scouts and you know it. I… I chose it for myself. I know you chose it for a different case."

"What? You think I signed up for all this crap because of you?" she asked with a glare.

"What other reason could you have for being here? Before the results were released, you tried talking me into joining the Military Police until you were blue in the face. You bowed outout, so I would be eligible. Don't try to deny it! I know I wasn't good enough to be that close to getting to the Top 10 on my own. Ask anybody. When it comes to skill, you're the better soldier by far. I have no idea how you did it, but why? Why do that for me?"

Ymir didn't answer her, avoiding her gaze.

"My family?" she guessed quietly. "That's it, isn't it?

"Sure, why not?" Ymir replied with a smirk. "Relax. Don't worry about it so much. Take my word for it, sweetie. I'm only looking out for number one."

"Really?"

For a moment, Ymir thought her tone indicated that she was hurt by her remarks, but when she looked back, Krista had a wonderful smile on her face.

"That's such a relief," she said joyfully.

Ymir had no idea how to respond to that. The girl was nuts.

* * *

(Southern Team; Eleven hours after the Titan Spotting)

Dusk had fallen upon Wall Rose, but the clouds made the environment pitch black. Only with the help of their torches were the Southern Team able to see. Unfortunately, the range was very minimal, and they were unable to see past a 20-foot radius.

Needless to say, they were all freaking out on the inside. None of them had seen the breach so far, so they believed that they were getting close to it. That meant that the chances of running into Titans was extremely high at the moment. Though Titans were inactive during the night, the presence of the flames might be enough to stir them into attacking. The heavy breathing they could hear from each other, though mostly from Gelgar, wasn't helping.

Suddenly, they spotted flames in the distance and soon enough, their group was joined by the Western Team, who bore the same fearful expressions as they did.

"So, you followed the Wall here, I take it?" Gelgar asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"That's right," Nanaba confirmed. "I assume you found the breach, then?"

His eyes widened. "Huh?"

"We didn't see any irregularities along the western route." She began having a sinking feeling. "Surely you must've seen something in the east."

"No. The Wall's perfectly intact."

Both groups stared at each other as that statement sunk in. The fact that the Titans were inside Wall Rose yet they didn't breach the Wall was staggering.

"Well, maybe we just overlooked it," Lynne suggested nervously.

"Not likely," Henning countered. "A hole big enough for Titans to get through? No way."

"I suggest we have another pass, then," Gelgar said, wanting this whole thing to be done with already.

"That's goes without saying," Nanaba replied. "Trouble is our horses are on the verge of collapse and so are we. If only we had more light."

As if her prayer had been answered, the clouds parted to reveal a full moon shining down on them, lighting the way around them.

Gelgar was about to comment on the timely miracle when he noticed something in the distance. "Hey, what's that?"

In the distance was a ruined castle with its prominent features, two towers that were connected by a small bridge, the only thing that indicated that this structure used to be a castle. The walls were missing, but at least it was a place they could take shelter at for the night.

Slowly, the combined groups traveled towards the ruins, finally done with this long day.

* * *

(Stohess)

While the civilians were fast asleep, the Scouting Regiment was not. The moment the news reached them regarding Wall Rose's invasion, they began their preparations. Supplies needed to be gathered and they needed more soldiers for the upcoming fight. The plan was for them to ride to Ehrmich District, gather any information regarding the invasion, then ride out to destroy all the Titans within the Walls and deal with the Armored and Colossal Titans.

While she didn't show it, Annie was a little anxious about the whole thing. There were so many ways things could go wrong. If what happened when the Scouts tried to capture her proved anything, it was that the second Reiner and Bertholdt get suspicious, they would transform and fight it out like she did. Not to mention how highly likely it was for the Beast Titan to show up during all this, especially once he figured out she betrayed them. Hopefully, if and when things got dicey, they would be able to handle it.

Trying to distract herself, she glanced at her cloak. The Military Police emblem had long since been removed. The same went for her uniform, but there were no emblems to replace them. She was a blank slate, easier to spot among the other Wings of Freedom. Annie was not one of them, nor would she be.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dillon asked once he arrived at the area.

Eyes widening, she whirled around to face him. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

He raised his hands in defense. "Easy, Annie. Orders from Erwin. He wants me to aide in capturing the other Shifters."

In a perfect world, Annie would tear the commander a new one. "Unbelievable. Does he even comprehend the fact you almost died?"

"I can handle this," he assured. "Trust me."

"Dillon, I trust that you believe what you're saying, but you just…" Killed his father? Aren't mentally stable for this mission? "Went through hell."

"I know," Dillon admitted, "but I can't wallow in my own misery this time. I have to do this."

Annie let out an annoyed sigh, not in the mood to argue with her stubborn boyfriend. "Don't take any unnecessary risks, okay?"

"I won't."

A frown creased her features. "God, I'm starting to sound like Mikasa."

"Well, at least you don't have a boyfriend who talks nonstop about 'ridding the world of Titans.'" Dillon managed to pull off Eren when he was edgy pretty well.

"And yet I've had to pull your ass out of the fire on a consistent basis," she countered. "Tell me again which one the suicidal bastard is?"

"Well, I've got something Eren doesn't have."

"And what would that be?"

"You."

Annie felt her face redden. "I should've known you'd say that."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I've got your back."

She smiled at him. "And I've got yours." Annie looked over his shoulder and saw Eren and Mikasa climbing into a large wagon with Armin speaking to them about something. "Looks like we're about to get a move on."

The two walked over to the wagon where the trio took notice of them.

"Hey, how'd clean-up go?" Armin asked.

"Wasn't a whole lot to fix," Annie replied. "Scared the hell out of the District more than anything."

"I bet," Eren muttered. "So, we have Titans in the Walls now. Wanna shed some light on that?"

"I'll explain once the others arrive," Annie said. "I'd prefer to say it once."

Wisely, Dillon and Annie waited for Armin to get in before taking their seats next to them, Annie sitting on the end. The five of them sat in an awkward silence as they waited for the Scouts to finish up. There was still unresolved tension between them and Annie, and for good reason.

" _Really wish we had our own wagon right now,"_ Dillon thought.

" _Can't do anything about that now,"_ Annie responded.

Fortunately, it was nearly time for the Scouts to depart as Erwin rode in front of the group, a determined look on his face. Since it would be pitch black, many of the soldiers held torches to light the way and the wagons contained lanterns. As Mikasa tightened the Scout cloak around Eren, claiming that he was going to get cold, Hanji finally arrived with Pastor Nick and Levi in tow.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said sheepishly. "Took longer to prepare than I thought."

Armin's eyes widened when he saw the pastor sit between Hanji and Levi. "He's a… he's a priest from the Order of the Walls."

"I know!" Hanji wrapped her arm around Nick as if they were good buddies. "Ol' Nick and I are thick as thieves." She let out a laugh at the situation. "It's fine. Makes about as much sense for him being here as the rest of us, don't you think? We're random."

Dillon gave her a confused look, shaking his head as he tried to wrap his head around that statement. "I… I don't-"

"On the contrary," Levi interrupted. "Erwin's thrown us together for a reason. Leonhart, sit next to Hanji. You look like you're about to suffocate."

Nodding, the blonde did as he said, though she didn't make eye contact with the mad scientist.

"Open the gate," Erwin ordered. Once that was accomplished, he addressed his troops. "The status of Wall Rose is unclear, but everything up to Ehrmich is safe. That's the route we'll be taking. Let's move out!"

"Yes, sir!" the Scouts responded.

"You heard him," Levi said.

"Sir," the driver replied.

The Scouts followed Erwin down the path toward Ehrmich, making sure to keep a firm grip on their torches.

Dillon stared at the gate of Stohess once they passed through, more than relieved to be away from that District. He truly hoped there would be no reason for him to go back.

Armin stared in the same direction he did, but he had different things on his mind. "This whole time, Titans have been protecting us from other Titans."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Annie replied, glancing at Nick. "What's got me curious is how this Wall Worshipper knew about them and why he's so desperate to keep it under wraps?"

"Wait, wait, back up," Eren interrupted, this being news to him. "You're joking, right? He knew, and he kept quiet?"

"Uh-huh," Hanji confirmed. "Afraid so. Just about sums up where we are with him. Cat's out of the bag now, of course. He's not willing to talk yet, but we have a couple of ways to get him to talk. First, we're going to see how he feels about a harsh dose of reality. Faith keeps him quiet. Firsthand experience, though—"

"To hell with that!" Eren got right into Nick's face. "No, we're doing this backwards. If this son of a bitch knows something, then he needs to come out with it. Humanity's on the brink of extinction and all you care about is keeping your oath?"

"Hey, take it easy," Mikasa warned, pulling him back before glancing at Annie. "Honestly, I don't see the point. We already have someone who can explain all this."

"Like Annie said, the fact that he knows about any of this is off," Dillon said grimly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he knew what the Titans that attacked Shiganshina were and kept quiet."

"Perhaps you can get him to open up in your own, special way?" Hanji suggested with an unsettling smile.

"Not gonna happen, Four-Eyes," Levi cut in. "We need him more for the Shifters than we do with this priest. No use wasting his limited strength on him. Besides, there's more than one way to get at the truth." He pulled out his flintlock and jamming it into the side of the priest. "There's more than one way to get at the truth. Granted, I may not be in top form at the moment, but it doesn't take my strength to squeeze a trigger. That said, I'm genuinely hoping I won't have to blow a hole in you to settle this. How about you?"

"Threatening him doesn't work, Levi," the Section Commander told him. "Trust me on that." Sighing, she looked at Annie. "So, what's the deal with the Titans in the Walls?"

Nick noticeably stiffened, but there was nothing he could do.

"A contingency plan," she explained. "100 years ago, when the capital of Eldia was relocated here, Karl Fritz, the King at the time, used the powers of the Coordinate to order many Colossal Titans to harden themselves into those Walls. It wasn't just for defensive purposes, but as a warning to Marley. He sent out a message to them that if they tried to attack, he would use the Colossal Titans to, and I quote, 'flatten the Earth.'"

"How many are in these Walls?" Armin wondered.

"According to the King, tens of millions."

Everyone gaped at her, flabbergasted by the high number. Well, Levi's version of gaping was staring with wide eyes and a closed mouth. The pastor was the exception, still keeping silent and looking down at the floor.

"Tens of _millions?_ " Eren repeated.

Annie nodded. "It could've been hyperbole, but there are a lot of Colossal Titans in these Walls."

"That would explain why you and your former comrades took out the gates. Didn't want to unleash those Titans." His eyes narrowed dangerously as the hand holding the flintlock twitched. "Now why don't you explain why you failed to mention this sooner? Are you working an angle?"

Annie knew she needed to salvage this situation before the captain decided to shoot her or be handed off to Hanji. She warded Dillon off with subtle shake of the head and answered, "Useful information keeps me alive. I didn't trust you at the time, so I held back enough in case you all decided to kill me. So, yes, I have more information, and you'll get it. Just not right now."

"You do not get to determine when we receive information," Levi growled. "When this mission is over, you're gonna spill your guts. If you hold out on us again, I'm going shove this gun in your mouth and pull the trigger. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir," the blonde answered, sounding on edge.

Hanji decided to cut in with, "So are the Titans in the Walls the reason Marley wants the Coordinate?"

Annie nodded. "It hasn't been confirmed, but it's the most logical theory. If Marley ever got their hands on the Coordinate, everyone here would be screwed. It took careful planning to make sure the four of us wouldn't unleash hell on Marley when we began our mission."

Dillon raised an eyebrow. "Wait, four? There's another Titan Shifter here?"

"No," she answered quietly. "Not anymore. We were accompanied by another Shifter named Marcel. He was the appointed leader of our team, and he was someone I respected a great deal of, but he was eaten by a Titan so that… someone else wasn't."

"I'm sorry you lost him," Dillon replied sincerely.

Hanji narrowed her eyes in suspicion. While she didn't doubt the validity of Annie's story, she knew the girl was holding something back. There was a missing piece of the puzzle, and Hanji needed to figure out just what that piece was.

"You're still keeping quiet about their identities," Eren growled. "Who are they, Annie?"

Annie looked at Levi and once she got a nod, she told him. "Reiner and Bertholdt."

Eren's green eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets. "No, it can't be."

Annie suspected that Eren had the same reaction when she was outed as the Female Titan. She didn't blame him for that. "Deny it all you want, Eren, but it's the truth."

"Annie's memories confirmed it," Dillon added, clearly grieved that it was them as well. "They were in on it since the beginning."

Mikasa was the first to get over her shock as a dark look crossed her features. "They're dead. I don't care how long it takes. They're dead."

Armin was quiet, staring down at the floor of the cart.

Annie had long accepted that when Reiner and Bertholdt's identities were compromised, their days were numbered. Still, it was a grim reminder that Mikasa was still that beast of a human. Yet again, she couldn't blame her or Eren when he would eventually settle into that murderous mindset. Shiganshina was their home, and they took it away from them in the worst, possible way.

"I should have figured it out sooner," Dillon admitted. "Bertholdt targeted me in Trost after he took out the cannons."

"That part of your plan, too?" Mikasa spat.

"No," Annie answered with a glare. "You want to know why it took him a while to show up to formation? Because I broke his pelvis. It's a bitch to heal."

"Like that makes everything better," Eren shot back, his green eyes flaring with barely-contained rage. "It must have been so funny to you three watching us train. Hopeless, helpless humans trying to cling onto survival. Little ants lining up to crushed, right?"

"Now is not the time, Eren," Dillon intervened, glaring at him.

Eren was undeterred. "Oh, really? It's not convenient for your girlfriend right now? I can only imagine how inconvenient it must've been for Oluo when you broke his damn neck!"

"Stand down, Eren," Levi ordered before things could escalate. "You want to tear her limb from limb? Wait until this is all over."

It was not going to get easier hearing those things from her fellow cadets. While Annie knew that she had to move past these moments and focus, the dreaded memories of her actions scurried through her mind. She needed a distraction, something to take her mind off it. She found the solution in Hanji, who was fiddling with that crystal fragment of hers. "That your good luck charm now?"

"You're not that far from the mark," the scientist told her before showing it to the others. "This is a hardened piece of skin left behind by the Female Titan."

Armin raised his head in surprise. "It didn't vanish?"

"No," Hanji answered. "This piece broke off during the battle between you two. It didn't evaporate. It didn't simply go poof. So, that got me thinking, and when I compared it to a sliver of the Wall thanks to Elise's efforts, its texture and composition were, for all intents and purposes, virtually identical. If what Annie told us is true, we're protected by barriers of consolidated Titan skin."

Annie began to realize where she was going with this and she couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head. "Of course."

Armin seemed to have reached the same conclusion. "So, then that means—"

Hanji slammed her hand on top of his mouth, preventing him from speaking. "Easy! It's rude to steal someone else's thunder."

 _Does she not know the definition of personal space?_ Dillon observed as he scooted towards the edge.

Refusing to remove her hand in case Armin spilled the beans, she went on. "As it stands, we'd be hard-pressed to find a big enough rock to plug up Wall Rose. It'd have to be just the right shape and size and we don't have specifics yet. But on the other hand, where there's a will there's a way. Picture Annie utilizing her hardening ability while in Titan form."

All eyes went to the Shifter in question who gave Hanji a blank look. "You want me to fix all the holes in the Walls with my hardening ability. And you know this will work how?"

"Your hardened skin is composed of the same material with a more sparkling addition to it," she said, finally releasing Armin. "If you transform back once the hardening is complete, it shouldn't dissolve. Think of it like sealing a wound or two."

"Hanji, what you're asking me to do is crystalize my entire Titan form and then some," Annie pointed out, sounding unsure of herself. "I'm not saying it's impossible, but that's going to require a lot of power and concentration."

"Then it will require a lot of power and concentration," Levi replied, giving her a stern look. "It's not a matter of if you can do it. You either will or you won't. That's the reality. Our comrades are breaking their backs, but without you, it's nothing. Failure isn't an option." The unspoken threat was very clear.

"Then I'll seal the Walls," Annie promised, a look of determination on her face.

Dillon, however, knew something was troubling her, but he didn't ask about it. He already knew what she was thinking about: would she survive the process?

"Anyone else have any thoughts on this?" Hanji asked.

"Well, anything worthwhile takes a little risk," Armin admitted. "If we can manage to shore up Wall Rose, Wall Maria starts to look very promising. Vital as it is, the outpost's infrastructure slows us to a crawl. The time and resources needed to transport materials are immense, but if supply wagons don't have to be accommodated, we can make our way towards Shiganshina much faster. And what if we decided to carry out our plan in the dead of night? When the Titans are effectively motionless."

Hanji's grin grew wider, liking where this was going. "That's not bad. In fact, it's genius particularly if the group is small enough to slip by undetected."

"We need to deal with the other Shifters first," Annie pointed out. "It wouldn't do good for the Wall to get sealed just for them to break it down once more."

"Agreed," Dillon added. "With them out of the way, we'll have a far better chance of sealing the hole in Shiganshina."

"We're here," Hanji announced. "Ehrmich."

Once they were inside the District, they were greeted by the sounds of refugees who fled the Districts that were invaded by Titans. Levi guided Nick towards them so he could see exactly what the monsters had done. The pastor froze when he saw the abundance of ragged, exhausted people only to be kicked forward by the irritated captain.

"No one said stop," Levi said. "A rolling stone gathers no moss."

"This… this is—" Nick was at a loss for words.

"Maybe you expected to see something quaint?" Levi questioned with a sneer. " _This_ is what happens when the Walls give."

The hordes of people continued to file through, and there was even a child that was crying for his parents.

Horrified, Nick seemed to move in their direction, but Levi grabbed him by the shoulder and held him back.

"No. Take it in, Holy Man. These are the faces of human beings who have lost everything they ever had. Human beings you and your kind abandon incidentally. Hard to look at, I imagine, but if the Church had its way, this would be all of us. Titans would pour in and make a feast of what's left, shoveling man, woman, and child down their putrescent gullets. All humanity digested as one."

Nick wasn't the only one who couldn't tear his eyes away from this. From a vantage point, Annie watched the endless droves of people. The exhausted people, the broken families, and the orphaned children tore at her soul. It reminded her all too well of what happened five years ago.

"Uh, hey Annie." She knew that awkward voice all too well.

She felt her jaw tense and she ground her teeth together for a moment. "Armin."

"I was, um, wondering if we could, you know, talk." As always, his stuttering was worse when he was anxious and unfocused.

Annie tore her eyes away from the sight and looked at Armin. In her mind, she could still see the refugees. She'd created so many of them in her years here, and these were the lucky ones. "Now?" Her voice sounded hoarse, even to her.

And just like that, Armin started to back off. "I just wanted to... never mind." He turned to leave.

"Just spit it out," Annie snapped, sounding harsher than she intended.

"I'm sorry!" His voice jumped up an octave as if he expected her to shift right then and there.

She sighed. Her eyes looked as cold as ever. "Come over to the carts." She slumped past him.

Nodding, Armin followed her there.

She leaned against one. The wooden construct dwarfed her small frame. "Now tell me, what do you want?" She tried to sound kinder this time, which for her meant monotone.

"I don't know how much this would mean to you, if anything, but I'm so sorry, Annie." Despite his anxiety, Armin was genuine with that apology.

Annie stared at him for a moment. "You do realize you're apologizing to the person who did all this. Here, of all places?"

"I'm not talking about this." He lowered his head in shame. "I know I have terrible timing. I know I'm not... you were a good person to me, Annie."

"I don't understand."

"We could've talked things through if I was just honest with you from the start," Armin said.

Stohess. Seemed to follow everyone like the plague. "No, we couldn't have," she replied automatically.

His head popped up. "What?"

Annie rubbed her forehead. "Never mind. What were you going to say?"

"I told myself that I did what I had to to stop you, but that wasn't true. We were friends, and I threw that away. I know how much you wanted to kill me that day, especially after I used Dillon against you. I don't blame you. And after all things you told us about why you did the things you did... I'd probably have done the same thing in your position." He took a deep breath and let it out. "You don't have to forgive me or anything like that. I just wanted you to know." Yet again, he looked like he was about to leave.

"Just gonna talk and walk off?" Annie's voice carried a hint of a challenge.

Armin froze. "I figured you'd want nothing to do with me."

"Did I say that?"

"No," he admitted.

She glowered at him a moment. "I'll admit it did hurt that you of all people would lie to me. I'll also admit that's hypocritical of me to say."

"I respected you so much, Annie," Armin confessed, turning back around and taking a step towards her. "I wanted to be wrong, that you weren't the Female Titan."

"You weren't," Annie said in barely above a whisper. "And you respected a lie. I'm sorry for that. I always wanted to be a good person to you. That meant a lot to me."

"Is that why you let me live?" he asked.

"Don't look at it as much of a kindness. I left you without a horse in Titan territory with no backup, knowing you were the weakest of us." She leaned her head up against the wood. "I left you to die, too."

"Well, I didn't ask for a lift, so that's my fault, I guess," he joked weakly.

Annie's face remained blank.

"Sorry." Armin looked so sad as he continued. "I know things can't go back to the way they were. Too much has happened."

"They can't." She sighed. "But you bear no blame for that. You were right to sell me out."

"Maybe. We can't know for sure." He slumped against the cart next to her. "The more I look back on things, the more of how much of an idiot I was."

"Yes, you were. Still are." Annie's cool eyes fixed on him. "You're smart, but you're stupid, Armin, and at this rate, you're going to die badly."

"Or other people will," he muttered to himself.

"The two are not mutually exclusive."

"I know." For the first time, there was anger in Armin's tone. "If I was actually smart, really smart, I wouldn't have told Reiner—" He stopped midsentence, clenching his fist.

She tilted her head. "Where Eren was?"

"We all had different locations," Armin said. "The signs were there. I didn't pay enough attention. Reiner asked me where I thought Eren was, so I told him. I told him. All those people..."

"And if you hadn't told him, I would have rampaged through every single group to find him, and the center would have been the last place because of the danger." Annie let out a sound not unlike a mangled, mirthless giggle. "You actually saved their lives in a fucked-up way."

Armin gasped, eyes landing directly on her hand. Clearly, her breakdown in Stohess left a few scars on him. Fortunately, no ring.

She tried to contain the laughter that again almost bubbled up inside her. It still caused her shoulders to shake even as she crossed her arms over her chest to conceal it. She managed to calm herself after a few moments. "Everyone trusted him the most. You included. I think he wanted to believe the lie, and part of him did. Don't feel too bad."

"Were you tempted to kill him that day?" he wondered.

"I haven't been tempted to since the day we killed Marco."

Armin let out another sigh. "It may sound messed up, but I understand."

"No, you don't. You don't have it in you Armin." She shook her head. "I don't want you to, either. You're a good person to me. One of the best I've ever known."

"And you're still my friend, Annie, if you'll let me."

Annie wiped her face quickly, hoping Armin noticed nothing. "You are going to die badly if you don't have someone looking after you. Considering how little people have their shit together in the Scouts, guess that's got to be me."

"In that case..." He closed the distance and hugged her.

She went rigid as he pinned her crossed arms to her chest, and she sat there, taking it in silence.

Realizing what he was doing, he pulled away, stammering like an idiot. "Crap. I'm sorry, Annie. I was relieved. This doesn't mean I have feelings for you. I swear. I know you and Dillon are together. I would never do anything to-."

She reached out with a single finger and tapped his forehead. "Quiet," she whispered.

He shut up instantly.

Then, Annie took him into a hug. It wasn't her first instinct, but she gave it a go and tried not to think about the fact that she still felt small even with Armin hugging her. Being short sucked. In her mind, though, she could feel Dillon smirking nearby. " _Shut up, short stuff,"_ she thought to her boyfriend.

In the courtyard, Dillon looked for Jean but found out that he was deployed to Trost. He could only imagine how disappointed he was that he wouldn't be able to help bring down the Shifters, but orders were orders. Besides, it would give Jean a chance to recover from the head injury he sported, so there was that. He couldn't talk to Eren since he was deep in conversation with Hanji, leaving only Mikasa again. He spotted the super soldier of a cadet loading bags of food into the carts.

"You know, the concept of an alliance doesn't usually involve instigating another fight," Dillon told her once he was close enough.

Mikasa finished with her load before turning to the Psion. "If you're telling me to apologize—"

"I'm not. That'd be stupid. What I am asking of you is to not treat her like the enemy, at least for this mission."

Her eyes narrowed. "We're about to take down Reiner and Bertholdt. This would be the perfect opportunity for her to stab us in the back."

"As opposed to all the other perfect opportunities she had this week alone," he pointed out, crossing his arms.

Mikasa stalked up to him until they were nose to nose. "I'm not about to lower my guard for one, damn second," she hissed. "You want to call it paranoia? Go right ahead. I don't care, but if it keeps us all alive, then I've done my job."

"Fine," Dillon replied in a clipped tone, knowing better than to argue with her. "I can't make you think one way or the other, and I'm not about to try. But until Annie actually does something between now and the future, she's on our side."

She let out a snort and got back to work.

" _Relationship problems, Dillon?"_

Said blacksmith rolled his eyes. Of course she was watching. " _Just making sure Mikasa won't let her anger get the better of her."_

" _And how well did that work out?"_ Annie asked.

He sighed. " _Not as well as I hoped."_ He spotted Hanji and Eren walking into the courtyard as the former gave the Shifter what seemed to be a final briefing.

"Once we leave Ehrmich, we'll be in Titan territory proper," she stated as they approached the stables.

"Eren, there's a mount waiting for you in the left lift," Moblit announced. "Time to saddle up, soldier."

"Right," Eren replied, heading inside.

Before Hanji could follow them, she spotted Nick walking into the courtyard with Levi right behind him.

"Section Commander, we're pressed for time," Moblit protested.

"Uh, thanks, Moblit. Give me a second," she said, walking over to them. "So, seen the light by any chance?"

The pastor remained silent, looking downcast.

Finally, Hanji lost her patience as she got right into face and started yelling at him. "Oh, you sanctimonious prick, make up your mind! This isn't some spiritual test. Lives are on the line!"

"Alas, I cannot," Nick confessed. "Neither myself nor the people that believe are at liberty to divulge the truth."

"Fat lot of help you are," Hanji shouted furiously, pulling away. "Thanks for keeping us company. It's been fun!"

Dillon was ready to punch the priest in the face when he continued speaking.

"I'd offer my help if I could, but a duty as great as this one is beyond me. The Order of the Walls abides by the sacred will that commands us to obey."

"Who's sacred will?" Hanji questioned. "You mean like God or something?"

"I can't answer that."

"Surprise, surprise," Dillon muttered in annoyance.

"But what I can do is provide you with a name. An individual that the sacred will of Divine Providence ordered us to monitor," Nick said.

That got her interest even more. "Monitor?"

By now, Annie and Armin had joined the conversation, fully invested.

The pastor nodded, finally facing them. "It's a person you know. Someone who enlisted with the Scout Regiment as of this year."

The cadets in the 104th stared at him in shock. That one statement narrowed down the possibilities tremendously.

"A child by name of Krista Lenz."

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Not much, but the minor changes are a bit more prevalent. Naturally, the Scouts are gonna be on edge with Annie keeping vital secrets to herself, and I decided to add the revelation of Reiner and Bertholdt's identities to the Shiganshina trio. The biggest change, however, is the Annie and Armin conversation. Personally, I can see the two forming a good friendship even after everything.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews and I'll see you sll in the next one.**


	36. The Battle of Castle Utgard

Chapter 36: The Battle of Castle Utgard

All eyes were on the pastor when that name left his mouth. So many questions were going through the cadets' minds as they stared in stunned silence only for the door behind them to slam open, thus breaking said silence.

"Important message!" Sasha shouted, clutching a piece of paper tightly. "I'm with the 104th Cadet Corps. Oh, and my name is Sasha Braus."

No one paid any attention to her as they were still taking in the news.

"No way," Eren whispered.

"Who?" Hanji asked, turning to the cadets.

Sasha cautiously approached her, trying to hand over the message. "Sorry. This is for you, Section Commander."

Despite her efforts, she was still ignored.

"You must find her with all haste," Nick told them. "She is the key. She may know things we understand, but poorly. And with that, we come to the end of what I'm free to share. The rest I leave in your capable hands."

"But, if she's in the 104th Cadet Corps, she's at the front lines by now," Hanji said.

"Then, let's go. There's no time to lose." Eren started running towards to stables only to immediately crash into Sasha, who fell onto the ground harshly and dropped the letter.

"Watch where you're going," Hanji rebuked.

"Sasha?" Eren asked, surprised.

"Where did you come from all of a sudden?" Mikasa wondered.

Carefully, Dillon began helping the girl up. "You all right?"

She let out a groan, massaging her forehead. "Yeah, I'm all—" She gasped loudly and picked the letter back up, running towards Hanji. "I was sent to give a message to Commander Erwin, who then entrusted me to deliver this to you, Section Commander!" With a dramatic bow, she held out the message to her.

Hanji didn't quite know how to respond to that other than, "Oh, uh… okay, then. Excellent work."

She placed a steamed potato in Sasha's hands, whose face lit up with pure joy. She took a large bite out of it, thrilled to taste real food once again.

"So, who was Nick talking about?" Hanji wondered while the cadets began strapping on ODM gear.

"She was the smallest one in our class," Eren explained as Mikasa made sure his gear was attached correctly.

"Golden hair, blue eyes," Armin described. "In fact, she's, uh, kinda cute."

Annie couldn't help but smirk at that. "Sounds like you have a crush, Armin."

His face flushed with embarrassment, but he didn't comment on it.

"She's the one always hanging around Ymir," Mikasa added for good measure.

Hanji gasped at that statement. "Excuse me?"

Dillon tilted his head in confusion. "What is it?"

She shook it off for the moment. "I'll tell you all later. Right now, we have to finish getting ready."

"Annie!" Sasha practically crashed into Annie to give her a hug. "It's so good to see you again."

Awkwardly, the blonde hugged her back as she tried to breathe. "It's nice to see you, too, I guess. Can you let go before you crush my ribs?"

She released her quickly. "Sorry. I just didn't expect to see you join the Scouts. What made you change your mind?"

"It's a long story that we don't have time for," Annie answered.

Hanji unrolled the message and let out a relieved sigh. "Looks like the advanced warnings from Annie paid off. Most of the settlements have been evacuated, and we have more Scouts rallying to our position." She put the paper away and began to address all the Scouts gathered. "Right now, we are about to ride into a very volatile situation. It's highly unlikely all the Titans have been killed, so we'll need to take down as many as we can. Then, there are the Shifters we need to worry about."

"What Shifters?" Sasha asked, the only one uninformed of the truth.

"Later," Dillon whispered. "Stay quiet for now."

"Best case scenario is that we contain them quickly and take them Underground. Worst case is that we fight them out." She looked over at the Titan Shifters before her. "We can assist as much as you need us to, but I hope you two can handle them if things get dicey."

"We will," Eren promised.

"They won't get away," Annie added.

Satisfied, Hanji said, "So, that's the plan. Are we clear?"

"Yes, clear," the Scouts answered.

"Right, we have to go now," Eren declared, making his way for the exit.

"Calm down, Eren," Levi advised. "I need you all to listen. We're going our separate ways. That's how it has to be. Right now, this is all riding on you. Armin, you and Hanji are the brain trust. Use your combined knowledge to cook up solutions if things get out of hand."

Armin nodded quickly. "Right. Yes, sir."

The captain moved on. "Mikasa, I don't think I'll ever get why you're so attached to the guy, but put your skills to some good use. Protect Eren at all costs."

"Sir, I intend to," Mikasa replied.

"Dillon, I'm entrusting you to knock them out while they are in human form the second you see an opening. If they transform, assist our Titan comrades with subduing them, but don't get yourself killed because of your recklessness."

"Yes, sir," Dillon responded.

"Leonhart, keep your head down until the Shifters are neutralized. If they see you, it all blows up in our faces. I trust you know what to do if they transform. Don't blow it."

"Of course, sir," Annie assured.

Now was the time to address the final 104th member. "And you… don't screw this up."

Eren stiffened, knowing what Levi was referring to.

"Check your emotions, Eren," he warned. "Learn the meaning of the word restraint. If you let yourself succumb to blind rage, all hope is lost. We can't afford another mistake."

Eren nodded gravely. "Sir."

"Good luck to each and every one of you," he said sincerely. "Now, get out there."

"Sir!" was the chorused reply.

While the Scouts made their way towards the horses, Annie turned to see a very perplexed Sasha.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"When this is over, I'll tell you everything," Annie promised before heading out with the others.

"I hate being kept in the dark," Sasha complained, chasing after her.

* * *

(Castle Utgard)

As expected, the ruins of an old castle provided little comfort for its current occupants. The floor was dusty and cold along with the fact that there was a scent of mold in the air. The Scouts considered themselves fortunate that no one was having allergic reactions to the conditions. Still, they were able to set up a fire inside, so they had warmth at least. They even had some sheets so they wouldn't have to lie directly on the cold floor.

"Someone was here not that long ago," Henning stated after having a quick look around.

"A place this close to the Wall?" Nanaba asked.

"Bandits probably used it as a hideout," Lynne guessed.

"A sign on the way in said 'Ruins of Utgard Castle," Nanaba pointed out. "I didn't know there was a historical sight around here.

Gelgar entered the area, holding a green bottle of what appeared to be wine. "Hey, look what I just stumbled upon."

"You're kidding," Lynne said in disbelief. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh-huh." He squinted at the label on the bottle. "Can't really read the label, though."

"You're not gonna drink it now," Lynne scolded with a disapproving look.

Quickly, Gelgar caught himself. "Don't be smart! I'm gonna save it for later."

Henning chuckled as his comrade walked to the other side of the room. "You know, there are worse ways to spend the night than having access to top-shelf contraband."

"Careful," Nanaba warned with a laugh. "You're starting to sound like an outlaw."

"I want you kids to try at get some rest," Gelgar instructed to the cadets. "There shouldn't be any Titans crawling around at this time of night, but we'll take turns keeping watch. Be ready to leave four hours shy of daybreak."

"Excuse me," Krista cut in, deciding to voice her worries. "What if it turns out Wall Rose that isn't actually compromised? Where else could they be coming from?"

There was a long pause as the soldiers glanced at each other. This was a question that had been bubbling inside of them ever since they were unable to find the breach.

"It's our job to find out," Gelgar responded, walking up the stairs that led to the roof. "Starting tomorrow."

Krista let out a sigh. "I'm just saying. The situation isn't good, sure, but is it as bad as we think? You never know, right? That's all."

"She's right," Henning agreed. "We haven't seen that many Titans. I mean, for them to have busted through the Wall anyway."

"Only within the initial sighting," Nanaba said, mulling it over. "A relatively modest handful."

Deciding to change the subject a little, Ymir glanced over at Connie. "Connie, what about your village?"

"Totally destroyed," he replied. "It was crushed to tinder and bits of rubble."

She let out a sad sigh, which was unusual for her. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Nobody got devoured though," Connie assured. "Looked like they all got out, so there's a silver lining at least."

"I thought you said it was destroyed," Ymir pointed out, confused.

"Well, the houses and stuff were, but the people themselves must've all escaped. I mean, they had to have. The thing is, we didn't see any blood anywhere. Not so much as one drop. That's the only possible explanation." He turned to face the ground as his mind drifted back to that moment. "Still though, there's something I can't get out of my head. There was a Titan on top of our house just lying there staring at me. It couldn't move on its own, thank God. But I just… I have no idea why, but it reminded me of my mom. Am I crazy?"

"Connie," Reiner interrupted, almost irritably. "What did I tell you? It was your imagine—

"Are you serious?" All eyes went to Ymir who busted out laughing at the sheer ludicrousness of that statement. "You actually think your mom might be a Titan? Oh, honey, as itty-bitty as you are, please!"

Connie was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to feel about her response, though her next statement fixed that.

"We all knew you were dumb as a bag of rocks, but whoa, man. This takes it to a whole other level!"

"Ha hah, have your fun," he growled over her laughter. "Guess I was kinda asking for it."

"Don't stop there," Ymir suggested, her tone ever so mocking. "If mother darling's a Titan, it's only logical to assume dear old daddy is, too. Basic biology. Think about it. How else—?"

"Okay, I get it," Connie snapped, glaring at her. "Just shut up already!"

"Lock in down, you two," Nanaba ordered, having enough. "This is hardly the time for this nonsense. Get some sleep, all of you."

Silently, the cadets took to their sheets and attempted to sleep their worries away. Connie, however, was unable to do so. Despite Ymir pointing out how ridiculous the thought of his mother being a Titan was, he couldn't let that go no matter how hard he tried. He honestly believed he heard the Titan talk to him even though Reiner didn't hear it. Still, all Connie could wonder if it was true, that the Titan in his village is his mother… how was that possible?

For nearly two hours, the cadets managed to drift off into slumber save for Ymir. Once everyone, including the senior officers, weren't looking, she snuck into the room containing the contraband, opening up a case. Holding a candle in one hand, she began searching through it with the other, looking for anything edible or valuable when the door opened up behind her.

"Ymir, what are you doing?" Reiner asked, having spotted her beforehand.

She smirked in response. "Seriously? What are you doing? Here to ravage me? Don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't think you were all that into girls."

"Really?" he asked, not letting her get to him. "Well, since we're on the subject, I didn't think you were into guys."

Ymir rolled her eyes and continued searching. "If you must know, I'm scavenging for leftovers like a street urchin. I'd prefer not to meet my maker on an empty stomach."

Slowly, Reiner closed the door so they wouldn't get caught. "Look, the whole thing earlier with Connie, are you teasing him to get his mind off of things? It'd be great if you could keep that up. The less he dwells on his family right now, the better."

"What are you talking about?" she wondered, a little confused by that statement before she managed to pull out a can. "Huh, this might be good. Herring's not my favorite, but whatever."

Reiner walked over to her. "Herring, huh? Can I see?"

"Help yourself," she said, handing it over to him.

"I can't believe there's canned food here," he commented as he took it. His eyes widened as he stared at the label. "What the-? What is this? I can't read a word of it. How do you know this says 'herring?'"

Ymir froze, going silent.

"It's in another language. Ymir, how can you…?"

Slowly, she faced him, a look of fear present on her face. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now of all times.

"Everyone, wake up!" Lynne yelled suddenly. "Get to the tower immediately!"

Quickly, the cadets and the other three Scouts arose and ran up the stairs, with Reiner and Ymir not too far behind, to see what the commotion was about. Once they reached the top of the tower, they were greeted with a sight that should not have been seen tonight.

Fourteen Titans of various sizes had the castle surrounded, their footsteps shaking the ground as they walked. Some of them were circling the tower, almost like vultures ready to strike.

"I couldn't see them in the dark," Lynne explained, her nervousness very apparent, "but with the moonlight—-"

"How can they move?" Gelgar asked, horrified like the others were. "This shouldn't be happening. The sun went down hours ago!"

"I don't understand," Krista whispered.

Connie's eyes widened when he spotted something among the Titan ranks. "Uh, guys, what the hell is that?"

All eyes focused on what he was pointing at: a seventeen-meter, ape-like Titan circling the tower like some of the Titans.

"It's gotta be a Titan," Connie stated, panic starting to increase within him, "but have you ever seen one that big? Look at it! It's more like some kind of beast. How do we—"

His voice trailed when he saw he friends watching that thing, eyes wide with terror. They, like him, had no idea what kind of monster that thing was. However, the thing changed course, walking away from the castle.

"Wait, is it—" Connie's pupils shrank when he realized where it was going. "It's heading straight for the Wall."

They were so distracted by the Beast Titan that it wasn't until a fifteen-meter Titan rammed its entire body into the tower, causing it to shake violently. If the Titans combined their efforts, the tower would collapse, and they would all die. The Titan continued ramming its head into the side of the tower while a few tried climbing it.

"Hey, hey, back off," Gelgar shouted angrily and fearfully. "Don't come up here. Don't you have anything better to do? Bother someone else! I should be drinking right now, damn it." Finally, he drew his swords. "You're standing between me and a tankard of ale. I've earned the right to get trashed!"

Nanaba would have a serious talk with the man about priorities later, but right now, the senior officers had a job to do. First things first, she pulled out a flare gun and fired a red flare into the sky.

"Who the hell could be nearby at this time of night?" Ymir asked.

"Rookies, stay where you are!" she commanded as she and the others stood on the edge of the tower. "We've got this. Let the ODM gear do what it was designed for." Drawing her swords with the others, she gave let out a loud, "Attack!"

With a battle cry, the four Scouts dived off the tower, ready to kill as many Titans as they could.

Gelgar went straight for the fifteen-meter that was trying to knock the tower down with its head. Seeing what it believed to be easy prey, it reached out for him. "You think it's gonna be that easy, big guy?" he taunted. "I've got news for you." The news came in the form of a precise sword swing that cut off all of its fingers.

Nanaba quickly followed up by targeting the nape, cut deep enough to kill it. The lifeless body fell on top of three, small Titans that were trying to get inside the tower.

If Gelgar's tone was anything to go by, he was savoring this moment as he replaced his bloodied blades with new ones. "Hot damn! You little ones should watch where you're going, dumbasses."

"I don't think you're one to talk," Nanaba scolded, more than a little annoyed with his antics. "There's no call to be so reckless. Did you have to waste your blades?"

"That's just how I do things," he said. "You'd better chalk that one up as an assist."

She allowed herself a smirk at that. "Aren't you the hero? I'll think about it."

Down below, one of the small Titans tried to crawl out from under the corpse, but Lynne landed directly on its head, halting its movements. A precise slash to the nape ended its life. She looked up from her kill and saw that the door to the tower was broken into. "Oh, no. I'm too late." Quickly, she grappled up to where Nanaba and Gelgar were and informed them the news. "The door's been kicked in." Without waiting for a response, she made her way to the top where the cadets were. "Titans are in the castle. Get below and improvise some sort of barricade. Be careful. Retreat back up here as a last resort. Now, go!"

"Got it," the cadets replied, rushing down the stairs.

Reiner took the lead, grabbing a torch as he ran. "I'll go see how far they've gotten in. You find something to board up the entrance, whatever isn't nailed down."

"Reiner, wait," Krista protested.

"What the hell?" Connie added unhelpfully.

Bertholdt pushed passed the others, trying to get to him. "Hang on, we're coming! Wait up!"

By now, Reiner had already reached one of the doors.

Connie couldn't help but groan. "Are you kidding me? Why's he always gotta be the first one to step up? Give us a break."

"I know," Bertholdt agreed. "It's a habit of his."

Carefully, Reiner proceeded through the door once he saw that there were no Titans in this part of the castle. He took notice that the door at the end of the next set of stairs was still barred up, meaning that they had to be on the other side. However, he knew that it wouldn't keep them out for long, so it was best to see how far in they were. He lifted up the barricade and slowly opened the door, taking a look.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw a three-meter Titan staring directly at him, grinning. The minute it let out a roar, Reiner pulled back and slammed the door shut, making sure the barricade was put back. Dropping the torch, he used his weight as an extra obstacle to keep the Titan out, though he knew that this was only a temporary solution. If the way the Titan was trying to break in from the other side was any indication, the door would last a couple minutes at most.

"They're in the tower," he yelled. "Get down here at help me!" The couple minutes he thought he had turned into a couple of seconds as the Titans arm busted through the door to the left of him. _Is this it?_ He asked himself as the hand came down on him. _Is this how I go out?_

All of a sudden, he wasn't in the tower anymore. He was out in a field being attacked by a Titan. It almost reached him, but his friend, Marcel pushed him out of the way in the nick of time, letting the Titan grab him inside. He watched as he friend screamed for them to run as the monster opened its mouth to devour him.

 _No, not yet. I refuse._ Coming back to the present, Reiner dived out of the way of the hand. He glared directly at the Titan as it was just about to make it through. _I'm going back home!_

"Reiner!" Bertholdt called out from behind him.

The blonde glanced over his shoulder and watched him impale a rake directly into the Titan's eyes. Quickly, Reiner got up and helped him push the Titan back.

"Talk to me, man. Are you good?" Bertholdt asked.

"Yes," Reiner assured, giving him a determined look. "Listen to me. We're gonna make it home. This is not how we die."

Bertholdt gave a quick nod. "Yeah, I know. Damn right!"

"Guys, heads up!" Ymir yelled from on top of the stairs.

They saw her, Krista, and Connie standing behind a cannon they had wheeled out to the doorway.

"Where'd you find—" Reiner shook it off. "Good work. Is there ammo?"

"Yeah, right. If only," Ymir replied. "We have another plan. Get out of the way!"

Quickly, the three began hitting the cannon, causing it to descend down the stairs rapidly. The two men jumped to the ground floor just as it almost reached them. The moment the Titan pulled the rake out of its eyes, the cannon smashed into it. Not only did it block the door, but it buried the Titan as well.

"May miracles never cease," Ymir said as she and the others cautiously went down the stairs.

"Yeah," Reiner replied. "It's not getting up from that. Good thing it was a little one."

"What now?" Connie asked, pulling out a knife he managed to grab. "A knife's the only thing we've got. Should I cut the nape or—"

"Don't risk it," Reiner interjected. "Get ground, you'll get hurt."

"Then I think it's best we head upstairs for now," Krista advised. "We have no way of knowing if that's the only one that got in." She gasped when she saw another Titan get through the barricade, which was heading directly towards an oblivious Connie. "Connie!"

The bald-headed cadet turned in horror as he faced a huge set of teeth coming right at him.

Thinking fast, Reiner shoved Connie out of the way while pushing the Titan's face aside. However, the Titan turned and bit down on Reiner's arm, eliciting a scream of pain from him.

"Reiner, no!" Krista yelled, who was being held back by Ymir.

The cadets watched in horror as its teeth sunk deeper into his arm, fracturing it. However, Reiner was far from out. Planting his feet and squatting underneath the Titan, he grabbed the Titan with his free hand and began to lift it into the air, rendering it immobile. Knowing exactly what needed to happen, Reiner began walking up the stairs towards one of the windows.

"Holy… what are you doing?" Connie asked. "Wait, are you… are you going to jump out the window with it?"

"We've got no other choice," he said through gritted teeth as he was just about to do exactly that.

"No, wait," Catching up quickly, Connie slammed his knife into the jaw of the Titan. "Give me a second. I think I can slice its jaw open." After a few seconds, he managed to cut the nerve that kept the jaw together. "There!"

Now free, Reiner pulled back, clutching his arm in pain, but the Titan started turning around, ready to try again. However, Bertholdt and Ymir quickly rectified that by kicking the Titan out of the window, causing it to fall to the ground in a heap.

With that done, the cadets made their way back up one of the other levels, barricading the door with poles. Ymir, Bertholdt and Connie positioned the poles so that they connected to the door and stairs, and they used bricks to hammer them in. Krista, however, decided to tend to Reiner's injury.

"What do we do if another one gets in?" Connie wondered. "Not like we'll find another cannon lying around, am I right?"

"Probably," Bertholdt answered. "Lightning won't strike twice."

Opening the bottle of alcohol Gelgar found, Krista poured it on Reiner's arm, a pained yell as a result of the liquid. "Sorry. I know it stings. Plus, the bone's most likely fractured."

"Of course," Reiner replied through gritted teeth. "That's how my luck runs."

"We'll need a splint and a bandage. Easy enough."

To Reiner's surprise, Krista stood up and tore her skirt, turning what remained of her dress into a lopsided miniskirt. He couldn't help but stare at her now-exposed legs.

"The cloth's filthy," Krista commented, kneeling next to him and tying the fabric around his arm. "I haven't been able to clean it in forever. I'm sorry."

"No sweat. It does the job." Reiner had other things on his mind, though. _Marry me._

"So, you're gonna be all right or what?" Connie asked, concerned.

"I think so," he answered as Krista looped it around like a makeshift sling. "Probably."

"You know, Krista," Ymir said. "I, uh, got a little scratched up myself."

Connie rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what she was up to. "Ugh, just spit on it or something."

 _I hate you._ Ymir thought as she gave him a deadpan expression.

He paid her no heed. "Anyways, sorry about all that, man. Seems like you're always having to save my ass. You and everyone else. Even Annie put herself on the line for me once. I owe you a lot."

"No, no, it's fine," Reiner assured. "We have each other's back. It's what soldiers do."

"I don't know. I doubt I could ever be that courageous. Has he always been like this? A self-sacrificing type?"

"No," Bertholdt responded. "He's changed a bit. In the old days, Reiner was more of a warrior."

"A warrior?" Reiner asked, confused. "I'm not quite sure I understand."

"Anyway," Ymir interrupted, having enough, "let's scrounge around for some stuff we can use. If I have to die, I'd rather not do it because we're being half-assed." She peered out the window. "Oh, wow."

The majority of the Titans were lying on the ground dead and only a few remained.

"Well, all right, then. Say what you will, the Scouts get shit done."

With gritted teeth, Nanaba dove between a Titan's legs, slashing open the Achilles' Heel in the process. Gelgar finished it off quickly before the two grappled up to the side of the tower. The four of them had been fighting for 30 minutes and yet it felt like hours had gone by. Their blades were running out and the tanks were half-empty. Still, they were getting things done.

"That's mostly it for the big ones," Gelgar announced, panting.

"Good thing we have this tower," Nanaba said, equally tired.

"No kidding," he agreed. "I think we might just survive the night."

"We'll check on the recruits," Lynne offered once she and Henning joined them.

"Okay," Nanaba replied as they made for the top.

Suddenly, there was a whooshing noise that was getting louder.

"The hell is that noise?" Gelgar wondered.

There was a resounding crash from below, causing the Scouts to look down. A piece of something big smash right into the stables, killing all the horses that resided in them.

"The horses!" Nanaba exclaimed in shock.

The sound picked up again quickly.

"There it is again," Lynne said.

"Where's it coming from?" Henning asked, looking around as it got louder.

A large rock impacted the side of the tower at the top. Nanaba and Gelgar looked up to see the crushed bodies of their comrades fly off the tower and fall towards the ground.

"Lynne! Henning!" Nanaba screamed as they grabbed their bodies before getting to the top.

Just then, the 104th cadets appeared out of the door, having heard the commotion. "Oh, shit!" Connie swore fearfully.

"They're dead," Gelgar declared as he and Nanaba laid their bodies down. "Died instantly."

"This can't…" Krista whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"He did this," Connie growled. "The one who made a beeline for the Wall." He ran towards the edge, looking for him. "That son of a bitch is randomly—" He gasped when he saw a new horde of Titans, almost double the number they saw earlier, walking towards the castle. "Heads up, guys. We've got twice as many as before!"

"You're kidding," Gelgar replied, exasperated.

"It's like they're timing their attacks as some part of a large strategy," Nanaba noted. "This isn't random at all. We're being toyed with!"

A loud roar sounded from the Wall, almost as if it was some sort of battle cry. In response, the Titans began attacking the tower once more. With low gas and only two Scouts remaining, none of them would last against the cluster. Nanaba and Gelgar steeled themselves, ready to do what needed to be done.

However, hope was to be found as their ears picked up a new sound: the sound of horses galloping. In the trees behind the Titans, a cavalry of twelve Scouts from the advanced teams led by Mike Zacharias himself charged out, swords drawn.

"Give it everything you have!" he shouted. "Take these bastards down."

"Mike!" Nanaba exclaimed, overjoyed to see him again before remembering the other danger. "Be careful! There's a Titan on top of the Wall throwing debris at this position."

The Section Commander nodded before leaping of his horse, grappling towards the nearest Titan. "Hold out for as long as you can."

Connie chuckled out of relief as the man took down a fifteen-meter. "I can't believe he made it."

"I told you, rookie," Gelgar reminded him with a relieved grin. "Second only to Captain Levi."

* * *

From on top of the Wall, the Beast Titan glared down at the humans. He recognized the leader as the man he encountered at that outpost. He believed that he scampered off towards to Walls to fill in his superiors, but here he was, leading a fresh team of Scouts to save their lives, but that didn't make any sense. Why would there be a team ready for a Titan attack at night? They were prepared for this. Too prepared.

He began mulling over the day's events. The advanced teams, the traps, the leader acting more cautious than he should have in his presence earlier, and now this. It all added up to one conclusion: they knew he was coming. They knew what he was going to do, or at least for the most part. And there was only one person that could've pulled this off from the start and it all pointed that damn letter she sent him.

" **Annie,"** he snarled as he ripped off another chunk of the Wall.

* * *

"Incoming!" a Scout yelled as he saw the debris coming right for them now that they knew where to look.

"Split off," Mike ordered.

They moved out of its trajectory, catching only a single Scout and causing a massive crater.

"With that Titan throwing shit at us, we won't last very long," another Scout pointed out as he took down a five-meter.

"Who's to say he won't bring down the tower?" Gelgar questioned as he and Nanaba prepared to get back into the action.

 _He won't._ Mike thought. _Not as long as his allies are up there._ "Then we'll clear the way before he considers that to be an option. Gelgar, Nanaba, you've done your part. Keep watch of the Titan and inform us if he attacks."

"Yes, Commander," they replied.

While the Scouts were able to throw the Titans into disarray, these monsters were more intelligent Abnormals than they were used to. The ugly three-meter Mike encountered before jumped into the air and snatched a Scout with its hands. It wasted no time eating him as his screams filled the night. Angered by this, Mike swooped in and slashed open the Titan's nape, killing it once and for all. The Scouts, however, managed to regroup and take down two fifteen-meters quickly. Unfortunately, one of them crashed into the smaller tower, demolishing it completely. Now, the people were completely stranded on top.

"We have to get them out of there," Mike stated as he felled a ten-meter.

"There's another one!" Nanaba yelled this time.

A cluster of Scouts, noticing that it was heading for them, disembarked from the Titan they were attacking. The debris hit the Titan by mistake, taking off its head. One of the Scouts cut the nape for good measure once it fell with a resounding crash.

"You know, I think our chances of surviving just went up," Connie commented, staring with wide eyes.

"If you jinx us, I will strangle you myself," Ymir swore.

The way the battle was going, it could tip in either side's favor. Not including the senior officers, there were only eight Scouts left, but they were good soldiers. They knew how to kill Titans. Said monsters were lowered to an even twenty due to their actions. All in all, it was a coin toss.

"It's coming for the tower!" Gelgar yelled, grabbing Connie and moving him to safety. "Get back!"

This particular boulder smashed right into the lower levels of the tower, removing a good chunk of it. Part of the tower began giving way, though most of the soldiers were on the other side. Unfortunately, Krista was not one of them as the ground started to break beneath her as she ran.

"Krista!" Ymir screamed fearfully, running towards the blond with an outstretched hand.

Krista tried to get away, but the ground gave in beneath her as she fell backwards, inches away from Ymir's hand. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that this would be how she died. She always wanted to die in a way that people would remember her fondly, maybe even think of her as a hero. Yet, here she was, about to die from a fall. Unfortunately, fate decided to make her last moments far worse.

Once she was closer to ground, she was snatched out of the air by a hungry, thirteen-meter Titan. She struggled in its grip, panic and terror taking over, but there was nothing she could do as its jaw opened wide to devour her.

Mike wanted to go rescue the girl, but there were too many Titans between him and the girl. To make matters worse, another boulder came along and took out four Scouts that would've been in reach in one blow. Nanaba and Gelgar wanted to help, but their tanks were out of gas. All they would accomplish was getting themselves killed.

"Ymir!" she shrieked desperately as she was brought closer to its mouth. "Someone, help me, please. Please!"

Out of nowhere, there was a flash of light directly above her, blinding her at everyone else in the vicinity. There was a loud noise that sounded like a screech combined with a very angry roar. Krista felt herself get wrenched out of the Titan's hand into another one as blood from the Titan's cut nape splattered onto her. She was quickly carried away before the movement stopped abruptly. Krista's vision cleared as she was found face-to-face with a horrifying sight.

Holding her was a five-meter Titan with long, black hair. Its eyes were sunken in and black, giving off a very feral vibe. Like most Titans, this one had no lips, but this one had many, sharp teeth that could crunch her bones with a single bite.

Once again, Krista started struggling, even going so far to shout, "Let me go!" but then…

" **Krista, it's me."**

Immediately, the girl stopped her frantic actions, staring at the Titan in complete shock. It spoke. It knew her name and spoke to her. And that voice, a deep guttural snarl combined with a female voice. It couldn't be.

"Y-Ymir?"

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Practically nothing aside from reminding the readers how the Beast Titan jumped to the conclusion he made. Don't worry. Next chapter will have many changes.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	37. A Bitter Reunion

**HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT: Be on the lookout for a completely new story I'll be uploading tomorrow on my profile called The True Queen, and it'll be centered around Frieda Reiss. It's gonna be quite different from the ones I'm used to writing. I hope you all will enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 37: A Bitter Reunion

There were many things that Ymir didn't expect to happen today. She didn't expect to find Titans within Wall Rose with no breach. She didn't expect to be trapped in a tower surrounded by Titans that could move at night. Most of all, she didn't expect to reveal herself as a Titan Shifter like this.

When Krista fell off the tower, it was like she was watching a beautiful, wonderful dream shatter before her eyes. After everything the two had been through, after forcing Krista to face the truth of her reasons for enlisting, she was going to die by a giant ape? Her heart nearly stopped when she heard Krista screaming for her, begging for help when she was about to be eaten. Ymir knew what had to be done, damn the consequences. It was so easy to take Connie's knife, but it was harder to jump off the tower and go through with it. Now, her nature had been revealed.

"Y-Ymir?" Krista asked fearfully.

Slowly, the Titan nodded, trying to look as non-threatening as possible, which was hard considering her appearance.

"How is this possible?"

Before Ymir could answer, she noticed the Titans start to converge on her. Holding Krista tightly to her chest, Ymir started dashing away from them.

"Keep them off her back!" Mike ordered, once he got over the shock.

"Sir, she's a Titan," one of the Scouts protested.

"And she's not attacking us," he shot back, grappling towards the nearest Titan.

On top of the tower, the group stared down at Ymir, flabbergasted by what just happened.

"Talk to me," Connie pleaded. "Someone tell me this is all a dream."

Reiner's eyes were wide with horror. "It… it was her that day."

"She's the one," Bertholdt whispered, equally mortified.

The tower began shaking a bit, throwing everyone off-balance.

"Get away from the edge!" Nanaba exclaimed, pulling Reiner back. "This tower could give any second."

"Yeah, especially if that Titan tries to throw another…" Connie's voice trailed off when he looked at the Wall. "Wait, where'd he go?"

Several pairs of eyes looked in his direction and saw no sign of the Beast Titan.

"How did that thing just vanish?" Gelgar demanded.

"One problem at a time," Nanaba said. "We still have Titans below us, and the tower's going to fall soon. There's no gas in our tanks, so we're up the creek on this one unless someone gets us down from here."

The sun started to peak over the horizon, shedding light upon the ruins of Castle Utgard. They could see things far more clearly now. There were about a dozen Titans left, all of which started to converge onto Ymir, who was making sure that Krista stayed out of harm's way. Unfortunately, with Krista in hand, she wasn't able to really attack, leaving her vulnerable to whatever surprise attacks these Titans could launch.

"Cadet!" Mike shouted, catching up to her. "We need your full strength to win this battle. We can get her to safety if you would—"

Ymir let out a snarl, her way of warning him to back off.

"Ymir, d-don't," Krista pleaded, though her stuttering indicated she was still nervous. "It's gonna be okay."

The Titan's response was to jump away from a seven-meter that almost grabbed her. It was quickly taken down by one of the surviving Scouts.

"Don't be stubborn," Krista demanded, getting a little harsher. "They need you more than I do."

The tower continued to shake during the commotion, revealing that time was ready out fast for the people on top.

"We have to get them down from there before it's too late," Mike said, killing a three-meter easily.

"The tower won't be able to support us," another Scout pointed out, getting to a higher point. "If we try scaling it, the whole thing could come crashing down."

Krista stared at her worried friends that were on top. The minute it fell, all of them would be killed. She looked back and saw the Titans still chasing after Ymir, jaws wide with anticipation. An idea started to take hold as she began putting things together. It was a very reckless plan with a large chance of something going wrong, but it was all they had. "Bring the tower down."

Ymir gave her a look of confusion, or at least, she tried to. Making facial expressions in her Titan form was hard when the default one was, "I'm going to eat you."

"Ymir, you can save them," she explained. "The Titans are chasing after you, and they'll follow you to the tower if you lead them there. It's perfect!"

 **"Too dangerous,"** Ymir growled.

"So what? So what if it's too dangerous? I know you're not the self-sacrificing type, Ymir. You're stubborn, confrontational, and a bitch to everyone around you, but you'll do whatever it takes to keep us both alive. You risked everything to save me! What better way to ensure we live than to take out the Titans that are trying to kill us all?"

Ymir let out another growl as she took those words into consideration. She knew what Krista was trying to do. She was trying to save her friends. Ymir's original plan was to keep running until the Titans were in the dust. Then again, there could be more of them out there and the last thing she wanted to do was get jumped on by one of those beasts. Seeing a Scout nearby, she ran over and deposited Krista right in front of him, causing him to recoil in shock. **"Keep her safe, or I will bite your head off,"** she threatened before taking off for the tower.

Now that Krista was released, she could move on all fours, a much faster way to travel. As expected, many of the Titans began pursuing her, especially after she slaughtered one of them quickly.

"What the hell is she doing?" the Scout asked with wide eyes.

"She's going to bring the tower down," Krista answered, making sure that Mike heard her.

"What? That's insane," the Scout replied, taken aback.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Mike said. "Scouts, fall back from the tower!"

Confused, but obedient, the remaining three did as ordered.

Once the Titans were nearly upon her, Ymir leapt into the air and landed next to the broken part of the tower. She began circling it, removing bricks in the process and lobbing them at the monsters.

Needless to say, the people on top were awestruck that this was happening as the tower slowly began to tilt.

"Brace yourselves!" Nanaba ordered. "We're going down hard."

"Yeah, Atta girl," Krista cheered from afar.

Quickly, Ymir climbed to the top of the tower. **"Wanna lift? Grab on tight."**

Seeing that face up close made Connie consider taking his chances, but he swallowed his fear and approached her like the others. Carefully, but rapidly, she stuck all five of them in her hair. Once the tower was closer to the ground, she climbed onto the side, holding on as it crashed onto the horde of Titans, kicking up dirt and smoke all around them. As expected, the tower buried the Titans alive, leaving them immobilized for the moment. Seeing that the coast was clear for the moment, Ymir dropped her passengers abruptly.

"What the hell just happened?" Gelgar asked with a cough.

"We just got saved by a Titan," Nanaba answered, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Now I really wish I had that drink," he muttered, shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes and chose not to comment on that.

The victory was short-lived as the Titans slowly began to rise out of the debris.

"Oh, come on," Connie complained before turning to Ymir. "Hey, ugly, job's not finished!"

Making a mental note to get Connie back for that insult, Ymir charged into the fray. Jumping onto the back of the Titan, she pulled out the nape with a single bite, killing it instantly. Unfortunately, she was pulled off of the corpse and pinned the ground by a nearby Titan. Within seconds, the rest of them began going after her and, to everyone's horror, began to eat her Titan form. Ymir thrashed in their grip, trying to escape, but it was futile.

"Oh, my God," Nanaba whispered.

"Ymir, no!" Krista screamed, trying to run for her before getting restrained by the Scout that was tasked to keep her safe. "Let me go!"

"There's nothing you can do," he pointed out harshly. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Ymir, you can't leave me," she cried out, tears falling down. "I still haven't told you my real name. We had a deal!"

The others were confused at those statements, but figuring that out was low on the priority list at the moment.

"Stay here," Mike ordered the two, mounting his horse. "The rest of you, defend that Titan!"

With a final war cry, he led two of the remaining Scouts on horseback towards the Titan horde, ready to die to make sure Ymir would survive.

Gelgar's determination returned as he drew his sword. "What do you say, Nanaba? Think you can kill more than me?"

She chuckled, drawing her sword as well. "You're already behind from earlier." She turned to the others. "Run as fast as you can. We'll hold them off."

"That's suicide," Bertholdt protested. "You won't survive."

"Probably not," Gelgar admitted, "but we can't let her die either."

Nodding to each other, the duo began running straight for the Titan horde when a Titan suddenly appeared from behind a large piece of debris. They froze as it started going for them only for a green blur to pass right by the nape, slicing it open. As the lifeless Titan slumped over, the Scout turned around to reveal herself as being Mikasa.

"Nice work, Ackerman," Nanaba complemented. "Are the others here?"

"Reinforcements have arrived," she assured with traces of a smirk on her face.

Within seconds, the ruins were swarmed by Scouts who were taking down the Titans in quick succession. The mindless monsters stood no chance against them as, one by one, they began to fall.

"Disperse and canvass the area," Hanji ordered with her group as they rode towards them. "The rest of you follow me to where the Titans are gathering and cut them down."

Suddenly, one of the Scouts leapt of his horse and went straight for a Titan.

"Wait, you're not part of the offensive!" Hanji scolded.

Said Scout was Eren who, with a yell of "Die!" sliced open the nape of an eleven-meter Titan. "Ha hah! My very first ODM kill," he exclaimed with a huge grin. His triumphant moment was short-lived as the cables were crossed. He landed harshly on the ground, stumbling onto his back.

"Real smooth, Eren," Dillon teased as he took down a nine-meter.

"Shut up, Dillon," he shot back, embarrassed.

Steeling himself for the task at hand, Dillon spotted Connie, Reiner, and Bertholdt running towards Eren's position. Letting out a deep breath, he landed directly in front of them, making a far better landing than the Shifter did.

"Hey, guys," he greeted, looking up at them. "Did you miss me?"

Reiner and Bertholdt would've responded to that, but they noticed something in his tone was off.

"Hey, you're back," Connie greeted happily given the last time he saw him, he was practically in a catatonic state.

Dillon didn't respond, focused on doing what he had to. With a flash of his eyes, four bricks levitated into the air and smashed directly into the back of Reiner and Bertholdt's heads, knocking them out instantly. "That was too close."

Connie whirled around in shock, staring at the unconscious bodies of his friends. "What the… what just happened?"

"I'll explain later," he assured, pulling out some rope to tie them up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he demanded angrily.

"Connie, stand down," Nanaba ordered as she and Gelgar approached them quickly. "It's all part of the plan."

He stared at them all with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Look!" Carelessly, Dillon ripped off the sling, revealing the wounds.

Connie's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw steam emit from the bite marks as they slowly began to heal. "What? He's…?"

"Everything will be explained later," Dillon repeated as he began binding Reiner's hands. Gelgar did the same to Bertholdt, silently praying that they wouldn't wake up. The blacksmith paused what he was doing and pulled two sedatives out of his jacket, handing one of them to Gelgar. They were quickly injected into the Shifters to guarantee that they wouldn't be waking up soon.

Amidst all this, Annie joined in the fray, slashing away at the Titans. It seemed like she was competing against Mikasa for most Titan kills, which became more apparent by the smirk she gave Mikasa as she stole her kill. These two women of destruction made short work of the remaining Titans as the last of them were killed.

Once they were taken down, Annie landed next to Dillon, eying them carefully. "If they try anything—"

"Calm down, Annie," Dillon urged, tightening the bonds. "We got them."

"Check them for weapons," she advised. "They could have a hidden knife like I did."

Nodding, he gave Reiner the pat down, searching for anything that could be a sharp object. Finding nothing, he did the same to Bertholdt and came up empty. "They're clean."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Connie all but begged.

Seeing that the last of the Titans had been taken care off, Dillon nodded, motioning Sasha to join them. "We'll make this brief."

"Wait, where's Ymir and Krista?" Annie wondered.

Connie gestured over to the middle of the ruins. "Over there, but you guys won't believe what happened."

"Try me," Dillon dared.

Annie, however, began walking towards the area where the two girls were, and her eyes widened at the sight.

Krista was on her knees next to an unconscious Ymir, but surrounding them were pieces of a Titan's body. What caused her wide-eyed expression was the fact that Ymir was missing a leg, an arm, and a chunk of her stomach yet bits of steam were coming out of the injuries, indicating that she was a Titan Shifter.

 _It's her._ Annie realized, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight.

Dillon soon joined her, jaw dropping out of shock. "Oh, my God. Is Ymir…?"

"She's a Titan Shifter," Annie finished for him quietly before adding mentally. _"The one who ate Marcel."_

Soon enough, many of the Scouts, including Ymir's friends gathered around, staring in shock. It was unbelievable that not only Ymir was a Titan Shifter, but that there were five Titan Shifters that were part of their ranks. The odds of that were astronomical, and yet, here they were. Not to mention the fact that Ymir's loyalties were currently unknown, so she was a wild card at the moment.

Suddenly, there was a slight, almost unnoticeable groan coming from the girl.

"Ymir?" Krista asked softly.

Slowly, Ymir opened her eyes to see the blonde staring down at her, smiling with utter relief.

"Just as promised," she said. "My real name is Historia."

Dillon stared at her for the longest time and only one question went through his mind. _Is there anyone in our squad that_ isn't _hiding a life-altering secret?_

* * *

With Reiner and Bertholdt in custody, things were looking up for the Scouts. Not only were they able to take out the remaining Titans in the area, but now the Armored and Colossal Titans were taken care of. They would be transported to an underground cell where they wouldn't be able to transform, and they would be interrogated which would most likely be followed up by execution. Annie had long accepted their fates the moment she gave up their identities, but it didn't make it easier.

As for Ymir, she was treated with far more dignity. Her wounds, though healing, were bandaged up to help speed up the regeneration process. They even put her on a stretcher so she could be safely transported to Trost to get proper medical care. All in all, she was going to be okay.

While the surviving Scouts were replenishing their equipment and getting treated for their wounds, the remaining cadets of the 104th were heavily engrossed with Dillon and Annie filling them in on everything that occurred while they were stuck at the Scout Outpost for a week.

"You're a what?" Connie asked with wide eyes.

"A psychic, though the official term is Psion," Dillon explained, levitating a few rocks as a demonstration.

Sasha waved her hand above the rocks, expecting to find strings pulling them around. Of course, she found none, confirming Dillon's statements. "That's why you took more risks than others," she said. "You had the power to back it up."

"He used them to save my life," the newly-revealed Historia added. "That day I was kidnapped."

"Congratulations. You got to know before his girlfriend did," Annie deadpanned.

Dillon rolled his eyes. "We weren't a couple back then, Annie."

"Is that how you knew who Rei-they were?" Connie couldn't stomach the fact that his friends were monsters. He couldn't even say their names without feeling sick.

Dillon shook his head. "No. I was told the information."

"I told him." Annie took that as her cue to take over. "I knew who they were from the start."

Historia was baffled at that declaration. "What? But how could you-?"

"I'm the Female Titan."

The trio were stunned to silence. Sasha and Historia were mortified, but Connie was a different story.

He was chuckling. "That's a good one, Annie. You, the Female Titan? That's crazy." No one could miss the heightened anxiety in his tone.

"I knew you would be in denial, Connie," Annie said, her eyes moving over to his. "You always had a hard time facing reality. Then again, most people do, even when the evidence is right in front of them. Dillon was no different. Eren was no different. Why should you be?" She whipped out the blade on her ring to cut herself with, but then a hand fastened around her wrist along with a second hand covering the blade.

"Don't," Sasha warned in a low tone. She had a surprising amount of strength in her grip. Once again, Annie underestimated the prowess of the hunter.

Connie and Historia stood by, trying to comprehend the scene before them. Dillon crossed his arms, though he was ready in case Sasha tried to hurt her.

"I'm not going to shift," Annie swore. "You know I need to do this, Sasha."

Sasha glared down at the Shifter as if trying to detect a lie in her face. Finding none, she released the girl. Her palm was bleeding from grabbing the blade, but the scratches weren't deep.

Annie took the time to slice open her palm and show the injury to them. Connie and Historia winced at the sight, but their expressions became that of horror when the wound started to pour out steam.

"I am the Titan the invaded Shiganshina and led other Titans to the slaughter," Annie intoned as skin covered up the injury neatly. "I am the Titan who slaughtered many Scouts so I could complete my mission no matter the cost. I am the the Titan… that murdered Marco."

The silence was so deafening, it was possible a pin drop could be heard. Sasha clenched her bleeding fist as she continued to glare at her. Connie looked like he was shaking from barely-contained rave. Historia was the worst of the three, looking like she was just slapped by her own mother.

"You bitch!" Connie suddenly lunged at her only for Dillon to throw him down to the ground while locking his arm behind his back.

"Connie, knock it off," Dillon ordered, gritting his teeth as he pinned him down. "This isn't helping anyone."

"Get off me," he growled, struggling to get up. He only succeeded in hurting himself.

"Let him go, Dillon," Annie said, unfazed by the spectacle. "I can deal with this."

With a shake of his head, Dillon released the bald cadet, though he kept an eye on him.

Connie, once he was on his feet, didn't try to attack her again. He seemed content to glare at her while rubbing his sore arm.

Historia was a different matter. She was on the verge of tears. "After everything we've been through? All that time, and we meant nothing?"

"I wasn't supposed to get close to anyone," Annie admitted softly. "I wasn't supposed to make friends. I wasn't supposed to care, but I did all of that."

Having enough, Sasha gave Annie a look of disgust before stalking off in a random direction.

"I'm sure Marco appreciated your sentiment," Connie responded icily.

Annie did her best to not look away. She needed to face them head-on. "I won't make excuses. I know I killed an innocent man and many more like him. If you want to hate me, go ahead. I won't stop you. You'll have to deal with the fact that a monster like me is on your side now."

Connie immediately turned on Dillon. "And you. You're actually sticking by her side after everything she's done to us, to you?"

"I tried to kill Annie three times since she revealed herself as the Female Titan," Dillon told them. "During the Expedition, when I gave her identity up to the Scout Regiment to use as they pleased, and when I lost it a couple of days okay. Long story. I know exactly what she did to me, to all of us, but the situation has changed. It's because of Annie we are in a much better situation than ever before. We have information that has changed everything we thought we knew about the world. None of this is ideal, but that's the hand we've been dealt. If you can't trust her, then please trust me."

"Go to hell." Connie didn't wait for a response as he, too, stalked away.

Historia was the only one brave enough to slowly approach Annie. While her eyes glistened with barely-contained tears, she kept them at bay. Her mouth seemed to debate on whether to scream at her or not, so she decided on an alternative. As hard as she could, she punched Annie in the face.

"Krista!" Dillon moved to intervene, but Annie grabbed him by the back of the collar to keep him at bay.

"That's not my name," Historia said as she left the two alone to go check on Ymir on top of the Wall.

Letting him go, Annie rubbed her nose and found some blood pouring from it. "Not bad."

"I knew it was going to end badly," Dillon mumbled with a sigh.

"Can you really blame them?" she asked, steam pouring out of her nose as it quickly healed.

"All things considered, I can't," he confessed, "but I wish you wouldn't make me stand by like that."

"I'm a killer, Dillon," Annie reminded him. "One way or another, I had a part in their suffering. I'm not going to let them kill me, but I can at least give them a chance for some form of justice. If it helps them, they can beat me to a pulp or shout until their faces turn blue. I can take it."

Dillon shook his head. "God, this is all so messed up."

"That's what you get for sticking around a messed-up psychopath like me." Annie sighed. "I need some time alone, okay? I won't wander off."

He nodded, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you, Annie."

"Love you, too." It felt weird to say things like that, but Annie appreciated the warm feelings it gave her.

Now alone, or as alone as a girl who had half the Scout Regiment waiting for an excuse to cut her down, Annie prowled the grassy fields. She overheard Nanaba and Gelgar talking about their encounter with the Beast Titan. Already, that had her on edge. Her instincts told her that the Shifter was somewhere nearby. Perhaps it was paranoia, but experience taught her never to underestimate him if she wanted to survive.

She was so deep in her musings that Annie didn't notice the potato girl until she was next to her, staring out over the green sea before them from their position. Sasha was far stealthier than Annie gave her credit for.

"I always knew there was something off about you, about your friends, but this?" Sasha shook her head. "This is something else."

"Yes, I suppose it is," Annie muttered, turning to look at her.

She didn't stare back. "It's why you tried to distance yourself from us, tried eating alone. At least you can kill things you don't know."

"It's easier. But I can still kill people I know. That's just more difficult." Annie's voice was emotionless.

"Like Marco?" Sasha asked.

Her mask fractured a bit. "Yes, like Marco."

"It must've been hard for him. People he knew for three years sentencing him to death. No one being around to save him when you fed him to a Titan."

"It was horrifying for him. The way he screamed it—" Annie shook her head. "They have you swear to sacrifice yourself. Maybe you really do promise to do so, but when death comes, they all... he shouldn't have had to die like that."

"Like the 250,000 people you sentenced to death," Sasha added with venom in her tone. "250,000 Marcos all lined up for the slaughter."

Annie nodded. "That's exactly right."

"Take off your mask, Annie."

She stared at Sasha in surprise.

The brunette turned to her with a glare. "I've always known you were hiding who you really were. The mask comes off when you fought, when you were with Dillon. So, take it off and let me see the real Annie Leonhart."

"Guess you have your own mask," Annie whispered. "You'll be disappointed. There's not much to see. Just a weak person who decided to be a monster because she wasn't strong enough to go against the flow." A tear slid down Annie's face. "I think the others had conviction. I never did. I killed all those people to save my own skin and to go home. I'm every bit the evil, awful thing you think I am." Annie wiped away the tear. "I would appreciate it though if you'd hate me as a person instead of some mindless thing or object. Hate me as an evil person. At least then I'd still be considered a person."

"Why do you think I told you to show yourself? If I'm going to despise you, it has to be the real you."

Annie's shoulders shook, and she caught a sob of surprise. It just snuck out of her. "Thank you. I don't know why I'm grateful for that."

Sasha sighed, looking down. "When the Titans invaded, everything changed for the worst. Not just for the Wall Maria refugees, but the ones in Wall Rose. In my hometown, we got hit where it hurts." Her voice slowly began to change to a different accent. "You probably know by now, but Dauper prides itself in producing great hunters. Kinda like how Utopia prides itself in being too cold."

Annie nodded, trying to find her composure again.

"Best of the best, we were. Boars, deer, fish, lizards, birds, you name it, we eat it. You think folks from Sina ate good? We were kings and queens in our own right."

"Guessing it didn't stay that way."

"Because of you, everything changed. The government forced us to start growing crops, something we weren't accustomed to doin'. We had to start feeding people we didn't know, and then they forced us to abandon our way of life. In one fell swoop, our culture collapsed, and people ending up starving. I went a whole week without being able to eat anything but the bugs that crawled in our house!" Sasha glared daggers at her. "You wanna know why Ah ate that potato that day? Ah was fuckin' starvin'!"

Annie's lip quivered ever so slightly. It wasn't more stories of death and destruction, but it felt just as personal. Maybe more so. Maybe after causing so much death Annie was getting used to it, but these details ate at her. "I'm sorry," she found herself gasping. "I'm so—" She stopped. "I don't deserve to say that."

"Say what you wanna say. Don't give a damn whether you deserve it or not."

"It doesn't matter. I made my choice. I knew the consequences. I know what I am. Sorry's such a pathetic word to handle it."

"You ain't gonna find a better word, so don't bother censorin' yourself. You wanna say sorry despite how pathetic that word is? Suck it up and say it."

"It doesn't change anything. No word does." The Shifter was visibly shaking. "I am sorry. I'm so sorry. I've been sorry for years but that didn't stop me. And when I crushed those Scouts, your comrades—" She made a fist. "I almost felt powerful enough to be okay with that. I'm fucked up," she whispered. Tears continued to roll down her face. "But I am so sorry."

Sasha stared at her for the longest time, almost as if she was observing her. Then, she pulled Annie close and hugged her.

Annie stiffened. "What are you doing? I mean, why? I..."

"You grew up weak, didn't ya?" Sasha refused to let her go. "Weak as the day you were born."

Annie didn't know how to respond to that. She just sagged in the girl's arms. She saw several Scouts look their way. Maybe they thought Sasha was going to try and kill her, who knows. If they did, they were going to let the potato girl try. One looked shocked at the action though, then disgusted.

"And whenever you shift, that power at your fingertips, why not cut loose? Revel in it. Anyone who gets in your way? Take it out on them."

Annie found her tears were no longer silent. She sobbed into Sasha's shoulder.

Sasha held her tighter, a couple of tears streaming down her face. "You're a broken monster, Annie. Pure and simple. And Ah can't bring myself to hate you."

"That doesn't—that doesn't—why? That doesn't make sense," Annie said between sobs.

"You deserve the hatred of the world. You deserve to be strung up and burned so that your screams can silence the ones you caused." She pulled her away, gripping her shoulders tightly and looking her dead in her tear-gushing eyes. "But that's not what you need."

"I'm just trying to survive. I don't know what else to do."

"No, you're not, Annie. No more lies. Not from you. You're not just trying to survive. You're trying to protect Dillon Amsdale. You're trying to break away from Marley. You're trying to seek something that you don't believe you can ever get: redemption."

"That's just impossible bullshit." Annie pulled away. "I'm not that kind of person. I don't deserve that."

Sasha's gaze lost some of its sternness as she stood up, her accent beginning to disappear. "It's a lie that you believe, Annie. The truth is right in front of you. All you have to do is look at yourself. I won't force you to face it. It's something only you can do."

* * *

It pained Dillon to no end to feel Annie's sorrow through their link. The fact he couldn't do anything more for her just made it worse. At least, from what he could see, Sasha seemed to be helping her. It also gave him time to do something that was long overdue: talk to Eren. He found the Shifter staring angrily at the unconscious forms of the Shifters as they were loaded onto the lifts.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Dillon asked once he got close enough.

"My friends are traitors," Eren growled. "How do you think I'm holding up?"

Dillon winced, but he knew he had that one coming. "Sorry. Stupid question."

Eren still didn't look at him. "Who else, Dillon? Jean? Sasha? Connie?"

"I asked myself the same question when I found out about Annie and my parents," the Psion admitted. "For what it's worth, you're taking it better than I did."

He snorted. '"Take it.' I can't believe anyone is supposed to take this. Reiner he… he was the guy people could depend on. I looked up to him."

Dillon was at a loss on what to say at a time like this. His own coping skills were dismal at best and harmful at worst. "What do you want to do, Eren?"

"Kill them." He didn't even hesitate. "They're the reason we're even in this situation. Unless some idiot wants to try and reason with them."

Dillon let out a sigh. "Honestly, I'm too exhausted to even consider our options. I just wanna get back and lie down for a few days."

"Do you think I'm a monster like them?"

That question caught him by surprise. "What?"

"Before the Expedition, Jean asked if you could depend on me, and you said nothing." There was quite an edge to Eren's tone. "After everything we've been through, you just stood there silently when I needed you to say something."

The blacksmith looked away, ashamed of himself. "You're right. I choked and proved Jean's point for him. I'm sorry, Eren."

"But maybe you're right that you can't depend on me," he rambled. "After all, I lost to Annie twice and all you did was talk to her. You gave this side of humanity the edge it needed. Me? All I have to show for anything is blood on my hands."

This was not a spur of the moment conversation. This was something had been building up for a while. "I don't know what to say."

"Just stop beating around the bush and answer me, damn it!" Eren snapped, losing patience. "Do you think I'm a monster? Yes or no?"

Dillon didn't respond for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. When he was done, he looked Eren dead in the eyes and said, "Yes."

He stared back silently before he scoffed, disappointed. "Of course you'd—"

"I'm not done," Dillon interrupted. "You lost control in Stohess and hundreds of people died. Annie bears the brunt of the incident, but you have their blood on your hands just like Erwin, and just like me. You scare me, Eren. You have this power that could overcome you every time you transform." He gripped the Shifter's shoulder. "But not once have I doubted your commitment to humanity, and you're still my friend."

Eren was taken aback. "Wait, what?"

"What, did you think I would terminate our friendship?" he asked. "Considering who my girlfriend is, I think that'd be stupid for an assortment of reasons. Hell, Annie would tear me a new one if I—" He stopped midsentence as his ears picked up a whooshing sound. "What the hell is that?"

Eren looked up and quickly tackled Dillon to the ground. "Watch out!"

A large rock soared overhead and smashed an isolated Scout into bloody pieces, causing a small crater to form in the process.

"That ape bastard is back," Gelgar snarled as the Scouts scrambled.

Another rock came towards them, the target being the lifts that were currently carrying Reiner and Bertholdt to the top. However, Dillon psychically pushed the boulder just enough for it to impact the Wall instead of the intended target. While the Wall shook violently, jostling the people on top, no one was hurt this time.

"Too close," Dillon muttered, wiping blood from his nose.

Hanji immediately took control of the situation before everyone could panic. "Our priority is the Armored and Colossal Titans. Under no circumstances do we let this Beast Titan get in the way of that. Annie—"

No sooner did she speak her name when lightning engulfed Annie. " _ **I'll keep his attention,"**_ she said once fully formed into her Titan form.

On instinct, the Scouts pulled out their blades, but Hanji waved them off with a bark of, "Focus!"

Dillon wanted to go with her, but he knew he'd be more of a liability than an asset in his current condition. "Be careful, Annie."

" _ **I will,"**_ the Female Titan promised before dashing in the direction of her quarry.

"I'll go with her," Eren offered, raising his hand to his mouth.

"No," Hanji interjected as another boulder crashed behind her. "We need you here in case your former buddies wake up."

Eren scowled at her, but he lowered his hand.

With that out of the way, the Section Commander approached Dillon. "Do what you can to keep those rocks from reaching Reiner and Bertholdt," she ordered. "They escape, and we're screwed."

"Not gonna let that happen," Dillon promised, propelling himself to the top of the Wall.

There was a rumble, causing the soldiers to flinch, but they breathed a collective sigh of relief when rain began to fall. Too much time around the Shifters made them wary of explosions or sounds like them.

"Eyes on the skies, people!" Hanji shouted. "We've lost enough soldiers already."

On top of the Wall, Dillon focused harder than he ever had in his entire life. Every rock thrown, he diverted its path just enough to avoid casualties. However, he knew that he wouldn't last long. Already, his head started to swim, the bleeding was getting worse, and the world around him started to blur.

"Dillon!" He felt a pair of hands grab him before he could collapse.

"I thought I'd last longer than this," Dillon lamented, trying to stay conscious.

"You're bleeding," Historia said as she and Connie dragged him away from the edge.

There was another smash and a chorus of screams erupted. A trio of Scouts attempted to climb up and met a gruesome fate instead.

"Damn it," Dillon swore.

Fortunately, Reiner and Bertholdt's bodies finally reached the top, prompting Hanji and the other members of the 104th to show up.

"Load them into the carriages and inject them," the Section Commander ordered. "We're getting out of here."

"Section Commander, isn't this dosage too much?" a Scout asked, holding one of the syringes.

She whipped her stern look towards the soldier. "They're Titan Shifters. We're not taking any chances. Inject them now."

* * *

Rain was always welcome for a Titan Shifter. The liquid cooled the body they were in, making it more manageable. Annie could remember a few occasions where she sat in a lake in Titan form for an hour, letting the heat and the cold balance each other out. It was oddly relaxing. Of course, the steam erupting from these moments would be massive, but it was a small price to pay.

Getting a soothing experience, however, was not on the agenda. She could still see the rock flying at the Scouts. The War Chief of the Shifters always had incredible accuracy. She only saw him in combat once many years ago. There was a reason he was picked to lead the Warriors.

Sure enough, a mile of running later, Annie skidded to a stop as the Beast Titan lumbered out of the forest. He was still ugly as she remembered. At least he stopped throwing rocks.

" **Six years it's been since I've seen you, little Annie,"** he spoke in that deep voice of his. " **Amazing how much has changed in so little time."**

Annie bristled, letting out a growl. She always hated that moniker he bestowed upon her.

The Beast Titan scratched his head. " **I see you have yet to learn how to speak properly in that form. Odd. I'd think you would've figured how sooner than the rest of us."**

Always talking. Always planning. The Female Titan kept up her guard. It was better for her opponent to make the first move. Maybe then, her nerves would calm a bit.

" **I'll admit that I didn't see your betrayal coming. That's my burden to bear."** He seemed so disappointed. " **I only hope you are prepared for the consequences, Annie. You and your psychic lover."**

Annie's eyes widened as she recoiled. Not once did she make mention of Dillon in her letter to him, much less his abilities.

Before she could wrap her mind around how he could've known, a pair of lightning bolts descended from the sky. _No!_ She thought, mortified.

" **You've only delayed the inevitable, Annie,"** the Beast Titan told her, ever the calm one. " **One way or the other, they will all die."**

Murder in her blue eyes, Annie whirled around and charged, crystallizing her fist.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Quite a few this time. Let me address the simple one first. In the original, I had Annie take Dillon with her to fight the Beast Titan, but she sent him back when Reiner and Bertholdt shifted. Considering what Dillon has been through, she would not put him in harm's way like that if she could help it. A lot of good it did her.**

 **Now let's talk about the 104th. In the original, I glossed over the revelation itself and focused on their underwhelming reactions. Here? It was high time to flesh it out with all the angst that came with it. Annie stabbed them in the back, and she has to face the consequences.**

 **And then, there's Sasha. She was a surprising character to get more fleshed out. I didn't expect where I ended up going with her, but it was a lot of fun writing her in that moment. There's a lot of potential with Potato Girl.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	38. Clash of the Titans

Chapter 38: Clash of the Titans

 _I can't move._

It was the first coherent thought that came to Reiner as he slowly began to regain his consciousness. His head felt like he smashed it against the wall, making him wonder what could have caused that feeling. The last thing he remembered was seeing Dillon asking him if he missed him. It was good to see that he made a recovery from the Expedition. And then, there was nothing. Did he pass out from blood loss and suffer a concussion? Seemed like the most logical explanation. After all, there were a lot of stone bricks he could have fallen on. He hoped that he didn't suffer any internal injuries.

 _Why can't I move?_

His focus shifted to his arm, noticing that it felt a bit sore, and yet, nothing felt broken. Considering that he had a Titan's jaw fastened around it earlier, that was more than a bit odd. Maybe he was injected with morphine, which would dull the pain to such a great extent. All the factors seemed to be pointing that he was in a hospital bed making a slow recovery.

However, he felt drops of something wet repeatedly fall on his face. Definitely water, but why would it fall in such a way?

 _Wait, rain. I'm still outside._

The ground shook violently every now and then. Those weren't the sounds of Titan movements. Was it an earthquake? To his knowledge, there weren't any on this island. All of this was so confusing.

Then, he took notice of another odd factor: there was something in his mouth. It felt like a piece of fabric. Instinctively, he tried to get it out, but it was tightly wrapped around mouth and given that he couldn't move his arms, it wasn't going anywhere for a while. Now, he was completely confused. Why was there a gag in his mouth?

"Thought… last longer…"

Okay, so he wasn't alone. That was a good sign. Despite his wooziness, he did his best to listen to what was going on.

 _Come on, Reiner. Focus!_

His vision started to return as he eyes began taking in the colors of black and dark blue. It seemed like the rain had subsided for the moment, so at least he wouldn't have any problems seeing outside of his own injuries impeding him.

"Load them… carriages and inject… getting out of here."

 _What the hell is going on?_

"Section Commander, isn't this dosage too much?"

"They're Titan Shifters. We're not taking any chances. Inject them now."

Reiner's blood ran cold as he began facing the realization of the situation. The gag, the fact he couldn't move, and the head injury. The Scouts… they figured it out. They knew who he was, who Bertholdt was. At first, he tried to brush it off as his paranoia taking control, but he couldn't let it go. He couldn't afford to.

He was able to turn his head and noticed a Scout walking towards him with a sedative and then immediately freezing when he noticed the motion.

"He's awake!" he exclaimed.

"Hurry!" a female voice, Hanji, commanded urgently.

 _They've got me._ He thought as he frantically tried to think of a way out of this situation. If they injected him, it was over. His mission would fail and he and Bertholdt would never be able to return home as a result. He needed something, anything, to cut himself with. Then, he could be free and he could fight.

Then, he saw it. A chance that needed to be taken. The needle of sedative that was coming for him was his only shot. A long one, to be sure, but there was no other option left. He needed to scratch himself with it.

The Scout pinned his head to the ground with one hand and moved the needle towards his neck. He struggled a bit to loosen the man's grip on his head, and, in a panic, the Scout tried to inject him quickly. With all the strength he manage, he turned his head sharply, causing the needle to slash his neck instead of impaling it. The Scout gasped, recoiling a bit before moving to try again. However, the damage was already done.

Energy crackled around Reiner as the transformation began. It rejuvenated his energy, making him feel strong once more. He didn't know how these people figured out who he was, but it didn't matter. Despite the advanced warning, there was nothing they could to stop him. He was going home, and Eren would be dragged along with him.

He saw another Scout move to cut his head off, but then lightning struck his body. It was too late for them.

* * *

A phrase that Hanji learned quickly during her time with the Scouts was that no plan survives first contact. She cursed herself for not using a far stronger sedative for the Shifters, but she had to think fast for a solution. The moment energy started crackling around Reiner, she knew the situation would escalate, so she did the only thing she could do.

"Everyone, get back!" she yelled, pulling a couple of her subordinates away from them.

She took notice that a Scout had attempted to kill Reiner before the transformation was complete, and for the briefest of moments, she believed that he was fast enough. Any hopes were dashed the moment lightning struck his body.

Naturally, that Scout and any of the others that didn't heed her warnings were caught in the blast and killed instantly. To make matters worse, his transformation set off Bertholdt's transformation, causing a chain reaction of explosions. The blast was strong enough to send nearly everyone flying off the wall, though the Scouts were able to grapple onto the ledge. Despite not having ODM gear, Connie and Historia were able to stay on top while shielding Dillon albeit barely. The wind continuing to bluster around them as the transformation was completed, the two Titans letting out their roars.

The Colossal Titan, this time around, was only half formed. Instead of legs, his waist consisted of claw-like bones that kept his body attached to the top. His long arm stretched out towards Ymir, who went flying as a result of the blast, and caught her, trapping in his fist.

"Ymir!" Historia cried out.

The Armored Titan, on the other hand, manifested himself completely. His yellow, glowing eyes pierced through the smoke, giving off a very ominous aura. The skinless body was covered in yellow-brown armor that wasn't going to be easy to get through. He spotted Eren in midair, having been blasted off the ledge before he could get away, and snatched him quickly, glaring at him. Quickly, the Titan jumped off the edge, sliding down the Wall with his objective literally in hand.

Eyes blazing with fury, Eren screamed, "Damn you, you traitors!" before sinking his teeth into his hand.

Quicker than it usually took, the Rogue Titan manifested around Eren, hand already turned into a punch. With a roar, Eren smashed Reiner's head into the Wall as they slid down before making a hard landing. It resulted in two large craters being formed, one for each Titan.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted as she landed on the side of the wall, worried about him. With gritted teeth, she stared up at the Colossal Titan. She couldn't believe that no matter the precautions they took, they still weren't enough for these bastards. By sheer, dumb luck, they were able to escape. It was a relief that this wasn't happening in a populated city like the last time they tried to capture a Titan Shifter, but this felt more humiliating.

On top of the Wall, Hanji and her section along with Mike, Nanaba, and Gelgar, stared at Bertholdt, waiting for him to make the first move. Steam was emitting from his entire body, making them feel like they were standing in front of the furnace. He finally reared his arm back, ready to strike.

"Move, everyone," Hanji commanded.

With two Scouts grabbing Historia, Connie, and Dillon, the Scouts turned tail and ran as the massive hand came crashing down. Most of them were able to get away. However, one soldier wasn't so fortunate as he was crushed underneath its palm. They watched in horror as the monster tossed both Ymir and the dead soldier into his mouth, slamming it shut soon afterwards.

"Shit," Keiji swore as he and the rest of the Scouts landed on the side of the Wall.

"No, this isn't happening," Sasha said, trying to deny what her eyes were seeing.

"How could Bertholdt…?" Armin couldn't finish, still grieved that one of his friends was a traitor and a killer.

Historia was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe that she lost the woman she loved.

Hanji, however, was reaching a boiling point. Not only did the plan fail spectacularly, but now she lost one of her men to that monster. If that didn't seal his and the Armored Titan's fate, nothing else would.

"Soldiers, prepare to attack," she ordered, taking charge. "The Colossal Titan doesn't walk away from this. It's a curse to all mankind. Swarm and terminate!"

Determined, the Scouts followed Hanji up the wall, flying above Bertholdt. This would deplete their tanks tremendously, but as long as they could kill him, it would be all worth it. With a growl, he threw a punch at the group Hanji was in, but they managed to split off in the nick of time, zooming down his arm like annoying flies. Getting irritated, Bertholdt attempted to punch another group that was attempting to get close, but like the others, they narrowly dodged his slow attacks.

"This guy's slower than I thought he'd be," Gelgar said.

"With a body that big, it should be no surprise," Nanaba replied.

Both groups combined into one large section as they divebombed toward his unguarded nape.

"He's wide open," Hanji yelled. "Slice the nape!"

As things usually went when fighting Shifters, it was never that easy. Letting out an ear-piercing roar, a tidal wave of steam jettisoned out from his body, aimed at the Scouts. They were knocked out of the air by the scalding heat, screaming in pain as they were burned.

"Fall back," Hanji ordered quickly as she managed to get her bearings. "Fall back!"

Fortunately, no one was killed by the defense mechanism, but many of them sustained more than a few burns.

"My… my hand," one of the Scouts said, dropping his sword as he clutched his burning hand.

"Water! We need water," a blonde-haired Scout, Rashad, announced.

Hanji stared at, for lack of a better description, the Titan-sized, out-of-control geyser with a clenched a fist. "Ugh, he's vanishing."

"I don't know," Armin countered, watching the scene intently. "Something's different here. The last time he disappeared, it was, more or less, instantaneous. He's maintaining his form to emit heat. I think he's protecting himself." He tested his theory by launching a hook at him, only for the hot air and steam to blow it right back. "As long as he generates steam, our rigs are useless. What do we do?"

"Annie told us that this would be a possibility," Mike pointed out, remembering the amount of information she gave them regarding the other Shifters. "While it's a great defense mechanism, it can't last forever."

"You're right," Hanji agreed. "All we can do is wait." She turned to address her section. "Squads 3 and 4, take position behind the target. Rashad has command."

"Got it," Rashad replied.

"Squad 2, stay put. Lauda has command."

"Understood," a black-haired man with a bit of a ponytail, Lauda, responded.

Mike spoke to the survivors from the Utgard Castle Assault. "You are all on stand-by for any equipment we need including extra gas, water, and blades. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they answered.

Hanji walked over to Dillon once more, who was being helped to his feet. "Any chance you can make our lives easier and mind blast the son of a bitch?"

The blacksmith shook his head. "Not yet. I'm doing all I can to stay conscious."

Hanji froze as a crazy thought, even for her, popped up. The rock throws seemed random, the only objective being to cause as much chaos and damage as possible. Two things resulted from the Beast Titan's attack: Annie ran off to engage him and Dillon was unable to fight back. Essentially, two valuable assets were taken out of play. What if that was his plan the entire time?

A frustrated noise erupted out of Hanji as she went back to her subordinates. "The minute he comes up, we rush the big bastard," she went on before addressing Armin. "Forget taking them alive. We destroy them here and now. No second thoughts."

Armin's eyes widened for a brief moment before steeling himself. They had made their choice, and they would face the consequences.

"You're with me," she added before jumping off the Wall. "Squad 1, look alive. We've got a date with the Armored Titan. Mike, you see an opening, take it."

"Naturally," he replied.

"Krista, Connie, stay further back," Nifa advised as the two cadets in question carried a couple of Scouts to safety. "For now, just take care of those two."

Before she could leave, Historia spoke up. "Ymir, she… she's not dead. It just isn't possible. I know it." She stared up at her with tears filling up. "Please save her!"

"Don't worry," Nifa assured, returning to the others.

Dillon noticed that he wasn't told to stay back as well. Perhaps he'd be able to be useful after all soon.

Mike stared at the Colossal Titan with disgust. "You and your comrades have caused nothing but grief, pain, and death for the past five years. Today marks your day of reckoning, and you two won't escape from it."

* * *

(Wall Rose Territory)

Once Annie was close enough, the Beast Titan backhanded her hard enough to send her crashing through several trees. She let out a groan, berating herself for letting her emotions take control like that. Her eyes widened as he effortlessly uprooted a tree. He ran at her and brought it down like a club, but she managed to roll out of the way. Hardening her foot, she kicked his knee, breaking it instantly. He fell to one knee and she immediately followed up with a hardened kick to his oversized stomach immediately, sending him onto his back.

" **I see you haven't lost your fighting prowess,"** the Beast Titan complemented as his knee began healing.

Annie didn't respond as she dashed towards him. An opportunity like this wouldn't come again. However, he pushed himself up with his hands and kicked her in the gut, downing her. She had forgotten that, despite his size, he was much quicker than any preconceived notions she had. The only strategy for this fight was to wear him down. For now, she would have to conserve her crystalizing and wait for the opportune moment.

Smirking, the Beast Titan charged her, swinging away with the tree. She jumped back from his first swipe and by his next swipe, she performed a spin kick without hardening her leg, breaking the tree in half. However, it nearly broke her leg, leaving her with a limp for the moment. When he tossed what was left of the tree at her, she simply knocked it aside. With those gangly arms, it was going to be a challenge to get past them. Now, if she could just rip them off, she would have a much better chance at defeating him.

However, he scooped up the ground and threw it right into her face, blinding her temporarily. Trying to anticipate his next attack, she moved left, but instead, she got caught in a chokehold and was slammed against a tree. Luckily, Annie thought fast and sliced his fingers off with her hardened ones. He let out a pained roar as she quickly snaked behind him. Jaw opening wide, she moved to tear out his nape but when she bit down, her teeth were shattered on impact. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that his nape was hardened. _What?_

" **Did I forget to mention I could do that?"** the Beast Titan as he elbowed Annie in the gut, causing her to crash through some more trees. " **Must have slipped my mind."**

An animalistic snarl made its way out of the Female Titan's throat, her mouth dripping with blood. Nevertheless, she stood, taking her fighting stance. _Zeke, you fucking bastard!_

He sighed sadly. " **It seems that you do not understand the futility of your situation. Perhaps five more minutes should be enough for you to see the truth."**

* * *

(Wall Maria Territory)

Eren wasn't doing quite as well as he hoped. He was punching Reiner repeatedly with everything he had, yet they were doing little to no damage. To make matters worse, throughout his punching, one of his hands were completely destroyed. Having enough, the Armored Titan punched him once in the face. It sent him flying into the air and he crashed to the ground on his back, skidding across the ground. His face was wrecked by that one blow, and that just pissed him off.

 _Reiner, you lying, piece of shit._ Eren thought furiously. _Going off by what it means to be a soldier, always talking about honor. Played us all for fools, huh? Combat training must have been a joke to you. How much were you holding back? And here, I took you to be a stand-up guy. Calm under pressure, intensely focused, a sort of man who puts his comrades before himself._

The ground shook as the Armored Titan approached him slowly.

 _Damn you. I'd have given anything in the world to be half as strong as you. You were my hero._

Mikasa decided to launch her own attack, going for the nape. Since it was armored like the rest of his body, the blades broke off on impact. _Oh, come on!_ Replenishing her blades, she tried to get the back of his legs and achieved the exact same result. _Where the hell are Annie and Dillon when you need them?_ "Eren!"

His energy returning to him, Eren's wounds began rejuvenating. Rage coursed through his body as he thought about that day five years ago, how these two were responsible for everything that happened. _Hey, Reiner, asshole, I don't know what kind of face you're making right now, but I hope you miserable pieces of shit are pleased with yourselves. If you think I care about what kind of life you lived that brought you to this point, then you're the greatest idiot of all._

Desperate, Mikasa landed on Reiner's shoulder and tried impaling it, hoping it would do something, but all it did was whittle her blade down to nothing. Her eyes widened in shock as Eren slowly rose up, absolute murder in his eyes. Wisely, she got away from the two.

 _You deserve to be erased. Trash like you can't be allowed to exist. What was going through your head? You disgust me. Just thinking about your face makes my insides_ churn _. You make me wanna puke!_ Even his own thoughts sounded more akin to an animal than a human. _You're a pest! A revolting PARASITE! PEST! AND PESTS…_ _ **HAVE TO BE EXTERMINATED!**_

With another roar, Eren landed the hardest punch he had ever thrown, which did absolutely nothing. Unfazed, Reiner punched Eren once again, resulting in him taking to the skies... again, and plummeting to the ground… again.

However, that punch jogged something in Eren's mind: a memory that seemed like a lifetime ago.

* * *

 _With a pained grunt, Eren fell flat on his back, sustaining more bruises than before. "Hey, take it easy. That hurt! We're just sparring. You're supposed to hold back a little."_

 _Annie stared down at him, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "If you want to hold back, that's your business. I defend myself assuming you're coming at me with everything you've got. Otherwise, what's the point? Let's remember: I'm the girl. I'm weaker. I have to protect my frail, little body from the big, bad man."_

" _What? Ha hah, Annie. Very funny. You're a riot," he replied, not at all amused by her patronizing tone. "Frail little nothing. I'm the one who just got shoved in the dirt, you know."_

" _Good point," she conceded, dropping the rifle and taking a few steps towards him once he was back on his feet. "That last move wasn't about who's stronger, okay? I was using a special defense technique. Comes in handy when your opponent has a few pounds on you." Once again, she got into her fighting stance everyone knew her for. "Trust me. You could benefit from learning it."_

 _Eren took a couple of steps back. "Uh, sure. What do you say we take a break now-?"_

 _Annie launched a punch at him which he barely dodged. He tried to return the favor in a panic, but she easily wrapped her arm around his neck from the front. With apparent ease, she threw him to the ground. He frantically tried to escape her chokehold and was failing miserably as he was unable to breathe._

" _That's enough, Annie," he protested weakly. "You can let go."_

 _Annie scoffed. "Come on. I've barely shown you how this works and already, you're surrendering? There's a twofold benefit here, or don't you wanna learn how to talk to women?"_

 _His face was getting redder as he resorted to begging, feeling like he was going to blackout any second. "All right, whatever. Just, please, stop strangling me!" It took so much to even talk._

" _Ah, so you are interested in what I can show you."_

" _And that doesn't sound suggestive in the slightest," a familiar voice snarked._

 _Rolling her eyes, Annie looked up at Dillon. "What, are you jealous?"_

" _Yes, I am envying the position you have put Eren in," he said in a deadpan tone, making no moves to help him._

 _She flashed him a smirk. "Then stick around. I can show you some of my better moves."_

" _Amsdale, get her off me, you bastard," Eren demanded, strained._

 _Before he could do just that, there was a loud yell. Annie looked up to see Reiner's body being flung towards her. She narrowly jumped out of the way, causing the cadet to land directly on Eren. It at least got the job done._

" _Not really sure I want to know how you got here," Eren said, thinking they might need to make a stop at the infirmary._

 _Reiner only responded with a groan._

" _Hey, Annie, your technique seems really solid," the assailant being Mikasa said dangerously. "Teach me."_

" _Not this again," Dillon muttered, wisely getting out of the way._

 _Annie sighed, getting up and circling her. "I'm flattered, but it's a method for normal people. So, why would you ever need it? Still, I'm curious to know if it can work on animals." She re-entered her stance while giving a look to Dillon that told him to stay out of it. "Let's find out."_

 _That caught the attention of the cadets as they quickly abandoned combat training to watch this fight go down._

" _Is this happening? Holy crap," Eren said, shocked._

" _Hold up!" Connie interjected. "Are these two about to fight?"_

" _This is gonna be epic," Sasha added with excitement._

" _Who do we bet on?" Daz asked._

" _Who else? Annie," Marco answered._

 _That earned him a death glare on Jean. "What? Idiot! Dinner says Mikasa wipes the floor with her."_

" _Careful, Jean," Dillon warned with a smirk and crossed arms. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about, and combat skill beats ludicrous strength any day of the week."_

 _Reiner massaged his sore head before asking Eren, "So, who do you think's gonna win?"_

" _Well, I…" The boy was at a loss for words. "Honestly, I don't know."_

* * *

Unfortunately, the memory came to an abrupt end just as the Rogue Titan hit the ground with a very deformed face as a result of the punch.

 _Wait, how did that play out?_ Eren wondered. _And why's it coming to me now? Is this… is this my life flashing before my eyes?_ Eyes narrowing, he began getting back up to attack the approaching Armored Titan. _So, what? Who gives a shit? It's not like it matters. Not when I feel like this!_

"No!" Armin shouted to him. "Back down. You can't win in a fist fight. Make a break for the Wall."

Eren ignored him as he faced his opponent, eyes glowing with a frozen grin on his face.

"Eren, don't be rash," Armin pleaded once more.

The only response he would give was a roar, blood and a couple of teeth flying out of his mouth.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled, trying to snap him out of his rage.

Armin's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no."

"He's blinded by rage," Hanji noted. _Again._

Almost as if he was bored at this point, Reiner threw another punch at him just Eren did the same.

The second before it made contact, however, Eren ducked out of the way in time. He wrapped his arms around his neck, trapping his arm and constricting his neck. With a roar, he used Reiner's weight against him, pulling him down to the ground.

The Scouts on the Wall were shocked by this development.

"What the hell is he doing?" Hanji questioned.

A huge grin appeared on Dillon's face. "He's in control."

Eren's wounds healed as eyes returned to normal. He was in control of his Titan as he raised a fist for a punch. _You know what? Even when Annie was on your side, your master plan seems to have a few holes in it._

Reiner managed to get one of his arms free as he attempted to get on top. Luckily, it was all part of Eren's plan. As he went down, he wrapped his legs around his neck and shoulder in a triangle-choke.

 _Wanna eradicate humanity? Maybe next time, don't teach me how to kick your ass!_

Reiner struggled to get out of it, but the Rogue Titan was clenching too tight. So tight, in fact, that his armor on his shoulder started to crack.

 _There's still a chance._ Eren realized.

Trying to escape, Reiner grabbed his leg and began to stand up, preparing to lift and slam him.

 _I don't think so._ Quickly, Eren countered by lifting his leg up and slamming him into the ground with it. It was hard enough to break the ground and uproot the trees around them. Keeping him pinned with his legs, Eren pulled Reiner's arm back, causing it to crack. He let out a triumphant roar as he managed to rip it off, his arm now ending at the elbow. The severed arm landed next to Mikasa, who jumped when it crashed nearby.

"He did it," she said, amazed that he pulled it off.

Eren released Reiner at last, prepared to go again.

"Eren, can you hear me?" Armin shouted once he and Mikasa got close enough.

The Rogue Titan stared down at them, wondering what they wanted.

"Run away! You've got to get closer to the Wall," he strongly advised. "They're trying to abduct you. We can't let them do that. Trust me, escape is our best option."

"You say that, but come on, Armin," Mikasa interjected. "They're not just gonna let us leave."

On cue, Reiner stood back up, letting out a pained growl as steam emitted from his stump.

Behind the cadets, a blonde man with glasses, nicknamed Goggles, spoke to them. "Both of you, fall back now."

Grunting in annoyance, Mikasa did as ordered along with Armin. However, what they didn't expect was for Eren to follow them, stopping at the Wall. His eyes were still on Reiner, prepared for anything.

 _Come on, come on._ Dillon thought as his eyes began to glow. If he couldn't even do this, there was no point. Finally, he managed to link Eren up with the majority of the Scouts. "I've got Eren linked up."

"Linked up?" Sasha asked, confused.

" _ **Can you all hear me?"**_ Eren's distorted voice asked.

Exclamations and swears sounded throughout the group, not expecting that. It brought Dillon some amusement.

Giggling madly, Hanji, grappled down to Eren's shoulder. "Loud and clear, Eren. Now, listen up. If we're going to get you out of here, you've got to buy us some time. Stop Reiner dead in his tracks. Think you break off his leg with another one of those joint holds?"

" _ **Yes, I can,"**_ he answered.

Satisfied, she looked up at the Psion. "Dillon, give him hell, but keep your distance."

"Got it," Dillon responded, ready this time. "He won't see it coming."

Seeing that Mikasa didn't have any blades since she used them up on trying to break through Reiner's armor, Armin offered up his. "Mikasa, take my blades."

Nodding, she quickly replenished her stock.

"I'm counting on both you!" Hanji said, getting off his shoulder and back to the Wall.

"My concentration is going to be solely on Reiner's mind," Dillon told Eren once he was closer. "If he physically tries to go after me, let me know."

" _ **Don't worry,"**_ he assured. " _ **He won't be in a position to go after you."**_

"Let's show these bastards what we're made of." He gave him a smirk before grappling towards some trees.

" _ **This is the one time where running away guarantees victory,"**_ Eren thought as he got into a fighter's stance. " _ **You guys are screwed for letting us see your true colors. You've backed yourselves into a**_ —"

"Uh, Eren, we can still hear you," Hanji interrupted.

Before Eren could respond, he gasped when he saw Reiner making a mad dash towards him, faster than they thought he could run.

 _No, you don't._ Dillon thought as his eyes flashed, striking him with a strong, mental assault.

Reiner stumbled as he clutched his head in pain, but he was still running. However, the mental attack was enough for Eren to dive out of the way as he hit the Wall hard. The people on top felt it shake a bit, but there was no danger of them falling.

From the angle he was at, Dillon could see exactly why the Armored Titan was able to run. " _Hanji, the backs of his legs are exposed. Now's your chance!"_

Eyes widening, Hanji looked to Mikasa and gave her a nod. It was time to end this.

Even as Dillon kept up his mental attacks and the fact that Reiner's face was beginning to bleed, he still kept going. In fact, he made another run for him that Eren couldn't escape from.

" _ **Bring it on,"**_ he taunted as Reiner rammed his head into his stomach.

The two went down, but Eren managed to wrap his legs around Reiner's back and wrap his arms around his neck. The Armored Titan tried to pull the arm off and slip out of his grasp, and Eren was beginning to feel his grip slipping, but Mikasa intervened. With a yell, she sliced open the back of his knee. Unable to stand on it, Reiner leg gave way, giving Eren the chance to further this chance. He slammed his head, further into the ground, choking the life out of him as the armor on his back began to crack.

He let out screams as the pain in his head grew worse since Dillon was going to town on Reiner's mind. From the brief flashes he could see, it seemed that he had a lot of trauma in him, which was exactly the perfect spot to strike. It didn't matter what caused Reiner to go down this path, or the pain he went through. All that mattered was ending him once and for all. _This is for Shiganshina, Trost, and Marco, you son of a bitch._

Getting on his hands and knees, Reiner slowly began crawling, trying to get Eren off of him, but the Rogue Titan's grip was iron. He wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"What's he doing?" Armin asked.

Keiji chuckled. "Hah! Good luck, pal."

"You got him," Nifa cheered. "Keep it up!"

After 20 seconds of crawling, Reiner came to a halt to the surprise of the Scouts. With nothing left to do, he began letting out screams that sounded desperation.

Hanji's eyes widened, remembering the last time a Shifter began screaming like that. "Everyone, be on guard. He's calling for backup!"

Goggles quickly grappled to a vantage point and stated, "No sign of incoming Titans."

"He's got no chance in Hell," Keiji said angrily. "Try screaming without a head, asshole. It's almost off."

On cue, the nape finally started to crack, blood pouring from it.

Connie, however, stared down at the scene in worry. "I don't like this. There had to be some reason for that scream."

Suddenly, there was a cracking sound that filled the air. He and the Scouts looked at the Colossal Titan, the source of the sound.

"What the…?" Connie's eyes widened, finally realizing what was going on. "No, no, no, no!"

The bone-like claws detached, causing Bertholdt to tilt in the direction of the Titans.

"Above you! Look out!" Mike screamed.

Eren looked up to see the Colossal Titan plummeting towards him with his mouth wide open and eyes bright red. Even Dillon stopped his attacks the moment he heard the declaration. There was no way either of them could get away fast enough, so they braced themselves for what was to come.

* * *

(Wall Rose Territory)

Panting heavily, Annie took her fighting stance yet again as she slowly got back to her feet. While she was able to score many blows against the Beadt Titan, he kept throwing her around and delivering blows that constantly sent her flying. He was tiring her out, and it was working. She couldn't keep this up for long, and he knew it. That being said, there was no way in hell that she would ever give up.

With a loud roar, Annie hardened her leg and spun it in an attempt to take his head off. Unfortunately, he grabbed hold of it and flung her into a more trees. This time, she landed on a jagged stump that popped out of her stomach. She thrashed in pain, trying to get up, but she was unsucessful.

Her eyes widened in horror as Zeke approached her. She attempted to kick him, but he simply grabbed one of the legs and twisted his wrist. Annie screamed as her leg was torn off, leaving a bloody stump behind.

He waited until the screaming stopped to speak. " **You fought well, Annie,"** the Beast Titan said sincerely as he tossed the limb aside. " **No one could ask for more than that from you, but I'm afraid that it was inevitable you would lose."** His hand fastened around her nape quicker than she could harden it, not that she could in her position. " **I'll give your father your regards."**

With a tight squeeze, he crushed the back of Annie's neck, targeting the spot where she laid.

The Female Titan began to distegrate as he examined the gore in his hands. Amidst all the disappearing blood and flesh, he did not see the trace of a human within it. His ears detected the sounds of ODM gear, and he watched as Annie sped away without looking back. He wasn't fast enough to chase her, and the trees would interfere with whatever he threw at her.

" **You always knew how to run,"** Zeke muttered, lumbering away.

* * *

(Wall Maria Territory)

The moment the Colossal Titan impacted the Shifters, his body released an explosion of hot air and steam with a large radius. The Scouts on the Wall were engulfed by the blast in an instant. Armin was about to be blown away as well, but Sasha grappled down and shielded him, having her back face the explosion. Mikasa tried to stand up to the roaring winds, but the tree beneath her gave way, causing her to fly off. The same thing happened to Dillon, who, despite using his powers to push the blast away from, was unable to prevent the tree from crumbling beneath her. The people on top of the Walls were forced to hold on tightly lest they succumb to the fate of their peers.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the Armored Titan was finally free if his roar was anything to go by. Eren was lying motionless beneath him, giving him the opportunity to bite down on his nape and pull it out, taking his real body into his mouth.

Once the explosion began to subside, Bertholdt crawled out of his Titan with ODM gear attached to his back and a motionless Ymir in his arms. As Reiner began retreating, he fired the cable into his back, landing on him and hanging on. However, there was one more person they needed to get.

Slowing down to a halt, Reiner glared down at Dillon, who was lying against the trunk of a broken tree. Combined with the burns on his body and his exhaustion, the Psion was on the verge of passing out, leaving him vulnerable to whatever he had planned. Reiner considered killing him, but he wanted answers before doing so. Without a second thought, he snatched him from the ground and tossed him into his mouth before continuing his run.

"Eren! Dillon!" Armin screamed, his voice echoing in the winds.

All their planning, all their attempts to get one step ahead of the Shifters had been in vain. Now, not only did they escape capture, but they managed to take two people that were crucial to winning against the Titans and the Marleyans. A blow was struck, and unless they could act fast, they wouldn't recover from this.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Not as much as last time, though I decided to fix Zeke intending to spare her. He's ruthless, so he's gonna try and finish the job.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	39. The Failed Warriors

Chapter 39: The Failed Warriors

(Trost)

There were many things that Levi found annoying: Military Police, obnoxious or whiny brats, a filthy room, and an assortment of other things. High on that list was guard duty. Due to his leg injury, he was strictly forbidden to take place in the capture of the Shifters and the elimination of any Titans within Wall Rose. So, to keep him occupied, he was instructed to keep an eye on Pastor Nick, who was giving him the silent treatment. At least his squad could keep him distracted.

"I think this is the first time the three branches united for a single purpose," Eld commented.

"It'll probably be the last," Levi replied. "The second they witness a Titan filling its belly with the bodies of soldiers, they'll be running back to the Interior pissing themselves."

Petra let out a sigh before turning to her captain. "How's your leg?"

"Getting better," he answered. "Unfortunately, it's not good enough for the commander."

"Seems like we're getting separated a lot recently," she noted.

"It's not exactly Levi Squad without Levi," Gunther pointed out.

"You're good soldiers," Levi stated. "Hell, I can see all of you leading your own squads in a few years."

"If Oluo was here, would you be saying the same thing?" Eld asked with a smirk. "Think about it: him trying to emulate you and acting tough, and then bam _!_ Tongue gets bitten and he's escorted to the nearest medic for surgery."

Gunther chuckled. "How the bastard never bled out will always remain a mystery."

Levi let out a sigh as he thought about his fallen friend. "Oluo had his faults, but he was a good soldier."

"He was the one that always could bring a smile to our faces," Petra added. "Most of the time, it was unintentional, but still."

"Get back here in one piece, will you?" Levi requested. "All of you."

The three of them nodded in agreement.

Within the mixture of soldiers from the three regiments was Jean sitting on a crate and drinking his canteen. He was still a bit miffed that he wasn't able to be part of the team that would capture or kill the traitors, but he knew that they had the best people assigned to that mission. Combined with two Titan Shifters and a Psion, the two would have no chance. At least that's what he hoped. Deep down, he was feeling paranoid that something was going to go wrong like it did in Stohess.

 _They can handle it._ He told himself constantly. _They've got it covered._ Now if only he could have more faith in that line of thinking. At least his head was feeling better

"I can't believe we didn't see one," one of the Scouts behind him commented.

He turned his head to address them, surprised. "You really saying there weren't any?"

The Scout nodded. "I know, right? It's unusually quiet out there."

Jean sighed, looking down at the ground. He knew that no matter what happened, Connie, Krista, Ymir, and Sasha would be in the thick of it. "Wonder if they're still alive?"

Nearby, a trio of MPs were gabbing it up, getting restless."What a joke," one of them sneered. "I thought this was supposed to be an emergency."

The second guy chuckled. "Yeah, did we come here to sit on our asses or what?"

The first guy turned to Levi. "Hey, Levi, where are you hiding all the Titans?"

His squad glared at them, ready to give them the tongue-lashing of a lifetime, but fortunately, Levi had it covered.

"Problem?" he asked. "You seem eager to be eaten alive, soldier."

The trio stiffened, nervousness creeping through them.

Humanity's Strongest, however, was just getting started. "Huh. Sorry we couldn't make that happen for you today. Plenty of opportunities outside the Wall if you're looking. Lots of Scouting Expeditions. I'd be more than happy for the help. We can all fight Titans together."

Sweat drops appeared on their faces as they glanced at each other.

"Well, you know, there's our work in the Interior, so-."

"Hey," A Scout rounded the corner, panting heavily. "The advanced squad is back. Go tell Commander Pixis."

Very quickly, the soldiers gathered around as a messenger from Hannes's team, Phil, explained everything that happened to the two commanders.

"I see," Pixis said. "No breach as far as you could tell, correct?"

"That's correct, sir," he confirmed.

"As I thought."

Phil quickly some water before continuing. "But, sir, a situation has developed. You see, we ran into another group on the way back to Trost. It was the Scout Unit led by Section Commander Hanji. There were recruits from the 104th Cadet Corps with them, none of whom had equipment. This may sound crazy, sir, but three of them were Titans!"

That caused a stir in the group, but Jean was the most vocal. "Wait, three? There was another one? But who was it?" Spotting Sasha in the crowd, who rode over to give her statement on the incident to Commander Erwin, he demanded, "Who, damn it?"

Taken off-guard, she fumbled with her canteen nervously. "I, uh, well…"

Erwin stepped in, clasping his hand on his shoulder. "Jean, calm down." He looked down at the soldier. "What happened when their Titan forms were revealed?"

"The Scouts engaged the Armored Titan and the Colossal as well as best they could, sir," Phil answered, still shaking up from the incident. "But by the time our unit arrived on the scene, it was too late." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

 _Even after all our planning, they_ still _got away._ Jean thought angrily.

Erwin let out a sigh and began making his next move. "We leave in an hour, ready or not!"

With a scattered "yes, sir," the soldiers went double time to prepare for departure.

* * *

(On Wall Rose)

With a sharp gasp, Annie's eyes popped open, practically lunging off the ground. She instantly regretted it as she felt a nasty headache come onto her, forcing her to lie back down with a groan. A quick look at her surroundings indicated that she was lying on top of Wall Rose. To her right, she noticed Hanji and her squad unconscious and covered in burns. Definitely Bertholdt's handiwork. Fortunately, they were being attended to by the other Scouts, Connie, and Historia, the cadets finally ordained in their uniforms again.

The memories of recent events came back to her, prompting a scowl to grace her features. She actually thought she had a chance against the Beast Titan, and she failed miserably. How was she supposed to defeat the most powerful Shifter she knew? Another groan emitted from her as she held her head. Thinking about all this crap made her skull throb.

Having heard the groaning, Nanaba, who was nearby, approached her. "Hey, you're awake."

"For now," Annie replied, trying to ward off the migraine. "How'd I get here?"

"We found you lying unconscious at the base of the Wall," she explained. "You looked like hell. Still do, actually."

"Getting my ass kicked has that effect on me." She glanced at the unconscious Scouts. "You lost, too, didn't you?"

Nanaba sighed, a grim look crossing her features. "Yeah, we did. Reiner and Bertholdt managed to get away, even killed a few of our men, but that's not the worst news."

Annie's eyes widened as she began to realize where this was going, especially when she took notice that some people were missing.

"They took three of our people: Eren Yeager, Ymir, and Dillon Amsdale."

That one statement hit her like a punch to the gut. Within a few seconds, Annie experienced three different feelings at once. First, there was horror because not only was the person she loved kidnapped, but that her former comrades managed to take two Titan Shifters as well. Then came guilt for not bring here when he needed her. And, of course, there was anger, which began overtaking everything else.

Slowly, she began to rise to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nanaba demanded.

"You're a smart woman," Annie growled. "Figure it out." Before she could take one step, her head swam violently, causing her to fall. Her body needed water.

Quickly, Nanaba caught her before her head could hit the hard ground. "Hold it. You're not ready to go after them."

"I'll be fine," Annie said irritably. "I'm a Titan Shifter. I can heal."

"And yet you haven't _,"_ Nanaba pointed out, her tone becoming stern. "Can you honestly say that you'll be good enough to not only rescue three people, but be able to take on two Titan Shifters? In Titan-infested lands? You need to recover first."

She gave her a withering glare, but deep down, she knew the senior officer had a point. If she were to collapse out there, Titans would feed on her, and the Eldians would lose a Titan Shifter for sure. "Fine, but once I'm ready, I'm going after them whether the Scouts are with me or not."

Nanaba gave a nod, handing her a canteen of water. "Commander Erwin should be here soon. We'll be able to get the rescue mission underway by then."

"The sooner, the better." Annie took a gulp of the water, thankful to have drank something after what felt like forever.

As Nanaba went to help the others take care of the wounded Scouts, a groan sounded nearby, catching Annie's attention.

Slowly, Mikasa's silver eyes opened as she stared at the sky. The sun was off to the side, indicating that it was past noon. Eyes widening, she let out a gasp as she sat up, looking around.

That gasp woke up Armin. "Mikasa!"

Without hesitation, she grabbed him by the collar. "Where's Eren? Where did he go?"

"Whoa, calm down," he protested.

Shoving him back, Mikasa clambered over to the edge, looking at the last place she saw Eren. She ignored his comments about aggravating her injuries as she stared at the large crater that contained only a few four-meter Titans. Clenching her fist, she turned to face Armin. "Where. Is. He?"

"Eren, Ymir, and Dillon were all taken," he finally answered sadly. "They're gone. Reiner and Bertholdt abducted them. He fought, but the Armored Titan was too…" He sighed. "That was about five hours ago."

Mikasa stared at him in shock, trying to regain control over her emotions and wrap her head around the terrible situation. "Somebody's gone after them, right? Tell me someone went after them?"

Armin didn't answer for a while, but when he did, it was a quiet, "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" she shouted, getting right in his face.

"We wanted to, but the horses are on the other side of the Wall," he quickly explained.

"We have Annie! Why isn't she chasing after them right now?"

"Because I woke up not too long ago," the Shifter in question answered, deciding to get into the conversation and make her presence known. "I got my ass kicked by the Beast Titan and I barely escaped."

Mikasa responded accordingly via a savage right hook to Annie's face. The Shifter went down hard with the beast of a woman straddling her. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Mikasa accused, punching her again.

Annie didn't hesitate to punch the black-haired girl off. Even now, that felt good.

Mikasa nearly lunged at the Shifter, but Nanaba and Mike grabbed her arms, shoving her to her knees.

"That's enough," Mike said sternly. "You're only making things worse."

Mikasa wasn't in the mood to listen to reason as she struggled to break free. "She planned this. This was her endgame the whole time."

To their surprise, Annie threw her head back and laughed, causing all the Scouts to freeze, their hairs standing up on ends. It was quite similar to the laugh she made in Stohess. "Do you even have the slightest clue how many times I could have crippled you all in the last few days?" she asked once she calmed down. "I could have taken Eren any time I wanted before you all had a chance to blink. Hell, I could just make a partial transformation and kill at least you three." The blood from her nose dripped onto the floor. "All I have to do is focus on a goal."

The Scouts watched with bated breath, waiting for her to make to move that would seal her fate.

Annie simply sighed and regenerated her wounds. "If you don't believe I'm on your side, believe this: they took someone I love, too, and I'm going to make them regret it. You should be smart enough to understand that."

It was a stand-off as the two women stared each other down. Mikasa's glare against Annie's cold expression. Then, Mikasa let out a sigh to calm herself down and gave a single nod.

Seeing that everything settled down Nanaba and Mike released her, the latter addressing the Scouts. "Back to work, everyone."

Slowly, the soldiers went back to doing what they were doing, though the tension was still thick in the air.

Mikasa turned her attention to her red scarf that was neatly folded next to her. She began unraveling it to put it on as she asked Armin, "Why does he do it? Always leave? Always end up somewhere we're not?"

"Yeah, it does seem to happen a lot," Armin agreed. "Ever since we were kids, Eren liked to run off on his own, leave us worried sick. Who knows? That's the sort of person he's always meant to be… maybe."

"I don't want much," Mikasa said softly, her voice on the verge of breaking. "Just to be near him. That's all."

Armin let out a sigh, unsure how he could help Mikasa. She was beginning to shut people out again and there was nothing he could do.

"Good, you're awake," a familiar voice said, relieved.

They looked up to see an old friend: Captain Hannes from the Garrison carrying a few packets of food. He was part of the team sent to investigate the supposed breach in Wall Rose. When the Shifters attacked, he tried to get there in time only to watch them escape. Ever since then, he stuck around to make sure that Armin and Mikasa were going to be all right.

"You must be starving," he noted, handing Mikasa one of the packets. "Here."

Slowly, she took it, but she didn't open it.

"Heads up, Armin." He tossed another one to the blonde boy, who managed to catch it with little trouble. Seeing Annie, he gave her the last one he had.

"No, I'm all right," she assured. "I can get my own."

"So can I, and you need it more than I do," Hannes pointed out.

She stared at the ration for a moment and relented, taking it. "Thank you."

"Of course, kid," he replied with a grin. "Granted, they're field rations, but better than nothing, I guess."

Having a feeling that she was the elephant in the room, Annie began taking her leave. "I'm going to see if the others need help."

Nodding, Hannes watched her leave, shaking his head. "She's not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Armin wondered, not opening the packet.

"I'm not sure, honestly." He decided to change the subject as he gave them a grin. "This feels familiar, huh? You two have been running damage control for that little hothead since the good old days if I recall correctly. Doesn't seem very fair, but what do I know? Different time, different place, same problem. Not exactly what I'd call a healthy relationship. Am I wrong?"

Armin chuckled, remembering those days. "The neighborhood bullies weren't quite so tall, but I suppose there are similarities."

"Yeah, that's our Eren. Can't hold his own for shit but always looking for a fight. Five guys wanna take him on? He wouldn't think twice about jumping into the fray like an idiot. By the time Mikasa gets there, the MPs show up, and he's beaten all to hell." Hannes let out a sigh, looking in the distance. "But you know, I may not have ever had the privilege of seeing Eren win, but I've never seen the little son of a bitch back down either."

Mikasa and Armin's eyes widened. They never thought of it that way.

He turned back to face the others. "Kid's got fire and his persistence scares the piss out of me sometimes. He gets knocked on his ass, and he gets right back up again. It's in his blood. You think he'd let himself be snatched away without fighting tooth and nail?" He let out a chuckle. "Not a chance. Whatever strength he's got left, he'll use it. What's two guys next to a whole gang? If you can count on anything, Eren will give them hell… at least until you or Mik show up to help."

Mikasa couldn't help but blush a bit at that.

"That's how it's always been, right?" Hannes went on. "Yes, sir. Those good old days were something else. Course if you asked Eren, he'd tell you they were an illusion. Just us kidding ourselves, but I, for one, was never happier than when folks thought of me as a freeloading waste of space. There's not much I wouldn't do to get back how things used to be. Call me sentimental, but I'm willing to fight for it." With a clenched fist, he gave them both a determined look. "He needs us. What do you say we stick with what we know? It ain't the good old days unless the three of you are together."

His determination was contagious as the two felt a renewed sense of strength and purpose. Sure, it was a long shot that Eren would still be there, but that wasn't going to stop either of them. One way or another, they were bringing him home. With that in mind, they unwrapped their rations and began wolfing them down quickly. It had been a long time since their last meal.

Just as they were finished eating, there was a rumbling noise that was getting louder by the second. The soldiers followed the sound and, to their surprise, spotted a large cavalry led by Erwin coming right for them. Among their ranks were lifts so they could safely lower their horses to the other side of the Wall. Not to mention that Jean and Sasha had arrived, bringing the cadets back together at last.

"Quicker than I expected," Annie said, pleasantly surprised by the development.

With a weak groan, Moblit managed to get up into a sitting position, getting a good look at the reinforcements. "Commander Erwin, and… wait, those are MPs!"

"Not all MPs are horrible people," she muttered, echoing Dillon's statement from a long time ago.

Armin shook his head in astonishment. "Never thought they'd ride on top of the Wall."

"Probably the quickest route here," Historia figured.

"For the record, I know you won't, but I'd much rather prefer it if you stayed behind," Armin said.

She gave the answer he expected. "No. Not happening. Nice try, though. As long as Ymir's in danger, nothing will keep me here. Sorry, but that's just how it is."

"Don't throw all your survival instincts out the window when you find her," Annie warned. "Not gonna be much of a happy reunion if you're dead."

"Whatever the case may be, we're in this together," Connie pointed out, crossing his arms. "Not a chance in hell I'm gonna let those two get away with our friends."

Once Erwin dismounted, Moblit greeted him immediately. "It's good to see you, Commander. I'm glad you're here."

"Is the situation still the same?" he questioned.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Erwin turned and shouted, "Deploy the lifts!"

Suddenly, a hand fastened around Moblit's leg. He nearly jumped but became exasperated when he saw who it was. "Hanji!"

"Don't just stand there," she said weakly. "Get me a map."

Quickly, the Scouts set up the lifts and began lowering the horses down into Wall Maria territory. The nearby Titans were taken care of courtesy of the pair of senior officers and Mike, so there was no need to be too concerned. The rest of the regiment gathered around Hanji as she looked over the map, figuring out where the Shifters could have run off to. Essentially, Annie would either confirm or correct her suspicions.

"It's a gamble, but the trees in this forest are massive," Hanji explained, pointing to it. "I say we ride straight for it. See, even if they had a way to cover up the Armored Titan's footprints, this is almost definitely where would find them."

"If I was in their position and I couldn't get away fast enough, I would do the same thing," Annie agreed once the commander fixed his eyes on her. "The branches would easily be out of the Titans' reach. Perfect for recuperating and keeping Eren in check."

"How much time do you predict we'll have before they attempt to reach Wall Maria?" Erwin asked, all eyes on the Shifter.

"At least until sundown," she answered. "It all depends on when Reiner decides to move. He won't risk giving Eren or the others a chance to strike back."

"Then that is the plan." Erwin stood up, facing his soldiers. "There is only one purpose to this mission: retrieve Eren Yeager and the others at all costs and make it back to Wall Rose! If we perish along the way, so be it, but nothing could be more important than the people the Shifters have taken Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then mount up and be ready to ride out!" He stared directly at Annie. "Choose wisely when to assume Titan form. You are the key to this."

"I will, Commander," Annie assured. _Dillon, if you can hear me, I'm coming for you._

* * *

(Forest of Giant Trees)

As unconsciousness began to ebb away, Eren weakly opened his eyes. His body felt beaten and numb, but at least he was alive. The marks on his face were far more severe than they usually were. Given that he was forcibly removed from the Titan, that was to be expected. As he sat up, he noticed he was sitting on a thick branch high above the ground, revealing that he was in a Forest with Giant Trees.

"You're awake," the last person he ever wanted to hear spoke. "Welcome back."

Slowly, he faced the traitorous Shifters, both were wearing ODM gear. Bertholdt took it from the soldier he killed and Reiner took Eren's gear. They were staring down at him as if waiting for him to attempt an escape, something that he was considering. Near Bertholdt was a human-sized figure wrapped up in a Scout cloak, but he couldn't figure out who it was.

Suddenly, Eren began feeling something very wrong with his hands. He couldn't move his fingers. Frantically, he unwrapped his arms from what was left of his cloak and once they were free, he was met with the sight of stumps as steam billowed out from them.

"What the hell?" he shouted, horrified. "My arms!"

"Eren," a familiar voice said. "I'm not in any better shape here."

To his right was Ymir, looking more disgruntled than anything. The wounds in her abdomen were healed, but her leg and arm weren't.

"We're all having a shit day," she muttered.

"Ymir, what did they… what did they do to me?"

"Sorry, that was… that was my fault," Reiner admitted, almost sheepishly. "You can pin your injuries on me. Guess I was in kind of a hurry back there. Bit your nape without thinking about your arms."

"That right?" Eren asked in a low tone. "So, we lost."

"I know what you're thinking, and unless you want his blood on your hands, I wouldn't try anything," Reiner warned.

"Whose blood?" he asked.

"Show him, Bertholdt."

Nodding, the tall boy unwrapped the Scout cloak from the unknown person, revealing that it was a knocked-out Dillon. His arms and legs were bound by cables, giving him no opportunities for him to escape.

Eren's eyes widened in horror. "Why the hell did you bring him? He has nothing to do with this."

"To keep you in check, for one thing," Reiner answered. "For another, we have some questions that need answering."

"That's not the only thing these bastards have over our heads right now," Ymir pointed out once she got closer to Eren. "There are some hungry-looking Titans below us, so even if you throw Dillon's life away in a piss-poor attempt of escaping, you'll get us both killed, too."

"She's right," Reiner confirmed. "Not to mention your body is too concerned with healing itself, so you won't be able to transform. You don't have any options, Eren."

Eren glared at him, imagining all the ways he could rip those two apart, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. He was reckless and hot-headed, but he wasn't about to risk Dillon getting killed.

Seeing that he wasn't going to do something stupid, Ymir said, "Hey, Reiner, you said you'd start talking once Eren was up. Don't you think it's about time somebody explains what you plan on doing with us?"

Bertholdt gave a pointed look to Eren. "Why don't you start talking, Eren? I'm sure you've been informed, as of late." There was an edge to his voice now. "It's the only way you could've known about us so soon."

"I know about Marley," Eren admitted. "I know that humanity isn't going extinct. I know that the Marleyans want us Eldians dead because of what happened nearly a century ago and they use Titan Shifters to do their dirty work. I could keep going, but I think you get the picture."

"Damn. Seems like Annie's been quite the talkative girl," Ymir commented. "That must really cut you two, doesn't it?"

Reiner glared at her, but he didn't rise to the bait. "Since you're so well-informed, Eren, you can answer any questions Ymir has. We have a bastard to deal with."

Timed perfectly, there was a soft groan that came from Dillon.

Bertholdt clenched his fist as his eyes narrowed. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Keep him alive," Reiner instructed, grappling up to the same branch. "Try not to break his jaw."

"What are they interrogating him for?" Eren asked, confused and worried.

"Considering that Dillon's the main reason they got screwed over, they have a few grievances they want to vent out," Ymir replied. "I don't envy him."

Once Dillon was fully awake, Bertholdt socked him in the jaw.

"Hey, knock it off," Reiner ordered, pulling his friend back by the arm. "You're better than that."

Dillon spat out blood, glaring at the two. "Not even ten seconds and you're already spewing shit, Reiner. You two still have more killing to do today?"

Bertholdt flinched and looked away. "Don't talk like you know." It was the harshest he'd ever spoken to Dillon.

"I know more than you think," the blacksmith said, sounding surprisingly sympathetic, even if it was just a bit. "Annie told me."

"We know." Reiner stood firm compared to Bertholdt, though he was rigid with discomfort. "When did she change sides?"

"Less than a week ago in Stohess," Dillon answered. "I showed her that things didn't have to end in destruction and death like they've always been."

"What did you do to her?" Bertholdt's voice broke a little as he asked. He looked pained at the idea, his mind obviously conjuring images of inner-wall justice, such as it was. He knew what they did to base criminals. Someone like Annie would be treated even worse.

"I kissed her."

Bertholdt's eyes widened, recoiling from the answer. "What?"

"She was a Titan at the time, too," Dillon added with a slight chuckle. "We were having a moment."

Reiner looked like he was battling between being angry or impressed.

Of course, Ymir took the cake when she started laughing. "Wait, wait, wait. You made out with a Titan in front of everyone and I missed it? Dillon, I can't tell if you're one hell of a stud or the most desperate human in existence."

"It's Annie, remember?" Dillon pointed out, amused.

She pondered the options for a moment. "Stud."

" _What the hell is wrong with you?"_ Eren demanded mentally. " _Don't you have any idea who these bastards are?"_

" _I'm stalling, Eren,"_ Dillon explained. " _Once I recover enough, Annie will find us. Just be yourself."_

"Is this a joke to you?" Bertholdt demanded, getting right in his face. The levity was severed completely. "How long have they been torturing her? Answer me!"

"She's not being tortured," Eren confessed with a glare. "She deserves it like you two murderers do, but that's not happening."

"Is that really why you tried to kill me in Trost?" Dillon asked with narrowed eyes. "Because I have a relationship with Annie and you don't?"

"I was trying to save her from you, from your poisonous influence," Bertholdt growled.

"You want to talk about poison?" Eren demanded, eyes blazing with barely-contained fury. "You have no right, cowards."

"That'll show 'em," Ymir drawled.

Dillon glanced over at Reiner. "You've been awfully quiet."

Reiner's blue eyes fixed him. "And you put on a show." Reiner sighed. "You always did try to be a smartass when you were cornered. I admired that a little. It annoyed me, too."

"And you were the guy everyone wanted to be," Dillon replied somberly. "The big brother we could count on. I don't how you guys could do it. Pretend to be good people when you were just waiting to kill us all."

"That's not what we want," Reiner protested, looking more vulnerable now than ever. "Bertholdt and I? We just want to…." He couldn't even complete the statement.

"Save your families from the Marleyans?" Dillon finished. "They're holding them over your heads. I know."

Reiner sighed, and his hand formed a fist on his knee.

Bertholdt, however, grasped Dillon by the shoulder. "Do you think we wanted this? Never. We never… we're victims too. I never wanted to kill anyone." It was as though his anger dissipated for but a moment, giving way to a deep-seated need several years in the making. "You understand that, right?"

 _Eren, don't!_ Dillon could feel the Shifter nearly explode from those statements. "I was forced to make a choice like that, too. Sacrifice Annie, the Scouts, and my mother to be with my father, or sacrifice my father for the sake of everyone else. Long story." He stared at the branch he sat on. "I betrayed my father, and he tried to kill me, so... I stabbed him in the chest."

The two Shifters looked shocked at the confession. They couldn't believe Dillon would be capable of something like that.

"I had a choice between my family and doing the right thing. I chose the latter and I paid for it." Despite his eyes watering, Dillon remained composed. "You two have so much blood on your hands, but it can stop right now. Don't let the Marleyans keep controlling you. Break the chains. Be who you want to be."

The two glanced at each other, seemingly considering it. Bertholdt looked hopeful at the prospect, but then his face fell. "You know it's not that—"

"Enough," Reiner said, his voice steadier than it had been. "I'm the one who can give you a chance, Dillon. Tell us everything we need to know, and we might be able to work something out. But we're not going back to the Walls to be at the mercy of torturers who stand behind a false King. Too much is on the line."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Eren could no longer remain silent. He started of quiet. "Where do you two get off pretending to be the victim? How dare you? You sat there and looked me straight in the eye, watched me relive seeing my mother get eaten alive. Well, it just so happens that the chunk of Wall you took off landed on our house. It's what kept her from being able to run away. Ring any bells, Bertholdt? I'm talking to you, you damn coward. What was going through your head when I told you what happened to my mother?"

Bertholdt looked away, the guilt so evident. "Want me to be honest? In the moment, I felt sorry for you."

A tension-filled silence filled the air. Even the Titans below seemed to quiet down.

'"Sorry for me?'" Eren repeated, shaking. "You disgusting parasites. You're not warriors or soldiers. You're murderers. Psychotic mass murderers who snuffed out the lives of innocent people who never did anything wrong to you."

"Don't you think I'm aware of that fact?" Reiner shot back. "I don't need you shoving it down my throat!"

"And Marco didn't need to be murdered by the people he trusted with his life," Dillon interjected harshly, all sympathy vanishing from his face.

Reiner froze as his eyes landed on the Psion. "Shut up."

"Tell me, Reiner, how many minutes did he spend begging for someone to help him?" he went on.

"I said, shut up."

"Did you stay behind to watch your handiwork at play? It must've been so satisfying to watch his flesh being ripped off him piece by—"

Reiner lunged at Dillon and grabbed him by the throat. "Shut the fuck up!" he yelled. "You hear me, you self-righteous prick?"

Dillon grinned manically at him. He was nearly unrecognizable from just a few moments ago. "Come on, tough guy. Do it! 250,000 people on your record. What's one more? Or are you gonna feed me to the Titans like a spineless, dickless whiner? More your style."

The blonde started to squeeze his neck. "Stop. Talking!"

Dillon was gagging, but he still was able to speak, though it was much more strained and high-pitched. "That's right. Just a little longer."

It seemed like Reiner was gonna choke him out given that Dillon was starting to slump over. However, he released him, pulling his hand away as if he was burned.

The blacksmith let out a few, harsh coughs, but it quickly turned to chuckling. "Oh, that's right. You kill me, and you're dead for sure. You know how Annie doesn't like anyone messing with her stuff. Now that you've kidnapped me…" He tsked, patronizing them. "She's coming. I wonder how she'll do it. A limb there, some lungs there, and two Shifters lying on the ground as she commences an autopsy while you're still alive." Seeing them put on edge gave Dillon a sick sense of satisfaction. "You can't escape from her. She's a predator, and you're the prey. You wanna live? Give up while you have the chance."

His words had the opposite reaction as Reiner's resolve was strengthened. "Nice try, Dillon, but it's not gonna happen."

"Then it's settled." An unsettling grin appeared on Eren's face. "I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to make you pay for what you've done. And it's gonna hurt."

The Shifters looked properly rattled by those remarks as they moved away to talk quietly.

"You two idiots keep this up, I'm gonna take my chances with the Titans," Ymir warned, looking more than a little unnerved. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you two?"

Dillon's eyes flashed, establishing a mental link with Ymir. " _Eren, Ymir, can you hear me?"_

Ymir flinched at hearing his voice in her head, but fortunately, no one took notice of it. " _Wait, what? Dillon?"_ She whipped her head in his direction.

" _The one and only,"_ he answered with a much more pleasant, but irritating, smirk..

She stared with wide eyes. " _How is this possible?"_

" _You'll get the whole story another time, but right now, we have to focus on escaping."_

" _Seems to me like you were focusing on riling them up,"_ Eren pointed out. " _Kinda freaked me out there."_

" _Did I?"_ The mental chuckle coming from him did not help matters. " _The adrenaline rush boosted my energy. By now, Annie should be able to find us. In the meantime, let's figure a way out of this mess."_

" _Well, you could always try seducing Reiner,"_ Ymir suggested. " _He's into guys, and you are incredibly handsome."_

Dillon gave her a deadpan expression. " _Ignoring how vomit-inducing the mere thought of me flirting with that bastard is, I think I'll stick with waiting for the right moment to knock these two off the branch into the loving arms of the Titans below."_

Ymir tilted her head at him, concerned. " _Uh, last I checked, you weren't the bloodthirsty type."_ She couldn't find it in herself to be snarky at that moment.

" _Works for me,"_ Eren said.

Ymir rolled her eyes. " _I would never have guessed."_ And her snarkiness came back with a vengeance. " _Well, as long as I don't get to be the one to tell Annie her boyfriend died like an idiot, I don't care what happens."_

Dillon snorted. " _You have the heart of an angel, Ymir."_

" _But in all seriousness, Dillon, get some damn survival instincts before you get us all killed."_ Wiping the sweat off her forehead due to the constant steam from her wounds, she asked, "Hey, Reiner, got any water? Help a girl out. I'm dying over here."

"Sorry, there's not a hell of a lot I can do," he answered. "Even if it is a matter of life and death."

Ymir sighed. "That's comforting. Well, at least now we know where we stand. Sort of."

"Actually, Bertholdt and I were talking," Reiner went on. "Ymir, there's no future for this world and you know it. You have a solid grasp of things. What do you think comes next? Joining our side wouldn't be out of the question if you were so inclined."

Dillon gave him a deadly glare. He should have known Reiner would pull that stunt.

"And put my faith in you guys?" Ymir asked. "That's rich. Neither of you trust me as far as you can throw me."

"Come on. That isn't true," Reiner protested. "We know what you really want. All you care about is protecting Krista."

Ymir was taken aback by that statement.

"If we can all agree on that, I don't see the conflict. I'm being absolutely serious. Is it so hard to believe we want what's best for her, too?"

"Considering that you two have been destroying everything and everyone she loves, yes!" Dillon shot back.

"Dillon, for the love of God, shut up," Ymir said, annoyed.

Reiner crossed his arms. "Then again, you can always put your trust in Eren and Dillon. See where that leads you."

" _Don't you dare, Ymir,"_ Eren growled mentally.

"You're probably leaning towards escape," Reiner continued. "Better to take a chance with them than throw in with us, right? Because if we end up taking you, there's not much hope to being rescued. I'll be straight with you: that much is true. Even if you came willingly, we're not in a position to guarantee your safety, but if it's Krista we're talking about, we might be able to do something."

"Like what? Invite her to brunch with all your Titan friends?" Ymir spat. "Reiner, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Incredibly stupid if you let her stay here," he answered without missing a beat. "Remember the 57th Expedition? How many soldiers did Erwin throw away on the off-chance he could capture Annie? One of them could've been Krista. She could've been ripped to shreds by a mindless Titan or a bloodstain on Annie's foot."

Ymir let out a gasp, but she glared daggers at Reiner. "And you seriously think I can trust you over Erwin?"

"Erwin doesn't give a damn about her, Ymir. His agenda is the only thing that matters. Eren, Dillon, Levi, Mikasa? They're all just a bunch of tools in his belt. No one else is that lucky. It's your call. What's it gonna be? Is it Krista's future, or your own petty existence?"

" _Don't even consider it, Ymir,"_ Dillon warned. " _They're working an angle."_

Ymir was seething with rage, but she managed to calm herself down. " _You trust me that little? I'm hurt, Dillon. Just keep your head down and don't do anything stupid."_

There was something off that he could detect in her tone, but there was nothing he could about it. If she was telling the truth, then this would be over soon. If not, then things were going to get complicated very fast. He kept his next thought away from her. _Am I going to have to kill you, too, Ymir?_

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: A little bit more this time. The entire beginning scene with Pixis and Erwin was, in the end, unneeded. It didn't really add anything to the story except for words.** **I added some conflict between Mikasa and Annie for obvious reasons. It was only a matter of time before they came to blows.**

 **The biggest change, however, was the scene in the trees. A lot of my readers pointed out in the old version how Bertholdt and Reiner beating up Dillon was out of character, so I toned it down a lot while adding some character depth with our two antagonists. Now, I know some of you will ask why I cut out Reiner's split personality scene. Two reasons for that: there wasn't a clean way to incorporate that moment into the script and, most importantly, Isayama never really went anywhere with that in the future. The next two chapters are going to be largely unedited, but after that, we finally get to move forward.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I will see you all in the next one.**


	40. Full Pursuit

**AN: I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! :)**

* * *

Chapter 40: Full Pursuit

Never in his life had Jean been so determined to complete an objective. Usually, he was just acting out of desperation or fear to get the job done like the time he was a temporary leader in Trost. Now, he was more than ready to dive straight into Hell for the sake of his friends. He was going to make Reiner and Bertholdt pay for the humiliation that was brought upon them, and he was going to bring his real friends home.

He glanced over at Annie, who was riding next to him, and asked, "Got any tips on dealing with these guys?"

"Reiner can't stay in his Titan form for long periods of time like I can. He overheats too quickly," she responded, her voice rising over the sound of the galloping horses. "Reiner's armor is strong, but I should be able to break through it. Just concentrate on Bertholdt and leave him to me."

"Right." He set his eyes on the Forest of Giant Trees. "They won't get away this time."

"Jean, I need you to do me a favor," Annie requested. "Once I get Dillon, I need you to get him out of here and back inside Wall Rose."

He gave her a dumbfounded expression. "Are you kidding me, Annie? With his abilities and your Female Titan, we can take these guys down."

She glared at him. "Do I need to remind you of everything he's gone through in the last 24 hours? He's going to be more of a hindrance than an asset by this point. I can't focus on keeping him alive and keeping the other Shifters at bay."

"Why pick me?" Jean asked.

"Because I know you'll get him home whatever it takes. You may be a prick, but I trust you with Dillon's life more than anyone else," she said with complete sincerity.

Jean was in disbelief, but he quickly swallowed it, steeling himself. "I won't let either of you down."

"Thank you," she replied, sounding relieved. "Knock him out if you have to. Knowing him, Dillon's not going to want to leave me behind."

"Just make sure you do get back to him, okay?" Jean replied. "He needs a break from suffering for a while."

"I couldn't agree more."

On the right wing, red flares were shot into the sky as a couple of Titans began charging towards them. Erwin, however, commanded them to stay the course and merge with the center wing. If anyone got picked off, there would be nothing they could for them. The only thing that mattered was getting Eren, Ymir, and Dillon out of there.

"Mikasa," Hannes yelled as said Ackerman was riding faster than her group. "Hey, Mikasa. Hello?"

She snapped out of her hyper-focused state and looked back, slowing down a little.

"Stop pushing so hard," he rebuked. "You're drifting up into the vanguard. You wanna break the whole formation? Look, I know how you feel, but what did I tell you? Eren's not gonna let those assholes get the best of him without a fight. Agreed?"

Mikasa pursed her lips and gave a single nod.

"Kid just doesn't have it in him to give up," Hannes added. "All we gotta do is have a little faith he'll hold his own until the rest of us get there. Always has, always will."

Close to the vanguard, Erwin with two Scouts flanking him watched as several red flares pierced the skies to the right, signaling that the Titans were beginning to converge onto the Scout Regiment. Still, the plan was to keep moving forward and that's what they were going to do. He fired off a green flare to signal a directional change. Unfortunately, he was taken aback when he saw four red flares directly in front of him.

"The hell?" Erwin asked.

"Commander Erwin, we're surrounded," the Scout on his right exclaimed.

"There is a way around," the Scout on his left point out. "Should we head towards it?"

Eyes forward, the commander made another hard choice. "No, there's no time for a detour. We'll forge ahead. Soldiers, prepare to fight!"

* * *

"You're kidding me," Reiner growled as he watched the green and red flares soar into the sky.

"The Scouts are here?" Bertholdt asked. "Already?"

"Son of a bitch," he swore, turning to the others as he began formulating a quick escape plan.

Bertholdt grabbed him by the shoulders. "Do you really think it's wise to trust Ymir. She's the one that devoured Marcel." He threw her a glare for good measure.

"Don't you see?" Reiner asked. "We have a handle on her motives. When she turned human again, odds are she just wandered around aimlessly only giving a damn about herself."

" _Such flatterers,"_ Ymir commented, keeping her expression blank. " _They think they've won me over. How cute."_

Whatever doubts Dillon had about her vanished. " _Good to know you're still on our side."_

" _And risk getting an earful from you about it? I don't want to give you the satisfaction."_

Dillon rolled his eyes as he tuned out the Shifters. " _The Scouts are getting close, so we'll need to act soon. Get ready."_

" _I still think this is insane,"_ she pointed out.

" _To his credit, he knows what he's doing,"_ Eren cut in.

" _Finally. I've been trying to tell you guys that for years,"_ Dillon said.

" _Of course, this is a rare occasion where he has a good plan for once,"_ Eren added.

" _Just had to pull the rug out, didn't you?"_

" _Boys, knock it off,"_ Ymir interjected. " _You're giving me a migraine. Dillon, what exactly is the plan?"_

" _Two things will happen, and I'm hoping for the second one: they'll either transform and take us all, or they'll carry us via ODM gear."_ He noticed Reiner zoom over to the tree Ymir and Eren was on. " _Okay, second thing is happening right now."_

"What are you two doing now?" Eren demanded, acting ignorant. "I thought we were waiting until dark."

"There's been a slight change in plans," Reiner explained as he used the gear to get to Eren's branch, preparing his sword to knock him out. "I'm gonna ask nicely for you to not put up a fight."

" _Eren, keep him distracted. I'll be right there."_ Dillon looked at Bertholdt as he approached him. "So, how's that surrender speech coming along?"

"Keep talking, and I'll break your jaw," Bertholdt warned darkly.

Dillon let out a snort, but he didn't comment further. All he needed to do was wait.

Eren let out a nervous chuckle. "Easy. There's no need for us to get all violent. It's not like I can resist like this. I mean, take a look at me." He held up his stumps for good measure. "Just calm down, okay?"

Reiner stared at him and it seemed like he was relenting a little.

Eren took this moment to back up slowly before running straight at him, punching Reiner hard enough to knock him down.

Grinning, Dillon's eyes flashed as he busted out of his bonds. Catching Bertholdt off guard, he kicked him back a few yards before levitating one of the blades out of the gear. He lobbed it at him, but the Shifter knocked the blade aside in the nick of time, making it land near Ymir, who was trying to stay out of this.

Eren was going ballistic, screaming "Die!" over and over while pounding his elbow into Reiner's face. "You evil—"

Bringing his foot up, Reiner kicked Eren hard enough for him to crash against the tree.

Seeing Eren was in trouble, Dillon blasted Bertholdt off the branch as he jumped over to the branch they were on, using his powers to get there. He landed a haymaker on a surprised Reiner before delivering a swift kick to the gut powered by Psion energy, making him sink to his knees. These actions took a lot out of him, and he knew he wouldn't last forever especially because of the injuries he received, but the hard part was over.

"It's over," Dillon said darkly as he prepared to toss him off the side.

Suddenly, he felt a blade slice open the back of his knee, eliciting a scream of pain as he fell to one knee. He turned to his attacker, taken aback. "Ymir?"

Seizing the opportunity, Reiner slammed an elbow directly on Dillon's head, dazing him good before he went after Eren. The handless Shifter tried desperately to fight, but Reiner's arm wrapped around his neck as he started choking him into submission.

"You bastards!" Eren shouted. "I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!"

"Sorry, Dillon," the traitorous Ymir said as she tossed the blade aside. "You picked a fight you can't win."

"Damn you," Dillon growled, trying to get up. His focus was completely thrown off, giving the enemy the advantage.

Bertholdt, having managed to escape the Titans below, made it to the tree branch, murder in his eyes. "What the hell are you?"

"Some sort of psychic freak," Ymir answered, kicking Dillon onto his back, making sure to aim for his head. "He's been communicating with the Scouts this whole time. Probably sending a distress call to Annie right now."

Dillon was trying to get up, but his exhaustion, and his internal and external injuries were making it difficult. Of course, the only thing he managed to get out was Annie's name before getting stomped on the face by Bertholdt, knocking him out cold.

"For her sake, I'll make this quick," he snarled, raising his blade to kill him.

"Wait," Ymir urged. "You still need a hostage to keep Annie in check, remember?"

Bertholdt glanced over at Reiner, who nodded in agreement as he almost finished bringing Eren into unconsciousness. The damn lunatic was biting frantically on his stump, trying to transform, but he was failing miserably. "Fine." He let out a sigh. "Ymir, when you changed back to a human, do you have any memory of the person you ate?"

"No, not really," she admitted, tearing off a piece of Dillon's cloak to tie up his wound. If he bled out, there would be hell to pay. "We're talking about something that happened five years ago, but the way you're asking, I'm guessing it was someone you knew?"

He didn't answer, but him turning away was more than enough of a response.

She let out a sigh, tightening the knot around his leg. "I see. Then, I'm sorry for not remembering."

"Hey, it's not your fault you don't," he assured. "It was the same for Reiner and I."

That perked her interest. "Yeah?"

"Eren doesn't remember either."

"Is that how it works? You hold that against me?"

No way he could give her a straight answer to that. "I don't think so. I mean, I don't know. Suppose I have to believe that you didn't want to eat anybody." Another sigh left him. "So, uh, how long were you wandering outside the Walls?"

"Oh, about sixty years," she answered offhandedly. "Hell on Earth. Every day it was like waking up into a nightmare." She shook her head, trying to ward those painful memories away. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine." He turned his back to her. "Climb on and hold tight. It's going to be a rough ride."

Rolling her eyes, Ymir clung onto his back, wrapping her arms around him. "You drop me, and I'll tear you a new one."

Quickly, Reiner attached both Eren and Dillon on his back, the latter lying on top of the former. Not quite as heavy as carrying that Titan from last night, but their combined weight was still a bit taxing. Once their passengers were secured, Reiner and Bertholdt began grappling deeper into the forest.

"For now, we find a place without Titans," Reiner said as the mindless beasts pursued them. "As far away as possible. I haven't recovered enough to outrun these guys. They surround us, there's jackshit my Titan form can do right now." He glared behind him as he saw the flares getting closer. "I know that formation. Commander Erwin's leading this."

Another green flare was fired, signaling their incoming approach.

Reiner was trying to keep his cool, but it was quite difficult. His explanation turned into rambling. "Damn, they're already that close? It's Eren and Dillon's fault for slowing us down. Bastards don't know when to quit."

Ymir didn't respond to any of that as she began to come to a realization. If the Scout Regiment was here, then that meant the cadets of the 104th would be here as well, including…

"Krista's here," she whispered before shouting at Reiner. "Reiner, we have to go back now. Krista's with them!"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"This is our best chance."

"You're full of it," Reiner shot back. "No way you can see that far."

"Look, I just know," Ymir swore. "Think about it, okay? She's a big softie, right? Stupid girl's come to rescue me. She had to."

Reiner couldn't deal with this right now. "Yeah, well, so what? I'm sorry, but it'll have to wait."

"What?" she yelled, eyes blazing with anger.

"We can't grab her the way things are now. There's no way to bust up that formation. Another time!"

"How long do you want me to wait?" Ymir asked, her voice starting to shake. "Maybe I should just hold off on that until I've been gobbled up by one of your Warrior pals? Oh, no. I don't think so!"

"Don't be that way," Reiner pleaded, trying to focus. "Nobody's trying to trick you. I swear it."

"Prove it, then," she demanded. "There's no time like the present, asshole

Get down there and bring her with us. I need to see her!" She was becoming desperate, her emotions going out of control. "You don't understand. The way things are going, I never will."

Bertholdt let out a sigh, finally deciding to intervene. "We can't. Let it go, Ymir. Who knows if we'll even manage to survive this? Sorry, but it's just too risky."

Reiner let out a grunt as he continued to adjust to make sure neither of his captives fell off. "Listen to me: you have my word. I want her out of this as much as you do. Bear with me. You have to trust us. This is what's best for Krista. Do you understand?"

Ymir let out a frustrated growl as she bowed her head. "Yes, I understand. Real question is do you?"

"Of course," he answered.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "All right, then."

"Thank you for that," Bertholdt replied.

 _It's happening again._ She thought. _I've come so far, done so much, and still wound up falling for my own bullshit._ Shaking her head, she came to a decision. "Let's face it, guys. I'm the one best suited for this." Suddenly, she started covering up Bertholdt's face in an effort to blind him.

"What are you doing?" he cried out, trying to stay afloat and not crash.

"Hey, shut the hell up and use your head for a second," Ymir suggested coldly, turning his head so he could look at her. "In a forest like this, I'm the one who can shine, right?"

Panicking, Bertholdt nearly crashed into a tree and he spiraled in order to avoid it. He barely managed to pull himself up as Ymir managed to get her arms around his neck. "Ymir, knock it off. We'll fall!"

"Do you think that I give a damn?" she asked. "I have the advantage." She glared at Reiner, who looked like he wanted to strangle her. "Any other time, you two would outclass me, but my Titan form's more agile. I could leap through the trees, grab Eren and Dillon, and rendezvous with the Scouts before you knew what hit you. Wouldn't be that hard."

With a grunt, the two Shifters landed on the side of a tree, deciding to hear her demands. Not that they had much choice.

"Either you agree to take Krista with us today right now, or so help me, I will throw your whole plan out of whack."

"Are you completely insane?" Reiner yelled, losing his patience. "That doesn't help her. I thought that you genuinely cared!"

"I do," she confirmed. "In my way. If it robs her of a future, then life's a bitch, but by God, I will live to see her again! I've made my piece with what that says about me. You guys have no idea what it's like." Tears began streaming down her face. "She knows what a shitty person I am, but she still smiles at me. I can't."

"Damn it," Reiner growled.

Ymir barred her teeth at Bertholdt, freaking him out. "If you don't like it, we can always tear each other apart like animals!"

Reiner knew he was caught between a rock and a hard place. There were so many ways all of this could go wrong, but even more so if Ymir decided to screw them over. With great reluctance, he conceded. "Fine! Just make it quick."

A wave of relief passed over her. "I will, and I can also do you another favor."

"And what's that?"

"Give Dillon to me."

Reiner stared at her, surprised by that. "What for?"

"Simple: if your word isn't enough for the Marleyans, I'll have my own bargaining chip," Ymir explained. "A human with psychic abilities? He might as well be wearing a sign that says, 'Please, study me."'

Said Psion let out an unnoticeable groan as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He felt like shit, but what else was new?

"That's the reason you wanted him alive, isn't it?" Bertholdt accused.

"I'll do whatever it takes to survive."

The blonde let out a sigh as he lowered himself to the ground, wanting this to be done with already. "All right. Have it your way, but he's your responsibility. He ends up becoming more trouble than he's worth, I won't hesitate to kill him. Understand?"

Ymir nodded as Bertholdt followed his lead. "Fair enough. I know where to stash him until we're out of the woods… no pun intended."

"You really are a bitch, Ymir," Dillon growled, getting their attention.

"Damn it, I didn't hit him hard enough," Bertholdt muttered, clearly annoyed. _He's like a constant thorn in our side._

"Nothing personal, Dillon," she said as she disembarked from her ride. She sounded sincere, but it was underneath her willingness to turn against him. "At least you get to stay alive."

"Until the Marleyans get me, that is," he shot back, trying to tell Annie what was going on, but he was too weak mentally. "All it took was a few choice words, and you turn your back on your friends and sentence them to die along with the rest of the Eldians here."

"You know what I hate the most about you and Eren?" she asked suddenly, giving him a cold look. "You two live in a fantasy world. A place where you think you have a chance to stand up to an entire country full of people who want everyone on this godforsaken island dead. Get this through your thick skull: you _never_ had a chance. Even with Annie on your side, it won't matter because there's no hope for these people. You only delayed the inevitable, and I'm not about to die on a hopeless cause just because you refuse to face reality."

Dillon could tell that she wasn't going to be swayed by anything he had to say. Her mind was made up, but that also meant he didn't have to hold back any longer. "Then enjoy your blonde possession while you still can, Ymir, because you're about to lose everything."

With a snarl, Ymir punched him right in the face. "That's enough out of you."

Dillon retaliated by kicking her face, sending her directly into the ground with a bloody nose.

Before things could get out of hand, Bertholdt yanked Dillon free from Reiner and slammed him face first into the grass, keeping him pinned. "Ymir, hurry up. We've wasted too much time as it is."

Nodding, she took several steps back as she prepared to transform.

"I saved her life!" Dillon yelled, trying to wrestle the Shifter off of him. "Remember that? I risked my life to save hers."

"That's why you get to live." Choosing not to waste any more time, Ymir allowed the blood on her nose to initiate the shift.

* * *

Annie wasn't the type to panic, but her worry was gnawing at her. Abruptly, Dillon ceased contact with her a while ago and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach them. Given the mental link was still on, that meant he was still alive, so he was definitely knocked out. Something told her that Dillon brought that on himself somehow, but she promised herself not to lecture or scold him. All that mattered was making sure he and the others were all right.

"Oh, great," Jean complained. "We've got company."

Up ahead at the Forest of Giant Trees, a horde of Titans eagerly awaited them. There was no avoiding it now. Combat was inevitable. With a battle cry, the soldiers were ready to fight.

Suddenly, the ground shook as there was an explosion in the distance.

"That light," Mikasa said, eyes wide.

"What are the chance that it's Eren?" Armin asked.

"Slim to none," Annie answered, getting ready to shift.

"We're out of time," Erwin realized. "Soldiers, disperse! The enemy has assumed Titan form. Find Eren and get him out of there."

The group split off, heading in two different directions as the Titans charged at them. One fifteen-meter managed to snatch an MP right off his horse. Some of the soldiers watched in horror as he began screaming in fear, frantically trying to escape. It wouldn't do any good as its mouth opened wide.

Miraculously, there was an explosion directly behind the Titan and, within seconds, its nape was torn out by the Female Titan. Quickly, she managed to catch the MP, who was staring at her with wide eyes before lowering him to the ground. A Scout slowed down and hoisted him on top of his steed and took off.

Like dogs in front of a juicy steak, the Titans set their eyes on Annie. She glanced over at Commander Erwin and gave him a single nod before running into the forest, leading quite a few Titans away.

"Is she crazy?" one of the Scouts asked, flabbergasted.

"She's making a call," Erwin explained before addressing his troops. "Battle is not our objective. Locate, recover, and retreat."

"Round up the horses!" Hannes ordered.

"Right away, sir," Phil replied.

Hannes fired his hooks into the trees with the cadets and the other soldiers following suite. "First thing we do is locate the enemy and tell the others. They're fleeing into the woods, so stay sharp."

 _Eren, where are you?_ Mikasa and Armin asked themselves, trying to find any sign of him.

Suddenly, a loud screech sounded far ahead of them. It definitely wasn't Annie, but there was something familiar about it.

"That's the scream of a Titan," one of the Scouts identified.

"It came from just up ahead," another Scout added.

As the group progressed further, they were caught off-guard by Ymir, in Titan form, hanging off a large branch while seemingly glaring at them.

"I can see you," the first Scout said, drawing his swords.

"No, wait a second," Connie protested as he landed right next to her. "It's actually Ymir. This is her Titan form. She's one of the people they took." Seeing that they weren't going to attack, he turned to her. "What the hell happened? Where is everybody else?"

Ymir didn't respond, looking away as she gazed at the soldiers.

"Is Eren okay?" Connie pressed. "What about Bertholdt and Reiner?"

There was still no answer from her.

"So, this is Ymir," Armin said, taken aback by her Titan form.

Mikasa, however, was running out of patience. "Damn it, Ymir, Where's Eren?"

"What's the deal?" Jean demanded. "Which way did they go?"

"Give us something we can go on," Sasha pleaded.

She still didn't say a word.

"Say something already," Connie snapped, jumping onto her arm and proceeding to kick her head repeatedly. "Come on, ugly. We're kind of in a rush!"

Ymir turned her head, letting out a growl of warning.

Not wanting to get his head bitten off, Connie stopped immediately.

"Something isn't right," Armin muttered. "Why is she looking at all of us?"

"Ymir," an excited voice squealed with delight.

Immediately, the Shifter fixed her eyes on Historia, who had a huge grin on her face.

"There you are. Thank goodness you're all right."

Ymir's response was to immediately lunge at her, jaw opened wide. Historia barely blinked before her jaw slammed shut on her.

The cadets were completely flabbergasted by the turn of events.

"What?" Sasha whispered.

"Did she just…" Connie raised his voice to Ymir, who was jumping from tree to tree to get away. "Ymir, what are you doing?"

"Don't just stand there," Jean exclaimed, pursuing her instantly. "Move your asses!"

Regaining their composure, the cadets followed him in the chase. However, Ymir was too fast as she nearly became unnoticeable in the distance.

"Damn, she's fast," Jean commented to himself. "We're losing her."

"Why would she do that?" Mikasa asked.

For the first time in his life, Jean glared at her. "What's wrong with you people? Am I seriously the only one who saw this coming?"

"Well, it's clear where her loyalties are now," Armin said grimly. "We were lured into a trap."

Letting out a growl, Jean knew they needed backup. " _Annie, we've got a problem."_

* * *

With a roar, Annie decapitated another Titan with a roundhouse kick. It was precise enough to cut at the nape, so it was dead as a result. She tossed the headless corpse into one of the pursuing Titans before making a mad dash away from them. " _ **Talk to me, Jean. What happened?"**_

" _Ymir betrayed us,"_ he answered. " _She captured Krista and she's making a run for it."_

A growl emitted from her throat as she moved faster. " _ **I know what she's doing. She's trying to save herself and Krista from the Marleyans. Have you seen Eren or Dillon?"**_

" _Not yet, but-."_

He was interrupted when there was another explosion that rumbled the forest.

" _Damn it,"_ Jean swore. " _Armored Titan's making a break into open plains. Bertholdt's got Eren attached to his back. They're on Reiner and Ymir just joined them. At this rate, we'll lose them."_

" _ **I'm coming,"**_ Annie assured, " _ **But where's Dillon? Is he there, too?"**_

" _I don't see him,"_ Jean responded. " _Maybe they left him in the middle of the forest."_

She shook her head. " _ **No way in hell we'd ever be that lucky. Go after them. I'll try to contact Dillon again."**_ Once again, Annie tried to get her boyfriend's attention. " _ **Come on, you reckless idiot. You have to wake up."**_

At first, there was nothing, but then, there was a very weak response. " _Annie…?"_

The Female Titan felt relief course through her body. " _ **Dillon, thank God you're alive. Where are you?"**_

" _Help… me."_

Her speed increased. " _ **I will. Just tell me where you are."**_

With all of his strength, Dillon managed to tell her, and Annie saw red.

* * *

Since there was nowhere to grapple on to for the moment, the cadets, now joined by Hannes and some more soldiers, rode on horseback in full pursuit of the Shifters. To their astonishment, the horses managed to catch up to Reiner rather quickly. Seemed like the armor, while necessary, was impeding his speed.

"Reiner's too slow," Jean said. "We've got him!"

"I won't hesitate," Mikasa swore. "I'll kill them. If Ymir feels like getting in the way, so much the worst for her. This ends here and now. I swear it."

Armin let out a sigh, hoping that she wouldn't let her emotions get herself killed.

Up ahead, Ymir opened her mouth and pulled Historia out, who was now drenched saliva. She let out a harsh cough, expelling some of it out of her body.

"Krista," Bertholdt exclaimed in a worried tone.

Her coughing fit came to an end as she stared at the woman responsible. "Ymir…"

Steam emitted from Ymir's nape as she partially emerged from her Titan form, the red strands still attached to her body. She, too, succumbed to violent coughing and managed to wheeze out, "Krista." Once she got it out of her system, she corrected herself. "No, Historia. I'm sorry about eating you. You're, uh, probably pissed."

"What is this?" Historia asked, trying not to panic. "What's going on? Talk to me. We came to rescue you, Eren, and-"

"Shut up," Ymir yelled, stunning her into silence. "I don't need rescuing. Things have changed. I'm with Reiner and Bertholdt now. Like it or not, you're coming with us. There's no future inside the Walls."

Historia couldn't believe this was happening. After everything, Ymir was now siding with the enemy, and for what?

"Hear me out for a second, okay?" she requested. "Life outside isn't as bad as you think. Believe me. For starters, there's no one saying the world would've been a better place if you've never been born."

Historia stiffened, an old wound flaring up inside of her. "Yeah, I don't think Titans would say much either way. They'd be too busy trying to devour me."

"We've all got flaws!" Ymir snapped. "They're not so bad if you give them a break. It's complicated, all right? Get off your high horse."

"Ymir, I don't know what's going on in your mind, but you're not making any sense." Historia responded, begging for answers. "Come on, what did Reiner and Bertholdt say? You're doing this against your will. They threatened you."

There was no response she could give that would satisfy her, so Ymir stayed silent.

"It's the opposite, actually," Bertholdt said quietly.

Either Historia didn't hear him, or she just ignored him. "I'm right, aren't I? Let me go! Whatever they've got on you, I don't care. We can fight them. Put the past behind you. What matters is right now." Tears sprang to her eyes, threatening to fall. "I'm here. I will always be your ally!"

Those words impacted her far more than she could ever imagine. For a moment, she wanted to give the girl what she wanted. She was too innocent and didn't deserve this.

"Ymir," Bertholdt interjected. "Look, in case you haven't noticed, the Scouts are closing in. If we left earlier, there might have been a decent chance at outrunning them. Going back for Krista was _your_ idea. You forced us. Remember that. We waited, and for what?" He stared directly at her. "Damn it, Ymir, what did we do this for? You can't have a change of heart. You want her to rot inside the Walls? Does that seem acceptable to you now? Don't be a fool. Think!"

Historia was having none of it as she tried to reach her. "Let go. Don't listen to him!"

"I can't!"

Silence passed between them, the sound of Reiner's footsteps being the only thing that broke it.

At long last, Ymir allowed herself to break, to be vulnerable as her head sank. "I wish I could. I'm sorry, sweetie. I know you think I did this for you, but at the end of the day, I did it for me." Seeing that she wasn't going to interrupt, she went on. "A long time ago, I stole the power of the Titans from one of their comrades. Not much I can do against them. Sooner or later, I'm screwed. But they said that if I cooperate, hand you over, maybe I've got a shot at leniency. Maybe my crime gets overlooked. You're crucial to the church. You know the truth about the Walls."

Historia gasped, remembering asking Ymir if everything she did for her was because of her namesake.

"When this world started going to Hell, I thought to myself, 'Couldn't hurt to have a bargaining chip in my back pocket.' The castle's closest to death I ever want to get. The whole experience traumatized me. Gave me perspective. If I have to play dirty to stay alive, then I have to play dirty." She let out a mirthless chuckle. "Pathetic, yeah. Doesn't make me the ideal friend. Like I said, though: I didn't do this for you. You deserve better, but there it is. I need you." Ymir turned to her, openly sobbing. "Please save me, Historia!"

She didn't speak for a long time, her hair covering up her face. When she finally faced her, she caught Ymir off guard with a tearful smile. "Well, it's like _I_ said: I'm here, and I will always be your ally."

Now, it was Ymir's turn to stare in disbelief. Even after that, Historia wanted to remain by her side. Unable to take it anymore, she sank back down into her Titan, controlling it once more.

Finally, the Scouts managed to catch up, Hannes launching the first attack on Reiner's leg. It went about as well as one would expect. His blades shattered and he crashed to the ground. However, they noticed that Eren was finally awake, though he didn't have the strength to struggle against Bertholdt. Managing to sink his hook into one his exposed spots, a Scout zoomed up to save Eren, but Ymir quickly yanked it out, dropping him. He landed on his head, his skull cracking and dying instantly. Mikasa didn't take kindly to that as she slashed out one of her eyes. She divebombed towards Bertholdt only for the Shifter to jump up to the base of Reiner's neck.

"Reiner, protect us," he yelled as Mikasa was about to reach them.

Quickly, the Armored Titan covered up his neck, preventing her from getting to them. She gave a deadly glare that freaked the hell out of him, but at least he was safe. Enraged, Ymir tried swiping Mikasa off, but fortunately, she jumped out of the way.

 _Looks like Ymir goes first._ She thought as she prepared to cut her apart with an angry yell sounding from her.

"Mikasa, no!" Historia shouted, getting in her way.

Taken aback, Mikasa was forced to fall back, landing on the back of Reiner's head.

"You're not going to kill Ymir," she stated.

"That all depends on her," she shot back angrily. "What'll it be? She can step aside, or she can die. It's her choice."

"It's not fair," Historia protested. "She'll die if she doesn't go with what Reiner and Bertholdt tell her to do. She's screwed either way."

Mikasa finally reached her endpoint, her tone dropping into a lower register. "Listen, there's only so many lives I can give a damn about. Cruel, but that's the world our enemies gave us six years ago. Sorry. I don't have any heartstrings left for you to tug on." The more she talked, the more disgusted she was at this situation. "You want compassion? Move on. You want fair? Tough shit. Time's wasting. Pick your side, Krista. Eren, or the bitch I'm gonna kill!"

Ymir raised her clawed hand, preparing to do battle with Ackerman.

Suddenly, the air was pierced by an ear-shattering shriek. It sounded like a banshee was emerging from the fires of Hell, ready to consume every soul around.

Looking back, the soldiers' eyes widened in horror as the saw the Female Titan making a beeline for the Shifters, dust kicking up from behind her as she gained on them fast. They couldn't see her eyes from that distance, but they knew she was far past anger. They could feel rage radiating off her in a way that gave Eren a run for his money.

 _Oh, no._ Bertholdt thought, realizing they were screwed. All he could do was keep his head down and wait for an opening.

"About time," Jean said before addressing the others. "Clear a path! She's not gonna stop for anything or anyone."

"Get back on the horses and keep your distance." Hannes added, not wanting to be caught in the middle of this.

Quickly, the soldiers did as ordered save for Historia, who tried to plea for Ymir's life. "Annie, stay back. You can't do this."

Annie ignored her, making no efforts to slow down as she was nearly upon them.

"Get her out of there!" Hannes yelled.

Frustrated, Jean grappled up and grabbed her, taking her away despite her struggling.

"No, let me go. Don't!"

Once she got close enough, Annie hardened her leg and kicked Reiner's leg so hard, the armor shattered and his leg broke. With a pained roar, the Armored Titan fell, taking Bertholdt, Eren, and Ymir with him as he plummeted to the ground with a resounding thud. Even Annie toppled over due to how fast she was going, but she was far from done. She made her way over to Ymir and pinned her down, panting with rage. Without a second thought, she gave her a hard punch to the face, cracking her skull.

"Stop it!" Historia screamed, trying to get out of Jean's grip. "Leave her alone!"

Roaring at the top of her lungs, Annie plunged her hand into Ymir's stomach and pulled it out, taking a huge chunk of her abdomen, blood, and stomach fluids in the process. Ymir was sufficiently downed as Annie pulled something out of the gore into her other hand, causing several gasps from the soldiers as she tossed the disgusting remains aside.

From all that mess, they could see the motionless body of Dillon Amsdale.

* * *

 **Remastered Edits: Practically nothing. A few touch ups here and there, but nothing too serious. Good news is we're on the home stretch. One more chapter and then we can finally continue the story.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	41. Coordinate

Chapter 41: Coordinate

Nothing prepared Historia for what she saw with wide eyes in Annie's hand. It was so hard for her to believe, yet the evidence was right in front of her. Ymir not only captured Dillon, but she _ate_ him. Swallowed him whole.

"Dillon?" she asked quietly, finding it hard to form sentences. "But why would-how…?"

"His life for hers," Jean growled in disgust. "Still want to be on her side after that?"

Historia was at a loss for words as it continued to sink into her mind. _Ymir._

"Holy shit," Hannes swore as he and the cavalry slowed to a halt, dumbfounded. "How the hell is he still alive?"

With a snarl, Annie kicked the motionless body of Ymir aside as her eyes went back to her boyfriend, her gaze softening to concern. " _ **Dillon?"**_

Gasping for air, Dillon opened his eyes as he let out violent coughs. He rolled to his stomach, regurgitating the contents from his ordeal. His throat felt like it was on fire and his body ached as the injuries caught up with him. All in all, he was very fortunate to be alive… or unfortunate depending on one's point of view.

" _ **You're okay,"**_ she assured gently before her eyes drifted to Bertholdt, who was getting up with Eren still attached to his back. As much as she wanted to take care of her lover, there were far more important things to do first.

"I've got him," Mikasa said darkly as she ran with her swords drawn, ready to finish the job.

However, the taller Shifter thought fast. Detaching Eren, he quickly zoomed away onto a tree just as Mikasa nearly took his head clean off. To make matters worse, Reiner thrust his head forward and trapped Eren inside his mouth, inches away from Mikasa.

"Eren!" she yelled, staggering back in horror.

The Armored Titan lifted his fist and brought it down towards her, but she managed to jump out of the way, a crater forming where she once stood. She grappled to a tree opposite of where Bertholdt was, glaring at him. She might not be able to kill Reiner yet, but the other traitor was wide open and exposed.

Annie's expression going back to cold and determined, she lowered him to Jean. " _ **Get him out of here."**_

"Annie," Dillon said quietly, not wanting her to go.

" _ **I'm coming back,"**_ she promised as Jean relieved her of him, standing up at the same time Reiner did. " _ **Now go."**_

"Come on, Dillon," Jean grunted, carrying him to his horse. "We're getting out of here."

Knowing what was about to happen, Hannes took charge. "Soldiers, steer clear of the Armored and Female Titans unless you want to get flattened and keep an eye on the Colossal."

Taking the initiative, Mikasa catapulted from the tree straight for Bertholdt, though Reiner decided to try and swat her out of the sky. Fortunately, Annie pulled him away just in the nick of time as Mikasa was forced to get out of the way. The price for that intervention was an armored fist to the gut, causing Annie to roll across the ground in a heap.

" _ **Damn it, Mikasa,"**_ she growled, steam emitting from her stomach. " _ **Pay attention."**_

 _She's right._ The impulsive woman realized, keeping her distance as Reiner stood between her and Bertholdt. _All Bertholdt has to do is run to Reiner for help, and I'm finished._

Sure enough, the tall Shifter grappled onto Reiner's shoulder, looking like a kicked puppy as he stared at the Female Titan. "Annie, why? Why did you betray us?"

Annie's mind drifted back to that horrible Expedition when she was asked the same thing. She couldn't betray how she was feeling about this whole thing, so she kept her expression cold and determined as she slowly rose to her feet. Three years of training with the 104th made her a master at it.

"After everything we've been through, you stab us in the back, and for what?" Bertholdt demanded, his voice beginning to shake. "For that freakish bastard?"

There was a small crack in her mask, a twinge of regret showing its ugly head. She shook it off. If she let herself get compromised, then all this would have been pointless.

"H-he has to be controlling you!" Bertholdt pointed out desperately. "It's the only reason you would do this! Annie, you have to fight it!"

His words managed to strengthen Annie's resolve as she began circling the Armored Titan. She was a tool for the Scouts, but she was not a puppet. _If I was, I wouldn't have made things so hard for Dillon._ She thought to herself.

Reiner followed her movements carefully, ready for anything.

Bertholdt, on the other hand, didn't know when to quit. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. "What did he do to you, Annie? What the hell did that son of a bitch do to you?"

A deep, guttural sound came from Annie's throat as she attempted to do something she hadn't done in so long: try to speak. It was raspy and unpleasant, but she managed to pull it off. " **He... saved… me."**

Finally, he shut up, staring at her with horror in his eyes. She really believed the words coming out of her mouth. Dillon's brainwashing tactics ran too deep, and she couldn't escape from them. Not without help. As long as that monster lived, Annie would always be under his control.

Apparently, Reiner had the same thoughts, for when he spotted Jean galloping away with Dillon, he charged at them with full speed. Forced to abandon her attack plan once again, Annie tackled him, causing the both of them to crash. As the Titans went down, Bertholdt launched himself into the air, using a tree to propel himself towards the horse. Jean raised his sword to block the incoming attack, but the force sent both him and Dillon off the horse as it continued running away without stopping. Bertholdt made to stab the fallen Psion, though a well-placed kick from Jean interfered with that, knocking him aside.

"Sorry, pal," he said, getting up, "but you're not going anywhere near him."

"Get out of my way, Jean," Bertholdt demanded, pointing his sword at him. "I don't want to kill you, but I will if you don't step aside."

"Oh, now you care about lives being lost?" Jean shot back in a patronizing tone as he stood between Bertholdt and Dillon. "Could have fooled us."

Bertholdt's expression hardened as he charged.

Off to the side, Annie kicked Reiner off her, using her crystallization powers to do more damage. The armor cracked slightly, but it didn't shatter, indicating that she needed more force behind her attacks. Usually, she would target the head and go all out, but with Eren inside his mouth, it was likely that she would kill him in the process. Until she got him out, she was stuck in a handicap, unable to use her best techniques on her foe.

On Reiner's end, he wisely kept his distance. Annie was a far better fighter than him, and she could lay waste to him. That being said, not only did he have his armor going for him, but he also had Eren. He could see that she was pulling her punches, giving him the opportunity to do the exact opposite. Once they were both on their feet, he charged at her, aiming to tackle her into the ground, but she quickly sidestepped, launching a hardened kick right at the shin she broke earlier. The armor hadn't regenerated and it was strong enough to break once again. He fell to one knee, but he fought through the pain. When Annie went for a follow-up attack, he turned around sharply and punched her right in the face, sending her flying.

Off to the side, Bertholdt and Jean continued their fight, slashing away at each other. With Reiner in the way, no one else could help Jean or Dillon, so they were on their own for the time being. Jean wasn't a master swordsman, and neither was Bertholdt, but the latter was ranked Number 3 for a reason. He kept Jean on the defensive, striking rapidly with the hope of wearing him down. However, the brown-haired teen was not a slouch, for he managed to kick Bertholdt back the moment he found an opening.

"You pathetic piece of shit," Jean growled, going on the offensive. "We were friends. We trusted you. We believed in you. Makes me wonder how much you laughed at how clueless we were to your real intentions."

"Tell me something, Jean," Bertholdt replied, getting into a sword lock. "Do you think we wanted to come here and kill everyone? Who wants to slaughter people, huh?"

"Seems to me that you want to kill Dillon more than anything," Jean grunted, trying to push him back.

"He brainwashed Annie," he shot back, "and I'm going to save her."

"Or maybe you're just mad he got to bang Annie and you never will!"

Eyes blazing, he reeled back to cut him in half, but Jean clocked him in the chin with an upward motion from his elbow. Staggering back, Bertholdt watched as Jean charged at him before performing a precise spin kick that knocked Jean aside. With him out of the way, Bertholdt went straight for Dillon, who was slowly getting to his knees.

Dillon knew that he couldn't fight him in his condition, but he couldn't at least stall until Jean reached him. His eyes flashed briefly, a small, but precise, mental attack hitting him. Bertholdt's concentration was thrown as shown by his stumbling, which gave Dillon the opportunity to roll across the ground, making him trip over his body. Thanks to his actions, Dillon found himself panting heavily, drained further. Still, it gave Jean enough time to catch up and he immediately reengaged Bertholdt by kicking him in the face before he could get back up. Bertholdt responded in kind, kicking him back before managing to stand up with a glare on his face. Jean was in the way of saving Annie, and if he had to die, so be it.

 _Son of a bitch._ Annie growled as she got reacquainted with the ground. Her face was caved in due to the attack, but at least she could still use her Titan form.

"If Annie can't beat him, what chance to we have?" Connie couldn't help but ask.

"She won't lose," Armin replied, staring at the fight intently while trying to figure out a way to help. "Not with everything that's at stake."

As the Female Titan rose up with her face healing, she began planning a new strategy. His head wasn't an option, but everything else was fair game. Her protective instincts screamed to get Dillon out of his current predicament, but she had to trust that Jean could handle it. Like she said before, she couldn't split her focus on two different objectives. Once she was back on her feet, she gestured Reiner, who managed to heal his leg again, to come at her.

Growling, Reiner took the bait, charging at Annie, expecting her to dance around his attacks like she usually did. However, just before he got too close, she raised her hardened foot and performed a dropkick on his gut. The blow not only put substantially more cracks in the armor, but it pushed it in, causing his stomach to bleed. Unless he ripped off the armor, it would continue to bleed. Reiner let out a pained grunt, but he didn't have time as Annie, with hardened fingers, got close and gripped his jaw, trying to unhinge it. She managed to rip off pieces of his armor from that area.

Unfortunately, she was completely focused on her task that she didn't notice a recently-regenerated Ymir until the small Shifter climbed up Reiner's body and gouged out Annie's eyes. She let out a cry of pain, covering her nape on instinct as Ymir attempted to reach it.

 _You ruined everything, you bitch!_ Ymir thought to herself as she tried clawing her way to Annie's nape.

"Ymir, stop!" Historia shouted, finally getting her bearings back.

Ymir didn't respond, focused on carving the Shifter out, but Annie managed to grab her and throw her into a large, rock formation. Reiner, however, used the distraction to slam Annie into the ground, pinning her with his body.

"Oh, this is bad," Sasha commented, worried for her friend.

Hannes took notice that the leg Annie broke earlier, while healed, was still missing the armor pieces that were once there. "Soldiers, go for the exposed spots and keep the other Titan away."

"Sir, that's suicide," one of the Garrison troops protested.

"We're expendable," he shot back. "They aren't."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently, catching the soldiers' attention.

"What the hell is Erwin doing?" Hannes asked, flabbergasted at the sight ahead. "He's off his rocker!"

* * *

(A few minutes earlier)

Erwin was no stranger to high-risk, high-reward plans. After all, as the commander of the Scouts, he came up with most of them. But when he saw the Armored Titan charging out of the forest with Eren, he knew he had to make the most insane call someone could make. With the hordes of Titans trying to kill him and his men, it gave him the opportunity to stop the Shifters from getting away. Much to the soldiers' fury, he ordered them to let the Titans follow them, essentially using them as bait once again. The horses could easily outrun Reiner and the Titans would be able to pursue them, which gave him the opportunity they needed. Once they were far enough ahead, he circled around straight towards the Shifters with the horde in tow. A few soldiers were picked off from the rear, but there could be no helping them. Not when the fate of the Eldians was at stake.

"This is insanity, Commander!" Eld shouted, watching the Titans feast on a few of their men. "At this rate, we're gonna lose half our forces."

"We don't have a choice," Erwin said grimly. "Under no circumstances can they take Eren to Marley. If they do, it will only be a matter of time before they wipe us out."

'"Give our hearts for humanity,"' Petra repeated quietly. "Looks like we get to fulfill that vow today."

"Hey, Eld," Gunther said. "This is your chance to raise your pitiful score."

Eld glared at him. "I have 46, dumbass. You have 47."

"And more than half those kills were team kills."

"In the meantime, I'll continue to be safely ahead of you both," Petra pointed out with a smirk. "58, if I recall."

Normally, Erwin would rebuke them for focusing on trying to one-up each other as opposed to rescuing Eren, but he knew what they were doing. It was a guarantee that many soldiers would die today, and this was how they were coping with it. Once the time came, they would get down to business like any good soldier would. Levi Squad, Mike, Nanaba, Gelgar, and everyone else… they were all good soldiers. He only hoped that many of them would be able to return home today no matter how bleak things turned out to be.

Seeing the imminent danger, Reiner released Annie and quickly stood up with Bertholdt grappling to his shoulder shortly thereafter. He covered Bertholdt with his hand and pinned him to his neck to keep him from getting hurt as he prepared for the Titans. He wished that he could send Erwin straight to hell for this, but there was no time for that. They had to leave.

Growling, he charged towards the Titans.

"Squadron, break," Erwin ordered. "Make the Titans scatter!"

The soldiers split off, letting the Titans converge onto the Armored Titan. The Shifter, however, managed to plow right into the horde, knocking aside four Titans in the 10-to-15-meter range. The victory was very short-lived as a small Titan grabbed his leg, tripping him up. His stumbling gave the Titans the opportunity to pile on top of him, bringing him to his knees. Reiner struggled desperately to break free of them, but there were too many. Now, he was trapped.

The soldiers retreated towards a hill where they could watch the Titans bring down the Armored Titan. One of the Scouts picked up Jean and Dillon, taking them to safety, while Annie managed to regenerate one eye and followed them. If it wasn't for the fact that Eren was still trapped in his jaw, this would have been a victory.

While everyone's eyes were on Reiner, Historia managed to spot Ymir. She was using her speed to her advantage, jumping on top of the Titans and biting out their napes, but she knew she wouldn't last long. No matter how much Ymir hurt her for everything that she did, Historia still loved her.

 _I'm going to help you, Ymir, and then we are going to have a very long talk._ She swore inwardly.

"Is… is this Hell?" Jean wondered as he watched Reiner continue to get buried under the mindless monsters.

"Not yet," Erwin answered, "but it will be. Where exactly is Eren?"

"He's trapped in Reiner's mouth," Sasha pointed out bluntly. "He was trying to keep Annie from going all out on him."

 _If things gets too desperate, he might decide to eat Eren._ Quickly, he drew his sword and pointed it to the sky. "All soldiers: charge!"

All the soldiers gave him a flabbergasted look. With all the Titans, they were being asked to go on a suicide run.

"We've come to the moment of truth," Erwin went on. "Mankind's fate is decided now! There is no future in which we can claim these lands without Eren, and there never will be. Go! Recover Eren from the Armored Titan and retreat." Saluting, the commander charged towards the horde. "Your heart and soul to the cause!"

Annie and Mikasa were next, the former easily outrunning everyone else. The rest of the soldiers let out a war cry and followed suite, ready to die for their land.

Jean, however, hung back for a moment, resting Dillon against the trunk of a tree. "You should be safe until we get Eren." He handed him his canteen. "Anything happens, tell us."

The nauseated teen nodded slowly. "Be careful."

He smirked. "Hey, don't worry. You can't get rid of me that easy." Jean looked over to some of the MPs that didn't charge into the fray and yelled, "Hey, jackasses! If something happens to him, I'm cutting your heads off." Without even waiting for a response, he mounted his horse and took off, swords drawn.

Once Annie, now fully regenerated, reached the Titans, she began by kicking one of the 15-meters into another one. She wouldn't waste her time killing them unless she could make it quick. Right now, she needed to clear a path for the soldiers and not get swarmed in the process. She noticed Ymir was trying to fight through the swarm, and she let her be. Unless Ymir interfered, there was no reason to fight her. She could see that Reiner's hands lowered so he could start punching the Titans off him. A necessary act, but one that not only left Bertholdt exposed, but the vulnerable spots in his jaw.

"It's working!" Jean announced once he caught with the others. "His hands are down."

"Now's our chance," Mikasa replied with a growl.

"Uh, Mikasa, you can see those Titans, right?" he asked, glancing over at her. "I mean, I get it. You're strong, but that's one hell of a mess. Getting through is not gonna be easy."

As per usual with things concerning Eren, Mikasa ignored everything unimportant and only on the only family she had left.

Erwin raised his sword as he was nearly upon the Titans. "Advance!"

The commander didn't even see it coming.

A Titan running on all fours lunged out of the trees and bit down on Erwin's arm, yanking him off his horse. The soldiers watched in horror as their commander was carried away.

"Commander!" Mike shouted.

That caught Annie's attention as she saw what happened. She wanted to go save him, but she knew that Eren was top priority. If she went to save him, more people would be killed.

Erwin had the same line of thought, for as he disappeared into the distance, he managed to yell despite the excruciating pain he was in. "I said 'advance,' damn it! Eren's right in front of you! Do not falter!"

Mike gritted his teeth, greatly angered by the turn of events, but they had to press onwards. Since he was the only Section Commander present, he took charge. "You heard the commander. Go!"

Steeling themselves, the soldiers pressed onwards as the Titans who weren't trying to eat Reiner met them head-on. The moment both sides clashed, pandemonium ensued. With precise movements, the Titans started snatching people off their horses, devouring them quickly. Despite Annie managing to get a good few of them out of the way, there were still casualties. The experienced Scouts managed to weave around the Titans, though a couple were picked off.

Mikasa was the first to break through the lines and saw Reiner only had five Titans left that were keeping him pinned. With a shout, she zoomed to the top, circling around his fist in the process. She tried to go for his jaw, but Bertholdt intervened by slashing at her. She was forced to block the attack which threw off her initial assault. Unfortunately, she realized that she was on a direct course for another Titan and had no room to evade. Its hand wrapped around her body and started tightening, breaking her ribs with a sickening crunch. It had been a long time since she screamed in agony.

"Mikasa!" Jean shouted as he grappled towards the Titan with murder in his eyes. "You piece of shit. Get your hands off her!" He impaled the Titan directly in the eyes, making it lose his grip on her. She was free, but badly wounded.

Annie made a beeline for Reiner, but he managed to toss one of the Titans into her knocking her down. The Titan managed to sink its teeth into her neck before she sliced open the nape with her fingers. Pushing the corpse off, she got back up and watched two Scouts attempt to go for Reiner's jaw only for him to dislodge their hooks, making them fall to their deaths. Sufficiently angered, she prepared for another charge, but then she heard a familiar voice in her head.

" _Oh, shit."_

Eyes widening, she turned her head towards the hill they left Dillon on and saw a twelve-meter Titan moving towards him. There was blood dripping from its mouth, indicating that the MPs met a gruesome demise. He was trying to stand, but there was no way he could dodge the Titan. If she ran fast enough, she could head the Titan off, but it would give Reiner the chance to escape and more soldiers could die in the process. If she stayed, she could save Eren but at the cost of losing Dillon.

"We can handle Reiner," Jean assured, seeing that Dillon was in danger. "Go!"

As if that statement vindicated her, she prepared to make a mad dash for him, but a couple of soldiers reached him before she did. Two Garrison troops swooped in and sliced through the Titan's nape. It wasn't a perfect cut, but it was enough to kill it. As the Titan fell dead, the two soldiers approached him.

"This isn't a great place to rest, you know," the male soldier snarked.

Dillon's eyes widened. He recognized that voice. Looking up, his jaw dropped. "Franz?" His eyes darted towards the female soldier. "Hannah?"

"Hey, Dillon," Hannah greeted with a smile. "Long time no see."

"How did-why are you-?"

"We'll talk later," Franz interrupted, hoisting him up. "Right now, we're getting you out of here,"

Dillon nodded as he used Franz's weight to support him, though the leg wound was still giving him trouble. He glanced over to where the Titans were and saw a green blur slice through Reiner's jaw, completely unhinging that. He squinted to see who it was, and he couldn't believe it. "Is that Commander Erwin?"

Annie thought she had seen it all. A country with Titans as living Walls, Psions that could their own against Titans, and many other things. She was proven wrong when she saw Erwin suddenly appear with only one arm and detached Reiner's jaw with a single swing of his sword before Bertholdt could even react. It was at this moment she understood why he was the commander of the Scouting Regiment.

Drenched in saliva, Eren fell out of his mouth, plummeting towards the ground, but Mikasa caught him and headed straight for her horse. At long last, he was free.

"All soldiers, retreat!" Erwin commanded as if he didn't have a bleeding stump for an arm.

Making sure that Mikasa and Eren got to the horse all right, Annie began to kill the Titans that were trying to eat the soldiers. She knew she couldn't save everyone, but she could at least try to get most of them.

"Those Titans don't stand a chance against her," Nanaba commented as the Shifter bit out the nape of a twelve-meter.

"Glad she's on our side," Gelgar replied.

That was something the soldiers could all agree on. Seeing the Female Titan fight tooth-and-nail to save them was truly a sight to behold. The questions and doubts about her allegiance slowly started to ebb away since, for the time being, she was fighting for them.

Nearby, Ymir was pinned to the ground by a nine-meter. She didn't have great, physical strength, and it showed as she desperately struggled to be free of the Titan. Fortunately, Historia arrived and sliced open the Titan's nape, saving her. She nearly crashed into a tree as a result, but she managed to land on the side of it just as the Titan fell lifelessly to the ground.

"I did it. I actually killed one," Historia said to herself once she got herself reacquainted with the ground. "You all right?"

Before she could get an answer, Connie and Sasha rode by, the former picking her up abruptly. "Get away from her."

Angered by that, Ymir roared and gave chase.

"What the hell were you trying to pull?" Connie demanded. "We're leaving!"

"Yeah, couldn't you go for some grub right now?" Sasha asked, trying to lighten mood a little.

"I was trying to save her, Connie," she shot back. "I'm not gonna let her die."

"Krista, she almost killed Dillon," he retaliated. "Or did you just forget that in the last five minutes?"

Historia glared at the bald-headed cadet. "Don't act like I'm an idiot. Of course I haven't forgotten what she did, but I know that this doesn't have to be the end. If Annie, of all people, could be accepted into the Scouts despite the blood on her hands, I know Ymir can, too. She's done more good than bad!"

"What makes you think Ymir wants to come back to us?" Sasha asked. "She was hellbent on taking you before, and it looks like she still is."

"I'll find a way," Historia swore. "I'm not going to lose her!"

Connie and Sasha exchanged a glance, wondering if it was at all possible. Historia was sounding too desperate, and it was likely she would act out of emotion instead of logic. They needed to make sure she didn't get herself killed.

Suddenly, they saw a large Titan being thrown towards them, narrowly missing them. It landed right in front of the retreating soldiers so hard that it exploded, sending a tidal wave of steam and debris at them. It was strong enough to knock Annie down as well as toss several soldiers off their mounts, but the majority managed to stay on as they tried to find their way out of the fog.

"He's tossing Titans at us now?" Jean asked, looking back at Reiner with a glare. "That son of a bitch has gone berserk!"

With a rage-filled roar, Reiner lobbed another Titan off him, cutting off another means of escape. Coincidentally, it happened to land near Franz, Hannah, and Dillon, knocking all three of them off their horses.

Coughing, Franz asked, "Is everyone okay?"  
"I fell off a damn horse," Dillon answered nearby with a groan. "What do you think?"

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Hannah wondered, trying not to panic as more Titans landed around them.

"We'll figure it out," Franz replied, getting Dillon back up as he got a look at his face. "Good God, Dillon!"

It was incredible that the young Psion was still conscious, but his pale face exemplified him needing medical treatment. His eyes were bloodshot and exhausted, there was dried up blood covering his face, and he looked like he was going to faint. And yet, he managed to say in a very raspy voice, "I need ODM gear."

"Dillon, you look like you're about to die," Hannah protested. "You can't fight in that condition!"

"I'm not fighting," he corrected, struggling to stand on his own two feet. "I need to get somewhere safe. I can't ride a horse with the way I am, and I can't fight through all these Titans. At the same time, I'm not going to let you two drag me through this fog in Titan-infested territory until we suddenly discover a miracle. Now, help me get some damn gear!"

Adding to the list of people thrown off their horses was Eren and Mikasa. The horse they shared sped off the moment it was back on its four legs.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried out, trying to stand despite the excruciating pain she was in.

Groaning, Eren managed to get up, wiping the saliva off him. He could've lived without being inside another Titan, though he was thankful he wasn't swallowed that time.

Unfortunately, the ground began to shake as a Titan approached them. Getting to their knees, the two saw a skinny, but tall, Titan approach them through the evaporating fog. The moment they could see what the Titan looked like, they staggered back in absolute horror. It had yellow eyes that seemed to glisten, blonde hair that resembled the Female Titan's, and a permanent grin spread throughout its entire face. They had seen this Titan five years ago in Shiganshina. This was the same one that haunted their nightmares.

This was the same Titan that ate Eren's mother.

Eren was petrified to the spot, reliving his terrible memories of that day.

"Get down," Mikasa ordered, shielding him with her body.

The Smiling Titan swung its hand down towards them, either to slap them away or trap them in its fist. Before it could make impact, Hannes got in the way, pushing as hard as he could to keep its hand back.

"Are you insane?" Eren asked in disbelief. This was the same man who, five years ago, ran away from the same Titan like a coward, but managed to get Eren and Mikasa to safety. Now, it was like watching a completely different man.

With a loud snarl, Hannes sliced off its thumb, forcing the Titan to retract the hand. He turned to the cadets and let out an excited laugh. "Can you believe this luck?" He grinned manically at the monster. "Watch me. This is the least that I owe your mother. She'll finally have the vengeance she deserves!" He fired a hook into the Titan and went after it, dodging its attempt to knock him out of the sky.

"No, Hannes!" Eren yelled, knowing that the man was not really trained for this.

Seeing this from afar, both Armin and Jean quickly started galloping towards the scene.

"He needs backup," Jean stated, urging his horse to go faster.

Unfortunately, a Titan was thrown at the two, narrowly missing them as it skidded across the ground. It stopped them in their tracks, though Armin nearly freaked out as another Titan landed directly in front of him.

"Reiner," the blonde boy said, looking over at him in shock. "What the… doesn't he care if Eren gets eaten?"

"Move it or lose it, asshole," Jean shouted angrily despite knowing the Armored Titan couldn't hear him. "I'm tired of your shit."

He was not the only one.

With a loud roar, Annie charged directly towards Reiner, murder in her eyes. Reiner lobbed another Titan at her, but this time, she was ready for that. She sidestepped the flying Titan, hardened her foot, and delivered another dropkick to Reiner's gut. Combined with her speed, and the fact there were smaller Titans holding onto his legs, the Shifter tripped and fell on his back, yet Bertholdt managed to grapple away before he could get crushed. To keep him from getting ideas, Annie performed a spin kick that took down the tree he was perched on, forcing him to retreat.

Sensing new prey, four Titans that held Reiner down started approaching Annie, who simply hardened her fingers. When it came to mindless Titans, there was no need to use up all her energy. Just some quick precision.

The first Titan that came to bite her received a punch to the gut before getting its nape sliced over. She tossed the corpse into the second Titan before ripping the jaw off the third Titan. A quick slash with her fingers and the thing was dead. The last one was about to reach her, but a Scout flew by, slicing open the nape. She looked to see that it was Eld, who managed to land on the side of a tree.

"We've got your back," he assured as the other members of Levi Squad joined him.

Nodding, Annie punted a three meter that tried going for her legs before facing Reiner, who was back on his feet.

"More Titans heading this way!" Petra announced, pointing to the west.

"Bastards just keep coming," Gunther growled.

"Take them down hard and fast," Eld ordered, launching himself at the incoming wave.

The others followed suite, swords at the ready.

Ymir had no idea what to think anymore. It was all so simple earlier: get to Marley, trade Dillon in for her life, and keep Historia safe for as long as she could. Annie threw that plan out the window, and Erwin crushed it into a million pieces with the arrival of the Titans. Not to mention the fact that Historia was never gonna be on her side again after what she did to Dillon.

Suddenly, a hook penetrated her head and she saw Historia herself land on her head.

"Krista!" Connie shouted.

"No! No more," she replied. "Sorry, but from now on, I'm Historia." With that out of the way, she glared at Titan. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. Why would you hand me over to save yourself if you already had Dillon, and trust me, I'm still pissed off at you for that. He's worth so much more to these people than I ever will be, so that only means one thing: you were trying to protect me again. Everything you've ever done has been for my sake. You'd burn this country to the ground if it meant I would live!"

Ymir let out a sad sigh, confirming the accusations.

"Heads up," Connie warned as a fourteen-meter took interest in them.

"Listen to me," Historia urged, preparing for a fight. "You've been teaching me something ever since we met, and it's time for you to take your own advice. Do you understand me? Stop putting your life on the line. You need to live your own life. Live it with me!" A smile appeared on her face. "I've never told you this before, but however bad things get, as long as we're together, I'm not afraid!"

Without any hesitation, Historia launched herself into the air, performing a nice spin as she sliced open the nape of the Titan. Connie and Sasha soon followed in her footsteps, going after the other Titans in the area. Ymir let out a loud shriek, ready to tear through any Titan that got in her way. It was time to cut loose.

In terms of strength, Reiner had Annie beat, but he didn't have her combat prowess. Without Eren, there was nothing keeping her at that handicap anymore. Since his leg work was weak, Annie went for the unarmored leg once more, breaking it swiftly and efficiently. He tried to strike her, but she was too quick, dodging and returning the punch, striking his jaw as hard as she could. Immediately, his jaw was obliterated, like with Eren during their fight in that forest. He roared in pain and went to strike, but she didn't wait for it to land. She jumped into the air and brought her body down on top of him, driving her hardened elbow into his skull. Blood poured from the severe wound as he sunk to his knees.

With a grim look on her face, Annie raised her leg, preparing to sever his head. With the sides of his neck finally exposed, she'd be able to pull it off.

A hook impaled into her planted leg and before she could ward off the attack, she cried out in pain as two blades sliced open her Achilles Heel. Without the weight to support her, Annie fell to a sitting position. Covering her nape to be on the safe side, she spotted Bertholdt landing onto another tree, giving her an apologetic look. Her response was a roar as she stumbled towards him with the intent to kill. Reiner managed to get close enough to punch Annie away from them. She rolled across the ground, knocking over a few Titans and horses before skidding to a stop.

"Reiner, you all right?" Bertholdt asked, concerned.

The Armored Titan responded with a single nod, concentrating on healing his leg.

 _Annie, I'm so sorry._ He thought as he went back to Reiner's shoulder. If he was faster, he could've killed Dillon and saved her. Maybe not now, but someday, he would be able to get her back

" _ **Bastards,"**_ Annie growled, panting heavily as she concentrated on healing.

A ten-meter took an interest in her, running with frozen excitement. Sighing, she hardened her other leg in preparation, but then a hook latched onto the back of the Titan. Her eyes widened when she saw Dillon swoop in and kill the Titan. She rolled out of the way of the falling corpse just as he stumbled down, crashing against the trunk of a tree.

The ODM gear he got from a dead Scout was mostly intact, but Dillon was doing badly. He more than wore himself out after that stunt, and he felt like he was carrying a ton on his back that was going to crush him any second. "This wasn't… one of my best ideas," he admitted weakly as he detached the broken blades.

" _ **What the hell are you doing here?"**_ Annie demanded, falling onto her stomach.

"I was thrown off the horse when… I tried to get away," Dillon answered, coughing. "Oh, God, that hurts."

" _ **And you decided to jump into the fray in your condition,"**_ she retorted, exasperated.

He shook his head. "No, Annie. Not this time. I came because I need your help."

She raised an eyebrow at that, confused. " _ **What are you talking about?"**_

Dillon gestured to the soldiers that were being swarmed by the Titans. "Look at what's happening. They're stumbling around trying to get the hell out of here, and until we find Eren, we're stuck here. If they tried to protect me, they'd get eaten and so would I." He gritted his teeth in pain, trying to fight his body's instinct to give into unconsciousness. It was like his body was on fire, it hurt so bad. "I can't fight anymore. I don't think I can even stand. I'm in so much pain right now, but I know if I pass out, I'll die." Dillon looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Annie, I know you're busy. I know you have so much to deal with right now, but I feel less like a piece of shit asking you for help than I would if I asked them. I am so sorry for being so selfish and for putting you in this position, but I don't want to die."

There was no way she could be mad at him after that. Giving him a smile of assurance, she gently wrapped her hand around him as she began to stand, her regeneration nearly complete. " _ **Don't apologize. I can handle fighting one-handed. It's something I've done before."**_

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Annie."

" _ **Thank me when we find Eren and get out of here,"**_ she replied, holding him against her abdomen. Technically, the safest place was her jaw, but given the condition he was in and the fact he was just eaten, it would only make things far worse for him.

As the Titans approached, she hardened her expression. She only hoped she could reach Eren in time wherever he was.

"Mikasa, stop!" Eren shouted when she got up to fight. "You're in no shape to…" At this point, he realized what needed to be done. "My hands. Help me."

"What will you do?" Mikasa asked.

"Come on," he begged. "I have to be the one who kills that thing!"

Mikasa gritted her teeth in frustration and began cutting him loose.

"I ain't done with you yet!" Hannes shouted, leaving a deep gash in the Smiling Titan's heel. For a guy who never fought a Titan in his life, he was doing a really good job at not getting killed.

The moment his bonds were removed, Mikasa could see that his hands were nearly healed. His fingers were tiny stubs, but with the constant steam emitting from them, it wouldn't be long before he was back to normal.

"This one belongs to me," Eren growled, getting up. "Wait here."

"Eren," Mikasa protested, doubling over in pain. "Don't go. We have to get you out of here."

His thirst for vengeance clouded his judgement once again. "Not until I settle the score. Stand back!"

With that declaration and a clear goal in mind, he bit down on his hand.

Fate seemed to have it out for him because nothing happened aside from blood pouring out from his self-inflicted wound.

"What!?"

Jean and Armin rode with everything they had towards Eren and Mikasa's position, narrowly dodging the Titans that came their way. However, one of the monsters landed on its back, its foot tripping up Jean's horse. The brown-haired teen went flying, hitting his head hard enough to open the wound and knock him out.

"Jean!" Armin shouted, leaping off his horse and running to his aide. He began dragging him away from the battlefield, but an eight-meter Titan was coming for them both. Armin brought his sword out, though unless Annie or Eren's Titan form showed up, he'd be eaten for sure.

Hannes dived down towards the leg and delivered another gash on the same heal. One more should be enough to bring the it down. The Smiling Titan managed to dislodge his hook, but he quickly reattached it, continuing his attack.

"No!" Eren snarled, repeatedly biting down and ignoring how incredibly painful this was and how much blood he was losing. "Don't do this. Not now!" He was so angry, so desperate, that he ripped a large chunk off his hand, exposing the flesh.

"Eren, stop," Mikasa begged, not wanting to see him hurt himself anymore.

He ignored her, continuing his biting treatment as if he was a wild animal.

One final cut and the entire heel was torn off, forcing the Smiling Titan to its knees. Hannes gave a triumphant grin, ready to finish the job. Unfortunately, its aim was true this time as a giant hand wrapped around his body. The Titan didn't even wait as it brought Hannes to its mouth, who struggled to get out of its grasp.

Eren bit as hard as he could into his mutilated hand. _Come on, transform, damn you. Don't let this be for nothing!_

No matter how hard Eren bit down and no matter how hard he struggled, it didn't stop the Smiling Titan from biting down onto Hannes from the waist down, ripping it off.

Eren and Mikasa froze as his blood splattered on them. Hannes's eyes, which were wide open with terror, started to close as his life quickly ebbed away. One of the last links they had to their life in Shiganshina was dead because he tried to save them.

It finally hit him as he began to realize so many people had died today trying to save him. Scouts, Garrison troops, and even MPs all banded together to get him home. He could smell the putrid stench of the carnage all around him, making him wonder if any of his comrades, his friends, suffered the same fate for his sake. And when push came to shove, once again, he couldn't fulfill the duty he swore. Because he was weak. Because he was hopeless.

Unable to take it anymore, Eren sank to his hands and knees, shaking as steam emitted from his wounds. At first, the noises coming from him sounded like sobs, but then it quickly turned into broken laughter. After all this time, he had finally snapped.

"Eren?" Mikasa asked nervously. She had never seen him like this.

"Look at you!" he raged, tears streaming down his face. "You haven't changed one fucking bit! You're still as useless as you've ever been! Nothing's changed!" He began screaming in absolute agony, wanting nothing more than to die right here and now. When he was unable to keep going, his voice dropped to a near-whisper as he cried his heart out. "I'm sorry, Mother. I still can't do anything. No matter how hard I try, I'm just a worthless, little kid."

Eren couldn't count how many times he had to be rescued by Mikasa throughout his life. Armin was the one who always came up with the best plans. Dillon was the one who stopped Annie and delivered the Eldians exactly what they needed. Even Annie was a far, better Titan Shifter than he ever could be.

"Eren."

He looked over to Mikasa, who had tears in her eyes and… a smile on her face.

"Stop," she chided softly. "That isn't true."

His eyes widened in shock. It had been so long since he saw her smile. However, he couldn't help but look past her and see the chaos going on. Armin was desperately trying to keep a Titan from eating him and Jean, Annie was beating down every Titan that came near her despite being one-handed, Ymir was-.

"Hey," Mikasa said, getting his attention. She didn't want him to focus on that anymore. She needed him to hear this. "Thank you. I've been meaning to tell you that. For fighting, for always standing by me. Thank you for pushing through, for showing me how to live with purpose. I'm grateful." She tugged at her scarf that she always wore as her voice began to break. "My scarf… for always wrapping it around me. Thank you."

There was so much Eren wanted to say to her. He never truly understood why Mikasa valued him so much. He thought she felt indebted to him for life, that everything she did for him was because of that, but there was so much more than that. She found admirable qualities in him, qualities that he never saw himself as having.

Now tears were coming down both their faces as Mikasa began to lean in. If they were going to die, at least they could die together.

At that moment, Eren had an epiphany. For the past five years, he had one single drive: to kill every single Titan in existence. His thoughts had been nothing on revenge for the life that was taken from him, for the home that was destroyed, and for the mother he failed to save. However, because of that, he pushed away the people who stood by him away many times because he was unable to stop looking backwards. Now, though, he could finally see.

He stood up, facing the Smiling Titan as it finished devouring Hannes. "Mikasa." He turned his head towards her as he made her a vow. "I will always wrap your scarf. Always and forever. That's a promise."

Eren's hands finally finished regenerating as the Smiling Titan reached out for him. Titan or not, he was going to go down fighting. With the loudest yell he ever released from his body, Eren swung his fist and hit the palm of the Titan's hand.

Annie let out a gasp as she felt a surge of power course through her body for a brief moment. " _ **What the hell?"**_

"Annie, what's wrong?" Dillon asked, feeling that shock through their bond.

She didn't answer him, her eyes being drawn to an open plain in the distance. Everything seemed to have stopped the moment she felt that energy. She quickly figured out that Eren was the cause of this, and if she felt this, then the other Shifters did too. " _ **Is he-?"**_

The question died in her throat as the area shook from a roar that emitted from Eren. It wasn't a typical yell; this one was overlaid with the sounds of a million, Titan, war cries. A single Titan ran to where Eren was… and proceeded to tackle the Smiling Titan to the ground. The moment those Titans impacted the earth sparked a chain reaction. Every single Titan in the vicinity abandoned the people they were fighting in favor of going after the Smiling Titan. Soldiers and Shifters alike watched as these creatures proceeded to devour the Titan, quickly reducing it to nothing more than a skeleton.

" _ **He really… he really**_ **is** _**the Coordinate,"**_ Annie said, her eyes wide with shock as she held Dillon out so he could see.

"This is unbelievable," he replied, unable to comprehend this.

In the distance, she could see the small figures of Eren and Mikasa. Due to her injuries, Eren was carrying her on his back. Holding onto Dillon tight, she started running for them. Sadly, she wasn't the only one. To her right, despite being injured, Reiner was making a beeline for the Shifter as well. One could only imagine how pissed off he was at the moment.

Eren skidded to a stop, daring to glare at the Armored Titan. "Get away from us!"

Annie felt that same surge of energy go through her mind after that order.

"You bastards! I'll kill you where you stand!" he swore.

The Titans immediately stopped feasting on the Smiling Titan, their eyes turning bright red. Reiner froze in his tracks as the Titans charged for him and Bertholdt.

"What the hell is going on?" Eren asked, trying to make sense of things.

" _ **Eren, Mikasa,"**_ Annie said, skidding to halt behind them as she lowered her hands. " _ **Get on quick!"**_

Nodding, the two climbed on, Eren and Dillon lowering Mikasa down easy. Once secure, she held the three close to her body and ran like Hell as the Titans piled onto Reiner once more.

"All soldiers, retreat!" Erwin ordered, managing to get onto a horse.

As everyone began falling back towards the Walls they could hear the panicked screams of Bertholdt and the pained roars of Reiner. Part of Annie grieved a little for them, but she knew it had to be done. She only hoped that the next bearers of the Armored and Colossal Titans would survive long enough to be found.

"Hey, ugly, get with the program!" Connie shouted. "We were given an order."

Those words prompted Annie to stop as she turned around to see what the commotion was about.

Ymir stopped running, looking back at the two Shifters, considering something. She reached out to Historia and wrapped her hand around her, patting her on the head with her pointer finger. " **Please forgive me,"** she said sadly.

" _ **Ymir, don't you dare,"**_ Annie growled, wishing she was mentally linked to her.

"What?" was all Historia could say, not knowing what she was doing.

Without looking back, Ymir charged towards the Shifters to save them from the Titans.

" _ **That idiotic bitch!"**_ Annie snarled, wishing she could smash her head in again. That moron was actually saving them. The Female Titan hoped that she would be given the chance to kill Ymir if she ever saw her again.

"What the hell is she doing?" Eren demanded.

Dillon didn't say anything as he slumped over, falling flat on his back in her palm.

That snapped Annie back to reality as she began running faster. " _ **Dillon!"**_

"Come on, man, stay with me," Eren urged, holding him up.

The Psion found himself unable to talk, verbally or mentally. The adrenaline wore off and his body couldn't take it anymore.

Mikasa moved over and felt his head, eyes widening. "He's burning up." Quickly, she pulled out her canteen and tore off a piece of her cloak. "It's not much, but it should help until we get back."

" _ **Dillon, you have… conscious…"**_

Whatever they were all saying was lost as he began to succumb to his injuries, his vision going dark. He needed sleep. He needed to make the pain go away. In a matter of seconds, Dillon knew no more.

* * *

 **AN: I have got so much to say right now, so please, bear with me.**

 **First off, I want to give a special thanks to my co-writer/editor Necromancy101 for getting me this far. None of this would have been possible without his help. He was truly a godsend when I needed someone like him. Bad news is that until further notice, he won't be able to assist me with editing this story. He's got a lot on his plate right now with a lot of commitments in his life. He's been a great friend, terrific writer, and helped me swallow a few reality pills when I needed them.**

 **Second, I want to give all of you a huge thank you. From April of 2018 until now, I have accumulated 344 reviews, most of them positive, 314 favorites, 342 followers, this story is part of two communities (OC Archive and The Best of Naruto, Harry potter, and others), and 83,956 views as of right now. I have never gotten those numbers so quickly in my entire Fanfiction career. You all deserve the credit for that, especially since this is a rewrite. I won't let myself get caught up in the numbers again like last time because what's more important is putting out quality chapters for you all.**

 **So, moving forward, I still plan to upload a chapter for Blacksmith's Tale every Monday if I can. I apologize if I'm late, but know that I'm trying to give you all a good story to read. It's going to be a while before we reach the Uprising Arc, but that means you all will be getting original content. The True Queen will still be uploaded every Tuesday, and I hope you guys will continue to enjoy that venture.**

 **The rewrite is over. Now, it's time to continue the story.**


	42. Plight of the Shifter

Chapter 42: Plight of the Shifter

Levi found something to hate with nearly every fiber of his being: broken legs. If it was just his arm, he could still walk and potentially use ODM gear. Since it was his leg, he could do nothing but sit, limp, or lie down. It didn't help that Hanji was acting like a fucking nurse every time he stood up to go do something, making sure he didn't "overexert himself." He probably had Erwin to thank for that. At least he wasn't watching the pastor anymore. One less migraine to deal with.

"I think I'll kill you tonight, Four-Eyes," he said as he watched her pour his own tea. "Make it look like an accident. In your excitement, you tripped down the stairs and cracked your head open."

"Nice try, Levi," she replied, undeterred by his threat. Not even the bandages on her wounds could stop her. "You'd find yourself getting acquainted with the noose if you did that."

"At least I'd have my dignity back," Levi muttered as he drank his tea before spitting it out. "You put sugar in this?"

"I always put sugar in my tea," Hanji explained.

"This isn't your tea, Shitty-Glasses," he growled, his temper flaring up once more. "You know what? Just get me some fucking water. You can't screw that up."

"Someone's in a bad mood," she muttered while she filled up a glass from the sink.

"Commander Erwin took me off the field thanks to that psychic bitch, and now you're playing nurse. Of course I'm pissed off." Levi shook his head. "No, not just that. Leonhart. She's been keeping secrets from us."

"I can understand why she did," Hanji admitted, handing him the glass. "Would you put all your faith in the people you were against?"

"This isn't about me; it's about what we're going to do about her." Levi grimaced as he drank the water. It wasn't the cleanest liquid, but he dealt with it. "We need to know the full extent of what she's hiding."

"Torture can only get us so much," Hanji explained. "Technically, it's impossible to know everything about a person."

Levi stared at the water, mulling it over. "No… no it's not. People lie, but memories don't."

Hanji gave him a look of surprise. "You really think they're gonna go for it?"

"You think I'm gonna give them a choice in the matter? I know what those damn Psions are capable of, and we've got one at our disposal. Let's make him useful."

 _"_ _Big brother..."_

Hanji gave a yelp when the glass fell from Levi's hand and shattered onto the ground, spilling water and shards all over the wooden floor. When she looked at the captain, she saw that his hand was shaking a bit, but it was gone in a second. "Levi-"

"Don't," he warned, his eyes locked on the mess he made. "Don't go there."

She knelt to his level. There was no joy to be found in her face. Only deep concern for her friend. "Levi, I was there for you when you lost Isabel and Farlan. I wasn't a shoulder you could cry on. That's not your style, but I was there for you."

"You can't do anything for me, Hanji," Levi said quietly. "It's my own demons I have to deal with. They'll fade. They always do."

Hanji let out a sigh, but she dropped the matter while she cleaned up the mess he made.

Levi pressed his fingers to his temples, trying to calm the voices. Elise awakened them, and that was unforgivable. Leonhart killing her was the best thing she could've done, but it still didn't silence them. The opened wound would take a while to heal. Until then, he would suffer whatever his thoughts had in store for him.

The castle began to shake in rhythm, signaling the arrival of a Titan. Naturally, Hanji quickly outfitted herself with ODM gear before taking off towards the castle entrance while Levi limped after her. Not much he could do, but he wasn't content to sit down and wait until the danger had passed.

Despite the fact it was nighttime, they could see that it was the Female Titan that arrived at their doorstep, carrying three people in her hands. She lowered them to the ground carefully, allowing Eren to disembark first.

"Welcome back," Hanji greeted, "though I hope this doesn't mean you're the only survivors."

"The rest are on their way," Eren assured, he and Mikasa lifting the unconscious Dillon from Annie's hands. "He needs medical attention fast."

"Get him to the infirmary," Hanji ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. I got him, Mikasa."

"Eren, I can help," Mikasa protested.

"You have broken ribs," he shot back with annoyance. "You can't just walk that off."

"I'll be fine. He needs treatment more than I do."

 _ **"**_ _ **For crying out loud, let's all go to the infirmary together,"**_ Annie suggested, her patience coming to a swift end.

Hanji nodded in agreement. "Excellent idea. We can have the debriefing there."

The Female Titan took a few steps back before cutting open her own nape. Annie managed to get back on the ground fine enough, but an intense wave of dizziness nearly overtook her.

The Section Commander helped her up, using her weight to support Annie's. "Alright, come on. Let's go."

"No questions tonight," the Shifter requested quietly as she was led inside. "I need… I need to sleep."

"It can wait until tomorrow," Hanji assured.

As if that granted her permission, Annie slumped over, passing out at last.

Levi watched the scene with a calculating silence. Once again, Annie had the chance to deal a severe blow to the regiment by killing those three, but she didn't. While that added points in her favor, it wasn't enough to clear her of all suspicion. One way or another, he would find out the truths she was hiding. Only then could they sleep soundly at night.

* * *

Naturally, Eren was the least injured out of the group, but once his debriefing was complete, he was ordered to take a rest. While Mikasa had broken ribs and was confined to the bed for the remainder of the night, she was still strong enough to explain what had happened. Naturally, Levi and Hanji were shocked that Erwin lost an arm, but were more surprised that he still managed to lead the Scouts in his condition. Only time would tell whether he'd be fit to continue, though. Dillon suffered the worst of the bunch. Severe exhaustion and overexertion, dehydration, burn wounds from being devoured, and an assortment of injuries that haven't had the time to heal. It was a miracle that he was still alive after all the things he went through.

Around midnight, the rest of the Scout Regiment showed up with Section Commander Mike filling them in on everything that transpired, confirming the stories while adding pieces of information. While the mission to recover Eren was a success, less than half the forces sent to retrieve Eren were slaughtered one way or the other. Erwin had been taken to a hospital in Karanes immediately, especially after he passed out once inside Wall Rose. The original mission to capture Reiner and Bertholdt was a complete failure, especially now Ymir had ensured their survival. As per usual with most of the Scout missions, more bitter than sweet of a victory.

The following day, Eren visited Mikasa in her room with Armin coming along this time.

"Feeling better?" Armin hoped.

"A bit, yeah," she answered, wincing as she sat up.

"Hey, don't overdo it," Eren said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Eren, I told you, I'm-." Mikasa froze, locking eyes with his. "So, this is how it feels."

"Welcome to my world." Eren couldn't help but tease her a bit.

She shook her head, a sigh escaping her lips. "I thought we would have won for a change, but we're still scrambling to survive like we always have."

"But at least we know that Eren has the power," Armin pointed out. "That has to count for something."

"Trouble is, I don't know how I did it," Eren admitted, staring at his hand. "All I did was punch that Titan, and then, all hell broke loose."

"Maybe Annie knows how it works," he suggested.

"Maybe." While it still left a bitter taste in Eren's mouth thinking about Annie, it wasn't as bad as before.

Mikasa stayed quiet, pondering over the blonde that forced her way into their lives. The Shifter saved them. No way to ignore that, but it left Mikasa confused. She couldn't get a read on the girl like she thought she could, and that made her nervous, not that she would ever show that.

Armin sat down in a nearby chair, trying to relax despite his mind racing. "Do you think we'll ever go back to those simple times, guys?" He paused for a moment before shaking his head. "What am I saying? That's a stupid question."

Eren shrugged. "I don't see how we can. We know too much about the world to lead those lives again. In a way, I miss the days when all I had to worry about was making my parents mad that I was in another fight."

"Or hiding a forbidden book so I wouldn't be branded a heretic," Armin added.

"Or having to drag you two out of another scuffle," Mikasa finished. "Granted, Armin never fought in those days, but still."

Eren looked down. "I never realized how good I really had it, you know. Sure, I wanted to see the world, take back what was taken from us, but… I had a family who loved me, and a friend who was a drunken waste of space, but damn it. He was still a friend."

Mikasa bowed her head in respect. "At least that Titan will never take another life again."

"His heart was in the right place, and he finally had the will to back it up," Armin said. "Hannes was a good man. If there's an afterlife, he's probably found the best bar imaginable."

Eren chuckled, imagining what that image would look like. "And Mom would be there trying to drag him out while teaching him the virtues of self-restraint." The brief smile went away. "It's all wishful thinking, you know. Some people may believe in it, but I don't know if it's true or not. It would be nice to know that I'd be seeing Mom again when I die. The first thing I'd do is apologize for being such an ungrateful brat."

Mikasa took his hand into hers. "Eren, she'd be proud of the man you've become. You've fought so hard to get where you are now. You've helped us in more ways than any of us have imagined."

Eren decided to take the initiative and embraced Mikasa. He was careful not to put pressure on her injuries, though she still flinched from the sudden contact. However, she wrapped her arms around him tightly as to not let him go.

"Get over here, Armin," Eren said, knowing the blonde would be standing around awkwardly.

Armin walked over to them and turned the hug into a group hug. It was the most affection the three of them had shown each other in a long time.

"I would never have gotten this far without you two," Eren whispered.

* * *

Inside Dillon's room, Annie sat in her chair across from the bed. She had been there for the past hour, waiting for him to wake up. She wanted to be there when he did. So much was going through her mind, things that she needed to tell him. It wouldn't be long before things changed further for them, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. She hadn't felt something like this since the day her mother died.

Annie's heart skipped a beat when Dillon suddenly gasped, struggling in his bed. She rushed over to his side and leaned over him, placing a hand on his face. "Dillon, Dillon, take it easy. You're safe," she said as soothingly as she could. She was getting the hang of it.

Panting heavily, Dillon slowly began to calm down, wincing in pain. "Annie?" His voice was incredibly hoarse. "Where am I?"

"Scout Headquarters," she answered, carefully helping him up to a sitting position before holding a glass of water in front of his lips. "You need to drink this slowly."

He nodded. "Okay."

She was cautious not to let him have anymore than he could handle, watching him take small sips.

"Thank you," Dillon said, disappointed that he couldn't have more.

Annie laid him back down and placed the glass on the bedside table. Her eyes glistened with relief to see him awake.

"You look like you need this bed more than I do," he teased. Of course, his attempt at humor was back in action.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Trust me, you should look at yourself."

"I'm having a tough time moving right now." He let out a groan. "My body feels... weird."

"You were eaten and nearly boiled to death," Annie reminded him. "Part of that is the salve. The rest are the herbs that should kill the pain."

Then, a dark look creased Dillon's features. "Ymir. Where is she?"

"She left with Reiner and Bertholdt."

"What? She saved them?" Dillon's shouts launched him directly into a coughing fit.

"Hey, watch it," Annie warned, letting him take a few more sips of water. "You're still recovering."

"That bitch," he growled once he was composed enough to talk again. "We were so close."

"One thing's for sure: I'll kill Ymir if I ever see her again," Annie swore.

"Get in line." He clenched his fist. "We were forewarned. We were prepared. We finally had the upper hand and they still got away."

Annie smiled sadly. "A plan doesn't always mean success, Dillon."

He looked away, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "I know. I almost got them, too, but Ymir, she..." His voice trailed off as he remembered in gruesome detail what she did to him. "She really ate me."

Annie ran her fingers through his dirty hair. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to you fast enough. If they don't kill her, I will do it myself." Swallowing Ymir whole seemed like a pleasant idea. The bitch would have it coming.

"Why would they kill her? She saved Reiner and Bertholdt. She's a fucking hero to them."

"She inherited a Titan Marley will want back," she explained. "If my former comrades don't succeed in taking Eren, and they will try again, the only way they could return home is to bring someone else. Ymir would do."

Slowly, Dillon began putting the pieces together in his head. Ymir was the one who killed Marcel back when she was a mindless Titan, and she succeeded in taking his power. The only way for her to do that was… "Oh, dear God." His eyes were wide with horror. "That's how the power is transferred?"

Annie was unable to look him in the eyes as she responded with a quiet, "Yes." It was time. "Dillon, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked, still taking in the revelation.

"Before you woke up today, I had a 'meeting' with Levi and Hanji."

* * *

 _"What you've done so far has earned points in your favor, Leonhart," Levi admitted, "but you're still keeping things from us. I don't give a damn about your reasons why. What matters is that we are going to get to the bottom of this once and for all."_

 _"_ _There's also the fact that you were alone with the Beast Titan_ _for fifteen minutes," Hanji added. "If we asked a certain Psion cohort of yours about the meeting, he'd vouch for you until he was blue in the face. Unfortunately for you, that's not going to cut it."_

 _"What do you plan on doing to me?" Annie asked coldly. "Cutting off my limbs over and over until I give you everything you want?"_

 _"Realistically speaking, there's no way an interrogation can confirm_ _that you aren't hiding anything else," Hanji explained. "However, thanks to Dillon Amsdale, there's a better way to do it."_

 _Annie's eyes widened in horror, knowing exactly where they were going._

 _"Once Amsdale is strong enough, we're going to learn everything about you," Levi said without a hint of sympathy or remorse. "Don't try to hide anything from us, and don't convince him to do the same. You have a high tolerance for pain, but he doesn't. If either of you try to withhold the truth, I cut something off of him. A finger, a toe, an ear, maybe his dick if I want to. If you're smart, you won't do anything to jeopardize our relationship."_

 _Nothing would have made Annie happier than to gut Levi where he sat. A partial transformation would be just as could. A giant arm crushing him and Hanji would end her problems. Once she got outside, she could fully shift, retrieve Dillon, and run, but she didn't do it. The Scout Regiment would come after her with everything they had along with the rage monster that was Eren's Titan. On top of that, the likelihood of Dillon getting killed in the chaos was too great to risk. With that in mind, she just glared at the captain without saying a word._

* * *

"They want to know everything, Dillon. Everything." Annie's voice shook slightly, but it was still discernible. "Once they find out how to transfer Titan abilities, they'll kill me."

"No, they won't," Dillon assured. "They need you alive, Annie. Giving the power to Mikasa or Sasha or Krista or Hanji will just create an inexperienced Shifter. One is more than enough. They need you to help Eren. During that time, you can still prove that you are far more useful alive than dead."

"You don't know that the best will happen," she said. She looked like she was caught between panicking and falling into despair "You always focus on that instead of reality. And I'm not the only at risk. Dillon, there's a chance they'll discover you lied to them when you swore to kill me. If they find out, you could be executed for treason." Tears streamed down her face. "I want to run, but I have nowhere to go. I want to keep you safe, but I don't know what to do."

The last time she said that, Dillon had given her his version of a way out. Now, however, he didn't have a safety net for her. They were up against the wall. He pulled her close to him before hugging her tightly. He didn't care how much that action tired him. He was going to be there for her. "I'm not going to let them kill you, Annie."

She shook in his arms. "Please don't throw your life away for me. Not again. I'm not worth it."

"You're worth it to me, Annie. You've always been, and you always will."

"Would you betray them all to save me?" she asked. "Every single value you hold dear, could you turn your back on it all?"

That shut him up as the realization of the situation took hold.

Annie pulled away, looking down at him with red, puffy eyes. "You're going to have to choose, Dillon. No matter what happens to me, don't choose me. Focus on saving yourself."

He was almost at a loss for words, barely able to digest what she was telling him. "Annie, you can't ask me to-."

"Promise me, Dillon," she interrupted, her tone giving way to her begging. "Please."

Before Dillon could even orchestrate a response in his mind, the door swung open, interrupting the two.

"Good morning, Cadet Amsdale," Hanji greeted with her trademark grin. "I hope your recovery has been going smoothly."

Annie stiffened, refusing to stare at the intruder. How much had Hanji overheard?

Dillon resisted the urge to scowl at the Section Commander and simply said, "I just woke up, so I'm still a bit groggy on everything."

"Well, around this time tomorrow, you, me, Levi, and Annie will be having a very long, very overdue discussion," she explained with a bit of a giggle. "So many stones to unturn, possibilities widening."

"There's a good chance I won't be recovered by then, Section Commander," he told her.

"Aw, don't sell yourself short," Hanji replied with a dismissive wave. "It'll be fine, but just to make sure everything goes smoothly, I've assigned Keiji and Nifa to your room. If you need anything, just let them know."

"That won't be-."

"Understood, Hanji," Annie interrupted, throwing Dillon a look of warning. "I'm sure we can all work together to keep Dillon out of trouble."

That pleased the woman. "Excellent. By the way, Dillon, can you do that mind link thing between me and Keiji and Nifa to be on the safe side?"

Dillon's eyes glowed and faded just as fast. "Done."

A bright smile appeared on Hanji's face. "You have an incredible power, Dillon. Tomorrow can't come fast enough."

"There could be complications," he warned her, a last-ditch effort to stall. "Like I said, my head's still groggy."

"Well, the way I see it, if you can set up a mind link no problem, then the memory-diving adventure will be a piece of cake," she replied casually.

Dillon narrowed his eyes at her, but there was nothing he could do.

"I'll leave you two alone, then," Hanji said, briskly exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

"Did you really think they would leave this whole situation up to chance?" Annie asked quietly.

He didn't answer the question and just laid his body back down on the bed. He knew Annie would be under surveillance, but he should've guessed Hanji would take precautions to make sure he wouldn't try anything stupid.

She sighed, giving his shoulder a comforting rub. "I'm going to get you some food from the mess hall."

"You helped me through so much, Annie," he replied, not daring to look at her. "So, why can't I help you through this?"

"Because you'd have to sell your soul to whatever devils exist to ensure my survival," Annie answered. "And I love you too much to let you even consider it." She stood up, her eyes drifting down to him. "You never answered my question: do you promise not to choose me when it comes down to it?"

There was no response from the blacksmith, but she could feel his sadness pulsating through their link. She knew it would be a lot worse when that moment would come, and there was nothing she could do to save him from that pain. Instead, she would wait until he responded. Silence was not going to be the answer.

Finally, he spoke the two words she needed to hear. Two words that allowed a small piece of relief to enter her. "I promise."

* * *

 **AN: Originally, I was going to have a simple interrogation between Hanji and Annie where the latter divulges so many truths, but using Dillon made the most sense. Memories don't lie (at least when concerning Psions), so why not use that on someone they don't trust?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	43. Two Sides meet the Coin

Chapter 43: Two Sides meet the Coin

The next day came quicker than Dillon wanted. He would've just stayed content staring at the ceiling if it meant prolonging the inevitable for just a little bit longer, but as of late, life was unkind to him. Dread infected his mind, refusing to let up for even a moment. He had no choice but to go through with diving into Annie's head, but the unknown of what would come after terrified him. Physical threats he could handle, but abstract ones? Jumping off the Wall with no ODM gear seemed like a better idea. There was no planning for this. All he could do was react. Nothing more.

Keiji didn't even bother knocking as he entered the room with Nifa right behind him. "Section Commander Hanji wants you in the war room immediately," he said as he carefully lifted Dillon into a sitting position.

The Psion shook his head, avoiding their gazes. "I'm gonna need help getting there. Walking is still a problem for me."

Nifa nodded in understanding as the two used their weight to support his. "We'll get you there, Amsdale."

"Thank you," Dillon said gratefully.

"Thank us by not doing anything stupid," Keiji replied with a stern look. "You don't want to be labeled as a traitor."

Dillon wasn't remotely surprised by that declaration, especially considering that he assaulted Levi Squad the last time he tried to save Annie. All he could do was keep his head down and follow orders no matter how much it pained him to do so.

"Whoa, easy," Keiji warned as he felt the teen's body go limp for a moment, making the group stumble. "Come on, man. We're almost there."

 _I just want to rest._ He thought to himself. His body was sore and numb, bringing a constant discomfort to the forefront. Emotionally drained seemed like an understatement concerning his mental state. What he'd give to sleep the nights away and pretend this reality was nothing more than a dream he could awaken from. However, his thoughts drifted to Annie and the words she had spoken to him. For once, he needed to be strong for her just as she had be strong for him. No matter what happened, he would be there for her until the end.

The door to the war room opened as he was practically carried inside. Naturally, Hanji, Levi, and Annie would waiting for him at the table. One simple look towards his girlfriend and he knew that she slept as badly as he did. He also detected auras of anxiety surrounding her no matter how hard she tried to hide it. The two locked eyes for a brief moment, but no words escaped their lips. There was nothing they could say to change any of this. He let out a grunt as he was deposited into a chair.

"You can go, you two," Hanji said, waving them off. She was nearly bouncing in her chair from excitement.

Keiji and Nifa saluted and took their leave, shutting the door behind them.

Levi's drawl voice began the meeting, leaning forward to stare at Dillon. "In case the point hasn't been drilled into your skull, defy us and I will treat you as the enemy. No protests, no girlfriends, and no safety nets will stop me. Is that clear, Amsdale?"

"Yes, sir," Dillon answered with a nod.

"Finally!" Hanji completely ignored the tension in the room and started to do a little skipping-walk around the room. "So, how is this going to work? Is it going to be like when you're on hallucinogenic drugs? Will it be like we're Annie? Will we be able to feel what it is like to be a Titan?"

Heaving a sigh, Dillon said, "When I used my powers to find out the Female Titan's identity, I saw things from her viewpoint."

"I get to be a completely different person?" Hanji giggled gleefully. "This is so cool. I can't wait."

Dillon wanted to scream at how this whole thing would determine whether he and Annie would live or not, but even if he did, Hanji would just find a "bright side" to all this.

"I'm on the edge of my seat," Levi deadpanned. "Can we get a move on?"

The Psion looked to his girlfriend. "If I do something to hurt you, please tell me."

"Like that will make a difference," Annie muttered. "Just do it."

He nodded and his eyes began to glow. It didn't take long for the world to fade into darkness.

* * *

When Dillon's eyes opened, he was in awe. He was standing inside some sort of crystal palace. From the furniture to the ceilings, everything glistened with natural light. He could see his reflection on a pillar clear as day, looking as normal as he used to be. No wounds, bandages, or anything to indicate he went through hell. He could only imagine how much reality had distorted the image. He placed his hand on the crystal, surprised that it wasn't cold to the touch. Quite the opposite.

"What is this place?"

Dillon let out a high-pitched yelp, whirling to see Hanji and Levi standing right behind him. Both were healed up, and Levi didn't have a limp anymore. Definitely a positive for the mental world. Regaining his composure with a clear of his throat, Dillon answered, "This is how Annie subconsciously organizes her memories. You can tell a lot about a person just by looking around."

"So, what? She wants to be some sort of princess?" Levi drawled, eyes darting to different areas of the palace. "Where the hell is she?"

The blacksmith indicated the area. "Everywhere. Watching our every move. If she wanted us out, mental defenses of some sort would pop up and try to kill us."

"Can she move out there?" Hanji wondered, staring at a distorted reflection.

Dillon shook his head. "Right now, we're all immobile. Only way she could move again is if I stop using my powers or she kills me in the mental world. It won't kill me, but it'll hurt like hell."

"And us?" Levi demanded, glaring at him.

"I, uh, don't know," he admitted sheepishly. "I haven't tested it out."

The captain let out a scoff. "Of course you haven't. Leonhart, get your ass out here!"

There was a hissing sound, Annie stepped from an alcove, her arms wrapped around her body in a posture that read "fuck off." "Isn't being in my own mind a little paradoxical?" she grumbled.

"I want you where I can see you," Levi said.

"If Annie wanted to, she could start attacking us at any moment," Dillon told him. "Seeing her isn't going to change that. Trust me. My dad proved it to me." The minute those words left his mouth, he began to fixate on his death, but he shook it off. He couldn't mourn for him right now, so he just pushed it away.

"Contrary to what you may think I am, Captain, I'm not so stupid as to start attacking when Dillon has the advantage," Annie informed in her typical, cold way

Hanji clapped her hands together, getting their attention. "So, how does this work?"

She shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Well, as long as Annie lets me, I can access whatever I want like say... Cadet Corps training." A mirror began to distort itself into the image of Annie zooming around on ODM gear. Well, they assumed it was Annie since it was in a first-person perspective.

"And what does it look like when she resists?" Levi questioned so he'd know if Annie was holding out on them.

"Mental defenses and severe resistance," Dillon answered. "It won't be pleasant for anyone. So, where do we start?"

"Show me the-" Hanji started to say, then she regained her composure, turning to Levi. "Why don't you pick first?"

"Just get it over with, Four-Eyes," Levi said tiredly with a wave of his hand. "Otherwise, you'll be pouting like a kicked dog."

"Show me everything! The Titans, the people, where the Female Titan came from. No, wait! Let's start at the beginning." Hanji finally decided, dancing on the tips of her toes.

Dillon sighed, looking at Annie. "Let's start with what Marley is like, okay?"

"No, it's not okay, but we'll go anyway," Annie said, a door nearby opening.

The Psion was the first to enter the path to her memories. He was blinded by a flash of light that consumed his entire being until it faded away to new world.

* * *

It was a small, but cramped, community. The largest buildings in the area were houses that were much simpler than the layered ones behind the Walls. Between these houses were attached shanties, with smaller hovels dotting dirt roads. It was as though the communities of the underway had been turned inside out like a shirt so that they were on top instead of below ground. The rest was familiar, yet different.

People shuffled about quickly, each trying to look as busy as possible so as not to attract undue attention. However, they bore yellow armbands on their left shoulders with some sort of star in the center of it. That was odd in it of itself. Then, there was the constant filth. Even the smell of it all brought Levi back to the Underground. One person's road was another person's pissing grounds. The surface air didn't so much nullify the stench as spread it.

Among these marked civilians were soldiers wearing strange, blue uniforms. Rifles were slung across their backs, yet their hands seemed close to their smaller guns carried at the hip. Easily, these soldiers were outnumbered, yet the people kept their distance from them, avoiding any excuse to come into contact with them. Clearly, terror was engraved into the hearts of the people.

All that paled to the new emotions Dillon felt flowing into him. They were so strong that he was almost brought to his knees by the sheer weigh. Anger that could consume everything in its path like a wildfire. Sadness that could bring even the most hardened soldier to his knees. Frustration that would make a person gnaw at themselves in an effort to relieve the pain this caused them. Fear that controlled nearly ever single step that would be taken today. This is how it felt to be Annie Leonhart.

For a moment, the memory flickered and a pained grunt escaped Dillon's lips. He almost gave in, but he pushed himself to go through with this. For Annie's sake, he would be strong.

"Dillon, what's wrong?" Annie asked in a worried tone, though he couldn't see her.

"It was just overwhelming for a second there," he replied, taking in deep breaths. "I'm fine now."

Then, he heard Hanji's voice, her enthusiasm all but gone. "This wasn't what I expected."

Levi said nothing, keeping how he felt to himself.

"You're own fault for expecting something pleasant," Annie responded coldly. "Take a wild guess which ones are the Eldians and which ones are the Marleyans."

The memory began with Annie watching a man running forward to block a nearby patrol. His pupils were dilated and his movements jerky as if he was about to collapse into a seizure. He fell to his knees in front of them, his arms outstretched. "Please, wait!"

The patrol stopped, the lead commander aiming his sidearm at the man. "What the hell do you want, filth?" Even the mere presence of the Eldian seemed to discuss him.

"I have information. There's a man here in the camp who's been teaching heresy, denying Eldian responsibility for the state of the world. Please." He prostrated himself before these soldiers. "The lies must be silenced. I'll lead you to him."

The commander raised an eyebrow before turning to his subordinates. "Barnes, take Nelson and keep patrolling. The rest of you with me." He glared down at the Eldian. "Lead the way."

The Eldian's expression was that of hallowed ecstasy as he led them off.

Annie watched them for a brief moment before she dashed down the street. She darted through the tenements and through makeshift alleys, climbing over small walls when she had to. She was a nimble creature and she had the advantage of knowing it was a race. She eventually skidded to a stop in front of a small shanty and started slamming her fist up against the door. At first, there was no answer, so she knocked harder. "Open up!"

Dillon was taken aback by her younger voice. "Just how old are you?"

"Six," was the brief answer he would be getting.

The door opened at last to reveal a lanky man much taller than her. He looked quite surprised to see her. "Little Annie? What are you-?"

Annie did not waste a single second. "Eric is coming. He's told the patrol that you've committed heresy. They're coming this way now." She looked past him, her wall cracking as she spotted his whole family inside.

"Damn it." The "heretic" turned to his family. "Into the trapdoor. Now!"

"Hurry," Annie hissed as she watched in trepidation. Their every move looked far too slow for her. The worst was when they had to take the time to lift the kids in. The youngest didn't have a clue what was going on, making it difficult as he was squirming in protest.

Fortunately, the man managed to get the boy inside along with his wife. Then, he closed the door and locked it. "They'll be safe now. You need to leave."

"Just get in there and stay."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Annie by the back of her collar and flung her outside. The Marleyans had arrived.

"Teach the bitch a lesson," the commander ordered as he approached the heretic.

Two of the soldiers started to kick Annie hard, not allowing her the chance to get up. There was a crack and the girl cried out in pain as one of the ribs wilted under the impact. She started to scramble away, but didn't get far before heavy boots came down on her.

"Hey, wait! Not this one," one of the voices warned.

"What are you talking about?"another voice asked as his boot was on Annie's skull. A hard enough press would crush it.

"You know who the kid is, right? She the big lady's."

"Shit." The soldier roughly pulled Annie up, glowering at her. "We're gonna take you home now, devil. Don't make this difficult."

There was a gunshot and the sound of a body falling to the ground along. It didn't take long for the screaming to start.

Then, the commander officer's voice was heard. "Damn it, take them alive for Paradis. That is the proper punishment."

"The old man resisted, sir," the murderer protested.

The screams got louder then as the troops started to drag the wife and kids out.

In a moment of feral rage, Annie twisted around and sunk her teeth into the hand of the man holding her, drawing blood.

He yelped in pain before he punched Annie hard in the face, breaking her nose. "Fucking parasite!"

"That's enough," Dillon finally spoke, sounding more than a little shaken up.

The memory flickered for a moment, yet it continued.

"Just don't kill the blonde," the officer said. He then turned back to his men. "Shit, they got a baby."

"Want me to take care of it?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Yeah." The officer nodded. "They dropped it when they took them."

"I said, that's enough!"

* * *

The memory shattered and the four occupants were flung back out into the crystal castle. Annie recovered easily, this being a part of her life, though she stood rigid.

Hanji sat up, rubbing the back of her sore neck. "I was kind of hoping that would be more fun."

Dillon just laid on his back, panting heavily. That single memory drained most of energy, physical and emotional. He couldn't fathom how anyone could live like that.

His vision was filled with Levi who hoisted him up by his collar and slammed him against a pillar. "I am so tired of this bullshit. It's the same thing over and over again. You buckle and cry like a little bitch every time-."

"Let him go," Annie whispered in a cold voice.

Levi snapped his head towards her, eyes blazing with anger. "Back off."

"What are you going to do, cripple?" Annie eyes were oddly distant. "Does abusing an injured soldier under you command make you feel like you actually matter again? That you're not a small, angry, little man who is utterly helpless?"

The captain backhanded her hard, causing blood to fly out of her mouth and leaving a sizable bruise on her cheek. "Next time, I break your jaw."

Annie didn't bother to wipe her face. "I'll heal. More than can be said for all the people who you've led to die for nothing. My bones heal faster than your legs anyway."

Levi's eyes widened as he took a threatening step towards her, releasing Dillon. "They died because you get off slaughtering people. That's all that the Titan form is to you: a way to get your thrills. Or maybe it's because without that form, you're nothing but a broken mess crying for daddy."

Annie wasn't even fazed. "That sounds about right. I did enjoy killing some of them, but I've seen the look on your face, too. You get it. You like the power. It makes you feel in control when you're just a toy. When you can dish it out, you feel like something other than the victim. That means I also know that when the illusion gets ripped away, you're left with nothing. I don't know who you lost." Annie met Levi's cold stare with her own. "Don't care to know. I know all sorts of ways people can break. Just so happens you broke not so different than me, which means I know what's really eating you. And I know how weak you feel."

Levi was outright shaking as fury coursed through his body, begging for release.

"That's enough out of you, Annie," Hanji interrupted sternly.

Annie didn't bother acknowledging the woman. "It's not the leg; it's your whole life. You suffer, you struggle, and at every step you're reminded it's all for nothing. Every life that gets destroyed around you, every fool you lead to die, it turns out to be a waste. So much so you're just tired and you crawl from this day to the next. Sure, you can bullshit about hope or duty or whatever else people need to hear. I imagine you do that a lot when you visit the homes of Scouts you've lost. But in the end, you know it's hopeless. Pointless. Because hope scares you more than anything else. It's poison to you, isn't it?"

Levi let out an animalistic snarl and charged her. He grabbed Annie by the head and bashed it against a crystal pillar. "I won't be talked down to like a street urchin, least of all by you. You're not a fucking victim!" Then he slammed her head again and again, the pillar becoming coated with blood and brain matter. "You think I'm weak? Then fucking shift!" The ground left Levi as he was telekinetically tossed away from her.

"Stop," Dillon demanded, lowering his hand. Even the simple moves took so much from him.

"Stand down, Captain," Hanji ordered before glaring at the Psion. "And you. Don't do that again."

Annie's body shook and she let out a gurgling, wet version of that laugh from Stohess. "It's 'cause he's like me." She lifted up her head, revealing the red meat of her face and visible bone. Her mouth still worked.

"Enough, Annie!"

Annie spat blood and some teeth on the ground, continuing to ignore the woman. She then lifted up a shaking finger to point at Levi. "It eats him up that he gets the title he doesn't think he deserves. One that paints him as the hope of humanity when Dillon and Eren have made more progress in this battle than he has his whole life."

"That's it. We're ending this journey for now. We'll resume this later. Dillon, take us out." Hanji looked more furious than she ever had in her entire life.

Dillon was just about to do that when a hand fastened around his throat in the blink of an eye.

"I. Fucking. Warned. You," Levi snarled, preparing to kill him with his bare hands.

"Hurt him and die," Annie warned in a hiss. She made a move to stop him, but in a flash, they were all shoved back into the physical world.

Hanji didn't even hesitate to whip out her pistol and aim it at Annie before the blonde could even think of doing anything. The genial scientist was gone. "Stay down. Levi, get the fuck out of here and gather your wits."

The captain was visibly seething, though he was at a loss for words. Instead of acting on his instincts, he silently stood up and limped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Dillon, you just attacked a superior officer. Annie, you just threatened to murder one. And don't even think about claiming self-defense." Hanji's burning eyes landed on Dillon. "You don't have that right against a CO. Your lives are the military's from the moment you took that oath. This isn't a game where you get to make a deal, and you don't get to make up the rules as we go along. Both you have powers, but don't for a second think that makes you untouchable. If you use that power wrong, you're far more of a threat than an ally, and I'll put you both down and vivisect your corpses. Do you…?"

Her voice seemed to fade away, almost as if she was talking underwater. Dillon's eyes glazed over as his head slowly tilted towards the floor. It was all so wrong. Constant violence and suffering in two parts of the world. One side out of revenge, and the other out of the "greater good." The Scouts never cared about the well-being of others. Only their goals mattered. Commanding officers were given the power to hurt their subordinates for whatever reason and no one was allowed to stop them. It was all so wrong. He and Annie were nothing but their tools to be dished out against their enemies, consequences be damned. If it became too much for them, then they would be discarded like yesterday's trash. Perhaps, he made the wrong choice.

 **"Dillon..."**

There was a small sensation in his mind, almost of something was trying to pull him away. He resisted a bit, though he felt so weak.

 **"Let go."**

He didn't even feel his body hit the ground before darkness took him. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

* * *

Hanji watched with narrowed eyes as Dillon collapsed to the floor in a heap. This was happening again. The passing out and Annie rushing to his aid. What was this, the third time? Convenient that it had to happen now of all times. The Section Commander approached the two, gun still in hand. "I swear, Annie, if this is a stunt you two are pulling-."

"It's not," the Shifter interrupted, glaring up at her.

She knelt to the unconscious boy and check his pulse. He was still breathing, though the shallow breaths pointed to all signs of passing out. "Take him down to the infirmary and stay there," she ordered. "We will continue this tomorrow. Make sure he's awake by then."

Annie didn't bother responding as she carried her boyfriend towards the door.

"Do I make myself clear, Annie?" Hanji pressed, her voice taking on a dangerous edge.

The Shifter paused, not bothering to look back at her. "Yes, Section Commander."

Once the two left the room, Hanji sunk into a chair with her hand on her forehead. Things were starting to spiral out of control. The constant defiance towards her and Levi, no matter who was at fault, were escalating matters. At this rate, the Scout Regiment would fragment irreparably if this kept up. This whole thing was meant to prove or disprove Annie's stance within the Walls whether as an ally or enemy. Without Dillon, it would be nigh impossible to figure out her motivations. To cut their losses would mean to dispose of the two, something that humanity couldn't afford to happen. She needed Dillon and Annie under their control to prevent that outcome. If she had to be viewed as an enemy to do what needed to be done for just a little bit longer, so be it.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, before any of you jump down my throat out of frustration, here me out. The backstory plot with Annie is still happening in this arc. Unfortunately, there are some wrinkles that need to be ironed out first; namely, Dillon and Levi's issues. I hope I was able to show why, at least, Hanji is acting the way she is. The military can't bend for people like Dillon or Annie. It doesn't work that way. They have to be submissive and follow orders. The constant acting out only causes problems and friction among the Regiment more than anything.**

 **Working on this story has made me realize something, and I apologize if I sound like a broken record: no one in the manga or the show seems to ever address the psychological issues the characters face. Eren is borderline insane and has not received psychological help for his traumas, Levi hunkers down unhealthily and acts out in violence to solve his problems (works against the Titans, but not so much for others), and pretty much every single person in Attack on Titan needs therapy. Reality would dictate psychological discharges, evaluations, and help. Seeing that there is no such thing in this universe, I'll have to deal with those problems in a different way.**

 **Still, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	44. Intervention of the Divine

**AN: In the two years I have written this story, I have never gotten quite the explosive reaction I received last week. Nearly all of you were commenting on Levi and Hanji's actions, how the Scouts need to compromise and soften themselves for Dillon and Annie's sakes. One problem: this is the Scout Regiment, not real-life military. They operate every single move out of desperation, and desperate people do dangerous things. That's why Eren, Levi, Mikasa, etc, are always on the front lines with little to no regard of their mental state, because they don't give a damn as long as the mission is completed. That's one of the many reasons the Stohess Operation was a tremendous flop. As for giving Annie the benefit the doubt? I sure as hell wouldn't, especially considering the recent betrayal of Reiner, Bertholdt, and Ymir. Annie getting grilled like this is the only way they can ensure that she wouldn't stab them in the back like Ymir did.**

 **I think that covers it. Onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 44: Intervention of the Divine

He was standing in the middle of darkness. As far as the eye could see, not a single color outside of black welcomed. With every step he took, there was a splash like he walked onto a puddle. Looking down, he could see the faint ripples of water beneath him. Then, there was light streaming all around him like teardrops as if the sky itself was crying. He dared to reach his hand towards the light, yet it passed through his palm, briefly filling it with warmth.

"What is this place?" the young Psion asked, transfixed at the wonders before him.

 **"** **A place of rest for the weary souls, young one."** The distinctly feminine voice had spoken once more, echoing all around him and inside his mind. He could not see the source, but he knew the voice could see him.

"Who are you?" Dillon demanded, his trepidation as clear as the water beneath him.

 **"I mean you no harm, Dillon Amsdale,"** the ethereal voice said in a voice that could soothe even the largest monsters. **"I seek only to give you guidance in your world."**

"Well, forgive me if I don't take your word for it," the teen replied, his caution up at full strength. "Too many betrayals ensured that."

Barely decipherable, melancholy pierced into the gentle tone. **"You have been through so much."**

The sky crackled with bright-colored energy, the Psion jumping in surprise of the unnatural event. Above, shapes began to take form, almost like waves merging into clouds. The colors helped morph the thick, disorganized shapes into images. Familiar images. Before him, a man with silver eyes choking the life out of a young boy. Across from that, a short, angry man with a look that spelled disaster for any unfortunate soul that dared to cross him. Nearby, a horrific Titan with its jaw open seemed to be coming for him, yet it was frozen in time. He would not get eaten twice. And in between, the image that completed it all. A blonde girl looking down at him in pity, but behind her, a gigantic monster with a petrifying grin awaited.

Goosebumps covered Dillon's skin as he averted his gaze from those horrors. "How am I seeing these things? How do you know all this?" A theory crossed his mind, gaining more and more traction until it was voiced. "Is this my mind?"

 **"Yes and no."** There was a touch of mirth now, almost as if she had been waiting years to say that. **"You are in your mind, but you are much deeper than ever before, a place you never knew existed."**

A scowl distorted his face. "Do you have to be so cryptic, lady?"

 **"** **When people understand my words, is it still cryptic, or just common reasoning? And if it is the latter, then what does that make you?"**

Dillon glared skywards, hoping that the voice could see his expression. "I'm not in the mood for games, whoever you are. Either give me answers or release me from this place."

 **"The answers you seek about my identity and this place pales in comparison to your desire to solve your plight within the military,"** she responded firmly.

The images shifted once more, forming the faces of three people.

 **"The mad scientist who would mutilate and torture live specimens** **if it meant furthering research and knowledge,"** the voice went on in a neutral tone. **"The rage-filled captain who seeks to solve problems with the blade or his hands. And the commander who sends soldier after soldier to perish all for the greater good. Apt descriptions, are they not?"**

"You took the words right out of mouth," Dillon replied with a nod.

 **"These three are your greatest adversaries in this world,"** she said as the images floated to Dillon's level, surrounding him. **"Titans, Marleyans, you can kill them, but these three? Compared to you, they are invincible. They carry the weight of humanity on their shoulders. Every action made by them or against them can change everything that you know. Soldiers are powerless to resist their will. The Female Titan is no different, and you are no different."**

Gritting his teeth in anger, he shoved passed the images, which dissipated when his hand touched them. "What is the point of all this?"

 **"** **You desperately want to fix this problem, don't you?"**

Lightning shot across the sky with the roar of thunder booming from all around. Dillon recoiled, expecting a Titan to emerge from the ground, but no such danger attacked him. The sky changed again as a light blue stream of cloud began to circle above like a serpent, giving birth to a new brightness that filled the never-ending land around. Dillon couldn't help but close his eyes as energy began to fill within his body. This was but a taste that he was being offered, and he wanted more.

The voice continued as if this was just an everyday occurrence. **"You doubt yourself as much as you breathe, but I have seen your power. It is but a fraction of what you could do if you just allow yourself to push past your insecurities, your vulnerabilities. Then, you can truly have what you desire: belonging."**

Dillon was dumbstruck, eyes wide as the truth came to light from an unseen stranger.

 **"Why did you join the Scout Regiment, Dillon?"** she finally asked, giving him the chance to speak.

"I… I wanted to help people," he stuttered, his ages-old dream returning to the forefront of his mind. "Sure, I was terrified of the Titans, but I really did want to save as many lives as I could with my powers."

 **"And these leaders are preventing you from achieving that dream, aren't they?"**

His hand turned into a fist, his eyes flashing for the briefest of moments. "They don't understand. They don't realize what they're doing could destroy everything we've worked so hard to get to."

 **"Then make them understand,"** the voice suggested simply.

"I can't find the right words to say," Dillon protested. "No matter how hard I try, I can't pull it off."

 **"Don't use your words; use your mind, Dillon."**

His eyes widened further as he staggered back. "What? You want me to-?"

 **"Think about it,"** she interrupted as the land seemed to get brighter with every passing second. **"You risked your life time and time again for the noblest of dreams, yet here these people stand to stop you and the Female Titan with these backwards tactics and actions. You two have suffered so much, and they keep making you endure it with every, passing day, but you can alleviate it.** **The mind** **s** **of these people** **are** **in the palm of your hands. All it takes is the resolve to do what must be done."**

How many times did Levi throttle him with threats to kill him if he didn't fall in line? How often was Annie treated like the devil after everything she had done for these people? Why couldn't Hanji be sympathetic for once in her life instead of putting the blame on him? They didn't understand. They _needed_ to understand."You… You're right," Dillon agreed, staring at his hands. "I could do it if I tried. I know how to dive into their minds. All it takes is planting seeds in the right places. The seeds take root and they grow into what I need the most."

 **"So, what are you waiting for?"** the voice asked. **"Go back and fix this."**

A smile graced Dillon's face as his plan began to form. For once, he was in control.

* * *

The red haze that engulfed Levi simmered down to a dull roar as he sat at his desk, cracks formed from repeated assaults. His hand was stinging, but it didn't bleed, which was good enough for him. It felt good to give the damn Shifter exactly what she had coming. Who the hell did she think she was, comparing him to that monster? She betrayed the oaths she swore to uphold, and he never abandoned the loyalty he showed towards Erwin. They couldn't be further apart.

The door creaked open as the glasses-wearing nutjob of the Scouts came into view, closing the door behind her. She wasn't exploding with happiness that, if weaponized, could destroy half of the Titan army. The serious expression looked so wrong on her. "Levi, what were you thinking?" she demanded.

"If you came in here to wag your finger at me like some rabid animal, get out," Levi growled. "I don't need it from you."

"Who else are you going to listen to? Erwin? He's in a coma. Mike? He's busy overseeing the Scouts while we deal with the problems at hand." Hanji took her glasses off, rubbing her forehead. "Levi, I know you're upset-."

"You don't know jackshit," Levi snarled, glaring up at the woman. "You think you know what I'm feeling right now? You know nothing about me, Four-Eyes. I see reality for what it is, and you see a dreamworld only deluded pricks can see. Just get the hell out before I throw you out."

Hanji looked down at her captain, giving him a glare. "What are you trying to gain, Levi?"

The captain glared back, but he couldn't find the words to say.

"Let me be clearer: you throttled Dillon, you bashed Annie's skull open. What are you trying to gain?"

"What part of 'get out' do you not understand?" he shot back.

"Not until you answer the fucking question, Levi," Hanji responded, standing her ground. "If you can answer it, I'll leave."

The captain clenched his fists, playing around with the idea of kicking his desk into her. That'd be a sight to see. "You don't understand. You have no fucking clue."

"You feel powerless," she said without moving an inch. "That's what this whole thing is about. Annie, Dillon, the revelations, Elise, they've all affected you. You haven't felt like this since you lost Isabel and Farlan all those years ago."

"Don't you dare talk about them!" Levi commanded, eyes blazing with fury.

"No one has, Levi, not even you. You didn't move on from your regrets. You bottled them up, and now, they're fueling you into someone I can barely recognize. Elise reopened the wounds, and Annie set a fire to them."

He grinded his teeth together so hard, he believed they would shatter. "Damn you..."

"You're the captain of the Scouting Regiment. You're Humanity's Strongest Soldier. You're the one everyone looks up to for a man who can face the odds and win. But no one talks about what you really are: you're human. And humans are weak."

Levi slammed his fist into his desk so hard, he created a hole into it. Splinters pierced his hand, causing blood to slowly trickle down. He dared not look at her anymore. She couldn't see this. No one could.

"Levi… you're afraid, aren't you?" Hanji asked quietly. "You're afraid to sympathize with Annie."

He didn't want to answer her. Every fiber of his being commanded him not to, and yet, he couldn't prevent the soft, "Yes," from leaving his throat.

"You're angry that we have to work with her instead of making her pay."

"Yes."

"You're upset that we've all suffered so much, that everyone keeps taking from us until there's nothing left but the lifeless eyes of our comrades and friends."

Against all odds, against everything he tried so hard to be, a single tear drifted down Levi's face. "Yes."

"Then be that way, and move on," Hanji said. "No one has to see you like this, but we still need you, Levi. We need you to be Humanity's Strongest Soldier for everyone's sake. Out of all the people in these Walls, you are a beacon in these dark times. We need to be able to have faith in you."

Despite his better judgment telling him not to, another tear creased down the opposite side of his face. "I don't want this burden," he confessed, his voice remaining composed even when his face wouldn't.

"I know." Hanji took a seat next to him. She was willing to sit in silence with him if it meant he would get some form of release from all this madness.

"If you hug me, I will deck you," he threatened without sparing her a glance.

She chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

It was so simple. It only took one step.

So, why wasn't he doing anything?

 **"What's wrong?"** the voice asked with concern, noticing his motionless form.

"I… I..." Dillon stared at the water, expecting to see his reflection. Instead, there was a blonde girl staring back with a small, but beautiful, smile. "It would have been meaningless," he said. "Every action I took with Annie, good and bad, if I distorted her mind into the way I wanted it to be, it would be nothing more than a lie. I would be loving what I want her to be, not who she is."

 **"But this isn't Annie you're doing it to,"** she pointed out. **"It's just a simple matter of getting those three to back off."**

"It's far more than that, and you know it," Dillon shot back, falling to his knees. "Years ago, I asked my Dad why he wouldn't use his powers on the people Mom was trying to get arrested to make them confess. After all, they were obviously guilty, so getting them to confess would be easy. But, he wouldn't because… to take away someone's free will is an unforgivable sin no matter what the reason is."

 **"** **Dillon, you are in the right, and they are in the wrong,"** the voice responded simply. **"** **That's all that matters."**

"No, it doesn't!" His shout caused the colors to recede back into the darkness, leaving him alone in the world he began in. "Everyone, no matter who they are or what they've done, has the will to make their own choices. Whether to help or to kill, whether to be honest or lie until the bitter end, to take the left road or the right, everyone has a choice. It's what we were born with. If I take that away, then I make that person nothing more than my mouthpiece. How arrogant do you have to be to presume your will is greater than that of anyone else? I can't do it. I… I just can't do it."

For a while, silence was the answer. All alone Dillon stood in this murky world of the unknown. The stars were gone, the beauty having vanished to the winds. Perhaps he had been abandoned, left to rot in this prison.

 **"** **Then my hope in you has not been unfounded."**

A bright light exploded in front of Dillon's face, blinding him. He shielded his eyes so he wouldn't lose his sight permanently, but when he finally lowered his hand, he was greeted with an unexpected sight.

Hills of green surrounded him, the lush grass soft to the touch. Down below, a river flowed into a lake where a waterfall cascaded down upon the lands. The forest teeming with leaves and life. He could even hear birds sing their songs. He couldn't remember the last time he heard such noises. The sun bore down on him, filling him with the warmth he desperately needed, and the soft wind that blew around him balanced the temperature. This had to be what heaven was like.

A shimmering sound caught his attention, and to his left, a small, bright orb of light floated in front of him. Before he could even utter a word, the orb began to expand to great heights, shifting into some sort of humanoid figure as tall as a Titan. As the light faded, the distinctly female form came into focus. She stood at twenty meters tall, her long, wavy, blonde falling nearly to her hips. Unlike all the other Titans that he'd seen, she was covered fully in skin from head to toe, and she had the detailed physique of a woman, including definition on her breasts and genitals. Her violet eyes were filled with kindness and warmth, and she knelt to greet Dillon. **"** **My name is Ymir Fritz. I have waited a long time to meet you."**

Dillon, once again, found himself at a loss for words, his jaw falling open at the abnormal sight in front of him. His thoughts repeated the same thing over and over again: _Don't stare._ He tried to speak, but instead of actual words, sounds that seemed to want to be words came out of his throat.

Ymir let out a chuckle, a noise akin to that of wind chimes. **"Over a thousand years, and yet some things about humanity never changes."** Gently, she wrapped her hand around his body and carefully lifted him up to her face. She opened her palm so he could stand or sit. Whatever he felt comfortable with.

Finally, Dillon managed to form sentences that came out in blurts, his voice cracking. "Why are you a Titan, and why is your… stuff there?"

She looked so amused at his obvious discomfort. **"Consider this an exercise for you to get used to talking with Titans, especially the Female Titan."**

"Can't you get rid of those… things?" he pleaded, his face becoming redder by the second.

 **"No. If you want this to work, you will have to take me as I am. Otherwise, what chance do you have with the Female Titan?"**

Dillon buried his face in his hands. "I'm in Hell. This has to be Hell."

Ymir prodded him with her finger as if to comfort him. **"There, there. It's not the end of the world today. I do wish to help you, Dillon, if you will let me. I have been watching you for some time now."**

Slowly, he lowered his hands, staring at her with surprise etched on his face. "How? How is that possible? How are _you_ possible? You died thousands of years ago."

She took a seat on the grassy ground, the world rumbling slightly at that movement. **"My body did die, but my soul lived on through the Nine Titans in nine pieces. Within the Coordinate, the largest fragment of me slumbered, ignorant of the changing world around me. It was only when the Attack Titan merged that I awakened. When I accessed the memories of the previous Coordinates, I was… devastated."**

As she spoke, vivid images appeared in Dillon's mind matching her words as if they were happening in front of him. Gleeful Titans and Titan Shifters rampaged through the streets, killing and eating everyone that came their way. A king stood tall on a hill watching the massacre with a pleased look on his face.

Her tone became sorrowful as she bowed her head. **"My people became conquerors. Slave-drivers. Murderers. Blood-hungry monsters that sought to dominate this world. This was not meant to happen. It shouldn't have happened."** There was a faint trace of her voice breaking, and yet, she remained steady. **"But it did, and there was nothing I could do. I hoped for another fragment to merge with my current host. Perhaps, I could speak to the bearer of the Coordinate, help him along his journey. And then, you showed up in a way I could not fathom."**

Dillon drifted back to the moment in Trost where he and Armin entered Eren's mind. He remembered a voice. Her voice. "It was you. You were the one that said, 'Such power.'"

Ymir nodded, her smile returning. **"It was incredible for a human without the powers of the Titans to be able to walk into minds with the ease you have. When I saw what you did for your friend, I needed to know who you were. Before you left, I implanted a part of myself into your mind, so I could watch, observe, and understand who you are."**

The Psion staggered back, though her other hand kept him from falling off. "You've been spying on me this whole time? Why? I'm not the Coordinate."

 **"The current holder of the Coordinate is blinded by his own hatred toward Titans.** **Even if I could,** **a** **ttempting to speak to him in such a manner would benefit me nothing,** **and it could cause irreparable harm to his mind** **. But you? I saw great power and potential, further than you had even dreamed of.** **Recent events, however, needed my intervention sooner than I anticipated.** **"**

"You mean the fact that I'm a screwed-up wimp who can't handle reality," Dillon muttered to himself. "I already know that much."

 **"Then you know nothing at all."** She surprised him with her sternness. **"You have been through so much, Dillon. Your lover, your family, your friends, they all had a hand in it, but in this cruel and unjust world,** **you are viewed as too weak and a liability** **.** **If you cannot find an outlet for your emotions and find a way to cope with what life has thrown at you, you will keep traveling to those dark places and never come back."**

The blacksmith looked away, shame creasing his face. "I don't know what to do. I've been betrayed, beaten, devoured, and pushed beyond my limitations. They want so much of me and I can barely give anything to them. I just want to rest. I need… I don't know what I need."

Ymir gave him a sympathetic look, lifting his chin. **"I know what you're feeling. I couldn't do anything to stop the atrocities my people committed in my name as if I was their Goddess. I was a human that was given a gift. Nothing more. It aches my heart to no end, but eventually, it wastes time to dwell on those matters, especially now that there is something I can do. Dillon, your trauma will keep holding onto you for possibly the rest of your life, but in this place, I can teach you how to lessen the pain without shutting yourself away. Three issues to work through** **that are causing you this strife** **: the Female Titan and how she makes you feel, the commanders and how you have to deal with them, and your father.**

He looked crestfallen at the fact he would have to face those demons once again.

She would not abandon him without hope. **"If you can do that, then doors will open unlike any you have seen. Dillon, the potential you have… it could be limitless. All you have to do is open your eyes."**

Ymir held him out towards the sky, allowing him to see the vast array of colors above. They crackled and shifted with pure energy. He could feel it even from where he stood. It was closer than he could have ever fathomed. He wanted this within him, to become stronger for the sake of his everything and everyone he cared about. This is what he truly needed.

 **"** **Go back to the real world, Dillon,"** Ymir urged softly. **"You know what needs to be done. I'll be waiting for you."**

The Psion turned back to the First Titan and smiled. "Thank you, Ymir."

She smiled back. **"We've only just begun."**

Suddenly, everything turned black as if someone blew out a candle. Dillon felt something pulling him away as he began to feel fatigued again. He was returning back to reality. When he opened his real eyes, he let out a loud gasp and coughed harshly.

Sure enough, Annie was there waiting for him and she immediately was standing over him with worry. "Dillon, what happened? Are you alright?"

His brown eyes met her beautiful, blue ones and he said, "Wait until you hear this."

* * *

 **AN: Well, that was a chapter. Special thanks to MickeyTaco for letting me walk through this chapter with her. Let me start off by addressing the elephant in the room: Ymir's appearance. I'm going off by what the Eldians and Marleyans depicted her as in regards to her Titan form. I know that her appearance alone is fanservice (I will not give explicit descriptions), but there is a reason for it.**

 **Also, I want to assure you that I will not let this take over Annie's backstory moments. I will do my best to balance the two appropriately.**

 **There are a lot of things I'm hoping for with this. I'm hoping none of you, save for a certain two people, saw the inclusion of Ymir Fritz coming. I'm hoping you all were satisfied with how this whole thing played out. I'm REALLY hoping this doesn't make Dillon a Gary Stu with the fact that Ymir has taken such an interest in him.**

 **Last, but certainly not least, I'm hoping you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	45. Demons of the Lioness

**AN: Hey, guys, sorry for the delay in posting the chapter. I had a crazy week this time on top of a few writer's block moments.**

 **That being said, quick announcement: I will be going on vacation for a while, so there will be no chapter upload this coming Monday. The following Monday, February 11th, is when updates will be returning regularly again. True Queen will still be updated this Tuesday since that chapter is already complete. With all that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 45: Demons of the Lioness

Annie stared at him dubiously, her blue eyes gazing at him with concern. "Dillon, I know you've been going through a lot lately."

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked with a tinge of disappointment in his tone.

"Do I believe that you were visited by the ghost of the First Titan who seems to be mentally stalking you? No, I don't," she answered with crossed arms.

"I'm not crazy," Dillon protested.

There was a sharp knocking on the door. "I can hear that you're awake, Dillon," one of the last voices they wanted to hear said.

The Shifter rolled his eyes. "We're coming out, Hanji."

"Excellent!" Hanji seemed to have returned back to her normal, excited self. "There's a lot more to go through today."

Dillon began to have a sinking feeling. "How long was I out for?"

"You were out for the rest of the day," Annie told him. "I was confined in the infirmary with you until further notice." Carefully, she helped him to his feet. "I need you to put this aside and focus on the task at hand. We'll talk about this later."

The Psion was quite miffed at his encounter being brushed off as a delusion, but there was nothing he could do about. His previous experiences did him no favors in the sanity department.

She wasn't done. "And Dillon? My past is only going to get worse. Don't pull us out this time. Let them see it all."

He nodded as he was led back to the war room. Hanji, once again, was waiting with bated breath, and Levi had a cold, neutral expression on his face. Dillon hoped that another fight wouldn't break out this time, and that Annie wouldn't instigate the captain into losing his temper again. Once he was seated back in the chair, Dillon said, "I'm ready to continue."

"Then get to it," Levi ordered. As expected, the man had not changed one bit since yesterday.

Dillon's eyes glowed again, bringing them back to the crystal mindscape. "Where to now?"

"You lied to us about not knowing how Titan Shifters are created," the captain began, glaring at Annie. "The truth comes out now."

She let out a sigh, a basement door opening. Unlike the bright light and images the last memory had, this one was completely black. All light was swallowed up by this darkness. "It was only a matter of time before I had to come clean. You want to know everything? Follow me." She walked towards the entrance, but she stopped at the doorway.

"Annie?" Dillon asked, worried.

She didn't respond to him. It wasn't like Annie to falter. Usually, when she had a task in mind, she would see it through to the bitter end. Now, it was like she was preparing herself for something. Her emotions were purposefully closed off from her boyfriend. She didn't want him to feel what she was feeling. Taking a deep breath, she entered the darkness, disappearing without a trace.

Dillon followed her footsteps, the world vanishing once he was inside. For a moment, he didn't feel anything, much less see anything. However, he began to feel something hitting his arms and legs, trying to get to his face. He found himself curled into a ball as the memory finally appeared. Three boys, a few years older than Annie, were kicking her around like some sort of rock. He couldn't tell where they were. Too busy trying to protect his (in this case, her) face.

The emotions came back in full force. Even though he was ready this time, it didn't diminish the severity of them. He could feel her anger as more bruises formed on her body. He could feel frustration at how she was taken down by these three assholes. In a small way, he could feel like she believed she deserved this beating for being so weak.

"Crawl back into your cave, devil," one of the boys demanded, managing to hit her right in the temple.

Annie was stunned, her guard lowering as the world spun quite a bit from that blow.

Before any of the three could continue this assault, a loud sound shook the ground in which they stood on. It seemed like the unholy combination of a shriek and roar.

"That… that roar," Hanji said, clearly shocked.

The assailants froze as the ground rumbled rhythmically, forcing their attention towards the building behind them.

Rounding the corner was a fifteen-meter Titan that bared a strong resemblance to that of the Female Titan. Like Annie, she had the muscular and skinless appearance. However, she had skin around her midsection and her face was missing the holes on both side for an unhinging jaw. The body of this Titan seemed more… mature that Annie's Titan, and that was as far as Dillon would go with thinking about that. He blamed Ymir for starting to notice these things. Both of them.

The boys let out a high-pitched scream as ran back to their parents, crying for help. They probably wet themselves along the way.

Seeing that they were gone, this new Female Titan knelt to Annie's level, her blue eyes glistening with worry. She lifted her up in the palms of her hand, displaying a gentleness that was a stark contrast to the monster that scared to boys away. **"Annie, are you okay?"**

Annie let out several coughs, her lips tinted with blood. Still, she managed a smirk. "Never better, Mom."

While no one could see it, Dillon's eyes widened so far, he thought they would explode out of his face. Annie only talked about her mother once all those years ago. Emma Leonhart.

 _"Did you know her?"_

 _"I did for a while. Long enough. She was my hero."_

Hanji let out an impressed whistle. "Wow. Now, _that's_ a Female Titan."

Dillon was so close to kicking Hanji out of this memory. It seemed her love for Titans continued its disturbing trend.

Levi was only one brave enough to voice his disgust at the mad scientist. "Keep your fantasies out of here, Four-Eyes."

The memory shifted slightly to her mother, still in Titan form, sitting against the trunk of a large tree. A now-bandaged Annie was on her shoulder, sitting comfortably with her legs dangling off the edge.

"Daddy's mad at me, isn't he?" she asked timidly.

 **"You didn't provoke those boys, Annie,"** Emma told her, turning her face towards her. **"Why would he be upset at you for that?"**

"Because I failed to fight them off," she answered in a glum tone. "I slipped up."

 **"Well… maybe it's a good thing you did. If you had beaten them, the Marleyans would have an excuse to pay you back tenfold even if you are my daughter."**

Annie scowled at that statement, annoyed at the reality of their situation. "If I was like you, I could beat them all with just my fingers. Boom! Send them flying into the sky."

Emma chuckled at her daughter's imaginations. **"** **Can't deny a little enjoyment watching my much-smaller enemies go soaring like birds. But you know what I enjoy more?"**

"What?"

 **"This."** The Female Titan pulled Annie close and repeatedly kissed her forehead.

There was a sound coming from her daughter that was very foreign to the onlookers watching this memory. It was almost inhuman, but they were able to identify it: childish giggling. "Mom, stop it!" Annie protested, trying to shove her massive lips away.

"Gag me," Levi muttered. "Is there a point to this memory?"

"Shh!" Hanji scolded. No one had to see her to know she was mentally bouncing with barely-contained excitement. "Titan skin is so dense, but their lips are soft. I can feel them. It's amazing! Titans are so paradoxical."

Dillon refused to acknowledge her comments, focusing on what he found important. Annie was happier than she had ever been. He could feel her unabashed joy as if it was his own, despite her trying to get away from her mother's lips. Still, he couldn't help but tease her about it even if he meant the things he said. "You are so cute, Annie. A little, blonde, bubble of joy."

"Dillon, how far would you go if I threw you?" Present-Day Annie asked offhandedly.

The blacksmith immediately shut up.

Once Emma was done torturing her daughter, she placed her back on her shoulder,

Annie let out a sad sigh. "Why can't they just leave us alone? Haven't we done enough?"

 **"If you want things to change, Annie, you have to strive for redemption, not conflict,"** Emma told her, sobering up. **"You know this. You may not have instigated this one, but last time-."**

"I know," the girl interrupted. "I stuck my nose in where it didn't belong. I'm lucky to be alive. I know already, but… I'm just sick of this crap."

 **"** **You know your father and I can't protect you forever, especially if you pull another stunt like that again. You have to obey the Marleyans and leave them to their own devices."**

"Yes, Mom," she muttered unhappily. She hated how this kept getting brought up.

Emma paused briefly before she voiced an idea she had been contemplating for a while. **"** **Do you really want to be like me?"**

"Big and badass? Hell, yeah," was the immediate answer.

 **"** **Remind me to have a talk with your father about your language,"** she replied with a roll of her eyes before getting back on track. **"There's a new program out for children your age. It's called the Warrior Program. Originally, I wasn't planning on bringing it up, but with recent events, I feel it necessary to encourage you in this direction. Should you pass, you will be able to inherit one of the five Titan powers."**

Annie brightened up considerably. "There's a chance I get to be a Titan Shifter?"

Emma chuckled, holding her in front of her face. **"Slow down there, little lioness. There's more. If you go in this direction, you have to promise me to follow whatever orders the Marleyans give you no matter how you feel about them."** She gave her a serious look. **"We are their servants; nothing more, but if you succeed, you will receive the highest honors any Eldian can get in this life. Proving your worth to this country is what we live for. You must remember that."**

For a moment, the small child didn't answer, but the thought of having this power and being able to use it how she saw fit… the possibilities were endless. Still, her mother was right. For now, she would have to keep her head down. With that in mind, she looked up and said, "I'll make you and Dad proud."

Emma smiled and pressed her against her cheek. **"No matter what anyone says, you are the greatest gift this world has given me, Annie."**

"I don't know if Mom ever knew what I had planned with the power," Present-Day Annie noted with melancholy. "I was just so sick of this country's treatment of us. I didn't give a damn about becoming an Honorary Marleyan like her."

"Honorary Marleyan?" Dillon asked.

"The highest honors Mom was talking about? That's one of them," she explained. "Honorary Marleyans are Eldians that have proved their worth to the country to the point where they are treated slightly better than garbage. Glorified tools, if you will."

"If you aren't useful, you're dead," Levi summed up.

"In our case, death is a mercy. Turned into Mindless Titans was our usual fate." The memory started to change."Now I know all of you are foaming at the mouth to watch three years of Hell that make your Commandant Shadis look like a kind, old man," Annie deadpanned.

"Just show us the relevant details," Levi ordered, rolling his eyes despite no one being able to see him.

"Very well."

The scene that appeared next was that of a classroom. Young children, all Eldians as identified by their armbands, sat in their creaky chairs while a woman was giving the tail end of a lecture to them.

"...and the Eldian devils moved themselves towards the new capital of Eldia, Paradis," she droned on. "With the majority of their forces relocated, the Marleyans rose up against their oppressors and finally took back the country that was once ours."

The children looked so transfixed by this tale, including a familiar, blond-looking boy seated at the front.

"Wait… is that Reiner?" Dillon asked, surprised to see him so small.

"Back when he was nothing but a pathetic child trying so hard to reach a goal that was constantly slipping through his fingers," Annie answered. There was no malice in her tone. Just cold, hard facts. "He would've been better off if he didn't make it."

"So, what does this memory entail?" Hanji wondered, wanting to get to the juicy stuff.

"That whole 'Eldians are devils' bit? Imagine that on constant repeat for the next three years. This is indoctrination at its finest. When that wasn't happening..." The scene moved on to Annie performing her maneuvers on another boy, this one having black hair. "...we were training to be the best of the best."

In the background, children were running obstacle courses while the drill instructor was shouting down their throats, hurling all sorts of insults at them. Definitely reminded the onlookers of their time in Training, though not nearly as young as these kids were.

"Ow!" the boy she toppled groaned. "How the hell are you that strong?"

"Training from my father," Past Annie answered simply, holding out her hand. "If you want, I can loan you to him for a while."

He chuckled a bit, taking said hand. "No thanks. I think I prefer to keep all my limbs in check."

"If you wanted that, you should have picked another line of work, Marcel."

"So, that's Marcel," Dillon muttered. "Not even five seconds, and I already feel like I'm looking in a mirror."

"You two had a lot of similarities," Present-Day Annie admitted. "One of the reasons why I was drawn to you."

"And the others?"

"Reasons that can wait," Levi interrupted. "Keep going."

 _Buzzkill._ Dillon thought to himself.

"You got thrown on your ass again, Marcy?" an obnoxious, blond boy cackled, approaching the duo. "Sheesh, our grandmother could do better."

"That means she'd do better than you, too, Porky," Marcel shot back.

The boy's face turned red. "Hey, don't call me that!"

"You gotta work on those insults, Porco," Marcel said with a shake of his head.

Dillon raised an eyebrow. "Porco? That's his name?"

"Porco Galliard," Present-Day Annie introduced. "He and Marcel were the only brothers in this training. Porco had the talent he needed, but he had the demeanor of an albatross."

Past-Day Annie shook her head at the boys' bickering and moved towards the barracks to get some rest for a few minutes. Seldom did she get any in this place. To the Marleyans' very little credit, the barracks was clean. A stark contrast to the cesspool she used to live in.

Once she was inside, the door slammed behind her.

"Oh, joy, it's her," Present-Day Annie muttered in annoyance.

Before any of the onlookers could ask for details, a girl with long, black hair and the age of a teenager approached Annie. "You're getting pretty good out there. I was watching you."

Annie rolled her eyes at the comment. "I'm not in the mood, Pieck. Go bother someone else."

"I already did," she replied simply, leaning against the bunk. Even though she had a couple inches over Annie, she could still loom over her. "I said hi to Porco, did some shooting with Bertholdt, tried to help Reiner with his problems-."

"Okay, I get it," the blonde interrupted. "You've been busy. What do you want with me?"

"I've been able to figure out why each of us are here in this program, but you… you're a bit more interesting." Pieck purposefully blocked the door so Annie couldn't get out. "Everyone knows your mother as an Honorary Marleyan War Hero. Pretty sure she has a plaque for that, but you're the rebellious brat getting into scuffles with soldiers with the knowledge your mother would keep you alive. And now, here you are." She took a couple steps forward. "Annie Leonhart, the rebellious brat with exemplary combat skills. I don't know about you, but I would call that quite the dangerous combination."

The onlookers could feel Annie being unsettled by this girl, though she wouldn't show it, something she was very good at doing. "Feel free to assume what you want. I really don't care. Besides, if I recall, we 'devils' need proof for something like that to give to the Marleyans. I know you don't have it because there isn't any."

Pieck chuckled, making Annie's hairs stand on end. "I don't need proof, Annie. All I need is a well-timed accident. The world is a dangerous place after all. So many ways to die. In this barracks alone, five accidents could occur. A concussion on the metallic bars on the bunk beds, slipping and falling in the shower. I'll let you figure out the last three. Can't spoil everything for you."

The blonde took a step back, anticipating an attack at any moment.

The teenager just waved her off. "But I'm not feeling like it right now. I have things to do. When the urge hits me, I'll kill you." She talked so casually as if discussing her favorite foods.

"Please tell me this girl isn't one of the Titan Shifters," Dillon pleaded.

"She's the Cart Titan," Present-Day Annie identified. "A quadruped that's faster than I am. She's a good ally and a terrible enemy." She quickly added before Hanji could say anything, "You'll have your fill of Titan Shifters and their abilities soon enough, Hanji."

The Psion frowned as he stared at Pieck. "It's always the creepy ones that end up the most dangerous."

"I appreciate the subtle reminder," his girlfriend deadpanned.

Dillon winced and quickly changed the subject. "So, did you keep to yourself here, too?"

"Sometimes. Marcel and I were practically friends while we were in the program. He was someone worth respecting, but that's not what we're here for."

As the scene went dark, Dillon was assaulted by a sharp impalement of emotions. He cried out briefly before it subsided. "Annie, what was that?"

"You all wanted to know how Titan Shifters are made." Her unnerving coldness was back stronger than ever. "Here's your answer."

The memory changed once more to total darkness, though the onlookers felt themselves being led somewhere. Annie's hands were shackled behind her back with the barrel of a rifle being pressed against her skull. All it took was one false move to give the Marleyans an excuse to kill her. Today, at nine years of age, she wasn't keen on giving them one. However, the smell of decayed blood gave her little comfort on what was to come.

"Halt!" the squad leader ordered. "We're here."

Annie stumbled to a stop, nearly bumping into the man in front of her.

"Remove her blindfold," was the next, immediate order.

"But sir, it's too dangerous," one of the guards protested. "The brat will go nuts."

"It's her dying wish," the leader responded gruffly. "She did Marley a good service. Might as well give her this."

 _Who are they talking about?_ Annie wondered. None of this was making sense.

The blindfold was violently removed, her vision becoming spotty from the sudden light. However, once her eyesight returned to normal, her heart almost stopped.

They were in a massive cave with torches lined up on the walls to give the place its glow. Two staircases on opposite ends led to the top where a figure was kneeling on an altar-like center. The person was a woman with arms outstretched, chains attached to them. Her blonde hair was long enough to cover her face, but her voice was unmistakable. "Annie, I'm so proud of you."

Annie's mind went blank as she stood, frozen. "M-Mom?"

Emma smiled down at her. It was just as warm as it always was. "I love you, my little lioness."

On cue, two guards forced Annie to her knees while the squad leader withdrew a syringe from his jacket pocket. She recognized the fluid inside immediately and started thrashing in the grip she was held in. "No! Let me go!" the girl screamed. "Mom, make them stop!"

"Sweetheart, don't resist," Emma told her softly. "This is how things are meant to be."

Like a wild animal, Annie sunk her teeth into the leader's wrist, nearly making him drop the syringe in shock. Before she could make any real headway, the butt of a rifle smashed into the back of her skull. She hit the ground hard, the world spinning rapidly above her. Compared to the concussion she sustained, she barely felt the needle dig into her arm.

Fire engulfed her instantly like Hell itself came to drag her down into its warm embrace. She was burning alive, but when she opened her mouth to scream, a monster shrieked instead. Massive tendrils of flesh attached to her body like snakes, biting, stinging, fusing with her. There was no way to contain this, so she began to grow. The pain was so strong, she could barely breathe, but her body refused to let her fall into unconsciousness.

Standing at nine meters tall, Annie stared at the woman that was being sacrificed. Then, something primal took hold. It wasn't hunger; it was far stronger than that: desperation. Reaching out, she yanked the woman free of her chains, holding her before her face. The fear in her eyes did nothing to deter the Titan as she opened up her massive mouth. Then, she bit down.

The onlookers almost vomited as new tastes and smells assaulted them. The coppery taste of blood, the squishy chunks of internal organs, and the crunching of bones, breaking and crumbling from her giant teeth.

Then, the screaming started, getting higher in pitch by the second. Annie tore off the wrong half of her. Where Emma's legs and pelvis were, stranda of intestines were jutting out, blood dripping down to the ground. Seemingly annoyed by this predicament, Annie shoved the rest of her into her mouth and gulped. A lump that was her mother trailed down her neck into her stomach, the screaming coming to a grinding halt.

It was too much for Dillon to take as he not only exited the memory, but tossed everyone back to the physical world. He almost regurgitated as he fell to the floor and heaved. Fortunately, he was able to keep it in.

Hanji didn't fare much better, the taste still on her lips even if she wasn't the one who ate Emma. Throughout her time in the Scouts, she had watched comrades get torn apart in horrible, gruesome ways, but to be the instigator of such a death was nauseating. She slumped backwards into her chair, panting heavily.

Not even Levi could remain stoic after that. It truly dawned on him the shit situation she was dealt with, why the girl was the way she was. His wide eyes were fixed solely on Annie, waiting for her to say something, do something.

His patience was rewarded when the Shifter started trembling. Her messy hair attempted to hide it, but nobody missed the tears streaming down her face.

"I have always been a monster," Annie said, her words coming out in a broken tone.

Dillon scrambled to his feet and pulled her into a tight embrace, placing one hand on the back of her head.

She crumbled, breaking into sobs as she buried her face in his chest. Her emotions through the mental link sought to overtake Dillon, but he was able to remain composed for her. However, he could hear her thoughts running wild with how she was the worst creature imaginable, how she deserved to die.

" _It's not too late,"_ he whispered to her mentally, kissing the top of her head. There was nothing more he could say, but he refused to leave her side.

Nothing he said or did changed one thing: Annie could still taste her.

* * *

 **AN: I'm gonna be honest, I still don't know if I should bump this story up to an M after that stunt. I feel like anybody who reads any Attack on Titan story knows what they are getting into in regards to the violent category, but still. Let me know what you all think.**

 **I have been planning Annie's backstory for quite some time now, and this is the head-canon I've chosen.** **I mean, we get no mention of Annie's mother in the anime or the manga, so I think it's a safe bet to guess that the previous Female Titan was her mother. It would explain Annie's demeanor, but that's my theory. If the manga contradicts it, Alternate Universe. Problem solved.**

 **I** **know the middle memory is a bit blocky, but the way I see it, Annie is only showing the relevant people and situation. That, and it will give me a chance to showcase her relationship with Reiner and Bertholdt in the next flashbacks. Coming soon.**

 **A** **s for Pieck's introduction (DON'T REPEAT THAT BLASTED MEME!), I've gotta be honest: the manga has done me no favors in trying to figure her out. She feels more like a blank slate than anything. So, I settled for a very observant teenager with a ruthlessness that would put Annie's to shame.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	46. A Flawed Blacksmith

**AN: My apologies for the shortness of this chapter, but I hope you all find it entertaining nonetheless.**

* * *

Chapter 46: A Flawed Blacksmith

Dillon would've been content holding Annie for as long as possible, but the doctors, his commanding officers, and, of course, Annie herself, prevented him from doing so. Sure, he was healing, though it wasn't enough to earn him a pass outside of the infirmary save for these mental sessions. Once again, the Psion found himself alone as he stared at the ceiling his mind racing from what he saw, what he experienced. It was no wonder how Annie ended up the girl she was now. To have that on her conscience was unthinkable, yet she had it. There was nothing he could do to make that pain go away. For now, at least, he was useless.

He didn't realize he fell asleep until his eyes opened. He was laying atop of soft grass in front of a rather large lake. For a moment, he thought he was near that lake he ran to after regaining consciousness from his father's assaults. However, the lake was much wider and trees were framed all around him. Either this was a very vivid dream, or he was back in Ymir's world. For all he knew, both were true. What surprised him was how the grass felt. Gone was the softness of that perfect area he was in before. This felt more real, the blades prickling his skin.

Instinct told him he wasn't alone. He looked left and saw the First Titan herself sitting against a thick, sturdy tree, seemingly not noticing him. Her eyes were closed as if sleeping or in a trance. He wondered, even in this state of being, if she could dream. If so, what would she dream about? What that was, Dillon didn't know, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the place they were in.

 **"** **Or you could ask me myself instead of formulating your own theories."** Ymir's eyes opened as they drifted down to him sternly. **"Staring at a woman like that is bound to get you into trouble in the real world."**

Dillon's face turned red as he turned around sharply. Why couldn't he get a normal Titan instead of one who didn't understand the concept of clothes? And what kind of world was he living in where "normal Titan" was actually a thing? He briefly contemplated jumping into the lake to put himself out of his misery.

Unfortunately, a hand wrapping around him foiled his plans. **"Now, now, there's no need to drown yourself on my account. I was just having some fun with you."** She turned him back around so he could see her amused expression.

Dillon let out a frustrated sigh and tried to focus on something else, anything else. Fortunately, Ymir gave him an opening. "You can read my thoughts in here?"

 **"** **Well, I am taking residence in your mind,"** she reminded him before setting him down on the curve of her knee. **"** **Now, then, take a few minutes to calm down. I find the tranquility of the lake's surface to do well in that endeavor."**

He opened his mouth to protest, that he was fine, but if he was, he wouldn't be here. No use in arguing, especially with the Goddess of all Titans. So, he let out a sigh and stared at the lake. Not even five seconds had passed and already, he wanted to calm down the best way he knew how. "This area feels more natural than the first time you summoned me. This is from your memories, isn't it?"

 **"** **Yes,"** she confirmed softly, smiling in remembrance. **"It was only a few miles from the castle, the perfect distance for peace and quiet. I came here so often that it was like my second home. This place allowed me to relax, sort out my problems and worries without the constant pressure of the crown bearing down on me."**

"It must've been something, being the Queen of the Eldians and their Goddess," he commented.

Ymir didn't answer for a moment as she allowed the millennium-old memories to fill her thoughts. **"It was an unexpected burden and responsibility.** **I didn't ask for it, yet it still came to me. However, there were moments of exhilaration. I mean, who wouldn't love to have the attention and worship of tens of thousands of people?"**

Dillon chuckled, shaking his head. "Pass. I think I'd get sick of it really quick."

 **"Then why do you yearn for it?"**

That wiped the levity right off his face. "What?"

She looked down at him, ignoring that he wasn't returning eye contact. **"You want to be recognized for your deeds, Dillon. I've seen it with how you interact with your superiors."**

Whether it was by her power, this place, or whatever reasons, he was hit with many of the words he had spoken.

 _"_ _My intervention prevented more lives from needlessly being lost."_

 _"...I know I have worth in this war."_

 _"_ _I have always fought for humanity's best interests."_

 **"You may not want the same worship I received, but I know you seek admiration and appreciation from the people,"** she continued. **"It may be an understandable desire, but that doesn't make it any less self-centered."**

Oh, how he wanted to be in denial, but because that was off the table, he chose to remain silent.

Once again, Ymir brought him to face-level since he was too embarrassed to look up, though he avoided her gaze. **"Dillon, if you really wanted that, you would have brought the Female Titan to her knees with your powers. You didn't, and now, you have to face the consequences."**

"I knew that a lot of people would hate what I've done," Dillon admitted quietly. "But… it's like I'm constantly breathing it in. My comrades, my superiors, the civilians, they all despise me and Annie, but I know I did the right thing."

 **"And that line of thought makes you dangerous in their eyes,"** Ymir responded. **"** **You fight for what you think is right, and you defied the military to do it. Now that you are facing the consequences of your actions, you resent them for it. You believe them to be unfair, don't you?"**

"It _is_ unfair!" he protested. "After everything we've done for them-"

 **"What's fair is the Female Titan's execution and a swift court martial for you,"** she interrupted. **"Nothing she does can ever erase the crimes she committed. She will always have innocent blood on her hands. You two have been granted a miraculous mercy while others have been denied closure for lives lost. If that's what you didn't want, then you shouldn't have saved her.** **These are desperate times, so desperate measures have to be taken. You may not like what your superiors have done, but it's the path you chose.** **"**

Why did she have to be right? Dillon wasn't a victim of a crappy society or a high-strung military; he was a victim of his own decisions. He didn't want to be admit the truth, but there was no escaping it. However, he still tried to fight, even if it was weak. "Hanji and Levi. They… they might kill her. I don't want to lose her, Ymir."

Her purple eyes glistened with sympathy. **"I know you don't, but what does** _ **she**_ **want, Dillon?"**

Damn questions. His hand curled into a fist briefly before they relaxed. "She wants me to live," he answered.

 **"** **Death is inevitable even if we don't know how it will happen,"** Ymir said. **"I know she made you promise her, but you need to honor that agreement, Dillon. You need to think about what's best for her and not just yourself. Too much, and you'll see her as a possession if you haven't already."**

He bowed his head, ashamed. "So, that's it? She's now a possession to me?"

 **"** **I believe you are treading that line,"** she answered. **"It's easy for love to turn into possession if one is not careful. My husband and I deeply cared for each other, but there were times we sacrificed the bigger picture for our own benefits regarding each other. Love isn't just about loyalty or devotion. It's also about being willing to respect the other's wishes and letting go when the time comes. I won't say that it will be easy, but it is necessary for a healthy relationship."**

Dillon let out a snort. "Outside looking in, I doubt people would call the relationship I have with Annie healthy."

 **"** **And how do you see your relationship?"** Ymir asked.

"Well, it's been… difficult." Dillon faltered, trying to figure out how to phrase it. "I mean, we finally talked and got things out in the open, but..."

 **"It's her Titan form,"** she finished for him gently. **"You still fear her when she's the Female Titan."**

"Can you blame me?" he asked bitterly. "Titans in general, I hate how they make us feel so small, so weak, so easily breakable." A single foot took away his comrades. A single swat sent Scouts flying like flies. A single gulp sent him into a world of hell.

 **"You know you can't separate the two. You tried and failed."** A little bluntness here and there never hurt. **"But now that you've seen her past, what do you think of her now?"**

"I think she's a broken person who went through things no one should ever have gone through. She's someone I want to be with, care for, and help. She's... also terrifying."

 **"** **I can't fault you for your trepidation,"** Ymir said softly. **"I had a moment where I let myself enjoy the Titan power too much, to the point where I was torturing a** **soldier** **during a** **battle** **only to find that my husband had witnessed the entire thing. It took quite a conversation, and more than several weeks before our relationship was stable again."**

Dillon didn't say anything for a moment, but when he did, he spoke quietly. "I'm trying, but it's still there. My fear of what she is, what you are. It follows me around, clinging to me like a parasite and sapping what little strength I have." He chuckled mirthlessly. "It's eating me alive... like Ymir did." He finally looked back to the Titan. "How the hell do I keep going like this?"

Ymir was silent, contemplating how to respond to the teen. A slight smile came to her face. **"Knowledge can help with eliminating fea** **r. Se** **nsing that fear that you had is part of the reason why I remain in this form instead of taking on human form. You would be too comfortable with** **my** **humanness, and you would have a harder time acclimating to the knowledge that I am a Titan as well. Have you spent any time with the Female Titan in non-combat circumstances?'**

"Well... once. We finally talked things out near a lake like this one," he answered.

 **"I want you to make the time, if** **you both survive this trial,** **to do that again. Acquaint yourself with her Titan form. Even if it's emotionally draining, it will boost your comfort and ability to be with her,"** Ymir suggested. **"Speak candidly with her. She's not one to beat around the bush, so use that to your advantage. Communication must be made to strengthen the relationship you have with her."**

"I know. I just... she's going through so much right now. I don't want to keep dragging her down further with-" He didn't get the chance to finish as he was promptly tossed into the lake. He surfaced quickly, glaring up at Ymir. "Seriously? This again?"

 **"You're not listening, so I gave you a wake-up call,"** she explained impatiently. " **This won't help if you're dismissing it and making excuses. You need to make time to spend with Annie, in her Titan form. Period. That will give you the optimal chance to work through your issues** _ ** _together_**_ **. You both have your own sets of troubles and fears, and hesitations. If you're unwilling to work at this as a team, your fragile relationship will shatter, and there can be no restoration."**

He let out an annoyed sigh and crawled onto shore. The water dissipated from his clothes once he was out, leaving them dry as he was prior to entering. Just once, he wanted to be given bullshit advice.

 **"Besides, Dillon, this may give you a chance to identify if there are aspects of the Female Titan you happen to prefer."** She shot him a wink. **"I don't see why you are sighing over spending time with your girlfriend, especially after all that you've been through recently."**

Dillon raised an eyebrow. "Aspects? She's a skinless, gigantic Titan. I think I prefer the human side of her." __Oh, why did I open my mouth?__

 _Ymir tsked at him._ ** _"Don't be close-minded. You don't know because you haven't considered the possibilities. Besides, it's not all about you. Have you stopped to consider that perhaps she might enjoy the concept of a more pleasurable experience? She did return the kiss."_**

Dillon's face reddened considerably. "Okay. This is veering into weird territory. How about we move on?" It wasn't gonna be that easy.

 **"** **Back when I had first gained the Titan power, my relationship with my husband was rocky, to say the least, and it only stabilized again once we had shared some intimate moments when I was in Titan form."** Ymir pointedly ignored his red face. **"It was definitely awkward at first, and he had as much hesitation as you're displaying, but we figured things out fairly easily, and as I said, our relationship improved as a result."**

"Oh, the weather is wonderful here!" Dillon interrupted suddenly. "Look at that sun. It's bright!" It was painfully obvious he was trying to find a way out, but there was no escape.

Ymir gave him an unamused look at his immaturity, but he wasn't ready for such talk, it seemed. **"** **Dillon,"** she warned in a motherly tone. **"Promise me you'll make the time to spend with Annie in Titan form. You both need it."**

Slowly, he gave admitted defeat with a single nod. "Alright. I'll do my best."

 **"** **That's all I ask for, and that's all she asks for."** She knelt to his level, smiling. **"You're a brave young man to have gotten this far, Dillon. A little more shouldn't hurt."**

"It's all hinging on if she doesn't get killed," he told her.

 **"It is, but don't lose hope. Not yet, at least. Who knows? They might surprise you."**

The world went to black once more as Dillon returned to the physical world as if he just came out of a dream. He knew that tomorrow was going to be just as hard as today's tribulations since there were more memories to come. He needed to be prepared for that eventuality. Still, Ymir's words continued to ring in his mind, reminding him of what needed to be done if the worst came to past. Could he really live with himself if he let Annie die? He truly had no idea, and until it happened, he had no clue what he would do, or what he would sacrifice.

* * *

It was a blur trying to get back to her quarters, but somehow, Hanji managed to make it without any incident. Well, any incident worth mentioning. Behind closed doors, she could fully express how she felt, and what she felt was… how could it be put into simple words? She. Tasted. Human. Flesh. No amount of rinsing would be able to wash that out of her mouth. And to think that was the way Shifters transferred their Titan abilities. Normally, she would find that concept fascinating if she didn't experience it herself.

She tossed her glasses at the nightstand and plopped onto the bed, head in her hands. After all this time, her curiosity got the better of her, and now, she was paying the price. How she wished she could go back and remain ignorant. No, that's stupid. She would rather be told such vile things than experience them for herself. Things were easier that way. Hell, things were easier when she was trying to discover what the Titans were, when she didn't know they were human.

Hanji stared at the small mirror in her room. Her vision was blurry, but she could see enough. This was the face of a torturer, someone who let her thirst for knowledge get the better of her. She briefly wondered if that's how everyone saw her as. A psychopath who butchers people for knowledge.

 _Since when did I care about how people saw me?_ The Section Commander asked herself. Dwelling on these things were pointless. She knew who she was, and she'd get over it like she always did. Would she have taken back certain actions if she knew the Titans were humans? No one could know, but it didn't matter. How she felt didn't matter. The important thing was to find out if Annie was going to be an ally or an enemy. Plenty of motivation to go either way. Tomorrow, they would know for sure, and no amount of traumas would get in her way this time.

With that in mind, Hanji began doing the hardest thing she did every single day: sleep at night.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	47. The Last Confession

**AN: Before we begin, I feel the need to clear something up. Intimacy does not automatically mean sex. Yes, it can mean that, but it also meant closeness. That's what I was going for. I apologize for not being clear enough in the previous chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 47: The Last Confession

The next day arrived far slower than the previous ones. Given the atrocity that was witnessed last time, it wasn't a surprise that they all had a harder time sleeping. No point in delaying the inevitable though. While one truth was revealed, there was still more to uncover regarding Annie's loyalties. For all Levi and Hanji knew, Annie just used her tragic past to lower their guards. No way they would let their sympathies cloud their judgment on the matter.

With that in mind, Levi passed the time by drumming his fingers on the table.

"You anxious?" Hanji wondered after a few minutes of listening to his percussion performance.

Instantly, the captain stopped. "What makes you say that?"

"You're not the type to be this antsy," she explained.

"And you're not the type to sound so lackluster."

Hanji attempted to crack a smile, but it was terribly forced, even for her. "Well, what can I say? It's been an interesting three days."

"Hmm." Idle conversation was far from Levi's specialty. For him, words needed to have a reason outside of making the time speed up.

The Section Commander let out a sigh as she stared at the door. "Couldn't sleep a wink last night."

This time, there was no response from him. Just silent musings.

Hanji decided to leave it at that. It was unlike her, but she felt so drained today. Part of her hoped something in Annie's memories would put spark her up, or something like that. Then again, considering the girl in question, it was probably going to be as depressing as she was.

After ten minutes, Annie finally entered the room while keeping Dillon steady. The Psion seemed to be limping a little less, though he still wasn't even halfway there with being healed.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Levi demanded.

"I had to use the bathroom," Dillon answered as he was sat in his chair.

"There was one question that I failed to ask yesterday," Hanji pointed out. "What exactly is the fluid used to turn people into Titans."

The final nail in the coffin. Once they had it, they could replace her with someone more loyal. Hell, Hanji, Petra, and Sasha would be good candidates for that. There was no way out this time, so Annie spoke the truth. "Spinal fluid from Titan Shifters. Hurts like hell, but it works. The injection goes in your arm. Any other ways would make the transformation malformed."

"I'll keep that in mind." Hanji jotted it down in her notes immediately.

Levi snorted as he stared at the girl. "We're finishing this today. I don't care if your memories contain more cannibalism or a Titan orgy. After this, we're going to make our decision about you."

"Fine by me." Annie glanced at her boyfriend. "You ready?"

"Not even close," he said, though with a flash of his eyes, they were back in the crystal palace. "Where to now?"

Without saying a word, she gestured to the only mirror in the entire building. Like before, instead of showing their own reflections, the images revealed were several memories without any context. Some places, Dillon recognized such as Trost, their time in Training, and Stohess, but many others were foreign to him. However, when Annie stepped in front of the mirror, the images faded away and in their place, the Female Titan was staring back, though she was human-sized. Annie raised her hand with the Titan mirroring her actions. They placed their hands on the same spot of glass, looking at each other with a mixture of disgust and contentment. Annie pushed the mirror open and stepped inside with the others following closely behind.

The world changed as sounds of cannonfire filled their hearing. When their vision cleared, they were Annie once more, though she was in her Titan form. Unlike the last time she was a Titan, there was this tremendous power coursing through her entire being. It made her feel stronger than ever before. So many things she could do with this, and right now, decimating her enemies was at the top of her list. A round hit her shoulder as she ran towards the assailants, but that didn't slow her down in the slightest. The injuries were completely inconsequential.

The second Annie was on top of them, she slammed her foot right on top of the cannons. Pieces of metal scattered like rats while the humans thought firing rifles at her was a good idea. She didn't even need her hardening to deal with that. A grin stretched across her face as she scooped up a foolish pair that was too close, lifting them to her face. She could see how terrified they were to be in the hands of a Titan. The smile never left her face as she squeezed, their heads and legs popping off. She let the gore rain down from her hand and kicked the last rifleman, sending him crashing into a building.

Suddenly, the memory started to flicker, almost as if it was going to shatter.

Knowing exactly what was going on, Present-Day Annie grabbed Dillon's hand. "Dillon, you need to calm down."

The Psion didn't reply, though the memory started to stabilize slightly.

Then, Levi added his own comments. "Get it together, Amsdale. If you want to break, wait until it's over."

Taking a deep breath, Dillon concentrated with every fiber of his being to shove the past in the back of his mind. There was no way around it. He needed to be here until the end.

"Leonhart!"

Past-Day Annie looked down at one of the strangest contraptions the onlookers had ever seen. It was some sort of carriage without horses, but it was on four, bulky wheels the likes of which had never been seen before. Several soldiers were sitting in an open cargo area, armed to the teeth. In front, there was a driver of some sort gripping onto a metallic wheel with a high-ranking soldier sitting next to him.

"Wait! Hold everything!" The memory came to a screeching halt as the overexcited scientist returned with a vengeance. "What. Is. That!?"

"It's a jeep," Annie answered in her typical, deadpan tone. "It's faster than any carriage I've seen."

"That's amazing!" Hanji squealed. "How does it work? How can it be used without any horses to drive it? How do we build one? Please, you must tell me!"

"I don't know how it works," she shot back with annoyance. "You think I was wasting my time wondering how a car worked?"

"A car? I thought you said it was a jeep." Hanji snapped her fingers. "Of course. Multiple names. Which one is the species? Car or jeep?"

Annie groaned. "For crying out loud..."

"Four-Eyes, keep it in your pants and shut up," Levi ordered crassly. "Grill her about it later."

No one had to see Hanji to know she was pouting. "Fine."

The memory continued onward as the commanding officer gave his orders. "Join the Jaw Titan in taking out the cannons."

The Female Titan nodded as she dashed into the city. Nearby, the Armored Titan crashed into and through a large building containing many soldiers that were acting as snipers for the foot soldiers that joined the Titans in battle. Even back then, he was truly a weapon of great destruction. Annie ignored him and focused on her comrade, the five-meter Jaw Titan, who was crushing an entire cannon in his mouth. Unlike Ymir's Titan, he had a bit more meat on his bones, and he didn't look like a soul-sucking demon. Instead, his face actually resembled who he really was. That being said, he was missing an eye thanks to a lucky shot and the soldiers were targeting his nape. She allowed herself another smirk as she swept her foot, sending the assailants flying into the air.

Instead of being thankful, Marcel glared up at her. **"Seriously? I had it under control."**

Annie rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look.

 **"It was a lucky shot,"** he growled as his eye regenerated. **"Besides, it was a good challenge. These morons needed one advantage."**

"I get the feeling Marcel and I would have gotten along if he was still alive," Dillon mused.

"Who knows?" Present-Day Annie muttered, finding no reason to travel down the what-if road.

Nearby, there were rhythmic crashes, prompting both Shifters to look at the source. Busting out of a three-story building was a different Titan. It was a quadruped, which was uncommon in it of itself, but the fact that this particular monster had a metallic face mask covering its elongated face caused many eyebrows to raise. Given two buildings that crumbled into pieces thanks to the loss of their foundations, it was easy to assume the mask helped in that endeavor.

 **"Nice job, you two,"** it complemented. **"** **We're almost done here."**

"Oh, God, is that Pieck?" Dillon asked with a grimace.

"You have Horse Face, we have this mule," Annie replied.

Talking ceased the second there was a massive explosion in the distance. Screams filled the air as hundreds of soldiers were eliminated by the blast. Within the newly-created ruins stood the Colossal Titan as it slowly trudged onto the remains of the civilization. There was no escape for any of their enemies. To combat the screams, the Marleyan soldiers whooped and hollered at their victory, taking in the smell as if it was a great meal.

Annie's expressionless face masked the sneer she wanted to give them. The tiny humans did little to earn this victory. Still, there was nothing to be done about it. For once, she was able to cut loose and be free, and it felt so good. This is how she wanted to feel, even if she didn't deserve it.

Something patted her on the leg, prompting her to look down.

 **"You were a fierce fighter out there, Annie,"** Pieck said, taking off her mask. **"We're lucky to have you."**

"She changed her tune pretty quick," Levi noted.

"Back then, I was just a candidate with rebellion issues," Present-Day Annie explained. "Now that I was a Titan, I was deemed one of them and could be trusted."

"Why did you attack them?" Dillon asked. He always was the one to want the why.

The Shifter sighed. "A testing ground that happened to be one of Marley's enemies. They wanted to get a scale of our powers and abilities, to see how well we could work together as a team. A precise, coordinated attack destroyed this country in a single day."

The images began to change as she continued talking. "Once our training was complete, the mission began. We were to remove the Founding Titan from the Walls by any means necessary, and return it back to the homeland. After that, we would truly have a place among the Marleyans, not that I gave a damn about that."

When the memory stopped distorting itself, they were inside a quaint home, sunlight shining through the windows. Annie slipped on her white hoodie, one of the few things she had left of her mother. She did a final check of her supplies to make sure she had everything. Non-perishable food, a few knives, and her ring. She gazed at it, flicking out the small blade. Her father had given it to her the day after she killed her mother. A constant reminder of who Annie was. She slipped it on her finger and put on her pack. Taking in the interior of her home one last time, she stepped outside.

"Annie?"

The girl froze in her steps, turning back around. She didn't see him when she came out since he was up against the house wall. With ingrained obedience, she approached her father, expecting one final piece of advice for her mission. What she didn't expect was that the man was visibly trembling. He didn't have his cane on him. Annie went to go get it, but he lunged at her, grabbing her by shoulders. She recoiled from the sudden movement, watching as he sunk to his knees. The noises coming out of him were unnatural, though she heard them before from other people. He was sobbing.

"Annie, I'm so sorry," he wept, his fingers clenching her hoodie. "I should never—we shouldn't have… it's too late. We did this to you. It's too late."

Annie was at a complete loss for words, eyes wide with shock. Her intense training from her father to the point of breaking, pushing her to be the best of the best. Unapologetic and ruthless, yet here he was, begging for her forgiveness. There was nothing she could say to that.

"Annie, I don't care if you succeed or fail your mission," he proclaimed. "It doesn't matter anymore. Even if the whole world decides to be your enemy, I will always be on your side. You can hate me for everything I've put you through, but please..." He looked at her with his blue eyes streaming with tears. "Please come back, Annie! Come back home."

A trickle of wetness slid down Annie's face. She wanted to defy her father, tell him to go straight to hell and burn, but she couldn't. He was all she had left of her family. Without him, what did she have to live for? So, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and whispered, "I promise, Daddy. I promise."

"Everything I've ever done against you all was so I could go back home to him," Present-Day Annie said softly, showing them images of all the horrible actions she committed whether as the Female Titan or herself, including Marco's death. "You all wanted to know why. There's your answer."

Dillon was speechless. True, Annie had told him why she committed horrible atrocities, but to be in her position, to have all the context, and even witness it for himself…

As the images went on, they heard the voice of Past-Annie ranting and raving in a way that was foreign to all but the Psion. However, with nearly every word, there was sound of blows being struck and blood splattering. '"Honorary Marleyan?' 'Chosen Warrior?' Who gives a damn!? Marley, Eldia, they can all go to hell! They're all liars, every one of them! They only ever think about themselves, and I'm the same! I'm going home alive, you hear me!?"

"What's happening here?" Hanji asked, confused that they weren't seeing the actual memory.

"I was brutalizing Reiner when he pushed me too far," Present-Day Annie answered. "Hearing it should be enough." In reality, she didn't want her boyfriend to bear witness to it. He already did more than enough getting this far.

Dillon braced himself for Levi to make Annie show them the actual memory.

Instead, the captain asked, "Are you still loyal to your father?"

"The punishment for failure was that our families would turn into Titans. By now, my father is wandering on the island somewhere look for humans to eat." There was a hint of sadness in her tone, but the acceptance of that fact confirmed that she already mourned his loss. Either that, or she was putting on a brave face. Knowing what was coming next, she showed the fight between her and the Beast Titan. "This will take awhile."

For ten minutes, the onlookers watched in full detail this confrontation. Hanji and Levi were on the lookout for hidden messages, but they were finding none. However, the verbal reaction went to Dillon himself.

"He knows what I am?" he demanded fearfully. "How!? How could he know?"

"I don't know," Annie admitted. "It caught me off-guard, too. I never told him."

Levi was deep in thought as this new information came about. If the Beast Titan managed to get wind of Psions, chances were that Marley knew as well, meaning they had more time to prepare. "And you didn't let this slip to your former companions?"

"You think that if they knew, Dillon would still be alive?" she shot back. "I took one hell of a risk not killing him when he told me."

"I appreciate you letting me live," the Psion deadpanned.

"You got sloppy," Levi summed up. "You let yourself get too close and you blew it." No one could see him shake his head. "Kids."

Once the memory finished, Annie asked, "Are we done?"

Dillon froze, eyes widening. That question sounded a bit too rushed, almost as if she wanted to get out now. In fact, when he really thought about it, the memories themselves were being rushed and not drawn out, as if details were missing.

Unfortunately, Hanji came to the same conclusion. "You're still holding out on us, Annie." Her seriousness made it clear she was not to be trifled with. "There's something you haven't told us."

"I gave you everything you wanted," Annie growled, her anger coming out in full force as the area darkened to blackness. "I let you force your way through my memories as if was your personal playground. I told you exactly how to create a Titan Shifter in case you wanted to fucking feed me and save yourself the trouble? What more do you assholes want!?"

"To tell us exactly what you're hiding," Levi answered in a deadly tone. "And if you bullshit us, I will make sure you are conscious when we throw you to the Titans. Is that clear?"

It was here Dillon remembered what she was hiding: his lie to the Scouts. He said he'd kill Annie if she betrayed them when he was talking out of his ass to get what he wanted. The minute Hanji and Levi discovered this, his life would be forfeit. And then Annie would… he had no idea. His feelings of self-preservation begged him to tell her not to spill the beans, but there was no way out for either of them. It was over. He took a silent breath and waited for the hammer to drop.

"...I'm dying."

Two simple words shattered all preconceptions and bashed Dillon's skull in. "What?" He didn't know if he was heard. He didn't even know if he vocalized it.

"When humans become Titan Shifters, they only have thirteen years to live," Annie explained.

There was no emotion. Why wasn't she sad? Didn't she realize what this meant for both of them. He couldn't see her. He needed to see her. He needed to believe this was all a farce.

"I don't know how long Eren has, but I only have six years left. I'll be lucky if I reach my 23rd birthday.

 _Stop. No more!_ Dillon lost the will to speak, his mind clouding with this new, horrible revelation. It affected him so much so that everyone was flung back into the physical world. He felt all eyes on him, but he didn't pay attention. His hands were clenched, his fingernails leaving marks. It was one thing after another. One thing after another. One thing after another. One thing after another.

He didn't register Levi ordering Hanji to return him to the infirmary. He didn't get a grip of his surroundings as he nearly stumbled to the ground. He barely heard the quiet, _"I'm sorry, Dillon,"_ in his mind. He just wanted to be alone.

* * *

 **AN: To be continued...**


	48. Gazing at the Abyss

Chapter 48: Gazing at the Abyss

Dillon was sure that Hanji was saying something important to him as she led him back to the infirmary, but he was too wrapped up in his misery to give a damn. Once again, he felt everything around fall apart, and this time, there would be no one to help him get back up. His parents were gone, his dreams were shattered, and now the woman he gave up so much for was dying. Reality was a joke and he was the punchline.

Every single time he thought he was making some sort of progress with his life, something, or someone, would come around to kick his teeth in. Why? What was the point of all this? If it was meant to drive him into the point of insanity and never return, it was working. Hell, he might as well accept it at this point. There was nothing he could do to fix any of this, so halting his fruitless efforts was the only option left.

 **"** **Don't you dare."**

Unlike the previous times where he entered into Ymir's realm, he felt himself being yanked into it, like a mother pulling her stubborn child in the direction he was supposed to go. In this situation, he was the child, and Ymir was the stern, intervening Titan of a mother. He was back in the beautiful paradise he started in, but he was more concerned with the Titan looking down at him crossly.

 **"Y** **ou need to calm down,"** she urged. **"This will only make things worse."**

It probably wasn't a good idea to argue with the Goddess of all Titans, but since it was Dillon, good ideas were thrown out the window and trampled to death by out-of-control horses. "You know, I'm getting really sick and tired of people telling me to calm down. Annie's a murdering traitor? Calm down. My mother's a war criminal? Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. It's always the same, fucking thing every fucking time something happens! Well, you know what? For once, I going to be who I am without some person who thinks they know everything getting in my way!"

 **"** **The last time you lost control, you almost killed Annie Leonhart,"** she reminded him calmly.

"I didn't have an outlet," he shot back, pacing back and forth. "I do now! In this world, I'm dealing with a dead woman, so I can just let it all out!"

She took the insult in stride. **"** **Wanting an outlet is one thing, but you are hanging precariously on a-."**

"There you go. I'm always the one in the wrong, right?"

Ymir narrowed her eyes at him, not that he noticed. **"You are not thinking clearly, Dillon. Listen to me."**

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Dillon questioned, eyes blazing. The trees in the distance swayed dangerously. "I'm fed up with this bullshit! They can find someone else to be their precious punching bag. I'm done, okay? Just leave me alone."

 **"** **YOU CAN'T SAVE HER!"** Ymir's voice boomed so loudly, the world seemed to shake out of fear. It certainly got Dillon to fall on his ass and she cared so little about that. **"** **That's what this is all about.** **She is going to die, and you're looking for someone to blame, so let's go down the list together, shall we? Why not start with Annie? I mean, she already slaughtered your squad, backstabbed you, and traumatized you for life. Now, she kept this from you** **in an effort to prevent you from suffering further** **, so let's be mad at her. Then, there's Marley. They were the ones who forced her down and injected her with Titan serum. Sure,** **she willingly volunteered for the program, but they were the ones ultimately in control of her fate. Or how about we go even further back? Blame me!"** She jabbed herself in the chest with her thumb. **"I cursed all the Titan Shifters with my power. If I just let it die with me over a thousand years ago, none of this would have happened. It's all my fault. But then, there's your part to play in all this, Dillon. You're on the list, too, because you're powerless and you're hopeless, because there is nothing you can do to save her!"**

There was nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. All his defenses and protests crumbled into pieces, revealing the broken human he truly was. Dillon curled into a ball, his head buried in his knees. His tears were running freely, but he wasn't openly sobbing. He was shaking, though.

Ymir's expression considerably softened as she knelt to his level. **"Can't you see how much time you waste immersing yourself in this blame game? You've gotten nowhere** **except wallowing in your self-pity."**

"I don't—I don't know how to do this anymore," Dillon confessed, gripping himself tighter as if that would solve anything. "It's too much, Ymir. I can't take this anymore. I can't stop thinking about what Annie did to me, everybody keeps pushing me past my limits, I stabbed my fucking father to death, and now… damn it. Just let me break. Let me fall."

 **"I can't do that, Dillon,"** she said sadly. **"I'm not ready to give you up to your demons.** **Letting them win means you would die. Please, look around you.** **"**

Despite his best efforts, he couldn't resist her simple request. He raised his head up and looked to the left. The lush, green lands were now dried-up, the grass crackling unpleasantly as the wind blew. The trees were barren, devoid of a life. If one touched them, they would feel the cold.

 **"This world has always been unfair from the start. Good things happen to those that would take the gifts given and abuse them for their own selfish, malicious gains. Bad things happen to the innocent** **who's only crime was existing. You have to accept that's the way things are."** She bowed her head in sorrow. **"My husband was a good man, the best any woman could ask for. Kind, strong, caring, stood by me through the worst of times, and he was brave enough to call me out no matter how big I was. One day. Though, he caught a terrible disease that left him bed-ridden for a month. He could barely eat, sleep, or drink as his body slowly began to wither away. I tried to find a cure, something to help him heal. I was desperate to put an end to his suffering, but… there was nothing I could do. For all my powers, they did nothing for the man that meant the most to me."**

Dillon blinked and there was a tombstone to his right. He couldn't understand the language that was carved into the stone, but he didn't need to. He knew who it belonged to.

Despite her eyes welling up at the memory, she composed himself for his sake and continued. **"Even if I didn't have my children to help me through those times, I still had a responsibility to my people.** **Whether I liked it or not, I was their ruler. The death of my husband could not change that. Still, I had two choices: succumb to my grief and allow everything to fall into ruin, or I could stand back up and keep moving forward."**

"How do you move forward through this?" Dillon asked quietly. "I've lost everything."

She gently lifted his chin with her finger. **"She's still alive, Dillon. You may have six years at most, but she's still there.** **Make every day count with her, and don't let your grieve rule you. It's too easy to do so. And even when she passes, you still have friends you can count on to be there for you. Maybe they've gone through the same things you have, maybe they haven't.** **Don't forget about them no matter what happens."**

He averted his eyes. Eye contact was so hard for him, especially during these moments. "Whenever I thought I could rise above these things, something was always there waiting for me to knock me back down."

 **"** **And it will keep happening no matter what you do.** **Living this life guarantees suffering, great and small, but even in the darkest of moments, there is always light."** She gestured to a small vine that was growing out of the ground. **"No matter how small it is, light will remain.** **Humans have the ability to provide it. Don't miss out on that chance. Don't let your chance with Annie disappear forever."**

Dillon let those words sink in as he took in a breath and let it out. While he still felt emotionally drained from the whole ordeal, the wisdom Ymir shared stuck with him. He knew what he needed to do, but first… sleep.

* * *

Being confined to her room usually got on Annie's nerves very quick, but this time, she wanted to be alone. Dillon's expression haunted her deeply, that look of shock and, almost, betrayal. She had seen it once when she slaughtered his squad, and now, she caused it again. Is this what their relationship would be about? Causing each other this much pain and misery? If so…

This wasn't the first time that Annie considered putting an end to their relationship. After hearing about the "love" between Matthew and Carolyn when their pasts came to light, she couldn't help but wonder if hers was going in the same direction. She and Dillon clung onto each other and despite the crap they put each other through, they were still together. Was Dillon so desperate for love and affection he was willing to choose her? Was she so desperate?

It was nearly an hour before Petra summoned her back to the war room. She didn't dare strike up a conversation with the woman. After all, she would probably be killing her soon. Several armed Scouts, about four of them, between the war room and the window. It was going to be tight, but she might be able to make it. Worst case scenario, she'd try a partial transformation to break through the castle walls.

"Sit down," Levi ordered the second she entered.

Silently, Annie did as she was told, taking the seat near the two people that would decide her fate. She hid her nervousness like she always did as she waited for the hammer to drop. No ring with her. She'd have to improvise."

"Anything you want to say before we begin?" Hanji asked, her elbows on the table and her hands together.

"I've said all I needed to say," Annie answered, looking directly at them. "If you're expecting me to beg for my life, you can forget it. You already decided what's going to happen to me."

Levi let out a snort as he slowly rose to his feet. Maybe he felt better being able to look down at her. Who knew? "What happens to you ultimately depends on the actions you take, Leonhart. Even in the worst conditions of this shithole of a world, you have a choice." He gave a small nod to Hanji.

The Section Commander nodded and slid a large piece of fabric on the table over to Annie, whose eyes widened at the sight.

It was her military jacket, but instead of the green unicorn emblems, they were replaced with blue and white wings. Annie expected a swift execution into the belly of a Titan, not this. "What?" was the only word she could manage.

"You miss your unicorns?" Levi drawled. "Too bad. In the Scout Regiment, you wear the Wings of Freedom. No exceptions."

The Shifter gazed at him, her expression alternating between relief and frustration. This was too good to be true. "Why? Is this because you feel sorry for me, or are you so desperate for a functioning tool?"

He glared at her. "Don't flatter yourself. You want to find people with sob stories, throw a fucking rock. I can bet half of them were because of you."

Always had to remind her of that. There were so many reasons to punch him in the face, but doing so would ensure her demise.

He wasn't finished. "Here's the reality, Leonhart: I had a shit life, and you had a shit life. We both did what we had to to survive. It made me an icon, and you a tool to be used. You probably hate us for making you relive those moments. Can't blame you for that, but I don't care. We're in a war, and we're not just gonna trust someone like you blindly, so suck it up. So, now you have two choices: become a Scout or take your chances. If you want the freedom you've craved for since birth, there's the door. You might make it, you might not. The only thing we can give you if you stay is our purpose, nothing more. Your life will be hell one way or the other, so you'd better think carefully of what you want." He leaned menacingly over her. "And just so we're clear, you don't come back from this choice no matter how much you regret it later. You will be loyal to the Scout Regiment, or you won't. You know the consequences of both. So, decide."

Once again, Annie was faced with the crossroads that would change everything. This was her chance to run if she really wanted to. To continue being chained in her life as a weapon weighed heavily on her. She would give so much to break free permanently and live the rest of her life the way she wanted. Except… she didn't know how to live her life outside of that.

What would she do? Run somewhere away from Titans and people. Humans were all over the planet, so running into one would be an inevitability, but she was good at hiding. Yet, how long would it take for resources to dry up? How long would it take for her to starve and be dehydrated? Maybe she could find a place in the Walls where no one could find her, build a house and live there. She could wait out the six years in peace.

However, several things gnawed at her, the biggest one being Dillon, of course. Sure, she could take him with her whether he wanted to go or not, get him away from all this crap. Whatever it took, she could help him heal from everything. To give him an environment that she was constantly denied from was a pleasant idea. But, like all things, that would be temporary. In six years time, he would helplessly watch her die. Right now, he was devastated, and she had no idea how their relationship would be now that her final secret came to light. Causing him constant misery was the last thing she wanted, so leaving him behind so she wouldn't hurt him anymore was the better option.

And yet, even if Dillon was a complete nonissue, it didn't feel right for her to just leave. Five years ago, more likely, but now… things were different. She grew to care about the Eldians here, even if most of them were calling for her head for justifiable reasons. She had friends that she wanted to help like Sasha. She couldn't believe the hunter, of all people, would be willing to forgive her. On top of that, in these Walls, she had a purpose. A good purpose. Isn't that why she wanted to be a Titan Shifter in the first place?

Annie rose to her feet, coming a few inches short of the captain. He was watching her every movement, anticipating so many outcomes. With narrowed eyes, she spoke, "You're a ruthless, son of a bitch who deserves much more than a broken leg." Her eyes darted to Hanji. "And you're a psychopathic scientist who would perform a live autopsy on a child if it meant getting further with knowledge. If I had my way, I'd bite your heads clean off and grind your bodies into the dirt." She let out a sigh now that she got that off her chest. "But I'm not willing to damn everybody because of how I feel about you two assholes. I said I wanted to change, and I meant it." She slipped on the jacket, feeling the weight of the emblems she now bore. A determined look crossed her features. "I won't pretend this fixes what I've done. Nothing will. Tool, weapon, soldier, call me what you want. This is my choice."

Levi stared at her for the longest time, looking for any hint of a lie. There was none. So, he gave her a nod and her first, official command. "In two days, I want you and Eren training in Titan form. I don't care how many bones are broken as long as he quits being a wild card."

"Yes, sir." Annie did not miss the glimmer of surprise in his eyes when she saluted him for the first time.

"Go see your boyfriend before he does something stupid," he ordered.

Seeing that she was being dismissed, she exited the war room once and for all. Now, they couldn't see the relief distort her face. Even when they had every opportunity to kill her, they decided to spare her life instead. They had to be extremely desperate for this to happen. No way in hell she would've taken this chance a year ago, even six months ago. Damn Dillon and his idealistic tendencies for infecting her.

Speaking of which, Annie quietly entered the infirmary to check on her boyfriend. He was sleeping peacefully, a new look for him in recent days. She knew so well how much he was suffering right now and even if she had six years at most left, she would help him get through it whatever it took. Then again, doubt gnawed at her being. She was a dead woman walking. Anyone with half a brain would find someone with a higher life expectancy to be with, and he was greatly hurt by her revelations. Only time would tell what he planned on doing now that there were no more secrets between them.

Gently, she stroked his cheek, but not hard enough to wake him. She wasn't sure if that would affect the dreams he had. Might as well give it a try. Whether Dillon would have her or not, Annie would keep him safe, but she now had a purpose she believed in on top of this: her original purpose.

* * *

Once Annie was gone, Hanji let out the breath she was holding. "I really thought she was gonna transform and run."

"At least you didn't piss your pants at the thought," Levi muttered.

The Section Commander threw him a look of suspicion. "You pitied her, didn't you? That's why you made the choice."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't pity her, Hanji."

"Then what is it?"

He was silent for a moment, pondering the whole thing. True, he saw a lot of himself in that girl no matter how much he didn't want to admit, but that didn't drive his decision. And then, the simple answer was voiced. "She's human."

* * *

 **AN: Well, this has been the ordeal for them, hasn't it? Obviously, time for healing takes a while, but at least the two are on the right track. So, if any of you are wondering when the Uprising Arc will happen, it should be about two to three chapters from now. We still have some characters to catch up on.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	49. The New Normal

**AN: Hey, guys. Quick, but important, announcement. I realized that I have started to rush my chapters and not give them their due time (It may not seem like it to some, but I can tell.) I have been wearing myself out more doing the chapter-a-week thing for Blacksmith's Tale. I need to slow down and take it easy so I can continue producing, hopefully, quality chapters. So, with that said, I am going to start uploading chapters every OTHER Monday. It'll give me time to work out the proper kinks and more time for the manga to finish so I can completely figure out the ending, though I've got a very solid plan.**

 **With that said, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 49: The New Normal

Dillon thought the worst was behind him. After all the crap he had to put up with for the past few days, one would think he would get some sort of reprieve. Instead, he was dealing with the eccentric, human-formed thing known as Hanji grilling him as he laid on the infirmary bed. Then again, it was more bearable than adding more of Annie's traumatic memories into his life. "The mind links are permanent unless you decide to sever them. Just concentrate on where you feel the link and sever."

"Why would I do that?" Hanji asked. That stupid grin of hers was back with a vengeance. "The uses it can have on the field are limitless. Talking with people far away without having to go to them. You know how much time that can save, Dillon? Hours! Full-blown hours. Is there a limit to how many you can set up? Please tell me there isn't!"

Still, this was a very nice distraction from the bombshells of yesterday. The last thing he needed was to dwell on Annie's revelation of her limited lifespan until he was ready to talk it out with her. He wasn't ready, and neither was she since she hadn't approached him about it. So, they gave each other privacy even with the mind link. Unless something severe happened, they couldn't tell what the other felt for the time being.

For now, all the Psion had to do was try to keep with Hanji's quick pace of words. "It's, uh, just the matter of me opening the parts of the mind and making the connection. I haven't tested how many connections I can make, or how much the brain can handle."

"But how exactly does it work?" she pressed, moving closer to him. "Think hard, Dillon. This could be vital."

He gulped, hoping that whatever he had to share would get her face out of his. "I need to borrow your notes."

She shoved it into his hands, eyes locking onto the paper and bouncing like an overexcited puppy. "Show me, show me, show me!"

 _Dear God, woman, get a grip._ He rolled his eyes and drew two circles across from each other."Okay, pretend these are our minds," he began as he added a line that connected the two. "This is the mind link. They are connected to these parts of the brain, and only these parts. Now, if we added another person that wanted to talk to me mentally..." He added a third circle and drew a line that hit the circle on the left in the exact same spot as the first line. "...same spot, but it's blocked off from you."

"Why would they talk to you and not me?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.

Dillon refused to be honest with his answer and just drew another line connecting the right circle. "There. Now you're part of the group. Now, if you wanted to just have a conversation with me or that guy, you'd need to concentrate on my link or his. When it comes to both of us, you'd have to focus on both. Takes a bit more effort, but it's not that hard. Just try not to talk over each other, and you shouldn't be overwhelmed." He had a feeling Hanji would be the "overwhelmer," and he didn't care if that wasn't a word. "At least, that's how my dad explained it to me." And just like that, his mood considerably dropped.

Hanji didn't seem to notice, even when she snatched her notebook back, jotting down some added notes. "Now, we're getting somewhere. Tell me about your ability to move objects."

He knew he should've stayed on topic, but he needed to know. "Hanji, what happened to my dad's body?"

The Section Commander paused, slowly closing the book. She let out a sigh and responded, "He and Elise were cremated. Bodies lying out in the street can spread disease, so they had to be disposed of fast."

"I see." Of course there was no body. He couldn't even bury the man. So much for that.

"That's why I saved you this." Hanji reached into her jacket pocket and handed him a small, rectangular box. "Well, technically, the ones who did the cremating did. I just retrieved this after we got back from the mission."

Dillon's eyes widened in surprise. "How long have you been carrying that?"

"Since this morning. Once we were finished, I was going to give this to you, but now that you've brought it up, now's a good time as any." She placed the box on the nightstand by his head.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. His eyes locked onto the brown box. All that was left of his father contained in something so small. "Now, I get to bury him."

"When you do, I'll have Keiji and Nifa give you a hand." She held up her hand to stop him from protesting. "Need I remind you of your condition? You're not going outside without supervision."

"Right." Dillon cursed his injuries once again. He wanted to get a clean bill of health already so he could move on with his life instead of it being contained in this damn room.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss," Hanji chided with a toothy grin. "Don't you want to live?"

Dillon shut up immediately. _Never, ever say that again._

In the blink of an eye, she moved on. "Now, then, your weaknesses seem to be obvious. Overexertion, getting overwhelmed, and acoustic rounds."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Acoustic rounds?"

"Levi fired one at Elise when they fought in the Underground," Hanji explained. "Then again, those rounds can disorient anyone." She shrugged. "Still, it'll come in handy if you try pulling a fast one on us."

"Thanks for thinking of me," he deadpanned. That's when Dillon remembered something vital. "This information is going to Supreme Commander Zackley, right?" Which meant it would be only a matter of time before the Military Police got their hands on it.

"That was the deal," she confirmed. "He was a bit irritated that we provided crucial details on Annie and next to nothing on you."

"I see." With all that was going on, it was so easy for him to forget about the corruption within the Walls. He was so focused on himself that the big picture was completely lost to the winds. He was one of the most hated people in the country within the most hated regiment. Once they knew his weaknesses, they could use it against him should things continue to crumble as they have been.

As his mind dwelled on the matter, a thought occurred to him, something he never truly pondered. If the corruption was so deep, he could smell it, if officials went out of their way to kill or arrest people they deemed a threat to them, then why…?

"Hanji, when this information is delivered to Zackley, I need you to add a question if you can," Dillon requested.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What's that?"

There was one way of finding the truth, and he would get it from the man who protected his family for so long. "Why has my family survived this long?"

* * *

Even in the Scouting Regiment, the food was terrible. Cold soup that was probably leftovers from a few days ago, bread that was beginning to grow stale, and beans that turned to mush inside Jean's mouth. How Sasha could wolf down the crap was a mystery. That being said, complaining wasn't going to get him anywhere. This was what he, and everyone else were stuck with. Option Two was starve, and he wasn't desperate enough to pull that stunt.

Once he filled up his tray, Jean approached the table where Sasha and Connie were at. Eren and Armin were nowhere to be seen. Then again, they were probably eating with Mikasa in the infirmary. Made sense. "Hey, guys," Jean greeted as he sat next to Connie.

"About time you got out," Connie said, eying the bandage around his head. "Looks pretty bad."

"Looks worse than it is," the brown-haired teen assured. "The docs said that if I hit my head any harder, my skull would've cracked."

"Always knew that your thick skull would come in handy one day," Sasha teased, patting him on the shoulder.

Jean rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Potato Girl."

That knocked the smirk off her face. "It was just one potato," she mumbled with a pout.

Jean held back a snicker as he noticed something. "Hey, where's Krista?"

Connie looked away, an awkward look on his face. "She, uh, has been keeping to herself ever since she got back. I tried talking to her, but she just walked away. Worst part was her eyes."

"What about them?" Jean wondered.

"It was like someone sucked all the life out of them." He shuddered a little bit. "It was so creepy. I mean, this is Krista-"

"Historia," Sasha corrected quietly.

"Right. Historia. She was so happy most of the time. Seeing her like that is so… weird."

"Can we all just agree that Ymir is a piece of shit and that she needs to die a horrible, painful death?" Jean asked.

"I'll drink to that," Sasha answered, downing her mug of water.

"Same," Connie added as he did the same thing.

"Still, you wouldn't have liked seeing Dillon," Jean pointed out with a shake of his head. "Guy was on the brink of insanity, barely holding it together. When he finally went nuts, I couldn't even recognize him anymore."

"Makes me wonder if the Scouts are for crazy people," Connie muttered. "Oh, who am I kidding? We joined the only regiment with the lowest survival rates. Of course it is."

Sasha would've commented on that were it not for a familiar blonde catching her eye. The girl usually waited until everyone was gone to get some food for herself. Sewing her doing this publicly was unlike her. Then, Sasha took note of the newly-ordained Scout emblems on her uniform.

"What are you staring at?" Connie asked, looking in the same direction as she did. His face fell immediately. "Aw, hell, it's her."

"Annie?" Jean followed in his comrades' actions, surprised to see her. "Huh, and here I though she kept to her-" His stopped mid-word, his jaw falling open. "Scout emblems? Is this happening?"

"Hey, Annie, over here!" Sasha called out, waving her hand.

Connie whirled around, a look of horror on his face. "Shh! Are you crazy?" His voice dropped to a loud whisper. "She could kill us all with a fork. What is wrong with you?"

Sasha gave him a look. "Connie, get a grip. We have to work with her."

The bald-headed cadet shook his head, standing up. "Screw this. You wanna play buddy-buddy with her? Leave me out of it." He left the mess hall right before Annie showed up at the table.

"You sure you want me to sit here?" the Shifter asked dubiously.

"Of course. We don't mind. Right, Jean?"

Jean felt two pairs of eyes on him, putting him on the spot. Making matters worse, the Scouts in the mess hall were watching this exchange intently. It didn't take long for him to come to a decision. "I don't mind." Sure he'd never forgive Annie for killing Marco, but treating her like the plague wasn't going to help matters.

Slowly, Annie sat herself next to Sasha. "Thanks, I suppose."

"I see you have the Scout insignias now," Sasha said, indicating the new emblems.

"Levi gave them to me yesterday," she explained. "It was either that or take my chances with the entire regiment as my enemy… again "

Jean quietly ate and drank as he listened to this exchange. While he was willing sit at the same table as Annie, he just wanted keep to himself until she left.

Unfortunately, Sasha made that plan impossible. "Jean has been recovering well from the mission. Haven't you, Jean?"

The thought of strangling Potato Girl sounded very good as he felt Annie's eyes on him. "Yup," he answered curtly, raising his mug to his lips.

Sasha glared at him and was about to rebuke him on his rudeness, but Annie stopped her.

"I can deal with this." She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry for almost killing you, Jean."

Jean's eyes widened, sharply swallowing the water. He dropped the mug on the table as he began having a coughing fit. The water went down the wrong way and he was suffering for it.

"Jean, hold still," Sasha advised, standing up. "I can-."

"Don't!" he hacked out as he slowly began to take control of himself. "I'm not dying."

"Not the reaction I was expecting," Annie admitted.

Once he was done having a fit, Jean looked at the Shifter and asked, "How can you apologize so casually about that?"

She shrugged. "Never was a people person. If you're expecting me to get weepy over you, you can forget it."

Jean grunted in annoyance, but he chose not to respond… for two seconds. "I bet, out of all of us, you were looking forward to killing me the most."

The table grew eerily silent with Sasha let out an exasperated sigh while Annie stared down at her untouched food. Neither of the girls could blame him for his bitterness, nor would they.

"No, I wasn't," the Shifter said softly. "I didn't care what side I was on. We were comrades, Jean. You're a pain in the ass, but I didn't want to kill you." She paused for a moment. "I never got the chance to thank you."

That took him by surprise. "Thank me for what?"

"You protected Dillon from Bertholdt when I couldn't," Annie explained, finally choosing to look at him.

Jean gazed at her for the longest time, as if he was analyzing her silver-blue eyes. He could've said, "You're welcome," and moved on, but he had other plans. "I swear it's like I'm staring at a blonde Mikasa."

A sour look crossed her features. "I'm not like that mutant."

Sasha tapped her spoon on her chin in thought. "You know, when you think about it-."

"You start comparing me to her, I'll make you choke on that spoon," Annie warned with a glare.

Jean glanced around to see if any Scouts would use that statement as an excuse to attack her. Fortunately, Erwin's warning days prior kept them at bay. He let out a small sigh of relief before returning the favor. "Thanks for, uh, fighting Reiner out there. If you weren't there, I don't know what would've happened."

Annie went back to the silent treatment, stirring her soup.

Even though he knew her so little, he had a feeling she believed she didn't deserve the thanks after the damage she caused. It wasn't his place to try and convince her otherwise, not that he had any inclination to do so.

"Now that you're a Scout, what happens?" Sasha wondered, trying to spark some sort of conversation.

"They want me to train Levi Squad today and Eren tomorrow," she answered. "I was told about the squad this morning."

That got his attention. "Levi Squad? For what?"

"Fighting mindless Titans isn't the same as fighting Titan Shifters. You know that," Annie reminded him. "I was able to take them all out during the Expedition. That's why Levi wants me there."

Jean shook his head, bewildered. "The best of the best having to spar with you?" There was no question in his mind how well they would take this news.

* * *

"Captain, is this a joke?" Gunther demanded, his many years in the Scouts preventing him from slamming his hands down on Levi's desk.

The captain stared up at him from his chair. "Have you ever heard me tell a joke, Gunther?"

"Sir, with all due respect, you're asking us to put our lives in the hand of the Titan that killed our comrades," Petra protested. "It's one thing to throw her at the Titans, but to actually spar with her… it's too much of a risk."

Levi snorted at her. "I suppose you want to bow out so you can change your pants again."

The woman blushed in embarrassment, looking away. "That's not what I meant."

Eld, wisely, stayed quiet through all this. While he shared the same concerns, he didn't have a desire to personally voice his objections.

"I don't care of a damn what you meant." He stood up, not caring that he wasn't suppose to keep putting weight on his leg. "If you three want to act like a bunch of cowards, then I was mistaken to even form you into my squad. You will go out there, you _will_ spar with Leonhart, and you _will_ figure out how to fight her kind. Is that clear?"

The trio muttered their agreement, even if all of them were doing this under protest.

"Eld, Gunther, get out of here," Levi ordered. "Petra, sit down."

Once the two men left, she slowly sat herself in the chair across from his desk. "Yes, Captain?" She was expecting more reaming from him.

"You really think we wouldn't take precautions?" he asked her, taking a seat as well. "Leonhart knows damn well if she kills any of you, she's dead."

"Right." Petra looked uneasy, but protesting wasn't going to get anywhere with the captain.

"I need you to trust me, Petra," Levi told her. "I asked you to do this for me when you joined my squad just like I asked Gunther, Eld, and Oluo. Trust me on this."

"Captain… why are you telling this to just me?" she wondered. "You could've told all of us."

Levi set his elbows on the desk, putting his hands together. "You don't know this because you were unconscious. On the way back from the Expedition, your father came to me about a letter you wrote to him."

Petra's eyes widened in horror, stuttering profusely. "C-Captain, it's not what you think! I wouldn't—I mean, what I said in that letter, that doesn't-."

"Take a breath before you pass out," he said calmly. "Whatever you feel towards me is your business, not mine. I will say I'm the worst possible person to be 'devoted to,' but that's besides the point. You need to go out there and fight like you've always done. We were caught off guard when the Female Titan attacked us. I won't let that happen again."

She nodded. "I understand, Captain. If there's nothing else…?" She started to stand with trepidation.

"Don't expect me to start playing nice now that I'm aware of what you feel," Levi warned her. "You're part of my squad. If I have to run you into the ground to get things done, then I will."

Petra allowed herself a small smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

After she exited the room, Levi shook his head. "Unbelievable. What the hell does she see in me?" He honestly hoped she wouldn't even think of ever asking him out. She deserved a happy life.

* * *

For the fifteenth time, Connie kicked the ground he walked on, causing dirt to fly away in response. Being in the same building as Annie was nauseating. What she did to them, to their people, was unforgivable. It was because of freaks like her that his entire village was wiped out, turned in Mindless Titans. Men, women, children, they didn't give a damn. If he had his way, he would cut Annie's head off in a heartbeat, but he couldn't. The bitch was now a military asset and a Scout. That wasn't justice.

Knowing that he was alone, he sat on a log and allowed tears to fall. His family was gone. His mother was doomed to be a Titan until someone cut the nape. His father and his siblings… if all the Titans in Wall Rose were killed, then they were dead, too. Even his friends, Reiner and Bertholdt, turned out to be traitors out for their annihilation. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

"Connie?"

Quickly, the bald-headed cadet wiped away his tears before looking back at one of the last people he wanted to see. "Dillon? What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to take care of something, but it can wait." The Psion, with a small box in his arm, limped towards him, Keiji and Nifa ready to catch him if he fell. "Can you give us some privacy please?" he requested with a pointed look at his chaperones.

"Dillon, we can't leave you unattended," Keiji reminded him with exasperation.

"Then stand behind a tree or something. This is personal."

Nifa let out a sigh. "Come on, Keiji. There's a good tree right over there."

Keiji shot her a wide-eyed look. "Are you serious? We're supposed to keep an eye on him, not plant life."

"We have ears, too, you know," she pointed out as she dragged him to the tree behind the log Connie sat on. "We're a stone's throw away from them."

"If we get caught, I'm blaming you," Keiji warned.

Satisfied that the two wouldn't be bothering them, Dillon took a seat next to his friend. "I'm gonna take a wild guess that you're still pissed off at me."

"You think?" Connie asked bitterly, refusing to look at him. "You still stick up for Annie after what she did to us, to my village."

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry," he said genuinely.

"Then why the hell is she still alive?" Connie demanded, glaring at him. "My people are gone. My family is gone. She did this to me, and for what? What did they ever do to her?"

Logically, Dillon knew Annie had nothing to do with Rakago Village, but given Connie's state of mind, trying to convince him of that now would be an exercise in futility. That being said, he wasn't gonna roll over completely. "Connie, I know how much you hate Annie. I was there, too. I told you I tried to kill her-."

"Why didn't you?" he interrupted. "You could've saved us all a lot of grief, and instead, you're letting her walk around as if she's one of us. She will _never_ be one of us."

"I love her, Connie," Dillon declared, doing his best to remain calm despite his hardened gaze. "It's hard to believe. I get it, but I stand by my choice. You know how much she provided ever since she joined us. If you can't trust her, fine. Put your trust in me. I'm your comrade, your friend, and I would never backstab you. Can you at least believe that?"

Connie didn't answer him, looking down at the grass. He wanted to believe Dillon, but, if the stories had only a grain of truth in them, he wasn't all there. To him, the Psion was clinging onto a desperate line as if his sanity depended on it.

Said Psion let out a sigh, focusing his attention on the box in his hands. "I know what it's like to lose everything. My mother is in a coma. I don't know if she'll ever get out of it. My father… this is all that's left of him."

Connie's eyes widened in shock. "What? H-How?"

"I killed him," Dillon answered, closing his eyes. "He was trying to kill me. It was self-defense, but I was the one that ended his life. If you wanted more proof of how much a scumbag I am, look no further than this box."

He was stunned, to say the least. "I… I can't believe it." What could he say? Sorry he killed his dad?

"I keep thinking to myself how it could have ended differently," the Psion added. "Over and over, I run through so many scenarios in my head, they keep me awake at night. But… my dad is still dead. I can't fix that."

Connie didn't know why he felt like opening up, but he decided to. "You know, before I joined the Corps, I used to play a lot with Sunny and Martin. Sunny was as energetic as the sun, and Martin was the super-competitive type. We'd fight with sticks, play tag, the usual kid stuff. Can't tell you how many times we thrashed each other. Folks thought bears had attacked us." He chuckled. "I remember this one time where I made a bet with Martin. He hid a fishing pole somewhere in the village, and I had two days to find it. If I won, I could make him do one thing no matter what it was. If I lost, he would make me do something."

"Did you find it?" Dillon wondered.

Connie shook his head. "Bastard hid it under his bed. I almost pummeled him into the ground, but Dad reminded me what I promised. So, he told me to do one thing: shave my head."

Dillon threw him a look of surprise before laughing. "Seriously? That's how it all started?"

He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Yeah. I was the laughingstock in the whole village. I couldn't wait to grow my hair back. Then, I looked myself in the mirror one day and thought, 'You know what? I look pretty good."'

 _Whatever helps you sleep at night._ The blacksmith thought with a roll his eyes.

The levity quickly faded along with Connie's smile. "It's thanks to Martin I ended up like this. Never thanked him for it. I was too stubborn to even consider it."

Dillon had no idea what to do. What words of comfort could he offer the teen that lost it all to monsters? "I bet if they'd be real proud of how far you've come, Connie."

"They all said I was too small to be a soldier," he said. "The whole village did. I wanted to prove them wrong. And now… they're all dead."

Dillon gripped the box tighter as he felt anger fill him. "The monster that turned them into Titans is still out there somewhere. No matter what you think of me, Connie, I will rip him apart for what he's done, and no amount of sob stories are gonna stop me."

"No, I'm gonna do it," Connie proclaimed with a fire in his eyes. "He destroyed my village. I will kill him. As long as I get that chance, I can deal with Annie being in the same regiment as us. Even if it was just the killing blow and nothing more, it's enough."

"Promise me you won't get yourself killed trying to avenge them," Dillon said. "I'd rather not lose another friend."

Throughout the entire conversation, the box remained unopened, and when everything was said and done, Matthew remained unburied.

* * *

 **AN: Well, lots of bonding moments this time around. I figured we could use a break from the intensity of the last few chapters. Surprisingly, my favorite moment to write was between Levi and Petra. In a way, I can see them as a couple, but I feel like alluding to Petra's feelings felt like the right call. I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Next chapter, though, the rematch between Levi Squad and the Female Titan commences. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	50. Levi Squad Strikes Back

**AN: 402 followers? That is amazing! Thank you all so much.**

* * *

Chapter 50: Levi Squad Strikes Back

Sparring with the Female Titan wasn't Eld's version of a good idea. So many things could go wrong where a fourteen-meter Titan was concerned. Accidents that could result in permanent injury or death. He and the others got lucky in the Forest of Giant Trees. Oluo, on the other hand, wasn't.

He mentally kicked himself for these thoughts. He was a member of Levi Squad, the Elite Squad. So what if there were risks? They were going up against Titan Shifters for God's sake, and this was the best way to get experience. As long as he and the others didn't let their emotions blind them like last time, things would work out.

"So, any tips when it comes to her?" Gunther asked. "Never got the chance to fight her."

"Go for the tendons in her legs," Petra advised. "She moves quickly, so that would be our best shot."

"Right. Of course." Swallowing his anxieties, Gunther focused on the trees when they entered the forest. While the branches could be stood on, he could tell they wouldn't support his weight very long. They lacked the thickness the Forest of Giant Trees had, meaning a certain Titan Shifter could shatter them.

While Gunther knew that killing her was out of the question, mutilating the bitch sounded very therapeutic. He knew Oluo would appreciate that. All he needed to do was strike the areas that would hurt her the most.

Petra took comfort in seeing the green cloaks on the branches around them. Levi stayed true to his word. She had a feeling Mike was there somewhere, though she couldn't see any of their faces. The wrath of the Scout Regiment was waiting to be unleashed.

She hoped it wouldn't come to that. Too much had happened for them all to take a huge step back. For now, she needed to have faith that nothing would go wrong. She owed Levi at least that.

"Feels weird that we're about to be taught by a teenager," Eld noted.

Gunther snorted. "She may look like one, but she isn't a kid."

"The only thing I find weird is that we're going to train with a Titan," Petra added. "Never thought that would happen when I enlisted."

"Don't think anybody did," Eld mused.

Then, the trio spotted their quarry leaning against a tree. Were it anybody else, it was a sign of impatience and arrogance. In Annie's case, it was a way of biding time. "I was going to ambush you, make this as real as possible. They said no."

 _She doesn't even sound like a kid._ Gunther thought to himself as he was the first to draw his weapons.

Annie easily took notice of that action. "You're tempted to run me through, aren't you? Prevent a catastrophe like a transformation from happening." She flicked open the blade on her ring. "Rarely does anyone get that luxury. Best case, the transformation incinerates you. Worst case? Slowly burning to death. Your best bet is an acoustic round to make me lose focus. What happens next… you'd better hope my death is instantaneous."

Petra narrowed her eyes, her hands gripping the hilts. That dangerous tone in the Shifter's voice only served to increase her anxiety.

"Cut open my nape if you can." Annie slashed her fingers, fire engulfing her yet again.

"Scatter!" Eld ordered, taking to the trees.

Gunther and Petra quickly followed his lead just as the Female Titan was beginning to emerge. Last time, they underestimated her, but never again.

Before the Titan was completely formed, Gunther made the first risky move, charging straight for her.

"Gunther, get back!" Petra yelled, eyes wide.

Annie made a swipe for her first opponent, but he caught her off guard by slicing off her nose, blood spewing out of the spot. She couldn't help but be a little impressed with his ingenuity. Eyes were a typical target for a Titan, but her kind had a keen sense of smell. While she would do her damndest to defeat them, she hoped the others would take the hint.

"You son of a bitch," Eld muttered with a chuckle as he and Petra joined the fray.

Like before, the two blinded the Female Titan with the gas in their tanks. Annie expected them to go for her eyes again, prompting her to take a step back and swipe away the fog. However, deep slashes on her legs thanks to the duo took her by surprise. She wasn't immobile from the attack, but it was clear what they were aiming for.

"Not deep enough," Petra growled as she regrouped with Eld and Gunther. "Eld, think you can gouge her eyes out.

"I'll need one hell of a distraction," he answered.

Gunther smirked. "We'll handle that."

The trio let out a battle cry and charged Annie, aiming at different areas. She launched a hardened kick at them, barely missing Petra. That attacked allowed Gunther to slice the heel on the other foot. Annie sank to one knee as Eld charged for her face. It seemed like Levi Squad had the upper hand.

Time to turn the tables on them again.

Annie planted her injured foot on the ground, and performed a circular leg sweep with her other leg. At first they couldn't figure out what she was doing until the trees in the surrounding area started to collapse. Eyes wide, Eld tried to maneuver to another tree, but when he fired his hooks, he missed, resulting in him falling. Instantly, Annie caught him before he could hit the ground just as the trees crashed with resounding thumps. With her other hand, she prevented one of the trees from crashing onto Gunther and Petra, who were too close to the ground. Once they were safely out of the way, she tossed the tree aside.

"She… she played us," Gunther said, panting heavily.

Petra did her best not to lose herself into rage. They were better than this. They had to be.

Eld had a more different reaction. "At least you didn't catch me with your mouth this time."

The Female Titan allowed a smirk to grace her face. _**"Keep up with those skills and you might get lucky with another Titan."**_

Eld frowned, any form of levity disappearing in the blink of an eye.

She knelt to Gunther and Petra's level. _ **"At thi**_ _ **s point, all three of you would be dead. You need to be prepared for Shifters to play dirty like taking away your grappling points. The trees here are too thin."**_

"If we attach are hooks to you, you can take control," Petra pointed out.

 _ **"Tr**_ _ **ue, but there's one spot that's harder for me to reach."**_ Placing Eld down, she turned around and did the best she could to point at a spot on her back. _**"Rig**_ _ **ht here, just beneath the shoulders. Too low, I can pluck the line. Too high, same thing."**_

Gunther shook off the effects from the fall. "Alright, let's get back to it."

Nodding, Annie walked into an undestroyed part of the forest. _**"Go**_ _ **od luck."**_

The trio propelled off the ground towards her. This time, after dodging her swipe, they started circling her, watching her every move. Annie made the first move as she swept her arm to catch them all. They scattered like flies, but they returned with a vengeance. Petra charged first, cutting deep into her spine while Eld and Gunther cut out her eyes. It all happened much faster than before. Instinctively, Annie covered her nape while crystalizing that hand. She expected them to target the tendons in her arms; however, both heels were sliced open. Unable to balance on them, the Female Titan fell, though she rolled onto her back to prevent her nape from being reached.

"Now what?" Gunther asked, getting onto a branch.

"Uh… I don't know," Eld admitted. "This is a new one."

"Damn it," Petra swore, glaring down at the Shifter. "I thought we had her."

The trio couldn't think of anything, so they just settled for staring at their quarry, who looked like she was basking the sun on a lazy day.

 _ **"D**_ _ **on't look at me. You're the ones trying to kill me,"**_ the Female Titan said, steam emanating from her wounds.

"So, this is what passes for training these days?" a familiar voice drawled.

The squad did a double take as Levi, fully ordained in his Scout uniform and ODM gear landed next to them. Aside from a barely-noticeable quiver in his leg, he looked as strong as he did before his fight with Elise.

"Captain, her nape is protected in that position," Eld told him.

Levi rolled his eyes. "It's a standoff. Unfortunately, an effective one. On your feet, Leonhart."

Now completely healed, Annie stood up to the point she was face to face with the captain.

"I want you to try and kill me," he said, drawing his blades.

Petra's eyes widened. "Captain-"

"Don't say a damn thing. Any of you," Levi ordered, glaring at all his subordinates. "If I can't handle her, then I have no reason being your captain. If she manages to kill me, don't retaliate."

Annie crossed her arms. _**"W**_ _ **hat's to stop them from defying your orders if I kill you?"**_

"Because we would be fools following the fool," another voice spoke. It was Mike, and he wasn't too thrilled with the captain. "Soldiers, keep your distance."

Levi ignored the barbed words and focused on his enemy. "Don't even think about holding back."

The Female Titan sighed as she took her battle stance. She couldn't believe she was doing this. _ **"**_ _ **Don't make me regret following your orders."**_

She made the first move, launching a fast high kick at him. He sped off the tree as it crumbled to splinters behind him. He retreated deeper into the forest with the Shifter right on his tail. Annie knew he was up to something, and she secretly hoped it paid. Kill Levi on the first day as a Scout would do a lot more than taint her record. He made a sharp turn-around and she responded by throwing a fist right at him.

In the nick of time, Levi pulled up as her knuckles grazed his feet. Then, he started to spin in a rapid, circular motion. He cut into her arm while going up it. Annie had no time to react to his attacks as he impaled his blades into her eyes, detaching his blades to make the blindness stick for a while. The force was enough to make her stagger back, which prompted him to go for the tendons in her legs after replenishing his blades. Any Scout in the vicinity could barely see the captain attack and only saw gashes appear all over her body. The Female Titan fell to the ground, crushing a tree in the process. Levi was far from done as her arms were next. In a flurry of slashes and a matter of attacks, her arms were rendered useless. With one final attack, Annie's nape was cut into right before her hardening could even finish. Purposefully, it wasn't deep enough to expose her human body.

For many of the Scouts, this was the first time seeing Levi in action, and their dropped jaws was all the response he needed. They even began to wonder if he was even human. For Levi Squad, they were more than a little annoyed with his actions.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Petra questioned finally. "What was the point of that stunt?"

Eld shook his head. "It wasn't for our benefit."

Petra was stunned to silence when the implications set it.

Levi landed right on Annie's knee as he waited for her to heal. Her eyes were the first to come back as she looked down at him.

 _ **"**_ _ **You're a force to be reckoned with, Captain Levi,"**_ was all she said.

Levi nodded at her and turned to his squad. "Keep training. I'm sure Hanji is looking under every rock for me." Without waiting for a response, he grappled away. In the eyes of everyone, he committed a stupid move despite the fact he wasn't looking to impress them. Victory wasn't guaranteed, but the captain felt a bit of relief about the odds.

* * *

Dillon lost track of how many times he examined the box containing his father's ashes. It was practically becoming an obsession to the point he was starting the memorize every detail. The chipped corners that indicated this was a used box, scratches from a fall or two, and the scent of wood and human ash if he was close enough. And yet, despite knowing these things and committing them to memory, he couldn't figure out what to do with his father.

The easiest solution was to cast the ashes away and let the wind take them wherever it pleased. Hell, that's what he was trying to do earlier today, but he didn't go through with it, especially after talking with Connie. Maybe he wasn't ready to let go, though that line of thinking didn't feel right. There was something holding him back. He half-expected Ymir Fritz to show up to explain things to him, but she had been silent as of late. Perhaps it was for the best. Let him live his life without her popping up every time he felt sad.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Dillon said, placing the box back on the stand.

Entering the room with a deadness in her eyes was Historia. Her blonde hair had grown longer, though it was completely unkempt. She had disregarded her appearance and, if the smell was any indication, her hygiene. The sight was painfully familiar.

"Hey, Historia," he greeted politely.

"Nifa said you wanted to see me," she responded in a monotone that gave Annie's a run for her money. She took a seat in a chair across from the infirmary bed.

Dillon let out a sigh, knowing exactly what was going on. "I'm sorry about what happened with you and Ymir."

She looked away from him. "People keep saying that. Those who care to lie."

"You think I'm lying?"

"You must hate her so much. She nearly killed you." Historia gripped her pants. "You're one of the only ones I don't despise back for it. What she did to you was horrible." She gave him a ferocious look, life returning to her. "But it won't change how I feel about her."

"You still love her?"

"Of course," she declared instantly.

Dillon gave her a stern look. He needed to know for sure. "Even after everything she did? Helping Reiner and Bertholdt take Eren to a place where he would be tortured and killed because of what he is, killing Scouts that were trying to save Eren, eating me to the point where I was being boiled alive in her stomach fluids, abandoning you when you needed her the most?"

Historia's knuckles turned white, she was gripping her pants so hard. Even her eyes filled with tears, though she prevented herself from shedding them. "I still love her. I didn't say I could forgive her. All the horrible things she's done? What she did to you? What she did to our friends? What she tried to do? I don't understand. I don't get why she did any of it… but I can't think of anything I wouldn't do to hold her again. I want to scream at her, shake her, and never let her go."

Dillon smiled sadly. "I don't blame you."

She finally gained the courage to stare at him with her brokenness on full display. "Why did she leave me?"

It was like looking into a mirror. "I don't know, Historia. I can't think of a single reason why she would turn her back on you."

"Doesn't she know she's hurt me enough with all she's done?" she ranted. "That she's hurting me more by staying away?"

Those words fueled Dillon's desire to help her whatever it took. No matter how much he despised Ymir, Historia deserved none of this. "Maybe I can help."

The blonde scoffed. "No one can help. No one understands what she meant to me."

That struck a nerve. "Okay, first off, that's bullshit. Do you have any idea what I went through when Annie was revealed to be the Female Titan? Let me set up the scene for you: she slaughtered my squad and tortured one of my friends to death!"

Historia stood up abruptly, eyes blazing with fury. "Ymir is not as horrible as she is. Don't you dare compare her to that monster!" Then her eyes widened.

The Psion narrowed his eyes dangerously at the girl. "I don't give a damn how you rank you rank crimes, but everyone can all agree that Ymir's a piece of shit for what she did. Ymir saved two war criminals that have the ability to break the walls and let the Titans in. Every person that dies from them is on her. So, if Reiner or Bertholdt grind me into the ground until I'm nothing but a red stain, know that Ymir allowed that to happen by choosing them over you!"

Historia recoiled from his harsh words, turning around so she wouldn't have to face him. She closed her eyes, bringing a hand to her face as a couple of tears escaped her. "I know. I'm sorry," she whispered.

His voice softened considerably in light of her reaction. "I know damn well what Ymir means to you because that's how I feel about Annie. She broke me, Historia. Broke me in ways you can't imagine." He leaned back, exhaling through his nose. "I still love her after all that. Even after everything Ymir put you through, you still love her. I can't blame you for that."

She still had her back to him. "Why? You should hate us both."

"I hate Ymir, not you," Dillon clarified. "You acted on your emotions like I did when I confronted Annie in Stohess. I was desperate to save her like you were. And maybe… you have another chance."

That got Historia's attention, prompting her to turn around. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed again, knowing there was no going back with his decision. "When Reiner and Bertholdt captured me, I formed a mental link with Eren and Ymir. I… still have the link with Ymir. I never severed it. It's a-"

Historia lunged at him and gripped his shirt as if it was the only thing could keep her alive, pinning him to the bed with her weight. She spoke rapidly in case he changed his mind. "You have it? You can talk to her? Dillon, please, I'm begging you, reach her. I'll do anything you want!"

"Historia, get off," Dillon grunted, trying to push her away. "I'm still injured."

Realizing she was going overboard, she quickly removed herself from him. Then, she prostrated herself before him, getting on her hands and knees. "I'm sorry. Please, Dillon, I'm begging you. Do whatever you can."

He stared at her for a moment, undecided on whether her actions were heart-wrenching or embarrassing. "Please don't do that. Get up." Once she was back on her feet, he said, "I can't promise this is going to work, and even if it does… I don't know what Ymir is going to say to you."

"I don't care," she shot back. "I want the chance to talk to her."

Dillon closed his eyes and began to focus. He had so many links with people, strands like webs connecting one another invisibly. He focus on the thinnest one, praying the it was the right one. It was like running down a narrow corridor that was getting thinner by the second. Already, blood fell from his nose as he concentrated as hard as he could. "Ymir?" he spoke.

There was no response. Either he was too far away or he was being ignored.

 _You're not getting away this time._ His focus was so deep, everything else faded away. All that mattered was seizing this opportunity. "Ymir!"

Historia looked crestfallen, her hopes dashed. "Thanks for trying, I guess."

Then, he felt a surge through the link. " _Dillon!? How the… you've got to be kidding me!"_

A smirk slowly stretched across his face, but he wasn't happy. "Last time we interacted, you ate me and nearly boiled me alive with your stomach acids. Good times."

There was an awkward silence. " _Oh. Didn't know that would happen. My bad."_ Even now, she hadn't changed. " _So, this is the part where you kill me with your mind?"_

"Ymir, you are one of the few people I could kill, and I'd sleep like a baby when I'm through," he said coldly.

Historia gave him a furious look.

"However… there is someone who wants to speak to you, someone you need to show compassion to for once in your worthless life." He glanced at the blonde and grunted, setting up a link between Historia and Ymir. "Don't hold back."

She didn't need to be told twice. "Ymir!"

If the tone was any indication, Ymir was taken aback. " _Historia? What are you-"_

The blonde cut in immediately. "Are you out of your mind, Ymir? What are you doing with them? You turned on us, you nearly killed Dillon, you saved the enemy!"

It was the first time Ymir was fumbling for an excuse. " _Uh, you see-"_

"You left me!" The shout was so loud it hurt Dillon's head.

"Ow…" he groaned, his skull throbbing. His pain went unnoticed.

Ymir sighed. " _Sweetie, you have to understand. There was no going back for me after I killed some of them. Besides, I... I owed Reiner and Bertholdt."_

"Are you fucking kidding me Ymir?" Dillon cut in angrily. "You owe them nothing. They didn't volunteer to have their friend eaten so you could become a person again. They didn't care a bit for what happened to you. Your goals just aligned for a brief second. They tried to kill us all, Ymir, and they're going to try again."

" _Not Historia,"_ she shot back defensively. " _Reiner doesn't want to hurt her."_

Dillon was ready to suffer a rage-induced aneurysm. "How? How can you possibly be this stupid?"

Historia smacked him on the shoulder to get him to shut up for a minute. "Reiner didn't want to break the Walls, but he did. He didn't want to kill people, but he did. He didn't want to betray us, but he did! Don't you see the pattern, Ymir? If they win, what happens to me? I get taken to Marley, the same place that made you a Titan. What will they do to me there?"

Ymir was at a loss for words. Her imagination started to run wild with horrible possibilities. Historia being severely punished for the crime of being an Eldian would be getting off easy, but the bastards might see her pretty enough to use as a breeding tool. They would drain the life out of the girl to make her bear their young as she would be passed man to man, leaving nothing but an empty husk of a woman behind. " _Those fucking bastards!"_

Historia herself looked horrified, having got the brunt of Ymir's imagination.

While Dillon witnessed the same images from the emotionally-compromised woman, he still went in for the kill. "You proud of yourself now, Ymir? At least you repaid the debt, right? That's all that matters." He didn't care how much this would hurt her. After everything she put them through, this was getting off easy.

Ymir sounded like she was on the brink of having a breakdown. " _Historia, I didn't think about… God, I'm so sorry. I'll never let them touch you. I'll never let them take you. I swear it."_

"Your promises mean jackshit until you do something to back them up." He couldn't believe he was actually going through with this hare-brained idea. "Until Marley is defeated, no one here is safe. When are they planning on taking you there?"

" _I don't know,"_ she answered. " _They're still trying to come up with a plan themselves. We're heading for Shiganshina to meet with their boss. I'm betting it's that giant ape."_

Dillon shook his head. "Okay, as of right now, you're their willing prisoner. Whatever they end up planning, tell us, especially if the Beast Titan gets involved."

" _I will. I'll offer to help them if I have to in order to find out more._ _Dillon, just keep Historia safe for me, please. I know we-"_

"Ymir, you have to promise me you're coming back," Historia interrupted.

" _I can't-"_

"Don't you fucking dare." She ignored the wide-eyed look from Dillon in regards to her swearing. "I don't care what you have to do, no matter how horrible, how awful. If you have to put me in danger to come back safe, I want you to do it. Do you hear me, Ymir? Just come back to me. Please."

"Coming back means facing her crimes one way or the other," Dillon reminded her. "The only way she comes back without the Scouts killing her is if we successfully take down at least one of the Shifters. And make it stick this time. There's your leverage, Ymir."

" _Historia-"_

"Ymir, I love you." She finally said it after all this time. "Please, please try to save yourself. I'm begging you."

"Well, Ymir? In or out?" Dillon questioned.

Ymir let out a frustrated groan. She was unable to get a word in edgewise without Historia cutting in with her confessions and pleas, but the two of them were right. " _Way to twist my arm with a Goddess. Fine, asshole. I'm in."_

Dillon exhaled with relief. "Good. Are the Shifters nearby?"

" _No, they went hunting and left me behind. Apparently, me saving their lives made me a trustworthy person,"_ Ymir snarked.

"Great." Dillon's eyes started to glow as he targeted the girl's mind.

Ymir cried out in pain. " _Gah! Dillon, what are you-?"_

"I'm giving you one warning, you shit-faced bitch," he snarled. "If you even consider betraying us for any reason, I will melt your brain. You will live long enough to see it leak out of your ears, your nose, and your eyes before I feed you to the Titans when I'm through. Are. We. Clear?"

"Stop it!" Historia cried out, grabbing him in an attempt to get him to cease his actions and failing miserably.

" _All right, all right, you bloodthirsty psycho,"_ Ymir responded frantically.

"Glad we could come to an understanding," he said, his eyes dimming down to their usual brown.

Panting heavily, she said, "Just… _just_ _take care of Historia, okay? I'll owe you one."_

"I'll hold you to that," Dillon assured.

Finally, Ymir said the thing she should have said a long time ago. " _I love you, Historia. No matter what. Maybe sometime we could eventually have the conversation we need to have without a middle man."_

"I love you, Ymir. Please, be safe," she pleaded one final time.

The link was silent as Dillon held his head in pain. "I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning." His pain was added when his head snapped to the side from a slap. If he wasn't so injured, it probably would have been a punch.

Historia's eyes were blazing with fury, she could set the world on fire if she wanted to. Hell, she was shaking. "If you ever hurt her like that again, I'll kill you. How dare you?"

Dillon narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "I'm doing what I have to. I'm not about to blindly trust her just because you love her."

"And yet you asked us to blindly trust Annie," she retorted.

"Ymir isn't an asset; she's a wild card. I've been in Annie's mind. I've seen things that would make your blood curdle. Hanji, Levi, and I know where she stands. Ymir is anyone's guess."

"If you had to choose between betraying your friends and Annie, who would you pick?" Historia demanded.

Dillon faltered as he always did with the hard choices. "I…"

"If humanity was on the brink of destruction and the only way it could survive would be to turn your back on Annie, would you do it?"

The Psion had no answer to that. He meant it when he told Annie he wouldn't kill her if she betrayed, but this? This was much bigger than that.

"You got what you wanted," she said when he didn't speak. "You got the easy out."

"Easy?" he repeated, glaring at her. "Don't even pretend to think it was easy for me. You have no fucking clue what I've been through. You see that box over there?" He jabbed his thumb behind him. "My father's ashes are in there because I had to kill him!"

Historia was briefly taken aback before she attacked without mercy, her voice raising. "You just proved my point."

"What point?"

"I may be a lot of things, but there's one thing I am that's better than you, one thing you couldn't do: I would never betray the people I love the most. There's no line when it comes to Ymir, and I'll be damned if turn my back on her at the drop of the hat like you did with your father!"

A red haze consumed Dillon as he lunged out of his bed at the girl. He slammed her up against the wall, seething with rage. His silver eyes threatened to burn her very soul as he began screaming, "SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING TONGUE OUT, YOU HEAR ME!?"

The door was kicked open as Keiji and Nifa rushed in, trying to pull Dillon off Historia.

"Dillon, let her go!" Nifa ordered.

Dillon struggled like a ferocious beast begging to be released into the wild, a predator prevented from a kill.

Historia couldn't move. Out of terror, she was glued to the wall as she watched the blacksmith try to break free to get to her. It had been so long since someone did that to her. To think that he, of all people, was capable of making her feel this way.

"Get out of here," Keiji demanded once they pinned him to his bed.

As fast as she could, Historia darted out of the room. Whoever that was in that infirmary wasn't the same person that was her comrade in the Cadet Corps. The Dillon she knew was kind and sympathetic, not this… she didn't even know what he was.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, before anyone rags on me for writing Historia and, by extension, Dillon this way like you guys did with Levi, let me explain myself: Historia is emotionally distraught over what Ymir did. It was like losing a part of her soul, so Dillon's actions touched a nerve, making her say those things to him. As for Dillon… we all know he's not the most stable person right now, but before any of you buckle up for another angst arc with him, I need you to trust me when I say the next chapter will give you all relief. That's all I'll on the matter.**

 **I'm gonna take a wild guess and say, hopefully, no one saw Ymir coming back into the story. I may despise her to the point she is the worst character in Attack on Titan, but I know this will make things interesting in the future.**

 **There are still a few more chapters to go, but it's all setting up for the Uprising Arc. It's gonna be juicy when we get there.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	51. Stabilization

Chapter 51: Stabilization

As per usual with catastrophes involving her boyfriend, nothing got in Annie's way as she stalked down the halls towards the infirmary. All she had to do was relay that he was in trouble to Levi Squad, and they wisely let her go. The last time she felt a surge of anger like that, his stupid father made the bright idea of betraying him. Either Carolyn magically appeared and said something to set him off, or this was something else. She really hoped it was the former. It would finally give her the chance to have a "chat" with the ex-scientist. Oh, the things she could do to her provided Dillon wasn't watching.

Once she saw a doctor exit the infirmary, Annie approached him. "Doctor, what happened to him?"

The man sighed, shaking his head. "He attacked a comrade of his and threatened to kill her."

"Her? Who?" she pressed.

The doctor knew who the girl was, and he knew leaving her in the dark would be unwise. "Her name is Historia Reiss."

Annie was taken aback. "Historia? Why would-?"

"Miss, I don't have time to answer your persistent queries," he interrupted. "If you wish to talk it out with him, do so. It should help. I need to speak to Captain Levi immediately." Without another word, he went to go find him.

She scoffed before slowly opening the door.

The first thing she noticed was that Keiji and Nifa were flanking both sides of the bed. The two were tense as if Dillon was about to explode into a ball of fire. Said blacksmith was sitting on the bed with his hands together and his head facing the floor. Glass littered the floor from a broken window with the wind whistling into the room. Next to the window was a sizable crack in the wall.

"Had a feeling you'd show up," Keiji said. "Nifa and I had to subdue him before things got worse."

Annie didn't speak to him as she slowly sat next to her boyfriend. She could feel the shame emanating from him. All she asked was one word: "Why?"

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Dillon responded with a hoarse voice. "It was… it was stupid."

"If it was stupid, I wouldn't be here," she told him, taking his hand into hers. "What happened?"

He couldn't bring himself to say it, so he relayed her the memory of what happened. From the deal he made with Ymir, to him attacking Historia. She saw it all.

Annie's eyes narrowed dangerously when he was through. "That dumb bitch doesn't know a damn thing."

"I still hurt her," Dillon said softly. "I'm supposed to better than this. Not like my..."

"You're not your father. Don't go there," Annie warned. "He was a messed-up Psion that bottled everything up to live a happy life."

"Annie, the comparisons are there and you know it," he shot back, glaring at her. There was a bruise on his cheek that was clearly created from a fist. Before she could even think of lashing out at his bodyguards, he said, "I launched an attack that barely missed them, and Keiji hit me hard enough to snap me out of it." He sighed. "My dad was messed up. I'm messed up. He attacked me. I attacked Historia. He was ready to kill my mom. I was ready to kill you. You can't deny what I'm turning into."

Annie looked completely loss on what to say to him. No matter what advice she or anyone else gave, it barely changed anything to the point he was becoming unreceptive. All she could do was wrap her arm around him in an attempt to comfort him.

He leaned into it slightly, but he didn't fully commit. "I need to fix this," he said.

"Dillon, how many times are we gonna go through this?" she asked with annoyance. "Trauma doesn't go away because you want it to. It takes time."

"I don't care!" Dillon shouted, making everyone in the room flinch. Even Annie's arm dropped. "I have to get all this out of me whatever it takes. You think any Scout worth their salt would be dumb enough to put their trust in me while I'm like this? What do you think that doctor is gonna say to Levi?"

Annie pursed her lips. She hadn't thought of that. If she was in the captain's shoes, Dillon would have been discharged a long time ago, and that was the best outcome.

"I need a solution. I can't bottle up these things or else I'll-" He froze, an epiphany hitting him square in the face. "Wait a minute. What if…?" He turned back to his girlfriend. "Annie, remember the psychic blocks I have?"

She nodded. "You removed one to become more equipped to fight Titans."

"Yeah, I did." He brightened up as the idea took hold. "If I remove another one at just the right spot, my mind will be forced to straighten all the crap going on."

Annie gave him a look of disbelief. "That's your plan? Put your mind in an even more vulnerable state on the off-chance this idea of yours works?"

"Annie, I have to do something," he protested.

"And what guarantee do you have that this will work? None. For all you know, this will make things worse." She grabbed his shoulders, jerking him towards her. "Dillon, listen. I know you're going through so much, and I'm sorry I made things worse, but this isn't the answer. You have to take your time when working through this."

For a moment, it seemed like he would listen to reason, but his bowed head sent a different message. "I can't."

"Why not?" Annie's patience was at her limit.

"Because if I don't do this, Levi will kill me."

The Shifter dropped her jaw, eyes widening with shock. "What? When did he-?"

"While I was in prison, he came to my cell and said if I don't get my act together and grow up, I'll be a liability he won't hesitate to kill." He could still feel the punch to his gut from the illustrious captain. "My life is on the line."

Annie clenched her fist. "If that bastard even thinks he can get away with-"

Nifa sharply cleared her throat, getting their attention. "We're still here, you know," she said with a look of disapproval. "I suggest you refrain from threatening the captain's life."

"They probably just told Hanji to keep an eye on you now. I never did sever their links with her." Dillon shook his head. "I have no choice."

The blonde was millimeters away from screaming at the heavens. Every single time she had a glimpse of things settling down, something would come up to threaten those moments. She desperately needed stability before she would do something she would regret.

Without a single move of affection, Annie stood up and walked out the door as a functional mute. She heard Dillon's voice in her head, but she ignored it. Talking to him was a waste of time and energy with everything that was on the line. She had a more… constructive matter to attend to.

* * *

For the fifth time, Historia splashed water into her face in an effort to calm herself down. It did little to erase the redness that came from crying. Right now, she needed to be somewhere safe where no one could hurt her. The last time she felt like this was...

 _Don't think about her._ She rebuked herself. She was out of that gilded hell. Granted, this was a different hell, but at least no one pretended it was any different.

"If you're trying to drown yourself, you're doing it wrong."

A chill ran down Historia's spine as she whirled around to see the blonde demon herself locking the door. They were alone. "Stay away from me!" she yelled, backing up against the wall.

"What are you afraid of, Krista?" Annie asked, walking slowly and carefully towards her. "Or Historia. I really don't care what your name is." She flicked open the blade on her ring. "Look at you: waiting on me to make the scratch that ends that pitiful life of yours."

The smaller of the two attempted regain some sense of a backbone. She even dared to glare at her. "No. You won't do it. Whatever leash they have you on is also a noose, guaranteeing your death if you do anything stupid."

Annie was on her in seconds, throwing her to the ground. She jammed her knee into the girl's stomach to prevent her from getting up. "Do you even have the slightest clue to what you've done?" she hissed.

The girl cried out in pain. "Annie, please. Stop." She managed to cough, forcing her body still, so as not to exacerbate the situation.

"Quit mewling like a pathetic animal and listen, you stupid bitch." Annie grabbed her by the collar and pulled her head up, ignoring how painful the position was for Historia. "I destroyed his life piece by fucking piece. He watched his family get torn apart right in front of his eyes. His own father tried to kill him. He was eaten by your parasite of a girlfriend. You tell me right now what a guy like him would be going through."

Historia was shaking, attempting to struggle to break free, but the Shifter's strength easily outclassed hers.

"Because of you, he's now on the verge of becoming a liability, something Levi kills." Annie brought the blade close to Historia's eyes, clamping down on her chin to keep her still. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because Dillon is alive, but if that changes for any reason, I will make it my mission in life to smear your body all over the castle. Is that understood, _Goddess?"_

Tearfully, Historia nodded quickly. "I understand. Annie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-."

"Shut up." Disgusted, Annie released her and stood up, putting the blade back in the ring. "You can go back to wallowing in your self-pity now." She unlocked the door and left, slamming the door shut.

With nothing and no one to hold onto, Historia curled into herself, crying softly. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set behind the forest as it marked the end of a long day. At least, it normally would were it not for the fact that Dillon, Annie, Levi, and Hanji were all outside, preparing themselves for what was to come. The blonde of the group wanted to be anywhere else, but with her boyfriend's stubbornness, she knew he would need her.

"So, these blocks in your mind keep you from getting overwhelmed by your powers," Hanji reiterated, writing it down. "Very interesting."

Dillon nodded to confirm her statements. "I still don't know much about them, but there's a build-up of tension in my mind. If I can center the tension on a block and remove it, I should finally be able to regulate my emotions a lot better than I have lately."

"You really think this is gonna work?" Hanji asked, debating between being excited or concerned for the teen's wellbeing.

"It's either this, or I remain in the state I'm in now," Dillon responded apprehensively. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we don't want that to be the status quo."

"You know what's at stake, then," Levi said.

Dillon's jaw tightened ever so slightly. "Yeah, I do."

"You can't force this, Dillon," Annie pointed out, making a final attempt to get through to him. "You try, and you'll be lucky if there's even a shred of sanity left in you."

"Annie, there's no other way. We've been over this," he shot back with annoyance. "As long as I'm like this, no one is safe. I have to do this."

The Shifter glowered at him, tempted to punch him out if it meant saving his life. "You are such a thick-headed bastard."

"As much I enjoy two kids having a lover's spat, shut up and get on with it," Levi cut in.

"Right." Dillon closed his eyes and concentrated on the trauma. He didn't need to see the memories; all he had to do was focus on where it was located. He grunted in discomfort when he stumbled upon it. It was like a small tornado had infected his mind, latching onto him. Carefully, he began to move it towards a Psion block that was nearby, doing his best not to disturb the trauma too much.

He took a deep breath once the two were together. This was it. Only he shattered the block, there was no going back. He felt a surge of doubt within him. So many ways this could go wrong. If things went south, he'd either be dead or less of a human being. Annie's strong disapproval didn't help him, but it reminded him why he was doing this. He had been such a mental case for too long, draining the life out of her. It was time to end it.

With a deep breath, he shattered the block and everything went dark.

* * *

 _Pain. That was the only sensation Dillon could feel. His mind felt like it was about to explode with the amount of fire being shoved into it. Being battered around by unseen forces didn't help matters. He couldn't see, nor could he focus on anything other than the agony he was going through._

 _Then, he was submerged in boiling liquid. This felt familiar, but he couldn't place it initially. He quickly surfaced, gasping for breath and spitting out the foul, acidic substance. The second he saw the flesh-covered walls, he realized where he was: in the stomach of a Titan. Ymir's Titan. Panicking, he swam to one end of this pit and attempted to tear through, but the flesh was too thick. One small piece broke off, yet a simple steaming in a matter a seconds regenerated the broken flesh._

 _"Help!" Dillon shouted, just like he did the first time he was in here. "Someone help me! Annie!"_

 _There was no one to answer his calls. He was all alone, doomed to a fate of digestion. Already, his legs were starting to dissolve, the yellow, stomach fluids turning slightly red. He gritted his teeth in pain, unable to find the power needed to scream. It hurt so much. It always did._

 _Suddenly, a black mass appeared into the middle of pool. It distracted him momentarily and he drew closer. On closer inspection, he discovered it was a human laying face down in the fluids. Curiosity got the better of him and he turned the body over._

 _A hand shot from the body and wrapped around Dillon's neck. He attempted to break the grip, but it was far too strong. However, that wasn't truly what kept the teen frozen. This was a man with his skin slowly peeling off due to the fluids, and he had an empty socket for one of his eyes. It was Matthew._

 _Before Dillon could try to speak, Matthew shoved him deep into the pool, slamming his foot down on his head to keep him pinned. Combining the weight of his father, the pressure from being submerged, and the temperature rising much faster, Dillon couldn't escaped. He lungs nearly burst from holding his breath so long and he was forced to open his mouth. His insides were roasted as if he was being cooked up to be served on a platter._

 _He couldn't help but open his eyes as he saw a new world began to take shape. Fire surrounded him like Hell itself came to pay him a visit. He couldn't move and he certainly couldn't look away from a grotesque shape forming before him. It was another humanoid being, but one he recognized immediately. Even now, after all this time, his terror skyrocketed, especially as the shape got bigger. Then, the face was formed along with the wretched smile that haunted his every night. A giant hand came down for him and he screamed._

* * *

Annie catapulted backwards, hitting a tree hard enough that it cracked her spine. She cried out from the injury and watched Levi and Hanji land on the ground from the blast. Since they were further from the blacksmith, nothing was broken. Only bruises and scrapes. Her ears were assaulted by the sounds of Dillon's uncontrollable screams, like an insane patient that escaped from a mental institute.

"This bullshit again?" Levi growled once he was on his feet.

The answer came when Dillon stood up, eyes glowing so brightly, his irises were gone. He began launching several blasts all around him, trees crashing to the ground in broken heaps. It was like he was now possessed. One sent Levi back, but he dug his feet into the ground to keep himself from falling.

Even Hanji was annoyed by the outcome as she put back on her dislodged glasses. "He made things worse for himself. Damn it!"

"Leonhart, subdue him," Levi ordered.

Annie gasped as she felt her fracture heal itself. Broken bones were much more painful to regenerate than severed limbs.

Levi was quickly running out of patience. "Do it before I save us all the trouble and cut off his head." From the tone of his voice, it sounded like he was seconds away from doing that, especially when the Psion turned his attention on them fully.

Eyes narrowing, Annie sliced her hand open, though the result was quite different. A much smaller explosion erupted from the Shifter, pieces of flesh surrounding her arm only. Hanji and Levi watched as only the Female Titan's arm was formed, its hand grabbing Dillon and pinning him to a tree. For good measure, the skin crystallized, trapping him in a temporary prison. He thrashed violently, desperate to break free. Not even his powers could move the unmovable hand.

"He shouldn't be able to break through for a while," Annie said, panting a bit. Inwardly, she was pissed. _Damn you, you fucking idiot! Why couldn't you just listen to me?_

"You can do partial transformations at will?" The mad scientist was bouncing again. "You are my favorite person ever, Annie!"

The blonde didn't know how to feel about that declaration and decided to ignore her in favor of trying to rescue her boyfriend. "Dillon, can you hear me?" Not only did she speak verbally, but mentally as well.

For the briefest of moments, she was hit by a spike of Dillon's power, breaking her concentration. Images flashed in her mind which allowed her a sample of what he was going through. That was all she needed to understand. She was stunned, feeling the things he was feeling. The hand started to crack, and that sound brought her back to reality. She gritted her teeth and forced the cracks to seal themselves up.

"What happened?" Hanji asked, running to her.

"I can't reach him," Annie answered, shaken up. "I don't know if he's blocking me on purpose or not. Hanji… he's in a living hell. All of his traumas are trying to kill him."

The Section Commander shook her head. "What the hell was he thinking?"

"He was thinking that he was going to be headed towards the firing squad if he didn't do this," Annie responded angrily. "If you didn't threaten him in the first place-"

"Shut up, Leonhart," Levi commanded, glaring at her. "He made his choice. If you want to blame me, go ahead. I don't care, but you'd damn well better keep him there if you want to ensure his survival."

Annie was sorely tempted to form another arm for the sole purpose of punching Levi's head clean off.

He kept talking. "You can't get to him? We'll have to wait it out, then."

Hanji nodded in agreement. "Wait until he breaks out or returns to normal."

Helplessness. It had been a while since Annie had truly felt that. Granted, going with the flow with Marley's mission was its own form, but not being able to help the person she loved the most was excruciating. Her resolve tightened as she concentrated solely on her Titan arm. She needed to have faith in him, even if it was the size of a hair strand. It was the only thing keeping her own emotions at bay.

* * *

 _How many times had he gone through this? Five? Ten? Twenty? Kicked around by the Female Titan as if he was her favorite ball, slashed apart by Ymir's freaky Titan, and, of course, his father giving him a beatdown that left his face disfigured by bruises. Stohess. The Expedition. Trost. Home. Locations varied, but the amount of abuse he suffered remained the same. Currently, he was back in the village that started it all. He could hear Jensen begging for his life once again. He was getting used to it._

 _Dillon started to see his world fade away. By now, he was growing numb to the assaults. They always sought to break him into pieces, and he had enough. He was arrogant to believe he would be strong enough to fight back. Now, the price was being paid._

 _Then, he saw a face looking out the window of one of the houses. It was too far to identify, but there was a deep sense of familiarity with it. While the Female Titan was having her fun, Dillon slowly rose to his feet, a sense of urgency filling him. Before that monster could stop him, he ran to the house and kicked open the door, confronting the person inside._

 _It was a brown-haired teen with brown eyes, ordained in soldier's uniform, that turned to face him. The expression on its face was completely neutral, but there was no mistaking it. Dillon's jaw dropped as he realized he was looking at himself. At least, a self that had no visible injuries on him._

 _"I… I don't understand," the real Dillon confessed._

 _The apparition approached him slowly before placing a hand on his head. Dillon was bombarded by memories, though these were far less brutal. He saw the moments where he had dinner with parents, shooting the breeze. He saw the day he enlisted in the military. The day he made friends. The day he met Annie. Their first kiss. Fighting alongside his comrades. Joining a squad in the Scouts. All moments that had been buried underneath so much suffering._

 _Dillon opened his eyes and smiled just a bit. This is what he needed. A return back to his normal, confident, strange self. As long as he could be that way, things would change for the better. He had finally found his soul._

 _A giant foot caved in the roof, though Dillon managed to dodge it in time. He stared at the Titan and blasted it back with a single attack. His resolve had returned._

 _"Cone on!" Dillon urged, grabbing the soul's hand and dragging him away from the mess. He needed to return to the surface as fast as he could. His sanity depended on it._

 _Unfortunately, the soul was tackled to the ground by his father, who was trying to choke it. Was his mind now confusing who the real Dillon was? The Psion chose not to question it as he summoned a sword that stabbed Matthew in the chest. Kicking off his lifeless body, the Psion stood to face Ymir's charge. He timed the slash just right, cutting out her eyes. He took the apparition's hand again and started to run with the demons hot on their trail. He would not let them destroy his only chance at a better life._

* * *

Annie gritted her teeth so hard, they were ready to break. Dillon's body had started to slump a bit, but a couple minutes later, he was thrashing even harder, large cracks appearing in her hand. At this rate, he would break free. First day in the Scouts, and this bullshit was happening. _Come on, Dillon. Don't you dare give Levi an excuse to kill you. Get it together._

* * *

 _Dillon charged at the three and attacked with everything he had. Matthew was the easiest to kill over and over. He was only human after all. He psychically slammed Ymir into the Female Titan's face, knocking them both to the ground. He continued to drag his soul deeper into the darkness. He didn't know how long they had been running, but time didn't really mean much in this place anyways._

 _Ahead, his spirit was lifted further when a door of light appeared in the distance. He was so close now._

 _Then, the apparition crashed to the ground, screaming mutely in pain. Its legs were cut off with the sword responsible spinning towards it. He deflected it back at Matthew, cutting his head clean off. Unfortunately, it was a distraction as Ymir swooped in and grabbed the soul's body, trying to carry it away. Enraged, Dillon targeted the Titan's leg with his mind, breaking it. The monster went down, and with a proper slash to the nape, it was dead again. Two down, but where was the Female Titan?_

 _A skinless foot stomping directly on the Psion answered that question. There were cracks and snaps as every bone in his body gave into the massive weight of the Titan. Even when she lifted her foot up, he unable to move a damn thing. She walked past him, moving onto her next target. She never stopped trying to take things away from him: his life, his sanity, his hopes, and so much more. And now, she was going to take away his soul. His eyes began to glow as he concentrated on his enemy. This was his world, not hers. With a scream of fury, he launched his attack. The Female Titan's head exploded, gore raining down upon the dark land. The headless body slumped over and fell, shaking the ground upon impact._

 _Panting heavily, Dillon managed to roll onto his back. He was slowly gaining more control over his mental state; at least, that's what he hoped, but that last attack took so much power from him. He was dizzy, ready to pass out. If that happened… it was best not to think about it._

 _Slowly, he glanced to his right and saw the apparition just standing there as if his legs were never removed. It wasn't helping him up. It just stood there waiting for him to do it on his own. Dillon kept getting ripped apart by his demons. The least this punk could do was give him a hand. Wasn't his own soul supposed to be a bit more helpful?_

 _Adding to the irritation, once Dillon sat up, he saw the three demons standing in front of the exit. There were waiting for him to make the first move. No matter how hard he tried to fight them, they would always come back. At this point, his body was ready to give out from it all. Still, he knew he had a mission. If he could hold them back long enough to get his soul into the light, he would be free from all this._

 _Would he?_

 _Those simple words planted a seed that was too small to shake off. Why was he starting to have a doubt now, of all times? He came too far to question his choices. This needed to happen. It was the only way._

 _Was it?_

 _"Stop it!" Dillon shouted, his voice echoing in this chasm. "I want my life back."_

 _He felt a hand grasp his shoulder and those happy moments came floating back. It helped him stand back up as he prepared to fight tooth and nail against his demons once and for all, even if it meant… if it meant…_

 _He hesitated, the doubt blooming throughout his thoughts. He was on the brink of sacrificing himself to the monsters if it meant a chance for his soul to get out. Was it worth it?_

 _"Of course it's worth it," he told himself. Again, this was his soul he was trying to save._

 _Was it?_

 _Dillon forced himself to face the apparition as it touched him again. The same set of memories flowed through him, but there were key moments missing. Where was the kiss between him and Annie in Stohess? His reconciliation with her by the lake? Where were the recent memories that weren't bad?_

 _The Psion carefully took the apparition's hand off him and looked it over. "You're not my soul," he said, forcing himself to admit the truth. "You're my past."_

 _The expressionless visage vanished and in its place was fear as if it was caught trying to steal a cookie out of a jar._

 _"Not many blemishes, more good than bad, you're what I used to be," he went on before gazing at the monsters. "Those three corrupted you, made you into someone completely different. That someone… is me." He stared at his hands and saw the blood on them. Whether it was his own or someone else's, it didn't matter. What did was the step he had to take, and it grieved him. "It's not fair, damn it. I want to be who I was, not this malformed human struggling to sleep every night. I can't!"_

 _Dillon punched the floor as hard as he could, the thump making a loud echo but nothing more. Tears fell down his face as he spoke barely above a whisper. "You carry so much good, some of my best memories. You had such a good life, but…" He willed himself to stare at the past in its eyes. "...that's not me anymore. Too much has happened. You're just a foundation now. Nothing more. I can't go back. I have to move forward without you."_

 _The past looked so crestfallen, bowing its head in defeat._

 _Drying his eyes, Dillon got his feet and took a deep breath. On his exhale, he felt the tiniest weight lift from his heart. Still, the three demons waited for him like they always did. He readied himself for what he was about to do. "Do your worst," he said. He started to walk towards him._

 _First up was Matthew, who immediately impaled him in the chest with a sword. Dillon gritted his teeth in pain, but he stared into his father's face. This was the man who helped conceive him, who taught him how to use his powers, who taught him how to fight, who he mutilated and killed that fateful day. Trying to rationalize the situation as self-defense did little to ease Dillon's conscious. A different way to look at it might._

 _"I tried to save you so many times, but you hurt me instead," Dillon said somberly. "Things aren't the way I want them to be, but one thing hasn't changed. I love you, Dad."_

 _Enraged, the demon brought his sword up, splitting the top half of Dillon in two._

 _Quickly, his body put itself back together again, and once he managed to speak again, he gasped in pain. "Son of a bitch!" he swore._

 _These things take time. Annie's words echoed in his mind. Of course it wasn't going to be an instant fix, but he noticed that the pain was a little less now. That, in itself, was a victory._

 _Next up was Ymir. Being a recent terror, this one was substantially harder as she clawed up his body, leaving deep, bleeding gashes over his body. She tossed him up in the air and swallowed him whole, gulping him with satisfaction. He landed in the burning, stomach fluids again, and he started to panic a bit. This was a flesh cage that he couldn't escape from._

 _Except… he did get out. Annie saved his life. He wasn't here anymore. He was free to not let this horror happen to him again. With that logic calming him down, the burns on his body started to fade and the fluids stung a little less. Concentrating, he blasted a hole big enough for him to be washed out back into the open. Maybe he'd get lucky and give the real Ymir the same treatment, but one thing at a time._

 _Of course, the Female Titan was saved for last, and why wouldn't it be this way? She started the whole damn thing at the Expedition, turned his life into a living hell. She betrayed him, tortured him, killed his friends, made him feel so weak and vulnerable compared to her. Those feelings still remained even after all this time, and he would never condone the things she had done, but there was one thing that he could never deny._

 _Taking another deep breath, he said, "You're still the woman I love. Good luck trying to get me to stop."_

 _Narrowing her eyes, she stomped on him again, but this time, he phased through it. Still hurt like hell, though._

 _As he continued to make his way towards the light, he felt all three attacking him, doing their best to stop him from getting out. When they drew blood, he kept going. With they crushed him, he kept going. When they cut off his legs, he stopped to get them back before walking again. These demons, these terrible memories, they would always haunt him, but they wouldn't hurt him as much anymore. When the light took hold, he let out a sigh of relief. He was finally moving on._

* * *

Weakly, Dillon opened his eyes with a groan. He felt like someone took a hammer to his skull repeatedly, so nothing new there. He was surprised, though, of a giant, hardened hand wrapped around his body. His eyes followed the hand and the arm straight to the source. Unsurprisingly, it was Annie, though the fact it was just her arm and nothing more made him raise his eyebrow.

"Well, Amsdale?" the stern voice of the captain asked, staring into his eyes to search for any lie.

"I'm not a liability anymore, Captain," Dillon said, his voice still hoarse from screaming.

Levi continued the uncomfortable staring contest for almost a full minute before nodding. "Let him go, Leonhart."

Instantly, the fingers shed the crystal and opened up, allowing Dillon to fall to the ground with a muffled, "Ow."

Annie ran to his aid and hoisted him up. She looked torn between being angry with him or relieved. "You are such an idiot, Dillon." That was all she could think of saying.

Dillon wrapped his arms around her in a firm embrace.

She was taken aback by the affectionate gesture, but she gingerly returned it. "Don't do that again," she whispered in his ear.

"I won't," he promised as he added mentally, _"I promise we'll talk."_

"Dillon!" Hanji interrupted their moment, gleeful as ever. "You almost shattered Annie's crystal when our swords can't even make a dent in it. You can break Reiner's armor now, can't you?" She rubbed her hands together. "Oh, the possibilities have gotten so much bigger now! This was a fantastic idea. Think of all the things you can-"

Dillon had never been happier to pass out than this very moment.

* * *

 **AN: And so, after 33 chapters of ups, downs, twists, and turns ever since Chapter 18, we finally come to the conclusion of Dillon dealing with his demons. There are probably some of you who are dissatisfied with how long I spent on Dillon's issues, how they always reared their ugly heads and took the focus away from the main story. The thing is… that's what trauma does. Think of it like the ocean tides. Sometimes, the tides are low and weak, but other times, they are large and powerful. A person's trauma can become someone's focus so much so that their entire life revolves around it. I know this because I went through my own demons, my own set of traumas. I'm still recovering to this day thanks to the help of a wonderful therapist. It's a long road, but it's one that can be traveled down. This doesn't mean that Dillon's problems are over. No, no, no, he is in for more wild rides in the future, but he is better equipped to deal with them when the time comes.**

 **Does his actions render his sessions with Ymir Fritz completely moot? No, it doesn't. She gave him good advice, and gave him temporary relief from certain things. However, as someone who has had multiple therapists in my life, I know that not all of them hit the nail on the head. Not even the so-called Goddess can get it right all the time. Besides, if you all recall, she has more to offer to Dillon besides advice. That's right. You're gonna start seeing new powers from our favorite Psion, especially now that another block has been removed.**

 **Does that mean we can move right into the Uprising Arc? Unfortunately, not yet. I still have a few more things I need to set up before we can go into that arc, and the next chapter is very crucial to that. Why? Because next chapter is gonna feature the moment I've been waiting a long time to give you guys: the confrontation between Eren and Annie. Grab your popcorn because it's gonna be quite the moment.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	52. Lament of the Rogue

Chapter 52: Lament of the Rogue

A dismal day awaited the ones who still slept at the early hour. Thick clouds covered the blue sky and the sun, its rays only showing up in small pockets throughout the country. Thunder rumbled above as large drops of rain fell towards the ground. Many would welcome the refreshing water, while others would complain about the mud the rain would cause as well as the flooding that would create obstacles throughout the day. As always, the normal reaction for humans.

The immature part of Eren wanted the weather to be a good enough reason to call off the training he was in store for, but it was a fool's hope. Very soon, he would have to go out there and face the person who caused him so much suffering. He really didn't want to deal with her for as long as he could help it. An idea formulated in his brain to keep himself distracted from the inevitable encounter. He went down to the mess hall and received two helpings of beans and soup, placing them all on a tray. Carefully balancing the food, he carried it to the infirmary where he knew a certain girl would appreciate it.

As he approached her door, he heard grunting noises coming from the other side. His eyebrows raised as he knocked. "Mikasa, are you okay?"

"Come in, Eren," she replied, making those same sounds.

Eren heaved a sigh as he pushed down on the handle with his elbow, entering the room. What he saw nearly made him drop the entire tray. "Seriously?"

Mikasa was on the floor clad in her workout clothes. A white top that left her midsection completely exposed and purple shorts that were form-fitting. She was performing intense crunches with her hands behind her head. Every time she performed a sit-up, she let out a grunt from the bruises on her rib cage. Her eyes darted to Eren briefly as she continued her exercises. "I'm fine. The injuries are healing."

Eren placed the food on the table and approached her with a glower. "You didn't hit your head on the door. Your ribs were crushed by a Titan. Knock it off, Mikasa." He grabbed her by the arm, halting her movements.

She froze, staring up at the Shifter. "Eren..."

"I brought you some food. You need to eat," he told her.

She pursed her lips briefly before standing up, wincing from the injuries. "You didn't have to do that."

"It was the least I could do," Eren replied. "Portions are a bit smaller. Food's getting more expensive these days."

"It's fine." Mikasa took a bit of the beans. Her face started contorting from the awful taste, but she forced herself to swallow it. It was either this or starve.

"Mikasa, don't you have something else to wear that isn't… that?" Eren asked awkwardly.

She gave him a confused look. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's a bit… um…" All of a sudden, facing Annie today didn't seem like a bad idea anymore. "It exposes your body a bit much," he said lamely.

"Eren, this outfit lets me maneuver more than the soldier's uniform," Mikasa explained. "It shows me how my body looks in case there are problems with it. It's supposed to be more exposed."

 _It shows everyone else how your body looks, too._ Eren shook his head in annoyance. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Eren, what's wrong?" Mikasa asked, concerned for his well-being like she always was.

Eren bit his lip, but he still went through with telling her. "Today's the day I'm supposed to train with Annie."

Immediately, her gray eyes darkened considerably. "I'm coming with you."

"No." He didn't even hesitate on that response. "It has to be only me."

"Eren, you've seen what she's capable of," she pointed out. "You're not safe around her."

"I have no choice, Mikasa. I was ordered to go through with this."

"So, why are you in here with me and not out there following orders?"

Eren looked away and took a seat on the bed, not wanting to admit the truth despite it being plain as the nose on his face. The thunderclap outside didn't help matters.

Naturally, Mikasa guessed what it was as she moved closer to him. "You're afraid of her."

He clenched his fist, cursing his vulnerabilities. "Is it that obvious?"

She nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can just ask me to be there for you, and I will."

It was so easy to say yes. Let her be his safety net willingly for a change. Unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… if I don't do this alone, she'll win," Eren answered, glaring at the floor. "She's expecting me to hide in a corner and go to you for help. She wants me to break. I can't let her keep winning."

Mikasa wrapped her arms around him, taking him off-guard. "You're not weak, Eren. You've never been to me."

He stiffened, remembering the declaration she made when she thought they were about to get eaten. How she reminded him of his strengths that overpowered the weaknesses she had. How the two of them almost… he didn't want to think about that. Like before, though, her words fueled the strength he lacked this morning as he pulled out of the hug. Sure, she was still talking, and he could get the gist of it ("Let me come with you," and all words like that) but this was far more important. "Thank you, Mikasa. I know you'd do a hell of a lot for me, but I need you to stay here and let me handle Annie. I can do this. Promise me you won't interfere."

Her eyes widened briefly. "You can't expect me to-."

"I expect you to give me your word and then go after me anyways if you get a gut feeling," he interrupted bluntly. "This time, I need to know that you'll hold yourself back no matter what you feel."

Every fiber in Mikasa's being wanted to defy Eren, even it meant earning her ire. Too much had happened for her to lose him to his emotions when confronting with the girl that singlehandedly destroyed him. And yet, she found herself nodding and saying, "Okay. I trust you."

"Thank you. I have to go before Levi decides to drag me out himself," Eren said, making his way for the door.

"Eren… please be careful." The times Mikasa had said that to him couldn't fit on her hands.

Normally, he would just walk out without dignifying that plea with a response. He decided to with his gut and chose, "I can't promise that," before leaving the room. He rapidly moved towards the exit of the Headquarters before he could change his mind. The moment he was outside, the weight came down hard.

The rain fell hard upon the grassy ground, leaving sizable dents in the dirt. If a person was running, they would surely take a slip and a fall. Fortunately for Eren, he decreased his speed to be slow as possible. The weather wasn't the concern that led to his snail-like pace; it was the fact the last person he wanted to encounter was waiting for him in this forest.

Everything Annie did to him was at the forefront of his mind. No way in hell he could shake it off when he would be facing her. She put him through so much in the Cadet Corps so she could "train" him. Bullshit. She just wanted a nice punching bag. How excited she had to have been when she learned he was a Titan Shifter. He was God's gift to her: someone she could hurt as much as she wanted to. So much for psyching himself up. The weather clearly washed that away.

He arrived at the clearing, but there was no sign of her. Whatever tracks were long gone from the rain. Believing a miracle happened, he turned to leave.

"Didn't you pay any attention to your training?" a cold voice said from above. "Think in multiple dimensions when you fight Titans. Same goes for people."

 _Damn it._ Just once, when it came to the blonde bitch, could things go his way? Eren felt the urge to bite down on his hand rising as well as the fear he felt whenever he faced her.

He heard the crackle of branches, then a small thud as Annie's light body landed on the ground. "Didn't think you'd come," she admitted.

Eren clenched his fist tightly before saying, "Screw this," as he stalked back towards Headquarters. Levi could beat him all he wanted. He wasn't going to spend a second with Annie.

She pulled her hood down, exposing her head to the elements. "Would you feel up for it if Mikasa were here to hold your hand?"

That stopped Eren dead in his tracks. "What did you say?" he asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"I asked if you wanted your mother substitute here to coddle you, seeing as the real one isn't around. My fault, really." Annie's voice was distant, just like it was back in the old days.

Whatever kept Eren from submitting to his instincts completely snapped. Eyes blazing with rage, he charged at Annie with a scream, biting down on his hand. Screw the Scouts. Screw Levi. Screw Dillon. Screw the fucking country. He was going to rip her apart. Lightning crackled around him as the shift initiated, his roars adding to the rolls of thunder.

An explosion met his and skinless, muscled arms grappled with his. The Female Titan was already trying to use her lower center of gravity to throw him to the ground. The wetness provides by the weather would help with that endeavor. With a snarl, Eren brought his head back and slammed it against her forehead. She staggered back with a large, bleeding injury on her head. He quickly followed up with a hard kick that sent her tumbling through the breakable trees.

Eren couldn't believe he ever feared Annie. Compared to his Titan, she was easily broken, and he was the stronger of the two. With the bitch lying on the ground, his chance was at hand. He descended upon his prey so he could finish her once and for all. Crush her. Devour her. Kill her!

In one move, his legs were gone. He cried out more in surprise than in pain. The Female Titan had pushed back, throwing her body into a spin and crystalizing her leg. The leg sweep wasn't intended to knock him to the ground. It was meant to obliterate both of his shins. She was up and dancing away from the collapsing beast, finding her footing again.

Her hardening. It was always a factor Eren failed to think about until it was too late. Now, here he was at half her height and without any legs. There was a satisfied smirk on her face that only served to fuel his rage. He began crawling towards her while concentrating on healing his legs. The Female Titan simply walked closer and stomped hard on his skull, plunging him in a world of darkness.

Thankfully, Eren remained conscious even with his Titan destroyed, but he was at Annie's mercy. Just like always. He felt something impale the nape before it was yanked out, exposing his body to the world. Eren pulled part of himself out of the red strands that kept him connected to his Titan. He stared at the Female Titan's face. She looked so amused at his situation.

 _ **"Are y**_ _ **ou done?"**_ she asked, the drops of water causing steam to emanate from her body.

Eren responded by yanking his hand free and bringing it to his mouth.

Annie quickly trapped him in her massive hand before he could even attempt it. He was stuck in such a way that his arms were pinned to his sides and only his head stuck out. _**"You i**_ _ **diot,"**_ she scolded, annoyed with his actions. **"** _ **You**_ _ **don't have the stamina to perform two shifts in a row. You'll be malformed or worse if you try."**_

Eren struggled greatly against her grip. He was not going to be talked down by this bitch ever again. "Damn you! I'll kill you, you hear me?" he raged. His efforts didn't budge a single finger.

 _ **"Hate me all you want, Eren, but if you can't put it aside for even just a moment, everyone you care about is going to die,"**_ Annie told him.

"Shut up!" Eren demanded. "You think I want to hear anything you have to say after what you did to me?"

The Female Titan let out a gust of air. _**"**_ _ **You can't think straight**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_ She fell onto her ass, but she didn't release him. _**"You want to ha**_ _ **sh this out? Fine. Let's do it right now because I can't do a damn thing until you focus."**_

Eren didn't respond initially, panting heavily from the yelling and fruitless struggles. He clenched his teeth so hard, they were on the verge of shattering. "I hate you so much."

She wisely said nothing. If this was how her fellow Shifter needed to work through his issues, so be it.

"We were on the same side," he lamented. "We were fighting for humanity. You weren't supposed to be this... monster."

 _ **"**_ _ **We weren't,**_ _ **and I am, Eren,"**_ she said bluntly. _**"I had a missio**_ _ **n to complete, and you were the unlucky target."**_

He scoffed. "It must have been so easy to render us insignificant compared to your damned mission."

 _ **"What difference would it m**_ _ **ake either way?"**_ Annie asked. _**"I could t**_ _ **ell you how much it broke me to hurt you and the others. I can also tell you how good it felt to cut loose in this form, especially when I killed Scouts. None of that changes what I did, and it never will."**_

Eren had no idea what to say to that. Hell, he had no idea what he was looking for anymore. He went back to the only thing he was good at: speaking his mind. "You didn't just hurt me, Annie. You broke me. I finally had the power I needed to make a stand against the Titans. I was worth something to this godforsaken country… and you took it all away." His voice was rapidly losing its composure. "I begged you not to go through with it, and what did you do? You stepped on me like a fucking ant and buried me alive!" Furious tears were coming down his face. With his arms pinned, there was nothing to stop them. "I hope you got satisfaction out of that, Annie. I hope you can look back on that moment and be proud of…" His words devolved into sobs as he finally let out everything he felt that day.

There were few things Annie had gone through that were worse than facing the friends she betrayed. She and Eren were closer than most of the other cadets. She took him under her wing and helped him become a better fighter. By letting herself become vulnerable, she set him up to be hurt in the worst way imaginable.

Slowly, she unraveled her fingers so he could sit on her palm. Her own face was stained with tears, but she didn't care. _**"What I did to**_ _ **you in Stohess was unforgivable. I was weak and desperate**_ _ **that day**_ _ **, and you suffered for it,"**_ she whispered, attempting to keep her composure despite the fractures. Her mind drifted back to Sasha's words about apologies. The words alone would always be useless, but she had to say them. _**"I am so s**_ _ **orry, Eren."**_

Eren willed himself to stare at the Female Titan's face. He was shocked by her tears and the sorrowful expression she bore. Titans never carried those looks.

 _ **"I know you have no reason to trust me, be**_ _ **lieve in me as you once did,"**_ she went on, wiping her eyes with her other hand. _**"I'm not as strong as you. I never was."**_

"What are you talking about?" Eren asked once he finally found his voice. "You always kick my-"

 _ **"I'm not talking a**_ _ **bout fighting skills,"**_ Annie interrupted. _**"You look at**_ _ **an impossible situation and, against all odds, you say no. You have courage and the will to back it up. No matter what was thrown at you, that will never died. Mine withered away to dust before I even came here.**_ _ **I gave up on this selfish world, and you were willing to give your life to save it**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

Eren was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe Annie, of all people, would say something like that to him. There was a small part that really appreciated that. The rest couldn't understand why he would appreciate her words. "I…" What could he say?

 _ **"**_ _ **If I had an ounce of that will… I didn't. What-ifs are stupid."**_ Annie couldn't believe she started going down that useless road. A twinge of anger crept in as a thought occurred to her. _**"Damn it, why didn't you shift when I attacked, Eren? Why did you wait so long? I killed your comrades. I was your enemy."**_

Now it was his turn to be put on the spot, but he managed to find that courage to answer. "You saw me. I couldn't bear the thought that my comrade, my friend, was the Female Titan. I didn't want to fight you. It took you almost killing me to do it because…" There was no going back once he said it, but he couldn't stop it. She needed to know. "I cared about you, Annie. I had… feelings for you."

Annie's massive, blue eyes widened, flabbergasted that he would say such a thing.

Eren let out a humorless chuckle. "You taught me how to fight. You didn't hold my hand like Mikasa always did. There was so much to like about you."

 _ **"Stop."**_ Annie's hand was shaking so much, she had to put Eren down. She shook her rapidly as she attempted to deny what she was hearing. _**"You're just saying that, Eren."**_

"Maybe if I told you before Dillon confessed, things would be different." Eren looked down. "Maybe I could've saved more lives if I was honest with myself."

The Female Titan fell to her knees and punched the ground next to the Shifter, kicking up dirt and grass in the process. _**"Shut up!"**_ she yelled, glaring down at Eren who recoiled from her gaze. _**"You… I did everything I could to keep people away from me. When it came time to kill them, it was supposed to be easy. Dillon was just an anomaly, but you? Who else, Eren? Armin? Jean? Marco? Hell, that beast woman Mikasa?**_ _ **Is she harboring secret feelings for me, too?**_ _ **No one was supposed to love me! C**_ _ **an**_ _ **anyone just give me that!?"**_

Eren was frozen, understandably terrified. Why the hell did she have to be a Titan when she was this furious? Granted, he had healing powers, but he didn't want to risk his life expectancy in human form.

More tears cascaded down her face as she let it out. _**"I'm only a monster. I never deserved love. Not from anyone, so why did you idiots give it to me?"**_ With her other hand, she buried her face in it. _**"**_ _ **No. It's my own fault. I was lonely. I opened myself up. You, Dillon, Armin, Sasha,**_ _ **and the others**_ _ **made it as if I was worth your time. I wasn't."**_

The anger for Annie still remained in his heart, but it was being tempered by something else, something Eren didn't believe he would have for her: sympathy. While he couldn't deny the monster that she was, there was no getting around the human side of her. That was the side he needed to address. "Why did you teach me how to fight?"

 _ **"Because you asked me to."**_ She shook her head at the memories. _**"It meant a lot to me that you thought of me as a good fighter. It was one of the few things my father gave me before I left. Can you imagine sharing something deep to a boy you just met? Or a girl?"**_

"Seriously? How can fighting moves be...?" He trailed off, noticing her expression. "Sorry."

His insensitivity was nothing new to her. _**"Is that scarf just a scarf to Mikasa? It's just cloth to someone else."**_

Eren swallowed whatever dryness was in his throat despite all the rain around them. "I never realized how important it was to her until we almost died."

 _ **"I gave you my scarf."**_ Her voice was barely above a whisper. _**"I wanted to."**_

Eren couldn't believe this person before him was Annie Leonhart. He never imagined her to be this human, even before the truth came out.

Once Annie managed to compose herself, she did her best to move on as if that meltdown never happened. _**"Eren,**_ _ **listen to me.**_ _ **I don't want you to end up like me and make my mistakes. There are so many dangers to being**_ _ **a Titan."**_ She gazed her skinless hand. " _ **We are capable of causing so much pain and suffering. People will want to use us for their agendas, good or bad. That stupid sense of right and wrong you have? Keep it. If you don't, then you'll be nothing more than a tool."**_

Eren let the words sink in as he slowly nodded. "I promise. I-I can't forgive you right now, Annie, but… I could use some help with my abilities."

Annie gave him a sad smile. _**"That'**_ _ **s more than I was hoping for. Thank you."**_ Carefully, she stood back up. _**"I suggest you shift. The**_ _ **more you do it, the more you'll get used to the body."**_

"Okay." Eren took a deep breath and concentrated on a goal. Usually, it was always for attacking someone, but this time, it would be for training purposes. He bit down on his hand, but aside from a bleeding bite wound, nothing was accomplished. "This again?"

 _ **"Doubting yourself i**_ _ **s the easiest way to never accomplish a shift."**_ Annie completely changed her tone and posture to that of an instructor. Stern with a sense of superiority. _**"Or, if you**_ _ **do shift, you'll look grotesque enough to be confused as Titan vomit."**_

"Right, right." Eren cursed himself for that mistake. The goal was simple: learn to fight. As he focused on that, energy crackled around him. Before he knew it, the Rogue Titan was reborn, and he was in control.

Annie tsked in mock-disappointment, adjusting herself so she was gazing up. _**"Can't lo**_ _ **ok down at you anymore."**_

 _ **"Cry**_ _ **me a river,"**_ Eren replied, flexing his fingers. Then, he moved into a fighting stance.

The Female Titan shook her head. _**"Not**_ _ **so fast. You need to get used to this body first. If you don't, you'll keep tripping over yourself trying to throw haymakers. Can't tell you how many times I watched Reiner fall on his ass**_ _ **when he tried it**_ _ **."**_

He let out a high-pitched sound that seemed like he was laughing. _**"Now**_ _ **that's a sight."**_

 _ **"Imagine t**_ _ **he face he'll have when you kick his ass,"**_ she said. _**"We**_ _ **'re gonna have to go back to basics. Plant your feet and throw punches. Don't let yourself stumble."**_

Nodding, Eren dug his feet into the ground and threw a left jab followed by a right successfully. However, when he threw a left again, he put too much strength in it and toppled forward.

 _ **"Caref**_ _ **ul,"**_ Annie warned as she caught him, pushing him back immediately. _**"Agai**_ _ **n."**_

" _ **This gonna take forever,"**_ he complained as he tried again.

Her leg hardened. _**"Eren,**_ _ **be a good boy and don't whine."**_

Now, Eren remembered the downsides to having Annie as a teacher. With the both of them as Titans, that meant she could do a lot worse to him. With a growl, he continued punching.

Annie watched carefully as his stumbling decreased by the second. His battles with the Shifters gave him some training, but it wasn't enough, not when they had years of preparation. The only thing they didn't account for was the rage-filled lunatic that was Eren Yeager, though that advantage was dwindling by the day. She only had theories as to what the Shifters would plan on in regards to this island, but she hoped they wouldn't attack soon. They weren't ready.

Suddenly, Annie felt a familiar presence nearby through another mind link. A _familiar_ link. The minute she identified it, her eyes narrowed dangerously, and her anger swelled up within her. _ **"That**_ _ **reckless son of a bitch!"**_

 _ **"Wh**_ _ **at?"**_ was all Eren could manage out before his head came clean off.

* * *

 **AN: Gee, I wonder what has earned Annie's anger? I couldn't guess in a million years.**

 **In all seriousness, originally, this chapter was going to be one that focused on both Dillon and Eren, but Dillon ended up overtaking the Shifter. I didn't want my OC to get in the way of Eren's troubles this time, so he gets his own chapter. Letting Eren deal with his problems concerning Annie was a long time coming, so I really hope** **I did it justice. No way in hell he's forgiving her, but… well, baby steps.**

 **Also, I know that Isayama has stated that Eren and Annie don't have feelings towards each other, but since I went the anime route in terms of Stohess, I decided to take some liberties. Because of the lack of scenes they shared, this, to me, was the best explanation for Eren's hesitation to the point of allowing himself to be hurt. Also, Annie's breakdown was also a gentle reminder that Dillon isn't the only one who suffers emotional strife every now and then. She's still struggling with stuff of he own.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	53. Rekindling Sparks

Chapter 53: Rekindling Sparks

(Five hours prior)

Of course, most people wouldn't be riding a horse at breakneck speed in this weather, but that's exactly what Dillon was doing. He needed to get to Yarckel District, and get out quickly. Not only were the Scout leaders demanding his immediate return, but given how hated he was, it was best not to make his presence known to the Interior, especially in light of Stohess. The shoddy weather provided an excellent excuse for civilians to stay indoors and give people like Dillon the chance to go about where he needed to be without much conflict.

After nearly two hours of riding, he finally reached Yarckel District's Walls. It had been nearly two months since he had been home, though he wasn't ready to visit his home right now. Whatever happy memories he had of his time in the Interior were a bit too tarnished. Someday, he'd work up the gumption to see his house again, but right now, he had a mission to complete.

"Halt!" the Garrison sentries ordered as he approached the gate.

Dillon pulled on the reins, bringing the horse to a clean stop.

Three soldiers propelled down the Wall, blades at the ready. The middle one seemed to be the leader since he approached the Psion while the other two flanked him. The corporal rank was also a dead giveaway. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

Slowly, Dillon pulled out his identification and tossed it to him. "I'm a Wall Sina citizen, Corporal. Unless the rules have changed or my citizenship has been revoked, I don't believe I owe an explanation."

The corporal narrowed his eyes. "Dillon Amsdale. Only an idiot such as yourself would come back here after what you've done."

His two flunkies tensed considerably, waiting for the go ahead to attack.

"Am I under arrest, Corporal? Have I committed a crime that the courts found me guilty of?" he asked calmly. "If not, please open the gate. I would hate to involve Supreme Commander Zackley on such a trivial issue."

The man grunted under his breath before yelling, "Open the gate!" As the gate slowly rose, he approached the blacksmith with a glower. "Enjoy your freedom while you can, freak. You can't hide in the Scouts forever."

"Not exactly hiding," Dillon corrected with a smirk. "Find the Scouts, you find me." With a crack of the whip, he took off down the street.

 _ **"**_ _ **I am not sure how antagonizing those men will benefit you in the long run,"**_ a familiar voice commented.

 _"Come on, Ymir,"_ he replied mentally. _"There were about as terrifying as a_ _newt."_

She let out a sigh. _**"Just try not to get yourself arrested for cheap thrills like that. You are in a place of high corruption after all."**_

That sobered him up considerably. _"Yeah, you're right. Now that Kyler is dead, I suppose_ _more scum is gonna be about."_

 _ **"And your Captain Levi would be quite displeased if you got yourself into trouble,"**_ she added.

Dillon winced. It took a lot to convince him to let him do this.

* * *

 _"So, you want me to grant you permission to head to Yarckel, fix up your mom with your powers, and then come back after you assaulted one of your cadet buddies, lost control of your abilities, and the doctors themselves revealing they have little to no confidence in your mental state, all three of which happened yesterday?" Levi gave Dillon a blank stare. "Why the hell would I even consider not kicking your ass out of my office?"_

 _"Mom knows a lot about Marley and Project Psion," Dillon answered. "I revive her, we might be able to get information beneficial for our side."_

 _"Like how to make Psions?" Hanji was excited at that possibility._

 _"No!" both Levi and Dillon exclaimed._

 _The mad scientist pouted again. "You two are such buzzkills."_

 _"Information's not even my biggest concern," Levi pointed out. "You're a glass cannon, Amsdale. Someone rings the bell, you lose it, innocent people die. How can you guarantee that doesn't happen?"_

 _Dillon swallowed his anxiety before suggesting, "Perhaps I can be tested. If I pass, I get to go."_

 _"If you pass, I'll consider it. I don't suppose Leonhart is awake at this hour, is she? Have the Female Titan try to kill you a few times should give us some ideas of your mental state."_

 _The Psion sat up straighter. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not involve her in this. I don't really want her to know I'm gone."_

 _The Captain raised his eyebrows at him. "Sneaking behind your girlfriend's back? Why?"_

 _Dillon sighed as he sagged back into the chair. "This whole thing with my mom is really personal. I don't want Annie to worry about me or try to help me out in this case. I need to do this alone. Besides, she has to deal with Eren today. Let her be focused solely on that."_

 _Levi shook his head. "Can't believe I'm even thinking about this. Hanji, put him through the wringer."_

 _Hanji hesitated slightly. "You sure about this, Levi?"_

 _"If he can't handle it, then it's evident he's not ready," he answered._

 _Dillon tried not to show fear. Of all people, it had to be Hanji to test him. Hell, he had no idea how they were going to test him._

 _Hanji clapped her hands together and scooted her chair uncomfortably close to him. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time."_

 _He sank further back in the chair as if he was trying to hide._

 _Levi facepalmed hard. "For the love of God, Hanji."_

 _"You aren't raining on my parade this time, Levi," she declared just as there was thunder rolling outside. She turned her head to the ceiling and shook her fist defiantly. "And neither will you!" Once she was finished, she turned her attention right back on Dillon. "Now, then, I have a few memories I want you to find."_

 _Dillon's eyes widened, horrified. "You want me to go inside your mind?" He turned to the captain. "I changed my mind. Wake up Annie."_

 _"Not a chance." His expression would never show it, but Levi wasn't going to miss this for the world._

 _He gulped audibly as the eager scientist's face filled his vision. Praying to whatever God existed for safe passage into whatever hell existed in her mind, he dived in._

* * *

"Really put things into perspective, you know," he said to himself, trying to put the things he found out of his mind.

Ymir didn't respond, almost as if she was still contemplating what the Psion found.

Dillon finally came upon a green building that stood out from all the other brown and red buildings. He was glad the hospital was colored this way. It made it much easier to find. Standing at six stories tall, this place could house a plethora of patients, but he was only here to see one. After tying his horse's reins to a post, he went inside while trying not to track water all over the place.

"Came I help you?" a female receptionist asked him upon entering.

He carefully lowered his hood and spoke softly. "I'm, uh, here to see Carolyn Amsdale please."

Judging by the widening of eyes, she recognized him. With his infamous actions, who wouldn't at this point? However, she surprised him by saying, "Please sign in while I get the doctor for you." She didn't even make it to the door before he finished signing his name.

As he waited, Dillon glanced at the waiting room behind him. There weren't many patients inside, though a couple of them had stumps where legs used to be. Part of him wondered how they ended up like that. An accident with a carriage, a duel that ended in disaster, or a certain Titan brawl in Stohess that impacted visiting tourists? There was no way to know unless he wanted to violate their minds to get the answers. He wasn't that desperate.

"Dr. Meyer will see you now," the receptionist said, gesturing him to the stairs. "Sixth floor. Room 605."

"Thank you," Dillon responded, entering the stairwell. He stared up at the long climb ahead of him and sighed. "Should've just brought my gear and grappled to the sixth floor," he muttered as he began.

 _ **"**_ _ **Would you have done it?"**_ Ymir wondered.

 _"Probably not,"_ he admitted. He was tempted to speak verbally, but he didn't want to be discovered and look more insane than he already was. He also added, _"You have something you want to say to me, don't you?"_

 _ **"Yes, I do,"**_ she confirmed. _**"When I tried to help you push through your traumatic memories, this was not one of them. I fear this may do more harm to you than good."**_

 _"Really? How do you figure?"_ he questioned.

 _ **"From the crimes she committed in Marley, to the things she has done within these Walls, I fear she given herself a dangerous mindset."**_

Dillon stiffened slightly, but he kept moving, though his pace was quicker. _"And that would be?"_

 _ **"An obsession with making**_ _ **a 'positive' mark on the world,"**_ she explained. _ **"Think about it. If what your father says is true, she wanted to make history. Be a part of a project that would end the Titan threat. She succeeded, but the reward was termination. And now, that she's within these Walls, she wants to put an end to the corruption that has plagued this country by putting herself in front of an audience."**_

The Psion didn't dare acknowledge her words, for they were the thoughts and fears he himself had. He was on the third floor, the halfway point.

Ymir continued in a sympathetic tone. _**"Dillon, I know this is hard for you to hear, but not everyone is like Annie. Not everyone can change."**_

"I know that," he growled verbally, wanting her to put an end to this conversation.

She failed to take the hint. _**"You have to be prepared that the woman you wake up may not be-."**_

"I get it, okay!?" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the stairwell. "Just shut up about it!" Panting slightly, he looked down and up to see if he disturbed anyone. Unfortunately, there was a doctor a flight up staring down at him in concern. The only thing Dillon could do was chuckle nervously and wave. "Sorry about that."

The doctor continued to gaze at the teenager before he continued his journey towards the fourth floor.

With the embarrassment of being discovered fleeting, Dillon continued the conversation mentally. _"All I want to do right now is wake up my mother_ _and figure the rest out later._ _I know what I want, and I know what I fear. Please… just let me get through this without having an emotional breakdown over all this."_

Ymir sighed, but she did concede. _**"Very well. I apologize for causing you grief. Perhaps I'm growing a bit too attached to you."**_

 _"Well, you are my teacher and therapist,"_ he reminded her.

The sixth floor arrived sooner than Dillon wanted it to, but there was no going back now. He didn't want to make this trip pointless, so he entered the hallway. It was mostly abandoned save for a male doctor standing outside a room a few doors down to the left. A quick look revealed that it was, indeed, Room 605. He worked up the nerve to continuing his trek towards the room and greeted the man. "Dr. Meyer, I'm Dillon Amsdale. I'm the patient's son."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I am aware of that. She is still unconscious, but you are permitted to see her."

"Thank you very much," he said gratefully at he went to open the door.

"Son," Dr. Meyer intervened, putting his hand on his shoulder. "She's been in a coma for a week now. We're doing everything we can to keep her alive, but… it's highly unlikely that she will ever wake up."

Dillon pursed his lips. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Then I'll leave the two of you alone," the doctor said sympathetically as he headed off to tend to another patient.

The blacksmith forced himself to turn the doorknob. If he hesitated, even for a moment, he would never go in. It had to be done. Carefully, he closed it behind him, leaving him alone with his mother for the first time in a while.  
It took all of Dillon's willpower not to break at the sight of her. In terms of days, only a week had passed since he saw his mother last, but it felt so long ago. Her body was covered in a blanket, leaving only her head exposed. There were lacerations all over her swollen, bruised face where stitches had to get involved. The mere sight of them made the Psion nauseous. He had seen worse, but this was his own mother. She looked like a corpse, so pale and lifeless. Were it not for her heartbeat, he'd be burying her in this horrible state.

Ymir let out a soft, sympathetic sigh. _**"I'**_ _ **m sorry, Dillon."**_

"She was tortured," he whispered, approaching his mother's bedside. "Can she-can she still hear me? Is she unconscious, or trapped in darkness waiting for…?" He quickly brushed off any tears that were threatening to spill over.

 _ **"You ne**_ _ **ed to be calm. A heightened, emotional state will make the process more painful for both yourself and your mother,"**_ she warned him.

"Right." He took a deep breath and let it out, allowing his emotions to subside for the moment. He concentrated on the extremely weak link between them to see what he can find. It didn't take him long to find the mental injuries, as if her brain itself was covered in deep gashes. Elise was quite effective at causing her pain. "How am I supposed to fix this?" he asked.

 _ **"You**_ _ **'ve used your powers to pry open the mind to cause injuries or find memories,"**_ Ymir said after a moment's pause. " _ **Perhaps you can use your powers to stitch up the injuries."**_

"If I screw this up, I could kill her," Dillon responded, his anxiety returning.

 _ **"If**_ _ **you do nothing, she could die anyways."**_

 _Damned if I do. Damned if I don't._ There was only one choice to make. He only hoped that the increased power he now had would aide him tremendously. His eyes glowed brightly as he dived in.

* * *

 _He wasn't surprised that darkness greeted him upon entry, but it didn't make things any less eerie. Not a single sound was heard, as if time itself had no meaning in this place. One step forward created an echo all around him, sending shivers up his spine. There was nothing to see and nothing to feel. Anything could happen. The rules of the mental world could be changed, and he wouldn't know until it was too late._

 _"Mom?" he called out, a louder echo reverberating as a result of his actions._

 _There was no response, not even a mental defense._

 _Dillon, then, remembered the incident in Trost where he and Armin had to get to the center of Eren's mind to wake him up. Annie had to do the same thing in his own head to snap him out of the turmoil that threatened to destroy him._ _Different scenarios, but the same rules applied. Find the center. He concentrated on locating it, amplifying his abilities. So far, there wasn't any negative reactions from his mother. Right now, that was good news. The less pain he gave his mother, the better._

 _When he caught the tiniest glimmer of something in the distance, he moved towards it quickly. He didn't know how much time he had left, so it was best not to waste any. After a few minutes, there was a speck of light appeared in the distance. It was obviously the source of the glimmer, though Dillon hoped it wasn't something that would try to kill him. He started running, the light growing larger as he got closer. However, once shapes began to take hold, he skidded to a stop. The scene before him wasn't what he expected._

 _The cause of the light was a small fireplace, the flames crackling. It always did feel nice on a cold day. There was a large, brown chair basking in its warmth, and he could see a hand resting on one of the arms. It quickly dawned on him that this chair was the same one from his house. This was a part of the living room. Sure enough, when he circled to the front ,_ _there was Carolyn sleeping soundly. She looked so peaceful, a stark contrast from the woman he saw in the hospital. To wake her up would be to reintroduce her to the painful world he had come to know, but there was no other option… at least, no other option he'd be willing to take._

 _Dillon knelt down and took his mother's hand into his. "Mom… it's me," he began softly. "Please wake up."_

 _She continued to rest, his words doing nothing to rouse her._

 _"Elise is dead now. You don't have to worry about her anymore," he assured. "I promise. We're safe."_

 _Still nothing. The gentle tactic wasn't working._

 _"Damn it, Mom," Dillon swore as he allowed his voice to raise in volume. "I need you to wake up now. Come on! You're the only family I have left. Dad, he's..." No turning back now as he allowed his voice to crack. "He's dead. I know. This is something you don't want to hear, especially at a time like this, but you need to understand. I need you to be in my life, so get up." He grabbed her by the shoulders, desperation taking hold. "Please!"_

 _The fire began to die as the scene faded to the darkness._

 _He clung tighter. "Mom, don't go! Don't leave me!"_

 _ **"Dillon, that's enough."**_

* * *

Dillon recoiled as if a rope pulled him backwards. He was about to demand why Ymir pulled him out until he saw his mother's face. Her nose and ears were bleeding slightly. He pushed too hard. "I..." He wanted to check her pulse, but he was glued to the spot he stood on. How much more damage could he cause simply by touching her?

Suddenly, Carolyn's head twitched. It moved. _She_ moved. His jaw fell open in shock as he gazed with disbelief. He did it. He actually pulled it off.

He took a couple steps towards the bed so that when she opened her eyes, she would be able to see him. Then, he stopped himself as the image of her dead husband appeared in his head. If his mother heard what he said, she knew Matthew was gone. She would ask him what happened, and Dillon would be forced to confess that he was the one that ended his life. Imagining the look on her face as she realized the boy she gave birth to committed a horrendous act…

By the time Carolyn opened her eyes, the Psion had disappeared.

* * *

The ride back was just as unpleasant, but Ymir thankfully kept her mouth shut. Dillon needed to be alone with his thoughts. He couldn't do it. It was a cowardly move to be sure, not being able to face Carolyn when he had the chance, but he just wasn't ready. Maybe after a little while once she was able to get some basic functions down, perhaps he'd be able to have that conversation. Not today, though, and not in the near future. Besides, he had other things to worry about.

The tension in Wall Sina had been thicker than he had felt it in a long time. He had the guards to thank for that impression. Part of him couldn't help but wonder if they were planning something. Whatever it was, the blacksmith knew it would involve him and Annie. He was thankful that no one recognized him because if they did… it was best not to think about it. Besides, pressing concerns on the way to Headquarters were easy to fix on.

Dillon had seen the lightning come down in the distance earlier, so he wisely veered off a bit more to the left. No sense in running into the Shifters when he was supposed to be resting from yesterday's events. With his mother out of the coma, it put his mind at ease just a tiny bit, but the loose ends to tie up with her was too much to handle. For now, he needed to return home and get some sleep. His abilities, as usual, took a lot out of him.

Then, the ground started to shake violently, making his eyes widen in horror. _Oh, shit!_

His path was impeded by Eren's Titan head smashing directly in front of him. Shaken up, the horse reared back on its hind legs, causing Dillon to fall onto his back. He groaned from the fall, but he was thankful not to have the wind knocked out of him this time around. Unfortunately, his situation wasn't any better as the Female Titan loomed over him in a way that spelled disaster. It took him a second to realize she threw Eren's head at him.

She glowered down at him with those cold, blue eyes. _**"Dillon, has your bed suddenly been moved four miles from the Scout Headquarters?"**_

"Maybe?" he offered fearfully. He really didn't know when to shut up.

"Annie, what the hell was—oh." Eren stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dillon. Judging by the blacksmith's expression, he was in for a world of hurt and there was no way Eren was gonna get in the middle of it.

"Oh, look, it's Eren!" Dillon exclaimed cheerfully. "You two probably have a lot of training to do."

 _ **"Eren."**_ Her mental voice was almost polite. _**"**_ _ **W**_ _ **e should end training here for today."**_

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Eren could feel the waves of displeasure. The fact she looked like Mikasa when she went into scary mode didn't help.

 _ **"You should leave now**_ _ **and**_ _ **take Dillon's horse back for him. He won't be using so strenuous a method of transportation."**_

Nodding, he hopped on Dillon's horse, giving him a sympathetic look before taking off, leaving Dillon at Annie's complete mercy.

Annie glared daggers at the Psion. _**"**_ _ **I really did believe you got it through your thick skull that you wouldn't try something stupid this time, but old habits die hard, am I right?"**_

"Annie, I-."

 _ **"Sh**_ _ **ut. Up,"**_ she hissed, watching him crawl slowly backwards as a result of her tone. Not that she cared about his reactions. He crossed the line. _**"**_ _ **Ever since I surrendered to the Scout Regiment, I've been on damage control for your sanity. You have no idea how hard it's been trying to figure out how to make sure the only person on this island I love from going past the point of no return on top of trying to deal with working with my enemies. It's draining the life out of me, but as long as I can make sure you're still breathing, I'll go along with it. So, of course, you decide to jeopardize your recovery on some stupid stunt."**_

Dillon desperately tried to placate her while his back was against a tree. "Annie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

The Female Titan slammed her fist into the ground, cutting him off and shaking the world around him. _**"Y**_ _ **ou keep saying sorry, but you always do it, even when we were in training! Can you just, for once in your fucking life, give a damn about how your actions affect other people instead of yourself? And tell me…"**_ Her gigantic, enraged face was right in front of him with no way out of it. _**".**_ _ **..what possible excuse could you have for gallivanting off to whatever hell you're putting yourself into?"**_

With the subject of his trauma giving him a similar look that she gave in Stohess, this would usually be the moment where Dillon would break. However, he surprised himself by allowing the reminder that she wouldn't actually hurt him no matter the answer pierced through much simpler than before. "I… I went to see my mother," he answered hesitantly.

Annie stared at him as her anger diminished slightly. Only a slight. _**"A**_ _ **nd?"**_

He sighed, staring into her eyes. "I wanted to bring her out of her coma. All I needed to do was stimulate her brain. It was… easy. But when she started to wake up, I left before she realized I was there." His brown eyes drifted to the ground. "I guess I'm not ready to face her yet after everything."

 _ **"So, why didn't you tell me you were going to do this?"**_ she questioned.

"I wanted to give you a break from my problems."

That wasn't the answer Annie expected. _**"Excuse me?"**_

Dillon shook his head as he forced himself to stand. "I'm not stupid… usually. I knew what my issues were doing to you. I could hear it in your voice. You're exhausted. I didn't want you to come with me so I'd be 'safe,' or if you didn't come, I didn't want you to worry about me."

Annie pulled herself away from him, pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh. _**"Dillon, you have the uncanny ability to make me want to feel flattered or smash my head into one of the Walls in frustration."**_ She hardened her fingers and placed them on her nape.

While he didn't show it, Dillon was slightly disappointed she was disembarking from her Titan form. He hoped to get another one of those massive hugs she was good at giving. The thought fled quickly, realizing how stupid that sounded.

However, the Female Titan caught that fleeting thought, finding it very interesting. That being said, she wouldn't pursue that matter yet and focus on what was important as she sliced open her own nape, steam emitting from it. The hole was big enough for her human form to pull herself out of, the strands of flesh snapping off one by one. She slid down the decaying body and landed on the ground, though she stumbled from some dizziness.

Quickly, Dillon helped her up. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded once she was able to, giving him full view of the burn marks around her eyes. "Yeah. It's always like this after I leave the Titan form. Let's take a walk."

He trailed slightly behind her as the two headed deeper into the forest. The rain had subsided a bit, though it was still coming down. They were heading further away from Headquarters as proven by the lake they came upon. "Well, at least you can't throw me in this time," he joked nervously.

"I don't need to be a Titan to pull that off." She turned around to face him, her cold, unreadable eyes back once again. "You're anxious. Why?"

"Because I pissed you off and I don't know what you're gonna do," he admitted.

"There's a lot I could do, but we need to talk through a few things," Annie said, taking a couple steps towards him. She was just the right distance so he couldn't reach her, but close enough so he could see her weariness. On her end, she analyzed every part of his expression. "I don't need the mind link to know what you're thinking right now. 'This is it. This is the moment where I leave you.' You think the worst a lot when it comes to these conversations because you don't want to lose what we have. I'm the first woman in your life, and you're the first man in mine. What we share is something that's made us happy. Aside from that, what are we supposed to do aside from 'being there for each other?'" She allowed her inner frustrations creep in. "It's not enough, and you know it. We do the same thing when problems arise: cling onto each other harder. The relief was only temporary, and now, it's not working."

"And yet, it's the only thing we know." Dillon could take it from here as he stared out into the lake, watching the circles the rain created on the surface. "We've never been in love before. It's new, exciting, and terrifying. I'm afraid to mess everything up between us, so I hold onto you tighter to keep from losing you." He still didn't face her even when a surge of anger appeared in their link. "Why didn't you tell me you're dying?" At long last, he addressed it.

"I've been watching you dissolve into a shell of your former self, Dillon." She was quiet, uncomfortable to be put on the spot like this. "I knew you would take it badly, but if you broke for good, if you didn't recover because it was too much to take… I could never forgive myself."

"It always comes back to that, doesn't it? I'm trying to get better," he shot back in frustration. "It's why I removed another block. It's why I went to my mother. I can be a better person."

"By throwing your life in jeopardy?" Annie demanded, rounding on him. "You act out of desperation every single time something bad happens. Caution isn't a word you understand. And here I am, having to pick up the pieces of your problems while I have to deal with mine."

A fire ignited in his eyes as he glared daggers into hers. "You know what's so funny? Every fucking time I have a breakdown or some emotional instability, it isn't even my fault. I have you to thank for the trauma, my father betrayed me at the worst, possible moment, Ymir ate me and almost killed me, Levi forced me to go into your memories, and Historia was an idiot. The only times things actually get better is when I do something about it, no matter how crazy the idea is. Don't you get it? These are things I have to do, Annie. I don't want you to have to keep picking up the pieces of my sanity and glue them back together. I just want us to have… relief for a change. We need it."

Annie pursed her lips and gave a sigh, allowing some of the tension to fade slightly. "Why can't there be manual for this crap?"

Dillon snorted. "I doubt it could cover 'Insane Psions' and 'War Criminal Titans.'"

"Dillon… you have no idea how worried I am for you," she said. "I only have six years to live at most if I don't end up getting killed. You're going to watch me die. What happens then? Are you going to stop living? Become a recluse until you wither away to dust?"

The blacksmith couldn't answer at first, a dark look on his face. The thought of losing Annie no matter what happened in this world was still a lot to digest. He would have to cross that bridge one way or the other. "I'm not going to abandon you if you think I would do that to save myself."

"That would be sensible for most people," she muttered.

"We could die any day from whatever comes our way. Hell, I could trip down the stairs tomorrow. That'd be an embarrassing way to go out."

"I'd choose embarrassing over getting eaten any day," Annie replied.

"We still have six years left together… so let's make the most of those days." He cradled her cheek in his hand. "I love you, Annie, and if you'll let me, please give me more chances to prove it."

The blonde couldn't stop a tear or two falling down her face. She held onto his hand so that he wouldn't let her go. "If you die before I do, I will hunt you down in the afterlife. You hear me?" she demanded, her voice breaking slightly.

"I'll do my best to survive." He leaned in and pressed her lips against hers.

She returned it eagerly, wrapping her arms around him. She missed this so much, so she kept kissing him. The way he was acting, he missed it, too. This affection and intimacy felt so right, and so needed, but it wasn't enough. They wanted more. She pressed her body against his, running her hands over him. No amount of rain was about to stop what they set in motion.

* * *

There was an assortment of things Levi would rather be doing. Cleaning, preparing war strategies with the other Section Commanders, literally anything else than going outside to hunt down the two people that never ceased to annoy him. Eren had returned to Headquarters with Dillon's horse, but there was no sign of the Psion or the Female Titan. All Eren would say was that Annie was pissed at Dillon, a statement that caused the captain to snort. He knew this would happen.

He came upon a recently-created clearing where he found two dissolving corpses of Titans. Obviously, Annie had returned to human form, but where was she and the idiot? Two pairs of tracks in the mud answered that question. He followed the trail for about a half a mile until his ears picked up a sound in the distance. Splashing. Lots of splashing. His pace quickened as several theories went through his mind as to what was going on, but all of them vanished upon more sounds. Giggling. Grunting. Moaning.

It didn't take long for Levi to reach the lake, and what he saw nearly induced a conniption. Dillon and Annie had their hands and lips all over each other, taking their sex life to a new level. In the water. The same water they drank from at times. The two didn't notice him, which gave him the chance to prepare a proper statement. "Congratulations. You dumbasses just contaminated this lake."

The duo gasped, their heads whipping in his direction. Annie lowered herself a little lower to keep some form of modesty as her face turned crimson red from the exposure. Dillon fared worse as he attempted to respond. "C-C-Captain, I-"

"I don't want to hear it," Levi interrupted coolly, holding up his hand. "Since you have enough strength to go at Leonhart like a horny rabbit, then it shouldn't be hard for you to clean up the mess hall. Now. And put your fucking clothes on!"

"Y-Yes, sir." Dillon rose out of the lake while making sure his hand prevented Levi from a hideous sight. He threw on his clothes that were drenched from the rainwater and bolted for Headquarters. This was a memory that would be tarnished forever.

"You were ordered to train Eren, and you cut it short for this. Next time you and Amsdale want to fuck each other, do it on your own time." Levi glared down at the Shifter, who was shrinking away from his gaze. She had never been more embarrassed in her life. "Now, you're going to get dressed and scrub down the men's room until I can eat off the floor. You waste our time like this again, and I will shove you into a stock so everyone can see what a naked Titan Shifter looks like. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly," Annie answered coldly, though she knew this was her and Dillon's fault.

"Levi!"

The captain bit back a groan. "I'm in the middle of something, Four-Eyes."

Hanji skidded to a stop, panting heavily. "I know, but this is really-Annie, you're naked."

The Shifter wrapped her arms around herself tighter. She didn't want the Section Commander to get any ideas.

To their surprise, Hanji got back on track, a serious look on her face. "I just go word from the hospital in Karanes: Erwin's awake."

* * *

 **AN: I apologize if the scenes felt rushed at times. To be honest, it can be hard for me to draw things out, and when I can't figure out how, I keep things a bit more brief and to the point.**

 **So, I'm gonna be honest: I never expected the conversation between Annie and Dillon to go the way it did. At first, I was gonna try for something comedic, but after a rather lengthy review, it got me thinking that there were some things that needed to be addressed. The two have had a lot of conversations, but I don't think they had one quite like this. The emotional strain the two had been under was bound to cause problems if they weren't brought up, so it was high time to. I hope the talk was satisfying.**

 **Now, I've gotten quite a few people asking me when I'm heading into the Uprising Arc, and I finally have a concrete answer: next chapter is the last chapter before we officially enter that arc. Just a few more things to address, and we'll be home free.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	54. The Departure

Chapter 54: The Departure

Erwin was no stranger to hospital rooms. Many expeditions usually led to him ending up in one, but this was a different matter entirely. All of the energy he once had was drained away, leaving a pale, amputated man in its place. The loss of his arm, while necessary, crippled his strength for good. He was the commander of the Scout Regiment and yet, ordinary tasks were daunting just to think about. Dressing himself, eating, riding a horse, activities that he would have to relearn in such a short time all because of a mistake.

He cursed himself for his shortsightedness. The Titan was right there, and he was too focused on retrieving Eren to prevent his doom. The only reason Erwin managed to get home was luck, nothing more. He remembered how he once called luck the word of the foolish. A fool he became thanks to this grievous incident.

The door swung open, interrupting his musings, as Commander Dot Pixis strode inside. "Enjoy your rest, Commander?" the old man asked in a good-natured tone, closing the door behind him.

"They told me I was unconscious for six days," Erwin said, his voice understandably hoarse. "How much has happened? The doctors wouldn't tell me anything."

"Probably because the fools don't want to upset you and aggravate your injuries," his fellow commander inferred as he took a seat in a chair near the bed.

Erwin raised his eyebrows at him. "And they still decided to let you in?"

He chuckled. "A kindly old man who wishes to visit his friend? Of course. After all, I have your best interests at heart."

"I see." Erwin had a feeling a lot of flirting and flattery was involved.

Pixis brought out his flask and held it out to him. "I hear it's good for numbing the pain."

"No, thank you. I need to stay sober."

He shrugged, taking a swig himself. "You don't know what you're missing, Erwin. With all the crap you and your men go through, one would think you take some time to calm the demons living in your head."

Erwin shook his head. "No amount of drinks would ever calm them down. I bring death to those who follow me."

"And yet, you still move forward without a moment's hesitation," Pixis pointed out seriously as he leaned forward. "I can still see it in your eyes, that fiery determination. I doubt losing all your limbs would do anything to slow you down, which makes me wonder what keeps you going. A love of country? A lust for freedom? After all these years, I have never been able to pin down your motivations. You make grand speeches, but I've always wondered what lurks behind those words."

Erwin met his stare with his own. "You didn't come here for a psychological evaluation. There's something more important going on."

Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Pixis moved on. "The popularity of the Scout Regiment has been in a serious, sharp decline. You managed to buy yourself some time with recruiting the Female Titan, but losing three traitors, two of which have the ability to break down our Walls? Well, a resignation would be getting off easy where you're concerned."

"They're coming for us, aren't they?" Erwin summed up.

"Whispers here and there seem to believe that," Pixis responded, "but they are just rumors. And here I am, letting you in on the latest gossip like an old woman at a bingo party."

"Be careful, Pixis," he warned quietly. "If they found out you've been helping me-."

"I have never helped you," Pixis interrupted. "I simply state the obvious and go from there."

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened, revealing a petite, young nurse. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a small group of people from the Scout regiment requesting to see you, Commander Erwin."

Pixis chuckled as he stood up. "Then I shall take my leave, my dear. Have a good day, Commander."

Erwin simply nodded at the departing commander while he mulled over his words. He knew this day was a long time coming ever since he was given the reins to lead the Scout Regiment. High casualties with little to show for them, gambling the fates of innocent civilians to ensure the capture of a Titan Shifter? To have held out this long was impressive in it of itself, but any sane person would have stripped him of his rank and dissolved the Scout Regiment a long time ago. The question of why they haven't still eluded him.

The hospital room got more crowded as the small group of Scouts walked inside. Hanji, Mike, Nanaba, Gelgar, and Levi all surrounded him, the latter of which taking a seat in the chair Pixis occupied.

"Nice beard, sir," Gelgar began, attempting to break the ice.

Instinctively, Erwin brushed his face to feel the unkempt hair. "I've never thought so. There are so many who can pull off facial hair, and I am not one of them."

Mike couldn't help but smirk as he drummed his goatee briefly. "I'll accept the complement, Commander."

Levi rolled his eyes at this stupid conversation. "There's a lot that you need to know, Erwin."

"Tell me everything," Erwin ordered, his eyes fixed on the captain.

Levi, with a few interjections from Hanji, proceeded to tell him everything that transpired concerning Annie, and the revelations that came from her memories. Even Erwin looked a little green when he was told how transferring powers between the Shifters worked. Then, the subject of the limited lifespan came up.

"So, Annie has only six years live and Eren only has eight," Erwin realized solemnly. "An incredible power that comes at the highest prices."

"At least we know how to keep the power in our grasp," Hanji replied, trying to look on the bright side. "When the time comes, that is. Not now."

"Has Eren been told about this?" Erwin asked.

Mike shook his head. "We thought it best to keep the… damaging aspects of his powers between us. As much as I hate to admit it, telling him now will only increase his psychological issues."

"I think we've all had enough of that bullshit for a while," Levi added dryly, thinking of a certain mental case back at Headquarters.

"We're gonna have to tell him at some point," Nanaba stated. "He finds this out on his own and figures out we didn't tell him, he won't trust us."

"I agree with all of you," Erwin said. "Eren will be told, but not yet. Not until we seal the hole in Shiganshina. For now, he needs to focus on his training with Annie. The more he seizes full control of his Titan form, the better." He glanced over at Hanji. "How is our state of affairs with the civilian populace and the government?"

"It's what you'd expect: they all hate us," she answered. "The inter-regiment mission only bought us some time. Sure, a few Garrison soldiers and even a couple of MPs want to enlist, but they are just specks in the grand scheme of things."

"Evacuating Wall Rose made the civilians restless and concerned," Gelgar pointed out. "People think Titans will invade their homes any second, especially when word got out there was no breach. They're scared, and they're more likely to run to the government for help. After all, they are providing the rations they need."

Levi scoffed. "They'll just try to pin the whole thing on us somehow. 'Titans in the Walls. Wait, wasn't the job of the Scout Regiment supposed to be keeping them out?'"

"I have a feeling that's exactly what will happen," Erwin said, Pixis's words echoing in his mind. "We've reached a boiling point, and now we have to act before it's too late." He gazed at his subordinates. "Our top priorities are the ensure the survival of the Scout Regiment and to keep Eren, Annie, Historia, and Dillon safe. Our Headquarters isn't safe anymore. We have to move everyone out as soon as possible. Nanaba, Gelgar, as of this moment, you two are now Section Commanders."

Gelgar practically recoiled at the sudden promotion. "S-Section Commanders? Sir, are you serious?"

"It's… it's an honor, Commander," Nanaba said, eyes wide with shock.

"You two displayed great leadership capabilities during the crisis within Wall Rose," Erwin explained. "You both will be working together to take half of the Scout Regiment away from the Military Police's eyes. Mike, you will take the other half and do the same."

"I can get us to the Utopia District," Mike assured. "It's cold, miserable, perfect place for us to hide from the MPs."

"We can camp out in the forests nearby," Nanaba stated. "In case we're needed, we can be nearby."

Erwin nodded in agreement. "Very well. All of you see to Dillon to get mind links established. That way, we are all able to be in communication at a moment's notice."

Gelgar chuckled. "Talking to someone miles away without writing letters. Still blows my mind."

Erwin ignored him as he moved onto important matters. "Levi, I want you to incorporate all of the 104th cadets into your squad. I need them ready to fight at a moment's notice."

"We're not just talking about Titans." The way the captain spoke, it wasn't a question.

"No, we aren't," Erwin confirmed seriously. "Hanji, you and your squad will stay with Levi. Keep updating me on progress made with the Shifters and the Psion."

"Of course, sir," Hanji replied cheerfully. "We're learning something new every day."

"Good." Erwin's body felt weak, but his determination was stronger than ever. "We're reaching a dark point once again. I trust you all to make the right choices when the time comes. Be careful, all of you."

Saluting, the soldiers filed out of the hospital room one by one with Hanji closing the door once they all left.

The commander of the Scouts sagged back into his bed, feeling worn out from just talking. It would take awhile for his full strength to return. At least, he hoped it would come back. In this world, nothing was certain.

* * *

For the next three days, the Scouts got to work on their Headquarters. There was a lot to pack and a whole lot more to clean. Levi didn't want a single trace of evidence that the Military Police could use against them. Granted, with the resident Shifters' transformations, there would always be a smoke signal for them to follow. It was an unfortunate setback, but a necessary one if the Scouts wanted to keep surviving.

Food and water was going to be far tighter than ever before. With the government withdrawing their complete support of the Scout Regiment, what little resources they were receiving were no more. The situation forced the commanding officers to create a new rule: anyone who took more than the share they were given would be locked in solitary confinement for the entire day. Naturally, the 104th worked overtime to ensure Sasha wouldn't steal any food.

On the third day, the Scouts split off. Mike took his group towards the Utopia District while Nanaba and Gelgar led their soldiers towards Castle Utgard. All that remained were Levi and Hanji's respective squads. The 104th cadets were merged with Levi's squad to ensure they would be proper soldiers. It wasn't that he didn't believe in Hanji's leadership capabilities (she was Section Commander for a reason), but putting two Shifters in the same squad as hers was like buying an alcoholic the best booze in the world. It was best to hold back the temptations. And considering the camaraderie and care the 104th had towards each other, keeping them together would aide with and cooperation… even if Annie was among their ranks.

The group managed to secure a cabin they could stay in temporarily. The owner was a former Scout that had to retire due to the loss of his legs, but he was still on good terms with the regiment, especially since Levi was responsible for the fact he kept the rest of his body. At the most, the group would stay two days, though it was more likely they would move out in one. The cadets kept trading off between loading up the supplies from the wagons and cleaning the house to satisfy their clean freak of a captain. His original squad and Hanji's squad were currently scouting the perimeter to make sure the location was safe.

"I'm serious, Sasha," Jean warned as he brought in bags of rations from outside. "If Captain Levi even thinks you're swiping food, he'll chop you into bite-sized pieces."

"I would never dream of it," Sasha assured before adding a soft. "Maybe."

"Did you guys even wipe the mud off your shoes before you came in?" Eren demanded.

Jean gave an exasperated look as he put down the bags on a barrel. "You kidding me? This stuff weighs a ton, and you're more concerned about a little mud."

"A little mud? Don't be an idiot," Eren pleaded. "That's not gonna fly with Captain Levi. He'll skin you alive and use it to clean up the mess you made."

"Or worse, he'll make me clean the floors," Dillon added, shaking his head. "Again."

"You're lucky I made your bed in time," Eren said.

"Would you just shut up already?" Jean shot back in frustration. "You're not my mother!"

"We're back," a deadpan voice announced.

Coming in the front door were Mikasa, Annie, and Historia. All of them carried freshly-chopped firewood, but Mikasa was the one with the ax in the other hand. Just to be on the safe side, Dillon gave Annie a quick once-over. No wounds or tears in her clothing to be seen. Briefly, he locked eyes with Historia, but the girl noticed quickly and looked away. Clearly, their last encounter still affected her.

Armin was beside himself with worry. "That Titan broke your ribs and you're chopping firewood? You should be resting!"

 _"I_ chopped up the wood, Armin," Annie corrected. "If Mikasa tried something that strenuous, she'd have a timeout in my jaw."

The Asian threw her a dark look. "I could've handled it, and you know it."

"Really?" The Shifter flicked her ribs, causing Mikasa to double over in pain. "How about now?"

"I'm still the one with the ax, Annie," Mikasa growled dangerously as she lugged her share of the wood towards the back. "I know how to use it."

Eren sighed with annoyance. "Stubborn as always. I caught her doing sit-ups recently."

Jean glared at him. "So, you're not just a mother hen. You're a pervert!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Eren shouted furiously.

As the two boys continued their daily ritual of arguing loudly, Sasha let out a tired sigh. "Feels like we're back in the Cadet Corps, doesn't it?"

Armin nodded in agreement. "With our antics, makes us wonder why Levi incorporated us into his squad."

"Because we're all talented I assume," Sasha replied, her hand inside the bag around her shoulder.

Armin frowned, his faith in his comrades dwindling. "Sasha, what did you just shove in your bag?"

"It's something that's definitely not bread."

"Come one, come all, to the traveling circus act that is the 104th," Dillon snarked as he facepalmed. "We're screwed."

"Put it back, Sasha," Connie said with annoyance.

"You really think Levi was kidding about punishing you?" Jean asked, flabbergasted.

Armin took the lead and just yanked the bread out of the bag. "Conserve, Sasha. Conserve."

"Okay, okay," Sasha protested. "Quit ganging up on me. I get it."

Eren groaned. "Can we just focus on getting this place cleaned up? We're wasting enough time as it is."

"Alright, what the hell are you idiots doing now?" a familiar voice questioned.

The chattering slowly came to a halt as their illustrious captain came into the house. He stopped at the table they were putting their supplies on and brushed his hand underneath it. When he brought it back, there was a thin layer of dust on it.

"I know damn well you all had enough time," Levi stated.

Now it was Eren's turn to facepalm while everyone was at a loss for words. Dillon tried to slowly fade behind his peers, though.

Levi pulled out his handkerchief, wiping off the filth. "Forget it. We'll discuss your utter failure at a later date. Sit down and shut up."

All the cadets quickly sat in the chairs around the table practically touching elbows with each other, leaving the captain to stand.

"With our dwindling resources, we're running out of time," Levi began. "What matters right now is if we can seal the Wall in Shiganshina. Leonhart, you will be testing with Hanji to figure it out when she gets back. It all comes down to you."

"Yes, sir," the blonde Shifter replied.

"Captain, I want to try developing that technique, too," Eren added. "If Annie can't pull it off, I should at least be able to back her up."

Levi glanced at Annie. "You're the expert, Is it possible?"

"Possible, but unlikely with the time we have left," Annie admitted. "Hardening skin is a technique learned at the beginning of our time as Titans. It takes months, even years, to master it, and even then, it's limited."

"So, what does that make you?" Jean wondered. "A prodigy?"

"Lucky," she answered coolly.

"I'm not gonna let that stop me," Eren swore, clenching his fist. "I'll learn how to harden my skin."

"Cool it, Eren," Levi ordered. "With determination like that, you're bound to set this house on fire. You want your chance? You'll get it. Besides, we need to know if your time with Leonhart has been wasted or not. We also have another situation to address: combat with the enemy. It's clear the Shifters have different techniques than other Titans. Leonhart is going to train the lot of you how to find them."

"You can't be serious," Connie protested. "You expect us to trust that she won't turn us into bloodstains?"

"I expect that you follow orders and not bitch about it, Springer," Levi replied before staring at the entire squad. "You all have issues? Save it for the assholes that you're going to kill."

"When do we start?" It was the first time Historia spoke the entire day, and she sounded so quiet and withdrawn.

This time, Dillon took the lead. "I've been ordered to do solo training with the Female Titan tomorrow. Once that's done, the rest of you guys will follow suit."

"I expect you to have a clear head when it's over, Amsdale," Levi warned. "I don't care what it takes. This is your chance to be someone worth depending on. Don't screw it up."

"Yes, sir," he responded.

"Whatever it takes," Annie added.

Dillon did not like the sound of that. He was definitely in for it tomorrow.

The door slammed open suddenly as Hanji strode inside, a big grin etched on her face. "Good news, everyone: the coast is clear. Let's get started, shall we?"

Once the soldiers' hearts calmed down from the loud entrance, Levi spoke first. "You heard her, Leonhart. Get to it."

"Permission to accompany her, sir?" Dillon requested.

The captain eyed him sternly. "Granted, provided you keep it in your pants this time."

Dillon's face flushed deeply, Sasha's soft chuckle in the background not helping matters. "O-Of course, sir. Won't happen again."

Hanji clapped her favorite assistant on the shoulder. "Come on, Moblit! Time to make history happen."

"I can hardly wait, Section Commander," Moblit grumbled.

Quickly, the four rode their horses as fast as they could away from their temporary headquarters. The further away, the less likely their enemies can pinpoint their location from Annie's transformation. They got about ten miles before Hanji signaled them to halt.

"That's far enough, people," she said, leaping off her steed. "Get to shifting, Annie. The fate of humanity rests on your shoulders."

"Thanks for the reminder," Annie deadpanned once she was on the ground. She walked a good distance away before slashing open her hand.

Moblit and Dillon shielded their eyes though Hanji just watched with excitement. The possibility of becoming blind was irrelevant to watching a Shifter's transformation.

The Female Titan flexed her fingers a couple of times before staring down at the trio. _**"I'm ready."**_

"You know what to do," Hanji replied. "Get hard."

The two men slowly stared at the Section Commander with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"You've been wanting to say that for a long time, haven't you?" Moblit accused.

"Maybe," Hanji answered with an immature giggle.

Dillon found his hand meeting his face with the force of a slap. Times like these made him wonder how the woman got to be a Section Commander.

Being the mature one of the bunch, Annie concentrated on crystallizing her skin. She began with her midsection and spread the process out. Starting at the top or the bottom would take too long. This kind of technique required the right amount of speed and concentration to pull it off. Covering her pelvis and abdomen was easy enough, but to keep going was getting more difficult. Her Titan and the human form within clenched their teeth tighter, the hardening slowing down a bit.

"Come on, Annie. You can do this," Dillon said, trying to cheer her on.

Despite Annie wanting to respond, she couldn't allow her focus to be lax for even a second. The body itself was heating up, causing her to sweat inside. While she wasn't burning up like her steam attack against the Psions, it was still irritable. Her legs and feet were now crystallized. All that remained was her neck and head. She allowed the hardening to travel up the front of her neck but not the back. She didn't want to be sealed inside her Titan. So far, it worked, and her head quickly joined the ranks.

However, it continued to spread towards her nape at a faster rate. It was if the Titan itself wanted to get this over with. Panic filled Annie as she attempted to pull herself out before it was too late. She felt her body yanked out from the nape in the nick of time, and fell into the arms of her boyfriend… who promptly collapsed to the ground due to the speed of her fall and her weight. He went from hero to cushion in the blink of an eye.

"You okay, Annie?" Dillon asked, wincing in pain.

"You could've… slowed my fall with your powers," Annie responded, panting from exertion. Along with the burn marks on her face, she was also bleeding, though the steam was slowly taking care of that.

"You're welcome," he snarked.

Hanji didn't pay them any attention as she gazed at the fruits of Annie's labor. The Female Titan form was still completely encased in crystal as if she was a statue. The sunlight glittered off it, enhancing the beauty that Annie created. "Yes!" she whooped, shooting her fist in the air. "The experiment was a complete success. Now, all we have to do is see if you can spread out the crystal to completely seal the Wall. Moblit!"

"Already on it, Hanji," Moblit said, quickly jotting down the notes. For once, he, too, shared his superior's excitement. Sealing the Wall was almost a complete certainty.

Once the Shifter's weight was on him, Dillon sat up with a groan. He made a mental note to try using his powers more frequently so they would become second nature. It would save him some injuries in the long run. Before he could fully stand, a cracking noise caught his attention. He froze, gazing at the Female Titan. His eyes widened when he saw large cracks jotting throughout the Titan. "It's gonna collapse!" he shouted, scrambling to get himself and Annie away.

Even Hanji was smart enough to recognize danger as she and Moblit fled just as the Titan broke apart. Large pieces hit the ground with a rumble, kicking up grass, dust, and dirt. The head came off and shattered into millions of pieces, allowing the dissolving process to be easier. Their efforts to seal the Wall literally went up in smoke before them, though the crystal absorbed most of the steam.

The only word to describe the situation was easily spoken by Annie: "Shit."

* * *

 **AN: You didn't think I was gonna make it that easy, did you? And yes, the immature joke was necessary… just once.**

 **So, we have finally entered the Uprising Arc after a long time. This arc might be a bit tricky, especially if I'm gonna use both the manga and anime, but hopefully, what comes out is enjoyable. I am going to take a few liberties, which I will explain when the time comes.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	55. A Blonde's Tragedy

Chapter 55: A Blonde's Tragedy

"So, it was a complete failure," Levi summed up as he read the results.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a _complete_ failure," Hanji replied, trying to look on the bright side. "Annie was able to harden her entire body."

"But it didn't stick," the captain pointed out, slamming the notebook shut. "Four times with the same results. Without Leonhart inside, the Titan collapses."

Hanji hesitated to ask the question, but she needed to know. "You're not thinking of-."

"I'm not stupid, Hanji," he interrupted. "We need her alive, not trapped inside a crystal prison for the rest of her life."

She felt relief knowing that Levi wasn't considering that an option. It seemed that he really did manage to work through his issues. "Sounds like it's time for Eren to give the hardening a try."

"And how will the results be any different than hers?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Eren is the Coordinate, so… it might be different," she hoped before she quickly elaborated on something. "I'm not giving up on Annie. She's closer to figuring this out than he is. We just need to solve this problem."

Levi sighed in annoyance. "Keep working on them, Four-Eyes. If we're lucky, I won't have to tell Erwin tomorrow that the plan is a bust."

Hanji chuckled at that. "You might be surprised. By tomorrow, we'll be able to figure this whole thing out."

"In the meantime, it's high time we had a chat with Historia," Levi said. "Nick said she was the key to all this. Let's find out why."

* * *

There was never a more awkward moment than when the massive squad of Scouts ate together. With everything that's been going on with the government, and the spectacular failure of Annie's attempt to keep her crystalized Titan from disintegrating, morale had taken a plunge. It didn't help that Historia was placed at the head of table, ensuring that all eyes would be on her. Already, she could feel the weight of the world on her shoulders as the moment of truth approached. At long last, her friends would finally know who Historia Reiss really was.

Before anyone could ask a single question, the blonde began her story. "I was born on a small farmstead in the northern lands of Wall Rose. It was owned by the noble Reiss family. As long as I can remember, I've been helping on the farm." She could smell the fresh, clean air only a farm could provide. Sunburns on the back of her neck whenever she worked for hours. They were marks of a real worker, like badges. "But my mother always did the same thing: sit under a tree and read books. She didn't care to work and no one cared to make her. Most nights, someone would come for her in a carriage, and she'd go off into the city wearing fancy clothes. I was never able to go with her. She barely acknowledged my existence anyways." Every time she looked at her mother, the woman would have a look of disgust before turning away.

"For me, that was life as I knew it, but when I learned to read and write, I started picking up books to imitate my mother. It was the first time I was taught how alone I was. In every story I read, parents cared about their children. They talked to them, hugged them, scolded them, tucked them into bed, told them they were loved. I never experienced any of those things. One day, out of curiosity, I decided to try hugging my mother. I guess I just wanted to see what kind of face she'd make. I threw myself onto her, and she shoved me away." The ground came at her hard when she landed, fresh blood pouring from her nose as a result. "Aside from telling me what chores I had to do, it was first time she acknowledged me, so it actually made me happy. Then, she said that if she wasn't so cowardly, she would've killed it. That's what she saw me as: an it."

The majority of the cadets couldn't believe what they were hearing. It was hard to fathom the cheerful girl they knew in the Cadet Corps grew up in a loveless environment. To others, it made more sense when they viewed "Krista" as a mask. For a few, they were fantasizing killing Historia's mother above all else.

"The next morning, she packed up her bags and left. I didn't see her for a long time." Historia heaved a heavy sigh. "And then, five years ago, just a few days after Wall Maria fell, I finally met my father." She would never forget the shock she felt knowing that she was a child of the Noble Reiss family. So many questions were on her lips that day, but the desire for a real family was so great, she did whatever Rod asked her to. "Behind him, the mother I haven't seen in years looked horribly frightened, but that didn't matter to me. I was going to live with my father. Then, we were surrounded by men in dark clothes, and the cruelest man I've ever seen grabbed my mother to keep her from escaping. I begged them to let her go, and my mother immediately claimed she never knew me. They could do whatever they wanted to me as long as she was let go. The cruel man asked if my father knew us… and he said that we weren't in any way affiliated with him." Historia visibly shivered from the terror she felt day, but it was insignificant compared to what happened next. "My mother, then, wished that I was never born. Those were her last words before her throat was cut."

Not a single person in the room felt an ounce of sadness for that wretched woman. To the bitter end, she was always a monster. For Historia to have gone through that at such a young age was baffling to say the least.

And yet, Historia still wasn't done. "Moments before I was killed, my father proposed an idea. If I was sent far away, if I lived a quiet life, I could be spared. That day, Krista Lenz was born, and a few years later, I met all of you. The rest is history."

An uncomfortable silence filled the void once her story had ended. Her comrades stared at her as if they were meeting her for the first time, which, in retrospect, they were. They would never be able to look at her the same way ever again.

Dillon was the first to break the silence. "Historia, I'm sorry you-"

"I don't want your pity," she interrupted, an edge in her tone.

Petra decided to take charge of the situation, standing up. "If it's alright with the captain, let's take a walk."

Levi nodded. "Keep your eyes and ears out, Petra."

"I will." She motioned the blonde to follow her.

Reluctantly, Historia followed her outside without sparing her friends any glances.

Once the two were gone, Jean spoke first. "Damn. How could anyone…?" He couldn't figure out what to say.

"That's why she clung onto Ymir so tightly," Sasha realized. "She was the only person that ever loved Historia."

Dillon let out a sigh, shaking his head. "No parent should ever hate their child. That's just… evil."

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Armin wondered.

The Psion shrugged. "Don't know, Armin. Scars like that run deep. If we manage to secure Ymir and bring her home, maybe that'll do something."

"We'll figure that out once we retake Wall Maria," Levi interjected. "I'll be heading to Karanes to update Erwin on what she told us in the morning. Hanji, get to work on Eren and see if he can succeed where Annie failed."

Hanji nodded in agreement. "Of course."

This was his chance. Eren knew it. Tomorrow, he would harden his skin, and be able to fix Wall Maria. He achieved the impossible before, and he would do it again.

* * *

Historia wrapped her arms around herself. The cold, nightly wind made her shiver, but she didn't voice her complaints. She just followed Petra towards the woods. Once they were far enough away, though still close enough to see the cabin, Petra opened up with a firm embrace.

Historia was taken aback. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"You needed a hug," she explained before releasing her. "Historia, it was never your fault. Your mother was a cruel, pathetic woman. You aren't to blame for what she said to you."

Historia stared at the ground, her voice carrying the same deadness when she told her story. "If I was never born, she would've been happier and… maybe she would've lived."

"She had an affair with a married man and couldn't take the consequences of her actions." Petra knelt down she could see her face. "She made you believe you were a mistake. You aren't. You never were."

"You're lying," Historia shot back, increasing the distance between them. "Just admit it. You hate me because I chose Ymir over all of you. I don't regret it. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

The ginger quickly got up, though she didn't give chase just yet. She didn't want to scare her off. "Historia, I'm not going to pretend that I know what you went through, but I can at least understand the actions you took."

"You would have killed her if you had the chance," she accused.

"If she stood between me and saving Eren, I would have," Petra replied. "But we're not in the middle of a combat situation right now, and Ymir isn't with us anymore. You have to start thinking about what you're going to do now."

"It doesn't matter. I want to be left alone, but since I'm 'useful,' you can't even give me that," she said bitterly.

"And your friends? Are you okay with detaching yourself from them like this?"

"They were friends with Krista," Historia told her. "She never existed. She was just a mask I wore."

"The name is irrelevant, and you know it," Petra responded carefully. "Three years in the Cadet Corps isn't gonna go away just because you want it to. They still care about you, especially with everything you've gone through."

"Well, maybe I don't want them to!" The blonde finally snapped, glaring at Petra. "Maybe I'm fed up with all this bullshit, and I just want them to leave me alone. I don't care what any of you think of me anymore. Love me, hate me, I don't care."

Petra's face fell when she realized there was no getting through to her. She let out a sad sigh. "You let Ymir into your life, and she burned you by leaving you. It hurts to care, to let others into your life again, because of that risk. I can't fix it, Historia."

"I told you I want to be left alone," she replied with a scowl.

"You know I can't do that, not when you're a priority now."

"Fine. Whatever." Historia brought back the silence as she sat on a log with her back turned to her temporary bodyguard. It didn't matter if Petra was right. She was done trying to get people to like her. She was done trying to go out in a blaze of glory so that people would remember her fondly. If she was lucky, she would just wither and die while the world kept turning, but she knew that her life was a series of terrible misfortunes. She would _never_ get what she wanted.

* * *

The next day, many of the group dispersed. Hanji and Levi's squads were sent on constant patrol, and half of the 104th were confined to the cabin for the time being. Naturally, Mikasa and Armin accompanied Eren for his experiments with Hanji while Annie and Dillon disappeared deep into the forest. It would be the first time the two were alone without being watched. Unfortunately for Historia, she was stuck at Levi's side to ensure her protection.

Naturally, all eyes were on the Rogue Titan, but it looked more deformed. It's body was skinny with its ribs poking out. It let out a pained roar before it collapsed to the ground with an impressive thud.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted fearfully.

"What's wrong, Eren? Get up!" Hanji ordered, staring down at him from atop a cliff. "The future of humanity depends on you, you lazy teenager. Come on."

Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Third time, and his Titan changed again. He's not even ten meters tall and his scrawny ass is sticking out."

The steam cleared a bit more, revealing the Eren's bottom half was indeed halfway out of the nape.

"I can see that," Hanji shot back with annoyance before shouting down at the Titan. "Think you can still move? Give us a signal or something, will you?"

Having enough of this, Mikasa leapt off her horse and dashed towards Eren. Jean's protests fell on deaf ears as usual.

Levi scoffed. "And, on cue, the brat goes to rescue him. She never learns."

"That's it. This experiment is over." Hanji grappled down the Titan with Moblit right behind her. She wrapped her arms around the unconscious teen and pulled. His head was still attached to the nape, and her skin was heating up. "Damn it, it's hot. Ease up on the steam a little."

"Be careful," Mikasa rebuked.

Part of Eren's face came free, and it nearly caused Mikasa to lose her lunch. His eyes were gone and his face looked like it was peeled off. His jaw was fully exposed, making him resemble his Titan form considerably.

Hanji squealed with delight. "Look at his face. Moblit, sketch it quickly!"

Moblit finally put his foot down. "Hanji, have you no sense of compassion!?"

Mikasa put in an end to the whole thing by slicing off the strands in a single swipe. Hanji and Eren fell backwards, the former coming to her senses.

"Uh, sorry about that," she said sheepishly.

"He's still not ready," Levi muttered, glancing at Armin behind him. "He exhausts himself too quickly, much less being able to harden. Best bet is to focus more on Annie if we even have a chance at sealing the wall."

The blond nodded in agreement. "There has to be a trick to the hardening, something we've overlooked. We find the missing component, we can pull it off without a hitch."

"Agreed. Go into the forest and retrieve the two immediately," the captain ordered. "We're falling back. And take a blindfold."

Armin raised an eyebrow. "A blindfold, sir?"

"They're horny teenagers with quite of bit of time on their hands. Put two and two together."

Armin's face flushed red as he ushered his horse into a gallop into the forest.

 _I don't care how it gets done._ Levi thought to himself. _Get Amsdale stabilized, and we'll have a good amount of power on our side._

* * *

Thinking fast, Dillon launched himself from the base of the tree just as a skinless foot smashed into it. A second slower, and it would take a scavenger hunt to find all the pieces. He propelled himself deeper into the forest with the Female Titan hot on his trail. Weaving around trees did little to slow her down, but a sharp right turn forced her to skid to brief stop before changing direction. The increased distance allowed for the Psion to turn around and go on the offensive.

His eyes turned silver, but instead of a mental attack, two blades flew out from his gear and cut off the fingers of a hand that reached to grab him. He circled towards her back and dug the blades he currently had attached into her spine. While the spinal cord wasn't severed, the deep gash slowed her down. However, Annie was far from out of the fight. As Dillon went for her again, she launched a kick at him, though she was surprised to see him duck under her foot, slashing away out of desperation. He fired a hook at a nearby tree so he could retreat, but the aim wasn't good enough as the hook bounced off. Eyes widening, he fired the other hook into the lower area of a different tree with success. With only one cable attached, he spiraled towards the ground, forcing him to use his powers to cushion the fall. While his body survived the impact with only a couple of bruises, his ODM gear broke into pieces. He lost.

" _ **Are you alright?"**_ Annie asked, kneeling close to him with blue eyes full of worry.

"I'm still alive," he answered, grunting as he sat up. "I really hate this place."

" _ **You're lucky if you get a good environment for your gear,"**_ she pointed out. " _ **If not, you have to improvise."**_

"I know." With a sigh, Dillon gathered the broken gear and set them into a neat pile. Levi was going to be pissed, but it was a small price to pay for training. Still, he couldn't quite figure out what went wrong. His aim with the gear was almost always on point, so why did he screw up now?

It was always easy for Annie to pick up on his frustrations, and she knew what was going on. " _ **You lasted longer than I thought you would. You gave me a good fight."**_

The Psion paused as he processed that statement. When her foot came at him… "I panicked," he admitted, levitating the broken blades to add to the pile. He couldn't quite look at her yet. "If I just kept my wits about me, that wouldn't have happened."

" _ **Maybe, but you are improving. You're not a stone's throw away of having a nervous breakdown."**_ Despite pulling her punches somewhat, Annie wouldn't dare tell him how close she came to actually hitting him. It was like dancing with death, but if he was better prepared to fight Shifters in the future, that outcome would always outweigh the risks. " _ **That being said, you're not using your abilities to their full advantage. Last I checked, you could attack minds."**_

"Annie, that's an attack you're prepared for now," he explained, splashing water on his face to wash the blood away. "This is something you didn't see coming, and neither will they. Besides, with one less block to deal with, I can experiment."

" _ **Everyone knows I can harden my skin, but I'm not gonna give up a powerful defensive and offensive ability because of that,"**_ she told him. " _ **Those attacks are your strong suit. Use them."**_

Dillon let out a sigh and finally gazed at his girlfriend. His mind caught up with the fact she wouldn't hurt him now that the adrenaline rush wore off. "Fair enough. I guess we'd better go again."

Annie shook her head. " _ **We've done enough with combat training."**_

"Then why haven't you detached yourself from… right. For my benefit." He should've guessed this would finally happen. Last time they did this was after he almost killed her in his mind. With the adrenaline rush dying down, he hoped he could still stand being near her.

Adjusting herself so she was sitting down, the Female Titan laid her hand flat on the ground. Usually, she had no problems with just picking him up, but this time, he needed to have the choice if the healing was going to continue, especially after she attacked him.

Fortunately, it was easy for Dillon to step onto her hand. That part, he trusted her on. Once he was raised to face level, however, he couldn't help but ask, "Now what?"

" _ **We talk about something,"**_ she answered. " _ **Do you want to start, or should I?"**_

"I can start." It didn't take long for Dillon to come up with a topic. "We're gonna get the hardening thing figured out."

Immediately, she frowned. _**"Just had to go there first, didn't you?"**_

"I know it's been bothering you, and this training session of ours was a fantastic distraction from that," Dillon pointed out simply.

 _ **"You're not supposed to be this perceptive,"**_ Annie muttered in annoyance, but she knew she couldn't dodge the issue. _**"Dillon, I've seen people defy the impossible on so many occasions, but there's one thing that has never changed: in order for a Titan body to exist, a live human has to be its host. No exceptions. That goes for hardening, too."**_

"But fragments of your crystal stayed behind even after you returned to your human form," Dillon said.

 _ **"Fragments the size of your hand, not enough for you to cement over the hole and call it a day. Unless the Scouts want to sacrifice me just to seal one hole, it's not gonna happen."**_

Dillon let out a disappointed sigh. "I don't suppose you saw a couple of boulders on the way to the Walls, did you?"

She shook her head. _**"You got lucky in Trost."**_

"Figured as much." He was crestfallen that he couldn't make her feel better.

" _ **Has Captain Levi pulled you off cleaning duty?"**_ she wondered, changing the subject.

He shrugged. "Three days of constantly cleaning Headquarters seemed to satisfy him for now. As long as we don't… do what we did that day while we're on duty, we should be able to stay on his good side."

She let out a snort. " _ **I doubt we can ever make it to his 'good' side."**_

"Maybe." And just like that, the awkward silence returned to infect the couple. "We're really bad at this."

" _ **Small talk was never our thing from the start,"**_ she admitted. " _ **Granted, it was my bad idea."**_

He sighed. "So, now what?"

The Female Titan thought it over for a moment. Bogging each other down with serious issues wasn't going to help in this case, Titan form or otherwise. Trying to force regular conversations on each other only made things weird.

Her thoughts stuck on that one word: weird. There was one thing that helped Dillon loosen up around her Titan form, even if he never admitted it to her. She had to force herself to keep the smirk off her face to keep from giving her intentions away. If this idea worked, the rest would take care of themselves and give her quite the entertaining show in the process. If not, it would still be worth it. " _ **Dillon, I need you to close your eyes for a moment."**_

He eyed her suspiciously. "Are you gonna drop me in the lake again?"

" _ **No, I'm not. Just trust me on this, okay?"**_

Dillon snorted with barely-concealed annoyance, but he did as she asked. Nothing was happening until he felt himself getting pressed against her in some sort of hug as she sat down. Well, these gestures were always nice. The softness and warmth her body contained was always something to admire about Annie.

Suddenly, he furrowed his brows. Something was different about this hug. The place she had him on was soft, yet firm at the same time. For a second, her couldn't place the familiarity of this area. Then, his mind drifted to a particular encounter he had with her days ago. An intimate moment beside a lake with a lot of kissing, touching, and other things. The touch came to him first as he began to realize what was going on.

Dillon's eyes popped open, flabbergasted that his suspicions were correct. Annie had him pinned against her breasts. Okay, technically one of them, but still. He was close enough to really visualize the details for the first time. It was pink consisting of several, red lines evenly spaced across it. Part of him wondered if the pink was actually skin, but he was more hung up on the fact that it was _bigger than his freaking body!_

He finally looked up at the Female Titan, who was sporting one hell of a grin. "A-Annie!" he sputtered out at last.

 _ **"Took you long enough to figure it out."**_ Her voice was dripping with pure, unadulterated smugness.

Dillon's face was about the same color as the pink parts of her body. "Wha-what-what is this!?"

 _ **"It's called a breast, Dillon,"**_ Annie answered, clearly enjoying his embarrassment. _**"You see, the females of our species have-"**_

"I know what a breast is, smartass," Dillon interrupted with a glare. "Why am I up against yours?"

 _ **"There's so much you don't know about me. I felt it was high time to educate you."**_ It was hard to fathom that she was the same girl that thought she was too ugly to pull off a honeytrap scheme within the walls. While she was with Dillon, she couldn't help but feel just a bit more confident with him, knowing how he looked at her. That confidence was now pushing her beyond even what she would normally do. Why the hell not? " _ **My current size is B860-W660-H860 in case you want to know. Finding that out was… awkward. I suppose everyone has their own curious stage."**_

"Alright, you've had your fun. Now, let me go." Dillon tried to push away from her massive mound, though from her vantage point, it looked like he was trying to do a push-up. His efforts were in vain since a human couldn't naturally lift a Titan's hand.

" _ **Careful,"**_ Annie warned in a playful tone. " _ **I may be a Titan, but I am also a woman. I should hope you remember how sensitive that area is."**_

He looked so mortified, freezing in place. "No. No, you mean you can feel… pleasure in this form?" The way he was talking, one would think she just confessed her plans for world domination.

" _ **Oh, yes, but we are alone, now that I think about it. What do you think, Dillon? Care to satisfy some curiosities of yours?"**_

And just like that, his ability to speak was scattered to the winds. He couldn't process the words that just left her mouth and settled for just staring with an open mouth. Forget having to deal with Ymir's Titan form. This was the real Hell. A giant, pink Hell.

Her chest rumbled a bit as foreign sounds escaped her. A glance at her mirth-filled face explained everything: she was laughing at him for the first time. " _ **Oh, my God, this was better than I ever imagined it could be."**_

Any other situation, he would've found her laughter to be warming to his heart, but since he was the butt of her joke, he was fixated on that. "Ha ha. Very funny, Annie."

Annie gained control of herself quickly, smiling down at him. " _ **I couldn't help it. The opportunity was too good to pass up."**_

"Does that mean you'll let me go now?" he hoped.

 _ **"Not a chance."**_

"Ugh," Dillon groaned. "Why not?"

 _ **"Because I want to help you,"**_ she answered seriously. _**"I know the part of you that's afraid of me still exists, but I also know there's another part that's attracted to me when I'm in this form."**_

The Psion winced in embarrassment. He wanted to deny the accusation, but he was an open book to her. "I, uh, didn't want to talk about it."

" _ **Why not?"**_

"I mean… this is a Titan, for God's sake," he pointed out.

" _ **Congratulations. Your eyes are still working,"**_ she deadpanned.

"You know what I mean," Dillon shot back. He wanted to slam his head against something in frustration, but considering the position he was in, it was probably in his best interests to avoid performing said action.

" _ **You think you're the only one that's ever been attracted to a Titan's body? There have been countless moments in history of men and women fawning over the physical attributes of Titan Shifters."**_ She chose to leave out the part where Marleyans were punished severely if they openly found their enemy attractive. _**"How many women do you think would find Eren's Titan form good-looking?"**_

Dillon furrowed his brows and thought it over. It was true the Rogue Titan's body was incredibly fit, something most men would kill for a body like that. Take away the Titan aspect and the rage that could burn down Districts… "It's possible there might be some," he conceded, though a thought occurred to him. "Annie, are you one of those women?"

 _ **"We're getting off the subject,"**_ she answered quickly.

"You are, aren't you?" Dillon accused.

 _ **"And you don't find your unclad, perky mentor easy on the eyes?"**_ Annie questioned.

"...Touché."

" _ **Dillon, it means a lot to me that you find me attractive, even when I'm like this,"**_ she said softly. _**"I can't ask you to forget what I've done, but… does this help you?"**_

Slowly but surely, Dillon started to take the Titan aspect out of this situation. As she liked to remind him, this was still Annie. He could even hear her heartbeat underneath all that flesh, a soothing rhythm to aide in her endeavors. "It does," he finally answered. Then, a thought soured the experience. "You're really good at helping me, Annie, so why can't I-?"

 _ **"This helps me, Dillon,"**_ she interrupted, instinctively pressing him a bit more against her chest. _**"Stop fretting over it and just relax."**_

If that didn't raise a red flag, he didn't know what could. She was dodging him, trying to distract him from the issue. "Okay, that's enough for a moment. Please lift me to your face," he requested.

Annoyed, Annie curled one of her hands around him and plopped him into her open palm before raising him up. _**"What?"**_ she questioned.

"You're lying to me," he stated, crossing his arms.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. _**"What did you say to me?"**_

This time, he didn't flinch. "I may not be a genius like Armin is, but I do have a good memory. Remember when you tore me a new one when I was going through hell?"

 _ **"Of course I do, and I apologized for that,"**_ she answered, sounding defensive.

"But you were honest with how you really felt," Dillon pointed out. "You told me how much the world has taken out of you, how much _I_ took out of you. And ever since then, you've been bending over backwards to keep my sanity in check while I've been twiddling my thumbs around your issues."

 _ **"You were mentally unstable, Dillon. You couldn't even help yourself, let alone other people."**_ Even when she didn't mean to, Annie could still be cruel.

"And who's been helping you, Annie?" Dillon asked. "Who's been talking things out with you?"

 _ **"You, you damn idiot,"**_ Annie responded with clear frustration. _**"You saved my life, we hashed things out so many times-"**_

"Twice, Annie," he interrupted, holding two fingers. "Once after I almost killed you, and after I came back from healing my mother."

 _ **"Will you just get to the fucking point before I go find a lake to throw you in?"**_

"You're not letting me into your issues because you hate yourself."

The Female Titan froze, her eyes widening at his declaration. She opened her mouth to say something, but since she couldn't think of something to refute his words, and the fact that she was awful at speaking in Titan form, nothing came out.

He pressed his point further. "You keep pushing your problems aside because of how they affect me, especially when you cause them. You would do nearly anything to bring me out from drowning, damage control as you put it, but you sacrifice your own problems to fix mine. It's hurting you, Annie. You told me that, yet you keep pressing on with it because of all the guilt you feel. I never said anything because… let's face it. I'm a submissive bastard who likes Titan hugs. I fell into that trap, and it wasn't fair to you."

 _ **"Don't!"**_ She sounded furious, but there was an incredible weight of grief in her tone. _**"Don't you EVER talk to me about fair. Fair is a slow and painful death for my crimes. I should be fed a Titan and still be alive long enough to dissolve in its stomach. Or even burned at the stake by every single person in these Walls. Marley, Eldia, it's all the same. I cause nothing but suffering and death. And I enjoyed it!"**_ Just like before with Eren, giant tears were falling. _**"I broke you,"**_ she whispered. _**"It's my fault you ended up the way you are."**_

Dillon wrapped his arms around her face the best way he could. Granted, his clothes were stained thanks to her crying, but it was a small price to pay. Almost three weeks of pain, emotional agony, and nightmares were behind him. His future would always be tainted with those things, but there was something he could do that would make it less, and it was out of love, compassion, and mercy that allowed him to speak the three most important words he ever spoke. "I forgive you."

Annie stiffened, reaching up as if to pull him away. _**"Dillon, don't. Please,"**_ she begged. _**"Don't pretend for my sake."**_

"It's not a lie; it's the truth." He gazed into her big, silver-blue eyes. "There's nothing you, me, or anybody in this world that can take it all away, so stop trying. It's fruitless. There's only so much we can do. You are still the person I fell in love with, and if it takes the rest of my life, I will prove it to you."

Annie covered her face in a feeble attempt to hide her sorrow. She was so beside herself, she didn't know what to do. _**"You damn idiot,"**_ she cried. _**"It's not… I don't deserve this."**_

"That hasn't stopped me before and it won't now," he said seriously. "You need to let me help you, Annie. It can't be one-sided. Please, tell me how I can do that."

 _ **"I don't know!"**_ The words came out in a wail, something Dillon didn't expect. _**"If I knew, I would tell you now, but I have no fucking clue. I don't…"**_ There was nothing she could say.

Despite her face still covered, her mouth was free, which Dillon decided to kiss. "Then let's take the time to figure it out together, okay?"

Slowly, Annie lowered her hand, staring at the man she loved so dearly. _**"You are so stupid… and I wouldn't trade it for anything."**_ The proof came in the form of giant lips on his face.

Once they were done with the kissing, Dillon said, "If you need me to, I can go back to your chest now."

 _ **"Oh, big sacrifice,"**_ the Female Titan responded with a roll of her eyes. _**"For my sake, your going back to the place all men adore. What a hero."**_

He chuckled, feeling slightly relaxed about the situation. "Thanks to you, it's my favorite place I wouldn't mind going back to a lot." Points for being brave enough to admit something like that for one. Progress.

 _ **"I definitely won't mind that."**_ Annie brought him back down, a small, content smile appearing as she placed him against her breast. She kept her hand on him to keep him close to her.

"Hey, Annie?" he asked after a moment.

 _ **"Hmm?"**_

"That whole 'feeling pleasure as a Titan' thing was a joke, right?" he wondered with trepidation.

Her boyfriend was the gift that kept on giving. _**"No, it's completely true,"**_ she assured matter-of-factly. _**"I overheard my parents talk about it when they thought I was asleep. I haven't… tested it out myself, but now that I have you in a good spot-"**_

"They're pillows, okay!?" His shyness along with his high-octave voice was always a treat. "There's absolutely NOTHING sexual about pillows!"

The Female Titan let out a chuckle. Some things never changed. _**"If you insist, you dork. Oh, but before I forget…"**_ Her tone rose to a stern level. _**"You even allude to Hanji that I can feel pleasure, and Titan or human, no boobs for life. Deal?"**_

"Deal," he promised

For once, she could feel like she could relax. Be together with Dillon in this moment of tranquility. She only hoped more of these moments would come no matter what came their way. Her eyes closed, leaning against a sturdy tree. For a time, there would be peace, and, for once, a sliver of hope filled Annie's head that she would continue to find it.

* * *

 **AN: So… I have some explaining to do, don't I?**

 **Before you all come at me with flaming hatchets, let me say in terms of Dillon x Female Titan, this is as intimate as they will get in this story. I hope that relieves some of you, and to those that are disappointed that I've finally drawn the line, I'm sure you can find Titan lemons somewhere on the internet. Is the scene fanservice? Yes, it is. One hell of a risk I took in this story in my opinion, but the reasons for its existence are more important than the fact that Dillon gets one hell of a hug. Humor and heartwarming is what I hoped to accomplish. Annie's minor breakdown was also necessary, which I hoped showed how far the two have come since Day 1. She has her issues, and they need to be talked about.**

 **I enjoyed giving Petra some screen time and I hope the role she was in was a good one. I know everyone else seems to be just standing around, but there's so many characters, some end up just existing. I'm doing my best to make sure other characters get the spotlight and not just Dillon and Annie. It's extremely tough, but I hope I can pull it off in this arc, even if the two are the main characters.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will be VERY interested in hearing what you all have to say, and I'll see you in the next one.**


	56. Divide to Conquer

**AN: I apologize for how late this chapter is. I came down with a severe, unexpected case of writer's block. Special thanks to GodzillaFollower1998 for helping me out of my funk with the intro scene..**

 **Before we get started, I have to say something else: wow. Over 500 reviews, over 500 followers, and close to 500 favorites. This is incredible, and I can't thank you enough for sticking with me this long. I don't know if I'll ever reach 1000 reviews on this story, but… that would be cool, too. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 56: Divide to Conquer

Eren rubbed his brow, irritated. He felt he had just witnessed something incredibly important, flashing before his eyes like sunlight off glass, but it had slipped through his hands. Whatever, though. That wasn't important. What was important was how he had failed, for the nth time. He couldn't master hardening in his Titan form, at all if Hanji's words were to be believe. Yet again, he had failed to stand on his own feet when he really needed to.

But there was something else as well. Eren might not be book smart, but he wasn't stupid. He had noticed a subtle shift in Hanji's demeanor, only when she was speaking to him. There was some intangible something behind her eyes, an odd hesitance. Like something she wanted to say but couldn't. It irritated him as much as it worried him. What could be so bad that Hanji, chatterbox of the Scouts, wouldn't tell him?

"I haven't seen you that deep in concentration since you tried to figure out the ODM gear in Training," the voice of his friend noted. He didn't even realize Armin entered the room until he spoke.

It was so sudden that Eren jolted like a startled rabbit. "Armin," he muttered, trying for a smile in greeting but couldn't make it come for his face.

"Hey," the blond greeted, looking more than a little concerned for his well-being. "What's wrong, Eren?"

Eren heaved a sigh. "You saw me out there. I failed. Again." There was no point trying to evade Armin, frightfully insightful as he was. "I couldn't harden my Titan. I'm still weak, too damn weak to make a difference. Not like Annie or Dillon..."

"That's not true, Eren," he chided quietly, taking a seat next to him. "You were the one who sealed the hole in Trost, and you were the one that helped us all escape when the enemy captured you."

"Two instances, Armin, far between each other as well. And both times, I needed help and got the rest of you in danger. In Trost, I almost killed Mikasa. And with Reiner and Bertholdt, Commander Erwin lost his arm and-" Pain twisted his lungs, leaving him momentarily breathless. "Hannes. He died protecting me, because I wasn't strong enough."

"I wasn't strong enough to save our friends when they needed us," Armin reminded him, remembering that horrible day. "Nac, Mylius, Mina... I froze in the thick of it."

Each name may as well have been a knife, stabbing into his heart. "And why did that happen to begin with?" Eren said darkly. "Because I ran out there like a maniac, when I should have been leading our Squad. Their deaths are on me, Armin, not you. I should have known better, but as usual, I didn't think."

"It's easy to dwell on these things, but if we keep doing that, we'll never look forward," Armin said, putting his hands together. "Just because you can't harden doesn't make you any less useful."

"Does it?" Eren asked, voice bleak. Again, he thought of the things hidden away in Hanji's expressive eyes.

Armin paused for a moment. "This doesn't really have to do with the experiment yesterday, does it?"

Eren considered his response carefully. Armin was his best friend and he trusted him with his life. This was an undisputed fact that would never waver. But Armin was also irritability careful when it came to speaking about matters he considered sensitive, everso loyal to the chain of command that gonvered their lives. He also, like many others, tended to walk on eggshells with speaking to Eren, even though he should know he's never harmed his friend, nor would he. He sighed, deciding to take the plunge: "I'm being lied to, Armin."

"Y-You are?" he asked, shocked that he would even consider such a thing. Clearly, he didn't expect that from him.

"It's Hanji, and Captain Levi. Maybe even Commander Erwin, I don't know." Eren huffed a terse sigh, irritation flickering in his breastbone. "I can see it in their eyes whenever they're speaking to me, especially Hanji. It's like… like they're worried about something."

"I have noticed something like that." Armin glanced away to avoid eye contact. "Ever since they interrogated Annie... she told them something, but none of us know what."

"I bet Dillon knows." A dark scowl etched itself into Eren's face. "They know something and they're keeping it from us. No. They're keeping it from me. Like they're afraid I'll go on a rampage or something."

"Maybe they're waiting for the right time to tell you." Playing devil's advocate probably wouldn't help matters, but Armin had to try for his friend's sake.

"But we don't have time, Armin!" Eren exclaimed in a burst of frustration. "Who knows when Reiner or Bertholdt come back, or that Beast Titan guy? Hell, what if another Elise shows up? Am I supposed to sit on the sidelines and do nothing?!"

Armin raised his hands in defense. "Wait a minute. No one said anything about sidelining you, Eren. You think that they would do that to you?"

"Why wouldn't they? They have Annie and Dillon. The former can hardened far better than I can and the latter has powers that make my Titan abilities look like a joke! I'm unstable! I screw up! It's obvious who more reliable!"

Armin paused to consider his words carefully. He knew damn well what Eren was going through, this sense of inferiority. He let out a sigh and said, "The only reason Annie is reliable is because they forced her to be. Dillon is still on the fence, as far as they are concerned, as to whether he can handle things in the future. Yes, you don't have a firm grasp of your Titan yet, but I know you have it in you. You took down the Armored Titan. You constantly put Annie on the defensive. You're the strongest of them all "

Eren scowled, looked down as his balled hands. "Then why do I keep screwing up? Why does nothing I do go right?"

"Because you're human." It was a simple answer, but it was the best answer. "We succeed, we fail, and that's life in a nutshell. Look at the Scouts. 57 failed Expeditions and they have barely anything to show for it. It's demoralizing for sure, but they never stopped trying. Neither should you, Eren."

His green eyes refused to face the blue ones of his friend. "You know something? They haven't spoken to me since the Expedition. Gunther, Petra, Eld, they all just… left me in the dust without a word. They only cared because I was useful to them. Now? I'm not worth it."

Whatever Armin was going to say was halted by the gentle knock on the door. "Hey, guys? There's another meeting about to start in the dining room. You need to be there."

"Thanks, Connie," the blond replied, hiding his annoyance that their talk was cut short. "Come on, Eren."

Reluctantly, the Shifter forced himself to his feet and followed Armin out of the room. It came to no one's surprise that Mikasa was waiting on the other side of the door eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Eren-" she started.

"Not now," he growled, brushing past her rudely.

Armin threw her an apologetic look as they quietly filed out towards the meeting.

As per the usual things had been for the large crowd of Scouts, they all gathered inside the dining room to hear the news. Once everyone was situated, their eyes locked onto the woman that called this meeting. It had been a long time since anyone had seen Hanji with a solemn expression. "I just came back from Trost. Minister Nick… he was murdered."

The group was taken aback. Sure, none of them actually cared for the head Wall Worshipper, but to hear that their enemies managed to get him was astonishing.

"His body was beaten and cut up. His throat was slit. I… I thought I had everything under control," the Section Commander lamented. "A different District with a different identity. I wasn't careful enough. Something slipped through the cracks."

"Can't anticipate every outcome," Levi replied with a slight tone of sympathy. It was unusual, coming from him. "He was tortured to death, so that narrows down the suspects considerably."

"He was murdered by the Interior MPs," Hanji stated, a dark look crossing her features before aiming it directly at Dillon. "Tell me everything you know about them."

The blacksmith was more than a little uncomfortable being singled out, and he wasn't looking forward to admitting the truth. "Only the parts that are common knowledge. They're a faction that works far closer to the government than the regular MPs. If they're involved, that means the government is making its move against us now."

"I'm surprised it took this long," Armin admitted. "With everything that's gone on, I thought they would've made their move sooner."

Levi took a long sip of his tea before speaking again. "It's no coincidence they waited this long. Public opinion of the Scout Regiment is lower than ever before. Allying with the Female Titan, losing the other Shifters, the high casualty rate? It all adds up in the end. Now, they can decimate us for the good of the people."

"Why haven't they?" Gunther wondered. "I mean, why not launch a full scale assault on us and wipe us off the face of the country?"

"My guess is that they don't want to risk getting their asses kicked by our resident Shifters," Hanji answered. "Except for the eyes, guns are useless against Titans."

"Something doesn't make sense," Dillon muttered, getting their attention. "We know the truth about Marley, Eldia, and everything else." He ignored the dark look Eren sent his way. "We sent that information to Zackley, who probably informed the government. What's the point of coming after us?"

"Historia is the missing piece of this long-winded puzzle," Levi explained, eyeing said blonde. "There's something about you, about your family they don't want us to know. That's why Nick was tortured." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Hanji, how many nails did he have left when you saw him?"

The Section Commander recoiled slightly, but she gathered herself in an attempt to remember. "I didn't get a good look, but I do remember the nails on one of his hands were gone."

"People who talk would do so after losing their first fingernail," Levi pointed out to his confused comrades. "Ripping off more won't do a damn thing. I'm impressed. Didn't think much of the Wall Worshipper, but he stuck to his guns. That means they have no idea we know about the Reiss family. Doesn't change the fact we have a target on our backs."

"There's more," Hanji interjected, pulling a letter out of her jacket. "An MP gave this to me to give to Dillon. It's from Supreme Commander Zackley."

The Psion's jaw fell open. "He responded to my message? What does it say?"

 _'"Mitras Cafe. 10:00 tomorrow morning. Make link when you see me,"'_ she read aloud.

"He wants you in the heart of all this crap?" Jean asked. "That's suicide."

"It's not like he can take a stroll to Scout HQ these days," Dillon pointed out, considering his options. "Jean's right, though. This could be a setup, but he might have crucial information we need."

"It's a gamble. You have to decide if it's worth it or not," Levi stated. "If you go, you're on your own. We can't extract you if you're arrested. Staying here ensures you'll have more protection, but all the information you could get will be gone."

Dillon stared at the table intently, weighing each outcome. This is what he wanted, what he needed, but they were right. This whole thing reeked of a trap. Still, there were answers Zackley had, things that were important to him whether it benefited the Scouts or not. He let out a sigh and said, "I'll go."

Levi remained neutral as he glanced at Annie. "You'll probably do it regardless, but go with him. If things get dicey, do whatever's necessary to get back here."

Annie nodded. "I'll make sure we return alive."

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "Captain Levi, sir!" Nifa greeted, handing him a letter. "I went to inform Commander Erwin on what happened to Pastor Nick and he gave me this message to give to you."

Levi took one look at it and gave an immediate order. "Clear out. Leave no trace that we were here."

For two hours straight, each and every Scout worked their asses off to destroy every piece of evidence of their existence. Burning documents, clearing up any footprints, and any sort of cleaning they could do to aide in the process. While this was going on, Levi took the owner of the house aside to speak with him.

"This house is registered in your name," he began. "They're coming for you no matter what happens."

The discharged Scout chuckled darkly. "Let them try. I've got a few rounds with their names on them."

Levi let out a sigh. "John, you know how this is all gonna end."

"I know," the man replied, "and I'd rather die as a soldier than rot in a cell while they torture me for information. They won't take me alive, Captain. You have my word. It's the least I can do."

He clapped the legless man on his shoulder. "Give them hell, John Drytenhold."

John smirked. "Yes, sir."

As the sun set in the distance, the MPs finally came on horseback armed to the teeth. The leader in charge of this squad ordered the door to be broken down, but the second that occurred, the first MP that entered lost the back of his head.

"Come and get me, assholes!" John crowed, reloading his rifle for another shot.

Two more MPs returned fire, hitting the man square in the chest. He fell out of his wheelchair and slumped to the ground lifelessly.

"There could be more of them here," the squad leader stated. "Secure the area!"

In the far distance, the Scouts stood on a hill that overlooked their former hiding place. Some held onto their horses, others carried armfuls of whatever they could get from the house. Those that didn't fit either categories were relegated to keeping watch with spyglasses.

"It's not gonna take them long to pin that death on us," Connie said nervously. "The country's gonna eat us alive."

"They would've gone after us anyways," Moblit pointed out. "For all we know, that's one less MP we have to deal with in the future."

Jean scoffed, but he didn't dignify that statement with a response.

Armin finally let out a breath. "That was too close. How did Commander Erwin know they were coming?"

"The government passed out a new order," Levi explained. "All Scout activities outside the Walls are to be frozen until further notice, and, conveniently, we've been ordered to hand over Eren, Annie, Dillon, and Historia."

The four people in question stiffened, glancing at each other. The idea of being in the custody of the corrupted government made them rather take their chances with the Titans.

"We're the best chance we have towards freeing this country, and they want to lock us away?" Eren demanded. "That's completely insane!"

"It gets worse," Nifa added sorrowfully. "After I left Erwin, Commander Nile Dok of the MPs seized him."

A dark look once again graced Hanji. "Those bastards are treating him like a common criminal."

"They're bringing the fight out in the open," Levi responded. "We drew first blood, so it's only gonna get worse from here. They don't want us knowing the truth about Historia no matter the cost."

"If Annie and I are now on their wanted list, we shouldn't go to Mitras," Dillon said, shaking his head. "We get spotted, we'll be arrested before we can even blink."

"Not if we sneak in," Annie pointed out, handing the reins of her horse to Armin. "There are holes in their security that we can exploit, especially if we're in disguise. I've done it before, but we'll have to leave now."

"You two do what you have to do," Levi said. "In the meantime, we'll be taking Eren and Historia to Trost."

Moblit raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Nick was murdered there. How will it be any safer for them?"

"It's because of his murder that they'll be safer," the captain explained. "The head of the Church was killed in their territory. They'll be in a panic, making it easy for us to slip in. If things go to hell…" He opened his cloak slightly to reveal the ODM gear he had hidden. "...that's where this comes in. There are bound to be eyes everywhere, so we're gonna draw some of them out of hiding."

Hanji nodded in agreement. "Alright, Moblit and I will head for the Interior to check up on Erwin. Keiji, Goggles, Nifa, I need you three to keep tabs on those MPs down there. Unless it's absolutely necessary, do not engage."

"Yes, ma'am," the three replied with a salute.

"The rest of you are with me," Levi said once she was done. "We'll finalize the plans for tomorrow and get some rest. We have a busy day coming up."

Once another "Yes, sir!" was chorused, Annie cleared her throat. "Captain, I need to speak with you alone."

Levi followed her a slight distance away from the others, his dark eyes on her. "Make it quick."

"I believe I know why the government is after Historia," she said after taking a breath. "Her family is the true family that rules this country."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "And what makes you think that?"

"Marleyan intelligence told us the bearer of the Coordinate would be the ruler of Paradis," Annie explained. "When it didn't show up when we smashed open the gates, I infiltrated the Interior to find out where the ruler was. I first suspected the Reiss family, but, as you know, most of them were wiped out. Now that Historia is said to be the key to all this and the government is hellbent on taking her… there's only one explanation. She's the illegitimate heir to the throne."

The captain didn't speak for a moment as if trying to determine if Annie was being honest or lying through her teeth. Her words made logical sense, and they explained everything. "I'll take your theory under serious consideration," he promised. "In the meantime, focus on not getting caught tomorrow. We need all the soldiers we can get."

Meanwhile, Dillon approached his best friend, noticing his scowl. "Something bothering you, Jean?"

"I joined the Scouts to fight Titans," his fellow brunet responded bitterly. "Not to fight against other people."

The blacksmith winced at the thought. "I know this situation isn't ideal, but we have no choice."

Jean chuckled mirthlessly. "It's always that way, isn't it? No choice but to fight Titans. No choice but to fight other humans. Gets really annoying after a while. Is it so bad I just want to have the option to stay out of it?"

"If you wanted that lifestyle, you should've joined the Garrison," Eld, having heard the conversation, cut in. "You knew the risks, so don't start falling apart now."

Jean glowered at the man, but he held his tongue.

"Hey, Hanji!" Eren called out suddenly before she left. "While I was recovering, I remembered a conversation that happened between Ymir and Bertholdt." He handed her a hastily-scrawled note. "I think this is important."

The Section Commander quickly pocketed it. "Thanks. I'll look at it later."

Eren knew he shouldn't have taken it personally, but to see Hanji just brush him off as she and Moblit rode to the Interior made him feel worse.

"We have leave, too," Annie announced, approaching her boyfriend. "Let's go."

"Good luck, everyone," Dillon said as he mounted his steed.

The group split off in various directions to complete their respective tasks. Every day, more so than ever, had to count. With the government bearing down on them, there would be no place to hide. They all knew what had to be done, and it would take them all to a darker place. The only thing that kept them going was that it was for the sake of this country.

* * *

 **AN: First off, I'm sorry for cutting out the conversation between Eren and Historia, but considering everything that's been said, she would just be repeating herself.**

 **Now then, focusing on Eren's personal issues was something I wanted to do, but I couldn't figure out how to do the scene justice. Hence why GodzillaFollower got involved as Eren. The scene turned out far better than my previous attempts.**

 **John Drytenhold is the OC of my first co-writer, Steel. He helped me lay the foundation of what my story is today. I couldn't have gotten to this point without him.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I will see you all in the next one.**


	57. Enter the Ripper

Chapter 57: Enter the Ripper

Getting into Wall Sina undetected was far easier than people made it out to be. Well, easy for a Titan Shifter at least. All Annie had to do was travel to an area of the Wall where there were no houses, transform, and use her hardening to climb up a column. She knew that the Titans in the Wall were not part of the column, so the holes she made when she dug her fingers in them would not be detrimental to society.

 **"You don't have to cling to my face, you know,"** the bemused Female Titan pointed out. **"My hair is stronger than you give it credit for."**

"I'm not taking any chances," Dillon shot back anxiously as he clenched her skin harder.

The Psion was more than a little annoyed that he couldn't use his ODM gear to scale the Wall, but given that getting the tanks replenished would require a miracle. Instead, her opted to wrap Annie's hair around him tightly while gripping her head like his life depended on it. Without the gear, heights were not his thing.

Once they made it to the other side, Annie hardened her body and disposed of it. At least the MPs wouldn't be able to track them without the large plumes of steam. Given that Wall Sina's territory was so close to the capital, there were far more cities within than forests and villages. The forests that did exist were much smaller, which is where the two made camp in. They couldn't even put on a fire without risking the MPs discovering them. All they had for light was the moon, which was more than enough for the Shifter to get to work on Dillon's disguise.

"Quit flinching," Annie ordered, using a boot knife to cut his hair. "I'm more likely to stab you if you keep moving."

"Well, that makes me feel better," Dillon responded sarcastically. "I never liked getting a haircut."

"Afraid they'll mess up your perfect style?" she taunted with a roll of her eyes. "You're lucky I'm not cutting it all off."

"People using sharp objects on me freak me out a bit," he admitted with embarrassment. "I always think I'm going to lose more than just my hair."

"And you're not allowed to stab your barber. I can understand your trepidation." Finally, she pulled away and rinsed off the knife with one of their canteens. "That should be good enough."

Using a shard of glass, Dillon stared at her handiwork. His hair that was once curly became a thin layer covering the top of his head. He grimaced at the unfortunate style, but if it meant blending in, it was a small price to pay. With a sigh, he put the glass aside. "Glad the knife had other uses than just stabbing people."

Curious, she gazed at the initials and read **M.A.** "I thought you had two. What happened to the other one?"

"Last time I saw it, it was sticking out of my father's chest," he answered softly. "Never did get the chance to replace it."

Annie handed it back to him, a sympathetic look on her face. "People say it gets easier as time goes on. Not for us."

He nodded in agreement and sheathed it in the scabbard. "Sometimes, I wonder if I made the right choice going against him. Maybe he and Elise could've helped us all against our enemies."

She took a seat on her sleeping bag. "And other times?"

"Other times, I know he would've gone after you and possibly our commanders down the line," Dillon added bitterly.

"You know you can't change the past, Dillon," the Shifter said. "So, why keep going down the what-if road if it gets you nowhere every time?" She gazed at the small campfire and heaved a sigh. "Damn it, I do it, too. What if I never joined the Warrior program? What if I went home sooner? What if I didn't kill Marco? I never stop asking myself those questions."

The blacksmith stared at the stars that weren't covered up by the clouds. "I guess the best thing we can do is ask ourselves what we're going to do next."

"We're going to be killing humans." Once again, there was an edge in her tone. "All for the greater good."

He pursed his lips at the thought. "I'm not looking forward to it, but if I have to, I will. All I know is that if we don't give them everything we've got, we're dead, and the country is doomed."

"The human race is so full of shit no matter which side we're on. We need a do-over," Annie declared, flopping onto the bag with her back towards her boyfriend. "Wipe the slate clean and try again."

"Maybe, but not everyone lives the life we do."

That brought her to a brief silence as she let the words sink in. "No one should ever experience it. Maybe now… I fight so that doesn't happen."

Dillon pondered his next move carefully, but he knew it needed to be done. "I need you to promise me something, Annie." His lowered voice carried a warning. "There's no avoiding a fight, and I know you'll turn into a Titan to gain the advantage. What you did to Jensen, to Elise, and a hell of a lot of other people… don't. Not again."

Those dark urges always existed every time she was a Titan. Brutal deaths were inevitable, but the sadistic tendencies she carried begged for satisfaction. She wanted to make those disgusting MPs squirm before they died. And yet, she had to hold onto the fear she experienced when she was in Dillon's mind. It was the only way to stop herself. "I promise."

The tense silence didn't fade until after they fell asleep.

* * *

(Trost District)

Bait and misdirection, the two terms every Scout worth their salt were intimately aware of. Fighting Titans who thrived on devouring humans forced them to employ these tactics. The same rules applied for going up against humans, even if Mikasa abhorred the idea. It was bad enough that Eren and Historia were on the other of the District without her, but using Jean and Armin as body doubles to lure the enemy out of hiding took the cake. The fact that Armin resembled Historia more than Annie ever could made it worse. Sadly, it wasn't Mikasa's call to make, and her childhood friend was determined to succeed in this ploy.

Walking into Trost slightly clustered together put targets on their back, leaving little surprise when the enemies made their move. _How_ the move was made shocked the whole group. Two men charged on horseback with a cart attached and grabbed the body doubles as they were passing by. Brazen tactics in full view of the civilian populace? Not a great look.

"Arm-! I mean, those bastards took Eren and Krista!" It was a miracle that the kidnappers didn't turn around right after Sasha's unconvincing performance.

As planned, the remainder of the team pursued them with their ODM gear, being careful to avoid catching the kidnappers' attention. Considering they just swiped two children, soldiers or not, the civilians were far less likely to report the Scouts to the Military Police. They followed them from the rooftops until they came to a stop at a small warehouse. Jean and Armin were dragged inside quickly, giving the Scouts time to surround the building. One of the kidnappers exited the warehousr and took off to inform his employer of their catch. Sasha, Levi, and Connie kept an eye out for the reinforcements that could show up while Mikasa peered through the window to check on how the disguises were holding up, ready to pounce if necessary. What she saw made her queasy and furious.

Expectedly, Jean and Armin were tied to chairs opposite of each other. What wasn't expected the remaining kidnapper rubbing his hands all over Armin's chest, whispering disgusting, perverted things in his ears. The blond looked ready to scream, shutting his eyes tightly while the molester kept going. Mikasa's blood boiled and she almost smashed through the window to cut the bastard into several pieces were it not for Levi yanking her back.

"The hell are you doing?" he demanded, pinning her against the wall just to be on the safe side.

Mikasa's dark eyes glared into his. "He's pawing all over Armin. You can't expect me to stand by and let that happen." If the captain even thought of letting this go for the sake of the mission, she would gut him where he stood.

Levi only hesitated for a few seconds before releasing her. "Do it quickly and hide the body."

Mikasa was taken aback by the sudden conscience he had, though she got over it quickly. "Of course, Captain," she replied, preparing to sneak inside.

"I'll check on Eren and Historia," he told her. "Once you apprehend the amateurs in charge of this fiasco, all of you rendezvous with me. Is that clear?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. We'll take care of it."

Satisfied, Levi took off without another word.

Getting inside the building was the easy part. The windows were hopelessly unlocked and unguarded, causing Mikasa to wonder how this place hadn't been robbed before. Still, an unlocked entrance with no creaking sound attached to it was a miracle she would accept in a heartbeat. Quietly, she hopped down to the ground level with the help of the wooden supports. Seemed the guard was too preoccupied with Armin to pay attention.

"Come on," the scumbag sneered lecherously, gripping Armin's chest tighter. "Just one little moan."

Whimpers escaped Armin's throat as tears filled his eyes. That was the final straw.

Mikasa charged from her hiding place and grabbed the man by the back of his collar, pulling him away. He had no time to even think of a way to defend himself as she smashed her fist into his face. Her abnormal strength paid off when he staggered back into a stack of boxes. She was right on him when she plunged a blade deep into his chest. It was like dipping a knife into butter. Effortless. Blood seeped from the fatal wound as he began choking. Mikasa just stood there and watched him die, her expression colder than ever before.

"M… Mikasa!" Armin's voice snapped her out of it and she faced him. He looked mortified more than anything, but was to be expected after what he just went through.

"I'm sorry I didn't intervene sooner," she lamented quietly, pulling out the now-red blade from the corpse.

Jean didn't know what to think. On one hand, the sick bastard had it coming. People like didn't deserve to even have hands. That being said, he was more than a little unnerved by Mikasa's ruthlessness. He could easily see Annie and Levi doing that without feeling a damn thing, but to see that from Mikasa felt… wrong.

Connie poked his head through the window. "We've got company," he announced in a loud whisper. "Four men heading this way."

With a grunt, Mikasa dragged the body behind some in the back. There was no chance at cleaning the blood trail left by the body, so she would have to act fast before they spotted it. Still, she took the time to cut Jean and Armin's bonds. "Get ready," she told them. She took cover in a narrow space between two crates just as the men entered the warehouse.

"You sure these two are Eren and Historia?" the man in front asked. His voice sounded familiar but she couldn't remember where she heard it.

"They match the descriptions," another man answered. They were beginning to pass by Mikasa's hiding spot.

"Wait, where's the guard… and what the hell is that smell?"

Mikasa sprung into action, leaping into the air and kneeing one of the men in the face. He went down hard while slammed the second one into the ground with such force, the floor cracked. Now, there were only two left. Fearfully, a portly man with brown hair tried pulling a gun on her, but he failed to shoot even when she dashed towards him. He deserved the spin kick that sent him flying into a few crates, breaking them on impact. Jean and Armin finally made their move by rushing the first two men that Mikasa took down.

"Don't try anything," Jean growled as he tied him up.

Pinning the leader of the group to the floor, Mikasa asked, "Are there any more, Connie?"

"Nope! Just those four," he assured. "We've got them covered.

None of the Scouts noticed the leader slowly pulling out a gun… except for one.

An arrow pinned the weapon to the ground, causing both the man and Mikasa to recoil.

"You try that again, and the next one goes in your ass," Sasha warned from her perch, drawing another arrow.

"Tie them up and leave them here," Mikasa ordered. "Levi wants us to meet up with him."

Despite how smoothly the operation went down, none of the cadets relaxed. Experience taught them that if there was a chance for something to go wrong, it would. The only question was when things would fall apart.

* * *

(Mitras)

As per usual for Wall Sina, the streets were bustling with assortments of activity among the populace. However, whereas the Districts had sellers to attract civilians into a crowd, the common crowd was the army of carriages coming and going throughout Mitras. Traveling was by no means rare, but with the massive population within the capital, there was little wonder as to why the roads were so congested.

Unfortunately, because people walking were far more uncommon and more likely to be checked by MPs, the situation forced Dillon and Annie to take separate carriages. Staying together would draw attention, but apart yet close was the best strategy. Annie managed to secure glasses, wore her hair down, and even tried being gentle.

"Could you please take me to the library, please?" she requested, channeling her inner Krista Lenz. Her nausea was disguised with a smile.

The driver nodded with a warm smile and went so far as to open the door. "Of course."

Dillon, on the other hand, had his own version of charm, especially when his disguise didn't fool his driver for more than two minutes. Like Annie, he also sported glasses, but his face still remained the same. Perhaps he should've gone all the way and became bald.

"I'm certain you have people that appreciate you in this life," Dillon said in a cool, low tone as to not attract attention. "People that would be _very_ unhappy if you did something stupid. So, here's what you'll do: you will take me to Mitras Cafe, I will pay you, and then you go home to be with your family. You try anything to get in my way…" He flashed his eyes briefly to drive the point home.

The driver looked ready to faint on the spot as he complied quickly.

As they traveled, Dillon slumped in his seat. He was already on edge and the meeting hadn't even started. Being surrounded by people that could attack him at any moment plus the fact his driver knew his identity, things would get complicated fast.

 _"If you don't relax, you're going to expose yourself,"_ Annie warned in his mind.

He resisted the urge to sigh. _"I'm no infiltrator. I already had to threaten my driver to stay quiet. Can't imagine how you three managed all this time."_

 _"Years of preparation and powerful motivators,"_ she explained. _"You're at a disadvantage, but you have to focus on why you're here. Don't let your anxiety blow the whole thing."_

It took only fifteen minutes to reach the cafe, which was only a block from the library. Keeping the cloak wrapped around him tight to hide the ODM gear, he stepped out, tossing his driver a small bag of coins. His supply of money on hand was just about gone, so if he wanted an income, the Scouts needed to come out on top.

He took a seat at a table that gave him a view of the road and the surrounding buildings. His eyes darted at every person and every carriage. It was two minutes until 10:00, and he would be completely attentive. Of course, whenever the MPs were passing by, he was conveniently distracted by the menu or the glass of water he ordered just happened to obstruct his face. If Kyler was still alive, she would probably ream him for his lackluster attempt to blend in.

The logical part of Dillon kept demanding him to walk away. The Scouts needed him and Annie during the revolution, not split off from the group to get personal answers from the old man. However, Dillon's desperation included an ill-conceived counter: if the revolution failed, then this would be the only chance he had to find the truth. In the end, it was a selfish desire and he was going through with it no matter the consequences.

Finally, he spotted a carriage that was part of a small convoy. Seemed like the Supreme Commander couldn't travel without his entourage of soldiers protecting him. Through the window of the carriage door, he spotted Zackley staring directly at him. That was Dillon's cue to establish the link.

 _"Can you hear me, Commander?"_ the Psion asked after a brief flash of his eyes.

" _So, this is how the mind link works,"_ Zackley began with a tone of intrigue. " _Very interesting and very useful in the right situations."_

" _Like avoiding a face-to-face meeting to keep the government from coming after you,"_ Dillon said as he took another sip of his water. " _I applaud your cautiousness, sir."_

He brushed off the compliment and got down to business. _"In the trash bin behind the restaurant is a useful tool you're going to need. Retrieve it, and only then, we will talk."_

Dillon resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance and casually walked to the back. Sifting through trash was not his idea of a productive use of his time, but Zackley was calling the shots. At least it wasn't fertilizer. Quietly, he brushed away all the discarded food and other trash until his hand landed on something metallic. He pulled it out to see that it was a sheathed falcata. A _familiar_ falcata.

 _"This is the falcata I gave Annie,"_ he realized, shocked that he was seeing it again. _"I thought the MPs seized all her weapons and mine from the Forge."_

 _"They did, but I was able to convince them to grant me custody of that particular weapon after the trial ended,"_ Zackley explained. _"A reminder of our ever-changing fate, and the knowledge of what was to come."_

Carefully, the blacksmith tucked the weapon inside his cloak. _"You're talking about the government turning against us."_

 _"Don't delude yourself into believing they were ever on your side,"_ he warned sternly. _"They've been looking for an excuse to dissolve the Scout Regiment for years. And now, thanks to you and Commander Erwin, they can do so without any backlash from the people. What little supporters you had are gone."_

Dillon visibly winced at the blow. While Stohess was always going to end badly, allying with the instigator of that atrocity was the best way to stab the people in the back. No justice for any of the fallen. _"Is there any good news?"_

 _"You wanted answers, so here I am to fulfill your wish."_

He couldn't place it, but there was something off about the man's tone. It annoyed him that he couldn't figure out why, so he focused on the matter at hand. " _It's something I should have asked a long time ago, but I just accepted it as a part of my life within Wall Sina."_

Zackley chuckled, a foreign gesture from the man he knew. " _Your mother was quite skilled in keeping you from asking the important questions. Made it easier to mold you into the man you are today."_

From those words alone, Dillon felt a pit forming in his gut. " _And how would you know that?"_

" _It's easy to accept a lifestyle at such a young age when it's drilled into your head. 'The government is corrupt.' 'The Military Police are full of swine who would break laws to get what they want.' Sentiments you've now accepted in your life as truth."_ The more the commander-in-chief talked, the more goosebumps appeared on Dillon's skin. _"Of course, those two are irrefutable facts, but keep bringing it up and focusing on these things is bound to give you a feeling of anger."_

" _Where the hell are you going with this?"_ the Psion growled, clenching his fist.

" _I'm surprised you haven't figured out. Or, maybe you have and you don't want to admit the truth."_ The tone in Zackley's voice was oozing with smugness, something that made it seem like Dillon was speaking to someone else. " _But truly, I kept your family protected out of the kindness of my heart."_

" _You're a clever man, sir,"_ Dillon replied. " _There's no way in hell you would risk your position for our sakes out of simple virtue. There's an ulterior motive."_

" _You wound me, son. You think so badly of me?"_

Dillon was ready to kick over the trash bin as hard as he could, but he managed to hold back at the last second. No need to draw attention. _"Quit playing games with me and tell me the truth."_

 _"Very well,"_ Zackley conceded. _"You are free to peruse through my memories if you doubt my claims. In fact, I recommend you do so to get the full perspective."_

The blacksmith prepared himself for the images he would be seeing. Already, he felt like the worst would hit him at any moment.

 _"I remember the first time I encountered your mother. Headstrong, fiery, ambitious, and quite amusing. It was quite entertaining the way she treated the courtroom as a battlefield, but she was a clever woman. When she began winning cases for her clients, the government began growing concerned. Naturally, that would entail her execution along with her husband. I decided to give her one chance to prove her worth, be someone worth living in this country."_

A memory began to unveil itself in Dillion's mind. He was sitting in an office with only a desk separating himself from a much younger Carolyn. A bulge in her stomach revealed she was pregnant, though he doubted that would slow her down.

"You're making quite an impression, Mrs. Amsdale," Zackley noted. "There are few people who would take such a stand in the courtroom."

"It's that reason why I'm doing this, Supreme Commander," Carolyn responded coolly. No sense in trying to hide her motives from a calculating man like him. "People stay silent when deception and injustice rule, so I can't sit idly by while it happens."

"Your sentiment is to be commended, but it will not get you far," he told her bluntly. "The government sees you as an annoying thorn in their side, and I view you as nothing more than entertainment." He leaned closer to her with a hard look on his face. "Tell me, Mrs. Amsdale: why should you not be swept away?"

Her brave exterior remained, though anyone could see that it was just a farce. Unless she could answer him, her life and the lives of her family would be forfeit. Heaving a sigh, she removed a golden necklace from underneath her shirt. "Open it, and tell me what you see."

Curious, Zackley took the jewelry and opened the pendant at the bottom. Inside was the smallest painting he had ever seen… except it looked too real to be a painting. A small girl and her mother were frozen in time smiling at him. "What… what is this?" he asked.

"You think this country is the only one that contains humanity," she told him, her tone reeking of confidence. "You think you're the only ones left. You have no idea what goes on in the world around you, but I do. Tell me, Supreme Commander: are you ready to throw all that knowledge away?"

The man finally tore his gaze from the picture and allowed a smile to creep onto his face. "I believe we can come to an arrangement."

The memory faded away, allowing Dillon to finally speak up. _"All this time, you knew the truth."_

 _"It's why I gambled so much on you and the Shifters,"_ he replied. _"With the threat of the Marleyans, having you three killed would have crippled this country, left us defenseless against our real enemies. Carolyn was clever, though. Knowledge kept her alive and she took advantage of my curiosity. In exchange, I convinced the government that she could do no real damage. She could satisfy the few without causing turmoil. If she ever became a figure that would be rallied behind, then she could be extinguished."_

Dillon let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. _"So, that's why you put us under your protection."_

 _"At first, that was the case. Then, seven years later, she and her husband came to me with a proposition."_

Once again, the memory of Zackley's office appeared, but this time, Carolyn was accompanied by Matthew. Unlike before, she conveyed an air of well-restrained excitement while Matthew had determination on his expression.

"We have a proposition for you, Darius," Carolyn began. "I've told you a lot about the country we're from, but what I failed to tell was about a certain project we were a part of. Matthew, would you demonstrate?"

With a nod, the blacksmith's glowed silver, and a book that was on his desk began to float in the air.

Zackley recoiled, a natural response to an unnatural phenomenon. "What the hell is this?" It was one of the few times he had ever lost his composure.

"This is an opportunity," Carolyn answered with a grin. "Recently, we discovered our son contains these same abilities. Unlike Matthew, they weren't injected into him; they were inherited from his father."

"So there are two people within these Walls with this power," Zackley whispered in awe. "Fascinating."

"I've accepted a long time ago my efforts to turn the tide against the corruption were useless in the long run," she went on. "In light of that, there's only one solution: eliminate it by any means necessary."

Yet again, the Supreme Commander found himself smiling. "You mean to start a revolution."

She nodded in confirmation. "Once Dillon is old enough and strong enough, we will launch a coordinated attack and dethrone those bastards for good. They will have no defense against what my husband and son can do."

"It will take some time to train him to fight against their forces," Matthew finally spoke as he put the book back down. "But we will be ready. They will never see us coming."

Dillon forcefully yanked himself away from the memory and staggered back until he hit the wall. He thought nothing could surprise him anymore, that the people he loved sunk the lowest they could. This… he didn't know what the hell this was.

If Zackley thought the boy was suffering, he twisted the knife further. _"You were always meant to fight against the corruption, Dillon. To let your powers go to waste would be a great disservice to this country. You are the greatest weapon we have ever received."_

Every memory of his life before the military passed through his eyes. Learning to fight with special techniques, becoming stronger with his Psion powers, creating all sorts of lethal weapons under the guise of doing business… this was what it all added up to. He was a tool forged in the fires of opportunity.

Throughout all this, the man just kept talking. _"Now, when you're done feeling sorry for yourself, you should probably go save your mother."_

Dillon's head snapped up, his fury building up ever so slowly. _"What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _"You're a wanted man, Dillon. Who do you think the MPs will target to get to you? I can't protect criminals, so consider my protection eradicated. Of course, the smartest tactic would be to save yourself, but you don't have the spine to make that choice again."_ The tone of Zackley's voice gave way to the cruel man he truly was. _"You're hoping for a lie from your precious mother to soothe your soul. It's a shame you can't accept the reality of what you are, Dillon. Maybe then, you could become the sharp edge this country needs instead of the boy who wallows in self-pity."_

The Psion imagined an egg breaking, and he hoped that Zackley's skull would be that easy to crush. This man reveled so much in his superiority, his ego, it made Dillon sick. _"When this is over, you son of a bitch, I'll-"_

 _"You'll be a good boy and behave yourself,"_ he interrupted coldly. _"I am the Supreme Commander of this country. You can't do anything me without damning the Scout Regiment for good, not to mention your life. Now, I'm going to have an early lunch. You should get going."_

In a fit of rage, Dillon threw off his cloak and took to the skies. There were shouts coming from below, but he didn't care. "Annie, we need to get to Yarckel!" he shouted audibly and mentally.

A second later, his girlfriend followed in his actions, trailing right behind him. "Dillon, what happened?"

"The bastards are going after my mother," he snarled, his vision filled with red. "We'll talk later!"

He purposefully ignored everything Annie had to say as he traveled east towards the Yarckel District. Zackley was right about one thing: the last chance for truth was currently laying in the hospital. He would get to the bottom of this no matter what it took. He truly hoped that there would be a battalion of MPs between him and his mother. He needed to vent, even if it meant killing every single person that got in his way.

* * *

(Trost District)

From on top of a roof, a cloaked Levi watched the covered wagon carefully as it traveled through Trost. Any MP with a single strand of intelligence would investigate an obstructed wagon being driven by a well-known Scout, which, in this case, was Eld. Putting him, Eren, and Historia in harm's way like this perturbed Levi, but if this was necessary to fight the enemy, so be it.

Petra, after scouting the area, finally joined Levi as Eld was shouting at a crowd to move out of the way. "Still no MPs in sight, Captain," she said, keeping her hood on tight. Gunther was on a nearby rooftop as backup. "How'd the body double mission go?"

"It was a success," he answered without even sparing her a glance.

Petra knew that tone all too well. "Something's bothering you."

"The kidnapping was sloppy," Levi explained. "The Military Police have the decency to be cautious, especially when their reputation is on the line. So, why change tactics now?"

There was a hidden objective within this, and yet, Levi couldn't see it. That bothered him the most. There were only two people in his life he could never get a good read on: Erwin and… no, it couldn't be. Not him. "Petra… have you ever heard of Kenny the Ripper?"

The ginger-haired woman gave him a look of confusion. "Of course. The mass murderer that slit the throats of a hundred MPs. People seem to think he's an urban legend."

His dark eyes finally fell upon hers. "And what do you think?"

Despite the uncomfortable coldness she felt, she gave him an answer. "I think… he's someone that did exist. Captain, what does this have to with the situation at hand?"

Levi looked away from her and observed the wagon intently once more. "You're right. He's not a figment of someone's imagination. He's real. When I was a kid in the Underground, he raised me to survive, made me the man I am today."

Petra's eyes widened in horror. "What? But he's…"

"No one gets the luxury of adult influencers when they're too young to speak," he went on. "In some ways, I was lucky to have him as my guardian. In other ways, it would've been better if I just faded into the ground along with everything else."

Once the shock passed by, The woman gave him a sympathetic look. The temptation to offer her apologies was really high, but she knew he wouldn't like that. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here."

Levi didn't understand why he was being open with Petra now of all times. He had a job to do: protect Eren and Historia from their enemies. Besides, a man like Kenny wouldn't work with the Military Police. Like him, he was a thug and a bastard. But this whole situation, it really felt like… Eren and Historia weren't the bait. Levi Squad was!

"Petra!"

In one second, Petra turned to face him with another confused look. In the next second, the front of her head exploded into a shower of blood and gore. It sprayed over Levi's arm that stretched to grab her, his face frozen in a look of horror. More gunshots were fired and he heard Gunther's scream in the distance. They got him, too.

Following his instincts, Levi took cover behind part of the roof. Even from that vantage point, he could still see the lifeless form of Petra. She had so much hope for the future, one of the few specks of light in the dark world. One sho extinguished that beautiful light forever.

"Well, Levi, it's been a while, hasn't it? Have you grown up yet?"

The captain stiffened, know that voice all too well. With every step that approached him, he knew who was coming.

Throughout the sky, several soldiers grappled around on ODM gear, though theirs were slightly modified. Instead of blades, they had guns. Useless against Titans and perfect against humans. They were all converging on him.

With a whoop, Petra's murderer swooped around to face Levi, aiming two guns at his head. His hair had grown a bit longer, but that same wild expression he knew all those years ago had returned with a vengeance. "Nope! You're still a runt, boy," he crowed with a manic grin.

With nothing left to hold him back, Levi screamed a single word. The word truly conveyed the pain he felt losing his squad from such an underhanded maneuver. It allowed a venting point for the fury that consumed his entire being once again. Above all else, it was a promise that his comrades, his friends, would be avenged. "KENNNNNNYYYYYYY!"

* * *

 **AN: At long last, Kenny has arrived. Now, we can really get things going. Big AU incoming so bear with me, please.**

 **The deaths of Levi Squad was a moment I had been planning for a long time, especially Petra's death at his hand just to twist the knife further. I have a feeling you guys saw this coming, but I hope I did the scene justice. While I won't spoil it for you guys, this act of murder has opened the door to quite a few possibilities with Kenny.**

 **On a smaller note, I have a rant I'd like to go on. When I saw this episode in theaters, when we got to the scene of Armin being molested, I was disturbed, but do you know what made it worse? Many people in the theater were laughing at this scene. I know everyone has their own sick sense of humor, but this… I was disgusted. It made the scene far worse, and it will ALWAYS be a point where fans of the show sunk pretty damn low. Even worse, Mikasa remains completely casual while her childhood friend is getting assaulted. Um, what!? Considering what happens in the future AND she values Armin, I believe she would kill the guy.**

 **And now, we talk about Dillon. There is just no end to his misery, is there? Sadly, the reason this is the direction I went is because knowing what I know about Zackley and Wall Sina, it was the only thing that made sense to why the Amsdales lived so long, and it explained everything. From Dillon's skills at fighting, to building weapons, to his opinion of the MPs, it all added up to this. I will be very interested in what you have to say.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you in the next one.**


	58. The Might of the Interior

**AN: So, quite a few of you took umbrage with my portrayal of Zackley. I will admit two things: it is understandable, and I let my bias against him drive that conversation. Will I change it? No, because I'm going to explain his behavior in a future chapter. Hopefully, when we get to that point it will make sense. Just keep in mind that he treated Dillon this way and no one else, and there is a reason.**

* * *

Chapter 58: The Might of the Interior

(Yarckel District)

Being confined to a hospital bed was the fastest way for Carolyn to go stir-crazy. She had been conscious for about a week and was due to stay for three more weeks. To the doctors' credit, they had gotten her started on learning to walk again, though the process was slow-going. It was hard to stand on her feet for more than a minute without collapsing but considering the torture she suffered from Elise, it was to be expected.

Elise. Just thinking of that woman caused goosebumps to spread across her mutilated body. Every time the lawyer closed her eyes, the psychopath was waiting for her to return for another round of torture. There were times Carolyn questioned if her liberation from that woman was real or if she was still trapped in the prison and this was Elise's way of tormenting her. Even being told the Psion was dead brought her little comfort.

"Where's Matthew? Where's my husband?" Those were the first words she had spoken when she regained consciousness.

The doctor looked uncomfortable when she asked those questions. His next words sealed the implications of his expression. "I'm sorry, Carolyn. Your husband was killed a week ago."

Never in her entire life did Carolyn want more than this whole scenario to be nothing more than a fabrication of her mind, something Elise placed her in. Her husband was one of the strongest men she had ever known. He couldn't be dead, but… she couldn't feel his link in her mind anymore. He would never sever it on his own, leaving only one conclusion. That day, her energy was spent weeping for her loss while the words of the doctor offered nothing to help her. Her home, her livelihood, now her husband were all gone. All she had left was Dillon.

There were so many questions she had for her son. She knew he was responsible for bringing her out of her coma, but the fact that he didn't stay troubled her. A pit formed in her gut when the idea of him knowing the truth crossed her mind. It was the only thing that made sense. Otherwise, he probably would've stayed with her for the rest of the day. Once she was released from this damned building, she would find him and do whatever she had to in order to stay with him. He was the only family she had left now.

Her musings were interrupted by the door opening. She expected it was the doctor, but instead, she got two, gruff MPs entering the room. Already, the red flags were waving.

"Carolyn Amsdale," one of the MPs, a blond, began, "by order of the government, you are under arrest."

"Arrest? On-on what charges?" Carolyn demanded. This wasn't supposed to happen. She had a deal with Darius. They had a deal!  
"Treason," the other man with black hair answered simply as he brandished some shackles. "It's been a long time coming, bitch."

The lawyer narrowed her eyes dangerously. If these goons thought they could arrest her on whatever trumped up charges they could come up with, they were in for a nasty surprise. While her legs weren't functioning properly, her hands could still go where they needed to. Perhaps she could get a gun and even the odds.

Whatever plan she had was shot down when the window next to them exploded. A figure crashed through and landed into the duo, cushioning his landing quickly. He whipped out a boot knife and slit the blond MP's throat immediately. The remaining soldier attempted to shoot him, but the figure simply kicked him back. Someone else came through the window more graceful than her companion, and she only needed a second to toss the MP out the window. His screams only lasted two seconds before he landed on the ground with a sickening splat.

"How did you know there were MPs in here?" the girl asked, staring out the broken window as if looking for something.

"I didn't," the boy growled as he wiped the blood from the knife.

Those voices. These people…

"Dillon? Annie?" Carolyn's voice was quiet, barely daring to believe they were here.

Her hopes were finally rewarded when the boy turned to face her. "Hello, Mother," her son greeted.

"They're coming," Annie announced. "There's five, but I'm betting there's gonna be more."

The door slammed open as Carolyn's doctor appeared. "What the hell is going-!?"

Dillon silenced him by pointing the dead MP's gun at him. "Evacuate the building or a lot of people are going to die," he warned coldly. He didn't wait for a response as he moved the gun a little to the left and fired.

The second the round hit the wall, screams ensued from the various rooms and the corridor. Even the doctor had the sense to bolt when his sense of self-preservation kicked in.

Before any of them could come up with a plan, an acoustic round was fired. They clutched their ears from the high-pitched ringing just as two MPs entered through the broken window. Despite the lack of focus, Dillon managed to shove Carolyn under the bed. A disoriented Annie tackled both MPs, but she was smacked in the face with a pistol for her trouble. Just as they were about to fire, a psychic blast sent them crashing against the wall.

"Annie, use this!" Dillon ordered, tossing her the sheathed falcata. He kept the MPs pinned with his powers, but his focus was wavering. If they managed to ge a shot off, it would be over.

Which is why Annie moved fast, slicing open the throat of one MP and stabbing the other in the chest. The soldiers didn't stand a chance as their bodies went limp. Only then were they released from Dillon's hold.

Several shots were fired through the window, forcing Annie to take cover. Considering the rounds hit the ceiling, it was clear they were coming from below. She peeked out to see the cause. "They've got snipers on the roof. Can't go out this way now."

"They're trying to box us in." Dillon levitated the wooden bed and laid it vertically against the opening. "That should hold them for a while."

With her hiding space gone, Carolyn slowly rose to her feet. "Dillon, what's happening?"

"We're wanted criminals now," he answered bluntly, sticking his head outside the door to check for MPs. His head came right back in just in time as a couple of shots barely missed him. "And we're surrounded."

"Reinforcements are probably heading up the stairs now," Annie added, slipping on her ring. "If I shift now, we might have a-."

"No!" Dillon cut her off, glaring at her. "There are innocent people still inside. We can't kill them. We're going to have to fight our way through them."

"Brilliant plan. Then we can count how many holes they put in us before they die." She gripped his shoulder and yanked him towards her as her voice dropped much lower than before. "I don't know what the hell Zackley said to you, but you're not gonna let it drive this operation. Pull it together before I spill more innocent blood to get us out of this mess."

He panted heavily like a predator desperate to claw into his prey. His eyes turned silver once more, continuing to glower at his girlfriend. "I have _always_ hated it when you're right," he hissed. His head turned to the right and blasted the wall apart, leaving a sizable hole in it. "Go!"

Without hesitation, Annie leapt outside and sliced her fingers just as the snipers were adjusting their aim.

Dillon shielded his mother from the explosion that shook the entire hospital. In nearby rooms, windows shattered from the force, though no casualties resulted from the transformation.

Once the Female Titan was fully formed, Dillon established a link between her and Carolyn. "Take Mom first. I'll grapple to your shoulder once she's protected."

A giant, skinless hand wrapped around the lawyer, eliciting a brief shriek from the woman. She brought her up to her face so she could see the unsettling smirk that had formed. _**"Hello, Carolyn. We have some catching up to do."**_

Carolyn opened her mouth respond, but Annie's opened wider. Much wider! After releasing another scream, she was shoved onto her tongue before the unhinged jaw closed abruptly. Gunshots hit the back of the Titan, but they did nothing to cause any real damage.

 _ **"I've got your mother in my mouth,"**_ Annie announced. _**"She'll be safe. That a problem?"**_

An MP entered Carolyn's room finally, but a psychic move caused the door to slam right into his face. "Not from me," Dillon answered as he fired a hook into her shoulder and zoomed onto her. He ignored the terrified protests of Carolyn. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

(Trost District)

The first thing that Levi did was toss one of his blades directly at Kenny's head. Any other person would have been skewered, but the psychopath managed to block it with one of his guns. The other he used to fire at the captain. Levi anticipated the move and used his cloak to throw off the round. He gave one final look at Petra's body before sliding down the roof with gunshots trailing behind him.

Deep down, the man knew it was possible that things would go south. However, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine just how bad things have gotten. Kenny, that madman, was leading the Interior MPs. It was inconceivable that such a person would end up in this position. And now, most of his original squad was slaughtered because he failed to see the trap the man prepared. If Eren, Historia, and Eld were killed because of his poor judgment…

No. He couldn't allow himself to think of these things. He still had a job to do, and he would see it through to the end. One day, though, when the time came, Kenny would be carved up worse than any Titan he ever faced. He hoped the bastard would live to feel every, single slash.

* * *

Up ahead, Eld increased speed on the wagon and prepared his flintlock the moment he heard gunshots. If the MPs figured out they were being tracked, it was possible they knew what his cargo contained.

"Eld, what's going on?" Eren asked, peeking his head out.

"Get ready for a fight, Eren," the man responded as he cracked the reins. These horses were too slow unlike the ones the Scouts bred.

An MP fired a hook directly into the cover hiding the cargo and pulled, yanking the whole thing off. Now, Eren and Historia were exposed.

"Shoot them, damn it!" Eld ordered. "I can't get them from this angle."

Nodding, Eren grabbed a rifle they had stored in case of emergencies like this. "Conniving assholes," he snarled, letting off a shot.

The round penetrated an MPs shoulder. While it didn't kill him, he was forced to fall back.

Suddenly, Historia gasped and fell on her back. The Shifter glanced at her in shock to see a small syringe sticking out of her neck. The distraction cost him as another one landed in his own neck. It only took a few seconds for the effects to kick. He joined the blonde in the world of unconsciousness.

Alone in this hellish situation, Eld had to plan fast. The MPs had the sky on their side as well as great accuracy. It would take seconds before he became their next victim. Sure enough, an MP moved to his right and prepared to fire. The final member of Levi squad shot first, taking off the top of her skull and quite a bit of brain as she fell. Another would take her place, but for now, he had some time.

Taking a deep breath, Eld guided the horses into an alley. What he had in mind was stupid and insane, but he had no choice. He leapt into the wagon, taking the two cadets into his arms. Despite how heavy they were, he wouldn't let them impede his plan as he jumped into the window of a house. There was a scream from the occupants, but he really didn't care provided they didn't try to kill him. Fortunately, the civilians ran outside instead of attacking him. That gave him the opportunity to shove Historia and Eren into the bathroom in peace.

Once that was taken care of, he armed himself with some knives from the kitchen and reloaded his gun. If the MPs wanted the two cadets so badly, they'd have to get through him first. It soon occurred to him how there were little obstructions protecting him, so he slunk into the bathroom. After all, the MPs seem to need them alive… except for him, of course. He moved the two teenagers into the bathtub to keep them out of the line of fire and he didn't want to trip over their bodies.

The breaking of glass and the smashing of wood indicated the MPs had arrived. He brandished a chef's knife and waited on the wall next to the door. A couple of shots penetrated the wooden barrier followed by an angry shout.

"Damn it, hold your fire!" Commanding attention, loud, and angry? Most likely the squad leader. "We need them alive!"

"Yes, sir," was the cowed reply.

 _Oluo, prepare yourself for a new roommate._ Eld thought to himself.

* * *

Levi had no idea what was going through Eld's mind when he jumped inside the house with Eren and Historia. It came out of nowhere, but he had to trust that he knew what he was doing. Still, the man was going to need backup once the MPs swarmed the place. As he began to alter his course, though, three MPs launched themselves straight at the captain. With a grunt, Levi zoomed as close to the ground as possible as the trio gave chase. Gunshots licked his heels while he moved faster than ever before.

The Interior MPs were unlike any enemy Levi had ever faced. Not even the Titans could give him this much of a hard time. If Kenny personally trained these soldiers, that was the only explanation he had for their extreme competence. Speaking of the devil, the psychopath had caught up with him now donning a black hat. The man always loved his hats almost as much as killing people.

Levi circled around and dove into an alley, but he still couldn't shake the damn soldiers. Constantly firing and reloading quick enough to prevent him from having a single second to breathe. A wave of shots demolished a cart Levi lunged over, the sharp pieces of wood cutting up the side of his face. With one eye covered up by a stream of blood, he knew he needed shelter to clean it off. He spotted a bar and, after making a sharp right turn, he busted through the doors, coming to a stop at the bar table.

The occupants were surprised to have the captain of the Scouts barge inside in such a matter. No one dared to approach the bleeding man, especially when he jumped onto the table.

"Make yourself at home, sir!" the bartender squeaked, praying that he wouldn't get his head cut off.

Levi ignored his comments and everyone else's while he tried to patch up the wound. It wasn't that deep. More of an annoyance that he couldn't afford.

"Well, it's the damndest thing." Took Kenny long enough to get here. "It seems like this establishment has rodent problem."

Quickly, Levi ducked behind the bar, waiting for the right time to move. He couldn't confront Kenny outright. Not in this situation.

Then, Kenny jumped through the open doors, brandishing his loaded pistols. "Come on out! The sheriff is here and he's gonna exterminate some rats!"

Not a single person spoke out against the outrageous display from the man. Either they were too afraid or too captivated. Either way, no one moved.

Kenny groaned. "Damn it, did I enter the wrong place!?" He felt like unloading some shots out of frustration.

"I thought you were dead, Kenny," Levi said in a low voice. "Or would you prefer Kenny the Ripper?"

The man let out a harsh laugh. "Funny thing: you lay low for a while and then, you become a legend. My old man would be proud."

"You're working with the same soldiers you slaughtered," Levi responded, trying to keep him talking. "Why?"

"Still a child after all these years, asking the grown-ups why we do things. Poor little brat." Kenny's grin stretched across his face. "Gotta say, though, I'm glad you survived my little greeting, Levi. Means you haven't lost your edge. Shame it can't be said about your bosom buddy."

The captain growled at that, sparing a glance at his arm. It was still stained with her blood and traces of ginger hair.

"I've killed so many people, I know the expressions they make," he went on. "Yours said that you were going to rip me apart after shooting the bitch. She must have been very special to you. Let me guess: you knocked her up. I enjoy a good double kill."

"If you want me to jump out so you can shoot me, you're going to have to do better than that, old man," Levi told him as his hatred for him continued to rise.

"Hey, show some respect to your elders, boy," Kenny rebuked harshly. "It wasn't personal. It was fun, but it wasn't personal. Tell you what: you come out of there quietly and I'll let you bury her. We'll have a nice, lovely funeral where all her weepy friends can join in. And, as a bonus, you'll live. Because any other option ends with you getting shot. The place is surrounded. You've got no moves left."

"You forgot the rule about a cornered animal," the captain warned him. He slowly turned a wine bottle so he could see Kenny in the reflection.

"You're a cornered rat, Levi. There's a difference." He picked up a chair and prepared to lob it at him. "Don't feel too bad. We both want the same thing: to survive. Killing you is just a means of continuing that. No hard feelings?"

"Kenny… go fuck yourself." Levi brought out a rifle he snatched from the bartender's hiding place and fired it upside down.

Even using the chair as a shield couldn't stop Kenny from flying out the doors in a heap.

"Everyone, stay inside!" Levi ordered before the crowd could lose their minds. "You'll be safe here." Then, he tossed the rifle into the arms of the panicking bartender. "Thanks for letting me borrow this."

It was time for him to finally go on the offensive.

The captain threw a chair out the window to get things started. As expected, the trigger-happy MPs opened fire before they realized what they were shooting at. Before they could reload, Levi dove outside and fired a hook straight through the chest of an MP. With the other hook, he grappled to the roof where two more awaited. They quickly fired at him, but Levi used the body he had tagging along as a meat shield. Once they were out, he threw the body aside and bisected the MPs with his blades.

With them out of the way, Levi made a beeline straight for the house Eld was in. This whole chase was just a diversion just to keep him away. He knew Eld was a capable soldier, but he couldn't last forever.

"Captain Levi!"

His eyes widened as he glanced left. The cadets of the 104th finally arrived. "All of you follow me!" he shouted. "We have to get-" He was cut off when he spotted two MPs carrying Eren and Historia respectively as they grappled away. "Damn it."

"Eren!" Mikasa screamed, charging straight at them with the intent to kill.

It was short lived as a lucky shot from an MP that had been following Levi took out one of her hooks. She stumbled in the air, trying to find a grapple point for her remaining hook, but she rolled across a rooftop instead.

"Mikasa!" Sasha shouted, her and Connie zooming over to check on her.

Levi, however, dealt with the immediate threat by turning around and cutting off his head. With the last MP he could see gone, he stopped on a building and stared at the disappearing enemies. They were too far away to stop them. In one fell swoop, he managed to lose his squad, Eren, and Historia. It was a colossal failure, to say the least, and there was nothing they could do.

A gunshot rang from inside the house, catching his attention. He moved to go check on the commotion, but Jean and Armin beat him to it. He could only hope they wouldn't be added to the growing list of casualties.

(A few minutes prior)

* * *

When the door was kicked open at last, Eld waited a full second before thrusting the knife directly into the intruder's neck. While he was busy choking on his blood, Eld yanked it out and kicked the dying into the MP behind him, knocking them both down. The narrow entrance forced the MPs to enter the room single-file and given they couldn't use their guns with the risk posed, they were on Eld's level now. The next MP stepped over the bodies and whipped the Scout in the face with her gun. He stumbled back against the wall, but the small bathroom kept the distance between them quite small. Eld moved fast, hitting her chin with one hand and jammed the knife into her gut. His victories came to an abrupt end when the next MP blindsided him with a left cross that made the back of his head hit the bathroom sink. Eld slumped to the ground in a daze, helpless to stop them.

"Get the targets!" the assailant, who just happened to be squad leader, demanded.

The surviving MPs, only two of them not counting the squad leader, hoisted Eren and Historia on their backs and swiftly exited the bathroom.

The remaining MP attempted to shoot Eld with one of his guns, but despite the concussion he suffered, he managed to tackle him into the hallway. A stray shot went off, though no damage was caused aside from their ears ringing. It was easy for the squad leader to shove the man off, but Eld kicked him in the gut, knocking him down. The two moved to their feet and fired their guns. Both failed to score fatal hits, but a round pierced Eld's shoulder. He went down in a heap, clutching his bleeding wound with his hand.

"You put up a good fight, Scout," the squad leader complimented as he reloaded his guns. "Shame I have to kill you."

"Drop the guns!"

The MP glanced to his left and noticed Jean, who came in through the window, pointing a pistol at him. He chuckled at the cadet's bravado. "You've got guts. You ever kill someone before?"

"S-Shut up!" Jean ordered, his body quivering a little bit. "I will kill you."

"Would you feel better if I was a Titan, or a rapist, or some other monster?" the MP asked. He didn't wait for an answer as he turned his guns on him.

A shot was fired and the squad leader collapsed lifelessly with massive hole in his head.

From the angle, it seemed like Eld made the shot, but when Jean peeked around the corner, he saw that it was Armin holding a smoking pistol. He was shaking so badly, the gun clattered to the ground.

Jean wanted to say something, anything, about this, but he was so overwhelmed. There were so many corpses in this house, the stench was getting to him. He hadn't smelled something this bad since gathering the bodies after the Expedition. He wanted to run away, but his feet refused to move from this situation.

Fortunately, Eld provided the perfect distraction. "Kirstein… help me out," he said weakly.

Getting whatever bearings he had left, Jean scrambled to his side. "Right, I need… bandages. Armin, you have any bandages in that pack?"

"I… I killed him," the blond whispered, staggering back into a wall. "I…"

Whatever patience Jean had snapped as he yelled, "Either help me out, or get the fuck out of here! I don't have time for your shit!"

Armin couldn't take it anymore and bolted out of the house. He didn't get far as he vomited right on the ground.

Jean ignored everything else and just applied pressure to the wound. It was the only thing he could do. "I didn't sign up for this," he said. When Eld didn't respond, he got louder. "You hear me? I didn't sign up for this shit!" Getting eaten by a Titan was far more preferable than this.

The Scout coughed in his face as he managed out some words. "No one… did, cadet."

Footsteps caught his attention and Jean looked up to see Levi standing over them.

"I'll take it from here, Jean," he assured. "Go regroup with the others."

Holding back the tears that threatened to spill out, Jean walked away. It was never supposed to be this way.

* * *

(Yarckel District)

Keeping her nape covered, the Female Titan dashed down the street in a hurry, swatting aside an MP stupid enough to try and go for her eyes. Civilians were screaming and running as she passed by, though she had the decency to make sure she wasn't gonna step on someone by mistake. Annie hoped for the day she wouldn't accidentally terrorize an entire district again, but at this rate, she might as well be keeping score.

Her eyes landed on Dillon, who was holding onto her blonde hair as tight as he could. It wasn't the best foothold he had, though there wasn't much he could do about it. Not to mention it helped him watch her back when she was looking forward.

In the distance, the Psion could see they were being pursued by the MPs, and they were catching up fast. A shot struck Annie in the shoulder, but she didn't even grunt in pain. They really were ineffective. Of course, there was another target that they had in mind, not that he would give them a chance. With a simple flash of his eyes, the hooks detached, and two MPs fell to their deaths immediately. That was easy.

When Annie turned the corner, however, they were immediately flanked by more soldiers from the side. A lucky shot severed the strands of hair Dillon held onto. As he fell, he fired his gear into a house and pulled himself up just before he hit the ground.

 _ **"Dillon!"**_ Annie skidded to a stop and turned around. With a snarl, she batted away a duo that tried shooting her flailing boyfriend. She caught him and crystalized her nape just as an MP with swords tried to make a dash for it.

"Thanks," the blacksmith said, panting heavily. Now, his nose was starting to bleed.

 _ **"I have a plan, but I need you safe,"**_ she told him. Without waiting for a response, she shoved her lover inside her mouth and ran straight for the wall.

While Dillon wasn't in the stomach of a Titan this time, it was still disgusting and terrifying. Saliva everywhere, a slimy tongue that should never be that big, and molars that could grind his body into mush. Instinctively, he gripped her tongue despite how gross the situation was. He didn't want to get swallowed. In the corner, he could see the motionless body of mother. Knowing her, she probably fainted out of shock. He was more concerned with his own survival.

Annie could feel the understandable waves of fear pulsating through the link. She didn't want him to have a panic attack, so she tried to take his mind off the terror the best way she knew how. _**"Dillon, you need a shower."**_

He took the bait and a brief pause. "Right. I'll be sure to freshen myself up the next time you eat me."

 _ **"It's only proper manners,"**_ she responded matter-of-factly. _**"You never know when a situation like this will come up again."**_

The thought of experiencing this over and over made him dread the future. Knowing Annie and his luck, he was gonna end up here again.

With his panic attack averted, Annie could concentrate on a plan while knocking more MPs out of the sky. Her first idea was to scale the Walls, but it was highly possible she would get shot down by cannons or lose her fingers from a precise slash. At this point, it was imperative to not underestimate the enemy. That only left one option. It was a crazy idea, but it was far more likely to succeed.

 _ **"Brace yourself,"**_ she warned. _**"Get ready to swim."**_

"What are you…?" His voice trailed off when he figured out what she was up to. "Did I mention how happy I am you're on our side?"

 _ **"Occasionally,"**_ Annie answered, charging straight for the gate.

The Garrison troops manage to launch cannonfire at the approaching Titan. One caught her square in the stomach, making her briefly double over, but she kept moving. She only had one shot at this, and she needed to make it count. Her body began to heat up, emanating steam as a result of that tactic. She wasn't going to go as far as she did with the Psions, especially since there were two occupants in her mouth that wouldn't survive that, but it needed to be far enough.

"Take her down!" the Garrison squad leader ordered fearfully as she was almost on them.

Suddenly, the Female Titan veered off to the right, catching them and the pursuing MPs off guard. Even more so was when she leapt into the air and crashed her whole body into the canal that ran throughout the Districts. Steam and water erupted like an explosion, spraying the pursuers and knocking them down. The area was fogged up from the amounts of steam pouring out, and they couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Sir, there's no sign of the Female Titan," one of the MPs reported. "I can't even hear her footsteps."

"That's because she's still here," the MP Squad Leader told her.

Amidst the steam, he could see the decaying body of the Female Titan. The fugitives fled the scene, yet they couldn't hear any ODM gear, so where did they go?

His eyes widened when he figured it out. "Soldiers, scale the Wall! They're swimming to the other side!"

Underwater, Annie was dragging the unconscious lawyer while Dillon concentrated on the metal bars that impeded their travel. While it caused him to bleed more, he managed to bend the gate bats just enough for them to swim through. His lungs felt like they were about to explode from holding his breath for so long, but he kept going despite the pain it was causing him. The second he reached the other side, he surfaced with a loud gasp, coughing out whatever water he swallowed. He managed to pull his weakened body back onto land just as Annie and Carolyn arrived, the latter still knocked out.

"Are you… okay?" the Shifter asked while her body was wracked with coughs.

"I'll live," Dillon responded weakly. His eyes drifted to the top of the Wall and spotted the MPs. "Shit. They're still coming." At this point, his body was too exhausted to even stand.

Annie didn't hesitate to transform again, a small, tidal wave knocking Dillon aside. She was annoyed at the persistence of the MPs, but at least she had the entirety of Wall Rose to her advantage. Little to no grapple points. " _ **Hang on. I'll get us out of here."**_

Even when he was placed inside her mouth again, he couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted to get away and finally get to the bottom of this mess… no matter how much it hurt him in the end.

* * *

 **AN: Phew! That was a lot of action, wasn't it? Hope that made up for the lack of fight scenes lately. Props to MickeyTaco for being my beta reader. There should be far less grammar mistakes this time.**

 **To be honest, I was going to kill Eld off too, but fortunately, a certain beta reader suggested I didn't, which led to, in my opinion, my favorite scene of the chapter. Petra is usually the golden child of Levi Squad members being alive. Time for Eld to have his chance.**

 **I am, however, disappointed that I couldn't make Dillon and human Annie beating up MPs because logic stopped me at every turn. Sometimes, I can get away with not being logical, but this time, I couldn't. I hope you still enjoyed the chase, though.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	59. Opportunities

Chapter 59: Opportunities

Henri Bocker took in the wonderful smells of his labor as he added the final touches to lunch. Rabbit stew topped with mushrooms, garlic, parsley, and a whole assortment of fresh spices. These things were far harder to come by ever since Wall Maria fell, but being able to catch rabbits and purchase the right ingredients for his and Haydn's wedding anniversary made it far more special. He hoped that it would taste as well as it smelled.

"Honey, it smells so good," Haydn said with a beaming smile as she took a whiff of the heavenly aroma.

"I'd wait a few days before thanking me," her husband warned. "For all we know, this was my convoluted scheme to give us all food poisoning."

Chuckling, she kissed him on the cheek. "It's going to be just fine. You're just nervous about today."

"Daddy, I'm hungry," their five-year-old daughter complained for the fourth time.

"Be patient, Ana," he chided. "We're almost done."

"You said that already." Ana was trying to perfect her pouting skills.

Haydn was about to give her a stern warning, but then, the ground started to rumble. It took a second for her to realize the shaking had a rhythm, almost like… footsteps! "Henri!"

Her husband's eyes widened in horror when he came to the same conclusion. "Titans! Take Ana to the bathroom now!"

She knew exactly what he was doing, and she was beside herself. "Henri, no. You can't-"

"Go!" he yelled, taking his rifle off the wall as the shaking grew worse. It was coming for them.

Holding back a terrified sob, Haydn grabbed a protesting Ana by the arm, and pulled her towards the bathroom. Once inside, Hadyn shut the door and locked it. "Ana, be quiet!" she ordered harshly as the two took cover in the bathtub. She desperately hoped that her husband would return safe and unharmed… even if that hope was useless in this situation.

With his wife and daughter safe in the bathroom, Henri inhaled deeply, his fingers turning white from gripping the gun so hard. He said a silent prayer to whatever deity existed before going outside to draw the Titan away. "Down here, you bastard!" he shouted, firing a shot at its head.

The Titan's cheek was grazed, but it slowed to a stop upon seeing him. It gave him a second to get a good look at this thing. Skinless, blonde hair, feminine physique… it didn't take long for Henri to recognize the creature as the Female Titan. The same Titan that devastated Stohess twice, slaughtered countless Scouts during the Expedition, and he just fired a shot at her.

Surprisingly, she didn't look angry. More amused than anything. " _ **Your aim needs a little work,"**_ she told him without moving her mouth.

Henri was at a loss for words, nearly dropping his gun in shock. His attention was grabbed when he spotted a young man on her shoulder coated in some sort of liquid.

"Hi there," the teenager greeted with a wave. "Can I borrow your shower please?"

* * *

The morale of the 104th was, for all intents and purposes, shot straight to hell. With the utter failure of keeping Eren and Historia escape on top of the original Levi Squad almost completely destroyed, things were looking very bleak. The group had rendezvoused back to the warehouse where they had captured the amateurs from earlier. For now, the only thing any of them could do was figure out the next move while they rested inside the building. Eld was forced to sit against a large box with a crude bandage over his shoulder wound. The round went out the other end thankfully, but it still hurt like hell. Until it healed, there was nothing he could do. The cadets ate slowly, even Sasha, trying to process everything that happened.

Armin couldn't even bring himself to take a single bite of his rations. He could still see himself pull the trigger and the back of the man's head explode with blood and brain matter flying everywhere. He didn't hesitate for a moment. He just… acted. No longer could he call himself innocent. His hands were stained with blood.

"My first kill was when I was eight years old," Levi finally spoke, staring directly in Armin's eyes. "A scraggly man was trying to steal some food I managed to find. I can still smell his putrid breath when we wrestled for the scraps. Even when I stabbed him, the stench didn't change. Just like you, I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't even stand to look at the food I killed him over. Then, my guardian showed up, and he told me that this was the world I have to survive in. If people are willing to kill each other over the pettiest things, then either die or kill them first." He wasn't the type of man to hesitate, but he knew this information could make or break the squad. They needed to know. "My guardian was Kenny the Ripper."

The cadets' heads popped up, their eyes widening from the shocking news.

"You were raised by a serial killer?" Connie asked, mortified. He looked ready to make a run for it.

The captain nodded. "A killer, a liar, and a complete bastard. He was all I had growing up. He taught me how to survive, so whatever his sins are, I have to thank him for that, at least."

Jean shook his head. "I can't believe how easy it is for you people to dehumanize them."

"If they're trying to kill us, we're not going to hold back, Jean," Mikasa told him sternly.

"So, you'll take as much pleasure as you can killing them, right?" he shot back, glaring at the Asian.

She recoiled briefly from his sharp words. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You enjoyed killing that man who molested Armin," Jean accused with a clenched fist. "You made it a slow death on purpose!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Like you said, he assaulted Armin," she replied while her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What I did to him was justified, and you know it. Unless you think a child molester should be given a slap on the wrist."

"Hey, guys, knock it off," Connie intervened, trying to make himself heard among the raising voices. "We shouldn't be fighting, okay?"

"Shut up, Connie!" Jean shouted as he shot to his feet along with his current opponent. "You know damn well what my issue is. If you think killing a guy slowly for your own amusement is okay, then I suppose we should give Annie a clean slate since you two have the same fucking mindset!"

Mikasa would have lunged at him were it not for Levi grabbing her by the back of the collar.

"Both of you sit down. Now!" he ordered, his tone booking no argument.

Begrudgingly, the two slunk back on the boxes, though they continued to throw death glares at each other.

"Whether you enjoy the kill or not makes no difference to me," Levi said. "You do what you have to in order to survive. That's the situation we're in. You want to spare lives, Jean, keep your hands clean? Not a single person in this room can count on you. If Armin didn't act, you'd be dead as well. You know that, so just accept it."

Jean gritted his teeth, desperately wanting to scream at the insanity of the whole thing. It was all so much to handle. He wished the entire day was just a long nightmare, but he was wide awake, and there was nothing he could do about it. So, he halted every moral argument building up in his throat and swallowed them. "You're right, Captain," he admitted. "I wish you weren't, but from now on… I won't hesitate again. From now on, it's shoot to kill."

Levi gave a single nod before standing up. "Now, let's give our guest a chance to speak."

The prisoners, all gagged and tied up, were separated into different areas of the warehouse, but the middle-aged man nearby missing most of his hair seemed to be the ringleader. His eyes were twitching out of fear when the captain knelt to his level. Once the gag was removed, the man spoke quickly. "Please, have mercy. I'm just an old merchant trying to make ends-."

"It's you," Mikasa interrupted suddenly, a dark look coming upon her. "You were the head merchant in Trost. You blocked the exit with cargo and almost got civilians killed by the Titans."

"I know this man," Levi confirmed. "Dimo Reeves, right? No use lying to us about your identity."

Dimo grimaced at being found out so easily. Then again, giving his status, he shouldn't have been surprised. Honesty was all he had left to offer. "Look, I didn't even want this damn job. The Military Police didn't give us a choice in the matter."

"How convenient," Mikasa replied suspiciously.

That riled him up. "Let me give you a piece of knowledge about this country, brat. You own a profitable business, and the government owns you in the blink of an eye. And now that we've screwed up our job, they'll take everything we own. I know how they work: kill me, and then stage accidents for my employees, including my idiotic son."

In the corner, the portly, browned-haired man gave muffled protests at that.

Levi scoffed. "So, you're just going to lie down on your fat ass and take it? I've heard stories about a merchant who, after the attack on Trost, offered jobs and good wages. What do you think is gonna happen to the district once all of that disappears? I give them one single month in the winter."

Dimo averted his gaze despite the captain having a point. "You want me to join your cause, don't you?"

"I want to know the location of Eren and Historia," he responded simply. "I doubt the MPs would trust you with that knowledge, so I'll settle for the soldiers that contacted you about the job. We'll take care of the rest."

Dimo gave a sigh that seemed to age him in a matter of seconds. He was too old for all this nonsense. "If I do this, what guarantee do I have that the people of Trost won't starve to death?"

"None whatsoever," was the blunt answer. "That being said, they'll probably be safer with us than without us."

The fate of Trost rested on Dimo's shoulders, and he felt every ounce of it. It was all a risk. If the Scouts failed, so many would suffer, but… he was already dead anyway. He finally stared at Levi and gave his answer. "Better to die trying to help people than die sitting on my ass."

Even though he didn't show it, Levi was pleased. "Good. Then we're in agreement. Connie, tell Sasha we're heading to Dauper village. Make sure her people don't shoot us for trespassing."

"Uh, yes sir." With a proper salute, Connie went outside to go inform Sasha of the news.

While the remaining prisoners were released, Levi was already planning his next moves. He hadn't forgotten what Annie theorized concerning Historia. Now that they were going after an Interior MP, it was time to find out the truth of the matter. _"Amsdale, report!"_

* * *

(A few minutes prior)

Dillon had been in many awkward situations throughout his life. Most of them had something to do with Annie due to his actions, hers, or a combination of both. Hell, he thought getting caught having sex by Levi could never be topped. But taking a bath outside in a large bucket while the very armed owner watched just waiting for the excuse to shoot him, and the Female Titan sitting in the background overlooking the situation? Peak awkwardness at its finest. At least getting her saliva off him was compensation for this.

It had been over two hours since they fled Yarckel District. Thanks to the lack of grapple points, there was no way the MPs could pursue them. Even on horseback, it would take far too long, especially since Annie could outrun steeds easily. When they were far enough away, Dillon suggested they stop somewhere to get some rest and maybe some supplies. If the house was populated, the two could roll with whatever circumstances came their way… even if this particular circumstance was unusual.

"I appreciate you letting me use this," the Psion finally said as he tried to make some sort of small talk.

"Not that you two gave me much choice," Henri growled, the grip on his rifle tightening.

Dillon rolled his eyes. "We didn't threaten you once and we let you keep your rifle. That has to count for something."

"Then why the hell is she still a Titan?" he demanded as his eyes darted to the Female Titan. "Looking for any excuse to crush us under your heel?"

 _ **"Consider this an added incentive to not shoot my boyfriend,"**_ Annie stated coldly. _**"If you've got a problem with that, leave."**_

While it was a reasonable explanation, Dillon didn't completely buy it. Annie was intimidating enough without her Titan form. Hell, she could've just tied the man up to ensure nothing would happen. He had a feeling the saliva-covered woman lying in the grass was the reason.

"Henri, don't provoke them," Hadyn pleaded, grasping his hand tightly. "Please."

The man turned his head to her before embracing her with one arm. "Where's Ana?" he whispered.

"I sent her to her room and locked the door," she whispered back. "She'll be safe."

 _"Amsdale, report!"_

Dillon nearly had a heart attack if his slight yelp and sudden movements were any indication. He ignored the strange looks and responded. _"I'm here, Captain Levi."_

 _"What happened?"_ Small talk didn't exist in Levi's life.

While her boyfriend was busy dealing with the captain, Annie finally felt like she could relax for a moment. Granted, there was a man ready to shoot Dillon and the woman she despised very much was present, albeit unconscious, but it could've been worse. She was concerned about the state of Dillon's mentality. He still didn't open up about what happened, but it was obvious Carolyn played a big role in it. Once she woke up, the blonde would finally get some answers.

Annie's silent musings were interrupted by a slight rustling in the bushes. Her gigantic eyes darted to her right and spotted someone in the bushes. It was much smaller than the average human, and there were soft giggles emanating from… oh, God. It was a runt. A female runt. A child!

Ana had managed to unlock her door from the inside, and slipped down the stairs, following the sounds of voices. Maybe they were playing hide-and-seek! She loved playing games. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the biggest girl she'd ever laid eyes on. And she had blonde hair like her own curls! Her curiosity got the best of her, and she giggled again as she approached the blonde. She crept closer, making a wide circle toward Annie's back, then stopping and tiptoeing toward the Female Titan's crossed legs, fascinated by the huge toes that peeked from under the massive knee. Her gaze trailed upward, and she craned her neck back to look up at the big eyes. Her brow furrowed when she realized something important was missing, and her bright, airy voice finally spoke clearly.

"Why are you not wearing clothes? Mommy says ladies shouldn't run around without clothes on."

Of all the most possible questions, that one had to be asked. The thing stared up at the Female Titan with awe and curiosity like she was some sort of attraction at a zoo. Titans were terrifying creatures, not something to giggle at-it was getting closer. What was it going to do? She couldn't swat the runt away. It was too… small for that kind of treatment. _**"Dillon, help me!"**_

Dillon quickly turned around (it was a bit difficult considering he was still in the bucket) and the minute he spotted the source of Annie's troubles, he couldn't help but snicker. "Oh, the horror."

Were it not for the parents' timely intervention, Annie would have raked him across the coals for that remark.

"Get away from our daughter!" Henri shouted, pointing his rifle at the Female Titan.

"Ana, no!" Haydn scooped up the child and carried her back into the house as quick as she could.

" _ **She approached me. I had nothing to do it,"**_ Annie told him with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up!" Henri glared at the two with hatred in his eyes. "You want to take our food, our water, fine. If either of you freaks come near my family, I will kill you." With that finality, he stepped inside and slammed the door shut.

Dillon heaved a sigh and climbed out of the bucket. "He's right about one thing. You don't need to be in Titan form right now. You're able to hide the smoke signal."

" _ **We still have to travel, and we're fresh out of horses,"**_ she pointed out. " _ **This is the fastest way of transportation we have. You know how much multiple transformations can take out of a Shifter."**_

He pulled out his clothes from the same bucket and started wringing out the water and soap. It was time to give her the news. "Things didn't go well for the Scouts. Eren and Historia were taken prisoner."

Annie shook her head. " _ **It's really sad when I'm not even surprised by this point."**_

"Petra and Gunther are dead."

She froze. While she didn't know the two very well, there was a small feeling inside of her that felt sad for their loss. " _ **They were good soldiers. I'm sorry."**_

"Me too." Dillon pulled on his pants, grunting as the water seemed to weigh his body down, but he would adapt. "Levi wants us to head to Dauper Village. The mountainous terrain and the remoteness of the village should be an advantage against the MPs."

" _ **The village of hunters,"**_ Annie mused, a small smile gracing her lips. " _ **I have to admit, I'm intrigued to see this place."**_

"But first, we have something important to do." Using his powers, Dillon began dragging the large bucket towards his mother.

" _ **Wait, are you about to…?"**_

"I never did like wasting water." He tilted the bucket down, and a wave of soapy-water crashed into Carolyn.

The lawyer was awakened and rolled over by the assault, sputtering out the liquid that entered her. She heaved, and some saliva was extracted as a result. Her eyes focused, seeing that her son was standing over her without offering a hand to help her. "Dillon, what… what happened?" Carolyn managed out once her coughing subsided.

"The Military Police were trying to kill us all," her son explained. "We managed to get out, but you fainted."

Her cheeks darkened with embarrassment as she brushed back her wet hair to get it out of her face. "I thought she was going to… she put me in her mouth, for God's sake."

 _ **"And I'd do it again in a heartbeat,"**_ Annie growled as the sides of her mouth stretched slightly. _**"Just try and test me."**_

A shiver ran down the lawyer's spine at the thought of being at her mercy again, though vitriol in her tone caught her off guard. "What? Why are you… you betrayed my son. How can you say something like that to me?" Even now, she still had the guts to stand up to the Female Titan. Hell, the fact that she could stand without falling was a feat in it of itself.

There was no way in hell Dillon would give her a chance to relax, a chance to breathe, or even a chance to think. He was going to get what he wanted now. "I know the truth."

Those four words turned Carolyn into a mute, paralyzed in place. It wasn't until she faced Dillon that it became clear what he just said. She was mortified. "Dillon-"

"I know that you're a Marleyan," he went on as if she never spoke. His tone was low, but it contained the cold fury that welled up in his heart. "I know about Project Psion. I know my father was an experiment. I know what you did to him and all those people!" His hands clenched into fists while he glowered into the eyes of the woman he called Mother.

She couldn't bear to meet his gaze for more than a few seconds. There was nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. "I made a mistake," Carolyn admitted quietly, doing everything she could to keep her composure. "My desires got in the way of all the people that died. I wasn't in charge of the project, but… it was so important to me."

"Create a new breed of humans and eliminate the Titans," Dillon summed up. "As a Marleyan, that must've been your patriotic calling."

Slowly, she nodded. "To see a world without those monsters crawling all over? I would have given everything for that dream."

 _ **"Everything being whatever lab rats you could find,"**_ Annie said in a contemptuous tone. _**"How's that dream going now?"**_

"Back off, Annie," Dillon warned suddenly, his eyes darting to her silver-blue ones. "You want to observe? Then keep your mouth shut."

The Female Titan was taken aback, but it was short-lived as she felt a nice, swell of anger building up. There were a lot of things she could put up with. Disrespectful condescension from her boyfriend was not on the list. Perhaps a not-so-gentle reminder was exactly what he needed to get his head out of his ass.

Dillon anticipated this as he quickly sent her a message. _"I need you to trust me, Annie."_

That statement alone raised so many questions and quelled her anger for the moment. He was up to something. That much was obvious. Since this was a moment where they weren't fighting for their lives, Annie decided to let this play out.

"When they scrapped the project, it must have been devastating," Dillon commented, gesturing for her to continue.

"I poured my soul into it, and they were going to throw it all away!" Even after 20 years, the frustration was still fresh. "I succeeded. I refused to let those bastards brush it off like it was nothing. That's why I took Matthew. I… I couldn't let everything go to waste." She turned away as tears filled her eyes. The weight of her sins bore down on her with no signs of relenting. "It was all so wrong. Treating them like objects, letting my pride get in the way… of course your father would want to kill me."

Dillon shifted his feet uncomfortably. It was starting to echo Annie's confession.

"Everything changed when we came here. It was a new beginning, a new life. It was a chance for me to make amends to Matthew for what I did. He deserved a better life." A smile slowly formed over her face as her tears dried up a bit. "That's why we ended up in Yarckel. He deserved something better than what he had in Marley. I never expected we would fall in love, but when we had you… it was the happiest day of our lives." When she had the spine to face him, she went a step further and embraced her son tightly. "Dillon, I'm so sorry I'm not who you thought I was, but I love you more than you can possibly imagine. The past is just that: the past. I'm not that person anymore. Please believe me."

The turmoil in Dillon's heart was almost too much to bear. He didn't know what to believe about Carolyn anymore. She was a murderer, yet still she was his mother. He wanted to sink into her embrace and open his heart to her like he once did. One thing stopped him. "Zackley knows, doesn't he?"

The sudden question surprised Carolyn. "What?"

He forced himself to look into her eyes. "He made sure that I wouldn't be executed for treason that day. I used to think it was out of the goodness of his heart, but… that's not true, is it?"

The lawyer breathed out a sigh and shook her head. "No, it's not. When you developed your powers for the first time, he found out. He had been watching me ever since I became a lawyer. He… he wanted you and your father to become part of his crusade against the government. If I refused, he would've had us all killed. The weapons you built and the training? It's what Darius wanted."

Dillon stayed silent after that revelation, processing her words. He closed his eyes, though that did nothing to prevent the tears from streaming down his face. His voice was soft, she had to strain to hear. "I see. You know something, Mom?"

"What?"

When his eyes opened, they were silver and full of rage. "You're lying!"

Carolyn could not stop him from reaching the memory he sought for. It was something she was desperate to hide. No amount of mental defenses could stop him, especially with how powerful he was now.

 _"Matthew, don't you see?" She hadn't felt this excited in a long time. "This is the opportunity we'd been waiting for. Come on! Let's set up a meeting with Darius."_

 _"Carrie, he's just a child," he protested, grabbing her arm before she could dash away. "You can't expect him to fight the government."_

 _She his hands into hers without losing her beaming smile. "He won't be a child forever. He'll grow, he'll get stronger, and then, we can finally destroy the corruption once and for all."_

With an enraged shout, Dillon shoved his mother away from him. "An opportunity!?"

Carolyn clutched her head, the pain from having a memory forced from her guards affecting her. Still, it was dull compared to her secret finally being revealed. "Dillon-"

"You haven't changed a damn bit, _Mother,"_ the Psion spat. Each step he took towards her was one step closer to strangling the life out of her. "Project Psion, your job, my father me, it's always been the same to you, hasn't it? Opportunities to be exploited no matter who suffers."

Carolyn backed up until she was up against a tree. Her heart was pounding so hard, it was ready to burst out of her chest and make a run for it. "Dillon, please…"

"Are you proud?" he demanded, his eyes still glowing. "Are you proud of your precious tool, your weapon?" A loud crack filled the air as a fissure in the trunk of the tree appeared. "That's all I am to you. The freak of nature you throw at your enemies!"

"That's not true!" Carolyn wept as she desperately tried to placate him. "It's not that simple!"

"Then for once in your life, tell me why!" Dillon begged. He wanted to break down, punch someone, anything to make this all stop. "Why couldn't I just be your son? Why is that not enough for you!?"

The tree behind her continued to crack until the whole thing exploded off the roots, flying across the ground. She let out a terrified shriek as she tried to get away, but a skinless foot slammed directly in front of her, blocking her escape.

 _ **"Going somewhere, coward?"**_

Annie had long suspected something was off with Carolyn since the day they met. She knew Dillon wouldn't have seen it for understandable reasons, but the Shifter knew an opportunist when she saw one. Marley was crawling with them. Matthew's confession fueled that observation. The extent of how far she was willing to go was something she never saw coming. A child being manipulated into a weapon? Annie was more than willing to allow the red haze consume her.

The mewling lawyer had fallen to the ground, terrified out of her mind. No one would be rescuing her. Dillon, on the other hand, was on his knees with his head facing the ground. Better he not see what happened next.

 _ **"You turned your son into a tool,"**_ the Female Titan snarled. There was so much she could say, but words were meaningless. Only one thing mattered. She lifted her foot and brought it down hard towards the screaming woman.

Annie's attempted stomp was suddenly thwarted from an invisible force that halted her movement. Her eyes darted to the tear-stricken boy that had his hand out to her. _**"Dillon, let me go,"**_ she said slowly, trying to push through his grip.

Despite the bleeding and the emotional upset he was going through, Dillon didn't budge. "No."

Annie couldn't believe what she was hearing. _**"Look at what she's turned you into. She's been using you for her own selfish purposes. You're her soldier!"**_

"This isn't how it ends," he growled as the blood poured from his nose. "Not yet. The Scouts are going to get every piece of information out of her. Once they're through, we'll decide what happens to her."

Another growl emanated from her throat, but in the end, this was his mother. He had every right to make the final call concerning the woman. Heaving a sigh, she backed away.

Wiping away the blood and his tears, Dillon stalked towards Carolyn, who stared up at him with fear. He didn't give a damn about how she felt. "You're going to tell the Scouts everything. If you hold back, I will make you regret it." Hardening his tone and demeanor were the only defenses he had right now.

"D-D-Dillon-"

One well-placed punch from the Psion was enough to knock her out cold. It gave him little comfort doing that, but he wasn't going to regret it. Whatever questions he had left, he would let the Scouts get them. They were less likely to kill her than he was.

* * *

 **AN: Not a whole lot to say, but I have a feeling you guys are gonna volunteer for Carolyn's firing squad. There's a bit more to look forward to concerning her story, but I'll stay quiet on the matter.**

 **Ana is the name of the artist who did some fanart for my story under the name Book-Nose on Deviantart. Please check out her stuff. It's really good.**

 **Another problem I have with Attack on Titan's third season is that, somehow, the Scouts manage to find random cabins and houses in Wall Rose's territory. I decided on giving Dauper a highlight next chapter so we can explore the birthplace of Potato Girl.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	60. Home of the Huntress

Chapter 60: Home of the Huntress

Wall Rose was home to many differing climates. Only the brave chose to live on the edges of the mountainous regions, because of the rugged terrain. Even fewer lived in the deep woods for fear of the predators that called the forest home. There was only one narrow, dirt path that led through the thick groves of trees, making it a dangerous route for any would-be visitors.

A pit formed in Sasha's stomach as she rode towards her village. Strategically speaking, Dauper was a great place for the Scouts to stay at. Combining mountainous terrain with hunters that could shoot a bird during a cloudy day, the MPs would have the disadvantage. That being said, she was still bringing danger to her home. She had a feeling a tongue lashing was gonna be in the very near future from her father.

An arrow struck the ground a couple of meters in front of the horse. Sasha held onto the reins as the mare understandably reared on two legs out of fear.

"State yer business, intruder!"

Three men approached her with arrows pulled back on their bows. Two were on the ground, and one was stationed in the trees.

 _I'm getting rusty._ Sasha thought to herself. Throwing herself into the thick of things without taking time to observe and pay attention? She had been in the Scouts too long. Slowly, she raised her hands in defense before speaking clearly and concisely. "Mah name is Sasha Braus, and this is mah home."

That name was enough to get the three guards to lower their weapons. Her dialect confirmed her status.

The man in the trees lowered his hood, revealing jet-black hair tied up in a small bun. "Sorry 'bout that, Sasha. Ya know we can't be too careful these days."

She waved him off. "Don't fret about it, Otto. Was a nice reminder that Ah'm in need of practice."

"What brings ya over here?" Otto asked as he climbed down from his perch. "Not another Titan attack, is it?"

"If it was, y'all would hear me screamin' mah head off. See, my comrades and Ah are fugitives, and we need a place to stay," she explained simply. When they didn't respond immediately, she added for good measure, "Ah'm serious."

The trio of hunters glanced at each other uncomfortably. Sure, Dauper was infamous for butting heads with the government, but this was different. All it would take was a pair of lips to bring the entire village to ruin.

Sasha went on when the silence dragged on too long. "Look, Ah know what Ah'm askin', but we have nowhere else to go. Hell, we've got a man that's been shot. We need yer help."

Otto sighed as he attached the bow to his back. "Twist our arms, why don't ya? We'll let you in, but it's up to our chief how long y'all will stay."

Sasha smiled softly, feeling a massive weight lift from her shoulders. "Thanks, Otto. Ah owe ya big time."

He pointed a finger at her while glowering. "But no one touches our food without our say so. That goes double for ya, Sasha."

That wiped the smile off her face as quick as it came. Her eating habits were still infamous here. It was going to be a challenge to resist the urge to scarf down the food she would see, but considering this was her own home, it was best to behave herself. At least they had sanctuary for the time being.

She placed two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. In a matter of seconds, the group of Scouts slowly approached them on horseback. Naturally, Levi led them, but attached to his horse was a small cart that carried an unconscious Eld. Armin was tending to him, making sure that he wouldn't get a fever and that his bandages were changed properly.

Otto grimaced at the sight as he approached the captain. "How bad is it?"

"He can't move his arm, and we couldn't take him to a hospital," Levi answered. "We don't have a medic on hand."

The hunter resisted the urge to groan at the circumstances. Leave it to Sasha to make things substantially more difficult. "We'll do what we can, but don't expect any miracles."

"We're Scouts. Miracles pass us by on a regular basis," he deadpanned.

As the trio of hunters led them towards the village itself, Sasha broke the brief silence. "Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?" Mikasa wondered.

"Ah have a funny accent, or somethin' like that," she muttered disdainfully, glancing at Connie. She expected him to be the first.

The bald-headed cadet surprised her with a question. "Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

The brunette scoffed at the question. "Y'all labeled me with that stupid Potato Girl moniker on the first day. Ya think Ah was gonna twist the knife with my dialect?"

"So, you felt sorry for yourself," Levi interrupted without sparing her a look. His tone made it clear just how unsympathetic he was to her plight. "That's the stupidest hang-up I've ever heard in my life, Sasha. We all get nicknames one way or the other. You're not special."

"Horse Face, remember?" Jean added for good measure.

Sasha winced at the reactions, but unfortunately, they had a point. Three years of disguising her voice to fit in all amounted to having foolish insecurities. "Ah suppose Ah was acting stupid."

"I don't care if you have a different dialect, or you can communicate like a dog," Levi went on. "You're a part of this squad now. I suggest you keep that in mind when the next insecurity hits you."

"Y-Yessir," she stuttered, her face reddening with embarrassment. Not exactly a comforting pat on the back, but it would have to do. Right now, she needed to focus on her home.

It was easy to spot thanks to the two outposts that stood behind the gate. A modest wooden fence surrounded the village to protect them from any wildlife that tried to get in. Once Otto gave the all-clear, the gate opened, allowing the Scouts to enter.

Her eyes drank in the sight of the wooden buildings, the tanning racks for the various animal hides, and the bustle of the people who called Dauper home. The atmosphere was busy, but tranquil. To the outsider, this might seem like an oxymoron, but for those who grew up here, it was the familiarity of home.

The second thing Sasha noticed was the smell. Crops of all sorts and various types of meat filled her nostrils. She had missed that aroma dearly, and it pained her to be cut off from indulging herself. Maybe she'd at least be permitted to do some fishing later after everything was squared away. There were several natural creeks that ran near the village and provided their freshwater needs, along with a small lake for fishing.

While the Scouts garnered the attention of the villagers, everyone was still pulling their weight. Her eyes narrowed when she saw plots of land that had previously been left to nature cleared and plowed, obvious signs of growing crops. And it wasn't just one or two crops, but multiple, scattered throughout the village. Dauper had always prided themselves on their hunting skills, and their ability to survive off the land without the need for farming. It felt like a slap to the face for the brunette. Farmers were preparing to harvest their crops before winter. Others were fixing up the fences, especially on areas that had been worn down over time. A choice few loaded meat into government-designated storehouses. After all this time, they still had a quota to meet before they could indulge themselves. A selfish part of Sasha hoped that if the government was overthrown, they could finally take back what was theirs: dignity attached to a lot of meat.

"Sasha!"

A small child all but crashed into Sasha's waist, her arms wrapping around her tightly. Recognizing the little girl, Sasha grinned and hugged her back. Her dirty-blonde hair was terribly messy, a good indication that she had been working. Even that young, children were still meant to contribute to the village.

"Hey, Kaya," Sasha greeted warmly. "Good to see ya again."

"Who's that?" Armin asked as he stepped out of the carr.

"When Wall Rose was invaded, Sasha rescued her from a Titan with just a bow and a few arrows," Connie whispered, grinning as he recalled that tale. "I wish I could've been there."

Levi ignored them in favor of addressing the young doctor that approached them. "Can you help him or not?"

"I need to assess the damage first," the doctor explained. "We won't know for sure, but I do know he needs surgery immediately."

Two of his assistants detached the cart and moved it towards one of the taller buildings. That had to be their hospital, though considering the small population, it didn't need to be huge.

"In the meantime, we need ta have a talk, Captain Levi."

The captain turned to face a middle-aged man with piercing green eyes. His brown hair was tied in a small bun, but that style did very little to contrast the intimidating stance he had. "I'm guessing you're the leader of this community?"

"Yup. Name's Markus Weber. Ya better have a good reason for bringin' trouble to mah people," he said, glowering down at him.

Naturally, Levi was unfazed. "We should talk inside. I'd rather not make a scene in front of your people. Wouldn't you agree?"

The man let out a snort. "Fair enough. Come with me. Otto, keep an eye on our 'guests.'"

"Yes, Chief," Otto responded, fixing his gaze on the cadets. "Bring yer horses to the stables."

Sasha cringed while she led her mare to the location. Her father was in charge of the horses, so running into him was going to happen sooner rather than later. What would she say when she saw him. _Hey, Daddy. Ah'm a traitor now and these are mah fugitive buddies. You got anythin' to eat?_

"This is an interesting village," Armin commented, his eyes drifting from person to building. However, with the villagers' gazes locked on them, it was hard not to feel uncomfortable.

Sasha picked up on that and gave him some context. "Dauper doesn't like outsiders very much. Wall Maria refugees comin' to take the food they worked hard to hunt down. Government negotiators tryin' to break our traditions with their bullshit reasons."

"You make it sound like everyone here is obsessed with food," Jean muttered.

The brunette shot him a glare. "Before you enlisted, Ah bet your mama was always there to give you food, didn't she? Ya never had to worry 'bout that. Us? We go out to find whatever's out there to eat. It made us survivors, it made us hunters, and it made us not take a damn thing for granted. We look out fer each other, Jean."

"A shame your compassion didn't stretch to us when we lost everything," Mikasa said in a low tone. She was naturally on edge after losing Eren again, but Sasha's self-righteousness was grating on her. "Was there a feast when the population was thinned out?"

"Mikasa, that isn't fair," Armin intervened quickly. "There was a famine in Wall Rose. Things were difficult for everyone."

"She had a community where everyone cared about her," the Asian shot back angrily. "What did we have, Armin? Homelessness and people viewing us like street rats for just trying to make it to the next day. I hate what the government has done as much as everyone here does, but at least they gave us a chance to live. If Dauper had their way, they would've-"

"Knock it off!" Otto ordered, have enough of this conversation. "This is not the time or place fer this. Today, we are giving you shelter, so be a tad bit grateful while yer here."

Mikasa fumed at him, but she kept her mouth shut. No point in causing trouble unless she wanted Levi's boot up her ass.

Sasha stayed silent because she knew Mikasa was right. Dauper never protested the so-called operation to retake Wall Maria. They knew what was going on even when the government was too spineless to admit the truth. It was a welcome relief having far less mouths to feed. Sure, it came off as heartless, but they needed to survive just as much as their neighbors. A damn shame that she had to be friends with the refugees. It made her feel guilty for having that sentiment, forcing her to reflect on the decisions she had made in the past.

"Where's mah daddy, Otto?" Sasha asked quietly.

"Last Ah heard, he went fishin' at the lake," he answered. "Ah can take care of yer mare for ya."

"Thanks." The hunter handed him the reins and made her way towards the southern gate. They didn't talk much when she was here last. It was high time to fix that.

Once she was out of earshot, Otto gave a snicker. "So, y'all are friends with the Great Devourer, huh?"

Connie couldn't help but laugh at that. "The Great Devourer? Can't believe we didn't think of that."

 _Doubt they picked you for your brains, runt._ He thought to himself before continuing. "Sasha's eating habits have always been infamous among us. It was a joke back then, though when the famine hit and the refugees showed up, wasn't quite funny anymore."

"You seem to respect her despite the title you gave her," Armin pointed out.

"What, ya think we'd have kicked her out of our village because she loves ta eat?" Otto asked, amused. "She's a good kid. Dauper lost a great hunter when she left for the military, but we make do with what we've got. Picked up a few new things like horse breeding."

"Yeah, I can smell the dung from here," Jean said, his nose wrinkling from the scent.

"Well, we gotta have fertilizer fer the farms, kid," he explained matter-of-factly. "Tell you what: we'll get ya hooked up to a farm while yer here, and you'll be used to the smell in no time."

The brown-haired teen visibly grimaced. "Your generosity knows no bounds." _Why the hell did I have to say something?_

* * *

None of the buildings in Dauper boasted opulence, and the village hall that housed Markus's office was no different. He guided the captain through a door off the main meeting hall. Levi noted the bear head mounted above the hall entrance before stepping into the small office. Thankfully, no bared teeth or horned animals greeted him on the walls here. It was always tacky when people did that. A desk took up a large portion of the floor space, with a window behind the chieftain's chair. A dark fur draped on the back of the chair was the only seemingly personal adornment in the room.

"You got three things goin' for ya, Captain," Markus told him, gesturing him towards a second wooden chair. "Sasha seems to vouch for ya, you kill Titans for a livin', and ya managed to get under the government's skin. For that, ya have mah respect." He took a seat behind his desk and placed his hands together. "Now give me a damn good reason why Ah don't throw your ass out."

"Because we need each other if we're going to survive the crisis," Levi explained calmly. Using threats and intimidation wouldn't work on this man. Pragmatism was the only way to go. "You and I both know the government is full of shitheads who'd sell their own mothers to human traffickers if it meant staying ahead."

"Maybe so, but you were willin' to destroy an entire District to get a Titan," he pointed out with narrowed eyes. "Yer a desperate man, Levi, and desperate men don't give a damn about collateral damage. Ya think Ah'm just gonna roll over like a dog and let you burn everyone to the ground for yer own means?"

Levi's jaw tightened ever so slightly. The worse thing than an opponent was an opponent who brought up good points. Dauper was a strategic advantage he needed, but he didn't feel compelled to spill blood to get it. For once, it was finally time to draw the line. "Plans have already been set in motion. We need medical aide for one of my soldiers. We need a place to stay for the time being until we can make our move. What is it that you want in exchange?"

If Markus was surprised by his question, he didn't show it. He didn't want to have the Scout Regiment as his enemies, but he wasn't about to give them free reign either. "That's a mighty tall order there. You want a roof over yer heads? Yer gonna work for it. We don't tolerate freeloaders in this village."

"Fine by me."

"Y'all will settle food the food rations ya got unless I say otherwise. Resources aren't in bloom, and our village comes first."

Levi made a mental note to have a word with Sasha. He wasn't going to be gutted because she couldn't handle it. "Anything else?"

Markus leaned a little closer to him. "Thanks to you, we're gonna have the MPs comin' after us. Ah know ya got more Scouts than the ones ya brought. Give Dauper a protection detail, and we'll come to an agreement."

He raised his eyebrows at that demand. "You expect me to put the lives of my men at risk to keep yours safe?"

"Ah expect ya to fix the problem you caused," the chieftain enunciated clearly. "Ah ain't gonna let you be the death of mah people."

And there it was. The opening he had been waiting for. "You don't want to get involved? It's too late for that. You're right about one thing: the MPs are on their way because I made sure of it."

Markus's eyes blazed with rage and pulled out a gun from his desk. "The hell did you say!?" he roared, pointing the weapon at his head.

Levi didn't even flinch. "We set a trap for them, and we needed a place to lure them to. This was the perfect spot. You can shoot me if you want and kill the rest of my soldiers, provided you live long enough, but the MPs will still come. Silver lining? You'll get protection, but you're going to give us assistance."

The chieftain was unbelievably tempted to pull the trigger and be done with all this. The consequences of his actions, however, kept him at bay. He was backed into a corner with no way to fight it out. There was only one option left: submission. "Fuckin' mongrel," he growled, lowering his weapon.

"Welcome to the fight, Markus. Glad you could make it." The captain brushed himself off before he exited the office, leaving an enraged leader in his wake.

* * *

Lukas Braus groaned in annoyance. For the fourth time, his fishing line snapped thanks to the fights these damn fish were putting up. He'd rather be out in the woods stalking a wild boar for days instead of dealing the aquatic nuisances sucking the joy out of him.

"You fuckin' assholes," he snarled, grabbing his rifle. Maybe he'd get lucky and blow one up this time. Either way, he needed relief.

"Snapped a string again, Daddy?" a familiar voice asked.

He whirled around to see his daughter leaning against a nearby tree, grinning at him. "Sasha?" He couldn't figure out what surprised him more: the fact she was here, or that she managed to sneak up on him.

"Yer shouting covered mah steps pretty well," she explained before she pulled out two pieces of cable. "ODM gear has some sturdy stuff we can use. Ah'll get a replacement when we-"

She was cut off when her father wrapped his arms around her tightly. It had been a while since she felt an embrace that threatened to break her bones. She had missed it dearly as she hugged him back.

"Ah've missed you, Little Hawk," Lukas whispered, his hand resting on the back of her head to support her.

"Missed ya, too, Daddy," Sasha responded before releasing him.

A look of worry crossed his face. "Did the Titans come back?"

"No, no, no!" she quickly assured. "It's not that. Mah comrades and Ah needed a place to stay, and the captain suggested we come here. It wasn't mah idea."

Seeing that there was no immediate danger to fret about, he began fiddling with the knot of the broken string. He was intrigued to see if Sasha's idea would bear more fruit than his attempts. "Ah'm surprised you didn't suggest it."

"Of course Ah didn't suggest it… but Ah didn't refuse it either," she reluctantly admitted.

"Intimidating officer, or did ya agree with him?" With a grunt, Lukas finally untied the knot, letting the string hit the ground. "Finally!"

"Both, actually."

After he checked the ground for any snakes or large bugs, the man took a seat on the ground. "Have a seat, Sasha. Ya look like you need ta take a load off."

The hunter laughed slightly, joining him. "Damn right Ah do. Ah've been on mah feet all day. Demands of the Scouts and all."

"We may be a remote village, but word does get around. These 'demands' are a bit more than that." Lukas's tone became a bit more serious as he stared at his daughter. "Tensions between the Scouts and the government seem ta have risen as of late. Sounds dangerous."

"That's old news, Daddy. Your Hawk is now a wanted criminal." She was quite glum about the circumstances, her gaze staring at the lake. "All the Scouts are."

"...Did ya kill anyone?" It wasn't a question he wanted to ask, but he needed to know the truth.

"Not yet, but Ah will." She shook her head as she was resigned to the fact. "It's gonna get worse, ya know. We're takin' the fight to the fuckin' government."

"So why are ya fighting, Sasha?"

She let out a long-suffering sigh. "Years ago, Ah would've said it was ta get back at 'em for takin' our traditions away. Now, it's because Ah believe it's the only way we all make it through alive." A mirthless chuckle escaped her lips. "Congratulations. Yer daughter's a patriot now."

Lukas didn't say anything for a moment. He fiddled with a large knife that he decided to use to peel the bark away from a small stick lying on the ground. "Sasha, when ya left this village, you were an angry girl looking for someone or somethin' to take yer anger out on. Yer selfishness didn't exactly help me sleep at night."

"...Is that why Ma left us?" Sasha surprised herself by asking that dreaded question. They didn't talk much, if ever, about her mother for years. "Because we were so self-centered?"

He pursed his lips as he tried to come up with the right words. "It's… a lot more complicated than that, but that was a factor. Ah made mistakes, and so did yer mother. If ya really want ta know, we can have this conversation."

"Ah'd rather not!" she interjected quickly. "Not now, anyways. Got enough baggage ta deal with right now."

He gently wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, even if it was just a little bit. "You know, Ah spent several nights wonderin' if Ah made the wrong choice lettin' ya go. The world outside the village has always been different than Dauper, and it can be one hell of a predator. Ya know what Ah see now? A strong, confident, young woman who's gotten stronger despite the struggles ya went through. You've changed for the better. Ah can see it in yer eyes. Ah meant what Ah said the last time Ah saw you. I've proud of ya, Hawk. Always have been, always will."

Sasha's lips quivered ever so slightly as she brushed away the slight wetness building up in her eyes. "Daddy, don't make me cry. It hurts mah eyes."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Lukas rose to his feet and brushed himself out of the grass and dirt. "What say me and you try to bring home some trout and have ourselves a fish fry?"

She snorted as she began making her own fishing rod. "Trout? Ah'm gonna get myself a giant catfish that puts yer trout to shame. When they see mah meal, they'll walk off yer plate."

"Catfish are rare in these lakes, remember?" he pointed out with a smirk. "Ya wanna take that gamble?"

"Heck yeah, Ah do. Ah've gotten mature and stronger. You just got old."

Lukas rolled his eyes at her trash talk. "Suppose Ah can't swat you on the butt for insultin' your elders. Ah'll just humiliate you with mah catch instead."

Her grin stretching across her face, Sasha launched her line into the water. She never expected to have fun with fishing, of all activities, but she wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world. While she wouldn't voice it audibly, she made a mental vow that when the war was over, she'd return to Dauper. This was where she was meant to be: home with her friends and family.

* * *

 **AN: Special thanks to MickeyTaco for helping me out with the descriptions of Dauper (and editing). Admittingly, this was shorter than I anticipated, but we seriously needed a break from the angst of the Uprising Arc and the baggage that came with Dillon and Annie's issues. Writing the depressing stuff that's been going on lately has made me appreciate these quiet moments all the more. I can't wait to do more of those scenes when they come my way. Unfortunately, because this is Attack on Titan, we've got plenty of angst and drama on the horizon.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to reading your reviews, and I'll see y'all in the next one.**

 **P.S.: In case any of you Southerners are offended, I myself am a Southerner.**


	61. Midnight Ambush

Chapter 61: Midnight Ambush

Tense didn't even begin to describe how Dimo felt being in the same wagon as the MPs. With a simple pull of the trigger, he could be fertilizing the ground in a moment's notice. It didn't help that the sunken eyes of the corporal in charge were on him and his son as if anticipating their betrayal. Luring him out was the easy part. Surviving what happened next would be a greater challenge.

"Quit staring like that!" Flegal Reeves demanded, goosebumps covering his skin. "It's creepy."

Dimo resisted the urge to smack his idiotic son on the back of his head. If they died here, it would be his fault.

"You seem to be on edge, Flegal," the corporal pointed out simply. "I'd like to know why."

He scoffed at that. "Oh, no reason. We're just going up against Humanity's Strongest Soldier and his contingent of Scouts. Simple as that, right?"

"That's enough out of you, Flegal," Dimo scolded, hiding how impressed he was. If they couldn't pull off a good poker face, using the tension to their advantage was the next-best thing. "Forgive him, Corporal Sannes. He hasn't been through a lot of combat."

"Someone as fat as he is, I'm not surprised," the only other MP with them taunted.

"Ralph," Sannes said in a warning tone before addressing the merchants. "I understand your concerns. Captain Levi is not one to be trifled with, but he is arrogant. He won't expect us using the ODM gear to our advantage." A snort escaped his nostrils. "He thinks he's superior because he's a Scout? The fools have no idea."

"Just remember the plan before you wet yourselves," Ralph ordered. "Hand us over, and duck. Simple as that."

"Of course." Eight Interior MPs followed closely in the forest. They were all armed with ODM gear, of course, but the equipment wasn't known for being silent. Once they got close enough to the Scouts, then they could use their gear in an ambush that would catch them off guard.

"Captain Levi will probably expect me to double cross him," Dimo pointed out. "To be honest, you should have brought the entire regiment with you."

Sannes gave a slight chuckle. "If he has no countermeasures in preparation for that, he deserves to have his innards strung up before he dies."

"Plenty of knives can do that job right," Ralph added.

At long last, the wagon came to a stop just outside the village. The two merchants glanced at each other, silently praying that they would make it out alive from this. The MPs, on the other hand, hit each other's faces with the butt end of their pistol before during the same to the back of their heads.

"What are you doing?" Flegal questioned, aghast by their actions.

Wiping the blood from his bleeding nose off, Ralph smirked. "Gotta make it look convincing, numbnuts. This why we work for the King, and you two are merchants. Someone has to do the thinking around here."

Sannes tossed the two a pair of shackles. "Here. They've been outfitted to break easily. Cuff us from behind, and use our guns to force us towards the Scouts. They are loaded, so try not to blow our heads off by mistake."

"I know how to handle a gun, Corporal," Dimo responded with a bit of an edge to his tone.

Once the MPs were "properly" shackled, they were forced outside with Dimo taking Sannes while Flegal, to his annoyance, handled Ralph. The trees only allowed for small specks of moonlight to shine through, forcing the people to rely on torches to see in the night. Only Levi and Mikasa were waiting for them, both armed with their ODM gear.

"Just as you requested, Captain," Dimo announced. "Two high-ranking MPs from the Interior Squad. I believe this clears any debts I have towards you."

"Hardly," Levi sneered before gesturing to Mikasa. "Cut the tendons in their legs. Make them crawl."

Flegal flinched in horror. "W-What!? But we-!"

"The MPs' legs, you idiot," the captain elaborated with a roll of his eyes. "I want to see blood, not butter."

The two "prisoners" quickly made their move by simultaneously smashing the backs of their heads against their captors' faces. When the merchants recoiled, the shackles were easily broken off. The MPs snatched back their weapons and forced both father and son to the ground, pressing the barrel of the guns to their heads. Mikasa and Levi only managed to reach halfway before they slid to a halt.

"Did you really think we wouldn't expect a trap laid out for us, Captain Levi?" Sannes asked with disappointment distorting his features.

"Wait, don't kill us!" Flegal begged.

"Quiet, boy," Dimo ordered.

"That all depends on the illustrious captain," Ralph said cruelly.

"I didn't expect you to be as stupid as look," Levi stated, crossing his arms. "Put the guns down before things get worse."

"You're not in a position to make demands," the corporal pointed out. "It's clear that you need Dimo and his son. If we kill them, you lose valuable allies."

The captain didn't even hesitate to respond. "Kill them if you want. You'd be doing us a favor, actually."

Mikasa's eyes widened. "What? But Captain-!"

A simple glare from him shut her up.

Sannes scoffed at that. "You think I'm bluffing? You must not remember how far we're willing to go to protect the kingdom."

"I know that you're not bluffing. I just don't care," he elaborated simply. "You're right that they would make valuable allies if they leave, but if the MPs execute the head of the Reeves Company, the same company that's been doing so much good for the people of Trost, and his son, how do you think the civilians are going to react?"

"If the government says the Scouts are responsible for their deaths, then that will be the truth," Sannes shot back angrily, pressing the barrel harder against Dimo's head. "The odds are not in your favor, Levi. Surrender!"

"I already gave you my answer. I'm just waiting for you to have the spine to back up what you claim."

Before Sannes could reply with words or actions, gunfire sounded off in the distance.

"What the hell is going on?" Ralph questioned, concerned.

 _About fucking time._ "Apparently, there are eight soldiers that were preparing an ambush. They're being killed as we speak," Levi responded.

"Impossible," Sannes growled, shaking slightly. "There's no way you could have known. I've been watching these two the whole time!"

"Mind link, dumbass." Levi tapped his head for good measure. "And here I thought you would actually read the reports on Amsdale's abilities. I would fix that."

The corporal clenched his teeth as his finger rested on the trigger. This wasn't supposed to happen. The Military Police had the upper hand. "Don't test me, Levi. I still have these hostages, so you're going to do what I tell you!"

"Sorry, Corporal. I don't take orders from you."

His shaking intensified, threatening an accidental firing if he got worse. There had to be a way to salvage this situation, but nothing came to mind. Well… almost nothing. He shoved Dimo into the ground and placed the barrel against his own head. "Long live the King!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a hand pulled his arm back and locked it behind him. Sannes cried out in pain as he was forced to his knees. Ralph tried to shoot the interloper only for a large stick to smash against his head from another Scout.

"Where the hell have you been?" Levi asked immediately, approaching them.

"Well, there was a lot of information to tell Erwin," Hanji answered, struggling to keep Sannes pinned. "Hold still already!"

"I've got this bastard," Moblit assured, hoisting a dazed Ralph to his feet.

"The prison here is vacant for the night. Throw them in their cells." Levi had many plans for these two. One way or the other, the truth would come out. He hoped that they would make things difficult. It would give him time to take things slowly. Very slowly.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier)

Waiting was always the hardest part for a hunter. The time that passed could last for a few minutes or a few hours. While it gave Sasha the great skill of patience, it didn't make things easier. It also didn't help that her prey was armed to the teeth and ready to fire back once things escalated. Her ears had picked up several pairs of footsteps approaching, prompting her to take cover in the trees. Bushes were always too noisy. A vantage point is exactly what she needed.

The thin rays of the night picked out four MPs with that modified ODM gear she had seen before. Useless against Titans, but very effective against people. The way their skills were displayed made her wonder how long they had been preparing for going up against the Scout Regiment. How many years? But the questions didn't matter tonight. Survival was what she would be shooting for.

Taking a deep breath, Sasha drew back her arrow. This would be the first time she had ever taken a human life. Sure, she had a couple of Titans kills under her belt, and she now knew the truth about them. Still, there was a difference between fighting one-instinct predators who could not reason or be talked down and fighting… unchanged humans. Whatever her feelings concerning this were irrelevant. For the sake of her friends, her family, her village, and her survival, she would take lives.

On her exhale, she let the arrow fly. It pierced the neck of the woman in front, downing her immediately. She gagged on her blood and choked now that the airways were blocked. There was nothing her subordinates could do to help her as she began to die. The only recourse was retaliation. They opened fire into the trees, prompting Sasha to run. A round broke the branch she was on, causing her to plummet to the ground. It wasn't very high up, but the fall still hurt.

"Come on!" one of the MPs shouted as he frantically reloaded his guns along with the others.

Those seconds cost them, for Annie appeared from a tree behind the trio armed with her falcata. She swung at the MP closest to her, going for a quick beheading. Unfortunately, the weapon was not sharp enough, and it only reached the halfway point. He would die eventually, but now, she was missing a weapon, and the remaining two MPs had their reloaded weapons aimed right at her.

"It's the Titan Bitch!" the male MP exclaimed, opening fire.

Annie dove into the bushes and narrowly avoided getting her head blown off. The same couldn't be said for a chunk of her side. She gritted her teeth in pain and concentrated on healing. It wasn't too debilitating, but it would slow her down a bit. The rustling of grass caught the female MPs attention and turned to see Sasha lining up another shot. She moved just as the arrow was released, allowing it to impale another tree inside. She responded by firing two shots as the hunter took cover.

"Take care of the blonde," the woman ordered. "The hunter's mine."

The male rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, sure. Leave me with a fucking Titan."

Before the MP had a chance to reload, Annie lunged out of the bushes and tackled him to the ground. Her healing was concentrated on her side, but that didn't mean she couldn't strike her opponent with a few good hits along the way. The man tossed her aside and rolled to his feet just as she got to his. He knew that there was no time for him to load his weapons, so he let them dangle. Annie raised an eyebrow, but she got into a fighter's stance all the same. Her eyes glanced over to see that his partner was preoccupied. At least there would be no interference… for the moment.

To her surprise, the MP launched a high kick that she was forced to back away from. Already, the Shifter could see the man had combat training. His rapid punches came quick, forcing Annie on the defensive. One thrust, however, gave her the opportunity to duck and do a spin kick. The MP fell on his back, but he hopped back to his feet in less than two seconds. Annie didn't have time to react as a spinning back-kick sent her crashing to the ground. He was good and quick, two things that he did better than her.

Wait, what the hell was she thinking? The man took her off guard. She was trained to be the ultimate warrior to kill her enemies. Her entire built was built to be a weapon. This asshole catches her off-guard, and she's ready to throw in the match? Fuck that shit!

"Not so tough without your Titan form, are you?" the MP taunted.

Normally, Annie didn't talk in the heat of battle. It was far too distracting. This time, she made an exception. "I was expecting a fight, not a hopeless virgin stroking himself."

Given the snarl that hit his face hard, she was right on the nose with that remark. He lunged at her, his fists flying at her fast. The second he shot wide, Annie spun and smashed her foot right into the side of his head via a spinning kick. He was dazed, but he didn't fall. He went for a kick, but she struck his shin with her fist. The way he shook his leg made it clear he was injured. Now, he would get slower. The second that thought crossed her mind, she was grabbed by the collar and his knee impacted her gut. Blood and bile rose into her mouth, but it was worth it. He finally made his worst mistake. With his right hand holding her collar, he couldn't block the boot knife she whipped out. She plunged it into the side of his skull, pushing it in for good measure. The MP froze and his grip relaxed, releasing her. Blood poured from his eyes thanks to the wound before he fell to the ground, lifeless. Now, she could worry about her friend.

Sasha knew that going up against a double-wielding, pistol-carrying soldier was a bad idea. One wrong move, and there would be a large hole somewhere on her body. She considered priming up another arrow, but there was no time. The MP was coming fast. That being said, her bow still one thing her guns failed to match: reach.

The second an inch of the MP passed the tree, Sasha swung her bow as hard as she could. She staggered back and accidentally fired the gun in her left hand. One down, one to go. Sasha refused to give her a chance to prepare another shot, closing the distance. The MP was ready this time, delivering a roundhouse kick that knocked the bow to the ground. Sasha grabbed her right wrist and began to wrestle for the weapon. She didn't need the gun; all she needed was the gun to go off. The woman growled and pushed, forcing the hunter against a tree. Frantically, Sasha pushed the arm to the side and pulled the trigger. The round deafened their ears briefly, but once again, the shot failed to hit anything useful.

Sasha took the advantage to launch a couple of haymakers that hit the woman's face. Hand-to-hand combat was far from her specialty, but she hoped her opponent had the same issue. A hard punch impacted her face, dashing her hopes in an instant. A foot smashed into Sasha's gut, almost knocking the wind out of her, but it forced her to slump against a tree. Her quiver was almost dislodged and a few arrows fell to the ground.

"I'll make this quick," the MP assured as she brandished a serrated knife.

Sasha felt like her ribs were about to break from that attack and her vision was blurry from the bruise forming over her eye, but she had to move. She grabbed one of the fallen arrows and plunged it deep into the woman's foot. Her opponent cried out in pain and fury as she tried to grab the hunter. Sasha ducked, grabbing a second arrow that she impaled into her thigh. Properly enraged, the MP smacked one of the pistols against Sasha's skull, downing her. For good measure, she kicked the bow away in case she got any ideas.

"Damn brat!" she growled, grabbing her by the hair.

Sasha's head felt like it was caving in on her, and she was ready to pass out. She knew the second she did that, she would never wake up again. She had to fight back. She had to do something.

Fortunately, she didn't have to as the front of the woman's face exploded, dripping blood, pieces of flesh, and brain matter onto the hunter. She wanted to vomit from that, but the concussion made it impossible to do so. At least the MP was dead despite the disgusting results.

Dropping the borrowed gun, Annie ran to her. "Sasha, hold still. I need to see the extent of your injuries."

"I knew there was a heart in there," the hunter teased faintly.

The Shifter rolled her eyes, examining the state of her wounds. "You took some hard hits, but they don't look fatal." She sent a mental message to Jean, Connie, and Armin about Sasha needing medical assistance. "Stay here. The others are on their way. I need to help Dillon."

Sasha grabbed her sleeve before she could leave. "Don't go. There might be more MPs out here."

"Dimo said there were only eight. You'll be fine. Besides, Dillon can't handle four soldiers on his own," she pointed out, tugging her arm free.

"Could be wrong," the hunter shot back weakly. "Please… don't leave me alone."

Annie gritted her teeth, contemplating her options. On one hand, Sasha could be right and there were more MPs preparing for another ambush. On the other hand, she'd be leaving Dillon to deal with four people alone. The odds of him defeating them all were slim at best. Then again, his powers had gotten stronger lately. He was able to stop her foot from crushing Carolyn.

Whether it was an effort to trust in her boyfriend or going against her instincts, Annie made her choice. "Two minutes. Then I'm leaving." She could only hope her decision didn't just kill him.

* * *

The second squad of MPs weren't fond of the tactics being employed. They knew as well as anyone the Scouts had the advantage when it came to skills with ODM gear. Going into the forest was giving them the advantage. A surprise attack could only last for so long before the Scouts rallied and struck back. Not to mention that Dauper's loyalty was up in the air. They could be against them, too. Still, orders were orders. Questioning them would only lead to a swift execution. Unfortunately, all four had the same mindset: this whole thing felt like they were walking to their demise.

Suddenly, the guns they carried were yanked out of their hands abruptly, scratching a few that clung on too tight. They froze at the sight of their own weapons hovering in front of them. None of them dared to move a muscle, even to raise their hands in surrender. The fear drove them to absolute silence.

"Did you idiots not see this coming?"

Approaching them from the darkness of the forest was a pair of glowing, silver eyes. Like a wolf slowly stalking its prey, the figure drew closer. The quartet of MPs tried not to show weakness despite their hearts trying to make their escape.

"It would be so easy to just squeeze all eight triggers. I probably should and save myself the trouble. Problem is that won't give me what I need." With a simple wave from both his hands, the guns snapped from the gear and flew into the forest. No one would be shooting him tonight. With a satisfied smirk, Dillon finally stepped into the moonlight so the four could see him. He flexed his fingers, preparing them for what was to come. "I've faced a lot of people, and I gotta tell you: there's nothing like the sensation of my fist hitting someone. Nothing comes close." He stepped into his fighter's stance as he closed with, "Please don't run away. I need this."

The Psion held the advantage. They all knew that. If they fought him, the MPs could only hope to get lucky and score a fatal blow. However, running away, even though that was the first instinct, made it clear they would be dead anyways. So, it came down to a choice: die a coward, or die a soldier?

One of the MPs cracked and turned tail with a frightened yelp. He didn't get far when a boot knife plunged into the back of his skull, killing him instantly.

"I warned him," Dillon said without a hint of remorse. "Just like I warned all of you."

With nothing left to lose and barely a chance to gain anything, the three charged at the Psion with a war cry.

Dillon sidestepped the first punch that was thrown at him and launched a quick jab into the MP behind the assailant. Of course, said assailant wasn't forgotten as the blacksmith slammed his elbow into the man's face. The third MP tackled him against a tree and delivered a harsh right cross to his face. Blood flew out of Dillon's mouth, but he was still able to retaliate. He smacked his palm against the man's nose and then kicked him back. The first two were on the Psion right after that, throwing punches and kicks that forced Dillon back. His arms were covered in bruises from the rapid blocking he was pulling off, so he decided to make things a little easier for himself.

His eyes glowed once more and he launched a kick into one of the MP's legs. There was a snapping sound, and the man went down, howling with pain. The other man tried to go at him with a knife, but Dillon caught his wrist easily. His silver eyes became brighter as he began to fracture the bones in the MP's wrist until he finally dropped the knife. He caught it with his other hand and slashed open his throat. He didn't wait a second before he threw it into the skull of the MP with the broken leg.

Two down. One left.

The last MP was frozen against the tree, his fear paralyzing him to the spot. It didn't matter to Dillon as he stalked towards him. He didn't need weapons to kill him. His powers, if used the right way, would do just fine. Despite the blood pouring down from his nose and the throbbing in his head, Dillon refused to let up on his abilities. He was going to be in control, and nothing was going to stop him.

"Please, don't kill me!" the man begged with tears streaming down his face. "Please!"

Those words stopped Dillon dead in his tracks. He wasn't in the forests of Dauper anymore. He was in a village listening to words similar to what he had just heard. Then, there was spinning… spinning… spinning...

A piercing pain in his abdomen snapped him out of his memories. The asshole decided now was the best time to try and gut him. Eyes blazing with fury, Dillon knocked the man back and yanked out the knife as fast as he could. The MP stood no chance as he stabbed him straight through the chest. For good measure, with a burst of energy, the knife was forced much deeper until it impaled the tree. The man couldn't reach the hilt, so he gagged on his own blood unable to move from being pinned.

Panting heavily, Dillon stumbled away as a severe wave of dizziness overtook him. "Damn it," he swore, trying to catch his breath and his balance.

" _Dillon, are you alright?"_ Annie asked, worried for him. Clearly, she felt something was up.

"I'm fine," he answered with a grunt as he pressed his hand over the wound. "Just a slight… stab wound."

" _A slight stab-? How can you possibly call-!?"_ She cut herself off before she could go into a rant. " _You know what? Just get your ass back to the village. We'll talk later."_

"Fine by me." Dillon was satisfied how short the conversation lasted. Blocking his emotions from passing through the mind link paid off. It gave him time to be alone… or so he thought.

" _ **You've gotten stronger, Dillon,"**_ that familiar voice in his head, " _ **though there seems to be some drawbacks to your tactics."**_

"I'm not in the mood to chat, Ymir," he muttered, putting more pressure on the injury to keep the blood from flowing out. "Why the hell are you even talking to me now, of all times?"

" _ **Because I have some concerns about you."**_ Her tone betrayed the worry she felt. " _ **Do you feel any better after all of that?"**_

He stared at all four bodies that he created. "It was… supposed to," he said quietly.

" _ **But it didn't, did it? I can sense your confusion, as well as the growing anger. Expressing this towards others will not heal the broken relationship or the animosity that you feel towards your mother."**_

"Why don't you go ahead and say it?" Dillon snarled. '"I told you so.' That's what you're dying to say, isn't it?"

" _ **Dillon, that's not my intention."**_ She let out a mental sigh. " _ **These people were ill-led. Their minds were made up before they came into this encounter. Individuals like this rarely change. Take Carolyn for an example, with all the atrocities she committed, both in Marley and here. She could not change even if she tried. Any change you witness from her is feigned. But you… I've seen you adapt and grow. Don't allow your anger at her to cloud who you truly are."**_

Dillon didn't answer her verbally as he slowly staggered back to Dauper Village. He knew exactly what he was. It brought him shame that it took this long for him to realize it. Since the day he gained his abilities, from his parents to the Scouts, he was nothing more than a well-crafted tool.

* * *

 **AN: Originally, I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided this was a good stopping point. Why? Because things are going to escalate in the next chapter. I won't give it away, but it has something to do with a certain Psion slowly turning to the Dark Side. It won't be pretty.**

 **The fight scenes were a lot more fun than I thought they would be, though my favorite one of the three is definitely Sasha's. Her inexperience with fighting made things much more enjoyable. Originally, I was going to have Annie and Dillon do longer fight scenes until I remembered the two are still teenagers. They can't do long, drawn-out, martial arts awesomeness against adults. They have to make things quick and effective.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	62. Author's Note: Explanations

**AN: Hey, guys. Don't worry. This isn't a notice of discontinuation or redoing the story a second time. I have more than a few people who'd have words with me if I pulled either of those stunts on this story. However, I will be taking a bit of a break from writing A Blacksmith's Tale. Maximum time is gonna be a month, so you guys will hear from me then.**

 **Writer's block comes in a lot of forms, but this particular block is a bit… different. It comes down to something I've been doing with Dillon that a good portion of you guys disagree with me doing: making his life a living hell. Ever since Chapter 18, he's never been able to catch a break, something that has been pointed out repeatedly in-universe and out. However, I think it's time I fully explain why I've made the decisions I did that has brought me to this point, why his angst never seems to truly leave.**

 **I don't think I need to bring up how having the Female Titan as his girlfriend would cause issues, so I'll leave that alone. His powers are a good starting point. Believe it or not, the reason I had the idea in the first place was so that Dillon could communicate with Annie while she was a Titan. That's how it all started. Of course, figuring out how to make it work was gonna be tough. Thankfully, the existence of Marley provided the solution. It gave me ideas for a backstory concerning his parents, lore I could create. I don't regret that for a minute. I know I haven't given you guys rules on how this whole thing works. I've always operated under the fact that Dillon has no idea what he's doing. Could I have done better with that? Absolutely, but what's done is done.**

 **Now, we get to his parents starting with Matthew. Any veterans from the old version of this story know how tacked on I made him, how was practically useless. One of my former co-writers gave me that hard pill to swallow. Not to mention how terribly I handled Elise. The only way to resolve those issues was to make Elise more sympathetic and Matthew more broken. It made the two interesting and complex, giving Dillon adversaries he didn't see coming.**

 **Carolyn… hoo boy. It took me a long time to figure her out. There were things from the old version I carried to this story: good life in Wall Sina, Carolyn being a kickass lawyer that couldn't be broken, etc,. There was a problem that I didn't address back then. How was this possible considering that the MPs/government eliminates any sort of "threat" to the country? It didn't make sense, so I just said that the Amsdales were under Zackley's protection. But again, why would he protect them? What would he gain? Originally, I wanted to pretend the evil side of Zackley didn't exist, that he was a good man. It took me a long time to realize that not only was my initial decision the wrong move, the canon version of Zackley provided the perfect solution. He was getting something in return: a promise of revolution. It fit his character, and it fit Carolyn's dangerous mindset of doing what she thinks is right at the cost of innocent lives. It was from a logical point of view.**

 **You've probably noticed my less-than-pleasant view of the Scouting Regiment. At first, I thought the Stohess Operation was the only time they crossed the line, but looking deeper, I was wrong. They are all messed up, desperate people who will compromise so much for the sole sake of surviving. That's who Erwin is. That's who Hanji is. That's how Levi is. I've grown tired of the whole "to rise above monsters, you have to abandon your humanity" shtick. It's a tactic that has major consequences in the long run, things I feel the manga and anime pretend don't exist, especially the psychological issues that would pop up.**

 **All this affects Dillon badly. I don't think anyone can blame him for that. However, the fact that this keeps happening over and over again has probably made a lot of you annoyed. I don't blame you for that. It has grown weary on me, too. Writing other characters has become more fun than writing my own OC. That's not a good sign. I want to bring him back to the surface so he can stop drowning, but these issues, logically, end up bringing him back down. I want to give you guys a good story, entertain you guys, but I feel held back by what I had to do. There's no time to heal yet, so these things have to happen. Doesn't mean I have to like it.**

 **Here's the good news, and I'm going to spoil a little bit so you guys have some form of relief. These next two chapters are gonna be the last psychological hurdle/angst mountain he has to climb for a while. Sure, there will be a couple of aftershocks, but that's normal. Things are going to get better. But I have to navigate through this swamp to get there. It's been disheartening for me because I have to do this again. I just want to give you guys an enjoyable story. You guys have stuck around for this long and the list keeps growing, so I know I'm doing something right.**

 **Thank you all so much for your patience. It's been a long road, but it isn't over. However, since I'll be gone for a bit, I think it's only fair I give you something to look forward to. One final spoiler:**

 **Levi and Mikasa vs. Kenny the Ripper.**

 **It's gonna happen, and it's gonna be good. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care. :)**


	63. Branded

**AN: Okay, I know I said I was gonna be gone for a while, but I had a huge wave of inspiration hit me hard. Hope this is worth the delay. I will still be taking the next few weeks of rest, but consider this chapter a sneak peek of what's to come.**

Chapter 63: Branded

If there's one thing Dauper had that the Scouts needed, it was better infirmaries with better doctors. Arrow and gunshot wounds were a bit more common meaning they would have the right courses of action. Eld was very fortunate his shoulder wound wasn't infected. Otherwise, they would've had to amputate the entire arm. That being said, he wouldn't be using it for quite some time. It pissed him off to no end how useless he felt, but there was nothing he could do.

Levi told him as much when he dropped in for a brief visit… in his own special way. "Still feeling sorry for yourself, Eld?"

He gave a snort at that question. "Getting shot isn't the problem, Captain. You put me in charge of protecting Eren and Historia. Look how that ended up." He winced and rubbed his bruised forehead. The concussion subsided, but he was still getting headaches.

"You did everything you could. No one could ask for more than that." He sat in a nearby chair and stared directly into his eyes. "That was quick thinking on your part, taking the fight into a building. You deprived them of their advantage and forced them to your level. You'll make a hell of a Section Commander one day."

Eld shook his head as his eyes drifted down to his lap. "Times like these make me wonder how the hell we ended up here. It was all so simple back then, you know? Killing Titans, trying to get back our territories, learn more about the enemy. Now we've got humans that can turn into Titans, people with psychic powers, conspiracies within this country, other countries that want to kill us all… it's like the weight of the world came crashing down on our heads, sir."

Levi nodded in agreement. "I'm not the chessmaster and gambler Erwin is. He takes that weight and lives his life around it. Me? I can only focus on one thing at a time. The government is trying to kill us, so we take them down by any means necessary."

'"Any means necessary,'" he repeated grimly. "That might as well be the motto of this regiment."

"We do what we have to in order to survive. You know this." The captain hesitated for a moment, his eyes briefly closing in remembrance. "Petra and Gunther knew the cost the moment they enlisted in the Scouts. It doesn't make their loss easier, but it is what it is."

"Gunther and I used to hit the bars every time we came back from an Expedition," Eld said with a sigh. "We were evenly matched in the drinking games, always trying to outdo the other. It's not like we were celebrating a victory. It was out of relief that we made it home to our families. We… missed the last one."

"Because Oluo was gone," Levi finished for him.

"Yes," he answered gravely. "Once a squad gets put together, losing a member takes a toll on you. Didn't feel right to have a drink at the time. Now, Petra and Gunther are dead, too." He used his uninjured hand bury his face in it. "Fucking war…"

Levi was silent as he watched his actions. Normally, he would pull the man up and help move onto the next mission, take time to grieve later. Because of his injury, he had to luxury to mourn. "I can't tell you how you what you're supposed to do, Eld. If you wanna cry, cry. Shoot something, grab a gun. I don't care. You're getting an opportunity no one else has right now to do whatever the hell you want. Savor it while you can." He stood up, brushing himself off. "We're going to figure out our next move. If you want to join us, try not to bleed out."

It was faint, but there was a small smirk that formed on Eld's face. "I'll keep that in mind, Captain."

Once Levi was gone, however, he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't dare voice what he was also feeling among everything else. Sure, there was the guilt of failing his mission, the sadness of losing his friends, but there was also a touch of happiness within all that. It made him sick to his stomach that he had to kill those people. Like Jean said, none of them had asked for this madness. For once, he could sit this one out, and not a single person in the world could make him feel guilty over it.

* * *

If there was one word that described Annie's emotional state, it would be livid. It was partially out of not noticing the signs sooner when they were staring so clearly at her, but the rest of her rage was thanks to her stupid-as-hell boyfriend. Somehow, he managed to get himself stabbed by a knife and he wasn't being forthcoming with the details. That would be one thing, but, as usual, Dillon was an expert at taking things to the next level. He blocked the link to prevent her from getting a feel for what was going on with him. He was actively trying to hide the truth from her! If his injuries weren't so severe and the doctors weren't busy stitching him up, she would throttle him until he came clean.

 _Maybe you shouldn't have left him alone, then._ Her mind taunted.

Annie shook it off as quickly as it came. Dillon was completely responsible for his actions. That fact was never going to change.

The second the doctor left the room confirming the completion of the surgery, the Shifter stormed inside, going on the offensive. "Consider yourself lucky the knife missed anything vital. How the hell did you get stabbed?"

As per usual with their conflict-filled conversations, Dillon avoided her eyes as if that would shield him. "I got sloppy. All there is to it.

Annie scowled at his answer. "Bullshit. You're hiding something from me, Dillon. You may have blocked your emotions from me, but I'm not oblivious to the obvious."

He had the audacity to look flabbergasted. Apparently, he didn't expect to be caught so soon. Idiot.

"You have a habit of not thinking things through," she told him while crossing her arms. "You think I wouldn't notice that your constant projection of emotions just stopped? You fucked up, and I want to know how."

This time, Dillon kept his mouth shut. Anything he said would be used against him instantly.

One of her hands slowly curled into a fist, begging for contact with him. "And now you're giving me the silent treatment. Something happened out there, and you don't want to tell me. The way you're acting, I can figure it out on my own, so just fess up already."

"And what happens then?" Dillon asked once he finally worked up the nerve to face her. "What are you going to do when I tell you?"

"You're making no sense. What is that supposed to mean?"

Their conversation was interrupted when Connie entered the room. "Hey, uh, guys? Levi wants a quick meeting outside."

"We'll be right there. Get out," Annie demanded coolly.

Connie was wise not to argue and he quickly closed the door.

With him gone, she grabbed him by the collar. It was tempting to pull him up, but she didn't want to aggravate his injuries. "This isn't over. We are going to have this discussion whether you want to or not. The fact you don't trust me enough to actually talk to me after everything we've been through is pissing me off. Let's go." Releasing him, Annie turned to leave.

"At least you've been an open book with me."

She froze as if she was struck. The logic part of her understood that something was seriously wrong with him. Ever since they fled Mitras to rescue his mother, he had become angrier and closed off. Considering what had happened, it was understandable. However, how he was treating her was unacceptable. When she glanced back at him, it took all of her strength not incinerate him on the spot with powers. "Don't play that card with me, Dillon. Do that again and I'll tear you a _fucking_ new one."

Once again, Dillon failed to respond to her while he crawled out of bed. Annie was too disgusted to stick around and left before she went through with the dark thoughts swarming her mind. The tension between the two hadn't been this bad in a while, but the good news was that he wasn't lashing out with his powers… yet. Only time would tell, especially when the two decided to hash things out. When personal issues were in the forefront of his mind, Annie couldn't risk trusting him.

It didn't take long for the cadets to form up at a two-story building. Unlike the other wooden buildings within Dauper, they had spent the resources necessary to create one that held no risk of being burned or splintered into pieces. This reinforced, stone structure acted as a place of refuge should the need come to hunker down against whatever came their way. Even the outsiders who entered town would know this served as a prison. And now, this was the place where the surviving MPs and Carolyn were being held. All that was left for the night was a final discussion and then the cadets could all get some rest, Sasha especially.

The brunette was barely standing, leaning heavily on Connie for support. Bandages wrapped around her head, and she sported an impressive black eye. She grunted, and shifted his hand from around her middle to closer to her hips. At his questioning look, she mumbled two words. "Cracked ribs."

When Annie and Dillon joined them, the group could immediately tell that there was something going on. His sullen look and her scowl were the obvious indicators. When Jean opened his mouth to comment, Dillon muttered, "Not now."

Levi and Hanji exited the building, the former addressing the battered and weary cadets. "It's been a long night for all of us, but we managed to succeed without losing more Scouts. You did well."

 _"That's right, Dillon. Be proud of your 'accomplishments,"'_ Annie thought, making sure that Dillon heard every word.

He gave her the stink-eye, but nothing more.

"If you don't mind me asking, how's Commander Erwin?" Armin wondered.

"Under house arrest for the moment," Hanji answered. "That's all I can say about him right now. In the meantime, we'll be having a chat with our prisoners. There's a lot of questions we need answered after all. Moblit's tending to our favorite merchants, so that leave us two." She allowed a creepy smirk to appear when she turned to Levi. "Dibs on Sannes?"

The captain nodded. "It's only fitting. He did murder Nick."

"I'll get the truth out of him," Dillon suddenly offered. "I should only need about five minutes, ten at the most." He ignored the surprised expressions of his comrades, solely focusing on the task at hand.

Levi raised his eyebrow slightly. "And what makes you think your tactics will do better than ours?"

"He'll say anything to make the pain stop," he answered simply. "My powers will uncover the truth whether he wants to say it or not."

"He has a point," Hanji admitted.

The captain eyed him carefully to gauge his resolve. After a moment, he nodded his head. "Ten minutes."

"Thank you." Steeling himself for the interrogation, Dillon advanced towards the building. There were so many uses for his powers in this situation. Carving out memories was a tried and true method.

Sasha scoffed as she watched him go. "Ah got a bad feelin' about this."

"Dillon, wait!" Jean rapidly circled around him before he could make it to the door. "This is a bad idea."

"It's the best way to get to the truth," the Psion responded coolly. "Memories don't lie."

"And how much pain are you going to cause him before you reach the truth?" he shot back.

He snorted at the outrageous question as he tried moving around him. "That's not my problem."

Jean continued to block him. "The hell it isn't! You're talking about torturing the guy."

"He's not some innocent bystander, you idiot. He's the man who tortured Pastor Nick to death."

"Something's wrong. He wouldn't be okay torturing a guy after the stuff with his dad," Connie commented quietly, concern on his face as he shifted his weight to better support Sasha.

Annie was motionless, rooted to the ground where she stood. Whatever was going on within her boyfriend's head was turning him into a monster, one that looked dangerously familiar. Torture was something he shied away from, not something he willingly volunteered to do. And yet, here they were.

"So you torture him in return?" Jean demanded furiously. "Look at yourself, Dillon. This isn't you!"

"What, you want the glass cannon to come back and crumble every time he stubs his toe?" Dillon snarled, shoving his friend aside.

Mikasa and Armin exchanged concerned glances. "He's changed... and not for the better," Armin muttered. "If he continues, he'll self-destruct, more than he already has."

Jean was far from finished, for he grabbed Dillon's shoulder and turned him around. "So now you're gonna submit to Armin's damn philosophy about abandoning your humanity to win no matter what?"

Said blond ducked his head slightly, not wanting to get singled out.

The blacksmith's eyes blazed with fury. "I'm doing what needs to be done! If the bastard suffers, so what!? Just shut up already!" He knocked his hand off and stalked towards the door.

Jean finally had enough of this. He grabbed Dillon by the back of the collar and pulled him back. "I'm not letting you do this, pal."

In response, Dillon pulled his fist back before launching it right into Jean's face. His friend recoiled from the blow, but he was able to return to favor with a punch that left a sizeable bruise on Dillon's cheek. The Psion's eyes widened with rage and he tackled Jean to the ground. He ignored every person shouting his name and focused only on punching Jean repeatedly. Every hit connected, each one increasing with intensity. No one was going to get in his way, least of all Jean.

A strong hand fastened around Dillon's collar and tossed him onto his back.

"That's enough," Levi ordered, glaring down at him. "You have a job to do, so go do it."

Armin dashed over and carefully helped Jean to his feet. "Jean, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

The teen's face was swollen from all the punches, blood running from his nose and lips. "The hell do you think, Armin?" he managed out.

As Dillon was starting to get up, he began to notice the expressions of his friends. They were staring at him with horror etched on their faces. Even Annie wasn't immune from expressing the same mortification, and she was the one who saw this coming. _If Annie, freaking Annie, is looking at me like that, then what…?_

That one thought began to dissipate the red haze that was blinding him and the reality smashed into his skull with the force of a sledgehammer. He attacked his best friend, one of the only people that stood by him even after all the stunts he pulled. Now, his nose was probably broken, and all he wanted to do was stop him from torturing a man. He was just… trying to help him.

Dillon's knees nearly buckled underneath him as the weight of his actions pushed him down. _What have I… what the hell am I doing?_

"This is exactly why you weren't called to fight earlier, Jean," Levi told him in his typical, cold way. "You're too busy trying to take the moral high ground while your home is burning around you. What's it going to take for you to get it? We do what we have to to live another day. If it makes me a monster, then I'll gladly bear that title."

"I can't… I can't let Dillon become one," Jean protested through gritted, pained teeth.

"It's not your call to make," Hanji replied simply, glancing at the Psion. "You know what you have to do."

Dillon chose not to respond and became fixated on the blood covering his knuckles. All those people he killed for his own satisfaction, attacking Jean, hurting his mother physically and mentally and being willing to cross the line once again. He knew he was right about his powers proving the truth, but… "No " It was quiet and subdued, a stark contrast to his yelling earlier.

Immediately, Levi narrowed his eyes. "You just volunteered to get the information."

"I changed my mind. I'm not going to do it," Dillon stated, his tone firm and uncompromising.

"Change it back. That's an order, not a request."

The blacksmith looked Levi dead in the eyes and said, "No."

The captain was silent for all of three seconds. Then, he slammed his fist into his gut.

"Dillon!" Even after all the shit he was giving to her, Annie still went to help him. A gun in her face halted her movements.

"Don't even think about it," Hanji warned, all traces of her eccentric personality gone.

None of the cadets dared move a muscle. Things had escalated dangerously. One false move, and one of them could be gunned down.

Dillon had fallen to the ground, clutching his abdomen in pain. He coughed out blood that had risen into his throat thanks to that blow. His stitches were definitely going to need replacing.

Levi looked down at him with an unsympathetic gaze. "For one moment, I actually thought you had finally become a soldier. Still the same pathetic brat who can't handle making decisions that violate your precious honor. That shit is done, Amsdale. You will go up there, get the information we need, or I will make you by any means necessary." A part of him hoped he would resist.

"I won't let you."

Surprisingly, it wasn't Annie who said that, but Mikasa. A storm had engulfed her eyes, seeking to unleash its fury upon them. Jean shook off Armin's attempt to keep him standing. If he was going to defend Dillon, he would do it on his own two feet. While Annie couldn't reach her ring in time, she could still bite her tongue or lip to get the same result. Only Armin, Sasha, and Connie remained uncertain. They had no idea what to do. Even if Sasha wanted to do something, she wouldn't get more than a foot before collapsing.

It was a standoff. One side demanded unconditional loyalty, and the other had been pushed too far. All that was missing was a spark to propel them into action.

"Hey!"

Eld's bruised face was full of disappointment as he neared the group. His right shoulder was bound tightly in a sling, bandages wrapping around his arm and torso to keep him from moving it. "Put the gun away, Hanji. We don't need any more violence tonight," he said wearily. "Let the kid go, Captain. After the blow you just gave him, he's not going to be in any shape to deal with Sannes tonight."

If Levi was surprised Eld joined them, he didn't show it. "This doesn't concern you, Eld."

"Is that right? I'm a part of this same group. That makes it my problem." He turned his head to Hanji. "Please, put it away, Hanji."

"The chain of command needs to be respected above all else," Hanji stated, keeping her eyes and weapon locked on Annie. "You've been with us longer. You know all this."

"Back then, only Titans were the enemy. Now? Everything has changed. We have new enemies to worry about, new powers to deal with. We have to kill humans, Hanji. Humans!"

"We were already killing humans when we took the fight to the Titans," Levi responded. He was already pissed off with the deteriorating situation, and Eld was stoking the flames. "I don't see what-"

"Oh, for once in your life, drop the bullshit!" Eld roared, using his good hand to point accusingly at him. "I saw you when you found out Titans were humans. You were horrified, Levi."

"...it's _Captain_ … and I'm giving you one chance to walk away," he warned.

Dillon interrupted the argument with his coughing. Blood was coming out of his mouth at an unsettling rate.

"I'm taking him back to the hospital," Annie said, stalking past the Section Commander.

Hanji whirled around so that the gun was pointed at the back of her head. "Take one more step, and I blow your brains out."

"C-Commander-" Connie attempted to intervene.

"Keep quiet, Springer. That goes for all of you." Her eyes darted briefly to the other cadets to make sure they got the message before she turned back to Annie. "You and Dillon keep operating under the delusion that you get to play by your own rules. Not anymore. This insubordination ends here!"

"Ah wouldn't do that if Ah were you, Section Commander."

Six hunters stepped out from the shadows with arrows pointing directly at the commanding officers. One of them happened to be Lukas, who looked quite peeved at his daughter being caught in the middle of this conflict. Chief Markus was among them as well, though he kept his distance.

"What the hell are you bastards doing?" Levi questioned through clenched teeth.

"You were arguin' so loud, Ah thought the dead would come say hi," Markus explained with a wry smile. "From where Ah'm standin', you two are about ta kill the people responsible fer keepin' Dauper safe. That ain't gonna happen, so drop yer weapons and put yer hands up."

Hanji gave a mirthless chuckle. "You do realize if you go through with this, you'll be making an enemy of the Scout Regiment. We don't even need to write a letter to get their attention."

Another laugh was sounded, though this time, it was genuine. Dillon looked up at Hanji and Levi with a bloodstained grin. "One problem with that little advantage, Hanji: it's not there anymore."

There was a pause while Hanji squinted her eyes in concentration. A few seconds later, her head whipped to the Psion in anger. "What did you do?" she hissed.

"I severed all the links you and Levi had with the rest of the Scouts," he answered, his voice raspy from the blood. "You're not communicating a damn thing."

"You what!?" Connie shouted, mortified.

"Dillon, have you lost your mind?" Mikasa demanded.

After all this time, Levi's tolerance of Dillon's existence finally snapped. "You fucking prick!" He only got one step before a high-pitched whistle halted him.

"Another step and we put ya down," Markus warned with narrowed eyes. "Ya might be Humanity's Strongest Soldier, but yer still just a man. Now… hands up."

Every instinct in Levi's body begged to attack. He was damn sure that he could kill at least one of them. However, Hanji would not be so lucky, especially since she was armed. Judging by the cadets not making a single move or word to help them made the situation abundantly clear. He was isolated. Only thing he could do was bide his time.

Hanji realized the same thing, but she asked one, simple question. "Did you have anything to do with this, Eld?"

"Not even in the slightest, Hanji," Eld swore.

"...I believe you." She let the gun clatter to the ground and raised her hands in the air. That being said, she made sure to have the last word. "I hope you realize what you've done, Dillon, or maybe you're still too incompetent to figure it out."

Slowly, Annie finally turned to face the section commander. Her expression hardened before punching her in the gut. "You lost the loyalty of the 104th," she sneered to the doubled-over woman. "Tell me… who's the incompetent one?"

"Take 'em to the prison," Markus ordered. "We'll get this sorted out."

While he raised his hands in surrender, Levi stared directly at the blacksmith menacingly. "Congratulations, Amsdale. You've finally become a liability. Get used to sleeping with one eye open."

The leaders of the Scout Regiment were ushered away to join the MPs they captured. They left a group of silent, dumbstruck cadets in their wake. One minute, they were preparing to make their next move. The next, they watched as the leadership crumbled before their eyes.

Eld didn't stay quiet for long as he furiously rounded on the one responsible for escalating the situation. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking!?"

"He wasn't," Annie responded before he could. She refused to even give Dillon a sideways glance. "He acts without thinking, barely considering the consequences of his actions."

"That's not true." He managed to stand on his own two feet despite some wobbling. "If I didn't sever the links, we would've had a massacre on our hands."

"And whose fault was it that the situation was getting worse?"

That riled him up. "Hey, I chose not to torture that-!"

"You volunteered, you bastard!" Annie snapped, getting right in his face. "All of this could have been avoided if you kept your damn mouth shut! What do you think is going to happen now? How are we supposed to rescue Eren and Historia? How are we going to keep the government from killing us all!?" She took a step away to keep herself from striking him, though she did point a finger at him. "This is exactly why no one can ever depend on you. You let your emotions rule your head every, fucking time. You can't bring yourself to figure out if you screw anyone over."

"That's not-!"

"NO! You don't get to speak!" It had been a while since she shouted at him. "The only reason you got this far is because your powers are useful! If the Scouts weren't so desperate, they'd hang you out to dry. You're an unstable soldier who throws pity parties because life isn't the chocolate and rainbows your precious Mommy promised. Every action you take manages to make things worse. Stohess, getting yourself kidnapped, running off to wherever you want, and now this bullshit. You can't do a damn thing right! Get your ass back into the hospital and stay there until I come get you. We have to clean up your mess again. And if you really, honest to God, want to 'fight for humanity's best interests…' break your own legs so you can't get in the way."

The term "a loss for words" wasn't enough to convey what Dillon was going through. Every insult hit him like a battering ram with no signs of stopping. There was nothing to argue against, nothing to retort. His sins-no, who he is, came back to bite him in the ass. The words printed on Shadis's evaluation pierced his mind.

 _"His ideals and recklessness, however, could prove to be detrimental in his military career, but that remains to be seen."_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed Mikasa speaking up for his defense.

"It's because of him you aren't rotting in the ground, Annie," she growled.

Annie stared back at her and asked coldly, "And that's relevant how?"

No one else said a word. That glimmer of hope that someone would defend him vanished when he gazed at each cadet. They were so conflicted and torn, they couldn't muster up another statement in his favor. All he could see on their faces was resignation.

So… that's how it was.

With pained grunts, Dillon hobbled past the cadets towards the hospital. The bloodstain was getting bigger, but enough pressure on the wound would hopefully keep him conscious long enough to make it. He couldn't bear to look at his friends anymore. He couldn't stand to see the disappointment in their eyes. They paled in comparison to the shame he felt. His family, his friends, the Scouts, Annie...

Dillon lost everything. Now, he was truly alone.

 **IMPORTANT AN: Okay…. I have a confession to make. This was not the original plan. The plan was Eld to be able to talk Hanji and Levi down, but then all this happened.**

 **Before any of you cry that I gave Hanji and Levi the "Ron the Death Eater" treatment, hear me out. Things have not been going well for the Scout Regiment. They have been branded criminals, Levi just lost two of his friends to a psychopath, and they have to constantly deal with Dillon's bullcrap even if it's understandable. Things were too tense all around, and consequences needed to happen. I know you guys have disagreed with how I've handled these two. Just keep in mind of the actions these two have taken in both the anime and the manga, ESPECIALLY the manga. What do you think would happen if someone like Dillon constantly got in their way?**

 **I would talk about Dillon again, but I'm gonna hold back until the next chapter. I want to see if you guys can understand why this happened.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	64. In the End

**AN: Before we get started, I need to apologize to every single one of you. Anyone can look at my previous Author's Notes and see when I said I'd do something, yet what you get is something else. Here's the thing: when I write those things, I actually do mean them at the time. But the problem is I get hit with a wave of inspiration or I realize that at this point, reality needs to ensue as I'm writing the chapter. Because this has happened AGAIN, I have decided that I'm not going to give any statements regarding future chapters from here on out. That also means I'm not going to have a steady upload schedule anymore. If I keep breaking my word, you guys are going to get rightfully sick of it. If you choose not to support this story because of my wrongdoings, I understand. To those who stick around, thank you for giving me another chance.**

 **Now, on a more positive note… I HAVE A TV TROPES PAGE! Special thanks to my artist friend, Book-Nose, for offering to create it. If any of you feel so inclined, I would love for you guys to add to the page. Just look up Attack on Titan: A Blacksmith's Tale TV Tropes on Google. You'll find it. With that out of the way, let's dive in.**

* * *

Chapter 64: In the End

The unsettling unknown of the future kept all the Scouts awake at night. With two of the commanding officers imprisoned and the rest of the Scouts cut off, the mission was brought to a complete standstill. It didn't help matters that the cadets were being watched by the hunters of Dauper just in case they tried a bone-headed move like a prison break. For now, they resigned themselves to remain outside until Eld or Moblit came to them with a plan of action.

"It's funny how one idiotic move can screw up everything," Connie mumbled with a shake of his head.

"Do we have ta talk about this now?" Sasha asked, annoyed at her head hurting more than anything else. "Ah really don't wanna think about Dillon fer a while."

Jean let out a snort. "What else are we gonna talk about? The weather? It's like Connie said: he screwed us over."

"He was trying to help," Mikasa said quietly as she kept her back to the group. "You saw what was happening. They were going too far."

"None of that would've happened if he just kept his mouth shut," Connie shot back. "How can you even defend him? He may have prevented you from seeing Eren again."

The Asian's fingers curled into a fist. "Don't go there. Not now."

Jean watched her for a moment, perplexed by her reaction. Anybody who knew Mikasa for even ten seconds knew she was always overprotective of Eren. For once, she was hesitating. Why would she act differently? Unless… "Oh, no." Jean was more exasperated than shocked. "You've gotta be kidding me. You have a thing for Dillon!"

That caused Mikasa to turn around sharply. Even in the dark, they could see a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks from the embarrassment. "What? Are you crazy?"

"I could ask you the same question," the brown-haired teen shot back. "When the hell did this happen?"

"It doesn't matter," Mikasa spat, her anger rising and falling quickly. "It… not anymore, it doesn't." Instinctively, she tightened the scarf around herself.

"Ya know, the one time you should be goin' for Eren with everythin' you've got, here you are mopin' around with the rest of us," Sasha commented with a snort. "Guess love really does make people stupid."

Mikasa threw the hunter a withering glare. "I'd punch you in the face, but I don't waste my energy on the mentally handicapped."

Sasha shot up to her feet, ignoring the adrenaline rush trying to cave her skull in. "The fuck you say ta me, Incest Lover!?"

The Asian joined her at standing up while preparing to beat her to a bloody pulp. "Get closer, bitch! Breaking your jaw might be able to cure your dialect!"

"STOP FIGHTING!"

The two girls halted at the high-pitched shriek, turning their heads to face Armin. The blond was panting heavily, fear coursing through his veins.

"We can't do this to each other!" he pleaded. "The situation is already bad enough without us trying to kill each other over pointless drama. I know we're all angry for one reason or another, but we have to figure out our next move."

Sasha groaned suddenly and and nearly lost her balance. Connie rushed to her side in an instant, catching her before she collapsed.

"I'm going to get you to your dad," Connie assured.

"No," Sasha protested, her eyes only half-open. "Armin's right. We gotta... figure this shit out."

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Jean demanded as he listed everything wrong with their situation using his fingers. "We don't know where Eren and Historia are, we're cut off from the Scouts, our superiors are imprisoned, and this village is on lockdown. What kind of plan is going to get us out of this mess?"

"I… I don't know." Armin deflated as he tried to figure their situation out. "It won't be long before the MPs realize their soldiers haven't returned. Dauper can fight back, but I doubt they'll last long."

Jean threw his hands up in frustration. "Great. So we're up the creek without a paddle. That's just wonderful."

Armin thought about their situation carefully. On the surface, Jean's metaphor was accurate. It was easy to depend on leadership to give them orders they could follow. Without that dependency, they had to take an initiative. His mind drifted to the one good thing that was accomplished tonight as a plan formulated in his head. "It's not completely hopeless."

Mikasa gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath to call on the courage he had during the Battle of Trost, the blond began to speak. "We still have the MPs as prisoners. If we can get the right information from them, we might be able to figure out the next move."

Sasha managed a shrug despite her weakened state. "Ah guess we're pickin' up where they left off."

Jean let out an exasperated sigh. It was possible this would lead to torturing the MPs for information. Ideally, he wanted no part in that, and he was lucky that he prevented Dillon from going through with it. His mind went back to that conversation that threw them into his mess, and he remembered a way out. "Dillon was right about one thing: torturing them isn't going to give us accurate information."

"You're right," Armin agreed with a nod. "We'll have to go at them a different way." Ideas were already taking root while he considered his options. It was clear that their absolute loyalty to the King would be a difficult barrier to break down. That being said, it wasn't impossible. Every human had their weaknesses, and Armin would do whatever it took to find theirs.

* * *

To say that Moblit didn't take kindly to Hanji and Levi being locked up was like saying the Titans were an annoyance: gross understatements. He wanted nothing more than to strangle Dillon for his idiotic stunt, but that could wait. Right now, he settled for tearing Eld a new one outside the prison.

"Why haven't you done anything!?" he demanded. "We have to get them out of there now! The fate of the Scout Regiment depends on it!"

"Moblit, stop shouting," Eld responded with a groan, holding his head. "I can't take loud noises right now." With that slight detour out of the way, he focused on what was important. "What was I supposed to do? Limp and flail? There was nothing we could have done except get locked up, too."

Moblit sighed as he fell into a sitting position. "How did things get so bad this quick?"

A dark chuckle escaped Eld. "We're Scouts. It's in the job description for things to go south."

That failed to cheer up Hanji's assistant. "You and I both know the only way we're going to survive this coup is with Levi and Hanji. We have to get them out of there."

"I couldn't agree with you more, but we're not on good terms with Dauper. If we tried breaking them out, we'll become their pincushions without a second thought." Eld shook his head at the dour situation. "The only thing you can do right now is take charge. The cadets need leadership now more than ever."

Moblit glanced at him with surprise. "Me? What about you?"

The injured soldier shook his head. "I've been in and out of the loop ever since I got shot. Even if I wanted to, I'd only slow you down. Sorry, Moblit. You're gonna have to take the reins on this one."

It was always so easy to defer to Hanji's leadership when things were going wrong. She always had a plan. Now with her temporarily out of the picture, he had to call the shots. It unsettled him to be in this position, but there was nothing else he could do. "Our first priority is to get the damn lockdown removed," he said with a grunt, getting off the ground. "We can't continue our mission if we're stuck in this village."

"Agreed. Good luck trying to convince the chieftain, though," Eld added sympathetically.

Moblit snorted as he moved in the direction of Markus's office. He was stopped when he took notice of two cadets coming his way. Bracing himself for the worst, he addressed them. "Mikasa, Armin, what are you two doing here?"

Armin took a deep breath to steel himself for what was to come. "I need your help, sir."

* * *

Prison wasn't a new experience for Levi. Being raised in the Underground, he ended up getting incarcerated on occasion whenever he got caught stealing something. The experiences never did any good for him or anyone who was unlucky enough to end up there. They just ended up going back to the streets after a few days to make room for the next batch of inmates.

This time, however, was completely different. The only reason he and Hanji were stuck in a cell together was because Dillon double-crossed him. That idiot didn't deserve to wear the uniform, and he didn't deserve to breathe the same air as them. Hell, Annie was more dependable than he was. How did that even happen? It didn't matter. Dillon needed to suffer the consequences and if Annie had to die as well, so be it. Until then, he had to suffer the most grating annoyance of his life: smug MPs in a cell next to them.

"How the mighty have fallen, Levi," Ralph crowed with delight. "Humanity's Strongest Soldier finally brought down to earth like the rest of us."

"I'm glad you are enjoying this," Hanji responded, her smile hiding the fury within. "It'll make our future chats well worth the wait."

"Give up your delusions already," Sannes muttered, exhausted by the whole ordeal. "There are more people against you than they are for you. Your Regiment is tearing itself apart, and you can't stop it. Your only hope is to plead for mercy when you are brought before the King. Perhaps he will listen."

"There's this little thing we have called dignity, Sannes," the prisoner in the third cell, Carolyn Amsdale, shot back. "You're willing to crawl on the ground like the serpent you are as long as you can continue to please your precious ruler. If we die, we at least die with our heads held high."

'"We?"' Levi repeated with a scoff. "Don't pretend you're one of us, Carolyn. You're a scientist and a lawyer, not a soldier."

"True, but I also make the same hard decisions when I have to," she pointed out. "When I was in Marley, I chose to be a part of a project that could change so much, bring good to our country. If people had to die in that pursuit, as long as we were successful, so be it. It was a good cause. Eliminating corruption so that people can live freely within these Walls? Another good cause." She sighed somberly, thinking back to those times. "But I got careless and made a mistake."

"And what would that be?" Hanji wondered, genuinely curious about the mindset of this woman.

"I allowed my son to join the military," Carolyn answered simply, briefly touching the bruise on her cheek. "He was never ready for that life, unprepared for the demons he never saw coming. It was my mistake to give him that freedom, thinking that it would do me and him some good. Now, it's destroyed who was, and any hope of him doing the right thing is gone. It's no wonder he's hated and no wonder he's broken."

There was a distance in her tone that Levi found… unsettling. This was a far cry from the confident, cheerful lawyer he knew. "If you and Matthew came clean to the brat sooner, maybe none of us would have had to deal with this bullshit."

She shrugged. "Maybe. It doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

Sannes scoffed at all this, resting against the sturdy wall. "People like you are the reason we exist. Dangerous fanatics trying to twist other lives to serve their own benefit."

"The difference between the both of us, Corporal?" She gave the MP a glare. "I fight for freedom from your oppressive government. You just want to control us all in a pathetic belief that you're actually doing some good. Anyone with a decent sense of intelligence would choose me over you anytime."

"How arrogant can you possibly be?" Ralph questioned, bewildered by her stance. "What you see as freedom is actually anarchy. We are the only thing standing between peace and a civil war. Who do you think has prevented uprisings from occurring during the famine? We have every single time. The populace has to be controlled for the sake of this country's security. If that makes us tyrants in your eyes, then we'll wear that title with pride."

Levi would've started tuning them out were it not for one thing nagging at the back of his mind. It was something he shouldn't have cared about, yet he still spoke of it. "You haven't begged once for your son's life, Carolyn."

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room. Four of the five prisoners waited for her response, almost with bated breath. Carolyn heaved a heavy sigh before explaining herself. "My husband is dead and my son has rejected me. He wanted to hand me over to you so you could exact his revenge." Even from the large distance between them, Levi could see a spark of life in those eyes. "Executing him saves my life. It gives me a chance to work with you on destroying this corrupt government once and for all."

It had been a long time since the captain of the Scout Regiment was rendered speechless. Seeing Carolyn in this light made him realize why he was finding her so disturbing: she was like Erwin except with a sinister edge. For the first time in his life, he could see this woman being the same one that was attached to Project Psion all those years ago.

From Hanji's perspective, it was like looking at a very distorted mirror. Here was a woman who was willing to cross over so many lines of morality to achieve her goals just like the Scouts would do. But Carolyn wasn't just standing on the graves of people she sacrificed or was willing to sacrifice; she was pissing on them, too! Realizing this filled Hanji with righteous sense of fury. How dare that bitch try to compare herself to the Regiment? How dare she throw away lives as if they were nothing but trash, treating them like… like…

 _Like their lives mean absolutely nothing._

A surge of guilt gripped her soul, something she thought was lost a long time ago. Eld's words were coming back to haunt her when her mind fixated on the cadets **.** Pushing them to exceed their limitations was supposed to happen. Soldiers did that all the time. But… the Scouts went on expeditions once a month. In about two months, the 57th Expedition happened, they fought the Female Titan who happened to be the cadets' former comrade, took on a couple of deranged Psions, liberated Wall Rose, fought the Armored and Colossal Titans were also former friends, suffered a betrayal by Ymir, had to rescue Eren from the Shifters' clutches, start running and hiding from the government, and now, they were expected to kill humans. That was too much for any normal person.

Hanji couldn't pretend anymore: they were all starting to crack under the pressure. If something wasn't done to remedy this, they would collapse.

"Hanji?"

"GAH!" the Section Commander yelped as she whirled around to face the cell door. A familiar face was standing on the other side, recoiling from her loud exclamation. "Moblit! When did you get here?"

"I walked in a minute ago," Moblit explained, his heart trying to calm down. "Are you okay? I had to call your name several times."

Ignoring how deep in thought she was, she glowered at her cellmate. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Levi just shrugged. "I would have by the fifth time. You responded in four tries."

"Well, next time, don't make him wait so long." Shaking it off, she addressed her right-hand man with a grin. "What's up, Moby?"

To her left, the door to the MPs' cell was unlocked. Sannes and Ralph were led away in shackles by the guards, though the two threw the Scouts dirty looks as they passed by.

Paying them no heed, Moblit responded with, "We're going to be interrogating the MPs. I wanted to know what information you want us striving for?"

"We?" Hanji finally registered that Moblit wasn't the only one there. Mikasa, Armin, and even Eld were present for this. She hadn't been this distracted since her experiments. Damn conscience.

Levi decided to take the lead on this. "Find out the truth regarding the Reiss family. If you have to break his bones to get it done, do it."

He nodded. "Understood, sir. Whatever it takes."

The captain gave them one final warning. "You only get one chance at this. Don't screw it up."

"We won't, Captain," Armin swore with determination in his eyes. "We'll get the job done."

The three of them followed guards up the stairs where the interrogation rooms were probably at. That left Eld, who had stayed quiet until this moment. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Little late to ask for that, Eld," Levi responded. "If you're going to try and lecture us, save your breath. We need sleep, and so do you."

He shook his head, melancholy creeping into his voice. "I can't. Not until we work this out."

Hanji couldn't bring herself to say anything. Her own demons were starting to taunt her, distract her from all this.

Eld paused to make sure he phrased his words carefully. "The thing is that... you two don't seem to give a damn about how much this whole thing is wearing down on the cadets, on us."

"Limitations can be overcome," Levi pointed out. "When the chips are down, soldiers can achieve things they never thought possible."

"Maybe, but that's not what you have under your command. You have kids struggling to make it to the next day without losing their sanity. Sure, some of them are able to adapt quickly, but others haven't. That's why... " Eld did not want to say what was on his mind, but it had to be done. "That's why the Stohess Operation was a complete disaster."

The captain's eyes narrowed at that accusation. "What the hell are you saying?"

Well, there was no turning back now. "Annie was a close friend of Eren's, remember? How much did he protest the very notion that she was the Female Titan? Trying to use him to take her down was a mistake, and we all nearly paid the price for it."

"Eren was going to be handed over to the Military Police," he retorted. "We had no choice but to do it that way. It was our best shot."

"Was it, or was that the more convenient solution?" Eld questioned harshly. "I mean, Eren is a Titan Shifter, and Annie is a Titan. If using her comrades to lure her underground failed, then he could fight her on her level. Problem solved."

Levi was getting sick of this conversation. "It was his duty as a soldier to do what is required of him. If you haven't grasped that concept by now, you shouldn't be here."

Eld wanted to punch something out of frustration, but he didn't want to break his good hand. That didn't stop him from raising his voice. "Damn it, Levi! None of them signed up for this! They enlisted to kill _Titans!_ TITANS! Monsters that seek to eat us all! They were the enemy! The Female Titan changed everything. In their eyes, at the time, there were now humans working with cannibalistic monsters. And not just any humans: their close friends! Maybe some of them can quickly detach from them and get the job done like you can, but you are not the standard, Levi. All of them are under the worst kind of strain, and you two keep pushing them further and further. You want control and total obedience? The situation has drastically changed. Now, you have to earn that from them."

'"...Earn it?"' Levi's voice dropped dangerously low as a cold wave of fury took over. "We are fighting for survival. Humans, Titans, it's all the same. If we don't fight, we die. You think the cadets need more motivation? That the most pathetic thing I've heard tonight, and I had to deal with fucking Amsdale."

"Is that so?" Eld asked, moving closer to the bars. "Answer me this, Levi: why do you want to live?"

He scoffed. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"A legitimate one. If you think it's a stupid question, then you should be able to answer it."

"...I wanted answers." At long last, Hanji entered the conversation. "There were so many mysteries surrounding the Titans. I wanted to know them, understand them, uncover the truth."

"And now that you have?" Eld pressed. "What happens next? When the fight is over, what is there to live for?"

Hanji looked away. "Now I have to live with knowing the truth." Guilt and sadness filled her tone.

"The fight is never going to be over, Eld," Levi stated in a monotone. He sounded so… resigned. "People will fight and kill for the rest of our lives. That's the way it was in the Underground, it's the way up here. Survive or die. Those are your only options."

Eld's mouth closed into a grim line. "Sorry to hear that, Captain."

"Even if the fight does end someday, what's left for us? That's all we've known for years. Peace is nothing more than a myth," Hanji commented bitterly. "The Titans have been a threat for generations, and they aren't leaving. We're nothing more than leaves in a changing season."

Levi's thoughts briefly drifted to a certain ginger-haired woman that he knew. He had been thinking about her a lot since her death. How he would never see her cheerful demeanor again. How he wouldn't be able to confide in her on things he could never voice. How he… cared about her.

Was that love? He doubted it. Maybe in a different world he would have considered it. Pursued her. But here? There was no such thing as peace. And her life was gone too quickly. It was better not to dwell on such things, even if the thought, for a time, made his own miserable life slightly more bearable. It was just a fantasy of a make-believe world, nothing more.

* * *

Getting stitches the first time was bad enough, but having them replaced on the same night was even worse. Dillon would've passed out from the operation were it not for the stress he was under. So much had happened in such a short time, it was like a dream. Unfortunately, he was wide awake for the madness he caused. It would've been easy to blame Levi and Hanji for what had happened, but the reality wasn't that merciful. What the hell was he supposed to do now that he was a traitor to the Scout Regiment?

As if this night couldn't get any worse, Annie entered the room right after the surgery was complete. She looked down at him as if pitying the state he was in. "Dillon… we need to talk."

He swallowed the dryness in his throat. "Yeah, we do," he agreed. Already, he had a bad feeling about this.

Annie seemed hesitant, something he hadn't seen since the first time they made love to each other. Despite this, she began to speak. "You saved my life even when I didn't think I could be saved. I will always be grateful for that, but.." She heaved a sigh to steel herself. "Dillon, we can't do this anymore."

The blacksmith's eyes widened in shock. He knew exactly what she was saying, yet he couldn't help but ask, "What?" softly.

"I thought things were going to get better between us after that little display of removing another block beforehand," she explained, unable to keep the sadness out of her tone. "You were so confident about it that I actually believed you. And yet, you're exactly where I left you."

If Dillon had the energy to do so, he would have started panicking, but he was so drained physically and mentally, it took all of his effort to respond. "Annie… I'm trying." Such a weak protest.

"I know, but it's not good enough anymore." Annie couldn't bear to look at his face and see the hurt in his eyes, so she turned around. "I thought you'd be able to finally adapt to this world and cope with your shitty circumstances. Instead, you're destroying yourself because you don't have what it takes to make it. Maybe if you didn't have your powers, it would have been different. I don't know."

Dillon couldn't speak, unable to muster any sort of defense against this. He was trying to think of something, anything, he could say, but he was coming up empty. Above all else, this was his worst fear coming to life. She was leaving him, abandoning him.

Annie was inwardly grateful that he was silent. It made it slightly easier to say these things. Still, she wrapped her arms around herself to provide a small amount of security. "I once thought that what I felt for you was love, and that's why we kissed that night. But, the more I think about it, I realize that I wanted to know what it felt like to be with someone that cared about me without the baggage of my crimes. It was… nice." She pursed her lips to prevent herself from allowing her voice to break. "But it was nothing more than a fantasy. We had to wake up, no matter how horrible the truth was, and we have to wake up now." She still had her back to him so she wouldn't lose her nerve. "I can't trust you anymore, Dillon."

It was like a sword was slowly piercing his chest and it finally reached his heart. He was mortified, silently praying that this whole thing was just a nightmare and he would be able to awaken. _No, don't do this to me. Not now!_

She still kept going even when there was more emotion creeping into her voice. "You're unstable, you can't adapt, you can't cope, you let your emotions guide your every move even when they send you and the rest of us to Hell, and you're losing more and more of yourself. I… I can't keep picking up the pieces when you crumble, not when this keeps happening over and over again. It's draining the life out of me, plunging me into a darkness that never seems to end. I stayed with you this long because I owe you so much. Like I said, I'll always be thankful and I'll always care about you… but you're a sinking ship, Dillon. I have to get out before it's too late." It was a miracle that she hasn't started sobbing from breaking her ties with him. There was no way in hell she could let him see how much this was hurting her. Now, it was time to walk away.

"...Don't go."

Annie froze, those simple words gripping her very soul. She could feel his agony through the mind link, and it made her feel nauseated. She was tempted to go to him, assure him that she would not leave him. That would defeat the purpose of what she needed to do. She had to see this through to the bitter end, no matter how much it hurts.

She focused on the link between them, doing her damndest to keep her composure. It seemed that he was too shocked, too grieved, to fight back. The advantage had to be seized before it was too late. She imagined a knife in her hands, and with all of her might, she severed it.

Dillon recoiled with a sharp gasp. It was like a part of himself was carved out of his head and stomped into the ground in front of him. It was gone. She…

"I'll make sure the Scouts won't kill you," Annie promised quickly. "Goodbye, Dillon." She darted from the room as fast as she could.

All for nothing. Every moment they shared together, the good and the bad, was meaningless in the end. What was the point of it all if she was to just up and leave him. Dillon had no strength to weep, though tears streamed down his face against his will, and no strength to rage against this. He felt… empty. It was all gone, and he had no one to blame but himself.

* * *

 **AN: Remember I brought up how Reality Ensues? Yeah, this is one of those times. Actions have consequences, and when a relationship is strained, it's highly possible that something is going to give. Many of you will rant at Annie, many of you will support/understand her decision. I'm okay with that.**

 **This is arguably the most depressing chapter I've ever written… but the story is not over yet.**


	65. Stepping Up

**AN: I've gotten a few people asking me for my thoughts about recent revelations concerning the manga recently. I'm not going to give anything away, but I have already made up my mind on how this story is going to end, canon be damned. I will give my thoughts on how I feel concerning certain… developments within the manga, but it will take awhile before we get there. All I will say is three words: I'm not impressed.**

* * *

Chapter 65: Stepping Up

 _Why did I volunteer for this?_ That question repeated in Armin's head as he waited outside the door of the interrogation room. Breathing exercises failed to calm his nerves since whatever happened next determined the fate of the Scout Regiment. No, that wasn't it. Dealing with Titans sounded much more preferable than performing an interrogation. Perhaps it was because it was a test to see who could crack first. Playing mind games with a man who was part of a corrupt government was easier said than done.

"Armin, don't be so nervous," Mikasa advised at last. "You can handle this."

He let out a sigh, trying to relieve some of the stress. "Sorry. It's just… this day doesn't seem to end." It took him a second to decide to change the subject. "How are you holding up, Mikasa?"

The Asian glanced away briefly out of shame. "I shouldn't have lost it like that. We're supposed to be on the same side." Once again, she found herself fiddling with the scarf. "I'm-"

The door swung open, catching their attention as Moblit stepped out. He shut the door before addressing the duo. "He's shackled to the chair, so he's not going anywhere." His light brown eyes stared directly at Armin. "The only reason I'm letting you take charge is because you have a history of coming up with good plans even during bad situations. Don't make me regret this."

"I understand, sir," Armin replied, hiding whatever anxieties he had remaining under a mask of bravado.

"Mikasa, you and I will provide backup in case something goes wrong," he instructed her. "Don't interfere unless absolutely necessary. Is that clear?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

 _No turning back now._ Armin thought as he entered the room.

Per the usual standards, Sannes's wrists were tied to the arms of the chair and his legs were bound to its legs. There was no chance of him escaping. Still, it didn't hurt to have a contingency ready, which is why Moblit and Mikasa stayed in the back while Armin approached the man.

"So the Scouts allow children to conduct torturous interrogation," Sannes said with disdain. "Just another despicable crime the Regiment will answer for."

Armin slowly dragged a chair over to the shackled man and sat down once he was directly across from him. "You tortured and murdered Pastor Nick, Corporal. How do you sit there and condemn us when your own hands are dirty?"

"Because I serve the greatest purpose, boy," he answered, a slight tinge of pride in his tone. "To protect this country above all else. If I have to commit atrocities in service to that, so be it."

"Everything you've done has been to hide the truth from us," Armin shot back angrily. "That's not protection, and you know it."

The corporal shook his head in disappointment. "You really don't get it, do you? Are you so desperate to hold onto the concept of good people only doing good things?"

He narrowed his eyes at him. "I want to hear you try to justify your atrocities. The secrets, the murders, all of it. We know so much of what you're hiding, so look me in the eye and explain it."

"Armin…" Mikasa warned softly.

"Let him be," Moblit said just as quiet. "He knows what he's doing."

"I doubt that very much." Sannes stared point-blank at his face without hesitation. "It seems I'll have to explain this so a child can understand. Tell me: why did you lie to Annie Leonhart?"

Armin was taken aback by the question. "What?"

"You could have told her that you figured out her identity," he elaborated. "Instead, you deceived her in an attempt to capture her. We'll ignore the fact that it's because of your incompetence that hundreds of people were senselessly killed for now. Focus on figuring out why you didn't tell her the truth."

The blond decided to humor the MP and answered, "If I had told her, it's highly possible she would have tried to escape, or transform in an attempt to find Eren herself. There's no way to know for sure, but the situation would have been bad one way or the other."

Sannes nodded in agreement. '"The truth will set you free?' A fine lesson for the children of this world, but it disregards the fundamental truth of humanity, Armin. We are a destructive race, prone to violence when our comforts are removed, or when fear drives our actions. Humans can turn into Titans. Who's to say that, in the blink of an eye, your friends, your loved ones, your neighbors won't turn into Titans in the blink of an eye?"

"But that's not how it works," Armin protested rapidly.

"Don't tell me it didn't cross your mind once when you discovered the truth."

He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out.

"I thought so. Even so, where did you get this information from? The war criminal who is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of thousands of innocent people?" The corporal shook his head with a tsk. "You may believe her, and we of the inner circle know the truth, but the common man is not so willing to take her word for it. They will panic, they will protest, and then… they will riot."

A part of Armin could see where he was coming from. When Eren was discovered to be a Titan Shifter, the first thing the Garrison did was attempt to kill him out of the mere idea of humans becoming Titans. To temper the growing paranoia, they had to pretend that Eren was part of a secret project of the government. Come to think of it, what was the cover story they gave for Annie to satisfy the populace? Another secret project that went rogue? He never thought about these things until now. Still, he wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet. "You give humanity too little credit."

"And you give them too much," he shot back with a snort. "Sure, there will always be individuals that don't conform to the norm. We are a part of that group, but the collective has always been predictably fearful and prone to violence. Individuals like us must keep them under control if we are meant to survive. That's why discussing the outside world has been taboo. That's why technological advances are snuffed out. Above all else, that's why the truth can never come into the light." Sannes allowed these facts to sink in for a moment, silently relishing the conflict on Armin's face. He decided to twist the knife even further. "It's a shame your parents never understood."

His blue eyes widened at that statement. "...what did you say?"

"They left you with your grandfather under the guise of taking a trip to the Interior. At least, that was what your grandfather claimed."

Armin clenched his fists as a fire welled up within his soul. "This isn't about me."

"Oh, but it is." A smile slowly spread across his face. "The inquisitive child desperate to know the truth about the world, always looking for answers that will soothe his soul. But there is always that lingering question that has haunted you for years: why are Mommy and Daddy dead?"

Moblit stalked forward. "That's enough out of you, you bastard," he snarled.

"Stay out of this!" Armin demanded furiously, leaning closer towards the corporal. "Was it you? Did you kill them!?"

"They threatened the security of this country by trying to escape to the outside world," Sannes explained while his smugness overflowed. "I eliminated that threat for the good of the people. I had the opportunity to kill you and your grandfather as well, tie up all the loose ends. The only reason your pathetic life was able to happen was because of me! Show some fucking gratitude!"

Armin said nothing, a cold wave of fury pulsating through him. The very thought of shooting Sannes where he sat sounded so good. His hand even began to stretch towards his personal pistol. To avenge his parents' deaths would finally bring the closure he had been needing for a long time. Then, he halted his movements and whispered, "Nice try, Corporal."

The MP tilted his head at him. "What are you talking about?"

"If I kill you, we can't get the information we need," the blond explained simply. "It was a good plan, trying to get me so emotionally compromised that I would shoot you in a fit of rage. Unfortunately, you made one, crucial mistake."

"And what the hell is that?" Sannes questioned with a glare.

"You gave me the tools I need to destroy you." An unsettling smirk appeared on Armin's face. "You're right about one thing: humanity is predictable. They'll completely lose their minds when the truth is thrown out there. But their rage won't be directed at the Scouts for a change. Oh, they'll be going after the government for hiding the truth."

"We control what the press, boy," he snarled defiantly. "If we demand that the sky be called 'purple,' then that's exactly what the people will read."

Armin was completely unfazed. "Collectively, you would be right, but didn't you say a few moments ago that there are individuals who don't conform to the norm?" He allowed that reminder to sink in briefly before going on. "Your grasp on the people is slipping away, and you don't even know it. They are afraid of what will happen next. All it takes is the right push."

"Heretics can be squashed like insects," Sannes shot back. "A few fires to put out, but it's nothing we can't handle. You have nothing!"

"We have Dimo Reeves. A merchant well-liked in Wall Rose. Tell me something, Corporal: what do you think will happen if the MPs are linked to his murder?"

For the first time since the interrogation, the man's eyes began to widen as horror finally set it. "You… what are you planning?"

"It's quite simple, really," Armin replied, unsympathetic to his plight. "Dimo is actually worth more dead than alive to us. All we have to do is kill hm, and then ensure that the MPs are implicated in his death."

Sannes jerked against his restraints without accomplishing a damn thing. "They'll see through your lies!"

"I doubt that very much. We also have his cowardly son on a leash. We'll have two of our men disguise themselves as MPs and stage a public confession while they attempt to 'tie up loose ends.' Conveniently, that will be held in a place where there are eyes and ears in just the right spots. Then, the Scouts will swoop in and save the day, finally proving that the Scout Regiment is for the people, not against them. Combine that with the articles we'll be sure to have printed out, and you've got a blazing inferno that will consume all who get in its way." His smirk widened into a grin. "You have to admit the ingenuity of this plan."

"Damn you!" Sannes roared as he continued to try and break out. "You're talking about a bloody revolution that will kill thousands of people! You don't care about a single life within these Walls; you just want to seize the throne for yourself!"

Armin grabbed onto the arms of the chair and leaned in closer, his voice dropping low. "Every single month, we go outside these Walls to find a way to defeat the Titans. Sacrifices are inevitable, so why not weaponize them? We obliterated Stohess for the opportunity of seizing Annie Leonhart. Plenty of corpses, civilian and military, littered the street, but they paled in comparison to our goals. There is not a single line we _wouldn't_ cross, Corporal. You've pushed us towards the edge, and now, we'll fight back by any means necessary."

The MP gritted his teeth, enraged by the callousness of the cadet. His composure had been completely shattered. "Monsters… you're all monsters!"

The blond rolled his eyes while backed away. "Insults aren't going to save their lives. Tell the truth about the Reiss family, and we won't have to take such extreme measures."

Sannes stared down at the floor, unable to speak. He swore an oath to protect the King above all else. It was for the good of the people. He always believed in that, but now, the entire country was at risk. One false move could destabilize everything they've created for the past century. Perhaps if he had been wiser, quicker on the trigger, none of this would be happening.

"Have it your way." Armin stood up and began to head for the exit.

"The Reiss family is the true ruling power in these Walls." The words escaped Sannes's mouth before he could stop them.

Freezing in his footsteps, he slowly glanced back at the MP. "Go on."

The corporal exhaled a shaky breath. He betrayed his oath. He was damned for sure. "They've always been in power, ruling behind figureheads so if the king was ever targeted, they'd only succeed in killing a puppet. Nothing more."

Moblit decided to take over now that he was spilling the beans. "What does Rod Reiss want with Historia and Eren?"

"I don't know. I swear I don't!" Sannes threw them a silent plea to believe him. "We were explicitly ordered not to harm them. No one knows why." Tears welled up in his eyes the more he talked.

The temporary leader of Scouts let out a sigh. "I guess we'll just have to put the pieces of the puzzle together ourselves."

Armin nodded in agreement. "Let's see if we can figure something out.

Sannes was no longer listening to them. He was quietly weeping, his shoulders shaking from the motions. "My King… please forgive my betrayal."

Armin carefully approached him, pitying the man. "You know what gets to me? I believe you when you say you're trying to protect this country. Even when you murdered so many people, I believe you had humanity's best interests in mind. I should hate you, but I can't find it in me to."

The corporal's eyes widened once more as the implications set in. "Wait a minute… you were bluffing?"

"I did," he confirmed. "I just wanted to know what you care about the most and attacked that." A sigh escaped him, emotionally and physically worn out from the whole day. "Those who are willing to sacrifice everything can bring about change… but when you give up everything, what is there left to live for? A blood-soaked road littered with the bodies of your victims." It seemed like he was talking more to himself than to Sannes.

Mikasa gripped his shoulder from behind. "Come on, Armin. We need to rest."

Nodding, Armin stood up and followed them to the door.

"Armin…" Sannes croaked, wanting to have the last word. "It's the order of things. The Reiss family ruled for a hundred years. Perhaps their time… _our_ time is up. Good luck."

The cadet didn't say a word as he left the MP alone. He felt scummy for pulling such a gambit, but he was glad his only sin was deception and not actually going through with it. Now, they had to figure out their next move before the MPs had a chance to retaliate. Without the support of Hanji and Levi, it was going to be very difficult.

* * *

Morning arrived quicker than anyone would have preferred. The bags under their eyes were clear indicators of how much weight was on their shoulders. Still, they had to press on despite the exhaustion. Too much was on the line for them to give any less than their all.

It was with this attitude that Moblit, Armin, and Annie met with Markus in his office.

"Since none of ya decided to break out yer commandin' officers during the night, Ah can conclude that yer willing to respect mah authority," the chieftain began. "In light of that, Ah will hear you all out."

"Thank you, sir," Moblit replied. He wasn't a fan of giving out high-magnitude information to someone outside the Scout Regiment, least of all with the man who imprisoned his superiors. That being said, he needed all the help he could get. "Does the name Rod Reiss sound familiar?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he's one of the high-rankin' nobles in Sina. Before Wall Maria fell, he used ta buy our meat from time to time."

"According to Corporal Sannes, he's actually the true ruler of this country," Moblit revealed. "He's been the one turning the screws on us as of late, pushing the First Interior Squad to take us out by any means necessary."

"Ah see." Markus briefly processed the information before asking, "If he deems the Scout Regiment as a threat that must be eliminated, why wait until now ta strike?"

"Because they didn't have the forces necessary," Armin theorized. "They knew the Scouts were a force to be reckoned with, so they must have spent years trying to build up a squad powerful enough to kill us all. At least, that's the only explanation I can think of."

"Only one that makes sense," Moblit agreed with a nod. "Part of me is surprised they didn't just lock the gates anytime we went outside the Walls."

"They're corrupt bastards, but they aren't stupid," Annie pointed out. "Pulling a stunt like that before I allied with you would've caused an uproar."

"And now, they can work on eliminatin' you all one by one, even if it means launching an attack on mah home," Markus finished with a grunt. "I'm betting that's what they'll do first."

"Not unless we strike first," Moblit said as he laid out a map on the desk. "Right now, Yarckel is the closest District to this village. My guess is that they'll try to come at us through there… eventually. We've got an immediate problem to deal with first." He circled an area slightly south of Dauper. "About 32 kilometers away from here, the MPs commandeered one of our Scout outposts. They are what's separating us from our Scout reinforcements at Castle Utgard."

"How did ya find this out?" Markus wondered. "Did ya speak to Sannes again?"

"I decided to enlist the help of his comrade," Annie responded. "It wasn't too hard."

* * *

 _Outside of the village, Ralph was tied to a tree with a gag around his mouth. He was trying to spit it out, but it was far too tight for that. Annie stood in front of him, fiddling with her ring, pulling out and retracting the blade._

 _"Ralph, was it?" she asked in an eerily calm voice. "Do you know what it's like to be eaten by a Titan?"_

 _His eyes bulged out at that statement and gave muffled shouts to her._

 _Annie ignored his attempts and just continued talking. "If you're lucky, the head comes off or is crushed between teeth. Painful, but it's a quick death. Swallowed whole, well… that's a different story." She scratched her fingers, allowing them to bleed. "You're stuck in a pool of stomach acids, unable to climb out. The heat is so intense, you feel like you're suffocating. The skin slowly starts to burn and, given enough time, starts to melt. Hurts like hell for sure, but that's not over. The ground beneath your feet caves in and you sink into the acids. Burning, drowning, and slowly being digested by a malformed system. Bones break, your body folds, you slowly turn into mush."_

 _Ralph was shaking so badly, it was possible he was on the verge of wetting himself._

 _Annie gave him a cruel smile. "So, will you talk or shall I indulge myself?"_

* * *

"Being a nightmare has its perks," Annie admitted. "In any case, he confessed that the MPs were going to launch a full-scale attack on Castle Utgard. Now that they know we're here, they will probably adapt the plan into a two-pronged attack. One on Utgard and another here." She tapped on Dauper for emphasis.

"So, ya plan on takin' down the outpost," Markus inferred. "Bold move."

Moblit shrugged. "Not really. This is tame by our standards. With the government gunning for us, there's safety in numbers."

"Then there's the matter of finding our friends." Armin let out a somber sigh. "Rod has them, but that's all we know. He could have them anywhere."

"One problem at a time," Moblit advised. "The minute we figure out where Rod is keeping them, we'll rescue them."

Markus cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ah suppose this is the part where you ask me to release Levi and Hanji. Ah'm afraid I'll have to continue to retain custody of your superiors."

Moblit resisted the urge to groan, but he couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice. "But Chieftain-"

"Yer buildin' up your forces. Who's ta say ya won't try to burn this entire village in retaliation for our actions?" he questioned with a hard look in his eyes. "And even if ya could guarantee that won't happen, how do Ah know ya won't put our lives in jeopardy again on a whim?"

"It's too late to take back what happened," Armin said softly. "We got you involved in our fight, and the only way your village will be safe is if you hand us all to the Military Police. But if you're the man I think you are, I don't believe you'll do that."

Markus sighed and gave them a slight smile. "Don't think it hasn't crossed mah mind. Ah was sorely tempted to yesterday, but… the government took so much from us. Payback against them sounded pretty damn good."

"We don't have the luxury of revenge," Moblit added, gesturing towards the Shifter. "If we were, Annie would be dead now. We needed her help because we're desperate, and now, we need yours. You can't protect this village by staying out of the fight. You have to make a choice. Help us, or don't."

The chieftain of Dauper pursed his lips as he carefully weighed his options. There was no way in hell he would help the MPs, but that meant putting his faith in the most reckless, morally-corrupt branch of the military. How many innocent people, his people, would die in their pursuit of the greater good? On the other hand, how many innocent people would die if the government won this battle? "...Ah'll help ya, you damn lunatics."

Moblit couldn't help but chuckle. "We've been called worse."

Armin breathed a sigh of relief. Diplomacy wasn't a dead art after all.

"I'd like to make a request, Chieftain," Annie said hesitantly.

His eyes immediately darted to hers in surprise. "Oh? What's that?"

Taking a deep breath, she told him.

* * *

Restless was one of many things that could describe Hanji when she laid her back on the only cot in the cell. She spent her time looking for any imperfections in the stone ceiling, though she found none. Despite this, she kept searching, hoping to find something to take her mind off the conversation with Eld. In some ways, she greatly resented him for making her and Levi unveil their inner demons. In other ways, she felt a bit of relief for finally revealing what was in her corrupted soul. None of these things, however, lightened the weight on her shoulders.

Truth be told, the fate of the Scout Regiment hung in the balance unlike any situation that befell them in the past. Commander Erwin was stuck inside the Interior under house arrest with no way of contacting his soldiers, she and Levi were stuck in a cell thanks to that damn Psion taking matters into his own hands, and their reinforcements were still scattered to the winds. It was fortunate that she had a good man like Moblit taking charge of the situation. True, during her experiments, he was always paranoid, but keeping everyone grounded was his speciality.

Further looking on the bright side, Hanji appreciated how quiet the other prisoners were now. Sannes cried himself to sleep, going on and on about how he betrayed the King while Ralph just stared at the wall with shame tormenting him every second. It was clear the interrogation paid off. As for Carolyn, there was nothing left for her to say until she got out of her cell. Of all the prisoners, that bitch was probably the only one who had a decent night's sleep.

Then, the doors to the prison opened, allowing sunlight to grace them all at last. First, that Otto guy and another Dauper guard entered followed by Moblit, Eld, and the cadets of the 104th with the exception of Dillon. They all looked tired, especially Sasha and Eld, but they were all here.

Otto withdrew a chain of keys from his jacket pocket as he spoke. "Captain Levi, Section Commander Hanji, Chieftain Markus has decided to let ya out. He'll even lend a few of his men ta stick it to those damn MPs."

Hanji shot out of her bed, bewildered by the change of events. "Seriously? Just like that?"

The man nodded. "Yup, though he wants ta make somethin' clear: he still doesn't like either of ya."

Hanji couldn't keep the smirk off her face. "We're Scouts. It comes with the territory." Her eyes drifted to Armin. Somehow, she had the feeling he had a hand in this.

"Uh huh." Otto handed the keys over to Moblit. "Care ta do the honors?"

"With pleasure," the man responded, striding over to the cell.

"No."

That single word stopped Moblit dead in his tracks, his eyes widening. "C-Captain?"

"Levi, what are you doing?" Hanji asked, shocked as the rest of the Scouts.

The dark-haired man clenched the metal bars as tight as he could. This was not one of his strong suits, but he couldn't shake Eld's words no matter how hard he tried. At this point, he had nothing left to lose. "Family, a good home, a code of morality, a worthwhile purpose… all of you have at least one of those four, and I hate every single one of you for that."

Eld raised his eyebrow as he pondered where Levi was going with this.

It didn't take for him and the others to find out. "My entire life, I had none of those things. That's how it is in the Underground. You do whatever horrible thing you can imagine to survive down there. That is my reality. Fight to live no matter who your enemies are. Up here, it's no different. Enemies everywhere, Titan and human. Kill them all no matter the cost, and you live." His dull grey eyes glared at the group. "But all of you? You have pathetic sentiments that hold you back, sentiments only Mommy and Daddy could have given you. You signed up to kill Titans, not humans, and that hurts your fucking souls. Torture comes up, you pale at the very thought. I can do it in my sleep! You want to know why I hate you all so much? Those same sentiments that make you weak are the same sentiments I can never have no matter how hard I try!"

What was he doing? Why was he saying these things? Levi didn't understand the point. He was coming across as a pathetic creature begging to be pitied. And yet… he was being honest to his comrades. Such a stupid thing to focus on above all us, but here he was, doing just that.

"Peace… I have _never_ known it. All of you have. Even you, Annie, so it's easier to fight to get that back. Me?" Levi looked exhausted, twenty years older than he actually was. "If it meant reaching a single day to sit down, feel the sun on my skin, and close my eyes… I'll keep fighting for it." Finally, he took a moment to see their reactions.

Most of the cadets exchanged looks with each other. This wasn't anything like what they were used to seeing from their Captain. Eld gave a barely perceptible nod. The words he'd spoken the night before had the desired effect. Annie, however, differed from all the rest. Her gaze never wavered from Levi whether he could stand to look at them or not. For her, it was like confirming what she had suspected all along about the man's true weakness. There was some strength in letting go of his deteriorating pride to finally admit the truth about himself, and she respected him for that.

"I can't order any of you to continue following me or Hanji into Hell. That goes for you two." He glanced at Eld and Moblit. "Right now, you have a way out. Go join the Garrison, stay in this village, do whatever the hell you want. I'm giving you a way out because if you stay here, you will kill humans under my orders, interrogate them through any means necessary, and if we fail, the noose is going to be the end of that road." The captain let out a long-suffering sigh. "I can't do this alone. I need your help."

Eld didn't even hesitate for a second. "Sorry, Captain, but until my heart stops beating, you're stuck with me. Besides, I'm not gonna let Gunther and Petra's deaths be for nothing."

"I made a promise to Eren's… _our_ mother that I would protect him no matter what," Mikasa said with a determined glint in her eyes. "Even if I didn't make that promise, I would keep fighting. That includes tolerating you two as my superiors."

Armin nodded in agreement. "The world has become so much bigger. I'd be an idiot to abandon the fight now, of all times."

Moblit looked Hanji dead in the eyes and said with utter sincerity, "You know you can count on me."

The Section Commander nearly burst into tears hearing those words, but she managed to hold. "Thank you, Moblit." While she spoke in a soft voice, she hoped he knew how much that meant to her.

Levi knew those four would stick around. They all had their personal stakes in the fight for one reason or another. Now, it boiled down to the the boy struggling to kill their enemies, the boy who lost his village to the Titans, the hunter fighting to stay conscious, and the Titan Shifter who was truly feared.

Sasha spoke first. "Well, Ah already committed myself the second Ah shot that MP last night. Ah'm gonna see it through 'til the end."

"Realistically speaking, what can we do if we stay out of the fight?" Connie asked. "We're all wanted criminals. Even if we resign from the Scouts, they'd still come after us. So…" He heaved a heavy sigh. "...if I'm gonna die, might as well do it trying to win."

Jean pursed his lips as one by one, his comrades were willing to still follow this man to the end. It was undeniably a tough call to make, but Connie's words had serious merit to them. In a way, it was already too late to stay out of the fight. There wasn't really anything he could do that didn't involve throwing in his lot with Scouts. He couldn't half-ass it, either. It was with these thoughts that he decided to carry the burden as well. "I won't give up my soul no matter what happens. I won't compromise my humanity forever. Lines are drawn for a reason, but… I'll fight with you, Captain Levi. You have my word."

All that remained was Annie, who currently had her arms crossed. "I've never believed in a damn thing. Marley, Eldia, all of it was bullshit to me. The only thing that mattered was my father and living what was left of my life with him. Then, Dillon showed up and infected me with his ideals. There's a small part of me that still resents him for that, but it gets less and less as the days go on. I find myself caring about you bastards, wanting to risk my life to make sure you make it out alive. You're fighting for something that guarantees that you will all die one way or the other. Why should I stick around for that?" A small smile appeared on her lips as a chuckle was released from her throat. "Hope. I actually have that in my life, and I don't want to lose it." That smile went away as quick as it came. "No matter where this road takes us, you can count on me."

A great wave of relief coursed through Levi and he replied, "You won't hear this often, so enjoy it while you can. Thank you."

Hanji tilted her head at him. "Captain, are you… smiling?"

The man immediately coughed. "Don't be stupid. Of course not. Moblit, open the damn door."

"Uh, there's one more thing," Moblit pointed out sheepishly. "There's an added arrangement to the deal: under no circumstances is Dillon Amsdale to be harmed in any way. He is, as of right now, under Dauper's protection."

"I wonder who put that idea in their heads," Levi deadpanned, looking at the Shifter responsible. "When this is over and we manage to succeed, we're going to have a chat about the idiot's fate. Until then, you have my word. Can we go now, or is my uniform a violation of Dauper, too?"

Moblit responded by unlocking the cell door and pulling it open. "It's good to have you back, you two. Ten hut!"

The cadets all saluted, though both Sasha and Eld winced at moving so quickly.

"At ease," Hanji said with a wave of her hand. "We have work to do."

"Yes, we do."

Levi almost groaned audibly. The other Amsdale in his life was grating on his nerves. He didn't bother turning to face her. "Really? Tell me, Carolyn: are you a soldier whose many years of experience could help turn the tide in our favor?"

The lawyer faltered. "N-No, but I-."

"Then, are you secretly another Titan Shifter hiding among us humans or a being with supernatural powers?"

Carolyn was starting to lose her patience with him. "Levi, that's not the-."

"By all intents and purposes, you are completely and utterly useless to me." Levi hid the small amount of satisfaction he felt interrupting her. "Don't worry. We'll get to you when the time comes, and you will answer all of our questions." He gestured for the others to start leaving the prison. He was growing tired of the place, though he decided to reveal one thing he realized she didn't know. "Just to let you know… Dillon killed your husband. Think about what he could do to you."

Carolyn lunged at the bars, almost as if she was trying to squeeze through the gaps between them. "What!?" she yelled, horrified. "Levi, what did you say!?"

He didn't bother responding and just walked away. Let Carolyn scream herself hoarse. It was far less than she deserved. For now, he would focus on the matter at hand: fighting back against the government. The MPs thought they had the upper hand. It was going to be a hell of a scene to witness their expectations crumble before their very eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Finally made it to this point. It felt great utilizing Armin in this capacity. I feel bad that I underused him up until this point. High time he had the spotlight on him to remind us why he's one of the better characters of the show.**

 **Sannes reminded me why the "good and bad people is a matter of perspective" thing works. What Armin said about him is what I believe about him. He believes himself to be a patriot, a soldier of the people and the king. Granted, he was screwed up, but in some ways, I could understand him. To be honest, I don't remember if Sannes was the one who murdered Armin's parents, but I don't think it matters in this case. On a side note, if any of ou have a problem with how Ralph gave it up so fast, remember: he was easily forced to pretend he gave up information so Sannes could talk.**

 **The one section I was concerned about the most was Levi opening up. I was afraid I would screw it up when he finally decided to listen to what Eld told him previously. Don't worry, though. He is still Levi, but I think he has some form of a soul left in him.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, please consider adding to the TV Tropes page, and I'll see you in the next one.**


	66. Risk of Morality

**SPECIAL AN: Hey, everyone! I am in need of some artistic help. I'm looking for artists who are willing to do multiple art pieces for my story. The art needs to be as close to the anime as possible. Unfortunately, I won't be able to pay you, so it would have to be pro bono, OR… I can do a writing commission for you in return. If anyone is interested, please send me a PM, and I'll get back to you when I'm able.**

 **Regular AN: So… I received my very first death threat and that same someone threatening to commit suicide if I don't make a certain decision. You guys can see them in the reviews for the previous chapter. I guess I can be considered to truly be part of the internet now that I've been given those. Let me make something perfectly clear: if you are obsessed with something to that point that when it goes in a way you don't like, you get so pissed off, you decide to send a death threat to the creator or threaten suicide, you need to take a step back. You can't allow a story to affect you this way. Anyone who sends me death threats in the future, I implore you to stop, take a deep breath, and seek help from a professional (preferably a professional therapist, not a professional hitman). I make no apologies to the direction I am taking this story.**

 **Also, I realized I screwed up a bit with the rankings. Turns out that Captain Levi is actually below the Section Commanders. I didn't realize that because I thought Section Commanders and Squad Leaders were essentially the same thing, and Levi is Erwin's right-hand man. Logicially, I should've known because Hanji and Mike were in the Regiment long before Levi showed up. Yet another mistake to add to the growing log.**

 **Anyways, have another chapter after a month of me battling writer's block.**

Chapter 66: Risk of Morality

The combined aroma of blood and gunpowder filled the air, growing heavier as the minutes passed on. Every strike of thunder resulted in dirt cascading off a newly-formed hole in the stone of the fallen castle, or a scream from an unlucky soldier whose only crime was being a couple of inches too far to the left. The lucky ones died from their wounds shortly after, welcoming the sweet release of death they were secretly wishing for. Others crawled over the corpses of their comrades like rats trying to find the nearest shelter before it was too late.

How many MPs were there lurking in the trees? Ten? Twenty? Fifty? Too many, as far as Gelgar was concerned. Any attempt on using the ODM gear was literally shot down thanks to the marksmanship of the enemy. Contacting Levi for reinforcements via that weird mental link wasn't working after all. So much for that advantage. To make matters worse, a couple of cannons were finally brought in to help dismantle the stone barriers that were erected from Utgard's ruins. It wouldn't be much longer before the Scouts were blown apart.

"Bryan, talk to me!" Gelgar shouted over the next volley of cannonfire.

The medical officer attempted to bandage a Scout's amputated leg, but the wound was bleeding too much. "Nine are dead, and three are gravely wounded," he responded with a shake of his head.

The man slammed his fist against the ground. That was half their forces cut down. "Is there anything we can do for the wounded?"

Bryan attempted to hold down his thrashing patient while his frustration spoke for him. "Unless we can find a way out of here, we'll all end up dead, sir!"

Gelgar winced at that remark, but he could do nothing to refute it. He and Nanaba were in charge of this collection of Scouts, and they had unintentionally led them to slaughter. The Scout Regiment wasn't meant for this. They were meant to soar into the sky and cut down the beasts that dared to devour them. Face down in the dirt while silently praying that the next volley of shots wouldn't strike home? Nothing compared to this kind of torture. Part of Gelgar wished that the Beast Titan did him in, too, just like his friends two weeks ago.

"I told you we should've run when we had the chance!" Nanaba snapped as she crawled to Gelgar's position.

"And look how well that turned out for them," he shot back, gesturing to a few corpses nearby. "They're sharpshooters, Nanaba. We won't stand a chance."

"If we stay here, we're all going to die," she told him, ducking her head as a shot impacted a brick wall behind her. "Some of us will make it, others won't, but that's better than nothing."

Gelgar gritted his teeth as he was forced to consider their options. How Erwin and the others operated under intense pressure was beyond him, but they weren't here. He and Nanaba were. The MPs took advantage of their panicking, and if they didn't do something fast, they would be corpses for the vultures to feed on.

Levi was not surprised to see that when he peered through the spyglass, he and his forces were at a disadvantage. He counted ten patrolling officers, some of them carrying the modified ODM gear he grew to despise so much. Cannons were strategically placed on rooftops and the two guard towers in case a certain Female Titan he knew and tolerated decided to make a grand entrance. Not to mention there was no telling how many MPs lurking inside each building.

"What do you think, Annie?" Hanji wondered quietly. "Think your Titan can handle all that?"

The Shifter shook her head. "If Reiner was here, he'd be able to handle this easily. At best, I'd be able to bring down one building before they took my head off even with my hardening ability."

Armin looked through his own spyglass, trying to come up with a good plan. "If the cannons were out of commission, you would have an easier time taking them out."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Armin," Annie deadpanned. "How do you suppose we destroy the cannons?"

"Well… you could throw balls of dirt at them like the Beast Titan threw rocks at us," the blond suggested.

"Shifting is out of the question," Levi stated grimly. "You might as well be holding up a sign that says, 'Hey, I'm over here. Come kill me.'"

"But the cannons have a limited range," Hanji reminded him. "A target that's too far away is harder to miss."

"I know that, Four-Eyes… and I bet Kenny knows it, too." With a grunt, he stashed the spyglass in his bag. "It's a setup. Leonhart swoops in in her Titan glory, and then the real forces show up and send us straight to Hell."

The Section Commander gave him a look of worry. "Are you sure about that?"

Levi stared back at her, giving her only a twinge of grief as a hint to what lurked inside. "Underestimating Kenny is the fastest way to get us all killed. It's not going to happen on my watch." _Not again._

Armin wasn't surprised by his captain's actions, but he couldn't help but protest them. "But sir, what about the Scouts that are pinned down? They need our help."

"That's exactly what he's hoping for," Levi shot back with a glare. "Even if we do win, this whole battle is nothing but a distraction. The more time we waste, the more likely we lose Eren and Historia." He mentally kicked himself for becoming so focused on the wrong thing. Those two were top priority above all else. This is exactly what Erwin would do.

 _But you're not Commander Erwin._ He paused as that single thought creeped in. It was true. Erwin was a master strategist who could plan five steps ahead even when everything around them was falling apart. Levi was a man who followed orders and could only focus on the immediate future and the immediate consequences that came afterwards. If the interest of the collective was to abandon Scouts to their fates and move on, then that's what Erwin would do. It was little wonder that the previous Scout Commander broke under the pressure.

That being said, he didn't need to be the ultimate intellectual to know that things were already risky. Whatever Rod Reiss had planned for his illegitimate daughter and Humanity's Last Hope would not bode well one way or the other. They had to be rescued, or else everything they had done up to this point would be for nothing. That was something he couldn't live with. Being the one that drove the entire country into ruin.

However, he would be abandoning Gelgar and Nanaba along with their soldiers. The MPs were far more clever than he gave them credit for, much more adept at killing humans than Titans. If they were caught off guard like he was, their demise would only be a matter of hours. They knew the risks. They knew what they were getting into. Amsdale's damn mental link would only make this harder than it should be… so why wasn't he giving the order to leave?

"Levi?" Hanji asked when he hadn't moved a muscle.

The captain refused to look at any of them, his hand tightened into a fist. "We don't know where they are," he said in a low voice. "One of these bastards will have what we're looking for." He turned back to face the group and gave the order. "We're going on the offensive. Take out the foot soldiers, but spare the ones with the fancy ODM gear. They're more likely to have information."

Hanji pursed her lips for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Alright. Come on, Armin. Let's put our heads together and see if we can figure this out."

"Uh, right." Armin brushed off the confusion he felt towards Levi's change of heart, but he decided to go with the flow.

Levi knew that he was trying to justify his reason for sticking around. The safest option would have been infiltrating the Interior and snatching an MP off the streets, though he rationalized that tactic as taking to long. In the end, he couldn't bring himself to leave his comrades to die, even if it meant rolling the dice on their lives. He made a mental vow that if something horrible happened to Eren and Historia because of his actions, he would happily line himself up for the noose.

There was one rule that everyone in Dauper was expected to follow: all inhabitants, temporary or permanent, had to work to earn their keep. Hunting, farming, construction, gathering supplies, and all sorts of necessities had to be performed by every able-bodied individual. Which is way Dillon found himself chopping firewood in the morning. In hindsight, it wasn't a wise idea to give the unstable Psion an ax, but since most of the people that knew of his volatile nature were currently on a mission, no one thought twice.

Every piece of wood he chopped in half, Dillon imagined everything he lost. His life in the Scouts. _THWACK!_ His friends who could never trust him again. _THWACK!_ His screwed-up family consisting on a dead father and a sociopathic mother. _THWACK!_ Annie. _SMASH!_

Not only was the firewood cut in half, but the ax ended up deeply embedded in the stump he was chopping on. Grumbling curses under his breath, he attempted to yank it out. Unfortunately, it was jammed tight, so he decided to use his powers to free it. He pulled, and the handle was ripped off, leaving the important part of the ax stuck in the stump. In response to yet another failure in his life, Dillon threw the stick as hard as he could into the nearby forest.

"Might want to be careful where you throw things, son," a voice said nearby. "Never know who you might hit if you're not careful."

Dillon glowered at the approaching man. "What the hell do you want, Dimo?"

"I came to tell you that I'm sorry for your loss," the merchant responded simply.

He eyed him suspiciously, trying to think of an angle the man could be pulling. When nothing came to mind, Dillon scoffed and waved him off. "Save it. My father blackmailed you back in the day. I doubt you've been shedding any tears for him."

"True, but I'm not heartless enough to ignore the suffering of his son." Dimo glanced at the stack of firewood that came up to his knees. "Not bad for just starting out."

The Psion grunted in annoyance. "Dimo, just leave me alone. I know what's gonna happen. You're going to try and give me advice, I'll try to follow it, manage to get a day or two of things looking up, something big happens that sends me straight back to rock bottom, rinse and fucking repeat." He heaved a sigh that did nothing to help him. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Dimo stared at him for a few moments before speaking again. "Then why are you still alive?"

He threw him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"If nothing matters anymore, then why haven't you just ended it all? You're a capable, young man. A simple slash of the throat would do the trick." Dimo spoke simply, like he was talking about the weather. "So, why haven't you killed yourself?"

Dillon snorted at his questions. Once again, he was shown that the world was screwed up when a merchant was discussing suicide so flippantly. "I don't have the spine to go through with it," he answered.

"Could be the case," the merchant admitted, "but I don't believe that's the reason. Perhaps there's something holding you back, a thin line you're clinging onto even after all this time. Is it… hope?"

"Why the hell do you care, Dimo?" Dillon demanded, yanking the ax head out of the stump with his powers. "You're the boss of the Reeves Company. I'm a Sina Brat. Not exactly a correlation between us, is there?"

Dimo allowed himself a soft chuckle as he approached him. "You could say there's more similarities between myself and your Commander Erwin. We view the situation as a whole, decide what to invest in, weigh the consequences of our actions, take the plunge, and accept whatever comes our way. In a sense, we're all businessmen of different trades."

"You should write a book about it," the blacksmith deadpanned while he placed the head on the stump. "What's that have to do with me?"

"There's one rule that we have to follow the moment we take up the trade: never make a decision under emotional duress," he explained. "Rarely does it work out in our favor. Take what happened in Stohess, for example. Anyone with common sense would know you acted from an emotional standpoint. Sure, you succeeded in your venture, but that was an exception, not the rule."

"You know what happened when I acted like a 'businessman?'" Dillon growled. "I killed my father. Pulled his eye out and stabbed him in the heart. I don't care that we were on opposite sides. He was still my father." He found himself leaning against a tree, emotionally drained from it all. "Just forget it. It's pointless now that I've lost everything."

It was evident to Dimo that Dillon would not listen to logic in his mentality of feeling sorry for himself. If he wanted to get through to him, he'd have to come from a different angle. "Then take it back."

The Psion barked out a mirthless laugh. "Just like that, huh? What, do you think I can just snap my fingers and magically make everything right again?"

"Of course not, but if you're anything like your parents, you're resourceful," he explained patiently. "If there's one thing we can agree on, it's that the Scout Regiment is desperate. You need to allow that to work in your favor. That is, if you haven't given up completely."

Dillon didn't respond, turning away to sulk. The weight of his defeat was suffocating, the glimmers of light turning into mere specks against the darkness. He knew damn well how many lines he crossed, so hoping for a positive outcome made the pain worse.

Dimo shook his head in disappointment. "You can continue to drown yourself in self-pity if you wish. Nothing can stop you now. I would ask for your assistance, but I can see that you are content where you are." With that, the merchant began to make his way back to the village."

"...What do you need, Dimo?"

Dimo allowed a slight smile to crease his face. Head of a company or not, he was still a damn good salesman.

All had been quiet since the MPs had set themselves up at the outpost. Two cannonment were appointed to the top of each watchtower, leaving the remainder of the troops to set up in the rooms near the entrances. Their strategy was simple: at the first sign of cannon fire from above, they'd swarm the doors and windows to eliminate all enemies that approached. Not the most original plan but efficient if properly executed.

Suddenly, an arrow was lodged into the chest of one of the cannonmen, shattering the perceived calm. He gasped in pain before falling on his side. His comrade immediately looked in the direction the arrow came from only to be bombarded by a green flare. On the opposite guard tower, one of the cannonmen suffered an arrow to the knee before the top was covered in red smoke. The ground patrol split off in either direction to take down the ambushers. By the time they reached the towers, the ground erupted in a chorus of black flares, blinding them completely. As if things weren't chaotic enough, the horses were let loose from the stables. The loud noises spooked them into galloping in every direction, including barreling into a few MPs caught in the black smoke.

Levi used this exact moment to dart into the smoke field, cutting down three MPs with quick precision. He fired a hook into one of the towers, taking flight in the open air. It didn't long for multiple gunshots to trail after him, but his speed surpassed them all. His flight path took him straight by the guard towers where he quickly beheaded the surviving cannonmen. With the defenses cut down, it would be easier for the rest of the soldiers to charge in. However, Levi's ears picked up the sound of ODM gear and a shot whizzed by his cheek. Seemed like the Interior Squad decided to make their move. Exactly how he planned it.

Down below, two squads consisting of both Scouts and Dauper militia charged into the parallel entrances to the command center. On the left, Hanji led Team A consisting of Nifa, Goggles, Keiji, and five militia.

"Stay away from the windows!" she shouted after she kicked the door open.

Several MPs were waiting inside and fired their rifles at her. She took cover on the side of the entrance, grinning once the shots came to an abrupt end. Guns always had a crippling weakness: they could only hold one shot before the user had to reload. In contrast, the Dauper militia retaliated with a volley of arrows that took down two MPs and forced the remaining two into cover.

"You might want to give up now," Hanji advised while Keiji and Goggles quickly barred the door.

The answer came in the form of a shattered window that rained glass on Nifa and a loud, "Screw you!" from the MP that missed his shot.

Rolling her eyes, Hanji kicked a desk into the hiding place of the other MP who didn't fire his weapon. He stumbled backwards before falling on his back. As for the accurately-challenged soldier, Nifa simply grabbed a chair and slammed it on the man's head before he could even think about reloading. He went down in an instant, unconscious.

"I don't want to jinx us, Hanji, but this is a lot easier than I thought it would be," Keiji admitted.

Hanji nodded in agreement. "Either the MPs have something up their sleeve… or maybe they've spread their forces too thin."

Team B was led by Moblit and he led the 104th minus Sasha and Dillon for obvious reasons along with a few of the militia. One MP kicked the door open before they could reach it in a reckless attempt to shoot someone. Moblit easily pulled the trigger before he could, managing a headshot that splattered the walls with blood.

"We don't know how many forces are in there," Moblit calmly reminded them. "Whatever happens, don't…"

Annie tuned him out as she took notice of MPs forming up in the center of the building. All carried rifles and they were aimed at them. "Look out!" she warned, tackling Armin to the ground before he could lose his head to the gunshots. Of course, since the MPs failed to break the windows before firing through them, the accuracy was off and they failed to hit any of their targets.

"Thanks, Annie," Armin managed, wincing in pain from Annie's weight crashing into him.

The blonde quickly stood up and charged towards the center. She wasn't going to give the bastards a chance to reload. The look of horror on the MP she focused on filled her with satisfaction right as she leapt through the window, tackling him to the ground. Her leg shot out into the shin of an MP who tried to get her from behind, but a kick to her abdomen sent her rolling off the one she had pinned down. There were five MPs in this room, and none of them were part of the Interior. She hoped their combat styles were lacking in execution this time.

All five opponents dashed towards her, forcing Annie on a retreat. Even she couldn't handle them all at one time. She rolled under a nearby table and kicked with both legs. She struck the shins of the closest MP, making him go down, but not before he smacked his chin on the table. If he survived the attack, there was little doubt he'd need stitches. The combined effort of two MPs removed her hiding spot. She managed to block a punch coming at her from the left, yet a foot smashing into her cheek was too quick. She stumbled into a chair, shaking off the blow before seizing an unloaded rifle. She swung the butt of the rifle towards the nearest soldier, though he managed to lift his arm in time. Still, he stumbled back just in time for the MP with the busted chin to grab hold of her weapon. Big mistake! Annie brought him close and kneed him right in his manhood. The fool collapsed to the ground in agony right before she swung her rifle right on top of his head. He did not get up again.

The remaining four grabbed their rifles and went at her like a bunch of men wielding clubs. Annie managed to block initial assaults, but a kick to her chest sent her sprawling across another table before landing on her stomach. This was getting annoying. It was time to change tactics. Whipping out one of her boot knives, she hopped to her feet, spitting out some blood. If she screwed this up, she'd be forced to resort to more drastic measures. Knowing the Scouts, they wouldn't take kindly to her blowing up the entire building with them still inside. With that in mind, Annie darted towards the quartet of assailants. She blocked the rifle with her own and managed to slice open the MPs side. She somersaulted under two rifles that came at her and managed to score a lucky blow by jamming the knife into another MPs neck. She had no time to yank it out, for a kick knocked the rifle out of her hands and a hard punch sent her against the wall. Only three left, including the injured one. This was more her speed.

The attacks were getting more aggressive, but they were also sloppy. It reminded her of every fight she had with Eren. She pulled the same stunt, dancing around their blows nimbly before grabbing an MPs arm and locking it behind him. She threw a high kick against another soldier before she performed a quick leg sweep that placed the arm-locked MP onto his back. Despite having a bloody nose, the MP she kicked in the face went at her again. Another kicking smashing into the side of his skull was enough for the lesson to sink in: they weren't going to win this fight.

All that remained was the MP whose side she slashed open. He looked so terrified, he was probably going to lose control of his bladder any second. That being said, he surprised her by doing the smartest action he could do via raising his hands in surrender.

"Good job. You get to live," Annie said, ignoring the groans of her surviving victims. She allowed her body to start the healing process now that the battle was over.

The door was finally kicked open, and Team B finally entered the room. Her fellow cadets shouldn't have been surprised that she took down five soldiers on her own, but it was still impressive nonetheless.

"We're supposed to be sticking together," Moblit rebuked with annoyance. "None of this lone wolf crap."

The blonde shrugged. "Slipped my mind. My bad."

Jean would've made a comment except a shattering window practically made him jump. A body fell from the second floor onto the ground outside, though the body was an MP.

"I think Team A has the second floor covered," Connie said.

Meanwhile, Levi had to deal with being pursued by two Interior MPs while dodging their shots. It was a little easier to do this time since he wasn't caught off guard, but he still needed to disable rather than kill them. One wrong move could break their necks if they fell the wrong way. The only option he had was to get them to land, but how the hell was he supposed to swing that? Unless…

 _I'd better not regret this._ Levi thought as he shot his hook into one of the guard towers. He circled to the left, extending his line as long as he could so they could take the bait. Sure enough, a round severed the line, causing Levi to fall. The ground was thankfully a short distance and he landed on his back so the ODM gear could take the brunt of it. That being said, it still hurt to crash so abruptly. With a grunt, he got to his feet and ran towards the guard tower, gunfire raining upon the spot he was just at. Too close for comfort.

"Follow him! I'll cut him off from the stairs!" one of the MPs yelled.

It was a good tactic. Pity Levi planned for it. The second he was inside, he removed one of the gas canisters and sprayed it in the pursuing MPs face before he could get a shot off. The soldier recoiled from the surprise attack, giving Levi the opportunity to bring the canister right onto his head. One down, one to go. Coming in through one of the windows, the other MP landed on the stairs, opening fire. Levi took cover underneath the stairs, quickly putting his ODM gear back together. He only had one hook left, but that was all he needed. While the MP reloaded, the captain fired the hook into the ceiling and zoomed up. He relished the look on the befuddled MP's face before punching him right in the face as he passed by.

With the two out of commission, Levi could breathe a little easier. Detaching himself from the ceiling, he threw the MP on the stairs over his shoulders and dragged the other one by the back of the collar as he headed out. He headed straight for the center of the outpost, watching as an MP fell out the second story window. Probably Hanji's doing. Through the broken window on the first floor, he could see Annie, Armin, and Mikasa tying up the survivors from the fight. For once, the Scouts had everything under control. That only left one final step.

"Annie, get your Titan ass to Utgard," Levi ordered. "If there were reinforcements, they would've attacked us by now."

With her eyebrows raised in surprise, Annie stepped outside and asked, "Prisoners?"

"Don't bother," he answered. "Just bring any survivors back."

"Understood." Her eyes glistened with excitement. This wasn't going to take long.

 _This isn't going to take long._ Nanaba thought grimly as the battle waged long. Their forces were diminished to four Scouts, the stone barricades were getting torn to shreds by the cannons, and she was exhausted. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent night's sleep, and it greatly affected her aim. Gelgar was in the same boat, huddling behind one of the few remaining walls of stone.

"You know… I thought a Titan would kill me," he admitted, panting heavily. "Not some… dirtbag cops."

Even now, she couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Only fitting you get that. Probably payback for all the bar fights you started."

Gelgar snorted at that. "Yeah, yeah… probably better this way. Erwin would have our heads for screwing up this badly."

A cannonball tore off the top of the barricade, forcing the two the duck lower as the bricks rained down in front of them.

"Next shot will kill us for sure," Nanaba said as she felt her heart trying to escape.

Gently, Gelgar grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "It's almost over."

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, it is."

Then, the ground started to shake rhythmically. A familiar rhythm.

Gelgar's eyes widened slowly. "Wait… is that who I think it is?"

The MPs finally ceased firing as the rumbling grew louder along with the sounds of trees breaking. Nanaba risked peeking out of her cover just in time to see one of the cannons along with one of the soldiers get launched into the air by a giant foot. The remaining MPs fruitlessly fired at the Female Titan, but they were either stomped on or swiped away by her hands. The assault on the Scouts that had started since the morning came to a swift end in just under thirty seconds.

Nanaba breathed a sigh of relief, allowing a small laugh to leave her throat. She had never been happier to see Annie. If it wasn't for the fact she was twice her age and Gelgar would never let her hear the end of it, she probably would've kissed her.

"Second time we cheated death," Gelgar declared with a shake of his head. "I don't think I have it in me for another."

The Female Titan loomed over the survivors, examining the situation. She could see several Scout corpses scattered across the ruins. Some were gunned down with their horses, and others seemed to try and use their ODM gear to take the fight to the MPs. None of them were prepared for an ambush like this. Heaving a sigh, she knelt closer and held her hands out.

Bryan bowed his head as he closed the eyes of another body. None of them should have died like this, gunned down by their own countrymen.

"Bryan, Herrick, let's go," Nanaba ordered quietly. "There's nothing more we can do for them."

The fourth and final survivor, Herrick, was on his knees with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't take his eyes off his friends, people that he knew even before enlisting.

Gelgar placed a hand on his soldier. "I'm sorry, kid, but we have to leave."

Brushing the tears away with his arm, he nodded quickly. "Y-Yes, sir."

Annie gathered the four and held them close to her body before running back towards to the Outpost. Inwardly, she had believed that by the time she reached Utgard, every single Scout would be dead. She might be someone who enjoyed the deaths of her enemies, but it felt nice that she could bring a few people home for a change.

 **AN: This chapter has been one of the toughest chapters I have ever written. Why? Because of the battle scene. I had no idea how it was going to go down. I ran through scenario after scenario, trying to figure something out that would be satisfying not just to you, but to me. One possible scenario was for all the Scouts at Utgard dying by the time Annie got there, making this whole venture pointless. However, I decided against it because I think we all need a break from the bleak and depressing insanity of Attack on Titan, especially given recent chapters of the manga and my story.**

 **Some of you have been asking for Annie to show her badass nature without using her Titan form. Truthfully, I see Annie as someone that would use the quickest way to defeat her enemies or accomplish a task. What's easier than a fourteen-meter Titan coming at you full speed. That being said, I wanted to see some human Annie awesomeness, too, so the fight scene in the outpost gave me the perfect excuse for it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your reviews, please consider updating the TV Tropes page, and I'll see you all in the next one… hopefully, less than a month from now.**


	67. A Message to All my Readers

**Message to All my Readers**

 **Earlier this month, I found a Reddit post concerning the Final Exhibition interview with Hajime Isayama. The title of this section is "the meaning of drawing manga," and what he said disturbed me.**

 **"I think I wanted to attack something. Like betraying people or hurting people. And, well, it's not exactly nice, but hurting the readers too... In all honestly, I feel that's what I really wanted to do. For me, as a reader, when I think, 'this manga will remain in my heart,' it means, for example, it phenomenally hurt me: It's those kinds of experiences I'm after."**

 **Why these statements disturb me is that his intention seems to be not about writing a good story, but hurting his readers. To him, that's the most important thing above all else. It made me think about some messages that I received of how emotionally-draining this story is. To my regret, I never gave concern to those messages… until now.**

 **I know I have made promises that weren't upheld, and I am sorry for that. However, I hope all of you believe me when I say: I care about you, and I NEVER intentionally want to hurt you guys. It's an unfortunate side effect when writing depressing scenes. It means more than you can possibly imagine how many readers have taken their time to read this story, how many people have chosen to comment on this story, how people chose to make fan art whether I requested it or not, how kind people were when I asked for help. You guys are the best!**

 **I want to give special thanks to the people that have helped me get this far. To Steel, my first co-writer who helped me build the backbone of this story with the Old Version. While I have decided to try again in a different direction, I won't forget his contributions, especially in Chapter 23. To GodzillaFollwer1998, one of my favorite reviewers who gave me help when I needed it. To Necromancy101, the man who finally gave me the courage to write on my own and develop the version of Annie that you see in this story. To the lovely and wonderful MickeyTaco, one of my biggest supporters, proofreader of Blacksmith, and current co-writer of the True Queen series. I don't give you enough credit for lending your hand to this story now and then, but I hope you will always know how much I value you as a great writer and a wonderful friend. To MM995, the reviewer who never shies away from his opinion and gives great, constructive feedback. To schleeshins, DreamAngel-Ren and Book-Nose of Deviantart for making such wonderful fanart for my story. To Lauren Landa, the English voice that brought life to Annie for being a wonderful person both times I've met you. Last, but certainly not least, I want to thank each and every person who has been a part of this journey since the old version or more recent.**

 **In light of all this, I have decided to share with you something that is going to happen concerning our favorite Psion: he's going to come back from this. I won't say how because I can't give too much away, but he's going to become the character I've wanted him to be since Day One. Breaking him down like this, putting him through so much hell, was not enjoyable, but I know it had to be done. Just please be patient and wait until the end of the Return to Shiganshina arc.**

 **I hope you'll continue to give me a chance as we move forward. I never would have gotten this far without you. :)**


End file.
